les gens heureux ont une histoire
by Louise Malone
Summary: NOUVEAU TITRE!S'APPELAIT PETITS JEUX ENTRE ADULTES! Edward ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. Mais jouer peut vite se transformer en aimer...à tout jamais!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer :

Il est évident que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui empreinte juste pour m'amuser un peu.

Les personnages sont ici tous humains, et OOC en partie.

Cette fic a pour seul but d'être amusante, mais j'essaye d'apporter beaucoup de soin à son élaboration.

Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics en cours, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'inspiration sur ce coup là.

Que les jumeaux qui liront cette fics ne se mettent pas en colère, je sais parfaitement que tous les jumeaux n'ont pas une relation symbiotique, mais cela arrive parfois, et c'est le cas de mon personnage. C'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci d'avance de me faire part de vos avis !!!


	2. Edward

Edward

20 juin.

Je sors de mon lit avec la désagréable impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'a trépigné une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains et gémis en entrant sous la douche : j'ai réglé l'eau le plus frais que je peux supporter, il va bien falloir ça pour me mettre sur pieds.

Ca marche partiellement. La caféine fera le reste.

Je suis en train de me brosser les dents lorsque mon téléphone portable vibre. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il est exactement 10h43, je lis le message : « Joyeux anniversaire ! Alice » Je souris. Dans 8 minutes, je lui enverrai le même texto.

26 ans. J'ai 26 ans aujourd'hui.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de ma vie pendant ces 26 ans ?

Il ne serait pas faux de dire que je me suis bien amusé. Et que je m'amuse encore.

J'ai eu une enfance dorée, avec des parents aimants et friqués. Mon père est chirurgien et ma mère est une décoratrice d'intérieur assez connue. Ils nous ont toujours accordé, à mon frère, ma sœur et moi-même autant de temps que possible, et nous avons eu droit aux meilleures écoles, à des loisirs géniaux, des vacances de rêves, une super maison. Bref, pendant 17 ans ma vie a été un véritable conte de fée.

Je m'entendais bien avec mes parents, du moins autant qu'un ado peut s'entendre avec des parents, et bien aussi avec mon frère Emmett qui a 2 ans de plus que moi. On passait beaucoup de temps à se bagarrer mais c'était sympa, on rigolait bien.

Et puis il y avait Alice. Alice est ma petite sœur. Elle a 8 minutes de moins que moi, puisque nous sommes jumeaux.17 ans durant nous avons été en symbiose. Du moins c'est que mon thérapeute m'a expliqué par la suite.

Moi je savais simplement que je m'entendais bien avec ma sœur.

Par exemple, nous partagions encore la même chambre. Pas officiellement, puisque nous avions chacune la notre, mais chaque soir j'allais dormir sur le canapé de sa chambre, ou elle dans le mien. Et encore, on aurait partagé le même lit si ma mère ne s'y était pas si violement opposée. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu aucune attirance physique pour ma sœur, et déjà à l'époque je m'envoyais en l'air au Lycée avec toutes les poulettes que je voulais, aucune ne me plaisait je voulais juste du sexe, et rien d'autre.

Je savais qu'Alice fonctionnait comme cela aussi, mais je fermais les yeux, il m'était assez difficile de penser à ma petite sœur avec un mec.

Alice est une poupée, toute petite, toute menue, elle menait les garçons par le bout du nez, avec ses boucles noires et ses yeux verts. C'est d'ailleurs la seule ressemblance physique entre elle et moi : nos yeux verts, absolument semblables. Moi je suis grand et j'ai les cheveux auburn, ni bruns, ni roux.

Ma sœur et moi étions donc très proches, très complices. Je pensais que c'était normal et surtout je pensais que ça durerait.

Alice et moi avions fait des projets d'avenir. Nous habitions la banlieue de Seattle et nous avions l'intention de louer un grand appartement à Seattle même quand nous aurions fini nos études, et d'y vivre ensemble.

Alice avait toujours été habile de ses mains, très imaginative aussi, depuis toute petite elle fabriquait des vêtements, d'abord pour ses poupées, et même pour mes ours en peluche , et plus tard pour elle-même, notre mère et ses copines .Bref elle voulait devenir styliste, créatrice de mode. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle est devenue, et elle commence à avoir pas mal de succès. Pour moi, la voie était toute tracée également. J'avais pris des cours de piano avec mon frère et ma sœur dès l'age de 4 ans. Mais, alors qu'Emmett et Alice avaient rechigné et s'étaient plaint jusqu'à ce que nos parents les autorisent à arrêter, moi j'avais adoré. Mon professeur avait dit à mes parents que j'avais un avenir et il ne s'était pas trompé. Aujourd'hui je suis bel et bien pianiste, et je fais également des arrangements musicaux et vocaux.

Alice et moi étions donc des artistes, et nous nous imaginions très bien plus tard, dans cet immense appartement ou nous créerions cote à cote, nous motivant l'un l'autre, profitant de la vie, de notre complicité, de notre talent.

Un peu 2 artistes déjantés et talentueux, toujours ensemble, toujours heureux…

Je suis restée dans cette optique. Pas Alice.

Cela a commencé quand Emmett a rencontré une fille à une soirée.

Il avait 19 ans, et comme moi il avait tendance à coucher à droite et à gauche, profitant des joies du sexe sans jamais se pauser. Notre mère avait été claire avec nous 3 : nous faisons ce que nous voulions de nos corps, à condition de nous protéger et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui ramène quelqu'un à la maison sans que cela ne soit une histoire sérieuse.

Emmett n'avait jamais ramené quelqu'un, pas plus qu'Alice ou moi.

Jusqu'à Rosalie.

Ils se connaissaient depuis 2 mois. Emmett parlait d'elle comme d'une bombe atomique au début. J'ai même eu droit aux détails de la plastique de la demoiselle. Puis il s'est fait plus discret. Puis un samedi il a timidement (oui ! timidement !) demandé à nos parents s'il pouvait inviter Rosalie à manger le lendemain midi. Alice en a laissé tomber sa fourchette de saisissement. Notre père, Carlisle, lui a rappelé les termes du contrat. Emmett a alors dit, avec une ferveur que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée que Rose était la femme de sa vie, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, et qu'il ne nous la présenterai pas si ça n'était pas le cas. Esmée, notre mère, avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

Alice et moi étions contents pour lui, mais j'avoue que nous nous sommes gentiment moqués de lui le soir dans ma chambre.

Et le lendemain nous avons donc rencontré Rosalie Hale.

Une beauté, ça j'en conviens. Emmett n'avait pas menti. Aussi blonde que lui était brun, 1m70 à vous couper le souffle. Bon, il était évident qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était belle, mais cette fille avait 2 passions dans la vie : les enfants et Emmett.

Lorsque ma mère lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie, Rosalie lui a tout de suite répondu : un métier en rapport avec les enfants.

Dans la conversation nous avons appris qu'elle voulait avoir elle-même des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. Ma mère était un peu soufflée, mais sous le charme, d'autant plus qu'Emmett approuvait absolument tout ce que sa belle disait. Nous ne le savions pas encore mais Rosalie est quelqu'un de tenace : aujourd'hui, à 26 ans, elle est institutrice en maternelle et Emmett et elle ont 2 enfants, Sasha a 4 ans et Chloe presque 2 et je sais qu'ils font tout pour mettre le 3° en route. Emmett, lui, est devenu entraîneur sportif, il coache une équipe de baseball de 2° division, et il aime son métier presque autant que sa femme.

Bref, l'arrivée de Rose dans notre famille aurait pu être une bonne chose.

Aurait pu.

Mais, très vite, nous avons appris que Rosalie avait, elle aussi, un frère jumeau. Jasper. Ils avaient le même age qu'Alice et moi, à peine 4 mois de plus.

Et, très rapidement, nous avons rencontré ce fameux Jasper. Rosalie nous avait parlé de lui, nous avions compris qu'elle l'adorait, même si, visiblement, elle et lui n'avaient pas la même complicité que ma soeur et moi.

Rosalie nous avait dit également que Jasper et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, il était très grand (encore plus que toi, m'avait-elle dit) et aussi blond qu'elle, avec les mêmes yeux bleus.

Bref, 3 semaines seulement après qu'Emmett nous l'ai présentée, Rosalie est venue manger un dimanche midi avec son frère. C'était devenu la tradition, Rosalie venait manger le dimanche midi, et l'après-midi Emmett et elle allaient s'enfermer dans la chambre de mon frère, et là, ma sœur, mes parents et moi même nous trouvions urgent de jardiner, ou mieux, d'aller faire un tour en forêt, ou même d'aller au cinéma tous les 4: Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas vraiment discrets.

Ce jour là donc, j'ai vu une BMW noire se garer devant notre maison, je suis sorti pour accueillir Rosalie et son frère, Emmett était sous la douche, Esmée en cuisine et mon père et Alice n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur jogging.

Rosalie n'avait pas menti, Jasper et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle ne l'avait pas précisé mais Jasper était aussi beau qu'elle. Pas que j'ai l'habitude de reluquer les mecs, mais je sais reconnaître la beauté, qu'elle soit masculine ou féminine.

Mais je n'ai rien vu venir.

Jasper m'a serré la main, et même quand Rosalie m'a demandé où était Alice, avant même de s'enquérir d'Emmett, je n'ai rien compris. Nous nous sommes installés tous les 3 dans le salon, et ma mère est venue s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Quand mon père et ma sœur sont rentrés à la maison, et qu'ils nous ont rejoints dans le salon, j'ai vu Alice devenir très rouge et sur le coup j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'à ce moment là Rosalie était affalée sur Emmett. Je me suis même demandé pourquoi ça la choquait tant ce jour là alors qu'ils nous avaient habitués à bien pire.

Au cours du repas ma sœur est restée inhabituellement calme et silencieuse, mais je n'ai pas compris non plus.

Ma mère nous avait séparés, elle et moi, et j'étais contrarié, Alice et moi nous étions toujours assis à coté à table, depuis que nous avions 6 mois. J'étais entre Emmett et Jasper, et elle avait placé Alice à coté de ce dernier. Ma mère, comme mon père, avaient compris.

Mais moi mes yeux ne se sont décillés qu'à la fin du repas, quand Alice, toujours rougissante, a proposé à Jasper de lui montrer les derniers vêtements qu'elle venait de réaliser. Il a tout de suite accepté, et quand ils sont montés à l'étage je me suis levé pour les suivre, mais mon père et mon frère m'ont en même temps attrapé par l'épaule pour m'en empêcher. Mes parents souriaient, et Emmett et Rosalie étaient très fiers d'eux, ils ont avoué, en riant, en plus, qu'ils avaient tout combiné pratiquement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Rosalie avait su qu'Alice et Jazz iraient bien ensemble dès qu'elle avait rencontré ma sœur. Malgré tout je n'y ai cru que 2h plus tard, quand Jasper et ma sœur sont redescendus. Enlacés.

Toute la famille nageait dans le bonheur le plus total. Ecoeurant. Moi, je venais de perdre ma sœur.

Techniquement Alice vivait toujours avec moi.

Nous passions du temps ensemble, mais elle était souvent au téléphone.

Avec Jasper.

Elle était gentille avec moi, mais je n'étais plus sa priorité.

Elle était restée la mienne.

Alice ne m'appartenait plus.

Elle appartenait à Jasper.

J'ai fait une énorme dépression nerveuse.

Mes parents m'ont traîné chez un thérapeute, avec lequel j'ai passé plus d'un an à me faire à l'idée que ma sœur ne m'appartenait pas. Qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Jasper. Qu'elle s'appartenait à elle-même et que je devais respecter ses choix de vie.

Que tous nos projets de vie étaient des fantasmes d'adolescent, qu'ils étaient irréalisables, et qu'Alice avait tout simplement grandi, un peu avant moi, que j'allais comprendre ça moi aussi un jour.

J'ai appris aussi que la symbiose gémellaire que nous partagions (j'adore les termes des psys…) devait prendre fin un jour, sous peine de devenir pathologique.

Tout cela, je l'ai à peu prés admis. Mais quand le thérapeute m'a dit que moi aussi, un jour je trouverai mon âme sœur, je lui ai répondu que je l'avais trouvée depuis longtemps mon âme sœur, c'est Alice.

Je m'en suis tenu là, j'en suis encore là aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai plus de problèmes avec Jasper, je n'ai plus envie de le voir mort, si possible étranglé par moi-même, et même je l'apprécie.

C'est un homme calme e tposé, il est professeur d'histoire, trés instruit, trés gentil...

Il rend ma sœur heureuse, et je me répète que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais MOI je suis fidèle.

A ma sœur.

Elle est et restera mon unique âme sœur.

Alors, à 26 ans, je continue à papillonner d'une fille à l'autre.

Coups d'un soir, deux ou trois soirs au maximum avec la même

Hier soir, je suis allé fêter mon anniversaire avec James et Laurent, qui ont la même vision des filles que moi.

On a passé la soirée dans un club de striptease.

Je me suis même payé deux stripteaseuses.

Ou trois, je ne sais plus très bien…

Aujourd'hui je vais fêter mon anniversaire en famille.

Cette année c'est un peu spécial.

Le repas de famille se limitera à un gâteau, que nous dégusterons autour du lit d'hôpital d'Alice.

Parce que Jasper est parvenu à ses fins. Non. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça.

Alice est enceinte. Et ravie de l'être.

Sauf qu'elle attend des jumeaux.

Il parait que déjà c'est compliqué pour toute femme, une grossesse gémellaire.

Mais ma sœur ne mesure qu'1m53 et actuellement, enceinte de 5 mois elle ressemble à une libellule qui aurait avalé un éléphant.

Elle est au repos strict depuis plus de 2 mois. Le but est qu'elle atteigne le 7° mois, pour que les bébés soient sauvés.

Ces bébés, au début, je les ai hais.

Ils me prenaient ma sœur à leur tour, ils la rendaient malade pour grandir.

Je gardai tout ça bien au fond de moi, Rosalie m'aurait arraché les yeux sinon, elle était folle de joie pour Alice, bien que je sois certain qu'elle était également jalouse, Rosalie adorerait avoir de jumeaux, ou même des triplés, d'ailleurs franchement il aurait mieux valu que ça tombe sur elle.

Et puis un jour j'étais avec ma sœur lorsque la sage-femme est venue pour le monitoring quotidien. Je vais voir Alice tous les jours mais ce jour là j'y étais allé le matin, j'avais un RDV professionnel l'après-midi. Quand la SF est entrée avec l'appareil j'ai voulu sortir mais Alice m'a demandé de rester. Je n'ai pas regardé quand la SF a branché les électrodes sur le ventre énorme et déformé de ma sœur, mais quand elle a allumé l'appareil, le son traîtreusement poussé à son maximum, je suis tombé assis sur ma chaise.

Alice me serrait la main en écoutant d'un air extatique.

Et franchement il y avait de quoi.

Le son des 2 cœurs. En stéréo.

Badaboum badaboum badaboum…

Ca m'a remué. Bouleversé. J'ai même pleuré.

Et, pour la 1° fois j'ai regardé les échographies. Leurs petites bouilles sur papier glacé.

Edward et Rosalie.

Parce que c'est un garçon et une fille.

Alice et Jasper ne veulent pas révéler leurs vrais prénoms avant la naissance alors en attendant on les appelle par leurs seconds prénoms ; Ca a beaucoup amusé Rosalie quand ils nous l'ont dit, mais moi ça me faisait grincer des dents. A présent ça me remplit de fierté.

Ce jour-là je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai annulé mon RDV et je me suis mis au piano et j'ai composé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Uniquement des berceuses.

Ma préférée, que j'ai appelée « Edward et Rosalie » je l'ai gravé sur CD. Je le donnerai à Alice le jour de la naissance de mes neveux.

Maintenant je suis partagé entre angoisse et excitation.

J'attends la venue de ces bébés avec joie, mais j'espère juste qu'ils iront bien, et ma sœur aussi.

Je compte les semaines, comme le reste de ma famille. Si Alice arrive à 31 semaines ils ont des chances de survie très forte, si elle arrive à 34 semaines ils ne seront plus de grands prématurés, si elle arrive à 37 semaines ils ne seront plus prématuré du tout, si elle arrive à 38 semaines il lui feront un césarienne d'office.

Mais moi comme toute la famille savons bien qu'elle n'atteindra jamais 38 semaines.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de l'entrée une dernière fois,Jean propre, chemise noire bien repassée, bon parfait, ma mère n'aura rien à me reprocher.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle va me casser les pieds en me rappelant que j'ai 26 ans et qu'il faudrait que je songe à me caser, mais je ne veux pas me caser, quand donc le comprendra-t-elle ?

Je pars pour l'hôpital à pied, il fait beau et il n'y a que 20 minutes de marche.

Je serre dans ma main le cadeau d'Alice, j'ai hâte de la voir.

Quand je rentre dans sa chambre elle est seule, je savais bien qu'en arrivant si tôt nous aurions un moment d'intimité.

Elle se pousse un peu et je m'allonge à coté d'elle, je la serre délicatement dans mes bras et je lui donne mon cadeau. Elle est ravie, comme je m'y attendais. Je lui ai acheté un bracelet sur lequel j'ai fait graver notre date de naissance, et nos prénoms. Je sais que mon cadeau ne va pas forcément plaire aux autres, ils vont encore trouver que c'est trop « symbiotique » comme attitude, mais Alice l'aime alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je pose mes mains de chaque coté de son ventre et sens les bébés bouger.

Alice me raconte qu'ils l'ont réveillée un peu avant minuit et ont bougé comme des fous pendant 2 heures, leur manière de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Elle grimace quand je lui dis que moi, entre minuit et deux heures je me faisais ma deuxième stripteaseuse, ou le troisième je ne sais plus trop…

Je rigole, mais pas elle. Cependant, elle ne me juge pas.

Elle aussi a un cadeau pour moi. Elle l'a fait acheter par Jasper et il a mit un petit mot sur la carte, ce qui me gâche un peu mon plaisir, mais quand je l'ouvre et trouve un CD d'un collector rare de Debussy, le joie m'envoie des bouffées d'adrénaline.

Nous restons silencieux un moment ? Puis je lui demande :

« Alors, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, très bien ! Et toi ? »

« Impeccable. »

Un petit silence.

« La vérité Alice ? »

« J'en ai marre. J'en peux plus de rester coucher là, à attendre sans savoir si mes bébés vont survivre ou pas, ou s'ils resteront handicapés toute leur vie…J'ai mal au dos, des nausées, des contractions, le moral dans les chaussettes…Mais je n'ose pas ma plaindre parce que la priorité, maintenant, c'est eux…Ca sera ça toute ma vie et ça aussi ça me fait peur… »

Sa voie se brise sur la dernière phrase et elle pleure doucement contre mon épaule.

Quand elle se calme, elle me demande doucement :

« La vérité Edward ? »

« J'ai 26 ans, un boulot que j'adore, un chouette appartement,, plus de fric que je ne peux en claquer, une chouette famille, 2 neveux que j'adore, 2 autres bientôt que je vais adorer au moins autant, toutes les filles que je veux dans mon lit, mais je suis malheureux comme les pierres parce que la femme de ma vie est ma soeur, qu'elle ne sera jamais à moi et que je ne trouverai jamais une fille qui lui arrive à la cheville… »

Il n'y a qu'à elle que je peux parler comme ça, et il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle peut dire ces choses là.

Au bout d'un moment nous entendons des rires d'enfants dans le couloir, je me lève et me prépare, la porte s'ouvre et comme prévu Sasha se jette sur moi, je le coince et nous entamons une partie de catch endiablée, comme à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Pour l'instant il n'a que 4 ans, mais s'il continue ainsi il va me faire mordre la poussière très rapidement.

Le reste de ma famille entre, Chloe est dans les bras de mon père, elle a déjà le visage barbouillé de chocolat, mon père est vraiment faible avec elle, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut…

Je croise le regard de ma mère, elle me sourit :

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri »

Ouais. C'est mon anniversaire, celui de ma sœur. Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger. C'est la dernière chose qu'Alice m'a dit avant que Sacha n'entre et j'ai très envie de la croire.


	3. Bella

_**Merci infiniment de vos review enthousiastes, voici le 2° chapitre, PDV de Bella, la rencontre dans le 3° chapitre!!!**_

Bella

28 juin.

Et voilà. C'est la soirée de remise des diplômes.

J'ai 17 ans et demi et j'ai finit le Lycée. Je m'attendais à être plus émue que cela mais en fait cette soirée est un peu une corvée pour moi. Je suis timide et je n'aime pas beaucoup la foule, et encore moins les fêtes.

Et puis j'ai toujours pensé que ces remises de diplômes sont surtout faites pour les parents. D'ailleurs mon père est dans la salle et même de là ou je suis je peux voir qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

Mais je pense que c'est surtout à l'idée que je vais quitter la maison dans quelques jours.

Ma mère et Phil ne sont pas là, mais j'ai reçu une carte de leur part ce matin et ils m'ont téléphoné cet aprés midi, ma mère pleurait, elle m'a répété à peu prét 800 fois qu'elle était fière de moi, j'ai bien faillit pleurer avec elle, mais Phil m'a fait rire en disant que vu la joie de ma mère il était prét à repasser son diplôme lui aussi...

Je n'habite chez mon père que depuis un an et demi.

Depuis que ma mère a quitté mon père alors que je n'avais que quelques mois j'ai toujours vécu avec elle. Nous étions très proches toutes les deux, et cette vie me convenait bien, même si ma mère a toujours été plus immature que moi, j'ai très tôt joué le rôle de l'adulte, mais ça convenait bien à mon caractère, et au sien, il faut bien le dire.

Puis elle a rencontré Phil il y a 2 ans. Un vrai coup de foudre. Il a trés vite aménagé chez nous.

Je n'ai rien contre Phil, il a toujours été très correct et gentil avec moi, mais je me sentais un peu au milieu tout de même. Ils roucoulaient comme les deux amoureux qu'ils étaient et moi…je tenais le chandelier.

Alors j'ai décidé de quitter Phoenix ou me mère et moi vivions depuis 10 ans pour aller vivre chez mon père, dans la maison ou je suis née.

A Forks.

A 2 heures de route de Seattle. Trop loin pour pouvoir profiter de la grande ville. Trop prêt pour qu'aucune autre ville ne puisse se développer convenablement.

Et il y pleut environ 300 jours par an. Sans exagérer.

Au début j'ai pensé que l'année et demi qu'il me restait avant l'obtention de mon diplôme serait en quelque sorte l'expiation pour les abominables péchés que j'avais du commettre dans une vie antérieure.

Et puis finalement ça s'est très bien passé.

Deux raisons à celà .Heureusement que je les aie eue, d'ailleurs, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que je me sois fait beaucoup d' ami(e)s au Lycée. Au début j'avais sympathisé avec Jessica et Lauren,avant de me rendre compte que Lauren est une garde, et Jessica ne m'a plus adressé la parole quand Mike Newton s'est mis à me courir aprés, alors que vraiment je n'avais rien demandé, il ne me plaisait absolument pas!

Bref, d'abord j'ai survécu grâce à mon goût de la lecture. Quand on aime lire, on est sauvé. Ce n'est pas moi qui contredirais cette affirmation, moi qui vais à la fac de littérature anglaise dès septembre, moi qui ai trouvé un job d'été dans une bibliothèque de Seattle ou j'aménage dans quelques jours, moi qui veux devenir professeur de littérature.

Et puis…il y a eu Jacob.

Jacob est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Ce sont des indiens Quileutes, et Jacob est magnifique. Très brun, bien entendu, avec une peau cuivrée et des yeux à couper le souffle. Il est absolument immense et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi souriant.

Jake a 2 ans de plus que moi, et déjà enfants on jouait ensemble au bac à sable, même si à cette époque il aimait surtout m'envoyer du sable dans les yeux.

Quand je suis allée vivre chez mon père, et que je l'ai revu pour la première fois depuis 4 ou 5 ans j'avoue être tombée sous le charme. Et lui a eu un vrai coup de foudre. Il m'a ouvertement draguée, il m'a fait oublié le coup du sable dans les yeux, il m'a cherchée, et…il m'a eue ! Nous sommes sortis ensemble seulement un mois après mon arrivée et nous avons été parfaitement heureux durant un an.

Nous avons passé des samedi entier à trainer dans son garage à boire des cocas tièdes pendant qu'il travaillait sur des voitures et des motos. Il m'a même appris à conduire une moto, ce qui m'a valu quelques séjours aux urgences de Forks, ou ils m'ont -gentiment- demandé d'arreter mon apprentissage de la moto avant qu'ils ne doivent me reserver un lit à temps plein...

Nous sommes alors passé à autre chose...Dont j'avoue que cela m'a plus plu que la moto...Et Jake n'en parlons pas...

Je n'étais pas une oie blanche mais Jacob était mon premier vrai petit copain, il a su être patient et tendre, et quand je me suis donnée à lui je ne l'ai pas regretté.

Mon père a eu du mal à gober le fait que Jake et moi couchions ensemble, et je n'oublierai jamais sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé que je désirais prendre la pilule. D'ailleurs je suis à peu prét persuadée que si cela n'avait pas été Jacob, jamais mon père n'aurait accepté que j'ai des relations sexuelles. Mais moi j'y avait prit gout, en tous cas suffisament pour oser me rendre chez le médecin et réclamer la pilule, Jake et moi avions une telle fréquence de rapports que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un préservatif ne craque et avec ma chance légendaire je tomberais enceinte dans la seconde. Bref, nous avons vraiment passé de bons moments mais au fond de mon cœur je savais qu'il n'était pas l'homme de ma vie.

Il est parfaitement heureux à Forks, et n'a jamais eu d'autres ambitions que de devenir mécanicien, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs depuis l'age de 18 ans. Il est d'ailleurs extrèmement doué et il a des clients qui viennent de trés loin, parfois même de Seattle, pour lui confier la réparation de leurs voitures anciennes parce qu'il est spécialisé dans les voitures de collection.

Il met de l'argent de coté pour ouvrir son propre garage et je sais parfaitement qu'il y arrivera, et que son affaire marchera.

Mais moi j'avais d'autres projets, d'autres désirs.

J'ai compris que je devais clarifier la situation lorsqu'il a commencé à me dire qu'il souhaitait avoir des enfants tôt, et qu'il a sous entendu que j'arrête la pilule dès l'obtention de mon diplôme.

Je lui ai rappelé mon désir d'aller à l'université et il m'a répondu qu'il connaissait un employé de la mairie de Forks et qu'il pourrait sans doute me faire embaucher à la bibliothèque de Forks dès que la vieille Mme Pattinson partirait à la retraite, c'est-à-dire d'ici 2 ans, ce qui me laisserait le temps d'élever un bébé.

Nous étions au lit et je me suis levée et rhabillée prestement. Je suis retournée chez moi, tant de choses tournaient dans ma tête…

Parce que la proposition de Jake me séduisait quelque part…

Tenir une bibliothèque, avoir un bébé…C'était tentant…

Mais j'ai regardé le programme de la fac de littérature et j'ai pleuré.

Longtemps.

J'ai appelé Jake et lui ai dit que je devais lui parler.

Il avait déjà compris. On s'est retrouvé dans le snack de la réserve et nous avons longuement parlé. Il broyait mes mains dans les siennes et j'ai cru craquer. Il ne me lachait pas, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me lache. Mais je devais être honnete avec lui. Je l'aimais trop pour le laisser se bercer d'illusions.

Il a eu très mal, et moi aussi. Mais nous ne serions bientôt plus des adolescents, et nos projets de vie ne coïncidaient absolument pas.

Nous avons fini par convenir qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter avant de se faire du mal.

C'était il y a 5 mois.

Nous sommes restés amis, je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait mais nous l'avons fait. Jake est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et parfois le doute m'assaille, surtout quand je vois dans ses yeux que je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour qu'il me reprenne et me fasse un bébé dans la foulée.

Parce qu'on a craqué plusieurs fois. On a couché ensemble une dizaine de fois depuis notre "séparation", en secret. On en avait trop envie, mais à chaque fois Jacob recommençait à espérer et j'avais l'impression d'être une garce. Depuis presque 2 mois on a rien fait et je commencerais presque à trouver du charme à Mike Newton si je n'écoutais que mes hormones en folie.

Mais ce que je veux c'est réaliser mon rêve. Etre étudiante, retourner dans une grande ville. Et peut être rencontrer quelqu'un. J'ai besoin d'être stimulée intellectuellement, et à ce point de vue là, Jacob ne me satisfaisait pas.

Mais ce soir Jake est là, dans la salle, pour assister à ma remise de diplôme, avec mon père et le sien, Billy.

Ces 3 hommes sont ma famille à présent, et je sais que Jake est fier de moi, et que, quelque part, il comprend mes ambitions. Je sais aussi qu'il espère secrètement que je lui reviendrai un jour, bardée de diplômes. Mais nous ne serons plus les mêmes à ce moment là, et j'espère qu'il aura réalisé ses rêves à lui, un garage, une femme qui se contente de son amour et plein de petits bébés aux yeux noirs.

Mon père a encore les yeux humides quand je les rejoint et Jake me serre un tout petit peu trop fort contre lui, Billy est le seul dont le bonheur soit vraiment sincère.

Nous partons au restaurant, mon père a voulu faire les choses en grand, mais j'ai l'appétit coupé, je me sens en transition, je ne suis pas encore à Seattle, mais je ne suis déjà plus tout à fait ici. L'ambiance est bonne et Billy essaye de me faire boire le vin français que mon père a jugé opportun de commander, et tous les deux se chamaillent comme des gosses, Jake rigole et j'ai un peu le sentiment d'être la spectatrice de ce repas.

Il y a une fête organisée chez Lauren et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, il y aura Mike Newton, il aura bu et va encore me faire des avances, alors Jake propose de m'accompagner, et je suis bien obligée d'y aller. Mon père nous y amène dans sa voiture de fonction, il est le shérif de la ville, et on peut dire que nous faisons une arrivée très remarquée.

La fête a déjà bien commencé et plusieurs garçons sont ivres, je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de choses, alors Jake et moi allons discuter sur les balançoires du jardin, c'est beaucoup plus agréable pour moi, beaucoup plus mon genre.

Bien sur je manque tomber de la balançoire, en bonne maladroite que je suis, mais Jake me rattrape en soupirant. Il a l'habitude.

« Tu pars vraiment Bella ? »

Sa voie est enrouée.

« Oui, j'y vais. Je déménage dans 5 jours. J'ai hâte. J'ai peur un peu aussi, mais surtout hâte. »

« Tu m'appelleras ? »

« Bien sur. Et tu pourras venir me voir ! »

Il grimace :

« Moi la grande ville tu sais…Toi tu viendras passer des WE à Forks. »

Je le regarde et je ne doute plus d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Je lui souris, vraiment, plus sincèrement que je ne l'ai fait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. J'en ai le souffle coupé de surprise. Il n'a donc rien compris ?

Si il a compris, mais…

« Une dernière fois, Bella s'il te plait ? La dernière, promis… »

J'ai beau savoir qu'il use sa dernière cartouche, sa main qui remonte sur ma cuisse, sa voie, son souffle dans mon oreille, son odeur…Tout cela me donne incroyablement envie de lui…2 mois sans sexe, quand on en a eu plus que son compte pendant presque un an c'est vraiment dur.

Je m'entends lui murmurer :

« La dernière fois alors… »

Il ne me répond pas mais me prend dans ses bras et m'amène derrière la remise à vélos. J'avais raison il use vraiment sa dernière cartouche, il est partout sur moi, il sait ce que j'aime et me comble de toutes les manières , mais il a beau me donner un plaisir incroyable je pars, je pars dans 5 jours et j'ai beau adorer ce qu'il me fait ce soir là, je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça, et je pars…

Il m'aurait sans doute fait l'amour toute la nuit, mais mon père a promis de venir nous chercher à 4h00 et quand nous montons dans sa voiture je sais qu'il comprend ce qui s'est passé entre nous , qu'il espérait lui aussi sans doute que Jake réussirait à me convaincre.

Il lui reste un peu d'espoir quand il demande à Jake s'il veut finir la nuit chez nous

Bon sang, mon père est prêt à me savoir faire l'amour dans ma chambre de jeune fille à 3 mètres de lui, dans l'espoir que je reste là où il peut prendre soin de moi.

Mais la voie de Jake est presque calme quand il demande à mon père de plutôt le ramener chez lui.

Je lui serre la main quand il descend de la voiture et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Encore une perche. Là c'est si difficile de résister que je dois fermer les yeux. Il me caresse la joue, et me dit, d'une voie infiniment triste :

« On se revoit dans 4 jours. Je vous aide, pour le déménagement. »

Je pleure tout le trajet du retour. Mon père fait comme si de rien n'était, mais arrivés devant la maison il me demande si je suis sure d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Je suis bouleversée et je monte dans ma chambre sans lui répondre.

Je prends la plaquette de l'université de littérature, toute abîmée d'avoir été tant manipulée et je relis encore une fois le programme que je connais par cœur.

Alors je redescends voir mon père qui boit un café dans la petite cuisine jaune. Je lui souris sereinement et je peux lui répondre qui oui, je suis sure d'avoir prit la bonne décision.

Il approuve dans un signe de tête.

« Je suis fier de toi » me dit-il pour la millième fois depuis que je suis née.

Je regarde attentivement mon père. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Sue Clearwater. Sue etait la femme de son deuxième meilleur ami qui est mort il y a 1 an. Ni lui ni Sue n'ont trouvé facile de se rapprocher dans ces conditions, et mon père est bien trop pudique pour en parler ouvertement mais je sens qu'il faut que je lui tende une perche:

" quand je viendrai te rendre visite ,si Sue est là pour m'acceuillir, j'en serai trés fière, et trés heureuse."

Il sursaute et rougit violement. Ca ne lui arrive jamais et je sais que j'ai touché le point sensible.

Il triture sa moustache et je reste plantée au milieu de la cuisine, je suis presqu'une adulte, et j'attend une réponse d'adulte.

Il se décide enfin:

"Ca sera trés certainement le cas" finit-il par murmurer.

Je lui souris et me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. Nous nous étreignons brièvement et je rougis à mon tour quand il se plaint que je pue l'after shave de Jake à plein nez.

Quelle nuit...

Je suis trop énervée à présent pour dormir. Je commence à emballer quelques bibelots dans un premier carton. Puis des livres dans quatre autres. Puis je vais me faire couler un bain, dans lequel je me détend enfin.

Jacob a laissé des traces de lui partout sur mon corps. Deux suçons dans le cou, et plusieurs sur mes cuisses. La marque de ses doigts sur mes hanches et mes fesses. Je sens encore son odeur sur moi, même après m'être savonnée. Et son sperme s'étale sur mes cuisses.

Je frissonne en pensant à ce qu'il m'a fait ce soir, le plaisir que j'ai ressenti. Je dois être honnête: Jacob va me manquer mais le sexe va me manquer encore plus... Je ne suis pas une fille facile, ni une obsédée, mais je suis un être humain normalement constitué, et j'ai des besoins à combler.

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en passer pendant longtemps en arrivant dans mon nouveau chez moi. Il y a beaucoup d'étudiants sur le campus, et je me contenterai peut-être de sexe facile, pour me consacrer à mes études. Jacob m'aura au moins laissé ça : quand on a goûté aux joies du sexe, il est vraiment difficile de s'arêter…

Seattle, me voilà.

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqué(e)s par une Bella qui est plus sensuelle que d'habitude, mais sincèrement je pense la mienne bien plus crédible que celle de la saga!**_

_**J'ai vieilli Jacob aussi, et rajeuni Bella, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, n'oubliez pas les review, je trouve que je n'en ai jamais assez, lol!**_

_**et merci aussi à tous les timides qui me mettent dans leurs favoris ou en alerte mais ne laissent pas de commentaires, ce sont des coquins mais je les aime quand même! qu'ils sachent néanmoins que rien qu'un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir!!!**_


	4. déménagement

_**Lena: ta review m'a inspirée je l'ai intégrée à ma fic! Merci!**_

_**Lili 36: oui Edward est plus vieux que Bella, il a 26 ans et elle en aura 18 en septembre. Ca te choque? Moi je préfère les hommes plus agés alors je l'ai intégré à ma fic!et Bella va rentrer à la fac de littérature.**_

_**Un immense à toutes les autre revieweuses! Ça me fait terriblement plaisir et ça me motive!!!**_

Samedi 3 juillet

PDV Edward

BOUM!!!

Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh PUTAIN! C'est quoi ce boucan!

On est le WE c'est pas possible!

Je m'assied dans mon lit, le bruit continue. Ça vient du palier.

Argh, la mémoire me revient. L'appartement, enfin le petit studio en face de mon appartement, est vide depuis 2 mois , la propriétaire m'a laissé un petit mot dans ma boite aux lettres la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'un nouveau locataire s'installait aujourd'hui.

Je regarde mon réveil.

9H30.

Pffff…

Ça me met en rogne. L'ancien locataire du studio , qui était déjà là quand j'ai acheté mon appartement il y a 3 ans était un vieux Monsieur presque sourd, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, il ne se plaignait jamais quand je jouai du piano, même si c 'était la nuit.

Je suis au premier étage, mon bâtiment est petit, le RDC est composé de bureaux, le locataire d'en face est mon seul vrai voisin.

Bon. Je vais faire un effort, je vais aller me présenter, et leur filer un coup de main, voire offrir un café, histoire de m'attirer leurs bonnes grâces, et pouvoir continuer à jouer du piano tranquille.

Je m'habille avec un jean et un vieux tee shirt, un rapide passage par la salle de bains et vas-y Edward, ton avenir musical est en jeu.

J'ouvre la porte et la première personne que je vois est un immense indien, qui porte un fauteuil. Il me voit et bizarrement il n'a pas l'air content.

Il tire même la tête, et ne répond pas à mon « bonjour » le plus chaleureux. Si c'est lui mon nouveau voisin c'est pas gagné pour mon piano…

Il rentre dans le studio et je vois un carton arriver par les escaliers. Le carton a des jambes, et ce sont des jambes de filles, même vêtues d'un vieux jean le doute n'est pas permis.

Je m'approche et prend galantement le carton des mains de la fille.

Elle dit:

« merci Jacob! » et m'aperçoit une seconde plus tard. Elle rougit violement.

!!!!

Des longs cheveux châtains brillants, un minois de petite souris, une beauté naturelle, un vieux tee shirt 10 fois trop grand pour elle qui n'arrive pas à masquer des formes très, très attirantes.

La fille en face de moi n'est absolument pas mon genre, mon genre c'est plutôt plus grande et plus..« sexe attitude« , mais celle-là me fait totalement craquer!

Et ces yeux: un puit sans fond! Je suis ra-vi qu'elle m'ai réveillé finalement!

Vraiment elle me plait. Petit modèle, mais concentrée de beauté.

En plus cette fille ne sait pas qu'elle est sexy c'est certain!

Elle est toujours plantée en face de moi, j'ai son carton dans les mains, Edward ressaisis-toi, elle va te prendre pour un psychopathe.

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. Je pense que nous allons être voisin! »

Bon sang ,pourvu que ce soit elle ma voisine et pas l'indien qui fait la tronche.

Elle rougit encore plus. Putain elle est carrément chaude quand elle rougit. Ma belle, tu vas être dans mon lit avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf…

« Bella. Bella Swan. Enchantée»

Je rentre dans son appartement avec le carton et à sa demande je le dépose dans la salle de bain.

Le grand type est dans la pièce principale, en train de monter une commode.

Ma nouvelle voisine fait les présentations:

« Jacob, je te présente mon nouveau voisin, Edward Cullen.

Monsieur Cullen voici Jacob, mon meilleur ami. »

« Edward, pas Monsieur Cullen » dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle rougit.

Le Jacob me serre la main en me lançant un regard noir. Pas dupe le type. Il le sait que sa copine est sexy. Meilleur ami mon œil. Il tire la langue devant elle. Ceci dit, je le comprend…

Je propose mes services.

Jacob refuse à peine poliment.

Mais à ce moment là un homme plus âgé entre dans la pièce en portant un carton.

« combien de livres as-tu exactement Bella? » gémit-il.

Bella me présente son père. Je tache d'avoir l'air bien comme il faut.

Le père me jauge du regard. Je souris. Il me demande si je suis étudiant. Il a l'air ravi d'apprendre que je suis pianiste. Jacob encore plus. C'est dingue le nombre de gens qui pensent que les pianistes sont forcément homos. Mais bon j'aime autant que Jacob et le père de Bella le pensent .Quand à Bella j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer très bientôt que ce n'est pas le cas…

Bella PDV

Le grand jour est arrivé.

C'est Sue Clearwater qui m'a déniché ce studio à 10 mns de la fac. Sa patronne à la pharmacie ou elle travaille a une cousine qui cherchait un locataire bien tranquille. Elle était prête à baisser un peu le loyer si elle avait la certitude d'être payée régulièrement et qu'on entretienne bien l'appartement.

Sue a dit: « bingo! » et me voilà en train d'aménager avec mon père et Jacob.

Il n'y a qu'un étage, non pas que j'amène beaucoup de choses mais les cartons de livres sont tout de même nombreux.

Jacob n'est pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, et mon père est un peu sur les nerfs mais moi j'adore déjà mon nouveau quartier.

Je n'aurai presque pas besoin d'utiliser ma voiture ici, la fac est à 10 mns à pied et le quartier a l'air bien achalandé en magasins. La bibliothèque ou j'ai trouvé un job d'été, et ou on m'a promis un quart de temps à l'année si je fais l'affaire cet été est à 2 arrêts de bus, une bonne demi-heure de marche si j'ai le courage.

Je suis certaine que ma vie ici va me plaire!

Il n'est que 9 heures et demi et mon lit est déjà installé dans ma petite chambre, et Jacob va monter ma commode.

J'ai peut-être un peu présumé de mes forces avec ce gros carton…

Eh! Mais ce n'est pas Jake ! Aaaahhh!! Un ange, c'est un ange ou quoi? Je n'ai jamais vu un si bel homme! Ses yeux! Si verts! J'en ai la tête qui tourne! Il me sourit en plus, et il me détaille ou quoi? Ah zut, je rougis! Bon sang il va me prendre pour une idiote!

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. Je pense que nous allons être voisin!

Argh! Quelle voix magnifique. Je réagis:

« Bella. Bella Swan. Enchantée»

Il dépose mon carton dans la salle de bains, et je lui présente Jake.

Pff Jake est prêt à le mordre…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un voisin aussi magnifique.

Et si gentil, si serviable. Il nous propose son aide, ouah!!!

Bon. Isabella calme toi, ce n'est pas un gamin, même pas un étudiant,il a au moins 25 ans, il habite le seul autre appartement, qui est immense si on se réfère à la taille du bâtiment et à celle de ton propre appartement en comparaison, donc il est sans aucun doute marié, peut-être même a-t-il des enfants, CALME TOI!!!

Pffff, mon père mène son enquête, avoir un père shérif n'a pas que des avantages…Quoi que, ça me permet d'apprendre qu'il est pianiste! En PLUS il est pianiste! La perfection existe, je viens de la rencontrer! Et il me sourit encore, oh! Ce sourire en coin, je deviens dingue! Je rougis chaque fois qu'il me regarde, il va vraiment me prendre pour une idiote!

Je me liquéfie presque…

Il aide mon père pour le canapé, je descend avec eux pour transporter une lampe, n'importe quoi, mais rester à coté de lui…

Ah, voilà! L'halogène là, parfait, je l'attrape et le tire vivement en arrière.

« AIE!!! »

Oh mon dieu! Je viens de donner un grand coup d'halogène dans la tête de mon nouveau voisin…

Quelle plaie je suis!

« Oh ! Je suis désolée! Je suis tellement maladroite! Je vous ai fait mal?! Excusez moi, vraiment ,je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez derrière moi… »

« ce n'est rien Bella, pas de souci j'ai surtout été surpris, je n'aurai même pas une bosse, allons , arrêtes de t'excuser, je n'ai plus mal! »

Edward PDV

Ça m'apprendra à regarder ses fesses…

Elle est encore plus belle quand elle est gênée…

Bon sang, elle ne m'a pas raté en tous cas, j'ai vu 36 chandelles, ça a été d'autant plus rude que j'adorais la vue précédente: ses petites fesses sont délicieuses dans son jean…

Elle s'approche de moi pour constater les dégâts Elle sent bon en plus! La fraise, mmh… Je vais te croquer petite Bella!

Je la regarde attentivement. Elle est jeune ,vraiment, elle parait 15 ou 16 ans, mais elle a forcément plus puisqu'elle habite un appartement toute seule, elle doit avoir dans les 20 ans. Je suis habitué aux filles un peu plus âgées et plus expérimentées mais celle-là a vraiment un truc en plus, elle me fait bouillir! Si je ne me contrôlais pas elle serait déjà étendue nue sur le capot de la voiture …

J'essaye de tirer profit du coup que je viens de recevoir:

« Si tu me tutoies, je te pardonnes! »

Elle rougit encore plus.

Oh là! J'ai un peu de mal à me contenir là, si elle rougit aussi souvent je vais lui sauter dessus avant la fin de l'après midi!

Bon. Le canapé. Je vais me concentrer sur le canapé. Son père a l'air habitué à sa maladresse il fait drôlement attention en passant à coté d'elle.

Le canapé était la dernière chose lourde. Me voilà en excellente position: à genoux à coté d'elle, en train de classer ses livres dans une petite bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme livres!

Je pose des questions sans en avoir l'air et j'apprend qu'elle va à la fac de littérature anglaise, qu'elle va travailler à la bibliothèque de Magnolia Bluff* .Une littéraire. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle a l'air sérieuse, intelligente, mais elle a une petite étincelle dans le regard qui me fait penser qu'elle doit être très sensuelle…

Il est à peine midi que son aménagement est terminé. Bien sur elle va déjeuner avec son père et son ami.

Je fais le garçon poli et leur indique un petit resto sympa sur West Emerson Street* .Ils me remercient. Je leur dit que je vais rendre visite à ma sœur hospitalisée(ce qui est vrai). Ils prennent des mines de circonstances, et je leur explique qu'elle est « simplement » enceinte. Je glisse que j'en suis ravie, n'ayant pas encore moi-même d'enfants, puisque je suis célibataire. Il me semble que Bella se retient pour ne pas sourire trop ouvertement…

Je lui fait un clin d'œil en partant et elle s'embrase littéralement.

Bella PDV

Célibataire. Il est célibataire. Et je l'ai à moitié éborgné.

Mon père l'a trouvé très gentil, très serviable. Jacob le déteste.

J'ai déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas parler de lui durant le repas. J'ai orienté la conversation sur Sue, ça marche toujours avec mon père Mais Jake n'a pas été dupe. Zut, on est plus ensemble lui et moi. Et puis, franchement, vouloir me faire un bébé à 18 ans…On est plus à l'époque de la préhistoire…

Il est 19H30 et je suis dans mon premier bain dans MON appartement.

La journée a été riche en émotions.

J'ai quelques bricoles dans mon frigo, mais demain matin je vais devoir aller au marché, parce que lundi je commence mon job d'été à 9H00 pétantes.

On sonne à la porte.

Mon père et Jacob son partis il y a 5 minutes. Ils ont du oublier quelque chose…

Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et fonce ouvrir.

C'est mon voisin, avec deux pizzas dans les mains et l' air surpris de me voir dégoulinante et à moitié nue sur le pas de la porte.

Edward PDV

J'ai bien fait de venir à l'improviste! Elle est plus que belle là, elle est carrément chaude! Je rit et propose de revenir plus tard mais j'avance d'un pas. Si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi innocente je lui sauterais dessus immédiatement. Mais je ne veux pas l'effaroucher.

Elle bégaye et fonce dans la salle de bains. Elle en ressort 5 mns plus tard vêtue d'un tee shirt et d'un bas de jogging. Sans aucun doute son pyjama.

Hum. Je lui offrirai quelque chose de plus sexy…

J'étais déjà de bonne humeur, parce que ma sœur a rigolé tout l'après-midi, mais là j'avoue que c'est une super soirée.

Elle est super maligne , j'en étais sur. Elle s 'y connaît en musique classique, elle adore Debussy! Et elle est sexy même en jogging!

Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé une aussi bonne pizza…

Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus ce soir. Elle est trop mignonne celle-là. Je la veux pour plus qu'un soir ou deux. Et puis c'est ma voisine. Si elle me fait la gueule ça va pas être simple…Je ne suis pas habitué à attendre pour avoir une fille mais je me répète que ça n'en sera que meilleur quand je la baiserai enfin.

Ah! Elle me tend une perche sans le savoir là! Elle veut aller à un marché demain matin!

« Je vais faire mon marché tous les dimanche matin. Si tu veux demain matin on peut y aller ensemble. Il y a du poisson succulent, le poissonnier est un copain en plus… »

Elle a l'air ravi. Moi aussi…Et il n'y aura pas que le poisson qui passera à la casserole. Mais elle me fait vraiment un effet incroyable, pourtant elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'est autre chose, un petit truc qui m'accroche…

Je la laisse assez tôt. Elle doit être fatiguée, et je la veux en pleine forme demain…

Sur le pas de la porte je prépare quand même le terrain et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, très prêt de la bouche, en lui murmurant:

« bonne nuit, fais de très beaux rêves… »

Bella PDV

Il m'a presque embrassée… Il m'amène au marché demain matin…Il m'a offert des pizzas…Il m'a proposé de me jouer du Debussy au piano…Il me drague là non?

Aaahhhh!!!

Il me rend folle! Mais il est plus âgé que moi…Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute que je n'ai pas encore 18 ans…Ce n'est pas bien ,mais je ne vais pas le lui dire, sinon il fera sans doute marche arrière et ça je ne le veux surtout pas…

_***ces lieux existent réellement à Seattle. J'ai consulté une carte.**_

_**Voilàààà ils se connaissent!!! Le prochain chapitre est un lemon. Pas avant lundi, demain on va à la plage! N'oubliez pas les review, que je sache si ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances!**_


	5. pique nique

Dimanche 4 juillet

PDV Edward

J'avais oublié que c'était la fête nationale aujourd'hui..

On pourrait peut-être participer au pique nique(1) Bella et moi…Je ne suis pas à quelques heures prêt pour lui sauter dessus.

Je sais exactement ce que j'ai envie de lui faire. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle en a envie aussi, nos désirs étaient transparents hier soir.

Par contre il va falloir que je sois clair avec elle dès le départ. Je ne cherche pas une petite amie. Pour être franc, habituellement je cherche surtout une chatte pour baiser. Avec elle c'est bien plus subtil que ça. Il est hors de question qu'on s'engage dans une relation mais j'avoue que ,si elle est à la hauteur au lit, ce dont je vais me rendre compte très bientôt, je ferais bien d'elle ma copine de baise attitrée…C'est l'idéal, on passe du temps agréable ensemble, on baise quand on en a envie, on va voir ailleurs quand on veut, pas de disputes, pas de sentiments…Laurent a une copine de baise, la même depuis presque un an et j'avoue que le concept me tente bien…

Mmhh, je la revois , enroulée dans sa serviette bleue, vraiment à croquer , elle parait si pure, si …fraîche

Oui voilà, c'est le mot, cette fille est la fraîcheur incarnée…

Bon, il est 9H00, c'est la bonne heure pour aller au marché…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ma nuit a été troublée. Ma première nuit « chez moi » à quelques mètres du plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, le plus excitant aussi…J'espère ne pas me faire de fausses idées en pensant qu'il va essayer de se « rapprocher » de moi aujourd'hui… Je suis prête à tout accepter je crois, tellement il me trouble… Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Est-ce que ce débardeur n'est pas trop …enfantin?

Je ne possède pas énormément de vêtements, je porte essentiellement des jeans ,des tee shirt, des pulls, quelques chemises…

Je n'aime pas particulièrement la mode, et je n'ai pas les moyens de la suivre de toutes façons.

Mais là, Edward me donne envie d'être séduisante, et même…sexy…

Oh là , je suis ici pour mes études, je vais rentrer à la fac de littérature, mon rêve de toujours, j'ai laissé tomber mon petit copain pour réaliser mes ambitions, ce n'est pas pour m'embarquer dans une relation à peine arrivée…Mais, sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux, son corps, je ne peux pas y résister!

Je vais mettre autre chose, le jean ça ira, mais ce débardeur est trop simple, je vais mettre ma chemise verte, ça fera un peu plus adulte…

Ah! Évidemment! Il sonne alors que je n'ai pas fini de boutonner ma chemise! Vite! Je hurle:

« j'arrive! » Je me prend les pieds dans le fil de la lampe en me précipitant vers la porte, par miracle je ne tombe pas, j'ouvre la porte. Oh il est encore plus beau qu'hier avec cette chemise bleue, qui fait ressortir ses yeux.

Je bredouille:

« salut! »

Il me sourit, aaahhh! Je m'accroche au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il me regarde et se met à rire.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle m'ouvre la porte et enfin elle est devant moi.

Elle est rouge, un peu décoiffée…Elle porte un jean qui lui va bien, des baskets de toile et une chemise verte(2), mmhhh, le vert lui va aussi bien que le bleu de la serviette d'hier soir. Par contre…

« Bella…ta chemise est mal boutonnée! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, et encore plus en la voyant rougir violement.

Elle se précipite vers la salle de bains en bégayant . Je rentre dans son petit studio.

Elle a fini l'aménagement et la déco , hier soir déjà j'avais bien aimé, mais là en plein jour c'est encore mieux. Cette fille a du goût.

Les meubles sont hétéroclites, mais à dominance de style anglais, le vieux rocking chair doit dater de son enfance, et ma mère adorerait le coussin de patchwork posé dessus, je pense qu'il est fait main, et sans doute très ancien.(3)

Elle revient, sa chemise est boutonnée correctement, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est tendre la main et la déboutonner, ou même mieux, arracher les boutons. Patience, Edward, patience…

Je tape dans mes mains avec enthousiasme et propose:

« On peut aller au marché tout de suite, comme cela on aura du poisson frais, et puis on peut déposer nos achats ici et ensuite aller pique niquer dans le parc Jackson(4) ,il est tout prêt du Seattle Grâce Hospital(5) ou est hospitalisée ma sœur, je voudrais aller la voir un moment en début d'après-midi, ensuite…on pourrait rentrer tranquillement… » Je souris et la regarde rougir, elle comprend parfaitement l'allusion, et ça n'a pas l'air de la contrarier…

« Un pique-nique ? C'est une bonne idée! »

« Bella, c'est la fête nationale aujourd'hui! On peut acheter un poulet rôti, du pain et des fruits sur le marché. »

« Oh! Independence Day, j'avais oublié! »

Nous nous mettons en route et marcher à coté d'elle est vraiment agréable. Elle est plutôt silencieuse, mais moi j'aime bien bavarder.

« Alors, ça te plait la fac de littérature? »

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Aie. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne vais entrer en 1° année qu'en septembre, il risque de comprendre que je suis plus jeune qu'il n'a l'air de le penser. Mais d'un autre coté je n'aime pas beaucoup mentir…

« J'adore lire, j'adore la littérature! » Bon ,je n'ai pas menti. Il a l'air de se contenter de ma réponse. Je vais essayer de détourner la conversation.

« Comment vas ta sœur? »

J'ai eu LA bonne idée!

« Elle va bien! C'est pas facile cette grossesse, mais chaque jour qui passe est un jour de gagné pour les bébés. »

« Filles ou garçons? La naissance est prévue pour quand? »

« Un gars, une fille. Et normalement elle attend pour le 20 octobre, mais si elle arrive au 15 septembre il lui feront une césarienne. »

« Comment s'appelle ta sœur? Vous avez l'air très proche! »

« Elle s'appelle Alice. Oui nous sommes très très proches, c'est ma sœur jumelle! »

« Ah ,c'est amusant, vous êtes une famille à jumeaux alors! »

« Plus que tu ne le crois, Jasper, la mari d'Alice, a une jumelle aussi, qui s'appelle Rosalie et qui est mariée à notre frère aîné Emmett! Je suis déjà deux fois tonton! »

Il a l'air très très fier de ses neveux, et je sens qu'il adore littéralement Alice, il me parle encore d'elle quand nous arrivons devant le poissonnier. Cette Alice a l'air d'être une sacré fille, j'aimerais bien la connaître, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le genre de choses à demander.

Ce marché est immense, mais très agréable, et Edward le connaît vraiment bien,et le poisson est les légumes que j'achète ont l'air vraiment bons, sans être trop chers.

Il ne veut rien savoir et paye le poulet et les autres courses pour le pique nique. Nous retournons à l'immeuble déposer nos courses et je glisse un livre dans mon sac à dos, pour m'occuper pendant qu'il ira voir sa sœur.

Le parc n'est effectivement pas loin,il est tout prêt de la fac et quand il fera beau (enfin,quand il ne pleuvra pas…) je crois que j'y déjeunerai.

Toute une partie du parc est en fait un golf, mais nous nous installons prêt des jeux pour enfants. Edward me sourit et mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand il remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est vraiment une chouette fille. Par certains cotés elle me rappelle Alice. Comme ma sœur Bella est une fille qu'on a envie de protéger, et surtout je ressens du respect pour elle. J'avoue que ces derniers mois je couchais surtout avec des stripteaseuses ou des filles faciles, pour lesquelles je n'avais pas beaucoup de respect, même si je ne suis pas un salaud et que je ferai jamais du mal à quiconque, ça me fait drôle de regarder Bella, avec ce que j'ai envie de lui faire en tête, et d'avoir en même temps envie de la ménager.

Elle m'a longuement écouté parler de ma famille et surtout d'Alice et de Sasha, alors je lui pose des questions à mon tour.

Je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas de la région, même si elle y est née. Elle est fille unique, ça aussi ça ne m'étonne pas, elle vient d'un milieu assez modeste et je comprend que j'ai en face de moi une fille courageuse et ambitieuse.

Bizarrement elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de parler de la fac, alors j'essaye de clarifier un peu les choses avec son copain, Jacob, qui ne m'a pas laissé un très bon souvenir.

Elle l'aime bien, ça se voit, elle rosit et se met à rire quand je l'évoque.

« Jacob a été mon petit ami pendant plus d'un an. Mais nos projets d'avenir divergeaient trop. Nous nous sommes séparés à l'amiable. »

« Séparés? Ce n'est pas ce que ses yeux me disaient hier! »

Elle devient écarlate.

« Et bien, il nous est arrivé de…juste coucher ensemble, mais sans que ce soit sérieux, du moins de mon coté…Mais Jacob n'est plus mon petit ami, je ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse, je veux réussir mes études, c'est vraiment ma priorité actuelle. »

Elle a baissé le regard en me disant cela, mais son ton est très ferme.

Parfait.

« Je ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse non plus. Je ne veux pas me marier, ou avoir des enfants. Jamais. Je cherche…à passer de bons moments. »

Elle a l'air surprise.

« vraiment, tu ne veux pas d'enfants? »

« non. »

« Mais …pourquoi? Un jour tu changeras d'avis, tout le monde veut des enfants le jour ou il rencontre la bonne personne, c'est humain, je veux dire, c'est pour ça qu'on es là .Tu réagis comme ça parce que tu es jeune! »

« J'ai 26 ans, je ne suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas changer d'avis. »

Elle n'insiste pas.

Je me lève pour aller voir Alice.

« Je reviens dans moins d'une heure. Ça ira? »

« Bien sur. »

Elle sort un livre de son sac.

Je rebrousse chemin parce que dès que je m'éloigne d'elle je me rend compte que deux gars la regardent avec insistance.

« donne moi ton numéro de téléphone, et prend le mien. Tu m'appelles si on t'embête, OK? »

Elle aussi a vu les types, elle me donne son numéro.

Avant de m'éloigner à nouveau je dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et m'en vais en jetant un regard meurtrier aux deux hommes.

Cette fille est une bombe sexuelle mais elle ne le sait pas.

Pas encore.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre d'Alice mes parents sont là, ainsi que Jasper, Rosalie et leur mère. Emmett a amené Sasha et Chloe voir la parade(6).

J'embrasse tout le monde mais Alice est la seule que je sois vraiment heureux de voir.

Je ne reste qu'une demi heure, il y a trop de monde dans la chambre, et je préfère passer du temps seul avec ma sœur. Je viens la voir tous les jour, et le dimanche je ne reste souvent que quelques minutes, il y a toujours du monde. Je profite du fait que je travaille la plupart du temps chez moi pour venir aux heures ou il n'y a personne. Ou il n'y a pas Jasper. Parce que quand Jasper est là c'est lui qui se met à coté d'Alice dans le lit et même si je sais que c'est plus sa place que la mienne ça me dérange quand même. Mais aujourd'hui voir Jazz collé à ma sœur ne me gène pas , je suis juste impatient de retrouver Bella.

Quand je pars et que je me penche sur Alice pour la serrer précautionneusement dans mes bras, elle me demande à l'oreille :

« comment elle s'appelle? »

Je lui répond sur le même ton:

« Bella… »

Elle me sourit et je lui fais un clin d'œil en quittant la chambre.

Quand j'arrive dans le parc j'ai un coup au cœur en apercevant Bella couchée sur le ventre, les jambes repliées en train de lire son livre. Elle ne m'entend pas arriver et je m'allonge à coté d'elle.

A nous deux ma belle Bella…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Edward est quelque un qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et visiblement il veut du sexe. Juste du sexe. Ça ne me dérange pas , mais j'avoue avoir été surprise quand il m'a dit ne pas vouloir d'enfants. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous j'en suis sure.

De toutes façons ça ne me regarde pas, c'est son problème, je suis à peu prêt certaine qu'on va passer la nuit ensemble et pour le moment rien d'autre ne compte.

Il est beau , gentil, bien élevé, charmant, je ne demande rien de plus.

Je le perd de vue et je prend mon téléphone. Ma mère attend un coup de fil pour que je lui parle de mon appartement.

Je suis enthousiaste, peut -être un peu trop,et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire hystériquement quand elle me demande si j'ai de bons voisins.

Je relis « orgueils et préjugés » (7) sans doutes pour la millionième fois et je suis totalement dans le livre quand je sens une présence à coté de moi, et un bras sur mon dos.

Je relève la tête et je vois le sourire d'Edward se rapprocher de moi, puis je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, je jette mon livre et me tourne pour lui faire face ,il m'allonge sur la couverture et passe un de ses bras autour de ma nuque, l'autre autour de ma taille. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux, ainsi que j'en ai envie depuis hier et nous nous embrassons passionnément . Il embrasse bien, ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes, il mène la danse sans être dominateur, juste ce que j'aime . Je me colle à lui parce que tout de suite j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de ne faire qu'un avec ce corps qui me fait perdre la tête.

Je sens qu'il me repousse doucement:

« Bella, ça te dirait de visiter mon appartement? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup! »

Nous nous relevons rapidement et nous rassemblons les affaires en un temps record, nous quittons le parc et c'est main dans la main que nous rejoignons notre immeuble. Lorsque nous montons l'escalier un frisson de désir me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et Edward pose sa main sur le bas de mon ouvre la porte et nous rentrons dans un vaste m'adosse au mur et je ferme les yeux.

-

-

-

-

_**1: le 4 juillet est la fête nationale américaine, l'indépendance américains font souvent un pique nique dans les parcs ce jour là. Le poulet roti est quasi obligatoire.**_

_**2. Vous voyez la tenue que porte Kristen Stewart lors de la scène en Italie ou elle empêche Edward de se suicider en lui sautant dessus dans la rue (dans New Moon)? Et bien c'est celle-là!**_

_**3. Je rappelle que la mère d'Edward est décoratrice d'interieur.**_

_**4. Ce parc existe réellement à Seattle.**_

_**5. Là par contre c'est simplement un clin il à la série Grey'anatomy!**_

_**6. La parade de l'indépendance day bien sur!**_

**_7. de Jane Austen._**

_**UN IMMENSE MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS ADORABLES REVIEW!!!**_

_**Vous avez de la chance, il y a tellement de vent que nous n'avons pas pu aller à la plage. Par contre je confirme que le lemon sera pour demain!!!**_

_**IMPORTANT: je met au vote: Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour que j'introduise dans cette fic des lemon entre Bella et un (ou des) autre(s) personnage que Edward?**_

_**(je ne vous dis pas qui sinon c'est pas drôle) Je tiendrai compte des avis pour la suite! Même si la fin sera la même de toutes façons!**_


	6. relations de trés bon voisinage

Bella PDV

Il me plaque contre le mur et ses lèvres chaudes sont sur ma bouche à nouveau .Il m'embrasse de manière particulièrement suggestive. Je sens ses doigts déboutonner ma chemise et je me tortille pour m'en débarrasser.

Il quitte ma bouche et dépose des baisers sur ma joue, ma mâchoire,et me murmure à l'oreille:

« tu es belle,j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te baiser »

Ses mots me mettent en transe, je sens le désir me brûler j'ai tellement envie de lui que je sens des décharges électriques dans mon vagin, je suis certaine que ça va être très très fort entre nous.

Il embrasse mon cou à présent, et me lèche à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule, puis m'embrasse à l'endroit le plus doux, là ou ça me fait fondre. Il me mordille un peu, puis il me regarde dans les yeux et sa voix est rauque quand il me parle:

« tu sens bon, j'ai envie de te goûter »

Il reprend ses baisers et je sens sa langue sur ma poitrine , ses mains passent dans mon dos et il me débarrasse de mon soutien gorge. J'halète quand il prend mes seins en coupe dans ses mains, il me regarde, il regarde mes seins qu'il tient dans ses mains.

Il enlève ses mains et pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a adossé au mur je bouge, je met mes mains devant ma poitrine, son regard est tellement intense sur moi, et je suis si peu sure de mon corps…

Mais il prend mes mains et m'empêche de me cacher.

« Tes seins sont magnifiques Bella ils sont parfaits. »

Sa voix est encore plus rauque , le désir me fait tourner la tête, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Il se penche à nouveau et prend un de mes seins dans sa bouche, tout en tenant encore mes poignets. Il le tête doucement, puis mordille le mamelon et je crie de plaisir.

Ma culotte est trempée tellement j'ai envie de lui, mais je suis comme clouée au mur, je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes esprits, à participer…

Il me regarde , ses yeux brillent, je peux lire le désir quand il me dit:

« Si je te relâche tu seras sage ,Bella? »

Je suis incapable de parler et je me contente de hocher la tête.

Il s'accroupit et je sens ses lèvres sur mon ventre. Il déboutonne lentement mon jean et le fait descendre le long de mes hanches et de mes cuisses. Il me soulève les pieds l'un après l'autre pour m'enlever mes baskets et mon jean suit le même chemin. Je ne porte plus que ma culotte , j'ai un peu honte, c'est une culotte vert clair, avec un Snoopy dessus…

Mais il approche son visage et dépose un baiser sur Snoopy en riant doucement. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et fait rouler la culotte jusqu'à mes pieds en murmurant:

« bonne nuit Snoopy »

Ses mains caressent doucement mes cuisses, puis il me fait écarter les jambes, je gémis quand il pose une main à la naissance de ma toison et de l'autre il caresse doucement mon intimité.

Ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres et s'immiscent doucement en moi, je sens son majeur glisser à l'intérieur de moi.

Il ressort son doigt et me regarde dans les yeux quand il glisse son doigt dans la bouche pour goûter le jus de mon désir. C'est tellement excitant que je le supplie de continuer.

Sa main sur mon pubis me plaque un peu plus contre le mur, il glisse facilement deux doigts en moi tant je suis mouillée et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon sexe. Sa langue me découvre, m'explore et quand elle trouve mon clitoris elle s 'y attarde, tourbillonne, l'aspire, le titille.

Sa main sur moi, ses doigts en moi, sa langue sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie, c'est bon, c'est si bon, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle est encore meilleure que je n'aurais cru. Elle sent incroyablement bon, et le goût de son intimité est sublime Son sexe sent bon, vraiment bon, et j'adore faire glisser mes doigts en elle comme ça, je la sens tellement étroite, je vais avoir du mal à la pénétrer mais une fois que je serais en elle ça sera divin.

Elle crie à présent et elle s'accroche à mes cheveux.

Je cesse de me délecter d'elle et je remonte doucement vers son visage, laissant ma langue glisser sur son ventre, puis sur ses seins et son cou et quand j'atteins son visage je prend ses joues entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avidement.

Elle est nue, magnifique et totalement prête pour la suite des événements

Je la prend dans mes bras et la port jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je la dépose sur le lit et me penche sur elle pour l'embrasser. Je commence à me déshabiller et elle tente de m'aider, mais ses mains tremblent trop. J'enlève tous mes vêtements sauf mon boxeur et m'agenouille à ses cotés.

Je veux que ce soit elle qui m'enlève le dernier rempart avant le passage à l'acte. Elle fait glisser mon boxeur lentement et quand elle le baisse suffisamment ma virilité jaillit brusquement, je suis tendu à bloc, mon désir pour elle est puissant.

Elle caresse mon pénis et se penche pour passer ses lèvres sur mon gland. Je l'attrape par les cheveux pour la guider, mais je la désire trop et j'arrête rapidement la caresse pourtant sublime qu'elle me donne, la douceur de sa bouche autour de mon sexe et surtout la merveilleuse vue de sa bouche me donnant du plaisir vont me faire venir trop vite.

Je caresse ses cuisses et son ventre, puis revient à son intimité, elle écarte les jambes quand je frotte doucement ses lèvres trempées.

Elle gémit, de plus en plus fort.

« J'ai envie, s'il te plait, maintenant… » elle hoquette de désir.

Je prend un préservatif dans la table de nuit et l'enfile rapidement.

Je m'installe entre ses cuisses et lui remonte les jambes sur la poitrine, je l'embrasse puis je la regarde dans les yeux en pressant ma virilité contre sa petite fente humide.

Elle gémit et tend le bassin vers moi.

Je m'enfonce doucement, elle est serrée, je ne veux pas la blesser. Je ressors et appuie à nouveau doucement, m'enfonçant un peu plus,je recommence plusieurs fois avant de réussir à la pénétrer complètement. Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile de la pénétrer mais le résultat en vaut la peine. J'y suis , complètement et c'est tout simplement divin. Elle est vraiment douce, et incroyablement serré.

Cette fille je ne la baise pas, je la vénère, je lui fais amour avec un plaisir incroyable.

Je soulève sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser, le baiser me donne encore plus de plaisir. Je me soulève sur un bras et remonte une de ses jambes sur mon épaule, je regarde mon sexe entrer et sortir du sien, tout luisant de son plaisir, la vue est magnifique, cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas prit autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour.

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules en criant, je comprend qu'elle n'est pas loin de venir, je veux qu'elle jouisse, je veux qu'elle prenne un plaisir fou, alors je noue ses jambes autour de mon bassin je m'allonge sur elle et je la prend avec un rythme soutenu.

Ça ne rate pas elle crie plus fort, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos et quand je lui murmure:

« vas-y, allez, viens je veux que tu crie, je veux que tu jouisses »

Elle renverse la tête en arrière en hurlant.

Je la regarde tout le temps quand l'orgasme prend le contrôle de son corps, elle est incroyablement belle, ses joues sont rouges, ses cheveux collent à son visage en sueur, je les repousse doucement en lui disant:

« c'est bien, vas-y, crie, crie ma chérie, tu es magnifique quand tu jouis »

Elle s'effondre dans mes bras, je ris doucement et vais cueillir avec ma langue les larmes que le plaisir a fait couler.

Elle me regarde e je l'embrasse langoureusement.

Je prend ses cuisses dans les mains et les plaque contre le lit, je la martèle littéralement , m'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en elle, elle est si bonne,si serrée,si chaude,je sens l'orgasme arriver, je comprend qu'il va être violent mais quand il s'abat sur moi je suis tout de même surpris par son intensité , je donne un dernier coup de rein en elle et je me répand enfin, en criant de plaisir et de soulagement.

Je roule sur le coté et l'attire sur mon torse, je viens de connaître la meilleure baise de toute ma vie…

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir quand il m'a enfin pénétrée, ça a été difficile , je suis étroite et son sexe à lui est impressionnant mais quand il a été en moi j'avais

l'impression qu'il me dilatait tellement c'était intense, je brûlais de l'intérieur, il me prenait intensément, sans cherche à me ménager, et c'était incroyablement bon.

L'orgasme qu'il m'a donné a été le plus intense de toute ma vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été si bon avec lui, peut-être parce qu'on a décidé qu'entre nous ce serait uniquement pour le meilleur: du sexe et rien que ça.

En tous cas j'espère qu'on va recommencer , parce que j'ai adoré ça, j'ai toujours aimé le sexe mais là…c'est la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie.

Il me propose une douche et c'est vrai que nous sommes tous les deux couverts de sueur.

Sa salle de bains est magnifique, dans des tons de vert et de noir, je rentre sous la douche et je sursaute un peu quand il se colle contre mon dos.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas eu son compte, et mon impression devient réalité quand il entreprend de me savonner. Je sens ses mains le long de mon ventre, des mes hanches, il s'amuse à me rendre folle c'est pas possible...

L'eau est à peine tiède et sa fraicheur mélangée aux caresses qu'il me donne me font gémir, j'ai à nouveau envie, nos corps sont trop doués pour se donner du plaisir ,il faut en profiter et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie à nouveau, je sens sa virilité durcie contre le bas de mon dos.

Je me retourne et m'empare à mon tour du gel douche, je laisse mes mains courir le long de son torse, de son ventre, de ses cuisses...Moi aussi je peux le taquinner et je fais durer le plaisir, quand enfin je met mes mains autour de son sexe et fait des aller et venues sous pretexte de le savonner il gémit et pose ses maisn à plat sur le mur derrière ferme les yeux et me repousse brusquement:

"arrète...je vais venir sinon..."

Il nous place sous le jet d'eau et le savon s'élimine peu à peu, nous sommes l'un contre l'autre mais nous nous éfleurons à peine.

Il me fait retourner contre le mur et ses mains sur mes hanches me font me cambrer pour lui.

Je gémis quand je sens le bout de son sexe me pénétrer à nouveau, mais il est plus grand que moi et la position ne convient pas.

Il me sort de la douche avec impatience et je vois un désir sauvage dans ses yeux, sans doute aussi sauvage que le mien.

Il m'attrape et m'assied à coté du lavabo, je fais tomber des produits mais ni lui ni moi ne nous en soucions.

Il me tire pour que mes fesses reposent à l'extrème limite et il me fait écarter les cuisses. Là je suis juste à la bonne hauteur et nous nous embrassons. Il guide son sexe vers le mien et il me pénètre enfin.

Je le sens s'enfoncer plus facilement, nos corps sont mouillés, encore un peu glissants, il me serre contre lui et il accélère le rythme, c'est presque sauvage, mais ça me plait, ça me plait tellement que j'en réclame plus encore.

"tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es sexy" me dit-il à l'oreille quand je le supplie d'y aller plus fort.

Ces mots me font chavirer et je m'enroule autour de lui, je bascule mon bassin au maximum pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer plus profondément et enfin je sens le plaisir venir, l'orgasme me balaye totalement, je m'accroche à ses épaules sinon je vais m'y noyer, c'est tellement bon, tellement intense...

Je me rend à peine compte qu'il me retourne et me fais allonger sur le ventre.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je tiens vraiment à cette position.

Elle gémis encore de plaisir quand enfin je lui écarte les cuisses et glisse le long de ses fesses jusqu'à sa fente brulante.J'adore cette position et encore plus avec elle. Elle est si menue, je prend ses hanches dans les mains et la soulève un peu, je m'enfonce totalement, elle est encore plus serrée dans cette position, je prend un rythme soutenu, elle gémis, je sens que je vais venir, je la tire à moi et et je me répand en longues giclées au fond de son ventre, le plaisir est au moins aussi intense que la première fois...Je sors doucement de son corps et l'assied tendrement.

C'est là que je me rend compte qu'on vient de faire une bétise, je la serre contre moi, l'embrasse doucement et lui fais mon aveu:

"Bella, j'ai oublié le préservatif..."

Elle est contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, ses bras autour de mon cou, mon visage enfoui dans son épaule.J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, je veux juste pouvoir reccomencer...trés bientot...

"Je prend la pilule" murmure-t-elle.

"ça fait des années que j'utilise systématiquement des préservatifs." lui dis-je pour la rassurer .

Mais ce n'est pas malin quand même, je dois la protéger cette fille, elle est trop bien...

Je crois que j'ai définitivement trouvé ma copine de baise.

-

-

-

-

**_merci pour les review et continuez à me donner votre avis!_**

**_je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise et je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter: tout finira bien!!!_**


	7. dissimulation et conséquence

Bella PDV

J'ai passé la nuit la plus extraordinaire de toute ma vie.

Mais à présent je dois redescendre sur terre.

J'ai commencé mon nouvel emploi il y a exactement un quart d'heure.

J'avais repéré la bibliothèque hier en allant pique niquer mais Edward a absolument voulu m'accompagner ce matin. Il est même rentré avec moi et m'a embrassé devant l'autre employé ,qui est là aussi pour l'été et qui est un jeune homme.

Heureusement que Edward ne veut qu'une histoire de cul avec moi, parce qu'il est déjà assez possésif comme ça…

En ce moment je suis en train de coder les nouveaux livres, et je les fais passer à celle qui est ma supérieure hiérarchique pour qu'elle rentre les codes dans l'ordinateur.

Je me rend parfaitement compte qu'elle m'observe et sans doute m'évalue et je me concentre sur mon travail.

C'est une femme d'environ 40 ans, qui a la tête de l'emploi : assez jolie mais habillée de manière stricte, elle ne m'a pas encore souri, j'essaye de ne pas stresser mais j'ai tellement besoin de ce job…

J'aime les livres, c'est que je me répète, je suis ici pour gagner de l'argent ,certes, mais aussi pour que même les plus modestes puissent avoir accès à la culture et à l'information.

Au bout d'environ une heure nous avons fini cette tache et Kate, la bibliothécaire, m'offre enfin un sourire.

« tu aimes vraiment les livres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suis un peu surprise, je ne me savais pas aussi transparente.

« Oui, la lecture est ma passion depuis toujours »

Nous voilà en train de parler de nos livres favoris, et c'est sans surprise que nous nous trouvons une passion commune pour Jane Austen…

Je travaille tous les jours sauf le WE, de 9h00 à 15h00, avec une pause d'un demi heure pour le déjeuner, de midi trente à 13h00.

Quand je sors du batiment à midi trente cinq je suis ravie de ma matinée. Je vais aller m'acheter un sandwich, parce que la soirée d'hier n'a pas vraiment été consacrée à la cuisine…Je rougis en repensant à ma nuit avec Edward, il avait un peu quitté mon esprit pendant que je travaillais mais là les souvenirs affluent à nouveau.

Je rougis encore plus quand je le découvre, adossé à une colonne du batiment, un sachet à la main, et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Cette fille est extraordinaire, rien que de penser à elle me met dans tous mes états. Et dire que je regrettais le départ de Monsieur Stewart, mon vieux voisin...Je ris tout seul, je suis vraiment de bonne humeur.

Quand j'ai laissé Bella ce matin à son job d'été j'ai compris qu'elle était stressée, mais rien qu'à la façon dont elle regardait les livres, avec amour et respect, j'ai su qu'elle ferait largement l'affaire.

J'ai un peu travaillé, j'ai des arrangements vocaux à faire pour un clip et je commence à être en retard. J'ai bien avancé et j'ai décidé de faire la surprise à Bella de venir déjeuner avec elle. Ensuite j'irai voir Alice.

Il fait aussi beau qu'hier et nous nous installons sur un banc pour manger les hamburgers que j'ai acheté.

Bella me parle de sa matinée, elle est volubile, ça me fait plaisir de voir ses yeux briller comme ça.

Elle est belle, mignonne, spontanée, c'est vraiment une chouette fille.

J'ai vraiment envie de passer du bon temps avec elle, au lit bien entendu mais cette fille est trop maligne pour ne faire que la sauter. J'ai envie de partager bien plus que ça. En fait je veux faire tout avec elle. Tout sauf m'engager.

Je lui propose un cinéma ce soir.

Son regard me transperce.

« Je croyais qu'on ne faisait que coucher ensemble… »

Je plisse le nez. Elle est forte, très forte. Plus forte que moi.

« Et bien…On pourrais faire tout ce qu'on a envie, ce qui nous plait…Coucher ensemble fait partie du programme mais on peut partager d'autre choses aussi, il me semble. »

« Ca s'arrète ou ? »

« Pas d'engagement. On ne se présente pas nos parents, on ne se dit pas en couple. Et on est pas obligé d'être fidèles. »

« OK »

Elle saute sur ses pieds parce qu'il est temps pour elle de retourner au travail.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je vais voir Alice.

« Je te retrouve ici à 15h00 ? je vais voir ma sœur, j'ai l'intention d'y passer un moment.. »

Elle a l'air un peu surprise mais elle est d'accord.

Je vais la chercher à 15h00, je la ramène chez moi, je lui fais l'amour, je l'amène au ciné, je lui cuisine un plat de pates, recette spéciale Edward, puis je la met dans mon lit et je m'occupe d'elle toute la nuit. Un programme comme je les aime…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Les choses sont claires : on fait comme un couple mais sans être un couple. Edward ne l'a pas dit clairement mais en fait on ne tombe pas amoureux. On pourrait le résumer à ça.

Ca ne me dérange pas, je suis jeune j'ai le temps pour trouver l'homme qui me rendra heureuse sur tous les plans.

C'est amusant, Jacob voulait aller trop vite, se marier, avoir des enfants, et Edward c'est le contraire : il ne veut absolument pas s'engager. Je trouverai sans doute le juste milieu un jour.

Je ne suis pas pressée.

L'après-midi passe vite, je classe des livres usagés au sous sol, Kate m'a dit que je pouvais en prendre quelque uns si ça m'interessait, ces livres vont être donnés à des ouvres de charité. Je récupère 3 exemplaires de classiques de la littérature anglaise, je sais que j'en aurai besoin à la fac, ce sera toujours ça en moins à acheter.

Lorsque je sors à 15h00 je suis éblouie par la luminosité, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans une salle éclairée au néon, le changement est assez brutal.

Je sens les mains d'Edward sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'un coup ça ne me dérange plus d'être éblouie…

Nous rentrons à l'immeuble en silence, l'un comme l'autre savons ce que nous allons faire…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Alice m'a soumis à un véritable interrogatoire.

Ca me fait penser que je ne sais pas l'age exact de Bella. Il me faudra lui demander. Ma sœur était hyper enthousiaste, à un moment je lui ai même dit qu'on dirait que c'est elle qui s'envoie en l'air.

Elle m'a répondu :

« j'ai un bon feeling avec elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

J'ai rit : moi aussi j'ai un très bon feeling avec Bella.

Par contre j'ai du montrer les dents, Alice a essayait de sous entendre une fois de plus que je suis peut –être enfin prét à me caser…Jamais ! Bon sang , ils le comprendront quand ? JA-MAIS !

J'avais les mains sur son ventre et je sentais les bébés bouger. Un moment j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers ces deux bébés innocents, qui profitaient de leur mère, et surtout de la présence l'un de l'autre, Sans savoir que ça n'allait pas durer.

Je me suis collé à Alice et j'ai une fois de plus essayé de lui faire dire les vrais prénoms des bébés. Elle a hésité mais a tenu bon. C'est devenu un jeu entre elle et moi, j'essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau, elle résiste ! Mais je crois qu'elle sait bien qu'elle finira par me le dire : on n'a jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et je sais tenir ma langue.

Quand je sors je suis heureux d'aller retrouver Bella, j'ai très envie d'elle, les choses sont claires entre nous. On va passer une bonne après-midi et une excellente soirée.

Lorsque je la prend dans mes bras ça me fait une décharge électrique dans le bas de mon dos, cette fille est un aimant, j'ai envie d'elle tout de suite, le trajet me parait vraiment long.

Quand on arrive à mon appartement je ne la laisse pas aller plus loin que le salon, je la déshabille sur le canapé, je suis presque déçu de voir qu'elle porte une culotte noire toute simple, le Snoopy d'hier m'avait bien plu.

Mais une fois qu'elle est nue plus rien n'a d'importance, je la bascule sur le ventre contre l'accoudoir du canapé et je la pénètre plus facilement, cette fois je n'ai pas oublié le préservatif, je glisse plus facilement parce que j'ai mis du lubrifiant, elle est toujours aussi bonne, je la prend tendrement mais à un rythme soutenu et je réussis à lui donner un orgasme dans cette position, quand je sens les parois de son vagin se contracter sur mon membre enfoncé le plus profondément possible en elle j'atteins le summum du plaisir moi aussi et je me réjouis que nous n'ayons pas d'autres voisins , tant nos cris résonnent dans la pièce. Aprés je la caline un peu, je veux la ménager bien sur, et puis...j'en ai envie, je vieillis, je me met à bien aimer la douceur...

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon sang. Ca a été aussi bon et aussi fort que la veille. J'adore vraiment faire l'amour avec lui, c'est incroyable, je ne suis plus la même, il adore visiblement la position dite « levrette » et jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours refusé à Jake de le faire ainsi,je trouvais cela …humiliant, mais avec Edward c'est juste bon, pas de gène, rien que du plaisir…

Ou cela va-t-il me mener ?

Il veut m'amener au cinéma, et bien que je sois plus livres que films j'accepte. Je le laisse choisir le film et j'ai un peu peur parce que j'ai lu les livres, mais finalement l'adaptation de Millenium est une vraie réussite.

Lorsque nous sortons il me prend par la main et cela me gène un peu, cela fait vraiment couple tout cela, je commence à avoir peur, peur de tomber amoureuse, mais je ne vois pas bien comment faire marche arrière maintenant, je vais être forte, ne pas tomber dans le piège.

Il me propose de prendre un verre pour discuter du film et j'accepte volontiers, ce film est bouleversant, j'ai besoin d'un debriefing.

Il connaît le quartier et m'amène un espèce de pub, ou l'ambiance est feutrée, mais sympa.

Mais à peine a-t-on commencé à parler de nos avis sur le film (lui aussi a adoré) qu'un homme vient le saluer.

Edward lui serre la main et me le présente :

« Bella, voici James, un copain, James, je te présente Bella, ma voisine et amie »

Je fais la bise à James, c'est un grand blond, avec les cheveux longs, il est plus vieux qu'Edward ,il a au moins 30 ans. Il a l'air sympa, et il me déshabille du regard, mais il n'est pas lourd, juste appréciateur. Il me pose des tas de questions, et je suis un peu génée.

Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules .Il va falloir qu'on remette les choses au clair tous les deux, on est pas censés se présenter comme un couple, ou être fidèles, et lui se comporte en jaloux et ça m'énerve.

James est un beau parleur, et quand il commande une deuxième tournée il nous a convaincu d'aller avec lui à la soirée d'inauguration d'une nouvelle boite.

Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais Edward me murmure à l'oreille qu'on y restera pas longtemps, il a trop envie de me faire autre chose.

Son ton est séducteur et je frissonne en pensant à la nuit qui nous attend.

Quand nous nous levons pour aller à la boite, vers 22h30, je ne pense plus qu'au moment ou nous nous retrouverons tous les deux, seuls…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

James est un bon copain mais là il m'a bien eu. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller seul à cette soirée, et surtout que 2 mecs et une nana auront plus de chances de rentrer que lui tout seul mais bon, c'est un pote et Bella sera avec nous, elle ne va pas s'envoler, je l'aurai un peu plus tard mais je l'aurai quand même !

Il pose des questions à Bella et il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec lui : je ne suis pas engagé avec Bella, certes, mais il est hors de question qu'il vienne me la piquer sous mon nez…Bella n'est pas une stripteaseuse : je ne compte pas la partager en rigolant…

Nous arrivons devant la boite, visiblement James connaît un des videurs, nous évitons la foule qui se presse devant l'entrée et James tape sur l'épaule du gars. Il nous ouvre la porte, mais il tique devant Bella.

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolé mais je dois voir vos papiers d'identité, ce club est réservé à un public majeur. »

James et moi levons les yeux au ciel, mais à ma grande surprise Bella s'empourpre et tourne les talons.

Je ne comprend pas, je lui cours après. James nous rejoint mais elle refuse de répondre à nos questions.

Soudain le doute s'immisce en moi, j'attrape Bella par les épaules et l'immobilise. C'est d'une voix qui ne tolère pas les tergiversations que je lui demande :

« Bella,quel age as-tu ? »

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Merde, merde ,merde…

Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'on allait me demander mes papiers d'identité…

Edward a l'air furieux, il veut savoir mon age, je ne vois pas bien comment ne pas lui répondre. Je respire un grand coup et le regarde dans les yeux :

« J'aurai 18 ans le 13 septembre »

Il me regarde, son expression est horrifiée. Il réagit enfin, il souhaite une bonne soirée à James, qui a l'air de trouver tout cela très drole.

Il me prend par le bras et nous retournons à notre immeuble dans un silence total.

Sur le palier il m'adresse enfin la parole. Il est furieux.

« Bella, tu m'as menti, tu m'a caché ton age. J'ai 26 ans et j'ai couché avec une mineure. Tu te rend compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ? Tu me plais mais il est hors de question que je risque la prison ! »

Je suis furieuse moi aussi.

« Personne n'est au courant, à part James et je ne crois pas qu'il aille voir les flics en courant ,vu les « cigarettes » qu'il a fumé ce soir, et je ne t'ai pas menti, tu ne m'as JAMAIS demandé mon age ! Je suis presque adulte, je ne crois pas que quelques semaines jouent un si grand role ! Bonne nuit ! »

Je rentre chez moi en claquant la porte.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, partagée entre la colère et les larmes.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Mineure.

Elle est mineure.

J'ai fait l'amour à une fille de 17 ans.

La fille qui me fait le plus craquer est une gosse.

Je suis furieux après elle, autant qu'après moi.

J'essaye de réfléchir mais je suis trop sous le choc.

Je me couche mais je ne peux pas dormir…

Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans mon appartement.

Le pire c'est qu' elle me manque. J'ai quand même envie d'elle.

Bon sang, il n'y a que quelques semaines à attendre d'ici sa majorité. On peut se cacher d'ici là…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait cette fille? J'ai terriblement envie d'elle, mais il y a autre chose, que je ne sais pas nommer, ça me fait presque...peur.

J'ai envie d'aller la voir, de lui demander pardon, de lui faire l'amour pour lui faire oublier cette soirée gachée mais il est 2h20, elle travaille demain. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand je me réveille il est presque midi.

Je m'habille et fonce à la bibliothèque .

Je veux qu'on s'explique. Je veux m'excuser. Je veux qu'on continue comme avant, en faisant juste plus attention, jusqu'à ses 18 ans.

Elle est trop bonne, je ne veux pas la perdre. Et je suis encore en colère, mais ce qui me met surtout en rogne, c'est la sensation de panique qui s'empare de moi, je me suis toujours juré de ne pas souffrir pour une fille, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'arrange les choses, qu'elle redevienne une copine de baise, là ça devient trop douloureux, ça ressemble trop à une perte, je ne peux pas survivre à ça…

J'ai besoin de parler à plus vite possible.

Je vais voir Bella, je vais arranger les choses, et puis je vais parler à ma soeur, elle m'aidera.

Parce que je me sens mal là, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. J'avais envie d'aller frapper à sa porte et de le supplier de me pardonner et de me reprendre mais ma dignité l'a emporté.

Ce matin j'ai bu du café, j'ai horreur de ça mais j'en avais besoin pour tenir le coup.

Quand j'ai quitté l'immeuble son appartement était silencieux, il devait dormir, ou alors il était parti...Je ne sais même pas si on va se reparler...

J'ai l'impression qu'il me voit comme une gamine capricieuse, j'ai tellement envie de lui prouver le contraire.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque j'affiche un sourire qui me coute, mais je dois garder ce job.

Je travaille encore au sous sol et ça me convient bien.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, je suis trop furieuse et triste pour ça.

Je sors à midi trente et je sursaute en sentant deux bras m'enlacer par derrière,une bouche se pose alors sur mon cou et une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue me murmure :

« Bonjour Bella, tu es très belle aujourd'hui, même si tu n'as pas encore 18 ans… »

Je mre retourne vivement et m'exclame:

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Oh que je suis méchante de vous laisser là en plan sur un cliffangher!!! allez, demain vous aurez la suite! _**

**_merci pour vos reviews, et continuez! plus j'ai de reviews plus j'ai envie d'écrire!!!_**


	8. prise de conscience

Bella PDV

« JAMES !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il me reprend dans ses bras et me serre beaucoup trop fort contre lui.

« Je veux que tu saches que si Cullen a des scrupules à coucher avec une mineure, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas…Tu me plais Bella, t'es vachement bandante, je peux te faire un petit mot d'excuse pour ton boulot cet après-midi, et je peux t'assurer que tu passeras un bien meilleur moment qu'au milieu de tes bouquins.. »

Il essaye de m'embrasser. Oh non ! Je ne suis absolument pas attirée par lui !

Il m'écrase contre le pilier, j'essaye de le repousser, je dégage mes lèvres et lui crie d'arrêter.

Il se fait plus brutal, mon refus a l'air de l'énerver…

« Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ta mijaurée ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as baisé avec Cullen ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait aux filles, j'y ai assisté de nombreuses fois, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas baiser ! »

Je me débat, tant pis si quelqu'un de la bibliothèque m'entend, je veux qu'on m'aide, je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de lui toute seule, oh non ! Il se colle encore plus contre moi et je sens son érection pressée contre mon ventre.

J'ai peur, vraiment peur à présent et je lui mord la lèvre, et me met à hurler…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je cours pour ne pas rater la sortie de Bella. Où est-elle ? Je rêve ? Elle est en train d'embrasser un homme ? Je suis loin mais je suis sur que c'est elle, je reconnais sa chemise verte…

La rage serre mon cœur, mes tempes battent, j'ai le sentiment d'étouffer.

Je me fige sur place.

On a dit, _non j'ai dit_ « on a pas besoin d'être fidèles », et puis c'est moi qui l'ai rejetée hier.

La douleur va faire exploser mon cœur. Alice. Je veux, je dois voir Alice. Tout de suite.

Je commence à m'éloigner de la bibliothèque quand j'entends le cri.

Le hurlement plutôt.

Je me retourne et commence à courir.

C'est Bella qui a crié.

Je ne vois que la fin de la scène mais elle est par terre et je reconnais l'homme debout face à elle.

_James…_

Je me jette sur lui, mon poing atterrit dans son œil, il se recule en m'insultant, je l'agonie d'injures…

Un attroupement se forme, deux hommes nous séparent.

James s'en va, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, je vais lui régler son compte.

Je m'approche de Bella, fendant la foule, elle est assise par terre, elle pleure dans les bras d'une femme que je reconnais comme étant la bibliothécaire dont elle m'a parlée.

La femme parle au vigile du centre commercial d'à coté, je saisis les mots : « tout vu…police…tentative de viol… »

Je me penche sur Bella et l'appelle doucement, elle relève la tête et se jette à mon cou.

Je la soulève et l'enlace, le soulagement m'envahit, j'ai eu si peur sans m'en rendre compte.L'adrénaline reflue de mon corps, je m'assied sur le banc et prend Bella sur mes genoux, elle pleure, ses sanglots font peine à voir. Sa joue est rouge, je comprends que James l'a giflée et la colère m'aveugle à nouveau.

Mais Bella est dans mes bras, en sécurité, là ou elle doit être. Je ne veux pas la lâcher, je ne veux plus jamais la lâcher, jamais…

« Pardon »

Bon sang elle me demande pardon !

Je le serre plus fort et je crois que je rie et pleure en même temps,

« Ne me demande pas pardon alors que tu as été en danger à cause de moi, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t 'avoir fait rencontrer ce salaud… »

Elle relève la tête et j'oublie tout.

J'oublie la prudence dont nous devons faire preuve parce qu'elle n'a pas encore 18 ans, j'oublie que je l'ai larguée hier soir, j'oublie qu'on n'est pas un couple, j'oublie que je ne veux pas tomber amoureux ou m'engager. J'oublie tout sauf qu'elle est dans mes bras, qu'elle est belle et que j'ai envie de faire ça, tellement envie.

Je me penche sur elle et je l'embrasse.

Je met tout dans ce baiser : la peur et le désir, la colère et la douceur, la tendresse et l'amusement, tout ce que cette fille me fait ressentir, depuis à peine plus de 72h00 que je la connais.

Les gens autour de nous applaudissent et Bella met fin à notre baiser en riant.

Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de rire, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprend pas l'émotion qui étreins mon cœur . Je serre Bella contre moi, je suis incapable de la lâcher, j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, elle sent bon, si bon…

Je ne peux pas parler, je peux juste la tenir comme ça. Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir une pensée vraiment cohérente…

La bibliothécaire s'approche de nous.

« Bella, tu peux prendre ton après-midi si tu le souhaites, j'ai vu ce que cet homme a fait, si tu portes plainte je témoignerai »

Cette femme me plait, son ton est décidé et je comprend qu'elle apprécie Bella.

« Non, ça va aller, je préfère travailler, ça me changera les idées, et puis je ne pense pas porter plainte, je crois qu'il a compris, il ne reviendra pas. »

Bella se défait doucement de mes bras, je me lève et l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau ou elle doit travailler.

« Bella, je viendrai te chercher à 15h00, sois prudente. »

La bibliothécaire intervient :

« Venez la chercher ici, je ne la laisserai pas sortir sans vous »

Nous nous sourions, j'ai une alliée.

Bella me regarde avec ses yeux immenses, dans lesquels j'ai envie de me noyer.

« Merci Edward. »

Je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Elle me fixe à nouveau.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle » me dit-elle à mi-voix.

Oui. Elle a raison, il faut qu'on parle .On va parler. Cet après-midi. Mais d'abord je dois savoir ce qui m'arrive.

A peine sorti de la bibliothèque je me mets à courir, de plus en plus vite.

Je cours, je cours vers ma sœur, je dois voir Alice.

J'arrive devant sa chambre totalement hors d'haleine.

Elle crie en me voyant pénétrer dans sa chambre dans cet état.

Jasper est là, il bondit du lit en me prend par les épaules.

Ils crient en même temps :

« Edward ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alice est prête à se lever, alors que ça lui est formellement interdit.

Je me précipite sur elle, elle me prend dans ses bras et je la rallonge.

Je crois que je pleure, Jasper est fou d'angoisse, pour moi mais aussi pour Alice.

« Edward ! Tu lui fais peur, dis nous ce qui se passe bon sang ! »

Je respire à fond et je réussi à dire :

« Alice, il faut que je te parle… »

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et il quitte la chambre en murmurant « saleté d'attitude symbiotique »

Alice grogne :

« Jasper ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Mais je m'en fiche, je vais pouvoir parler à Alice.

Je déballe tout: l'age de Bella, notre dispute, ma nuit affreuse, James, ma...dépendance à cette fille...

Alice a du mal à suivre, elle me fait répéter, mais elle comprend l'essentiel.

Je me calme progressivement dans ses bras.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à toute volée et je vois ma mère entrer, l'air affolé.

_Jasper..._

Elle se précipite vers moi:

"Edward! Que se passe-t-il? Jasper m'a téléphoné en me disant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que tu étais ici et que ça traumatisait Alice!Qu'y-a-t-il de si grave?"

J'ouvre la bouche mais Alice parle avant moi:

"Ce n'est rien de grave maman, Edward est juste amoureux."

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne suis pas remise de mes émotions. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie. James est bien plus dangereux que je n'aurais cru.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me bouleverse.

C'est Edward.

Son attitude est...incohérente.

Il me hurle de tout hier soir et aujourd'hui il me sauve.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là d'abord?

Il était venu me chercher? Alors qu'il sait que je suis mineure? Alors qu'il m'a traitée de menteuse?

Il est venu pour se réconcilier? Il veut juste baiser? D'accord c'est bon entre nous deux, mais je ne suis pas la seule fille sur terre...

Il m'a embrassée comme si ...comme s'il m'aimait. Alors qu'il m'a prévenue: il ne veut pas, il est incapable de tomber amoureux.

Je file aux toilettes et je m'effondre en larmes.

Edward est incapable de tomber amoureux. Mais pas moi.

La vérité m'apparait dans toute son horreur.

Je suis amoureuse.

De lui.

Lui qui ne veut pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur.

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arreter.

Il va venir me chercher, il va falloir s'expliquer, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, ce serait trop humiliant. Je le connais depuis 3 jours, on a couché ensemble et je tombe amoureuse alors que j'étais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas.

Mes larmes redoublent de violence, je me laisse aller, il vaut mieux que je pleure maintenant que devant lui.

Et dire que je pensais que venir vivre à Seattle serait une bonne chose...

Mince, je devais appeler mon père pendant ma pause et evidemment je ne l'ai pas fait. Je réussis à me calmer suffisament pour lui passer un rapide coup de fil, je prétexte un maximum de travail ,je lui dis avoir un travail épatant, que mon appartement est tout autant épatant, la quartier épatant aussi, et je raccroche épatement vite.

Je retourne travailler et me concentre sur le classement que je dois effectuer. Les autres employés mettent mon trouble sur les évennements de tout à l'heure ce qui m'arrange bien.

Kate est sous le charme d'Edward, c'est difficile quand elle me répete que j'ai de la chance d'avoir, je cite:

"un petit ami, aussi beau, aussi gentil ,aussi chevaleresque..."

_On est pas dans un roman Kate..._

J'essaye de ne pas tiquer quand elle ajoute:

"et aussi amoureux..."

Mais elle en rajoute, voyant que je ne réagis pas:

"parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux tu sais.."

Elle est gentille, mais ce n'est pas une fine psychologue...

Je me contente de sourire. Je surveille la pendule et je ne sais pas trés bien si j'ai hate que 15h00 arrive,_ pour_ _qu'on en finisse,_ou si je préfèrerais arreter le temps, _pour ne pas être rejetée..._

Il n'est que 14h56 lorsque je LE vois venir vers moi. Son visage est tendu, grave. Il attend patiement, un peu en retrait. Kate se précipite sur lui:

"Bella va bien, mais elle est sans aucun doute un peu secouée, soyez prudent, n'hésitez pas à consulter un médecin si elle développe des angoisses ou fais des cauchemars"

Elle pourrait sans doute continuer longtemps comme cela mais Edward l'interrompt gentiment:

"Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. Mon père est médecin, au cas ou elle en aurait besoin il sera disponible. Je ne la laisserai pas. Elle est ma vie maintenant."

_Quoi?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Edward PDV

Evidement j'ai réfuté l'accusation en bloc.

Evidement j'ai crié sur Alice, sur Jasper et sur ma mère qui souriaient comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Evidement j'ai développé mes arguments:

"Je ne peux pas être amoureux parce que j'ai décidé que ça ne m'arriverait jamais!"

Ils se sont contentés d'éclater de rire. _Les monstres_.

"Je ne peux pas être amoureux ça ne fait que 3 jours que je la connais!"

"Jasper et moi on a su qu'on était amoureux 3 secondes aprés s'être rencontrés"

Jasper a approuvé de la tête en prenant la main de sa femme.

_Tiens c'est la première fois que je pense à Alice comme "la femme de Jasper" et non pas comme "ma soeur"._

"Quand j'ai connu votre père, nous avons décidé de nous marier moins d'une semaine aprés notre première rencontre"

Ah, je ne savais pas. Même Alice reste bouche-bée/Bravo maman!

"Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi!"

"Tu veux que je te parle de Charlie Chaplin,Edward?" propose Jasper. _Le monstre_

"Je ne peux pas être amoureux parce que je suis trop vieux pour que ça m'arrive!"

oui je sais, celle-là est ridicule mais je commence à être à court d'arguments.

"Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te parle de Charlie Chaplin, Edward!" _oooh! mon beau-frère est un monstre!_

"Je. Je..."

Je me tais. Ils me regardent, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel, tout ça.

Alice me tapote le dos.

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Ma mère se lève et me prend fermement par le bras.

Je me laisse guider.J'ai 5 ans à nouveau.

Elle m'emmène à la caféteria. Me commande un jus d'orange.J'ai vraiment 5 ans à nouveau. Je m'estime heureux de ne pas avoir droit à une paille nounours.

"Edward..."

son ton est sérieux,je n'ai plus 5 ans, j'en ai 15,vu la manière dont elle me regarde. On va dire qu'il y a du progrès.

"Ca fait 9 ans que j'attend ce moment.9 ans que tu es malheureux, que tu souffres de voir Alice en couple, que tu t'interdis de l'être toi aussi.J'ai souvent eu l'impression que tu attendais qu'elle te revienne, un peu comme un enfant de parents divorcés attend inconsciemment que ses parents se remettent ensemble.

Quand Alice m'a annoncé sa grossesse, j'ai eu trés peur pour toi. Je savais que ça n'allait pas te laisser indifférent . Tu as bien mieux réagi que je ne m'y attendais.J'ai été agréablement surprise d'ailleurs.

Mais ce n'est pas étonnant que la maternité de ta soeur coupe définitivement les liens trop fusionnels qui t'empéchaient de te construire ta vie.

Si tu es amoureux de cette fille,tu n'y peux rien. Va la voir, dis le lui et vis ta vie. Lache toi un peu Edward, tu as le droit d'aimer,et d'être aimé. Alice n'a pas cessé de t'aimer parce qu'elle a rencontré Jasper. Tu ne cesseras pas d'aimer Alice parce que tu vas être amoureux d'une fille.

On m'a souvent reproché ce lien si fort qui vous unissait quand vous êtiez enfants. Mais je ne le regrette pas, tu étais fragile, je pense que tu en avais besoin. Tu as toujours été un passioné Edward. A présent, tu as besoin de Bella. Elle doit être ta priorité."

Je regarde ma mère, intensément. Puis je me lève, je lui sourit et je vais retrouver Bella.

**_Bon, voilà! ça avance! mais ce n'est pas fini! James n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot, et Jacob non plus? On verra bien!!!_**

**_Merci infiniment pour vos review! à demain!!!_**


	9. déclaration et rencontres

Bella PDV

Je suis dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Edward me regarde d'une manière plus qu'intense.

C'est quoi cette façon de dire à Kate que je suis « sa vie maintenant » ?

Mon cœur bat fort, je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas espérer.

Cet homme est le roi des retournements de situation…

Il me prend par le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Il me sourit :

« Où tu veux… »

Où je veux. Bonne question. Là tout de suite l'endroit ou je voudrais être c'est dans le ventre de ma mère, l'endroit ou je n'avais pas encore d'ennuis avec aucun garçon…

Mais il me vient une idée, une manière de savoir, d'être sure, tout en n'avouant pas mes sentiments :

« J'aimerais bien rencontrer Alice. »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Scotché. Je suis scotché. Cette fille est vraiment forte. Je l'ai compris très vite, mais elle me mène par le bout du nez.

Elle connaît déjà mes points faibles.

Bon sang Edward qu'est ce que tu vas devenir avec un petit bout de bonne femme qui te manipule comme ça ?

Vu son age tu vas peut-être finir tout droit en prison…

Je lui souris, mais l'émotion noue ma gorge :

« C'est une excellente idée, Bella »

Elle reste là, à me regarder avec ses yeux qui me font totalement fondre.

Que m'a dit ma mère déjà ?

Ah oui : _lache toi un peu Edward, si tu l'aimes dis le lui…_

C'est le moment de vérité, et étrangement je n'ai pas peur. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je me suis toujours juré de ne jamais faire ça ou plutôt de ne jamais dire cela, et surtout de ne jamais le ressentir mais c'est tout naturellement, comme si c'était, **non c'est** une évidence :

« Bella…je t'aime »

Voilà c'est dit.

Elle répond à mon baiser. Mais elle ne me parle pas. Mon cœur se serre. Normalement elle devrait me répondre : « je t'aime aussi, Edward " et puis après on devrait se marier et avoir plein d'enfants, non ? Non ?

Elle pleure.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne dit rien.

Bon sang c'est les chutes du niagara.

Je la fais asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et je la serre dans mes bras.

J'attends qu'elle se calme. Je crois que les dernières heures ont été un peu trop riches en émotions.

Quand ses sanglots s'apaisent, je lui parle doucement.

« Bella, ça va mieux ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Alice ? Où tu veux rentrer ? »

Elle me regarde avec un air très déterminé.

J'ai brusquement très peur.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne sais plus que croire. Il me fait des déclarations d'amour maintenant. Exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Et demain ?

« Edward, je suis ici pour faire mes études .J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Je me suis beaucoup privée, de loisirs, de vêtements, de sorties…Et même d'un petit ami. Je ne sais pas ou on va, je n'y comprends plus rien. Il y a deux jours tu me disais ne jamais vouloir t'engager, ne pas vouloir avoir d'enfants, rien de tout ça, et aujourd'hui tu dis m'aimer…Ce sera quoi demain ? Je ne peux pas jouer à ça avec toi, je VEUX, je DOIS réussir mes études, je ne veux pas tout gâcher… »

Bon sang, ma voix se brise. Je l'aime ! C'est dur, c'est si duuuur de ne pas simplement répondre : « moi aussi « et penser: on verra bien…

Il me sourit, mais ses yeux sont tristes.

"Je t'aime."

Il ne sait plus rien dire d'autre? J'ai envie de craquer, tellement envie de simplement me serrer contre lui...

"J'ai toujours 17 ans et demi,Edward"

"Ca ne durera pas , crois-moi!"

Je ris mais ma voix tremble.

"Pourquoi moi? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tomber amoureux..."

Il réfléchit un moment. Il est beau, avec son air tourmenté, et dans ses yeux brille une lueur que je n'y avais jamais vue .Quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir... Que voit-il dans les miens? Le doute qui m'habite? L'espoir qui m'étreint ? La confusion qui me brise?

« C'est toi. C'est juste que c'est toi que t'attendais sans le savoir. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ça Bella, être...si bien avec quelqu'un. Que ce soit naturel, sans arrière pensée. Je me sens avec toi, comme je me sens avec Alice. Avec toi, avec elle, je peux être moi-même. Tu n'es pas là pour remplacer Alice, tu es Bella, tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais, c'est simplement une évidence.

Je t'aime.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable, mais je t'aime.

Je sais que demain je t'aimerai encore. Je ne sais pas ou je serai dans 10 ans, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce sera avec toi.

Je suis un passionné, quand j'aime c'est définitif.

Je sais que tu dois avoir l'image de moi d'un fou, ou du moins de quelqu'un d'incohérent. C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas complètement. Je crois que tu devrais rencontrer Alice.

Vraiment.

Elle sait sur moi des choses que je ne sais pas moi-même. ! »

Il me fait rire. Je crois qu'il est sincère, j'en suis presque sure. J'ai vraiment envie de parler à Alice. Je sais qu'elle est petite, brune et pétillante. Je sais aussi qu'elle est douée pour prévoir ce que va faire son frère, et ça agace d'ailleurs beaucoup Edward!Je sais énormément de choses sur Alice!

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle rit avec moi de ma dernière phrase.

Elle est dans mes bras, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant. C'est déjà ça.

Elle relève la tête et me murmure :

« Alors, on y va ? Je brûle d'impatience de la connaître, depuis que tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois ! »

Elle rougit.

Oh elle est si craquante quand elle rougit. Je ne dois pas penser à elle de cette manière, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…EDWARD !

Je me lève un peu précipitamment du coup.

Elle veut suivre et se prend les pieds dans le banc. Je la rattrape de justesse et prend l'incident comme prétexte pour la tenir enlacée tout le long du trajet.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et je l'embrasse. C'est si bon. C'est encore meilleur quand on est amoureux. Je ne sais pas ,c'est…simple ? Naturel ?Evident? Tout ça à la fois.

J'ai besoin d'être rassuré.

« Je connais déjà ton père. Tu me présenteras ta mère ? »

« Bien sur » répond-t-elle spontanément. Mon coeur se gonfle de joie.

« Et toi tu me présenteras la tienne ? »

Je ris,

« Elle est peut –être encore là ! »

Elle secoue la tête en riant.

« Tu es vraiment un drôle de gars Edward »

Je plisse le nez, sa définition n'est pas si mauvaise.

Quand nous rentrons dans la chambre d'Alice ce n'est pas ma mère qui est avec ma sœur. C'est Rosalie.

Je tiens Bella par la main, Alice ouvre des yeux immenses en la découvrant. Elle sourit d'un air ravi.

Rosalie se lève quand nous entrons mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à elle.

"Alice, Rose, je vous présente Bella, la fille dont je suis amoureux , voici ma soeur Alice dontje t'ai parlée et Rosalie ma deux fois belle-soeur"

Mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine.L'avis d'Alice compte si fort pout moi.

Bella se penche vers Alice et elles s'étreignent. Plus exactement Alice la serre à l'étouffer et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

J'ai le coeur qui explose, parce que les deux femmes de ma vie sont là.Il ne manque que ma mère, mais ça viendra.

Puis Bella se tourne vers Rosalie et celle-ci la serre brièvement dans ses Bras. Rosalie est quelqu'un d'assez froid, nos relations n'ont jamais été trés cordiales.

Je réalise que je ne lui ai pas encore dit bonjour et je me penche pour l'embrasser:

"Tu l'as trouvée dans un bac à sable?" me murmure-t-elle alors d'une voix étonnament froide.

Je suis surpris, Rosalie se contente d'habitude de m'ignorer.

"l'amour n'a pas d'age,Rose" j'ai décidé qu'elle ne me gacherai pas ma joie.

Bella la regarde d'un air un peu effrayé.

Mais Alice pose des tonnes de questions à Bella, ce qui nous permet d'apprendre, à Rosalie et à moi en même temps qu'Alice, que Bella aime le rouge, qu'elle ne compte pas acheter une robe de soirée dans l'immédiat, qu'elle aime bien les enfants mais n'a pas spécialement réfléchi au nombre qu'elle souhaite en avoir, qu'il n'y a pas de jumeaux dans sa famille, hormis les siamois de Sue, que Sue est la compagne de son père, que son père s'appelle Charlie, sa mère Renée, qu'ils ont 38 ans tous les deux, qu'elle ne connait pas l'age exact de Sue, que sa mère a un petit ami qui s'appelle Phil, il a 35 ans et est joueur de base ball professionnel, sa mère est institutrice en maternelle (Rose soulève un sourcil interessé),son père shérif, Sue préparatrice en pharmacie, qu'elle adore les spaguettis bolognaise et la glace aux marrons par dessus tout (je note) ,qu'elle ne savait pas que le bleu était sa couleur, qu'elle porte effectivement le plus souvent des baskets,qu'elle rentre en 1° année de littérature le 2 septembre (elle me jette un coup d'oeil en rougissant), que sa mère lui manque mais plus autant qu'au début, qu'elle compte bien s'occuper de ses ongles un jour mais pas faire une french manucure...

j'arrète le flot de questions d'Alice avant d'apprendre le nom de tous ses poissons rouges ,l'age de ses premières règles ou le nombre de ses poupées quand elle était enfant.

Bella rit avec Alice, je suis certain qu'elle vont être complices rapidement.

La porte s'ouvre et Jasper et mon père entrent dans la pièce.

Rosalie se lève, salue mon père et s'accroche au cou de Jasper. Ils ne sont pas trés démonstratifs d'habitude et je vois que Jasper est un peu surpris, mais je comprend que Rose se donne en spectacle devant Bella.

Je les regarde, ils sont à coté l'un de l'autre, c'est assez rare qu'ils soient aussi proches physiquement, mais comme à chaque fois que c'est le cas je suis surpris par leur ressemblance , et leur incroyable beauté. Ils ressemblent vraiment à deux mannequins échappés du dernier Vogue. En plus beaux.

Mon père embrasse Rosalie, puis serre Alice dans ses bras avec tendresse. Puis il se tourne vers Bella et moi.

Il regarde intensément Bella et lui sourit:

"Bonjour Bella.J'ai énormément entendu parler de toi. Je suis ravi de te connaitre."

Bella rougit. Elle serre la main que mon père lui tend.

"En-enchantée Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle"

"euh, d'accord, Carlisle"

Mon père se tourne enfin vers moi et son regard me transperce.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'ai à nouveau 5 ans.

"Edward, j'ai à te parler .Dans mon bureau."

Instinctivement je serre Bella contre moi.

"Seuls"

Mon père sait utiliser ce ton spécial qu'ont les médecins: celui auquel vous ne pouvez rien répondre, juste obéir...

Je dépose un baiser sur le cheveux de Bella et la confie aux bons soins de Jasper. Il rit.

Il sait qu'Alice pourrait la noyer sous un flot de paroles, et que Rosalie est capable de ... et bien de tout, si Bella ne lui plait pas...

Je suis mon père dans les couloirs.

Je salue plusieurs de ses collègues au passage et je m'arrète pour faire la bise à Derek et Mérédith.

Nous entrons dan sson bureau et je m'assied face à lui.

Il est calme . Pas moi.

"Edward, quel age a Bella?"

C'est vrai que je ne l'ai révélé qu'à ma soeur et que Alice sait se taire, contrairement aux apparences, quand c'est important.

"Elle a 17 ans et en aura 18 en septembre. Elle est mineure et je suis adulte. Je sais parfaitemnt ce que je risque. Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier. Elle est trés mure pour son age et je n'avais pas eu de doutes."

"Tu tiens à elle? Ta mère dit que tu étais hystérique cet aprés-midi."

" je tiens énormément à elle . C'est le femme de ma vie...ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Je n'ai rien prévu, rien programmé, je n'ai même rien vu venir, c'est comme ça, c'est VRAIMENT la femme de ma vie, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ça..."

Il lève la main pour me faire taire.

"J'ai été jeune Edward, et j'ai été amoureux...Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs...Je sais que TU as l'age pour une relation sérieuse?.Mais elle?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui..."

Il me regarde un moment, son visage s'éclaire d'un coup et il se met à rire.

"Bon sang, quand ta mère me serinait que toi aussi un jour tu tomberais amoureux je ne voulais pas la croire. Pourtant elle avait raison, elle était certaine que le jour ou ça t'arriverait ce serait intense. Tu es un passioné et un artiste. Ca ne peut que donner un cocktail explosif. Quels sont tes projets?"

"Etre heureux."

Il me sourit. Je lui souris aussi. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai le sentiment d'être l'égal de mon père.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Alice est telle qu'Edward me l'avait décrite, et telle que je l'avais imaginée. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point leur relation est intense. Les voir dans la même pièce est assez impressionant. On dirait qu'ils savent à quoi l'autre pense. Ce serait flippant s'il n'y avait pas autant de tendresse entre eux.

Quand je l'ai embrassée elle m'a dit "merci" à l'oreille, avec une telle gentillesse...

Alice me bombarde de questions, mais elle est tellement naturelle et drole que j'adore ça.

Par contre Rosalie me fait un peu peur. Je ressens d'assez mauvaises vibrations venant d'elle.

J'essaye de l'ignorer et me concentre sur Alice.

Edward est parti avec son père depuis un petit moment et Rosalie m'ignore avec superbe, par contre Alice me montre les photos d'échographie de ses bébés.

Jasper est gentil, ça se ressent. Il me regarde avec bienveillance. C'est hallucinant ce que Rosalie et lui se ressemblent, ils sont incroyablement beaux, Jasper serait même plus beau qu'Edward, si c'était possible. Mais je trouve Alice plus belle que Rosalie, parce qu'elle fait moins froide.

J'apprend que Rosalie est institutrice comme ma mère, j'espère qu'elle est moins glaciale avec ses élèves.

J'ai un peu hate qu'Edward revienne, si Rosalie n'était pas dans la pièce j'apprécierais ce moment, mais la manière dont elle me regarde...Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas son animosité.

Jasper la regarde un peu de travers:

"Tu es jalouse Rose?" Il la taquine mais elle le prend trés mal.

"fiche moi la paix Jazz"

Je me fais toute petite. Alice me serre la main et Jasper lève les yeux au ciel.

Rosalie quitte la pièce sans dire au revoir à personne.J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper interroge Alice du regard. Celle-ci soupire:

"je crois qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous annoncer, et elle estime que la venue de Bella lui vole la vedette..."

A ce moment là Edward et son père reviennent dans la pièce et mon portable se met à sonner.

Je m'excuse et me dirige vers la petite salle de bains pour décrocher.

"Jacob! Comment vas-tu?"

.......................................

"Tu es OU?"

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Demain ce sera du lemon! (mais pas que ça!) _**

**_Pour répondre à certaines questions: j'écris au jour le jour, je n'ai rien de prévu dans la tête A PART LA FIN, Edward a une famille formidable: c'est normal c'est la famille Cullen ,mdr! _**

**_Léna tu suis en cours s'il te plait merci! ^_-_**

**_un immense merci POUR VOS REVIEW, mises en alerte, en favoris etc. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant! Je suis émue et touchée!_**

**_Je n'avais pas prévu, mais j'ai bien envie de faire un PDV Alice, qu'en pensez-vous?_**

**_Et vous remarquerez mes petites allusions à la série Grey's anatomy...que je ne regarde pas, pourtant!_**


	10. choisir

Edward PDV

Bella ressort enfin de la salle de bains, elle a un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Je recule d'un pas et me penche sur elle.

« Edward, Jacob est devant ma porte. Il m'attend, il est venu me voir et apparemment il a quelque chose d'important à me dire, il refuse d'en parler par téléphone… »

Aie. J'espère que c'est seulement une ruse de son ancien petit ami, qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Nous prenons congé rapidement, et Bella promet à Alice de revenir le lendemain. Dans la rue Bella court presque, je peux ressentir son inquiétude.

Devant la porte de mon immeuble elle me demande de la laisser y aller seule. L'idée ne me réjouit pas vraiment mais je cède parce que Jacob connaît l'age de Bella et qu'il est évident que j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé mes 18 ans…

Je décide d'attendre 3 ou 4 minutes avant de monter à mon propre appartement. Après tout j'habite ici…

Au moment où je décide de monter je vois Jacob arriver du coin de la rue, une bouteille de coca dans la main. Je suis tellement surpris que je lui demande :

« Tu n'attendais pas Bella devant sa porte ? »

Il affiche un air effaré aussitôt remplacé par la suspicion…Bien joué Edward…

« Si, mais elle tardait à arriver et je crevais de soif. Et puis ton pote qui t'attend toi devant ta porte me gonflait sérieusement à tourner comme un lion en cage… »

Un pote ? Je n'attends personne ! La lumière se fait d'un coup dans ma tête :

« Un grand blond aux cheveux longs ? »

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

Je me précipite à l'intérieur en hurlant « BELLAAAAAA !!! » Jacob court à coté de moi.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je me demande ce que me veut Jacob. Il est capable de tout, c'est un garçon extrême. D'ailleurs Edward aussi. Pourquoi je n'attire que ce genre de garçons ? Moi je suis une fille banale, calme et paisible. On dit que les contraires s'attirent…

Edward tique un peu quand je lui demande de me laisser y aller seule. Mais je connais Jake, c'est un agneau dans un corps de loup.

Je regrette d'avoir laissé Edward en bas à la seconde où je pose le pied sur la dernière marche.

Parce que si Jacob n'est pas devant ma porte, James est devant celle d'Edward.

Je fais volte face immédiatement et commence à descendre les escaliers en courant mais je sens James derrière moi et son bras m'attrape par le cou, sa main se pose sur ma bouche. Il me tire en haut des escaliers et me plaque contre le mur. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrive pas à respirer.

« Bella…Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…Seule en plus…Je voulais casser la gueule de Cullen mais la tienne est trop mignonne pour ça…Tu sais qu'une petite visite de ma part chez les flics et ton petit voisin part en taule pour un bon moment…Tu ne veux pas ça n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait se voir tous les deux, dans un petit coin tranquille…J'aime bien les filles qui ont du caractère…Et toi j'ai très envie de te mater…Alors si on s'amuse un peu tous les deux je n'irai pas voir les flics… »

J'essaye de me dégager mais il est trop fort pour moi, je manque d'air, je commence à voir flou quand j'entends les voix de Jacob et d'Edward dans les escaliers .James me lâche et je me sens glisser contre le mur.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

James a coincé Bella contre le mur, je lui hurle de la laisser et j'entends Jacob crier aussi.

Il la lâche et je vois Bella tomber par terre.

La peur et la colère se disputent dans ma tête.

Je me jette sur James mais le premier coup part de Jacob.

Je frappe à mon tour et la lèvre de James explose. J'aurais continué à frapper mais j'entends Bella hurler. Jacob frappe encore une fois James dans les cotes et je l'arrache de sa proie. Nous nous précipitons vers Bella et James part sans demander son reste.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras, elle continue à crier, le visage dans les mains.

Jacob veut me la prendre des bras, Bella résiste et pleure, à moitié dans mes bras, à moitié dans ceux de Jacob.

Il se relève et enlève son tee shirt, avec lequel il frotte le sol, à l'endroit ou James a saigné.

Je le regarde, effaré.

« Elle ne supporte pas le sang » m'explique-t-il.

Il lui parle doucement :

« J'ai enlevé le sang Bella, il n'y a plus rien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.. »

« James est parti, il t'a frappée ? Tu as mal ? » je la questionne doucement.

Bella se calme et ouvre les yeux.

Elle nous regarde alternativement. Puis, l'air perdu, elle murmure :

« Je veux rentrer à Phoenix chez ma mère ! »

Jacob et moi éclatons de rire en même temps, soulagés.

J'ouvre ma porte et nous nous installons dans la cuisine. Je donne un verre d'eau à Bella et ouvre des bières pour Jacob et moi.

Il est silencieux mais je vois bien qu'il est en colère.

Quand Bella a fini son verre d'eau, il la questionne :

« Bella. Tu es ici depuis 3 jours, tu viens de te faire agresser par un inconnu, il se passe quelque chose avec lui (il me montre du menton), j'en suis sur, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Je veux des explications ! »

Bella a plus de ressources que je ne le soupçonnais.

Elle lui lance un regard mauvais :

« Je ne te dois aucune explication Jacob. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des mois. Je couche avec qui je veux ! Et c'est toi qui me dois des explications, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Jacob n'a pas l'air surpris de son répondant, contrairement à moi.

« Mais il a au moins 25 ans ! (Il parle toujours de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, alors qu'il est assis dans ma cuisine à boire ma bière, c'est plaisant…) Il le sait au moins que tu es mineure ! (Et bien si je ne le savais pas au moins maintenant je suis au courant !) »

Bella souffle furieusement.

« JACOB ! Tu as 20 ans !!! »

Ca le désarçonne un peu mais il se ressaisit vite et sort un téléphone de son jean.

« J'appelle ton père » dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Elle lui arrache son téléphone.

Il la regarde d'un air tellement malheureux que j'ai une instant pitié de lui.

Il se tourne vers moi. Je dois lui faire moins peur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Bella ? »

« Apparemment rien de plus que tu ne lui aies déjà fait.. »

J'essaye de rester calme.

« Tu as quel age ? »

« 26 ans »

« Tu t'amuses avec elle ! «

« NON ! »

« Bon sang, on est ensemble depuis des années ! Tu la connais depuis 3 jours ! Et je vois bien le genre que tu es ! Un gosse de riche friqué qui veut mettre toutes les filles dans son lit ! MOI je l'aime vraiment ! Je veux son bonheur ! Je venais lui dire que j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici, avec elle ! Elle est intelligente et dois faire des études, et je suis un imbécile avec ma phobie de la grande ville ! Je tiens à elle alors je peux bien faire un effort et vivre à Seattle quelques années ! »

« Elle n'est plus avec toi Jacob ! Depuis des mois ! Elle te l'a dit combien de fois ? Il va falloir que tu le comprennes ! Et tu as raison j'étais un sale gosse qui pensait qu'au sexe ! Mais plus maintenant ! Plus depuis elle ! J'aime Bella ; quoi que tu en penses, elle est la femme de ma vie »

A ce moment là, Bella, qu'on avait un peu oublié, il faut le dire, se mit à hurler :

« Je suis là !!! Et si vous n'arrêtez pas je pars rejoindre James ! »

Jacob lui prend les mains :

« Bella, je veux qu'on vive ensemble ! Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je t'aime, depuis longtemps, tu le sais, je ferai tout pour ton bonheur. »

Je sors de la cuisine après avoir embrassé Bella sur la joue, leur explication ne concerne qu'eux.

Je vais dans le salon et j'attends que Bella vienne me voir, pour me dire si elle reprend sa liaison avec Jacob ou si on peut commencer la notre…J'ai l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace dans la poitrine.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

« Jake…je t'aime beaucoup aussi mais pas comme ça… Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais il n'y a pas que cette histoire d'études. J'ai besoin de stimulation intellectuelle, j'ai besoin d'aller au théâtre, aux concerts, au musée…Nous ne nous ressemblons pas, tu feras des efforts, moi aussi…Au début…Mais on se rendra malheureux, on se déchirera…Jacob je veux que tu restes mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre. »

Il a l'air si mal que je m'en veux affreusement.

« Tu le choisis lui parce qu'il est riche. »

Je rugis sous l'insulte :

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois Jacob Black ?!!! »

« Non. Pardonne moi…Je t'aime Bella, je t'attendrai… »

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il est si malheureux que je ne peux lui refuser la dernière chose qu'il attend de moi. Alors quand il se penche sur moi et que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes je lui accorde un dernier, dernier baiser. Pour aussi longtemps qu'il le veut.

Quand enfin il s'éloigne de moi, c'est moi qui pleure. Dans un autre temps, une autre époque, on aurait pu être si heureux ensemble.

Mais ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, ce n'est pas lui mon âme sœur.

Il me caresse la joue et s'en va sans un mot.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je sens la crise de nerfs qui guette.

Edward arrive et me prend dans ses bras. Voilà, je craque. Il ne dit rien et attend, se contentant de me bercer doucement pendant que je pleure et gémis.

Quand je me calme un peu il me donne un verre d'eau puis il m'amène à la salle de bains. Il me fait couler un bain et enfin j'arrive à me détendre dans l'eau chaude.

Je suis épuisée, vidée. Il me fait sortir et m'aide à me sécher. Plus de forces. J'enfile le tee shirt qu'il me tend. Il m'arrive presque au genou et ça le fait sourire, quand il me fait allonger dans son lit et m'embrasse simplement sur le front en me murmurant « Dors Bella. Je t'aime » je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas essayer de faire l'amour.

Pas que je n'en ai pas envie,mais je suis réellement fatiguée, et le souvenir de Jacob, si malheureux,et celui de ce dernier baiser, si doux, si désespéré,sont trop présents, celui de James et de la violence dont il a fait preuve aussi.

Je lui demande de rester et il s'allonge prés de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'endors tout contre lui, enfin apaisée.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai envie de la protéger. De la mettre sous mon aile et de montrer les crocs à tous ceux qui approcheraient.

Je la regarde s'endormir, j'ai terriblement envie d'elle mais elle a juste besoin de douceur, d'un peu de calme.

Les ennuis ne sont pas finis, je ne sais pas ce que va faire James, je ne sais pas si Jacob ne va pas alerter le père de Bella. Mais on verra ça après. Demain. Pour l'heure j'ai juste envie de la câliner.

Une fois qu'elle dort profondément je me glisse hors du lit pour aller me doucher et manger un peu. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et je commence à ressentir le contre coup des événements.

Je me prépare des œufs à la poêle et un grand sandwich au fromage. Puis je prends une douche réconfortante. Je me glisse dans un boxer et me coule à nouveau prés de Bella. Quand je la reprend tendrement dans mes bras elle se met à murmurer :

« Edward. Ne me laisse pas. Edward, je t'aime »

Je reste statufié un long moment. Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait fait une telle déclaration. Surtout dans son sommeil. Je la serre doucement contre moi, enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux et m'endors, tout prés du paradis.

Je me réveille très tôt. Il n'est pas encore 5h00 du matin, selon mon réveil.

Bella dort en travers de mon lit.

Je vais à la salle de bains, parce que les bières d'hier au soir se rappellent à mon bon souvenir, puis je me brosse les dents.

Je vais retrouver Bella. Elle est si belle dans mon tee shirt qui s'est relevé pendant son sommeil, dévoilant ses cuisses et ses fesses nues .Elle a l'air calme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer la main sur sa fesse. Elle gémit de contentement dans son sommeil et roule sur le dos. Je caresse alors tout doucement ses cuisses puis remonte les mains sous le tee shirt pour rencontrer ses seins. Elle gémit et ondule les hanches. Ses mamelons se durcissent instantanément sous mes caresses. Je deviens dur moi aussi…J'ai bien envie de continuer…

Je lui fais écarter doucement les cuisses. Ma langue vient rencontrer la douceur de son intimité et elle gémit quand je commence à jouer avec son clitoris.

Je relève rapidement la tête pour constater qu'elle dort toujours. Je reprends mon petit jeu, elle se tortille sous la caresse et je dois tenir ses hanches pour la faire tenir tranquille. Je veux lui faire du bien, je veux lui faire oublier toutes les tensions de la veille. Je veux l'aimer.

Ses gémissements me font la désirer, tellement que je dois ôter mon boxeur et me glisser entre ses jambes. Je soulève son tee shirt par-dessus ses seins mais ne prend pas le risque de la réveiller en le lui enlevant.

Lorsque je caresse son entrée humide elle ouvre les cuisses largement et je me glisse en elle par à-coups. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai complètement pénétrée et que je commence à aller et venir doucement en elle qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Je lui souris et lui murmure :

« Bonjour »

Elle gémit et s'accroche à mes épaules, j'accélère le rythme. Elle est toujours aussi douce, aussi serrée. J'ai envie de venir tout de suite, c'est trop bon, mais je veux qu'elle ait du plaisir d'abord. Je repositionne ses hanches et accentue le frottement de mon bassin sur son ventre, la pénétrant plus profondément et plus rapidement. Elle se laisse aller et crie de plaisir, son visage est rouge, elle est magnifique. Quand l'orgasme m'envahit à mon tour je me sens empli d'amour, pour cette fille qui se colle contre moi, cette fille qui m'a dit m'aimer dans son sommeil. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'elle, de sa douceur, de son amour.

Nous avons fait l'amour de manière très différente, beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus douce. Mais le plaisir a été aussi fort, il m'a emmené même plus loin, là ou je n'étais jamais allé.

Elle me sourit et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de joie.

Rah, zut…J'ai encore oublié le préservatif…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Des réveils comme celui-là j'en veux bien tous les jours moi…Il me regarde avec un air coupable…

Pourtant il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, il m'a donné tellement de plaisir.

« Bella, j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif… »

Ah. Zut. J'ai pris ma pilule hier matin ? Oui, bon ça va.

« Je dois juste pas oublier de prendre ma pilule ce matin… »

Il rigole. Ses yeux pétillent.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Edward ? »

« Je t'aime »

Ce n'est pas un scoop mais je rougis.

Il attend visiblement que je dise quelque chose. Mais ça j'ai encore du mal. Je le serre dans mes bras et murmure tout doucement « tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi »

Il me promet un petit déjeuner d'enfer et je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Il est en train de me faire saliver en faisant griller du bacon quand son téléphone sonne.

Il décroche et je comprends qu'il parle à son frère aîné, que je ne connais pas encore et qui doit être marié au glaçon d'hier, le pauvre.

Quand il raccroche il me sourit et m'annonce, très fier :

« Je vais être une fois de plus tonton ! Emmett et Rosalie attendant leur 3° enfant pour début février ! »

Ah, comme quoi elle doit bien se dégeler de temps en temps !

« Félicitations tonton ! »

Ca le fait rire.

« Tu vas être tatie, enfin si tu le veux bien… »

« Tata Bella, ça sonne bien, non ? »

J'ai rougi.

« Très bien » Il est ému, et moi aussi.

Je me serre contre lui, j'ai juste envie de rester là, pour toujours.

Il m'accompagne à la bibliothèque et nous n'avons pas encore abordé les sujets douloureux, comme savoir ce qu'on va faire à propos de James…De Jacob…Mais ça, ça me regarde…

« On mange ensemble à midi Bella ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Tu viendras voir Alice avec moi cet après-midi ? Ma mère sera là… »

« J'ai très envie de revoir Alice, et de connaître ta mère ! »

Bon. Je vais rencontrer sa mère. Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui cogne comme ça ? Objectivement, elle ne peut pas être pire que le glaç- Rosalie ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**-**_

_**Voilà pour la fournée d'aujourd'hui ! Toujours merci merci merci pour les reviews ! Demain PDV Alice !!!**_


	11. enfin

Enfin

Alice PDV

Enfin!

Mon petit frère est amoureux!

J'avais beau savoir que ça lui arriverait forcément un jour, je commençais à désespérer un peu ces derniers temps.

J'adore mon frère, depuis toujours.

Notre entourage réagit souvent comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui soit dans la dimension symbiotique de notre relation. Hors c'est faux. J'ai peut-être été celle qui a été à l'origine de la rupture de la symbiose pathologique, je n'en ai pas pour autant cassé le lien invisible mais puissant qui nous unit.

Je suis avec Jasper depuis presque 10 ans. Et depuis autant de temps mon cœur se partage entre les deux. Jasper est mon mari, mon amant, mon ami, mon confident. Edward est une partie de moi-même Il est plus que ma moitié ,nos vies sont intrinsèquement liées.

L'amour que je porte à Edward est à nul autre pareil. Un peu comme l'amour que j'ai déjà pour mes bébés.

Jasper ne vit pas la même chose avec Rosalie, mais je sais qu'il comprend quand même un peu. Il est le seul,avec Emmett, à trouver Rosalie supportable!

Ceci dit, je sais que Rose est une institutrice formidable, parce qu'avec les enfants son physique ne compte pas. Encore qu'il n'y a que les enfants de sa classe que autant de papas viennent chercher…

J'aime déjà Bella.

Parce qu'elle rend déjà mon frère heureux. Parce que dès que je l'aie vue rentrer dans ma chambre j'ai su que c'était elle. Non, en fait avant même. Dès la toute première fois ou Edward est venu après l'avoir rencontrée. Quand il ne savait pas lui-même qu'elle était faite pour lui.

La seule chose qui m'embête c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure. Ça viendra bientôt, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes.

Mes bébés bougent bien ce matin. Ils doivent ressentir ma joie. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder le secret des prénoms vis-à-vis d'Edward. Je vais proposer à Jazz de les dire uniquement à Edward et Rosalie. Ils tiendront leur langue, même vis-à-vis d'Emmett et Bella.

Je savais bien que Rose avait quelque chose à annoncer hier. Je l'ai vue enceinte déjà deux fois, je suis moi-même enceinte, alors je sais reconnaître les signes qui ne trompent pas! Elle revient cet après-midi avec Emmett et les enfants, je vais la féliciter et ne lui parler que de ça. Rose a besoin qu'on la valorise.

J'espère que Bella et Edward viendront cet après-midi aussi. En fait, je sais qu'Edward va venir. J'espère juste que Rosalie n'aura pas trop traumatisé Bella, et qu'elle reviendra!

Je vais essayer d'avoir un moment en tête à tête avec Bella. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire.

Bon sang, la petite prend mon ventre pour un trampoline aujourd'hui!

« Aieuh! Rosalie! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui me donne des coups de pied! Prend exemple sur Edward: il est tout doux lui! »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je me sens bien. Léger. Heureux .Libre! Moi qui était persuadé qu'être en couple c'était la corde au cou, la mort assurée…C'est le contraire!

En revenant de la bibliothèque je suis passé devant une agence de voyage, il y avait des affiches pour Las Vegas dans la devanture et un instant je me suis pris à penser que j'avais envie d'y amener Bella pour l'épouser…

J'ai ri tout seul dans la rue en secouant la tête.

Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais qu'un jour je me marierai et j'aurai des enfants. Rosalie a raison quand elle dit qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie: les enfants.

Je suis vraiment bizarre moi, si je commence à donner raison à Rosalie…

Je dois travailler. J'ai plein d'arrangements musicaux à réaliser. Au boulot Edward…

J'avance bien. Mieux que depuis longtemps. Que dit Rosalie déjà? Ah oui. L'amour ça donne des ailes. Pfffff….Je viens de donner raison à Rosalie deux fois en moins de deux heures. J'ai mérité une pause on dirait!Il est midi moins le quart. Je fais cuire le poisson, et prépare une salade. Je ne vais pas laisser la femme de ma vie, celle qui portera un jour mes enfants (mon cœur se gonfle à cette pensée, Edward tu es en train de virer au parfait idiot. Encore un peu et Rosalie va t'apprécier…) manger des sandwichs tous les jours.

Je place le repas improvisé dans des boites plastique et je cours pour ne pas être en retard. Je fais attention dans la rue, je ne sais pas jusqu'ou James peut aller. Je pense qu'il a compris, mais il cherchera à se venger, c'est certain. Je demanderais bien à Em et Jazz de venir lui dire un mot avec moi…Je sais ou le trouver.

Ma Bella est penchée sur un carton quand je rentre dans la bibliothèque. Kate me voit et je la serre dans mes bras.

J'apprécie vraiment cette femme,sous des airs durs je sens sa bonté naturelle.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de travailler dans une agence matrimoniale mais je suis à peu prés certain qu'elle est célibataire. Mon père a un vieil ami, Garreth, qui est veuf depuis 3 ou 4 ans. Je suis sur qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. On pourrait monter un petit arrangement pour les faire se rencontrer…

Je n'avais jamais pensé ce genre de choses avant.

Je deviens VRAIMENT comme Rosalie! Elle n'a eu de cesse, pendant des années, de me présenter à toutes ses connaissances: j'ai rencontré Tanya (pétasse mais chaude) , Jessica (idiote mais chaude), Jane (un peu petite mais chaude) et d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom.

A chaque fois ça faisait un psychodrame avec Rose parce que je les sautais et ne les rappelais pas. Et ça faisait hurler de rire Emmett, qui prenait la colère de Rose et faisait ceinture sur le canapé pendant plusieurs soirs de suite et m'appelait pour m'insulter. Je lui proposais alors de venir en boite avec moi et Rosalie m'accusait d'être le diable en personne, Alice s'énervait sur Rose en me défendant et Jasper essayait de ménager la chèvre et le chou, ou plutôt la femme qu'il sautait et celle qui risquait de lui faire sauter la cervelle.

Bref, on est une famille normale.

Bella se retourne vers moi, elle me sourit et tout d'un coup je sais pourquoi j'ai tant changé, pourquoi j'ai envie de caser tous les célibataires de ma connaissance, pourquoi j'ai même envie d'être gentil avec Rosalie, pourquoi je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est que Jacob se trouve une chérie: c'est parce que je suis heureux. Être amoureux ça rend heureux et j'ai envie que tout le monde autour de moi le soit aussi!

Nous sortons manger et Bella adore le poisson et la salade, elle se lèche même les doigts et je dois lui demander d'arrêter avant de lui sauter dessus en plein jardin public…Elle plante son regard dans le mien et lèche consciencieusement son majeur.

Argh… Elle veut ma mort. Elle se lève, ses hanches sont à ma hauteur , elle pivote, ses fesses sont parfaites…Dieu que j'aime cette fille!

Elle sautille jusqu'à la bibliothèque et je fonce chez moi: boulot boulot boulot…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

En plus,il sait cuisiner.

Un type comme ça,on l'épouse,non?

Je rougis en pensant à ça.

Je travaille avec Kate, j'aime bien l'écouter conseiller les abonnés de la bibliothèque. Elle est toujours de bon conseil. Je réussis à en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Elle est divorcée depuis plus de 10 ans, elle n'a pas d'enfants. Je comprend au ton de sa voix que c'est son grand regret, mais quand elle me dit avoir 38 ans je lui dis qu'elle a encore toutes ses chances d'avoir un bébé. Elle me murmure qu'elle voudrait bien…

Je lui parle un peu de ma mère, elle est surprise de savoir qu'elles ont le même age. Je vois dans ses yeux un regret passer. Cette femme mériterait vraiment d'être mère.

J'ai un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer la mère d'Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle sait déjà tout ce qui est gênant dans notre relation.

Quand je vois Edward rentrer dans le hall je dois me réfréner pour ne pas courir me jeter à son cou. Il me sourit et je suis éblouie. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois!

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital je tâte un peu le terrain:

« tu penses que Rosalie sera là? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle te fait peur n'est-ce pas? »

« un peu,oui! »

« Il faut lui tenir tête, c'Est-ce qu'elle aime. »

Tenir tête à Rosalie. Il en a de bonnes lui .Bon, puisque je sais qu'elle est enceinte je vais la féliciter et lui parler du bébé sans arrêt. Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche.

Quand nous entrons dans la pièce il y a Alice bien sur, Jasper, Rosalie, et deux personnes que je ne connais pas. Un grand brun qui ressemble physiquement à Alice et Edward et que j'identifie comme Emmett et une femme d'environ ma taille, avec un air doux mais ferme. Je comprend que c'est la mère d'Edward. Elle se lève et vient à ma rencontre, j'avance vers elle et me prend le pied dans une chaise. Je m'étale de tout mon long et Edward et Jasper me relèvent en riant. Rosalie me toise, (je suis tombée à ses pieds) et j'ai brusquement envie de la gifler. Jamais je ne serai à la hauteur d'une telle belle-sœur.

« Ça va Bella? Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Si tu as des récriminations à faire sur son éducation, c'est à moi que tu dois t'adresser! »

Je l'adore instantanément.

« Pour l'instant je n'ai que des compliments à vous adresser, surtout si c'est vous qui lui avait appris à faire la cuisine. »

Edward essaye de prendre un air modeste mais il exulte.

Tout le monde rit dans la chambre,et sincèrement je préfère qu'on rit avec moi que de moi.

J'embrasse tout le monde en gardant Rosalie pour la fin, et je la serre dans mes bras en la félicitant chaleureusement. Elle a l'air surprise mais ravie

Emmett me taquine, mais j'ai appris à me défendre au contact de Jacob et de ses copains Quileutes.

« Alors Bella, c'est en t'étalant de tout ton long que tu as séduit mon frère? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en fait c'est plutôt lui qui m'a séduite et je dois dire que je me suis assez facilement laissée faire! »

Alice et Jasper sont morts de rire, Edward veut dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvre sur Carlisle qui porte deux bouts de chou dans ses bras. Je comprend immédiatement que j'ai affaire à Sacha et Chloe. Sacha est blond comme sa mère et il ressemble beaucoup à Jasper. Il se précipite sur Edward et ils entament une partie de catch endiablée. Chloe est adorable avec ses couettes, elle ressemble à Alice, c'est amusant! Rosalie change totalement d'attitude quand ses enfants rentrent dans la pièce, un immense sourire lui éclaire le visage et pour la première fois je comprend qu'elle doit vraiment être une bonne institutrice. Carlisle m'a tout l'air du parfait papi gateau: il revent de montrer ses petis enfants dans le service ou il travaille,et ses yeux brillent de s'adresse à Emmett et Rose:

"vous avez les féliçitations de mes collègues: ils disent que ces deux là sont si beaux et adorables que vous faites bien de reccomencer!!!"

Chloe lui tend les bras à sa mère, elle s'assied avec sa fille sur les genoux et à ma grande surprise se met à l'allaiter. Cette fillette a environ deux ans. J'essaye de ne pas afficher un air effaré, mais certainement sans succès parce qu'Emmett me dit, sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux cette fois:

« Rosalie allaite nos enfants jusqu'au sevrage naturel. »

« C'est formidable! » et je le pense vraiment.

Je me tourne vers Alice:

« tu vas faire pareil? »

« oui! Je vais faire tout pour en tous cas! Et Rose est ma marraine d'allaitement, je sais que je suis entre de bonnes mains! »

Je m'adresse à Rosalie:

« ma mère m'a allaitée jusqu'à un an, et elle a arrêté parce que le médecin le lui a ordonné, elle le regrette encore. Moi aussi j'espère allaiter mes enfants. Mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait allaiter si longtemps. C'est super! »

Pour la première fois Rosalie s'adresse à moi sur un ton qu'on pourrait qualifier de gentil:

»L'allaitement est l'idéal pour la mère et l'enfant jusqu'au sevrage naturel, qui se situe le plus souvent entre 2 et 4 ans. Je te donnerai des infos si tu veux. »

« Volontiers. »

Alice parle avec ses parents et Jasper ,Emmett et Edward rient avec Sacha. Je caresse doucement les cheveux de Chloe. Elle est tellement mignonne.

Quand elle a finit de téter je vois Rosalie se lever, elle quitte la chambre avec tous les autres, exceptés Edward et Esmée. Edward m'embrasse, ce qui me gène un peu devant sa mère, et me dit qu'il va nous laisser bavarder entre filles.

Esmée reste un instant seulement, le temps de me dire qu'elle est heureuse de me connaître, et qu'elle est sure qu'Edward a fait le bon choix avec moi.

Quelle famille chaleureuse! Je ne pourrais guère offrir ce genre de tableau idyllique à Edward, de mon coté…

Je reste seule avec Alice. Elle me regarde avec un sourire qui me fait dire qu'il doit y avoir quelques questions qu'elle a oublié la dernière fois!

-

-

-

-

-

_**Désolée, un peu en retard mais j'ai deux enfants, deux chats, et ,heureusement un seul mari!**_

_**La suite sans doute mercredi!**_

_**Pour le passage sur l'allaitement: je suis infirmière puéricultrice et je milite pour l'allaitement long. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir faire du forcing ou de culpabiliser qui qui ce soit!**_


	12. je l'aime, papa

Edward PDV

Je demande à mon frère et Jasper de me suivre.

Rosalie et ma mère se chargent de petits.

Emmett me connaît bien, et Jasper est quelque un de très empathique: tous les deux comprennent qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et que je veux leur dire.

Installés à la cafétéria je leur raconte toute l'histoire avec James.

Emmett est assez énervé.

« Tu le connais bien ce mec? »

« Non, je le voyais uniquement quand je sortais, jamais en dehors. Ce n'est pas un ami, je croyais que c'était un copain, mais je pense qu'il est pervers en fait… »

Jasper fait la grimace:

« C'est à double tranchant pour lui, s'il va vous dénoncer par rapport à l'age de Bella, elle peut porter plainte contre lui, d'autant plus qu'il y a des témoins… »

« C'est pour ça que je suis certain qu'il n'ira pas voir les flics. Mais j'ai plutôt peur qu'il nous fasse un mauvais coup, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable exactement. J'ai peur qu'il agresse Bella encore une fois, et qu'il arrive à ses fins… »

Ma voix se brise. Imaginer ma Bella aux mains d'un violeur psychopathe me met hors de moi.

Jasper est toujours de bon conseil:

« Il ne faut pas relâcher ta vigilance. Accompagne Bella dans tous ses déplacements. Tu as la chance de pouvoir le faire. Et s'il tente quelque chose, nous irons tous les trois lui expliquer ce qui arrive quand on touche à la famille Cullen-Hale. Et si Bella a trop peur de rester chez toi, je peux vous héberger»

Emmett ricane:

« achète des boules quiès! »

Je rougis:

« Emmett! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bruyant que toi et ta femme! »

Jazz fronce les sourcils: il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on évoque la sexualité de sa sœur, je le comprend mais il ne faut pas qu'il oublie que c'est MA sœur avec qu' il couche…

Je suis reconnaissant envers eux, même si on ne peut s'empêcher de se taquiner en permanence, je sais que je peux compter sur eux, et eux sur moi. Je vais rejoindre Alice et Bella avec Jasper, nous laissons Emmett rejoindre Rose et les petits. Il est plus de 18H00 et il est temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux.

Jasper n'est pas quelque un de très expansif, mais je me permet de lui poser la question:

« Comment TU vas toi Jazz? On demande toujours à Alice comment elle va, comment vont les bébés, mais toi? Ça doit être dur pour toi aussi… »

Il a l'air agréablement surpris de mon intérêt à son égard:

« C'est très dur, vraiment. L'angoisse me bouffe, je ne veux pas lui en parler, elle est déjà suffisamment inquiète comme ça. Et la frustration sexuelle…Bon sang c'est affreux…Je compte les jours, les heures même parfois, avant le 20 août. Après, ils seront sauvés, ou presque…Et c'Est-ce presque qui me rend dingue…

Au fait, Alice veut te dire les prénoms , je lui ai dit d'accord mais ne dis rien à personne. Je l'ai déjà dit à Rosalie . Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Je suis étonné, à la fois de sa franchise et du fait qu'il soit d'accord pour me mettre au courant pour les prénoms.

Quand nous entrons dans la chambre de ma sœur, Bella et elle sont en train de rire.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Alice est géniale. Je l'adore! Elle a un humour fou, et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. J'adore son enthousiasme et sa vitalité. Elle m'a montré son ventre, j'ai même senti les bébés bouger! Elle est courageuse, parce que sa situation est loin d'être évidente, elle est toute petite, et attendre des jumeaux est vraiment compliqué pour elle. Je l'écoute, en essayant de me mettre à sa place.

« Je voudrais tant qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Ou du moins qu'ils n'aient pas de séquelles trop importante…Parfois je me dis que je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'au mois d'août, je péterai un câble avant. Edward et Jasper viennent me voir tous les jours. Ils sont formidables! Rosalie vient le plus souvent possible, mais elle a deux enfants et elle est enceinte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue. D'autant plus qu'elle est à une demi-heure de route. Mon père vient tous les jours aussi, mais il travaille, il ne reste que quelques minutes le matin et le soir. C'est déjà incroyablement précieux. Ma mère vient souvent aussi, dès qu'elle peut, Emmett vient au moins deux fois par semaine et il m'envoie des textos loufoques plusieurs fois par jour pour me faire rire. J'ai un ordinateur, la TV…Mais je rêve juste de sortir faire les boutiques et acheter des jolies tenues pour les bébés. Je commande un peu par internet mais j'ai peur que ça me porte malchance. Alors je regarde les habits pour bébé, et je rêve… »

Je comprend à quel point ça doit être dur. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ou dire, alors je lui serre juste la main, et je me promet de venir la voir également tous les jours.

Elle sèche ses larmes d'un revers de main et elle me sourit à nouveau.

Aie, je sens les questions venir!

Et effectivement:

« Edward est vraiment fou de toi tu sais (je rougis) , dis moi sincèrement Bella: tu l'aimes aussi? »

« Oui »

Bon sang, elle est forte je n'ai même pas encore dit à Edward que je l'aime et Alice me le fait avouer! Je comprend qu'elle ait tant d'influence sur lui! Et je comprend aussi que Jasper soit passé de Rosalie à Alice: quelque part ce sont deux femmes très fortes, un peu dominatrices.

« Tu as eu combien de petits copains avant lui? »

« un seul »

« Jacob? »

« oui »

De ça aussi elle est au courant, Edward…

Je décide de contre-attaquer:

« et toi Alice, tu as eu combien de petits amis avant Jasper? Et tu l'as rencontré à quel age? »

Elle rit, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de vraiment très drôle

« J'ai rencontré Jazz à 17 ans. Mais avant lui, disons de 15 à 17 ans, j'ai vraiment collectionné les garçons. Je n'ai pas compté mais…au moins 50! »

Je la regarde: ne jamais se fier à un air de gentille petite Alice comme elle affiche en ce moment. Ceci dit je comprend qu'elle ait eu tant de succès: outre le fait qu'elle soit très belle, elle a un aspect un peu enfantin qui devait plaire aux garçons, qui devaient imaginer, à tort, qu'ils pourraient la dominer. Je ne connais Alice que depuis quelques jours, mais je sais que si Edward est déjà assez dominateur, ce n'est rien à coté d'elle.

Ça me fait penser à quelque chose:

« tes frères t'ennuyaient quand tu étais enfant Alice? »

Je me souviens parfaitement à quel point Jacob nous embétait,ses sœurs et moi, nous piquant nos poupées et nous soulevant les jupes, et quand j'étais enfant, à Phoenix, mes voisins avaient des enfants, deux filles et deux garçons, et la plus grande joie des garçons était de nous pourrir la vie, à leurs sœurs et à moi.

Elle ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes:

« Ah non alors! Ils faisaient tout ce que je disais! Jamais je ne les aurait laissé m'ennuyer comme tu dis! J'étais la plus jeune et la plus petite, mais crois moi: c'était moi qui commandait! »

C'est bien ce que je pensais…Je ris avec elle:

« tu penses que ce sera comment avec tes enfants? »

« Si ça fait comme Sasha et Chloe, ce sera chacun son tour d'embéter l'autre! »

La porte s'ouvre sur Jasper et Edward, mon cœur rate un battement quand je le vois entrer, il est si beau.

Je me lève et Jasper prend ma place sur le lit.

JE m'approche d'Edward et nous nous embrassons. Je commence à dire au revoir à Jasper et Alice mais Edward me dit que sa sœur à quelque chose à lui dire. Jasper me prend par le bras et nous sortons dans le couloir. Je ne peux contenir ma curiosité:

« Tu sais ce qu'elle va lui dire? »

Je suis immédiatement gênée, cela ne me regarde pas du tout!

« Mais Jasper rit:

« Oui, elle va lui dire le vrai prénom des bébés! Mais inutile de cuisiner Edward: il est d'une loyauté sans faille à Alice »

Oui j'avais remarqué merci…

Je prend le risque:

« Jasper tu crois que Rosalie me déteste vraiment? »

Il parait surpris:

« Pas du tout. Rosalie est une fille formidable! Elle est d'un aspect assez froid, mais en fait elle est timide et manque de confiance en elle. Elle est assez égocentrique aussi, et tu es nouvelle dans la famille , en quelque sorte tu lui voles la vedette. Mais elle n'a rien contre toi, au contraire elle est ravie, comme nous tous, de voir Edward enfin heureux. Tu sais, sinon on aurait certainement beaucoup moins bien prit le fait que tu sois si jeune, enfin du moins mineure. Quand je pense que j'ai des élèves de ton age… »

C'est vrai que Jasper est professeur d'histoire. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de parler comme ça avec un prof, même s'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon prof.

Edward sort de la chambre avec un grand sourire et nous disons au revoir à Jasper.

Quand nous sortons de l'hôpital et qu'Edward me prend par la taille le désir m'envahit d'un coup.

Je me serre contre lui et le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble me parait bien long…

Nous entrons dans son appartement et nous n'allons pas plus loin que le canapé. Ses mains sur moi sont douces mais exigeantes. Il m'enlève ma chemise et je frémis quand sa bouche se pose sur mes seins.

Mais nous n'allons pas plus loin parce que mon téléphone sone: c'est mon père.

Et il n'est pas content du tout…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Alice et Jasper ont eu vraiment bon goût pour les prénoms! Ça me plait, surtout le prénom de la fille.

Bella est douce à coté de moi, son parfum est sucré dans la chaleur de ce début de soirée d'été. J'ai envie de la croquer!

Je suis attentif sur le chemin du retour, James est une menace à ne pas négliger. Je vais procurer à Bella une bombe au poivre. Ça me rassurera un peu.

J'ai envie d'elle, incroyablement .Elle connaît toute ma famille maintenant et je sais qu'ils l'ont acceptée. Elle fait partie de ma famille à présent, elle est l'une des nôtres. Une fille que je connais depuis moins d'une semaine!!! Mais cela n'a aucune importance: elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ni son age, ni le temps que j'ai passé à l'attendre sans le savoir, ni la différence de position sociale entre elle et moi ne sont un problème.

Pour moi, pour elle, pour ma famille.

Mais je comprend que c'est sans doute très différent pour son père, parce qu'à peine rentrés, alors que nous commençons à faire l'amour, il lui téléphone. Et il est visiblement furieux. Merci Jacob je sais que c'est à toi qu'on doit cela..

Bella tente de s'expliquer mais son père crie dans le téléphone et rapidement elle se met à pleurer. Je prend alors son mobile et m'adresse au chef Swan:

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Edward Cullen. Nous nous connaissons déjà, et je pense que vous êtes au courant de la relation que nous entretenons Bella et moi. Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis très peu de temps elle et moi mais sachez que je l'aime vraiment, je ne veux que son bonheur. Je ne m'amuse pas avec elle, et je suis certain que nous allons faire un long bout de chemin ensemble. »

Il se calme un peu. C'est un avantage que d'avoir un aplomb naturel .Encore quelque chose que Rosalie m'a apprit.

« Jeune homme, Bella est ma fille, elle est MINEURE et je suis shérif, vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter votre relation comme vous dites sans piper mot?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre parce que Bella me prend le téléphone des mains:

« Papa, tu vas accepter notre relation parce que tu es mon père justement. J'aime Edward et je veux être avec lui .Je serai majeure dans deux mois, et si tu veux continuer à me voir au-delà de cette date ,tu vas prendre sur toi, mettre tes préjugés dans ta poche et être heureux pour moi! »

J'aurai pourtant juré que Rosalie n'avait pas eu le temps de donner des cours à Bella…

Au passage elle a dit m'aimer, c'est …génial!

Elle discute encore un peu avec son père, mais je n'écoute pas, je la regarde béatement. Elle a dit m'aimer!

Elle raccroche et me regarde, un peu gênée. Je dois avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage mais ce n'est pas de ma faute: c'est le bonheur.

« Edward, ça ne te gène pas? »

« Quoi donc, que tu m'aimes? Ah non pas du tout mon bébé! »

Elle devient écarlate.

« Euh non,pas ça…Le fait qu'on aille ce WE chez mon père… »

« Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la conversation Bella, j'ai arrêté d'écouter quand tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« mon père veut qu'on aille à Forks ce WE, il veut te parler, te …tester probablement. Ça te dérange? »

« pas du tout. Je le comprend! »

Et je suis assez impatient de découvrir l'endroit ou Bella a vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bon. Ou en étions-nous? Ah oui...Viens un peu par là ma jolie! Je lui saute dessus et la renverse sur le canapé. Elle se met à rire et et me déboutonne ma chemise.

J'aime cette fille. J'aime faire amour avec elle, sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, la regarder prendre du plaisir, me glisser en elle, sentir à quel point elle est douce et serrée…Même quand le rythme devient intense et que nos corps échappent à notre contrôle je ne cesse de la regarder. Elle est belle, tellement belle, encore plus quand on fait amour et encore plus quand elle jouit. Et elle est mienne. Mon cœur explose en même temps que l'orgasme m'entraîne très loin dans le plaisir. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer autant que ce que j'aime cette fille. Jamais.

Nous sommes enlacés ,à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié par terre quand elle me dit dans un souffle:

« C'est vrai tu sais. »

« c'est vrai quoi mon amour? »

« ce que j'ai dit à mon père? »

« quoi donc bébé? »

« c'est vrai que je t'aime »

Oh.

Elle l'a dit!

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle est un peu gênée, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure

Je la serre contre moi, jamais plus je ne la laisserai partir,elle m'a pieds et poings liés à elle!

« je t'aime Bella »

Le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec ma petite chatte de 2 mois, qui s'appelle Bella ,sur les genoux!**_

_**Voilà, encore un chapitre tout doux, mais j'ai envie de douceur en ce moment. Le prochain chapitre le WE à Forks, et peut-être un PDV Rosalie. J'adore Rosalie en fait!**_

_**Un immense merci pour vos rewievs qui à chaque fois me font un immense plaisir!!!!**_

_**Et je suis ravie de vos avis positifs sur l'allaitement long! Vous êtes supers! **_


	13. WE à Forks

WE à Forks

Bella PDV

J'appréhende quand même ce WE. Edward est bien plus zen que moi.

Alice nous en a fait la réflexion hier : depuis qu'il est avec moi, Edward a une espèce de force et de paix intérieures qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connues, tant mieux pour lui!

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il m'a appris hier soir que ses parents nous invitaient à manger le soir, puisque leur maison est sur notre trajet ,ça nous évitera d'obliger Charlie à cuisiner ou de perdre trop de temps au restaurant.

Bref le programme de demain est simple: boulot, puis visite à Alice, puis départ avec la voiture d'Edward (il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par dire oui), puis repas chez ses parents puis WE avec mon père. Et je m'étonne de ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Edward dort comme un bien heureux à coté de moi. Je suis moi-même épuisée, d'autant plus que nous avons joué à un jeu…intéressant que m'a enseigné Edward, et qu'il appelle « le premier qui craque » qui consiste à faire l'amour le plus longtemps possible avant d'avoir un orgasme, le premier qui craque et qui arrive au plaisir « perd ».

J'ai perdu mais je me suis bien battue, ça a duré très longtemps. D'ailleurs je commence à avoir des courbatures…

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à dormir. Peut-être que si je bois un verre de lait ça m'aidera?

Je me faufile à la cuisine et me sert un verre de lait. Je sirote avec délice, il fait vraiment chaud.

Quand je veux reposer le verre dans l'évier il m'échappe des mains et se brise par terre. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bruit du verre qui tombe ou mon cri de surprise qui a réveillé Edward mais il arrive dans la cuisine, aussi nu que moi.

Je suis rouge de honte, j'ai dépareillé son magnifique service à verres. Mais il est seulement préoccupé de savoir si je ne suis pas blessée.

« Il est presque une heure du matin Bella, tu as des insomnies? »

« Oui, et des courbatures aussi. »

Il plisse le nez.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'en avoir… »

« C'est une menace? »

« Plutôt une promesse… »

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne met pas ta promesse à exécution ce soir, j'ai vraiment mal partout! »

« mmmhh dommage…Que dirais-tu d'un peu de musique? »

« Volontiers! »

Il m'amène prés de son piano et je m'installe sur le large tabouret à coté de lui.

Lorsqu'il commence à jouer je ferme les yeux.

La musique m'emporte, je me sens légère, je rentre dans le morceau, les émotions me font tourner la tête….

Edward est un immense musicien, j'ai rarement ressenti une telle intensité de bonheur à écouter un morceau de Chopin. Il sait transmettre sa passion, je pourrais rester à l'écouter pendant des heures.

Lorsqu'il finit le morceau et se tourne vers moi je suis en pleurs.

-

-

-

-

-Edward PDV

Bella est vraiment une personne sensible. J'adore le fait qu'elle soit aussi réceptive à la musique, à ma façon de jouer.

Je sais qu'elle est anxieuse pour ce WE, mais son père ne m'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, et il est loin d'être bête. Il est légitimement inquiet concernant mes intentions, d'autant plus que je suis certain que Jacob a du me faire une bien mauvaise publicité, mais il va bien se rendre compte que j'aime réellement Bella. Elle et moi ce n'est pas une amourette, nous sommes en ….j'allais dire en symbiose…Disons plutôt en parfait accord. Notre amour est profond, sincère, il est fait pour durer. Nous nous aimons passionnément, charnellement, et nous avons des visions du monde, de l'avenir, qui sont similaires. C'est important pour un couple.

J'ai le souvenir d'une citation de Saint Exupéry apprise en philo au Lycée: « s'aimer c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction ».

Nous nous recouchons et cette fois Bella s'endort avant moi.

.

.

.

Bon. L'Après-midi touche à sa fin. Alice est fatiguée, son ventre la gène de plus en plus. Elle sait qu'elle doit tenir jusqu'au 20 août. Jamais une date ne m'aura autant tourné en tête. A part peut-être celle du 13 septembre, quand Bella aura enfin 18 ans...

Je conduis Bella jusqu'au garage, j'ai déjà installé nos bagages dans le coffre. Elle regarde ma voiture d'un air...je ne sais pas comment qualifier son expression.

"Bella, ma voiture ne te plait pas?"

"si me demande juste comment tu te débrouilles pour les créneaux..."

"Elle n'est pas si longue que ça..."

"Si tu le dis!"

Tout le long du trajet jusque chez mes parents elle tripote le papier transparent qui entoure le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a absolument tenu à acheter pour ma mère. Je suis euphorique. Je ramène une fille chez mes parents. Tout ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire et ça me met dans une joie sans pareille. Ne jamais dire fontaine...

Bella reste sans voix quand je me gare devant la porte d'entrée. Je reconnais que la maison familiale est plutôt jolie. Ma mère est décoratrice après tout...Et elle aime bien "s'exercer" sur sa propre maison!

Je rentre dans le hall en tenant Bella par la main. Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de toucher le sol...

Ma mère est dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur s'en échappe.

Elle saute littéralement sur Bella pour l'embrasser.

"Bella! Je suis heureuse de te revoir! Tu aimes la cuisine italienne? Avec Isabella comme prénom je me suis dit que tu devais avoir des ascendants italiens! Alors j'ai fait des lasagnes"

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil. Les lasagnes sont mon plat favori! Surtout cuisiné par ma mère. A une époque Emmett m'avait surnommé Garfield*...

"J'aime beaucoup les lasagnes. Merci Mme Cullen"

"Ah non! Pas de Mme! Je m'appelle Esmée!"

"Euh très bien Esmée!"

Bella a encore rougi. J'adore ça. Mais je vais éviter de lui sauter dessus dans la cuisine devant ma mère...

Mon père arrive. Il sourit lui aussi largement à ma chérie. Je crois que ma petite Bella a charmé toute ma famille. Enfin il faudra que je demande confirmation à Rosalie...Mais à partir du moment où elle lui a dit vouloir allaiter...Ca devrait s'arranger!

Je vais mettre la table avec mon père pendant que Bella aide ma mère à finir la salade. J'aime autant qu'elle reste loin des assiettes de mon arrière-grand-mère vu le sort réservé à mon verre cette nuit. Je vais acheter de la vaisselle en plastique, ça sera moins dangereux.

J'essaye de me souvenir depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé avec mes parents, sans mon frère, ma soeur, et le reste de la famille. Plusieurs années sans doute. J'ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps à m'étourdir avec les sorties et les filles.

Au dessus de la cheminée il y a plusieurs photos de famille. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais sur les photos je suis avec ma mère, ou ma soeur ou mon neveu. Pas de photo de moi en couple. Il va falloir arranger ça très vite. Je serre la main de Bella en regardant les 3 photos de mariage: celle de mes parents, celle d'Emmett et Rose et bien sur celle de Jasper et Alice. Les trois ont été prises avec la même pause:le couple de mariés en train de s'embrasser dans une voiture décapotable.

J'ai toujours trouvé celles de mes parents et de Rose et Emmett splendides. J'évitais de regarder celle d'Alice et Jasper...Mais ce soir je la regarde bien en face. J'espère sincèrement que d'ici deux ou trois ans il y en aura une quatrième...

Le repas se déroule dans une atmosphère détendue, je n'avais pas connu ça depuis bien 5 ou 6 ans. Ma mère est radieuse. Tous ses voeux sont comblés. Mon père interroge Bella sur le cursus qu'elle veut suivre à la fac. Quand elle dit souhaiter enseigner la littérature mon père faire une remarque qui me plait:

"Eh bien, entre toi, Jasper et Rosalie nous pourrons ouvrir une école. Tu pourras enseigner la musique Edward?"

Je ris. Moi avec des morveux? J'en tuerai un ou deux avant la fin de la première heure...

Bella est rapidement à l'aise. Il faut dire que quand on lui parle livres, c'est un peu comme moi quand on me parle musique: intarissable...

Ma mère a encore cuisiné pour 25. Et elle a fait un fondant au chocolat en dessert: c'est mon gâteau préféré et j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas en reprendre 3 fois.

Bella l'a adoré aussi. J'essaye de soudoyer ma mère pour venir manger chez eux toutes les semaines avec Bella, comme le font mon frère et ma soeur. Elle approuve de suite. Bella regarde son assiette en se léchant les babines:un fondant au chocolat toutes les semaines…

Pourquoi je refusais de participer à ses repas familiaux du dimanche midi déjà? Ah oui...Je trouvais ça ringard...Je regarde ma mère et m'excuse silencieusement. Elle bat des paupières et je retrouve ma mère, celle qui est juste heureuse de me voir, pas celle qui s'inquiète pour un fils à la vie dépravée. Ma vie n'est plus dépravée, j'ai Bella. Enfin les bonnes vieilles habitudes s'accrochent: elle est mineure, hmm...

Mon père nous encourage à partir pas trop tard, il ne faudrait pas que Charlie s'inquiète.

Quand on mentionne son père Bella se tend à nouveau comme un arc. Je lui serre la main.

S'il le faut j'enverrai mes parents parler à Charlie. S'il ne mange pas dans la main de ma mère au bout de 10 mns, j'entreprendrai de vérifier discrètement la couleur de son sang... Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne résiste bien longtemps à la gentillesse et au charme de ma mère.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Les parents d'Edward sont parfaits. Beaux, gentils, adorables, aimants. Parfaits. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont des défauts cachés, mais vraiment je les adore. Ils m'ont mise à l'aise, m'ont chouchoutée. En partant Esmée m'a serrée trés fort dans ses bras. J'aime bien ça mais d'un autre coté je suis un peu gênée: ma famille à moi n'a de famille que le nom. Et je n'ai même pas encore parlé d'Edward à ma mère ...

Quand je vois le panneau de Forks ma bouche est d'un coup très sèche.

Je donne les indications à Edward et rapidement nous nous garons devant chez Charlie.

A peine arrêtés je vois la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et mon père s'avance vers nous.

"enfin! Il est prêt de 21h00 Bella! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!"

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de dire à mon père que nous mangerions chez les parents d'Edward...

Edward sort de la voiture et tend la main à mon père. Celui-ci hésite puis finalement la serre.

"Sue était inquiète! Enfin heureusement les lasagnes c'est meilleur réchauffé..."

Edward et moi échangeons un regard paniqué en rentrant dans la maison. Et effectivement, Sue est dans la petite cuisine jaune de mon père, la table est mise pour quatre personnes et une odeur de lasagnes se répand dans tout le RDC...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais Edward est parfait: il serre Sue dans ses bras, lui demande des nouvelles de ses chats siamois et déclare que l'odeur est divine.

Sue le regarde béatement. Il FAUT que j'apprenne cette technique, je suis sure qu'Edward acceptera de me donner des cours (très) particuliers...

.

.

.

Le repas s'est bien passé, mis à part le fait que j'ai eu bien du mal à avaler la part de lasagnes, et j'ai béni le ciel que le dessert soit de la glace, ça a glissé plus facilement. Edward a du regretté d'avoir pris 2 fois du dessert chez ses parents...

Je suis allongée dans mon lit de jeune fille, seule, et je rigole en repensant à la tête de mon père quand il posait des questions à Edward, et que les réponses que celui-ci donnait mettaient Sue au comble du ravissement. Si je me lasse d'Edward un jour (hypothèse totalement invraisemblable mais bon...) il pourra toujours se tourner vers Sue... Mon père a du regretter de lui avoir demandé de venir.

Je suis fatiguée mais j'ai tellement mangé que j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Et puis je ris encore en pensant à la tête d'Edward quand mon père a déplié le canapé du salon ,et qu'il a compris qu'il allait dormir là ,tout seul...Il ne pensait tout de même pas que Charlie allait le laisser dormir avec moi? Visiblement il l'espérait un peu...

Je me demande ce que mon père a prévu pour le reste du WE....

.

.

.

Quand je me réveille, le samedi matin, j'entends Sue chantonner dans la cuisine. Je passe par la salle de bains et je me précipite en bas pour retrouver Edward. J'ai envie de lui montrer la ville, le Lycée, la petite bibliothèque,etc...

Mais quand je descends Sue est seule. Elle m'informe en riant que mon père a amené Edward à la pêche...

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

5H00 du matin c'est vraiment tôt.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière c'était régulièrement l'heure à laquelle j'allais me coucher.

Ca me fait drôle de me lever à cette heure là aujourd'hui. De plus Charlie a été assez brusque; il a allumé le plafonnier et m'a informé que nous allions à la pêche, qu'il avait des choses à me dire.

J'aime Bella. J'espère qu'elle n'en doute pas. Parce que sincèrement il faut que je l'aime.

Ca fait presque 5h00 que je suis là, penché sur une canne à pêche que je n'ai pas été fichu de lancer correctement, inconfortablement assis dans une barque instable, sous un soleil de plomb, en compagnie du père de ma chérie et surtout de celui de Jacob. Un homme sans aucun doute charmant, mais aussi taciturne que Charlie. Lequel, pour un homme qui avait des choses à me dire, est bien silencieux: il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis 3h00 ,et encore, c'était pour me dire de soulever un peu ma cane.

Ils ont attrapé à eux deux au moins 10 poissons. Moi aucun. Ca à l'air de les faire rire. Tant mieux. Je suis d'accord pour passer pour un bouffon de la pêche, pourvu qu'on me laisse dormir avec Bella ce soir. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.

Je n'ose pas demander jusqu'à quelle heure ils comptent pêcher. Ils vont peut-être y passer la nuit... Je me demande ce que fait Bella pendant ce temps. J'espère que Jacob n'essaye pas de la récupérer. Bien sur que si, il doit être en train de lui faire du plat.

J'ai confiance en elle, j'ai confiance en elle...

Le chef Swan me regarde. Je soutiens son regard poliment. On dirait qu'il se décide.

"Tu veux faire quoi avec Bella?"

Euh....il y a des détails que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partager avec lui...

"Ma vie" C'est vrai, en plus.

Il a l'air ébranlé.

"Tu n'aimes pas la pêche."

"Euh...pas vraiment en effet."

"Mais tu es prêt à accepter de pêcher avec moi pour que je te laisse voir ma fille"

"Oui."

"Jacob est avec elle en ce moment."

J'en étais sur. Je serre un peu plus fort ma cane mais ne dit rien.

"Je préfèrerais qu'elle soit avec lui qu'avec toi."

Je jette un oeil vers Billy. Il est concentré sur sa cane.

"je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est à Bella de décider avec qui elle veut faire sa vie."

"Tu es de la ville. Tu aimes les livres, la musique. Tu es un intellectuel."

"Oui."

Il soupire.

"Bella aussi."

"En effet"

Il se tait à nouveau pendant plus d'une heure. Je vais fondre, et au moment ou je vais demander à Charlie et Billy de bien vouloir remettre à ma mère la montre que je porte et qui appartenait à son père une fois que je serai mort d'insolation, Charlie et Billy, sans s'être concertés, prennent les rames et nous rejoignons la rive. J'aide à charger le matériel, bien que je sois totalement incompétent vu qu'ils repassent derrière moi pour tout refaire, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir une maison.

Il est plus de 13 h00 quand nous rentrons dan la cuisine.

Bella est là, assise à table devant une assiette de ragoût, en compagnie de Sue et de Jacob.

Elle se lève et se jette à mon cou. Nous nous embrassons brièvement et nous nous asseyons à table avec eux. Le ragoût est délicieux et Sue rosit quand je lui demande sa recette.

Bella veut me montrer la ville et je comprends que je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de passer le test quand Charlie demande à Jacob de nous accompagner.

Nous montons tous les 3 dans la voiture de Jake, qui pue affreusement le chien mouillé.

Il n'a pas desserré les dents et je comprends qu'il y a du avoir confrontation entre lui et Bella. Et il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir emporté.

Forks est une petite ville mais c'est charmant. Ceci dit je comprends que Bella ai eu envie de s'en échapper.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Mon père me surprendra toujours. Amener Edward à la pêche, quelle idée! J'ai hâte d'avoir la version d'Edward, la vraie, pas le "super" qu'il m'a servi devant Jacob.

Ce coup-ci je crois que Jake a compris. Quand je l'ai vu débarquer à 10h00, tout sourire , et qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser je n'ai pas pu me retenir, ma main est partie toute seule et je ne regrette même pas cette gifle.

Jacob ne m'aime pas, il aime l'idée que je lui appartienne. Je le lui ai dit, il a digéré l'information et n'a plus pipé mot.

Mais il est tenace, incroyablement, il nous propose de venir à la fête sur la plage Quileute ce soir.

Edward me regarde et nous refusons le plus gentiment possible.

La soirée nous la passons avec mon père. Il regarde Edward d'un air moins antipathique, surtout que c'est lui qui a vidé et fait cuire le poisson. Quand nous montons nous coucher et que je tire Edward par la main dans les escaliers, mon père n'ose rien dire.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon lit grince à ce point.

Nous avons du faire l'amour par terre.

Et ma chambre est trop petite pour que nous puissions mettre le matelas par terre. Edward a été un gentleman: c'est lui qui s'est couché au sol et moi qui me suis mise sur lui. Si Sue savait ça....Je ne pensais pas réussir à prendre autant de plaisir en sachant mon père en bas en train de regarder le base ball mais finalement l'orgasme a été aussi intense que d'habitude. Edward a une fois de plus oublié le préservatif, je crois qu'on va laisser tomber...Si mon père savait ça...Heureusement que je prend la pilule!

Demain dimanche nous avons prévu d'aller à la plage le matin, d'y pique niquer avec mon père, qui nous doit bien ça après la partie de pêche d'aujourd'hui, puis nous repartirons dans l'après-midi.

Finalement, c'est un bon WE.

-

-

-

-

-

**_* Garfield, le chat qui aime les lasagnes!!!!_**

**_Voilà la mouture d'aujourd'hui! Demain le PDV de Rosalie et un passage rigolo. Merci encore pour vos review toujours adorables! _**


	14. fraicheur

Rosalie PDV

Edward me surprendra toujours. Pendant des années j'ai attendu qu'il se case. Je me disais que c'était humain, que ça lui tomberait dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Et non, il continuait à vivre comme un ado.

Et au moment où je me dis qu'il est fichu, qu'il vivra comme ça toute sa vie il nous ramène une petite gamine.

Adorable, certes, mais absolument pas le genre que j'attendais. Elle a 17 ans, et je suis sure qu'elle n'a que très peu d'expérience au lit.

Elle est jolie mais ne parait du tout fashion ou sexe attitude. Au contraire elle est très naturelle. Et timide. Et petite.

Le contraire de ce qu'Edward aime habituellement.

Je m'en moque éperdument en fait, pourvu que grâce à elle les repas familiaux chez Esmée et Carlisle ne soient plus gâchés par l'absence d'Edward,qui ne dégnait venir qu'une fois sur 3 ou 4. Ca rendait Esmée tellement malheureuse qu'il ne soit pas avec nous…Et Alice également, du coup Jasper en souffrait et moi avec.

Elle est certainement celle qu'il lui fallait en fait. Elle doit le calmer, l'assagir. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle ferveur dans le regard d'un homme. Et très sincèrement je n'aurais jamais soupçonné la trouver dans celui d'Edward.

Bella a l'air d'être une fille bien. Intelligente. Pas une traînée quoi…

Quelque part ça m'embête quand même un peu. J'espère que les Cullen ne vont pas l'aimer plus que moi.

Ma mère a toujours fait passer ses activités avant Jazz et moi. Nous avons grandi avec des nounous et des baby sitters.

Je fais le contraire avec mes enfants.

Je sais qu'Esmée m'apprécie, qu'elle a su voir au-delà de mon apparence de froideur.

Mais ça serait terrible pour moi qu'elle se mette à préférer Bella.

Esmée est plus une mère pour moi que ma propre mère. Et mes enfants étaient les seuls petits enfants, avec la naissance des jumeaux d'Alice et Jasper je crains que notre famille ne passe au second plan .Même si au fond de moi je sais que c'est idiot, que Esmée et Carlisle adorent leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants et ne font pas de différences, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude de nos parents, je suis certaine que leurs chiens de race comptaient plus pour eux que mon frère et moi. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé Jazz et moi.

Il serait peut-être temps de le faire.

Je sais qu'Emmett souhaitait qu'on attende un peu pour cette grossesse, il aurait voulu que Chloe ait 4 ou 5 ans quand notre troisième enfant arriverait, mais j'ai insisté dès que j'ai su qu'Alice était enceinte, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte et pas moi.

Alice est pitoyable sur ce lit d'hôpital, avec ce ventre trop gros pour elle, mais je l'envie incroyablement, elle est au centre de tous les intérêts, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. J'adorerais attendre des jumeaux…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Le WE est passé. Charlie a l'air d'avoir plus ou moins accepté la situation. En réalité je pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

J'ai pris une décision dimanche soir : je ne pêcherai ja-mais. Quelle horreur…

J'ai bien fait rire Bella avec cette partie de pêche, c'est déjà ça.

Nous sommes déjà le 19 juillet. Il fait vraiment chaud et nous allons pour la première fois manger chez mes parents. Il y aura Emmett, Rose et leurs enfants, et Jasper. Nous sommes allés voir Alice ce matin, Bella et moi, et elle attendait avec impatience la visite de Sasha et Chloe cet après-midi.

Nous avons prit nos maillots, je compte bien profiter de la piscine de mes parents pour me rafraîchir un peu.

Bella est beaucoup plus détendue que lors de notre premier repas ici. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle ne devrait pas : cette fois ci il y aura Emmett et il est très taquin…

Nous arrivons les premiers et ma mère est en train de finir de préparer la salade. Bella veut l'aider.

« Non les enfants, allez plutôt vous rafraîchir dans la piscine, il fait tellement chaud… »

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois et entraîne Bella .

Elle plonge directement après avoir mis son maillot et je la rejoins.

« Ca fait du bien ! Il fait vraiment chaud… »

Il y a autre chose qui me ferait du bien…Je me colle contre elle et commence à dénouer le haut de son maillot….

« Arrête Edward ! Ta mère peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! »

Je continue à la taquiner mais elle a raison. Il nous faut être sages….Mais que c'est dur de l'être quand je le vois dans ce petit maillot noir, tout simple mais qui la met divinement en valeur….

On a quand même le droit de s'embrasser et je ne me prive pas pour le faire. Je la plaque contre le bord de la piscine et nous sommes en train d'oublier que nous sommes chez mes parents quand un jet d'eau glacé nous frappe en plein visages ! Bella et moi crions de surprise et Emmett éclate de rire…

« Hé ! Il y a des enfants dans les parages, il faut voir à vous tenir un peu ! »

« Dis donc Emmett, tu veux que je te rappelle que les parents, Alice et moi nous devions quitter la maison quand Rose venait passer le dimanche ici ?! »

Bella rit, heureusement qu'elle comprend les plaisanteries parfois un peu lourdes d'Em'.

Le repas est sympathique, ma mère a pour une fois été raisonnable et a seulement fait une grosse salade, avec cette chaleur c'est parfait. Le melon du dessert est bien frais c'est rafraîchissant.

Jasper trépigne littéralement pour aller voir Alice.

Mais Rosalie est malade. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi malade pour ses précédentes grossesses. Elle est presque grise. Emmett est un peu inquiet, mais mon père nous rassure : l'été les symptômes de la grossesse sont souvent plus prononcés.

Elle décide d'aller s'allonger. Bella et moi restons ici, alors mes parents, Jasper et Emmett partent avec Sasha voir Alice. Chloe a mal dormi cette nuit elle va rester pour faire la sieste avec sa mère.

Dès la fin du repas Rosalie prend Chloe et va se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett.

Quand les autres sont partis je me retourne vers Bella et je me précipite sur elle. Elle comprend au quart de tour et galope jusqu'à la piscine, ou elle saute tête la première. Je plonge à mon tour et lui arrache son maillot.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour chez mes parents, j'ai bien l'intention de remédier à cela aujourd'hui…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour dans une piscine mais c'est vraiment agréable.

L'eau nous porte et cela crée des sensations nouvelles. Mais au bout d'un moment nous nous rapatrions sur un transat moelleux et Edward entreprend de me faire, eh bien…la totale !

Sa langue me met au supplice, il sait exactement comment me faire jouir et il s'arête juste avant que je n'arrive à l'orgasme…Quand c'est mon tour de lui rendre la caresse je m'applique du mieux que je peux à le soumettre à pareille torture mais il est plus expérimenté que moi et il se contente de me sourire en me pénétrant enfin. Nous avons bien joué et le plaisir nous emporte violement et rapidement. J'adore la sensation du plaisir bien sur, mais surtout celle du partage, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'être en profonde communion avec l'homme que j'aime.

J'ai encore plus chaud évidemment, et je plonge à nouveau dans la piscine, nue, et nage plusieurs longueurs.

Je fatigue vite, n'étant pas une sportive et m'installe à nouveau sur le transat ; ne remettant que le bas de mon maillot. Je suis bien, à l'ombre, et je regarde Edward sur le transat à coté, qui dort déjà.

Je crois que je ne mets que quelques secondes à m'endormir.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je me suis endormi en regardant Bella nager nue dans la piscine alors que nous venions juste de faire l'amour. Dire que je peux mourir à présent serait exagéré mais il y a de ça…

Je suis entre le sommeil et le réveil quand je sens un petite menotte se poser sur mon visage. « Tonton…pipi… »

Ce n'est certainement pas la voix de Bella ça…

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Chloe, en culotte, à coté de moi. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés. Elle a l'air au bord des larmes.

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi, mais pas trace de Rosalie.

« Tonton ! pipiiiii ! » La voix se fait aigue, ça doit presser !

« Ou es ta mère ? »

« Maman dodo »

Ah ouais…Bella ne s'est pas réveillée. N'écoutant que mon courage j'enlève la culotte de ma nièce et lui conseille de faire pipi contre l'arbre, avant de me souvenir qu'elle est une fille. Mauvais réflexe Edward… Elle m'écoute et j'essaie de ne pas rire quand elle s'en met partout sur les jambes. Je puise un peu d'eau que je lui passe sur les cuisses. Elle remet sa culotte, et je me demande bien ce que je vais faire d'elle.

Mais elle a une idée :

« Y'ai soif tonton »

Bon.

Je l'amène à la cuisine et lui sert un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle boit avidement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant Chloe ? »

« cacht »

« Hein ? »

Je suis un peu paniqué, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé seul avec ma nièce, je joue avec Sasha mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment approché d'elle, elle est mignonne, adorable même, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle servait surtout de poupée à Alice.

« CACHT ! »Sa voix est sans réplique. Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de ses couettes. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Alice.

« Je suis désolé crevette je ne comprend pas… »

Et là elle m'assène une baffe magistrale en pleine tête en répétant :

« Cacht ! »

Ah ! Elle veut faire du catch ! Comme je fais avec Sasha !

Je catche donc avec elle, elle me surprend d'ailleurs, elle en fera bientôt voir à son frère ! Elle a vite chaud évidemment et je me dit que la baigner serait sans doute une bonne idée.

Bella dort toujours et je m'installe avec Chloe, ses couettes à moitié défaites et sa culotte Minnie à l'autre bout de la piscine. Je rentre dans l'eau et le prend dans mes bras. Elle a l'air ravie. Elle glousse quand je lui mouille les cheveux et j'essaye de suivre son discours assez peu intelligible. Le mot Bella revient souvent. Ca me fait plaisir.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, surtout depuis que nous avons inventé Chloe et moi le jeu du bébé dauphin, elle met la tête sous l'eau sans s'en rendre compte, j'ai bon espoir de lui apprendre à nager avant la fin de l'après-midi quand j'entend Rosalie appeler sa fille en hurlant.

« Rose ! Elle est avec moi ! Dans la piscine ! »

Je vois Rosalie arriver, hagarde, seulement vêtue d'une culotte. Bella qui s'est réveillée en sursaut en entendant Rosalie hurler court dans notre direction, elle ne porte que le bas de son maillot.

« Dites les filles, j'ai une sacré chance, je suis entouré de 3 filles les seins à l'air ! »

Je rigole mais Bella rougit et se cache les seins de ses mains en courant vers le transat ou elle a laissé son maillot. Rosalie par contre s'en fiche,entre Sasha et Chloe elle allaite depuis plus de 4 ans non stop et j'ai souvent vu ses seins. Elle rentre dans la piscine et m'arrache presque Chloe des bras.

« Tout doux, Rose ! Chloe s'est levée et je me suis occupé d'elle pour te laisser dormir ! On s'est bien amusés, hein cocotte ? »

« Cacht ! » répond ma nièce avec enthousiasme.

Rosalie sort avec elle, et je suis content de voir qu'elle s'assied sur le transat voisin de Bella pour allaiter Chloe.

Elle me demande d'aller lui chercher son tee shirt en haut et je m'exécute, puis je me rend compte que Bella ne connait pas la totalité de notre maison, et encore moins ma chambre d'ado.

Je lui fait visiter et je vois que sa machoire se décroche, même si elle essaye d'être blasée.

Ma chambre n'a pas bougé depuis 5 ans que je n'ai plus dormi ici, alors que celles d'Emmett et Alice ont évolué, dans celle d'Em' il y a un lit d'enfant, et ma mère est en train de remttre à neuf deux vieux berceaux datant des années 1850 pour les bébés de Jazz et Ali. J'ai envie que ça change pour moi aussi. Je vais demander à ma mère de refaire la déco, pour que cette chambre ne soit plus la mienne mais la notre, à Bella et à moi. Je sais qu'elle sera ravie.

J'ai quand même bien envie d'essayer quelque chose avant que cette pièce ne soit plus ma chambre de gamin. Je ferme le verrou et me dirige vers bella en me léchan tles babines.

Elle rit et se précipite sur moi. Encore une qui veut faire du catch ou quoi? Ah non, elle me pousse sur mon lit. Elle va faire ce que je crois? Oui, elle le fait...Argh...

"Bellaaa...."

Elle est douée pour me faire craquer, mais je ne veux pas venir dans sa bouche, bien que ce soit tentant. Je l'attire vers moi et elle glisse sur mon sexe, elle gémit quand je prend ses hanches pour lui imposer mon rythme. Nous jouissons trés rapidement, nous devions avoir plus envie que je ne le soupçonnais...

Quand nous resdescendons mes parents sont arrivés, mon père a prit Chloe sur ses genoux et lui donne une cuillère de compote, un morceau de chocolat,une cuillère de compote, un morceau de chocolat,etc, sous l'oeil courroucé de Rosalie, qui ne dit rien cependant. Faire manger des fruits et des légumes à Chloe est une épreuve, que mon père a contourné habilement. Avec le chocolat qu'elle adore...

Rose passe ses nerfs sur moi, comme d'habitude.

"Dis donc Edward, ça vous en a prit du temps pour visiter ta chambre..."

Bella rougit furieusement et je détourne la conversation:

"papa, tu nous faisait manger comme ça nous aussi quand on était gamins?"

Il prend le regard d'un enfant prit en faute.

" Euh non... Emmett et toi aucun souci, vous dévoriez tout et tout le temps . Par contre Alice ne mangeait pas grand chose et je perdais vite patience. Je lui faisait du chantage en fait...Hum, on change dans la vie tu sais..."

Ma mère rit, elle sait à quel point mon père s'est transformé en papy gateau avec l'arrivée de Chloe.

Elle est ravie quand je lui demande de bien vouloir réaménager ma chambre pour Bella et moi.

L'aprés-midi touche à sa fin et il est temps de rentrer à la maison. J'ai du boulot à avancer, et Bella veut commencer à bosser ses cours pour septembre.

Quand nous partons je me sens bien , apaisé, heureux. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur et à nouveau cette maison est un havre de paix, trop longtemps j'ai quitté les réunions familiales aprés m'être disputé avec ma mère, aprés avoir joué les ados attardés, aprés les avoir choqués en racontant à mon frère, mais devant tout le monde, mes dernières conquètes. C'est fini tout ça. Maintenant j'ai Bella.

Mais quand nous arrivons sur le palier devant nos appartements une trés mauvaise surprise nous attend.

La porte de l'appartement de Bella est ouverte.

Elle s'avance et s'exclame:

"Oh NON!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà! La suite lundi je pense! _**

**_Sinon contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent Bella ne va pas tomber enceinte dans l'immédiat. Le coup des préservatifs oubliés c'était pour montrer à quel point elle désarçonne Edward, lui fait perdre la tête._**

**_Je pensais arréter cette fic avec la naissance des jumeaux (vous ne connaitrez les prénoms que le jour ou je les ferai naitre, hihihih)mais finalement je vais continuer, en allant plus vite dans le temps aprés cette naissance, disons en racontant les grands moments: Noël, la naissance du 3° enfant de Rosalie et Emmett, etc...Jusqu'à...vous verrez bien!_**


	15. mise au point

Bella PDV

Mon appartement a été mis à sac.

Complètement.

Sauvagement.

Plus rien n'est debout. Même les prises ont été arrachées des murs…

Je ne pleure même pas.

Je n'ai plus un seul vêtement à me mettre. Tout a été mis en lambeaux.

Ce à quoi je tiens le plus, mes livres, ont été jetés à terre mais pas détruits. James ne me connaît pas bien, il ne sait pas que mes livres sont bien plus importants à mes yeux que mes vêtements. Il fréquente des filles pour qui c'est le contraire habituellement…

Heureusement , j'avais amené le coussin en patchwork que Sue m'avait offert pour mon aménagement chez Edward, parce que j'aime dormir avec.

Je m'assied par terre. Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, avec le fait que mon rocking chair est en miettes, est le visage ravagé de colère d'Edward. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Je sais que ça va mal finir, on ne peut plus se leurrer: James est dangereux, il ne va pas se calmer.

Il faut faire quelque chose…

Il s'assied à coté de moi, me prend dans ses bras. Il prend mon téléphone dans mon sac et appelle mon père.

Il lui explique la situation brièvement puis me le passe;

« Bella? Nous arrivons, Jake et moi. Nous serons là dans deux heures. On va s'en occuper »

Je suis dans le brouillard. Le bras d'Edward est toujours sur mes épaules, mais sa voix est lointaine…Il appelle son frère, son père, Jasper… Et d'autres personnes aussi.

Je me sens étrangement vide.

Il me caresse doucement le visage et m'aide à me relever. Dans son appartement je rassemble les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvent, une culotte que je sors du sèche linge, un tee shirt ,vieux, mais propre.

« Rosalie te prêtera des affaires » me dit-il tendrement.

Je ricane. Moi dans un pantalon de Rosalie? Il rêve…

Nous montons dans sa voiture et je me roule en boule sur le siège passager.

Nous arrivons devant une jolie maison , dans le jardin, sur le coté ,il y a beaucoup de jeux pour enfants: un toboggan, une maisonnette en bois, une petite piscine et un balançoire double.

Je comprend que nous sommes chez Rosalie et Emmett.

Il fait presque nuit.

Je regarde l'heure: il est presque 22H00.

Rose nous ouvre la porte, elle a l'air bouleversée.

Emmett est grave, son visage est tendu.

Rosalie m'entraîne dans la salle de bains et je me laisse faire.

« Ça va Bella? Tu dois être terriblement choquée… »

« je crois que je ne me rend pas encore compte…Je suis désolée de te déranger… »

« ne t'excuse pas. Ce type est un malade. Les gars vont s'en occuper,ne t'en fais pas. »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je réussis à me maîtriser. C'est vraiment difficile mais j'y arrive, pour l'amour de Bella.

Je sais ou est James. J'ai des contacts et il n'a pas été difficile de le repérer.

On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe.

Bella est en état de choc. Ça m'embête de la laisser comme ça, mais je sais que Rosalie va prendre soin d'elle. Et ma mère aussi.

J'entends d'ailleurs la voiture de mes parents.

Ma mère sort la première, son visage est empreint d'angoisse. Mon père a sur le visage la même expression de colère maîtrisée qu'Emmett.

Nous laissons les filles, Bella est dans les bras de ma mère quand je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

« A très bientôt »

Nous rejoignons Jasper dans la rue, juste devant le « New Moon ».

Nous attendons impatiemment Charlie et Jacob.

Quand ils arrivent, je vois que Charlie tient fermement le bras de Jake. Ce dernier a tout du chien prêt à mordre. Sa colère est sans doute aussi violente que la mienne.

Le père de Bella a dans les yeux la lueur que j'ai vu une fois dans le regard de mon propre père: la fois ou Alice a été malmenée par un garçon dans une fête.

Je fais le présentations rapidement. Mon père est souvent la voix de la sagesse.

Ce soir encore il ne faillit pas à sa réputation:

« Nous sommes six. Nous sommes ici pour faire comprendre à cet individu qu'il doit laisser Bella, et Edward en paix. Nous ne sommes pas là pour déclencher une bagarre, encore moins pour massacrer un homme »

Il regarde tout spécialement Jacob et moi-même en disant cela. Nous aquesicons.

Le videur nous laisse entrer. Je le connais bien. Quand il me tape sur l'épaule en se plaignant de ne pas m'avoir vu depuis longtemps je sens le regard de Charlie me transpercer le dos. Je n'ose pas non plus croiser les yeux de mon père. Mais je sens la main de Jazz se poser sur mon épaule.

Nous traversons la salle en biais, j'essaye de ne pas regarder les stripteaseuses qui se déhanchent sur scène.

J'ai honte.

Il y a un mois c'était ma vie, ce genre d'endroits. Et aujourd'hui tout cela me dégoutte.

Nous montons à l'étage en file indienne par l'étroit escalier.

Je me dirige vers Laurent, qui n'a pas l'air à son aise.

« là » dit-il simplement en m'indiquant une porte d'un geste. Je lui serre la main et il file sans demander son reste.

Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte. Emmett en donne un autre et Jake finit le travail.

Nous entrons dans la petite salle privée. La fille que je reconnais comme étant Irina, a eu le temps de se couvrir. Tant mieux.

Elle part en courant.

James est à moitié nu, il se lève et crache par terre en me voyant.

Derrière moi je comprend que mon père et Jasper retiennent Jacob.

Je serre les poings et laisse Emmett approcher de James. Il l'attrape par les épaules et le force à se rasseoir. L'autre se met à glapir. Charlie s'approche et saisit James par la gorge.

« Tu ne t'approches plus jamais de ma fille. J'espère que tu as compris. Parce que sinon ce n'est pas au shérif que je suis que tu auras à faire, c'est à un père fou de rage, et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te faire regretter tes actes. »

Je m'approche à mon tour:

« J'aime Bella. C'est un concept que tu ignores sans doute mais c'est comme ça. Son père, tu vois est au courant,le mien aussi et toute notre famille. Tu vas arrêter de nous emmerder, parce que je te jures que sinon tu le regretteras »

James a ,un peu, repris contenance en comprenant que nous n'allions pas le frapper.

« et le père de ta petite copine, il le sait combien de nanas-tu t'es payée avant de rencontrer sa petite chérie? Irina, sans aller plus loin, tu te l'es payée combien de fois? Au moins une fois par semaine, pendant des années? Et maintenant tu joues les héros pour cette petite pute qui n'est même pas majeure?! »

Au mot de pute Jake a échappé à Jasper , il s'élance sur James en même temps que moi. Il le frappe au nez, moi au ventre. James s'écroule sur le sol.

Mon père se précipite sur lui, Jasper et Emmett maîtrisent Jacob et Charlie me prend par le bras.

Mon père redresse James et s'assure qu'il est seulement légèrement touché.

James a les yeux agrandis de peur:

« C'est bon! J'en ai rien à foutre de cette gamine! T'as qu'à la baiser comme les autres! Mais foutez moi la paix! »

Nous ressortons, traînant un Jacob qui voudrait bien finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Mon père se penche sur James et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Nous quittons le club en silence. Sur le trottoir le père de Bella me regarde d'un sale air. Je suis encore en colère mais je sais que, cette fois-ci l'épreuve de force aura fonctionné. Je pense que James ne nous créera plus d'ennuis.

Mon père s'approche de moi et me colle une baffe magistrale. Je comprend qu'il devait en avoir envie depuis très, très longtemps.

Jasper m'en colle une autre. Celle-là me surprend plus.

« C'est pour toutes les fois ou Alice a pleuré à cause de toi » précise-t-il.

Je surveille Emmett du coin de l'œil mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me frapper.

Charlie par contre se maîtrise visiblement.

Je me racle la gorge.

Mon père prend les choses en main:

« Pour cette nuit il vaut sans doute mieux que Bella et Edward dorment ailleurs que dans leur immeuble… »

« Venez chez moi » propose Jasper, qui, depuis qu'il m'a giflé, semble avoir un entrain que je lui ai rarement vu.

Jasper et Alice habitent un appartement à un quart d'heure de chez moi. Symbiose…

« Charlie, Jacob, vous n'allez pas refaire une si longue route si tard. Ma femme et moi serons ravis de vous accueillir pour la nuit. De plus Charlie, cela nous donnera l'occasion de bavarder un peu, entre pères, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une opinion de mon fils trop négative. »

Charlie n' a pas l'air convaincu, et Jake affiche un air carrément réticent, mais mon père les achève:

« De plus, je crois que ma femme a fait sa fameuse mousse au chocolat avant les événements de la soirée »

Du coup ils partent quasiment bras dessus bras dessous avec mon père.

Jasper va nous attendre à son appartement et Emmett et moi allons retourner chez lui, moi pour récupérer Bella, lui pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Avant que Jasper nous quitte je les serre dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas très fort en démonstrations, mais quand je dis « merci, mes frères », je sais que tous les deux comprennent le message. Je téléphone à ma mère, et Emmett à Rosalie .J'ai bien fait de ne pas appeler Bella directement: elle dort. Ma mère savait déjà comment cela s'était passé, mon père vient juste de l'appeler. Elle est soulagée.

Dans la voiture je sens la fatigue remplacer peu à peu la colère. Je n'ai qu'une hâte: retrouver Bella.

Emmett est vraiment un grand frère idéal, il me parle de son équipe, et me fait rire avec des anecdotes loufoques. J'aime la relation que j'ai avec lui: franche, aimante et drôle.

Pas de non-dits ou de faux semblants entre nous.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez lui je suis surpris de voir que ma mère n'est pas encore partie.

Elle a pourtant la voiture puisque mon père et moi avons pris celle d'Emmett à l'aller.

Mais quand elle s'approche de moi et me gifle deux fois je comprend pourquoi elle m'a attendu. Je vacille un peu sous le choc et elle me serre dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Imbécile, idiot, mettre ta vie en danger comme ça, pour des histoires de fesses en plus, et Bella! Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu lui arriver! Un club de striptease, tu n'as pas honte? »

« si maman, j'ai honte, justement. Depuis que je connais Bella c'est finit tout ça. Je suis avec elle, je l'aime! Je veux justement qu'elle soit en sécurité, plus rien d'autre ne compte! »

Mais elle n'écoute pas vraiment. Elle pleure en me secouant.

C'est ma soirée, il n'y a pas à dire.

Lorsqu'elle part enfin et que je rentre dans la maison après lui avoir fait signe de la main jusqu'à ce que sa voiture ai disparue dans le tournant, je vois l'expression de Rosalie, debout à coté d'Emmett dans la cuisine,je comprend qu'il lui a tout raconté. Je soupire et tend carrément la joue.

La gifle de Rosalie est certainement la plus sèche.

Je me frotte la mâchoire et elle rie à gorge déployée.

J'espère que c'est fini pour la soirée…

Je me glisse dans le bureau, Bella dort, roulée en boule sur la canapé.

Je me penche sur elle et la réveille d'un baiser.

Elle se redresse vivement, et un instant je me demande si elle ne va pas me frapper elle aussi, mais elle se jette sur mes lèvres. Voilà qui es plus agréable…

Je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé, tout en la serrant contre moi et en caressant ses boucles brunes que j'adore.

J'évite le passage des gifles, mon amour propre bancal aime autant.

Elle soupire de soulagement.

Mais quand elle me demande:

« Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu as les joues si rouges? »

Je pars dans un fou rire libérateur.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Esmée et Rosalie ont été vraiment gentilles.

Elles m'ont fait rire, pendant que les garçons étaient partis en « expédition punitive ».

Elles connaissent leurs maris et savaient qu'ils ne feraient rien qui les mettent en danger.

Mais moi j'étais folle d'inquiétude qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

Esmée m'a parlé d'Edward quand il était enfant. Elle m'a expliqué la relation quasi pathologique qu'il entretenait avec Alice, elle m'a dit que les excès qu'il a commis étaient guidés par la souffrance. Rosalie et elle m'ont dit à quel point il était transfiguré depuis qu'il me connaît.

Je leur ai avoué que j'étais moi aussi très amoureuse et j'ai vu le sourire d'Esmée, j'ai compris qu'elle m'accueillait dans la famille. Quand Rosalie m'emmenée me coucher parce que je m'endormais sur place et qu'elle a offert de me démêler les cheveux avant que je ne dorme pour que je puisse me coiffer demain matin sans devoir tout couper, j'ai compris que elle aussi, à sa façon, me montrait qu'elle était heureuse que je sois avec Edward.

Il est enfin et là et plus rien ne compte, je l'embrasse, je suis là ou je veux être: avec lui.

Il rit et m'ébouriffant les cheveux:

« Alice va être ravie. Elle va te commander des tonnes de vêtements quand elle va savoir que tu n'as plus rien à te mettre. Attend toi à devoir aller travailler avec un robe de soirée à traîne »

Je plisse le nez et simule l'évanouissement. Quand nous repartons de chez Rose et Emmett j'insiste pour conduire. Je me sens mieux, plus légère. Mais je manque emboutir la voiture d'Edward en apprenant que mon père et Jake dorment en ce moment même chez Carlisle et Esmée.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà, je poste tard, mais je suis épuisée, nous sommes tombés en panne hier à 250 kms de chez nous, nous sommes rentrés à plus de une heure du matin en taxi, heureusement qu'on a pu bénéficier de l'assurance, on rien à payer, et en plus aujourd'hui j'ai eu des tas de soucis de connexion._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre sera quand même à la hauteur de vos attentes!_**


	16. shopping

Bella PDV

Non. J'ai dit NON.

Je sais que je suis têtue.

Je suis plantée devant le magasin, j'attend qu'il sorte, il est certes plus âgé, plus expérimenté et plus manipulateur que moi mais là c'est NON.

Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ça.

Ah. Quand même, le voilà.

Il a le sourire en plus. Quel culot.

Non, mais je rêve! Il a un sac dans les mains.

Il s'approche de moi, son sourire est quand même figé, il veut me prendre par la taille mais je recule de trois pas.

« Edward, il y a QUOI dans ce sac? »

Il soupire, me fait un petit sourire en coin et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

Je détourne vite le regard avant de me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Je suis fâchée contre lui, je ne dois pas l'oublier…

« Bella…pense combien Alice sera contente…On peut bien lui faire ce plaisir, tu sais bien qu'elle a besoin de soutien en ce moment… »

« N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments! Il y a QUOI dans ce sac?!!! »

Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a dans ce sac mais je veux qu'il l'avoue.

« Et puis mon amour, même quand tu es en colère comme ça, je t'avoue que je crains bien plus la colère d'Alice… »

Je tape du pied.

« Bon. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais je t'assure qu'on s'y habitue, dans peu de temps tu ne pourras pas te passer d'un peu de confort… »

« c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète! Je ferai quoi si tu me jettes à la rue? »

« Je ne me donne même pas la peine de répondre à ça, Bella… »

« Je ne les mettrais pas, jamais. Alors ça te sert à quoi d'avoir dépensé autant? Je vais m'en acheter une autre paire à 10 dollars, tu en as conscience? Je n'ai PAS les moyens de me les payer alors je m'en passe. Ça fait prêt de 18 ans que je fonctionne comme ça Edward, je n'en suis pas morte, et je ne suis pas inférieure à ceux qui peuvent se les payer pour autant! »

« Bella…C'est simplement une paire de converse ma chérie…Je les ai payée 45 dollars il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat…Et évidemment que tu n'es inférieure à personne! Je sais que tu es supérieure à bien des gens et »

« Je n'ai pas dit être supérieure !Edward Cullen tu déformes mes propos! »

« Bon. On parlera de tout ça à la maison »

« tu te défiles? »

« absolument. Il nous reste le cadeau de Chloe à acheter. Et tu as dit toi-même vouloir passer à H&M… »

Je fonce vers le magasin de jouets, je suis toujours en colère.

Mais c'est légitime.

Alice est folle. Je m'en doutais mais là j'ai eu confirmation. Il faut voir les vêtements qu'elle m'a commandé après que James ai mis mon appartement à sac.

Elle était tellement contente de « renouveler ma garde robe » comme elle a dit, que je me suis même demandé si elle n'avait pas engagé James pour liquider l'ancienne.

Je suis aujourd'hui l' »heureuse » propriétaire de plusieurs robes de soirée, plusieurs maillots de bains très style James Bond girl (je suis sure que Rosalie a cafté pour mon maillot noir tout simple), des chemisiers en soie (j'avais demandé deux ou trois chemises en coton…) ,et des jupes. Alice me jure que la jupe me va bien. Avec un petit top ,a-t-elle précisé.

Du coup j'ai une bonne dizaine de jupes, et encore plus de top, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, mais surtout du bleu sombre.

Mais pas un jean, pas un tee shirt…

Par contre j'ai eu des sous vêtements aussi.

J'ai cru mourir de honte le jour ou j'ai du déballer cette collection de soutien gorge et strings en dentelle, parce que Jasper et Carlisle étaient présents dans la chambre d'Alice.(et encore il n'y avait pas Emmett je ne m'en tire pas trop mal) Edward était là aussi bien sur, et si lui avait l'air de trouver ces…choses à moitié transparentes à son goût, ce n'est pas du tout mon cas.

Le soir même Edward me les a tous fait essayer l'un après l'autre, et je confirme que c'était à son goût. ..

Mais moi ,même si je suis d'accord pour les porter devant Edward et lui seul (j'aime bien quand il a de la fumée qui lui sort par les oreilles…) ,au quotidien je porte des culottes en coton…

Donc aujourd'hui nous sommes en virée au centre commercial dûment conseillé par Alice pour m'acheter une brassée de vêtements de tous les jours.

Déjà Edward a payé les élucubrations d'Alice, ça me gène mais pas trop, je n'ai rien demandé, rien choisi.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne va pas en plus me payer mes jeans et mes culottes.

Et par quoi il commence?

Par m'acheter de force une paire de converse.

Il doit avoir un cerveau avec mémoire de disque dur intégré, parce que quand on est passé devant le magasin et qu'il a vu cette paire de converse grise il s'est souvenu que je lui avais dit au début ou on se connaissait que si j'avais assez d'argent avec mon job à la bibliothèque je me ferai une folie et me la payerai pour la rentrée…

Alors il ne fait ni une ni deux et rentre l'acheter.

Sauf que je dois acheter pas mal d'autres choses et les converses n'étaient plus du tout au programme…

Évidement elles me font envie… Ça va être dur de ne pas les porter…

Je ralentis et l'attend pour rentrer dans le magasin de jouets.

Demain, 1° août, c'est l'anniversaire de Chloe. Elle fête ses deux ans et nous mangeons chez les parents d'Edward (Rosalie voulait organiser un repas chez elle mais elle a encore beaucoup de nausées) puis nous rejoindrons Alice et Jasper à l'hôpital pour y manger le gâteau Je me doute que Chloe va recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux très girlie, alors j'ai suggéré à Edward que nous lui prenions un joli jouet en bois.

Dans le magasin nous allons donc au rayon « nature » et Edward me montre une petite cuisine en bois peinte, une fois n'est pas coutume, en vert et rouge (c'est un miracle ils ont évité le rose! ) mais je suis pour la libération de la femme, et je lui montre du doigt les petits instruments de musique en bois.

Edward lâche tout et se jette dessus. J'attend patiemment et nous repartons avec un tambour, un xylophone, des castagnettes et un harmonica.

Ah c'est sur Chloe va être ravie. Ses parents peut-être un peu moins.

Je m'estime vengée pour le coup des maillots James Bond girl.

J'ai aussi prit un yoyo pour Sasha.

Edward est tout guilleret , dès qu'on parle musique c'est comme moi les livres: ça le rend joyeux.

Nous voilà devant H&M. Rien qu'à son regard je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore vraiment adressés la parole depuis l'altercation devant le magasin de chaussures. Je me sens mal. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute depuis la fameuse soirée ou il a apprit mon age, mais on était pas vraiment ensemble.

Il m'attrape par la main et au lieu de rentrer dans le magasin nous nous retrouvons dans les toilettes.

Il me pousse littéralement dans un des box et me plaque contre le mur.

-

-

-

-

-Edward PDV

Au grands maux les grands remèdes.

Bella est plus que têtue, elle est butée. De plus elle est fière.

Jamais elle ne me laissera lui acheter des vêtements, même si je sais qu'elle a à peine les moyens de se payer un jean et deux tee shirt.

Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Pareil pour les converses: elle les mettra…

Je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avidement. Elle répond avec autant d'empressement. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les disputes: ça pimente les « réconciliations au lit » même si techniquement nous sommes dans des toilettes publiques…

Je lui soulève son petit top qui dévoile ses jolies forme (ma sœur a l'œil, vraiment) en faisant attention de ne pas le déchirer.

Elle ne peut pas porter de soutien gorge sous ce genre de vêtements et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je soulève sa jupe et lui enlève un de ces fameux strings qui lui déplaisent tant et que moi j'adore… Elle se laisse faire et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je défait ma ceinture et je la pénètre rapidement. Elle gémit. La situation est assez excitante. Elle enroule ses jambes atour de ma taille et je prend ses fesses dans mes mains pour lui imposer un rythme. Je me concentre sur son plaisir. Quand je la sens proche de l'orgasme je ralentis brusquement et elle pousse un petit cri plaintif de déception.

Je chuchote

« Bella, tu me laisseras t'acheter des vêtements?»

« non! »

Je l'enfonce d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde et elle gémit de plaisir.

« Bella? Tu me laisseras t'acheter des vêtements? »

Je l'enfonce lentement et profondément sur mon sexe tendu à bloc. Je fais attention de ne pas jouir. Je n'ai pas encore gagné …

Elle ne répond pas.

J'accélère le rythme , je la sens trembler dans mes bras. Je parsème son cou de baisers.

« Bella? Tu me laisseras t'acheter des vêtements? »

« ouououi! Oui! D'ac-d'accord! Mais…plus fort! Je t'en prie! Vas-y plus fort! »

J'accélère sauvagement et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou . Ses parois se resserrent sur mon membre fiché en elle et je jouis aussi. Nos lèvres se trouvent et elle se laisse aller dans le plaisir.

Elle est toute molle dans mes bras et j'avoue en profiter honteusement.

« Bella, fais moi plaisir, jure moi de mettre les converse, je sais que tu en as envie… »

« OK Je les mettrai… »

Mmmhhh, c'est facile et drôlement agréable de la convaincre….

Je l'aide à se rhabiller. Je me demande si je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle s'achète des jeans maintenant que j'ai testé la commodité des jupes…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Edward a gagné. Facilement en plus. Mais je suis bonne joueuse. Il a gagné ,il a gagné. J'aurai ma revanche un jour. J'avoue que j'ai adoré la manière dont il m'a forcé la main…

Du coup il a mis le paquet et j'ai plus de jeans qu'il n' y a de jours dans la semaine. J'ai choisi des tee shits ,j'ai écouté Alice et j'ai pris beaucoup de bleu foncé. Edward m'a confirmé que ça me va vraiment bien. Tout se passait bien, j'ai aussi prit des shorts, des culottes en coton et même des strings (en coton ) pour faire plaisir à Edward. Là ou ça a un peu coincé c'est pour les pyjamas. Edward voulait absolument m'acheter une espèce de nuisette transparente, alors que j'avais repéré un grand tee shirt avec short assortis qui avaient l'air très confortables. Mais on s'est comportés en adultes civilisés et on a transigé sur un ensemble débardeur et short un peu plus sexy, et Edward a rajouté une nuisette en coton blanche avec un peu de dentelles. Incroyable que la dentelle plaise comme ça aux garçons, surtout quand elle est placée vers la poitrine…

A la caisse il m'a maintenu les bras dans le dos pendant que c'était SA carte bancaire qui était débitée de la totalité des achats.

Du coup je n'ai rien dépensé.

Il m'a traîné ensuite pour acheter des sandales n'ai rien pu dire, les miennes sont totalement fichues et il reste un bon mois d'été.

Je ne suis pas fan de shopping parce que je n'ai pas les moyens. Edward essayait de me mettre à l'aise mais j'avoue que j'avais l'impression d'être une profiteuse…

Alors je lui ai offert une chemise, avec l'argent que je n'avais pas dépensé. Il était tout content. Je l'ai prise bleue, comme ça on sera assortis.

Nous partons dans dix minutes et je suis plantée devant le miroir, sans savoir si je vais oser sortir habillée comme ça. Évidement c'est Edward qui a choisi ma tenue dans son intégralité.

Je porte une jupe achetée par Alice, un peu style écolière, gris clair en tissu tout fluide, avec un top dos nu bleu marine. Edward bave littéralement devant moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. Cette Bella est …sexy…

« tu as toujours été sexy , cette tenue te sublime, c'est tout… » me corrige Edward. Si encore il m'avait laissée mettre une culotte noire, je suis sure que cette jupe doit se soulever au moindre courant d'air, mais non, il a réussi à me faire enfiler un string en dentelles bleu sombre, vraiment minimaliste. Et avec ce top impossible de porter un soutien gorge. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en chignon, à cause de la chaleur. Réellement je ne me reconnais pas . Je me tourne dans tous les sens devant le miroir pour être sure qu'on ne voit pas mes fesses quand je marche.

« arrêtes de te tortiller comme ça Bella, sinon on ne va pas partir tout de suite… »

Il est venu se coller à mon dos. Il soulève ma jupe et caresse mes fesses. Mon souffle devient plus court et je me dégage de son emprise. On va arriver en retard si ça continue et j'ai horreur de ça…

Edward est vraiment beau avec la chemise que je lui ai acheté hier; il a mis un pantalon en lin naturel et il ressemble à un mannequin.

Alors que moi j'ai l'air d'une petite fille déguisée.

« Pas du tout .Tu n'es pas une petite fille, et tu es très très belle et sexy »

J'enfile mes sandales et j'ai l'impression que même ces chaussures sont sexy…

Je sors dans la rue la tête basse pour rejoindre la voiture, mais Edward me tient par la main.

Il a l'air très fier, Ça me donne un peu de courage et je regarde autour de moi. Je n'aurais pas du, tous les hommes que nous croisons me regardent…fixement…

Je fixe à nouveau le sol, gênée.

« Allons,Bella! Tu es belle ,c'est normal qu'ils profitent de la vue… »

Mais il me prend par la taille et me serre contre lui.

Je suis drôlement soulagée de rentrer dans la voiture, même si à peine installée je constate que la jupe remonte quand je m'assied. C'est logique mais je n'y avais pas pensé, ne portant jamais de jupes. Je tire doucement sur la jupe mais rien à faire. On voit la quasi-totalité de mes cuisses. Ce n'est pas trop grave, la famille d'Edward ne se formalisera pas, Rosalie est toujours habillée dans ce genre, Alice aussi sûrement même si je l'ai toujours vue dans un lit d'hôpital, elle n'a jamais porté deux fois le même tee shirt je crois. Même Esmée met des vêtements qui la mettent en valeur.

Et puis grâce à la piscine des Cullen j'ai un peu bronzé, mes jambes ne sont pas trop blanches.

Quand nous arrivons j'ai presque repris confiance en moi, je tire même un certain plaisir à voir combien cette tenue excite Edward...

Il a passé le voyage à caresser mes jambes et à glisser sa main sous ma jupe et dans mon corsage .

Mais la première personne que je vois quand nous nous garons est…mon père!

Je suis affolée.

Edward est très fier de lui.

« surprise! Ma mère l'a invité, il fait parti de la famille maintenant! Et elle lui a promis de donner la recette de sa mousse au chocolat à Sue. »

Effectivement, je vois Sue arriver et tous les deux s'approchent de la voiture en souriant.

Je panique! J'essaye de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas passer la journée dans cette voiture? Pourquoi pas, je vais bien trouver une raison…

Mais Edward ouvre déjà ma portière. Je descend prudemment. Si je tombe, là ,c'est la catastrophe assurée, vu le string qui ne me recouvre pas les fesses…

Mon père reste statufié en me découvrant mais Sue s'arrache des bras d'Edward (elle l'adore, ça en est affolant) pour me faire tourner sur moi-même.

« Bella! Tu es magnifique! Splendide vraiment! J'adore ta tenue! Tu es une femme à présent, n'est pas Charlie? »

Mon père marmonne quelques mots qui peuvent être interprétés dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Nous rentrons dans la et Carlisle sont dans le me contemplent silencieusement de la tête aux se reprend le premier et me serre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour.

« Alice est passée par là je suppose? »

« Absolument »

« ça te va très bien. Tu es très jolie »

« merci »

Emmett essaye de me faire tournoyer mais Edward l'en empêche en riant. Emmett n'hésite pas à faire quelques compliments assez …graveleux (comme « tu es un homme heureux dis donc » à l'intention d'Edward ) devant mon père.

Rosalie me regarde d'un air mi amusé mi moqueur :

« tu as des jambes finalement! »

Esmée arrive avec Sasha et Chloe. Elle aussi reste statufiée sur place en me voyant.

Edward sourit comme un imbécile.

Je me jette sur Sasha et Chloe, qui se moquent bien de la tenue que je porte.

Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Rosalie aime tant les enfants…

Je donne son cadeau à Chloe.

Et j'avoue que la tête d'Emmett et Rose en voyant les instruments de musique vaut bien le coup de porter cette tenue…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre!**_

_**Merci pour vos rewiews adorables comme toujours, je prend un plaisir incroyable à écrire cette fic, je me demande si je ne vais pas la continuer indéfiniment! Lol! **_

_**Par contre je suis surprise de voir que vous avez adoré voir Edward se prendre des baffes! Il y a toujours une dominatrice qui sommeille en chaque femme on dirait!**_

_**A demain ou après-demain pour la suite, ce sera sans doute un lemon un peu plus long, et Kate va avoir un peu plus de place, pas dans le lemon hein! (il faut bien la marier, elle le mérite! )**_

_**Ah et je tiens à rassurer certaines lectrices (y-a-t-il ne serait-ce qu'un homme qui me lise? Si oui qu'il se dénonce!) Edward et Bella sont ensemble définitivement. J'ai même bien envie de les marier assez rapidement. Par contre ils auront bien des enfants mais laissons un peu grandir Bella!!! Mais à la rentrée ils vont avoir un -ou plusieurs- animal de compagnie…**_


	17. douce vengeance

**_Ce chapitre contient le descriptif d'une scène de sexe très crue, mais entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et dans le respect mutuel. Néanmoins j'ai conscience que cela peut choquer certaines personnes DONC ATTENTION!!!_**

**_Si vous lisez quand même, ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Edward PDV

Bella se venge. Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

La journée s'est bien passée, le repas était très animé, Charlie a fait des efforts pour être aimable avec moi. Comme prévu il mange dans la main de ma mère et mon père et Sue ont discuté « boutique » ,mon père est médecin et Sue préparatrice en pharmacie.

Chloe n'a pas jeté un seul regard aux diverses poupées et dînettes qui lui ont été offert, elle a par contre adoré les instruments de musique que nous lui avons offert Bella et moi.

Elle a joué tout l'après-midi avec, et Sasha s'y est mis aussi. Je leur ai montré quelques trucs, je ne désespère pas de monter un orchestre familial un jour…

Emmett et Rosalie se sont abstenus de nous étrangler, mais Rose a bien précisé que le jour ou notre premier enfant naîtrait elle ne nous oublierai pas.

Bella a rougit à cette allusion, Charlie m'a fixé comme si j'avais déjà mis sa fille enceinte, mais même si j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec Bella un jour (et pas qu'un ou deux) je pense que nous avons le temps. Disons le temps que Rosalie oublie le coup des instruments…

Bella a conduit pour rejoindre Seattle, j'avais bu plusieurs verres de vin et j'ai un peu sommeillé dans la voiture. Arrivés à l'hôpital je me suis rendu compte que mes parents avaient entraînés Sue et Charlie. Le père de Bella avait l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il avait porté des bas résilles et des talons aiguilles, mais Sue était parfaitement naturelle.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre Jasper et Alice s'embrassaient avidement, et tout le monde a ri. Ceci dit j'imagine ce que ça doit être pour Jasper de faire ceinture pendant des mois…Même si c'est pour la bonne cause…

Alice a hurlé de joie en voyant la façon dont Bella était habillée. Charlie a été surpris mais il s'est vite laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme de ma sœur.

A la fin de l'après-midi je peux dire de manière certaine qu'il l'adorait.

D'ailleurs en partant, il m'a dit :

« ta mère et ta sœur sont des femmes exceptionnelles. J'espère que tu en as conscience »

« Parfaitement. Tout comme Bella est exceptionnelle aussi. »

Alice et Jasper ont offert à Chloe un ours en peluche et des vêtements. Bella m'a fait remarquer qu'Alice estime que les jupes vont bien à toute les femmes, parce qu'elle a sélectionné pour Chloe trois ou quatre jupettes que Rose a qualifié « d'adorables ». Chloe s'est déshabillée sans complexes pour mettre une nouvelle jupe rouge à volants, avec un petit haut en jean. Mon père avait déjà fait son tour d'honneur avec ses petits enfants dans les bras, mais Chloe était tellement craquante habillée comme ça qu'il l'a ramenée dans son service pour la faire admirer. Les infirmières doivent penser qu'on est des fous furieux, à faire faire des défilés comme ça à une gosse de 2 ans.

Mais Chloe est revenue avec des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les joues, et des bonbons plein les mains. Mon père exultait littéralement. Je me demande ce qu'il ferait si Chloe exigeait de la glace au petit déjeuner. Il obtempèrerait sûrement, et en trouvant une excuse médicale par-dessus le marché.

Pendant ce temps j'ai catché avec Sasha. Il m'épuise!

Bref la journée s'est très bien passée.

Le couac est survenu quand on se disait tous au revoir, devant les voitures. Toute la famille était là, hormis Alice bien sur.

Le temps s'était mis à l'orage et une bourrasque de vent s'est brusquement levée.

La jupe de Bella s'est soulevée.

Jasper, Emmett,Charlie , mon père et moi étions aux premières loges. Bella a eu le mauvais réflexe : tout en essayant de rabattre sa jupe elle s'est retournée et nous avons pu admirer ses magnifiques fesses. Ma mère et Sue se sont précipitées sur elle et à elles trois elles ont réussis à remettre la jupe en place. Charlie s'était pudiquement détourné mais Jasper et Emmett ont fixé le spectacle comme moi. Jasper était très rouge, et ma théorie de la frustration sexuelle atroce dont il doit souffrir en a été renforcée. Emmett était mort de rire et même mon père riait discrètement. Un seul regard de ma mère a suffit à le faire arrêter d'ailleurs. Rosalie n'a rien vu, elle était en train d'attacher Sasha dans la voiture mais avec ma mère elle a vertement tancé Emmett qui s'est permis quelques blagues douteuses sur Bella.

Le retour à la maison a été assez difficile, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire et Bella était furieuse. Elle marchait en tenant fermement sa jupe et m'a promis que je n'étais pas prêt de la revoir habillée ainsi.

Quel dommage…

A peine arrivés dans l'entrée je lui ai sauté dessus mais rien à faire, elle m'a repoussé et a déclaré qu'elle avait envie de cuisiner.

Cette fille est dangereuse, elle a nonchalamment ôté sa jupe, et s'est débarrassée de ses sandales et voilà ou j'en suis:

Assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, avec une trique d'enfer, je regarde ma chérie cuisiner une daurade, seulement vêtue de son top et d'un tout petit string qui lui va…plus que bien.

Elle chantonne en plus, et de temps en temps elle vient m'embrasser langoureusement avant de s'échapper et de retourner à son poisson. J'ai essayé de la faire craquer et je me suis presque entièrement déshabillé, je ne porte plus que mon boxer,qui ne cache d'ailleurs rien de l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Je me sers un grand verre de coca, avec plein de glaçons, et ma démone personnelle s'approche à nouveau de moi, m'embrasse à me couper le souffle tout en pêchant un glaçon dans mon verre et…me le met dans le boxer…

Et ça la fait rire!

Mais là je passe à l'action, je la charge sur mon épaule et l'emporte à ma chambre.

Je la balance sur le lit et lui arrache son string.

Elle rit et tente de s'échapper mais je la rattrape sans problèmes… Elle m'a cherché, elle vient de me trouver…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Il a craqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tienne aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais là ça va être ma fête…

Je frissonne d'anticipation…

Il me maintient sur le lit d'une main et de l'autre il m'enlève mon petit haut. Je baisse son boxer et constate de visu qu'il a vraiment envie de faire l'amour…

Il m'embrasse et commence à caresser ma fente déjà complètement trempée, mais je l'arrête:

« pas de préliminaires ce soir, j'ai juste envie de te sentir en moi, je ne veux pas de la douceur cette fois, je veux une vraie baise, pas autre chose. »

Son regard est surpris et excité.

Il me retourne comme une crêpe et me positionne comme il adore: les genoux repliés sur la poitrine,les reins cambrés au maximum, le visage et le haut du corps posés sur le lit, mais mon intimité offerte et exposée.

J'ai appris à aimer ça moi aussi, c'est très excitant, ce sentiment d'être à la fois si vulnérable et surtout si désirable. Il introduit un doigt en moi puis deux et je commence à gémir. Il s'installe derrière moi et je sens le bout de son gland contre ma fente. Il appuie et glisse en moi, par à coups. Je crie en aggripant les draps. J'adore cette sensation, il me prend vraiment. Il est seul maître du jeu et j'apprécie d'être parfois dominée au lit.

Il commence à aller et venir avec force et je m'arc-boute pour résister. Je crie sans pouvoir me retenir. Les sensations mes dépassent complètement. J'aime cette chaleur et ce plaisir intense qui s'amplifient à chacun de ses coups de reins. Sa main passe sur ma cuisse et son doigt vient frotter fermement mon clitoris. Je pars tout de suite et me met à hurler ,tant l'orgasme est violent.

Je m'effondre sur le coté et Edward me rabat sur le dos. Il soulève mes jambes et les positionne sur ses épaules. Cette position est intense aussi. Il me pénètre très profondément et je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Il arrête rapidement et je comprend qu'il ne veut pas jouir tout de suite.

Il s'allonge sur le dos et m'attire sur lui.

Je m'empale littéralement sur son sexe dur comme de la pierre et je commence à me déhancher , il me guide en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Le frottement de mon clitoris sur son pubis devient intense, la sensation de son sexe dans le mien aussi. J'accélère mes mouvements, insouciante du fait qu'il me regarde. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que l'orgasme qui arrive. Je crie à nouveau quand il m'emporte, et le fait qu'Edward dégage doucement mes cheveux de mon visage pour mieux me voir pendant que je jouis ne me dérange pas, au contraire cela renforce encore mon plaisir. Il y a un coté exhibitionniste dans l'acte sexuel, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Il me remet dans la position initiale, et je sens ses mains empoigner fermement mes fesses. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je ressens ce qu'il me fait, la violence des coups de reins qu'il m'inflige est à la limite de ce que je peux supporter , très rapidement il hurle mon prénom, et je sens son sperme chaud se répandre en moi. Je n'étais pas bien loin d'un troisième orgasme…

Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, haletants, en sueur et heureux. Il me répète sans cesse qu'il m'aime, à tel point que j'ai bien du mal à lui murmurer la même chose.

J'aime toujours faire l'amour avec lui: quand on le fait lentement et doucement, quand on le fait presque brutalement comme aujourd'hui, et quand il me fait l' amour dans mon sommeil…Il adore me réveiller ainsi, et une fois ou je dormais très profondément et c'est l'orgasme qui m'a réveillé. J'en ai un souvenir extraordinaire…

Je crois qu'on a bien mérité une bonne douche. Et j'ai une daurade qui m'attend.

-

-

-

-

-Edward PDV

Cette fille est un déesse du sexe.

Elle aime tout ce que j'adore. Ce qu'elle me demande de lui faire me fait souvent crier de plaisir.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on a une bonne entente sexuelle…

Et en plus elle cuisine bien. Je devrais la mettre sous clés cette nana…

J'aurais bien voulu remettre ça sous la douche mais elle a réglé l'eau bien fraîche et je suis quand même un peu fatigué. Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre…

Elle a enfilé la culotte Snoopy de la première fois, et rien d'autre, et continue de préparer cette daurade qui me fait moins envie que le corps de la cuisinière…

Qui aurait cru que ma Bella, si timide et craintive, se transformerait en une créature aussi sensuelle, qui adore se pavaner devant moi, et qui est toujours sexy en plus, que ce soit vêtue d'une culotte tout simple ou d'un des ensembles string et soutien gorge en dentelle noire qu'Alice lui a commandé. J'avoue avoir donné des instructions très précises à ma sœur à ce sujet, mais Bella ne le sait pas…

La daurade est vraiment excellente. Sous clés ou la bague au doigt? J'hésite…

Bella me sourit.

« tu sais, le copain de ton père dont tu m'as parlé, je voudrais vraiment le présenter à Kate »

« Tu peux amener Kate voir Alice un de ces jours? «

« je pense que oui, je lui ai beaucoup parlé d'Alice et elle me demande de ses nouvelles tous les jours,Elle est très sociable en plus, je pense qu'elle accepterait facilement de lui rendre visite. »

« Alors je vais m'entendre avec mon père et il amènera Gareth dans la chambre quand vous y serez. Au fait demain j'ai du boulot à avancer. Ça te dérange si on ne mange pas ensemble à midi? »

« Un peu, mais je mangerai avec Kate et je lui proposerai justement de venir voir Alice avec moi. »

J'appelle mon père et il est un peu surpris que j'ai pensé à présenter quelque un à Gareth, mais comme moi il pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Quand nous allons nous coucher Bella et moi, nous discutons longuement et quand elle s'endort dans mes bras je la contemple longtemps, avec ce sentiment d'être enfin complet, d'être enfin moi-même, d'être enfin heureux.

Le lendemain matin ,quand je rentre de l'avoir accompagnée à la bibliothèque (on se méfie encore de James même si je pense qu'on en entendra plus parler) je trouve un mail d'Emmett:

« j'espère que ta Bella n'a pas pris froid aux fesses… »

Je ris tout seul devant mon écran. Du Emmett tout craché.

Je lui répond:

« t'inquiètes pas, je me suis chargé de les réchauffer. »

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Kate est tout simplement ravie quand je lui propose de venir voir Alice avec moi cet après-midi. Ce qui m'embête plus est qu'elle comprenne que j'essaye de la caser et ne m'en tienne rigueur. Mais c'est trop tard à présent.

Elle me parle « bébés » tout le long de notre repas. Je crois qu'on a raison ,Edward et moi, de lui faire rencontrer quelque un même si ça ne marche pas, cette femme est faite pour être mère. Elle va adorer Rosalie.

Quand nous nous dirigeons dans le couloir vers la chambre d'Alice mon téléphone vibre, c'est Edward, il arrivera vers 16H30, pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde dans la chambre et que Kate et Gareth puissent discuter.

Nous entrons dans la chambre et Alice a les yeux qui brillent. Je comprend qu'elle est au courant, et qu'elle est aussi excitée que moi.

A ma grande surprise Carlisle est déjà là, avec un homme d'environ 45 ans, très grand et mince, mais avec beaucoup de charme, qui rougit dès qu'il aperçoit Kate. Je comprend qu'il sait, contrairement à Kate, qu'on va lui présenter quelque un. Carlisle profite du fait que Kate fait connaissance avec Alice pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Il ne voulait pas déranger Alice, j'ai du lui dire la vérité… »

Kate se tourne enfin vers Carlisle et Gareth. Elle sourit et je me rend compte qu'elle est vraiment jolie quand elle est heureuse comme en ce moment. Carlisle se présente et la serre dans ses bras. Puis il lui présente Gareth:

« Gareth, un ami et confrère, qui est passé saluer ma fille »

Kate lui serre gentiment la main et je vois très nettement Carlisle pousser Gareth vers la fenêtre quand Kate s'assied sur la chaise située sous la fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Kate demande à Carlisle ou elle peut acheter un café, et Gareth se propose pour l'amener à la cafétéria.

Quand Edward arrive, l'œil pétillant de curiosité, ils ne sont pas encore revenus. Nous rions tous les quatre en spéculant sur la date du mariage, quand ils reviennent enfin. Rayonnants.

On dirait que ça marche!

Gareth doit nous laisser, il doit visiter ses opérés du jour, mais en nous quittant , il dit à Kate:

« je passerai demain ,promis, je veux vraiment lire cet ouvrage. «

Je souris à Kate, et je le vois rougir pour la première fois. Edward me serre la main, Carlisle a l'air content. Alice maîtrise son fou rire. On pourra toujours, si le secteur de la musique , de la littérature ,de la médecine et de la création font faillite, se reconvertir dans le matrimonial, tous les quatre!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu . Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'aime bien raconter les petits moments de la vie, sous un jour humoristique ou …lemonnesque ...hé hé. **_

_**Il vous a plu mon lemon au fait?**_

_**-**_

_**A ce sujet, je sais que j'ai de très jeunes lectrices, dont certaines ne doivent pas encore avoir eu de rapports. Les filles, ce qui compte c'est l'amour et le respect que se portent deux amants, et encore plus le respect que vous portez à votre propre corps: protégez vous toujours et ne faites rien dont vous n'ayez pas envie, ou qu'on chercherait à vous imposer. La sexualité ça s'apprend, on ne peut pas tout savoir faire à la perfection dès la première fois. Et ça s'apprend encore mieux avec du plaisir, de la douceur, de la tendresse et de l'amour! ^_-**_


	18. Floride

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il n'y a pas eu d'alertes pour le chapitre précédent "douce vengeance" que j'ai mis en ligne le 8 juillet à 7H00 du matin.J'en suis désolée!Si vous ne l'avaez pas encore lu faite le avant de lire celui-ci!**_

**-**

-

-

Bella PDV

Ma mère a toujours été diabolique.

Mais là elle a fait fort.

Quand elle m'a parlé de venir passer un WE à Jacksonville, j'ai refusé, lui démontrant par A+B que ce n'était pas possible, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un billet, elle ne peut pas me l'offrir, et je dois en plus préparer ma rentrée. Nous sommes étions déjà le 12 août.

J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose parce qu'elle n'a pas insisté.

Elle m'a fait parler d'Edward pendant prêt d'une heure, j'ai toujours du mal à me retenir quand il s'agit de lui.

Et le lendemain, Edward, la bouche en cœur, m'annonce qu'il vient de parler à ma mère au téléphone.

Je suis restée bouche bée, et il m'a expliqué en riant que ma propre mère a téléphoné à Sue (!) pour lui demander le numéro de téléphone d'Edward, Sue le lui a donné et ma mère a eu ce que Edward a nommé une « intéressante conversation » avec lui.

« Mon cœur, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait de la danse classique pendant deux ans…Tu devais être adorable avec un tutu quand tu avais 6 ans! »

Argh…Je note d'étrangler ma mère la prochaine fois que je la verrais!

« Et tu sais que tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle voudrait bien te voir, et me rencontrer aussi »

Là, j'ai compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

« Bella…Ne te mets pas en colère ma chérie…Je viens de commander deux billets d'avion aller-retour pour Jacksonville, pour toi et moi. Nous partons après-demain pour y passer le WE. »

J'en suis restée bouche-bée.

J'allais voir ma mère! Je ne savais pas si j'étais contente, gênée ou en colère. Sans doute un peu des trois.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et Edward m'a serré dans ses bras.

« tu as conscience que je ne pourrais pas te rembourser mon billet avant très longtemps? »

« C'est un cadeau Bella, disons, un cadeau en avance pour tes 18 ans… »

« OK, mais je ne veux pas d'autre cadeau, compris? »

Il a grimacé.

« on verra! »

« Edward! Je refuse d'être une cocotte entretenue! »

« Bon, alors aucun cadeau qui m'aura coûté de l'argent »

« D'accord! »

Et à présent je suis étendue à coté de mon amoureux ,sur une vraie plage ensoleillée, à parler parler parler avec ma mère. Que ça fait du bien!

Ma mère est tout de suite tombée sous le charme d'Edward, ça me change agréablement de l'attitude hostile de mon père!

Edward a été parfait, comme d'habitude. Il a félicité ma mère dès qu'il l'a vue, pour avoir mis au monde et élevé une fille aussi merveilleuse que moi. Ma mère buvait du petit lait, évidement…

Il a parlé avec Phil, quand mon beau-père a su que le frère d'Edward était coach d'une équipe de base ball, forcément ça a donné le ton de la conversation!

La maison de ma mère et de Phil est petite mais agréable . Et ils nous avaient préparé une chambre commune, à Edward et à moi…

Je comprend que mes parents aient divorcé très rapidement: ils n'ont aucune valeur en commun.

J'ai du mal à croire que nous reprenons l'avion demain après-midi. Je suis tellement bien. Le sable est chaud, la main d'Edward est posée sur mon ventre sans que cela ne dérange personne…Je ne me plains plus du petit coup monté de ma mère et de mon amoureux…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est un harmonieux mélange de ses parents.

Son père est un peu psychorigide, et sa mère est totalement allumée. Je ne pense pas ça négativement, j'aime beaucoup les gens un peu barge. Mais ça doit être fatiguant à la longue…

Bella a hérité du coté calme et rationnel de son père, mais elle a le sens de l'humour et pas mal de fantaisie de sa mère. J'ignore encore de qui elle tient sa maladresse…

Mais sa mère dit en riant, que ça, ce n'est pas dans les gènes.

Tant mieux, j'aimerais autant que nos enfants n'héritent pas de cette tare là: Bella a cogné le portant métallique du détecteur d'armes à l'aéroport avec sa valise, en voulant la poser sur le tapis roulant (je voulais le faire mais elle se l'est joué « je peux le faire » on a vu le résultat) et ça a déclenché l'alarme. Elle a été fouillée et on nous a fait ouvrir tous nos bagages…

J'adore sa maladresse…

La mère de Bella est très libérée, peut-être un peu trop…Je vois que Bella n'est pas parfaitement à l'aise avec ça.

Ce soir nous allons au restaurant tous les quatre,Phil nous a parlé d'un bistrot sympa, ou la spécialité est la daurade. Nous avons éclaté de rire, Bella et moi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder une daurade sans penser à la soirée que nous avons passé, Bella et moi, la première fois qu'elle en a cuisiné une.

J'ai envie de me baigner. Il fait vraiment chaud…

Bella accepte volontiers de se baigner avec moi. L'eau est au moins à 28° degré, on y entre sans aucune difficulté.

Nous nageons vers le large, mais pas trop, il y a des bancs de requins pas très loin…

J'attire Bella contre moi. Nous nous embrassons passionnément .Elle me fait de l'effet très rapidement, comme d'habitude. L'eau n'est pas suffisamment froide, je le regrette brusquement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir avant d'être calmé…

Ça fait rire ma petite Bella, mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre…

Elle se frotte contre moi…J'hésite entre la repousser fermement et essayer de voir si on peut tenter quelque chose…

J'opte pour la deuxième solution…

Je l'attire là ou l'eau m'arrive juste en dessous des épaules et la soulève par les hanches. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi. J'écarte son maillot sur le coté et la caresse doucement.

« Edward, tu ne vas pas faire ça? »

Pour toute réponse je le pénètre délicatement.

Elle gémit et a l'air affolé.

« arrête..On peut nous voir. Ils vont comprendre ce qu'on fait! »

« ils vont penser qu'on s'embrasse juste… »

Je l'embrasse en effet et je lui donne un rythme efficace mais discret. Elle grogne un peu.

« Qu'est qu'il y a bébé? »

« L'eau salée me brûle… »

Quel imbécile je suis de ne pas avoir pensé à ça.

Je me retire doucement et Bella pose sa main sur mon membre et me caresse comme j'aime. Je la guide un peu et je parviens à la libération rapidement :c'est vraiment excitant comme situation. Bella est un peu gênée.

« Tu es incorrigible: les toilettes publiques, maintenant en public carrément! Tu me feras quoi la prochaine fois?! »

Si elle savait tout ce que j'ai fait avant de la connaître…

« Tu adores ça en fait… »

Elle rougit. C'est mieux qu'un aveu.

J'ai eu mon compte mais pas elle.

Je la place devant moi, son dos contre mon torse, face à l'horizon, comme si nous contemplions l'océan. Je glisse ma main dans son maillot et caresse son clitoris. Elle se tortille et essaye de se dégager. Je le maintiens fermement.

Elle rend les armes rapidement et je comprend à ses gémissements et à la façon dont elle ondule ses hanches que la situation est aussi excitante pour elle maintenant que pour moi il y a quelques minutes.

Elle jouit en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Bon sang ,que j'aime cette fille…

Quand nous sortons de l'eau un bon moment après ,l'attitude gênée de Bella renseigne sa mère et son beau-père mieux que si elle tenait un panneau d'affichage.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de se formaliser. Il va falloir qu'on discute un peu Bella et moi, à propos de ça. Faire l'amour n'est pas honteux, elle n'a pas à en avoir honte.

-

-

-

-

-Bella PDV

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'ai fait! Edward me fait perdre la tête, complètement…

Ma mère a l'air de bien l'aimer, et Phil aussi. Mais là j'ai du mal à les regarder en face.

Phil avait raison, ce restaurant est très sympathique.

L'attitude de ma mère me gène un peu. Elle est très gentille, nous avons retrouvé notre complicité mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer…

Nous passons une excellente soirée.

Le poisson est délicieux, Edward est magnifique, je porte une jupe et un dos nu sans être gênée, le regard que me porte mon amoureux suffit à me faire sentir belle et désirable.

Le couple installé à la table à coté est venu avec un chien.

La pauvre bête est bien désappointée, nous mangeons tous du poisson, personne ne peut lui refiler ne serait-ce qu'un os.

Edward est assez surpris de me voir câliner le chien quand il s'approche de moi.

« je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiens Bella! »

« je les adore. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais ma mère y est allergique »

« Oui les poils de chien me donne de l'urticaire. C'est dommage j'adore les dalmatiens. »

« Moi j'aime particulièrement les labradors » dis-je.

Phil donne aussi son avis:

« les bâtards sont souvent les plus gentils et les plus intelligents »

« c'est vrai. Moi j'adore les chats! » dit Edward.

« Nous aurons peut-être un jour un chat et un chien « lui dis-je en riant.

Nous rentrons à pied chez ma mère et Phil.

Phil entraîne Edward en avant, et ma mère et moi marchons bras dessus-bras dessous.

« Bella, je crois qu'Edward et toi vous avez une relation vraiment sérieuse »

« Oui, je pense aussi! »

« Je comprend que ton père soit furieux. Il sent que tu lui échappes. J'aime beaucoup Edward. Il est bien pour toi et tu es bien pour lui. Vous êtes à la fois très différents et très semblables: vous êtes complémentaires. Je suis sure que vous allez être heureux ensemble. »

Je comprend alors le changement d'attitude de ma mère: elle me parle comme à une égale. A ses yeux je suis totalement adulte. Comme avec Edward. C'est une sensation grisante.

« tu sais, je crois vraiment que c'est le bon. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec lui. »

Je connais Edward depuis à peine un mois et demi. Nous avons avancé à pas de géant. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'engager aussi vite. Je sais qu'il est l'homme de ma vie, parce que si lui me demandait tout ce que voulait Jacob: le mariage, des enfants, à Edward je dirais oui. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, que je ne suis pas prête, je sais que c'est avec lui que je ferai tout cela.

Ma mère devait être perdue dans le même genre de pensées que moi, parce qu'elle me dit:

« Bella, je regrette un peu de t'avoir si souvent répété de ne jamais te marier. J'ai commis des erreurs qui n'en étaient pas vraiment puisque tu es là. Je ne pourrais jamais regretté mon mariage avec Charlie puisque tu en es le résultat. Mais sache que le jour ou tu m'annonceras ton futur mariage j'en serai très heureuse »

« merci maman. Mais tu sais j'ai vraiment le temps d'y penser! »

« bien sur. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou en tes choix. »

-

-

-

-

-Edward PDV

J'adore ce WE. Bella est infiniment plus détendue que lors de celui que nous avons passé chez son père. De plus nous partageons un lit à deux places ,certes plus petit que le mien, mais c'est quand même plus confortable pour faire l'amour que chez son père.

Je trouve d'ailleurs assez excitant d'aimer Bella à trois mètres de la chambre de sa mère. Et Bella a l'air de partager mon avis.

Je glisse facilement en elle et elle gémit en se mordant la main. Prévenant , je lui donne la mienne.

Nous faisons l'amour tout doucement, tendrement, mais voluptueusement.

Elle a le souffle court à présent et j'accélère un peu le mouvement.

Elle mord ma main pour étouffer ses cris quand l'orgasme déferle sur elle, et la vue de son visage emporté par le plaisir déclenche ma propre jouissance. Je suis si bien avec elle, en elle…

Je la tiens tout contre moi. Ma curiosité me perdra sans doute mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander de quoi elle a parlé avec sa mère.

Elle éclate de rire:

« Elle m'a informé qu'elle sera ravie le jour ou je me marierai!!! »

« et bien ça contrebalancera le fait que ton père lui voudra me tuer! »

Elle me regarde fixement et je me sens rougir.

« Bella…c'est évident qu'on se mariera un jour…non? »

« sans doute. Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi qu'on se connaît… »

« mes parents ont décidé de se marier moins d'une semaine après leur rencontre »

« les miens aussi »

Je la regarde. Je comprend que ça doit être difficile d'avoir des parents divorcés. Je comprend sa peur de l'engagement. Il est lié à la peur de l'abandon.

« Disons que nous ferons comme mes parents. Et puis sinon… »

Elle a l'air effrayée:

« sinon quoi? »

« sinon il te restera Jacob Black » dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle éclate de rire.

« Tu sais , mon père m'a dit que Jake sort avec toutes les filles de Forks l'une après l'autre. Il aura vite fait le tour mais pour le moment ça l'occupe… »

« le pauvre. Il doit souffrir encore quand même… »

« si je te quitte, tu sortiras avec toutes les filles de Seattle?! »

Elle rit. Mais en réalité c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait avant de la connaître. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'a été ma vie avant notre rencontre.

« Hum, tu sais…c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait de 15 à 26 ans… »

« comme Alice alors? »

Je me redresse d'un coup:

« comment tu sais ça? »

« elle me l'a dit »

Elle a l'air calme, mais j'ai apprit à me méfier quand elle est trop tranquille . Et ça ne rate pas.

« Edward. Tu ne m'as jamais dit, bon je ne t'ai jamais demandé non plus, mais tu es sorti avec combien de filles? Beaucoup je sais mais combien? »

Oh la tuile. Je ne veux pas lui mentir mais que va-t-elle penser de moi?

« à ton avis Bella? »

« Je ne sais pas…vingt ou trente? »

J'éclate de rire.

« ne te moque pas! Dix ou quinze? »

« non! Beaucoup plus! »

« combien?!!! »

« je ne sais pas exactement.. Rien que pendant la période du Lycée une trentaine…Et quand je suis arrivé à Seattle, je m'en suis vraiment donné à cœur joie. Alors pendant mes études, donc de 18 à 23 ans…Au moins une centaine. Les trois années suivantes je n'allais pas bien, et les filles de ma catégorie d'age devenaient embêtantes, à vouloir se caser et tout. Alors c'était surtout des stripteaseuses…Beaucoup de stripteaseuses… et puis toi.»

Elle reste muette un long moment. Et je ne lui ai pas dit le nombre de fois ou je me suis réveillé avec une fille inconnue à coté de moi…A ce sujet j'ai drôlement ralenti avec l'alcool, je me sens frôlement mieux d'ailleurs! Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Bella qui a digéré les infos que je viens de lui donner:

« autant…Je ne pensais pas quand même…Et des stripteaseuses…Tu dois me trouver coincée, godiche et moche… » sa voix tremble.

« Bien sur que non! Tu es belle! Tu es fraîche et naturelle! Aucune de ces filles ne t'arrive à la cheville! Je t'aime Bella, et tu m'aimes. Jamais une fille ne m'avait aimé pour ce que je suis! Et ce serait plutôt à moi d'être jaloux: toi tu as vécu une vraie relation de couple avec Jake, pendant plus d'un an en plus! Alors que moi jamais, tu es ma première vraie petite amie, je n'avais jamais présenté une fille à mes parents, alors que tes parents connaissaient Jacob »

« Tu marques un point. On est à égalité alors? «

« d'accord! Je t'aime Bella, n'en doute jamais! »

« je t'aime aussi. Euh Edward? Je peux te poser une dernière question? »

« OK, mais la dernière, je suis fatiguée et il est plus de une heure du matin ma belle. »

« tu aimais cette vie? »

« Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je croyais l'aimer. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi je suis heureux. Tu m'as guéri de la débauche dans laquelle je me roulais, et de bien plus que ça encore. »

« de la relation trop forte que tu avais avec Alice? »

« oui. Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi?! »

« j'ai des yeux et des oreilles,et tu as une mère et une sœur qui ne sont pas muettes. »

Un WE formidable vraiment. Elle sait tout de moi, même mon coté sombre et elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Je m'endors collé contre elle. Je l'aime.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà...J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mettre à jour aussi régulièrement à partir de maintenant, je suis en vacances avec mes enfants et je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre deux chapitres par semaine, mais vous comprendrez que j'ai envie de profiter de mes enfants!!!_**


	19. 20 août

Edward PDV

On est le 20 août Je n'arrive pas à le croire!

Ma sœur a tenu bon et les bébés,si ils naissaient aujourd'hui, ne seraient plus de grands prématurés mais de « simples prématurés »!

Je vais la voir directement après avoir déposé Bella à la bibliothèque.

Quand je rentre dans sa chambre mon père et Jasper sont là. Nous affichons tous le même sourire béat.

Les bébés sont sauvés!

J'ai à peine le temps de me pencher pour l'embrasser que la porte s'ouvre sur son obstétricienne.

Le Docteur Montgomery est rayonnante elle aussi.

Mon père s'approche d'elle:

« Adisson! Je crois que ma fille a gagné son pari! »

« C'est un miracle, je te l'avoue! » Bon, Alice, à partir de maintenant tu as le droit de te lever un peu. Mais un peu,hein! Tu peux te promener, toujours accompagnée, une demi-heure le matin, et deux fois une demi-heure l'après-midi. »

Alice pousse un cri de joie.

« mais d'abord, on va écouter les petits coeurs »

Je m'assied pour profiter.

Jasper a les larmes aux yeux en entendant le bruit des deux cœurs, et j'ai bien du mal à ne pas pleurer moi aussi. Alice est plus habituée que nous, elle se contente de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Mais mon père fonce dans la salle de bains. Quand il en ressort, il est très clair qu'il est aussi ému que nous.

Le Docteur Montgomery le regarde d'un air amusé.

« Ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenirs » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Alice se lève précautionneusement à la fin du monitoring.

Jasper l'aide. Elle est vraiment impressionnante, avec ce ventre énorme, on dirait qu'elle va basculer vers l'avant. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu ma sœur debout?

Jasper lui tient la main et je me crispe pour ne pas m'emparer de son autre main, mais quand elle arrive à ma hauteur elle me tend la main. Nous sortons dans le couloir et Alice marche entre Jazz et moi. Elle exulte.

Mais elle se fatigue très rapidement et nous la recouchons au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Nous sortons de la chambre mon père ,Jazz et moi, parce que le Docteur Montgomery veut vérifier que la ballade n'a pas déclenché de contractions ou l'ouverture du col.

Jasper ne tient pas en place.

« je commence à y croire » murmure-t-il.

« Il serait temps! » rigole mon père.

« Je me demande comment on va s'en sortir avec deux… »

C'est bien de lui de s'angoisser, tiens.

« Mal. C'est une certitude! Au début c'est tout simplement l'enfer. Mais ça passe, et vous ne serez pas tout seul… »

Jasper pâlit un peu.

« A ce point? » Je suis étonné, jamais mes parents n'avaient sous entendu qu'ils avaient eu du mal à nous élever.

« Oh oui à ce point!! Quand vous étiez bébés tu pleurais toute la journée et Alice toute la nuit. Un jour j'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai versé le café que je venais de me préparer dans un biberon… »

Jasper a l'air affolé.

« Il y a de bons moments aussi. Tu as vu les photos ou ils dormaient en se tenant par la main? »

« oui , je m'en souviens » répond Jasper, l'air un peu réconforté.

Quand nous rentrons dans la chambre Alice est déjà sur son ordinateur.

Elle ne nous accorde même pas un coup d'oeil, mais tend la main vers Jasper.

Il la lui prend tendrement mais elle le rabroue:

« je veux ta carte bancaire! »

« pour quoi faire? »

« je commande ENFIN les vêtements que j'ai repéré pour eux! »

Jasper est encore sur son petit nuage, il ne moufte pas et dégaine sa carte. Alice s'en empare avidement.

« Il y en a pour combien Alice? » Jazz est un peu inquiet mais il a raison de l'être.

Alice lève les épaules nonchalamment

« A peine plus de 2000 dollars… »

« HEIN???!!! »

« Jazz! Ils n'ont rien à se mettre!Et ils sont deux! Je suis sure que je m'en tire bien en plus! »

Mon père et moi éclatons de rire. Alice a toujours été effroyablement dépensière. Quand elle avait 16 ans mes parents lui ont gelé son compte parce qu'elle était perpétuellement à découvert (et pas un peu) et elle a réussit à nous soutirer de l'argent, à Emmett et à moi…

Mais Jasper discute le bout de gras:

« Rosalie nous a passé tous les vêtements de Sasha et Chloe! Normalement on ne devrait avoir besoin de rien d'autre! «

Alice le regarde d'un air désespéré:

« et la mode Jasper Hale? Tu en fais quoi? Tu ne crois pas que ma fille va porter des vêtements datant d'il y a deux ans?! »

Elle lui rend sa carte. Il s'approche de l'écran et je suis le mouvement. Je suis curieux moi aussi de voir ce qu'elle leur aura commandé.

Mon père part travailler après avoir embrassé tendrement sa fille, qui ,à présent, ruine son mari et non plus son père.

Je passe un excellent moment à regarder la sélection de vêtements qu'a choisi Alice.

Elle est incroyable. Elle a même déniché des jupettes et des robes taille un mois pour sa fille. Et elle a déjà prévu leurs petites tenues pour Noël: un déguisement de Père Noël chacun. Je suis mort de rire.

« Et pour Thanksgiving? »

demande en riant Jasper. Il plaisante mais il a tort.

Alice lui montre aussitôt un mini costume et une petite robe blanche à frous-frous.

Elle est incorrigible…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Les bébés d'Alice et Jasper sont sauvés, même s'ils naissaient tout de suite. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. J'ai envie de danser dans la bibliothèque. Kate se réjouit avec moi. J'ai remarqué qu'elle se coiffe différemment et elle met des vêtements plus jeunes aussi. Elle ne m'a pas reparlé de Gareth, mais je pense qu'ils se sont revus.

Nous mettons sur les rayonnages des livres de classe, en prévision de la rentrée qui approche.

Comme toujours quand nous travaillons seules et un peu à l'écart, nous échangeons des propos plus intimes.

Hier elle m'a annoncé que bien sur elle avait appuyé ma demande pour que je sois embauchée à quart de temps,c'est-à dire 10H00 par semaine ce qui me fera un salaire de 350 dollars par moi. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais mon père paye mon loyer, ma mère m'envoie 150 dollars par mois, ce qui me permet de payer l'assurance de ma voiture et ma mutuelle étudiante. L'argent gagné à la bibliothèque couvrira mes frais de nourriture,vêtements , frais courants. J'ai droit à une bourse, qui servira à payer mes livres. Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion avec Edward. Je n'ai passé en tout et pour tout que deux nuits dans mon appartement. On a même fait couper l'eau et l'électricité pour que je ne paye pas un abonnement pour rien, et il refuse que je lui donne quelque chose pour la nourriture…

Je me sens assez mal d'ailleurs vis-à-vis de mon père qui paye 500 dollars par mois pour un appartement ou je ne met jamais les pieds. Nous l'avons remis en état après la passage de James. J'ai tout simplement jeté la quasi-totalité de mes affaires et fort heureusement il n'y a pas eu à refaire les sols, et Edward et son frère ont repeint la pièce principale.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par une voix masculine qui nous salue.

Kate se lève à toute allure et je vois sans surprise que Gareth se tient en face de nous.

Je me trouve subitement une activité à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Gareth ne reste que quelques minutes mais je les vois du coin de l'œil échanger un bref baiser…

Quand je retourne vers elle Kate est transfigurée.

Je ne dis rien mais j'attend patiemment. Kate est une bavarde.

« Hum, j'espère que cela ne te choquera pas Bella, mais Gareth et moi nous nous entendons très bien, et en fait…Nous sommes sortis ensemble plusieurs fois et…enfin…je crois que nous …bref…Nous sommes ensemble, officiellement ou presque depuis hier soir. »

_Agence matrimoniale Cullen-Swan_…ça sonne bien,non?

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Kate! »

Elle est toute rougissante.

J'ai hâte de voir Carlisle pour lui parler de tout ça!!!

Mon téléphone vibre, c'est justement un message de Carlisle:

« l'opération espadon timide poussé vers sirène attendrissante est une totale réussite. Bravo moussaillon. Signé: le capitaine »

Je ne peux me retenir de rire. Heureusement je peux invoquer une blague d'Emmett pour justifier mon fou rire vis-à-vis de Kate. Elle a entendu parler de mon beau-frère.

Edward vient me rejoindre pour le repas de midi. Nous nous installons sur notre banc fétiche. Tout en dégustant nos nems nous parlons des bébés, et de Kate et Gareth.

Puis, alors que je me demande si j'attend ce soir pour aborder avec lui le sujet de l'argent, il me prend par surprise:

« Bella…C'est quand même idiot cet appartement vide… Ça coûte un pont à ton père alors que tu vis chez moi…Sincèrement…Je pense que tu devrais le rendre…Avec la rentrée la propriétaire n'aura aucun mal à trouver un locataire… »

« Mon père ne sera pas d'accord. Il va me rétorquer que si tu me jettes dehors je n'aurai nulle part ou aller. »

« Bon. Je vais dire à ma mère de l'appeler. »

« mon père est têtu tu sais… »

« oui, je crois que tu lui ressembles assez d'ailleurs…Mais ma mère est douée… »

Esmée est effectivement très douée, parce qu'à 14H30 je reçois un appel de mon père:

« Bella, c'est papa. Tu vas bien chérie? Dis moi, j'ai eu la mère d'Alice au téléphone (mon père nomme ainsi Esmée, c'est dire si il adore Alice), puisque tu vis avec Edward, c'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot de louer si cher un appartement…Elle me dit que Edward suggère qu'on le rende, et comme cela je te donne le montant du loyer et tu n'as pas besoin de travailler! Tu auras de meilleures chances de réussir ton année universitaire »

Je reste confondue. Esmée est forte pour manipuler mon père, mais Edward est le champion pour manipuler sa mère, mon père et moi!

« papa, je suis d'accord pour qu'on rende l'appartement, dont je ne me sers pas .Mais je peux parfaitement travailler! »

« Bella, Esmée a raison, ça t 'épuisera toutes ces heures en plus de la fac et du travail personnel que tu devras fournir! »

« on en reparlera papa, d'accord? En attendant tu appelles la propriétaire pour la prévenir ? »

« c'est déjà fait. Elle viendra chercher les clés chez Edward demain matin »

J'avais totalement sous-estimé Esmée…

Quand je sors à 15H30 je vois Edward, les mains dans les poches, l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute. Je me plante devant lui.

« tu es fâchée? »

« Oui. J'aimerais bien participer aux décisions qui me concernent! »

« c'est ça d'être têtue, je suis obligé de louvoyer! »

Je commence à marcher et quand il me prend la main je sens toute ma colère s'envoler.

« Edward, je suis d'accord pour rendre l'appartement puisqu'on vit ensemble de toutes façons, et c'est évident que si je ne travaille pas ce sera plus facile pour moi d'étudier. Mais il y a deux choses qui me gênent:

D'abord Kate compte sur moi, je suis quelque un de sérieux, je ne veux pas lui faire faux bond et la décevoir! Ensuite, si je vis chez toi, je te donne un loyer et participe aux frais. Sinon je garde mon appartement! »

« Pour ce qui concerne Kate aucun souci, figure toi qu'elle a dit à Gareth qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, qu'elle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu n'aies pas à travailler pendant tes études »

Je reste bouche bée.

« Pour ce qui est de me donner un loyer c'est hors de question. Je suis propriétaire de cet appartement, je l'ai acheté cash avec l'héritage reçu de mes grands-parents paternels. Je n'ai donc pas de frais dessus. A part bien sur les impôts. Et justement je vais te déclarer aux impôts en tant que personne à charge sans revenus, ce qui va considérablement faire baisser mon niveau d'imposition. Donc je vais gagner de l'argent grâce à toi. Tu ne vas pas en plus m'en donner. ..Pour ce qui est des frais de nourriture, ce n'est pas ce que tu manges qui va me ruiner, mais si tu veux tu peux payer les courses une fois par mois. Et tu t'assumes pour les vêtements (je ricane à ce moment là) même si bien sur j'ai le droit de te faire des cadeaux… »

Il est fort. Trés fort. Il tient probablement ça de sa mère. Je note de ne jamais sous-estimer un Cullen...En attendant je ne sais plus quoi dire.

« Edward, ça me gène, vraiment… Je me sens redevable… Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses ce genre de plan derrière mon dos en tous cas»

Nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement et je m'assied sur ses genoux.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu m'offres Bella… »

Je saute sur l'occasion:

« Quoi donc? »

« J'aimerais avoir un chien et un chat… et que ce soit toi qui les choisisses…»

"Un chien et un chat?!"

"oui. Un male et une femelle"

"pourquoi?"

"parce que deux males ils se battront en permanence et deux femelles on sera envahis de petits. Alors c'est OK?

Je me lève.

"Bella,tu vas ou comme ça?"

"A la SPA!!!"

Je vais avoir un chien!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

**_Comme d'habitude merci à toutes pour vos reviews! à bientot, je poste la suite dès qu'elle est écrite, promis j'essaye de mettre à jour régulièrement!_**


	20. chien et chat

**_Je ne resiste pas à vous mettre ce chapitre ce soir (vendredi) au lieu de demain espérant qu'il vous fera rire! Le prochain chapitre pas avant lundi ou mardi du coup!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les animaux qui n'ont pas autant de chance que le chien et le chat d'Edward et Bella dans cette fic..._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Edward PDV

Ah je dois avoir l'air malin.

Rectification: ON doit avoir l'air malin, Bella et moi, couchés à plat ventre sur le sol de ma cuisine, à parler à une chatonne de un mois réfugiée derrière le lave vaisselle…

Il est plus de minuit mais on est tellement inquiéts pour la petite bête qu'on ne se résout pas à aller se coucher en la laissant là.

D'autant plus qu'elle miaule à briser le cœur de n'importe qui.

Enfin presque.

Parce que le chien, lui, dort tranquillement sur le canapé, après avoir consciencieusement dévoré une de mes paire de basket…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella se précipiterait comme ça pour aller chercher un chien…

J'avais surtout dit ça pour détourner la conversation sur l'entourloupe que je lui avais fait concernant son appartement et son travail.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave j'adore les animaux

Du moins j'essaye de m'en convaincre.

Nous nous sommes rendus directement à la SPA et j'ai adoré la manière dont Bella s'y est prise: elle a demandé à l'employé le chien le plus moche et le moins adoptable qu'ils aient , mais en précisant qu'on était novice et qu'on ne pourrait s'occuper que d'un chien gentil.

Alors il a sorti d'une cage un chien d'une race très indéfinie, au court poil blanc, qui a une drôle de tête mais qui a immédiatement compris de quoi il retournait: il a trottiné droit sur Bella et s'est mis à lui lécher les mains.

Bella a signé tous les papiers qu'on lui présentait et j'étais devenu totalement invisible.

Dans la rue elle marchait d'un bon pas pour suivre le rythme du chien qui est un costaud, et j'ai senti la jalousie monter.

J'ai alors déclaré que je voulais mon chat, et tout de suite.

Nous avons fait les petites annonces des magasins de notre quartier et au cinquième il y avait une annonce concernant des chatons à donner.

Nous nous sommes rendus sur place et il ne restait plus qu'une petite chatte rousse .

J'ai eu le coup de foudre, je l'ai installée dans mon tee shirt et nous sommes rentrés à la maison, non sans avoir fait provision de croquettes diverses et variées…

Aucun souci pour le chien qui s'est jeté sans façon sur l'écuelle d'eau que Bella lui a amoureusement préparée à peine rentrés dans l'appartement.

Ensuite elle a insisté pour lui donner un steack « pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et puis, tu comprend, cette pauvre bête a été battue, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'ici il sera bien traité »m'a-t-elle expliqué .

Le chien a dévoré un steack, puis un deuxième, « il a l'air d'avoir encore faim… « a plaidé ma chérie.

Visiblement le message est passé parce que sans plus de façons il est allé dans l'entrée, s'est emparé de ma plus récente paire de basket et en a fait de la charpie. Puis il s'est installé dans le canapé et s'est endormi. En plus il ronfle…

Je reconnais qu'on n'a pas pu l'en empêcher parce que pendant ce temps la petite minette s'est échapée et s'est réfugiée derrière le lave vaisselle d'où nous n'arrivons pas à la déloger.

Nous avons poussé vers elle un bol de croquette et un autre d'eau et nous chantons, sifflons, murmurons… Rien n'y fait…

Je lui ai même mixé un peu de jambon, elle n'a pas montré une moustache…

Bella a une idée:

« on devrait peut-être ne plus parler, nos voix l'effraient sans doute »

Nous nous taisons et l'appartement est tout à coup très silencieux, les ronflements du chien mis à part.

L'astuce fonctionne et nous voyons un petit museau rose apparaître, bientôt suivi d'une petite tête rousse. La minette se précipite sur la jambon mixé et dévore une bonne partie de la gamelle. J'avance très prudemment la main et réussit à attraper doucement la chatte.

Elle se laisse caresser et Bella déclare qu'il faut la présenter à son chien dans les plus brefs délais (à quel moment est-il devenu son chien? J'ai visiblement raté un épisode…).

Nous nous dirigeons triomphalement vers le salon, et Bella amène doucement la petite boule de poils roux au niveau de la tête de son chien, qui ronfle toujours.

Ma chatte miaule, le chien se réveille et saute sur la chatte, Bella a le bon réflexe: elle court s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec la chatte pendant que je retiens son chien qui aboie à faire trembler les murs.

Heureusement, ma voisine, c'est elle.

Nous trouvons une solution: nous enfermons la chatte dans la salle de bains, avec sa litière, un bol d'eau et un autre de bacon mixé (nous sommes à court de jambon et Bella a décrété que la minette est trop jeune pour manger des croquettes…)

Le chien a lui ses quartiers dans la cuisine, ou ses ronflements ne nous génerons pas. Bella lui installe une vieille couverture (qui n'a de vieille que le nom), un bol d'eau pour lui aussi, et des croquettes parce que nous n'avons plus de steaks (mais elle en met un à décongeler dans le frigo…).

Ensuite elle le caresse longuement, et commence même à lui chanter une chanson,quand je suggère de lui jouer une berceuse au piano elle lève les yeux au ciel et consent à venir se coucher.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour n'avoir ni soif, ni besoin d'aller aux toilettes cette nuit…

Bella est extatique et je compte bien en profiter, mais dès que je commence à glisser mes mains sous son tee shirt elle me repousse gentiment:

« Edward, il est temps de leur choisir un nom, tu ne crois pas? » elle est très sérieuse, mais moi j'ai très envie…

« demain matin mon amour… »

« en fait…j'ai une idée… »

« tout ce que tu voudras mais enlève ce tee shirt »

Elle obtempère et nous faisons l'amour passionnément.

Je n'ai même pas encore repris ma respiration qu'elle remet le sujet sur le tapis:

« Tu as bien dit que je pouvais choisir leurs noms? »

« euh…oui »

« Ginny et Draco »(1)

« pardon? »

Elle rougit.

« ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu Harry Potter? »

« bien sur que j'ai lu Harry Potter! »

« Bon. Ginny Weasley est rousse comme la chatte et Draco Malfoy a les cheveux blond platine, presque blancs, comme le chien »

« Bella, Draco et Ginny se détestent dans les livres! »

Elle rougit encore:

« je suis une shipeuse de ce couple »

« QUOI? »

« je suis fan de ce couple »

« ce couple n'existe pas! »

« dans les fan fictions si! »(2)

J'en apprend de belles…

Bon. Va pour Draco et Ginny.

J'avoue avoir une pensée émue pour mon frère: Rose et lui ont 3 chats et un chien, des oiseaux, 5 tortues,des hamsters, et pendant les vacances ils accueillent les gerbilles et les poissons rouges de la classe de Rosalie…Plus leurs deux enfants (et bientôt trois), je me demande bien comment ils font pour avoir un peu d'intimité…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Le rève de ma vie vient de se réaliser! Enfin j'ai un chien à moi!

Draco Swan, ça sonne bien en plus! Et Ginny Cullen c'est pas mal non plus.

Ils sont adorables!

Je m'endors collée contre Edward, en réfléchissant à la manière de m'y prendre pour que le chien et la chatte devienne bons copains.

-

Bon, je reconnais que ce n'est pas si simple.

D'abord Draco a eu envie de faire pipi à 6H00 du matin.

J'ai sauté dans mon jean et lui ai fait faire le tour du paté de maison, un peu hagarde. J'ai ramené des beignets et j'ai trouvé Edward en train de caliner Ginny, dans le lit.

Je lui ai signifié que, si Ginny a le droit de venir faire des calins dans notre lit,alors Draco aussi.

On a alors retenté l'expèrience de les mettre en présence: Ginny a tellement griffé Edward dès que Draco s'est mis à aboyer qu'il l'a lachée et elle s'est planquée au fond du placard.

Edward a alors déclaré qu'elle sortirait quand bon lui semblerait.

Il s'est mis au piano, en déclarant que Ginny lui avait inspiré une mélodie, mais dès qu'il a commencé à jouer Draco s'est mis à chanter.

Enfin, plus exactement à hurler à la mort.

Edward a rit,mais un peu jaune.

J'ai alors décidé de commencer l'éducation de Draco tout de suite:

Edward a commencé à jouer, Draco a hurler, je l'ai alors fait coucher part terre (Draco, pas Edward) en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Edward m'a alors fait remarquer qu'avec le boucan qu'on faisait mon chien et moi, sa chatte n'était pas prète de sortir…

Quand il a été l'heure d'aller au travail, Edward et Draco m'ont accompagné. J'ai répété au moins 100 fois à Edward de faire courir Draco un moment dans le parc avant de rentrer, comme ça avec un peu de chance le chien dormira et Edward pourra travailler.

Edward était partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il a promit de venir manger avec moi à midi en amenant Draco

Kate m'a sauté dessus dès que je suis arrivée:

« Bella, Gareth m'a dit qu'Esmée a persuadé Charlie de faire comme Edward avait dit, je pense que c'est une bonne décision… »

« euh…à propos de quoi? »

Depuis quand connaît-elle sur le bout des doigts la famille Cullen?

« Eh bien, je pense qu 'il vaut mieux en effet que tu te consacres à tes études, et le fait de travailler, même 10H00 par semaine, ça ferait beaucoup pour toi »

Surtout si je me lève tous les matins à 6H00 pour le pissou de Draco…

« merci d'être si compréhensive, Kate . Je viendrai souvent vous voir, et vous viendrez manger à la maison, avec Gareth! »

Elle rougit.

Nous convenons que je travaillerai jusqu'au 28 août puisque la rentrée est le 1° septembre.

Elle me parle de Gareth, et moi j'attend impatiemment midi, pour voir les deux « hommes » de ma vie.

Quand je sors Edward et Draco sont là.

Edward a l'air de s'en être bien tiré avec le chien. Draco est couché à ses pieds et quand il me voit il se lève et veut tirer Edward vers moi mais il le fait se rallonger. Il a visiblement commencé son éducation. Edward sait se faire respecter.

Nous mangeons sur « notre » banc et Edward m'empêche de donner une partie de mon sandwich au chien. Je sais qu'il a raison…mais c'est dur! J'aimerais pouvoir gater mon premier chien…

« Bella…Si tu laisses Draco prendre le dessus sur toi vous serez malheureux tous les deux…Et puis le gaver de nourriture non adaptée peut lui causer de sérieux problèmes de santé. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas tout jeune. »

La voix de la sagesse. Dans ces moments-là je me rend compte de notre différence d'age. Je caresse longuement Draco, et embrasse non moins longuement Edward avant de retourner travailler .

J'appelle Edward immédiatement pour lui rappeler de prendre Draco et Ginny en photo, afin de les montrer à Alice. Ca la distraira un moment.

Kate rit beaucoup quand je lui parle du chien et du chat, encore plus quand je lui dit leurs noms.

Edward m'attend à 15H00, nous allons voir Alice, et quand il me raconte, pendant le trajet, comment il a appris à Draco à se coucher à ses pieds sous le piano ou l'ordinateur pendant qu'il travaille, et comment il a installé Ginny dans un coin de la chambre, protégée du chien par un morceau de grillage qu'il a déniché dans la cave, je me dis que, le temps venu, Edward fera un très bon père.

Alice est écroulée de rire sur son lit quand nous lui racontons notre vie avec les nouveaux venus.

Je suis contente de voir comme son moral a remonté depuis que la date fatidique du 20 août est passée.

Jasper est là, puisque la rentrée n'a pas encore eu lieu.

Ils étaient en train de se demander ce qui sera le mieux pour l'emploi du temps de Jasper: il assure 20H00 de cours par semaine, il peut travailler 2 jours et demi et ensuite avoir 2 jours et demi à la maison (sachant que bien sur il a du travail à la maison) ou alors travailler 5H00 quatre jours par semaine.

Nous lui conseillons la deuxième solution.

Jasper aussi a l'air plus heureux et détendu. Ils se tiennent par la main tout le temps.

J'ai hate de retrouver mes petits animaux….

-

-

-

-

-

(_**1) allez lire mon profil,vous comprendrez!!!**_

_**(2) hé hé =^_^=**_


	21. rentrée

Rentrée

1° septembre

Bella PDV

Je rentre à la fac dans moins de cinq minutes.

Je suis devant le bâtiment, mon emploi du temps à la main. J'ai peu d'heures de cours: à peine 18H00 par semaine.

Edward est à coté de moi, tenant Draco en laisse. Il me tient la main et ce n'est pas du luxe, je me sens plus que nerveuse.

Hier soir mes parents m'ont téléphoné tous les deux, mon père inquiet et ma mère exaltée...

Carlisle et Esmée m'ont téléphoné également, pour me prodiguer leurs encouragements.

Alice m'a vanté les mérites de la vie d'étudiant hier et Jasper, fort de sa fonction de prof, m'a donné de très utiles conseils.

Edward m'a seulement répété que ces études sont faites pour moi, et qu'il sait que je ne peux que réussir.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur,alors que je rêve de ce moment depuis des années?

J'ai bien fait de mettre ce petit top, il fait encore très chaud…Et j'aurais du opter pour un pantalon plus léger que mon jean, mais j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu ce matin dans la glace: mon slim en jean clair, avec ce petit top gris à fines rayures bleu marine, avec les fameuses converses grises (voir chapitre « shopping »), j'ai vraiment le look étudiante.

Edward m'a dit que j'étais tout à fait à son goût. Il me l'avait déjà démontré hier soir, sous couvert de m'aider à ma détendre vu que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir… Ça m'a d'ailleurs bien aidée…

Mon téléphone vibre: Kate m'envoie un message d'encouragements, le temps que je le lise un autre SMS arrive, c'est Jacob qui me souhaite de réussir.

Je me penche sur Draco pour une petite caresse, un baiser à Edward et je rentre dans l'université.

Je me dirige dans les couloirs suivant les flèches de couleur, celle de la 1° année de littérature est le bleu, décidément…

L'amphi est vraiment impressionnant.

Je m'assied et un autre étudiant s'installe immédiatement à coté de moi, puis un deuxième de l'autre coté. Ils me sourient tous les deux et je plonge mon nez dans un livre…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je suis fier et inquiet.

Fier de ma Bella, elle rentre dans les monde adulte aujourd'hui. Bien sur elle est sur bien des points plus adulte que bien des gens que je connais. Mais je sais qu'elle va s'épanouir dans ces études. Elle est une véritable passionnée de la littérature. Elle a déjà lu tous les livres conseillé pour la première année…

Inquiet parce que j'ai bien vu les regards…appréciateurs de nombreux étudiants quand elle a grimpé les escaliers après nous avoir quitté, Draco et moi. Je me penche vers mon copain le chien:

« mon vieux, demain on l'accompagne jusqu'à l'amphi,OK? »

Il aboie pour aquescier.

« et s'il le faut je te fais donner des cours d'attaque et je te lâche sur tous ces freluquets, pas vrai? »

A nouveau il aboie pour m'approuver. C'est un bon chien…

Nous rentrons retrouver Ginny qui élu domicile sur un tee shirt à moi, installée à coté de mon ordinateur…Elle sait qui est son humain…

Draco et elle ne sont pas complètement amis, au grand dam de Bella, mais ils ne sont plus ennemis. Disons qu'ils s'ignorent royalement la plupart du temps.

Je commence à travailler. J'ai un gros contrat pour des arrangements musicaux pour un clip, et je vais travailler jusqu'au retour de Bella.

Elle n'a que peu d'heures de cours, elle n'ira à la fac que le lundi, le jeudi et le vendredi matin. Mais elle va énormément travailler à la maison. Nous avons réorganiser mon bureau: j'ai installé un bureau pour elle à coté du mien, et son ordinateur portable, qui, heureusement, était chez moi quand James a dévasté son appartement…

J'aime l'idée que Bella et moi allons travailler de longues heures cote à cote.

Nous cohabitons assez facilement, elle est plus désordonnée que moi, qui suis assez maniaque mais elle cuisine très bien et s'occupe spontanément de la lessive J'ai une « aide ménagère » depuis que j'habite ici, et ça nous évite de nous prendre la tête pour le ménage.

Bella va revenir vers midi normalement. Cet après-midi nous irons voir Alice. C'est assez incroyable qu'elle ai tenu jusqu'au 1° septembre! Le docteur Montgomery la laisse aller jusqu'au 15 septembre, après ce sera une césarienne d'office.

Je suis fier de ma sœur.

Ça va être plus dur pour elle à présent que Jasper reprend le travail. Mais il fera ses préparation de cours et ses corrections dans la chambre d'Alice.

Draco est vraiment une brave bête. Il comprend que je suis un peu angoissé par l'absence de Bella e t-il pose sa tête sur mes genoux quand je m'assied en face de mon ordinateur.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je suis heureuse! HEU-REUSE!!!!

J'ai vraiment choisi la bonne voix.

Je regardais le prof nous donner son cours dans l'amphi et je me suis surprise à espérer être à sa place un jour…

Par contre l'ambiance potache du campus me passe au dessus de la tête…

Edward ne va pas être content d'apprendre que plusieurs garçons ont tenté leur chance, plus ou moins subtilement , avec moi ce matin. Je crois que je vais me fabriquer un tee shirt: « JE SUIS AVEC EDWARD « pour les décourager…

Je sautille dans la rue pour rentrer à la maison, je suis en train d'ouvrir la porte lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

C'est Jake.

Je soupire, mais décide de répondre. Il veut sans doute savoir comment s'est passé ma rentrée.

« Salut Jacob »

« Bella…Comment vas-tu? »

« très bien, et toi? »

« bof…tu me manques »

Rah, il est pas fair play…

« comment s'est passé ta rentrée? »

« très bien, j'adore la fac! »

« tu es toujours avec ton voisin? »

« Jacob, il s'appelle Edward et nous vivons ensemble. Bien sur que je suis toujours avec lui! »

« tu es heureuse? »

« oui! Très! Et toi Jake, tu n'as pas trouvé la perle rare après avoir passé l'été à collectionner les filles de Forks?! »

Zut, j'espère que ça ne sonne pas comme si j'étais jalouse…

Ouf, il rit.

« A Forks non, mais à Port Angeles… »

AH!

« Comment elle s'appelle? »

« Vanessa Wolfe…Mais on l'appelle Nessie »

« tant mieux! Je suis content pour toi! Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle est étudiante? »

« ben…en fait elle rentre en terminale…Elle a 17 ans… »

Je ne peux me retenir de ricaner…

« tu sais que tu vas en avoir 21 en novembre Jake! »

« Oui oui, ça va! Elle est très mure, elle te ressemble en fait… »

« c'est sérieux entre vous ? »

« mmmhhh je pense, enfin c'est récent mais…

« je suis ravie, Jake, vraiment! »

Quand je rentre dans l'appartement Draco se précipite sur moi, suivi d'Edward et de Ginny (à qui je donne des sardines en cachette ).

Edward est fébrile, il réussit à se faire entendre par-dessus les aboiements de Draco et les miaulements de Ginny

« Alors? Ta matinée? »

« Impeccable: je suis sure que je vais adorer la fac, je ne me suis pas perdue dans les couloirs, j'ai été draguée trois ou quatre fois et Jacob s'est trouvé une petite amie »

« comment ça tu as été draguée trois ou quatre fois? !»

J'éclate de rire.

Edward me fait confiance mais il dit qu'il sait de quoi sont capables les garçons.

J'ai faim. En plus ça sent bon.

« qu'Est-ce que tu m'as mijoté? »

« des pâtes bolognaises »

« j'adore! »

« je sais! »

Il me prend dans ses bras.

« Bella, demain Draco et moi t'accompagnerons jusque dans l'amphi, OK? »

J'adore quand il est jaloux. Il veut visiblement marquer son territoire.

« les chiens ne sont pas admis dans les salles,voyons! »

Je passe le début de l'après-midi à faire des recherches. J'adore travailler dans la même pièce qu'Edward. Nous ne parlons pas, nous sommes tous les deux très concentrés. Edward s'inquiétait que je n'arrive pas à travailler quand il joue du piano mais en fait je ne pourrais plus travailler sans !

Vers 17H00 nous allons voir Alice.

Elle ressemble de plus en plus à une montgolfière…

J'ai vu des photos d'Alice avant sa grossesse, et je mesure à quel point elle était menue, elle s'habille en 14/16 ans d'habitude.

Je comprend qu'elle n'en puisse plus à présent, même si chaque jour qui passe est bénéfique pour les bébés.

«Edward est inquiet pour elle. Elle a du mal à se nourrir, et on l'a perfusée.

Mais elle est d'un courage impressionnant.

« Eh! L'étudiante! Comment vas-tu? »

« super! J'adore la fac! »

« Ouais, évidement elle adore, elle s'est faite draguer par plein de gars dès la première journée! »

Edward est mi sérieux mi souriant. Il veut faire rire Alice, bien sur, mais celle-ci connaît son frère sur le bout des doigts.

Elle regarde le bras d'Edward bien serré autour de ma taille:

« quand je pense que tu ne me croyais pas quand je te disais que tu tomberais amoureux un jour… »

Edward sourit:

« j'avais tort et tu avais raison… »

« comme d'habitude… »

« n'exagère pas non plus… »

Je change de sujet:

« il ne te reste plus que 14 jours au maximum alors… »

« tu as raison Bella, même si sincèrement j'espère que ça sera bien avant… »

« ils naîtront peut-être le même jour que moi?… »

« ce serait amusant »

Nous discutons un long moment avec Alice, jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive.

Je vois à son regard qu'il est inquiet pour sa femme.

Comme nous tous.

Elle n'arrive presque plus à dormir, il parait que c'est courant en fin de grossesse, mais vu son état d'épuisement antérieur, ça devient difficilement gérable.

Au fond de moi je suis persuadée que le docteur Montgomery prendra rapidement la décision d'une césarienne. Je sais que cette perspective n'enchante pas du tout Alice, qui aurait souhaité un accouchement par voie basse, mais l'un des bébés, Rosalie, est mal positionnée.

Edward est silencieux en sortant de l'hôpital. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Il sort son téléphone et appelle son père.

Il lui propose de manger avec nous. Je sais qu'il veut lui parler d'Alice.

Carlisle nous rejoint au bistrot « Montépulciano » qu'affectionne Edward.

Son air est grave et inquiet quand il nous rejoint.

Il entre directement dans le vif du sujet, après avoir commandé des pâtes au saumon.

« Je suis très inquiet pour Alice. J'ai eu une discussion avec Adisson, et elle pratiquera une césarienne le 5 septembre. Elle ne l'a pas encore dit à Alice. Elle ne le lui dira que la veille, si les pédiatres donnent leur aval. Mais le cœur d'Alice commence à trop travailler, il faut aller au plus rapide »

Edward pâlit. J'attrape sa main.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à Esmée. Je vous demanderais de ne rien dire à personne. J'avoue avoir hâte que ça soit fini. Que les bébés soient là, qu'ils rendent leurs parents chèvres et voilà… »

« Tu assisteras à l'intervention Carlisle? »

Mes beaux-parents ont beaucoup insisté pour que je les appelle par leurs prénoms et que je les tutoie. Je commence à m'y faire.

« Oui Bella, Alice et Jasper y sont favorables. Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs… »

Il regarde Edward en riant.

« Edward et Alice sont nés par césarienne aussi? »

« non. Esmée avait déjà eu un accouchement , et Emmett pesait plus de 4 kgs. De plus Esmée a de très bons accouchement ;faciles et rapides. Edward est né le premier, et Alice a glissé toute seule, les fesses en premier. Nous savions qu'Edward serait un garçon, mais l'échographie n'avait pas permit de déterminer le sexe d'Alice. J'ai été le premier à voir que c'était une fille, et je peux vous assurer qu'Esmée et moi étions les parents les plus heureux du monde… »

« Je pesais combien? »

« Toi presque 3 kgs, mais Alice pas tout à fait 2. Mais elle était très tonique, on vous avait mis en couveuse ensemble et elle te poussait avec ses pieds. Et elle a réussit à enlever le petit bonnet qu'on lui avait mis »

« Il ne devait pas lui plaire »

s'exclame Edward, et nous éclatons de rire.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

4 jours…

Plus que 4 jours au maximum. Je suis à la fois soulagé et anxieux.

Je prie pour que tout aille bien.

J'ai besoin de Bella.

Je me rend compte à quel point c'est important de partager les moments difficiles de la vie avec quelque un .

Je la regarde tandis qu'elle se déshabille pour aller sous la douche.

Elle est si jeune, si vulnérable, mais si forte et si adulte…

Et elle est à moi. Non, bien sur, elle n'appartient à personne, mais…Elle est quand même à moi. ..

J'enlève mes vêtements à mon tour et la rejoins sous la douche.

Je lui prend le gel douche des mains et entreprend de la savonner moi-même.

J'aime faire ça.

J'aime sentir le chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Bien sur le sens de l'ouie est très important pour un musicien, mais celui du toucher aussi.

Et ce que je touche en ce moment est tout à fait à mon goût…

Les seins de Bella sous fermes et souples à la fois. Elle gémit quand je les caresses avec passion. Elle se tourne vers moi et je savonne son dos, puis ses fesses et ramène mes mains pour les passer sur son ventre, avant de frotter longuement son intimité. Je l'enlace parce que ses jambes tremblent. Elle m'aide à son tour à me savonner et je l'enveloppe dans la grande serviette pour l'amener sur le lit. Je ferme la porte au nez de Draco qui comprend que je vais m'occuper personnellement de son humaine…

Bella se frotte contre moi. Elle me rend fou, elle me fait tourner autour de son doigt et ne s'en rend même pas compte…

Elle est sur mon lit, prête à me recevoir en elle et cette pensée, comme à chaque fois, me fait perdre l'esprit.

Elle me pousse sur le dos et commence à m'embrasser. Je me laisse faire, me contentant de la regarder.

Elle sait ce que j'aime et quand elle prend mon membre déjà complètement tendu dans sa bouche je me sens fondre. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et la guide tendrement.

Quand c'est à mon tour de lui rendre la pareille je décide de la marquer…Elle est à moi et je veux que ses petits camarades de la fac le sachent .

Je la couvre de baisers, et j'en profite pour laisser deux suçons très visibles dans son cou, puis un autre en haut de sa poitrine, là ou son décolleté le laissera voir…

Bella rit, et se moque de moi.

Mais je glisse vers sa toison et entreprend de la faire gémir. Mais avant je marque aussi sa cuisse d'un magnifique suçon.

Puis je taquine ses petites lèvres, les aspirant, faisant courir ma langue dans chaque pli de son sexe, tandis qu'elle geint et roule les hanches en me suppliant de lui en donner davantage. Quand enfin je lèche fermement son clitoris elle pousse un cri puissant.

Au bout d'un long moment elle m'attrape par les épaules et me tire vers le haut. Son visage est rouge, trahissant à la fois son plaisir et son désir de moi. Son regard est fiévreux .

Je prend ses lèvres et le baiser me conduit au désir absolu. Je lui fait écarter les jambes et je m'enfonce en elle.

Quand j'arrive au fond d'elle nous soupirons ensemble de bonheur. Je commence à aller et venir en elle et elle crie, accompagnant mes mouvements.

Bella est devenue incroyablement plus à l'aise avec le sexe, plus détendue, plus démonstrative.

Elle n'hésite pas à se laisser aller, infiniment plus qu'au début de notre relation.

Je m'enfonce davantage en elle à chaque pénétration. Nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre de manière absolue, elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi et elle me griffe les épaules. Voudrait-elle me marquer elle aussi?!

Je la regarde quand elle arrive au paroxysme du plaisir, elle crie et je plaque ma main sur sa bouche. J'adore la regarder jouir, et comme à chaque fois cela déclenche mon propre orgasme.

Elle s'endort contre moi, et je me laisse à mon tour aller dans le sommeil, épuisé .

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin je décide d'offrir à Bella un réveil comme elle aime.

Je la bascule sur le dos et caresse doucement son sexe qui s'humidifie rapidement. Elle geint mais ne se réveille pas.

Je la pénètre rapidement et elle ouvre les yeux, s'accrochant à mes épaules. J'accélère le rythme, décidé à la faire jouir sauvagement.

Elle soulève le bassin et je m'enfonce davantage en elle.

Elle pleurniche de plaisir et je me retourne d'un coup de rein. Elle est sur moi à présent et elle se déhanche sensuellement. Elle se crispe et crie son plaisir tandis que je caresse ses seins. Je la retourne alors sur le dos et je donne plusieurs coups de rein qui m'envoient à mon tour au 7° ciel.

-

-

-

-

-Bella PDV

Je croie qu'Edward a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour avoir l'esprit tranquille quand je serai à la fac.

Il m'a fait amour deux fois en 10H00, et m'a marquée sur tout le corps.

Quand je me suis habillée il a vérifié qu'on voyait bien les deux suçons sur mon cou et celui de mon décolleté aussi.

De plus, il m'a accompagné jusqu' à ma place dans l'amphi ,après avoir attaché Draco au portique à vélo, et il m'a embrassée tellement langoureusement que la moitié de l'amphi nous a applaudi…

Avant de partir il a jeté un regard noir à mes deux voisins, à tel point que l'un des deux lui a dit, à mi voix:

« ça va,on a compris… »

« j'espère bien… » a alors répondu Edward, avec un air menaçant qui m'a fait rire.

Ensuite il m'a lancé un sourire enchanteur, qui m'a fait palpiter le cœur.

Je sais qu'il va directement voir sa sœur.

Nous sommes le 2 septembre.

Plus que 3 jours, et Alice sera maman.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà, comme vous le comprenez certainement, la prochain chapitre est la naissance des jumeaux!!!_**


	22. naissances

Naissances

-

3 septembre

-

Edward PDV

Il est à peine plus de 4H00 du matin et je viens de me réveiller, en proie à une drôle de sensation.

Je regarde Bella dormir, mais même cela ne me calme pas.

J'ai envie de voir Alice.

Je dois la voir.

Je m'habille sans même savoir pourquoi, ni si on me laissera entrer à l'hôpital.

Je laisse un petit mot pour Bella sur sa table de nuit.

Dès que je suis dans la rue je cours.

L'envie de voir ma sœur vient de se transformer en besoin impérieux d'être à ses cotés.

Je tambourine contre la porte d'entrée de nuit.

Le vigile qui vient m'ouvrir me reconnaît, il connaît bien mon père.

Il me demande si il y a un problème avec Alice et je ne sais que lui répondre.

A part que je dois la voir.

Je fonce jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je rentre sans frapper, elle dort peut-être.

Mais non , elle est assise dans son lit, en tailleur, le front baigné de sueur.

Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle n'est même pas surprise de me voir.

« Alice! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« J'ai mal au dos, et j'ai envie de vomir »

« tu n'as pas appelé une sage-femme? »

« si, elle m'a donné du paracétamol pour le dos, mais je n'ai pas mal tout le temps, je change de position et ça aide un peu. Le docteur Montgomery passera me voir à 7H30, elle jugera si on peut me donner quelque chose de plus fort. Et puis je ne l'aime pas cette sage femme, c'est elle qui m'a dit une fois que j'étais une petite fille gâtée»

Je me rappelle en effet parfaitement l'altercation entre ma sœur et cette sage femme qui supportait mal que je me couche avec ma sœur dans le lit. Elle nous avait dit, d'une manière assez désagréable, qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un papa par patiente…Sous entendant ainsi que Jazz, Alice et moi. ..Enfin, bref…Alice était furieuse.

Je la prend dans mes bras et elle se détend un peu. Je m'installe derrière elle et appuie sur le bas de son dos de mes deux poings fermés, elle dit que ça la soulage.

« Tu ne veux pas appeler Jazz? »

« non, il a cours à 8h00, et Rose dort chez nous cette nuit, elle a RDV avec son obstétricien à 9H00 ce matin… »

« tu ne crois pas que les choses bougent enfin? »

« si,probablement, mais je ne vais pas faire venir toute la cavalerie à 5h00 pour qu'on me dise que je suis en prêt travail et qu'on me fera une césarienne cet après-midi »

Je regarde ma montre, il est 5H19.

Alice gémit à présent, et j'ai mal aux mains à force d'appuyer sur son dos.

Quand je jette à nouveau un regard à mon poignet; il est 6H47.

Je n'écoute plus Alice et j'appelle mon père. Il opére tôt ce matin et doit être en chemin.

« Edward? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« je suis avec Alice. Elle a mal aux reins, et je pense qu'elle devrait voir un médecin,Mais tu la connais , elle est une vraie tête de mule… »

« Je suis dans mon bureau, j'arrive »

Alice se met à vomir.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelque un vomir aussi violement. Elle a même du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je sens la panique monter. Je lui soutiens la tête pendant qu'elle vomit, puis je me précipite à la salle de bain mouiller une serviette de toilette.

Elle m'appelle en hurlant.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux! »

Elle repousse ses couvertures, et ,en effet tout est trempé.

Je me suspend à la sonnette.

Puis je compose le numéro de Jasper.

Alice se met à hurler quand il décroche.

Il panique tellement que c'est Rosalie qui me parle je leur dis de rappliquer, et vite.

L'aide soignante entre dans la chambre ,elle jauge la scène d'un coup d'œil et sort en nous disant qu'elle ramène la sage femme.

Je m'approche d'Alice qui me mord le bras en hurlant à nouveau.

Mon père entre et se précipite sur ma sœur.

Elle n'est pas capable de parler et je lui résume la situation:

« Elle avait très mal au dos,elle dit que ça a commencé vers minuit, je suis ici de puis 5h00 moins le quart. Elle a vomit. Elle a perdu les eaux il y a quelques minutes et depuis elle hurle! »

Il prend tout de suite la tension d'Alice et il a l'air soulagé.

La sage femme entre dans la pièce avec le docteur Montgomery.

La sage femme me regarde de travers et Alice lui hurle de dégager.

Le docteur Montgomery lui dit qu'elle se débrouillera toute seule et l'autre tourne les talons. En voilà une qui n'est pas fan des Cullen…

Alice réclame Jasper à plein poumons à présent.

J'ai du mal à parler mais je réussis à lui dire qu'il arrive.

Mon père et moi sortons dans le couloir pour qu' Adison puisse l'examiner.

Mon père m'explique que la douleur des contractions augmente avec la rupture de la poche des eaux. Je voudrais que Bella soit là, j'ai besoin de la voir, j'ai besoin de son soutien.

Adison sort la tête par la porte au bout de quelques secondes, tandis qu'Alice pousse un nouveau hurlement qui me rend fou.

« entre Carlisle, il y a du nouveau! »

On ne m'a pas prié d'entrer mais je pousse tout le monde pour prendre Alice dans mes bras. Jamais je n'ai souhaité à ce point de voir Jasper arriver. D'autant plus que les nouvelles d'Adison sont…troublantes!

Elle sourit à mon père:

« Elle est à totale, le premier bébé est engagé »

Elle sourit mais mon père pâlit:

« Tu vas lui faire une césarienne immédiatement alors? »

« Non, c'est trop tard! Elle accouche comme une fleur »

Vu la douleur qui tord ma sœur en deux je n'aurais sans doute pas employé l'expression « comme une fleur » mais nous n'en sommes plus là.

Je retrouve ma voix d'un coup:

« Il faut lui faire une péridurale tout de suite! Vous ne voyez pas comme elle souffre! »

J'ai hurlé pour couvrir les cris d'Alice, et mon père me prend par les épaules pour me calmer.

Alice attrape Adison par la blouse alors que celle-ci est en train de débloquer les feins du lit avec mon père:

« Je croyais que la petite était mal placée! Qu'il fallait une césarienne absolument! »

« Elle s'est remise en bonne position. Le garçon a déjà la tête bien engagée, tu vas accoucher d'ici une vingtaine de minutes! »

Je retiens le lit que mon père et Adison veulent sortir de la chambre Je crois que je suis en train de perdre les pédales.

Mon père doit le penser aussi parce qu'il m'oblige à m'asseoir.

« Edward, tout va bien! On l'amène simplement en salle d'accouchement! »

Mais je m'accroche à la main d'Alice, et je ne l'aurais probablement pas lâchée si Jasper et Rosalie n'étaient pas entrés à ce moment là en courant dans la pièce.

Dès qu'Alice voit Jasper elle se calme instantanément et se jette dans ses bras.

Jazz est dans un drôle d'état, pas coiffé,pas rasé, il porte un jean et ce qui ressemble fort à un haut de pyjama. Il a l'air totalement paniqué.

Par contre ,fidèle à elle-même Rosalie est resplendissante. Même enceinte de 4 mois elle doit faire fantasmer la quasi-totalité des pères de ses élèves.

Alice se tourne vers elle quand son lit s'éloigne dans le couloir:

« Rose! Les vêtements des bébés! Je veux qu'ils mettent en premier ceux qui sont dans le sac blanc, sur le dessus de la pile. »

« On les amène, Alice, ne t'en fais pas! »

Rosalie est d'un calme olympien.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant et je lui saute littéralement à la gorge.

« Rose! Elle souffre! Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser comme ça! C'est horrible! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me parle probablement comme elle le fait à ses gamins à l'école:

« Edward, Alice est juste en train d'accoucher. C'est normal qu'elle ai mal,ça ne va pas durer. Elle a tout ce qui lui faut, son mari, son médecin, et elle a visiblement hérité de votre mère: elle accouche vite et bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je reconnais qu'elle est très forte, je me calme un peu.

Elle fouille dans le placard et en ressort un sac de coton blanc. A l'intérieur il y a deux minuscules pyjamas blancs, identiques, sauf qu'il y a leurs prénoms brodés sur le devant.

Il y a aussi deux petites paires de chaussettes et des sous vêtements pour bébés. Des petits gilets également et même des bonnets. Tout est blanc, et c'est ravissant.

Rosalie rajoute des serviettes de toilettes, elle prend un grand tee shirt et des sous vêtements pour Alice et nous quittons la chambre.

Elle me guide et dans l'ascenseur elle appelle ma mère, la sienne et Emmett pour le tenir au courant. Pendant ce temps j'appelle Bella:

« Bella? Viens! Viens je t'en prie! Les bébés arrivent! J'ai besoin de toi! Jamais j'y arriverai sans toi! Viens!!!! »

Elle promet d'arriver immédiatement.

Rosalie me regarde en riant.

« On jurerait que c'est toi qui est en train d'accoucher! »

Arrivés au niveau des salles d'accouchement Rosalie demande ou nous devons attendre.

On nous guide vers une salle et j'entend Alice crier par intermittence derrière la porte.

Mon père sort de la pièce et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

« C'est presque fini. Elle est en train de pousser. »

Rosalie sourit mais je me demande si je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

Quand Rosalie a accouché je n'y suis allé que plusieurs heures plus tard, pour la trouver, fraîche et souriante dans son lit, avec un beau bébé lavé et habillé dans ses bras. Quand Emmett avait sous entendu que ça avait été terrible pour lui, j'avais levé les yeux au ciel, persuadé qu'il était une poule mouillé sous ses airs bravaches.

Je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui.

Je me plaque les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de ma soeur.

Mais cela ne sert à rien.

Mon père est tendu à présent, et même Rosalie se crispe sur son siège.

Nous entendons les encouragements que le médecin prodigue à Alice, et Alice pousse encore un hurlement qui me glace les sangs, immédiatement suivi de ce qui me parait être un miaulement… Rosalie se lève d'un bond et mon père s'écrie:

« ça y est! En voilà un! »

C'est ça le pleur d'un bébé nouveau-né?! On jurerait entendre Ginny!!!

Le bébé pleure en effet à présent à plein poumons.

Ça a l'air de faire très plaisir à mon père et Rosalie:

« il a du coffre! Il doit être d'un bon poids! »

Mon père trépigne devant la porte et je vois qu'il se retient d'entrer.

Nous entendons Alice grogner et j'enfonce mes ongles dans le bras de Rosalie.

Puis un tout petit bruit, même Ginny miaule plus fort.

Mon père sourit:

« voilà, elle est née à son tour! »

J'entend quelque un courir dans le couloir, je pivote et je vois Bella arriver vers moi.

Je l'attrappe et la serre fort dans mes bras.

Je dois avoir l'air mal en point parce qu'elle me fait asseoir, aidée de Rosalie.

La tête me tourne, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va Alice…

Mon père doit être dans le même état d'esprit, parce qu'il rentre dans la salle d'accouchement.

Il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien! Jasper arrive »

« et Alice? »

« elle est en pleine forme, un peu émue, mais on le serait à moins! »

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur un Jasper en larmes, chargé d'un chiffon bleu.

Il s'approche de nous, fermement escorté par une infirmière.

Nous nous précipitons et il ouvre un peu le chiffon.

A l'intérieur il y a deux tout petits bébés.

Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister, de si petits bébés.

Ils ont tous les deux des tas de cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête.

Ils tètent leurs doigts et la première à dire quelque chose est Rosalie:

« Ils ont faim! Ramène les vite à leur mère! »

Mon père demande combien ils pèsent:

«C'est l'infirmière qui répond, parce que j'ai l'impression que Jasper est hors service pour un bon bout de temps:

« le garçon 2 kgs 120 et la fille 2kgs 030 »

« Ils partent en néonat? »

« Oui, en chambre mère/enfant »

Bella est en larmes.

Elle réussit à demander à Jasper:

« comment s'appellent-ils? »

Comme Jasper n'est toujours pas capable de parler, c'est moi qui lui répond:

« Tom et Mila. Thomas, Edward Hale et Mila, Rosalie Hale »

« Tom et Mila?! J'adore! »

dit-elle à Jazz, qui se penche pour embrasser les bébés. Il retourne dans la salle.

Mon père entre lui aussi, parce que le pédiatre est là pour examiner les bébés.

Ma mère arrive à ce moment là, très émue.

Elle ne rate les bébés que de quelques secondes, mais Rose a pris des photos avec son portable. Nous sommes tous dans un drôle d'état.

Ça me fait vraiment bizarre, comme si je revivais ma propre naissance, comme si de très anciens souvenirs étaient à, tout prêt de remonter à la surface.

Je me serre contre Bella et ma mère.

Rosalie se met à pleurer.

Ma mère la prend dans ses bras, mais Rosalie est inconsolable.

Je comprend, que ,comme moi, cela la ramène à sa propre naissance.

Et les relations de Rose avec sa mère ne sont pas très bonnes. J'ai l'impression que Jazz a fait son deuil d'une mère aimante et attentive depuis longtemps, mais Rosalie a beaucoup de rancœur en elle.

Je suis épuisé, je me sens vide. Tant de mois d'angoisse qui s'achèvent enfin.

Mon père ressort et nous informe que nous allons pouvoir entrer deux par deux pour voir Alice.

Ma mère et Rosalie entrent les premières.

Elles restent quelques minutes et nous entendons rire, et prendre des photos.

Je met ma tête dans le cou de Bella.

« ma puce, le jour ou on aura des enfants j'exigerai qu'on te fasse une césarienne sous anesthésie générale, je te le jure! »

Bella se met à rire, et elle me caresse le cheveux.

Rosalie et ma mère ressortent. Nous entrons Bella et moi.

Alice est habillée d'une blouse d'opérée et couverte d'un drap blanc . Elle sourit et ses yeux brillent d'une joie extraordinaire. Elle a une main dans celle de Jasper et l'autre posée sur une couveuse.

Jasper semble avoir retrouvé sa voix, parce qu'il nous remercie lorsque nous les félicitons.

Bella regarde la couveuse et se met à pleurer. Je me penche sur Alice et l'embrasse.

« Ils vont bien » murmure-t-elle.

« Ils vont bien et nous allons en unité mère/enfant pour une semaine ou deux, probablement. Mais c'est juste pour de la surveillance. »

« Je suis incroyablement fier de toi Alice » lui dit Jasper.

Moi aussi je suis fier de ma sœur.

Je regarde à nouveau les bébés. Ils ne portent qu'une couche et leur petit bonnet.

Mila a un petit bracelet de perles rouges autour du poignet et Tom un vert. Je reconnais bien là ma sœur…

Il est temps pour eux d'aller dans la chambre et nous allons tous boire un café.

Ma mère pleure, des larmes de joie. Mon père n'a pas pu opérer aujourd'hui, c'est son assistant qui aura fait les interventions urgentes.

Je suis accroché à Bella. Qu'Est-ce que j'aurai fait sans elle aujourd'hui?!

Elle rit et pleure alternativement Elle a prévenu son père et sa mère et les félicitations pleuvent de tout coté.

Rosalie continue à sangloter. Mes parents la prennent alternativement dans leurs bras.

Au bout d'un moment je la serre contre moi à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Rosalie mais la voir dans cet état me brise le cœur. On dirait que toutes les défenses qu'elle a patiemment construite s'effondrent d'un seul coup.

Elle ne doit vraiment pas être bien parce qu'elle me laisse la câliner, et même quand Bella lui caresse les cheveux elle ne dit rien.

Les parents de Rose et de Jazz arrivent en même temps qu'Emmett. Ils regardent d'un air surpris leur fille qui sanglote mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a un geste vers elle.

Quand ils apprennent qu'on ne pourra voir Alice et les bébés que dans plusieurs heures ils repartent tout simplement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux photos que mes parents leur montrent et avoir déclaré d'un air déçu devant la tignasse noire des bébés:

« bah…Ils sont de votre coté… »

C'est vrai que les Hale sont tous blonds aux yeux bleus.

Ils ne demandent pas à voir Jasper.

Les sanglots de Rosalie redoublent. Emmett maîtrise sa colère et entraîne sa femme à l'écart. Avant qu'ils ne partent Bella s'adresse à Rosalie:

« ce sont eux qui ne te méritent pas Rose, tu es une femme formidable. »

Mes parents la regardent avec respect. Je suis fier de ma Bella.

Elle montre son intelligence et sa sensibilité. Elle a comprit très rapidement une situation qui nous a échappé, à nous, pendant des années.

Mon père est d'humeur un peu taquine sans doute, car il nous dit:

« bon, les prochains c'est vous! »

Bella sursaute.

« dans 5 ans peut-être! »

Mmmmhhhhh….Peut-être avant…Mais elle a le temps de l'apprendre…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Voilà. Les jumeaux sont là.

Tom et Mila.

J'adore!

Ils sont complètement adorables!

Et Alice qui devait avoir une césarienne a accouché sans aucun souci! C'est formidable!

Enfin elle va pouvoir vivre normalement.

A eux les nuits blanches!

Edward est très ému par cette naissance.

Ému et heureux.

Je me sens très touchée moi aussi.

Mais la plus émue c'est Rosalie. J'espère que ce sera pour elle l'occasion d'exorciser de vieux démons.

Nous attendons de pouvoir aller dans l'unité mère/enfant voir la famille Hale.

Edward rit tout le temps. Il me taquine aussi, en me disant que finalement, on ne va peut-être pas attendre 5 ans pour nous y mettre nous aussi.

Du moins j'espère qu'il me taquine…

Je suis d'accord pour avoir des enfants avec lui, bien sur, peut être ne pas attendre 5 ans, mais au moins 2 ou 3 ans, quand même…

Enfin, on verra…

J'ai hâte de voir les bébés à nouveaux. On pourra peut-être les prendre dans nos bras dans les jours qui viennent?

J'ai hâte aussi de leur offrir les petits vêtements que je leur ai acheté , je sais que ça plaira à Alice, et leurs peluches également. J'ai trouvé par hasard deux peluches Simba et Nala (le roi lion) qui sont aimantés par le nez: on dirait qu'ils se font un bisou, alors bien sur je leur ai acheté tout de suite. Edward ne les a pas vues, c'est de bonne guerre, il na pas voulu me faire écouté la berceuse qu'il a composé pour eux à l'avance.

Je lui serre la main.

Je vais voir comment se passe ma première année de fac, si j'arrive à gérer sans problème, peut être qu'on pourrait avoir un bébé avant que je n'ai fini mes études?

On verra bien…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette naissance**_!

**_J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre en tous cas!_**


	23. anniversaire

Anniversaire

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

-

23H59 et 56 secondes…

-

Je prend une grande inspiration…

-

23H59 et 59 secondes.

-

Je me penche en avant…

-

MINUIT!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Edward hurle de joie tandis que je souffle les bougies de mon gâteau

J'ai 18 ans!!!

Edward se jette sur moi et me serre dans ses bras:

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour!!! »

Je suis …heureuse!

Je suis majeure,et rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparer,Edward et moi…

Le téléphone sonne.

C'est ma mère, bien entendu.

Mon père attendra le matin, à cette heure ci, lui, il dort. Et comme je suis née à 8H20, il aime bien m'appeler pile à cette heure là.

Je reçois un texto de Jake également.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Je suis trop occupée.

Edward a décrété qu'il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour un peu avant minuit, et un peu après minuit…

Histoire de voir si il y a une différence…

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai soufflé mes 18 bougies, nue comme un ver, allongée en travers d'un lit en désordre.

Je plonge mes doigts dans le gâteau au chocolat et les tend à Edward. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et lèche consciencieusement mes doigts, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis il plonge à son tour son doigt dans le gâteau. Je m'attend à ce qu'il me tende sa main mais il badigeonne le chocolat sur mes seins, puis sur mon ventre…

Il m'allonge sur le lit pour me faire écarter les cuisses et étale généreusement du chocolat sur mon intimité…

Puis il entreprend de nettoyer les dégâts…

Sa langue est douce sur mes seins, il lui faut du temps pour enlever tout le chocolat et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…Je me détend et profite des sensations…

Quand il passe à mon ventre je ne peux m'empêcher de me cabrer. Le désir monte en flèche. Mais Edward prend son temps…

Enfin il nettoie mon pubis, et mes petites lèvres…Je fond de plaisir…Il veut s'emparer du gâteau mais je le prend de vitesse et l'oblige à s'allonger à son tour.

Il me regarde appliquer le chocolat sur a verge.

Quand je me penche vers son sexe il passe sa main dans mes cheveux en gémissant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me procure le plus de plaisir: le goût intense du chocolat, ou celui, plus intime, de la chair d'Edward. Mais quand il se met à soupirer sous la caresse, je sais que ce que j'adore, c'est lui donner du plaisir.

Il me tire à lui et m'aide à m'installer sur son sexe tendu.

Je commence à danser littéralement sur lui et j'essaye de ne pas venir trop vite…

Mais Edward est trop excité visiblement et il me renverse sauvagement sur le dos.

Il me replie les jambes et le rythme qu'il nous donne ne me laisse aucune chance: le frottement contre mon clitoris est brûlant, en un rien de temps je sens l'orgasme, le deuxième en moins d'une demi heure , m'envahir. La main d'Edward me couvre la bouche et je me laisse aller à crier contre sa paume.

Il se rejette en arrière et jouis en gémissant.

Il s'affale sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui.

Il me tient serrée contre son torse.

Lorsque j'ai un peu repris mes esprits et mon souffle je lui demande:

« Alors? C'est mieux avec une mineure ou une majeure? »

« le mieux c'est de le faire avec toi, tout simplement… »

Il se lève et m'entraîne dans le salon.

Je m'assied à coté de lui sur le tabouret de son piano et il me joue successivement le thème de « Joyeux anniversaire » et puis un autre, que je ne connais pas…

« tu sais ce que c'est, celui-là? » me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

« non… mais c'est magnifique »

« je l'ai appelé Bella's song , parce que je l'ai écrit pour toi… »

L'émotion me serre la gorge, et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Edward est habitué, chaque fois qu'il me joue du piano, je pleure…

Une fois que nous sommes à nouveau couchés, il me demande si je veux mes cadeaux maintenant ou demain matin.

« Edward…On avait dit que mon cadeau c'était le billet d'avion pour Jacksonville! »

« oui, mais j'avais le droit de t'offrir autre chose, à condition que cela ne me coûte rien… »

« oh…hum…demain matin…J'ai déjà eu des cadeaux en nature,il me semble…

« Il rit doucement et se colle contre moi, dans notre position habituelle pour dormir: sur le coté, son torse contre mon dos, nos jambes emmêlées.

Lorsque le réveil sonne je me tourne vers lui, finalement impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il va m'offrir.

Il a un air un peu anxieux, qui m'étonne franchement.

Il me tend tout d'abord un paquet, petit et plat.

Je l'ouvre avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il y a un CD, et l'élégante écriture d'Edward couvre la page de garde. Il m'a enregistré sur ce CD tous les thèmes que j'aime, et qu'il a joué pour moi sur son piano…

L'émotion me serre la gorge.

Edward est ému aussi.

« bon, évidement, tu pourrais me dire que j'ai payé le CD vierge, mais on ne va pas chipoter,n'est-ce pas? »

« absolument… »

Il me tend alors un deuxième paquet, tout petit.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et se mord la lèvre.

Autant de signes de sa nervosité.

Je le regarde avant d'ouvrir. Ce paquet ressemble fort à un écrin.

« je n'ai rien acheté » me rappelle-t-il.

Il me regarde intensément batailler pour défaire le papier cadeau. Je me taille même le doigt dans ma maladroite précipitation et il met mon doigt dans sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement.

Quand enfin je finit d'ôter le papier, je découvre effectivement un écrin. Rien qu'à le voir je le devine très vieux.

J'ouvre l'écrin délicatement , le cœur battant à tout rompre.

A l'intérieur il y a une bague.

Une bague visiblement très ancienne: un anneau en or blanc, avec au centre un diamant ovale, entouré de perles noires…

Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand-chose en bijoux, mais ça ressemble fort à une bague de fiançailles…

Je regarde Edward, incapable de parler…

Il se racle la gorge.

« cette bague était la bague de fiançailles de mon arrière- grand-mère, Elizabeth Masen. La grand-mère de ma mère. Elle l'a gardée tout ce temps pour toi. Elle me l'avait montrée quand j'étais encore un gamin: je savais qu'elle avait une bague pour ma future femme. Évidemment, pendant des années je ne pensais pas m'en servir un jour. Mais lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère de me la remettre pour te la donner, elle était presque aussi heureuse que moi. J'espère que tu vas bien vouloir la porter… »

Comme je suis incapable de parler, je me contente de lui tendre la main.

Il m'embrasse doucement la paume avant de glisser la bague à mon annulaire.

La bague est un peu grande, mais j'adore l'effet qu'elle produit, et surtout le symbole qu'elle représente.

Je me glisse contre Edward et nous restons un long moment silencieux à simplement savourer notre bonheur.

Edward me caresse doucement les cheveux:

« on passera à la bijouterie, pour la faire mettre à ta taille »

« d'accord. Merci Edward…Je suis…honorée de porter cette bague… »

« c'est moi qui te remercie…On parlera de la date dimanche, d'accord? »

Dimanche , c'est-à-dire dans 3 jours, on fait un repas de famille ici même, qui réunira mon père et Sue, les parents d'Edward, Emmett,Rosalie ,Sasha, Chloe et …Alice et Jasper, avec les jumeaux, qui,normalement seront sortis de l'hôpital la veille.

« euh…quelle date? »

Il a l'air étonné:

« eh bien, la date du mariage… C'est une bague de fiançailles que je viens de t'offrir Bella… »

« oui, je sais, mais tu veux déjà fixer une date? »

Il rit devant mon air affolé.

« Il faut bien un an de préparatifs mon amour, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour le mois prochain! »

La tête me tourne, je suis majeure, et je vais me marier…

Edward se méprend sans doute sur mon état d'esprit:

« on est pas obligés de se marier en fait, on peut attendre plus que ça, tu es si jeune, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prise au piège.. . Je comptais faire ma demande officele dimanche, devant toute la famille mais...»

Sa voix est affolé l'interrompt:

« non! Je veux! C'est juste que… C'est tellement important, tellement…je ne sais pas,je n'aurais pas imaginé être si heureuse… »

Et moi donc » dit-il en ricanant.

Quand nous partons pour la fac, avec Draco en laisse, je regarde souvent ma main, et Edward l'attrape souvent aussi pour faire jouer le diamant dans la lumière. J'ai refusé de l'enlever, elle n'est pas si grande que ça, je n'ai aucune chance de la perdre.

Quand je rentre dans l'amphi je me dirige vers Angela, la seule fille avec qui j'ai un peu sympathisé et lui montre ma bague. Elle saute de joie et me félicite chaleureusement.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que me fiancer me mettrait dans une telle joie.

Et l'idée de me marier à l'automne prochain emplit mon cœur de joie . J'imagine très bien Sasha en petit costume, Chloe avec une splendide robe et les jumeaux et le bébé de Rose et Emmett en petits costumes de marin…

Quand le cours commence je me cache derrière mon livre parce que les larmes débordent…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Il y a un an je ne connaissais pas encore Bella. Je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'il existe une fille comme elle: faite pour moi. Ma moitié.

Et aujourd'hui elle est ma future femme. Elle a enfin 18 ans et je suis si heureux que j'ai envie de danser avec Draco sur le chemin du retour…Elle va être ma femme…D'ici un an, 18 mois, nous serons mariés Il y aura une quatrième photo de mariage à afficher sur la cheminée de mes parents.

Quand je rentre dans l'appartement je décroche mon téléphone et appelle ma sœur. Alice décroche immédiatement, je ne m'attarde pas parce que j'entend les pleurs des bébés en arrière plan, mais je sens à quel point ma sœur est heureuse pour moi.

Je suis euphorique. J'appelle ma mère. Elle seule savait que j'allais offrir la bague à Bella aujourd'hui.

"maman! elle a accepté la bague!!! on va se marier!"

« Edward…Je suis heureuse…je vais enfin te caser! »

Je ris avec elle.

Je me dirige vers mon piano. Je suis sur que la marche nuptiale peut être revue et corrigée…

Je ferme les yeux en jouant,je commence la marche classique, puis j'imagine Bella dans une robe blanche ,et les notes s'envolent, je joue notre histoire, notre marche à nous.

Je m'empare d'un crayon et inscris les notes à toute allure sur la partition. Je suis possédé par la musique. Quand j'a finit de composer la marche de Bella et Edward je laisse mes doigts voler sur le piano à nouveau, je trouve les notes du premier coup, je fixe la musique, celle qui courait dans ma tête depuis des mois. Je donne une vie musicale à une jeune fille simple et naturelle, timide et courageuse, qui a su trouver le cœur d'un homme arrogant et malheureux, qui a ouvert la fenêtre au bonheur. Tout en jouant la fièvre me prend, j'arrache une nouvelle partition, et je continue à jouer d'une main tout en écrivant les notes de l'autre. Cela m'est déjà arrivé , de sombrer dans la folie créatrice, mais jamais si intensément que aujourd'hui…

Quand Bella rentre à la maison, je suis toujours assis à mon piano, de dizaines de partitions sont entassées autour de moi .J'ai composé le début d'un opéra.

Rien que ça…

Bella sort doucement de la pièce, elle sait que quand je crée il faut me laisser seul.

Je ne la rejoins que vers 18h30. Elle est à son bureau , en train de travailler.

Je suis exalté.

J'ai trouvé les thèmes principaux, le sien et le mien. Le sien, clair et joyeux, presque hésitant mais décidé en même temps. Et le mien, plus sombre, plus rapide, dur et tendre à la fois. Et quand nos thèmes se mêlent, la musique s'envole très haut, vers le plaisir, la tendresse, le bonheur.

J'enlace Bella et elle se tourne pour m'embrasser.

Elle sursaute:

« Edward! Tu es brûlant, et trempé! »

« ce n'est rien, c'est la création qui me fait ça… »

Je vais à la cuisine pour boire , j'avale plus d'un litre d'eau. Puis je mange un peu. Bella me regarde d'un air un peu effrayé. Elle insiste pour que je prenne du paracétamol et j'obéis.

« Je suis désolé , je t'ai laissée seule pour ton anniversaire, mais tu m'as inspiré. Je viens de commencer la plus grande composition de ma vie… »

Je suis vidé, physiquement et émotionnellement mais les nerfs me tiennent debout.

Je lui tend la main:

« Viens!? On a bien mérité un resto en amoureux..."

Elle se lève d'un bond:

« et tu m'embrasseras devant tout le monde?"

« prie pour que je ne te fasse pas l 'amour sur la table du restaurant! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le prochain chapitre sera donc les 18 ans de Bella en famille. Et la date du mariage sera fixée!!!**_


	24. adulte

-_**Merci encore à tous pour votre reviews adorables!**_

_**J'apporte ici quelques éclaircissements: en français on dit effectivement Drago Malefoy, mais dans la version originale anglaise c'est Draco Malfoy. Comme cette fic est censée se passer aux USA, je ne commet pas d'erreur en appelant le chien Draco.**_

_**Ensuite, aux USA, dans la plupart des états la majorité est bel et bien à 18 ans. Par contre on ne peut acheter d'alcool qu'à 21 ans, d'où souvent la confusion. Mais Bella, à 18 ans, est bel et bien majeure. D'ailleurs dans la saga Twilight, elle le rappelle plusieurs fois à son père.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**_

-

Adulte

-

Bella PDV

On m'avait prévenu: ça ne change pas la vie. Et bien c'est vrai! Je suis majeure, mais le fait que Edward ne risque plus rien pour coucher avec moi mis à part, ça ne change rien à ma vie.

Edward et moi avons parlé de notre futur mariage. J'avoue que chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai le tournis. Et je suis certaine qu'il me prépare quelque chose pour aujourd'hui.

Une surprise à la Edward, ça promet…

Je suis un peu nerveuse.

Je reçois ma famille aujourd'hui…Les Cullen sont ma famille. J'en ai le cœur qui bat. J'ai vraiment envie de devenir Bella Cullen. Ils sont tous si aimants, si liés les uns aux autres…

Alice et les bébés sont rentrés chez eux hier soir. Elle a téléphoné hier très tard , paniquée. Elle s'était trompée de numéro, elle voulait joindre Rosalie. Mila avait du mal à téter. J'espère que ça va mieux.

Edward est allé au marché. D'habitude nous y allons ensemble mais aujourd'hui je prépare le repas de fête.

J'ai été prudente et j'ai prévu du poulet mariné avec du risotto. Une recette que je maîtrise parfaitement. Pour le dessert ce sera bien sur un gâteau mais Edward l'a commandé chez le pâtissier : nous serons 10 adultes, plus Sasha et Chloe, notre four n'est pas assez grand pour cuire un si grand gâteau!

Je rougis en repensant au sort que nous avons fait subir au gâteau au chocolat…

Ça me donne envie de tester encore plus de choses avec mon…fiancé…

J'espère qu'il y aura assez à manger. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner pour autant de monde.

Edward arrive. Il est temps de mettre la table.

J'ai acheté une nappe et des serviettes hier. J'ai vraiment envie de faire bonne impression!

Edward est heureux, ça se voit. Moi je suis anxieuse. J'ai l'impression que ce repas, que j'ai organisé seule, même si Edward m'a secondé, est la preuve, à mes yeux et à ceux de mes proches,que je suis effectivement devenue adulte.

Je passe à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide.

Edward m'attend dans la chambre. Il a un air que je commence à connaître.

Un air à la fois innocent et coquin. L'air qu'il prend quand il veut me convaincre de faire quelque chose…

Et en effet, il me tend…une jupe…

Une jupe couleur taupe, coupée comme une jupe de tennis. Il adore quand je suis en jupe. Je me sens rougir. Il sait déjà que je vais accepter. J'enfile d'abord mes sous vêtements .

Évidement, il a sélectionné un des ensembles string soutien gorge en dentelle noire acheté par Alice. Je choisis moi-même le haut de ma tenue et met une blouse légère, d'un vert sombre qui s'accorde bien avec la jupe. Je me suis acheté des ballerines hier et c'est le moment de les étrenner.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et il caresse mes fesses. Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise grise et ,quand on sonne à la porte, il me vient une idée diabolique…

Je regarde Edward droit dans les yeux, et …j'enlève mon string.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je ne le laisse pas parler, je l'embrasse langoureusement tout en fourrant mon string dans sa poche. Je cours ouvrir la porte.

Il va trouver le repas long…

Edward me rejoins dans l'entrée pour accueillir Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle ,Esmée et les enfants qui arrivent ensemble.

Il est un peu rouge…Je ricane intérieurement…

Sasha et Chloe sont tout excités.

Rosalie est pale, les traits tirés. Je sais qu'elle est en arrêt maladie depuis la naissance de Tom et Mila, elle va voir un psychiatre, cette naissance l'a vraiment bouleversée. Emmett est inquiet, il est aux petits soins avec elle.

Mais j'en ai parlé avec Esmée, et comme moi elle pense que Rose a besoin d'extérioriser sa souffrance.

Emmett me jette un coup d'œil…appréciateur et je rougis. Edward donne une tape dans l'épaule de son frère. Ils sont de vrais gamins, ensemble.

Carlisle ressort presque aussitôt après m'avoir salué, avec Edward. Je suis un peu étonnée, d'autant plus que Rosalie et Esmée m'entraînent dans la cuisine.

On sonne à nouveau à la porte et elles m'empêchent d'aller ouvrir…

Bon, il doit y avoir quelque chose que je ne dois pas voir.

Je tend l'oreille et entend que mon père et Sue sont arrivés. J'entend mon père s'exclamer « mais quelle bonne idée! » et Edward rire. Qu'Est-ce qui se trame?!

Mon père et le reste de la famille nous rejoignent dans la cuisine. Mon père me serre dans ses bras. Il me tend un paquet, en me disant que c'est de sa part, mais aussi de celle de Sue et de Billy.

Je l'ouvre et découvre un appareil photo numérique. Je suis folle de joie, j'en rêvais depuis longtemps!

Je le manipule un peu, puis je prend Draco en photo: justement hier Edward l'a amené au toilettage et il est splendide.

Toute la famille rit, et Emmett fait semblant de plaindre son frère:

« alors, ça y est mon pauvre, tu es foutu…Le chien compte plus que toi! »

Je rougis.

Sue me prend la main pour admirer la bague. Mon père la regarde aussi et je vois ses yeux briller plus que de coutume.

Esmée me sourit doucement. Je suis heureuse qu'elle m'accepte dans la famille.

Carlisle tape dans ses mains:

« Alice et Jasper ont sans doute de bonnes raisons pour être en retard. Bella, tu devrais aller dans l'entrée… »

Je m'y rend donc, suivie par les autres.

Je pousse un cri de joie: il y a en face de moi le plus magnifique des rocking chair.

Il est en bois sombre, le dossier et les accoudoirs sont magnifiquement travaillés et sculptés de roses et des feuilles entrelacées. Il est verni et même s'il est en parfait état je suis certaine qu'il est très ancien.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui m'offre cela: je me jette dans les bras d'Esmée!

Toute la famille se met à rire.

Emmett me tend une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre, un peu intriguée. Elle contient deux places pour le théâtre: il y a une pièce de Shakespeare qui se joue le moins prochain et les places étaient trop chères pour moi. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Edward, certaine qu'il me l'offrirait de force. Et voilà que Rose et Emmett me surprennent agréablement!

Je les serre dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. Sasha m'offre un dessin, très fier de lui, et Chloe a fait pour moi, avec l'aide se sa mère, l'empreinte de sa main dans de la pâte à sel.

Je suis gâtée, et je suis aussi terriblement émue.

Carlisle s'approche de moi et me tend un petit paquet. Devant mon air surpris il précise:

« le rocking chair est le cadeau d'Esmée. Voici le mien! »

J'ouvre et découvre un MP3. Je reste confondue de plaisir Le mien est vieux, et depuis longtemps plein.

Je remercie vivement Carlisle, et il me dit en me serrant dans ses bras:

« Edward y a déjà déposé des petites choses… »

Edward me fait un clin d'œil, et, en regardant rapidement la playlist je vois que mes chansons préférés y sont en effet. Je me serre contre Edward et il me murmure à l'oreille:

« ne te colle pas trop à moi, s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de me contrôler en sachant que tu n'as pas de culotte… »

Je ris et lui murmure à l'oreille:

« merci… »

Il se penche sur moi:

« ne t'en fais pas, je sais exactement comment tu vas me remercier tout à l'heure »

« pas de soucis, tout ce que tu veux… »

« ah oui? tout? Vraiment?;;; »

Mon père se racle alors bruyamment la gorge et Emmett se demande à voix haute s'il doit aller chercher un seau d'eau.

Fort heureusement on sonne à la porte et nous ouvrons à Alice et Jasper.

Ils ont l'air passablement épuisés…

Ils portent les bébés en écharpe de portage, un chacun.

Toute la famille s'approche pour admirer les bébés.

Alice a les yeux rouges. Elle s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère.

« maman! Mila a pleuré toute la nuit! Elle n'arrive pas à téter correctement! J'ai peur qu'elle perde du poids! «

Esmée et Rosalie l'amènent dans notre chambre et nous commençons à boire un verre en les attendant.

L'atmosphère est décontractée, Tom dort dans les bras de Sue et Jasper a l'air sur le point de faire de même sur le canapé…

Une demi heure après Esmée, Rosalie, Alice et Mila reviennent. Alice a l'air rassérénée . Mila a réussit à prendre le sein correctement avec l'aide de Rose. Alice s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse, puis me tend un paquet. Je l'ouvre et découvre un nouveau téléphone portable…Un blackberrie!

Je suis heureuse et gênée!

Les Cullen sont adorables, riches et généreux.

Nous passons alors à table. Je sens la nervosité me gagner. Est-ce que le repas va leur plaire? Ne vont-ils pas trouver que c'est trop simple, ou qu'il n'y a pas assez à manger?

J'ai préparé une tourte aux fruits de mer et une salade d'épinards en entrée.

Tout le monde a l'air de se régaler, et quand Emmett demande à Rosalie de noter la recette je me détend pour de bon…

Alice allaite Tom et Rose lui donne de bons conseils. Elle reste à table pour le faire. Elle a bien raison, mais je vois que mon père détourne le regard. C'est un grand pudique.

Le risotto et le poulet plaisent également.

Je me sens bien,et le vin m'aide aussi à me détendre.

Je rie et pose ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward qui est assis à coté de moi.

Quand je lui propose qu'on commence à amener le gâteau il me demande d'attendre encore un peu.

Puis il se lève et va dans la cuisine avec son père.

Mon père, qui est assis à ma gauche demande alors à voir à nouveau ma bague et je ne relève la tête que quand j'entend le silence se faire.

Edward est derrière ma chaise, il me demande de me retourner.

J'obéis, surprise.

Carlisle tient Draco par son collier, à quelques pas de nous.

Rosalie se lève, elle nous filme avec son caméscope.

Edward fait alors signe à son père. Celui-ci lâche de le collier de mon chien. Je m'aperçois alors que Draco tient un long paquet très fin dans sa gueule

Il vient le déposer sur mes genoux.

Edward s'accroupit à mon niveau, et,dans un grand silence, m'aide à déballer le cadeau.

Je glapis littéralement en découvrant une chaîne en or blanc torsadée, avec un pendentif en diamant.

Edward prend alors la parole,d'une voix tremblante:

« Bella, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme? »

Je ne peux pas accuser le vin, c'est l'émotion qui me fait tourner la tête comme ça…

Mon père me retient par le bras. Un peu plus et je m'évanouis, et sans culotte en plus.

Je couine lamentablement:

« oui… »

Tout le monde applaudit et Edward se penche pour m'embrasser.

Voilà, je pleure!

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ça valait le coup.

Toute l'organisation en cachette, le toilettage du chien, les heures passées à l'entraîner à venir déposer le paquet, le choix du collier avec mon père en cachette de Bella.

Tout valait le coup. Elle a dit oui. Bella va devenir ma femme!

Et pas plus tard que ce soir elle va me payer toutes ces heures passées à avoir un peu trop chaud en pensant au coup qu'elle m'a fait ce matin!…

Elle pleure, dans mes bras. Je suis moi aussi très ému.

Ma mère nous demande si nous avons fixé une date.

J'ai bien une idée, en fait…

« nous nous sommes connus un 3 juillet…Pourquoi pas se marier à cette date? »

Bella a l'air affolée:

« c'est dans moins de 10 mois! »

Je la fais taire d'un baiser.

« ou voulez-vous vous marier , pour commencer? » demande Sue.

« je ne sais spas du tout! »

Bella commence à paniquer.

Ma mère intervient d'une voix calme:

« il est de tradition que la mariage se fasse chez la fiancée »

Le père de Bella prend à son tour l'air paniqué.

Ma mère continue:

« mais, si vous préférez, je peux tout à fait prévoir la cérémonie et le réception chez nous »

Bella interroge son père du regard. Il lui fait signe de décider.

Bella regarde ma mère:

« Je dois d'abord en parler à ma mère! »

« bien sur! »

Bella décroche alors le téléphone pour appeler Renée, pendant que je vais chercher le gâteau et le sert avec Emmett.

Ma mère parle à Renée un long moment.

Quand elle raccroche elles ont pris une décision:

« Pas de soucis, si vous êtes d'accord, Bella et Edward, nous célébrerons le mariage chez nous, le dimanche 3 juillet! »

Bella la remercie, moi je n'arrive plus à parler.

Bella se tourne alors vers Rosalie:

« Je souhaite que Sasha et Chloe soient mes enfants d'honneur! »

Rosalie resplendit aussitôt.

Alice ,qui est en plein baby blues, pleure déjà comme une fontaine, quand je lui demande d'être mon témoin de mariage…

Je regarde Bella. Cette fille est ma rédemption. Ma métamorphose. Mon bonheur. Ma femme…

Le reste de l'après-midi passe à une vitesse d'escargot. Je n'ai qu'une hâte: me retrouver seul avec Bella…

Quand notre famille s'en va enfin je clause la porte et me retourne vers ma fiancée.

Elle va me payer sa petite farce!

Elle me regarde avec un air innocent.

« Viens donc un peu par là ma jolie! »

« tu veux faire la liste des invités, c'est ça?! »

« on va dire ça comme ça!!! »

Nous éclatons de rire.

Je lui saute dessus en la pousse sur le canapé…

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je pars en vacances très tôt demain matin, pour une semaine. Je n'aurai pas Internet, mais je vais essayer d'écrire quelques chapitres. Enfin, si j'ai le temps!**_

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	25. bébés

Edward PDV

.

Alice est totalement épuisée. Tellement qu'elle a appelé Rosalie et moi à la rescousse.

Mila pleure énormément. Tom aussi, mais il est plus facilement consolable.

Mila pleure surtout la nuit.

Alice va craquer très rapidement avec seulement une ou deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Jasper fait ce qu'il peut, mais ce n'est pas lui qui allaite deux bébés 20 fois par jour. Rosalie m'a expliqué que le premier mois d'allaitement est très anarchique, les bébés vont se réguler un peu plus par la suite. En attendant Alice n'arrête pas de pleurer. Et pour moi c'est insupportable.

Alors Rose et moi y sommes. Rosalie fait tourner une machine à laver,et je masse les épaules d'Alice pendant qu'elle allaite Tom et Mila en même temps…

Puis je l'oblige à aller se coucher.

Rosalie installe Chloe dans la poussette puis elle me met Mila en écharpe de portage sur le torse. L'écharpe de Mila est rouge, et celle de Tom verte. Rosalie porte Tom.

Nous sortons , je tiens Draco en laisse et Rosalie pousse la poussette de Chloe.

Nous allons directement à la pharmacie, ou j'observe Rose faire le plein de tisanes et d' homéopathie.

Puis elle m'entraîne au supermarché.

Nous prenons des plats tout prêt , des laitages et des fruits.

A la caisse une vieille dame nous félicite, Rosalie et moi, pour notre « si belle petite famille », je met un moment à percuter qu'elle croit que Rose est me femme et Chloe, Tom et Mila nos enfants. J'ai bien du mal à m'arrêter de rire après, et j'appelle ostensiblement ma belle-sœur « chérie » devant la caissière, ce qui nous fait mourir de rire.

J'attend Rose en bas de l'immeuble quand elle va déposer les courses chez Alice et Jasper.

Je tiens la poussette de Chloe (qui pleurniche) d'une main, j'ai Mila dans l'écharpe, la laisse de Draco est attachée à la poignée de la poussette et de l'autre main je maintiens Tom contre mon épaule…Je surveille tout l'équipage , priant pour que Rosalie fasse vraiment vite…

Un gars de mon age environ passe à coté de nous, me regarde avec des yeux ronds et me dit « bon courage » avant de repartir en riant. L'imbécile…

Rosalie redescend et m'annonce qu'Alice dort comme une bienheureuse.

J'en suis ravi.

Je l'aide à remettre Tom en écharpe et nous partons pour le parc. Nous nous baladons plus d'une heure. Draco est fou de joie, Tom et Mila pioncent depuis qu'on est sorti de l'appartement, et Chloe s'est endormie après avoir mangé un biscuit.

Il ne pleut pas mais il fait frais, l'air est revigorant, cela fait du bien.

A ma demande nous allons voir Kate à la bibliothèque. Elle doit venir manger avec Garrett la maison demain soir. Quand elle nous voit elle fond littéralement, couvre Chloe (qui s'est réveillée ) de bisous et admire les bébés. Elle donne même un livre à Chloe, mettant ainsi Rosalie assez mal à l'aise.

Quand nous ressortons il est prêt de midi et les jumeaux dorment toujours, Chloe a faim et moi aussi. Je propose à Rosalie (avec qui, étonnamment, je ne me suis pas disputé depuis la naissance de Tom et Mila) de retrouver Bella à la sortie de la fac, et de déjeuner avec elle rapidement au snack du coin de la rue. C'est assez prêt de chez Jazz et Lili pour que l'un de nous retourne rapidement chez eux si l'un des bébés se réveille.

« tu ne peux plus te passer de Bella! » me taquine-t-elle.

« tu as raison, je ne me sens pas bien quand je ne suis pas avec elle… »

« ne l'étouffe pas non plus… »

« je vais essayer… »

Nous nous postons à la sortie, là ou Bella ne pourra pas manquer de nous voir, parce qu'il y a tellement de monde qui sort que nous, nous risquons de ne pas la voir.

Dès que nous nous arrêtons au pied des marches nous devenons le centre d'attention.

Des gars viennent soit disant admirer Draco (mais en vérité Rose…) et un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles viennent voir Chloe et les bébés. Rosalie croule littéralement sous les propositions de baby-sitting!

Tout d'un coup, Draco, qui s'était gentiment couché à coté de la poussette se met à aboyer en remuant la queue et je lève la tête pour voir Bella descendre les marches, très bien entourée…

Elle me voit et me lance un sourire qui me fait fondre.

Elle a un grand baraqué à sa gauche, un noir aux yeux bleus à sa droite et un autre gars marche derrière elle en lui parlant.

Mais elle ne leur prête aucune attention, elle fonce vers moi et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je ne peux pas la serrer contre moi parce que j'ai toujours Mila dans l'écharpe mais je l'embrasse d'une manière qui ne fera comprendre à ses admirateurs que ma Bella n'est PAS célibataire…Dire que je pensais qu'ils avaient compris avec ma petite scène dans l'amphi…Mais bon, moi le premier ,avant Bella ,j'y aurais plus vu un défi qu'autre chose…

Ma fiancée caresse la tête de Mila, puis elle embrasse Chloe, la sort de sa poussette et la prend dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser Rose, qui est tout sourire, vu que Chloe et Bella s'adorent réciproquement. Elle dépose aussi un petit bisou sur la tête de Tom, et finalement caresse son chien, qui est fou de joie de la retrouver, à croire qu'il ne l'a pas vue depuis 6 mois. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai le même genre de réaction…

Un des gars qui descendait les marches avec elle l'attend ostensiblement, et je le fusille du regard. Il ne baisse pas la tête et je serre les poings. Bella ne s'est rendu compte de rien mais Rosalie, qui est très fine, a tout compris. Elle me fait signe de me calmer.

Quand Bella se rend compte que son « camarade » l'attend, elle est gênée, et lui explique qu'elle va manger avec nous, qu'elle le reverra cet après-midi.

L'autre s'éloigne enfin, avec l'air de celui qui va tout faire pour me piquer ma femme.

Je regarde attentivement Bella, et je peux jurer qu'elle n'a pas compris le manège du gars.

« Bella, c'est qui ce type? »

« Edward…ne sois pas jaloux, je t'en prie…c'est un copain, il est sympa et rigolo, c'est tout, il sait très bien que je suis fiancée! »

« Bella…il te cherche , c'est évident! Je trouve ça fou que tu ne t'en rende pas compte, quand aura-tu conscience de ta beauté et de ta séduction? Il joue les bons copains, mais attend son heure dans son coin! »

« mais pas du tout! Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées, je ne plais qu'à toi Edward, et encore, je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves! »

J'éclate de rire:

« Et Jacob et James? Tu ne leur plaisais pas peut-être?!!! »

Elle rougit.

« euh, oui, mais bon, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! »

A ma grande surprise Rosalie intervient:

« Bella…je suis d'accord avec Edward. Je ne crois absolument pas à l'amitié homme/femme. Pour moi il est évident qu'il attend son heure. Il y a un moyen très simple pour toi de le vérifier: dis lui que tu viens de te disputer avec ton fiancé, et vois quelle est son attitude…Je peux te dire à 99% qu'il va essayer de te consoler en te sautant dessus! »

« Rosalie…ça c'est à toi que ça arrive, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, c'est normal que les garçons veuillent tous de toi, moi je sais que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Bella! Tu es très belle! Tu es jeune, fraîche ,naturelle, et tu es très jolie, n'en doute jamais! »

Bella regarde Rosalie avec des yeux ronds. Je souris à ma belle-sœur. Jamais je n'aurais cru l'apprécier autant un jour…

Nous nous installons dans le snack et Rose appelle Jazz .

Il nous rejoint.

Dès que je m'assied Mila commence à s'agiter.

Bella me demande de la lui passer. Rosalie la lui installe en écharpe et Bella arpente l'allée du snack en mangeant debout.

Jasper nous rejoint. Il n'a pas cours cet après-midi. Il a l'air épuisé lui aussi.

Bella s'assied avec nous, Mila s'est rendormie.

Jasper a Tom dans les bras, qui commence à pleurer franchement.

Nous nous rapatrions plus vite que prévu chez Jasper et Alice.

Bella retourne en cours et je la regarde embrasser Chloe, puis Tom et Mila…

J'aime comme elle regarde les enfants, avec amour et respect. Elle ne les prend pas pour des idiots comme certains, elle les apprécie à leur juste valeur.

Quand nous arrivons à l'appartement , Alice est réveillée, et a l'air plus détendue.

Elle prend les bébés et les met au sein.

Ils tètent comme des fous.

J'ai des courbatures partout…Je comprend l'épuisement de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère…

Tom et Mila se rendorment. Jasper va se coucher pour une petite sieste.

Rosalie part, parce que Sasha sort de l'école à 15H00.

Je reste avec Alice.

Elle couche Tom et Mila et vient me rejoindre. Je me suis affalé sur le canapé, épuisé…

Elle s'installe sur mes genoux.

Je la presse contre moi.

« Maman vient ce soir. Elle prendra le relais cette nuit, si besoin. »

« Je reviens demain matin si tu veux. »

« je veux bien, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux, pour me tenir compagnie quand Jazz n'est pas là… »

Elle rougit.

« ne sois pas gênée, Al. Dans quelques années tu viendras nous seconder, Bella et moi! »

Elle rit.

« ça ne t'a pas dégoûté alors, cette journée? »

« absolument pas! »

Surtout que ce ne sera pas moi qui allaiterait, mais ça, j'évite de le lui dire!

Je rentre à la maison, fourbu,moulu, épuisé…

Bella va bientôt rentrer. Je vais prendre une douche pour l'accueillir en sentant autre chose que le vomi de bébé…

J'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé, parce que je suis réveillé par les lèvres de Bella sur ma joue…

Elle rit devant mon air hagard.

« alors tonton, tu as eu du mal à tenir tête à deux bébés de quelques semaines? »

« non…c'est juste le manque d'habitude! »

Pour rien au monde je n'avouerai que si Rosalie n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurai tenu 10 mns…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Edward est un frère merveilleux. Il a passé une journée entière à s'occuper de ses neveux bon, avec Rose, mais quand même, pour aider Alice.

Tom et Mila sont vraiment craquants, mais je me sens plus à l'aise avec Sasha et Chloe, ils sont plus grands, c'est plus facile, je suis un peu déroutée par les pleurs des touts petits bébés, on a du mal à comprendre ce dont-ils ont besoin.

Edward est épuisé. Il essaye de se montrer bravache mais je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état. Et il y retourne demain matin!

Nous nous couchons tôt et je pense sincèrement qu'il va s'endormir à peine sous la couette, mais c'est mal le connaître…

Il m'empêche de mettre mon/son tee shirt et commence à caresser mes seins. Il prend un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche et commence à téter. Il ne s'arrête pas…

J'éclate de rire:

« Edward! Tu imites te neveux ou quoi?! »

« non, il faut bien que tu t'entraînes ! C'est quasiment du non stop tu sais! »

Nous rions ensemble mais rapidement le désir nous rend plus sérieux.

Nous nous caressons doucement, tendrement. Pas de folies ce soir, mon chéri est vraiment fatigué. Tellement qu'il m'attire sur lui. Ce soir c'est moi qui prend les choses en main.

Je m'installe sur lui et il me guide doucement. Je le sens en moi, et je gémis de bonheur.

Il me regarde, et ses yeux plein de désir, d'amour et de joie me transportent au paradis. J'essaye de ne pas le quitter des yeux quand la jouissance me submerge. Il me retourne d'un coup de rein. Il me positionne dans sa position fétiche : sur le ventre, les genoux ramenés sous moi. J'adore moi aussi cette position, j'aime le sentir perdre pied très rapidement, j'aime sentir sa main sur le bas de mon dos, ou caressant sensuellement mes fesses, pendant que de son autre main il me caresse les cheveux ou la joue. Il jouit rapidement et se laisse retomber sur le coté, me collant contre lui. Je crois qu'il met moins de 3 secondes à s'endormir…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je frappe à la porte d'Alice.

Elle m'attendait visiblement.

Je suis heureux de la voir. D'autant plus qu'elle a l'air moins fatiguée.

Ma mère va partir, la nuit s'est bien passée, les bébés ont tété deux fois seulement chacun entre minuit et six heures, dont une fois en même temps, Alice a dormit 7h00 , dont 4h00 d'affilée, un luxe dont elle avait perdu l'habitude.

Ma mère lui propose de revenir, et Alice lui demande de revenir le lendemain soir.

Une nuit sur deux, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal…

Ma mère m'embrasse tendrement.

Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé avec elle une relation si pacifiée.

Ma mère me sait enfin heureux, et cela la rend heureuse.

Tout simplement…

Alice me colle immédiatement Tom dans les bras.

Je garde le sourire, mais la panique me submerge.

Elle prend Mila et se dirige vers la salle de bains d'un pas résolu. Je suis le mouvement. Tom, visiblement conscient d'être aux mains d'un total incompétent, se met à pleurer.

Alice fait couler le bain des bébés.

La baignoire ressemble bizarrement à un seau. Je m'étonne un peu.

« Alice, je sais que je n'y connais rien, mais j'ai déjà vu des baignoires d'enfant et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça… »

« C'est une baignoire Shantala. Ça permet au bébé de prendre son bain dans une position fœtale, rassurante et confortable. »

Bon.

C'est vrai que Mila a l'air d'apprécier. Quand c'est au tour de Tom de passer à l'eau je me retrouve avec le choix cornélien qu'Alice me met dans les mains:

« Soit tu tiens Tom dans l'eau, soir tu habilles Mila. »

Je réussis à masquer ma panique et choisis d'habiller Mila. Ça me parait moins risqué que maintenir un bébé savonné dans l'eau…

Je commence par les chaussettes ( rayées jaune pale et gris); c'est visiblement le plus facile.

Je regarde la couche avec suspicion…

« Alice…ça se met dans quel sens? »

Elle rigole.

« d'abord tu met la couche en bambou, avec du papier absorbant dedans. Puis la culotte de protection par-dessus le tout… »

Je m'exécute en tirant la langue. C'est sans aucun doute écolo et mieux pour la peau des bébés, ces couches lavables, mais j'ai du mal à bien positionner le tout…

« Non, Edward, la culotte de protection verte avec les dinosaures c'est celle de Tom voyons! Celle de Mila c'est la violette avec les grenouilles! »

Évidement…Ou avais-je donc la tête…

Bon.

Mila a une couche (je suis sauvé) et des chaussettes. Je m'empare du body(jaune pale). J' ai souvent enlevé son body à une fille. Mais le lui mettre c'est la première fois. Et c'est bien plus difficile. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas bien certain d'avoir correctement positionné les pressions mais Mila n'a pas l'air de se plaindre, on va dire que tout va bien…

Reste le pyjama. Gris perle avec des petites fleurs jaunes. Assorti au body et aux chaussettes…Alice est une pro…

Je l'enfile à me nièce comme je peux ,tandis qu'Alice sort Tom de l'eau et attend son tour avec lui dans une serviette. Il s'impatiente et elle doit l'allaiter , assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être un homme…

Quand j'ai réussi à caser Mila dans son pyjama je me crois sauvé…Mais il reste le gilet. Adorable, le gilet, comme le reste. Évidement rayé jaune et gris…

Puis je dois coiffer la petite. Je manque m'enfuir mais Alice me jure qu'elle adore ça, et effectivement, quand je lui passe la brosse douce sur la tête Mila ne bouge plus et esquisse un semblant de sourire. On peut dire qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. ..

Ensuite je dois la parfumer.

Je regarde Alice de travers, persuadé qu'elle se moque de moi.

Pas du tout: sur l'étagère il y a bel et bien un flacon de parfum pour bébés. Je suis les directives d'Alice et pulvérise un peu de parfum sur le pyjama de Mila.

Tom a fini de téter. Elle me demande de le tenir et je la regarde, un peu incrédule, fixer une petite barrette dans la tignasse brune de Mila.

Contrairement à ceux de sa sœur; les cheveux de Tom s'éclaircissent. Il aura sans doute ma couleur de cheveux.

Selon ma mère, Mila ressemble à Alice, et Tom est mon portrait…J'ai regardé des photos de ma sœur et moi bébés, et c'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante.

Je me demande si Mila fera marcher son frère à la baguette comme Alice le fait avec moi…Probablement…

Pendant qu'Alice habille Tom, je promène Mila, qui a faim ,dans le couloir.

Dès qu'Alice a finit avec Tom elle me le donne et met Mila au sein. C'est épuisant comme rythme… Je regarde Tom: il porte un pyjama vert clair, et un gilet identique à celui de Mila, sauf que le sien est rayé bleu marine et vert.

« Ils sont adorables, ces petits gilets… »

« C'est Sue qui les leur a tricoté »

Tom me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui fredonne une chanson. Il écoute, j'en suis sur.

Il a des yeux de plus en plus clairs, comme ceux de Mila. Je pense qu'ils auront nos yeux, à Alice et à moi.

Ça fait drôle de nous revoir en quelque sorte…

Une fois les bébés lavés, habillés et nourris je me retrouve avec les deux dans les bras, pendant qu'Alice s'habille à son tour.

Je garde mon calme, j'ai 26 ans, il n'y a pas de raisons que je ne m'en sorte pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais absolument me lever du canapé…

Quand Alice nous rejoint je me met à rire.

Elle porte un jean, un tee shirt à manches longues noir et un gilet rayé gris et bleu marine! Elle a réussi à s'assortir à ses enfants!

Elle rit avec moi et met Mila en écharpe. Puis elle m'installe Tom sur le torse, dans son écharpe verte. Nous sortons balader, et Draco est tout fou. Je crois qu'il est un des plus heureux de la naissance des bébés: il n'a jamais autant baladé dans le parc!

Une fois dans la rue, je prend ma sœur par la main.

J'aime bien ces balades. Et je crois qu'Alice apprécie aussi notre complicité retrouvée. Je ne cherche plus l'exclusivité d'Alice. Elle est mariée à Jasper, moi bientôt à Bella. Mais elle est ma jumelle, et notre relation sera toujours intense,plus détendue, mais forte quand même.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà! Je suis de retour de vacances! Je n'ai rien écrit, trop occupée!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre j'avais envie de confronter Edward aux bébés, histoire de rigoler un peu. Mais il s'en sort plutôt bien, j'ai du mal à ne pas faire réussir Edward dans tout!**_

_**Et toujours le clin d'œil au maternage!!!**_


	26. bonus: Alice et Jasper

_**Bonus: Alice et Jasper. Ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit moment d'intimité entre Alice et Jasper!**_

-

-

-

-

« Alice…ce n'est pas raisonnable… »

« Mais…Jazz! J'en ai tellement enviiiiie !!! »

Alice, seulement vêtue d'une culotte noire et d'un tee shirt gris ,était assise à califourchon sur son mari, lui-même torse nu et allongé sur leur lit.

Son regard était suppliant, ses yeux brillaient de désir.

« Je sais bien que tu en as envie Ali, mais tu as accouché il n'y a même pas 4 semaines, je suis inquiet, si tu ne te sentais pas bien, ou si tu te remettais à saigner ?…ou si les bébés se mettaient à pleurer?! »

Alice fit une moue boudeuse qui fit littéralement fondre Jasper.

« Je suis une femme!J'ai des besoins, des envies, moi aussi! Les bébés viennent de téter, ils dorment depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, ils vont dormir encore au moins deux heures! Et j'aurai fini bien avant! Jasper, je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie tu sais,vraiment! »

Jasper soupira et attira sa femme contre lui.

Alice embrassa langoureusement son mari. Il se mit à gémir et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il lui lança un regard pénétrant et lui murmura:

« Tu es sure que tout ira bien mon amour?S'il t'arrivait du mal je me sentirais tellement responsable et malheureux.. »

Alice se leva d'un bond:

« Je suis certaine que tout ira bien! J'ai mon portable de toutes façons! »

Elle sauta dans un jean et enfila une veste noire et des converses rouges. Tout en passant rapidement sa brosse dans ses cheveux, elle lança à Jasper, qui l'admirait, subjugué, un regard de chien battu:

« Jazz…Tu peux me prêter ta carte bleue? »

« Elle est dans mon porte feuille bébé… »

Il la vit partir en sautillant.

Quand la porte claqua il soupira.

Alice gagnait toujours.

Elle était exceptionnelle.

Il l'adorait.

Mais là, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu prématuré, cette sortie shopping toute seule, un samedi après-midi qui plus est, à peine 27 jours après avoir accouché.

Il prit son portable et appela Rosalie. Elle allait sans aucun doute prendre le parti d'Alice, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Vous pensiez à quoi, bandes de coquines?!**_

_**Si ça vous plait ce petit OS entre deux chapitres de la fic Bella/Edward, je vous mettrais la suite demain matin! (le retour d'Alice de sa séance shopping! Mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu acheter?!!!) ^_^**_


	27. bonus 2: retour de shopping

_**Voilà la suite de ce petit OS, désolée pour le retard j'ai eu une visite imprévue! Je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu!**_

-

Bonus Alice et Jasper: retour de shopping

-

-

-

-

-

Jasper dormait quand il fut réveillé par les cris de Tom. Il tituba jusqu'à la chambre des bébés et cala son fils contre son épaule. Le bébé commença à téter son tee shirt et Jasper bailla tout en contemplant Mila, toujours endormie.

Tom se lassa rapidement du tee shirt de son père et commença à pousser des cris désespérés pour appeler son repas, en l'occurrence les seins de sa mère.

Jasper alla au salon avec son fils et jeta un œil sur la pendule. Il était 18H00, Alice était partie depuis prêt de 3H00. Il attrapa son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean d'une seule main (c'était fou tout ce qu'il avait appris à faire d'une main, voire avec les dents, depuis la naissance de ses enfants…) et appela sa femme.

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de lui dire quoi que se soit, dès qu'elle décrocha elle lui cria:

« je suis dans l'ascenseur!! »

Et effectivement elle entra dans le salon dans les 30 secondes, le tee shirt trempé (fuites de lait) et se jeta sur son fils, après avoir déposé à terre un nombre considérable de sacs.

Elle mit Tom au sein et poussa un soupir de soulagement:

« j'ai cru que mes seins allaient exploser »

Jasper regardait sa femme et son fils avec attendrissement.

Mila se manifesta à son tour et il alla la chercher. Alice cala un deuxième coussin d'allaitement et mit avec empressement sa fille à l'autre sein. Jasper et elle adoraient quand Tom et Mila tétaient ensemble :cela signifiait qu'ils allaient dormir en même temps, et ainsi que eux, les parents, allaient pouvoir souffler un peu…

Alice indiqua la montagne de sacs à ses pieds:

« Vas-y, ouvre les, je veux que tu vois ce que je leur ai trouvé… »

Jasper obéit et sortit d'un premier sac deux minuscules déguisements: un de lapin, l'autre d'ours. Il regarde Alice, l'air effaré.

« pour Halloween » laissa-t-elle tomber, négligemment.

« tu comptes les déguiser pour Halloween? Mais ils n'auront même pas deux mois! »

« Pense aux magnifiques photos que ça fera! »

En effet…

Il ouvrit un deuxième sac et découvrit une douzaine de chemises, de toutes couleurs…pour Alice.

« je manquais parfois de chemises, tu comprends ,en allaitant… »

Il était inutile de discuter avec elle.

Il soupira et passa à un autre sac.

« non, celui-ci en dernier! »

Il en attrapa un autre ou il découvrit profusion de vêtements pour leurs enfants…

Puis de nouvelles converses pour Alice, qui en possédait déjà 9 paires, mais effectivement ce vert là , elle ne l'avait pas…

Elle avait, comme toujours, pensé à lui et il découvrit deux jeans et des tee shits dont un arborait le logo: « je suis papa et fier de l'être ». Celui-là, il l'adorait!

Quand enfin il arriva au dernier paquet, il vit l'air de sa femme devenir chafouin…

Il extirpa un body en dentelles rouge sombre. Exactement ce qu'il adorait…

Il regarda Alice d'un air torturé:

« Alice…c'est dur! Ça fait 5 mois qu'on a pas pu faire amour et on doit attendre encore prêt de trois semaines! Tu te rend compte de l'état dans lequel ça me met?! »

« J'en ai parlé à Rose… elle m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu les 6 semaines réglementaires…Ils n'ont tenu que deux ou trois semaines. La sage femme lui a dit que c'était le cas de beaucoup de couples,et que à partir du moment ou il n'y a plus de saignements et ou on en a envie, on peut y aller, doucement bien sur! »

Il la regarda d'un air effaré.

« tu as parlé de ça avec Rose?!!! »

« bien sur! Vous les gars vous croyez toujours que les femmes parlent cuisine et tricot, mais je peux t'assurer que 80% de nos conversations, à Rose,Bella et moi, portent sur le sexe! »

Jasper secoua la tête, impressionné. Les femmes pouvaient finalement se permettre bien plus de choses que les hommes. Edward et Emmett n'auraient pas supporté qu'il leur détaille ce qu'il faisait à leur sœur, et lui même aurait étranglé Emmett si ce dernier lui avait expliqué comment il s'y prenait pour faire l'amour à Rose…

Comme le coup des toilettes. Les filles y allaient toujours en troupeau. Mais que ce serait-il passé s'il avait tapoté l'épaule d'Edward en lui disant « je vais à la salle de bains, tu viens avec moi? »

Tout le monde en aurait immédiatement conclu qu'ils allaient se livrer à des pratiques pas très catholiques, mais pour les filles aucun souci, ça passait très bien.*

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Alice, qui lui fit remarquer que les bébés s'étaient rendormis.

« Jasper? Tu compte faire quoi maintenant? »

Il la regarda en souriant:

« Je vais mettre les petits au lit et pendant ce temps ,toi, tu mets ce body… »

-

-

-

-

-

*non, mais c'est vrai en plus!

_**J'arrête là ou vous voulez le lemon qui vient juste après?**_


	28. lemon Alice et Jasper

**A la demande générale, le lemon!!!!!**

**-**

**-**

Alice enfila le body en tremblant légèrement. Elle était partagée entre la crainte et le désir.

Jasper entra dans la chambre alors même qu'elle n'avait pas complètement fini de le mettre.

Elle sentit tout de suite les mains de son mari sur ses hanches.

Elle ferma les yeux quand il déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou. Elle se laissa aller et cala son dos contre le torse de Jasper.

Elle sentit son sexe déjà dur contre sa cuisse et frissonna.

Il la tourna vers lui et elle lu dans ses yeux un désir sauvage.

Il la poussa doucement vers le lit.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et lui sourit.

Il fit doucement glisser une bretelles du body sur son épaule et lécha tendrement l'épaule d'Alice.

Elle gémit et commença à faire glisser le body vers le bas. Il l'aida et une fois qu'elle fut nue il la contempla.

Elle était presque aussi mince qu'avant, et il adorait les petits plis que son ventre avait conservé…

Elle prit un préservatif dans la table de nuit tandis qu'il se déshabillait rapidement.

Ils se sentaient maladroits, presque comme des collégiens.

Le fou rire les prit et ils retrouvèrent avec bonheur leur complicité.

Jasper avait si peur de lui faire mal que c'est elle qui du le guider.

Elle gémit un peu, mais plus d'appréhension.

Les sensations étaient étranges.

« ça va? » murmura-t-il.

« oui, ça fait drôle..et toi? »

« c'est aussi bon qu'avant!!! »

Il commença à bouger doucement et elle fut surprise de sentir le plaisir monter très rapidement.

Quant à lui il fut heureux de découvrir que l'intimité de sa femme était la même qu'auparavant, elle était toujours aussi douce, et étroite. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il n'avait rien perdu, il la retrouvait comme il l'aimait, avec le sentiment en plus qu'elle était encore plus femme, à présent que son corps avait donné la vie à ses enfants. Il n'en était que plus amoureux et que plus fier de lui faire l'amour.

Jasper ne se contrôla plus, trop de désir accumulé…

Il accéléra le rythme , serrant sa femme contre lui.

Quand il jouit en criant son prénom elle rit de bonheur. Enfin…

Il mit un long moment à retrouver son souffle.

Il était à la fois heureux, comblé et confus.

Heureux d'avoir pu retrouver sa femme, dans tous les sens du terme, comblé parce qu'il était un jeune homme de 26 ans, et que ces 5 mois sans sexe avaient été pour lui une épouvantable épreuve, et confus parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à donner à la femme qu'il adorait un orgasme aussi puissant que le sien.

« ça ne fait rien Jazz, c'était formidable! J'ai le temps pour le plaisir, j'ai adoré te retrouver comme ça! On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ne t'en fais pas! »

« la prochaine fois, promis, je te ferai jouir mon amour! »

« mmmmmhhhh! Et…c'est quand la prochaine fois? »

Il éclata d rire. »pourquoi pas tout de suite?! »

« tu es déjà prêt à recommencer! »

« j'ai 5 mois de retard mon ange… »

« bon…alors OK!!! »

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant, amoureux et heureux.

-

-

-

-

-

**_On referme la parenthèse Alice/Jasper! Le prochain chapitre on retrouve Bella et Edward. Mais je ferais sans doute d'autres bonus avec Rosalie et Emmett et aussi Esmée et Carlisle!_**


	29. réception

Bella PDV

Mila et Tom ont un mois aujourd'hui.

Les parents de Rosalie et Jasper ont organisé une réception pour les « présenter » officiellement à leur entourage amical et professionnel.

Nous y sommes tous invités.

Je savais que les Hale étaient des gens aisés, mais là…Je suis vraiment surprise!

Leur maison est en réalité quasiment un château.

Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise chez eux.

C'est trop grand, trop froid, trop impersonnel…Comme eux…

Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas du tout comme ça, c'est tout à leur honneur.

Alice est visiblement tendue, Jasper est plus calme, mais c'est dans sa nature.

Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas là. Rose a dit être trop fatiguée par sa grossesse et ses parents ont fait semblant d'y croire. Je sais qu'elle a eu des mots très durs avec sa mère.

Du coup ce sont Esmée et Carlisle qui ont amené Sasha et Chloe.

M. et Mme Hale(qui sont pourtant aussi leurs grands-parents) leur ont à peine jeté un coup d'œil, et leur ont caressé la tête plutôt que de les embrasser…Ils ne prêtent d'ailleurs pas plus attention à Tom et Mila.

Edward a beaucoup insisté pour m'acheter une tenue spécifique pour l'occasion. Je trouvais ça ridicule, de porter une robe de cocktail, mais je me rend compte à présent que c'est la tenue que porte toutes les femmes.

Je me tiens le plus prêt possible d'Edward et d'Esmée.

Les parents de Jasper et Rosalie me regardent de temps en temps comme s'ils craignaient que je commette un impair… Je n'aime vraiment pas ces gens…

Quand Chloe se met à pleurer ils lui jettent un regard tellement incendiaire qu'Edward la prend dans ses bras et l'amène dans le jardin, que dis-je ,le parc…

Carlisle me parle gentiment pour me mettre à l'aise, pendant qu'Esmée discute avec une connaissance professionnelle.

« ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu es ravissante dans cette tenue, tu ne fais pas tache du tout. Essaye de te relaxer un peu! »

Je lui souris:

« je me sens aussi à ma place qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine! »

Il rit.

« nous t'aimons tous dans la famille Bella, je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise que toi, mais j'ai plus l'habitude dirons nous… »

J'aime énormément Carlisle, il est très gentil et toujours d'une grande sagesse.

« mon père était pasteur, nous vivions très simplement ,je n'aime pas beaucoup les gens pour qui le faste et les apparences sont plus importants que l'amour et la gentillesse… » me dit-il à mi-voix.

Je regarde Alice, qui tient visiblement tête à son beau-père qui lui dit quelque chose à mi-voix.

Edward ne revenant toujours pas je décide de faire un tour dans le parc moi aussi.

Je cherche un moment mon fiancée et ma nièce, et c'est le rire de Chloe qui me met dans leur direction.

Au détour d'un bosquet je les aperçois et me fige sur place.

Ils ne sont pas seuls.

Une…femme est avec eux, le contraire de moi :grande, blonde, l'air…très entreprenante. Edward tient Chloe dans ses bras et parle avec cette femme, qui s'avance vers lui. Elle le drague très visiblement.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en la voyant rire en renversant la tête en arrière tout en posant sa main sur l'avant bras d'Edward.

Quand je la vois caresser le bras de l'homme que j'aime d'une main manucurée, aux ongles d'un rouge écarlate je sens les larmes déborder et tourne les talons.

J'ai les clés de la voiture dans mon sac et je vais m'y installer pour pleureur tout à mon aise.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai horreur de ce genre de réception.

Bella n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi.

Mais là c'est le pompon.

J'aurais du me douter que Tanya serait là…Après tout, elle est la cousine de Rose et Jazz…

Elle me débine toute une suite d'inepties mais je peux difficilement l'envoyer paître: ses parents sont de gros clients d'Esmée…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne supporte plus ses avances à peine masquée, et quand elle se trompe sur le prénom de Chloe je craque:

« Tanya, sais-tu que je suis fiancé? Bella et moi nous allons nous marier l'été prochain »

Elle me regarde, l'air effaré. Mais elle se ressaisit très vite et se force à rire.

« tu te maries? Qui l'aurait cru? Je croyais que tu étais résolument contre le mariage et autres engagements conjugaux… »

« J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, c'est sans aucun doute pour ça… »

« tu ne l'as pas amenée? »

« bien sur que si! Elle est dans le salon de réception avec mes parents… »

« Aurais-je l'honneur de faire sa connaissance? »

Ça ne m'emballe pas, Tanya est très capable de me mettre dans une mauvaise situation, mais je n'ai guère le choix.

Nous entrons dans le salon et je cherche Bella des yeux. Je ne la trouve pas, mais mon père se dirige vers moi.

« Edward ,as-tu retrouvé Bella? Elle est partie à votre recherche dans le parc il y a une dizaine de minutes! »

Je blêmis et lui fourre Chloe dans les bras.

Je cours dans tout le parc, Bella est introuvable…

Je suis persuadé à présent qu'elle m'a vu, discutant avec Tanya.

A bout d'idées je me dirige vers le parc aux voitures, pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas partie, puisque c'est elle qui a mes clés, même si je sais que la simple idée de conduire ma voiture lui donne des suées froides.

Et je l'aperçois, assise à la place du passager, sanglotant à me briser le cœur.

Je me précipite sur la portière et l'ouvre à toute volée.

Bella se jette dans mes bras.

Je la serre fort contre moi et lui caresse maladroitement les cheveux.

« Bella! Tu m'as vu parler avec Tanya c'est ça? »

Hochement de tête.

« Je la connais depuis des années, c'est une cousine des Hale. Je m'en fiche d'elle, c'est…quasiment une pute! Mais elle est comme ça avec tous les hommes, elle drague même mon père! Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire mon amour ,je n'aime que toi, elle me dégoûte cette fille! »

Bon, j'évite de lui préciser que j'ai couché avec Tanya par le passé.

« Je sais bien que tu m'aimes Edward, mais…Je me sens tellement nunuche à coté de ce genre de fille. Elle est tellement belle, tellement sure d'elle, tellement à l'aise avec son corps…Moi j'ai l'air d'une petite fille mal dégrossie à coté… »

« BELLA!!! Tu es un milliard de fois plus belle que ce genre de fille! Tu es vraie, intelligente! Elle est artificielle, et ses seins ont été refaits! »

Elle renifle:

« comment le sais-tu? »

« euh… »

Merde, la gaffe…

« oh! »

Elle sanglote à nouveau.

« J'ai peur que tu aies honte de moi un jour! »

QUOI?

Je l'empoigne par le bras, elle m'a mis en colère.

« Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Isabella, Marie Swan,et je vais te le prouver tout de suite! »

Je l'entraîne fermement vers la maison.

Elle essaye de résister mais je suis trop énervé pour tenir compte de ses protestations.

« Edward, je dois avoir du maquillage partout sur le visage! »

Je la dévisage, en effet, son mascara a un peu coulé. Je pèche un mouchoir dans ma poche, l'imprègne de salive et répare les dégâts

Puis , la tenant par la main, je me dirige au centre de l'immense salon de réception , prend Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que M. Hale vienne nous demander, à mi-voix, de bien vouloir cesser de nous donner en spectacle.

Je balaye le regard de la pièce, cherchant Tanya, pour voir l'effet que ça lui a fait, mais je ne la vois pas. Par contre je croise le regard de mes parents, qui, visiblement ,s'amusent beaucoup de la situation, puis celui de ma sœur, qui a tout l'air de penser que je la venge bien des ses beaux-parents pas sympas puis Jasper s'approche de nous, en riant.

Il se penche vers moi et me murmure:

« Tanya vient de partir, bravo mec! »

Bella sourit , mais je vois qu'elle est encore triste.

Alors je l'entraîne vers le couloir.

Il y a pas mal de placards et j'en trouve finalement un suffisamment grand pour ce que je veux y faire…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour confiance en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward me trouve. Je suis maladroite, et tellement banale…

J'ai si peur qu'il se lasse de moi rapidement…

Il me pousse dans le placard , il ne va pas faire ça quand même?!

Ben si…

Il m'embrasse follement, et ça me fait craquer…

« Bella…Je t'aime…Tu es la femme de ma vie! Tu es belle, tu es douce, tu es intelligente…Tu es incroyablement sexy…Je sais que j'ai du souci à me faire, si tu décidais de me remplacer tu croulerais sous les prétendants…Alors je t'en supplie, cesse de te dénigrer… »

Je suis incapable de lui répondre parce qu'il a remonté ma robe et poussé ma culotte sur le coté, et que ses doigts font des merveilles sur mon clitoris.

Je déboutonne sa braguette, j'ai envie, tellement envie de lui, maintenant, tout de suite…

Il me soulève par la taille et me fait glisser sur son sexe.

Je gémis de bonheur.

Il me fait coulisser, lentement mais puissamment. Je sens que je vais venir, vite et fort…

Il me murmure des mots tendres à l'oreille mais ça n'est pas ce que je veux entendre…

J'ai envie de plus de …bestialité…

« Edward, sois plus…brusque s'il te plait! »

C'est la première fois que j'ose lui demander ça et il s'arrête, surpris…

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ah elle veut un peu plus de brutalité?!

Je la retourne et la pénètre à nouveau, très fermement, elle gémit et je passe ma main sur son clitoris, le massant avec dextérité…

Je sens se jambes flageoler, mais il est hors de question qu'elle vienne maintenant, je sors de son intimité et elle pleurniche de frustration…

Je la pénètre à nouveau, sans y mettre les formes, mais sans la blesser non plus bien sur.

Elle halète…

« Bella? Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasses… dis le moi ou j'arrête de te faire l'amour.. »

Elle gémit sans répondre. Je commence à me retirer d'elle et elle s'exclame:

« je veux…je veux que tu me prennes! Fort! S'il te plait!c'est trop bon! »

Je donne un rythme puissant:

« comme ça ma belle? C'est ça que tu aimes? »

« OUI! Comme ça! «

Elle crie sa jouissance à présent, et je la bâillonne de ma main, histoire de ne pas ameuter toute la réception.

Je pousse encore plus fermement, butant à chaque fois au fond de son ventre…Une décharge électrique s'empare de moi quand je sens la jouissance arriver. Je me déverse longuement en elle en râlant.

Nous nous embrassons plus tendrement et nous remettons de l'ordre dans notre tenue, tant bien que mal, en riant.

Mais quand elle veut remettre sa culotte je le lui prend des mains et la met dans ma poche.

Elle cherche à la récupérer mais je la prend par la main pour la faire sortir du placard.

« Edward! Rend la moi! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça! «

« bien sur que tu peux! Ça ne se voit pas que tu n'as pas de culotte! »

« Mais, ça va …couler! »

Je sais parfaitement à quoi elle fait allusion, mais ça me plait énormément, l'idée que MON sperme s'écoule sur ses cuisses tout au long de la soirée…

« je trouve ça très excitant justement mon cœur.. .»

Elle gémit et se tortille, mal à l'aise.

« ça va mieux mon amour? Tu te sens plus à l'aise après avoir bien baisé ? »

« euh oui, merci! »

« je te ferai l'amour comme ça chaque fois que tu me diras être mal dans ta peau… »

« je suis mal dans ma peau! »

Je stoppe net et la regarde, elle a prit un air tout innocent. Je ris et la serre contre moi.

Cette fille est dangereuse, sous ses airs de petite fille sage…

-

-

-

-

-

_**Lemon un peu plus « hard » à la demande de mon mari qui trouvait que j'écrivais des lemon de filles , trop romantique, pas assez sexe!…Tu es satisfait mon chéri?**_


	30. Halloween

Halloween

-

Bella PDV

Les Cullen sont vraiment très liés.

Ils font un repas de famille pour Halloween, alors que Thanksgiving, à l'occasion duquel nous nous réunirons à nouveau, n'est que dans un mois.

Esmée est toujours ravie de nous avoir tous à la maison.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle aime beaucoup cuisiner, et puis elle n'a pas le souci du ménage à faire ensuite, ils ont quelque un pour ça, qui vient tous les jours.

Edward trouve parfaitement naturel d'ailleurs que nous ayons nous même une femme de ménage, alors que moi ça me gênait beaucoup au début. Mais j'avoue que c'est agréable de ne pas se chipoter pour savoir qui va passer l'aspirateur cette fois…

Je suis ravie que les Hale ne puissent pas recevoir leurs enfants à cette occasion: ils sont partis pour Honolulu jusqu'en janvier…Alice et Emmett étaient ravis: il n'y aura pas de problèmes, ni pour Halloween, ni pour Thanksgiving, ni pour Noël, ni pour le jour de l'an…Je crois que Jasper et Rosalie étaient secrètement soulagés aussi…

Quand à moi, la prochaine fois que je suis invitée chez les Hale, je me casserai la jambe la veille, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner chez eux, et puis…nous avons des placards aussi, chez nous…

Edward était assez énervé par le fait que je me sente inférieure face à une fille comme cette Tanya. Il me bourre le crâne tous les jours depuis, en me répétant que je suis la plus belle et la plus sexy à ses yeux…C'est plus qu'agréable à entendre,et j'aime encore plus quand il me montre son amour physiquement…

Je l'ai prévenu depuis des semaines: je ne porterai pas une jupe aujourd'hui: il fait bien trop froid!

Je sors de la douche, et je le trouve dans notre chambre, m'attendant visiblement d'un pied ferme…

J'ai le souffle coupé en l'apperçevant: il porte un pantalon gris et un pull noir, il est tellement beau…Ses yeux verts me sourient…Je me colle contre lui et me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, il ne se fait pas prier et ma serviette tombe au sol…

Je m'éloigne rapidement de lui, sans quoi nous ne partirons pas de sitôt..

Il me tend un slim noir, que j'enfile rapidement, et je met mes bottes neuves, que j'adore, Edward me les a offertes avant-hier, elles sont en daim clair et avec mon slim noir et mon pull fin et prêt du corps antracythe, ça fait vraiment très classe. Je me coiffe rapidement et me fait un chignon un peu flou. Puis je me maquille comme Alice me l'a appris, en me faisant les yeux un peu charbonneux, c'est vrai que c'est sexy, et ça donne un regard plus intense.

Je met également des boucles d'oreille discrète et, bien entendu, la chaîne et le diamant qu'Edward m'a offert pour nos fiançailles autour de mon cou…

J'aime bien ce que je vois dans le miroir, je me sens à la hauteur d'Edward dans cette tenue, je fais moins gamine, plus jeune femme,et puis nos tenues sont assorties, j'aime beaucoup ça.

Nous partons chargés de paquets, des sucreries pour Sasha et Chloe, des fleurs pour Esmée, et des cadeaux pour tous les enfants. J'ai prévu un présent pour le bébé de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils devraient d'ailleurs nous révéler le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui!

Edward porte un manteau noir très classe, et je ne me prive pas pour mettre la veste en cuir beige que j'ai acheté avec Alice la dernière fois que nous sommes allées faire du shopping…

Nous arrivons en même temps que Jasper et Alice.

Tom et Mila ont à présent presque 2 mois, et ils dorment beaucoup mieux la nuit. Alice les allaite toujours bien entendu, mais ils ne tètent plus qu'une fois chacun vers minuit, et dorment jusqu'au lendemain 6H00, puis se rendorment à nouveau jusqu'à 9H00...Rosalie dit que c'est le pied. Du coup Alice est beaucoup plus en forme, et je me rend compte que cette fille est une vraie pile électrique.

Elle est aussi ma meilleure amie…

Je sors de la voiture pour aller l'embrasser.

Elle est incroyablement belle…Elle porte elle aussi du noir, un pantalon qui la met en valeur, et une chemise très bien coupée. Elle a de petites ballerines adorables, qui lui donne un charme enfantin.

Jasper est comme d'habitude époustouflant, il porte une chemise de la couleur de ses yeux, et un pantalon noir. Carlisle et Esmée sont eux aussi très élégants: Carlisle en costume noir et chemise grise, mais sans cravate,et Esmée dans une robe violette et grise, qui doit valoir une fortune…

Emmett, Rosalie et leurs enfants sont déjà là. Je suis heureuse de constater que Rose a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle affiche désormais un ventre bien proéminent et le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle le porte avec fierté. Elle porte une tenue qui lui va bien (mais existe-t-il une tenue qui ne la mette pas en valeur?!): un pantalon beige , une chemisier blanc et un gilet marron. Elle pourrait sans problème défiler pour un grand couturier, même enceinte de 5 mois…

Emmett la couve du regard, lui est aussi est magnifique, il porte un costume beige et une chemise noire, sans cravate, comme son père.

Je me met à rire en voyant Tom et Mila, que leurs parents viennent de sortir de la voiture: Mila porte un costume de lapin, et Tom un déguisement d'ours!

Emmett éclate de rire aussi, et Edward, Rosalie et mes beaux-parents secouent la tête, joyeux et effarés.

Sasha et Chloe sont bien entendu déguisés eux aussi: Sasha porte un costume de pirate et Chloe est une magnifique princesse!

Je me demande comment ils s'habilleront pour Noël…

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est heureux, ça se voit, ça se sent. Sa mère le serre dans ses bras, et je crois qu'Alice avait un peu raison quand elle m'a dit qu'Edward est un peu le chouchou de sa mère…

Nous nous installons au salon et nous donnons aux enfants leurs présents.

Je commence à connaître Rose et j'ai acheté pour ses enfants des sucreries « bio », elle est ravie et me remercie gentiment. Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, elle cache sa souffrance sous une apparence de froideur, mais dans le fond c'est une femme très gentille.

Edward et moi avons également des jouets pour Sasha, Chloe, Tom et Mila:

Un vélo pour Sasha, un tricycle pour Chloe et des peluches pour Tom et Mila: « Belle » pour Mila et « le Clochard » pour Tom. Je tend un paquet à Rose en lui précisant:

« pour le bébé! »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et défait le paquet pour trouver une peluche également:Pan Pan, le copain de Bambi.

J'adore les peluches…

Les enfants sont gâtés, très gâtés, leurs grands parents leur ont offert une trottinette chacun (oui, même à Tom et Mila!!!) et Jasper et Alice ont acheté un théâtre de marionnettes pour leurs deux neveux. Rose et Emmett ont trouvé des peluches aussi pour Tom et Mila: deux petits lions, l'un avec une écharpe verte,l'autre porte une rouge.

Mais qu'Est-ce que se sera pour Noël?!

Carlisle nous sert du champagne. Je bois, comme Rose et Alice, uniquement du jus de fruits.

Carlisle, qui porte d'un bras Chloe et de l'autre Mila (aurait-il une légère préférence pour ses petites filles?! ) demande à Rosalie et Emmett:

« alors? Nous savons déjà que ce bébé va bien au vu de la dernière échographie, ce qui est le principal, mais nous sommes tous impatients de savoir si ce sera une jeune princesse ou un petit héritier! »

Emmett rit:

« On va voir qui devine juste! Qui pense que ce sera un garçon? »

Alice, Edward,Esmée et moi levons la main.

« et qui vote pour une fille? »

Demande Rosalie en riant.

Jasper et Carlisle agitent leur main.

« bravo papi et tonton! » dit Rosalie en riant.

Carlisle crie de joie.

Je confirme qu'il craque totalement pour ses petites filles!

Esmée sourit avec une joie sincère.

« et comment allez-vous l'appeler? »

« Justement,si ça ne dérange pas Alice et Jasper, parce que les sonorités sont proches, nous pensons l'appeler Nina. » dit Emmett.

« aucun souci, Mila et Nina ce n'est pas du tout le même prénom! » les rassure Alice.

Jasper sourit et pose sa main sur le ventre de sa sœur.

Il est visiblement ému. Rose et lui sont moins démonstratifs que Edward et Alice mais je sais que leur relation est également intense.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

« Bella? Nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous devons sauver la face, et le nom des Cullen, nous devons avoir un garçon, et très vite! Trois filles et seulement deux garçons, les malheureux , ils vont trop souffrir! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire, mais en fait ,je suis assez sérieux!

Ma mère s'adresse à Rosalie:

« vous n'allez pas vous arrêter là je suppose? »

Emmett sourit.

« Je pense en effet que nous irons jusqu'à quatre. Au moins! »

Répond Rose.

« Je confirme pour quatre, ma chérie, au-delà ,tu trouveras un autre père!!! »

Je suis mort de rire.

« eh oh toi! Attend un peu le premier, après je rigolerai un peu plus et toi un peu moins!!! » me taquine mon frère.

Mon père, toujours chargé de ses petites filles, nous signifie que nous avons juste le temps de faire les photos avant de passer à table.

Mon père, Jasper et moi sommes des passionnés de photographie.

Nous nous en donnons à cœur joie, en plus de la traditionnelle photo de famille, (avec cette année trois nouveaux membres!) nous flashons les enfants, ensembles ou séparément, en fratrie, les filles ensemble, Sasha portant Tom, etc.…

Puis Jasper nous fait poser, Bella et moi, puis je prend ma sœur, son mari et ses enfants, puis nos parents entourés de tous leurs petits enfants, puis Rose,Emmett et leurs petits, puis Rosalie montrant son ventre, Alice et elle en train d'allaiter cote à cote,etc.,etc.…

Quand nous passons enfin à table le poulet et la purée ont un franc succès.

Je regarde Bella donner la becquée à Chloe. L'amour et la fierté me remplissent le cœur. Je suis à présent certain que nous n'allons pas attendre plusieurs années pour mettre en route notre propre bébé. Je vais déjà avoir du mal à attendre le mariage, mais Alice m'étranglerait si Bella devait se marier trop avancée dans une grossesse, parce que c'est ma sœur,forte de son métier de styliste, qui réalise sa robe. Bien entendu je n'ai aucune idée de à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Pour le moment elle est à l'état de dessin, mais Alice va bientôt commencer les patrons.

J'adorerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées pour savoir comment sera cette robe.

Bella et Alice adorent m'égarer, parlant de robe droite puis de crinoline, Alice se demandant à voix haute si le rouge n'est quand même pas trop osé pour une robe de mariée, Rosalie (qui est dans la confidence) en rajoute en disant que le rouge va bien à Bella, et ma mère (qui a vu aussi les croquis) m'achève en disant d'un ton très sérieux, que, avec un voile jaune, une robe verte serait quand même plus appropriée.

Mon père ma tapote l'épaule et me conseille de prendre mon mal en patience…

Emmett et Jasper, qui sont déjà passés par là, me réconfortent aussi.

Puis nous parlons plus sérieusement de la liste des invités.

Bella et moi avons énormément insisté pour faire un mariage en petit comité.

La famille uniquement, et les amis proches.

Nous serons une centaine,mais il n'y aura pas grand monde du coté de Bella. Elle n'a que son père ,sa mère, son beau-père Phil, sa belle-mère Sue, les deux enfants de celle-ci, Leah et Seth, et son amie Angela. Elle m'a demandé aussi si elle pouvait inviter Billy, Jacob et la petite amie de celui-ci, et j'ai bien sur accepté. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je compte passer un coup de fil amical à Jacob ,histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème…Kate et Gareth sont bien entendus invités.

Nous avons bien été obligés d'inviter ces chers vieux Hale, mais Rose nous a assuré qu'ils ne viendraient pas: ils prévoient un voyage en Europe pour tout l'été. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que « ouf »!

Après le repas ma mère nous propose, à Bella et à moi, de monter voir notre chambre.

Je la regarde, reconnaissant, elle a prit le temps de nous décorer une chambre à nous!

Nous montons avec elle.

Bella est émue, parce que au dessus de notre lit il y a une grande photo de nous deux, prise à notre insu au bord de la piscine cet été. Bella est appuyée contre moi, j'ai mon bras passé autour de ses épaules, et nous nous regardons, intensément…

Le mobilier est en bois vieilli, le sol est fait de parquet brut, les murs sont rouges! La couleur de Bella est le rouge. L'ensemble est audacieux, mais j'adore.

Mon premier piano est mis en valeur, placé en face du lit, et sur le dessus est posé une photo de moi à quatre ans, en train de jouer à ce même piano. Ma mère est très forte…

Il y a un coin de la pièce vide. Je m'étonne un peu mais n'ose pas poser de questions à ma mère, et visiblement Bella non plus.

Mais ma mère nous informe d'elle-même que c'est l'emplacement pour un futur berceau. Bella rit nerveusement, comme chaque fois qu'il est fait allusion à notre futur bébé.

Ma mère nous laisse « visiter à notre aise » et je pousse Bella directement sur le lit.

Elle rit et je m'attaque à son pantalon.

Je la débarrasse rapidement de ses vêtements et elle des miens.

Nous sommes dans l'urgence, Emmett est très capable de venir frapper à notre porte, voire de la défoncer, rien que pour s'amuser…

Je grogne en glissant en elle, c'est bon de temps en temps d'aller à l'essentiel, de s'aimer rapidement, ça donne du piment. Elle apprécie aussi et j'accélère le rythme. Je la sens tout autour de moi, elle est toujours aussi douce, aussi serrée, ça me rend dingue à chaque fois, cette fille est autant faite pour moi physiquement qu'intellectuellement…

Quand elle jouit en se mordant les lèvres je me sens venir à mon tour…

Dès que je suis capable de parler à nouveau, je lui murmure à l'oreille:

« Bella…Je sais ce que je veux comme cadeau de mariage de ta part… »

« et qu'Est-ce que c'est? »

« un bébé…Je veux que tu arrêtes la pilule en juin… »

-

-

-

-

-

_**Bella lui répondra dans le prochain chapitre… **_

_**Oui je suis sadique, j'adore ça, et très sincèrement c'est pour me venger: vous avez TOUTES (ou presque!) encouragé mon mari dans vos reviews! Il ne se tient plus de fierté depuis!!! Sympa, les copines!!!!!! **_

_**;-D**_


	31. discussion

Bella PDV

J'ai une tête à avoir des enfants avant 20 ans c'est pas possible!

Il y a moins d'un an Jacob me faisait la même demande, à présent c'est le tour d'Edward…

Bien sur que je veux avoir des enfants avec lui, mais je veux aussi réussir mes études…

Je ne suis à la fac que depuis un mois, et même si je sais que j'y arriverai, c'est vraiment mon domaine, cela me demande beaucoup de travail. Lorsque j'aurai des enfants, je veux m'en occuper correctement, et surtout les élever moi-même, pas les faire garder 10h00 par jour.

« Edward…oui! Oui je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, mais je pense que l'été prochain c'est trop tôt . Je préfèrerais avoir au moins achevé deux années complètes avant d'avoir un bébé. Si je tombe enceinte l'été prochain je ne pourrais pas passer mes examens en mai…Je pense que ce serait mieux d'attendre l'automne pour que le bébé naisse au plus tôt l'été…Il ne me restera plus qu'un an de fac, je prendrai une année sabbatique et je commencerai ma dernière année quand le bébé aura environ un an. C'est plus sage, tu ne crois pas? On est pas à 3 ou 4 mois prêt?! »

Il me regarde avec douceur, mais je vois la déception dans ses yeux.

Je panique. J'ai déçu Edward…

Il grimace et me répond:

« tu as raison ,bien sur…C'est juste que…j'aurais adoré que tu tombes enceinte lors de notre nuit de noce… »

Je me met à rire, d'un rire un peu tremblant:

« Et on dit que ce sont les femmes qui sont romantiques! »

Nous nous rhabillons et il me serre la main quand nous redescendons les escaliers.

Esmée est contente que la chambre nous plaise, et Emmett est trop occupé à gérer Sasha et Chloe pendant que Rosalie se repose sur le canapé pour nous chambrer sur le temps que nous avons passé dans notre nouvelle chambre.

Je me sens cependant assez mal .Je me rend compte qu'Edward réfléchit à tout ça. Pour lui la question n'est pas réglée. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on reparle de tout ça tous les deux…Et ça me fait peur…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella a raison, l'idéal c'est que le bébé naisse après qu'elle ai passé ses examens.

Mais depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça, tout ce que j'ai en tête,c'est que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

Attendre un an avant les essais ça va être dur.

Parce que moi je me sens vraiment prêt à être père, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour!

Mais je sais que c'est pour ça que je suis fait: pour faire ma vie avec Bella, et avoir des enfants avec elle.

Et Bella sera une mère formidable. Elle est incroyablement mure, douce, gentille, patiente. Et elle aime les enfants, il n'y a qu'à voir comme elle s'occupe de Tom en ce moment même…

Et je sais que ça nous demandera de l'organisation, mais on s'occupera bien de nos enfants, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude là-dessus.

Bon sang, l'idéal serait de le mettre en route tout de suite!

Il naîtrait l'été prochain et on est pas à un an prêt…Bon il y a le mariage, mais une mariée très enceinte c'est sympa aussi, non?!

Je suis plongé dans mes réflexions quand mon père me tapote l'épaule et me propose de faire un tour avec lui.

Nous sortons ensemble,je passa sa laisse à Draco et quand il demande gentiment à Chloe de rester avec ma mère, je comprend qu'il veut me parler.

Et effectivement, à peine dans le jardin, il me demande:

« tout va bien, Edward? »

« Oui! Ça va! Je suis un peu surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle ma vie a changé en si peu de temps, mais à part ça je suis plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. »

« tant mieux! Je vois que tu es bien avec Bella, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre! Edward… »

« oui? »

« ne…ne gâche pas tout en étant trop pressé… »

« pourquoi me dis tu cela? »

Il rit.

« je te connais tu sais! Tu es mon fils depuis plus de 26 ans! Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Maintenant que tu as compris que ta vie et ton bonheur étaient de fonder une famille avec Bella, je suis sur et certain que tu vas vouloir avoir des enfants avant qu'elle ai fini ses études. »

« Je ne savais pas être aussi transparent! «

Je lui raconte notre petite conversation , à Bella et à moi, et les conclusions auxquelles je suis parvenu.

« Edward… Bella a 18 ans! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié. Bien sur elle est très mature et je sais comme toi que si elle a un bébé maintenant elle fera tout ce qu'il faut, mais…Laisse là donc un peu profiter de sa jeunesse. Et toi, tu n'as que 26 ans, c'est bien plus jeune que l'age moyen d'un homme à la naissance de son premier enfant ,à l'heure actuelle…Un enfant n'est pas un gadget ou un jouet, quand il sera là vous n'aurez aucun autre choix que de l'assumer totalement! Quand Emmett est né votre mère avait 23 ans, et moi 27, j'en ai de très bons souvenirs, mais j'étais interne en médecine, avec des horaires de dingue, votre mère venait tout juste de finir ses études, elle devait se faire un nom…On jonglait littéralement avec les emplois du temps…Ce n'est pas rien tu sais. Alors bien sur toi ce problème est réglé tu as déjà un travail fixe, avec de très bons revenus, mais sois bien sur que tu ne pourras pas travailler avec un bébé dans les bras. Combien d'heures par semaines est-ce que tu travaille? «

« environ 30... »

Et Bella?

« en tout, entre la fac et le travail perso à la maison, je dirais entre 35 et 40 h »

« c'est beaucoup pour elle…Ça veut dire que pendant ces heures là elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de son propre enfant. Ta mère a cessé de travailler pendant un an quand Alice et toi vous êtes nés. Parfois quand je rentrai le soir elle était épuisée, bien sur, mais elle était mélancolique aussi, de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait raté pour Emmett: ses premiers pas, sa première dent, ses premiers mots…Tout cela il l'a fait avec sa nourrice, pas avec nous. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles ce genre de regrets pour Bella… »

« Bien sur que non… »

« alors écoute là, et vous serez plus heureux. Profite d'elle. D'être juste vous deux. Comme cela, après,vous pourrez vous consacrer à des enfants sans avoir l'impression d'avoir raté des moments à vous. Il ne faut pas trop attendre non plus, bien sur, mais sincèrement Edward, mettre un bébé en route maintenant, je pense que ça serait vraiment prématuré… »

Je digère tout ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Il a raison. Bien sur qu'il a raison!

« pa? «

« oui? »

« est-ce que ça vous dérangerai, maman et toi, de venir garder Draco et Ginny à la maison un de ces WE? »

« non, bien sur, avec plaisir, j'adore ton appartement, et puis j'en profiterai pour amener ta mère au théâtre. Mais pourquoi, vous allez ou? »

« Je crois que je vais faire à Bella la surprise d'un WE en amoureux! »

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je vais m'installer à coté de Rosalie, qui a sommeillé un moment sur le canapé.

Elle me sourit, mais a l'air un peu surprise.

Esmée et Alice sont dans la cuisine avec Tom, Mila et Chloe.

Jasper et Emmett ont amené Sasha jouer dehors.

Edward et Carlisle ne sont pas encore revenus de leur promenade père/fils.

Nous discutons un peu légèrement pour commencer, puis j'oriente la discussion sur les bébés…

« Rose, tu as eu Sasha assez jeune n'est-ce pas? »

« j'avais 22 ans, et j'aurais voulu l'avoir plus tôt encore, je crois que j'étais prête à 15 ans » me dit-elle en riant.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas aller raconter ce genre de choses à mon fiancé!

Je décide d'être franche.

« Edward et moi avons eu une discussion. Il voudrait mettre un bébé en route l'été prochain. Mais moi je voudrais attendre au moins l'automne suivant. Je suis d'accord pour avoir un bébé avant la fin de mes études, mais je veux me donner toutes les chances de les réussir quand même… »

« J'ai attendu la fin de mes études, et sincèrement je ne le regrette pas. Tu es vraiment jeune Bella, et même si je pense vraiment qu'il est préférable d'avoir un premier enfant avant 25/27 ans, je pense aussi que 20 ans est un minimum. Edward est amoureux fou de toi Bella, et ça va durer, crois moi! Tu n'es pas obligée de céder et de faire un bébé avec lui parce que tu as peur de le perdre si tu ne lui donnes pas un enfant quand il le souhaite… »

Elle vient de toucher le point sensible. C'est exactement ça. J'ai peur que si je le fais attendre trop longtemps ,Edward n'aille voir ailleurs, lassé de mes hésitations.

Rosalie me prend dans ses bras.

Je me laisse aller et pleure contre elle.

« BELLA!!! »

C'est Edward. Je le sens me prendre des bras de Rose et me serrer contre lui.

« Rosalie, que lui arrive-t-il? » demande doucement Carlisle.

« je pense sincèrement qu'Edward et Bella devraient avoir une discussion sérieuse… »

Répond Rosalie.

Edward me prend par la main et nous montons dans notre chambre, parce que, bien entendu, il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

Mes larmes se calment ,Edward m'a assit sur ses genoux, il attend calmement que je sois en état de discuter.

Je prend une grande inspiration et me jette à l'eau:

« Edward…ça me panique cette histoire de bébé. Je suis trop jeune! J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi, mais pas avant d'avoir 20 ans…Et en même temps j'en ai envie, mais j'ai peur de ne pas m'en occuper correctement…Et surtout, ce dont j'ai peur… »

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

« De quoi as-tu peur Bella? »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je suis un idiot.

J'ai voulu brûler les étapes et j'ai rendu Bella malheureuse. Elle est tellement mure et responsable que j'ai oublié son age.

Moi à 18 ans j'aurais envoyé bouler n'importe qui me parlant mariage et bébés.

Et elle elle accepte tout, me demandant juste un peu de délai.

Je dois m'excuser.

Qu'Est-ce qui lui fait peur? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me le dire?

« Bella? Dis moi ce qui te fait si peur? Tu te sentiras mieux après, et moi aussi…Là j'imagine le pire… »

Elle renifle pitoyablement.

« J'ai peur que si je ne fais pas ce que tu veux tu me rejettes… »

J'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles.

Comment peut-elle penser cela? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse…Ah…Visiblement elle aussi…

La panique m'envahit:

« Bella? Tu as accepté de m'épouser uniquement parce que tu avais peur que je te rejettes si tu refusais? »

Elle relève la tête e me regarde, choquée:

« bien sur que non! J'ai accepté parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de me marier avec toi!!! »

Sa virulence est la preuve de sa sincérité.

Je respire mieux.

« Bells, j'ai eu une discussion avec mon père. Je crois que c'est idiot de se fixer des dates. On va simplement vivre notre amour, profiter du moment présent et quand ce sera le moment d'avoir un enfant, je pense qu'on le saura. Je t'aime, jamais je ne te repousserai, j'espère que tu le sait ma chérie… »

Elle me sourit.

Enfin!

« Oui, je préfère qu'on ne se fixe pas de date. On a le temps, on va voir comment ça se passe. Aussi bien c'est moi qui vais me décider d'un coup! »

Elle rit et pleure en même temps. Elle me fait craquer.

« pardonne moi ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de te mettre la pression. Je t'aime, et ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que tu as souvent l'air d'en douter…Je t'aime vraiment Bella, je veux que tu le rentre dans ton petit crâne!!! »

Elle rit de bon cœur à présent.

« OK, je vais essayer de m'en convaincre. Je t'aime aussi Edward, tu le sais n'Est-ce pas? »

« Oui je le sais, bien que je considère parfois ça comme un miracle… »

Nous redescendons, et je me sens plus léger. Bella a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Je vais nous organiser un petit WE sympa, fin novembre , c'est-à-dire dans un mois, ce serait parfait. Au chaud, en Floride, ou au Mexique…Je vais étudier ça de prêt!

Quand nous rejoignons ma famille dans le salon, mon frère me dit ,d'un ton plein d'espoir:

« dis donc Edward, puisque tu es si pressé d'avoir des enfants, vous pourriez, Bella et toi, nous garder Sasha et Chloe le WE prochain! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Bella s'exclame:

« volontiers!!! »

J'enchaîne:

« excellente idée! »

Rosalie n'a pas l'air ravie, mais Emmett tape dans ses mains:

« on vous les dépose samedi matin et vous nous les ramenez dimanche en fin d'après-midi?! »

« OK! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'espère que la réaction de Bella vous conviendra! Franchement, elle est trop jeune!**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera drôle :le WE de Sasha et Chloe chez Edward et Bella. Ça calmera peut-être Edward! Ou…peut-être pas!**_

_**Et le chapitre d'après leur escapade en amoureux!**_

_**Sinon ma fille, qui a 10 ans, vient de se mettre à écrire une histoire sur Twilight! C'est héréditaire!**_


	32. baby sitting

Edward PDV

Samedi 9H30…

Bella dit que la vendeuse m'a vu venir de loin. Mais pas du tout ,je n'ai pas acheté tant de choses que ça…

Simplement je veux que le WE soit réussi et comme, bien entendu, il pleut, je suis hier après-midi allé acheter quelques jouets pour mes neveux, histoire de les occuper sans leur mettre la télé. Parce que c'est ce qu'on s'est jurés, Bella et moi : nous n'allumerons pas la télé une seule fois de tout le WE.

Ni elle ni moi ne sommes fan de télé, par contre on aime beaucoup aller au cinéma, mais nous allons nous consacrer pleinement à Sasha et Chloe ce WE.

Bref, je suis allé au magasin de jouets, et ,comme je n'y connais pas grand-chose, j'ai demandé de l'aide à une vendeuse, je l'ai un peu choisie, il y en avait plusieurs, j'ai pris la plus agée, elle devait avoir dans les 40 ans, et je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir des enfants, je voulais achter des jouets qui leur plairaient et leur conviendraient .

La vendeuse a été efficace, elle a écouté mes explications avec le sourire, et m'a demandé leurs ages. Ensuite elle m'a guidé vers le rayon « garçon » et j'ai trouvé judicieux le lot de 15 petites voitures et le baril de légos qu'elle a mit dans mon caddy.

J'ai rajouté des playmobils et un camion de pompier parce que ça me faisait de l'œil,puis elle m'a entrainé au rayon « premier age –fille », et elle m'a conseillé une poupée en chiffon très vintage, que j'ai prit sans discuter, et des animeaux en plastique, que j'ai trouvé très sympas aussi.

Comme il y avait 4 jouets pour Sasha, et que je ne veux pas de jaloux, j'ai aussi prit une dinette premier age et des cubes en bois.

La vendeuse m'a proposé, puisque nous les gardions pour tout le WE, de leur acheter un jouet pour le bain, afin, m'a-t-elle dit « de détourner leur attention lors de ce moment délicat et de les empêcher de transformer votre salle de bain en piscine olympique », j'ai eu un frisson et j'ai investi dans divers canards et bateaux …

Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'il sera sans doute necessaire de leur proposer des moments calmes.

Pour cela, m'a-t-elle assuré, rien de mieux que le dessin ou la pate à modeler.

Elle m'a montré tout cela au rayon « papéterie » et comme je ne savais pas ce qu'ils préfèreraient, j'ai prit de la peinture, des feutres, des crayons de couleur, de la pate à modeler, du papier de couleur et j'ai craqué sur de grosses perles en bois, que j'ai trouvé vraiment marrantes….

En me dirigeant vers la caisse je suis passé par le rayon « peluches », et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de leur en prendre une chacun, pour le moment du coucher. Comme j'adore les 101 dalmatiens j'ai prit Pongo et Perdita.

Et puis à la caisse j'ai aussi ajouté un flacon à faire des bulles chacun, ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'enfance.

Bon j'ai un peu dépassé le budget que je pensais y consacrer,en fait j'ai dépensé trois fois plus, mais cela n'a aucune importance : je gagne très confortablement ma vie et je veux montrer à Bella, et à ma famille, que je suis parfaitement capable de gérer deux mioches de deux et quatre ans.

Mon appartement est immense, mais il n'y a qu'une chambre et un bureau. Les pièces sont très grandes alors dans le bureau il y a un canapé convertible. C'est là que dormiront les petits.

Bella et moi venons d'achever de faire le lit.

Elle a fait le tour de l'appartement pour le sécuriser, et planquer les objets fragiles et de valeur.

Ginny a comprit que toute cette agitation ne cachait rien de bon pour elle, et elle s'est réfugiée tout en haut de l'armoire de notre chambre.

Draco est tout excité.

On sonne à la porte, je cours ouvrir, impatient de déballer le camion de pompiers, je l'avoue…

Samedi 11H15

Emmett est reparti il y a une heure. Chloe a un peu pleuré, mais Bella a été merveilleuse, elle a emmené la petite dans le bureau et lui montre ses nouveaux jouets.

Pendant ce temps, Sasha et moi jouons au légos. Je lui montre comment faire une tour, mais Draco veut absolument participer et la fait tomber. Je l'amène voir les filles…

Nous passons ensuite un excellent moment tous les quatre, à faire des constructions avec les cubes en bois. Je me remémore ce qu'avait dit Rose, une fois, à table : « les jouets en bois sont les meilleurs ». Elle a totalement raison.

Chloe se met à pleurnicher au bout d'un moment, elle ne veut pas que son frère touche à « ses » cubes.

Emmett nous a expliqué que quand elle chougne comme ça c'est qu'elle a faim et/ou est fatiguée. Il est presque midi, c'est probablement la faim.

Nous nous replions stratégiquement vers la cuisine, mais Sasha veut encore jouer, alors nous le laissons dans le salon, le temps de mettre la table.

Bella a été très prévoyante : elle a préparé le repas tot ce matin, pour ne plus avoir qu'à faire réchauffer.

Et elle a composé un menu « ami des enfants » : des carottes rapées (d'après Rosalie, ils adorent) ,des pates, du jambon, et un fruit écrasé dans du fromage blanc.

J'installe Chloe sur une chaise, sur elevée par trois gros bouquins d'art.

Je dispose les assiètes en chantonnant, pendant que Bella fait réchauffer les pates.

Nous entendons un grand bruit venant du salon.

Nous nous précipitons pour trouver Sasha, le visage rouge, luttant contre le larmes, avec, à ses pieds,une multitude de livres éparpillés et l'étagère du bas de la bibliothèque cassée…

Nous vérifions qu'il n'est pas blessé puis le nous explique qu'il a voulu attraper le « livre avec Mickey » qu'il a vu un peu plus haut, et que donc il a prit appui sur la première étagère, comme il a l'habitude de le faire chez lui. Mais chez nous la bibliothèque est plus fragile, elle a cassé. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je remplacerai cette étagère lundi.

Nous retournons tous les trois dans la cuisine, ou nous découvrons Chloe, toujours assise sur sa chaise, en pleurs. Bella et moi nous précipitions vers elle. La pauvre petite a du avoir peur, toute seule dans cette cuisine inconnue. Nous avons commis une erreur de débutants, ça ne se reproduira pas…Je m'assied à coté d'elle et la soulève promptement pour l'assoir sur mes genoux.

Grave erreur.

Elle est trempée.

Voilà pourquoi elle pleurait : elle a fait pipi…

Mon jean est mouillé aussi,du coup…

Merde ! Mes livres d'art ! Foutus, ils sont foutus…

A 200 dollars pièces, glups…Je me demande si l'assurance marchera …

Enfin il y a plus urgent, je vais me changer, pendant que Bella commence à faire manger Sasha, puis j'ouvre la valise des enfants et change la petite Rosalie a mis un nombre incroyable de vêtements de rechange, elle est prévoyante mais un peu trop, franchement, quel enfant se salit au point de se changer trois ou quatre fois par jour ?...

Je passe à Chloe un tee shirt à manches longues blanc, une salopette en jean et un gilet violet. Elle est adorable.

Nous rejoignons Sasha et Bella à table .Ils ont déjà mangé leurs carottes rapées. Je nous sert, Chloe et moi et commence à manger. Elle attend. Je regarde Bella, ne comprenant pas, elle ne comprend pas non plus…

Chloe se met à pleurer, et je sens la panique monter . Je jette un coup d'œil vers le téléphone, mais on ne va quand même pas appeler Rose et Emmett…

Heureusement ,Sasha nous fournit une explication :

« il faut la faire manger ! »

Evidemment…

Bella s'empare d'une fourchette et lui donne la bécquée. Rosalie n'a pas menti, ils adorent les carottes rapées.

Le jambon et les pates ont également du succés. Ils calent un peu pour le dessert, surtout Chloe, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils le finiront pour leur gouter.

Avec tout ça il est déjà 13H30, c'est sans doute le moment pour Chloe de faire sa sieste.

Je tire les rideaux du bureau, nous l'emmenons faire un petit tour au toilettes et nous la couchons, avec sa poupée, Perdita et son doudou.

Un bisou et nous sortons de la pièce.

J'ai hate d'étrenner enfin la camion de pompier…

Un hurlement de détresse nous vrille les oreilles…

« ma-man… »

Bella rentre dans le bureau.

Puis en ressort.

Re-hurlement.

Paniqués, nous ne trouvons rien de mieux que de demander de l'aide à Sasha. Celui-ci, que les cris de sa sœur ne surprennent visiblement pas, nous dit :

« elle ne dort pas toute seule, elle dort avec maman ! »

Bella va se coucher prét d'elle. Je l'entend raconter des histoires, puis chanter.

J'installe Sasha sur le tapis et lui montre le camion de pompier mais il préfère jouer à la dinette.

Bon.

J'en suis à ma vingtième assiette de purée, au moins, quand je vois Bella sortir du bureau, l'air désolé, et Chloe calée sur la hanche.

« euh…Sasha, que font tes parents quand Chloe ne veut pas dormir ? »

« avec maman elle dort . Avec papa pas toujours alors il lui met son DVD de Charlotte aux fraises, mais il faut pas le dire à maman »

Instructif…

Bella et moi nous nous regardons : pas de télé.

Nous resterons sur notre position.

Bella et Chloe s'assoient avec nous . Et Chloe se jette sur son frère, folle de rage qu'il ai prit SA dinette. Elle le mord. Sasha hurle, et ,avant que nous n'ayons le temps d'intervenir , attrape le camion de pompier et l'abat sur le crane de sa sœur…

Une distribution d'arnica , de calins et de remontrances plus tard, nous décidons, Bella et moi, qu'il faut sortir ballader les enfants. Il pleut, mais bien couverts ils ne risquent rien.

Je leur enfile leurs bottes et leurs imperméables pendant que Bella tente de convaincre Draco, que les derniers evennements ont terrorisé, de sortir de dessous notre lit.

Une fois tout le monde prét, nous descendons gaiement. A peine un pied posé sur le trottoir, Sasha se met à se tortiller :

« pipi… »

Je ne perd pas patience. Absolument pas. Je remonte avec lui, il fait pipi, boit un verre d'eau et nous redescendons.

Bella maintient Chloe sur le dos de Draco, elles rient toutes les deux, et Draco a l'air content lui aussi. J'ai juste le temps de prendre la photo, elle sera magnifique.

Nous n'avons pas fait 100 mètres que Chloe se met à pleurer. Sasha soupire…

Je ne penche sur ma nièce :

« que se passe-til ,bouchon ? »

« caca… »

Bella s'est accroupi aussi, et nous nous regardons, effondrés ; rien qu'à l'odeur nous pouvons dire qu'il est …trop tard…

Bella est formidable! elle me dit :

« je vais la changer. Va au parc avec Sasha, on vous rejoint… »

« je te serai éternellement reconnaissant Bella…. »

« j'espère bien ! »

Arrivés au parc Sasha comence à courir en tous sens. Je le suis tant bien que mal. Il a besoin de se dépenser. Rapidement il se trouve un copain , un garçon d'environ son age. Je met mes mains dans mes poches et sautille sur place, à cause du froid, en les regardant se courir après.

Je souris, leurs jeux me rappellent mon enfance. Emmett et moi faisions souvent ça, de nous courir après, et en principe celui qui attrapait l'autre le plaquait à terre.

AAAAHHHH !

Ils ont fait pareil. Sasha vient d'être jeté à terre par son pote. En plein dans une flaque de boue:il est trempé, et il hurle…

Je me précipite sur lui, le relève , le console et échange quelques mots peu aimables avec la mère de l'autre mome, qui essaye de sous entendre que mon neveu est responsable de l'incident !

Sasha grelotte. Il faut le changer.

Je le prend par la main, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'appartement. En chemin nous croisons Bella et Chloe. Bella juge la situation d'un coup d'œil et me tend les clés en soupirant…

Je lui passe la laisse de Draco et porte Sasha pour aller plus vite et éviter qu'il ne prenne froid.

Je met un jogging propre à Sasha et nous retournons au parc.

Nous ne lachons pas les enfants d'une semelle.

Chloe est fatiguée, bien entendu.

Donc elle pleurniche pour un rien : un oiseau qui s'approche, son frère qui la pousse mais la véritable crise a lieu quand, pour essayer de les occuper, je leur propose un tour à poney. Il y a des poneys dans le parc. Sasha pousse un cri de joie. Bella l'installe sur un poney et je veux faire de même avec la petite .Mais celle-ci se met à hurler de terreur. Je la descend et la met dans les bras de Bella. Puis je cours à coté de Sasha et son poney pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes…

Il pleut à seau à présent et il va falloir rentrer .

C'est là que Bella, qui n'est pas la femme de ma vie pour rien, a une idée de génie :

« et si on allait voir Tom et Mila ?! »

Cris de joie des petits, et de moi.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper en un temps record.

Jasper vient nous ouvrir au troisième coup de sonnette, l'air passablement contrarié.

Il est pied nu et sa chemise n'est pas reboutonnée, il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner à quoi ma sœur et lui s'occupaient pendant la sieste des bébés.

Mais ça ne me gène absolument pas de les interrompre en pleine action,est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire l'amour Bella et moi, hein ? Mais non je ne suis pas jaloux, juste un peu envieux…

Alice nous rejoint à son tour.

Jasper et elle prennent les enfants sur les genous, pendant que Bella et moi récupérons, un peu amorphes ,sur le canapé.

Je regarde Sasha, qui est assis sur les genoux de Jazz.

Leur ressemblance est proprement ahurissante.

Exactement les mêmes yeux bleus, la même tignasse blonde, la même bouche, les mêmes mimiques. On dirait des clones.

Chloe ressemble beaucoup à Alice, mais c'est moins frappant , on voit déjà que Chloe sera plus grande, elles ont les mêmes cheveux, la même forme de visage, le même sourire, mais, alors que ma sœur et moi avons les mêmes yeux verts très clairs que nous tenons de notre mère, Chloe a les yeux gris/bleus d'Emmett et de notre père.

Au bout d'une heure Alice et Jasper nous flanquent presque dehors: ils ont l'air de vouloir finir ce que nous avons interrompu avant le réveil de leurs enfants.

Nous retournons à l'appartement et servons leur gouter aux enfants.

Quand Chloe fond une fois de plus en larmes devant son bol de fromage blanc et de fruits en réclamant du chocolat, je perd un peu patience et lui fait savoir que c'est ce qu'elle a devant elle ou rien.

Sasah me prévient aimablement :

« tu sais, avec elle, se sera du chocolat ou rien… »

Je lui demande de s'occuper de son bol, et m'empare d'une cuillère pour faire manger la petite .

Enormes sanglots.

Je repose la cuillère un peu rudement sur la table.

Draco repart se cacher sous le lit.

Bella me prend la cuillère des mains et me chasse littéralement de la cuisine.

« vas donc nous jouer un peu de piano »me dit-elle.

Excellente idée.

La musique adoucit les moeurs.

Je joue du Debussy un moment.

Le calme de l'appartement me surprend lorsque je m'arrète.

Je vais voir à la cuisine, ou il n'y a personne.

Dans le bureau personne non plus,dans notre chambre il n'y a que Draco sous le lit et Ginny en haut de l'armoire.

Je vais dans la salle de bains, et y trouve Bella qui fait couler un bain ; Sasha en train de se déshabiller et Chloe toute nue, que Bella savonne vigoureusement.

Je regarde ma montre, il est 17H30.

« ce n'est pas un peu tot pour le bain ? »

Bella me jette un regard noir.

« tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Je fais marche arrière rapidement :

« tu as raison, c'est parfait ! «

Les enfants apprécient beaucoup le bain. D'ailleurs tout se passe bien, hormis le fait que Sasha reçoit du shampoing dans les yeux, et hurle un bon quart d'heure, et que Chloe sanglote quand c'est le moment de sortir.

Une fois les deux petits séchés et en pyjama, Bella s'adresse à Sasha :

« après le bain,vous faites quoi à la maison ? »

« avec maman on lit des livres et on fait des gomettes. Avec papa on regarde un DVD. »

Bella et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sous entendus. J'avoue que là, tout de suite, la télé est tentante.

Mais je tape dans mes mains avec enthousiasme et leur propose la pate à modeler et la peinture.

Ils se ruent à la cuisine en criant de joie.

-

-

-

Non, mais en fait c'est totalement notre faute.

On aurait jamais du leur donner la peinture, la pate à modeler et les perles en bois en même temps.

On a pas su gérer, c'est notre première fois.

En tous cas, je n'aurais jamais cru que deux gosses puissent vous sacager une cuisine en si peu de temps…

Il y a de la peinture et de la pate à modeler (mélangées) PARTOUT. Et des perles en bois aux quatre coins de la cuisine.

Les deux petits pleurent. Fatigue, énervement…

Leurs pyjamas sont foutus, tachés, trempés.

Et Rosalie ne leur a mis qu'un pyjama chacun dans la valise ! Mais franchement elle pense à quoi ? Un seul pyjama par enfant !

Bella prend la situation en main : elle m'ordonne de redonner un bain aux enfants (et ce coup-ci Chloe ne coupera pas au shampoing ) et pendant ce temps elle court au supermarché du coin acheter deux pyjamas.

Elle s'enfuit littéralement avec Draco,qui a l'air aussi content qu'elle de quitter l'appartement.

Je met mes neveux dans le bain.

Quand Bella rentre une demi heure après, nous les sortons, les séchons et leur enfilons leur pyjamas neufs .

Puis, sans un mot, nous les mettons devant la télé. La chaine des dessins animés leur plait,ils se tiennent tranquilles…

Nous nettoyons la cuisine et leur préparons du riz et des petits pois. Que nous leur donnons sur le canapé, devant la télé.

Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis c'est bien connu !

A 20H00 tapante, Bella et moi mettons les enfants au lit.

Nous nous couchons à coté d'eux mais Chloe pleure et empêche son frère de s'endormir.

Nous la prenons alors et la mettons dans notre lit.

Je la berce tandis que Bella va prendre sa douche. Je la lui met dans les bras, à moitié endormie et vais me doucher à mon tour.

Quand je retourne dans ma chmabre je trouve ma fiancée, tenant ma nièce endormie dans les bras …Je prend une photo avant d'aller déposer Chloe à coté de son frère, qui en écrase sérieusement.

J'avoue être épuisé, mais même fatigué comme je le suis, la proximité du corps de Bella me remet en forme…

Je l'embrasse et elle me rend mon baiser avidement.

Nous nous déshabillons rapidement et nous sommes sur le point de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses quand un cri venant du bureau nous fait sursauter. Bella enfile mon tee shirt et se rue au bureau avant que Chloe ne réveille son frère.

C'est une excellente initiative parce que ,vu l'état dans le quel je suis, je ne peux pas me lever…

J'enfile mon caleçon quand je vois Bella revenir avec Chloe.

Elle couche la petite entre nous. Celle-ci se rendort aussitôt.

Je la prend avec précaution et vais la redéposer dans le canapé avec la prudence d'un sioux...

Mais à peine je commence à quitter la pièce qu'elle se remet à hurler.

Je la récupère et l'installe entrenous. Elle replonge aussitot dans le sommeil. Bella la regarde dormir, attendrie…

Je prend Bella par la main et l'entraine dans la salle de bains.

Je la perche sur le plan de travail et nous reprenons là ou nous étions restés.

Je suis sur le point d'entrer en elle quand nous entendons Chloe pleurer « ma-man !!! »

Bella et moi nous nous dévisageons…

Visiblement ,non seulement Chloe veut dormir dans notre lit mais en plus il faut qu'on y soit avec elle…

Nous allons nous allonger à coté d'elle.

Quand elle dormira vraiment profondément nous rejoindrons la salle de bains…

Mais je devais être plus fatigué que prévu, parce que je suis réveillé par une petite voix, celle de Sasha, qui me demande si on peut faire du catch…

Je regarde l'heure : 6H07…

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'Emmett voulait dire par « ils se lèvent tot »…

Bella et Chloe dorment encore.

Je m'extirpe du lit, assez difficilement et vais dans le bureau avec Sasha, passablement hagard.

Il me saute dessus et je gémis. Il est fou de joie : il me gagne au catch…

Evidement je le laisse faire.

Je lui propose le camion de pompier. Miracle ,il s'y interesse enfin.

Et découvre la sirène, que je n'avais pas vu.

Très réaliste, la sirène, et puissante…

Les filles nous rejoignent.

Bella baille et je l'imite . Par contre les enfants sont en pleine forme…

Nous leur donnons un petit déjeuner, des céréales et du lait à Sasha et du chocolat à Chloe.

Nous retournons nous coucher avec les enfants, pour jouer un peu dans le lit avec eux.

Nous passons un bon moment à les chatouiller et les taquiner.

Puis Bella leur raconte une histoire.

Avec tout ça il est huit heure moins le quart…

On doit les ramener à leurs parents vers 16H00, c'est à dire qu'on partira de la maison vers 15H20…

A quoi les occuper jusque là ?!

Il ne pleut pas.

Alors Sasha et moi partons acheter du bon pain.

Pendant ce temps Bella occupe Chloe avec sa dinette et sa poupée.

Lorsque nous revenons il est 8H45…

Nous nous octroyons un café, Bella et moi, bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça et que je préfère le thé, mais là nous en avons besoin…

Puis c'est le tour de l'atelier crayon de couleur, sous très, très haute surveillance.

Puis je décide de leur jouer un peu de musique.

A 10H00 nous décidons de leur donner un petit encas sous forme d'un peu de pain et d'un fruit.

Ca les occupe un bon quart d'heure.

Enfin nous jouons tous les quatre sur le tapis du salon avec les petites voitures.

A 11H20 tapante nous leur préparons un bon repas.

De la purée et du poisson pané.

Ils mangeront des légumes avec leurs parents.

Bella se penche sur Chloe pour lui mettre une serviette autour du cou (nous n'avons plus aucun rechange pour elle ) et j'admire sa poitrine que son geste dévoile un peu…

J'ai subitement très chaud, et je dois détourner le regard…

Après le repas nous remettons la télé. Moment calme.

Vers 13H30, nous décidons de les sortir un peu, la tension monte …

Nous faisons courir Sasha et je porte Chloe (qui n'a toujours pas de rechange…)

Il n'est que 15H05 quand nous montons en voiture.

Nous n'avons pas roulé 2 kms que les deux enfants s'endorment.

Joie, bonheur, féliçité…

Nous arrivons chez Emmett et Rose avec une bonne demi heure d'avance, mais leurs enfants sont à peu prét propres ,ils ont dormi dans la voiture et sont souriants.

Ouf…

Emmett a le sourire, il a visiblement passé un très bon WE.

Rosalie serre Sasha dans ses bras puis s'installe sur le canapé pour faire téter Chloe, qui est presque sevrée et ne tête plus qu'une fois par jour.

Nous repartons assez rapidement ,après avoir assuré aux heureux parents, que « tout s'est bien passé, oui,oui, aucun souci, adorables, etc,etc… »

Je crois que nous n'échangeons pas trois mots sur le chemin du retour : trop épuisés…

Nous nous arrétons au snack du coin de la rue pour grignoter une salade, pas la force de cuisiner…

Quand nous rentrons dans l'appartement je vais directement m'effondrer sur le lit.

Je me laverai demain.

Je ferai l'amour à la femme de la vie demain aussi.

Dodo…


	33. Miami

**_Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez aimé le baby sitting! vous allez voir, ce WE là va être plus ...sympa!_**

Bella PDV

Plus qu'une heure et c'est le WE!

Edward m'a demandé de m'avancer sur mon travail pendant la semaine, il a envie qu'on passe un WE « détente ».

J'avoue que ce ne sera pas du luxe, parce que le WE dernier, avec Sasha et Chloe, n'a vraiment pas été de tout repos…

Ma mère m'a dit que Chloe a été pénible parce qu'elle est encore très petite, c'était son moyen à elle de nous dire qu'elle se sentait perdue, sans ses parents.

La prochaine fois nous ne garderons que Sasha, ça sera plus simple, et plus agréable. Chloe ira chez Carlisle et Esmée.

C'est agréable d'avoir un très long WE…

Je ne vais pas à la fac le vendredi après-midi ni le lundi c'est le pied!

Je m'étire sur mon banc. J'espère qu'Edward sera venu m'attendre. Il ne fait vraiment pas chaud, et j'ai bien envie de faire le trajet à pied serrée contre lui…

Mais quand je dévale les escaliers de la fac, j'ai la surprise de voir la voiture de Carlisle devant moi.

Edward en sort et son sourire m'empêche de m'inquiéter.

Je monte et Carlisle démarre rapidement.

Il s'engage vers Tacoma(1)…

Je me tourne vers mon fiancé. La joie illumine son visage.

« Edward? On va chercher quelque un à l'aéroport?! »

« non! On va prendre l'avion! »

« hein? Mais ou on va? Et je n'ai pas de bagages! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, la valise est dans le coffre! »

Je vois le yeux rieurs de Carlisle dans le rétroviseur.

« et les animaux? »

« Mes parents viennent passer le WE chez nous! »

« tu as réponse à tout! Alors, ou va-t-on?! »

Il me tend un billet d'avion:

« Seattle-Détroit. Détroit-Miami »

Je pousse un cri de joie.

« on va à Miami!!! »

Edward rit de me voir si heureuse.

Je bondis littéralement sur mon siège!

La chaleur! La plage! YAHOUH!!!

Je bondis hors de la voiture devant le terminal.

Edward sort une valise du coffre et nous disons au revoir à son père.

Je laisse mes affaires de cours dans sa voiture.

Ça c'est une bonne surprise!

Une fois installés dans l'avion nous nous livrons à notre passe temps favori: nous embrasser…

Je suis vraiment heureuse de cette magnifique surprise!

Nous arrivons à Détroit à plus de 20H00, et nous embarquons une heure plus tard. Enfin, à 23H30 nous nous posons à Miami!

Edward me serre la main pour sortir de l'aéroport.

Il fait chaud! Il ne pleut pas!

Je quitte mon pull et le jette au cou de mon chéri.

« merci! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux! »

Un taxi nous amène à notre hôtel.

Et quel hôtel!

Le four seasons..

Je reste muette…

Edward me tire par la main.

Je le regard s'adresser au réceptionniste, bouche bée.

Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, lui et moi…

Il a visiblement l'habitude de ce genre de luxe .Mais pas moi.

Heureusement, nous nous aimons, et nous avons plusieurs fois parlé de cette différence de classe sociale entre nous.

Il me met systématiquement à l'aise avec ça, et je suis bien obligée d'avouer que, pour le coup, je suis séduite.

Nous montons à notre chambre.

Enfin chambre…Nous avons une suite!

Je fais le tour, confondue…

Un lit King size, une salle de bain en marbre avec jacuzzi ET baignoire à remous,une vue sur la baie de Miami…

Une déco incroyable…

Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa, abasourdie.

Edward va ouvrir quand on sonne à la porte, c'est le room service…

Il y a du champagne, des fraises et de la glace aux marrons.

Edward s'approche de moi :

« on commence par le bain ou le repas? »

« pourquoi pas les deux en même temps?! »

Il a un éclair de désir dans le regard et j'ai soudain très très chaud!

Nous choisissons le jacuzzi et nous nous déshabillons rapidement.

Je me glisse dans les bulles en gémissant de bien être.

Edward me rejoint, il a posé le saladier de fraises sur le rebord du jacuzzi…

Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et m'empare d'une fraise.

Je la lui fait déguster et il en fait de même pour moi.

Puis il met une fraise entre ses dents et j'essaye de la lui chiper.

La température monte de quelques degrés…

Il passe ses mains sur ma poitrine et je gémis. Le désir est presque douloureux…

J'ai envie de plus, tout de suite…

Il doit partager mon impatience, parce qu'il m'attrape par les hanches et me fait glisser sur son sexe. Je crie et il m'oblige à aller lentement dans mes mouvements…

Je me tiens à ses épaules et le regarde dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles sont noires de plaisir et ses joues sont rouges.

Il me sourit et vient chercher mes lèvres.

Je tente d'accélérer les mouvements de pénétration mais Edward me repousse.

Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

Il me dépose sur l'immense lit, nue, en pleine lumière.

Je suis trempée et lui aussi.

Il s'approche de moi avec l'air du fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie…

Il tient dans une main la bouteille de champagne et dans l'autre la glace aux marrons. Il pose la glace aux marrons sur la table de nuit.

Il est vraiment beau, avec son corps parfaitement musclé, son regard brillant de désir et terriblement déterminé…et sa virilité qui ne laisse aucun doute quand à son désir pour moi…

Quand à moi, je me tord littéralement de désir sur le matelas…

Il me maintient allongée d'une main en me tenant l'épaule et de l'autre il lève très haut la bouteille de champagne et m'arrose du cou aux genoux avec….

Je crie de surprise et me met à rire.

Il se penche sur moi et lape le champagne sur mon corps.

C'est incroyablement érotique et sensuel.

Il s'attarde sur ma poitrine et je serre mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre en gémissant tant mon désir est violent …

Il me fait écarter les jambes et s'empare à nouveau de la bouteille de champagne…

J'ai beau savoir à quoi m'attendre cette fois, le contact du champagne sur mon intimité me donne des frissons.

Edward passe ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève. Puis il pose sa bouche sur mes petites lèvres et me goûte littéralement…

Je sens sa langue explorer chaque recoin de mon intimité avant d'enfin s'occuper de mon clitoris..

Le plaisir et le bien être me font crier…

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien…

Je me laisse totalement aller et supplie Edward de continuer, de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Je sens l'orgasme arriver, la plaisir monte crescendo et mes cris s'en font l'écho…

Quand la jouissance m'emporte c'est tellement fort que je hurle littéralement, puis je suis totalement dans les vapes… Edward me repose doucement sur le lit et me caresse tendrement le visage. Je me rend compte que je pleure de plaisir quand il lèche mes larmes sur mes joues.

Il me tend la coupe de glace et s'allonge à coté de moi sur le dos…

Je comprend le message et dépose de petits tas de glace sur son torse et son ventre…

Je vais les chercher avec ma langue et les aspire doucement, jouant avec la peau de mon amant au passage…

Il apprécie: l'état de son membre, à présent dressé et dur comme de la pierre m'en convainc.

Je passe la cuiller de glace sur son sexe et en lèche le bout.

Il gémit et se redresse un peu pour regarder ce que je lui fais subir.

J'étale à présent de la glace tout le long de son sexe et vais le lécher, par petites touches, en alternant avec de temps en temps une longue caresse de ma langue…

J'évite soigneusement de le prendre totalement dans ma bouche, sachant très bien qu'il va finir par craquer…

Et au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement il passe sa main sur ma nuque et me supplie de le prendre totalement.

Je me fait un peu prier et le titille en aspirant seulement son gland, mais il gémit de plus en plus fort et appuie sur ma nuque.

Je cède alors et fait coulisser mes lèvres sur toute sa longueur.

Il crie et je sens sa main se crisper dans mes cheveux.

Je sais ce qu'il aime, et je lui administre la totale.

Edward n'a jamais joui dans ma bouche.

Il s'y refuse totalement, prétextant que c'est pour lui un signe de respect.

Mais ce soir je suis déterminée à le faire aller jusqu'au bout.

Je sais par les bavardages entre filles que c'est là la caresse préférée de n'importe quel garçon…

Je sais que je m'y prend bien ,parce qu'il gémit de plus en plus fort. Et au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il essaye de me repousser. Je résiste et il me demande d'arrêter

« je vais venir Bella! Enlève toi! »

Évidemment je ne peux pas répondre, mais je continue de plus belle.

Même quand il me tire en arrière par les cheveux je continue, têtue et décidée.

Il me supplie à présent, et visiblement il ne sait plus ou il en est…

« Bella! Non! Pas comme ça! OH! Oui oui c'est bon! Comme ça! Continue! Mais oh!je vais venir! NON! BELLAAAAA!!!! »

Il faudrait savoir: il veut que je continue ou que j'arrête?!!!

De toutes façons, je suis bien décidée à continuer.

Il râle à présent, sa main sur ma nuque m'obligeant à un rythme intense, et je comprend qu'il ne peut plus faire marche arrière… je sens sa semence se déverser dans ma bouche en longues giclées…

Je n'aime vraiment pas le goût, trop fort, mais j'avale rapidement…

Je le relâche et prend une bouchée de glace…

Je le regarde…

Il est allongé sur le lit, avec un air de chiot perdu…

Je m'allonge à coté de lui et vient chercher se lèvres…

Il me rend mon baiser, et une fois sa respiration reprise il secoue la tête et se met à rire:

« Bella…tu m'as eu…J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps…Mais je te respecte et t'aime tellement…Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ce genre de pratiques… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel:

« c'est moi qui t'ai forcé il me semble… »

Il rit. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et il joue avec mes boucles.

« je suis HS pour un petit moment du coup mon amour… »

Je regarde l'heure: 3H30 du matin.

« je suis sure qu'il y a des tonnes de choses à faire à Miami à cette heure ci! »

Il parait surpris:

« tu veux aller en boite Bella? »

« oui! Je n'aime pas ça, mais ici il faut essayer,non? »

« tu ne rentreras qu'en jupe ma belle, et en talons hauts! »

Je grimace mais lui ricane.

« si je ne te faisais pas l'amour quotidiennement je me demanderais si tu es vraiment une fille…Tu n'as même pas regardé ce qu'il y a dans la valise…Sache qu'Alice m'a aidé à la faire… »

Aie… Alice!

Je me glisse hors du lit, qui est dans un drôle d'état: plein de champagne ,de glace et d'autre substances plus compromettantes…

J'ouvre la valise:

Des jupes…Des petits hauts plus que sexy…Des talons…

« Alice est déjà venue à Miami? »

« oui! Plusieurs fois! »

Je me lâche. Je passe une jupe noire minimaliste et un bustier noir également, qui ressemble plus à un soutien gorge qu'autre chose…

Mais ici c'est la tenue de base pour aller en boite…

J'enfile des talons et marche prudemment dans la chambre.

Je tortille mes cheveux en un chignon sauvage et me maquille de manière très prononcée.

Edward me regarde faire bouche bée.

Quand je suis prête il se lève à son tour et me prend en photo…

« tu as raison! Il n'est pas dit que je le refasse un jour! »

« j'avais entendu dire que Miami faisait tourner la tête à bien des gens, mais à toi…je ne pensais pas! »

Je panique:

« ça te dérange? »

« oh non! Pas du tout! Je suis fier de sortir avec une telle beauté! »

Il passe un jean foncé et une chemise noire.

Il est toujours beau, qui qu'il fasse, et pour une fois je me sens un peu à la hauteur.

Nous regagnons le hall de l'hôtel main dans la main et au passage Edward demande à la réception qu'on refasse notre lit.

La honte m'envahit, mais Edward comme le réceptionniste trouvent cela totalement naturel.

« relax » me dit-il…

« la dernière fois qu'Alice et Jasper sont venus, ils ont prit un bain de champagne… »

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

Nous montons dans un taxi et celui-ci nous dépose devant le « Purdy Loundge(2) »

Edward me prend par la main et nous entrons rapidement.

J'essaye de prendre l'air détaché, mais ça n'est pas facile…

La déco est dans les rouge et noir, l'ambiance….survoltée…

Nous allons sur la piste de danse et je ne dois pas trop mal me débrouiller parce que plusieurs gars tentent de s'immiscer entre Edward et moi…

Du coup il m'entraîne vers une table…

Je bois, une fois n'est pas coutume, un cocktail alcoolisé, servi dans une immense coupe . J'ai très soif, et le cocktail est délicieux, je bois vite, n'écoutant pas Edward, qui essaye de me faire ralentir.

Lui reste au coca, gardant un œil sur la foule.

Très rapidement la tête me tourne…

Je me colle contre Edward et lui demande de retourner danser. Il refuse tout net…

Le reste de mes souvenirs et flou, très flou…

J'ai un vague souvenir d'un taxi, des bras d'Edward, de sa voie, à la fois agacée et moqueuse…

Le soleil me réveille… Un rayon de soleil, dans mon cou…

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis nue, couchée en travers d'un immense lit.

La mémoire me revient d'un coup.

Miami…Edward…

« Edward? »

Il arrive dans mon champ de vision, habillé, un air narquois sur le visage.

Je m'assied, prudemment…

Mal à la tête…

« la belle au bois dormant est réveillée? »

Me demande-t-il en riant

Il me tend un verre.

Je gémis.

« aspirine » précise-t-il.

Je bois avidement.

Il me fait sortir du lit en me tirant par la main et me conduit au salon.

Un petit déjeuner princier m'y attend…

Je me sert un verre de jus d'orange et prend un croissant.

Je coule un regard vers mon chéri…

« tu es fâché? »

« non. Juste amusé! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire et il y avait de la vodka dans ton cocktail…Mais ça va , tu es drôle quand tu as bu! »

« hum…Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait?… »

« rien de méchant. Tu as essayé de me faire l' amour dans le taxi, mais j'ai réussi à te retenir…Une fois sur le lit tu t'es endormie comme une masse… »

Il rigole…

Je détourne la conversation.

« quel est le programme? Et quelle heure est-il? »

« Il est presque 11H00 du matin. Et le programme c'Est-ce que tu veux! »

« visite ce matin, plage cet après-midi! »

« vendu! »

Je déniche une jupe noire d'une longueur appréciable dans la valise que m'a composé Alice, c'est-à-dire cachant à peu prêt ma culotte, une chemise légère à rayures grises et blanches et enfile des ballerines.

Nous prenons un taxi pour faire le tour du centre ville.

Miami est une ville ,une vrai ville…Immeubles, grattes ciels…

Edward et moi décidons d'aller visiter le parc national des Everglades. Nous grignotons un sandwich sur place et c'est les yeux pleins de magnifiques paysages que nous rejoignons la plage en taxi vers 16H00.

Nous passons un maillot dans une paillote faisant office de vestiaire et louons deux transats.

La plage est quasiment vide.

L'eau n'est pas très chaude mais nous y rentrons quand même assez facilement.

Je n'ai plus du tout mal à la tête.

Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment de pure félicité:

Nous jouons et nous embrassons, nageons et parlons, enlacés, plus d'une heure.

Quand nous ressortons nous nous installons sur les transats pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombe la plage change…

Des gens arrivent, des feux de camp s'improvisent, de la musique se fait entendre.

Nous nous rhabillons et marchons, le long de la grève, les pieds dans l'eau, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur une fête plus importante.

Edward paye les billets d'entrée et nous dégustons du crabe succulent avec un vin blanc qu'Edward juge succulent, mais dans lequel je trempe à peine mes lèvres…

La soirée est parfaite: beaucoup de gens dansent la salsa, et Edward m'apprend quelques pas de cette danse. Je me laisse aller au plaisir de danser avec lui et il me félitçite même pour ce talent caché…

Ce n'est qu'à 5H00 du matin que nous rejoignons notre hôtel, pour 3 ou 4 h00 de repos…

Il y a tant de choses à faire ici!

Le dimanche est consacré à la visite du quartier historique, nous rentrons dans plusieurs galeries d'art, et en début d'après-midi nous écoutons un concert un concert de musique classique en plein air, dans un des nombreux parcs de la ville. Je suis surprise de constater qu' chantonne la mélodie tout le long… C'est vraiment un immense musicien.

Puis nous profitons à nouveau de la plage jusqu'à prêt de minuit…

De retour à l'hôtel Edward commande un room service copieux, et nous nous amusons dans le jacuzzi et la baignoire. Je suis épuisée quand le lundi matin arrive…

Épuisée mais heureuse!

Nous nous baignons rapidement dans la piscine de l'hôtel avant de foncer en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Je crois que j'ai dormi presque tout le trajet, d'ailleurs Edward aussi.

Quand nous nous posons à Seattle il pleut. La fatalité…

Je remercie Edward encire une fois pour ce WE extraordinaire…

Je n'ose pas lui dire que j'aimerais qu'on recommence parce que j'ai vu le prix de la chambre: plus de 600 dollars la nuit…

Mais c'est lui qui me murmure à l'oreille que la prochaine fois il me surprendra encore plus.

Esmée et Carlisle sont venus nous attendre, et nous leur racontons notre merveilleux WE (enfin ce qui est racontable… ).Edward les fait rire avec mon expérience avec le cocktail…

Quand nous retrouvons notre appartement je m'écroule sur le lit, épuisée.

Il est 20H00, je crois que le programme de ce soir ça va être pizza-douche-dodo…!

Je me serre contre Edward.

Nous sommes heureux, vraiment heureux ensemble!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens financiers, contrairement à lui, mais je vais moi aussi essayer de lui concocter une surprise un de ces jours…

-

-

-

**_(1) l'aéroport de Seattle_**

**_(2) existe réellement à Miami_**


	34. Bonus : Alice et Jasper : première échog

_**Un petit OS sur la découverte de la grossesse gémellaire d'Alice.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Alice frétillait littéralement sur sa chaise. Jasper la regardait en souriant.

Alice était enceinte de 6 semaines environ.

Jasper regarda discrètement les autres femmes enceintes attendant à leurs cotés.

Il avait un peu de mal à imaginer sa petite Alice, si menue ,avec un ventre aussi imposant…

Sa femme lisait un magazine de puériculture.

Elle le lui mit sous le nez en hululant :

« regarde ! cette petite robe si adorable ! oh ! j'ai hate de savoir si le bébé sera un garçon ou une fille ! «

Jasper secoua la tête en riant.

Les désirs d'Alice n'étaient un secret pour personne : elle souhaitait ardement une fille…

Comme lui espérait vivement un garçon, il y en aurait toujours un de satisfait…

Ils attendirent leur tour plus d'une heure et enfin entrèrent dans le bureau d'Adisson Montgomery.

Celle-ci regarda Alice avec un sourire amical. Elle la connaissait depuis des années.

« tu risques de perdre très vite cette démarche sautillante tu sais Alice ! »

Alice s'assit en riant.

« Bon, on commence tot le suivi mais tu es la fille de Carlisle et je t'avoue que je te reçois aujourd'hui essentiellement pour qu'il me fiche la paix ! »

Alice et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.

« mon père s'inquiète parce que je vomis beaucoup. J'ai perdu un peu de poids aussi … »

« tu as perdu du poids ? ce n'est pas bon ça Alice, surtout mince et fine comme tu l'es… »

Jasper sentit aussitôt l'angoisse monter.

« qu'est ce qu'il faut faire alors ? »

« Alice doit se reposer, beaucoup. Ne pas porter de poids, pas d'émotions… RE-POS»

Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer et demanda à Alice ses résultats de prise de sang.

Elle étudia rapidement les analyses et regarda Alice, surprise :

« mais d'après ces résultats tu es enceinte de plus de 9 semaines ! pas de 6 ! »

« Je sais, mais il y a forcément eu une erreur, je suis certaine de la date de mes dernières règles, et même de celle de la conception :j'avais eu la grippe et ensuite ça a été le tour de Jasper, alors en janvier on a eu que deux rapports et … »

« ALICE ! »

S'exclama Jasper, rouge vif.

Le docteur Montgomery affichait un air soucieux.

« Nous allons faire une échographie immédiatement »

Alice palit.

« il y a un problème ? »

« la différence entre les analyses sanguines et les dates dont tu es sure n'est pas dois vérifier quelque chose. D'autant plus que… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et ni Alice ni Jasper n'osèrent lui poser de questions.

A cet instant là Alice aurait tout donné pour que son bébé soit un petit garçon en bonne santé et Jasper priait pour avoir 10 filles à la suite, mais que tout aille bien, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur enfant…

Alice s'installa sur l'étroite table et le docteur Montgomery fit couler du gel froid sur son ventre. Elle y déposa la sonde d'échographie et la promena rapidement avant de l'immobiliser et d'appuyer légèrement.

Jasper prit la main d'Alice et celle-ci la lui broya.

Le docteur Montgomery releva rapidement la tête et leur sourit :

« Bon. Vu que à partir de maintenant nous allons nous voir très, très souvent, je suggère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom… »

« Il y a un problème ? «

Demanda anxieusement Jasper.

Alice pleurait.

« Aucun. Mais regardez attentivement l'écran… »

Les deux futurs parents fixèrent leur attention sur les formes grises qui se distinguaient sur l'écran de contrôle.

Alice inspira profondément.

« Il…il y en a deux ? »

Adisson éclata de rire.

« et oui ! regardez ! là…et là ! »

Jasper ne réalisait pas….

Deux…deux… Il regarda sa femme.

« Doc…Adisson ? Alice ne peut pas porter des jumeaux ? »

Le visage de l'obstétricienne se referma.

« ça va être compliqué… Repos total à partir de maintenant. Et suivi extrème… A la moindre alerte c'est l'hospitalisation… »

Alice commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

Comme Alice et Jasper restaient muets, Adisson prit la parole :

« vous aviez d'énormes chances pour une grossesses gémellaires, étant tous les deux jumeaux…D'autant plus qu'il s'agit là aussi d'une grossesse dizygotte, comme pour chacun de vous : deux poches, deux placentas…Des faux-jumeaux, si vous préférez… »

Alice se rhabilla, légèrement hébétée .

Jasper rejoignit rapidement Adisson pendant ce temps :

« ma femme est en danger ? »

Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« absolument pas. On va tout faire pour que tout se passe il est évident qu'on se dirige vers la prématurité… »

Alice les rejoignit et ils se rassirent.

Adisson leur expliqua les conditions particulières d'une grossesse gémellaire.

Puis, elle leur demanda comment s'était passé les grossesses de leurs mères.

« Très bien, pour autant que je le sache, Ma sœur et moi sommes nés par césarienne avec 3 semaines d'avance… » dit Jasper d'une voix blanche.

« pourquoi une césarienne ? »

« Ma mère a eu une césarienne programmée, elle ne voulait pas souffrir, il n'y avait pas de réelles indications médicales pour en faire une »

« Connais-tu vos poids de naissance ? »

« Moi 3kgs100 et ma sœur 2kgs900 »

« c'est extrèmement rare, de tels poids pour des jumeaux, avec tant d'avance surtout… Pour toi Alice ce n'est pas la peine j'ai le dossier de votre mère sous les yeux, ton père me l'a donné hier. Ta mère a accouché par voix basse , très facilement. Dans ton cas on ne prendra une décision que vers le sixième attend-toi à une césarienne quand même. »

Alice et Jasper quittèrent le cabinet une heure plus tard, partagés entre la joie, l'anxiété et la stupéfaction…

Ils regagnèrent leur appartement en silence et Jasper insista pour qu'elle s'allonge.

Il s'installa à coté d'elle et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, refléchissant à cette extraordinaire nouvelle.

« au moins, on sait ce que c'est, on ne commettra pas trop d'erreurs pour les élever… »finit par murmurer Alice.

« je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que je ne laisserai pas s'installer une relation entre eux comme celle que tu entretiens avec Edward… » lui dit Jasper, le plus gentiment possible.

« on est pas si symbiotiques que ça » rala Alice tout en prenant son téléphone portable.

« tu appelles qui ? «

« Edward ! je vais lui dire qu'il va être doublement tonton ! »

Elle appelle son frère avant sa mère mais à part ça il n'y a aucune espèce de symbiose entre eux…pensa Jasper.

Il prit lui-même son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rosalie. Après tout, lui aussi avait une jumelle…


	35. bonus Alice: dépensière?

**_Un deuxième OS, dont l'idée m'est venue en observant mes enfants jouer..._**

-

-

Alice se tenait face à ses parents, tête basse.

« Plus de 1000 dollars de découvert Alice ! en une seule après-midi ! comment expliques-tu cela ? »

« ben, je ne sais pas vraiment… Il y avait tellement de bonnes affaires ! je n'ai pas aditionné le tout…1000 dollars, vous êtes surs ?! »

« OH OUI jeune fille ! » dit Carlisle en agitant le relevé bancaire sous le nez de sa fille.

Alice fronça son nez et regarda son père avec un air de petite fille abandonnée :

« je suis désolée papa et maman, je vous demande pardon à tous les deux…j'ai mérité une punition, j'en ai conscience… »

Carlisle sentit la colère fondre comme neige au soleil :

« ma chérie, notre but est que tu prennes conscience de tes actes, bien sur nous allons nous arranger avec la banque mais cette fois il faut vraiment nous promettre de ne plus recommencer… »

« Carlisle ! tu ne vas pas céder cette fois-ci ! Alice tu es effectivement punie : donne moi ta carte bancaire et ton chéquier. Tes comptes sont gelés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je te donnerai 23 dollars 58 exactement tous les mois, pas un cents de plus ! »

Esmée était réellement en colère.

Carlisle ne comprenait pas tout :

« pourquoi 23 dollars 58 exactement, et tous les mois ?! »

« c'est le prix de sa plaquette de pilule… »

laissa tomber négligement Esmée.

Carlisle rougit.

Alice renifla pitoyablement mais sa mère entraina son père dans son bureau.

Alice réfléchit intensément.

Puis monta à l'étage.

Tapota à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett.

Elle savait qu'Edward et lui y étaient, en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Elle entra, l'air misérable…

Edward jeta sa manette de jeu par terre et se précipita sur elle.

« Alice ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« je suis punie…Je ne pourrai pas aller à l'anniversaire de Lisa samedi… »

« papa et maman t'ont privée de sortie ?! « demanda Emmett, l'air effaré.

Jamais leurs parents ne les avaient punis de la sorte, ils estimaient que priver leurs enfants de sorties n'était pas constructif.

« non…mais ils ont gelé mes comptes ! je ne peux pas acheter de cadeau d'anniversaire, alors autant dire que je ne peux pas y aller ! »

Edward plongea tête baissée dans le piège :

« je peux te passer un peu d'argent…Combien tu veux ? »

Alice se colla contre lui et lui fit traitreusement le coup de petits bras passés autour du cou :

« ben je ne sais pas…Je voudrais aller cet après-midi choisir son cadeau, tu pourrais venir avec moi ? »

Dans ces moments-là elle avait un air si innocent et pur que personne n'aurait jamais voulu croire que, à 16 ans à peine, elle avait déjà couché avec la quasi-totalité des garçons de première et terminale de son Lycée, ainsi qu'avec quelques pères des gosses qu'elle baby-sittait parfois, dans l'unique but de se raprocher desdits pères…Ni que l'addition des découverts qu'elle accumulait depuis un an aurait suffit à combler les dettes d'un petit pays d'Afrique…

Edward et Emmett avaient beau la connaitre, savoir que leur sœur était certes gentille et adorable, mais également manipulatrice et séductrice, ils foncèrent , incapables de lui résister.

Ils partirent tous les trois pour le centre commercial et n'en revinrent que 4H00 plus tard.

Alice était ravie, Emmett penaud et Edward abasourdi. Les deux frères étaient également complètement à sec.

Esmée gémit et se demanda comment faire pour que sa fille cesse ce comportement dépensier…

C'est ainsi qu'Alice se retrouva à devoir rembourser ses dettes.

En travaillant, lui avait précisé ses parents.

Elle dénicha dans le grenier l'ancienne machine à coudre de sa mère, qui fonctionnait parfaitement et se lanca dans la fabrication d'une jupe ultra courte pour l'anniversaire de sa copine Lisa, ses parents ayant confisqué la totalité de ses achats du jour.

Lisa adora la jupe.

Ses autres copines aussi.

Et lui demandèrent la même.

Alice s'exécuta. Et se fit payer.

Puis elle imagina la petite chemise courte qui irait bien avec la jupe : un succes également.

Elle fourmillait d'idées, et la machine à coudre ne choma pas.

6 mois plus tard elle avait remboursé ses parents et ses frères, et une machine à coudre professionelle flambant neuve brillait de mille feux dans sa chambre.

Emmett vint un jour lui demander de fabriquer un sac pour sa dernière conquète.

Il en parlait souvent de celle-là…

« tu le veux de quelle couleur ? »

« hum…elle est blonde aux yeux bleus… »

« OK, du bleu alors, et je peux mettre son prénom dessus, façon scrapbooking, si tu veux, c'est très à la mode… »

« ah…euh, oui, je te fais confiance… »

« comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Rosalie… »

« ah oui, c'est vrai.C'est joli ! »

Emmett la regarda travailler, admiratif et impatient.

Le sac était magnifique. Rosalie adorerait, il en était certain.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Alice, s'empara du sac , donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule d'Edward qui vivait plus dans la chambre de leur sœur que dans la sienne et s'apprétait à quitter la pièce pour partir rejoindre sa belle lorsqu'Alice la rappella :

« Emmett…c'est 25 dollars le sac ! »

Emmett maugréa mais lui tendit la somme.

Edward riait. Sa sœur s'en tirerait toujours…

-

-

-

**_Demain un nouveau chapitre Bella/Edward, promis!_**


	36. mails

**_Mails divers et variés…_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

De : doc&decohotmail . com

A : jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

objet : repas de Thanksgiving

Mes chers petits et grands,

Comme convenu nous nous retrouverons pour le repas de Thanksgiving jeudi prochain à midi chez nous.

Toujours comme convenu chacun aménera quelque chose, comme chaque année.

Voici le menu* prévu :

**_Soupe au potiron ;_**

**__****_Dinde farcie;_**

**__****_Purée de pommes de terre_**

**__**Tarte au potiron/citrouille ;

Pain de maïs ; Maïs en épis ;

Tarte aux pommes ;

Cidre ;

Les plats soulignés seront cuisinés par mes soins. Pour les autres, merci de vous porter volontaire !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien ,j'ai hate que nous soyons tous réunis !

Bisous

Maman/Esmée.

-

-

-

De : jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; teddybearloveshirsrosehotmail . com

objet : repas de Thanksgiving :

nous proposons d'amener 5 bouteilles de cidre, les épis de maïs et un pain au maïs.

Bisous

Je fais vite, les bébés ont faim !

A.

-

-

-

De : lionandlambhotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com ; teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

Objet : repas de Thanksgiving

Nous aménerons une tarte aux pommes, une tarte potiron/citrouille et un pain de maïs.

J'ai moi aussi hate de vous retrouver pour ce Thanksgiving un peu particulier pour moi : tant de belles choses sont arrivées dans ma vie cette année…

Je vous embrasse tous.

Edward (et Bella)

-

-

-

De : teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

Objet :repas de Thanksgiving

Nous aménerons également une tarte aux pommes, un pain de maïs et une tarte potiron/citrouille.

Edward tu ressemble de plus en plus à une guimauve, alors que tu refuses obstinément de nous dire pourquoi votre adresse mail commune à Bella et à toi est « lionandlamb » ! je suis certain que ça doit être un truc sexuel…

Bises

Em'

-

-

-

De : lionandlambhotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com ; teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

Objet : Em…

Emmett, effectivement c'est purement sexuel, c'est bien pourquoi tu n'en seras jamais plus.

Et pour ce qui est de la guimauve relis donc ta propre adresse mail et on en reparlera…

Edward

-

-

-

De : teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmai l .com , lionandlambhotmail . com

Objet : Ed…

AH AH AH ! l'adresse mail c'est Rosalie qui la créee ! et je vais souler ta Bella à grand coup de cidre pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ! plus c'est sexuel plus j'ai envie de savoir !

Emmett

-

-

-

De : doc&decohotmail . com

A : teddybearloveshisrosehotmai l .com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

Obet :hum…

Emmett et Edward, juste pour vous rappeler qu'on lit, nous aussi…

Carlisle/papa

-

-

-

De : jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

A :doc&decohotmail . com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

Objet :hum…

Et oui !!! =^_^=

A.

-

-

-

De : lionandlambhotmail . com

A :doc&decohotmail . com , teddybearloveshisrosehotmai l . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

Objet :hum…

Oups…

Edward

-

-

-

De : teddybearloveshisrosehotmail . com

A : doc&decohotmail . com ; lionandlambhotmail . com ; jazzhistoryandlilishoppinghotmail . com

Objet :hum…

oups ici aussi…

Emmett

-

-

-

De : jingglebellshotmail . com

A : rene . phil hotmail . com

Objet : des news

Coucou !

Merci pour ton mail, je vais très bien, Edward aussi. J'aime de plus en plus la fac, c'est vraiment ma voie !

Nous passons Thanksgiving dans la famille Cullen le midi et avec papa et Sue le soir.

Je suis impatiente de te voir à Noël !

Les préparatifs du mariage avancent, je dois faire le premier essai de ma robe avec Alice courant décembre. J'en ai des suées froides…

Je t'embrasse ainsi que Phil, Edward vous envoie son bonjour également.

Bella

-

-

-

De : jingglebellshotmail . com

A :charles . swan hotmail . com

Cher papa ;

Si tu as réussi à ouvrir ce mail tout d'abord : BRAVO !

Je te confirme notre venue à Edward et à moi jeudi vers 18H00, nous aménerons du cidre.

Si tu as ce mail renvoie moi un message en cliquant sur « répondre » en haut à droite…

Je t'embrasse

Bella

PS : Leah ou Seth : comme il est probable que l'un de vous deux ait aidé mon père à ouvrir ce mail, j'ai hate de vous voir jeudi prochain .

-

-

-

De : loupgarouhotmail . com

A : jingglebellshotmail . com

Objet : Thansgiving

Mon cœur :

J'aimerais te revoir et te présenter Nessie,avec qui cela devient vraiment sérieux.

Serais-tu d'accord pour que nous passions manger le dessert le soir de Thanksgiving chez ton père ?

A part ça je vais bien, le boulot marche du tonnerre ,j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et ton voisin.

Je t'embrasse

Jake

-

-

-

De : jingglebellshotmail . com

A : loupgarouhotmail . com

Objet : Thanksgiving

Cher Jacob ;

Je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ici aussi tout va bien, Edward compose un opéra (je t'entend ricaner d'ici tu sais…) et la fac ma passione.

Bien sur je serai ravie de te revoir pour Thanksgiving, et encore plus de connaitre Nessie.

Alors à la semaine prochaine.

Bella

PS : évite de m'appeler « mon cœur » devant Edward et Nessie…

-

-

-

De : pianistizerhotmail . com

A : jingglebellshotmail . com

Objet : miam

Je ferais bien un pause casse croute, pas toi ?...

Je t'aime

Ed

-

-

-

De : jingglebellshotmail . com

A : pianistizerhotmail . com

Objet : miam

Tu m'envoies un mail alors qu'on est à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre ? tu es impayable Edward ! pour ce qui est du casse croute nous avons mangé il y a une heure à peine mon chéri…

Je t'aime aussi

Bella

-

-

-

De : pianistizerhotmail . com

A : jingglebellshotmail . com

Objet : casse croute

Je pensais à un casse croute ou TU jouerais le role du sandwich mon amour…

J'ai VRAIMENT envie d'une pause casse croute…

Je t'aime

Edward (tire la langue)…

-

-

-

De : jingglebellshotmail . com

A : pianistizerhotmail . com

Objet : casse croute

Le dernier sur le lit doit faire tout ce que veux l'autre…

B.

-

-

-

De : pianistizerhotmail . com

A : alice-stylismehotmail . com

Objet : ma robe de mariée

Salut Alice !

Je passe par la boite mail d'Edward , la mienne refuse de s'ouvrir ! peux-tu m'envoyer les dessins de ma robe sur sa boite s'il te plait ? Je voudrais les montrer à Angela.

Bises

Bella

-

-

-

De : alice-stylismehotmail . com

A : pianistizerhotmail . com

Objet : non !

Bien essayé Edward… Mais Bella et moi avons un mot de passe pour parler de la robe…

Bises

Alice

PS :Inutile d'essayer avec Rose ou maman, elles ont un mot de passe aussi.

-

-

-

De : docteurcarlislecullenhotmail . com

A : esmeedecohotmai l .com

Objet : WE

Mon ange,

tu sais que le WE prochain nous serons seuls à la maison, sans aucun enfant ni petit enfant puisqu'on se sera retrouvé le jeudi pour Thanksgiving…

Que dirais-tu d'un petit séjour en amoureux ? Ou tu veux comme tu veux…

Je t'aime toujours autant depuis 30 ans…

Ton mari qui rève de passer du temps avec toi, et pas pour discuter…

-

-

-

De : esmeedecohotmail . com

A : docteurcarlislecullenhotmail . com

Objet : WE

Excellente idée : toi et moi ,seuls…L'hotel Vintage Park, la suite nuptiale, celle qui a un lit king size…

Je t'aime

Esmée

-

-

-

De : doctzeurcarlislecullenhotmail . com

A : esmeedecohotmai l .com

Objet : WE

J'adhère totalement à ton idée. Ne prend pas de pyjama…

J'ai hate…

Carlisle

-

-

-

De : jasper . hale seattlehighschool. us

A : alice-stylismehotmail . com

Objet : je pense à vous

Je profite de la pause de 10H00 pour te dire que je pense à vous trois, je vous aime très fort…J'ai hate de vous retouver à midi…Je ramène du chinois, reposes toi, j'ai envie de faire la sieste avec toi pendant que Tom et Mila feront la leur…

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Jazz

-

-

-

De : larosesansepineshotmail . com

A : emmettnounourshotmail . com

Objet : coucou…

Mon nounours :

Sasha est à l'école, Chloe fait la sieste, Nina se tient tranquille et je pense à toi…

Je voulais te dire que je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, je suis si bien avec toi…Toi seul peut me comprendre si bien…J'aime être avec toi, porter ton bébé ;élever tes enfants…

C'est plus facile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments par écrit, ne m'en veux pas…

Ta femme pour toujours

-

-

-

De : emmettnounourshotmail . com

A : larosesansepineshotmail . com

Objet :coucou…

T'en vouloir ? A toi la femme de ma vie ? Jamais ! je t'aime plus que tout !

J'ai hate d'être à ce soir, la grossesse te va si bien…

Ton nounours

-

-

-

De : jinglebellshotmail . com

A : pianistizerhotmail . com

Objet :toutou

Mon chéri,il faut sortir le chien…

Je compte un peu sur toi, vu que je suis en plein résumé et que tu fais une partie d'échecs contre ton ordinateur…

PS : la prochaine fois que tu me fais un croche patte pour arriver le premier au lit je retourne travailler…

Bella

PS2 : c'était quand même très très bon…

-

-

-

De : pianistizerhotmail . com

A : jingglebellshotmail . com

Objet : Draco

C'est bon je vais faire faire son pissou du soir à Draco.

« Désolé » pour le croche patte…

Sois bien certaine que si tu restes assise à ton bureau la prochaine fois je viendrai te mettre le feu à domicile, tu as déjà testé, non ?

On invite Alice et Jasper a venir manger demain soir ? Je ferai des pates !

Edward (qui va sortir sous la pluie avec ton chien…)

-

-

-

De : jingllebellshotmail . com

A : pianistizerhotmail . com

Objet : héhé

Oui j'ai déjà testé…Et je retesterai volontiers…

OK pour demain soir !

Je t'acceuillerai très bien à ton retour…

Je t'aime

B.

-

-

-

De : kateandgarrethhotmail . com

A : lionandlambhotmail . com

Objet : invitation et nouvelle

Chers Bella et Edward,

Garreth et moi ne sommes absolument pas surs de pouvoir être présents à votre mariage le 3 juillet prochain finalement.

En effet nous avons appris hier que nous allons être parents. Et la naissance de notre bébé est prévue pour le 5 juillet !

Nous sommes fous de joie bien entendu et merci infiniment de nous avoir permit de nous rencontrer !

Avec tout notre amour et toute notre reconnaissance ;

Kate et Garreth

-

-

-

**_*menu typiquement américain de Thanksgiving._**

**_L'adresse mail de Bella « jingglebells » est un jeu de mots entre Bella et Bell's (clochette en anglais) et celui d'Edward « pianistizer » en est un aussi entre pianist et womanizer (coureur d ejupons) on pourrait traduire cela par « coureur de piano » ^_^_**


	37. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Edward PDV

Je ne suis pas croyant. Personne dans ma famille ne l'est, Jasper et Rosalie mis à part.

Mon père a souffert de la quasi folie mystique de son propre père et s'est rebellé contre cette forme d'éducation, nos parents nous ont laissé libres de choisir notre voie.

Du coup je ne me suis jamais senti proche d'aucune religion.

Jasper et Rosalie sont Méthodistes, mais pratiquent peu, seulement aux grandes occasions.

Bella est catholique, ce que j'ignorais jusqu'à hier, quand nous avons eu une discussion à ce sujet, mais elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans une Eglise depuis son baptême.

Jazz et Rose sont allés au Temple ce matin, et pendant ce temps nous sommes déjà chez mes parents ,occupés à mettre le couvert dans le salon d'hiver.

Même sans être croyants, passer une journée par an à remercier, que ce soit Dieu, la nature ou nous-mêmes, pour tout ce qui nous arrive de bien dans la vie, me parait une bonne chose.

Emmett et Rosalie ont parait-il eu une discussion assez vive, Rose voulant amener Sasha avec elle au Temple ce matin, et Emmett lui demandant d'attendre que leurs enfants en fassent la demande avant de leur imposer une religion. Elle s'est finalement rangée à ses arguments.

Je regarde Bella parler à mi-voix avec Alice.

Je sais parfaitement qu'elles sont en train de parler de sa robe de mariée…

Les préparatifs du mariage avancent bien, selon ma mère, qui est à présent une grande habituée.

Je sais qu'elle apprécie d'avoir les mains libres, les deux autres fois elle devait négocier avec les Hale, et ça n'a pas toujours été simple…

Bella et moi n'avons en fait pas beaucoup d'avis sur les points de détails. J'ai bien entendu choisi la musique, tant pour la cérémonie que pour la soirée, et Bella s'est entendu avec ma mère et ma sœur sur les tissus et les couleurs qui devaient dominer pour les tables et la décoration.

Mais pour le reste nous laissons carte blanche à la pro.

En janvier nous irons choisir nos alliances, les faire-part et les dragées.

Ni elle ni moi n'avons vraiment de temps à consacrer à ce genre d'organisation, alors que ma mère et ma sœur adorent ça.

Nous attendons Jasper et Rosalie dans le hall, Je porte Mila qui me regarde d'un air dubitatif. Elle a bien changé depuis sa naissance. Tom et elle ont presque 3 mois. Tom me ressemble parait-il. J'ai un peu de mal à m'en rendre contre je vois bien que Mila est le portrait craché d'Alice.

Ah ! Mila me sourit ! quelle victoire, la plupart du temps elle sourit à son père !

Je regarde Bella, qui est très calme sur le canapé. Je lui trouve une petite mine depuis ce matin. Elle n'a pas la forme.

Mon père s'en est rendu compte aussi.

« Bella ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… »

« j'ai mal à la gorge, et à la tête aussi… »

Il s'approche d'elle et lui pose la main sur le front.

« Bella ! tu es brulante ! »

Je rend Mila à sa mère et m'approche d'eux.

Mon père fait monter Bella dans son bureau pour l'examiner et je les suis.

Il trouve très rapidement la cause de sa langueur : une énorme angine rouge…

Inutile de dire qu'elle ne va pas beaucoup manger lors du repas…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas été malade comme ça…

Je ne suis même pas capable de rester à table avec eux, je comate dans notre lit, à l'étage.

Edward m'amène un peu de soupe mais je suis incapable de l'avaler, alors il m'amène de la glace, ça passe un peu mieux: le froid calme la douleur.

Carlisle m'a donné du paracétamol et d'autres médicaments pour juguler l'œdème, ça commence à agir…

J'ai du m'endormir parce que ce sont des petits coups à la porte qui me réveillent.

C'est Esmée.

« Bella ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« non, ça va… »

Elle s'approche de moi et passe sa main sur mon front. Sa main est fraiche, ça fait du bien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça doit être la fatigue, ou la maladie, mais je me met à pleurer.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller, ça fait du bien , d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, d'être dans les bras d'une mère, même si ce n'est pas la mienne.

Ma mère est une personne formidable, gentille, drole, fantasque, elle m'aime et je l'aime, elle a fait de son mieux pour m'élever mais…de nous deux l'adulte c'était moi…Alors je ne suis pas habituée à trouver une maman qui me réconforte.

Esmée n'a pas l'air surprise.

« tu sais, bien que mon mari soit médecin, j'aime bien, et lui aussi, avoir une approche plus globale de la maladie…Sais-tu que l'on dit que l'angine est l'expression de ce qu'on a sur le cœur et que l'on arrive pas à dire ? De ce qui reste coincé dans la gorge en quelque sorte…Réfléchis-y, cela t'aidera peut-être à trouver des réponses… »

Je sais parfaitement ce qui ne va pas. Tout à l'heure je vais revoir Jacob…Et j'ai peur de ces retrouvailles. Peur de ce qu'il risque de dire, ou de faire. Peur de devoir le remettre à sa place, de devoir prononcer des mots…définitifs…

C'est un peu difficile de dire ça à la mère de mon fiancé…

Alors j'attend qu'Edward vienne s'alonger à coté de moi.

« Edward…j'ai un peu peur pour ce soir. Peur de revoir Jacob, et qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose qui puisse me mettre mal à l'aise… »

Il me sourit.

« Sois tranquille: il ne fera rien de tout ça. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je lui ai téléphoné avant-hier. Et je lui ai un peu mis les points sur les « i »…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« tu as fait ça ?! »

« eh oui ! Jake est quelqu'un qui a besoin de limites. Il n'a pas encore compris que c'est fini entre toi et lui. Alors je lui ai dit ce que je ferai s'il essaye de te récupérer aussi finement que d'habitude… »

« ah bon ? Et que feras tu ?

« pas ce que je ferai Bella, ce que lui ai fait croire que je ferai…Je lui ai dit que s'il te drague ,je drague sa copine…Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? »

« Nessie… »

« ah oui, Nessie…Quel nom … »

« tu lui as dit ça ? «

« et oui ! je crois qu'il commence à s'y attacher parce que ça l'a un peu affolé quand même…Alors n'aie aucune crainte ma belle ! »

Je me met à rire.

Je me sens mieux. C'est vrai qu ' il vaut mieux ne pas garder ses problèmes pour soi.

Nous descendons main dans la main. Le repas est presque fini mais je grignote un peu de tarte aux pommes.

J'évite de m'approcher des enfants et de Rose mais Emmett vient discuter avec moi pendant que les autres jouent aux backgammon à tour de role.

Emmett n'aime visiblement pas les jeux, tout comme moi.

J'aime bien Emmett malgré son coté bulldozer.

« tu sais Bella, tu as changé Edward. Au début je me demandais même si tu n'avais pas une baguette magique planquée quelque part… »

Je ris.

« non, je n'ai pas ce genre d'article hélas ! »

« Il est si amoureux de toi…Tu sais comment il t'appelle ? »

« euh…Bella, parfois chérie,ou mon bébé… »

« Oui, mais il t'appelle aussi parfois « mon agneau » en parlant de toi , d'ailleurs je suppose que c'est à cause de ça votre adresse mail « lionandlamb » toi tu dois l'appeler « mon lion »,non ? »

« pas du tout. Emmett…Edward m'a prévenu que tu allais essayer de me faire parler sur cette adresse mail…Mais je ne te dirai rien ! sache juste que ce n'est pas sexuel ! »

Il rale un peu,puis me fait un sourire éclatant.

« Bella…tu sais que je vais faire un discours à votre mariage, je pourrais peut-être y faire allusion ?! »

Je le regarde, ébahie. Mais c'est qu'il en serait capable !

Je sors le grand jeu :

« Edward ! Rosalie ! Esmée ! Carlisle ! Alice ! Jasper ! EMMETT M'EMBETE !!! »

Seuls Edward et Rose arrivent, les autres se contentent de nous regarder en riant.

Rose enguirlande un peu son mari, et Edward me prend dans ses bras.

Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi protecteur…

Nous quittons la maison des Cullen vers 16H00. J'aime bien cette maison, je suis heureuse qu'elle acceuille mon mariage.

J'ai hate de revoir mon père : il me manque.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je dois garder à l'esprit que Bella est une fille terriblement sensible.

Elle se fait toujours du souci pour les autres.

Elle a besoin d'être protégée, maheureusement elle n'a pas l'habitude de l'être, et pire, elle refuse de l'être.

Ce n'est pas simple. Mais je ne supporterais jamais de la perdre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle a dormi un peu dans la voiture en allant à Forks.

Sue est une femme très gentille, et très intelligente. Bella ne voulait pas qu'on dise à son père qu'elle est malade pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais Sue a de suite compris.

J'ai fait connaissance de Leah et Seth, les enfants de Sue.

J'ai immédiatement sympathisé avec Seth.

Il ressemble par bien des cotés à sa mère : gentil, simple,joyeux et intelligent.

Leah est plus torturée. Je ne sais pas quels problèmes elle a en ce moment, mais quelque chose la travaille, c'est évident :elle n'a quasiment pas desséré les dents du repas.

Pendant ce temps je riais avec son frère. Bella n'est de nouveau pas très bien, et il n'y a pas le moindre doute quand à la raison de sa maladie : Jacob devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps avec sa petite amie .

Il est prét de 21H00, on sonne à la porte.

Bella bondit littéralement sur sa chaise.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, mais ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est de voir Leah devenir encore plus nerveuse…

Le père de Bella va ouvrir et je vais aider à rentrer le fauteuil de Billy.

Jacob entre dans la pièce et immédiatement il dévore Bella du regard.

Il tient par la main une très jeune fille, et lorsque celle-ci relève la tête je reste confondu : elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella !

Comme elle ,elle a de longs cheveux chatains bouclés, des yeux marrons et un air pur et innocent.

Bien sur on ne les confondrait pas, mais on pourrait aisément croire qu'elle sont de la même famille, voire même sœurs.

Bella n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais Leah et Sue pensent visiblement comme moi :elles dévisagent Nessie, ahuries.

Sue est la première à se ressaisir,elle fait assoir les arrivants et leur sert une part de gateau.

Je peux ressentir la nervosité de Bella, pourtant assise à l'autre bout de la table.

Je n'hésite alors pas et échange ma place avec Seth, pour être à coté d'elle.

Jacob ne dit pas grand-chose, il a l'air résigné quand il voit Bella s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle est à nouveau brulante…

Sue lui donne quelque chose pour faire baisser cette vilaine fièvre.

Du coup, Bella est somnolente dans mes bras.

Nessie est visiblement une jeune fille très gentille et maligne, mais on voit bien qu'elle n'a que 17 ans.

Contrairement à Bella, qui a du devenir adulte avant l'heure, Nessie est une vraie ado. Elle aime bien Jake, visiblement, mais je doute qu'elle fasse sa vie avec lui…

Je crois que Jacob l'a comprit, mais il se berce certainement d'illusions.

Je regarde aussi Leah. Elle n'était déjà pas très loquace, mais depuis que les Black et Nessie sont là, elle est carrément muette.

Quand Jacob se penche vers Nessie pour l'embrasser, je vois Leah serrer les dents et détourner le regard.

Bella s'est endormie dans mes bras alors j'interroge Seth du regard, il me fait un petit signe de la tête et prend un air désolé.

J'ai bien comprit alors…

C'est assez simple, bien que plutôt triste :

Leah est amoureuse de Jacob, qui est amoureux de Bella, qui m'aime moi.

Nessie lui sert à passer le temps, et à se consoler, il ne voit même pas que Leah l'aime et le rendrait sans doute trés heureux…

Comme Bella n'est pas bien nous décidons de partir tot. Il n'est pas encore 22H00 quand je l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture.

Jacob est sorti pour lui dire au revoir.

Il se penche sur elle et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

Je lui tend la main et il se décide à la serrer en grimaçant.

Je peux comprendre sa peine et son chagrin. J'ai de la chance. Bella aurait pu le choisir lui au lieu de moi. Cette pensée me donne des frissons. Dans quel état serais-je aujourd'hui, à la place de Jacob Black? Ca ne serait pas beau à voir…

Je me jure de lui parler de Leah.

Nous n'avons pas fait 5 kms que le moteur de ma voiture se met à faire du bruit.

Je me range immédiatement sur le bord de la route et vais jetter un oeil sous le capot.

Apparement c'est le carbu.

Super.

Le soir de Thanksgiving, à 2H00 de Seattle, une bagnole comme ça, je ne veux pas que n'importe qui la touche ou même qu'elle soit remorquée...

Je remonte en soupirant à coté de Bella, qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Je sors mon portable et appelle Jacob...

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Evidemment. C'était trop beau.

Tout s'était bien passé, pas de scène entre Jacob et Edward, pas de propos déplacés de Jake, il n'avait pas essayé de me récupérer...

Et on tombe en panne...

J'ai froid. Edward me prend dans ses bras pour me réchauffer.

Il essaye d'afficher sa décontraction mais en fait je vois bien qu'il est anxieux.

Jacob arrive en moins de 5mns, avec Seth.

Nessie les suit avec sa propre voiture.

Jake, Seth et Edward se penchent avec sollicitude sur le moteur, avec des gestes presque tendres.

Les mecs et leur bagnoles...

"pourtant c'est une bonne voiture, non?"

j'ai posé la question pour dire quelque chose...

Mais les trois garçons me regardent avec stupeur.

Jake se tourne vers Edward:

"vraiment, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est comme voiture?!"

"je crois le lui avoir dit pourtant!" répond mon fiancé.

Je rougis:

"tu me l'as sans doute dit, mais je n'ai pas retenu!"

Seth éclate de rire:

"Bella! c'est une Aston Martin Vanquish!"

Ah....

Il fait vraiment froid.

Jake pense pouvoir réparer. Seth va chercher des outils et je monte dans la voiture de Nessie pour qu'elle me ramène chez mon père.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas Leah qui est venue?

Je suis génée.

Mais elle met la musique et fredonne.

"je suis désolée Nessie, ça va faire tard pour toi,tu as cours demain?"

"oui mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de me coucher tard..."

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire alors je regarde la route.

"Bella, tu sais ,Jake parle tout le temps de toi. Parfois même il m'appelle par ton prénom..."

Gloups...

"Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Je suis désolée mais j'aime bien Jacob, mais nous n'avions pas les mêmes projets, il est trés impatient et..."

Elle rit doucement.

"ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui et moi ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux. Ca l'est déjà devenu un peu trop, plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je vais devoir le lui dire. Je voulais te le dire, parce qu'il va probablement se tourner à nouveau vers toi."

Flute...

"merci de ta franchise"

"c'est normal..."

Pauvre Jacob.

Elle me dépose devant chez mon père et attend que je sois rentrée avant de redémarrer. La reverais-je un jour?

Mon père est inquièt pour la voiture d'Edward. Bon sang le pouvoir des voitures sur les hommes...

Je me pelotonne sur le canapé. Mon père met le baseball à la TV. Sue s'installe à coté de moi.

Nous attendons.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Il fait trop froid pour attendre dehors.

Jacob et moi nous installons dans la voiture pour attendre Seth.

L'ambiance est tendue.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, nous avons parlé de la voiture, du carbu, et même du temps qu'il fait. De tout, sauf de Bella...

Finalement c'est lui qui attaque.

"tu as vraiment de la chance; une super voiture, une super nana..."

"Je me moque éperdument de la bagnole Jacob, ce qui compte c'est la fille..."

"je n'en doute pas..."

Il a l'air amer.

La colère me prend d'un coup.

"JACOB...je ne t'ai pas volé Bella! tu réagis toujours comme si j'étais venu chercher ta femme jusque chez toi, mais Bella et toi n'étiez plus ensemble depuis des mois! Même encore maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'as pas compris!"

"je l'ai compris, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai ADMIS!"

"je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je comprend . Je serais sans doute dans le même état si je l'avais perdue. En même temps, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que ça va aller bien loin avec Nessie. J'ai des yeux pour voir tu sais."

Il ne répond rien, ce qui signifie qu'il a conscience que j'ai raison.

Mais je suis sur ma lancée.

"par contre, ouvre un peu les tiens,Leah est une fille formidable"

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris.

"pourquoi me dis-tu ça?!"

"Jake...Elle est amoureuse de toi! ça crève les yeux!"

"tu veux rire! elle me remballe et me prend la tête en permanence!"

Je le regarde en levant les épaules.

Il comprend d'un coup.

"oh..."

"eh oui ,ça veut dire la même chose pour les filles que pour les garçons..."

Il a rougit.

Même dans le peu d'éclairage de la voiture et sous sa peau cuivrée, je peux voir qu'il a rougit.

"je..mince je n'avais jamais pensé à elle comme ça..."

"eh bien il serait peut-être temps de le faire!"

Seth revient .

Nous travaillons dans un silence juste coupé par les plaisanteries de Seth;

Enfin je peux redémarrer sans ce vilain bruit.

Jacob est un magicien.

Je lui tend la main et cette fois ci il me la serre vraiment.

Seth l'adore visiblement. Il veut être son apprenti, et je comprend que Jake est une figure de grand frère idéal dans la Push.

Ils repartent, aprés que j'ai demandé combien je lui devais à Jacob. Il refuse quoique ce soit, mais je lui enverrai un mandat demain.

Je vais chercher Bella.

J'ai hate de la revoir.

Etre séparé d'elle est physiquement douloureux à présent.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà le chapitre du jour. Je voulais des explications Jacob/Edward. _**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger. Le WE concocté par Bella je pense!_**


	38. WE par Bella

Edward PDV

Bella m'a concocté un petit WE. J'en suis sur.

Elle a essayé de me le cacher, mais je suis à la maison toute la journée, alors je sais beaucoup de choses.

Elle m'a demandé d'aller la chercher à la sortie de la fac à midi.

Rien que ça m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille, je vais toujours la chercher à la fac le vendredi midi puisqu'on mange au snack ensemble avant de retourner à la maison travailler ou …faire la sieste!

Mais je pense qu'elle voulait être certaine que je serai là aujourd'hui…

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, il est peu probable que nous allions bien loin, je connais l'état de ses finances et à moins qu'elle n'ai braqué une banque ou emprunté de l'argent à quelqu'un, hypothèses aussi peu vraisemblables l'une que l'autre quand on connait Bella, on ne devrait pas pouvoir aller plus loin que la banlieue de Seattle!

Je l'attend devant les marches de la fac, le cœur battant.

J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir. Je ne l'ai perdue de vue que depuis 4H00, mais ça me parait une éternité. Je ne pense pas guérir un jour de Bella Swan. D'ailleurs, je ne le souhaite pas!

Draco s'est sagement couché à mes pieds, tout contre mes pieds devrais-je dire: il pleut.

Je la cherche du regard mais je ne la vois que lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand mon regard rencontre le sien.

Elle est encore plus belle et désirable au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

J'ai vraiment une chance incroyable…

Elle porte un imperméable style « pardessus » kaki qui lui va très bien. Mieux que son vieux coupe vent gris, que je détestais tellement que je l'ai donné à Draco en cachette: il en a fait de la charpie et j'ai « du » lui en offrir un autre.

C'est drôlement utile, un chien…

Bella a un air coquin, impatient et joyeux.

Tout un programme.

Moi je prend l'air le plus innocent possible et l'embrasse langoureusement.

Elle se serre contre moi et je sens son énervement quand elle sautille sur place.

Je la prend par la main et la tire vers notre snack habituel.

Mais elle se dirige dans la direction opposée:

« changement de programme aujourd'hui mon amour! »

Je la suis béatement. Je crois qu'elle pourrait me trainer comme ça jusqu'en enfer, j'irais le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle va droit jusqu'à mon restaurant favori.

Un restaurant spécialisé dans les fruits de mer. Nous n'y sommes jamais allés ensemble; il a été en travaux plusieurs mois.

D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit que j'aimais manger ici, je ne savais même pas s'il allait réouvrir un jour.

Elle a du se renseigner auprès de ma famille!

Nous entrons, moi d'un pas volontaire, elle un peu gauchement comme toujours.

Un serveur s'approche de nous et la reluque littéralement.

Je me racle bruyamment la gorge et il se ressaisit, et nous conduit à la table que Bella nous a réservée.

Vu l'heure les autres clients sont essentiellement des hommes d'affaires.

La table à coté de la notre ne fait pas exception et lorsque nous nous asseyons les cinq hommes d'une quarantaine d'années qui y sont installés regardent ma chérie avec des yeux brillants d'envie.

Je les fusille du regard l'un après l'autre.

C'est épuisant de sortir avec une fille aussi belle et aussi sexy, et qui, par-dessus le marché, l'ignore totalement…

Parce que, comme d'habitude, Bella ne s'est rendue compte de rien!

Elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

Je la couve du regard également.

Je prend sa main sur la table et fait jouer sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table voisine pour être certain qu'ils aient bien compris le message.

C'est visiblement le cas.

Ce coup-ci, Bella se doute de quelque chose.

« Edward Anthony Cullen! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore jaloux! »

« oh que si ma belle! Tu mets le feu partout ou tu passes! »

Elle rougit et se met à rire en secouant la tête.

Après tout, tant mieux si elle ignore qu'elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel type.

Je me concentre sur le menu, bien que je saches parfaitement que je vais prendre des moules à la plancha.

Bella choisit le même plat que moi.

Elle me propose de prendre du vin, mais je sais que c'est elle qui va payer alors j'hésite. D'un autre coté je prend toujours du vin au restaurant, alors si je ne prend rien aujourd'hui elle va se douter de quelque chose…

Je choisis finalement un simple pichet de blanc.

Bella est rayonnante.

Je me sens heureux rien qu'à regarder ses yeux , qui brillent de joie.

Je sais que ce repas en tête à tête (enfin, avec Draco) n'est que le début du WE.

Que me réserve-t-elle ensuite?

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on peut passer d'excellents WE en restant à la maison, tu ne crois pas? »

« bien sur ma chérie, tous les WE que je passe avec toi sont géniaux! »

« cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de nous concocter un petit programme…Tu veux le connaitre ou pas? »

« j'adore les surprises! »

Le serveur nous amène nos plats et je prend autant de plaisir à manger mes moules qu'à regarder Bella se régaler avec les siennes.

Quand nous sortons du restaurant je suis Bella, confiant. Nous passons par l 'appartement rapidement pour y laisser le chien.

Puis Bella me fait prendre le tramway.

Elle a prit un sac de sport dans l'appartement et je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'elle me réserve…

Le trajet n'est pas très long et quand nous descendons je la suis jusqu'à…un centre de remise en forme.

Je suis vraiment étonné, mais je comprend mieux quand Bella, rouge comme un homard, s'adresse à la réceptionniste et lui dit qu'elle a réservé le sauna pour l'après-midi.

On nous conduit jusqu'au fameux sauna et je dois avouer que quand je rentre dans la cabine pour me déshabiller je suis déjà très excité…

Bella s'en rend compte et ricane en me lançant une serviette à la figure.

Je cherche un maillot dans le sac, mais n'en trouve pas.

« J »ai réservé le sauna , ça veut dire qu'on sera seuls, pas besoin de maillots! »

Et en effet, elle est nue et le reste en ouvrant la porte pour s'installer.

Je suis déjà excité à bloc et je dois dire que la vue de ma fiancée, nue et luisante de sueur, allongée sur un banc de bois et me regardant d'un air langoureux, n'est pas faite pour me calmer.

Mon érection en devient même douloureuse, et je ne connais qu'une manière pour la faire cesser.

Je m'approche de Bella, m'accroupis à ses cotés et l'embrasse de la façon la plus suggestive possible.

Quand je cesse de l'embrasser pour la regarder elle est rouge et haletante.

« Tu sais qu'on doit se tremper dans un bain frais maintenant, Edward, c'est le but du sauna… »

« le but du sauna c'est avant tout de transpirer, et je connais un moyen très agréable d'y parvenir »

Elle frémit et se mord la lèvre en fermant les yeux.

Je lui fait doucement écarter les jambes et un seul coup d'œil à son intimité me fait savoir qu'elle a autant envie de moi que moi d'elle: elle est luisante de désir.

Je pose directement ma bouche sur son intimité et un cri à moitié étouffé me récompense aussitôt de mon initiative.

J'adore le gout du désir de Bella. Son odeur aussi. Son parfum est envoutant, il me fait perdre la tête…

Elle cri quand je prend son clitoris entre mes dents et le titille du bout de la langue.

Je continue mes caresses et la façon dont elle ondule les hanches, ainsi que la chaleur et l'humidité du lieu me rendent fou de désir.

J'attire Bella sur le sol et me positionne à coté d'elle, mes lèvres sur son intimité et mon sexe à coté de sa bouche. Elle comprend immédiatement le message et nous commençons un 69 tout simplement royal…

Quand je sens que je vais venir si nous continuons ce petit jeu un peu trop longtemps je me dégage doucement et me positionne au dessus d'elle. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, son visage est une invitation à la luxure…

Elle écarte les jambes quand je l'y invite avec mon genou et je la regarde dans les yeux tout en la pénétrant;

Je glisse avec précaution, elle est très excitée mais d'habitude nous utilisons du lubrifiant, je ne veux pas la blesser.

Quand je suis totalement en elle, elle murmure mon prénom et je soulève ses cuisses pour poser ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle est se cambre et gémit. Elle rentre vite en transe et je la fais jouir en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Elle gémit encore de plaisir que je m'occupe du mien, je m'enfonce de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle est serrée, et mon sexe explose de plaisir en elle, comme à chaque fois je sens l'amour , le bonheur et la gratitude déborder en même temps que ma semence.

« Wou-Hou! »

« comme tu dis ma chérie! »

« et ce n'est que le début du WE! »

Nous rions et malgré tous mes efforts je n'échappe pas au bain glacé.

Bella se tord de rire devant mes cris effarouchés, alors je l'arrose et elle crie à son tour.

J'adore rire comme ça avec elle…Presque autant que lui faire l'amour.

Il fait nuit lorsque nous sortons .

Nous reprenons le tramway et montons chez nous.

Une bonne douche plus tard je découvre Bella à la cuisine, occupée à faire réchauffer des lasagnes. Mon plat préféré!

J'ai faim après les émotions de l'après-midi et je dévore deux portions.

Bella est restée en sous-vêtements pour manger, et je commence à avoir les oreilles qui chauffent quand elle me demande de venir m'habiller…

Je suis effaré de voir mon smoking tout prêt sur le lit et, à coté, une robe de soirée que je reconnais comme appartenant à ma mère.

Je m'habille en surveillant Bella du coin de l'œil.

La robe noire de ma mère lui va à ravir, et elle se coiffe de manière très sophistiquée. Elle se maquille également et enfile des talons aiguilles en soupirant.

Elle regarde l'heure et nous descendons dans la rue pour y trouver un taxi qui nous attend devant la porte.

Je commence à comprendre ce que Cendrillon peut ressentir, c'est génial!

Le taxi s'arrête devant le théâtre.

Ma gorge se noue.

Je regarde Bella, ses yeux brillent d'anticipation, elle sait qu'elle va me faire plaisir.

Et c'est bien ce que je croyais: elle m'amène voir l'orchestre philarmonique de Berlin qui joue « les noces de Figaro » ce soir!

J'avais pensé l'y amener, mais elle avait fait la moue, je comprend pourquoi maintenant! Elle me réservait la surprise!

Par contre ce à quoi je m'attend encore moins c'est qu'elle m'amène aux loges VIP!

Mon cœur bat la chamade…

« Bella? Comment as-tu eu les places? »

« par ton père! »

Il faudra que je remercie mon père. Jamais Bella n'aurait pu payer ces places toute seule.

Nous nous asseyons et je serre la main de ma fiancée.

Je suis heureux.

Tout simplement heureux.

Je vais écouter de la musique, et la musique c'est une partie de moi-même, avec la femme de ma vie, qui est toute ma vie

Bella est aussi heureuse que moi, elle sait qu'elle me fait connaitre un des plus beau moment de ma vie.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer.

Nous ressortons du théâtre 3H00 plus tard, je chantonne encore la mélodie en serrant la main de Bella.

Il fait froid mais il ne pleut plus, nous rentrons à pied, il n'ya qu'une demi heure de marche.

Je tiens la main de Bella dans la mienne, et ce simple contact me donne des ailes.

Nous nous couchons enlacés.

Je sens encore le bonheur irradier dans mon cœur.

Je suis fatigué, et je sens que Bella aussi, mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je lui murmure:

« merci. »

« merci pour quoi? Pour le concert? C'est surtout ton père qui »

« non, Bella, merci d'être là, merci d'être toi… »

Quand je me réveille le samedi matin Ginny est à coté de moi, mais pas Bella

Je me lève en grognant, je n'aime pas me réveiller sans elle à mes cotés.

Mais quand j'entre dans la cuisine, Ginny ronronnant dans mes bras, la surprise et la joie dissipent ma grogne matinale:

Bella, ne portant qu'un string et un tablier ne cachant rien de ses charmes me montre la table du petit déjeuner.

Avec tout ce que j'aime:

Du riz au lait, du bacon et des œufs, la gâteau au citron qu'elle réussit divinement bien et même des pancakes au sirop d'érable…

Je m'assied, ébahi et heureux.

« Bella! C'est un WE de rêve! Littéralement! Je vais devoir faire quoi moi la prochaine fois pour être à la hauteur?! »

Elle rit et ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

« mmmhhh….emmène moi à Paris! »

Elle plaisante ,mais ça me donne une idée.

« Bella…justement ,on a pas encore décidé de la destination de notre voyage de noces…Que dirais-tu de Parsi?

« Elle rosit, puis pâlit.

« tu es sérieux? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux! »

Elle pousse un hurlement de joie.

Je suis aussi heureux qu'elle, la rendre heureuse est formidable, et même si je suis déjà allé deux fois à Paris, je sais que cette ville comporte bien des trésors que je ne connais pas encore. Et puis…après Paris, on pourrait aussi aller à Londres, voire à Rome, Barcelone…

Quand j'ai fini de déjeuner je suis tellement calé que j'ai du mal à bouger…

Mais Bella me tend un jean et des grosses chaussures de randonnée.

Je lève un sourcil.

Elle a elle-même enfilé une tenue similaire…

Bon.

Nous descendons au garage.

Elle me tend les clés de ma voiture.

Elle charge un sac à dos et un sac de voyage dans le coffre.

Et y fait grimper le chien.

Il ne pleut pas, enfin pas tout le temps.

« je vais ou Bella? »

Je lui demande en démarrant.

« J'ai programmé le GPS… »

Elle a tout prévu. Elle m'épate.

Nous roulons plus d'une heure avant de nous garer en bordure de la forêt;

Nous nous dirigeons vers le sentier de randonnée le plus proche.

Et marchons dans le paysage grandiose de cette forêt que j 'aime tant…

« Bella, tu as interrogé qui pour savoir ce que j'aime par dessus tout dans la vie? »

« mmmh, et bien…pour la musique et la nourriture, je le savais déjà. Pour les randonnées aussi mais c'est ta mère qui m'a indiqué cet itinéraire. Pour le restaurant de crustacés, c'est Alice. Et le sauna…C'est moi qui en avait envie depuis longtemps! »

Que me réserve-t-elle pour demain?

Nous crapahutons jusqu'à midi et demi. Nous pique niquons assis sur un gros tronc renversé et je savoure les sandwichs au poulet, mes préférés, que Bella a merveilleusement réussi.

Draco est tout heureux de sa balade, et encore plus des morceaux de poulet que Bella lui donne quand elle pense que je ne la voie pas.

Il fait trop froid pour faire l'amour dans les fourrés.

C'est dommage.

On reviendra en été!

Nous continuons la randonnée presque toute l'après-midi et j'avoue fatiguer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant marché.

Bella est visiblement épuisée elle aussi, et quand nous arrivons enfin à la voiture nous sommes heureux de la voir.

Bella est adorable avec son minois qui dépasse de son capuchon et ses joues rougies par l 'effort.

Nous montons et j'interroge Bella:

« on va à la maison? »

« certainement pas! On va à la Push! »

« pardon?! »

« Fais moi confiance Edward! »

Je m'exécute.

Nous sommes, il est vrai, à moins de 100 kms de la Push.

Quand nous arrivons, à 18H30, Bella me fait garer devant une immense cabane en rondins qui est en fait un hôtel typiquement indien.

Nous allons à la réception et je suis effaré de reconnaitre Leah, qui y travaille visiblement.

Ma surprise doit se lire sur mon visage, parce que Leah, tout en nous escortant jusqu'à notre chambre, m'explique qu'elle vient de reprendre cet hôtel, avec l'héritage de son père.

Elle est assez nerveuse, mais contente.

« vous êtes mes premiers clients, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! »

Elle nous ouvre la porte d'une chambre assez rudimentaire, mais très …indienne.

C'est un bon début, la déco, mais je suis le fils de ma mère et je sais qu'elle ferait de cet hôtel un endroit plein de charme.

Leah se tortille en regardant Bella:

« vous reviendrez, tu le promet, hein, je suis certaine que le travail d'Esmée vaut bien plus qu'une nuit et un petit déjeuner.. »

« ne t'en fais pas pour ça« , la remercie Bella avec gentillesse.

« Bella? Tu seras gentille de me dire ce que ma mère vient faire dans l'histoire, et pourquoi Leah l'appelle Esmée?! Je ne savais pas qu'elles se connaissaient! »

Bella éclate de rire.

« Je les ai mise en contact. Ta mère aide Leah pour la déco, en lui faisant un très,très bon prix. En échange, tes parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett , Rosalie, toi et moi, pouvons venir quand on veux…Gratuitement! »

Je reste sans voix.

« tu sais mon cœur, quand on a pas beaucoup d'argent, comme moi ,comme Leah, et comme tous ceux que je connaissais avant de vous rencontrer, ta famille et toi, on est bien obligés de pratiquer le troc. Bien que ta mère ait les moyens ,elle a apprécié l'idée! »

Je regarde Bella faire le tour de la chambre ,abasourdi.

Comment la nommer? Une sorcière?

Non, quand une sorcière est belle, on dit une fée.

Voilà.

Bella est une fée.

Ma fée…

Bella ouvre une porte.

« viens voir! Esmée a commencé par la salle de bains! »

Effectivement, je reconnais la touche de ma mère.

La baignoire est en bois, la décoration surchargée est visiblement authentiquement indienne.

Les tableaux sont plus contemporains. Le tout est magnifique…

Je retourne poser mes affaire sur le lit, et je vois que là aussi ma mère a commencé à travailler: le lit est d'époque sans aucun doute; il est tout simplement fait en branchages! Et la courtepointe en patchwork doit valoir une fortune…

Bella et moi prenons un bain ensemble. La baignoire est juste assez grande pour nous deux.

Quand nous ressortons de l'eau, longtemps après, je constate que j'ai des courbatures partout.

Je me traine en gémissant sur le lit.

Bella ricane.

« oh je le sais que tu as 8 ans de moins que moi mon ange! Mais viens un peu par là, je vais te faire travailler moi! »

Je suis encore suffisamment jeune pour être réceptif à la vision de ma fiancée, nue et…désirable!

Bella fait tout le travail et j'adore la regarder me chevaucher, j'adore voir ses seins se balancer au rythme du plaisir qu'elle nous donne…

Mais j'avoue que faire l'amour m'a achevé…

Je me traine littéralement jusqu'à la table du restaurant, ou Leah, heureusement ,nous sert un repas revigorant.

Je dévore le menu indien: des haricots rouge marinés avec de la viande de bison. Et en dessert: crumble au fruits rouges! Miam!

Bella me donne la moitié de sa part. Elle a moins d'appétit que moi, mais il est vrai que je mange comme un bucheron.

Draco a droit à une grosse gamelle .Leah est elle aussi une amie des bêtes.

Leah est folle de joie de voir que j'ai autant apprécié son repas.

Je lui promet de revenir et surtout, de lui faire autant de publicité que possible.

Bella prend des dépliants pour en mettre à la fac, et je fais pareil pour que ma famille puisse en donner aussi.

Au moment de regagner notre chambre je pose la question que Bella n'ose pas poser:

« tu as des nouvelles de Jacob? »

« oui, il va bien. En ce moment il passe sa vie couché sous une bagnole qu'on lui a confié: il doit refaire tout le moteur.

C'est une Eleanor Mustang Fastback 1967,tu connais? »

« oh oui! Et je comprend qu'il la bichonne! »

Leah et Bella rient ensemble. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elles pensent des hommes et des voitures. Mais quand même, une Eleanor Mustang Fastback 1967...

Je dors comme un loir, littéralement.

Quand je me réveille il est prêt de midi.

Bella dort encore, son nez dans mon cou.

Je la réveille d'un baiser sur le nez.

Elle me sourit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux…

Nous prenons un petit déjeuner tardif mais consistant: porridge, brioches et crêpes. Le tout fait maison par Leah. Rien que sa cuisine attirera bien du monde.

Elle rosit quand je le lui dit.

Jacob entre alors que nous nous apprêtons à partir. Je coule un regard à Bella, mais elle l'attendait visiblement.

Il me serre la main et se contente de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Bella, au lieu de la serrer dans ses bras pendant 5 minutes et de la faire virevolter comme d'habitude.

Quel progrès!

Il lui tend une enveloppe, et elle lui en donne une en retour.

Ils essayent d'être discrets, sans y parvenir.

Leah doit penser à la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle s'exclame en riant:

« pas de drogue dans mon établissement! »

Nous rions tous les quatre.

Nous repartons pour Seattle.

Bella joue avec l'enveloppe une bonne partie du trajet, me mettant au supplice.

Mais l'attente valait la peine: elle m'amène voir une exposition de voitures anciennes!

« c'est Jake qui nous a eu les places »

M'explique-t-elle.

Je passe deux heures à baver devant les différents modèles, comme un gamin!

Quand nous ressortons Bella m'emmène boire un pot.

Ce coup-ci j'insiste pour payer. Elle me laisse faire. Elle doit être ruinée!

Mais la WE n'est pas finit. En rentrant à l'appartement elle me concocte un steak et des pommes de terre rissolées. J'adore ça.

Puis elle met « le bal des vampires » de Polanski sur la TV de la chambre. Nous regardons le film, enlacés. Elle sait que c'est un de mes films préférés.

Elle s'endort pendant le générique de fin.

Je la regarde dormir, ému et heureux.

Cette fille est douce, gentille, généreuse, courageuse, intelligente, maligne, belle, douée, passionnée…

Je manque de qualificatifs…

Et bientôt, elle sera ma femme.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe; les reviews ne s'affichent plus! je les reçois dans ma boite mail mais elles ne s'affichent plus avec les anciennes! snif..._**

**_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous ara plu!_**


	39. flashback

Alice et Edward étaient installés sur le lit d'Edward.

Edward essayait de nouveaux accords sur sa guitare, tandis qu'Alice dessinait un modèle de jupe sur un calepin.

Ils avaient eu 15 ans le mois précédent.

La chaleur du mois de juillet était exceptionnelle pour la région de Seattle, et Edward ne portait qu'un bermuda en lin.

Alice était elle vêtue d'une culotte rouge et d'un tee shirt vert.

Le rouge et le vert étaient ses couleurs préférées, depuis toujours.

Ils ne parlaient presque pas, mais lorsqu'il hésitait sur la mélodie qu'il composait il regardait sa sœur et les notes arrivaient alors naturellement sous ses doigts.

Alice était en train de dessiner un tatouage sur l'épaule de son frère (une note de musique) lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit à toute volée.

Leur mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle avait ce qu'Emmett appelait « son air des mauvais jours ».

« ALICE! »

Alice releva la tête et pâlit.

Edward était surpris.

Il était rare que sa sœur soit ainsi prise en défaut. Elle n'était pas plus raisonnable que ses frères mais elle savait la plupart du temps ne pas se faire prendre.

Alice se leva et suivit sa mère.

Edward les suivit à distance et les vit entrer dans le bureau de leur père, ou celui-ci se trouvait déjà.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Edward avait déjà plusieurs fois subit ainsi les foudres de ses parents, la plupart du temps avec son frère. La dernière fois remontait à seulement 3 semaines, quand ils avaient tous les deux joué au soccer dans le hall familial…

Emmett le rejoignit, aussi surpris que lui de voir leur sœur subir un sort leur étant généralement réservé.

Edward ne se sentait pas bien. Les voix de leurs parents leur parvenaient, étouffées (le bureau était partiellement insonorisé) et il était évident qu'ils étaient en colère.

L'entrevue durait anormalement longtemps.

La plupart du temps les deux frères savaient parfaitement ce que leurs parents allaient leur reprocher, ils écoutaient l'exposé des faits, la plupart du temps énoncé par leur père, reconnaissaient les faits, s'excusaient, parfois donnaient des explications, puis recevaient leur punition, souvent donnée par leur mère, qui consistait la plupart du temps en « travaux d'intérêt général » comme nettoyer les vitres de la véranda, tailler la pelouse ou autre taches ménagères, l'imagination de leur mère était débordante.

Emmett se disait souvent que s'il ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire dans la vie, son frère et lui pourraient toujours se faire engager comme « hommes de maison »…

Jamais leurs parents ne les avaient frappés, ou punis d'une manière qui les auraient mis en colère, leur aurait donné envie de se rebeller plus qu'autre chose.

Même quand Emmett avait été renvoyé 3 jours du Lycée l'année précédente pour avoir été surpris en train de fumer du hasch avec un camarade, leurs parents avaient été à la hauteur.

Emmett avait travaillé sans relâche durant ces 3 jours là , à rentrer la provision de bois pour l'hiver, entre autre, et plusieurs WE d'affilé il avait rejoint un organisme prenant en charge les enfants issus des quartiers défavorisés, il avait entraîné des gamins de 8 à 10 ans au base ball.

Expérience qui l'avait enchanté…

Edward sentit une grosse boule se former dans son ventre.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelle bêtise Alice aurait pu commettre pour rester ainsi prêt d'une heure dans le bureau paternel.

Emmett qui prenait l'affaire à la légère au début (pas toujours les mêmes…) affichait lui aussi un air inquiet à présent.

Edward n'y tint plus et ouvrit la porte après avoir vivement frappé.

Il entra dans le bureau sans y avoir été invité.

Alice était debout devant le bureau, l'air buté.

Esmée était assise à coté de leur père, de l'autre coté du bureau, et tous les deux avait l'air autant peinés que furieux.

« Edward! Que fais-tu ici?! »

« je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Alice! »

« Alice te le dira elle-même une fois que nous en aurons fini avec elle, si elle le souhaite… à présent sors d'ici! »

Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda fixement sa sœur.

Il avait mal pour elle.

Le pire était de ne pas comprendre.

Alice le regarda dans les yeux et il y lu la honte et le doute.

Elle lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce et il quitta le bureau, en proie à des interrogations qui n'étaient pas joyeuses.

Emmett et lui allèrent attendre Alice dans sa chambre.

Il leur fallut patienter plus d'une heure encore avant de la voir arriver avec leur mère.

Alice entra la tête basse et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward qui la serra dans ses bras, aussi peiné qu'elle.

Esmée regarda ses enfants et demanda à Emmett de la suivre.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, non sans s'écrier :

« eh! Je n'ai rien fait moi!!! »

« Je sais. Ton père et moi voulons seulement te parler »

Dés que leur mère et leur frère eurent quitté la pièce, Edward interrogea Alice:

« qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait? »

Alice grimaça avant de répondre.

« maman a trouvé ma plaquette de pilule planquée sous mes tee shirt en rangeant du linge… »

L'information mit un peu de temps à arriver au cerveau d'Edward.

« tu…tu prend la pilule? »

« oui… »

« mais…pourquoi? Et depuis combien de temps? »

« pourquoi …je te laisse deviner…et depuis 15 jours… »

« tu couches avec un garçon? »

Edward avait pâlit en prononçant ces mots et il repoussa sa sœur pour se lever et la regarder en face.

« oui je couche avec un garçon! EVIDEMENT je couche avec un garçon! «

« mais qui? Depuis quand? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?»

Edward se sentait trahi, et peiné…

« avec Marcus, évidemment. Et depuis le soir de notre anniversaire… »

Edward donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur, en proie à la colère et à la tristesse.

« et je ne t'en ai pas parlé justement parce que je savais que tu allais réagir de cette manière. On jurerait que tu es jaloux… »

Edward était effectivement jaloux.

Jaloux qu'un garçon ai posé la main sur sa sœur. Qu'il ai posé bien plus que la main d'ailleurs. Sa sœur était à lui . A LUI! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se donne à un garçon de cette manière…

Et jaloux aussi, et surtout, qu'elle l'ai fait avant lui.

Il se remémora la soirée qu'ils avaient donné un mois plus tôt pour leurs 15 ans avec toute leur classe.

Alice avait un moment disparu ,en effet. Et elle sortait avec Marcus depuis ce soir là…

« mais alors…tu as couché avec lui tout de suite? Dès le premier baiser? »

« ben oui, j'avais, euh…envie… »

« tu n'as pas eu mal? «

Il rougit, mais Alice se mit à rire:

« un peu, mais…j'ai quand même eu envie de recommencer. »

« comment tu as eu la pilule? »

« eh bien…justement, le père de Marcus est pharmacien…Il l'a pris dans la réserve de son père. C'Est-ce qui a énervé papa et maman. Ils étaient furieux que j'ai pris la pilule sans avoir vu un médecin et fait les examens nécessaires Ils m'ont expliqué tout ce que je risquais. Et ils étaient choqués par mon age aussi. Mais finalement je vais aller voir un gynécologue avec maman et prendre une pilule adaptée pour moi…Mais je me sens assez mal parce que j'ai déçu papa et maman…Ils m'ont dit que j'avais agit inconsidérément, que j'avais mis ma santé en danger… »

Edward était soufflé.

Marcus.

Il allait tuer Marcus.

Et pas plus tard que le lendemain.

Emmett réapparu dans la pièce et dit à Edward d'aller dans le bureau de leur père à son tour.

Il venait à peine de quitter la pièce qu'il entendit Emmett crier sur Alice. Il avait visiblement compris ce qu'elle avait fait…

En temps normal il aurait volé au secours d'Alice mais là…Emmett avait raison…

Il rentra dans le bureau de son père, abasourdi.

Ses parents comprirent visiblement sa détresse et leur mère vint passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« mon chéri. Alice a commis une erreur qui aurait pu être grave. Mais cela nous a permit, à ton père et à moi, de comprendre que nous aurions du prendre le problème à bras le corps il y a longtemps.

Nous tenons à te dire plusieurs choses:tout d'abord ton corps t'appartient, nul ne peut t'imposer d'en user d'une manière que tu ne voudrais pas. Ensuite il est normal que toute personne recherche le plaisir, cependant il est vital de se protéger, d'une éventuelle grossesse bien entendu, et la contraception est autant l'affaire des garçons que des filles, mais aussi et bien sur des MST. Tu entend ce que je te dis Edward? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.. »

« oui j'entend »

C'était Marcus Meyer qui allait aller sacrément mal…

Carlisle poursuivit:

« en conséquence, nous allons augmenter votre argent de poche, afin d'être surs que vous pourrez acheter des préservatifs. Et si tu as une petite amie qui veut prendre la pilule, je pourrai lui faire rencontrer une consoeur gynécologue. »

« je n'ai pas de petite amie. Je dois être le seul dans cette baraque mais je ne suis pas encore passé à l'acte… »

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, un peu remis de ses émotions, Edward demanda à son frère de l'amener en ville. Emmett avait le permis de conduire depuis un an et demi, et leurs parents lui avait offert une voiture dès qu'il l'avait obtenu, le lendemain de ses 16 ans, en lui disant qu'ils comptaient sur lui pour transporter de temps en temps son frère et sa sœur en attendant qu'ils aient eux même l'age de conduire.

Emmett le déposa devant la patinoire.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux et vérifia son sourire dans le miroir du hall d'entrée .

Il avait décidé que ce soir, demain au plus tard, il aurait lui aussi couché avec une fille.

Il avisa un groupe de filles dans un coin, et plus spécialement une blonde qu'il connaissait.

Heidi.

Parfait.

Elle avait un an de plus que lui et était connue pour avoir de nombreux petits amis et surtout pour ne pas être farouche.

Il lui adressa un immense sourire et lui proposa une glace.

Elle accepta immédiatement et laissa en plan ses copines, qui gloussèrent en la regardant s'éloigner avec Edward.

3H00 plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, celui-ci se dit que ce n'était pas si difficile de rencontrer une fille prête à faire tout ce que voulait un garçon, même planqués dans des vestiaires désaffectés.

Que c'était drôlement bon.

Que c'était fait, et à refaire.

Qu'il était hors de question de s'attacher, la seule femme de sa vie, c'était la seule qu'il ne toucherait jamais: sa sœur.

-

-

-

_**Voilà je voulais faire un clin d'œil au passé symbiotique d'Edward et Alice, et aussi une explication au comportement sexuel dépravé d'Edward.**_


	40. préparatifs

Bella PDV

Bon, là il faut s'y mettre. Nous sommes le 3 décembre, nous devons vraiment commencer les préparatifs de Noël, et surtout les achats des cadeaux.

Je suis installée à mon bureau, Edward à coté de moi.

Mais il est moins sérieux que moi…Il n'arrête pas de passer ses mains sous mon pull.

Je commence à avoir chaud…

« EDWARD! Un peu de concentration voyons! Nous n'allons jamais y arriver sinon!

Bon, je te relis la liste:

Esmée et Carlisle: un séjour en Italie, à Volterra, la ville ou le grand-père de Carlisle est né, cadeau fait avec Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, bon ça c'est fait, Rosalie aura les billets la semaine prochaine. Ça va drôlement les surprendre!

Rosalie: un flacon de parfum: «pure poison » de Dior, il faut l'acheter tôt: risque de rupture de stock.

Emmett: une balle de baseball dédicacée par Cy Young(1), commandé sur internet

Jasper: une maquette du Titanic puisque tu me dis que Jasper adore les maquettes, ça c'est moi qui dois aller l'acheter

Alice: un bon d'achat de 500 dollars dans sa boutique préférée et le lapin en peluche qui porte une robe style « petite maison dans la prairie » et sur lequel tu as craqué hier, bon, ça on l'a.

Chloe:une maison de poupée en bois avec les petits personnages allant avec, je m'en charge

Sacha:un poisson rouge (était sur sa liste au Père Noël) et une place pour aller assister à un match de catch avec toi. Le poisson on l'achètera au dernier moment, rapport à Ginny, et les places pour le catch tu les as …

Tom et Mila :un trotteur(2) chacun , je les achèterai en même temps que le cadeau de Chloe.

Charlie:une canne à pêche dernier cri, on l'a commandée sur internet

Sue:un vase ancien (déniché par Esmée), on l'a déjà

Renée: un ordinateur portable. Commandé sur internet aussi

Phil:une balle de baseball dédicacée par Honus Wagner (1) commandée avec celle d'Emmett

Seth: une tenue de travail et une boite à outils de mécanicien puisqu'il a enfin l'age et qu'il commence à travailler avec Jake en janvier :ça il faut aller l'acheter

Leah: un agenda électronique pour son hôtel :commandé avec l'ordinateur de ma mère

Jacob: un porte clé en forme de Porsche jaune et un livre d'art sur les voitures anciennes (vérifié auprès de Sue :il ne l'a pas déjà) on a le porte clé et le livre est commandé, je le récupérerai avec la maquette de Jazz.

Ginny: une boite de sardine, c'est fait …

Draco: un gros os à la moelle, qu'on achètera la veille chez le boucher.

Et ton cadeau , tu le découvriras le matin de Noël! »

Edward rit.

Il gémit en essayant de me pousser hors du bureau:

« bon, tout va bien ,on est à l'avance même tu vois! Alors reste calme et viens profiter de la vie avec moi! »

Après tout; il a raison, je me laisse entraîner vers la chambre en riant…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est sur des charbons ardents avec ces préparatifs de Noël.

Mais en fait on est dans les temps.

On va un peu décorer l'appart et surtout je dois trouver une bonne cachette pour les cadeaux de Bella…

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va m'offrir…

Il neige sans discontinuer depuis hier soir.

Si ça continue, Bella devra aller à la fac en ski. Euh, non, réflexion faite, elle restera à la maison. Avec sa maladresse elle se casserait les deux jambes à peine sur le trottoir!

Je crois qu'elle est vraiment fatiguée…Il est à peine 17H00 et elle vient de s'endormir dans mes bras. Bon d'accord on a passé l'après-midi au lit à se faire des câlins, mais quand même…

Renée et Phil arrivent le 23 décembre.

On leur a réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel de Leah.

Je voulais les accueillir ici mais Bella n'avait pas l'air ravie, elle dit que 2 semaines c'est long et qu'elle aime notre intimité.

En même temps ça fait des clients à Leah…

Je ne sais pas ou Jacob et elle en sont, mais en tous cas il n'est plus avec Nessie.

J'ai faim.

Je vais faire un tour à la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich.

Bella dort encore quand je reviens.

Elle est si belle endormie. En fait, elle est toujours belle mais quand elle dort son visage est plus détendu, elle a l'air encore plus innocente, plus vulnérable.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas la réveiller.

Alors je m'assied et la regarde dormir, longtemps.

Je prend conscience de la place qu'elle a prit dans ma vie.

Une place immense.

La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé c'est de la connaître.

Cette fille fait ressortir mes bons cotés.

Elle stimule ma créativité, me rend plus calme, plus gentil, plus heureux.

Avec elle je me sens moi-même.

Je n'ai plus le sentiment oppressant de devoir me battre pour éviter l'épouvantable angoisse qui me rongeait avant.

Ce sentiment que j'avais depuis toujours d'être obligé de choquer, de provoquer pour prouver mon existence.

J'avais longtemps attribué cette attitude à mon état d'esprit d'artiste.

Mais bien sur il y avait autre chose là-dessous.

J'ai comprit que j'ai toujours occupé une place particulière dans ma famille.

Emmett était l'aîné, il est intelligent et il a un caractère heureux, ce qui en fait un joyeux drille, et qui le fait se sentir à l'aise partout. Nos parents disent souvent n'avoir jamais eu de vrais problèmes avec lui, les bêtises d'ado mises à part.

Alice était la seule fille, elle était fragile et chétive quand nous étions enfants.

Plus tard elle est devenue une adolescente fougueuse et délurée. Nos parents n'ont jamais vraiment su à quel point elle avait du succès avec le garçons ni à quel point elle en a profité.

Elle s'est calmée d'un coup quand elle a rencontré Jazz.

Jazz a été pour Alice ce que Bella est devenue pour moi.

Notre autre moitié.

Alice est ma sœur. Elle est ma jumelle. Elle aura toujours une place importante dans mon cœur.

Mais désormais la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, c'est Bella.

Dans ma famille, moi j'étais l'enfant à problèmes.

J'étais celui qui se bagarre à l'école, celui qui est sensible, à fleur de peau.

Celui qui a du mal à se faire une place, entre un aîné qui satisfait ses parents sur tous les plans, et une sœur qui attire tous les regards par son impétuosité, sa fougue et son esprit mutin.

Il ne me restait guère que le rôle du mauvais garçon, que j'ai rempli à la perfection des années durant.

Heureusement, j'étais aussi un artiste, et suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas m'embarquer dans des trop mauvaises histoires, je me suis cantonné au sexe et à l'alcool.

Depuis que je connais Bella c'est comme si ma vraie nature s'était enfin montrée.

Le vrai Edward est sorti de sa cachette.

Je suis toujours un artiste , mais plus un artiste maudit ou torturé.

Je suis devenu heureux, ouvert, je satisfait mes parents, j'attire leur attention sans avoir besoin de le faire de manière négative.

Je ne suis plus en colère.

Je crois que Bella aussi a changé à mon contact.

Je me souviens si bien d'elle au début.

Elle était timide et introvertie.

Elle est devenue plus sure d'elle et elle fait preuve d'un sens de l'humour mordant.

Je l'aime tant.

Nous avons eu une petite conversation au sujet de nos cadeaux de Noël il y a deux jours.

Elle veut qu'on se fixe un budget.

Elle n'aime déjà pas que je paye tous les cadeaux de Noël pour notre famille, elle veut que je ne dépasse pas 100 dollars pour elle.

Hors je lui ai déjà acheté des cadeaux et ça dépasse de beaucoup les 100 dollars.

J'ai réussi à louvoyer.

Mais il va falloir que je mette au point une stratégie, pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère contre moi le matin de Noël…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je n'arrive pas à croire que hier j'ai dormi jusqu'à presque 19H00!

Je suis vraiment fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Le rythme de la fac est quand même intense; J'adore ça alors je travaille énormément de moi-même.

Edward est surpris de ma capacité de travail.

Lui est surprenant, il est capable de composer 15H00 d'affilé puis de ne rien faire pendant 3 jours.

Enfin, c'est un artiste…

Bon, je suis prête.

J'ai mis un jean et un gros pull noir, et des bottes en daim.

Edward me serre contre lui et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Je me faufile pour lui échapper. On est mercredi et Alice et moi allons faire du shopping.

Jasper garde les bébés et Edward a du travail.

Il me regarde partir avec un air…presque de pitié…

J'ai un peu peur d'ailleurs quand je retrouve Alice devant le centre commercial. Elle sautille sur place, l'air excitée comme une puce.

Elle va acheter des cadeaux de Noël elle aussi bien sur.

Je dois faire attention: Alice est dangereuse, lâchée dans un magasin…

Edward, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et surtout Jasper m'ont bien mise en garde…

-

Cependant ,à la fin de la matinée, alors que nous sommes assises dans un café , à boire un thé, je suis encore sous le choc. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque un avoir la capacité d'Alice à dénicher de jolies choses, à galoper d'un magasin à l'autre en bondissant comme un puma, ni surtout à dégainer sa carte bleue aussi vite…

Elle a au moins deux Noël d'avance, avec tout ce qu'elle a acheté…

Moi j'ai les cadeaux de Jasper, Tom, Mila, Rosalie, Seth et Jacob.

Je suis totalement épuisée .

Et ruinée.

Mais j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais pour Edward!

Alice me sourit.

Elle est adorable. Mais vraiment adorable. D'ailleurs, je l'adore. Je comprend que Jasper la regarde avec cet air béat. Tout comme la regardent Edward et Carlisle. Cette fille a l'art de vous mener par le bout du nez et de vous faire aimer ça.

J'ai de la chance. Elle a à la maison deux bébés qui l'attendent pour téter. D'ailleurs elle commence à avoir des fuites de lait.

Donc elle se dépêche de rentrer chez elle. Ce qui me permet de faire la même chose. Sans quoi je pense que j'étais bonne pour arpenter le centre commercial avec elle jusqu'à la fermeture du dernier magasin!

Edward est ravi de me voir rentrer.

Je suis épuisée.

Draco me fait la fête.

Je lui donne la nouvelle baballe que je lui ai acheté, et je joue un peu avec lui pendant qu'Edward regarde mes achats.

Je lui rend sa carte bleue en voulant justifier chacun de mes achats, mais il m'en empêche d'un revers de main, suivi d'un baiser.

Il me propose une douche, et je dois dire qu'une douche bien chaude, suivie d'une petite sieste me parait un excellent programme pour l'après-midi…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je ne laisse pas Bella se déshabiller seule. Elle est trop fatiguée pour cela…

Et je ne vais pas non plus la laisser se laver…

Elle a besoin d'aide…

Alors je me déshabille rapidement et entre sous la douche avec elle.

Je suis déjà excité à bloc et cela la fait sourire…

Je prend du gel douche dans ma main et entreprend da la laver. Dans les moindres recoins…

Son corps est chaud ,doux et élastique. J'adore la toucher, la caresser, la pétrir .Surtout ses seins. Ses seins sont parfaits .Ni trop gros, ni trop petits ,ils sont fermes dans mes mains et très réactifs…

Je sens les mamelons durcir sous mes doigts, et rien que ce toucher me rend moi-même encore plus dur.

Je presse mon érection contre le dos de Bella et elle gémit à ce contact.

Son souffle est court, autant que le mien…

Je prend à présent la shampoing et elle se laisse complètement aller. Elle adore qu'on lui frotte la tête.

Enfin le moment que je préfère arrive: je l'arrose copieusement pour la rincer. La vision de la mousse qui coule le long de son dos, de ses reins puis sur ses fesses me rend fou…Je contemple le spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus un soupçon de mousse . Je la retourne alors et regarde l'eau couler sur son ventre ,ses longs cheveux plaqués sur sa poitrine,ses mamelons pointant doucement à travers les mèches brunes.

Son ventre est magnifique: la peau blanche, elle parait si douce, et moi je sais à quel point elle l'est vraiment…

Sa toison brune est parfaite aussi. Bella refuse de s'épiler totalement (j'adore ça) alors nous sommes arrivés à un compromis sous la forme d'un petit triangle qui me met le feu chaque fois que je le contemple…

Je me savonne pendant que Bella m'aide…Enfin, elle savonne mon pénis qui a vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui…

Je me penche sur elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« ici ou sur le lit? »

Elle affiche alors un air malicieux:

« ton piano… »

Je me statufie.

Mon piano?

Oh bon sang…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

L'idée du piano m'est venue comme ça.

Mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça va devenir un grand classique entre nous…

C'est…trop bon, excellent , délicieux…Tous les qualificatifs vont bien!

Edward m'a d'abord perchée sur le corps du piano et m'a fait écarter les jambes pour venir lécher et mordiller mon intimité.

J'adore ça, de plus en plus…Au début ça me gênait un peu, surtout que ce genre de pratique me rend très, très mouillée et qu'Edward adore plonger ses doigts dans mon intimité pour ensuite les lécher avec gourmandise, voire même me faire goûter,tout en me disant à quel point il adore le goût…Mais j'ai dépassé ma timidité et à présent cela me rend…dingue de désir!!!

Et puis maintenant il me fait agenouiller sur le banc de son piano, il me fait pencher en avant , je me cambre et m'accroche au piano. Mes jambes tremblent un peu, autant de désir que d'appréhension . Il est terriblement excité par la situation et je sais exactement ce qu'il va me faire…

Et ça ne rate pas.

Il me pénètre d'un coup, presque brutalement. Je crie de plaisir. J'ai l'impression que la brûlure qui m'écartèle va me rendre folle, tant c'est bon…

Il se retire complètement et caresse mes fesses.

« tu en veux encore? »

Sa voix est chaude, sensuelle, pressante…

« oui! Oui j'en veux encore! »

Il me pénètre encore plus brusquement.

Je crie encore plus fort et tend les reins vers lui, dans un mouvement involontaire.

Il se retire à nouveau. Je gémis de déception. Je le veux. En moi.

« encore Bella? Ou je m'arrête là? »

« encore! Je t'en prie! Encore! »

Il me fend en deux cette fois. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir de plaisir…

Il ressort presque aussitôt, et cette fois ci je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler:

« prend moi!Edward je t'en prie! Prend moi! Maintenant! J'ai trop envie! »

Voilà ce qu'il attendait, il adore me faire dire ce genre de choses…

Il maintient fermement mes hanches et enfin il me fait l'amour comme j'aime. Il multiplie les va et vient et je suis totalement hors de mon propre contrôle.

Je crie et gémis, le supplie d'y aller plus vite, plus fort, je ne me reconnais pas…

Mais c'est si bon, si incroyablement délicieux…

Je me crispe en le sentant augmenter encore la cadence…

Je sens une de ses mains passer sur mon ventre et se glisser entre mes petites lèvres. Il trouve mon clitoris et quand il commence à la caresser en frottant fermement son index dessus je sens mes jambes se mettre à trembler. La violence de la pénétration, l'impression incroyablement délicieuse d'écartèlement due à la position et la pression exigeante de son doigt sur le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie me font complètement partir. Je me cambre encore plus et je hurle littéralement quand l'orgasme prend possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je donne des coups de reins pour lui permettre de me pénétrer encore plus profondément.

L'orgasme est puissant, violent, il dure longtemps. Je jouis encore quand je sens les mains d'Edward attirer mes hanches vers lui et lui me prendre à un rythme rapide et puissant. Il crie mon prénom en se déversant en moi.

Je suis incapable de tenir sur mes jambes et je me laisse tomber sur le sol quand il me lâche enfin.

Il s'allonge à coté de moi sur le tapis.

Nous reprenons lentement nos esprits, nous tenant par la main, couchés sur le cotés, haletants, nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Quand j'en suis capable je lui demande:

« peux-tu m'expliquer comment c'est possible que ça soit à chaque fois meilleur? »

« à mon avis, c'est parce qu'on s'aime de plus en plus… »

Voilà une explication qui me satisfait pleinement.

-

-

-

-

-

**_(1) célèbres jouers de baseball_**

**_(2) trotteurs petits voitures sur lesquelles le bébé s'assied et avance avec les pieds._**

**_-_**

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait!_**

**_je suis assez fière du lemon!_**

**_ On m'a demandé si on pouvait reprendre ma fic en retirant les lemon : je suis d'accord à condition que ça reste à usage privé, que ça ne soit pas publié sur FF ou aucun autre site, forum ou blog, et que mon nom soit donné au lecteur!_**

**_merci de votre intéret!_**


	41. soirée sympa

_**Tout d'abord un immense merci à mes fidèles revieweuses! C'est pour vous toutes que je prend autant de plaisir à écrire cette fic!**_

_**Fleur: merci! Et félicitations puisque tu seras bientôt grand-mère!**_

_**Une petite mise au point: Bella n'est pas enceinte! Ça viendra mais pas avant longtemps: cette fic va durer, je vous le promet!!**_

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.

Heureusement parce que je ressens vraiment la fatigue à présent.

Hier, jeudi, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me traîner en cours.

Edward était inquiet mais en fait ce matin mes règles ont débarquées…

Je n'aime vraiment pas les avoir, ça me fatigue encore plus, et j'ai souvent assez mal au ventre.

Alors aujourd'hui c'est repos.

Bien que normalement le vendredi je travaille à faire des recherches, des résumés et autres activités que mon cursus implique.

Edward a débranché le réveil et je viens à peine de me réveiller.

Il est presque 10H00 du matin et je me sens déjà nettement mieux.

Je me lève et Ginny, qui a fait la grasse matinée avec moi vient immédiatement se frotter contre mes jambes.

Je la prend dans mes bras et nous partons à la recherche de garçons.

Mais ni Edward ni Draco ne sont dans l'appartement.

Nous nous installons à la cuisine, je donne un peu de lait à Ginny et me prépare un bol de céréales.

Je viens à peine de plonger ma cuillère dans mon bol que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Edward entre avec Draco en laisse.

Ginny file immédiatement sous le placard et Draco vient me faire la fête.

Edward a l'air déçu en voyant mon bol.

Il agite un sachet devant moi en souriant:

« je t'ai acheté des croissants! »

Je lui souris.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Bon sang il est encore plus beau qu'hier. Sans rire…

J'avale les céréales que je viens à peine de commencer et je lui répond en m'emparant du sachet:

« je n'ai mangé qu'une cuillère!!! »

Il s'assied à coté de moi et se sert une tasse de café.

Il prend lui aussi un croissant et mord dedans à belles dents.

« tu n'avais pas déjeuné? »

« si, pourquoi? »

Il a l'air sincèrement surpris.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant d'appétit…

« Edward…tu as encore faim? »

« j'ai tout le temps faim Bella…c'est un peu comme avec toi, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi, même si je viens juste de te faire l'amour… »

Je me met à rire, pour masquer mon trouble.

Edward a également ramené du poisson frais pour midi. L'avantage d'habiter Seattle…

Après le petit déjeuner, je m'installe paresseusement sur le lit pour lire.

Edward me rejoint.

Nous lisons un long moment collés l'un contre l'autre.

Je suis bien, simplement contre lui, simplement dans ses bras.

A midi il va préparer le poisson et je m'habille enfin.

En me rendant à la cuisine je l'entend parler à Ginny:

« un tout petit bout ma jolie, le reste c'est pour Bella, il faut la retaper ta petite maîtresse ,elle est fatiguée tu sais… »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Il est adorable.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne l'est pas avec tout le monde ,loin de là, il est même assez psychorigide dans certaines situations, je sais aussi qu'il est un "tueur" dans son boulot, et son besoin de me protéger confine parfois à la paranoïa.

Mais il m'aime et avec moi il est…parfait…

Il est possessif et assez dominateur, mais jamais je ne me suis sentie étouffée .

Nous nous entendons bien, vraiment bien.

Je le calme ,parait-il, et lui me pousse à me dépasser.

Chacun d'entre nous fait ressortir chez l'autre ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et il parait surpris , mais heureux, que je me jette sur lui pour un baiser fougueux.

Le poisson est délicieux, comme toujours, Edward sait le choisir et le cuisiner.

« Bella, on est invités à manger chez Alice et Jasper ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse, vu que tu es fatiguée. Mais Jazz m'a précisé que si on y va c'est à 19H00, et que la soirée se terminera assez tôt .Les bébés dorment bien ,mais je crois que deux c'est quand même épuisant! »

Je ris, et il se joint à moi. Ni lui ni moi n'avons oublié le WE avec Sasha et Chloe…

« j'ai très envie d'y aller! On amène quoi? »

« je les appelle. »

Quand il raccroche il me dit que ce sera une soirée pizzas, et qu'on peut amener de la bière, et des fruits pour le dessert.

Après le repas je vais me coucher pour une petite sieste, pendant qu'Edward travaille.

Je le sens à un moment se coucher à coté de moi mais je replonge aussitôt.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella était vraiment épuisée. Je crois même qu'elle avait maigri. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Il était temps qu'elle se repose vraiment.

Je suis moi-même assez fatigué, alors que mes journées sont plus calmes que les siennes, l'hiver est assez minant pour le moral, en tous cas moi, ça me sape souvent le moral.

Alors ,vers 15H00, une fois que j'ai eu bien avancé mon travail, je suis allé me reposer à coté de ma chérie.

J'émerge à l'instant. Il est plus de 17H30!

Pour une sieste, c'est une sieste.

Je vais me doucher rapidement.

Je me sens revigoré.

Je me sens heureux.

Je vais passer la soirée avec ma fiancée et ma sœur.

Et avec Jazz, que j'apprécie de plus en plus.

En sortant de la salle de bains j'enfile un jean noir et un gros pull de ski rouge et gris, puis je me décide à réveiller ma Bella.

Elle gémit comiquement mais ça me serre le cœur de la réveiller.

« Bella…il est 18H00! Je vais aller acheter le bière et les fruits, tu devrais aller sous la douche! »

Elle s'étire et me sourit.

Je la laisse à regret.

Draco trottine devant moi, il a apprit à obéir et à présent je le laisse souvent marcher librement dans la rue.

Il m'attend sagement devant l'épicerie et je me décide pour des ananas en dessert.

Nous rentrons d'un bon pas et je retrouve Bella en train de s'habiller dans la chambre.

Elle a déjà mis un jean délavé et elle hésite entre un pull beige et un autre bleu marine.

Je lui conseille le bleu marine, je l'adore dans cette couleur.

Il neige sérieusement et je lui tiens la main dans la rue.

Jasper vient nous ouvrir, tout sourire.

« pile à l'heure! » me dit-il pour me taquiner. Oui j'ai horreur d'être en retard, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça l'amuse mais bon…

Bella file retrouver Alice dans son atelier et je suis Jasper au salon.

Tom et Mila sont dans leurs transats, face à face, et ils discutent.

Ils se regardent et poussent des « euh euh » à qui mieux mieux.

Je m'assied à coté de lui et nous entamons le pack de bière.

J'essaye de la jouer finement.

« Jazz…je sais parfaitement ce que les filles sont en train de faire…Alice montre l'avancée de sa robe de mariée à Bella…Tu es mon pote, tu peux au moins me donner un indice sur cette robe… Au nom de la solidarité masculine… »

Il secoue la tête en riant.

« je ne l'ai pas vue Edward! Alice ne me fait pas confiance! »

Il se penche sur moi et surveille la porte :

« mais je peux te dire…qu'il y a du rouge…Complètement rouge je ne pense pas, mais il y a du rouge c'est certain. J'ai entendu Alice discuter avec Rose au téléphone, j'avais Tom qui pleurait dans mes bras, mais j'ai entendu suffisamment pour savoir…qu'il y a du rouge… »me murmure-t-il.

« eh bien voilà qui ne m'étonne pas d'Alice »

Bon.

Les filles reviennent en riant et je note que Bella a bonne mine , on voit qu'elle a rit.

Alice s'installe contre Jasper et prend Mila dans son transat.

Bella prend Tom et nous regarde alternativement, lui et moi, avant de souffler:

« mais qu'est ce qu'il te ressemble… »

Jazz se lève en tapant dans ses mains:

« regardez! »

Il revient avec son ordinateur portable et nous montre deux photos:

« La première je la reconnais c'est une photo de Tom et Mila, cote à cote sur le lit de leurs parents, nous l'avons reçues par mailing familial avant-hier.

La seconde m'est vaguement familière, elle montre aussi Tom et Mila, mais il y a une plus grande différence de taille entre eux, Tom est nettement plus gros et plus grand que Mila, et ils portent des vêtements démodés.

Je comprend en un instant.

C'est une photo de ma sœur et moi!

Je regarde Bella qui a comprit aussi et qui rosit:

« Edward! Tu étais un bébé magnifique!

Toi aussi Alice, mais tu étais drôlement maigrichonne! »

Elle rit et demande à Jazz de la lui envoyer.

Je crois que je connais son prochain fond d'écran…

Moi je vais demander à Renée de m'envoyer des photos de Bella bébé…

J'aide Jazz à découper les pizzas et nous mangeons en riant, et en jouant à « passe moi le bébé ». A un moment Bella tient les deux petits aux creux de ses bras, et un désir instinctif me reprend. Je m'efforce de repenser au désastreux WE avec Sasha et Chloe, mais même ça ne me refroidit pas.

Je soupire et je vois au regard de ma sœur qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Je lui souris. Elle me comprend. Un battement de cil et on s'est tout dit.

Elle sait que j'ai envie mais que je vais patienter le temps qu'il faudra.

Je sais qu'elle sait que je sais.

Elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait que je sais…Ça pourrait durer longtemps comme ça!

Je tend une bière à Jazz et m'en ouvre un à moi aussi. Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil et sourit.

A ma chérie, à ma sœur, à mon beau-frère et ami.

A la vie. Je suis bien ,je suis heureux.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ma robe a drôlement avancé!

Je n'ai pas fait d'essais aujourd'hui,parce que j'ai mes règles et que les premiers jours je saigne pas mal et que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la salir mais j'ai hâte pour le prochain essayage…

Elle est magnifique, et je reconnais la touche d'Alice. Le bustier rouge est parfait, exactement ce dont je rêvais Et le bas blanc et bouffant tourbillonnera comme je le souhaitais!

J'ai de plus en plus hâte d'être au grand jour!

Alice et moi profitons de ce moment d'intimité pour discuter entre filles.

On s'aime beaucoup toutes les deux.

« Edward m'a dit que tu es fatiguée en ce moment. C'est lui qui t'épuises comme ça? »

Je commence à m'y habituer: Alice, comme Edward, ont leur franc parler en matière de sexe.

« eh bien…Certes il est assez…demandeur…Mais ça détend! Ce n'est pas ça qui me fatigue! C'est plutôt le rythme de travail assez intense de la fac! Et je dois être franche avec toi, je me met la barre très haut… »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!profite quand même de ta jeunesse hein… »

« c'Est-ce que je fais Alice, ne t'en fais pas!"

« tu es étonnante Bella. J'ai du mal à ne pas oublier que tu as 8 ans de moins que moi! Je te parle comme à une adulte. Alors que la plupart des gamines de 18 ans sont assez immatures, en tous cas c'Est-ce que moi j'étais, à cet age… »

J'agite devant elle mon corsage rouge de mariée:

« parce que tu crois que tu es mature maintenant!!! »

Elle éclate de rire.

Je l'imite.

Nous passons vraiment une excellente soirée.

Quand Alice va coucher les bébés je l'accompagne.

L'appartement de Jazz et Ali est assez similaire au notre: de très grands volumes, mais peu de pièces.

Tom et Mila dorment dans la chambre de leurs parents, qui est immense, mais qui contient déjà le bureau de Jasper, Alice ayant réquisitionné le bureau pour en faire son atelier.

Je sais qu'ils pensent déménager quand les bébés auront un an ou deux.

Ça crève le cœur d'Edward d'ailleurs, même s'il ne le dit pas.

Mais bon, peut-être qu'à ce moment là, nous aussi on déménagera, et on pourrait trouver des maisons pas trop éloignées…

J'aide Alice à changer les couches des bébés.

Je prend le coup de main à présent, et je m'en sors brillamment avec la couche de Mila.

Alice allaite Tom pendant que je berce Mila, puis je câline Tom pendant que c'est le tour de Mila de téter.

Ils sont adorables, mais j'avoue que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir des jumeaux…

Je quitte la chambre quand Alice les couche pour de bon et je retourne m'asseoir à coté d'Edward.

J'ai à nouveau mal au ventre.

Je me pelotonne contre Edward qui me serre contre lui.

La douleur me donne des nausées.

Zut, la soirée était tellement sympa…

Quand Alice nous rejoint elle voit tout de suite que je ne suis pas bien.

Elle me donne du paracétamol et j'essaye de me décontracter.

Mais à 22H10 je n'y tiens plus et je suggère à Edward de rentrer.

Il se lève pour aller chercher nos manteaux et Alice quitte le salon pour aller jeter les cartons de pizzas.

Je reste seule avec Jasper qui rassemble les verres sur un plateau.

Je me lève, un peu engourdie, et j'entend Jasper m'interpeller d'un ton gêné:

« Bella…tu..oh mon dieu…ALICE!!! »

Je le regarde, stupéfaite:

« qu'Est-ce qui se passe Jazz? »

Il est rouge vif, et appelle Alice encore une fois.

Celle-ci entre dans le salon, étonnée, en même temps qu'Edward, lui aussi ébahi.

Je ne comprend pas et Jasper me montre du doigt à Alice.

Celle-ci rougit à son tour , me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vivement vers la salle de bains.

« ton jean est taché Bella… »

Je m'effondre, horrifiée.

Il a fallu que ça tombe sur Jasper…

« je ne peux pas te prêter de pantalon en plus, je suis bien plus petite que toi…Mais je vais te passer un jogging de Jazz… »

Quand je quitte la salle de bains après avoir enfilé un jogging de mon beau-frère 10 fois trop grand, j'espère vraiment ne pas le croiser en partant.

Mais il est à coté d'Edward dans le hall pour me dire au revoir.

J'essaye de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux mais il est très gentil et me serre contre lui.

J'ai envie de rentrer sous le sol mais il me remonte le moral:

« Pas de souci j'espère Bella, tu es une femme, c'est totalement normal, hein, c'est naturel! J'ai une femme , et aussi une sœur, et j'ai assisté à un double accouchement alors tu sais, plus rien ne me fait peur… »

« c'est gentil Jasper, mais disons que moi je ne suis pas habituée…Je n'ai pas de frère tu vois, ça manque sérieusement à mon CV je pense… »

Ils rient tous les trois et Alice me serre dans ses bras et me fait un cil d'œil quand nous quittons leur appartement.

Edward me regarde en souriant, je sens qu'il va avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à dire:

« Bella…tu es une sacré veinarde, il n'y a pas à dire…Déjà que Jazz avait vu tes fesses… »*

Qu'Est-ce que je disais…J'adore l'humour masculin…

Mais il me serre dans ses bras et me dépose un bisou sur le nez. J'en profite pour lui enfoncer son bonnet sur les yeux. Un point partout!

-

-

-

-

-

-

* _**voir chapitre 17: douce vengeance.**_

_**Bisous à toutes!!!**_


	42. bonus:lemon rouge

_**lemon rouge**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Je rejette toute la responsabilité de cet OS sur Fleur, super revieweuse de son état, qui m'a suggéré l'idée de cette histoire. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être tabou!**_

_**Cet OS ce passe aux alentours du 25 juillet, c'est à dire entre le chapitre 15 et le chapitre 16 de cette fic.**_

_**J'espère ne pas trop choquer!**_

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'adore les matins de WE.

Depuis toujours. Pouvoir paresser un moment au lit, lire tranquillement en sirotant un verre de jus de fruits, faire un très long petit déjeuner. Et prendre tout son temps…

Depuis que je suis avec Edward c'est encore meilleur…

On a passé la matinée d'hier, samedi, au lit, et pas à lire le journal…

Et là je viens juste de me réveiller pour trouver Edward lavé et rasé de prêt, attendant visiblement mon réveil pour jouer à nouveau au chat et à la souris…

Je trotte à la salle de bains pour un peu de toilette, et surtout me laver le dents…

Mais en faisant un petit tour par la case « toilettes » je me rend compte que mes règles viennent de débarquer…

Ah la tuile…

Comment je vais dire ça à Edward?

Bon, je sais bien que c'est la nature, que je n'ai pas à avoir honte mais…j'ai un peu honte quand même…

Je n'ai pas de tampons ici en plus. Zuuuut!

Je cours ventre à terre dans mon appartement, dans lequel je n'ai pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours et je vais dans ma salle de bains.

Ouf, les tampons sont bien là. J'en met un et prend la boite avec moi.

Je souffle profondément et sors de ma salle de bains pour retourner chez Edward et lui expliquer que pour les câlins, ce matin , ça va pas être possible…

Mais je n'ai pas à aller bien loin, il est dans mon salon, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Bella! Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?! J'ai eu peur en te voyant sortir en courant de l'appart! »

Je ne peux plus reculer.

Je dois être rouge vif, mais je prend mon courage à deux mains…

« euh…j'avais besoin de quelque chose ici…J'ai, un souci, tu vois…typiquement féminin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je me tortille d'un pied sur l'autre, vraiment pas à mon aise mais Edward sourit gentiment

« tu veux dire que tu as tes règles? »

« euh… oui… »

« oh! tu a pris ce qu'il te faut. On y retourne alors? »

Bon, il le prend très naturellement, ça me réconforte.

Jake était aussi gêné que moi quand j'avais mes règles à l'époque ou nous étions ensemble et il se comportait avec moi dans ces périodes là comme si j'étais hautement radioactive…

Une fois dans l'appartement d'Edward je m'installe sur le lit avec un livre figurant sur ma liste de livres à lire pour ma première année de fac.

Je commence à avoir des crampes au ventre. Je vais devoir aller fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de paracétamol.

Edward vient me rejoindre sur le lit et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Il est gentil et attentif même quand on ne peut pas faire l'amour. C'est adorable, vraiment.

Mais il se fait un peu insistant là, je vais devoir lui expliquer les choses ou quoi? Il m'enlève mon tee shirt. ..Je vais définitivement devoir lui expliquer…

« Edward! Je…j'ai mes règles! On ne peut pas faire l'amour! »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai toujours été surpris par les filles qui sont gênées au moment de leurs règles.

Mes parents nous ont expliqué très tôt à mon frère, ma sœur et moi le fonctionnement du corps féminin comme masculin, je ne comprend absolument pas qu'on ne se sente pas à l'aise avec quelque chose d'aussi naturel…

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour ou Alice a eu ses premières règles, elle était soulagée que ça lui arrive, elle avait plus de 14 ans et avait un peu peur que ça ne lui arrive jamais, toutes ses copines étaient déjà formées.

Elle me l'avait dit et je m'étais senti très fier d'elle, c'était la preuve qu'elle grandissait, tout simplement.

Emmett avait bien fait une ou deux plaisanteries douteuses à ce sujet quand Alice l'avait mis au courant, juste après moi, mais ma mère l' avait mis de corvée de nettoyage des toilettes pendant une semaine, ça l'avait calmé.

Bref. Je suis surpris et un peu déçu je dois dire, par l'attitude de Bella.

« Bella, tu es gênée par le fait d'être réglée? »

Elle rougit violement. Elle est drôlement belle quand elle rougit…

« eh bien…Disons que je suis un peu gênée par le fait d'en parler avec un garçon…J'ai été élevée par ma mère, je n'ai pas de frères, et ce n'est pas avec mon père que j'allais parler de ça quand je suis venue vivre chez lui, tu vois… »

Oui je vois bien…

Elle continue, comme si elle essayait de se justifier:

« et puis, j'ai toujours un peu mal au ventre les deux premiers jours et parfois ça me rend nerveuse, irritable… »

« tu as mal ,là? »

« ça commence, oui… »

Je lui offre un grand sourire:

« tu sais ce qui calmerait la douleur à coup sur? »

« euh non, dis moi ça m'intéresse, je n'ai jamais trouvé un médicament qui me calme totalement! »

« ce n'est pas un médicament, c'est bien plus naturel que ça…Un orgasme te détendrait et ferait partir toute la douleur! »

Elle devient cramoisi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« qui t'as dit ça Edward?! »

« Alice! »

C'est la stricte vérité en plus.

Elle secoue la tête, un peu affolée.

J'en profite pour reprendre mes attaques sur son cou et sa poitrine.

« Edward! Tu veux vraiment faire amour alors que j'ai mes règles? Ça ne te dégoûte pas? »

Elle a l'air réellement surprise. Jacob devait être dégoûté lui, petite nature va…

« ça ne me dégoûte pas du tout! C'est juste un peu de sang! »

Elle se laisse aller et je lui enlève sa culotte.

Elle frémit un peu. Je jette un coup d'œil et je comprend qu'elle a mis un tampon. Je vois le petit fil dépasser, ça m'a toujours amusé.

Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous embrasser divinement et de nous chauffer comme d'habitude.

Je caresse les plis de son sexe, et elle gémit de plaisir. On ne m'enlèvera pas de l'esprit que j'ai eu une excellente idée.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Alors là j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire.

Voilà un homme absolument pas gêné par les règles de sa copine Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies et c'est dommage parce que je me demande si c'est vraiment courant, ce genre d'attitude décontractée.

Pour le moment le tampon ne nous gène pas mais j'appréhende le moment ou je vais devoir filer à la salle de bains pour le retirer.

Edward mouille son index et caresse chaque pli et repli de mon intimité.

Je me détend en effet. C'est bon, je crois même que mon sexe et mon clitoris surtout sont plus sensibles qu'en temps normal.

Je m'occupe aussi d'Edward. Il me caresse les cheveux pendant que je fait coulisser ma main sur son sexe, puis je sens ses doigts se crisper sur ma nuque quand je le prend dans ma bouche.

Il gémit, je crois que j'ai appris à connaître tout ce qu'il aime.

Il me repousse doucement.

Bon, c'est le moment je vais devoir aller à la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas tellement l'aller qui m'inquiète mais plutôt le retour: comment je vais me débrouiller pour ne pas mettre du sang partout?

Mais Edward attrape la boite de mouchoirs et me pousse doucement pour que je m'allonge, pus il me fait écarter les cuisses.

Mais je ne comprend ses intentions que quand je sens qu'il tire sur le fil du tampon…

Je me redresse d'un coup, et le repousse sans ménagement. »qu'Est-ce que tu fais?!!! »

Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai crié…

Il lève les mains, surpris:

« je voulais enlever ton tampon! Pour te pénétrer c'es mieux tu ne crois pas? »

« euh, je vais le faire! »

« non! Ça ne me dérange pas! »

Je me rallonge, partagée entre la honte et une certaine excitation…

Il tire délicatement sur le fil et je sens le tampon glisser hors de mon corps.

Je n'ose pas regarder Edward.

Mais quand il s'allonge sur moi je sens sa virilité durcie et je peux dire de manière certaine que ce qu'il vient de faire ne l'a pas fait ramollir, bien au contraire.

Il m'embrasse et je m'enroule autour de lui.

Que je sois gênée ou pas, mon corps réagit au sien de manière presque instinctive…

Il me remonte une cuisse et me pénètre d'une seule poussée.

Je le sens, dur et viril, tout au fond de moi…

Il commence à aller et venir lentement, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je gémis de plaisir.

Je suis certaine à présent que ma féminité est plus sensible que d'habitude…

J'adore ça, de plus en plus. Faire l'amour avec Edward est extraordinaire…

Je m'accroche à ses épaules et il m'écarte les cuisses, puis les remonte sur la poitrine. Il s'enfonce en moi très profondément. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir son regard brûlant, parce que cela décuple notre plaisir à l'un comme à l'autre…

Il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.

Il accélère ses mouvements. Les parois de mon vagin, élargies par la taille de son sexe ,se mettent à palpiter de plaisir.

La sensation de brûlure m'envahit. Je crie quand l'orgasme prend possession de mon corps. Edward s'enfonce en moi de manière plus vive, plus ferme. Je reprend mes esprits et je sens le sang couler le long de mes fesses.

Impossible d'arrêter Edward à présent, il va jouir…Et en effet, il gémit mon prénom et je sens qu'il se répand en moi.

Il s'abat sur le coté en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Il me sourit et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis fourre mon nez dans son cou, à nouveau un peu gênée. On doit être plein de sang tous les deux…

« alors, tu as toujours mal au ventre? »

« non…ça marche ton truc… »

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je le savais. Je savais que ça calmerait sa douleur.

Elle a prit au moins autant de plaisir que d'habitude.

Et moi lui faire amour me plait toujours, le fait qu'elle soit indisposée n'est pas fait pour m'arrêter!

Elle a l'air un peu gênée de nouveau.

Je me soulève et regarde nos corps.

Il y a bien sur du sang sur ses cuisses, sur mon sexe et mon bas ventre.

Il y en a pas mal sur le lit aussi.

Bella saigne beaucoup je trouve. Elle n'a pas de chance. Toutes les filles ne saignent pas autant. Je vais essayer de la convaincre d'en toucher un mot à mon père. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être simple!

Elle a vu le sang aussi et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, geste qui me fait craquer mais qui signe une gène intense de sa part.

Je lui sourit et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever:

« on se prend une douche à deux mon amour? »

Elle accepte immédiatement.

Elle regarde le lit nerveusement.

« euh, je suis désolée, je crois que les draps sont foutus… »

Elle est trop mignonne…A croquer!

« aucune importance ma chérie…Et puis…je peux imaginer que je viens de te déflorer! Ça me fait presque plaisir! »

Elle rougit mais rit avec moi.

Elle court jusqu'à la salle de bains et je comprend qu'elle a peur de saigner sur le chemin.

Je tiens à la nettoyer moi-même sous la douche et elle se laisse faire sans problèmes.

Je la laisse aller aux toilettes et en profite pour changer les draps.

Quand elle me rejoint nous nous installons au lit pour lire et je réfléchis à la manière de la convaincre de discuter avec mon père de ses règles un peu trop abondantes…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Bon, je suis certaine qu'Edward va paraître encore plus parfait là! Vous voulez la conversation Bella/Carlisle à propos de ses règles?!**_

_**Sinon je précise que j'ai moi-même hélas des règles semblables à celles de Bella , que je fais amour pendant mes règles, que ça ne gène pas mon mari et enfin que je suis drôlement heureuse d'avoir un pseudo, vive l'anonymat!!!**_


	43. dentiste

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Je suis ravie!!!**_

_**Fleur: j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail, l'as-tu eu?**_

Bella PDV

« Edward…sois raisonnable! Tu souffres déjà de toutes façons! Tu ne peux pas avaler la boite de calmants et même si tu le faisais ça ne réglerait pas le souci! »

« prérère crever… »

« EDWARD! C'est bientôt Noël en plus! Tu dois faire quelque chose! Je me sens mal de te voir souffrir comme ça…Tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit et tu deviens agressif à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue! «

« non mais je te jure, ça va passer…Sinon je préfère me débrouiller moi-même avec une pince tiens… »

« Bon. J'appelle ton père. »

« nooon! Bella ! je suis grand d'accord, j'ai 26 ans! Je fais ce que je veux! »

« tu te comportes comme un gamin là Edward! Reconnais au moins que tu as peur! »

« JE N'AI PAS PEUR! Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout!et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux appeler mon père, il est médecin, pas dentiste! »

« il a certainement un copain dentiste qui pourra te recevoir dans la journée… »

« je t'ai obligé moi à voir un médecin quand tu ne voulais pas?! »

« absolument! Tu m'as traînée de force chez un gynéco!* Tu avais raison d'ailleurs et je t'en remercie, alors je te prend un RDV avec un dentiste, ta dent est CASSEE Edward; d'ailleurs ça t'apprendra à catcher avec un gamin de 4 ans qui n'a peur de rien!Je suis sure que ce soir tu me remercieras! »

« mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Oh mon pauvre chéri! je comprend que tu aies peur, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le nier, plein de gens ont peur du dentiste… »

« bon, ça va! OUI J' AI PEUR DU DENTISTE! Depuis que j'ai 6 ans et qu'on m'a arraché une dent de lait récalcitrante à tomber! Le dentiste m'a menti en me disant vouloir juste regarder et craaac! Il m'a arraché la dent! Depuis je ne peux plus faire confiance à un dentiste! »

Il a un air totalement terrorisé.

On dirait un petit poussin tombé du nid, avec ses traits tirés, ses cernes et ses cheveux en bataille. Il est craquant aussi avec sa poche de glace sur la joue…Mais il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Il a l'air vaincu et s'assied sur le canapé quand je prend le téléphone pour appeler son père.

Évidement on est dimanche. Ça va pas être simple…

« allo? Carlisle! Oui je sais qu'il est tôt mais c'est Edward…Non rien de vraiment grave mais tu sais hier, quand il a joué avec Sasha et qu'il a reçu le pied du petit dans la tête? Oui il a dit que ce n'était rien mais en fait il a une dent cassée. …Évidement il n'a pas dormit de la nuit, il s'est bourré de médicaments mais là il ne peut pas rester comme ça!……Oui! ……OK…….J'attend ton appel alors! »

Je regarde Edward qui me fixe d'un air implorant.

« ton père contacte un copain et nous rappelle…Mais tu sais il est à peine 6H00 du matin, j'espère pour toi qu'être réveillé aussi tôt un dimanche matin ne mettra pas le dentiste trop en rogne… »

Il gémit en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Je vais le prendre dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Le téléphone sonne, je me jette dessus.

« Carlisle? Oui……..Oui! SUPER!………..On arrive! Bisous à Esmée! »

Edward me jette un regard digne d'un Saint Bernard.

« le copain de ton père nous attend. Il a son cabinet prêt de chez tes parents, alors on ira manger chez eux à midi, ta mère nous invite. Elle fera de la purée! »

Re-gémissement.

Je crois qu'il n'est plus capable de parler.

Il va se préparer en traînant les pieds. Je le plains, mais j'avoue être assez contente d'avoir trouver une faille dans la carapace de Monsieur Perfection!

Il est tellement mal que je suis obligée de conduire.

Une Aston Martin Van quish, glups…

Carlisle nous attend devant le chemin qui mène à leur villa.

Il monte dans la voiture pour me guider.

Arrivés devant chez le dentiste nous avons un mal de chien à faire sortir Edward de la voiture…

Carlisle n'a pas l'air surpris mais moi je me retiens de rire.

Je ne danse pas de joie à l'idée d'aller chez le dentiste mais là Edward a une vraie phobie…

Carlisle le prend par les épaules et le pousse littéralement dans le couloir.

Son ami dentiste lui serre la main et nous ouvre la porte de la salle de soins.

Edward fait demi tour en apercevant le fauteuil et son père lui parle comme un vétérinaire doit le faire avec un chiwawa récalcitrant.

Edward a d'ailleurs tout du chiwawa traumatisé en ce moment.

Assez fermement conduit vers le fauteuil par son père et le dentiste, il fait trois fois le tour du fauteuil avant d'y être assez vivement poussé par le dentiste, qui doit avoir autre chose à faire de son dimanche…

Je m'empare de sa main droite et crie immédiatement: il me la broie littéralement.

Carlisle lui prend l'autre main et réussit à le convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche…

« pas joli…il faut arracher… »dit le dentiste.

« AAARRGGNNNNOONNN »

Edward pousse de gargouillis assez peu intelligibles.

Nous faisons tous les trois comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Le dentiste lui fait une piqûre dans la mâchoire et Carlisle maintient fermement Edward.

Je ne sens plus ma main ni mon avant-bras tellement Edward s'accroche à moi.

Heureusement les soins sont relativement rapides.

Une fois qu'il est finalement relâche, Edward se relève d'un bond du fauteuil ,tel un diable jaillissant de sa boite.

Il se jette dans mes bras. Je vacille sous le choc. Je ne reconnais plus du tout Edward. Ceci dit il est drôlement plus humain là!

« Edward, là, c'est fini! «

Je lui tapote le dos…

Carlisle veut payer, mais son copain refuse, il a surtout l'air de vouloir rejoindre sa famille le plus vite possible.

Edward s'installe à l'arrière dans la voiture et je me glisse à coté de lui.

Carlisle prend le volant.

Edward a l'air vraiment abattu

Ça commence à m'inquiéter… »

« Carlisle? C'est normal qu'il soit assommé comme ça? »

« euh, oui. Andrew a mis ce qu'il faut dans l'injection, il était tellement agité et nerveux… »

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa de ses parents est court, mais Edward s'endort contre mon épaule.

Esmée vient nous accueillir et nous ne sommes pas trop de trois pour remorquer un Edward totalement ensuqué sur le canapé.

Je suis un peu sous le choc…

« je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi peur du dentiste! »

Esmée me sourit:

« tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu Emmett en train de subir une prise de sang! »

-

-

-

-

-

* _**prochain OS, promis!**_

_**J'ai RDV demain chez le dentiste.**_

_**J'ai peur.**_

_**Je n'ai rien aux dents, c'est juste le contrôle annuel, mais je flippe à mort.**_

_**Parce que je suis comme Edward: j'ai la phobie du dentiste. **_

_**Ce qui lui est arrivé à 6 ans, c'est mon histoire. **_

_**Et son comportement chez le dentiste, c'est le mien.**_

_**J'ai peur!!!!**_


	44. bonus: la prise de sang d'Emmett

Rosalie PDV

Comment je vais m'y prendre?

Emmett est encore dans un sale état…

Il a toussé et éternué toute la nuit…

Du coup j'ai à peine fermé l'œil…

Il DOIT faire cette prise de sang pour déterminer à quel taux il en est de cette allergie au pollen…

Mais l'amener faire une prise de sang, c'est un peu comme demander à Bush de réfléchir: de la science fiction…

Bon.

Je ne vois qu'une solution: le chantage…

Plus de sexe avant qu'il n'ai fait cette prise de sang…

-

-

-

Bon, il a tenu drôlement longtemps cette fois-ci, presque trois jours, alors que je passais et repassais devant lui, tantôt en string et soutien gorge, tantôt totalement nue, tantôt avec seulement une serviette autour de moi, tantôt avec un de ses grands tee shirt blanc à moitié transparent et sans rien dessous (c'Est-ce qu'il aime le plus…)…

Il a fini par me supplier mais j'ai tenu bon: on est sur le chemin du laboratoire.

Évidement en rentrant ça va être ma fête…Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais je sens que ça va être intense.

Nous avons déposé Sasha chez Carlisle et Esmée, à 4 mois il est trop jeune pour assister à la corrida qui va suivre…

Je me gare le plus prêt possible du laboratoire.

Je risque un œil vers mon mari.

Il est blanc comme un linge et coule l'eau.

Je soupire et sors la première.

J'ouvre la portière coté passager et lui tend la main.

Il la prend et me tire à lui.

Hors de question de lutter physiquement, il mesure 1m88 et pèse 90 kgs de muscles, moi je culmine à 1M70 et 58 kgs…

« Emmett…voyons mon cœur…Ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis!sois courageux, et surtout pense à tout ce que je vais te faire en rentrant à la maison… »

Il sort de la voiture et fait trois pas. Puis s'immobilise, totalement crispé.

Il n'exagère pas en plus, il est vraiment paniqué…

Tant bien que mal, en lui murmurant des promesses sexuelles et lui montrant délibérément mon décolleté j'arrive à la traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Au moment ou je le pousse en lui caressant le dos pour le faire entrer, un gamin d'environ 6 ans sort avec sa mère.

Ils passent devant nous et visiblement ils comprennent immédiatement de quoi il retourne…

En même temps ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner…

Le gosse montre le pansement au pli de son bras à mon courageux époux:

« t'inquiètes, ça fait même pas mal! Et puis regarde, ils m'ont donné un bonbon!!! »

J'ignorerai toujours si c'est la promesse du bonbon ou la honte qui l'ont poussé à entrer mais enfin Emmett est dans le labo, je me place de manière à être entre la porte et lui et tend l'ordonnance à la secrétaire.

Elle regarde Emmett, qui s'est mis à geindre, d'un air à la fois amusé et effaré.

Quand elle me regarde moi, son air est compatissant.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et appelle le médecin pour la prise de sang, nous évitant ainsi d'attendre.

« comment va le bébé? »

« très bien merci! »

Ils me connaissent ,c'est ici que je venais tous les mois pour mes contrôles sanguin durant ma grossesse…

Le médecin nous ouvre la porte de la salle de prélèvement.

Ça en est trop pour Emmett qui tente de fuir.

Mais le médecin est grand et costaud lui aussi.

Il se met devant la porte.

Je parle doucement à mon nounours…

Le matériel est prét, le médecin comprend qu'il ne vaut mieux pas demander à Emmett de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Il officie donc debout, et place le garrot.

Mais quand Emmett aperçoit l'aiguille il replie son bras en hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge…

Je perd patience et crie plus fort que lui:

« dis donc! Tu vas prendre sur toi et tendre le bras! Quand j'ai accouché je n'ai pas essayé de fuir MOI! »

Il ose me répondre:

« bah oui mais toi tu avais la péridurale! »

« ah tu parles! La péridurale a fonctionné 2H00 alors que mon accouchement a duré 21H00*!et tu veux que je te parle de l'aiguille qu'on m'a enfoncée dans le dos?! »

Il couine mais tend le bras.

Il ferme les yeux et grogne, mais le médecin réussit à prélever les tubes qu'il lui faut.

Emmett est à nouveau tout blanc. Il regarde le pansement sur son bras et parait au bord des larmes.

J'ai un peu honte et l'entraîne derrière moi.

Une fois enfin installés dans la voiture il me regarde misérablement.

Il me fait craquer avec cet air là sur son visage…

Je lui souris et lui tapote la main.

« pardon…je suis désolé Rose, ça me met à l'envers ces prises de sang mais je n'aurais jamais du te parler de la péridurale. Je sais combien tu as souffert, et combien tu as été courageuse… »

« allez, c'est fini…On va à la maison faire un câlin avant de récupérer Sasha,OK? »

« oh oui! »

Il retrouve le sourire.

Tellement que quand nous entrons dans la chambre il a un regard carnassier.

Ça va être ma fête…

-

-

-

-

-

*comme moi…

-

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal à la tête. Du coup mon mari est allé au RDV dentaire à ma place j'irai à sa place la semaine prochaine._**

_**Merci de vos reviews, ça me permet de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier le dentiste.**_

_**Ceci dit la mienne (c'est une femme) est super gentille, d'ailleurs c'est une copine, mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est les sensations sur les dents, et surtout les odeurs, de désinfectant, de je-sais-pas-quoi…enfin ça sent le dentiste,quoi!…Rien que d'y penser…raaaaah!!!**_


	45. Noël

Bella PDV

Ma mère et Phil sont arrivés hier.

Je suis heureuse de la retrouver. Elle n'a pas changé!

Et Phil a vraiment l'air de la rendre heureuse. Ils sont souvent sur la route, et je sais que ma mère trouve son bonheur dans cette vie un peu erratique, un peu bohème.

Ils sont installés à l'hôtel de Leah, et ma mère est tombée sous le charme. Il faut dire que le contraire serait étonnant , Leah et Esmée ont fait un travail extraordinaire.

Je suis en vacances et Edward s'est avancé au maximum la semaine dernière pour être en vacances en même temps que moi.

Je suis un peu anxieuse , le programme des fêtes est assez chargé.

Le 24 au soir, c'est-à-dire ce soir, nous faisons le réveillon avec mes parents, et Phil et Sue, ainsi que Leah et Seth. A présent je considère Seth comme mon petit-frère. Il n'a que 16 ans mais sa fraicheur est très agréable. J'ai un peu plus de mal avec Leah, mais elle est plus âgée , elle aura 20 ans en mars, et comme moi elle est assez timide et réservée.

Le 25 à midi nous mangeons chez les Cullen. Mes parents étaient invités mais ils ont décliné l'invitation, mon père et Sue seront à la réserve et ma mère et Phil passeront juste dans l'après-midi pour rencontrer les parents d'Edward.

J'essaye de me détendre, certains des cadeaux qu'on avait commandé sur internet ont eu du retard, et les balles de base ball de Phil et Emmett ne sont arrivées qu'hier! J'étais paniquée.

Edward est infiniment plus détendu que moi.

Je sais pourquoi.

Edward fait parti de ces gens qui ont des convictions inébranlables.

Pour lui pas de doutes: nous nous aimons pour toujours, tout ira bien, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je sais qu'il a raison sur un certain point: je l'aime de manière définitive et irrévocable.

Mais même maintenant l'amour qu'il me porte tient plus pour moi de l'irréel.

Parfois quand je me réveille le matin je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis cet été. Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me le montre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, mais je ne sais pas si un jour j'arrêterai d'avoir peur qu'à un moment il prenne conscience que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville et qu'il me quitte…

Je suis sous pression, trop stressée.

Edward se réveille et me prend dans ses bras.

Je me colle contre lui. J'ai besoin de faire baisser la pression.

Tout de suite.

Il doit pouvoir m'aider…

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est une perfectionniste.

Trop.

Elle se met la pression pour tout. Pour ses études, pour ces préparatifs de Noël. Elle n'a pas suffisamment confiance en elle.

Ca allait mieux mais depuis une quinzaine de jours avec la fatigue accumulée elle est de nouveau fragile.

J'aime sa fragilité, j'aime la protéger. Mais j'aime surtout la voir heureuse.

Bon, elle est en vacances, ça va aller mieux. J'ai travaillé comme un fou cette semaine afin de pouvoir être en vacances avec elle.

Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et de l'obliger à se reposer, se détendre, profiter des fêtes de fin d'année. Parce que vu son stress elle est très loin de la magie de Noël là…

Elle se colle contre mon ventre d'une manière suggestive.

Voilà une veille de Noël qui commence comme j'aime…

Je décide de la jouer un peu sauvage…

Je plaque son ventre contre le matelas assez fermement, et lui remonte sa nuisette, dévoilant ses fesses parfaites…

Je les caresse le plus suggestive ment possible et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre: non seulement je sens mon sexe se tendre pour elle, mais elle se met à gémir et à se cambrer pour être prise.

Je suis d'humeur joueuse ce matin, et je la fais languir un peu, jouant avec ses petites lèvres, glissant deux doigts dans son intimité détrempée.

Quand enfin je glisse mon gland entre ses lèvres intimes, nous poussons un cri de plaisir tous les deux. Je tire ses hanches à moi et fais basculer son bassin dans la position exacte qui me permet de la pénétrer comme c'est le meilleur. Ses cris me donnent envie de jouir tout de suite mais je me maitrise, le temps de l'amener au 7° ciel.

Enfin elle crie , un cri de jouissance pure…

Je me lâche à mon tour et me répand au plus profond d'elle, la remplissant de ma jouissance. Le plaisir m'arrache des gémissements. Je me couche sur le dos et l'attire contre mon torse.

Nous sommes en sueur et haletants.

Heureux.

« comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi toutes ces années sans toi ma chérie? »

Elle sourit.

« je ne sais pas…je me pose la même question…En fait, moi, sans toi, je ne vivais pas: je survivais… »

« pareil pour moi. Avant toi ma vie était une longue nuit froide. Tu es entrée dans ma vie comme un météore et à présent tu es mon soleil. Tu éclaires tout sur ton passage, tu rend ma vie chaude et heureuse. Tu me rend vivant… »

« c'est de moi que tu parles là! »

« de nous deux on dirait… »

Nous restons un long moment silencieux, à simplement profiter du moment présent.

Ce soir nous allons à l'hôtel de Leah, pour une fête familiale, même si la plupart d'entre nous n'ont aucun lien du sang. Par contre les liens du cœur se forment, de plus en plus, j'aime Seth comme un frère, j'apprécie Leah, je suis complice avec Sue, Charlie a l'air d'avoir de l'affection pour moi…

Je suis l'un des leurs.

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la fête bat son plein.

La magie de Noël opère.

Je ne me sens même plus fatiguée, je suis juste bien, heureuse.

J'aime voir tous ces gens que j'aime être heureux autour de moi.

Nous sommes tous à table, tous: Charlie, Sue, Seth, Renée, Phil, Leah, Jacob, Billy, Edward et moi.

Pas d'animosité, pas de colère ou de reproches. Juste des gens apaisés. Heureux.

Nous avons partagé un repas de Noël typique, et au début nous étions tous un peu guindés, mais Billy a commencé à plaisanter avec Phil qui est assis à coté de lui et l'atmosphère s'est vite détendue.

Il est prêt de minuit, ma main est dans celle d'Edward , celle de Leah dans celle de Jacob…

J'ai souri quand ils sont arrivés ensemble.

J'ai vu le regard de Billy. J'ai comprit qu'il n'était pas encore au courant, que c'était tout récent.

J'ai vu le regard de Jacob. Le bonheur dans ses yeux. Le même que celui qui brillait dans les yeux de Leah, dans ceux de Sue, de Charlie, de Renée, de Phil ,d'Edward, dans les miens. Le même aussi que celui que j'aime voir dans les yeux de Carlisle et d'Esmée, de Rosalie, d'Emmett, de Jasper et d'Alice.

Je me sens bien. J'aime tous ces gens. Et ils m'aiment. Nous passons un moment extraordinaire. Un moment de vraie joie et de complicité. Pas de faux semblants.

Le vrai moment de Noël.

Quand minuit sonne ses douze coups à la pendule d'époque de la salle de l'hôtel de Leah ou nous sommes les seuls convives, tout le monde lève son verre en criant.

Nous échangeons nos cadeaux.

Je regarde tous les yeux qui brillent.

Je regarde le bracelet d'argent que ma mère et Phil viennent de m'offrir, le loup sculpté en bois rouge que Jacob m'a confectionné, le cahier recouvert de cuir vert que Charlie et Sue m'ont donné…

Je regarde Edward. Il porte autour du cou l'écharpe des Seattle Mariners que Seth lui a offert.

Nous reculons d'un pas. Pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Nous avons convenu de nous offrir ce soir un seul paquet, pareil demain midi chez ses parents. Les reste nous nous l'offrirons demain soir en rentrant chez nous. Seuls.

Il me tend un petit paquet. Je lui tend un rouleau.

J'ouvre le petit paquet, en sachant déjà que c'est un bijou.

Je découvre une chaine en argent, au bout de laquelle pend un petit livre en argent également, sur le livre est gravé mon prénom.

Je regarde Edward. Il m'a observée ouvrir mon cadeau, le sien à la main. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il me sourit et déballe le sien.

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai du mal à parler.

Les partitions de Mélisande et Phéléas , l'opéra de Debussy. Celles jouée en 1998 par l'orchestre philarmonique de Berlin, sous la direction de Claudio Abbado.

Ma version préférée…

Je serre Bella contre mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais reçu un plus beau cadeau. Jamais.

Nous nous regardons longuement, tant de choses passent dans ce regard, l'amour, la reconnaissance, l'éblouissement, la confiance, la tendresse…

Quand nous nous embrassons enfin, quelqu'un met la musique dans la grande salle.

Bella me prend par la main et me tire vers les autres.

Je ne rompt notre baiser que pour la prendre par la main pour la faire danser.

Nous allons nous coucher vers 2H00 du matin, dans la même chambre que nous avions occupée la dernière fois.

Renée et Phil dorment sur place également.

Les autres rentrent chez eux.

Leah et Jacob ont disparu peu après la distribution des cadeaux…

Renée les a vu prendre le couloir qui mène aux appartements privés de Leah, enlacés.

Je suis aussi heureux que soulagé.

Jacob m'a offert un beau cadeau de Noël ,avec cette relation!

Nous nous réveillons à 9H00 et nous prenons un bain, ensemble dans cette salle de bains si typique.

C'est le matin de Noël. Quelque part c'est un peu mon premier Noël…

Bella est heureuse, visiblement heureuse.

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Elle veut toujours tout bien faire pour les autres, elle veut le bonheur de tout le monde autour d'elle.

Quand nous partons pour rejoindre la demeure de mes parents Leah et Jacob viennent juste de se lever.

J'ai vu Leah sourire pour la première fois.

J'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille.

L'année dernière j'étais arrivé à 14H00. Parce que la veille je m'étais soulé. A rouler par terre. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'étais malheureux. Par contre je sais à quel point j'ai rendu ma mère malheureuse ce jour-là…

Je ne veux plus jamais lui faire vivre de tels moments…

Bella sautille d'impatience dans la voiture. Je sais que, comme moi, comme les autres « enfants Cullen » elle a hâte de voir la réaction de mes parents en découvrant leur cadeau.

Nous arrivons à 11H30.

Emmet et Rosalie arrivent en même temps que nous. Sasha et Chloe sont surexcités. Ils se jettent sur nous en riant.

Ma mère, Bella et Rose les amènent voir « les traces de pas du Père Noël » derrière la maison et pendant ce temps mon père, Emmett et moi déposons les paquets au pied du sapin.

Nous finissons quand Jasper et Alice arrivent. Jasper dépose rapidement leur paquets à son tour.

Nous rentrons tous bruyamment dans le salon. Sasha est rouge vif, Chloe danse sur place.

Il y a une multitude de cadeaux sous le sapin.

Mon père réussit à faire assoir tout le monde et commence la distribution, aidé de Sasha et Chloe, fiers d'aider leur papi.

Les enfants sont incroyablement gâtés. Même Nina, qui ne naitra que dans un mois et demi a des cadeaux!

Sasha pousse un rugissement de joie en découvrant les places pour le combat de catch ou je l'amènerai après-demain.

Alice me lance alors un regard que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Je vois combien elle est fière de moi…

J'ouvre plusieurs paquets, ma famille sait comment me faire plaisir. Mais le paquet que j'ouvre avec le cœur qui bat plus vite c'est bien sur celui de Bella…

Je trouve un bracelet de cuir tibétain*. Tout ce que j'aime!

Nous nous sourions et elle se serre un peu plus contre moi.

Mon frère m'interpelle, sa fille assise sur ses genoux, en train de lui faire un collier avec une guirlande:

« dis donc frangin, heureusement que tu as des oreilles pour arrêter ton sourire! »

Je le regarde. Il est aussi heureux que moi…

Nous nous levons, Alice, Emmett et moi, et nous dirigeons vers nos parents. Emmett tient ses enfants par la main, Alice porte Mila et je prend Tom dans mes bras.

Mes parents sont assis l'un contre l'autre sur la canapé.

C'est Chloe qui tend l'enveloppe à mon père;

Il l'ouvre et je regarde mes parents se pencher ensemble sur les billets d'avion et d'hôtel. Quand mon père relève la tête il se lève vivement pour masquer son trouble, il prend Chloe dans ses bras et va faire un tour dans la cuisine avec elle. Ma mère se jette sur moi, puis sur Emmett et Alice. Elle pleure. Elle va ensuite serrer dans ses bras Jasper, Rosalie et Bella.

Mon père revient avec Chloe ,il embrasse Alice puis mon frère et moi.

Je n'ai pas souvent vu mon père dans cet état. Pas depuis le mariage d'Alice en tous cas!

Nous passons à table et je suis assis en face de Bella.

A nouveau la magie de Noël opère. C'est un moment parfait. Juste la joie d'être ensemble!

Mes parents m'ont offert un cadre photo en cuivre vieilli. A l'intérieur une photo de Bella, Alice et ma mère, prise à Halloween. J'ai sourit, ils me connaissent. Autant que je les connais!

Draco qui nous a suivi partout, et a même partagé le panier du roquet de Leah la nuit dernière dévore son os à mes pieds.

Je lève mon verre de vin et fait un clin d'œil à Bella. Ce soir ce sera notre Noël, à elle et moi…

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je n'oublierai jamais ce Noël, même si je vis 100 ans!

Esmée et Carlisle m'ont offert des boucles d'oreille. Les même que celles qu'ils ont offert à Rosalie, sauf que les miennes sont en or et en rubis, alors que celles de Rose sont en or et émeraude.

Je suis gâtée par tout le monde, mais le cadeau d'Edward est une fois de plus celui qui me touche le plus: les œuvres de Jane Austen en édition d'époque! Je ne préfère même pas penser à combien ça peut couter!

Je souris à mon fiancé, à ma famille.

Je suis une des leurs.

Quand ma mère et Phil nous rejoignent à 15H30 je suis détendue. Esmée et Carlisle sont parfaits, Alice aussi, elle montre à ma mère les croquis de ma robe de mariée. Renée parle longuement avec Rosalie. Elles font le même métier, et visiblement elles s'apprécient . Emmett et Phil sortent jouer un moment au baseball, au milieu de la neige…Nous rions comme des fous en les regardant par la fenêtre. Carlisle les filme et Edward les prend en photo…

Quand nous arrivons à notre appartement il est plus de 20H00.

Nous câlinons un moment Ginny et lui offrons ses sardines. Elle les mange gloutonnement. Cette bête est bien la chatte d'Edward: aussi gourmande que lui…

Puis Edward et moi allons nous installer dans le salon, nous nous asseyons par terre, entre le piano et le sapin que j'ai décoré en rouge et argent cette année.

J'ai déposé deux paquets pour lui au pied du sapin. Il en a mit trois pour moi. Je grimace un peu mais il me serre la main.

J'ouvre un premier paquet. Je me met aussitôt à rire. C'est un body en dentelles noires…Disons que ce cadeau est autant pour moi que pour lui!

Je lui tend un paquet à mon tour, il l'ouvre et parait vraiment heureux de trouver un ours en peluche qui porte un pull QUE J'AI TRICOTE MOI-MÊME!!!

Je prend un deuxième paquet dans ses mains.

A l'intérieur il y a un stylo cartier ! La Rolls des stylos! Je crie de joie, puis lui tend mon dernier cadeau. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre…

Il me tend à son tour mon dernier paquet…

Nous déballons en même temps…

-

-

-

-

-

-

***_http : / .fr/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/tag/bracelets/&usg=__NGjDEdAZyw5GKzp1LcRf2W9w-pA=&h=303&w=500&sz=42&hl=fr&start=8&sig2=O8-VYWcUA_Xl5UDb9HByMw&um=1&tbnid=-5EIIwQnZ5ORBM:&tbnh=79&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbracelet%2Bcuir%2Bet%2Bargent%2Bhomme%26hl%3Dfr%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1&ei=7GOQSojiOcWFjAeslo2BDg_**

**_retirez les espaces entrehttp, :, / / pour voir le bracelet d'Edward, j'espère que ça va marcher!_**

_**Je vous raconterai quels sont ces derniers cadeaux dans le prochain chapitre!!! **_

_**J'ai hâte de voir à quoi vous allez penser pour ces derniers cadeaux…**_


	46. derniers cadeaux

Edward PDV

J'ouvre le dernier cadeau de Bella et je suis partagé entre le fou rire et les larmes.

Dans la boite se trouve une très vieille boite à musique, en bois très sombre, presque aussi foncé que de l'ébène.

Je la regarde de plus prêt, attentivement.

C'est une boite à musique magnifiquement sculptée.

Je l'ouvre délicatement et la petite danseuse désuète qui se trouve à l'intérieur se met à danser.

Le velours rouge est abimé par endroit, cette boite à musique a servi…

Il y a un petit papier roulé et serré par un ruban rouge à l'intérieur, je le prend entre mes doigts, mais quand je veux le déplier Bella m'en empêche:

« attend, regarde derrière la boite d'abord »

Précautionneusement je retourne la boite à musique, il y a une plaque en cuivre avec l'annotation suivante:

_ pour tes 17 ans, Alice, reçois tout notre amour. Papa et Maman-1918_

Je reste sans voix.

Je regarde Bella qui me sourit.

« tu peux ouvrir le papier à présent… »

J'ouvre le petit ruban avec des doigts qui tremblent.

C'est un poème…

« Si l'éternité m'était donnée,

C'est à tes cotés que je voudrais la passer,

Mais si je devais mourir demain,

C'est sans regret que je partirais,

Heureuse et comblée, d'avoir connu enfin

Avec toi l'amour parfait »

Je ne cherche pas à retenir la larme qui coule sur ma joue.

Je ne suis pas encore en mesure de parler…

Bella regarde le contenu de son dernier cadeau.

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la profondeur de notre relation.

Il y a ça…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Edward pleure.

Je ne suis pas bien loin derrière…

Mon dernier cadeau est également une boite à musique…

Très différente de celle que je lui ai trouvé totalement par hasard dans une brocante prêt de la fac.

Mais c'est une boite à musique aussi.

Et elles jouent le clair de lune de Debussy toutes les deux…

La mienne est en argent massif, elle brille de mille feux.

Sur le dessus il y a mon prénom gravé en pleins et déliés.

Je l'ouvre.

A l'intérieur il y a un cœur en cristal.

Juste un cœur, par un pendentif , un simple cœur qui est juste là pour me rappeler l'amour qu'Edward me porte.

Edward s'est ressaisi.

Sa voix est rauque.

« regarde derrière… »

Je retourne précautionneusement la boite à musique.

Il y a une autre gravure:

_Bella&Edward-premier Noël_

Je reste figée.

Comment nommer cela?

Amour, passion, symbiose, chimie?

Dans tous les cas je mesure la chance incroyable que j'ai de vivre cela…

Je vais m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward.

Il passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille et de son autre main il joue avec mes cheveux.

Je pose ma main gauche sur sa main posée sur mon ventre.

Ma main droite est sur sa cuisse.

Nous restons très longtemps ainsi, connectés.

Puis doucement, lentement, il m'allonge sur le tapis.

Il m'enlève la robe vert foncée et les bas que je portais pour ce Noël chez les Cullen, et je déboutonne sa chemise blanche.

Il me caresse si doucement que je sens à peine ses doigts sur mon corps.

Quand il me pénètre, avec une infinie tendresse, un soupir de félicité nous échappe à tous les deux…

Il bouge à peine en moi, l'essentiel du plaisir ce soir nous est donné par notre regard.

Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux.

Son regard vert, si intense, qui me vrille, me scrute, qui connait la profondeur de mon âme.

Nous restons très, très longtemps ainsi.

Peut-être pourrions nous passer notre vie imbriqués l'un dans l'autre?…

Je ne souhaite rien de plus que faire ainsi un avec l'homme que j'aime.

Physiquement, intellectuellement, mystiquement.

Même quand nos corps nous échappent et que nos mouvements s'amplifient pour arriver à l'extase suprême nos regards ne se quittent pas.

Et c'est en larmes que nous gémissons notre plaisir…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

La chance.

Je suis sans aucun doute l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers tout entier.

Alors que j'avais eu la chance de connaitre une relation d'une intensité incroyable avec ma jumelle, voici que je rencontre mon âme sœur.

Cella vec qui les mots sont vains.

Celle avec qui s'aimer a une véritable signification.

Je la serre contre moi.

Pour toujours.

Jamais je ne laisserais s'enfuir mon bonheur.

Notre amour nous allons le cultiver, le nourrir, le faire pousser.

Il va croitre et s'embellir.

La certitude qui m'habite est plus forte que jamais.

Il y a Bella.

Il y a moi.

Rien d'autre ne compte.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà la fin de ce récit de Noël.**_

_**Je répond à quelques reviews: sophiebelier: ce que tu me dis me fais beaucoup de peine…Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur!**_

_**Audrey: effectivement dans un chapitre Bella parle des siamois de Sue; ce sont ses chats! Des chats siamois, leur race quoi! Mdr!!! Bravo pour ta perspicacité en tous cas!!!**_


	47. réveillon

**_Je poste en retard désolée, j'ai eu du monde hier et aujourd'hui._**

**_J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_**

Réveillon

-

Bella PDV

Demain nous entamons une nouvelle année.

L'année qui sera celle de notre mariage…

Je profite des mes vacances.

Edward et moi passons beaucoup de temps à lire, ou écouter de la musique.

Nous nous ressourçons.

Nous allons presque quotidiennement au cinéma.

L'objectif de ces vacances, c'est vraiment le repos!

Nous allons aussi tous les jours chez Alice et Jasper.

Nous aimons être chez eux.

Alice fait partie de ces gens qui savent vous mettre à l'aise.

Elle ne se met pas en quatre quand quelqu'un vient, elle est naturelle mais accueillante, du coup on ne peut que se sentir bien chez eux.

Même moi qui a souvent l'impression d'être en trop, voire de gêner, je me sens parfaitement acceptée chez eux.

Mila et Tom sont adorables, de plus en plus souriants, de plus en plus grassouillets aussi!

Alice va les mettre de temps en temps à la garderie à partir de fin janvier, parce qu'elle reprend tout doucement son activité de styliste free lance.

Et quand ils auront 6 mois ils iront à 80%.

J'aime passer du temps avec Alice.

Je suis peu à l'aise avec les filles de mon âge, j'ai rarement dépassé le stade de la simple camaraderie.

Mais avec Alice ce qui compte ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'on fait, on passe souvent du temps à faire des activités basiques, comme plier les vêtements des bébés ou écrire nos cartes de vœux, c'est plutôt qu'on rigole beaucoup et qu'on aborde toutes sortes de sujets, de plus graves aux plus frivoles.

Edward et Jasper jouent à la guitare pendant ce temps. Edward sait bien entendu en jouer, en musicien professionnel qu'il est, même s'il est pianiste, il sait jouer de plusieurs autres instruments, et Jasper lui a demandé de l'aider à progresser.

Nous repartons de chez eux toujours joyeux et gavés de pizzas!

Bien entendu nous avons passé du temps avec ma mère et Phil.

Mais ce n'est plus comme avant avec ma mère Nous nous entendons bien mais…j'ai grandi, nous nous sommes éloignés. Nos relations sont plus superficielles.

Ma mère n'est plus la première personne vers qui me tourner lorsque j'ai un souci: à présent c'est Edward, ensuite Alice et puis Sue aussi. Je m'entend très bien avec elle.

La semaine dernière, deux jours après Noël, Edward a amené Sasha voir ce fameux match de catch.

Puis nous avons dormi chez Emmett et Rosalie et passé une partie de la journée chez eux.

J'ai été bluffée par l'organisation sans faille de Rosalie.

Elle a un emploi du temps pour occuper ses enfants, elle leur propose des activités Montessori , entrecoupées de plages de jeux libres. Et avec tout ça elle réussit à être spontanée…

Elle pourra peut-être me donner des cours quand je serai enceinte!

Bref, je passe de merveilleuses vacances.

Et ce soir nous allons réveillonner avec Angela et son petit ami Ben, sur le campus de la fac, une des fraternités organise un bal masqué. C'est tellement ringard que ça sera forcément drôle!

Edward et moi avons gardé la surprise de nos déguisements.

J'en ai parlé à Alice et elle m'a aidée à customiser un pull et un collants noirs pour me faire un déguisement de souris! J'ai même le serre tête avec les oreilles!

Je me prépare dans la salle de bans, pendant qu'Edward se costume dans la chambre.

J'enfile le collant et met par-dessus des bottes, noires également qu' Esmée m'a prêtées, puis le pull, qui est vraiment prêt du corps, puis je me fait un chignon et positionne le serre-tête. Je me maquille en noir et gris, me fait des pommettes et le bout du nez en rose puis me dessine des moustaches. Et je finis avec du rouge à lèvres bien rouge.

Je me regarde sous toutes les coutures: pas mal, assez drôle.

Edward frappe à la porte.

« tu es prête? »

« oui oui! Et toi? »

« oui! À trois tu sors! 1... 2... 3! »

J'ouvre la porte et reste coite:

Edward porte un costume noir, une chemise blanche avec un neud papillon noir. Une grande cape noire flotte sur son dos. Il a des cernes mauves sous les yeux, ses lèvres sont rouges…Il me sourit et révèle des dents démesurées…

J'éclate de rire:

« tu es un vampire! Excellente idée! J'adore! Tu fais presque peur! »

Il affiche un air déçu:

« presque seulement? Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour être terrifiant! »

Je m'approche de lui pour un câlin et lui murmure dans l'oreille:

« même si tu étais un vrai vampire assoiffé de mon sang, je n'aurais pas peur de toi… »

« tu es bien certaine de ce que tu dis jolie petite souris? Parce que j'ai bien envie de te dévorer toute crue … »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ma Bella en souricette! Je regrette presque de ne pas m'être déguisé en chat.

Mais j'aime beaucoup ce costume de vampire.

Nous passons de bonnes vacances, reposantes, ressourcantes.

On en a besoin: en janvier Bella passe des partiels et l'organisation du mariage va passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Dans 6 mois est quelques jours nous serons mariés…

Il y a un an pile j'étais déjà en boite, et probablement ivre…

Quel changement de vie!

Inutile de dire que je préfère 100 mille fois ma nouvelle vie!

Nous partons pour ce bal costumé en nous donnant la main dans la rue et en riant comme des fous.

Il y a beaucoup de monde, à croire que le coté kitch plait à plein de gens.

Angela est déjà là, déguisée en Cléopâtre, et son petit ami Ben est en pirate.

Nous entrons ensemble.

C'est très classique comme fête, une piste de danse, un buffet ou il y a surtout de l'alcool et des gars déjà bien éméchés alors qu'il n'est que 23H00...

Mais nous sommes là pour nous amuser, pas pour discuter l'organisation.

La musique est très dans l'air du temps, mais je décide de voir uniquement le bon coté des choses: Bella rit, elle s'amuse rien qu'à essayer de reconnaitre des gens qu'elles connaissent avec Angela et Ben.

Après avoir laissé nos manteaux au vestiaire nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule pour aller danser.

La musique est endiablée ,nous sautillons sur place.

Et là, mon calvaire commence…

Si jamais Bella pense une seule seconde ne pas être belle je lui rappellerai cette soirée…

Je reconnais qu'elle est particulièrement sexy avec cette tenue noire prêt du corps, et qu'elle est très belle à la base.

Mais elle est à moi!

Un nombre impressionnant de garçons, certains qu'elle connait, d'autres qui sont des inconnus viennent l'inviter à danser…Elle refuse en riant, mais certains sont très, très lourds et je dois intervenir, je la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse, pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas disponible…

Ca serait amusant, voire flatteur, si ça arrivait deux ou trois fois, mais quand c'est toutes les deux minutes c'est vraiment pénible.

Bien entendu je suis très fier de ma fiancée, mais j'aimerais avoir un peu la paix…

Il y a des déguisements assez rigolos, je vois un gars costumé en ours, une fille en duchesse avec robe à crinoline et perruque blanche, une autre en lapin, un gars en politicien avec une pancarte « je suis un escroc légal » autour du cou…

J'ai mon petit succès avec mon costume de vampires, quelques filles plus ou moins éméchées viennent me demander de leur mordre le cou…

Je trouve ça bête et vulgaire, et me contente de leur tourner le dos et de serrer ma chérie contre moi.

Il commence à faire chaud et je prend Bella par la main pour aller boire quelque chose.

Nous avons perdu Angela et Ben dans la foule depuis un moment.

Je réussis à commander un jus de fruit pour Bella et une bière pour moi.

Je tiens Bella par la taille et réussis à rester calme quand le gars préposé au buffet fait la bise à ma chérie.

Un autre lui dit bonjour et la serre contre lui mais Bella recule et se serre contre moi. Une fois que l'autre s'est éloigné, elle me dit, mi-figue, mi-raisin:

« je le connais pas celui-là! »

Je bouts!

Je respire pour reprendre mon calme et souris à ma chérie:

« je t'aime Bella, mais je vais te surveiller d'un peu plus prêt je crois! »

Elle éclate de rire.

Nous retournons danser, ils ont mis des slows, voilà qui me plait beaucoup.

Nous dansons comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Et puis voilà le décompte de la dernière minute de l'année:

Quand les douze coups de minuit sonnent Bella et moi nous embrassons intensément, ne nous séparant que lorsque on me tape sur l'épaule.

C'est Ben et Angela. Nous nous souhaitons la bonne année aussi.

Assez rapidement je commence à en avoir assez, j'ai envie de fêter cette nouvelle année de manière plus intime…

Bella est d'accord avec moi. Nous rentrons chez nous, alors qu'il est à peine 1H00 du matin.

Je me rend compte à quel point j'ai changé en quelques mois. Auparavant je ne quittais jamais une boite avant 5H00 du matin. A présent je n'ai envie que d'une chose: rentrer chez moi pour passer du temps avec ma future femme.

Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir retirer le mot future…

Une fois à la maison nous envoyons divers SMS .

Puis j'ai bien envie de jouer au vampire…

« Bella…j'essaye de t'attraper ,d'accord? »

Elle me regarde, un peu surprise, puis je vois un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage:

« vu que tu es un garçon, et de plus un vampire, et que je ne suis qu'une fragile petite souris , pour moi tous les coups sont permis, d'accord? »

« OK! »

Elle se lève d'un bond et part en courant dans l'appartement.

Je suis beau joueur et lui laisse quelques secondes d'avance.

Puis je m'élance derrière elle, déjà mort de rire.

Je la cherche directement dans la chambre, mais elle n'y est pas.

Je fais le tour de toutes les pièces et la déniche finalement dans la salle de bains.

A peine ai-je passer la tête par la porte qu'elle m'arrose avec ma propre mousse à raser!

Je tente de l'attraper mais je suis aveuglé et surtout en proie à un fou rire inextinguible.

Elle rit aussi mais me file entre les doigts.

Je me passe la tête sous l'eau et repars derrière elle.

Je la coince facilement dans l'entrée et la charge sur mon épaule et la ramène droit à la salle de bains.

Elle se débat mais elle rit trop pour être efficace…

Je la dépose toute habillée dans la baignoire et ouvre l'eau.

Je la maintiens d'une main et l'arrose copieusement de l'autre.

Elle est trempée, et plus belle que jamais…

Nous cessons de rire…

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien, si profond , si magnifique…

Elle ôte son pull sans cesser de me fixer…Je me charge de son collant noir.

Elle frissonne, et je la frictionne dans une grande serviette éponge.

Elle sort de la baignoire et je lui enlève les derniers vêtements qu'elle porte.

Puis je la soulève dans mes bras et vais la déposer sur le lit.

Je l'embrasse passionnément , nos langues se mêlent, dansant un balle hautement érotique.

Puis je quitte à regret sa bouche, et parsème son visage de doux baisers.

Je glisse ensuite vers son cou et l'embrasse juste au creux du cou, là ou mes baisers la mettent en transe…

Ensuite je la mordille un peu, puis je mord plus fort, pas pour la blesser, mais parce que ce soir je suis un vampire!

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je la sens dénouer ma cape, puis s'en prendre à mon nœud papillon.

Je me débarrasse du reste de mon costume.

Une fois que nous sommes nus tous les deux une idée me vient:

« Bella…s'il te plait, met ma cape… »

Elle s'agenouille et se pare de la cape.

Je me sens durcir encore en la contemplant:

Elle est magnifique, nue, sensuelle, avec cette cape noire qui la rend à la fois vulnérable et particulièrement désirable…

Je la renverse sur le lit et me jette sur elle, affamée..

Je dévore chaque parcelle de son corps, j'ai envie de l'absorber, de la faire mienne pour toujours, de toutes les manières…

Je lui ouvre les cuisses et fonce tout droit sur son intimité.

Ma langue se fait insistante sur son clitoris, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Je maintiens ses hanches , l'empêchant de gigoter sous la caresse que je lui fais subir.

Je veux la sentir partir contre ma bouche…

J'accentue la pression de ma langue contre son petit bouton au fur et à mesure que ses gémissements se transforment en cris.

Quand l'orgasme l'emporte je sens à quel point elle est humide, et chaude.

Je remonte le long de son corps, embrassant au passage ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins, sur lesquels je m'attarde un moment.

Enfin je la regarde dans les yeux, passe une de ses jambes autour de mon bassin et la pénètre d'emblée très profondément.

Elle pousse un cri de plaisir pur et je donne un rythme puissant, nous petits jeux m'ont donné plus qu'envie…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ca s'appelle bien commencer l'année…

Edward est en moi, il me prend littéralement, je n'ai aucune chance d'échapper au sort qu'il me réserve:: un deuxième orgasme en moins d'une demi heure…

Il connait mon corps mieux que moi-même à présent.

Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'un homme puisse me combler à ce point…

Il glisse son doigt vers mes petits lèvres et caresse doucement mon clitoris. Il sait exactement quoi faire et ses effleurements, entrecoupés de caresses plus appuyées me font trembler, puis gémir, puis crier.

Le plaisir intense, absolu, qu'Edward est le seul à pouvoir me donner m'envahit toute entière.

La violence de l'orgasme me laisse pantelante. Je me rend à peine compte qu'Edward me retourne sur le ventre pour me pénétrer puissamment et profondément…

Je gémis tant le rythme est violent.

Il cri en accélérant encore ses mouvements de hanche.

Je le sens se déverser en moi tandis que ses mains parcourent mes fesses et mes hanches.

Nous roulons sur le coté et il me serre contre son torse.

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Il me sourit avec un regard débordant d'amour:

« bonne année ma chérie! »

« bonne année mon amour! »

Nous éclatons de rire.

Une sacrée année en perspective, et une année qui commence carrément bien!


	48. Nina

_**Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais nous préparons la rentrée, j'ai rangé A FOND les chambres de mes enfants hier, les livres, les jouets, trier les vêtements, etc etc…J'étais trop épuisée le soir pour écrire!**_

_**-**_

_**Je répond à une question: Bella a effectivement choisi une robe de mariée avec bustier rouge bien qu'elle soit assez effacée, d'abord parce que le rouge est sa couleur préférée, et ensuite parce qu'elle a été trés fortement influencée par Alice! Essayez donc de dire non à Alice!!!!!**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Edward PDV

3 février

J'ai du mal à croire à quelle vitesse le mois de janvier est passé…

Il faut dire qu'on a été très très occupés…

Bella a énormément travaillé pour ses partiels, et elle attend maintenant ses résultats avec angoisse.

Mais je suis certain qu'elle a cartonné.

J'ai lu ses brouillons, c'est vraiment d 'un très haut niveau.

Nous avons choisi nos alliances, j'ai pris un anneau en platine et Bella une alliance diamant et platine(1). Elle a reculé en voyant le prix, mais cette alliance était faite pour elle, je l'ai su tout de suite.

Je n'oublierai jamais le rose de ses joues quand elle l'a essayée.

J'ai eu mal au ventre quand elle l'a ôté. Dans 5 mois jour pour jour je la passerai à son doigt pour toujours.

J'ai adoré choisir et essayer la mienne. Un bonheur presque brulant m'a envahi.

Bella me regardait avec son air timide et doux, celui qu'elle a, je le sais à présent, quand elle est émue.

Quand nous avons quitté la bijouterie, main dans la main, j'avais l'impression de ne pas toucher terre.

Mon père a tenu à payer lui-même nos alliances. Je l'aurais fait, mais mon père y tenait absolument. J'ai comprit que c'était sa manière à lui de me montrer à quel point il est fier et heureux, et aussi de me dire , bien qu'il me l'ai dit à maintes reprises de vive voix, qu'il approuve totalement le choix de ma future épouse.

Dans la foulée nous avons choisi les faire-part. Nous avons tous les deux eu un coup de cœur pour un faire part dans les tons de rouge.(2)

Pour le texte nous avons décidé de faire dans la simplicité, ça donne ça:

Bella et Edward

Uniront leurs vies le dimanche 3 juillet 20..

Ils seront très heureux de votre présence lors de la cérémonie

qui se déroulera à 16H00 à la villa Cullen ….

De voir ce texte imprimé m'a rendu fou de joie pendant deux jours.

J'ai un faire-part constamment sur moi depuis que nous les avons reçus.

Je le garderai sans doute toute ma vie.

C'est amusant de voir à quel point ce qui me faisait horreur, voire pitié, avant, me met à présent dans une joie proche de la folie…

Je devais être jaloux du bonheur des autres.

J'ai croisé l'autre jour un ancien copain de fac. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu mais lui a mit quelques secondes à le faire. Sa réflexion m'a surpris, et fait sourire:

« Cullen! J'ai du mal à te reconnaitre: tu es transfiguré! Avant tu faisais toujours la tête, à présent ton sourire fait plaisir à voir… »

Ma mère me dit que mes yeux même ont changé: ils sont plus lumineux, plus verts. On dit que le regard est le reflet de l'âme, alors c'est sans doute vrai: je me sens en effet infiniment plus heureux, mais aussi plus pur, plus solide, plus franc, plus…plus tout!

« plus mieux » comme dirait Sasha…

Mais là ou on s'est vraiment amusés, Bella et moi, c'est pour le choix des dragées.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimons les dragées…Alors, sans rien dire à personne, nous avons prit uniquement des dragées au chocolat…

Pour l'emballage des dragées, ce sera du tulle blanc avec une fleur rouge…(3)

Je n'ai rien dit, mais je crois que Bella a comprit que je sais que ce sera assorti à sa robe…

Bref…Le mois de janvier a été très chargé.

Le 20 janvier nous avons fêté les anniversaire d'Emmett et de Sasha.

Emmett est né le 17 janvier et Sasha le 21.

Nous leur avons offert, Bella et moi, un panneau de basket et un ballon pour qu'ils puissent jouer tous les deux. Très sincèrement je me demande lequel a été le plus heureux…

Emmett a sorti sa perceuse et nous avons fixé tout de suite le panneau, puis ,Jasper, Emmett, Sasha, mon père, Chloé, Alice, Bella et moi, nous avons passé presque toute l'après-midi à jouer.

C'était vraiment un bonheur simple, nous avons surtout rit, et Emmett a donné quelques petits trucs à Bella, qui, malgré sa maladresse, a réussi quelques beaux paniers…

Ma mère et Rosalie faisaient les pompon girls, il faut dire que Rose doit accoucher le 6 février, elle ressemble assez furieusement à une baleine qui regarderait son ventre d'un air extatique…

La maison de Rose et Em' comporte 4 chambres, mais l'une d'entre elle est un bureau.

Alors ils ont installé Sasha et Chloé dans une même chambre, pour que Nina ait la sienne, mais quand elle grandira Chloe et elle partageront la même.

Sasha et Chloe étaient très fiers de nous montrer leurs lits superposés et leur petite table ou ils font des coloriages et des gommettes.

J'étais ébahi par l'organisation de Rose: tout est fait pour que les enfants puisse participer, avoir accès à tout.

Rose est institutrice dans une école Montessori, alors forcément elle applique cette méthode d'éducation à ses enfants. Je reconnais que l'idée me plait…

La chambre de Nina était juste terminée, Emmett y a passé quelques WE, mais le résultat en vaut la peine.

C'est vraiment sympa, avec les meubles en bois assortis, l'armoire style cabine de plage et le lit à barreaux avec les rideaux « princesse »…

Rose nous a montré la garde robe de la petite, c'est hallucinant, pour qu'elle porte tout ça il faudra qu'elle la change trois fois par jour…

Il faut dire qu'elle a la garde robe de Chloe, celle de Mila, et Rose, Alice, ma mère et même Bella lui ont acheté de « petites choses »…

On est dimanche et je dors collé contre Bella quand le téléphone sonne.

Je regarde le réveil en grognant: bon sang 7H20!

Quel est l'imbécile qui nous appelle à cette heure là un dimanche?

Mais Bella sursaute et s'écrie:

« Nina est née! C'est Emmett qui appelle! »

Du coup je me rue sur mon téléphone: c'est effectivement le numéro d'Emmett mais quand je décroche c'est Sasha qui me parle:

« tonton Edward? Et ben tu sais moi maintenant j'ai deux sœurs! »

Il est tout heureux, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend le pauvre!

Puis c'est mon frère qui me parle:

« ça y est, la petite est née! Tout s'est bien passé et très vite! »

Je suis heureux, vraiment ,sincèrement heureux.

Emmett a une voix émue, fière aussi. Je le comprend, vraiment.

« félicitations vieux! Rose va bien? »

« oui Rose est en pleine forme! «

Bella m'arrache le téléphone:

« félicitations! Comment elle est la petite? Combien elle pèse? Elle ressemble à qui? »

Je tend l'oreille et entend Emmett répondre:

« elle est blonde, c'est le portrait de Rose, mais on pense que ses yeux seront verts. Elle pèse 3kgs890. Et euh…elle est née à la maison! Alors si vous voulez vous pouvez venir nous voir quand vous voulez! »

Nous restons interloqués puis Bella demande:

« vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'aller à la clinique? »

« non, c'était prévu qu'on fasse un accouchement à domicile. La sage-femme n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver. Rose a accouché dans la baignoire à 4H53, c'est moi qui ai sorti la petite! »

La fierté dans sa voix est tangible.

Je me demande comment mon père va réagir.

Emmett ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour Rose. Il y a un an je l'aurai traité d'imbécile. A présent je le comprend totalement.

Bella bondit hors du lit et se précipite dans son jean.

Je comprend le message et m'habille moi aussi à toute allure.

Nous avons une nièce à rencontrer!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je sautille sur place.

La petite Nina est née! J'ai hâte de la voir! Et total respect pour Rose…Ca va être dur d'être à la hauteur quand ce sera mon tour du coup…

Cette naissance est un peu la consécration d'un mois de janvier très riche en émotions: mes partiels, et surtout l'avancement très significatif des préparatifs de notre mariage.

Nous sommes en train de préparer notre voyage de noce. Ca va être grandiose…

J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'évoluer en plein comte de fée…

Edward conduit vite, mais prudemment, jusque chez Rose et Emmett.

Quand nous arrivons la voiture de Carlisle et Esmée est déjà là.

Nous sortons en courant et toquons à la porte.

C'est Esmée, tout sourire, qui vient nous ouvrir.

Nous l'embrassons rapidement et fonçons au salon.

Rose est installée sur le canapé, fraiche et souriante, et elle donne le sein à une magnifique poupée blonde.

Nina lui ressemble effectivement. Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère.

Je me penche sur la petite, elle est potelée et son teint de pêche lui donne un air de bébé de magasine…

Elle est craquante!

D'un coup, au fond de moi , une espèce de pulsion archaïque monte et explose dans mon cœur et dans ma tête.

J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé, moi aussi.

Tom et Mila étaient tout petits, ils me faisaient un peu peur, mais Nina…Elle donne vraiment envie!

Je regarde enfin autour de moi, et embrasse Rose et Emmett, puis Carlisle, qui tient Chloe dans ses bras. Cette dernière fait une drôle de tête. Visiblement elle a bien comprit qu'on vient de lui piquer sa place…

Au contraire, Sasha est fou de joie. Il a les yeux qui brillent et vient très souvent faire un bisou sur le pied de sa petite sœur.

Carlisle est en train d'interroger Emmett sur l'accouchement.

Je me demandais comment il allait prendre le fait que Rose ai accouché chez elle, mais visiblement, comme nous, il est surpris mais admiratif.

Je m'assied, parce que les émotions qui me transpercent sont trop violentes.

La porte claque et immédiatement Jasper arrive en courant.

Il sourit en se passant la main dans les cheveux, son regard vissé sur Rose et Nina.

Il s'approche de sa sœur et l'embrasse, puis caresse les cheveux du bébé.

Je ressens la fierté qu'il éprouve pour Rose.

Alice arrive à son tour, un bébé dans chaque bras.

Elle se jette sur Rosalie elle aussi.

Rosalie sourit. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant sourire d'ailleurs.

Je ne me rend compte que je pleure que lorsque Edward me prend dans ses bras.

Je suis incroyablement émue.

Je vais dans la cuisine accompagnée d'Edward. Il me serre contre lui tendrement, nous attendons que ça passe, tout simplement.

Quand j'ai reprit une contenance nous retournons au salon.

Et c'est Jasper qui résume l'avis familial:

« tu es la prochaine sur la liste Bella! »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents et me serre la main.

Je répond simplement:

« oui »

Toute la famille nous regarde en souriant avec bienveillance.

Alice me taquine :

« je ne reprend pas la taille de ta robe moi! »

Je souris:

« on verra bien! »

Esmée me fixe d'un air amusé:

« quand ça prend, ça prend d'un coup, n'est-ce pas? »

« absolument! »

Puis je m'assied pour jouer avec Chloe.

Tout d'un coup, les résultats de mes partiels m'importent beaucoup moins!!!

Edward se penche vers moi et me caresse les cheveux:

"il va falloir qu' on discute de tout ça ce soir, tu ne crois pas?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois , là je siis vraiment surchargée avec la rentrée qui approche!_**


	49. Saint Valentin

Saint Valentin

-

Edward PDV

Je ne suis pas quelque un de timide, au contraire.

Je sais que nous avons les mêmes envies à présent.

Mais j'ai le trac.

Bella doit partager mes sentiments parce que nous restons anormalement silencieux dans la voiture, pour rentrer chez nous.

Nous avons fait connaissance avec Nina.

Le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu, d'ailleurs.

Toute la famille était là.

Les Hale ont même pointé le bout de leur nez, peu de temps, mais ils sont venus.

Je suis certain que Jasper a eu une conversation avec eux, parce qu'ils ont été tout miel, même avec Bella.

Ils sont restés 10 mns, mais ont embrassé Sasha et Chloe et ont remis un chèque à Rosalie.

Même quand elle l'a déchiré sous leurs yeux, sans même leur accorder un regard, ils n'ont pas tiqué.

Lorsqu'ils sont partis, il m'a semblé que Mme Hale avait les larmes aux yeux.

En même temps, ce serait bien que les relations se pacifient un peu...

Mon père,lui, était au comble de la joie.

Encore une petite fille!

Toute la famille était heureuse et émue par cette naissance.

Quand j'ai félicité Rose, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé.

Bella était sans aucun doute, avec Jasper, la plus émue.

Je conduis mais je lui jette de temps à autre des coups d'œil.

Elle sourit,les yeux dans le vague.

Je m'apprête à lancer la conversation quand elle prend les devants:

« cet été. »

« quoi cet été Bella? »

« eh bien cet été j'arrête la pilule. Enfin si tu es d'accord! »

Je pensais qu'elle allait l'arrêter tout de suite…

« pourquoi cet été? »

J'ai essayé de ne pas avoir l'air déçu, mais en pure perte.

Bella me sourit:

« parce que je tiens à rentrer dans ma robe de mariée, et je tiens également à mon tour en Europe ! »

Je comprend ses arguments.

« OK. Tu arrêtes en juillet alors? »

« en août plutôt en rentrant de voyage de noce! »

Je compte sur mes doigts mais Bella m'interrompt en riant:

« c'est dans 6 mois exactement Edward! »

« bon, 6 mois ça va. Mais… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Il en faut bien un pour garder les pieds sur terre dans un couple. Visiblement c'est mon rôle!

6 mois. Dans 6 mois je serai peut-être enceinte. Et ça ne me fait même pas peur!!!

Edward a une idée derrière la tête. Je le connais.

« Mais quoi mon cœur? »

« et bien, pour que j'accepte de patienter, j'aimerais qu'on commence à discuter des prénoms… »

Ah.

Je m'écrie immédiatement:

« Grâce… »

Il me regarde d'un air amusé.

"Zoe!"

réplique-t-il en riant.

Puis il enchaine:

« et si c'est un garçon? »

Un garçon? Il est en train de sous entendre qu'on pourrait avoir un garçon? Quelle idée! Je veux une tite poupée moi!

« euh….alors là…je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir un garçon… »

Il éclate de rire.

« moi j'aime bien Liam, Wyatt, Caleb.. »

« Oui… j'aime bien aussi Aaron, Tristan, Isaac… »

« Ian… »

« Cole… »

« Jude… »

« Benjamin… »

« Bella? On a le temps en fait..."

Je me met à rire.

Je reste persuadée qu'on aura une petite Grâce...

Nous rentrons chez nous.

Il pleut des cordres mais cela n'entame pas mon moral.

Je travaille toute l'aprés-midi, pendant qu'Edward fait des arrangements musicaux puis prépare le repas.

Vers 18H30 je m'étire et vais rejoindre Edward à la cuisine.

Il a préparé une omelette et une salade.

J'ai faim et je m'assied en face de lui.

Il me sourit.

"quelle journée...tu sais, je suis heureux, vraiment. Et fier aussi. Fier de toi, de moi, de notre couple, de l'incroyable évolution de notre relation..."

Je suis fière et heureuse, moi aussi...

Je suis amoureuse, tout me parait simple et naturel, c'est la vie qui coule, sans heurts, une rivière qui nous emporte, mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir quitté les berges rocheuses et dangereuses pour naviguer dans des eaux rapides mais douces.

-

14 février. Saint Valentin-

Notre première fête des amoureux!

Je me suis couchée hier soir avec l'idée qu'Edward me prévoit quelque chose à sa manière...

Je crois que je ne vais pas être déçue...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Pour notre première Saint Valentin j'ai vraiment envie de gater Bella.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

En plus aujourd'hui elle va à la fac toute la journée alors je vais la réveiller...en douceur.

En principe je me réveille spontanément avant que le réveil ne sonne, donc avant elle. Mais j'ai décidé de ne prendre aucun risque et j'ai mis ma montre en mode vibreur pour 5H30.

Je me réveille immédiatement en souriant.

Je suis déjà trés en forme, trés excité...

Je me faufile à la salle de bains, et nourrit les animaux, histoire d'être certain qu'on aura la paix.

Puis je me glisse sous la couette à coté de Bella.

J'adore la regarder dormir.

Elle est paisible, détendue. Son visage est calme, reposé. Elle parait à peine 15 ans.

Elle est belle.

Incroyablement belle.

Je glisse tout doucement ma main contre son dos, puisqu'elle dort sur le ventre.

Je caresse ses fesses et elle gémit dans son sommeil.

Je lui offre souvent ce genre de réveil, au moins deux fois par semaine et son corps est habitué à présent.

Il est rare qu'elle se réveille avant que les choses ne soient trés avancées...

Je passe ma main entre ses cuisses et caresse le haut de ses cuisses. Elle soupire et écarte légèrement les jambes.

Je remonte encore et masse son intimité.

Elle est déjà mouillée. Je glisse un doigt en elle et elle se cambre en gémissant plus fort.

Je suis totalement dur à présent et il n'y a aucune autre issue que ce que je vais lui faire...

Je m'installe entre ses cuisses et prend ses hanches dans mes mains pour la soulever un peu.

Elle s'agite un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas encore.

Je prie pour qu'elle dorme le plus longtemps possible.

Je frotte mon sexe tendu à bloc contre sa petite fente humide et je me sens durcir encore, je me glisse doucement en elle, en essayant de ne pas la pénétrer trop brusquement, pour ne pas la réveiller...

Je m'enfonce petit à petit, en me mordant les lèvres pour garder le controle...

Le corps de Bella réagit au mien. Elle pousse son bassin dans ma direction pour accélérer la pénétration.

Elle remue doucement des hanches.

Mais elle dort toujours...

Je suis complètement en elle à présent et quand je bute au fond de son ventre je perd le controle tellement c'est bon.

J'adore lui faire l'amour quand elle dort: toutes ses barrières mentales tombent et je peux la prendre complètement...

Il n'y a plus aucune limite, juste le plaisir à l'état pur.

Je reste à genoux et soulève son bassin à ma hauteur.

Je ne m'éforce plus de ne pas la réveiller à présent, je lui fait l'amour, je ne veux plus rien d'autre que son orgasme et le mien.

Elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

C'est la première fois qu'elle reste aussi longtemps sans se réveiller. J'adore ça et je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Elle est à la fois trés serrée et trés détendue, ce qui donne un ensemble...explosif!

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...Je passe ma main contre son ventre et vais trouver son bouton de plaisir.

Je le frotte doucement mais fermement.

Je sais exactement comment faire...

Elle crit, de plus en plus fort.

Puis elle hurle littéralement de plaisir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se réveille enfin...

Je pars moi même à ce moment là dans la jouissance et je jouis tout au fond de son ventre, aussi profond que possible.

Elle est en sueur, haletante. Elle n'a pas encore repris ses esprits.

Je la serre contre moi, incapable de parler.

Et elle répète: "encore! encore!"

Je rit de bonheur. J'adore quand elle ne se controle plus...

Quand enfin elle redescend sur terre nous filons prendre une douche bien méritée.

Elle m'empêche de la laver moi même parce qu'elle doit partir à la fac, et que elle comme moi savons parfaitement comment cela finit quand c'est moi qui la savonne...

Je lui murmure enfin:

"bonne Saint Valentin ma chérie..."

Elle me regarde en battant des cils, avec un air faussement innocent sur le visage. J'adore...

"je peux te demander quelque chose Edward?"

"bien sur..."

"tu veux bien...être mon Valentin?"

J'éclate de rire;

cette fille est incroyable, extraordinaire...

Elle est faite pour moi...

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner en tête à tête.

Je lui offre un bouquet de roses blanches, roses, rouges, et rouges foncées...Dans le langage des fleurs elles symbolisent l'amour fou, éternel, la volupté, le désir...

Elle est heureuse , ses yeux brillent.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre.

Elle me tend un paquet à son tour.

Je déballe et sort un CD du requiem de Mozart.

Je vais le mettre imédiatement et je la fais danser dans le salon avant de l'amener à la fac.

Je la laisse sur les marches et la regarde grimper en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

Je sourit.

Elle croit être tranquille.

Elle a tort!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'adore la Saint Valentin.

Pendant des années j'ai pensé que c'était une fête purement commerciale, voire ridicule.

Mais ce que je viens de vivre avec Edward ce matin m'a conforté dans l'idée que quand on est amoureux tout vous apparait sous un jour nouveau.

Je m'installe à coté d'Angela.

Nous sommes en cours d' histoire de l'art.

Le cours vient de commencer depuis 10 mns quand on frappe à la porte de l'amphi.

Le prof va ouvrir. Il a l'air de parlementer un moment puis se tourne vers nous et à ma plus grande surprise il m'appelle!

Je le regard,déroutée.

Il s'impatiente:

"Melle Swan! venez ici s'il vous plait!"

Je titube jusqu'à la porte,consciente des dizaines de paires d'yeux vrillées dans mon dos.

Je me retrouve en face d'un livreur, qui porte un énorme bouquet de ballons!

Il y a au moins 30 ballons gonflés à l'hélium...

Tous sont rouges et la plupart sont en forme de coeurs.

Sur plusieurs il y a des inscriptions: "Bella je t'aime", "je t'aime" "sois ma Valentine" "Bella" etc,etc...

Je reste muette de stupeur.

Le livreur me tend la poignée d'une manière insistante. Je m'en empare, éberluée et appose une signature tremblante là ou on me le demande...

Le prof me renvoie à ma place et je remonte l'allée sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de tout l'amphi...

Je m'assied, les jambes coupées...

Edward est...INCROYABLE!!!

Je n'en reviens pas!

Angfela est soufflée à coté de moi.

La plupart des étudiants me regardent d'un air amusé, envieux ou amusé.

J'attend midi avec impatience...

Mais à la pause de 10H00 j'ai la surprise que beaucoup de filles viennet admirer mon bouquet de ballons. Elles sont admiratives. Et moi assez fière!

Je reçois plusieurs cartes et petits paquets, dont certains me sont lancés anonymement... Je trouve 3 demandes en mariages, plusieurs propositions pour passer la nuit avec des garçons que je connais à peine de vue!

On me donne aussi des petits nounuors en peluches , et même deux bouquets...

Je suis ahurie..

Je ne suis pas la seule fille à recevoir des présents, mais je me trouve anormalement pourvue...

Je me demande quelle sera la réaction d'Edward...

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai hate de voir la tête de Bella.

Je la voie descendre les escaliers, il faut dire qu'elle est facilement reconnaissable, avec ce bouquet de ballons!

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approiche de moi je cesse de sourire. Elle a les bras chargés, et pas de cadeaux que je lui ai offert...

Je serre plus fort la laisse de Draco. Il est splendide aujourd'hui, avec le gros noeud rouge que j'ai fixé à son collier.

Bella se jette à mon cou et nous nous embrassons avidement.

Nous nous installons dans notre petit snack habituel et je réussit à ne pas lacher le chien sur un jeune gars qui claque un baiser au passage sur la joue de Bella.

Mais quand un vieux Monsieur lui offre une rose d'une main tremblante je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému.

Le vieux Monsieur me regarde et me dit:

"pardonnez mon audace jeune homme, votre jeune fiancée est si charmante..."

Bella a les larmes aux yeux.

Je regarde tous les cadeaux et cartes qu'elle a reçu ce matin. Je m'efforce de garder un air détaché, mais c'est dur!

Bella rit. Elle ne prend pas ça au sérieux.

Mais moi si!

"tu vas en faire quoi de tout ça?"

"je vais le garder en souvenir! mais enfermé ne t'en fais pas!"

Je suis fier de Bella, bien sur , mais je reste sur mes gardes. On ne sait jamais, si un émir du pétrole venait l'enlever !

En tous cas, la prochaine fois qu'elle se plaindra d'être moche, je sais quelle preuves je lui fournirai!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon, Edward n'a pas trop mal prit les cadeaux que j'ai reçu.

Bien entendu c'était surtout de la plaisanterie tout ça,du moins je pense...

Je vais avoir mes résultats de partiels aprés-demain.

Ce sera une sacré journée parce que ce sera l'anniversaire de Jazz et Rose, qui fêteront leurs 27 ans.

Vu que Rose a accouché il y a peu et que Tom et Mila sont encore trés petits, nous nous retrouverons chez les parents d'Edward dimanche.

J'espère que je pourrais célébrer aussi ma réussite aux partiels!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Voilà, une Saint Valentin comme j'en rève!


	50. bonus: visite gynéco

_**Ce bonus se passe début aout, Alice est encore hospitalisée, Edward et Bella sont ensemble depuis un début de la scène se passe dans le bureau de Carlisle, à l'hopital.**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Heureusement que je suis amoureuse d'Edward.

Parce que sinon je crois que je l'étranglerais volontiers…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie…

Il estime que j'ai des règles trop abondantes…

Et que je dois en parler à un médecin…

Dans l'absolu, pourquoi pas…

Mais A SON PÈRE?!

Tuez moi tout de suite!

Carlisle n'a même pas l'air gêné en plus.

D'un autre coté je le suis pour deux…

Je suis sure et certaine qu'Edward lui a de toutes façons déjà tout expliqué.

Un trou, n'importe lequel, il faut que je me trouve un trou pour me terrer dedans.

Trop tard…

« Bella, Edward m'a expliqué que tu as des soucis de règles trop abondantes, il faut le prendre au sérieux tu sais, tu risques d'être anémiée ,à la longue… »

Je reste la bouche ouverte.

Je ressemble probablement à un mérou mais tant pis.

Je regarde alternativement Carlisle qui me sourit, assis à coté de moi, puis Edward qui n'a pas l'air plus gêné que son père, de l'autre coté.

Qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'un Cullen? Un autre Cullen.

Ils attendent visiblement une réponse de ma part, mais sincèrement je ne vois vraiment pas quoi leur dire…

Carlisle reprend la parole, sans doute amusé par ma gène, mon silence et mon visage en feu:

« Bella, tu dois voir un spécialiste. Adisson est d'accord pour te recevoir entre deux de ses patients. Je t'y emmène, d'accord? »

« que..quoi? maintenant? »

Je ne panique pas du tout, je suis juste dépassée par les événements…

« oui, maintenant, allez suis moi! »

Edward me prend par la main et Carlisle nous guide le long des couloirs.

Nous entrons dans le cabinet de la gynécologue d'Alice.

Au moins on reste en famille…

Le docteur Montgomery est justement en train de raccompagner une patiente, enceinte jusqu'aux sourcils. A mon humble avis on devrait tout de suite mettre de l'eau à bouillir mais bon…*

Il y a la secrétaire juste à coté de nous, et au moins 5 ou 6 patientes avec leurs maris assis à proximité.

Mais ça ne gène absolument pas le docteur Montgomery qui m'attrape par le bras et me dit:

« ah! C'est toi la chérie d'Edward qui a des règles hémorragiques? Carlisle m'a expliqué, entre, on va voir ça tout de suite… »

A ce niveau là je ne suis plus rouge, je suis verte, et je ne suis pas gênée, je suis atérée…

Edward entre avec moi mais, Dieu est miséricordieux, pas Carlisle.

Il est sans doute trop occupé à raconter à la secrétaire mes petits soucis gynécologiques...

Adisson est pressée, elle m'arrache presque mes vêtements.

Elle me pose des tonnes de questions mais me laisse à peine le temps d'y répondre:

« âge des premières règles? »

« 12 ans! »

« âge des premiers rapports? »

« 16 ans »

« combien de partenaires as-tu eu en tout? »

« deux »

« tu prend la pilule depuis combien de temps? »

« un an et demi »

« à quand remonte ton dernier frottis? »

« euh…je n'en ai jamais eu! »

Elle a l'air furieuse.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux;

Je suis à moitié nue et elle me pousse pour m'assoir sur cette affreuse table d'examen.

Je m'installe comme je peux et elle me fait poser les pieds dans les étriers.

Je crois que je préfèrerais encore être sur un cheval, tiens, même si je les « adore » et qu'ils me le rendent bien…

Edward me serre la main, compatissant.

Je veux être transformée en homme.

Tout de suite.

Qu'on me donne une baguette magique!

« bon, je vais mettre le spéculum… »

A ces mots c'est plus fort que moi je me relève, pour m'enfuir.

Mais Edward me maintiens gentiment sur la table pendant qu'Adisson tient parole…

C'est froid, c'est désagréable…

« détend toi cocotte… »

Je retiens déjà difficilement mes larmes, alors me détendre…

« bon, le col est normal, pas d'infection visible, on va faire un frottis, et je te prescris une analyse sanguine…A mon avis c'est ta pilule qui est mal adaptée, tu vas en prendre une autre… »

Je sens qu'on me gratte à l'intérieur, puis c'est finit, elle enlève le spéculum.

Elle met ensuite une espèce de gant bizarre et elle m'examine comme elle dit.

Déjà qu'elle rentre deux doigts dans mon intimité c'est pas génial mais en plus elle appuie comme une malade sur mon ventre…

« mmmhhh un des ovaires est un peu gros… »

Elle attrape un appareil et me colle du gel glacé sur le ventre, je glapis.

Elle appuie une espèce de sonde sur mon ventre et je comprend qu'elle me fait une échographie.

Elle grogne:

« je n'y voie pas grand-chose, la vessie n'est pas assez pleine…on va passer par voie endovaginale. »

Elle enfile un préservatif sur une sonde et l'enfonce à la place du spéculum. Je m'accroche désespérément à la main d'Edward.

Il me sourit mais je vois qu'il est tendu, lui aussi.

« bon! Tout va bien! Pas de soucis! Tu peux te rhabiller! »

Je me lève, les jambes molles.

Edward me donne un coup de main, ce n'est pas du luxe.

Quand nous retournons dans son bureau elle me tend deux ordonnances qu'elle vient de griffonner à la hâte:

« bon tu prend cette nouvelle pilule dès ton prochain cycle et tu fais ces analyses sanguines. Carlisle me communiquera les résultats. Je te revoie dans 6 mois, avant si nécessaire! »

Je sors du bureau, incapable de dire si je me sens mieux ou pire qu'avant.

Carlisle me sourit mais j'évite son regard.

Adisson s'approche de lui:

« bon elle va bien la petite, je lui ai changé sa pilule, tu me tiens au courant , je veux savoir si les prochaines règles seront moins abondantes. »

« Ok! Merci Adisson! »

« de rien! »

Je ressors sans regarder ni la secrétaire, ni les patientes et leurs maris, qui ont suivit avec beaucoup d'intérêt mes petites aventures.

Edward a l'air soulagé.

Carlisle est serein.

Et moi j'ai la joyeuse perspective de devoir raconter à mon beau-père comment se passent mes prochaines règles…

Enfin, Edward s'en chargera surement…

Nous montons rejoindre Alice et je m'assied sur la première chaise que je vois, les jambes coupées…

Pour me refaire un examen gynécologique, il faudra d'abord m'attraper…

-

-

-

3 mois plus tard:

La nouvelle pilule me convient 100 fois mieux. Mes règles sont bien moins abondantes, et moins douloureuses aussi, même si ce n'est pas parfait. Mais j'ai toujours eu des règles assez abondantes à la base, disons que j'ai retrouvé la situation que je connaissais avant de prendre la pilule.. .

Edward est content pour moi, mais j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu la prochaine visite chez le docteur Montgomery…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'espère que ça ne va pas trop effrayer celles qui ne sont jamais passé par la case « visite chez le gynéco »! Sinon les autres: c'est assez réaliste, non? **_

_**Pensez à moi: mon gynéco est un homme, beau et jeune, vous imaginez comme c'est gênant pour moi?! Ça le serait déjà moins s'il se déshabillait lui aussi…Il est marié…-soupir-bon moi aussi…**_


	51. résultats

Bella PDV

Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

J'ai été admise pour mon premier semestre ! Dans toutes les matières !

Je danse de joie devant mon ordinateur !

« EDWARD !!!!!!!! Ça y est ! Les résultats sont en ligne ! J'ai validé tout mon premier semestre ! »

Il arrive en courant.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu étais la meilleure ! »

Il me serre dans ses bras.

Je ne touche pas terre, j'exulte littéralement.

Je me mets à pleurer, tellement je suis heureuse, et soulagée !

Edward me tend mon téléphone.

J'appelle ma mère, dont le cri de joie me vrille les oreilles, puis mon père qui me félicite de sa voie bourrue qu'il a quand il est ému.

Puis j'appelle Alice, qui pousse le même genre de cri que ma mère, puis Leah qui est avec Jacob et Seth, elle me passe ces deux derniers, qui me félicitent aussi.

J'appelle Esmée qui est aussi heureuse que si elle était ma propre mère, Carlisle est sur répondeur et je lui laisse un message enthousiaste.

J'hésite un peu mais finalement j'appelle Rosalie, j'ai peur de la déranger mais elle répond de suite et me félicite chaleureusement.

Sue ne peux pas me parler longtemps parce qu'elle est au travail mais elle aussi est heureuse pour moi.

Je demande à Edward si je peux déranger Emmett pendant son travail et il m'assure que oui. Il hurle lui aussi dans le téléphone et m'assure n'avoir jamais douté de ma réussite.

Jasper est en cours et je me contente de lui envoyer un texto.

J'appelle également Kate, qui est ravie et fière, puis je passe le coup de fil qui me coûte le plus : j'appelle Angela, qui n'était pas satisfaite de ses partiels.

J'ai peur mais finalement elle n'a échoué qu'à un module.

Je suis soulagée et heureuse pour elle.

Quand j'ai fini la ronde des coups de téléphone je me jette sur Edward pour l'embrasser.

« Merci de ton soutien, sans toi je n'aurais pas aussi bien réussit. »

« Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui bosses, pas moi ! »

« Oui mais tu me remonte le moral quand j'en ai besoin, je n'ai pas de soucis financiers et ne suis pas obligée de travailler…C'est énorme ! »

Je me serre contre lui.

Il est midi passé et mon ventre gargouille.

Cela fait rire Edward.

« On va au resto ma belle ? Il faut fêter ça ! »

Je saute sur mes pieds.

« J'ai envie d'une pizza ! »

« OK, je t'invite ! »

Finalement je n'arrive pas à manger grand-chose : trop excitée !

Edward rit de me voir si énervée.

« Il faut s'octroyer une après-midi de détente ma belle, que dirais-tu d'aller te balader ? »

« Je veux bien, mais il pleut des cordes ! »

« On peut aller au centre commercial ! »

« Pourquoi pas, et puis comme ça on achètera les cadeaux pour Rose et Jazz »

Nous arpentons le centre commercial main dans la main.

Pour Jasper, Edward trouve un livre sur la guerre de sécession qui vient de paraître. Il appelle Alice qui lui confirme que Jasper ne l'a pas et nous savons que nous lui ferons plaisir.

Pour Rosalie je porte mon choix sur une porte clé « super mom » et une tunique blanche qui lui plaira.

Edward s'achète de nouvelles partitions et insiste pour me faire un cadeau pour ma réussite aux partiels.

Je choisis des livres et ça le fait rire.

Il m'achète ensuite un nouvel ensemble de lingerie et je ne dis rien, je sais parfaitement qu'il adore ça…C'est moi qui vais le porter, mais c'est lui qui va en profiter…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je suis fier de Bella. Incroyablement fier même !

Elle est douée, intelligente et travailleuse. Elle a validé tout son semestre et je suis persuadée qu'elle réussira aussi bien en juin.

Je ressens beaucoup de plaisir et de tendresse à la voir sélectionner 5 ou 6 livres, avec application et passion.

Beaucoup de filles auraient choisi un bijou comme cadeau, mais Bella, elle, préfère les livres.

Cette fille est spéciale : elle est faite pour moi !

Quand nous rentrons à l'appartement je tends à Bella le nouvel ensemble de lingerie que je viens de lui acheter et elle comprend le message…

Elle l'enfile et vient me retrouver dans le bureau…

Je la contemple, ébloui.

J'ai choisi un ensemble rouge et je ne me suis pas trompé.

Le soutien gorge met ses seins en valeur en les faisant pigeonner, et le string me donne subitement très, très chaud…

Je veux me lever mais Bella s'assied sur mes genoux et déboutonne lentement ma chemise.

Elle m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, puis sur le torse…

Je passe mes mains le long de son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Je gémis en les caressant, j'adore ses fesses, presque autant que ses seins…

Je me lève en la portant enroulée autour de moi et la dépose sur le canapé.

J'enlève la barrette qui retient son chignon et ses boucles viennent encadrer son visage, lui donnant un petit air sauvage.

Elle s'attaque à ma ceinture et je me débarrasse rapidement de mon pantalon.

Je la renverse sur le canapé et viens goûter sa peau. Elle a un goût délicieux, j'adore suçoter ses mamelons, la peau de son cou, celle de son ventre.

Je lui enlève à regret son soutien gorge et caresse son intimité à travers le string. Elle est déjà bien mouillée et je vire rapidement mon boxer.

Elle veut enlever son string mais je tiens à le faire moi-même : j'adore le faire rouler lentement le long de ses hanches.

Nous sommes enfin nus tous les deux et je m'assied sur le canapé.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur moi et je l'aide à s'empaler sur mon érection.

Elle donne un mouvement de va et vient très doux pour commencer.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et nous nous embrassons longuement.

Elle est serrée, si serrée autour de moi .Je gémis et m'empare de ses hanches pour imprimer un mouvement plus soutenu.

Mais elle se lève brusquement et s'assied à son tour sur le canapé.

Je m'agenouille sur le rebord du canapé et l'attire vers moi. Je lui fait écarter les jambes en grand et la pénètre à nouveau. Elle renverse la tête en arrière en criant. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et le spectacle de ses seins palpitants de plaisir me transporte de joie.

J'accélère sauvagement le rythme et l'encourage :

« Je veux que tu jouisse maintenant, je veux que tu le fasses bébé, je vais venir, vas-y, crie autant que tu veux … »

Elle hurle et je sens les parois de son vagin se serrer encore plus autour de moi. Je la renverse brusquement en m'enfonce violement en elle, 5 ou 6 fois, avant de me répandre au fond de son ventre en criant de plaisir à mon tour.

Je la serre contre moi, fou de bonheur et d'amour.

Je reprend mon souffle en contemplant son visage rougit par le plaisir.

« Edward, je crois que je vais jouer au loto, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je sautille sur place en me préparant.

Nous allons manger chez Esmée et Carlisle. Nous fêterons l'anniversaire des Jazz et Rose, ma réussite aux partiels et la naissance de Nina.

Le champagne va couler à flots !

D'ailleurs j'ai acheté une très bonne bouteille de champagne hier.

Je crois que Alice déteint gravement sur moi.

Je viens d'enfiler de moi-même une jupe !

Assez courte en plus ! Une jupe noire, avec des collants couleur chair, des bottes en daim et un pull noir également. Je porte bien entendu le diamant d'Edward autour du cou, ma bague de fiançailles et les boucles d'oreille que Carlisle et Esmée m'ont offertes à Noël.

Edward a mit la chemise bleue que je lui ai offerte et un pantalon gris.

Je crois que nous sommes très beaux.

J'ai brossé le pelage de Draco et lui ai fixé son nœud rouge. Il a l'air assez fier de lui.

Je chantonne dans la voiture et Edward me regarde en souriant.

Je prends drôlement confiance en moi, je ne chante pas très bien, mais je me lâche quand même, j'ai bien le droit de profiter de la vie, et puis de toutes façons, il pleut déjà !

Nous arrivons les premiers chez les parents d'Edward. Je vais tout de suite aider Esmée à la cuisine. Elle a préparé des lasagnes et un fondant au chocolat en dessert. Cela me fait rire ; c'était le menu du premier repas que j'ai mangé chez eux…

Esmée me serre dans ses bras, et me redit à quel point elle est fière de moi.

Carlisle et Edward nous rejoignent, et, à ma grande surprise, mes beaux-parents me tendent une enveloppe.

Je l'ouvre, assez émue, et découvre un bon pour un massage dans un institut de beauté.

« Pour que tu prennes soin de toi et ne passe pas ton temps à travailler ! » me précise Carlisle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un cadeau. Mais ça me fait très plaisir.

Jasper et Alice arrivent avec Tom et Mila.

Jasper est plus beau que jamais, et Alice brille littéralement dans un jean qui lui va à ravir et une chemise noire légèrement brillante.

Elle me félicite pour ma jupe.

Je câline Tom et Mila et je sens les regards des autres. Je sais très exactement ce qu'ils pensent.

Je ne sais pas si Edward leur a dit qu'on ne commencerait les « essais bébé » que cet été…

Alice n'y tient plus :

« Tu as raison de t'entraîner… »

Jasper éclate de rire.

« Elle un peu de temps, Ali, on ne commencera que cet été » dit Edward.

Ah, il ne leur avait encore rien dit.

Esmée affiche un petit air déçu.

Rosalie, Emmett et leurs enfants arrivent à ce moment là.

Quand Rose entre dans la pièce je sens le découragement s'emparer de moi.

Elle est splendide, bien coiffée, légèrement maquillée et souriante. Elle n'a pratiquement plus de ventre…

D'ailleurs elle n'a prit que 10 kgs durant sa grossesse…

Moi je suis sure que j'en prendrai 25 et que 15 jours après mon accouchement j'aurai une tête de déterrée, avec des yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille…

Tout le monde se rue sur Nina, sauf moi, qui porte toujours les jumeaux.

Carlisle prend Chloe dans ses bras et ne la lâche plus.

Elle n'a pas très bien réagit à l'arrivée de sa petite sœur mais il parait que ça commence à aller mieux.

Nous offrons leurs cadeaux à Rosalie et Jasper.

Ils sont touchés et heureux. Ils sont également très gâtés par tout le monde.

La naissance de Nina est également arrosée comme il se doit, et Edward et moi lui offrons une chaîne en or avec son initiale en pendentif.

Ca plait beaucoup à Rosalie.

Ouf !

Quand Carlisle lève son verre à ma réussite aux partiels je rougis et je reste stupéfaite en voyant Alice et Emmett me tendre chacun un paquet.

Je bégaye, gênée et heureuse.

Alice et Jasper m'offrent un collier fantaisie et Rosalie et Emmett un recueil de poèmes.

Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'appartenir à cette famille si aimante, si soudée.

Et je le touche encore plus du doigt quand les parents de Jasper et Rosalie arrivent.

Je savais qu'ils devaient passer pour manger un morceau de gâteau.

La tension s'installe dans la pièce dès qu'ils entrent.

Carlisle et Esmée vont à leur rencontre.

Rosalie les ignore avec superbe.

Je me lève avec Edward, Emmett et Alice pour les saluer.

Emmett leur lance un regard froid et se contente de leur serrer la main. Alice est un peu plus chaleureuse, mais à peine.

Jasper est allé s'asseoir à coté de Rosalie et discute avec elle sans regarder leurs parents.

Mme Halle tremble un peu en me faisant la bise.

« Félicitations pour ta réussite ma petite Elizabeth ! »

« Merci Madame… »

Edward leur serre la main en leur précisant :

« Ma fiancée s'appelle Bella… »

Mme Hale rougit.

M. Hale regarde Jazz et Rose, l'air un peu dépassé.

Finalement ils s'assoient tous les deux à coté de Carlisle et Esmée, sans essayer d'approcher leurs enfants.

« Que c'est sympathique à vous de nous avoir invités ! »

S'exclame Mme Hale, visiblement pour meubler la conversation.

« En même temps, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de vos enfants et la naissance de votre petite fille… »

Dit Esmée, d'une voie sèche que je ne lui avais jamais entendue.

Les Hale boivent leur café en silence, l'air terriblement gênés.

Jasper et Rosalie sont serrés l'un contre l'autre et discutent à voix basse.

Rosalie pleure.

Sasha s'approche de Carlisle, qui est à coté de Mme Hale, pour avoir un « canard » (sucre trempé dans le café).

Cette dernière se recule visiblement, afin que les mains de son petits fils n'entrent pas en contact avec sa jupe.

Alors Jasper se lève, il prend Sasha dans ses bras, et regarde ses parents avec un regard assassin :

« Allez-vous en… »

M. Hale devient très rouge.

« Jasper…non… »

Mme Hale s'est mise à pleurer.

Je baisse la tête, affreusement gênée.

Emmett se lève et prend son fils, va récupérer Chloe assise sur les genoux d'Alice et quitte la pièce.

Rosalie se lève à son tour et s'approche de sa mère, Nina dans les bras.

Elle lui tend l'enfant :

« Je suis sure que tu ne sais même pas comment on fait pour tenir un bébé… »

Mme Hale prend maladroitement Nina et éclate en sanglots.

Rosalie récupère sa fille et se place à coté de son frère, accusatrice.

Carlisle et Esmée se lèvent, Alice, Edward et moi leur emboîtons le pas.

Esmée prend Nina et nous laissons les Hale à des explications familiales plus que nécessaires…

Dans la cuisine Alice pleure d'énervement, et Emmett fulmine.

Sasha et Chloe ne bougent pas, terrorisés.

Il ne pleut plus alors Edward et moi, que ce conflit ne concerne en rien, installons Tom et Mila dans leur poussette double et allons les promener dans le jardin avec Sasha et Chloe.

Carlisle et Esmée nous accompagnent. Emmett et Alice se chargent de Nina dans la cuisine.

Edward fait courir ses neveux et les petits retrouvent le sourire.

Au bout d'un moment nous voyons la voiture des Hale repartir.

Nous restons tous un peu silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées, puis nous retournons dans la cuisine.

Rosalie et Jasper y ont rejoint leurs conjoints.

Nous n'osons pas poser de questions mais Emmett nous informe que les murs ont tremblés.

Alice regarde Jasper d'un air stupéfait, tout comme Rosalie d'ailleurs.

Rose et Jazz ont l'air …apaisés…

Nous finissons l'après-midi à nous occuper des enfants, je joue longtemps au mémory avec Sasha.

Edward vient souvent me serrer la main.

Alice a l'air fatiguée, et Jasper promène un long moment ses enfants dans le jardin, refusant d'être accompagné, et nous comprenons tous qu'il a besoin de solitude.

Quand nous rentrons le soir, Edward et moi en discutons dans la voiture.

Lui comme moi sommes heureux d'avoir des parents aimants.

Je sais que nous en saurons plus par Alice demain au téléphone…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**J'ai une idée affreusement diabolique qui m'a traversé l'esprit alors je vous demande votre avis : que diriez vous d'un petit lemon Jasper/Bella (oui vous avez bien lu !) un truc sans conséquence, un dérapage sans lendemain, qui ne remet pas en cause leurs couples respectifs ? **_

_**Sinon je n'ai absolument pas le temps de reécrire cette fic sans lemon, je suis désolée, et je ne peux pas non plus l'imprimer pour l'envoyer par la poste, je ne l'imprime déjà pas pour moi-même…Je suis désolée les filles, mon temps n'est pas extensible !**_

_**Bisous à toutes et merci de vos reviews : je ne m'en lasse pas !!!**_


	52. deuil

**_Rentrée trés trés chargée, je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tot, désolée!_**

**_Si vous voulez savoir si il y a un lemon Jasper/Bella allez donc lire tout en bas ma note d'aprés chapitre!_**

**_Sinon, ce sera la surprise!!_**

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je rentre de la fac à 18H00, comme tous les lundi mardi soirs, pour trouver Edward sur le canapé, l'air abattu.

Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

Il relève la tête et me sourit faiblement.

« ma grand-tante est décédée ce matin…Elle avait 87 ans, c'était prévisible, je suppose… »

Je me mord la lèvre, il m'a parlé de cette grand-tante, elle vivait à Chicago, c'était la tante de sa mère.

Ni Esmée ni Carlisle n'ont plu leurs parents, la mère de Carlisle est décédée quand il avait une quinzaine d'année et son père juste après la naissance de Sasha. Esmée n'a jamais connu son père et sa mère est morte il y a 10 ans.

Alors leur tante Catherine était l'aïeule de la famille…

Je m'assied à coté de lui et le serre contre moi.

Il s'empare de ma main et l'embrasse.

Ses yeux brillent. Il soupire et me serre la main:

« j'aurais voulu la revoir , qu'elle sache que j'avais changé, j'aurais voulu qu'elle te connaisse, elle aurait été fière de nous tu sais… »

« je m'en doute… »

« on l'enterre après-demain matin. Bella, je vais y aller. Alice, Emmett et mes parents aussi ,bien sur. Rose reste avec les enfants et Jasper ne peut pas venir, il a trop de cours importants à assurer, et toi je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, et tu ne connaissais pas ma tante, alors je me doute que tu va rester ici, c'est normal… »

« j'ai en effet beaucoup de travail…Ca ira Edward? »

« oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a eu une longue et belle vie, elle est morte sans souffrir, dans son sommeil. Alors ça aide… »

Il reste un long moment la tête enfouie dans mon cou…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

C'est dur.

Je savais bien que ma tante allait disparaitre un de ces jours, mais je ne m'attendais pas à souffrir autant.

Elle m'aimait bien je crois. J'étais le genre de gamin qu'on adore ou qu'on déteste. Je ne laissais personne indifférent. Et elle , elle savait me prendre. Elle m'aimait bien ,vraiment.

Et moi aussi.

Bella est formidable. Compréhensive, attentionnée. Et intelligente.

J'ai juste besoin d'elle. De sa présence. Pas qu'elle me parle . Et c'Est-ce qu'elle fait.

Simplement rester à coté de moi et me faire un câlin.

Au bout d'un moment, quand je me sens mieux, que la grosse boule dans ma gorge se desserre un peu, je la prend par la main et l'entraine à la cuisine.

On grignote du pain, du fromage et des fruits dans le silence presque complet de l'appartement, et dans la semi pénombre.

« quand est-ce que vous partez? »

« demain matin. On prend l'avion à 11H50. Et on revient jeudi soir, l'avion arrivera à nous amènera. Alice prend les bébés. Ca va être sportif, mais elle ne peut pas les laisser et heureusement on sera nombreux pour s'en occuper. »

« comment va ta mère? »

« elle pleure. Elle est triste, mais reconnaissante aussi, ma tante a fini paisiblement. C'est le genre de mort que tout le monde souhaite. »

Quand nous nous couchons je ressens du désir pour Bella, bien sur, mais aussi l'envie irrépressible de vivre, de profiter de chaque seconde de mon existence, de perpétuer ce que je suis, à travers la femme de ma vie, et les enfants que nous aurons un jour.

Notre étreinte ce soir est intense, mais spéciale aussi.

Je touche du doigt l'essentiel.

L'amour.

La vie.

La mort.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je traine un peu des pieds. Edward part dans quelques minutes.

Jasper va l'emmener à l'aéroport avec Alice et les jumeaux.

Je ne peux pas les accompagner, il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture.

Je l'embrasse. A quoi vais-je occuper ma soirée?

Quand Jasper klaxonne dans la rue je descend avec Edward.

Je l'embrasse rapidement mais en mettant tout mon cœur dans ce baiser.

Alice me sourit, je l'étreins brièvement, puis leur fait signe de la main en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Je remonte, le cœur lourd.

Je me prépare un sandwich et je m'installe à mon bureau.

Draco vient se coucher à mes pieds et Ginny s'installe sur mes genoux.

Les animaux ont vraiment un sixième sens…

Je travaille longtemps, seulement coupée par un appel d'Edward qui m'annonce que leur avion va décoller.

Je m'installe ensuite dans un bain et je n'en sors qu'à 19H00 passée.

J'enfile mon bas de pyjama et un tee shirt d'Edward pour avoir son odeur.

J'hésite à appeler Edward quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est lui, qui m'annonce qu'ils ont fait bon voyage et qu'ils viennent d'arriver à l'hôtel.

Je suis soulagée.

Je regarde le contenu de mon frigo et sort de quoi me faire une salade légère. Ca compensera la glace aux marrons que je compte dévorer devant la TV…

Je commence à laver la laitue quand on sonne à la porte.

Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être à part la voisine, celle qui a repris mon ancien appartement. Elle est très discrète mais une fois elle est venue pour qu'on la dépanne d'un peu de sucre.

J'ouvre, persuadée que c'est elle qui a besoin de quelque chose.

Mais ce n'est pas ma voisine qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est Jasper.

Il a une sale tête et porte un sachet en papier à la main.

Je suis tellement surprise que je reste plantée là, muette d'étonnement.

Il me sourit et agite le sachet devant mes yeux:

« j'ai amené du poisson frit. J'avais le bourdon tout seul dans mon appartement. Je pensais aller chez Rose, mais ça fait un peu loin, alors je suis venu pour voir si tu voulais bien que je t'embête un petit moment… »

« tu ne m'embêtes pas! J'allais justement faire une salade, et on partagera la glace aux marrons, ça sera mieux pour mes hanches en plus! »

Il rit et me suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas gênée.

Jasper est celui de la famille que j'ai le plus de mal à cerner. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il est soudé à Alice.

Je prépare rapidement la salade pendant qu'il appelle Alice.

Il lui dit qu'il est chez moi et je me tend un peu. Comment vont réagir Alice et Edward?

Mais il me passe Alice qui est un peu inquiète pour Jazz, mais n'a pas l'air jalouse.

Edward me parle ensuite et je pense qu'il est surpris que Jasper soit ici mais il n'a pas l'air fâché.

Il veut parler à Jasper et je comprend qu'il le met en garde.

Jasper rit et lui dit qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur. En moins féroce que la vraie, précise-t-il.

Du coup je me met à rire.

Jasper me complimente sur la salade et je lui demande ou il a acheté le poisson, qui est délicieux.

Puis je partage la glace en deux parts égales et nous trinquons nos coupes.

Nous dégustons en silence.

Puis ,enfin rassasiés, nous discutons un moment, détendus.

Il me parle de ses parents.

Par Alice nous savons que le jour de leur anniversaire, Rosalie et lui leur ont reproché leur attitude froide et égoïste. Il a même accusé ses parents de toujours l'avoir préféré lui, parce qu'il était un garçon. Rosalie lui en a été très reconnaissante, et je sais que depuis Rose et lui s'appellent tous les jours, pour se soutenir, parce que leurs parents n'ont, pour le moment, pas encore repris contact avec eux.

Je trouve ça très triste…

Je le lui dit.

Je lui dit aussi que je les admire, Rose et lui, d'être des parents si affectueux pour leurs propres enfants, que c'est admirable qu'ils aient pu dépasser l'éducation froide qu'ils ont reçu, pour devenir de si bons parents.

Il a l'air heureux d'entendre ça. Il rougit même un peu.

« tu devrais le dire à Rosalie aussi. Ca lui fera incroyablement plaisir! Elle a tellement besoin de reconnaissance »

Je me lève pour aller mettre les coupes de glaces dans l'évier.

Une des coupes m'échappe et s'écrase par terre.

Je peste contre ma maladresse et me baisse pour ramasser les morceaux.

Jasper se lève pour m'aider.

Il me taquine gentiment, quand soudain un cri m'échappe.

Je viens de m'entailler, très profondément.

Le sang coule, assez abondamment.

Je me sens flancher.

Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Et voir mon propre sang couler, c'est pire que tout…

J'entend Jasper hurler mon prénom, je le sens m'attraper par les épaules, puis tout devient flou, avant de devenir noir.

Je me réveille parce que je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon visage.

Une voix me supplie de me réveiller.

Je reconnais la voix de Jasper.

Je gémis et essaye de m'asseoir.

Mais je me rend compte que je suis couchée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de mon beau-frère, qui me passe une serviette mouillée sur les joues.

Une voix me demande de la regarder.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux plus grand et vois ma voisine.

« Bella? Bella, tu m'entend? »

« oui oui… »

J'ai la bouche pâteuse.

« je vais devoir te faire des points de suture Bella, ce n'est pas grave, juste un ou deux points d'accord? »

« OK… »

La chance d'avoir une voisine étudiante en médecine…

Jasper serre ma main valide dans les siennes.

Il me parle pendant que Bonnie, ma voisine, commence les soins.

« tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Bella…Heureusement que Bonnie était chez elle quand je suis allé l'appeler au secours, sinon j'appelais une ambulance! »

Bonnie se met à rire, tout en faisant le premier point.

Moi je ne rit pas du tout et m'accroche à Jazz.

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Bonnie me dit, d'un ton désolé:

« il en faut vraiment un second… »

« OK »

Jasper essaye de me faire rire en me racontant des blagues de prof.

Je souffle et prend une longue inspiration parce que je me sens flancher à nouveau.

Jasper me passe à nouveau la serviette sur le visage.

« c'est finit! » dit Bonnie sur un ton rassurant.

Je regarde ma main, elle m'a fait un pansement. Je m'assied, plutôt difficilement.

Bonnie explique à Jasper que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me couper un nerf ou un tendon…

Je gémis, parce que je commence à avoir la nausée.

Jasper m'amène une bassine et je bataille un moment avec mon estomac. Je finis par gagner.

Bonnie retourne chez elle, et Jasper hésite visiblement à me laisser seule.

Mon doigt me lance, mais Bonnie m'a donné des antalgiques. Ca commence à se calmer un peu.

« tu peux rentrer Jazz, je vais aller me coucher. Il est tard, tu as cours demain, et moi aussi du reste. Alors autant dormir. Ils rentrent demain soir tu sais! »

« oui je sais… Mais je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu vas aller te coucher et moi je vais dormir sur ton canapé. »

Je suis bien obligée d'avouer que je me sens rassurée par sa présence.

« tu peux dormir dans le canapé du bureau, il est très confortable. »

Je lui montre ou se trouvent les draps et il m'envoie me coucher.

Je m'installe dans mon lit et me rend compte que mon doigt me gène pour tourner les pages de mon livre.

Jasper toque doucement à la porte.

Je lui dit d'entrer et il s'approche de moi, soucieux.

Il me caresse la tête et me demande comment je me sens.

« un peu découpée, mais je survivrai! »

Il rit.

Il secoue la tête et se penche sur moi. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se relève.

« tu es une fille formidable Bella. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Edward faisait avec toi. Pour moi tu étais une gamine. Mais j'ai appris à te connaitre et maintenant je comprend et approuve la décision d'Edward. Une fille de ta valeur c'est rare. Il a raison de ne pas te laisser lui échapper! »

Je me met à rire, gênée par le compliment.

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et, à mon grand désespoir, appelle Edward pour lui raconter mes mésaventures…

Edward est inquiet et quand il me parle il me dit qu'il est heureux que Jazz soit resté pour veiller sur moi.

Ma bouche est pâteuse à nouveau. Les calmants que Bonnie m'a donné commencent à faire effet.

Je vais dormir…

Jasper me borde littéralement et la dernière chose que j'entend avant de plonger dans le sommeil c'est le bruit de la porte qui se referme.

Quand mon réveil sonne je grogne de frustration.

On frappe à ma porte.

« Bella? Ou est le café? »

« dans le placard de droite, tout en haut. J'arrive! »

Je me lève et fonce à la salle de bain.

Jasper a préparé un petit déjeuner, et j'arrive à manger d'une seule main.

Il est pressé et part avant moi, après m'avoir embrassée et taquinée sur ma maladresse.

Je vais à la fac, en pensant que mon fiancé me manque, mais qu'il revient ce soir.

Je suis quand même heureuse de cette soirée avec Jazz. Je me sens à présent totalement acceptée dans la famille.

Je vais parler à Rose la prochaine fois.

Lui dire à quel point je l'admire.

J'ai hâte de revoir Edward.

J'ai hâte de parler à ma mère au téléphone, pour lui dire qu'elle est si importante pour moi.

J'ai hâte de dire à Esmée à quel point elle compte à mes yeux, qu'elle est un modèle pour moi.

J'ai hâte de devenir une Cullen.

La vie est courte.

Je veux en profiter.

-

-

-

-

**_Le lemon Bella/Jasper sera donc en OS, totalement séparé de cette fic. Je suppose que voyus voyez ou je vais l'insérer!!!_**


	53. note importante de l'auteure

Je pense qu'il faut que j'apporte quelques précisions: l'OS Bella/Jasper est là uniquement pour faire plaisir à certaines (et à moi).

**_Dans la fic « petits jeux entre adultes » Bella et Jasper n'ont PAS couché ensemble! _**

**_L'OS n'est en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé, AU CONTRAIRE!_**

**_J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde: il ne peut y avoir aucune conséquence pour le reste de ma fic puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Bella et Jasper!_**

IMPORTANT: j'ai mis un sondage dans mon profil :répondez-y vite! Bella et Edward vont être surpris en train de faire l'amour dans un prochain chapitre, votez pour le personnage qui les surprendra! Je précise que ce sera uniquement drôle, pas de lemon à trois ou autre , pas de bagarre entre Edward et un autre ,de crise d'hystérie de qui que ce soit, NON rien que de la rigolade! OK?!

**_VOTEZ!!!_** ^-^


	54. bonus: passion cheval

**_Passion cheval_**

**_Je fais toujours des bonus sur Edward ou les Cullen._**

**_Cette fois-ci voici Bella, sa légendaire maladresse et quelques équidés assez peu coopératifs !_**

**_-_**

-

-

-

-

-

30 juin

Bella Swan, âgée de 12 ans et demi, rentrait chez elle d'un bon pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait eu un excellent bilan de fin d'année, arrivant à obtenir 8 A, 2 A+ et 1 B+.

Sa mère lui avait promis un stage sportif ou artistique de son choix si elle obtenait au moins 6 A à son bilan de fin d'année.

Elle avait depuis longtemps fait son choix :

Sincèrement, qu'y a t il de plus beau qu'un cheval galopant dans un pré, crinière au vent ?

Oui, elle allait faire un stage d'équitation !!!

.Si Renée fut surprise, voire inquiète, par le choix de sa fille elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Mais lui acheta une bombe dernier cri…

Informé par téléphone des succès scolaires de sa fille, Charlie se montra particulièrement fier. Mais paniqua lorsque la fillette lui expliqua ses projets pour la semaine suivante.

Elle allait se rendre chaque jour dès 7h30 du matin au poney club le plus proche, panser et nourrir les chevaux puis faire quelques heures de manège avant de partir pour de longues randonnées, unie avec sa monture par une complicité enfant/animal profonde et indéfectible.

Du moins c'était là le programme officiel.

Parce que Bella n'alla jamais plus loin que les cours en manège.

D'ailleurs, elle ne finit même pas la semaine…

Le lundi, le premier jour du stage, ses cheveux sagement rassemblés en un queue de cheval , bombe vissée sur la tête, vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee shirt imprimé d'une tête de cheval, Bella se rendit, triomphante, au poney club.

Elle était heureuse. Elle commençait à penser que le métier de vétérinaire était vraiment le plus beau du monde…

Le moniteur la conduisit avec 5 autres jeunes adolescents mal réveillés vers les écuries.

Bella sentit son cœur battre plus vite en apercevant de loin le cheval qui lui était destiné.

Pas très grand mais élancé, d'un noir profond, il avait un air doux et pacifique.

Renée, pataugeant dans la boue, avait tenu, au grand désespoir de sa fille, à voir le cheval que celle-ci allait monter.

Le moniteur se montra aussi rassurant que possible :

« Bella va monter Vampire. Malgré son nom c'est le cheval le plus doux et le plus calme que nous ayons. Aucun souci avec lui, il pense surtout à manger, il n'aime pas trop galoper et il est très pacifique »

Renée s'en alla, satisfaite, tandis que Bella rougissait sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades.

Elle suivit les instructions du moniteur, et ployant sous la charge, amena un seau d'eau à son nouvel amour.

Bella avait eu le coup de foudre pour Vampire.

Elle calculait dans sa tête le montant de ses économies, se demandant combien pouvait coûter un cheval. Elle avait envie d'acheter Vampire, elle ne voulait plus que quiconque s'en approche, il serait à elle, et à elle seule…

Malheureusement, de la règle, Vampire avait décidé que Bella serait l'exception.

Dès qu'il aperçut la fillette, pourtant débordante d'amour et de bonne volonté, il la prit en grippe, voire en horreur.

Quand Bella déposa le seau d'eau devant lui en murmurant des paroles amicales il hennit furieusement.

Affolé, le moniteur intervint immédiatement.

Malgré les dénégations de la fillette il resta persuadée que celle-ci avait involontairement blessé le cheval.

Stupéfaite et attristé, Bella resta les bras ballants.

Puis, courageusement, se mit en devoir de faire sortir le cheval de sa stèle pour le conduire à l'extérieur.

Le cheval résista.

Bella ne réussit pas à le conduire dehors. Le moniteur lui vint en aide.

Tachant d'ignorer le regard méprisant des autres élèves, Bella prit la brosse et commença à frotter Vampire.

Lequel se laissa faire, bien que montrant des signes de nervosité.

Quand vint le moment de curer les pieds des chevaux, Bella déglutit difficilement.

Dès qu'elle attrapa, aussi délicatement que possible, la patte de Vampire, celui-ci rua furieusement.

Surprise, Bella tomba en arrière, et se retrouva assise dans du crottin.

Elle passa la demi heure suivante, en larmes dans les toilettes, à essayer de nettoyer tant bien que mal son bas de jogging crasseux.

Bien entendu le résultat fut plutôt improbable et elle récolta de la part de ses petits camarades le doux surnom de « crotte aux fesses ».

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la troupe, sous les rires plus ou moins narquois des autres, tout le monde était déjà en selle.

Le moniteur avait sellé Vampire.

Bella s'approcha du cheval que le moniteur tenait pour elle, l'air soucieux.

Bella écouta religieusement les consignes, mit le pied dans l'étrier et se hissa sur le dos de l'animal.

Lequel, tant qu'il fut à proximité du moniteur, se tint tranquille.

Une fois dans le manège il se mit à tourner à la suite des autres.

Bella reprit un peu confiance.

Elle avait tord.

Au bout de quelques minutes Vampire s'immobilisa sur le coté du manège.

Et commença tranquillement à brouter.

Bella prit les rênes et tira doucement.

Rien ne se passa, ou plutôt Vampire continua de brouter, l'ignorant visiblement.

Bella tira d'un coup un peu plus sec.

Le cheval, perdant patience, se cabra et Bella partit dans le décor..

Elle heurta la terre heureusement meuble de plein fouet, se sentit attrapée par les épaules, et, avant d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprits, était à nouveau en selle.

Le cheval avait l'air furieux de son retour.

Bella, désorientée, resta coite pendant qu'il mangeait.

Le moniteur, qui n'avait jamais vu ça, s'approcha du cheval, le prit par la longe et lui fit faire le tour du manège au petit trot.

Secouée comme un sac de patates, Bella se tenait de son mieux à la selle.

De son mieux mais pas suffisamment…

Elle se sentit glisser sur le coté et son pied restant coincé dans l'étrier, elle fit un court trajet inconfortable dans une position improbable.

Le moniteur la fit descendre de cheval, lui donna un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes et l'amena voir la patronne du club.

Celle-ci lui offrit un chocolat chaud et discuta longuement avec elle des chevaux, de leur caractère et du fait qu'il fallait être ferme avec eux.

Bella promit tout ce qu'on voulait et jura d'être à l'avenir d'une autorité digne d'un dictateur sud –américain.

Le repas lui apporta un peu de réconfort, et Bella pensa amèrement à ce que répétait souvent sa grand-mère :

« Je me tiens mieux à table qu'à cheval ! »

Après le repas, encadrée par le moniteur et la patronne venue à la rescousse, Bella fit une nouvelle tentative.

Il lui sembla que Vampire la regardait d'un œil goguenard mais elle ne dit rien.

Une fois installée sur le dos de l'animal récalcitrant elle tint exactement 2 minutes et 23 secondes avant d'être expédiée à l'autre bout du manège.

Elle resta à terre, pleurant d'humiliation et de douleur.

Ramenée au bureau par la patronne affolée qui lui fit un pansement au poignet (le gauche, heureusement) elle but un nouveau chocolat chaud et on lui prêta une pile de revues sur l'équitation pour finir l'après-midi.

Le mardi on lui affecta une autre monture, une jument répondant au doux nom de Victoria.

Qui n'apprécia pas plus Bella que Vampire.

A midi, Bella était tombée 3 fois : deux fois du dos de la jument et une fois dans les escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice du haras, elle ne sentait plus son dos et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à découper des photos de chevaux dans les revues et à les coller dans un cahier que la patronne avait tenu à lui offrir.

Le mercredi elle arriva munie d'une pomme et de quelques carottes, histoire d'amadouer le cheval qui lui serait assigné.

On lui donna Denali, qui la mordit en prenant la carotte.

Bella, la main en sang et les larmes aux yeux, ne monta même pas et se rendit avec sa mère, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de repartir, à l'hôpital le plus proche ou on lui fit 3 points de suture et un rappel antitétanique.

Ensuite, Bella retourna chez elle, de sa main valide elle ôta tous les posters de chevaux ornant les murs de sa chambre et s'assit sur le porche de sa maison, un livre à la main.

Le lendemain elle se rendit pour la dernière fois au poney club, dire au revoir au moniteur et à la directrice. Celle-ci, désolée, remboursa intégralement Renée.

Bella se fit prendre en photo à coté d'un cheval (pour la gloire) et rentra chez elle, dégoûtée à tout jamais de l'équitation et couvrit ses murs de posters d'acteurs de cinéma, qui, à sa connaissance, n'avaient jamais mordu personne…

-

-

-

**_Ne vous moquez pas trop de Bella s'il vous plait, j'ai exactement le même genre de relation qu'elle avec les chevaux…_**

**_C'est bien simple : dès qu'un cheval me voit, il se met à brouter…_**


	55. bonus: la roue tourne

_**Bonus :la roue tourne**_

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est pertinent mais j'ai eu l'inspiration, sur un coup de tête j'écris, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!**_

-

-

-

Charlie avait sa fille Bella, âgée de 5 ans et demi pour 15 jours de vacances durant ce mois d'août.

La fillette était calme et facile, et Charlie l'amenait tous les jours à la Push, pour jouer avec les enfants de son ami Billy.

Les filles de ce dernier étaient parties la veille pour un séjour de deux semaines chez leur tante, et Bella n'avait plus comme compagnon de jeu que Jacob, âgé de 8 ans et demi.

Ce dernier se prenait pour un dur, et était visiblement vexé de devoir partager les jeux d'une gamine plus jeune que lui.

Bella ne se plaignait pas, mais elle passait l' après-midi à faire des gâteaux de boues, pendant que Jacob faisait du vélo, et prenait un malin plaisir à faire des dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés le plus prêt possible de la fillette, afin de l'asperger de sable.

Billy proposa à Charlie une sortie un peu plus élaborée, et les deux pères réfléchirent un moment à ce qui conviendrait à la fois à une fillette sage de 5 ans et demi et à un jeune garçon plein de fougue de 8 ans et demi.

Ils finirent par décider de se rendre au zoo de Seattle le surlendemain.

Jacob sauta de joie à l'idée de voir des loups et Bella mit consciencieusement du pain de coté pour le distribuer aux chèvres qui figuraient sur le dépliant du zoo.

Le jour dit les deux pères installèrent les mouflets dans la voiture et réussirent tant bien que mal à contenir la joie débordante de Jacob durant les deux heures de route.

Le début de la visite se passa parfaitement bien, Jacob dévora son hamburger, ses frites, et la moitié du repas de Bella, qui avait un appétit d'oiseau et galopa avidement autour des enclos.

Bella sautillait à coté de son père, visiblement contente de sa visite.

C'était sans compter sur Jacob et ses idées farfelues.

Il réussit à convaincre Bella de grimper sur un rocher pour mieux voir les ours.

Billy et Charlie, occupés à regarder deux ours en train de se battre n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir avant que Bella ne glisse lamentablement du rocher, s'écorchant les genoux et , plus grave, atterrissant sur un caillou pointu qui lui entailla le bras.

Bella fut amenée à l'infirmerie du zoo, ou ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que lui mettre un gros pansement et l'expédier avec son père à l'hôpital le plus proche pour quelques points de suture…

-

-

-

Carlisle Cullen était neurochirurgien au Seattle Grâce Hospital depuis 11 ans.

Comme tous ses collègues, il assurait au mois d'août des permanences aux urgences.

Ce jour-là les urgences étaient calmes et sa femme Esmée, accompagnée de leurs enfants, Emmett, âgé de 16 ans et des inséparables jumeaux Edward et Alice, 14 ans, venait lui dire un petit bonjour avant de se rendre au centre commercial pour acheter les fournitures scolaires.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion dans la salle d'attente lorsqu'un homme à l'air soucieux, une fillette en larmes dans les bras, fit irruption. Il était suivi par un indien et son fils, qui courait en tous sens.

La fillette avait un bandage déjà souillé de sang au bras.

Carlisle alla immédiatement vers eux et caressa les cheveux de la fillette pour la calmer.

Il l'installa en salle de suture et désinfecta la plaie avant de lui faire 3 points de suture.

La fillette se laissa faire, le visage dans le cou de son père.

Pendant ce temps Jacob et son père patientaient dans la salle d'attente, non loin des Cullen, qui observaient, un peu médusés, le jeune garçon particulièrement vif qui cabriolait à travers la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard Carlisle ressortit de la salle de suture, tenant Bella par la main. Celle-ci arborait un magnifique pansement au bras et souriait timidement.

« Tu as été extrêmement courageuse, alors je vais te donner un bonbon »

Dit Carlisle à Bella.

Il lui tendit une sucette rouge et Bella murmura un merci à peine audible.

Esmée et Alice regardaient la fillette avec tendresse. Sa joues étaient salies de poussière, et les larmes avaient laissée un sillon plus clair, son tee shirt blanc était taché de sang, ses genoux qui dépassaient de son short rose étaient couverts de croutes et de blessures plus fraîches, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés (Charlie n'arrivait pas à la coiffer) mais elles la trouvaient mignonne comme un cœur.

Alice la regarda en souriant et Bella lui rendit son sourire.

Jacob s'approcha, regardant la sucette avec envie.

Carlisle lui en tendit une aussi avec un sourire amusé.

Edward et Emmett regardaient la scène avec l'air blasé que les jeunes adolescents se plaisent à afficher.

Edward trouvait la fillette assez drôle, avec son air timide et sa maladresse évidente.

Bella s'assit pour déguster sa sucette et batailla pour défaire l'emballage, sans y arriver.

Billy s'était rendu aux toilettes, Charlie finissait les papiers administratifs avec Carlisle, Alice, Emmett et Esmée parlaient avec un collègue de Carlisle et Jacob sautait de siège en siège sans se préoccuper de Bella.

Edward jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant qu'aucune de ses connaissances du collège ne se trouvait dans les parages, puis s'approcha de Bella et lui dépiauta l'emballage.

« Tiens petite ! »

Lui dit-il en lui tendant le bonbon.

« Merci » répondit la fillette en rougissant.

Il rejoignit sa mère et observa la petite lécher consciencieusement sa sucette avec amusement.

Il plissa le nez.

Amusante.

Jacob sauta sur ses pieds quand Charlie donna le signal du départ et Edward éclata de rire en voyant Jake tirer les cheveux de Bella.

Ni Edward ni Jacob ne pouvaient se douter une seule seconde que à peine plus de 10 ans plus tard, cette petite fille serait pour eux le plus grand amour de leur vie…

-

-

-

_**Si certain(e) s pensent que j'exagère quand à l'attitude infatigable de Jacob, c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon fils !**_


	56. amitié

Bella PDV

Edward a été plus touché qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre par le décès de sa grand tante.

Depuis qu'il est revenu de l'enterrement il est anormalement calme et silencieux.

J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est normal, qu'il lui faut du temps pour faire son deuil, d'autant plus qu'il est resté sur le regret de ne pas l'avoir revue, pour qu'elle me connaisse, et voit à quel point il est heureux à présent.

Alice est triste également, sa grand tante n'a pas eu l'occasion de connaître Tom et Mila autrement qu'en photos.

Je crois que les autres membres de la famille sont plus sereins.

Mais les Cullen savent prendre soin les uns des autres.

Nous allons passer le WE chez Esmée et Carlisle, et ils nous ont bien précisé qu'il est prévu que l'on s'amuse et se détende.

Nous sommes le vendredi 5 mars, et l'anniversaire de Carlisle est le 8 mars.

Il a eu beau grogner être trop vieux pour fêter son anniversaire, il est évident que nous n'allons pas laisser passer cette date !

La perspective du WE a redonné le sourire à Edward.

J'essaye d'être aux petits soins avec lui, je lui cuisine du poisson frais tous les jours, et j'ai téléphoné à Esmée pour lui demander sa recette de mousse au chocolat.

Edward m'a fait juré de ne rien répéter à sa mère, puis il m'a avoué que la mienne est encore meilleure !!!

Il a trouvé une manière très peu orthodoxe de manger sa mousse au chocolat, mais qui m'a bien plu. Disons que je servais d'assiette…

Comme tous les vendredis je quitte la fac à midi.

Je sautille dans les escaliers à la pensée de revoir Edward, et aussi du WE qui sera sans aucun doute très sympa.

Je vois Edward de loin, mais lui me cherche du regard.

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues en le contemplant.

Il porte un manteau gris foncé, presque noir, avec son vieux jean que j'adore. Il a aussi l'écharpe bleue que je lui ai offerte, celle qui lui va si bien…

Il tient Draco en laisse et son regard parcourt la foule, mais il ne regarde pas de mon coté.

Je marche à coté de Robbie, qui n'a pas compris, et ne comprendra sans doute jamais que je suis fiancée, mais je n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il me dit.

Edward a l'air anxieux à présent, il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, avide de me trouver du regard.

Je me détache alors de la foule et lui fait un signe de la main.

Il m'offre son sourire le plus éblouissant et je trotte vers lui rapidement.

Trop.

Je glisse sur la dernière marche et me retrouve très brutalement assise par terre.

Robbie se jette sur moi pour me venir en aide et Edward arrive en courant.

Ils me relèvent chacun d'un coté, tandis que je ris pour masquer ma gène.

Edward rit à son tour en constatant que je ne suis pas blessée.

Il me serre dans ses bras et Robbie, avec la discrétion qui le caractérise, me tapote l'épaule pour me souhaiter un bon WE.

Edward répond à ma place en affirmant qu'il va se charger de me faire passer un WE sublime.

L'autre tourne les talons, mais je sais que lundi il me fera à nouveau les yeux doux…

Nous faisons quelques pas et je découvre avec surprise et bonheur Alice et Jasper qui nous attendent, avec Tom et Mila en écharpe.

Je saute dans les bras d'Alice puis Jasper inspecte mon pouce en riant.

Il dit que mon évanouissement après que je me sois coupée est un des pire souvenir de sa vie.

Nous allons manger au snack du coin de la rue et Edward et Alice prennent leurs clones miniatures sur les genoux. Tom ressemble tellement à Edward que ça en est troublant.

Jazz me fait rire :

« Heureusement que j'ai un neveu qui me ressemble, parce que si j'avais compté sur mes enfants j'étais foutu ! »

C'est vrai que Sasha est son portrait.

J'interviens :

« Nina aussi te ressemble. »

« C'est vrai, mais vu que c'est une fille c'est à Rose qu'elle ressemble »

« Certes ! »

Ni Alice, ni Edward, ni moi n'ajoutons rien.

Jasper et Rosalie se ressemblent physiquement de façon impressionnante. Mais pour une raison inconnue ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître et ont même tendance à se mettre en colère si on insiste trop.

Je suppose qu'on a du le leur répéter un peu trop quand ils étaient enfants.

Ce qui est amusant, enfin je ne m'en rend pas vraiment compte mais c'est Emmett qui me l'a dit, c'est que au fur et à mesure que Edward et Alice ont une relation moins intense, moins « maladive » du moins de la part d'Edward, au contre Jazz et Rose se rapprochent incroyablement depuis quelques mois. Depuis la naissance de Tom et Mila en fait, et encore plus depuis celle de Nina.

Je suis quelqu'un d'assez observateur et j'aime bien regarder Jazz et Alice.

Au début je trouvais qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble. Alice est minuscule (elle mesure 1m53) et Jasper est immense. Il est plus grand qu'Emmett et Edward. J'ignore la taille exacte d'Emmett mais il doit mesurer un ou deux centimètres de moins qu'Edward, qui mesure 1m90.

Donc Jazz doit sans problèmes atteindre le mètre 92 ou 93…

A coté de lui Alice a l'air d'une petite fille.

Et puis je m'y suis habituée, et à présent je ne peux les imaginer l'un sans l'autre.

Emmett et Rosalie forment un couple magnifique, tout comme Carlisle et Esmée. Je ne sais pas si Edward et moi formons un beau couple. En fait jusqu'à maintenant je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Je suis plus grande qu'Alice, puisque je mesure 1m63, donc ça doit moins choquer en terme de taille, mais Edward est tellement beau… Peut-être qu'on nous trouve mal assortis.

J'ai de la peine subitement et Edward, qui a un sixième sens, relève brusquement les yeux et me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je lui souris d'un air bravache mais il n'est pas dupe.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? »

Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise depuis ces 8 derniers mois, c'est qu'il est inutile de mentir à Edward. Il dit que je mens tellement mal que n'importe qui s'en aperçoit immédiatement.

Alors j'avoue, d'une toute petite voix :

« Je fais une petite crise d'autodépréciation passagère »

Je lis l'agacement dans les yeux d'Edward, la surprise dans ceux de Jasper et l'incrédulité dans le regard d'Alice qui me demande :

« Tu veux dire que tu ne te trouves pas belle ? »

Edward répond à ma place :

« C'est ça Ali. De temps en temps Bella a besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point elle l'est. »

Je rougis parce que Jasper me regarde d'un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

Alice a repris ses esprits. Elle a l'air aussi furieuse qu'Edward :

« Qui t'a un jour mit en tête que tu n'es pas absolument splendide Bella ?! »

« Hum…je n'ai eu besoin de personne, je me suis chargée du boulot toute seule comme une grande… »

Alice me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je pense que elle, Jasper et Edward sont en fait des vampires.

« C'est parce que tu ne prend pas assez soin de toi, de tes vêtement surtout… » Me dit-elle d'un ton sentencieux, qui sonne à mes oreilles comme une menace…

Je sursaute, comprenant que ma dernière heure est arrivée. Alice ne va pas à proprement parler me sucer le sang, mais c'est tout comme. Elle a dans les yeux un éclat assassin.

Je frissonne et me rapproche d'Edward en couinant.

Trop tard.

Alice se lève, dépose un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille avant de la déposer sur les genoux de Jasper, qui me regarde d'un air compatissant.

Je suis persuadée qu'il est absolument ravi de mon existence, ne serait-ce que parce que maintenant c'est moi qui suis officiellement de corvée de shopping avec sa femme.

Edward sourit à sa sœur et lui tend sans un mot sa carte bleue.

Jasper dit à sa dulcinée, tout miel :

« Vous avez une heure les filles, on part à 14h30 »

« OK ! » susurre Alice et me tirant par le bras.

Je la suis. Il vaut mieux. Sinon elle ira m'acheter des vêtements toute seule et je sais parfaitement ce que ça donne : ça ne me plait pas du tout, par contre ça plait beaucoup à Edward…J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser…

Nous entrons au pas de charge dans le centre commercial le plus proche.

La première boutique dans laquelle Alice m'entraîne regorge de vêtements branchés, mais sympas.

Je respire déjà un peu mieux.

Alice me suggère une tunique mais je tend la main vers un pull long dont la coupe me plait.

Alice bondit de joie et en deux temps trois mouvements me déniche une tenue magnifique :

« Le pull long gris clair, avec un gilet sans manche à peine plus court d'un gris plus soutenu et un slim en jean délavé. Elle rajoute un collier argenté et noir, et une chèche noire.

Elle me pousse dans la cabine d'essayage. Je m'habille rapidement et quand je sors Alice sourit d'un air satisfait.

Elle s'approche et arrange la chèche, puis ramasse rapidement mes cheveux en chignon.

La vendeuse qui nous a observé, bouche bée, revient avec la patronne.

Qui fait les yeux doux à Alice :

« Mademoiselle, vous avez un goût très sur, nous cherchons actuellement une conseillère de vente et.. ; »

Alice lui fait un grand sourire :

« Désolée, je suis déjà créatrice de mode, et styliste ! »

La patronne est sous le charme :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je suis honorée que notre boutique vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos remarques, elles nous seront précieuses ! »

Alice sourit gentiment, mais avec une certaine condescendance…

« Eh bien pour commencer… »

Je la tire par le bras, si elle commence, nous en aurons pour des heures.

« Alice ! On doit y aller ! »

Elle me sourit en fronçant son nez de façon adorable :

« 5 minutes Bella chérie ! »

J'ai alors une idée lumineuse.

J'ai l'esprit vif par moments, sans doute à force de fréquenter Emmett et de devoir lui répondre du tac au tac :

« Alice, sincèrement, je dois m'acheter de nouvelles bottes ! Regarde ! Mes bottes en daim, ça ne va pas avec ma tenue ! Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas de bottes noires !!! »

Alice fixe mes pieds et me regarde avec horreur :

« Tu n'as pas de bottes noires ! On va régler ça de suite » je sens l'indignation pointer dans sa voix.

Elle me traîne jusqu'à la caisse. On m'enlève les étiquettes de mes vêtements neufs, je fourre les anciens dans un sac pendant qu'Alice paye avec la carte d'Edward. On nous offre le collier et la chèche...

Alice jure à la patronne de revenir pour donner des conseils. Je sais qu'elle le fera…

Dans la boutique de chaussures Alice me tend d'autorité une paire de bottes à talons. Avec tout autant d'autorité je secoue la tête. Elle soupire profondément, me faisant comprendre que je suis un cas désespéré, et me donne alors une paire plate. Je l'essaye et effectivement ça va très bien avec ma tenue neuve.

Alice paye et sautille à coté de moi.

Dans le centre commercial elle me fait placer face à un miroir.

« Alors, tu te trouves comment ? »

Je me regarde aussi objectivement que possible :

« Eh bien, cette tenue me plait, elle me va bien je pense…je me sens mieux, merci Alice ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, jeune fille… »

Je rougis.

« Je me trouve jolie… »

Alice me sourit gentiment.

« Tu es belle tu sais. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte… »

« Je me trouve banale. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire en fait… »

« Nous sommes tous extraordinaires par définition Bella. Et toi tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu es belle, d'une beauté naturelle, tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices, je te trouve très fraîche, très pure… »

Je rougis.

"Et ça aussi ça fait tout ton charme ! Surtout continue à rougir, je sais qu'Edward adore ça ! »

Je me mets à rire. Alice est douée, elle réussit toujours à me détendre.

Nous rejoignons Jasper et Edward, qui sont devant l'immeuble ou habitent Jazz et Ali.

Ils tentent de faire tenir dans le coffre « l'indispensable » qu'Alice a prévu pour le WE.

Jasper est assez abattu, et Edward invinctive sa sœur :

« Alice ! Tu as besoin de tout ça !!! Sérieusement !!! »

Mais Alice ne l'écoute pas, elle prend Tom dans ses bras et le câline. Mila dort déjà dans son siège auto.

Je vais m'installer dans la voiture d'Edward. Quand il me rejoint ,en gémissant , il profère des menaces à l'encontre de sa sœur, et plus précisément de la montagne de valises qu'elle a prit avec elle, j'entend assez distinctement les mots « tout foutre au feu » et « folle à lier » ainsi que « Jasper…trop faible ».

Il se déride durant le trajet. Nous suivons la voiture de Jasper et Alice.

Il n'y a q'une demi heure mais nous devons nous arrêter trois fois.

Une fois pour faire téter Tom, une fois pour changer la couche de Mila et la dernière fois c'est Edward qui fait des appels de phare pour qu'on se range sur le bas coté : Draco nous fait comprendre qu'il a besoin de se soulager à son tour.

Ginny est dans son panier de transport, ou elle roupille depuis le départ.

C'est la première fois que nous l'amenons avec nous, mais la dernière fois qu'elle est restée seule un peu trop longtemps elle a fait ses griffes sur le pied du piano d'Edward, qui a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Donc…

Quand nous arrivons en vue de la maison des Cullen je me sens revigorée. J'aime cet endroit.

Et nous allons passer tout un WE ici.

C'est chouette.

Edward sourit à Sasha qui vient nous accueillir dans la cour, vêtu d'un déguisement de Batman.

Jasper sort les valises du coffre avec résignation.

Alice saute au cou de son père, qui la serre dans ses bras.

Carlisle est d'une faiblesse sans nom avec Chloe, mais également avec Alice.

L'une comme l'autre savent parfaitement tirer parti de la situation. Et visiblement Mila et Nina sont bien parties pour faire de même.

Esmée a l'air ravie de me revoir, et moi je suis heureuse d'être avec elle.

Cependant je trouve à Carlisle et Esmée un air préoccupé. Ils regardent Jasper d'un air inquiet.

Quand nous entrons dans le salon je me tend un peu.

Rosalie est assise sur le canapé, l'air tendu. Elle répond à peine à mon bonjour.

Je regarde Edward qui est aussi surpris que moi.

Jasper rentre en portant 3 sacs .Il voit Rosalie et lâche tout pour courir vers elle.

-

-

-

-

-

_**Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe pour que Rosalie soit si mal ? Et bien moi aussi ! Vous avez le choix : les Hale vont débarquer et elle appréhende, ou alors Mme Hale (que je déteste !) vient de faire une tentative de suicide, ou encore…et bien je ne sais pas ! Donnez moi vos idées ! De toutes façons il faut que ce soit en rapport avec les parents de Jazz et Rose, OK ?**_

_**Sinon c'est Emmett qui a gagné le sondage, ce sera donc lui qui surprendra Bella et Edward en train de fairel'amour dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**A vos reviews, je ne ferai rien sans vos avis !**_


	57. mise à plat

**_On m'a trésjustement fait remarquer par message privé que ce chapitre mérite un avertissement:_**

**_ ATTENTION :MENTION D'ABUS SEXUEL_**

**_ je suis désolée si pour certain(e)s ça a été dur de lire ça..._**

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos idées, je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne!

-

Edward PDV

Jasper est blanc comme un linge. Il regarde Rosalie, attendant ce qu'elle va dire. Visiblement il a comprit qu'il y a quelque chose de grave.

Mes parents entrent dans le salon, Emmett les suit, Chloe dans les bras et Sasha en remorque.

Jamais je n'ai vu un tel regard à mon frère. De la haine, de la colère, un regard de tueur…

Alice panique. Elle serre ses enfants contre elle.

Rosalie relève la tête et s'adresse à nous tous, bien qu'elle ne regarde que Jasper.

« Nos…parents…m'ont envoyé une lettre par l'intermédiaire de leur avocat. Ils veulent un droit de garde pour Sasha et Chloe… Ils réclament un WE sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires…Ils disent qu'ils feront le même demande pour Tom, Mila et Nina quand ils auront un an… »

Bella intervient, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Ils n'obtiendront jamais une décision de justice ! »

« Détrompe toi, ils ont au contraire toutes les chances d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Richard Hale joue au golf tous les dimanches avec plusieurs juges et avocats de Seattle… »

Lui répond sèchement Emmett.

Alice éclate en sanglots.

Ma mère a les yeux rouges, mon père serre les poings.

Jasper cherche visiblement l'air.

Il se relève et se tourne vers Emmett :

« Tu viens ? On va aller leur dire deux mots ! »

A mon avis, c'est tout sauf une bonne idée. Je cherche le regard de mon père, au minimum nous devons les accompagner.

Mon père me fait un geste apaisant de la main.

« C'est inutile Jazz, ils arrivent… »

Lui répond Rose.

Ma mère prend la parole :

« Je leur ai téléphoné et demandé de venir, pour que nous puissions trouver…un terrain d'entente… »

Rosalie nous regarde à tour de rôle :

« Je vous demande de rester. Nous avons besoin de témoins… »

Je m'assois à coté de ma sœur. Alice tremble.

Jasper vient nous rejoindre.

« C'est Tom qui les intéresse. C'est le seul garçon à porter le nom des Hale »

Dit Alice d'une voix que la panique rend aigue.

« Non. Celle qui intéresse mon père, c'est Nina. »

Alice regarde Rosalie sans comprendre :

« Mais…pourquoi ?! »

Le silence dans la pièce est pesant, tendu.

Emmett serre la main de Rosalie, visiblement il comprend.

« Parce qu'elle est blonde… »

La voix de Rosalie se brise.

Chacun reste muet d'horreur. Nous comprenons tous ce que cela implique.

Pour Rose.

Alice se tourne vers Jasper :

« Tu savais ? »

« Oui… »

Répond Jazz d'une voix que la fureur rend méconnaissable.

Emmett intervient :

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils fassent cette démarche juste après la naissance de Nina, la seule fille qui soit blonde aux yeux bleus, comme Rose ?... »

Bella regarde Rosalie avec détermination :

« Tu dois porter plainte ! »

Rose secoue la tête :

« C'est trop tard ! »

« Non ! Tu as jusqu'à la veille de tes 38 ans pour le faire ! »*

Ma mère prend les choses en main quand elle entend la voiture des Hale arriver :

« Emmett si tu restes ici tu vas faire une bêtise je pense…Alice, tu es trop bouleversée pour garder ton calme…alors vous deux prenez les enfants et montez à l'étage. Nous vous appellerons si besoin… »

Emmett hésite un peu mais Rosalie lui fait un signe de la tête. Il vient prendre Nina dans les bras de sa femme, puis prend la main de Chloe. Sasha suit son père en silence, conscient que des événements graves se passent. Alice les suit, Tom et Mila dans les bras.

Je m'assied à coté de Jasper, mon père se met de l'autre coté.

Il va peut-être falloir qu'on le maîtrise…

Ma mère et Bella entourent Rosalie.

Les Hale entrent sans frapper.

Je suis surpris par leur attitude hautaine, ils osent encore…

Personne ne répond à leur bonjour forcé.

Rosalie attaque immédiatement :

« Vous n'aurez jamais les enfants. »

Son ton est menaçant, mais Richard Hale la prend de haut :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, ma petite fille… »

Rosalie se lève.

« Je n'ai plus peur de toi… »

Ruth Hale intervient alors, avec un rire forcé :

« Voyons Rosalie, tu n'as jamais eu de raisons d'avoir peur de ton père ! »

Jasper se lève d'un bond, mon père et moi suivons le mouvement :

« Tu es au courant ! Tu es FORCEMENT au courant ! »

Ruth Hale panique visiblement, mais Richard Hale tente encore d'imposer son autorité :

« De quoi ta mère serait-elle au courant ? Et pourquoi Rosalie devrait-elle avoir peur de moi ? »

Jasper ouvre la bouche mais c'est Rosalie qui parle la première :

« Des attouchements que j'ai subi de ta part pendant des années ! »

Ruth Hale pâlit, elle s'assied sur le canapé, mais personne ne se soucie plus d'elle.

Ma mère et Bella se lèvent et entourent Rose de leurs bras.

Richard Hale hurle :

« C'est un peu tard pour ce genre d'allégations ! Tu ne pourras jamais rien prouver de toutes façons parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu pénétration ! »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! »

Intervient alors Bella.

Tout le monde la regarde, surpris :

« Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires de famille ma petite ! »

La menace Richard Hale.

« Vous venez d'avouer Monsieur. Et devant témoins… »

Lui signifie Bella.

Le regard de Richard Hale se fait meurtrier. Jasper et moi avançons vers lui, prêts à le saisir à la gorge.

Mais Rosalie passe à son tour un bras autour des épaules de Bella et foudroie son père du regard :

« Si vous continuez à réclamer mes enfants, je porte plainte contre toi. Comme vient de le dire Bella tu viens d'avouer devant témoins… »

Richard Hale regarde Jasper :

« Si tu te met du coté de ta sœur je te déshérite aussi… »

Jasper lui fonce dessus et lui assène un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire.

L'autre vacille et s'écroule sur le canapé.

« Ça te suffit comme réponse ?! »

C'est alors que Ruth Hale, qui tout le monde avait un peu oublié se relève.

Elle s'approche de Rosalie et lui dit :

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir une fille. Parce que je savais que ça risquait de recommencer…Il a eu des… ennuis, avant notre mariage, et bien sur personne ne m'a prévenue avant que nous soyons mariés…Je suis désolée Rose…»

Puis elle se tourne vers son mari :

« L'argent est à moi je te rappelle…Pour plus de 90% notre fortune vient de ma dot, et de mon héritage. Alors tu ne vas déshériter personne, sinon moi je demande le divorce… »

Richard Hale se relève et se dirige vers la porte, sans regarder personne.

Jasper va s'asseoir à coté de Rosalie.

Tous deux fixent leur mère, attendant visiblement.

Ruth Hale prend la parole :

« Il a toujours été…particulier…depuis l'adolescence, avec ses petites cousines…Moi je ne l'ai jamais intéressée…J'étais adulte… Mais il fallait un héritier…J'étais là pour ça, pour rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Quand je suis enfin tombée enceinte j'ai prié pour avoir un garçon…Et surtout pas une fille…Vous connaissez la suite…J'ai privilégié ma situation sociale à tout le reste. J'ai sans doute eu tord mais personne ne m'a jamais dit que je pouvais exister sans mon mari… »

Rosalie regarde sa mère avec une expression neutre :

« Ça n'excuse pas tout… »

« Je sais, répond sa mère, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur... »

Elle se met à pleurer.

Je vois que ma mère a envie d'aller vers elle mais un regard de Jazz la fait rester à sa place.

« Quand as-tu su ? » lui demande Jasper.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su…J'ai eu des doutes…Mais Rose ne m'a jamais rien dit… »

« Ça va être ma faute ! Je ne vois pas comment je serais allée me confier à toi, tu m'embrassais sur le front tous les matins et tous les soirs et nos relations s'arrêtaient là ! » S'insurge Rosalie.

Jasper est en colère également :

« C'est à MOI qu'elle s'est confiée ! C'est MOI qui la protégeais ! C'est grâce à MOI qu'elle n'a pas été violée, mais « seulement touchée » pendant des années au détour des couloirs ! Est-ce que tu t'étais seulement aperçue que de l'age de 11 ans à celui de 18 qu'on quitte la maison Rose venait dormir dans ma chambre ?! »

« Bien sur que je le savais ! Les employées de maison me l'avaient dit, elles étaient outrées, elles imaginaient autre chose… »

« Les employées de maison ! MOI je n'ai pas besoin d'employées de maison pour savoir ou mes enfants passent la nuit ! » Hurle Rosalie.

Alice descend l'escalier, plus pale encore que Ruth Hale.

Elle va se jeter dans les bras de Rosalie.

Emmett est resté en haut, avec les enfants.

Bella se lève et monte pour le rejoindre.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Mme Hale.

Je me sens mal à l'aise, la crise est passée, l'abcès crevé, et la blessure est 100 fois pire que nous ne l'imaginions…

Mon père se lève et s'avance vers Ruth Hale :

« Je vais vous ramener à présent… »

C'est une affirmation, pas une question, mais Mme Hale regarde Alice :

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir les petits ? »

Jazz et Rose répondent en même temps :

« NON !!! »

Ma mère intervient doucement :

« Laissez leur un peu de temps…la prochaine fois peut-être… »

A ce moment là Bella descend avec Chloe dans les bras.

La petite sanglote en réclamant sa mère.

Rosalie se lève d'un bond et court prendre sa fille.

Elle la serre contre elle et c'est à ce moment là que les larmes débordent.

Chloe serre le cou de sa mère en pleurant, Rosalie la berce en lui caressant les cheveux et en pleurant elle aussi.

Bella remonte et ma mère la suit. Elles pleurent toutes les deux également.

Ruth Hale se lève et avance avec hésitation vers sa fille et sa petite fille.

Quand elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Rosalie celle-ci commence par se dégager comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée, puis elle relève un peu la tête et s'avance vers sa mère, pour finalement s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Mon père se lève et je monte l'escalier avec lui.

La dernière chose que je vois avant d'atteindre le palier est Jasper s'approcher de sa mère et de sa sœur, et Rosalie l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer vers elles.

Je lutte contre les larmes, comme mon père, visiblement.

Nous entrons dans la chambre des enfants, ou se trouve le reste de notre famille.

Emmett est assis dans le fauteuil, Nina endormie dans les bras. Il la contemple, l'expression de son visage est neutre.

Bella et Alice sont enlacées sur le canapé, en larmes toutes les deux. Mon père s'accroupit face à Alice et la prend dans ses bras. Je tends simplement les bras à Bella et elle vient se lover contre moi.

Ma mère s'occupe de Sasha, elle joue aux jeux vidéo avec lui, assis tous les deux sur le tapis Mickey.

Sasha me regarde :

« Ah ! Tonton ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Parce que mamie elle est tellement nulle que ce n'est pas drôle de la gagner ! »

Nous rions tous à travers nos larmes.

J'espère que ça va aller mieux.

Bella passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

Nous sommes tous bouleversés.

J'ai envie de me serrer contre tout le monde, en particulier contre Bella et Alice.

Je m'installe sur le canapé avec Bella sur les genoux, Alice se serre contre moi et je lui embrasse le front.

Mon père me serre le bras puis va rejoindre ma mère et Sasha sur le tapis. Il entoure les épaules de ma mère et s'adresse à Sasha :

« Bon, il faut en faire quoi, de ce Mario ? »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_*en France en tous cas c'est la loi..._**

_**Je le savais déjà mais je vous le confirme : les personnages font strictement ce qu'ils veulent, j'étais partie pour écrire totalement autre chose, mais je n'ai rien maîtrisé !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle et plus léger, avec Emmett qui va charrier Bella et Edward à n'en plus finir. Ils ont tous besoin de se détendre !**_

_**Et une surprise en fin de chapitre prochain aussi ! ^-^**_

_**PS : plus ça va, plus j'aime Rosalie !**_


	58. ouaf

Bella PDV

Jamais je n'oublierai ce vendredi 5 mars.

Après le départ de Mme Hale, que Carlisle a ramené chez elle vers 18H00, Rosalie a pleuré toute la soirée.

D'abord dans les bras de Jasper qui pleurait aussi, enfermés dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Puis dans ceux d'Emmett quand Jasper a séché ses larmes et est allé rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants.

Puis quand Emmett est allé jouer avec Sasha et Chloe, que tous ces événements ont considérablement perturbés, elle a pleuré dans nos bras, à Alice et à moi.

Quand nous avons quitté le bureau Esmée a prit notre relais, et ,enfin, Carlisle et Edward sont allés lui parler .

Quand elle est sortie du bureau, vers 23H00, Nina endormie dans les bras, elle avait l'air d'une noyée, mais son visage était serein.

Alice et moi avions lavés ,nourris et couché les quatre enfants.

Je n'avais rien avalé et je crois que c'était le cas de toute la famille, à part les enfants à qui Jasper avait préparé des pâtes.

Rose nous a tous regardé, elle nous a souri d'un air bravache et elle a dit:

« j'ai faim! »

Jasper et Edward ont bondi vers la cuisine d'un même mouvement et Emmett a prit Nina ,l'a déposé dans les bras d'Esmée puis a serré sa femme contre son cœur.

J'en ai profité pour câliner un peu Nina, qui me fait toujours autant fondre.

Nous étions tous dans le salon, à part Edward et Jasper qu'on entendait s'affairer en cuisine, et Emmett et Carlisle mettaient la table.

Nous avons dévoré des raviolis en boite et des fruits au sirop, et c'était l 'un des meilleurs repas de ma vie.

Au début du repas nous étions tous silencieux, mais Carlisle a débouché un bouteille de grand cru français et nous en avons tous bu, même moi qui ne boit jamais d'alcool, même Alice et Rosalie, sauf qu'elles n'ont bu qu'un doigt.

J'ai fini mon verre sans y prendre garde, et l'ambiance s'est considérablement détendue.

A présent nous sommes tous dans le salon ,installés dans les canapés, par couple, c'est pourquoi je suis affalée sur Edward. Je suis d'ailleurs strictement incapable de bouger un orteil.

Rosalie nous a demandé de lui changer les idées et c'est-ce que nous nous employons à faire. Il est largement plus de deux heures du matin, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'aller se coucher, nous parlons de sujets graves ou joyeux, mais toujours plaisants.

Alice nous a demandé de faire partager aux autres notre plus beau souvenir, et je crois que je vais bientôt me remettre à pleurer, de joie cette fois-ci.

Dès qu'Alice a posé sa question, Rosalie et Emmett ont crié ensemble:

« la naissance de Nina! »

Je sais que cette naissance à la maison, seuls tous les deux, a été extraordinaire, et rien que leurs sourires en se la remémorant suffisent à le prouver.

Jasper a passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice et a murmuré:

« la première fois ou j'ai vu Alice… »

Esmée a regardé son fils ainé en riant et a dit:

« la naissance d'Emmett!!! »

Edward et Alice ont montré les dents en riant et Esmée s'est justifiée:

« c'était le premier, et tout s'est bien passé, pour vous je me suis bien plus inquiétée, ça a gâché ma joie… »

Alice prend la parole:

« moi ça a été le jour ou j'ai vendu ma première collection de vêtements à une boutique, vous vous souvenez, c'était ces chemises longues qui »

« STOP! »

Hurlent en même temps Edward et Emmett.

Alice se tait en boudant, mais Emmett lui lance un coussin en riant.

« oh toi, le chouchou à sa maman! »

grogne-t-elle à son frère ainé.

Esmée râle:

« hé! Je n'ai pas dit ça! »

Edward raconte à son tour:

« le jour ou Bella a accepté de devenir ma femme! »

Je rougis violement, et il me caresse les cheveux avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, puis de venir chercher mes lèvres.

Les autres nous sifflent et nous charrient gentiment et Emmett nous lance un coussin avant de nous menacer d'aller chercher un seau d'eau.

Rosalie prend la parole:

« Bella, Carlisle? Vous n'osez pas avouer ou quoi? »

Carlisle regarde sa fille avec un air d'infinie tendresse:

« j'avoue que mon plus merveilleux souvenir c'est l'instant ou je me suis aperçu , juste après sa naissance, que Alice était une fille… »

Edward lève les yeux au ciel:

« je vais finir par me demander si ma naissance à moi a fait plaisir à quelqu'un! »

Mais Alice et Emmett le chambrent immédiatement:

« oh ça va! De toutes façons c'est toi le vrai chouchou de maman! Tout le monde le sait! »

Esmée rougit mais ne dément pas.

Jasper me regarde:

« Bella?… »

Je me sens mal.

Mon meilleur souvenir va m'attirer les foudres d'Edward…

« hum…lejourouonaeudraco… »

« quoi? On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis! »

« le jour ou on a adopté le chien… »

Edward me tire doucement un mèche de cheveux:

« je vois! Le chien t'a offert une bague lui? »

Mais il rit, bien qu'un peu jaune.

Emmett et Carlisle sont écroulés de rire.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse longuement, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« en vrai mon meilleur souvenir c'est quand tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois »

Edward me caresse la joue et dit à voix haute:

« j'aime mieux ça! »

Emmett nous tance immédiatement:

« qu'Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? »

« ça ne te regarde pas Em ' »

Intervient Esmée.

« mais si! Mais si! Je suis sur que c'est sexuel! »

« justement oui, c'est bien pour ça que tu n'en seras pas plus! »

Rigole Edward.

Moi je rougis et me cache la tête dans la chemise de mon fiancé.

Jasper me lance un coussin à son tour:

« Bella! Tu caches bien ton jeu! Tu es la seule à avoir évoqué le sexe! »

Je sors brièvement la tête de dessous la chemise, pour remettre les choses au clair:

« MON MEILLEUR SOUVENIR C'EST L'ADOPTION DE DRACO!!! »

Tous éclatent de rire, sauf Edward qui se met à me chatouiller:

« AH OUAIS!!! »

Nous entendons les pleurs de Nina dans l'écoute bébé posé sur la table basse du salon et Rose file à l'étage pour aller l'allaiter.

Esmée nous propose d'aller dormir et nous montons tous les escaliers, épuisés mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Quand nous nous disons bonne nuit dans le couloir des chambres, Emmett « conseille » son frère:

« Edward, si tu veux un petit câlin ce soir, je te conseille d'aboyer! »

Nous rions tous, même si moi je suis un peu gênée.

Edward et moi prenons une douche et nous nous couchons, après ce qui a été une des plus longues journée de ma vie.

Edward glisse une main sous mon tee shirt, mais je le repousse le plus gentiment possible:

« je suis vraiment épuisée bébé…demain matin plutôt, d'accord? »

Il grogne un peu mais dépose un baiser sur mon nez:

« d'accord ma puce…mais demain tu n'y couperas pas! »

« j'espère bien! »

Il éteint la lumière et je sens sa main se poser sur mon ventre et se faufiler dans ma culotte, en même temps il fait:

« ouaf?! »

J'éclate de rire et me serre contre lui, dans notre position habituelle pour dormir.

Je dois mettre moins de trois secondes à m'endormir…

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai dormi comme une masse.

Je viens de me réveiller, avec, comme tous les matins, une érection à calmer.

Je suis dans notre chambre, à Bella et à moi, chez mes parents.

J'espère sincèrement que Rose et Jazz se sentiront mieux, maintenant.

Je ressens beaucoup d'admiration pour Rosalie, et pour Jasper. Ils ont fait preuve d'un immense courage…

Bella bouge dans son sommeil, venant coller sa cuisse contre mon sexe déjà tendu à bloc.

Je jette un œil au réveil.

Bien qu'il ne soit que 7H20 je décide de sauter sur Bella: nous nous rendormirons après avoir fait l'amour, de toutes façons…

Je vais à la salle de bains pour me rafraichir, puis j'offre à Bella son réveil favori.

Comme elle dort sur le ventre quand j'entre dans la chambre, je décide de ne pas la bouger et de lui faire l'amour dans cette position.

Je soulève ses hanches et caresse ses fesses.

D'habitude nous faisons l'amour tous les soirs et le fait de ne pas avoir eu mon compte hier soir rend mon érection impérieuse, à la limite d'être douloureuse.

Je glisse sa culotte le long de ses hanches et caresse son intimité.

Elle gémit sous la caresse et je glisse deux doigts dans sa petite fente déjà humide. Je brule de désir, ma respiration se fait erratique.

Je mouille mes doigts et glisse trois doigts dans le vagin étroit de ma chérie.

Elle geint doucement et tend les reins vers moi.

Je caresse ses fesses de l'autre main et elle ondule des hanches.

Je ne me contrôle plus et je présente mon sexe brulant devant le sien.

Je m'enfonce fermement , butant presque du premier coup au fond de son ventre et elle se réveille en poussant un petit cri de souris qui me ravit.

Je serre ses hanches dans mes mains et donne d'emblée un rythme puissant et rapide.

Elle montre son plaisir en balançant ses hanches plus fort et en gémissant mon prénom.

J'adore l'aimer

J'adore lui faire l'amour.

J'adore la sentir si serrée tout autour de moi.

Si chaude, aussi, si prête pour moi.

J'adore l'accord incroyable entre nos corps et nos âmes.

Notre plaisir n'est pas que physique…

Je ralentis le rythme pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Bella se tortille pour se dégager. Je la laisse faire et elle me pousse sur le dos.

Elle s'installe à califourchon sur mes cuisses et je lui arrache presque son tee shirt.

Elle glisse sur mon pénis et nous poussons un cri de plaisir ensemble quand elle arrive au maximum de la pénétration.

Je lui caresse les seins avec passion, pendant qu'elle me chevauche sensuellement.

« Bella! Tu me rend fou! Tu es si belle! Je t'aime mon cœur, je t'aime tellement! Continue! Oohh! »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, son visage est rouge ,elle accélère le mouvement. Je sens qu'elle est presque arrivée à son maximum…

« Edwaaard! J'y suis presque! »

« vas-y bébé! Vas-y! »

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, je sens qu'elle va jouir…

Voilà, elle y est, elle gémit de plaisir en bougeant les hanches d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle…

La porte s'ouvre.

Emmett entre.

Regarde la scène et murmure « merde »

Puis ressort précipitamment.

Je suis partagé entre la honte et le fou rire.

Bella ne s'est rendue compte de rien, trop occupée à jouir.

Mon frère a vu Bella jouir.

Elle n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler…

Elle me regarde, transportée de bonheur.

Je la fais rouler sur le dos et m'enfonce vivement en elle à nouveau.

Je maintiens ses hanches contre le lit et me concentre sur le plaisir.

Je viens vite, j'ai faim, si faim d'elle. Je me vide au fond de son ventre, étouffant mon cri dans l'oreiller.

Je sens le fou rire prendre la relève de l'orgasme.

Bella est surprise:

« je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire? »

« Emmett est entré dans la chambre! »

« je ne l'ai pas vu!!! »

« tu es incroyablement distraite lorsque tu es occupée! »*

Elle se redresse, blanche et affolée:

« tu veux dire qu'il...m'a vue? »

« hum..oui! Il t'a vue, nue, me chevauchant et en train de jouir de la plus belle façon qu'il soit! »

« oh non! C'est pas possible! »

Elle panique complètement, et je ne peux pas lui donner tort…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, elle est adorable, paniquée comme ça…

On frappe à la porte et elle se précipite dans son tee shirt.

Je la serre contre moi et tire le drap sur mon ventre:

« entrez! »

Emmett entre dans notre chambre, tout sourire:

« salut! Chloe a envie de jouer avec Ginny, je venais la chercher, elle doit être dans son panier je suppose? »

Bella ne le regarde pas, elle a carrément rabattu le drap sur sa tête.

Je ris et indique le bout de la pièce:

« elle dort encore en effet! »

Em' va prendre la chatte et ressort .

Je vois que Bella respire, il ne va peut-être faire aucune allusion?…

Mais c'est mal connaitre mon frère…

« Bella? »

« mmmhhh » grogne ma fiancée de dessous le drap.

« j'adore ce petit grain de beauté sur ton épaule, magnifique, très sensuel, vraiment! »

Et il sort en claquant la porte.

Je ris comme un fou mais Bella ne le prend pas du tout à la rigolade, elle tente même de m'étouffer avec son oreiller, tellement mes rires la mettent en rogne.

Elle a honte, ce que je comprend, mais moi qui suis un mec je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée qu'un homme ai vu à quel point ma chérie est belle, et sensuelle…

Mais ça il ne vaut mieux pas que je le lui dise.

Bella est traumatisée, vraiment. Je met plus d'une heure pour la convaincre de venir prendre le petit déjeuner.

Du coup quand nous arrivons à table tout le monde est déjà là. Et visiblement Emmett n'a pas gardé notre mésaventure pour lui…

-

-

-

Bella PDV

La meilleure des défenses est souvent l'attaque.

C'est mon père, chef de la police, qui m'a appris ça.

C'est le moment ou jamais de mettre en pratique.

Je m'assied à table et lance immédiatement à Emmett:

« jamais tu frappes aux portes? »

Il m'offre un sourire angélique:

« jamais tu fermes ta porte à clé? »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi la porte n'était pas fermée?

« Edward? Tu n'avais pas fermé la porte hier soir? »

« je croyais que tu l'avais fait! »

Bon. On voit le résultat…

Je plonge sur un croissant.

« ça creuse, hein Bella? »

Emmett a décidé de s'amuser visiblement…

Je me sens rougir.

Je relève la tête .

Jasper et Alice sont écroulés sur la table, la tête entre les mains, à la limite de s'étouffer.

Rosalie me regarde avec un mélange de compassion et d'amusement.

Carlisle me sourit, amusé. Esmée rit aussi, sans me regarder.

Et Edward…

Edward a carrément glissé de sa chaise et il rigole, couché par terre.

Je décide de les ignorer et me sert un verre de jus d'orange.

Emmett s'en prend à son frère:

« alors mon vieux, tu as aboyé suffisamment on dirait? »

Jasper et Alice se laissent à leur tour glisser par terre. Carlisle et Rosalie piquent un fou rire à leur tour et Esmée recrache son café sur la table.

Edward ,toujours couché par terre, a visiblement des difficultés à respirer.

Je lui file un coup de pied sous la table…

Emmett a l'air visiblement satisfait de son effet.

Il se lève et quitte la table, En passant prêt de moi il me dépose un baiser sur la tête et me caresse les cheveux:

« tu es une coquine Bella, tu caches bien ton jeu ! Tu es très belle et sensuelle en tous cas! »

Je réussis à rester digne.

Il donne lui aussi un coup de pied à Edward et lui dit:

« je comprend bien des choses à présent mon vieux! T'es un sacré veinard hein! »

Je finis mon petit déjeuner, le visage en feu.

Les autres se calment petit à petit, même si tout le reste de la journée ils piquent des fous rire sporadiques en me regardant.

Je me vengerai.

Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais je me vengerai un jour c'est certain!

-

-

-

-

-

-

*merci Stephenie Meyer!!!

_**Finalement la surprise promise sera en OS, c'est trop important!**_


	59. la croisée des chemins

Bella PDV

Je suis dans la salle de bains, le cœur battant, face à un verre d'eau et un comprimé .

Depuis une demi-heure.

Incapable de prendre une décision.

On est fin avril, et aujourd'hui normalement je dois entamer une nouvelle plaquette de pilule.

Sauf que j'hésite.

Je n'ai pas envie, mais alors pas envie du tout de la prendre.

Mais d'un autre coté ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable…

Je ne tomberai pas enceinte tout de suite, il y a peu de chances, mais si je suis malade comme un chien à cause des nausées le jour de mon mariage, ou pire lors de notre tour en Europe pour notre voyage de noces?

Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable, vraiment…

Je vais la prendre encore un mois, c'est mieux…

Je met le comprimé dans ma bouche.

Et le recrache aussitôt.

Je tergiverse depuis longtemps…

Deux fois déjà Edward est venu taper à la porte , me demandant de me dépêcher, nous partons chez Emmett et Rosalie, nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Esmée, et de plus Carlisle et elle vont nous montrer les photos et les vidéos de leur séjour à Volterra, le cadeau que nous leur avons offert pour Noël. Ils sont rentrés avant-hier, enchantés.

Je sursaute quand Edward tape encore une fois à la porte.

Sa voix est inquiète:

« Bella? Tu as un problème? Tu es malade? »

Je prend une grande inspiration:

« entre! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Jamais Bella n'a mis autant de temps à se préparer…

Elle est dans la salle de bains depuis plus d'un demi heure. Et aucun bruit, rien…

Je tend l'oreille, j'espère qu'elle ne pleure pas…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pleurerait, mais bon, sait-on jamais…

Je tape à la porte, il y a un problème j'en suis certain à présent.

Et sa voix tremblante me demandant d'entrer me le confirme.

Je la trouve, habillée de pied en cap, maquillée, totalement prête.

Mais devant un verre d'eau, le regard à la fois paniqué et joyeux.

Je ne comprend absolument rien.

Je la prend dans mes bras, j'hume son odeur de vanille, ma Bella sent le gâteau, je vais la croquer.

Elle se tortille pour me faire face.

Son regard chocolat est grave, sa bouche tremble un peu.

Elle me sourit d'un air mystérieux, puis lève son poing serré à la hauteur de mon visage et ouvre la main.

Je découvre un tout petit comprimé rose. Je reconnais une de ses pilules.

« Je…je la reprend ou pas? »

Je suis éberlué.

Elle hésite à reprendre sa pilule?

Elle me demande A MOI mon avis?

« tu veux mon avis Bella, tu veux VRAIMENT mon avis? »

Elle plaisante ou quoi, ça fait 6 mois que je crève d'envie de la mettre enceinte!

« Je ne veux pas ton avis, je veux que tu prennes la décision! Moi je n'y arrive pas! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

La tête d'Edward en cet instant vaut le coup d'œil.

Il est à la fois ébahi, amusé, interloqué, et surtout fou de joie.

Il m'arrache littéralement le comprimé de la main, le balance dans les toilettes et tire la chasse.

Il se tourne vers moi, souriant.

Je lui tend le reste de la plaquette.

Il vide à toute allure les autres comprimés et leur fait subir le même sort qu'au premier.

Je le regarde, le cœur battant.

Son visage exprime maintenant de la joie et de la détermination.

Moi je suis…dépassée…

Heureuse, incroyablement heureuse, et totalement paniquée.

Edward me regarde, avec un des plus beau sourire que je lui ai jamais vu.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse longuement, ce baiser est profond, langoureux, doux et tendre à la fois.

Quand il relâche enfin mes lèvres je le dévisage.

Il a encore les yeux fermés et son sourire s'est fait rêveur.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

Il se met à souffler profondément et je comprend qu'il maitrise sa joie…

Je me serre contre lui, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, sa joie est contagieuse.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à une petite fille aux yeux chocolats et au boucles cuivrées, une petite fille qui ressemblerait autant à lui qu'à moi.

Je sourit, je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision, nous allons avoir un bébé, dans 9 mois, un an ou 18 mois, mais ce bébé va venir, et je l'accueillerai avec joie.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

C'est quand on s'y attend le moins que les meilleures choses arrivent.

Bella m'a offert un merveilleux cadeau ce matin, je suis certain en plus que , contrairement à ce qu'elle a l'air de penser, elle va tomber enceinte très rapidement. Elle est très jeune, je suis jeune, nous sommes tous les deux en bonne santé et nous avons des rapports quotidien, voire biquotidien…

Je lui serre la main au moment de sortir de la voiture, devant chez Emmett et Rosalie.

« on ne dit rien pour l'instant, d'accord? »

Me souffle-t-elle.

« non, c'est notre secret! »

Je la tiens par la taille pour remonter l'allée. Juste avant de sonner je murmure à son oreille:

« merci… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voilà, ça valait bien un OS, non?_**

**_contentes les filles? (et les garçons, certains sont sortis de l'anonymat!)_**

**_moi je suis RAVIE!!!_**


	60. sans filet

Sans filet

Edward PDV

Je tremble presque d'anticipation.

Mon corps est là, chez mes parents, à rire et regarder les images des merveilleux moments qu'ils ont ramené d'Italie, à voir ma mère souffler ses bougies, à déguster le gâteau à la fraise qu'Alice t Jasper ont acheté chez le meilleur pâtissier de Seattle, à jouer avec Sasha et Chloe…

Mon corps est bien là mais pas mon esprit.

Mon esprit est déjà à ce soir, avec Bella, pour notre première fois sans filet.

Sans contraception.

Evidemment elle ne tombera pas enceinte ce soir, mais rien que l'idée que rien ne sera entre nous, ni physique, ni chimique, me met dans un état indescriptible.

Ca doit se voir, d'ailleurs, parce que mon père vient me demander ce que j'ai, et parait légèrement inquiet lorsque je glousse que « rien rien, tout est parfait ! »

Jasper aussi vient s'enquérir de ma santé mentale, je dois avoir un air totalement idiot, assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, à regarder Bella qui arpente le salon, Nina hurlante callée sur l'épaule.

Elle s'entraîne, visiblement.

Je sais que Nina la fait totalement craquer. D'ailleurs je suis certain que c'est grâce à Nina qu'elle a arrêté la pilule. Il faut que j'offre un splendide cadeau à cette gamine.

Je sais aussi avec certitude que Bella a très, très , envie d'avoir une petite fille. Moi je m'en moque éperdument, je veux juste un bébé à nous.

Je suis en train de me demander à quoi ce bébé va ressembler, quand Jasper vient donc s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Tu vas bien Edward ? Tu as un drôle d'air aujourd'hui… »

« mmmmhhhh »

Ma réponse doit être assez peu convaincante parce qu'il pose une main interrogative sur mon front.

Je le vois alors s'adresser à ma sœur :

« Non, il n'est pas chaud pourtant… »

Tant de sollicitude devrait me toucher mais je me sens très, très loin de toute contingence matérielle.

Je suis sur mon petit nuage.

Je sais que je devrais arrréter de sourire tout le temps, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Bella, qui sait de quoi il retourne, rit de temps en temps en me regardant.

Quand Alice vient s'asseoir à son tour à coté de moi, l'air passablement inquiète, je comprends que ça va être très dur de ne rien dire.

Elle s'assied à la place de Jazz, Bella s'approche de nous, Nina s'est endormie dans ses bras.

Elle vient s'asseoir entre mes jambes, et je les contemple toutes les deux, ébloui.

La madone à l'enfant.

Non, mieux que ça encore…

Alice sursaute alors violement :

« BELLA ! Je vais devoir reprendre ta robe ?! C'est ça ? »

Bella et moi éclatons de rire.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Garder un secret dans cette famille est une vraie gageure, surtout avec Alice dans le coin.

Edward et moi échangeons un regard, de la tête je lui fais signe qu'il peut parler à Alice.

Celle-ci ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes, persuadée que je suis enceinte…

« Non Alice, pas aux dernières nouvelles. Mais ça devrait arriver rapidement, maintenant… » Lui répond Edward.

Alice glousse, mais visiblement ce n'est pas très clair pour elle :

« Ça veut dire quoi, concrètement ? »

« Ça veut dire que j'aurais du reprendre ma pilule ce matin, mais que je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Lui dis-je.

Elle sourit et pousse un espèce de miaulement hystérique.

Edward l'empoigne avant qu'elle ne galope faire un communiqué à l'ensemble de la famille :

« Alice ! On voulait garder ça pour nous ! »

« Ah… »

Elle affiche un air déçu qui me brise le cœur.

Visiblement ça brise aussi le cœur d'Edward qui cherche mon regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, tu peux le dire à Jasper… »

Elle file sans demander son reste.

Je renverse la tête en arrière et Edward s'empare doucement de mes lèvres.

Nous interrompons notre baiser en entendant Emmett arriver.

Il vient chercher Nina, ils partent.

Le sourire de mon beau-frère en dit long…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je sais exactement comment ça s'est passé : Alice l'a dit à Jasper, qui l'a dit à Rosalie, laquelle en a parlé à Emmett…

Mon frère nous sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je serre Bella contre moi.

« Il y a des chambres à l'étage hein, les amoureux !…Quoique Chloe au moins n'a pas été conçue dans un lit mais dans une baignoire et Nina on se demande si ce n'était pas… »

Je l'interromps en riant :

« Stop Em' ! On a besoin de personne pour faire un bébé ! »

« Bah je peux vous donner quelques conseils ! Après tout j'en ai fait 3 magnifiques, de bébés ! »

Bella se met à rire et je lance mon pull à la tête de mon frère :

« On se débrouillera très bien ! »

« Ah je n'en doute pas…j'ai vu Bella à l'œuvre !!! Enfin, n'oublie pas d'aboyer Edward ! »

Le fou rire nous secoue ma chérie et moi.

Alice et Jasper viennent nous dire au revoir et Alice est tellement surexcitée qu'on jurerait que c'est elle qui va bientôt tomber enceinte…

Pourtant nous savons que Jazz et elle ne veulent plus d'enfants, la grossesse a été trop difficile, physiquement et nerveusement, et l'éducation de Tom et Mila prend beaucoup de temps à Alice, qui n'est pas suffisamment costaud pour réitérer l'expérience.

Par contre je me demande dans combien de temps Em' et Rose vont tenter le 4°…

Nous nous retrouvons brutalement seuls avec mes parents.

Qui ne sont au courant de rien, mais se doutent de quelque chose.

Ma mère a un sourire radieux et visiblement, comme Alice, elle espère que…c'est déjà fait…

Mon père affiche un air plus préoccupé.

Bella rassemble nos affaires, je vois qu'elle est un peu gênée.

Je me penche sur ma mère pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle me retient par la chemise :

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? À m'annoncer ? Surtout que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !! »

Elle attend, pleine d'espoir.

Mon père rit :

« Esmée ! Techniquement ton anniversaire c'est le 1° mai, c'est-à-dire demain, et si Edward et Bella ont quelque chose à nous dire, ils le feront en temps voulu ! »

Bella file dehors faire faire un petit pissou à Draco avant de le faire monter en voiture.

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras :

« Alice a été un peu vite en besogne. On commence officiellement les essais, c'est tout ! »

Ma mère est un peu déçue, mais elle me répond du tac au tac :

« Tu vas enfin vendre cette voiture alors ?! »

Ma mère a toujours détesté ma voiture, qu'elle considère comme un cercueil ambulant.

Mon père en rajoute une couche :

« Ah oui ! Il te faut acheter un break familial maintenant ! »

Je me mets à rire :

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Surtout qu'avec le prix de revente de mon Aston Martin Vanquish, je peux payer le break, le landau, le berceau et une garde robe complète à mon futur bébé…

Il y a un an si on m'avait parlé de revendre ma voiture et d'acheter une familiale je me serai immédiatement roulé par terre, la bave aux lèvres, en proie à d'atroces convulsions…

Et aujourd'hui je brûle d'envie de me débarrasser de ma voiture pour acheter un berceau…

Quel changement !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je suis en train de faire installer Draco à l'arrière, sur sa couverture, quand Edward et ses parents me rejoignent.

Carlisle me dit au revoir avec un air amusé dans les yeux, mais Esmée me serre à m'étouffer :

« Sois prudente hein ! Nourris-toi correctement, dors suffisamment et pas une goutte d'alcool ! »

Je regarde Edward, éberluée. Il leur a dit que je suis enceinte ou quoi ?

Mais Carlisle vole à mon secours pendant qu'Edward s'installe au volant, mort de rire.

« Esmée ! Elle n'est pas encore enceinte ! Laisse la respirer ! »

« Oui, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! N'est ce pas Bella ? Je sais que tu es une fille très responsable, et que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut et »

Le reste de ses paroles m'échappe parce qu'Edward a démarré. Je fais de grands signes par la fenêtre.

Qu'est ce que ce sera quand je serai enceinte !

Il me semble qu'Edward est bien pressé de rentrer.

Il conduit impatiemment, bien qu'à une allure relativement modérée (relativement pour Edward et sa voiture…).

De temps en temps il me regarde avec l'air du chat qui vient d'avaler un canari.

Sa main ne quitte guère ma cuisse que pour changer les vitesses…

Je sens que ça va être ma fête…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

J'ai TOUJOURS envie de Bella, mais là…C'est impérieux !

Je me gare aux sous sol et la tire par la main. Draco nous suit, tout guilleret. Il a comprit qu'on est particulièrement heureux.

A peine passé la porte de l'appartement je la pousse vers la chambre.

Je n'en peux plus il faut que je lui fasse l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Je la renverse sur le lit et lui arrache littéralement son jean et son string.

Elle rit et tente de m'échapper mais je la retiens en riant.

Je déboutonne ma braguette et la pénètre d'un coup.

Elle crie, de surprise et de plaisir.

Je glisse en elle, doucement au début, elle est si serrée, et pas encore très humide ;puis au fur et à mesure que son corps s'ouvre pour moi j'augmente la cadence. Je la regarde dans les yeux, fou de plaisir et de bonheur.

Elle geint de plus en plus fort, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon bassin et je m'enfonce encore davantage en elle, lui arrachant un cri strident.

J'ai tellement conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire…

Je fais l'amour à l'amour de ma vie, mais c'est bien plus que ça, c'est incroyablement plus fort que ça.

De notre amour naîtra un bébé, un peu de moi, un peu d'elle…

C'est magique, c'est grandiose, et pourtant c'est si simple, si facile…

Je la regarde partir dans l'orgasme et je la serre contre moi. Nos corps sont soudés l'un à l'autre, je m'enfonce le plus profondément possible et quand le plaisir m'emporte je crie ma délivrance mais aussi mon espoir.

A peine ais-je repris mes esprits que j'attrape les hanches de Bella et les soulève, posant ses jambes sur mes épaules, maintenant son bassin en l'air.

Elle me regarde, l'air effaré.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je savais que les Cullen sont un tantinet exubérants, mais là j'avoue être bluffée.

Déjà Edward m'a maintenue à la verticale, les jambes en l'air, une bonne dizaine de minutes, m'expliquant qu'il avait lu quelque part que ça peut aider à la conception *, mais en plus il m'a fait l'amour 5 fois cette nuit. Plus une fois hier soir, plus une autre au réveil.

Je dois dire les choses comme elles sont : mon vagin est en feu, j'espère que je vais tomber enceinte très rapidement, sinon je vais mourir d'épuisement.

D'autant plus qu'Edward a l'air très motivé pour tenir la moyenne. Il est jeune, en pleine forme et très porté sur le sexe…

Vais-je survivre ?

Je suis dans un bain frais, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées, reste…

Et j'ai fermé la porte de la salle de bains à clés, histoire qu'il ne vienne pas essayer de doubler ses chances comme il dit…

Je sors très prudemment de la salle de bains une fois mon bain terminé et me faufile jusque dans le bureau en rasant les murs, j'ai un compte rendu et un résumé à finir pour demain moi…

Je reste sur le seuil, attendrie.

Edward est couché de tout son long sur le canapé du bureau, Ginny couchée en rond sur son ventre et il ronfle doucement.

Finalement je suis peut-être plus endurante que lui…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_*** mon mari faisait ça quand on essayait de faire notre aînée . Croyez-. moi, la première fois, ça surprend. Ceci dit, aucune étude n'a jamais prouvé l'efficacité de la méthode…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Comme je suis une fille particulièrement sympa, le prochain chapitre sera celui de la conception…**_

_**Je peux vous dire que je sais déjà le sexe de ce futur bébé, son prénom, son poids et sa taille de naissance, le jour de sa naissance, la manière dont il va naître, le lieu, l'heure, sa couleur de cheveux et d'yeux…Mais tout ça vous ne le découvrirez que le jour ou je le ferai naître !!!^-^**_


	61. conception

Edward PDV

Je suis fatigué.

Bella a craqué avant moi, mais je n'étais pas loin derrière…Une semaine durant j'ai tenu le coup et lui ai fait l'amour 4 ou 5 fois par jour, mais là je n'en pouvais plus…

Bien sur je savais parfaitement que c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte, mais ça m'excite tellement de savoir qu'on fait l'amour sans contraception que j'ai encore plus envie qu'avant.

Mais là…repos !

Bella m'a littéralement demandé grâce pour sa petite minette surchauffée et j'ai été trop heureux d'accepter !

Ca fait deux jours qu'on a rien fait et là du coup je sens l'envie monter à nouveau.

J'adore le sexe, depuis que j'ai commencé, et avec Bella c'est terriblement bon, et depuis qu'elle a arête la pilule je crois que c'est meilleur encore…

Ce soir nous allons passer une soirée spéciale…

Tous les ans, pour son anniversaire, ma mère reçoit d'un fournisseur de tissus qu'elle fait beaucoup travailler en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur une nuit dans un palace de la ville.

Souvent elle y va avec mon père, mais parfois elle offrait la nuit à mon frère ou ma sœur.

Jamais à moi jusqu'à présent puisque je n'étais pas en couple.

Mais cette année elle nous l'a donné, à Bella et à moi.

Et on y va ce soir, le 9 mai.

J'ai empêché Bella de faire sa valise.

Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à mettre sa brosse à dent et une culotte dans son sac, elle n'aura besoin de rien d'autre et surtout pas d'un pyjama …

Il n'est que 19h00 et nous pouvons nous y rendre à partir de 20h00.

Bella est en train de finir un devoir et je la regarde, béat.

Elle porte un tee shirt blanc à moi, bien trop grand, et ses cheveux sont attachés à la va vite en un chignon négligé. Elle a ses lunettes de travail sur le nez, et elle me fait totalement craquer…

Je sens que je commence à durcir.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

J'allume mon PC, pour patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête et je lance une petite recherche sur google…

Ce que je lis me remplit littéralement de joie. Beaucoup de couples disent que la meilleure position pour concevoir un bébé est la levrette…

Comme par hasard c'est ma position préférée. Je retiens un sourire carnassier et regarde ma douce Bella, dont le regard va du livre posé sur ses genoux au texte qu'elle est en train de taper à l'ordinateur.

Si tu savais ce que tu vas prendre ma chérie…

Je suis obsédé par cette histoire de bébé.

Je crois que je suis quelqu'un de légèrement obsessionnel. Je suis aussi très entier. Quand je ne voulais que du sexe, je n'avais que du sexe, quand j'ai voulu Bella, j'ai eu Bella, maintenant que je veux un bébé, je suis incapable de ne pas y penser nuit et jour.

Et puis les travaux pratiques sont quand même particulièrement délicieux…

Je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur ma Bella.

Et mordille son crayon. Mes oreilles commencent à chauffer.

Je vais dans la chambre et lui sort un jean et une chemise, pour gagner du temps quand elle se préparera.

Je choisis une chemise bleue marine, et je dépose par terre ses converses beiges. Je l'aime beaucoup dans cette tenue.

Je me change et j'enfile un pantalon antracythe, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire. Cette tenue me vieillit un peu et celle que j'ai sélectionnée pour Bella la rajeunit au contraire de plusieurs années. J'adore quand on nous regarde d'un air un peu choqué…

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel Monaco va nous demander nos cartes d'identités, il va penser que je suis avec une petite gamine. J'adore…

Bella me rejoint dans la chambre et je la regarde s'habiller.

Elle s'étire de tout son long et je sens la température monter quand le tee shirt se relève, dévoilant ses fesses rondes et nues. Je me déplace pour observer son intimité offerte, et son petit ventre plat. Plus pour très longtemps j'espère…

Elle ôte négligemment le tee shirt et je me tiens au montant du lit pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Elle regarde la tenue que je 'ai sorti, et ne fait aucun commentaire.

Elle s'approche du placard et sort des sous vêtements.

Elle enfile tranquillement le string gris, sans se douter que je brûle de le lui arracher…Elle passe le jean avant d'avoir mit son soutien gorge et c'est un vrai supplice…

Elle finit de s'habiller et le résultat est celui que j'espérais : elle parait 15 ans.

Elle garde son chignon flou et se maquille très légèrement.

Puis elle enfile une veste légère kaki et nous sortons enfin de l'appartement. 30 secondes de plus et je me jetais sur elle comme un fauve…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Deux jours.

Deux jours sans sexe et je suis à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

J'ai fait mon maximum pour chauffer Edward le plus possible et je crois que ça a marché…

Tout y est passé : traîner dans son vieux tee shirt un peu transparent sans rien dessous, mordiller mon crayon d'un air innocent (ça, ça le fait bouillir) et m'habiller devant lui en prenant mon temps.

J'ai même cru qu'il allait me balancer sur le lit, et je ne demandais que ça…

Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que plus on fait l'amour et plus on a envie de le faire. Je confirme : c'est vrai !

Pendant une semaine j'ai eu droit à des rapports à la chaîne ou presque, et si physiquement j'ai du demander un peu de répit pour mon petit vagin qui n'en pouvait plus (j'ai même du acheter une crème réparatrice pour muqueuse en pharmacie ! d'ailleurs elle a fait des miracles…) je reconnais que je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer !

Esmée nous offre une nuit dans un palace et je dois dire que c'est une merveilleuse idée !

Nous nous y rendons en taxi et je continue à exciter Edward, en posant négligemment ma main sur sa cuisse, et en remontant un tout petit peu, pour venir taquiner son sexe, qui est déjà en forme, on dirait.

Je sautille dans le hall de l'hôtel, et nous nous présentons au réceptionniste.

Celui-ci nous regarde d'un air particulièrement désapprobateur et nous demande nos cartes d'identité.

Evidemmment, Edward a encore joué avec nos ages, il adore la provoc, et je dois dire que j'ai appris à aimer ça, moi aussi.

Nous montons enfin à notre chambre.

Je reste médusée. La chambre est vraiment…ouah ! Nous avons la « monte Carlo suite » et c'est grandiose.

Dès que nous entrons il y a un canapé sur la droite, et nous voyons le lit dans le fond.

Mais mon petit jeu a visiblement fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet sur Edward, qui me pousse sur le canapé dès que la porte est refermée…

Il se jette sur moi en grognant et nous commençons à nous chamailler comme des chiots.

Il tire sur ma chemise et me l'enlève rapidement.

Mo soutien gorge suit le même chemin et ses lèvres s'emparent de mon sein droit, le mordillant, le tétant passionnément. Je sens le feu du désir ravager mon ventre, je passe mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et gémis passionnément.

J'en veux plus, j'ai envie, incroyablement envie…

Je m'acharne sur la chemise d'Edward et finit par la lui arracher, faisant sauter tous les boutons.

Edward me regarde, surpris :

« Ah tu le prend comme ça ma puce ! Pas de soucis, on peut être deux à jouer à ça ! »

Son sourire est amusé mais son regard est déterminé.

Il m'arrache mon jean en me soulevant les jambes de terre et je me tortille pour l'aider.

Je commence à me débarrasser de mon string mais il s'en empare et le fait craquer sur les coté :je suis nue, enfin et je frissonne tant j'ai envie de lui.

Il porte encore son pantalon et je tends la main pour déboutonner la braguette mais il m'envoie bouler sur le canapé. Je tente de me relever mais il m'immobilise d'une main et de l'autre me fait écarter les cuisses pour aller caresser mon minou trempé.

Je gémis sous la caresse et tend les hanches vers lui.

« Tu veux plus ma belle ? Tu as envie de quoi ? Vas-y dis le ! »

Il me regarde des ses yeux verts qui foncent à cause du désir :

« Je te veux toi ! En moi !j'en ai besoin ! J'ai envie ! Tellement envie ! »

Il halète et m'attrape par les hanches, me plaquant contre le canapé.

Je sens sa bouche contre mon ventre et mes cuisses s'écartent toutes seules.

Sa langue me met au supplice, me caressant partout, glissant entre les plis de mes petites lèvres, trouvant mon clitoris, il le mordille, m'arrachant des cris puissants.

Il se relève d'un coup et je grogne de frustration.

Il se déshabille, ou plutôt arrache ses vêtements, en me regardant avec gourmandise.

Je me mets à genoux sur le canapé, vibrante d'impatience, et je glisse mes doigts entre mes cuisses pour me caresser, en attendant mieux…Je sais que me voir faire ça le rend fou, et je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre.

Il s'agenouille à coté de moi sur le canapé et m'allonge d'une main.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser et quand sa bouche quitte mes lèvres elle est immédiatement remplacée par son sexe tendu à bloc. Je le prend aussitôt dans ma bouche et essaye de le faire gémir à son tour. J'y réussis particulièrement bien…

Il me retourne comme une crêpe et me positionne comme il adore : la poitrine appuyée sur le canapé et les fesses remontées vers lui.

Ses doigts pénètrent mon intimité, écartant doucement mes parois, me préparant à son intrusion.

Je tremble tant j'ai envie de lui au fond de moi.

« Tiens toi… » Me prévient-il et je m'aggripe au canapé.

Il me pénètre d'un seul coup, butant au fond de moi. C'est fabuleux, c'est bon, terriblement bon, et presque douloureux tant c'est intense…La douleur décuple le plaisir et je me transforme en furie.

Je crie et je tente de coller mes fesses contre son bassin, mais sans y arriver car il me tient fermement par les hanches.

Je n'ai plus qu'une solution : le supplier !

« PLUS FORT ! JE VEUX PLUS ! MAINTENANT !!!!! »

Il accélère le mouvement, c'est le maximum de ce que je peux supporter, et je hurle sans même chercher à me retenir.

Ses doigts viennent appuyer fermement sur mon clitoris et je me sens partir, l'orgasme me fauche littéralement, je vois un kaléidoscope de couleurs, l'incendie ravage mon ventre et mes reins, je jouis, fort, et longtemps.

J'entends Edward se mettre à râler, ses coups de reins en moi se font brutaux et je le sens enfin se déverser dans mon ventre.

Ensuite je ne sais plus très bien, j'ai du perdre la notion du temps…

Je reprends mes esprits dans les bras d'Edward, qui me dévisage avec amusement et fierté…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est devenue une vraie tigresse…

Elle a toujours été très sensuelle, elle aime le sexe mais là c'est de la rage…

J'ai lu sur internet que certaines femmes voient leur libido décuplée à l'arrêt de la pilule pour faire un bébé. C'est à la fois hormonal et psychologique. C'est quand même une sacrée chance pour le conjoint…

Je la regarde. Elle est incroyablement belle…Ses cheveux fous sont collés contre son visage et son torse, elle me sourit…

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

Nous nous dirigeons finalement vers la salle de bains, ou nous prenons une douche ensemble.

Je la savonne longuement, insistant sur ses seins et son sexe, puis elle me rend la pareille.

Je suis déjà complètement dur quand l'eau coule sur nous pour nous rincer.

Bella s'accroupit pour me prendre dans sa bouche, et le contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue me font durcir totalement.

Je la relève et la soulève par les hanches. Je la plaque contre le mur et elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et je la pénètre profondément.

Elle geint et je la prends, sans chercher à me retenir ou à ne pas la blesser. Elle ne veut pas être ménagée, elle veut être prise, être comblée.

Je m'enfonce en elle, de plus en plus vite.

Je baisse la tête pour regarder mon sexe prendre possession du sien, cette vision me fait accélérer encore le rythme. Bella crie, la tête posée sur mon épaule, totalement offerte. Je sens son vagin se resserrer sur mon pénis, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et elle part dans l'orgasme, avec violence, avec délectation. Je souris et la décolle du mur. Je place mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulève en rythme. Elle est toute molle, je fais d'elle ce que je veux…Cette pensée m'envoie au 7° ciel et je me déverse le plus profondément possible au fond de son ventre…

Je la porte jusqu'au lit ou nous nous câlinons un long moment. Quand nous sommes un peu remis j'appelle le room service, pour qu'on nous livre du poisson, de la salade et du pain. Des fruits et du gâteau au chocolat également. Pas d'alcool, mais du jus de pommes, le préféré de ma chérie.

Nous mangeons en silence, enlacés, encore sous le choc de ce que nous venons de vivre. Je n'avais jamais connu Bella si hors d'elle, une vraie petite furie…

Je lui fait manger moi-même son gâteau au chocolat et elle en profite pour me mordre les doigts.

Nous rions, complices.

Elle se pelotonne ensuite contre moi et nous parlons pendant des heures. De notre très prochain mariage, de nous, de notre amour, de ce futur bébé, qu'on a peut-être bien fait ce soir, puisque selon nos calculs elle devrait ovuler aujourd'hui ou demain, de l'éducation que nous souhaitons pour lui, et les suivants. De mon travail , de ses études, de notre voyage de noce, du quotidien, de tout ce qui fait ce que nous sommes.

A minuit je la renverse sur le dos et je la prends à nouveau, tout doucement cette fois-ci. Nous nous aimons calmement, les yeux dans les yeux tout au long du rapport, et je la fixe quand son regard se voile de plaisir. Je lui soulève les hanches quand j'ai jouis en elle, et cela la fait rire. Je veux ce bébé, je l'aurai !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je savais que j'avais raison d'amener ma crème apaisante avec moi…

J'en ai mis avant de m'endormir, 3 rapports en 3 heures, c'est une excellente moyenne il me semble…

Je dors d'un profond sommeil quand je sens une tension et une chaleur familière se répandre dans mon bas ventre.

Je me mets à rêver que je fais l'amour, qu'un sexe s'enfonce dans le mien, me faisant crier…

Je ne sais plus si je dors ou si je rêve…Les sensations sont si réelles…Je suis couchée sur le ventre, je sens la douceur des draps sous mes seins nus. Je sens des mains caresser doucement mon dos et mes fesses, et surtout je sens que mon intimité est investie, encore une fois, de manière particulièrement délicieuse.

Je me réveille lentement, au rythme des coups de reins qu'Edward m'inflige…

Je me cambre au maximum et profite de chaque sensation, de chaque instant de jouissance.

Il me pénètre très profondément, comme chaque fois qu'il commence à me faire l'amour quand je dors et je glisse mon doigt contre mon bouton de plaisir. Quelques stimulations suffisent à me faire partir et je sens Edward jouir au fond de moi en même temps que je monte au paradis…

Nous nous rendormons imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, nos corps soudés, nos âmes également.

-

-

-

Le 9 mai à 9h23 du matin, un spermatozoïde XY d'Edward réussit à se faufiler dans l'ovule que l'ovaire gauche de Bella avait produit la veille. Dès qu'il l'eut pénétré, la cellule toute neuve commença à se diviser, et à migrer à travers la trompe vers l'utérus, qui s'était fait nid douillet pour elle. Le 13 mai à midi 52 il s'implanta dans l'utérus, et la grossesse démarrait, à l'insu des futurs parents…

-

-

-

-

-

**_-_**

**_Je suis trop, trop gentille : je vous dit même le sexe du bébé alors que Bella et Edward ne le sauront que le jour de la naissance…_**

_**Lemon un peu hot, mais c'est vrai que la libido de certaines femmes est au taquet durant les essais bébés. En tous cas c'est mon cas, et celui de Bella aussi. Et vous allez voir pendant sa grossesse…Edward aime le sexe, il va être servi !!!**_


	62. ben voilà

Bella PDV

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, il fait beau, plus que beau même,et j'irais volontiers faire une ballade dans le parc avec Draco et Edward…

Mais je suis une fille sérieuse et il est hors de question que je rate des cours.

Dans un mois jour pour jour ce sera l'anniversaire d'Edward et Alice, puisque nous sommes le 20 mai. Je me demande ce que je vais offrir à mon fiancé. Pour Alice j'ai déjà trouvé un necessaire à couture à l'ancienne, adorable, je sais qu'elle va être ravie.

Edward est en train de se raser quand son portable sonne.

Il me demande de répondre quand je l'informe que c'est sa mère qui appelle.

Je décroche donc et Esmée a l'air contente de me parler.

« Bella ! comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »

« je vais très bien Esmée ! et vous ? »

« je vais très bien également. Je viens à Seattle aujourd'hui pour visiter un salon d'ameublement et je me proposais de vous inviter au restaurant à midi ,Edward et toi ! »

« c'est très gentil, mais pour moi ce ne sera pas possible j'ai cours toute la journée, avec seulement une heure de battement entre midi et 13h00. Mais Edward sera ravi de vous voir ! »

« c'est dommage pour toi, mais on mangera ensemble une autre fois,rien que nous deux, d'accord ? tu peux dire à Edward que je lui propose le restaurant de fruit de mer qui fait l'angle entre Jefferson street et la 115° à midi trente ? «

« bien sur ! à bientôt Esmée !

« à bientôt ma chérie ! »

Edward a l'air ravi de manger avec sa mère.

Je mangerai un sandwich avec Angela, on en profitera pour passer en revue les potins de la fac…

Mais je n'aurais pas du mentionner le sandwich devant Edward. Il n'aime pas me voir manger des aliments qu'il juge nocif pour la santé.

Du coup il me tend de force un billet de 20 dollars pour que j'invite Angela manger une salade et un plat chaud au snack.

Je finis par accepter, de toutes façons l'expèrience m'a appris qu'il est particulièrement difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à un Cullen , à Alice et Edward en particulier…

En même temps le chili con carne du snack me fait subitement envie, bien qu'il soit 7h40 du matin.

J'y pense même toute la matinée !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ma mère est un peu en retard , alors j'en profite pour faire courir Draco qui adore ça.

Ma mère arrive au pas de course et Draco lui fait la fête. Ma mère a le même genre d'idées que Bella en matière d'éducation canine: elles pensent que tant qu'un chien mange c'est qu'il a faim, du coup quand on va chez mes parents ma mère a toujours des os de coté pour Draco, et elle lui achète les meilleures boites...Quand on arrive dans le chemin qui mène à la villa de mes parents, Draco se met toujours à aboyer comme un fou: il reconnait le chemin et il sait qu'il va baffrer tout le WE...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mon chien ne me reconnait plus, je pense que si ma mère l'emmenait avec elle il la suivrait sans même me jeter un regard...Heureusement, Ginny ne se laisse caresser que par moi, et un peu par Bella quand même...

Nous nous installons en terrasse et je suis un peu surpris par l'intensité du regard que ma mère pose sur moi.

Elle a un air interrogateur, impatient.

Je comprend et me met à rire:

"trop tot pour le dire..."

Elle a l'air déçu.

"trop tot pour le dire ne veut pas dire non!"

Elle rit avec moi.

"je reconnais que je suis impatiente..."

"tu sais que ça va te faire beaucoup de petits enfants tout ça! tu ne pourras plus les garder tous en même temps!"

"bah ton père m'aidera! et puis...j'ai surtout hate de te voir aux prises avec un bébé..."

Elle rit de bon coeur.

Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile et j'ai le sentiment que mes parents m'attendent au tournant.

"je n'ai pas l'intention de faillir à la tache!"

Elle rit encore plus:

"j'espère bien!"

Elle retrouve son sérieux et nous attaquons nos encornets farcis avec appétit.

"plus sérieusement Edward...Bella est VRAIMENT trés jeune...Ton père n'est pas forcément ravi d'ailleurs...Tu vas devoir assurer, sur tous les plans: financièrement, psychologiquement, moralement et physiquement..."

"sincèrement man', tu n'as pas peur que je n'assume pas financièrement j'espère?!!!"

"j'ignore le montant exact de tes revenus, mais je sais que pendant plusieurs années il n'y aura que tes revenus pour vous faire vivre"

Je me met à rire, mes parents ne savent pas combien je gagne , c'est vrai que je n'étale pas mes comptes en banque , mais disons que dans mon domaine je suis bon, je suis reconnu et je sais me vendre...

"mes revenus annuels dépassent trés largement les 150 000 dollars!"

Ma mère ouvre des yeux surpris:

"j'ignorais que c'était à ce point!"

Je lui souris. Bella a réagit un peu comme ça au début.

"quand à assumer sur les autres plans, je ne peux que te demander de me faire confiance. Je fréquente beaucoup Tom et Mila et je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je sais aussi que Bella est trés jeune, peut-être même trop jeune aux yeux de certains, mais elle se sent prète, je ne lui ai pas forcé la main, et je sais qu'elle sera une trés bonne mère, elle est tout sauf une gamine écervelée!"

"je le sais bien Edward!Ca me fait bizarre tu sais, il y a moins d'un an tu étais un ado rebelle et à présent tu me parles responsabilités..je suis heureuse du changement ,évidement, mais j'ai du mal à te reconnaitre par moments!"

"tu veux un test ADN?!"

Nous rions tous les deux et je me rend compte que ma mère est fière de moi, autant qu'elle l'est de mon frère et de ma soeur.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV.

Normalement j'aurais du avoir mes règles aux alentours du 25 mai, à peu prét.

On est le 11 juin et toujours rien.

Edward voulait que je fasse un test de grossesse, mais je lui ai expliqué que le fait d'avoir arrété la pilule a totalement déréglé mon cycle. Il y a 3 jours il a encore insisté pour que je fasse ce test mais malheureusement ce matin là j'ai commencé à avoir de douleurs de règles. J'en ai encore d'ailleurs, et je pense que mes règles vont arriver aujourd'hui ou demain.

Je m'habille à toute allure, je suis en retard, je n'arrivai pas à me réveiller ce matin. Je suis fatiguééée!

Vivement la fin de l'année. Je passe mes partiels dans quelques jours, et je dois dire que j'ai hate d'en finir.

Zut, mon soutien gorge a rétréci dans le sèche linge, pareil pour celui d'hier, je vais arréter de les y mettre! Ca ne faisait pas ça avant pourtant...

Je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, de toutes façons je n'ai pas faim.

Edward m'embrasse sur le pas de la porte et pour la toute première fois depuis que je le connais le baiser m'écoeure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Edward est toujours d'une hygiène irréprochable, mais là son odeur me retourne l'estomac.

Je file à la fac, et je rentre dans l'amphi juste à temps.

Angela me sourit, je me glisse sur le siège à coté d'elle.

J'ai un peu mal à la tête, j'aurais du me forcer à manger quelque chose.

Le prof a une voix criarde ce matin, je me sens lourde...fatiguée.

La tête me tourne.

Mince, voilà que le prof rétrécit à présent?!

Pourquoi il fait tout noir?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella n'était pas en forme ce matin.

Elle a beau me dire que l'arret de la pilule entraine un bouleversement hormonal important, moi je suis persuadé qu'elle est enceinte.

Je vais insister quand elle rentrera à midi pour qu'elle fasse le test de grossesse.

Mon portable sonne alors que je viens juste de m'installer à mon piano.

Je regarde qui est le correspondant qui cherche à me joindre, bien décidé à ne pas répondre, à moins que ça ne soit urgent.

C'est Bella! Elle est en cours magistral en amphi normalement à cette heure-ci!

L'inquiétude me serre la poitrine, je décroche précipitament.

"allo, Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

"Edward? c'est Angela. Je t'appelle parce que Bella vient d'avoir un petit malaise en amphi. Elle va déjà mieux, elle nous dit qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de déjeuner, mais elle est toute blanche, et épuisée. Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu viennes la chercher.."

"j'arrive tout de suite! elle est consciente?"

"oui oui! elle va déjà mieux!"

Je fonce au sous-sol et roule impatiemment jusque devant la fac. Je me gare sur un passage piéton et je sors à toute allure.

Un policier s'avance vers moi et me demande de dégager ma voiture, mais je le calme rapidement:

"ma femme vient d'avoir un malaise! je crois qu'elle est enceinte!"

"allez-y, je reste là, si vous avez besoin d'aide..."

Je fonce dans la fac, je ne sais pas ou aller exactement, mais je vois Ben qui m'attend dans le hall. Il me guide jusqu'à la salle ou est ma Bella

Elle est encore assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre une jeune femme que je ne connais pas, et les pieds posés sur les cuisses d'Angela qui est à genoux face à elle.

Elle est toute blanche, mais me sourit faiblement en me voyant.

Je la soulève de terre rapidement et la porte jusqu'à la voiture, suivi par Angie.

Le policier m'aide à l'installer.

Angela l'embrasse, et lui jure de lui prendre les polycops.

Je démarre et roule doucement jusque dans mon parking en sous-sol.

Elle ne parle pas, visiblement pas en forme du tout.

Je la porte jusque dans notre chambre.

Je l'installe sur notre lit et lui masse la nuque. Elle retrouve quelques couleurs et accepte de grignoter quelques biscuits.

Quand je la vois un peu mieux j'ouvre la bouche mais elle me prend de vitesse:

"je crois que je vais le faire ,ce test..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon. Je vais faire le test de grossesse.

Je ne pense pas que ça soit positif, c'est vraiment tot, mais ça calmera Edward.

Je fait pipi sur la bandelette et referme le capuchon du test. Je me lave les mains et laisse le test à coté du lavabo.

Je ressors, Edward m'attend derrière la porte.

Il faut patienter 3 minutes.

Qu'est ce que c'est long , 3 minutes...

Je me sens bêtement fébrile.

Edward a l'air aussi anxieux que moi.

"tu crois que c'est ça? " me demande-t-il.

"sincèrement non, et toi?"

Il me regarde en riant:

"oh oui! j'en suis persuadé!"

Il surveille l'heure sur sa montre. Les 3 minutes finissent par passer et je me sens mal à l'idée d'aller regarder le résultat.

Je panique même complètement.

Je me jete sur Draco et lui passe sa laisse, sous les yeux d'Edward médusé.

"je te laisse regarder le résultat! Je vais faire un tour avec le chien pour me calmer!"

Je sors au galop avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir.

Je fait 10 mètres dans la rue, puis stope net.

Draco me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Je reprend ma balade, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, en colère, affolée...

Je ne me reconnais pas!

Je vais jusqu'au bout de la rue, et fait demi tour.

Je monte les escaliers marche aprés marche, le coeur battant.

Mais Draco qui est déjà devant la porte me vend en aboyant.

Edward ouvre la porte . Son expression est indéchiffrable.

Je gravis les dernieres marches dans le brouillard total.

Je rentre dans l'appartement et me laisse tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Edward s'assied en face de moi, silencieux.

Je suis sur des charbons ardents.

Il attend que je me décide.

"hum...tu as regardé le résultat?"

"bien sur"

"et....?"

Il m'offre un grand sourire.

"Bella....j'ai toujours raison!"

Aaaaahhhhhh......

Zut, il fait tout noir de nouveau...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Emmett m'avait prévenu.

Jasper m'avait prévenu.

Mon père m'avait prévenu.

Mais je confirme, les femmes enceintes sont difficiles à suivre.

Quand j'ai vu Bella s'enfuir visiblement au moment d'aller lire les résultats je n'ai plus eu aucun doute.

J'ai foncé dans la salle de bains et me suis jeté sur le test.

Deux barres bleues.

Elle est bel et bien enceinte!

El les deux barres sont bien nettes, bien bleues.

Aucun doute.

Je m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire. La joie m'assome un peu.

Et je voudrais que Bella soit là pour partager ma joie.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

C'est tellement énorme que je ne réalise pas...

J'entend Draco abboyer.

Je file ouvrir.

La tête de Bella dans les escaliers vaut le coup d'oeil.

Panique totale!

Elle s'assied dans la cuisine et je la laisse mariner un peu...

Elle craque:

"hum...tu as regardé le résultat?"

"bien sur"

"et....?"

Je lui souris.

"Bella....j'ai toujours raison!"

MERDE! Elle est tombée!

Je la ratrape au vol et l'alonge sur le sol.

Je suis partagé entre le fou rire et la joie.

Elle va s'évanouir souvent comme ça?*

Je la serre contre moi.

Elle se redresse un peu et passe ses bras autour d emon cou.

Elle pleure.

Je sens l'émotion monter et je mèle mes larmes aux siennes.

Je m'assied par terre et l'attrape, elle vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés, heureux.

Au bout d'un moment elle recule un peu la tête et me regarde dans les yeux:

"tu es content!"

"ah oui! ah oui oui oui! plus que content! "

"moi aussi. J'espère que tout va bien se passer..."

"bien sur que tout va bien se passer! ça fait pour quel mois ça? "

Je compte rapidement, Bella aussi.

"février?!"

Nous rions ensemble.

"le 14 ce serait chouette..."

dit-elle.

"n'importe quel jour sera merveilleux..."

Je la serre à nouveau contre moi.

"Bella? on pourra annoncer la nouvelle à toute la famille le jour de mon anniversaire; OK?"

"oui ,bien sur! je n'arrivepas à le croire, c'est...c'est ENORME comme truc!"

Je la serre. Je suis sur mon nuage. Pas envie d'en redescendre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Enceinte.

Je suis enceinte.

Plus rien ne compte, à part ça.

Je veux ce bébé.

Avant j'avais envie d'avoir un bébé.

Maintenant je veux celui-là, celui qui grandit tranquillement dans mon ventre.

Je l'aime déjà passionément.

Et je m'inquiète déjà pour lui.

Ou pour elle...

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre Edward.

Je suis sure que ce sera une petite fille.

Une petite Grâce...On l'appelera Grâcie...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je commence à réaliser.

Un bébé, nous allons avoir un bébé!

Je suis heureux! Tellement heureux!

Un bébé! ouaaaaaah!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

* oui oui!!!

Je me suis servie de ma propre histoire: chaque fois que j'ai été enceinte je n'y croyais pas! Alors que mon mari était persuadé que je l'étais! Et je me suis toujours trompée sur le sexe. Et j'ai à chaque fois laissé mon mari regarder le résultat du test!


	63. anniversaire et annonce

20 juin.

Edward PDV

27 ans. J'ai 27 ans aujourd'hui.

Je repense à mon anniversaire de l'année dernière.

A quel point j'allais mal, à quel point je sombrais.

Je me redresse sur le coude et regarde Bella qui dort à coté de moi.

Dans quelques jours cela fera un an que je la connais.

Dans le même nombre de jours elle sera ma femme.

Dans quelques mois elle donnera naissance à notre enfant…

Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé en un an.

Alors que des années durant ma vie a été la même, alcool, sexe, fête, et, heureusement la musique pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, à présent je suis un futur marié, futur papa, et incroyablement heureux de l'être.

Je me lève.

Je laisse Bella dormir, elle est épuisée.

Elle a enfin finit ses partiels.

Je sais qu'elle aura validé son année, même si en fait, elle comme moi nous en moquons éperdument…Depuis 9 jours, depuis que nous savons qu'elle est enceinte, nous ne sommes pas descendus de notre petit nuage.

Je lui prépare un petit déj à base de pain complet avec du miel offert par Leah, de fruits frais mixés en smoothie et d'un peu de semoule au lait.

Elle adore la semoule au lait.

Elle a RDV dans 3 jours avec Adisson.

C'était un RDV de routine, mais qui va se transformer en RDV de déclaration de grossesse.

Depuis 9 jours nous abrégeons les coups de téléphone à notre famille et évitons de voir Jazz et Ali, pour garder notre fabuleux secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nous avons décidé, Alice et moi, de fêter nos 27 ans au restaurant.

Nous allons être nombreux, outre mes parents , mon frère, ma sœur , moi, nos conjoints et les enfants, il y aura Ruth Hale, qui fait de louables efforts vers ses enfants, et ,surtout, qui a flanqué son mari à la porte,et également Charlie (c'est la moindre des choses que j'invite mon beau-père !), donc Sue(sa compagne officielle), donc Seth et Leah (puisqu'ils sont les enfants de Sue) et bien sur Jacob, puisque Leah et lui projettent de se marier dans l'hiver. Et comme Billy allait se retrouver tout seul, c'est avec beaucoup de joie que nous l'avons invité également.

Bref, nous serons 20, en comptant les bébés, et un petit convive clandestin sera là également…

Je souris en pensant à mon bébé…

Je souris souvent tout seul, en ce moment…

Draco attend sa promenade avec impatience.

Je le sors en sifflotant.

Quand nous remontons, je trouve Bella, les cheveux tout emmêlés, assise à la table de la cuisine, le nez dans son bol de semoule au lait.

Elle me sourit et je lui dépose un baiser sur le bout du nez.

Je l'ai attendue pour prendre ma douche.

Il y a un certain nombre de choses qu'on ne m'avait pas dit, tout de même.

Par exemple que Bella serait totalement écoeurée par mon odeur…

Je me douche deux fois par jour, depuis des années.

C'est une habitude que j'ai prise avec mes sorties en boite.

Je me lavais avant d'y aller, puisque je projetais d'avoir des rapports sexuels, et puis je me lavais le matin aussi, après la nuit que j'avais passé, il valait mieux…

Je me brosse les dents 3 fois par jour, je met du parfum, change mes vêtements tous les jours…Bref, je pourrais difficilement être plus propre…

Mais Bella ne supporte plus du tout mon odeur.

J'ai même du dormir sur le canapé du bureau deux soirs de suite, parce que mon odeur lui donnait la nausée.

Elle est au moins aussi ennuyée que moi…

Je me suis renseigné, et il parait que c'est fréquent.

Du coup, nous ne faisons plus l'amour que sous la douche…

Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas durer 9 mois quand même.

Bella enlève son /mon tee shirt, et, comme tous les matins, je la fait mettre de profil, pour étudier son ventre. Mais, non. Rien…

Ca viendra, mais nous avons hâte tous les deux !

Je rentre sous la douche en premier, me savonne, me lave les cheveux, et lorsque je suis plein de mousse, Bella peut enfin me rejoindre…

Si son petit bidon ne laisse encore rien paraître, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas le cas de ses seins…

J'essaye de ne pas montrer trop mon enthousiasme, mais elle a prit au moins deux bonnets, et ça ne me laisse vraiment pas indifférent…Ses seins sont toujours magnifiques, ronds et fermes, mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte ils sont…arrogants…Une véritable tuerie !

Je ne me lasse pas de les toucher, même si je dois être très doux, parce qu'ils sont extrêmement sensibles…

Je la savonne intégralement, puis je nous rince.

Mon sexe est déjà prêt, et elle me caresse gentiment.

Je la soulève par les haches et la plaque doucement contre le mur de la douche.

Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi et je la laisse s'empaler sur moi.

Elle glisse, lentement mais sûrement, et je l'aide à se mouvoir sur moi en la soutenant par les fesses.

Je souffle lentement, pour garder mon self control.

Je n'ai qu'une envie: la plaquer à terre et la prendre sauvagement. Mais ça, c'est exclu…

Je pense à elle en priorité, à son plaisir.

Et puis je pense bien entendu à notre bébé, j'ai peur de déclencher une catastrophe en y allant trop fort.

Bella a enfouit son visage dans mon cou, elle pousse des couinements de souris et accélère ses mouvements sur mon pénis enfouit en elle.

Je sais reconnaître les signes annonciateurs de sa libération et je l'embrasse dans le creux du cou, là ou elle aime tant.

Elle se rejette en arrière et ses gémissements se transforment en cris d'extase, elle jouit longuement, avant de se laisser retomber sur mon torse, comblée.

Je la sors de la douche et l'installe sur le plan de travail de la vasque.

Je me glisse à nouveau en elle et la prend fermement. Je regarde ses seins, rahhh, ils sont merveilleux ! Je me penche un peu pour en prendre un en bouche et la sensation délicieuse de son mamelon se durcissant entre mes lèvres m'ouvre la porte du paradis, je plonge dans l'orgasme en grognant…

Je finis à peine de me déverser en elle que mon téléphone vibre.

Je sais qui c'est. Je sais quelle heure il est…

Bella me sourit :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Je lui souris et lis dans surprise le SMS d'Alice. Fidèle à elle-même !

Bella et moi achevons notre toilette, et j'envoie à mon tour un texto à ma sœur.

Bella enfile un jean et une tunique blanche.

Elle se fait un chignon flou, comme j'aime, et se maquille avec dextérité. Alice et Rose lui ont appris beaucoup de choses !

Je me décide pour un jean et une chemise blanche moi aussi, histoire d'être assorti à ma chérie.

Nous partons main dans la main, à travers les rues de cette ville que j'adore. Bella porte un grand cabas en paille, et a refusé de me le confier, arguant qu'il n'est pas lourd.

Je suis certain qu'il contient mon cadeau.

J'ai mis ma voiture en vente sur le net, et j'ai déjà reçu des propositions.

Je possède cette voiture depuis 3 ans et demi, et je l'ai extrêmement bien entretenue. Je vais la vendre au-delà de mes espérances. Je pense que nous allons ensuite acheter une Volvo XC90.

7 places, sure, familiale, costaud, un grand coffre…

Nous rejoignons Alice et Jasper au bout de leur rue. Tom et Mila, qui ont 9 mois et demi, sont assis dans leur poussette double, tous les deux vêtus d'une salopette en jean et d'un tee shirt blanc. Mila porte des chaussons de cuir souple prune avec une souris rose, et ceux de Tom sont bleus marine avec une voiture verte.

Tom porte une mini casquette des Seattle Mariners et Mila une charlotte à rayures rose et violette.

Alice porte un jean et une chemisette blanche. Bref, Alice, Bella, Tom, Mila et moi sommes assortis !

Jasper nous sauve de la honte, en portant une chemise noire.

Il ploie sous le poids d'un énorme cabas, qui déborde de couches lavables, de petits gilets, de jouets pour les bébés, etc…

J'évite de me moquer, même intérieurement : dans moins de 9 mois, ce sera mon tour.

Jazz regarde directement le ventre de Bella, mais Alice est plus maligne, son regard se porte sur la poitrine de Bella, qui rougit et croise les bras, avouant ainsi…

Alice me lance un sourire éblouissant et nous marchons jusqu'au restaurant.

Je m'empare des poignées de la poussette de Tom et Mila.

Ma sœur danse en marchant à coté de moi et Bella sautille de l'autre coté.

Devant le restaurant nous retrouvons Rose et Emmett.

Emmett porte Nina en écharpe. Nina, qui a déjà 4 mois et demi, a déjà des boucles blondes.

Rosalie nous regarde tour à tour, Alice et moi, et sourit de manière assez condescendante en voyant que nous sommes habillés de la même manière. Puis elle aperçoit son propre jumeau et son sourire se crispe, tandis qu'Alice ne peut retenir un ricanement : Rose, comme Jazz, porte un jean et une chemise noire…

Mes parents nous saute littéralement dessus, ma mère nous serre contre elle, Ali et moi.

Nous rentrons dans le restaurant et nous nous asseyons immédiatement.

Je suis à un bout de la table, et Lili à l'autre. C'est notre jour…

Bella est à ma gauche, et ma mère à ma droite.

Alice a mon père et Jazz à ses cotés.

Ma mère a fait le plan de table et je comprend de qui Emmett tient son sens de l'humour si particulier : elle a placé Ruth Hale, aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles (manucurés tous les jours) entre Jacob (dont les ongles sont noircis de cambouis, ce qui m'est infiniment plus sympathique…) et Billy, qui porte (c'est jour de fête) une plume d'un rouge flamboyant dans les cheveux.

Ruth Hale sourit, mais a l'air assez crispée.

Je lance un regard complice à Rosalie, qui est assise juste à coté de Bella. Ca aussi je sais que ma mère l'a fait exprès : Bella va pouvoir câliner Nina à volonté, d'ailleurs elle a déjà commencé…

Charlie est entre Jasper et Emmett, assez loin de moi. Ma mère ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès, mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose : quand nous allons annoncer la grossesse de Bella, mon frère et mon beau-frère seront capables de l'empêcher de me sauter à la gorge.

Nous commençons le repas dans la bonne humeur, et Bella me donne discrètement son vin.

Sasha se relève sans cesse pour venir me parler, et je finis par le prendre sur mes genoux.

J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé mon neveu, mais depuis que je suis avec Bella notre complicité est encore plus grande.

Nous avons décidé, Bella et moi, d'annoncer sa grossesse au dessert, juste avant que ma sœur et moi n'ouvrions nos cadeaux.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Chloe, et le sixième sens des enfants.

Chloe a fait une partie du repas sur les genoux de mon père, puis elle vient rejoindre sa mère. Elle s'installe sur les genoux de Bella quand Rose récupère Nina pour l'allaiter (c'est une sacré organisation). Nous venons d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin et la quasi-totalité des convives déguste le millésimé, quand la petite voix de ma nièce s'élève dans le silence et demande à ma fiancée :

« C'est quand qu'il va naître, ton bébé ? »

Je manque m'étouffer avec mon vin, et Sasha me tapote le dos.

Bella a rougit. Tous les regards sont tournés vers elle. Sauf celui de Charlie, qui me fusille du regard.

Jasper pose une main sur son épaule, d'ailleurs.

Je me racle la gorge et répond à ma nièce :

« En février ! »

Bella lui explique :

« Quand ta petite sœur aura un an ! »

Silence autour de la table.

Seule Alice, qui avait deviné, n'affiche pas un air effaré.

Ma mère est la première à réagir :

Elle éclate en sanglots et se jette sur moi.

Rosalie pousse un cri de joie et embrasse Bella.

Emmett ne perd pas le nord : il remplit à nouveau les verres et particulièrement celui de Charlie.

Tout le monde se lève et nous embrasse, Bella et moi.

Sauf son père. Sue le secoue par l'épaule et il finit par venir embrasser Bella. Mais il ne m'accorde pas un regard.

Mme Hale, qui déploie des efforts visibles, susurre d'une voix aigue :

« Mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Vous aurez peut-être des jumeaux, vous aussi ! »

Silence de mort autour de la table.

Charlie a l'air prêt à me tuer.

Jasper écarte prudemment son couteau.

Bella est devenue rouge vif. J'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à ça !

« On verra bien » finit-elle par articuler.

Alice regarde sa belle-mère avec un sourire angélique :

« Bah, Ruth…si vous vous en êtes sorties avec des jumeaux, tout le monde en est capable… »

Ruth Hale rougit et baisse les yeux.

Mais Rosalie a un vieux fond de sadisme :

« Tu sais, ça n'était pas elle qui prenait soin de nous… elle n'a jamais changé une couche de sa vie!»

Le silence est gêné, à présent, et Emmett intervient :

« Ça suffit Rose… »

Il est bien le seul à pouvoir s'adresser à Rosalie de cette manière sans se prendre illico une baffe.

Alice doit regretter sa pique, parce qu'elle se lève et va installer Tom sur les genoux de sa belle-mère.

Celui-ci pousse un cri strident et Alice le récupère rapidement. Elle essaye alors avec Mila, qui ne proteste pas, mais regarde longuement sa grand-mère d'un air surpris.

Mme Hale lui caresse la joue, et fait de visibles efforts pour avoir l'air de savoir la tenir.

Billy la surveille attentivement, craignant sans doute qu'elle ne fasse tomber le bébé, mais rien de tel ne se produit.

Jacob fait rire Mila en lui faisant des grimaces et la petite se tord de rire.

Charlie a gardé une teinte rouge, et j'ai bien envie de lui parler un peu, en privé.

Nous ouvrons enfin nos cadeaux, Alice et moi.

Bella m'a offert un tee shirt « futur dad » et, ce qui fait rire tout le monde, un poupon de plastique, avec de petits vêtements « pour que je m'entraîne » !

Je la serre contre moi.

L'intention était louable, mais Chloe me pique immédiatement le poupon et le berce passionnément. Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir du mal à le récupérer !

Je suis très gâté par tout le monde, comme toujours dans ma famille.

Je suis un peu gêné, et Alice aussi, par le cadeau de Mme Hale. Celle-ci, avec l'intention visible de montrer sa bonne volonté, a offert à ma sœur un splendide solitaire, qui doit valoir le prix de mon appartement, et à moi une chevalière en or massif, avec mes initiales dessus.

Mes parents sont surpris aussi, mais Jasper et Rosalie ont l'air assez satisfaits.

C'est tout ce qui compte…

Seth m'offre deux places pour le prochain match de Seattle Mariners, et je l'invite aussitôt à venir le voir avec moi, ses yeux brillent, il espérait ça visiblement. J'aime énormément Seth, et le considère comme mon beau-frère, puisque Bella considère Leah et Seth comme ses frères et sœurs.

Nos parents nous offrent, à Alice et à moi, deux places pour le concert de musique classique de la semaine prochaine. Ni Jasper ni Bella n'ont l'air surpris ou choqué par le fait qu'Alice et moi allons passer du temps sans eux, et je comprend qu'ils étaient au courant, et que ça ne leur pose pas de problèmes. Je suis heureux à l'idée de cette soirée avec ma sœur, sans personne d'autres que nous. Je vais pouvoir la retrouver un peu, et lui poser toutes les questions qui me trottent dans la tête sur les bébés et la grossesse.

Charlie me donne d'assez mauvaise grâce un portefeuille de cuir, très visiblement choisi par Sue.

Je me lève et pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon beau-père :

« Vous venez, Charlie ? On va prendre un peu l'air ? »

Il me suit immédiatement, et je vois le regard un peu inquiet de Bella quand nous quittons la salle.

Charlie me regarde, attendant que je parle.

« Bella est très jeune, mais nous nous aimons et nous avons désiré ce bébé tout les deux. Inutile de vous dire, je l'espère, que je vais assumer totalement mon enfant. Et ma femme. Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver Charlie, mais de tolérer notre décision, et de ne pas rendre Bella malheureuse, surtout en ce moment. Et à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus que vous ne donniez d'argent à Bella. Je suis plus que capable de m'occuper de ma femme moi-même. »

Il me jauge.

« Elle n'a pas finit ses études. »

« Elle les finira. Elle ira à la fac jusqu'aux partiels de janvier, du moins si tout va bien. Puis elle reprendra son cursus en septembre, et je m'occuperai du bébé moi-même quand elle ne sera pas là. Nous ne le ferons pas garder, sauf quand il sera plus grand et qu'il aura besoin de voir d'autres enfants. Je vais m'occuper de mon enfant, c'est clair ? Et de ma femme. »

« Bella ne va pas être d'accord pour que tu l'entretiennes »

« Elle n'a pas le choix. Elle est enceinte, elle doit d'abord se reposer, et s'occuper d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se préoccupe d'argent. J'en gagne plus qu'assez. Et je suis fiable Charlie. Pas que pour le coté matériel. »

Il médite un moment en silence, et nous voyons arriver Bella, suivie d'Emmett qui joue visiblement les garde du corps pour sa belle-sœur, au cas ou Charlie et moi en serions venus aux mains.

Bella tend son portable à son père :

« C'est maman, elle veut te parler… »

Charlie s'empare du téléphone et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras et nous nous câlinons.

Emmett me donne une taloche derrière la nuque :

« Je ne tiens pas le chandelier, comprit ? »

Nous rions tous les 3.

Bella m'explique qu'elle a téléphoné à sa mère pour lui annoncer sa grossesse et que cette dernière a eu un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Visiblement le fait de devenir grand-mère a 40 ans pile la sonne un peu.

Bella s'est alors un peu fâchée, et Renée s'est mise à pleurer, lui disant que le temps passait trop vite, etc., et qu'elle savait que nous serions de bons parents.

Charlie revient vers nous, rend son téléphone à Bella et s'adresse à Emmett :

« Elle m'a reprochée de ne pas l'avoir assez surveillée ! » lui dit-il en montrant Bella du doigt.

Puis il rentre dans le restaurant, la mine renfrognée.

En passant prêt de moi je l'entends me marmonner :

« Je te souhaite d'avoir une fille, dans 15 ans c'est moi qui rigolerait ! »

Emmett, Bella et moi sommes écroulés de rire.

Nous rentrons enfin, pour déguster notre gâteau. Un immense gâteau moitié fraisier, moitié foret noire, selon nos goûts, à Alice et à moi.

Je lève ma flûte de champagne avec ma sœur et je formule plusieurs vœux.

Tous en rapport avec la femme de ma vie et l'enfant qu'elle porte.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime tout particulièrement ce chapitre!_**


	64. effervescence

**_Comment vous remercier toutes de votre gentillesse, de votre générosité, de votre soutien?_**

**_J'ai passé un mauvais début de WE, à cause de cet incident, qui m'a beaucoup déstabilisée, mais grace à vous je me suis reprise, et le dimanche a été bien meilleur! J'ai même écrit un chapitre hier soir!_**

**_Je suis une personne trés sensible, et la gentillesse comme la méchanceté me touchent énormément._**

**_Encore une fois internet m'a prouvé qu'il est facile d'accuser et de menacer, mais aussi, et heureusement, qu'il est tout autant possible d'aimer et de soutenir!_**

**_MERCI!!!_**

-

Bella PDV

Toute la famille est au courant de ma grossesse à présent.

J'ai vu à quel point Edward était fier, et heureux.

J'espère que tout ira bien, que nous n'avons pas fait cette annonce trop tot.

Nous avons RDV avec le docteur Montgomery à 14H00. Edward me sourit et me serre la main. Il y a des magazines dans la salle d'attente, j'en prend un et tombe sur la photo d'une ravissante petite fille avec des boucles brunes.

Elle est craquante.

Edward regarde ce qui me fait sourire et se met à rire.

« on aura peut-être un garçon tu sais! »

« oui, c'est une possibilité, mais je pense vraiment que ce sera une fille… »

« tu sais, je crois qu'on peut le savoir dès le troisième mois! »

Je plisse le nez.

« je crois que je préfère attendre la naissance.. Comme ça, si c'est un garçon je ne serai pas déçue, on ne peut pas être déçue quand on voit son bébé! »

« je ne sais pas si je tiendrais moi! »

« on a le temps d'en discuter, de toutes façons! »

Ah, c'est à nous!

J'ai le trac.

Adisson nous sourit, visiblement Carlisle lui a déjà annoncé.

« alors Bella, comment vas-tu? Pas de nausées? »

Je lui souris:

« un peu en me réveillant, mais ça passe quand j'ai déjeuné, par contre j'ai eu plusieurs petits malaises, et un plus important, je me suis carrément évanouie et Edward a du venir me chercher en plein amphi! »

Elle rit en regardant Edward.

« heureusement que tu es costaud, tu vas devoir la porter régulièrement! c'est fréquent les malaises, ça s'appelle un malaise vagal, tu risques d'en avoir à répétition! »

Elle calcule la date présumée de l'accouchement à partir de la date de mes dernières règles.

Donc ce bébé naitra aux alentours du 13 février.

Je monte sur la table d'examen, et je me cramponne à la main d'Edward.

Mais apparemment tout est normal.

Elle me fait une échographie pour vérifier la date de conception et le nombre d'embryons.

Je fixe l'écran, et Edward fait de même.

J'apperçois une espèce de haricot.

Mais un haricot avec un cœur qui bat…

Je fond en larmes.

Mon bébé!

C'est idiot mais je le trouve beau!

Ca devient ellement plus réel! Notre bébé, le notre!

Celui que nous serrerons dans nos bras dans quelques mois. Celui qui fera de moi l'égale de Rose, et d'Alice!

Edward est aussi ému que moi, nous écoutons aussi le cœur battre. C'est la plus belle des musiques…

Adisson respecte notre émotion en nous laissant un peu seuls.

Edward enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour partager les émotions intenses qui nous envahissent.

Edward m'embrasse longuement, e tme murmure simplement:

"merci"

Je le serre contre moi.

Je me rhabille, et c'est les jambes encore tremblantes que je rejoins le bureau d'Adisson.

« bon, tout va bien, il n'y a qu'un seul embryon, totalement normal. On se revoit à votre retour de voyage de noce, je sais par Carlisle que vous rentrez fin juillet. J'ai une place le 4 aout, à 11H30, ça vous va? »

« impeccable! »

« ah, Bella, j'ai oublié de te peser. Enlève juste les chaussures, tu n'as qu'un tee shirt et un short, ça ne pèse pas lourd. Combien tu pèses normalement? »

« 55 kgs »

Je monte sur la balance.

« 56 kgs »

« tu es enceinte d'un mois et demi, donc tu as prit un kilo c'est normal. Ne grossis pas trop, surtout au début! »

Nous sortons, main dans la main.

Edward appelle immédiatement Alice et sa mère, puis Rosalie.

J'appelle ma mère. Elle manifeste bruyamment sa joie.

Elle regrette, je pense, d'avoir été choquée quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse. Il faut dire que mes parents, contrairement aux Cullen, n'ont pas été mis au courant des « essais ».

J'hésite un peu, puis appelle mon père.

Il est plus ému que ce qu'il voudrait paraitre…Sue est avec lui et elle me parle quelques minutes, le temps de me dire qu'elle a commencé à tricoter une petite couverture verte et grise.

Ca me donne une idée.

« Edward? Tu crois que c'est trop tot pour acheter un petit habit pour le bébé? »

Il me regarde intensément:

« non! C'est une excellente idée! »

Nous allons au centre commercial ou Alice achète la plupart des vêtements de Tom et Mila.

Je craque.

Littéralement.

C'est trop beau!

Je me lache.

Je prend des petits vêtements taille un mois.

Un pyjama à rayures grises et blanches, un autre rouge avec un ours beige sur le devant, un ensemble dans les beiges et rouge très classe, et des bodies, plein de bodies! Des blancs, des jaunes, des verts, des rayés, des unis, des à motifs, je m'éclate!

Edward, lui, craque totalement sur les petites chaussettes.

Il en sélectionne au moins 10 paires. Il m'en montre une paire rouge et beige, avec une tête de chat sur le dessus.

Nous entassons pas mal de choses dans le panier.

Je craque aussi sur un duvet pour bébé, magnifique, très doux, blanc avec des motifs d'igloos et d'ours polaires très fins, c'est adorable. Et affreusement cher. Mais je n'hésite pas et le met dans le panier. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon bébé, rien n'est trop beau pour lui!

Je regarde tranquillement Edward payer. Il me sourit en sortant du magasin:

« Alice sera fière de toi! »

Nous avons quasiment de quoi habiller le bébé le premier mois de sa vie!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est métamorphosée!

Elle est plus sereine, plus joyeuse, plus sure d'elle.

J'ai passé un excellent moment avec elle en achetant les premières affaires du bébé.

Et juste avant, quand nous avons apperçu notre bébé sur cet écran, quand j'ai entendu son cœur battre…

J'ai su que nous avons raison, que c'est LA meilleure décision de notre vie que nous avons prit en faisant ce bébé.

Bella me donne la plus belle des preuves d'amour en portant mon enfant ,notre enfant, surtout si jeune.

Mais le fait qu'elle soit jeune a bien des avantages, Adisson nous l'a confirmé.

Je vais être père. L'instinct me dit que c'est pour ça que je suis sur terre, que le fait d'avoir des enfants est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.

Ma mère était heureuse d'apprendre que le bébé est magnifique, dans le genre haricot!

Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai presque peur que tout s'effondre, c'est si énorme ce que je vis…

Après avoir acheté des petits habits tous plus adorables les uns que les autres nous sommes allés chercher nos alliances.

Nous nous marions dans 10 jours!

Ma mère est fin prête, la robe est finie, Bella n'ayant pas encore grossi beaucoup ,Alice n'a pas eu à la reprendre. J'ai vraiment hate de la voir, cette robe!

-

-

-

2 juillet

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je me marie demain.

Oh mon Dieu!

Demain je serais Mme Cullen…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ma mère et Phil sont arrivés il y a deux jours et ils logent dans l'hotel de Leah.

Ma mère voulait se rendre utile mais en fait il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Esmée a l'habitude de ce genre d'évennements, et de toutes façons elle a fait appel à un traiteur, et à des professionnels du mariage.

Je boucle ma valise.

Nous partons pour la villa de mes beaux-parents.

Nous nous marions demain, chez eux. Dans leur jardin.

Demain cela fera un an que je connais Edward, un an que je vis à Seattle.

Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Bella Cullen.

La femme d'Edward. Pour de vrai!

Nous partons le 5 en voyage de noce. Nous décollerons de Seattle, directement pour Paris!

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Je souffle un bon coup et reprend ma liste:

-**amener Draco chez le toiletteur**: Edward y est en ce moment même

-**RDV chez l'esthéticienne le 2 à 11H00**: c'était ce matin, je suis épilée, je serai maquillée demain chez les Cullen.

-**donner son calmant à Ginny**. Ah, je vais le faire, sinon elle risque de vomir en voiture.

Bon, c'est fait.

-**donner le double des clés à Bonnie**. C'est fait., elle viendra arroser les plantes.

-**préparer les bagages**. Je suis en train. Je prépare un sac léger pour demain et après-demain chez Esmée et Carlisle. Ma robe et le costume d'Edward sont déjà là-bas.

J'ai déjà préparé ma grosse valise pour les 3 semaines de voyage de noce…Une semaine en France, une semaine en Espagne, une semaine en Angleterre: le rève!

Bon, tout est paré.

Ah, je peux mettre Ginny dans son panier, ça y est elle est endormie.

Edward et Draco sont là, on va pouvoir y aller!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Demain.

Demain Bella sera ma femme.

Demain je serai un homme marié!

Je suis sur mon petit nuage.

J'ai hate, vraiment. Il me semble que demain j'entrerai enfin dans le monde des adultes.

J'ai hate de voir Bella remonter l'allée au bras de son père, hate de l'entendre dire oui, de passer l'alliance à son doigt.

Draco est splendide, il portera un nœud papillon demain!

Alice sera mon témoin, Seth celui de Bella.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Bella est dans l'entrée, portant le panier de Ginny dans une main, un sac de voyage dans l'autre.

« on peut y aller! »

M'annonce-t-elle joyeusement.

J'éclate de rire:

« Bella ,tu es en culotte! »

Elle ne porte effectivement qu'une culotte et un tee shirt.

Elle rit avec moi. Elle est légèrement dans la lune en ce moment!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon, ce coup-ci on peut y aller.

Je regarde Edward charger les sacs, la litière de Ginny et les deux gros sacs de croquettes. Une pour Draco, une pour Ginny…

Ce sont Esmée et Carlisle qui nous les gardent pendant notre voyage de noce.

Edward conduit de manière prudente. Presque timorée.

On voit que je suis enceinte!

Alice et Jasper sont là eux aussi.

Comme nous ils vont passer la nuit à la villa.

Emmett et Rosalie, eux, ne viendront que demain matin, ils n'habitent qu'à 10 minutes de chez mes beaux-parents, alors que nous, il nout faut une bonne demi heure pour venir de Seattle.

Alice et Jazz sont en train de chercher une maison à acheter dans le coin. Je me demande si Edward et moi n'allons pas faire pareil.

Une fois que Tom et Mila sont couchés,Alice me traine pour un dernier essayage.

Et c'est la catastrophe.

En 10 jours j'ai visiblement prit du ventre! Pas énormément, mais impossible d'aggrapher la taille de ma robe!

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de ma nervosité!

Je sanglote éperduement.

Esmée me console du mieux qu'elle peut.

Je suis à bout de nerf.

Edward arrive, alerté par l'attitude d'Alice, qui a déboulé dans le salon en l'insultant copieusement (tu pouvais pas attendre un mois de plus, espèce d'idiot décérébré!), puis a empoigné son père par le bras, afin qu'il lui attrappe sa vieille machine à coudre dans le grenier.

Jasper a bien tenté de retenir Edward, sans y parvenir.

Je le vois entrer dans la chambre et me met à hurler.

Je suis encore vétue de ma robe!

Esmée se lève d'un bond et repousse vivement son fils.

Elle referme la porte de notre chambre à clé.

Edward tambourine comme un fou:

"qu'est ce qui se passe? BELLA! OUVRE!"

Je hulule à présent...

"non tout va bien, sa robe est juste un peu serrée!"

le rassure sa mère.

J'entend Jazz éclater de rire.

Alice et Carlisle arrivent et ma belle-soeur reprend la taille de ma robe. J'arrive à la fermer.

Je fond une fois de plus en larmes.

Esmée et Alice me rassurent: c'est totalement normal.

Entre la grossesse et le mariage demain , mes hormones en folie jouent au montagnes russes, voire à la roulette russe!

Je remet mon tee shirt et mon short et vais rejoindre Edward en bas.

Il a l'air assez nerveux, lui aussi. Il tourne comme un lion en cage en se rongeant les ongles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se ronger les ongles!

Esmée a une bonne idée, elle nous montre leur album de photo de mariage, ils sont mariés depuis 31 ans!

Je caresse mon ventre tout en regardant les photos. Dans 30 ans ce sera mon tour de montrer mes photos de mariage à mon enfant...

Edward se calme lui aussi.

Nous allons faire un tour dans le jardin avant d'aller nous coucher.

Seuls, main dans la main.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je suis légèrement stressé.

Bella encore plus que moi...

Elle a passé la soirée à se mordiller une mèche de cheveux, geste qu'elle ne fait jamais d'habitude!

La ballade dans le jardin de mes parents me fait du bien.

J'entraine Bella jusqu'à la balançoire de mon enfance.

J'y ai passé des heures avec Alice,quand nous étions ados, je poussais la balançoire pour ma soeur , et nous discutions de nos fabuleux projets d'avenir.

Ni Jazz ni Bella n'y avaient leur place, pas plus que Tom, Mila et notre futur enfant.

Et pourtant ,aujourd'hui notre bonheur est inconcevable sans eux.

Bella s'y assied et je la pousse.

Nous parlons de nous, de nos projets d'avenir.

Ceux-là sont bien plus que des fantasmes d'adolescents.

Et j'ai l'impression que la boucle est bouclée...

Symboliquement , nous allons passer la nuit séparés, je vais dormir dans le bureau de mon père.

Alors je tire Bella par la main jusqu'aux transats prét de la piscine, et c'est sur l'un deux que je fais l'amour à celle qui sera demain ma femme.

-

-

-

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Le prochain chapitre sera bien sur le mariage! Je changerai de PDV pour raconter le mariage, ce sera celui d'Esmée. Encore un immense merci à tous!_**


	65. LE mariage

**_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, on m'a demandé pourquoi je ne répondais pas auw reviews individuellement, j'essaye de le faire quand la personne a un compte, ou si la question est trés précise, mais j'avoue manquer de temps... Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis!_**

**_Alors justement: oui Bella et Edward commencent tot à acheter des affaires au bébé, mais ça n'est rien comparé à moi: j'ai commencé AVANT d'être enceinte...!_**

**_Alice a repris la robe en catastrophe, mais elle a juste déplacé une agraphe, pas tout refait._**

**_J'ai effacé ma note ou je vous racontais mes déboires avec un site, parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire de cette fic, sans penser que du coup ceux qui sont inscrits ne pourraient pas laisser de reviews puisqu'on ne peut pas laisser plus d'une review par chapitre! toutes mes excuses!_**

**_Voici ce fameux mariage, j'ai essayé de le rendre sympa, drole, pas trop guindé, en fait j'avoue ne pas trop aimer les mariages!_**

-

Mariage !

-

Esmée PDV

J'ai eu bien du mal à dormir cette nuit !

Je marie mon bébé aujourd'hui !

Longtemps, celle que j'ai considéré comme étant mon bébé était Alice.

Ma fille était plus petite, plus fragile que ses frères.

Mais dès qu'elle a connu Jasper ,avec qui elle est toujours aussi heureuse depuis prêt de 10 ans, les choses se sont inversées et je me suis mise à considérer Edward comme le plus fragile, tant il était malheureux, comme le bébé de la famille. Mon bébé !

J'ai si souvent eu peur qu'il ne sombre complètement dans la déchéance…

Il est intelligent, doué, mais tellement sensible…

Bella a été une véritable révélation.

Il a été touché par la grâce !

Il est heureux, totalement heureux !

Bella m'a immédiatement plu.

Je dois dire que ,si on m'avait montré une dizaine de jeunes filles suceptibles de plaire à mon fils, Bella aurait été le dernière que j'aurais désignée comme celle qui le rendrait fou amoureux.

Elle est très jolie, belle même, voire magnifique, mais dans un style de beauté dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse émouvoir mon fils.

Bella est naturelle. Elle n'a rien de sophistiqué. Alice et Rosalie lui ont appris quelques trucs de beauté, mais Bella a su conserver sa fraîcheur.

Elle est intelligente, très douée dans son domaine.

Et elle mène Edward par le bout du nez.

Mon fils, comme moi, est très dominateur.

Mais, et je suis certaine que ni Bella, ni même le reste de la famille, ne s'en rendent compte, mais Edward ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Bella n'en tire pas profit, et c'est tout à son honneur, parce que je suis sure que si elle lui demandait de partir vivre à l'autre bout du monde, il le ferait immédiatement.

Au début j'étais inquiète, j'ai immédiatement mesuré l'amour qu'Edward a eu de suite pour Bella, mais je ne savais pas si Bella l'aimait autant, ni si elle resterait amoureuse de lui : elle est si jeune !

Mais visiblement leur histoire est aussi forte et solide que celle qui unit Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, et Carlisle et moi.

Je suis heureuse. Vraiment heureuse.

Edward a trouvé le bonheur.

J'étais prête à tout accepter, même une stripteaseuse, pourvu qu'elle lui apporte le bonheur, mais là…Elle est merveilleuse !

J'adore Bella. De plus en plus.

J'aime l'observer, j'aime la voir évoluer, prendre de l'assurance.

Elle aussi est à la fois forte et fragile, comme Edward. Ils vont bien ensemble.

Elle a du grandir avant l'heure, et j'aime sa pugnacité, la façon dont elle gère sa vie, dont elle prend ses décisions.

Quand j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte, ça a été comme si tous mes rêves se réalisaient enfin ! Chacun de mes enfants a trouvé son âme sœur, et le bonheur.

Je me lève, je ne dormirai plus, de toutes façons !

Carlisle se lève avec moi.

Nous descendons sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller les autres, il n'est que 5h45, et pourtant nous trouvons Jasper dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le café et des toasts pour tout le monde.

Jasper est un homme adorable, tolérant et intuitif.

Heureusement, parce que pour supporter notre pile électrique de fille, il fallait au moins un Jasper !

Nous déjeunons tous les 3, puis nous montons nous habiller.

Je marche jusqu'au bureau de mon mari, ou Edward a passé la nuit.

Le canapé est vide. Edward a visiblement dormit dedans, mais l'oiseau s'est envolé.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Bella, et frappe à la porte. J'attends une réponse, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même mésaventure qu'à Emmett…

J'entends la voix d'Edward me crier d'entrer.

Ils sont dans la salle de bains.

J'entends Bella vomir…

Allons bon…Ce n'est pas le jour !

Edward sort de la salle de bain, le front barré d'un pli soucieux :

« C'est la première fois qu'elle vomit… »

« C'est sûrement du au stress ! »

J'attends que Bella sorte et nous rejoigne.

Elle a les yeux rouges.

« Bella, tu devrais manger un peu, ça fera passer tes nausées ! »

Elle approuve silencieusement.

Edward la prend dans ses bras, avec sur le visage un tel air d'adoration que je me sens immédiatement de trop.

« Recouche toi un peu, je vais te chercher de quoi grignoter »

Lui murmure-t-il avec ferveur.

Bella nous offre un pale sourire :

« Non, c'est bon, je vais descendre, je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ! »

Courageuse. Voilà une de ses qualités que j'avais oubliées.

L'esthéticienne et la coiffeuse arriveront à 13h00.

La cérémonie est prévue pour 16h00. Puis apéritif à partir de 18h00, repas dansant, etc.…

La tente est déjà montée dans le jardin.

Les décorations sont en place à l'intérieur, j'ai prit la meilleure équipe, je n'ai rien eu à faire, ce sont de vrais pros.

Les fleurs arriveront en début d'après-midi.

Bon, en fait il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire !

Les parents de Bella seront là pour le repas de midi, notre famille a déjà prit des chambres d'hôtel dans la région…

Nous serons environ 80.

Je redescend en bas et regarde Alice allaiter ses enfants en même temps.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle réussisse à allaiter deux bébés aussi longtemps, mais elle est têtue, volontaire et courageuse…

Carlisle arrive dans la cuisine en agitant son téléphone, il sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Nous pouvons barrer deux noms sur la liste des invités ! Garreth vient de m'envoyer un message :

Eleanor est née cette nuit à 0h28, la mère et la fille se portent bien, nous ne serons pas parmi vous aujourd'hui, mais je pense que vous comprendrez ! »

Toute la famille applaudit.

Je suis heureuse pour Garreth, quand sa première femme, Liliane, est décédée, il y a 8 ans, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Bon, je vais commencer à mettre les pancartes au bout du chemin pour guider les invités.

Jasper part chercher sa mère.

Je sais bien qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour rattraper le temps perdu, et qu'elle est de bonne volonté, mais j'ai franchement peur pour le cadeau qu'elle aura fait à Edward et Bella. Elle est un peu extravagante, ces derniers temps…

Emmett et Rosalie arrivent.

Emmett se gare à coté de moi, je suis en train de fixer la pancarte à l'arbre tout au bout de notre chemin, avec des ballons pour qu'elle soit bien visible.

Emmett a l'air particulièrement en forme :

« Et ben ça y est ! On a réussit à caser le ptit Eddy ! »

Je ris avec lui et me penche pour embrasser ma belle fille. Rosalie est si belle, que j'en ai encore parfois le souffle coupé.

Sasha et Chloe sont surexcités. Ils sont enfant d'honneur et en sont très, très fiers.

Une autre voiture arrive, et je reconnais Charlie qui conduit, avec Sue à coté de lui, et à l'arrière Phil et Renée.

Je leur fais de grands signes de la main.

Charlie a l'air légèrement dépassé.

Nous mangeons sur le pouce, à midi pile, tous ensemble sur la terrasse.

Leah, Seth et Jacob arrivent avec Billy à 13h00, en même temps que la coiffeuse et l'esthéticienne.

Il fait chaud, et nous avons prit un bain dans la piscine pour nous rafraîchir avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Je file sous la douche, et je suis la première à être coiffée.

Pendant ce temps Renée est maquillée, puis nous intervertissons.

Renée est volubile, elle me fait rire, mais je comprend qu'elle est émue par le mariage de sa fille unique, mais cache son émotion sous un flot de paroles.

Je file m'habiller. Je porte une robe dans les verts, en soie, que j'adore. Je n'ai pas hésité à porter un chapeau en paille grise, il fait chaud, et puis, je suis la mère du marié ! Renée porte elle aussi un chapeau, et nous rions comme deux collégiennes, parce que nos chapeaux se ressemblent un peu.

C'est au tour de Rose et Alice d'être coiffées et maquillées. Rosalie porte une robe du même bleu que ses yeux, elle est…resplendissante !

Alice a choisit de porter du rouge, pour être assortie à la mariée.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Sasha, Seth, Charlie, Phil et Jacob sont enfermés dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella, ils se préparent.

Nous entendons rire et crier. De vrais gamins !

Bon, ça s'accélère ! Je cours accueillir l'organisatrice qui arrive avec le pasteur, les fleurs et le traiteur.

Draco me suit partout, Edward lui a mit un nœud papillon, chacun s'extasie sur le chien, il n'est pas peu fier.

Cette bête est adorable, je l'aime beaucoup.

La famille et les amis arrivent petit à petit.

Alice et Rosalie sont prêtes, Mme Hale discute avec Sue: je suis au bord de l'évanouissement…

Quand je remonte à l'étage, Bella, en culotte et soutien gorge pigeonnant (la grossesse…) vient me demander si elle peut proposer à Sue et Leah d'être elles aussi coiffées et maquillées.

« Mais bien sur ma chérie, tu as une excellente idée ! »

Sue et Leah ont l'air ravies, et la coiffeuse complimente Leah sur sa beauté, ce qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

Puis c'est enfin au tour de Bella.

Elle enfile sa robe avec notre aide, et se met à pleurer.

Nous attendons qu'elle se calme, et la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse entrent en action.

Elles font de Bella une jeune femme resplendissante. Elle est de toute beauté.

Le rouge du corsage de la robe lui va bien, et sa coiffure, un chignon laissant échapper ses boucles coiffées en anglaises la met en valeur.

Renée a bien fait de demander du maquillage water proof, parce qu'elle pleure autant que moi.

Je lui prête mes boucles d'oreilles en diamant et Renée lui offre un bracelet en or.

Leah lui tend un barrette en strass lui appartenant et la coiffeuse la fixe sur le coté, enfin, Alice lui donne une jarretière bleue.

Bella est prête.

Elle sourit timidement, se regardant dans le miroir, l'air de ne pas pouvoir y croire…

Je vais chercher Carlisle, Phil et Charlie.

Charlie entre dans la pièce et reste saisi.

Il prend les mains de sa fille et les serre longuement.

Bella le regarde en souriant. Je crois qu'ils se disent une foule de choses par le regard.

Rosalie et Leah me regardent, elles sont elles aussi émues.

Elles serrent Bella contre leur cœur et vont rejoindre leurs conjoints.

Carlisle entre pour admirer sa belle-fille, accompagné de Phil.

Phil a l'air particulièrement ému, lui aussi.

Bella tremble un peu.

Tout le monde quitte la pièce à présent, à part Charlie, Alice et moi.

J'embrasse Bella puis vais rejoindre mon fils et Seth.

Edward est blanc comme un linge. Il est littéralement dans les bras de Seth, qui lui tapote gentiment le dos. Emmett n'en menait pas large non plus juste avant la cérémonie.

Edward est magnifique. Il porte un costume noir, avec une chemise grise et une cravate rouge.

Il pousse un couinement en m'apercevant et vient se jeter dans mes bras.

Seth et moi l'escortons jusque devant l'autel.

Je tiens le bras de mon fils, et Seth nous suit, tenant Draco par le collier.

Tout le monde est déjà installé sur les chaises devant l'autel, et tout le monde nous applaudit puis se met à rire en apercevant Draco et son nœud papillon.

Nous nous plaçons à droite du pasteur.

Rosalie, Emmett, Nina, Jasper, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Phil, Carlisle, Renée, Billy, Tom et Mila sont au premier rang, tout sourire.

Edward a l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Seth le serre par les épaules.

Enfin, l'organiste entame la marche nuptiale, revue et corrigée par les soins d'Edward.

Nous voyons Sasha et Chloe arriver, graves et concentrés.

Sasha porte, comme tous les hommes de la famille, un costume gris, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Seul Edward est vêtu différemment.

Chloe est ravissante, avec son petit chignon piqué d'une rose rouge, sa robe blanche avec des motifs de minuscules roses rouges. Elle a bientôt 3 ans et ressemble tellement à Alice que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

Sasha et elle portent chacun un panier remplis de pétales de roses rouges et blanches.

Enfin nous voyons Bella s'engager sur le tapis rouge de la tente, au bras d'un Charlie que la fierté étouffe.

Bella est belle, ravissante, elle resplendit littéralement.

Edward a beau essayé de se retenir, les larmes affluent à ses paupières.

Alice les suit, son sourire est magnifique, et sincère.

Bella s'immobilise à coté d'Edward et lui sourit.

Bella donne son bouquet de roses rouges à Alice et prend la main d'Edward.

Le pasteur commence son discours rituel et je vois Seth prendre Edward par le bras, ce n'est pas du luxe, il tangue un peu.

Bella aussi est très pale, mais elle au moins ne tangue pas !

« Edward, Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella, Marie Swan ici présente ? »

« Oui je le veux ! »

Sa voix est pleine d'amour, non, d'adoration, et de certitude!

Ouf, il ne s'est pas évanoui ! Je sens mes yeux piquer, je serre la main de Charlie assis à coté de moi et qui pleure sans retenue à présent.

Je jette un œil vers ma famille, Carlisle est ému, il tient Mila sur ses genoux et je vois très nettement une larme sur sa joue. Emmett est terriblement ému lui aussi, sous ses airs de dur se cache un nounours tendre, que Rose a su apprivoiser.

C'est au tour de Bella :

« Isabella, Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward, Anthony Cullen, ici présent ? »

« Je le veux ! »

Bella est plus costaud qu'Edward, sous ses airs de fragile petite souris...Sa voix à elle est plus assurée!!!

Tout le monde applaudit et Sasha tend gravement à son oncle un coussin de soie rouge sur le quel sont posées les alliances.

Edward passe l'alliance au doigt de Bella, et quand c'est au tour de Bella de la lui mettre il pleure tout en souriant.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Edward attrape Bella et la soulève de terre, l'embrassant avidement.

Suivant les instructions qu'on leur a données, Sasha et Chloe leur lancent les pétales de roses.

Carlisle et Jasper ont posé Tom et Mila à terre, et les jumeaux filent à 4 pattes vers les mariés, ramassent les pétales et se les fourrent dans la bouche.

Draco aboie, visiblement conscient qu'un grand moment est en train d'avoir lieu.

Seth et Alice tapotent l'épaule d'Edward pour qu'il consente à lâcher Bella.

Toute l'assemblée rit et applaudit.

Puis c'est le tour des signatures, Je commence à être vraiment aveuglée par les flashes des photographes, qui n'ont pas arrêté depuis que nous sommes entrés sous la tente.

Bella et Edward sortent de la tente en courant, sous les jets de riz et les cris de joie.

Nous les retrouvons dehors, enlacés, s'embrassant fougueusement.

Ensuite la garden party commence, et je vois tout le monde, et ne vois personne !

L'ambiance est excellente, tout le monde se parle, tout le monde rit.

Nous passons à table à 20h00 et je suis ravie, le traiteur est à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Je suis assise entre Edward et Carlisle, et je suis aux anges de voir mon fils être heureux à ce point.

Il a toujours été beau, surtout à mes yeux, mais ce soir ses yeux brillent tellement, son visage est tellement empli de joie et d'amour qu'il rayonne littéralement.

Bella, à coté de lui, est tout aussi belle, et carrément lumineuse.

Nous ouvrons le bal, Bella dans les bras de son père, moi avec Edward, Renée avec Carlisle et Phil avec Sue.

Puis, très rapidement, Edward récupère sa femme et je valse avec Charlie.

Il danse mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et il me confie que Sue le fait répéter tous les soirs depuis des semaines !

Je retrouve les bras de mon mari, puis accorde des danses à mon fils aîné et mon gendre, puis à Jacob, et même une à Sasha.

Bella et Edward dansent enlacés, les joues collées l'une à l'autre.

Jazz, puis Emmett, et même Seth demandent une danse à Bella, mais Edward refuse à chaque fois en souriant.

Sa Bella est à lui, il n'accorde qu'une seule dans à Carlisle, et encore, de mauvaise grâce !

Quand la musique se fait plus moderne tout le monde se dandine sur la piste, moi la première.

L'ambiance devient électrique, Edward fait tourbillonner Bella qui rit et tout le monde les applaudit.

Nous dansons des heures durant!

Je finis par aller m'asseoir à coté de Mme Hale, qui s'est un peu lâchée, je l'ai même vue se trémousser avec Alice et Rosalie.

Comme moi elle a discrètement enlevé ses chaussures.

Renée et Sue nous rejoignent ainsi que ma cousine Carmen et Beth, la femme du cousin de Carlisle.

Nous formons le « clan des vieilles » comme le fait remarquer Renée, mais on s'en moque, on rigole bien.

Carlisle est effondré entre Charlie et Billy, et nous regardons Emmett faire danser Alice, Jasper qui tourbillonne avec Leah, Jacob qui s'éclate avec Rosalie, et Seth porte Chloe à travers toute la piste. Edward et Bella les regardent aussi, tout en dansant, et rient de voir Chloe hurler de rire quand Seth la fait voltiger dans les airs.

Je suis heureuse, c'est un mariage très réussit !

Nous regardons enfin Bella et Edward découper le gâteau ensemble, ils ont choisi une mousse aux fruits exotiques, et c'est une très bonne idée, c'est frais et léger. Tout le monde se régale.

C'est ensuite le moment des discours, et Emmett se lève, sous le regard craintif des mariés.

« Bella, Edward, je suis ravi de vous voir si heureux aujourd'hui, si amoureux aussi.

Vous êtes enfin mariés, et même si vous avez mis la charrue avant les bœufs, puisque je crois savoir que la robe de la mariée était hier soir un peu serrée au niveau du ventre- ceci dit mon petit frère je te comprend et te pardonne- vous êtes quand même parfaitement crédibles dans le rôle des jeunes mariés vertueux.

Je dois dire que vous savez garder votre part de mystère, puisque nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi correspond votre fameuse adresse email « lionandlamb », mais bon, vu que le gâteau est excellent ,le champagne millésimé,je consens à vous pardonner vos cachotteries.

N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte de votre chambre à clé ce soir, vous surprendre une fois ça va, deux je commencerais à penser que vous le faites exprès !

Soyez heureux toute votre vie ! Vive les mariés ! »

Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre, et la plupart des convives sont morts de rire.

Alice tape dans ses mains et se lève :

Elle regarde Bella dans les yeux et sourit :

« Bella, ma chérie, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : je ne reprend la marchandise en aucun cas ! »

Bella éclate de rire et Edward tire la langue à sa sœur. Carlisle me serre la main et je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Nous sommes très fiers de nos trois enfants ce soir.

Renée se lève :

« Edward, je te donne ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Comme tout le monde peut le constater elle est en à peu prêt bon état. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que ça reste comme ça, alors tu vas devoir la surveiller et la protéger de sa maladresse ! BON COURAGE MON GARCON !!! »

Bella lance sa serviette à la tête de sa mère, mais tous les autres applaudissent à tout rompre.

Jacob se lève et tape sa cuillère contre son lève.

Je vois Bella devenir nerveuse.

« Bella, Edward, votre bonheur fait plaisir à voir, vous êtes un couple magnifique, et je vous souhaite d'être heureux toute votre vie, et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de prendre note de la date pour le baptême de ce futur bébé, parce que franchement, ici le champagne se laisse boire, ce serait dommage de ne pas remettre ça l'année prochaine ! »

Tout le monde rit à nouveau, et je surprend le regard qu'Edward et Jacob échangent, je ne vois qu'un mot pour en décrire l'intensité : l'apaisement.

Après les discours nous remettons la musique, et Bella ne retourne pas sur la piste, elle est visiblement épuisée. Il est prêt de 4h00 du matin, et Edward la prend dans ses bras, dans un grand envol de robe et la porte en direction de la maison.

Quand je les perd de vue je reporte mon regard vers l'intérieur de la tente. Rosalie est assise sur les genoux de Jasper, ils rient en se parlant à l'oreille.

Emmett fait danser sa fille, Sasha s'est endormit sur la table, Alice et Carlisle dansent ensemble, Ruth Hale est en pleine discussion avec Billy, Renée et Charlie parlent ensemble et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Phil qui m'invite à danser.

Je me lève et me laisse guider, je suis épuisée, mais tellement heureuse !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je me suis mis la pression avec ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas le rater ! Ca vous plait ?_**

**_Vous avez vu, j'ai fait danser Jacob avec Rosalie, dans cette fic ils n'ont aucune raison de se détester!_**

**_J'ai bien pensé à mettre Billy et Mme Hale ensemble, mais j'ai quand même envie de rester crédible !_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera un pur lemon, avec la nuit de noce!_**


	66. nuit de noce

Nuit de noce

Edward PDV

Ma femme.

Bella est ma femme !

ENFIN !

J'ai envie de crier, de hurler ma joie, mon bonheur !

Mais, pour le moment, me femme est en piteux état.

Elle est fatiguée, ses pieds sont en feu…

Mais elle me sourit.

Je suis loin, tréééés loin de notre bonne vieille terre, accroché à une étoile, et je n'ai aucune envie d'en redescendre !

Je la porte dans les escaliers, elle est légère, elle est si belle…

Je la dépose sur notre lit et cherche immédiatement ses lèvres.

Elle se tortille au bout d'un moment, pour enlever ses chaussures !

J'ai moi-même laissé tomber la veste et la cravate il y a plusieurs heures.

Je la regarde.

Sa coiffure tangue, son maquillage est à moitié parti, ses traits sont tirés, mais elle me sourit.

Elle est belle.

Je prend mon appareil photo et la série de photos que je prend de ma femme, assise sur notre lit, noyée dans du tulle blanc, parfaite dans son imperfection, est de très loin celle que je préfère d'elle en mariée !

Elle se redresse et me demande de défaire les agraphes de sa robe dans son dos.

Je m'exécute, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau dénudée.

Enfin la robe tombe à ses pieds.

Je la regarde intensément.

Elle ne porte plus qu'une culotte minimaliste en dentelle rouge.

Je reconnais là la griffe de ma soeur !

Elle défait posément les épingles de son chigon et secoue avec volupté sa tignasse dans son dos.

Je me sens un peu comme un lion prét à se jeter sur une gazelle apétissante…

Sauf que je ne vais pas dévorer Bella…Je la veux pour bien d'autres fois…

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi et m'offre un sourire radieux.

Mmmmhhhh....Je deviens déjà dur; malgré ma fatigue!

Je la pousse sur le lit.

Elle se laisse tomber à la renverse en riant.

Je me positionne sur elle et l'embrasse goulument.

Jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier de son gout, de son odeur, de sa beauté…

Elle est tendue, elle doit être vraiment fatiguée, la pauvre…Mais je vais l'aider à se détendre !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je suis mariée.

Ouah !

Mariée.

A Edward Cullen.

J'essaye de me souvenir, il y a un an pile je faisais sa connaissance. J'ai du mal à faire la connexion dans mon esprit entre mon voisin, beau, sur de lui, et assez arrogant, et mon nouveau mari, toujours aussi beau, mais si gentil et attentionné.

Est-ce que j'ai autant changé que lui ?

Je suis fatiguée, mais heureuse.

Aucune fausse note dans cette journée, tout a été réussi.

Je voudrais bien me laisser aller dans les bras d'Edward, moi aussi j'ai très envie de faire l'amour, mais comment lui dire avec tact qu'il va devoir prendre une douche rapidement ? Je ne supporte toujours pas son odeur !

Je me lève parce que ça devient insupportable.

Je lui souris et le prend par la main.

Il se laisse tirer jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il me sourit, il a comprit ,je crois.

Je l'aide à se déshabiller.

Je l'aime beaucoup en costume, c'est assez…excitant !

Nous rentrons sous la douche et je l'arrose copieusement de gel douche à la fraise.

Il se laisse laver en riant.

Il s'empare à son tour du gel douche et ses mains s'insinuent dans chaque recoin de mon corps.

Quand il fait glisser son doigt contre mon clitoris je sens mes jambes trembler.

Je suis épuisée, mais je veux jouir dans ses bras, un peu comme pour finir la fête en feu d'artifice...

Je gémis et me laisse aller contre lui.

La chaleur monte dans mon ventre, le désir se fait difficile à supporter.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face et à mon tour fait coulisser mes mains pleines de mousse sur son membre dur.

Il gémit et cherche l'air.

Il actionne la douche et l'eau nous rince enfin.

A peine séchés il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose sur le lit.

La porte de la chambre est bien fermée, j'aime autant,Emmett est trés capable de venir nous faire une farce!

Je ne pense plus à ça, parce que les lèvres d'Edward descendent le long de mon ventre...

Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça...

Je l'attrappe par les cheveux et l'attire à moi:

"je te veux maintenant! pas envie de tourner autour du pot, j'ai trop besoin de te sentir en moi!"

Il a l'air surpris mais séduit.

Je le sens immédiatement m'écarter les cuisses et il s'empare de mes lèvres tout en me pénétrant fermement.

Je gémis de plaisir et enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Il se détache de ma bouche pour me sourire, je plante mon regard dans le sien et j'essaye de me concentrer sur la pensée que je suis en train de faire l'amour avec mon mari...Avec mon mari!

Mais toute pensée cohérente me quitte quand il me retourne et me fait cambrer. Je geins d'anticipation et ne suis pas déçue quand je sens son membre investir mon ventre.

Je m'accroche aux draps et quand son doigt vient pétrir mon petit bouton je bascule dans le plaisir absolu, celui qui fait crier sans retenue, celui qui me donne envie de vendre mon ame au Diable. Mais à un Diable qui se nommerait Edward Cullen...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je viens de faire jouir ma femme...

Ma femme, bon sang!

Je m'enfonce plus durement en elle,la jouissance est proche, je me perd dans son corps, j'ai le temps de penser que je ne pourrai jamais aimer autant que ce que je l'aime elle, et puis l'orgasme m'emporte loin de tout raisonnement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le coté et la serre contre moi, le souffle encore court.

Je crois qu'elle dort déjà, je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me réveille Bella est dans mes bras, endormie.

Je contemple un moment le visage de ma femme, ses longs cils sur ses joues pales, sa bouche entrouverte..Je repousse le drap et admire la courbe de ses hanches, sa taille déjà un peu moins fine...

Je la réveille d'un baiser.

Elle s'étire et me sourit instantanément.

Puis elle sautille jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Elle fait pipi toutes les heures ou presque. C'est normal, mais ça me fait rire...

Je fais un brin de toilette avec elle, nous discutons à voix basse de la journée d'hier, notre journée, qui a été si belle, si riche en émotions.

Je regarde l'heure: il est prét de midi.

Pas un bruit dans toute la maison.

Les autres doivent dormir encore, ils se sont couchés bien aprés nous.

Nous allons pouvoir profiter de notre premier petit déjeuner de couple marié en tête à tête.

Il fait déjà trés chaud.

Je met mon maillot de bain, j'aime beaucoup déjeuner prét de la piscine chez mes parents.

Bella enfile son maillot à son tour.

Je la fais mettre de profil,comme tous les matins et il me semble que...on dirait qu'il y a un petit renflement juste au dessus du maillot!

J'exulte. Enfin ça va se voir.

Bella rit de me voir tout fou.

Nous descendons à pas de loup au RDC et j'entasse sur un plateau une bouteille de jus de fruits, des laitages et des viennoiseries .

Nous dévorons (enfin, surtout moi) pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis nous allons faire un tour dans la tente qui a servi à la cérémonie et à la fête.

Elle est telle que les derniers convives l'ont laissée.

Je prend Bella dans mes bras et la fait danser au milieu de la piste, en fredonnant l'air d'une valse .

Nous nous sourions, être seuls ce matin est un luxe inespéré.

Je plonge enfin dans la pisicne et Bella saute derrière moi.

J'aligne quelques longueurs et m'arrète enfin prét de celle qui est à présent ma femme.

Elle me sourit d'un air chafouin.

Je fronce les sourcils et elle se redresse un peu.

Je manque me noyer.

Elle a enlevé son maillot...

Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

Je la plaque contre le mur de la piscine...

Elle me sourit et passe ses jambes autour de moi.

Je l'embrasse, encore et encore, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je commence à enlever mon maillot et Bella le fait glisser le long de mes hanches avec ses peids.

Son air est grave, ses yeux sont brillants.

Je la pénètre précautionneusement, l'eau nous porte, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soutiens pas les fesses, pour lui donner un rythme.

Un bruit nous fait sursauter.

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, et Bella se cache derrière ses cheveux.

Mais ce n'est que Draco, qui fait un petit tour matinal.

Mais Bella eu peur, et moi aussi.

Je sors doucement de son corps, à regret.

Je remt mon maillot tant bien que mal et nous sortons de la piscine.

J'ai une idée.

Je l'attire dans le pool house.

Outre la pompe de la piscine et du materiel de jardin il y a une douche et des toilettes.

J'ai d'abord pensé à la douche mais quand je vois le crochet ou est suspendu le hamac ça me donne une idée...

Ca fait longtemps que ce hamac n'a pas servi, c'est bien dommage...

Je le déplie mais en laissant les deux bouts accrochés au même crochet.

Je soulève Bella et l'y installe, il y a juste assez de place pour ses petites fesses.

Ses pieds ne touchent pas terre, elle se tient des deux mains au tissu.

Elle est en équilibre trés trés précaire.

Je la regarde, je la veux, elle est déjà à moi, mais je la veux encore plus ,de toutes les manières possibles.

Et pour commencer je veux qu'elle me le dise.

J'écarte ses cuisses au maximum, tout en la retenant par la taille.

Elle gémit quand je caresse ses petites lèvres du bout de mes doigts.

J'enfonce 2 doigts sans la prévenir, et le cri de plaisir qu'elle pousse redonne toute sa vigueur à ma verge.

Je m'occupe bien d'elle, un bon moment, elle est détendue, offerte, elle a envie que je la prenne, au moins autant que moi j'ai envie de la prendre...

"Bella?tu es à qui?"

Elle ne répond pas, concentrée sur le plaisir que mes doigts lui donnent...

Je retire mes doigts et elle couine de frustration.

"Bella! à qui tu appartiens? elle est pour qui ta petite minette?"

Elle halète, tend ses reins vers moi.

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi, implacable.

Je cherche son regard, il est fiévreux...

Elle prend une grande inspiration et me répond enfin:

"à toi! je suis à toi! rien qu'à toi!"

Je frémis de bonheur.

Je la pénètre enfin, fermement, et m'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde. Quand je touche le fond de son intimité nous gémissons ensemble, bouche contre bouche...

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, la position est incroyable ,elle décuple les sensations.

Je lache les hanches de Bella et attrape le tissu, pour balancer le hamac, et donc le bassin de Bella...

Elle écarte les jambes encore plus, et je m'enfonce en elle, inplacablement, l'orgasme arrive, je le sens monter, je veux que Bella arrive au plaisir avant moi,je regarde son visage, elle a les yeux fermés, ses joues sont rouges, elle est proche, je vais l'aider un peu...

"Bella, chérie, je veux que tu ouvres tes yeux, que tu me regardes, je veux te voir jouir, fais le pour moi bébé..."

Elle ouvre ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, et quand nos regards se croisent je vois le plaisir dans ses yeux ,elle se met à crier, je sens les parois de son intimité se resserrer autour de mon membre, ses cris deviennent plus forts, avant de décroitre, puis elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, j'approche le hamac de mon bassin, mes mains se crispent sur ses hanches, je m'enfonce en elle, 5 ou 6 fois, et pousse à mon tour un long cri de libération...

Je tremble contre elle,autant qu'elle frissonne du plaisir qu'elle a prit.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Edward m' adonné un plaisir intense.

Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement...

Je l'attrape par le cou, et le serre contre moi.

"Edward? Tu es à qui?"

Il se met à rire, puis s'empare de mes lèvres , m'embrasse un long moment puis me sourit, son nez contre le mien:

"je suis à toi, Bella, tout à toi, rien qu'à toi, pour toujours!"

Je lui sourit.

"je t'aime Edward..."

"je t'aime Bella, plus que tout , je t'aime tellement..."

Il me serre contre lui et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Je suis si bien là,contre lui...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voici la nuit/matinée de noce! Ils sont trés amoureux, ils ont bien raison d'en profiter!_**


	67. cadeaux

Bella PDV

On aurait du écouter Esmée.

La seule chose pour laquelle on ne l'a pas écoutée, c'est pour la liste de mariage.

Nous n'avons pas voulu en déposer une, nous avons toute la vaisselle qu'il nous faut, et vu que je suis enceinte , on n'a pas voulu demander un voyage, alors qu'on ne pourra pas le faire avant des années.

Et le voyage de noce c'est Edward qui l'a payé, j'ai préféré fermer les yeux sur le prix, d'ailleurs…

Mais là…

Les autres dorment encore, et Edward et moi sommes en train de déballer les paquets.

Ils ont été déposés dans la véranda, et elle est quasiment pleine de cadeaux de toutes tailles...

Je suis légèrement paniquée.

Certains cadeaux sont classiques, par exemple Garreth et Kate (et Eleanor !) nous offrent un service de couverts en argent. C'est magnifique, et je le sortirai dans les grandes occasions.

La famille éloignée d'Edward nous a offert beaucoup de vaisselle, des assiettes, des verres, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Comme Edward me le fait remarquer, on peut se disputer et se balancer de la vaisselle à la figure tous les jours, on n'est pas prêt d'en manquer !

Nous rions tous les deux, je frôle l'hystérie, ou allons-nous mettre tout ça ?!

Je me plante devant un énorme paquet.

Enorme est le mot : il est plus haut que moi…

J'essaye de le soulever : impossible !

Je déglutis…

Edward regarde la carte : c'est le cadeau de Mme Hale…

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, ouvre le carton et éclate de rire.

Il me soulève et j'aperçois le haut d'un lustre en cristal…

Un truc magnifique, énorme, sans doute totalement hors de prix…

Le fou rire nous gagne…

Il faut un château comme celui des Hale pour caser un truc pareil !

Nous continuons, un cadeau me plait infiniment :

Ben et Angela nous offre des serviettes de toilette brodées à nos noms, avec des cœurs entrelacées portant nos initiales.

Ben et Angela ont dansé avec nous toute la nuit, elle était ma seule amie autre que ma demi-sœur Leah et Alice et Rosalie (qui sont mes sœurs, à présent !)

Jacob, Leah et Seth nous offrent un gaufrier et une crêpière, avec une carte indiquant qu'ils sont volontaires pour jouer les cobayes en venant faire un repas crêpes chez nous !

Billy nous a sculpté un magnifique plateau en bois. Il est vraiment très doué de ses mains.

Alice et Jasper nous offrent un buffet bas, que nous avons choisi ensemble, il nous sera livré à notre retour de voyage de noce, je ne sais pas s'il contiendra toute la vaisselle ! Symboliquement, Alice nous a emballé un cadre photo en argent, pour, nous dit-elle sur la carte, y mettre notre photo de mariage et la poser sur le buffet !

Emmett et Rose nous offrent un tableau immense représentant la photo d'un phare avec une mer déchaînée autour, des vagues énormes s'abattent tout autour du phare, c'est magnifique !

« On le mettra juste au dessus du buffet ! »

Edward approuve mon idée.

Ils nous offrent également 2 peluches : un lion et un agneau…Emmett !!! Et un ficus géant, qui nous sera livré également à notre retour, c'est ce que nous leur avions demandé.

Nous découvrons des nappes et des serviettes, en quantité astronomiques, beaucoup de cadeaux viennent de gens inconnus de nous : des contacts professionnels de Carlisle et Esmée.

Les collègues de l'école de ma mère nous offrent une jolie plante verte, ça me touche beaucoup.

Bonnie, notre voisine, était là hier aussi, elle s'est bien amusée, surtout avec Leah,elle nous offre un joli cadre en bois et faience avec écrit dessus "Isabella et Edward Cullen" ,pour mettre sur notre porte!

Nous découvrons un porte revue en fer forgé de la part de Derek et Mérédith, qui sont les deux médecins les plus proche de Carlisle au Seattle Grace Hospital, je crois qu'ils doivent se marier le mois prochain.

Des copains de fac nous offrent une brosse pour les toilettes, ce sont de joyeux farceurs, je suis morte de rire.

Nous sommes en train de déballer un BD humoristique sur le mariage quand on sonne au portail.

Edward va ouvrir, parce que Esmée, Carlisle et Alice viennent tout juste d'émerger.

Il revient avec un air ahuri et, dans la main, une cage contenant deux colombes.

Vivantes.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il lit la carte et rougit violement.

"c'est bien un cadeau de mariage"

me dit-il, géné.

"ça va être pratique, avec Ginny..."

"qui nous l'offre?"

je demande, histoire de savoir qui étrangler.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, puis décide visiblement d'avouer.

C'est Jenny, une...euh...stripteaseuse, trés sympa, hein, que j'ai croisé en faisant faire son petit pipi à Draco, je lui ai dit que je me mariais et...voilà.

Esmée lève les yeux au ciel.

Je décide de bien le prendre.

"c'est sympa de sa part..."

Emmett, qui vient de débarquer avec Sasha et Nina, nous demande:

"et qu'est ce que vous allez en faire?"

Edward et moi regardons immédiatement Esmée...

Elle nous fixe puis éclate de rire:

"vous n'aurez qu'à les refiler à Dérek et Méredith pour leur mariage le mois prochain!"

Nous éclatons de rire.

Je regarde attentivement les oiseaux.

Finalement, elles seront moins difficiles à caser que le lustre de Mme Hale!

Nos parents, au sens large du terme, puisque Sue et Phil ont participé, nous ont remis un chèque commun, même si je me doute que 80% de la somme au moins provient de Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai faillit m'évanouir en voyant le montant.

En revendant l'appartement d'Edward à Seattle,plus cette somme, nous pouvons acheter une maison dans la même banlieue que Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. Je sais que Jasper et Alice cherche dans le coin aussi. Ca sera bien, on sera tous prét les uns des autres.

Je m'assied: "Il faut trouver un nom aux colombes, je m'y suis déjà attachée!"

Carlisle réfléchit un instant puis a l'idée du siècle:

"Dérek et Méredith bien sur!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Chapitre court, mais j'ai un boulot de dingue, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sure de poster rapidement le voyage de noce, ce sera dans le WE normalement ,mais je ne peux pas le jurer!_**


	68. cartes postales

CARTES POSTALES

-

-

-

A Esmée et Carlisle Cullen

_Excellent voyage, Bella n'a presque pas été malade, nous sommes dans un super hôtel (le Terass Hôtel) en plein quartier Montparnasse, j'ai goûté des escargots et…euh…bof ! Par contre la Tour Eiffel est la hauteur de sa réputation, les bateaux mouches aussi !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Edward_

_-_

_Je suis sous le charme de Paris ! Tout est différent ici : les rues, si tortueuses, les odeurs, la luminosité, l'ambiance, l'architecture ! Mais je m'y sens à l'aise._

_J'ai goûté aux fromages français, c'est vraiment bon, surtout un qu'ils appellent « roquefort » !_

_Cet après-midi nous allons au cimetière du Père Lachaise, sur la tombe de Jim Morrison, puis au cimetière de Passy, sur celle de Debussy. Ici même les cimetières sont beaux !_

_J'espère que le chien, le chat et les colombes font bon ménage !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Bella_

_PS : je dois retenir Edward à deux mains, sans quoi il ramènerait des tonnes de parfum !_

-

-

SMS reçu sur le portable de Bella après réception de cette carte postale par Esmée et Carlisle :

« **Chloe (que nous gardons pour la semaine avec Sasha) essaye de mettre des barrettes à Ginny, qui elle-même veut manger les colombes, qui, elles, n'ont qu'une idée en tête : s'enfuir ! Heureusement, Sasha et Draco jouent très bien ensemble ! Bisous, maman** »

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Alice et Jasper Hale

_Paris c'est LA ville ou tu devrais vivre petite sœur !_

_Des boutiques hallucinantes tous les 10 mètres, des gens chics partout, des salons de coiffure complètement glamour !!!_

_Franchement, vous devriez y venir en voyage dès que Tom et Mila seront un peu plus grands !_

_Nous rentrons de visiter Notre Dame de Paris : grandiose ! Tout simplement !_

_Bisous à vous 4_

_Edward_

_-_

_Nous sommes en partance pour le musée du Louvre, demain ce sera le château de Versailles !_

_Et ce soir nous allons à Edwardland, pardon, à l'Opéra !_

_Je crois que je vais aller chez le coiffeur, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on pourra discipliner ma tignasse !_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

-

-

-SMS reçu sur le téléphone portable d'Edward juste après que Jasper et Alice eurent reçu cette carte :

« **Arrêtez de donner des idées à ma femme ! Elle regarde déjà le pris des billets d'avion sur le net !**

**Soyez sympas bon sang !**

**Jazz »**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Rosalie et Emmett Cullen

-

_Nous voici déjà en partance pour Barcelone ! Nous aurions pu visiter Paris encore pendant des mois, mais l'Espagne a l'air également fort sympathique !_

_Au programme, dès notre arrivée : la plage ! Puis visite du Parc de la Cuitadella puis ballade de nuit sur la Rambla !!! Pour notre dernier jour à Paris, Bella s'est fait couper les cheveux ! Pas trop quand même (je me suis interposé entre sa tête et les ciseaux du coiffeur !) mais ça lui va bien, elle a un joli dégradé qui met son visage en valeur !_

_A bientôt, bisous à mes neveux adorés_

_Edward_

_-_

_La France m'a beaucoup marquée, et je sens que je vais également adorer l'Espagne !_

_J'ai hâte de visiter le parc Güel, et ses surprenantes maisons de Gaudi !_

_Les petits villages aux alentours de Barcelone ont également l'air typiques, nous allons voir tout ça !_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

-

-

-

SMS reçu sur le téléphone d'Edward après que Rosalie et Emmett aient reçu cette carte postale :

« **Mon vieux t'es un homme marié, ça se voit, tu parles que de ta femme ! T'as regardé les françaises au moins ? N'oublie pas que t'es un mec quand même ! Ton grand frère** »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Charlie Swan et Sue Clearwater

_J'adore! Je le savais mas ça se confirme: j'adore le sud de l'Europe! Cette ambiance festive c'est….électrique !_

_Nous restons sages, pour protéger tit bébé, mais je danserais volontiers toute la nuit !_

_Nous sommes allés faire un tour à Port Aventura et nous nous sommes amusés comme des gosses ! Et ce que je préfère c'est la plage Icaria ! On peut y passer la nuit tellement il fait chaud, il y a une ambiance du tonnerre ! Nous y retournons ce soir !_

_A bientôt_

_Bella_

_-_

_J'ai du acheter une barbe à papa à Bella à Port Aventura, et je dois la coucher de force à 4h00 du matin. Je vais rentrer épuisé ! Non, je plaisante, Charlie ! Tout est formidable, je dévore de la paëlla, du mariscada et des tortillas ! Je vais prendre 5 kilos au moins ! Je vivrais bien entre la France et l'Espagne, et je crois que Bella serait d'accord !!!_

_Edward_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Leah et Seth Clearwater et Jacob Black

_Déjà notre deuxième jour à Londres._

_L'ambiance est franchement moins excitante qu'à Barcelone, mais c'est plus reposant. Nous revenons juste du musée de Madame Tussauds, et j'ai pu réaliser un vieux fantasme ; me faire prendre en photo dans les bras de Brad Pitt, enfin, son mannequin de cire…Je sais que Leah comprendra ! La gastronomie est moins folichonne aussi, mais j'ai moins d'aigreurs d'estomac !_

_Nous partons pour visiter Big Ben et le London Bridge !_

_Nous ramenons des tonnes de photos !_

_Bises_

_Bella_

_-_

_Bella m'a traînée à Buckingham Palace, la fibre fleur bleue des filles est bien réelle ! Perso je préfère une bonne pinte dans un pub typique !_

_Le British Museum et Trafalgar square sont très sympas aussi, ce soir nous mangerons dans le quartier de Piccadilly Circus._

_Seth et Jacob : je vous ramène de la bière anglaise en douce, chut !!!_

_Edward_

-

-

-

SMS reçu sur le portable de Bella juste après réception de cette carte par Leah :

« **Bella, surveille donc les bagages de ton homme…**

**Signée : une amie qui te veut du bien !** »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Renée et Phil Dwyer

_Dernière carte postale d'Europe ! Notre voyage de noce touche à sa fin, mais nous avons passé de merveilleux moments. Pour notre dernière nuit londonienne nous allons manger au Nags Head, dans Covent Garden. Aujourd'hui nous avons visité les célèbres studios Leavesden ou sont tournés les Harry Potter ! J'ai des souvenirs plein la tête ! Hier soir nous avons mangé dans un pub, et Edward a joué du piano ! J'étais fière de mon mari !_

_Bisous_

_Bella_

_-_

_Je sais ou nous reviendrons fêter nos 10 ans de mariage, aie, Bella vient de me donner une claque sur la tête, donc nos 5 ans de mariage : en Europe ! C'était vraiment un voyage de noce fabuleux !_

_Je suis quand même heureux de retrouver MON piano ! Nous vous raconterons tout ça de vive voix très bientôt j'espère !_

_Edward_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Et puis, bien sur, il y a tout ce qu'on ne raconte ni dans une carte postale, ni de vive voix…

-

-

-

Bella PDV

La plage ! J'adore la plage ! et la plage Icaria de Barcelone est…géniale !

Oh cette ambiance ! Cette musique !

C'est bien simple, je voudrais que la nuit ne s'arrète jamais.

J'alterne la danse, la baignade et les tapas ! Y-AAAAH !!!

Edward est plus beau que jamais avec ce bermuda noir,et son torse nu, mmmmhhhh ! Une vraie gourmandise !

Je m'assied à coté de lui et nous nous embrassons pour la …millième fois de la journée je pense !

J'ai envie de profiter de cette ambiance de folie, jusqu'au bout !

Je prend Edward par la main et je l'entraine vers le fond de la plage, derrière des transats empilés.

Je le fait tomber à la renverse et m'empare de ses lèvres…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je ne reconnais pas vraiment ma femme ! Elle est heureuse, épanouie, sensuelle ! Et si belle !

Elle n'a aucun complexe à s'afficher en petit maillot et tee shirt, ce qui m'oblige à porter des bermudas assez amples ! Son petit bedon commence à se marquer et ça me rempli de tendresse…

Mais visiblement ce soir, elle est pleine de désir, pas vraiment tendre…

Bon sang, elle est pire que moi !

D'accord on est planqués derrière des transats empilés mais quand même…N'importe qui peut nous surprendre !

« Bella : je suis d'accord pour faire l'amour, mais pas ici ! On rentre à l'hôtel, viens ! »

« Non ! Je veux rester sur la plage ! On a qu'à pas se déshabiller ! Allez ! Ne fais pas le timide Cullen, ça te va mal au teint ! »

Je glisse une main dans son maillot et c'est ma perte…Elle est déjà toute mouillée, et ses gémissements me font perdre l'esprit à mon tour.

Je scrute les alentours, je n'ai aucune envie d'en découdre avec la Guardia Civil…Mais ça a l'air calme !

Je déboutonne juste la braguette de mon bermuda, je suis déjà dur et prêt pour ce qui sera un coup vite fait, mais sans aucun doute bien fait…

Je pousse le maillot de ma femme sur le coté et je la pénètre rapidement.

Nos lèvres ne se quittent pas, la situation est vraiment très excitante, je ris avec elle, nos bouches toujours soudées…

Je suis si bien en elle…Nous avons fait l'amour si passionnément ces derniers temps…Encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée…Entre le mariage, la grossesse les hormones de Bella qui la transforment en tigresse et le voyage, avec son coté dépaysant, je crois que nous n'avons pas passé 12h00 sans faire l'amour….

Bella bouge sous moi et je m'enfonce davantage en elle…Voilà, ça y est, plus rien d'autre ne me préoccupe…Je veux mon plaisir, et pour commencer le sien… Je glisse ma main contre son sexe et fait glisser mes doigts le long de son clitoris. Je n'ai que le temps d'écraser mes lèvres contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir…Elle pleure de plaisir, elle pleure à chaque fois qu'elle a un orgasme depuis quelques jours. La première fois ça m'a fichu une trouille monstre. Mais à présent la voir si abandonnée dans le plaisir me décuple le mien…Je m'enfonce durement, elle gémit en pleurant et je me déverse en elle en mordant mon poing…

Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes…

Je la serre contre moi, la tendresse et l'amour me submergent…Je suis totalement fou d'elle, je ferais totalement n'importe quoi pour elle, avec elle… D'ailleurs, je viens de faire n'importe quoi ! On a eu du bol de ne pas se faire prendre…

Que me réserve-t-elle la prochaine fois ?

Je la prend par la main et nous allons nous baigner une fois de plus, c'est le paradis, et je suis avec un ange, mon ange…qui a des allures de démone lubrique en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire !!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon, c'est finit ! On est dans l'avion, retour au bercail.

Je suis fatiguée, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…Et il reste encore 9h00 de vol…

Edward lit à coté de moi..

Je suis sur des charbons ardents…Je ne savais pas que la grossesse pouvait donner autant envie de faire l'amour…Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à la maison !

« Edward ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! »

Il me caresse les cheveux.

« Tu veux que je te fredonne une berceuse ? »

« Non…J'ai besoin d'un somnifère naturel… »

Il pâlit.

« Bella ! On est dans un avion ! »

« Les toilettes…Passe devant je te rejoins dans 1 minute… »

Il me regarde et réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre visiblement…

Il finit par me sourire et part en direction du bout de l'avion.

Sage décision Edward, 10 mns de plus et je ne répondais de rien !

Je gratte à la porte des toilettes et Edward me fait entrer.

« Tu as juré ma perte ma chérie ? »

« Absolument ! »

Je me jette sur lui, et il me rend mes caresses.

C'est vraiment petit, et on n'a ni le temps ni la place pour la douceur et les préliminaires, ce qui tombe bien, j'ai juste envie de sexe…

Je réussis à me débarrasser de mon jean et de mon string, et Edward, qui n'a qu'à déboutonner sa braguette, le veinard, me perche sur le minuscule lavabo.

Je m'empare de sa bouche et il me pénètre sans aucun problème, je suis plus que prête.

L'avion a des soubresauts et Edward a bien du mal à nous maintenir debout.

Je le plaque contre moi et me concentre sur le plaisir.

J'ai le sentiment que mon clitoris est bourré d'hormones, quand l'orgasme me prend je me perds totalement dedans…

Et voilà, une fois de plus je pleure !

Le plaisir, le bonheur, le soulagement…Je pleure à chaque fois maintenant ! C'est tellement bon, tellement intense depuis quelques semaines…

Je passerais bien ma vie enceinte moi !* A part quelques nausées et un peu de fatigue, je suis en pleine forme, je n'ai pas eu de nouveaux malaises vagals et j'ai une libido fantastique et des orgasmes extraordinaires !

Edward enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour jouir à son tour et je sèche mes larmes pour retourner à mon siège, les jambes encore tremblantes…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle s'est endormie en moins d'une minute…

Je me suis transformé en somnifère géant…

Elle est si belle, abandonnée dans le sommeil.

Sa tête est sur mon épaule, je me sens fondre.

Je pose ma joue sur le sommet de son crâne et m'abandonne au sommeil moi aussi.

Pour un voyage de noce, c'était un voyage de noce !

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_J'ai un boulot incroyable, je vais tacher de poster deux fois par semaine, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire en c emoment! Merci de votre fidélité et de votre compréhension!_**


	69. gloups

**_J'ai écrit hier soir, je ne parvenais pas à dormir! Vous en profitez!_**

**_petit éclaircissement:_**

**La maladie de Willebrand ou plutôt la maladie de von Willebrand ou syndrome de Willebrand, est la plus fréquente des maladies hémorragiques constitutionnelles (prévalence mondiale : 1 %). Touchant les deux sexes, il n'existe pas une maladie de Willebrand mais un ensemble de maladies de Willebrand qui ont comme point commun une anomalie quantitative ou qualitative du facteur de Willebrand.**

**Chez de nombreux patients atteints de la maladie de von Willebrand, un autre facteur de coagulation, le facteur VIII, est également touché ce qui fait que cette maladie a souvent été confondue avec l'hémophilie A.**

**Elle se manifeste beaucoup plus souvent chez la femme que chez l'homme en raison de la grossesse ou des règles. Le sous diagnostic chez l'homme est fréquent.**

**L'importance des manifestations varie beaucoup même dans une famille.**

**Le traitement dépend du type et de l'importance des hémorragies.**

**Les manifestations hémorragiques ne s'ameliorent généralement pas avec l'âge.**

**Maladie de Willebrand Type I **

**La plus fréquente, 75 % des Willebrand, correspond à un déficit quantitatif partiel (Le facteur Von Willebrand fonctionne normalement, mais se trouve en quantité insuffisante)**

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Déjà presqu'une semaine que nous sommes rentrés de voyage de noce.

Des souvenirs plein la tête et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je suis encore plus amoureuse d'Edward depuis notre mariage, en fait depuis que je suis enceinte surtout. Pourtant je ne croyais pas que ce soit possible !

Je suis enceinte de presque 3 mois, et mon ventre s'arrondit tout doucement.

Pas encore à porter des vêtements de grossesse, mais je pense que en septembre je devrais me refaire toute ma garde robe d'hiver avec des vêtements de grossesse.

C'est Alice qui sera ravie de m'accompagner !

Edward me prend en photo de profil toutes les semaines depuis que mon test de grossesse a viré au positif, et on voit quand même la différence.

Je suis fatiguée depuis que nous sommes rentrés, le contre-coup je pense.

Je mange beaucoup de fruits et de légumes et je me repose au maximum.

Ce n'est pas difficile, je passe mes journées à lire , pour m'avancer pour ma seconde année d'université, et à me promener avec Edward et Draco.

Et c'est tout.

Ah si, je gratouille le ventre de Ginny, et on va au cinéma plusieurs fois par semaine…

Et chez les parents d'Edward tous les WE, pour se faire dorloter, et profiter de la piscine…

Edward a doublé les horaires de la femme de ménage , qui s'occupe maintenant en plus du linge, ce que je faisais avant.

Edward fait la cuisine, il le faisait déjà la plupart du temps de toutes façons, mais là je ne peux plus du tout, les odeurs m'écoeurent.

J'ai beaucoup de chances, je sais que beaucoup de femmes sont épuisées pendant leur grossesse.

Moi je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de mon bien-être, c'est une chance inouïe.

Nous allons voir le Docteur Montgomery tout à l'heure.

J'ai hate de voir mon bébé sur l'écran.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est de plus en plus belle.

La grossesse lui va bien, même si pour le moment son ventre est encore très discret.

Quand elle est habillée on ne voit rien. Mais nue je vois de mieux en mieux un petit renflement complétement craquant…

Mais ce qui me plait le plus c'est son air épanoui.

Elle est heureuse de vivre, heureuse d'être enceinte, heureuse d'être avec moi.

J'aime cette fille chaque jour davantage, en partie pour sa capacité au bonheur. Elle sait ce contenter de ce qu'elle a, je ne l'ai jamais entendu réclamer quoi que se soit , elle est heureuse avec ce qu'elle a, c'est une notion qui m'était inconnue, j'étais tout le temps dans l'attente, dans la demande et donc dans la frustration.

Depuis que je suis avec Bella, j'ai appris à voir le bon coté des choses, le verre à moitié plein, et je suis bien plus heureux.

J'étais déjà totalement accro à ma femme, mais à présent même la simple pensée qu'elle va retourner à la fac en septembre,et donc que nous serons séparés plusieurs heures par jour me tord le cœur.

Je suis fusionnel, trop sans doute.

Je dois lui laisser de l'intimité, de l'espace, je sais que c'est vital dans un couple.

Et se retrouver c'est génial aussi. Mais je crois que je rattrape toutes ces années sans amour.

Et puis c'est normal pour de jeunes mariés d'être collés l'un à l'autre !

J'attend ce RDV avec Adisson avec impatience.

Bella a hate de voir le bébé sur l'écran, moi, métier oblige, j'adore surtout entendre le bruit de son cœur qui bat !

Nous rentrons main dans la main dans le bureau d'Adisson.

Elle nous sourit, et nous complimente pour notre mariage et notre teint bronzé.

Bella lui donne un sachet de dragées.

Elle nous pose des questions sur l'Europe et son intérêt n'est pas feint.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu tendue, pourtant.

Elle examine Bella et tout va bien.

Elle fait une échographie approfondie, et nous écoutons battre le cœur. Tout va bien , le bébé se développe tout à fait normalement, nous sommes heureux de l'apprendre. Il a énormément grandit depuis la première écho, on le voit « pédaler », c'est géant !

Mais il y a quelque chose qui gache l'ambiance. Bella le ressent aussi, ses yeux sont inquiets, elle se cramponne à ma main.

Nous nous installons à nouveau face au bureau d'Adisson mais quand elle vient s'asseoir à coté de Bella,au lieu de se mettre derrière son bureau, je sais avec certitude qu'il y a un problème…

Elle nous sourit.

« Bella, j'ai reçu tes résultats de prise de sang. Tu es immunisée contre la toxoplasmose, c'est une bonne chose. Le bébé n'a aucun problème, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Par contre, est-ce que tu savais que tu as le syndrome de Willebrand ? »

« oui, mais ça ne me pose aucun souci, c'est la forme un, la moins grave, j'ai un temps de saignement à peine allongé ! »

« absolument. Mais les anesthésistes à qui j'ai parlé de toi, nous avons étudié ton dossier ensemble, refusent de prendre le moindre risque : tu ne pourras pas avoir de péridurale. Même en cas de césarienne ils refusent de courir le risque : ce serait une anesthésie générale. Inutile de te dire que je ne césariserai qu'en tout, tout dernier recours…Mais vous devez intégrer cette notion, et faire une préparation à l'accouchement très sérieuse. »

Bella reste un peu scotchée.

Moi aussi.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

J'étais avec Alice quand elle avait des contractions efficaces, et derrière la porte quand elle a accouché à proprement parler. C'est incroyablement plus douloureux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'était déjà dur de voir ma sœur souffrir, alors que c'est allé très vite, que ça s'est bien passé, mais alors imaginer Bella se tordant de douleur…Je me sens assez mal, tout d'un coup.

Bella est pale, mais elle est plus courageuse que moi :

« il y a un risque pour le bébé ? Je veux dire avec le déficit en facteur 8 ? »

« non, aucun, il aura peut-être le même déficit, mais comme tu le sais ça ne gêne en rien la vie quotidienne. »

« Alors ce n'est pas grave. Ma grand-mère l'a fait, je peux bien le faire… »

Je suis soufflé par son courage. Moi, si on m'annnoncait que je vais devoir me faire arracher une dent sans anesthésie, je prendrais immédiatement le dentiste en otage, en hurlant à l'inquisition, à la torture, en demandant si je suis à Guantanamo ou des trucs dans le genre…

Bon, la comparaison n'est peut-être pas très bien choisie…

Je serre la main de Bella.

Elle sourit, comme un brave petit soldat, mais moi qui la connaît bien, je peux dire qu'elle est angoissée.

Adisson la féliçite de son courage avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

Nous quittons le bureau avec nettement moins d'entrain qu'en y entrant.

La secrétaire fixe à Bella un RDV pour le 8 septembre.

Nous sortons dans le couloir et nous n'avons pas fait 10 pas que Bella s'effondre en pleurs dans mes bras.

Je la serre contre moi, et malgré ma propre peur, je m'efforce de la réconforter :

« ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Tu es jeune, en pleine forme, tu accoucheras sans doute très bien, et vite. Et je serai là, tu pourras me mordre, me griffer, tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Elle renifle dans ma chemise :

« ce n'est pas ça voyons ! mais je m'en veux de penser que je transmet peut-être une maladie à ma f-mon bébé ! »

Je suis paumé là…

« euh…mais Bella, tu dis que ça n'a pas d'incidence dans la vie quotidienne ! »

« tu ne peux pas comprendre !!! »

En effet, je ne comprends rien…

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et me dirige vers le bloc opératoire.

Mon père sera peut-être disponible pour nous parler 5 mns, ça ne serait pas du luxe.

La psychologie des femmes enceintes n'est pas mon fort, je me demande s'ils ont ce genre d'UV à la fac, si oui je m'inscris immédiatement…

Mon père est en pleine opération.

Zut.

Mais Mérédith nous croise et s'affole devant les larmes de Bella.

Elle lui prend les mains et Bella s'effondre dans ses bras en hululant.

Mérédith la fait entrer dans son bureau et me claque la porte au nez. Je m'assied sur une chaise devant la porte et attend comme un idiot.

Je suis inquiet, mais en même temps, d'instinct, je comprends que dans certains cas il n'y a qu'à une femme qu'une autre femme puisse se confier.

Alex Karev passe dans le couloir et me salue, visiblement surpris . Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type, bien que mon père m'ai souvent dit, avant que je ne connaisse Bella, que nous nous ressemblions énormément, que ce soit du point de vue du caractère ou celui du comportement. Mais là, je suis si mal que je lui déballe tout.

Il se contente de me toiser et me dit :

« pas de péridurale ? bon sang, prépare tes oreilles, elle va hurler.. .»

Et il s'en va.

J'ai vraiment été comme ça ?

Mon père sort du bloc, on lui a dit que j'étais là.

Je lui explique et il fait une petite grimace.

« c'est sur que c'est douloureux, mais c'est aussi une douleur qui se dépasse plus facilement avec un bon accompagnement. Ne t'en fais pas,je sais qu'Adisson fera tout son possible… »

« Bella a surtout peur de transmettre le syndrome au bébé, pourtant il n'y a pas de risque vital, je ne comprend pas ! »

Mon père lève la main pour m'arréter :

« un bon conseil Edward, j'ai 57 ans alors je crois pouvoir te conseiller de ne pas chercher à comprendre le raisonnement d'une femme. Surtout celui d'une femme enceinte. La logique n'y a pas toujours sa place, mais l'intuitif si! Quand ta mère était enceinte de toi et Alice, avant qu'on sache que vous étiez deux, elle disait haut et fort qu'elle souhaitait une fille, moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le dire, ni même de le penser. Ne me demande pas pourquoi! C'était comme ça!»

Bella ressort du bureau de Méredith avec celle-ci.

Elle a encore les yeux rouges mais elle sourit .

Mon père l'embrasse.

Nous les laissons à leur travail, ils ont des vies à sauver…

Nous rentrons à l'appartement et je fais pour Bella ce qui me réussit à moi quand je n'ai pas le moral, ce que je fais le mieux: je lui joue du piano.

Elle s'installe à coté de moi,sa tête pèse à peine sur mon épaule,elle m'écoute un moment jouer les mélodies qu'elle m'inspire sans relache depuis que je la connais, puis, quand je cède à l'improvisation, quand à son thème je rajoute un autre, tout petit, si discret, qui ressemble tellement au battement du coeur de notre enfant, quand le thème de l'enfant grandit doucement, se mèle à la mélodie de la mère, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, alors elle se met à pleurer.

Les deux thèmes grandissent en force et en puissance, ma musique se fait forte, violente ,jusqu'à l'apogée, jusqu'à la naissance, alors les thèmes ne se mélangent plus:ils se répondent...

Je suis en sueur, je me jete sur mes partitions, je crispe ma main sur un crayon, j'écris les notes, je rejoue les thèmes, la mélodie, je note, à toute allure...Je suis satisfait de ma création, je rajoute quelques passages, je souris, j'embrasse Bella, puis, enfin, je joue le morceau en entier.

Une fois que j'ai terminé,je m'apperçois que plus de 3 heures se sont écoulées.

Bella me regarde intensément.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

"merci"

me dit-elle simplement.

Je la remercie à mon tour, pour la passion qu'elle m'inspire, pour l'intensité de la musique que je crée grâce à elle.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

La magie de la musique. Avant de connaitre Edward j'étais sensible à la musique, mais depuis que nous vivons ensemble, que je l'entend jouer quotidiennement, je comprends que la musique peut tout exprimer. Qu'elle peut aider aussi...

Edward vient de me dire une foule de choses uniquement à travers sa musique.

Je m'installe sur le canapé , avec Draco d'un coté et Ginny de l'autre, et je réfléchis à tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

La pensée de transmettre une "imperfection" à mon bébé m'a fait redescendre sur terre. J'étais dans les nuages, au pays des rèves, persuadée que j'allais mettre au monde une princesse. Mais la chute a été brutale, mon bébé est succeptible d'avoir des ennuis de santé. Le syndrome de Willebrand n'est pas grave, mais j'ai pris conscience qu'il pourrait avoir un problème au coeur, ou au cerveau. Pour le moment tous les examens sont normaux. J'espère que ça va durer.

Je commence à penser au fait d' accoucher sans péridurale.

Alice et Rosalie l'ont fait.

Je dois pouvoir le faire, moi aussi!

Ceci dit Rosalie est faite pour ça, elle est grande, son corps est ultra féminin , ses hanches maternelles...Alice est comme sa mère: elles accouchent vite et bien.

J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle ma mère.

Nous échangeons quelques banalités, puis je l'interroge sur son accouchement:

"oh là là! ça a duré des heures et des heures! et ça s'est finit aux forceps! Heureusement que j'ai eu la péridurale, parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu!"

".........."

"Bella? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ?"

"..........Euh, comme ça, pour savoir..."

Je raccroche rapidement.

Ah.

Ah....

-

-

-

**_A trés bientot, j'essaye de poster dès que j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite!_**


	70. gamberger

_**Je précise que le syndrome de Willebrand, dans le cas de Bella, est sans gravité : en fait, en cas de coupure ou de blessure elle saignera un peu plus longtemps qu'une autre. Ce n'est pas grave, mais les médecins préfèrent ne pas prendre de risque et de piquer sous la moelle épinière quelqu'un suceptible de saigner trop longtemps. Même si le syndrome touche le bébé ça ne lui posera aucun souci, d'autant plus que c'est un garç de mes copine en souffre, elle a eu 3 enfants et n'a pas pu avoir la péridurale. Mais elle a accouché sans souci.**_

**_-_**

Bella PDV

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je suis angoissée, véritablement. J'ai peur. Peur de la douleur, peur d'accoucher.

C'est difficile de mettre des mots exacts dessus.

Je crois que c'est une peur ancestrale.

Je suis dans le bureau, Edward dort profondément.

J'allume mon PC et, tout en tapant les mots sur google je sais parfaitement que je fais une bêtise.

Mais je le fais quand même :

« Vidéo accouchement »

Je regarde différentes vidéos, hypnotisée.

C'est ça ? C'est CA un accouchement ? Je n'y arriverais jamais !

J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège. Inulectablement ce bébé devra naître un jour.

Donc je devrais passer par là.

Je respire.

Alice l'a fait.

Elle va très bien, elle est en pleine forme, n'a pas l'air traumatisée.

Jasper non plus.

Rosalie l'a fait.

3 fois.

Elle aussi est en pleine forme, Emmett également.

Mais une certitude me frappe en plein cœur : je ne suis ni Alice, ni Rosalie.

Je ne suis pas courageuse comme Alice, ni déterminée et forte comme Rosalie.

Moi je vais couiner, supplier, appeler ma mère, je ne vais pas y arriver, tout simplement.

Je fonds en larmes.

J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus d'enfant !

Je pleure longtemps, mais les larmes ne me soulagent pas.

Je sens tout à coup des mains sur mon dos et ma tête.

Edward est penché au dessus de moi, l'air affolé.

« Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? »

Je craque :

« Non ! J'ai peur ! Tu sais j'essaye d'être forte, j'essaye vraiment, mais je ne le suis pas ! J'ai tellement peur de devoir accoucher comme ça, d'avoir mal à ce point, de ne pas y arriver ! »

Il m'interrompt :

« Je serai là, je te jure que je serai là, je t'aiderai, et puis je suis sur, je SAIS que tu es forte et courageuse, tu y arriveras très bien, je serai fier de toi ! »

Je le regarde.

Il me sourit.

L'envie de le gifler est violente.

Pour la première fois je lui en veux.

Il croit bien faire, mais sans le savoir il vient de m'enfoncer.

De me mettre la pression encore plus.

En plus, maintenant, j'ai peur de le décevoir.

Je me lève, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je regarde l'heure.

Prêt de 3h00 du matin.

Je me recouche, et Edward se colle à moi.

Je fais semblant de dormir, et rapidement son souffle se fait régulier.

Je ne sais même pas à qui parler de ça.

Alice et Rosalie sont exclues, elles y sont super bien arrivées, elles ne comprendraient pas, Esmée pareil, Angela et Leah n'ont pas d'enfants, ma mère on oublie, me reste Sue.

Puis d'un coup je me souviens que Sue a eu deux césariennes.

Kate ? Je dois aller lui rendre visite dans la semaine justement, je ne connais pas encore sa elle aussi a eu une césarienne...

Je me réveille tard, à plus de 10h00 mais je me sens mal, nauséeuse.

Je prends un long bain en écoutant Edward jouer du piano.

Il ressent sans doute mon état d'esprit parce qu'il marche sur des œufs.

Je le regarde cuisiner.

Comment réagira-t-il si je ne suis pas à la hauteur au moment de mettre mon bébé au monde ? Si je panique, n'arrive pas à pousser ? Il sera déçu, il me verra comme je suis vraiment : douillette et peureuse. Il comprendra que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Peut-être me quittera-t-il ?

J'éclate en sanglots sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Il me serre contre lui, visiblement affolé.

J'ai du mal à respirer. J'essaye de ma calmer, sans y arriver.

L'angoisse me broye le torse, ma respiration est superficielle, les larmes brûlent mes joues.

Je n'y arriverai pas. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir.

Edward me lâche, il quitte la cuisine en courant.

Je voudrais le rappeler mais je ne suis plus capable de parler.

Il revient, avec Bonnie.

Bonnie est en 5° année de médecine, elle comprend de suite et je l'entends dire à Edward :

« C'est une crise d'angoisse, ce n'est pas grave ! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras, me frotte le dos. Mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

J'entends Edward dire à Bonnie q'il veut appeler les secours, mais elle l'en empêche.

Elle lui demande de quitter la pièce, parce qu'il me stresse encore plus, ce qui est totalement vrai.

Je finis par me calmer tout doucement, mais même quand ma respiration est à nouveau normale l'angoisse continue de me dévorer.

Bonnie me regarde avec compassion :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange… »

Impossible de parler. Comment dire « j'ai peur de décevoir mon mari si je n'accouche pas aussi bien que sa sœur ? »

Saletés d'hormones…

Elle me caresse les cheveux en silence.

« Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un à qui confier ce qui te tracasse Bella, sinon ça va te bouffer… »

Edward est revenu, je vois l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Bonnie s'en va au bout d'un moment, et je m'en veux de l'avoir dérangée.

Edward se plante devant moi, son air est dur, il est en colère. Déçu même on dirait, voilà, ça commence…

Je pleurerais bien à nouveau, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

« Bella ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas depuis hier soir, depuis que tu as parlé à ta mère au téléphone en fait. Je voudrais t'aider, mais si tu ne me parles pas je ne peux rien pour toi »

Je suis incapable de répondre.

Il me prend le visage entre les mains :

« Bella ? Je suis ton mari, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ? »

Le problème, c'est que justement il est lui-même le problème, du moins en partie…

Je ressens sa colère, son énervement.

« Je vais appeler ta mère si tu ne me dis rien »

Je baisse la tête.

Il prend mon portable et va dans la chambre.

Il revient 10 mns plus tard, le visage fermé.

« Ta mère est inquiète pour toi, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit hier que tu ne pourrais pas avoir une péridurale, elle s'en veut, parce qu'elle ne t'aurait pas parlé de son propre accouchement comme ça si elle avait su… »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Alors je me tais.

Edward contient visiblement sa nervosité :

« Tu veux que je demande à Alice de venir ? Tu veux parler de ça à une femme ? Je peux comprendre tu sais, je comprends que tu aies peur, j'ai peur moi aussi ! Mais je sais que tu es forte »

Je l'interromps en hurlant :

« NON !!! »

Il sursaute.

« NON JE NE SUIS PAS FORTE ! Alice est forte ! Rose est forte ! Mais PAS MOI ! Moi j'ai peur ! Moi je crains la douleur, moi je n'y arriverai pas ! Tu crois que je suis courageuse mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il a l'air ahuri.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je le repousse, je suis trop énervée pour me laisser consoler.

« Bella, tu m'as montré tellement de fois que tu es forte, bien plus forte et courageuse que moi, bien plus forte et courageuse que tu ne le penses! Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur pour accoucher! »

« Et si je ne le suis pas? Et si je pleure, crie, perd les pédales? »

« Mais tu as le droit de crier, de pleurer, de perdre les pédales! Je serai de toutes façons fier de toi! Même si tu me frappes et veux divorcer sur la table d'accouchement! »

Je me tais. Il ne comprend pas, il ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne comprends pas moi-même, je sais bien que ma peur est un peu irrationnelle…

Je réussis à avaler quelques pâtes, mais ma gorge est nouée.

Il est embêté, vraiment, je le vois.

Et moi aussi.

Je voudrais être simplement heureuse d'attendre un bébé, mais l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur pour le moment le plus important de ma vie me paralyse.

Et je suis malheureuse de voir que je rends Edward malheureux.

Après le repas il me surprend :

« Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir aller aussi mal. On va voir Alice, ou qui tu veux, mais tu dois en parler à quelqu'un, ne pas rester avec ce genre de pensées »

Je renifle lamentablement.

« Je veux bien en parler à Rosalie »

Je sais qu'elle est très impliquée dans l'accouchement respectueux.

Quand nous arrivons devant chez eux je me sens bête tout d'un coup.

De quoi je me plains, alors que 80% de la population de la terre meurt de faim ?

Mais il n'est plus temps de reculer, et je rentre dans la maison.

Emmett nous regarde alternativement et comprend qu'il y a un problème.

Il va chercher Rosalie, et Edward et lui vont se baigner avec Sasha et Chloe.

Rose me regarde avec de grands yeux.

Je déballe tout.

Mes peurs, mon manque de confiance en moi, ma jalousie.

Oui ma jalousie : je ne serai jamais aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle reste un moment stupéfaite puis elle me dit :

« Qu'est ce que c'est pour toi, être à la hauteur ? C'est être forte, ne pas crier, tout bien faire ? »

« Euh…oui »

« Accoucher sans crier je ne suis pas sure que ça existe tu sais. Moi j'ai hurlé, surtout pour Nina. Mais accoucher c'est avant tout accepter de lâcher prise, de redevenir un animal, un mammifère. C'est laisser la nature faire son devoir. Il n'y a pas une bonne manière de faire.

Tu peux, tu dois crier ta douleur, être dépassée, perdre le contrôle des événements. C'est fait pour ça. Je comprends que ce qui t'angoisse c'est de ne plus maîtriser le cours des événements, ne plus te maîtriser. »

« C'est exactement ça »

« il te faut en parler, en parler à Edward, qu'il sache que tes peurs sont réelles, qu'elles ne doivent pas être balayées avec des phrases toutes faites, que c'est bien plus profond que ça. Quand à y arriver, tu y arriveras forcément, même si on t'aide à y arriver : pour Sasha j'ai eu les forceps. Est-ce que je suis une moins bonne mère pour autant à tes yeux ? »

« Euh, non ! »

« Bon ! Et puis la préparation à l'accouchement ce n'est pas un vain mot, je peux t'en parler pendant des heures ! Je crois que tu dois te documenter, savoir ce que tu souhaites ou pas, et faire un projet de naissance »

« Un quoi ? »

Elle se met à rire :

« On a du boulot ! »

Quand nous rejoignons les hommes et les enfants deux heures plus tard je me sens mieux. J'ai une tonne de documentation à lire, mais surtout Rosalie est un peu descendue de son pied d'estal, et à présent je sais pourquoi Emmett a cette curieuse cicatrice au bras : c'est Rose qui l'a mordu quand elle a accouché de Sasha.

Je me suspends au coup d'Edward, qui a l'air immensément soulagé. Je lui souris.

« Il y a plein de choses dont on doit discuter ! »

Il me rend mon sourire :

« Je crois aussi ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chapitre immensément personnel. J'avais ce genre de peurs quand j'étais enceinte, c'est totalement irrationnel, mais très fréquent. L'attitude d'Edward empire les choses parce qu'il donne des solutions au lieu d'écouter les peurs de Bella. Les mots de Rosalie sont ceux que j'aurais eu besoin d'entendre.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un lemon, pour se détendre un peu !**_

**_Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction Bella/Edward, allez voir sur mon profil, ça s'appelle "conte de fée"!_**


	71. appaisement

**_Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, ce WE nous avons fété les 6 ans de mon fils, il y avait 14 gamins dans mon jardin samedi aprés-midi, il m'a fallu tout hier pour me remettre! non, je rigole tout s'est bien passé, de plus il faisait trés beau!_**

**_-_**

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella m'a fait flipper.

Je savais par mon frère et mon beau-frère que les sautes d'humeur d'une femme enceinte ne sont pas une légende, mais à ce point, je ne me doutais pas quand même…Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'est qu'elle puisse penser un seul instant que je pourrais la juger, ou la comparer à Alice ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Bella est unique, elle est ma femme, et je la soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Je l'aime. Mais je crois que je l'aime plus que ce qu'elle ne s'aime elle-même.

Je ne peux que constater à quel point elle est peu sure d'elle-même, elle est très forte sur bien des points, mais elle n'a aucune confiance en elle-même.

Je voudrais qu'elle soit sure que je l'aime inconditionnellement.

Elle écrit. J'aime la regarder pianoter sur son ordinateur, elle est si concentrée, si belle.

Elle travaille tous les jours, alors qu'elle est encore en vacances pour plusieurs semaines, puisqu'on est le 11 août, pour s'avancer au maximum pour l'année prochaine. Elle ne fera qu'un semestre, et fera le deuxième semestre l'année suivante, c'est-à-dire qu'elle validera une année en deux ans.

Elle est douée, intelligente, passionnée. Je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ses études, qu'elle arrivera à vivre de sa passion.

Depuis quelque temps, elle parle de travailler en tant que documentaliste, plutôt que d'enseigner. Ce me parait une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si elle tiendrait tête à une classe d'adolescents.

Elle soupire et s'étire.

Ah. Elle a bientôt fini on dirait, j'attend patiemment depuis prêt d'une heure de pouvoir lui sauter dessus.

Elle replonge dans son livre.

Bon.

Je vais employer les grands moyens.

J'adore ces sièges pivotants, c'est vraiment pratique !

Elle rit quand je fais tourner le fauteuil vers moi.

Je m'accroupis et l'embrasse amoureusement. Elle est réceptive et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux en gémissant.

Rien que ça me fait durcir instantanément…

Je lui arrache mon tee shirt, je n'ai aucun espoir de le récupérer celui-là, mais il lui va mieux à elle qu'à moi. Elle ne porte rien du tout dessous, il fait très très chaud d'un coup…

Je m'empare de ses seins. Divins, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire ! Ils sont ronds et fermes, je les vénère littéralement ! Je vais être jaloux du bébé quand il va pouvoir les téter tant qu'il voudra, c'est certain !

Elle veut se lever mais je l'en empêche. Je lui écarte les cuisses et plonge vers son sexe humide. Elle crie quand j'embrasse ses lèvres douces, puis je m'empare de son clitoris, j'ai envie, terriblement envie de lui faire du bien. Elle soulève les hanches en gémissant mon prénom, elle me rend fou, totalement.

Je tiens ses hanches dans mes mains et je m'occupe personnellement de son cas.

Je lèche doucement, mordille, aspire son petit bouton de plaisir.

Elle ondule des hanches et crie sans retenue. Je continue, elle est totalement trempée, elle coule de désir…Je veux qu'elle jouisse contre ma bouche, et je continue mes caresses de plus belle.

Enfin je le sens se mettre à trembler, ses mains se crispent sur ma tête, son souffle est saccadé, puis elle crie longuement, un cri de jouissance pure qui me comble et exacerbe mon propre désir.

Quand elle se relâche, que je sens que le plaisir reflue de son corps, je la fait lever et la bascule en avant sur son bureau. Elle s'accoude au rebord et je la fais cambrer au maximum. Je caresse ses fesses magnifiques, et qui sont encore plus belles depuis qu'elles se sont un peu arrondies (ne surtout pas le lui dire), puis sa petite chatte trempée, et je la pénètre enfin, d'une seule poussée.

Elle crie quand je la pénètre, et je commence immédiatement à aller et venir. Le plaisir est intense, elle est brûlante, douce et serrée. La sensation d'enserrement autour de mon membre est presque violente.

Le sentiment de la posséder prédomine. L'envie d'y aller plus fort est puissante, mais j'arrive à la maîtriser…

Je me perds au fond d'elle, j'ai tellement de plaisir à l'aimer.

Le plaisir instinctif se mêle comme toujours au plaisir intellectuel de faire l'amour à ma femme, à la fille que j'aime plus que tout, à la mère de mon futur bébé.

Je la prend intensément, l'instinctif prend le dessus, pour elle aussi, j'en suis sur, parce qu'elle tend les reins vers moi, j'accélère et elle se cabre quand l'orgasme prend à nouveau possession de son corps, sa tête est tournée sur le coté, son visage est rouge, en sueur, je repousse les cheveux qui me masquent ses yeux, pour la voir à son apogée, ne pas en rater une miette surtout…

Puis je ne me contrôle plus, je donne un rythme très ferme et très puissant et je rale quand l'orgasme m'envahit tout entier. Je bute au fond de son ventre, et la sensation de la remplir, de la combler, m'envoie au nirvana.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, connectés l'un à l'autre, nous restons ainsi tant que le plaisir fait palpiter nos ventres…

Je sors d'elle à regret et la serre contre moi.

Elle se suspend à mon cou et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je suis fou de joie que mon odeur ne l'écoeure plus !

« Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir maintenant ma chérie? »

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle ait envie d'aller se baigner, il fait très chaud, ou qu'elle veuille dormir un peu, ou à la rigueur une glace…Mais elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres en affichant un air gourmand :

« Je mangerais bien un sandwich au thon ! »

Il est 14h58…

Je ris en l'embrassant sur le front. Pas étonnant que ses petites fesses se soient arrondies, elle mange avec un appétit d'ogre depuis que les nausées ont cessées !

Je lui fais son sandwich, m'en fait un aussi, tiens, ça m'a donné envie.

Après le sandwich elle soupire d'aise et trottine jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle s'y installe avec une BD et se met à lire, une main posée sur son ventre.

Elle couve.

C'est vraiment l'impression qu'elle me donne en tous cas.

Je vais chercher mon appareil photo.

Je crois que j'ai prit des milliers de photos de Bella depuis qu'on se connaît, et je ne m'en lasse pas, je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

Elle lève le nez de sa BD et me dit :

« J'ai rêvé que c'était une fille cette nuit. Elle s'appelait Grâce. »

Je soupire.

Elle va gagner c'est certain, je préfère Zoe, mais je suis strictement incapable de refuser quelque chose à ma femme…

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce prénom hein… »

« mmmhhh »

Elle me sourit. Elle sait parfaitement que je vais céder.

D'ailleurs….

« Bon, va pour Grâce, mais si on a une deuxième fille un jour ce sera Zoe, promis ?! »

« Oui bien sur ! Grâce et Zoe c'est très joli ! »

« Et pour un garçon ? Aaron ? Liam ? »

Elle parait surprise, comme chaque fois que j'évoque l'idée d'un garçon. »

Euh…oui, ou bien Jude ? Elliott ? »

« J'aime bien Elliott… »

« Wyatt ? »

« Ah sympa Wyatt ! »

« De toutes façons, ce sera Grâce. Grâcie, bien sur »

« Tu seras déçue si c'est un garçon ? »

Elle me tire la langue :

« Si je l'apprenais à l'échographie, oui, sans aucun doute. C'est bien pour ça que je préfère attendre la naissance, là je sais que je serai simplement heureuse d'avoir mon bébé, que ce soit Grâcie, ou Elliott, ou Jude, ou Wyatt…Mais de toutes façons je sais que ce sera Grâcie ! »

Je ne dis rien.

Mais je sais parfaitement que Adisson a vu le sexe lors de la dernière échographie. Elle l'a dit à mon père. Pas le sexe du bébé, mais le fait qu'elle l'a vu.

Je ne suis pas certain, moi, de tenir jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Je pourrais peut-être demander discrètement à Adisson ce qu'il en est…Parce que moi je pense plutôt que c'est un garçon…

J'ai chaud.

Mes parents travaillent, mais on peut aller chez eux quand on le souhaite.

« Bell, ça te dirait une baignade ? »

« Chez tes parents ? »

« Oui ! Ile ne rentreront pas avant 20h00 »

« OK, mais on leur prépare un repas »

« Bien sur »

C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime autant ma femme.

Elle est toujours gentille, attentionnée.

Ma mère sera contente de nous trouver chez eux ce soir, et elle sera touchée qu'on ait préparé un repas.

Jasper, Alice et les bébés sont en Californie. Ils nous envoient des photos par SMS de Tom et Mila dans l'océan.

Mon portable vibre. Comme par hasard c'est un SMS de ma sœur. Pile au moment ou je pensais à elle…On n'efface pas une symbiose comme ça, on dirait…

Je lis le texto à Bella :

« Mila marche !!! Elle est très fière, et Tom profondément vexé !bisous, à bientôt ! Lice »

Bella se met à rire avec moi. Du Lili tout craché ce texto !

Les bébés ont déjà 11 mois…Je suis soufflé par la rapidité avec laquelle cette année a passé.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je vais mieux. Le fait d'avoir pu dire mes peurs, aussi ridicules qu'elles puissent paraître, m'a fait un bien fou.

D'abord d'en parler à Rose, puis bien sur à Edward. Il était mécontent que j'aie pu le croire capable de me juger, mais je ne contrôle ni mes hormones, ni mes émotions !

J'ai toujours peur, mais une peur plus « raisonnable », peur de l'inconnu, peur de la douleur, mais je n'ai plus peur d'être jugée, ou de devoir faire mes preuves…J'ai appris à lâcher prise, à accepter…l'inconnu.

J'en ai aussi un peu parlé avec Alice, qui m'a dit avoir eu envie de tuer Jasper à certains moments. Elle a réussit à me faire rire, ça m'a fait du bien.

Jazz et Lili sont en Californie avec les bébés, et, vu les photos qu'ils nous envoient de Tom et Mila s'éclatant sur le sable et se baignant avec leurs parents, ça me donne envie, j'aimerais beaucoup passer de telles vacances l'été prochain avec Edward et Grâ-le bébé !

Esmée et Carlisle travaillent tout l'été pour partir en vacances un mois de mi-septembre à mi-octobre. Esmée m'a dit qu'ils partaient le 15 pour être là pour mon anniversaire, et j'ai fondu en larmes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de prévoyance !

Je pleure souvent, mais c'est agréable, plus que de tout garder jusqu'à exploser comme une cocotte minute !

Je met mon maillot et ma crème solaire dans un sac, y ajoute un bouquin « Trouver sa position d'accouchement ,de Bernadette De Gasquet » prêté par Rosalie (évidemment !) plus une BD , mon cahier de grossesse que je tiens presque tous les jours depuis que mon test a viré au positif et le tricot que j'essaye de faire pour le bébé, mais vu ma rapidité il faut espérer que je serai enceinte 21 mois, comme les éléphantes, pour espérer l'avoir fini à temps…Je ne tricote pas très bien, et surtout pas vite…

Edward se contente de rajouter son maillot dans le sac et un magazine sur les voitures de sport.

Je lève les yeux au ciel dans son dos.

Il a vendu sa voiture avant-hier, et comme nous n'aurons la Volvo que la semaine prochaine, nous avons emprunté celle d'Alice et Jasper, puisqu'ils sont partis en Californie en avion.

Edward a regardé sa voiture partir avec détachement, mais depuis il lit ce genre de magazines !

Je sais bien qu'il est heureux d'aller de l'avant, mais je crois que les hommes et leurs voitures c'est un concept que peu de femmes comprennent !

Dans la voiture il chantonne avec la radio, et comme d'habitude je le regarde, fascinée. Il est encore plus beau quand la musique l'habite, que ce soit quand il joue, quand il compose ou quand il chante…

Draco s'est installé à l'arrière, oreilles au vent,langue pendante, entre les sièges auto de Tom et Mila. Il est du plus haut comique !

Je crois que ce chien est heureux avec nous. Ginny aussi, même si ,en bon chat, elle ne le montre surtout pas.

Je me demande comment Draco et Ginny vont réagir à l'arrivée de Gr-du bébé ?...

Je vais demander à Rosalie, elle aura sans doute un livre là-dessus.

Quand nous arrivons chez Esmée et Carlisle je suis tout de même un peu gênée de pénétrer ainsi chez eux, même si ils nous encouragent toujours à venir quand on veut. Ils ne sont même pas au courant, étant injoignables tous les deux.

Je laisse tout de même un message à Esmée, par politesse.

Edward nage longuement, je me trempe puis fait le lézard un moment. Je nage aussi un peu, c'est bon pour le bébé.

Nous passons un moment sublime, tranquille et reposant.

Je me lève pour aller voir ce q'il y a dans le frigo, pour prévoir un repas pour nous cinq (oui je compte déjà le bébé).

Je sors des courgettes et des oignons, que je vais faire au wok avec du riz, et il y a des filets de saumon dans le congélateur, je vais les faire en papillote.

Je suis en train de me demander si je fais une salade de tomates seules ou si je rajoute des concombres quand Edward me rejoint, le visage tendu.

Emmett arrive pour nous déposer Chloe et Nina.

Sasha est à l'hopial, il a une crise d'appendicite, ils vont l'opérer immédiatement. Mon père est déjà auprès de lui, Rose est restée avec lui bien sur. Emmett a réussit à joindre ma mère, elle va rentrer ici dès que possible.

Je suis inquiète,même si je sais que Sasha est entre de bonnes mains, et qu'une crise d'appendicite ce n'est pas si grave.

Je panique soudain :

« Comment on va faire, pour Nina ? Elle est allaitée exclusivement ! »

Edward ne sait pas non plus, mais quand Emmett arrive 20 mns plus tard avec les fille,s il est passé chez lui et il nous donne une valise pour les petites, avec une glacière contenant du lait tiré par Rose.

Je prend Nina dans mes bras et fond immédiatement.

Elle me sourit. Cette petite est tout simplement angélique ! Elle a 6 mois, et des boucles blondes qui lui donnent l'air d'une princesse. Elle porte une robe en liberty rose et blanche, la même que celle de Chloe, qui leur donnent à toutes les deux l'air de sortir de « la petite maison dans la prairie ».

Edward amène Chloe se baigner quand son père s'en va, et je demande à Emmett de me mettre Nina en écharpe sur le dos. Je prépare le repas de cette manière, et je suis particulièrement fière de moi !

Quand Esmée arrive vers 19h30, elle nous trouve tous installés à la table de la terrasse couverte par la glycine. Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Sasha : tout s'est bien passé, il est en salle de réveil avec ses parents et Carlisle, qui ne l'a quitté à aucun moment.

Edward fait des dessins avec Chloe et je fais boire son lait à Nina à la tasse à bec *.

Elle nous sourit :

« Vous faites très famille idéale ! »

Edward lui sourit,et je sens mon cœur gonfler.

« Tu vas trouver Bella encore plus idéale, vas donc voir dans ton four et dans ton wok ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

***_pour éviter qu'il l'y ait une confusion entre le sein de sa mère et la tétine d'un biberon on donne de préférence à boire à un bébé allaité de cette manière_**

**_Je suis très émue de voir que le dernier chapitre a autant plu, et qu'il a suscité tant de réactions et de questionnements. J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages privés, et je crois avoir répondu à tous, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me relancer. Je répondrai dans la mesure de mes compétences !_**

**_Le chapitre de la naissance est déjà écrit en PDV Bella, mais j'ignore dans combien de chapitres on en sera à la naissance, ça dépendra de mon inspiration !_**

**_Le chapitre de la naissance sera aussi écrit du PDV d'Edward, et puis peut-être d'autres personnages. Suspens…_**

**_Merci pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme !_**


	72. en mouvement

Bella PDV

Je suis enceinte de plus de 3 mois.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ca passe vite, plus vite encore que je ne l'aurais cru.

Dans une semaine pile je reprends la fac. J'aurai moins de temps, et je commence à avoir envie de m'organiser. De faire un nid douillet pour le bébé.

On va avoir besoin de tellement de choses.

Quand nous avons gardé Chloe et Nina quand Sasha a été opéré je me suis rendue compte de toute l'intendance qu'il faut gérer avec des enfants.

Sasha est rentré chez lui, il court à nouveau partout, et il s'est remis à se battre avec Chloe : tout va bien !

Alice, Jasper et les jumeaux rentrent demain, mais j'ai envie de m'occuper des affaires de mon bébé seule avec Edward.

J'ai commencé une liste de ce qui me vient à l'esprit :

-une table à langer. Je la veux en pin clair, avec beaucoup de rangement

-un siège auto. Ne pas rigoler avec ça, je veux le meilleur.

-une baignoire shantala. Rose en a une, qui a fait tout les enfants de la famille, on va continuer la tradition familiale en la récupérant.

-un lit à barreaux, je le veux en pin aussi, des draps et un tour de lit.

-des couches lavables. C'est vraiment génial, je ne me vois même pas utiliser autre chose pour mon bébé !

-une chaise haute. En pin également bien entendu.

-une écharpe de portage. J'ai envie d'en avoir une bleu marine. Ca fera à la fois pour un garçon et une fille.

Une poussette cane, pour quand le bébé sera plus grand. J'en veux une rouge et grise.

Mmmhh…quoi d'autre ?

« EDWARD !!!Viens voir ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella m'appelle alors qu'elle sait que je suis en train de travailler, c'est étonnant, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

Ses yeux brillent d'excitation, elle est volubile :

« Bon j'ai commencé la liste de ce qu'il faut pour le bébé regarde j'ai pensé à ça tu as d'autres idées je vais appeler Rose de toutes façons et Alice aussi quand elle sera rentrée bon d'accord on a le temps mais je vais reprendre la fac alors ce serait bien qu'on commence et puis j'ai envie de préparer tu comprend ça le rend plus réel et puis ce serait bien d'étaler les dépenses et »

Je la fais taire d'un baiser.

Elle reprend son souffle et je lis la liste.

Je prends le stylo des mains de ma femme et rajoute :

-des jouets

-des peluches

-une peluche qui joue de la musique

-un tricycle

Elle me prend la liste des mains et éclate de rire :

« Un tricycle ! Tu vois loin dis donc ! »

Nous rions ensemble.

J'ai remarqué qu'elle pose très souvent la main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger le bébé. Je le fais moi aussi, le plus possible, c'est…génial !

Elle a un vrai petit bidon maintenant, bien marqué. Même habillée ça se voit.

Ca me rend immensément fier. J'adore me balader dans la rue avec elle en lui tenant la main, voir les regards appréciateurs des gars sur son visage, puis ses seins et leurs sourires se crisper en voyant son petit ventre et ma main dans la sienne. Cette grossesse la fait bien plus mienne que n'importe quoi d'autre, mariage compris…

Elle commence à être serrée dans ses vêtements.

Dans l'appartement elle se balade en sous vêtements, mais il va falloir qu'elle se rhabille. Alice rentre demain, j'espère que Bella est psychologiquement prête à la séance shopping qu'Alice va décréter en l'apercevant…

Je regarde ma montre : il est prêt de 19h00. J'ai faim. Bon, d'accord j'ai tout le temps faim, mais disons que là c'est l'heure officielle d'avoir faim…

« Bella, ça te dirait un petit resto ? »

Elle se lève d'un bond :

« Oui ! J'ai envie de pâtes ! »

Je troque mon vieux caleçon contre un boxer, un jean propre et un tee shirt gris, quand j'entends Bella gémir :

« Je ne peux pas fermer mon jean ! »

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est en soutien gorge, et effectivement son jean est bien trop serré au niveau du ventre. Elle rosit de plaisir.

« Ouah ! Déjà ! »

Elle enfile un pantalon en coton en souriant. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille être aussi ravie de ne plus rentrer dans un pantalon. Mais les circonstances sont exceptionnelles !

Bella me ferait presque concurrence depuis quelques semaines, tellement elle a bon appétit !

Elle dévore son plat de pâtes avec autant d'entrain que moi ma pizza.

Je l'amène au cinéma ensuite, Jazz et Em' me répètent assez souvent de profiter de notre vie à deux, après nous ne pourrons plus aller au cinéma sans une organisation béton !!!

Je me fige dans la file d'attente.

Bella a le nez dans le programme, fort heureusement, elle ne voit pas James dans la file d'à coté.

Je la serre amoureusement contre moi, son ventre contre le mien.

Si James nous voit, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle est enceinte.

Je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il est avec une femme d'environ mon age. La pauvre.

Je prie pour que nous ne soyons pas dans la même salle.

Je scrute discrètement les personnes dans la salle, et finit par le repérer, devant nous, à une dizaine de rangs sur la droite.

Merde.

Bella sent ma nervosité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ? »

Je ne vais pas lui mentir…

« James est dans la salle, un peu devant.. »

« Il nous a vu ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il faudra faire attention en sortant »

A la fin du film nous laissons la totalité des personnes quitter la salle, puis nous sortons à notre tour.

Je serre Bella contre moi, et je regarde attentivement autour de moi dans la rue.

Je le vois au dernier moment.

Nos regards se croisent.

Il est en train d'allumer une cigarette.

Je vois son regard aller de moi à Bella.

Il la détaille et je frémis.

Elle l'a vu, et soutient son regard. Mon petit agneau courageux…

Je ne sais pas s'il remarque sa grossesse.

Il crache nonchalamment par terre et se tourne vers sa compagne.

Nous filons jusqu'à chez nous.

Je savais bien qu'on le croiserait un jour, mais je me sens mal. J'espère qu'il ne se manifestera pas à nouveau.

Bella est plus forte que moi.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il ne me gachera pas la vie »

Et dire que cette fille se sous estime…

Je lui souris.

« Je vais quand même te racheter une bombe au poivre »

Je branche internet et regarde les offres immobilières dans Redmond, la ville de mes parents et de Rose et Em'. Je crois que je ne serai vraiment tranquille que quand on aura déménagé.

Alice et Jasper y cherchent aussi activement une maison. Ils en ont visité plusieurs et vont signer une promesse de vente début septembre.

Bella s'installe à coté de moi, et nous rêvons ensemble à une jolie maison avec un grand jardin ou pourrons galoper le chien, le chat et 3 ou 4 enfants…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Redmond me plait. C'est assez prét de Seattle pour y venir quand on veut, et ce serait trés confortable de vivre prét les uns des autres.

La famille d'Edward, enfin, ma famille à présent, est trés unie. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Esmée m'a expliqué que Carlisle et elle se sont beaucoup repliés sur leurs enfants, parce qu'ils étaient eux mêmes éloignés de leurs familles respectives, ils en ont souffert et du coup Emmett, Edward et Alice sont trés proches.

Jasper et Rosalie ont hélas une histoire bien plus tragique, mais je pense q'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre . Moi j'avais un peu l'impression de faire tache, mais depuis que je suis enceinte je me sens vraiment de la famille. Je suis fière d'être une Cullen. Même si, dans la pratique, je n'utilise pas ce continue à me présenter comme Bella Swan...

Ca fait un peu tiquer Edward, mais je vais sans doute m'y faire un jour ou l'autre.

Je me demande si Alice va aimer vivre à nouveau à Redmond...Il y a moins de magasins...Mais bon, elle ira sans doute à Seattle plusieurs fois par semaine...

J'ai des idées fixes en ce moment. Par exemple je sais que je veux une maison avec un gros arbre, pour y fixer une balançoire.

J'imagine déjà mon bébé sur la balançoire, moi le poussant, Draco courant les oreilles au vent, Ginny couchée sur une marche du perron et Edward faisant bruler les feuilles mortes.

Non, on va éviter de faire faire du feu à Edward, vu ses prouesses en barbecue *;il ratissera, c'est mieux.

D'un coup j'ai une autre illumination:

"UN APPAREIL PHOTO!!!"

Edward, qui était en train de jouer aux echecs sur son ordinateur sursaute violement.

"quoi?"

"il nous faut un autre appareil photo! pour mitrailler le bébé! je veux des milliers de photos de mon bébé!"

Il approuve, l'air légèrement effrayé.

M'en fiche, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon bébé...

Je l'observe attentivement, à la dérobée. Serait-il capable de jardiner?

Parce que l'idéal, se serait de mitonner des petites soupes bios pour le bébé. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que d'avoir son propore potager...

J'essaye de le visualiser en train de biner des carottes, ou d'arroser des salades...

Mouais...Il ne sera pas vraiment à son aise!

Par contre on aura du bon poisson pour le bébé, mon père pêche régulièrement.

C'est déjà ça de prit.

Cette histoire de potager me trotte dans la tête.

Je vais m'installer sur ses genoux.

"Edwaaaard?"

Il prend l'air craintif. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison...

"tu serais faire un potager?"

Il déglutit.

"non! absolument pas!"

Ah.

"et tu apprendrais? pour le bébé...pour qu'il ait des produits frais ET bios!"

Il ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes:

"Bella...nous mangeons déjà bio..."

"ouiiiiii...mais c'est pas pareil...on achête à un maraicher, moi je voudrais qu'on fasse notre potager nous même!"

Il se met à rire et ouvre ses mains devant moi:

"sincèrement, avec ça je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de la musique..."

"je ne suis pas d'accord...tu fais bien d'autres choses avec tes mains!"

Et pour lui montrer à quelles genres de choses je fais allusion je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Si j'avais su que ma femme serait pire que Rosalie, une fois enceinte, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchit à deux fois avant de jeter ses pilules dans les toilettes. Quoi que non, j'aurais sans doute foncé tête baissée quand même!

Me voilà promu au rang de jardinier!

Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Elle a l'air d'humeur à faire des calins, et je m'empresse de répondre à son baiser. Ca lui fera penser à autre chose...

Je la porte jusqu'à notre lit. Ele pèse plus lourd! Ne surtout pas le lui dire!

Elle est totalement décomplexée pour le sexe depuis qu'elle est enceinte. J'en profite chaque fois que je peux...

Ses seins sont toujours aussi ronds, j'en ronronne de plaisir en les caressant.

Je m'allonge sur elle et elle déboutonne la braguette de mon jean.

Je suis déjà bien dur et elle me caresse habilement, me faisant dresser complétement.

Je la déshabille et admire ses formes. Elle est une femme, vraiment. Et extraordinairement sensuelle...

Je n'ai pas envie de prendre mon temps. Elle risque peut-être de me réclamer un peu de glace avant de continuer, comme hier, si je ne me presse pas.

Je la pénètre vivement et elle réagit de suite.

Ses cris sont plein de sensualité, ils me donnent encore plus envie.

Elle est trés mouillée, et je glisse facilement en elle.

Je veux la voir jouir et je prend le rythme auquel elle ne peut pas résister.

Ses joues se colorent, elle crit plus fort, je la sens se contracter autour de moi. Voilàààà!

Elle jouit en gémissant, accrochée à mes épaules;

Je la retourne et passe au deuxième round.

Elle se cambre d'elle même et me supplie:

"doucement! c'est si intense!"

Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle adore ça.

Et elle crie de plaisir, puis se met à réclamer plus.

Je suis tout prét de venir, dans cette position je bute au fond de son ventre,et la vision de la cambrure de ses reins et de ses petites fesses m'excite au plus haut point, mais d'abord, elle va jouir une deuxième fois...

"caresse toi, je veux te voir jouir"

Elle va frotter son petit bourgeon et elle se décontracte encore plus, je la pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Je caresse ses fesses langoureusement et elle se crispe puis se cambre encore plus en criant , se tenant d'une main aux draps, son autre main toujours occupée à se donner du plaisir.

Je viens immédiatement, trop excité par ses cris.

J'adore me répandre en elle, savoir qu'elle gardera longtemps en elle une trace de moi...

Une fois elle m'a dit en riant que vu notre fréquence de rapports, elle avait en permanence du sperme en elle, qui coulait régulièrement sur ses cuisses.

Je ne le lui ai pas dit, mais cette simple pensée suffit à me faire bander...**

Nous nous allongeons cote à cote,et je suis sur le point de m'endormir qaudn Bella m'appelle:

"il a bougé!"

"quoi?"

"il a bougé! j'ai senti! là!"

Je me redresse d'un coup et regarde son ventre.

Elle me fait poser la main à un endroit précis et nous attendons. Au bout de quelques instants je sens comme une vague.

Je la regarde, ébloui.

Elle pleure.

"il a bougé! il est là!"

Je suis ému, moi aussi.

Notre bébé a bougé! Rah, pour le coup c'est moi qui devient pire que Rose...

-

-

-

-

-

-

* **_un jour je vous le raconterai en OS,si vous voulez!_**

**_**dixit mon mari, il parait que c'est effectivement trés excitant pour un homme de penser ça..._**


	73. bonus: Edward vs barbecue

Edward versus barbecue

Ou comment Edward a bien faillit partir en voyage de noces avec les mimines cramées…

Revenons un peu en arrière.

Le 4 juillet exactement, c'est-à-dire le lendemain de leur mariage.

Après avoir eu une matinée de noce des plus agréable, puis avoir ouvert nombre de cadeaux de mariage et accueilli deux colombes, les autres membres de leur famille se levèrent tour à tour.

Un repas improvisé fut organisé avec les restes de la veille, et Emmett alla chercher de la viande dans le congélateur.

Edward et lui déclarèrent se charger du barbecue.

Edward, étant le mieux réveillé, se chargea d'allumer le feu…

-

Edward PDV

Je connais la théorie, je n'ai plus qu'à la mettre en pratique…

Quelques boules de papier journal, du petit bois par-dessus, et une allumette.

Rien…

Comment ça rien?

Une autre allumette.

Toujours rien!

Ca commence à me chauffer les oreilles!

Bella et Rosalie sont juste à coté, à me regarder, et je suis certain qu'elles vont bientôt commencer à rire…

Le petit bois n'est peut être pas assez sec?…

J'en rajoute, on dirait qu'il n'y en a pas assez…

Bon ,une autre allumette, et je souffle doucement pour activer les flammèches…

Ah, j'aperçois une flamme!

Elle s'étaient immédiatement.

Je me crispe.

Je vais arriver à faire un feu correct bon sang de bonsoir!

Je roule d'autre papiers en boule, ajoute force petit bois et met des allumettes enflammées aux quatre coins du barbecue!

Je souffle, tel le loup des 3 petits cochons…

Je ne réussis qu'à provoquer une fumée noire, qui me fait tousser…

Ca y est, Bella et Rosalie sont mortes de rire…

J'envisage un instant d'aller siphonner ma voiture pour balancer de l'essence sur cette saleté de petit bois…

Mais je garde la tête froide…

Je vais chercher un briquet dans le tiroir de la cuisine (celui dont ma mère se sert pour les bougies d'anniversaire, personne ne fumant dans la famille) et met le feu en un maximum d'endroit à la fois.

Victoire! Le feu prend, et pas un peu.

Je me redresse, particulièrement fier et lance un clin d'œil à Bella.

Pour flamber ça flambe…

Un peu trop même…

Je crie à Bella et Rose de partir: le feu dépasse les rebords du barbecue et des flammèches tombent sur la pelouse…

J'attrape le pot à eau et le lance sur le feu. Mais ça ne suffit pas, je le remplis dans la piscine et recommence.

Bon sang, je suis en train de mettre le feu à la pelouse!

Emmett vient à ma rescousse, il ôte son tee shirt, le trempe dans la piscine et en couvre les flammes. Jasper fait la même chose, je m'y met aussi et nous réussissons à conjurer le feu.

J'ai eu chaud, très chaud même…

J'ai quelques brulures sur les mains, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux et fixe le massacre, dégouté.

Mon père arrive, fraichement douché et contemple la scène d'un air surpris.

Il se tourne vers moi:

« Edward…c'est un barbecue électrique! »

Ah…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Voici le petit OS promis!_**

**_Pour celles et ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, j'ai publié un OS (qui sera plus tard une fic) sur le couple Bella/Edward, pour répondre à un défi. C'est trés trés lemon, ça s'appelle "une nuit à New York" et pour le lire, allez dans mon profil!!!_**


	74. bonus: premières vacances en famille

**_J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple Alice /Jasper, alors un petit bonus OS sur leurs vacances en Californie!_**

**_-_**

-

-

Jasper PDV

Premières vacances en famille!

Il y a un an j'étais fou d'inquiétude pour ma femme et mes enfants. Alice était pitoyable dans un lit d'hôpital, et nos futurs enfants étaient en sursis…

Et un an plus tard nous jouons tous les quatre sur la plage!

Je savoure chaque seconde.

Alice porte un maillot deux pièces violet qui me donne très chaud.

Elle a enfilé à Mila un petit deux pièces assorti au sien…

C'est elle qui les a crée, et cousu.

Tom porte un maillot très style surfeur, un bermuda rouge avec de grosses fleurs noires, et Alice s'est crue obligée de lui mettre un collier de cuir avec dent de requin autour du cou. Je passe mon temps à surveiller qu'il ne l'avale pas, bien qu'Alice m'ai assuré qu'elle avait testé la solidité du tout.

Mila porte elle un petit chapeau de paille et je crois que toutes les femmes de 4 à 99 ans présentes sur la plage sont venues admirer mes enfants.

Je me rengorge, et ne perd pas une occasion pour glisser que c'est ma femme qui a crée leurs vêtements.

Alice est comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle se baigne avec un bébé sous chaque bras, sautant dans les vagues, et Tom hurle de rire.

Mila a un peu plus peur de l'eau, alors je la surveille pendant que ma femme et mon fils se baignent ensemble.

Je montre à Mila comment faire un pâté de sable, mais ce qui l'intéresse c'est de manger le sable…

Je m'assied confortablement et installe ma princesse à coté de moi, avec ses jouets.

Alice lance Tom en l'air et ,heureusement, le rattrape à chaque fois.

Je dois me détendre. Elle est infiniment plus décontractée que moi avec les enfants, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'est jamais blessé sous sa surveillance…

Mila ne s'intéresse pas à ses jouets, mais elle se met debout en s'appuyant sur ma cuisse.

Je la regarde et je fond immédiatement.

Elle tire sur les poils de mon torse, l'air très concentré.

Elle est tout simplement adorable…

Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, je suis incapable de refuser quelque chose à l'une comme à l'autre d'ailleurs…

Elle relève la tête et me sourit, et je sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle se redresse et se tient seulement d'une main, nonchalamment posée sur ma jambe. Je met ma main sous ses fesses, de manière préventive.

Mila aperçoit un chien un peu plus loin.

« oua oua »

« oui ma chérie, c'est un chien, il fait ouah ouah! »

Elle ôte sa main de ma jambe et file vers le chien.

Debout.

Sur ses jambes.

En marchant.

Je reste un instant stupéfait puis me lève et la suis.

Elle marche d'un pas léger mais décidé ,qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de sa mère…

Elle fait une bonne vingtaine de pas, avant de s'asseoir, l'air déçu: le chien s'est enfui…

Je la remet sur ses pieds et elle marche en riant vers les vagues.

J'appelle Alice, qui sort en courant pour admirer sa fille.

Je suis ému, et fier.

Tom est posé sur ses fesses dans le sable et regarde sa sœur d'un air dubitatif.

Mila passe devant lui, impériale.

La lèvre inférieure de mon fils s'allonge.

Je le prend par-dessous les bras et le pose sur ses pieds.

Je lui tiens une main et il fait un pas, avant de tomber sur le coté.

Alice filme Mila, qui court presque ,à présent.

Tom fait semblant d'ignorer sa sœur, mais je vois bien qu'il est jaloux.

Je le remet debout. Il fait un pas et s'effondre, les fesses en premier.

Je le prend dans mes bras et le câline.

Mila et Alice sont loin.

J'ai mes baskets dans ma valise?

Vu la vitesse à laquelle Mila trotte je l'espère…


	75. non

_**Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé mes bonus !**_

_**Je précise que non, Bella n'est pas folle. C'est moi qui le suis !**_

_**Et Edward a des circonstances atténuantes pour le barbecue : il était fatigué, et mal réveillé…**_

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Deuxième année de littérature.

Déjà…

Edward n'est pas ravi du tout. C'est vrai que depuis plus de deux mois on est littéralement soudés l'un à l'autre.

On a prit de chouettes habitudes, comme faire l'amour chaque fois qu'on en a envie, à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel endroit.

Ca va me manquer, ça c'est sur. Mais je suis moins dans l'extrême qu'Edward, et le fait d'être séparés quelques heures par jour ne me dérange pas autant que lui.

J'ai besoin de souffler un peu dans cette relation si intense.

Edward lui se contenterait d'être seul avec moi tout le temps.

Il est exclusif, entier, passionné.

Moi je suis plus sociable.

Et puis, après la naissance du bébé, je sais que je serai ravie qu'il soit à la maison en permanence avec nous, même s'il travaillera, nous élèverons notre enfant tous les deux ensemble !

Je gravis les marches de la fac en habituée, puis me retourne vers Edward et Draco qui me regardent monter.

Je leur envoie un baiser, et Edward me fait un clin d'œil.

Mon ventre se voit clairement à présent. Alice m'a fait acheter des tee shirt de grossesse assez moulants, très extensibles, et je suis très bien dedans.

Je porte un jean de grossesse aussi, même s'il est taillé en slim. J'ai du serrer la ceinture de réglage au maximum, mais Rose m'a assurée que dans peu de temps je la déferai totalement…Le tee shirt que je porte aujourd'hui est d'une couleur entre le bleu et le vert, il se marie bien avec le gris de mon jean.

Je suis fière d'exhiber mon ventre.

Plusieurs personnes me félicitent dans les couloirs.

Je me rengorge.

Je retrouve Angie avec bonheur et nous entrons dans l'amphi tranquillement.

Je m'installe confortablement et ouvre mon cahier de notes tout neuf.

C'est parti pour un semestre !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle va me manquer…Elle me manque déjà…

Elle un autre emploi du temps cette année : elle ira en cours tout le mardi et le jeudi, et le mercredi matin. Mais on aura un long WE de 4 jours, du jeudi 16h00 au mardi 9h00. Ca va, mais j'étais tellement bien avec elle en permanence contre moi…

Draco aussi a l'air abattu.

Nous rentrons silencieusement et je lui fais une énorme gamelle. Je le caresse ensuite un long moment.

Il va chercher le tee shirt de Bella sur notre lit et le dépose dans son panier pour dormir dessus. Je le comprends…

Ginny trottine dans le couloir, indifférente à notre détresse. Mais elle cherche Bella, je m'en rends compte...

Bon, je dois me bouger. Je m'installe devant mon ordi. J'ai reçu une grosse commande pour des pubs. Ce n'est pas de la musique, enfin à mon avis, mais ça gagne bien.

Je travaille un long moment, Ginny ronronnant sur l'épaule.

Draco a entendu le bruit avant moi.

Il se lève et grogne sourdement.

Je m'approche de la porte d'entrée et j'entends clairement du bruit sur le palier.

Quelqu'un touche la porte de Bonnie. Qui était il y a un an celle de Bella…

Je vois rouge.

James essaye encore de faire des siennes !

Je prend une batte de base ball et ouvre ma porte d'un coup, bien décidé à régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes !

Je m'approche vivement de la forme devant la porte, qui essaye effectivement d'ouvrir la porte.

La personne se retourne d'un coup et hurle.

Ce n'est pas James. Ce n'est pas Bonnie non plus.

C'est une jeune femme, que je ne connais pas.

Elle a l'air terrorisée, et je baisse ma batte de base ball, confus.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Emma, je suis la sœur de Bonnie ! »

Je la regarde, et ne décèle pas de franche ressemblance entre elles deux. Bonnie est franchement noire, alors que cette Emma est à peine métissée.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle Bonnie.

« Edward ? Il y a un souci ? »

« Euh…tu as une sœur qui s'appelle Emma et qui doit venir chez toi ? »

« Oui, je lui ai passé ma clé, pourquoi ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Elle est bel et bien là… »

Je souris à Emma.

Elle est toujours figée contre le mur.

« Hum…désolé…Je m'appelle Edward, je suis le voisin de Bonnie. J'ai cru que vous aviez de mauvaises intentions…Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle se détend un peu et me tend la clé :

« Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir… »

J'ouvre la porte et elle entre, me regardant d'un air dubitatif.

Super. Je vais être connu comme le tueur à la batte de base ball, maintenant…

Je retourne chez moi. Je suis prit d'un fou rire nerveux.

Je confirme qu'il faut qu'on déménage. Je ne serai tranquille que quand James ne pourra pas nous localiser.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

La journée est longue…

Edward me manque, Draco me manque, Ginny me manque et le canapé me manque également.

Et puis je mangerais volontiers un sandwich au thon. J'en mangerais 10 par jour d'ailleurs. Avec une boule de glace au caramel, pour faire glisser…

Nous n'avons qu'une pause d'une heure entre midi et 13h00, et je ressens la fatigue…

Je finis à 17h00, et sincèrement je n'aurais pas fait une heure de plus…

Edward m'attend devant la fac. Protecteur à l'extrême…Ceci dit je ne suis pas mécontente de lui donner mon sac de cours à porter à ma place.

Il m'embrasse avec un désir palpable et pose une main affectueuse sur mon ventre. Le bébé ne bouge pas encore beaucoup, ou, du moins, nous ne le sentons pas très souvent. Mais nous aimons tous les deux caresser mon ventre.

Edward me raconte sa mésaventure du matin.

Je suis morte de rire.

Pauvre fille…

Nous rentrons directement et je m'octroie un petit goûter.

Une banane, avec du chocolat et un yaourt. Comme j'ai encore faim je me fais un sandwich au fromage.

Pendant ce temps, Edward engloutit deux muffins aux pépites de chocolat, un bol de lait avec des céréales, une pomme et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et confiture de fraise, mais il a le culot de me taquiner sur mon appétit…

Je boude. Je suis succeptible sur mes rondeurs nouvellement acquises.

Edward me charrie encore en riant.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau, bien décidée à le prendre de haut.

Mais il me rattrape dans le couloir, et essaye de m'embrasser.

Je me débats puérilement.

« Bella ! Je te taquine voyons ! J'ai horreur des maigres, d'abord, et puis tu sais que j'adore te voir manger ! Presque autant que j'aime tes rondeurs… »

Je continue à bouder, alors il me charge sur son épaule et me dépose sur le lit, malgré mes protestations et mes ruades.

Il m'immobilise d'une seule main, en riant.

Je suis partagée entre le désir, l'amusement et la rancune.

Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, traîtreusement.

Evidement je vais céder, mais pas sans avoir combattu.

Je me débats en criant :

« NON ! Lâche moi ! »

Il me sourit, m'éblouissant au passage. Je ferme les yeux, histoire de ne pas rendre les armes trop vite.

Il me maintient toujours d'une main, et de l'autre il remonte mon tee shirt.

Ma respiration se fait hasardeuse, j'ai chaud, très chaud, mais je me débats encore. De plus en plus faiblement, cependant…

Il pose ses lèvres sur la naissance de mes seins, avant d'en dégager un du soutien gorge et le prendre très doucement dans sa bouche. Il tête avec adoration et je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir pur.

Il relève la tête :

« Tu me dis toujours non ? »

Son ton est taquin. Une vague de colère et de fierté m'envahit :

« NON : je dis non ! »

« Très bien… »

Il resserre la pression de sa main sur mes poignets et m'enlève mon jean. Je piaffe des jambes mais il a le dessus.

Il ne me reste plus que mon string, qu'il arrache vivement.

Ses doigts courent sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, et vont se poser sur mon intimité.

Je gémis et me débats encore.

Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Dernier galop d'honneur on va dire…

Il me caresse très doucement, et mon corps me trahit : j'écarte largement les cuisses sans pouvoir me contrôler, et je sens le jus nacré de mon désir couler hors de moi.

Il ne peut que s'en apercevoir, son regard étant fixé sur ma féminité, mais il ne commente pas.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas ? »

Sa voix est rauque, sensuelle…

Je déglutis.

« Non, toujours pas ! »

Il me lâche et m'embrasse en même temps. Je le repousse.

Il secoue la tête en riant.

« Mais que tu es têtue… »

Je ne réponds pas. J'attends.

Il laisse ses lèvres traîner le long de mon cou, de mes seins, mordillant mes mamelons au passage, puis de mon ventre, qu'il parsème de baisers.

Arrivés au niveau de mon mont de vénus, il s'empare brusquement de mes hanches, les enserrant de ses mains pour me faire tenir tranquille.

Il embrasse mes cuisses, puis sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres intimes.

Mes mains se posent toutes seules sur sa tête, s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

Il me met au supplice.

Littéralement.

Je ne peux pas bouger pendant qu'il m'inflige la plus douce des caresses.

Il tête, suce longuement, mordille mon clitoris.

Chaque fois que je suis au bord de l'orgasme il s'arrête, relève la tête, me dévisage et me demande :

« Je continue ? »

« Non ! »

Il me sourit alors, et recommence à me donner du plaisir.

Mais l'interruption m'empêche d'arriver à la délivrance…Délivrance que j'essaye de repousser de toutes mes forces.

Au bout d'un long moment de ce petit jeu, il se relève, se déshabille sans me regarder et vient s'allonger sur moi.

« Tu veux faire l'amour ? »

Ce n'est plus qu'un jeu entre nous, alors mes bras noués autour de son cou et mes cuisses enroulées sur son bassin, je lui murmure :

« Non… »

« Tant pis.. »

Et il me retourne d'un seul coup sur le ventre.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et je crie de surprise.

J'ai le nez dans le coussin, les jambes repliées et très écartées, les hanches cambrées au maximum, ma féminité ruisselante exposée à son regard.

Il me pénètre très fermement, butant au fond de moi du premier coup de rein.

Le plaisir me fait gémir, il va et vient très fermement, mais très lentement, me mettant à nouveau au supplice…

Je me mords le poing pour ne pas le supplier de me prendre plus rapidement, plus fortement surtout…

Il m'interroge de temps en temps :

« C'est bon ce que je te fais ? »

« NON ! »

Et il continue de plus belle.

Il accélère impitoyablement le rythme, et je me mets à trembler.

Ma féminité est en feu, il sait tellement bien comment me prendre, comment me combler, comment me faire jouir.

Je mets toute mon énergie à refuser l'arrivée de l'orgasme, mais il vient tout de même, je le sens arriver, j'essaye de le freiner mais je ne peux plus rien controler quand les doigts d'Edward viennent caresser mon clitoris. La douceur de sa caresse, associée à la brutalité de ses pénétrations dans mon intimité me font partir dans l'extase et je hurle mon plaisir, ma libération et ma défaite.

Quand je reprend mes esprits je me rend compte qu'il a joui lui aussi.

Il ressort doucement de mon corps et m'attire dans ses bras.

Nous reprenons notre souffle en nous serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Il me caresse les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur mon front et se paye le luxe d'un commentaire :

« Tu devrais me dire non plus souvent »

Je ris, trop heureuse de sentir encore la douce chaleur de la jouissance dans mon ventre pour chercher la guerre.

« La prochaine fois c'est ton tour de me dire non.. »

Il plisse le nez :

« Mais moi je suis incapable de te dire non mon amour… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'aime bien le lemon…**_


	76. bonus Esmée Carlisle

**_Précisions concernant le chapitre précédent ("non"); il s'agit d'un jeu entre Bella et Edward, ils sont mariés, ils sont amoureux, ils se connaissent bien et Edward sait parfaitement que Bella dit "non" pour pimenter le rapport sexuel. _**

**_En aucun cas il ne l'oblige à quoi que ce soit. _**

**_Evidemment ,quand une femme ,ou un homme, dit NON, ça veut dire NON._**

**_Là, dans le cadre d'un jeu sexuel ...c'est un peu different! Les deux protagonistes le savent et s'en amusent._**

**_Mais ,comme toujours dans cette fic, le respect mutuel prédomine! _**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Un petit bonus sur le couple Esmée/Carlisle, que j'aime beaucoup, et que j'avais envie d'exploiter un peu!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Carlisle PDV

Jeudi soir…enfin…

J'aime le jeudi soir. C'est le soir de la semaine où Esmée et moi finissons tout les deux tôt le travail.

C'est un accord entre nous,que nous avons depuis des années.

Nous avons tous les deux un métier trés prenant, autant en terme de temps que psychologiquement.

Hors, nous sommes tous les deux intimement persuadés que s'accorder du temps de qualité est vital pour un couple.

Alors le jeudi soir nous nous retrouvons à la maison, dès 18h00, l'un de nous passe chez le traiteur, et nous nous consacrons l'un à l'autre.

Pas de TV, pas d'ordinateur, juste elle et moi…

L'entente sexuelle est primordiale dans tout couple.

Et je suis un homme. Emmett et Edward ne tiennent pas leur réputation d'accros du sexe du facteur! (oui nous sommes au courant...)

Et puis, ma femme est de plus en plus belle et ce soir je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre un bain avec elle…

Il nous faut en profiter, demain soir Emmett, Edward et Alice débarquent avec conjoints, enfants et animaux domestiques…

Ils ont prévu d'aller au restaurant tous les 6, alors nous garderons Sasha, Chloe, Tom, Mila, Nina, Draco, Ginny et Petitcoeur (le chien d'Emmett et Rose, ainsi prénommé par Chloe).

Sachant que Sasha et Chloe passent beaucoup de temps à se battre, que Mila galope partout, que Tom file comme le vent à 4 pattes, que Nina ne tolère en aucun cas d'être ailleurs que dans les bras, que Petitcoeur (bien mal nommé, c'est un petit clebs genre saucisse à 4 pattes au caractère de cochon) terrorise Ginny et cherche querelle à Draco, qui pourrait le croquer d'une seule bouchée si l'envie lui en prenait, donc une surveillance constante s'impose…la soirée va être longue...Sasha va encore m'applatir aux jeux vidéos et Chloe va me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut. La dernière fois elle m'a maquillé, et Esmée en rit encore...

Ca y est, la migraine me guette…

Et dire que dans quelques mois il y aura EN PLUS le bébé d'Edward et Bella…

Evidement je suis ravi, mais ça va devenir ingérable tout ça…

Bon, je dois penser à autre chose.

A Esmée, m'attendant à la maison,par exemple... Peut-être même a-t-elle déjà mit son peignoir couleur ivoire, celui que je lui ai ramené de ma conférence à Singapour, et qui lui va si bien.

J'accélère.

Sa voiture est là.

Elle n'est pas au RDC, je balance littéralement le sac du traiteur indien dans le frigo et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Chérie ? Tu es ou ? »

« Dans la chambre ! »

Je rentre et trouve ma douce assise en tailleur sur notre lit.

Elle ne porte pas le déshabillé ivoire, mais un body en dentelle vert émeraude, qui remplace plus qu'avantageusement le déshabillé.

Elle sort visiblement de la douche et elle se démêle les cheveux.

Je l'embrasse avec passion et fonce me doucher.

J'ai besoin de recharger les batteries avant ce WE…

Je ressors pour trouver Esmée au téléphone.

Je patiente en m'allongeant à coté d'elle et en lui caressant la cuisse. Elle me sourit d'un petit air désolé.

Vu que le jeudi soir nous débranchons les téléphones professionnels, c'est forcément un de nos trois chenapans…

J'écoute attentivement, et je comprends qu'il s'agit d'Edward.

Dimanche nous fêterons les un an des jumeaux et les 19 ans de Bella.

Visiblement, Edward a appelé sa mère pour en discuter.

Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment ?

Je montre mon impatience à Esmée en pianotant des doigts sur le matelas.

Elle me fait les gros yeux et met l'écouteur.

Edward est passé au sujet du bébé.

Je ferme les yeux. J'en ai pour un moment…

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils allaient aujourd'hui à la visite du 4° mois. Je sais par Adisson que tout va bien.

Edward raconte à sa mère les pirouettes du bébé à l'échographie. Et avec des trémolos dans la voix s'il vous plait.

Ce n'est pas possible, celui là on nous l'a changé ! Bella est une sorcière, elle l'a transformé d'un coup de baguette magique…D'ailleurs, la meilleure des preuves c'est quand même les noms dont elle a affublé ses animaux…Draco et Ginny…Si c'est pas sorcier ça…Enfin, ça vaut toujours mieux que Petitcoeur…

Esmée me sourit en me regardant d'un air qui ferait fondre un glacier. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu être un glacier…

Et Edward qui raconte d' une voix extatique qu'il a compté les orteils du bébé. Et il en a 10... LE scoop ! Je fais glisser mes mains le long des cuisses de ma femme, qui me repousse gentiment en m'envoyant un baiser.

Tout ça pour écouter Edward raconter qu'il est certain que le bébé a des cheveux. C'est techniquement impossible, mais il n'en démord pas. S'il les a compté je suis bon à ronger mon frein jusqu'à 4h00 du matin.

Je m'empare du téléphone et félicite Edward :

« Bon écoute mon grand, ton petit a des orteils, des doigts, des cheveux, c'est très bien, tu as fait du bon boulot. Moi j'ai une femme et je voudrais bien en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tu nous raconteras tout ça dimanche, OK ? »

« Euh…oui »

Je raccroche et Esmée et moi éclatons de rire.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et la bascule en arrière.

Piouw piouw…piouw piouw…

Zut, mon portable. Le personnel.

J'hésite mais je regarde qui essaye de me joindre.

C'est Alice.

Ma petite chérie qui est seule ce soir avec ses bébés, Jasper allant à la musculation*.

Je décroche, paniqué. Avec Alice tout est possible.

Sa voix guillerette me rassure, et mon cœur de père exulte.

Ma princesse…Si Edward ferait faire n'importe quoi à sa mère, Alice me mène par le bout du nez. On me le dit au moins une fois par jour, et je réponds systématiquement que j'adore ça. Ce qui est la stricte vérité.

« Papa ? Je suis en train de monter la nouvelle bibliothèque et »

« Pardon ? Tu montes quoi ? »

« La nouvelle bibliothèque ! Celle que j'ai offerte à Jazz ! »

« Il ne peut pas le faire ?! »

« Si, mais je voulais lui faire la surprise tu vois, les bébés dorment, je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai voulu m'occuper ! J'ai pensé que vu que je sais coudre, je devrais savoir monter une bibliothèque ! »

Alice et son inébranlable optimisme.

Ca me rappelle la fois ou elle a voulu monter un muret dans le jardin. Elle était partie pour cueillir des roses, et on l'a récupérée, 3 heures plus tard, les bras plein de ciment. Elle avait eu envie d'assembler un petit muret de pierres autour du rosier, et avait sans sourciller fouillé dans le garage, à la recherche de ciment. Elle en a trouvé, a piqué un saladier et a fait son mélange. Et nous a dit, avec son plus bel aplomb :

« Je sais faire de la purée, alors j'ai pensé que du ciment ce n'était pas plus difficile ! »

Je souris.

Jasper sait-il la chance qu'il a d'avoir Alice ? Je pense que oui. Il la regarde avec un air de cocker sous anxiolytique qui ne trompe pas.

« Et ou est le souci ma chérie ? »

« Ben en fait je n'arrive pas à tenir les planches ensemble et visser en même temps …J'aurais TELLEMENT voulu faire la surprise à Jazz quand il rentrera de la muscu…J'aurais besoin d'aide tu vois… »

Ah. Elle veut tout simplement que j'y aille. Ma pauvre petite fille, elle doit être bien embêtée, je l'imagine, perdue au milieu de toutes ces planches et ces vis…

Esmée m'arrache le téléphone des mains.

« Alice ? C'est maman ! Tu n'as qu'à appeler Edward, il est plus prêt ! »

« Je l'ai fait, il ne veut pas venir. Il me dit d'assumer mes décisions, il veut rester collé à Bella, ils se passent en boucle la vidéo de l'échographie de cet après-midi…. »

Sa voix est boudeuse.

« Alors attend le retour de Jasper !il montera ça en un tour de main, vu la vitesse à laquelle il monte ses maquettes ! »

« Mais »

« ALICE ! Ton père et moi avons envie d'un peu d'intimité, d'accord ?! »

«ah...euh , oui désolée »

Esmée raccroche et se jette sur moi.

Nous reprenons là ou nous en étions, et je suis entrain de lui enlever-enfin- son body quand le téléphone fixe de la chambre sonne.

Nous nous regardons, accablés.

Mais nous sommes allés un peu trop loin pour nous arrêter facilement, et nous laissons sonner.

Le répondeur s'enclenche.

Le voix, totalement paniquée, d'Emmett résonne dans la pièce.

« PAPA ! Chloe est tombée de la table basse ! Sur la tête ! Elle HURLE ! Rose n'est pas là ! Est-ce que je dois appeler les pompiers ?!!! »

Esmée et moi nous ruons en même temps sur le téléphone. Je suis le plus rapide.

« EMMETT ! Je suis là ! Elle a perdu connaissance ? »

« Non !mais elle ne veut pas s'arrêter de crier ! »

En même temps ça, ce n'est pas inhabituel chez elle. Ce serait même plutôt signe de sa bonne santé…

« Elle a vomit ? »

« Non ! Elle jouait avec Sasha et, euh, moi et elle a glissé. Elle a cogné le sol avec sa tête. Elle est restée un moment sans rien dire, on a eu très peur Sasha et moi, puis d'un coup elle s'est mise à hurler ! »

Emmett panique complètement. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Il est plutôt calme et décontracté en temps normal. Mais il s'agit de Chloe, et Emmett a le même genre de faibleese envers ses filles que moi envers la mienne. C'est dire...

« Elle saigne ? »

« Je ne crois pas, mais elle ne me laisse pas regarder, quand j'ai insisté elle m'a mordu ! »

En fond sonore on entend effectivement Chloe hurler, Petitcoeur aboyer et Sasha qui répète à son père en pleurant:

« Je ne veux pas que Chloe soit morte ! »

Emmett lui répond :

« Elle ne va pas mourir !tu entends ? Elle ne va PAS mourir ! »

Ce serait plutôt Emmett qui sera en danger de mort quand Rosalie rentrera, à mon humble avis…

Esmée m'arrache le téléphone des mains et crie à son fils :

« On arrive ! »

Je m'habille rapidement, à coté de ma femme qui fait de même.

Je me console en pensant que dans 25 ans chacun de nos 3 enfants aura des enfants adultes qui les empêcheront à leur tour d'avoir un peu d'intimité bien méritée…

J'adore mes enfants. Tous les 3, passionnément.

Mes petits enfants aussi, bien entendu.

En l'occurence,heureusement…

-

-

-

***_oui, vous avez le droit de fantasmer sur Jasper faisant de la musculation, seulement vétu d'un short moulant, sans rien d'autre...Son torse nu luisant de sueur...Soulevant des haltères...Je l'ai bien fait, moi..._**


	77. Cullen boys in love

**_Une envie d'explorer les sentiments des Cullen boys!_**

Emmett PDV

C'est une super soirée.

Tous ceux (de ma génération) que j'aime sont là.

Mon frère, ma sœur, mon meilleur ami qui est aussi mon beau-frère (et deux fois!) et la petite souris qui me sert de belle-sœur!

Et, le plus important: ma femme est à coté de moi, mon bras est passé autour de ses épaules, je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Nous avons souvent fait des soirées très sympas, tous les quatre avec Jazz et Lili, mais Edward manquait à Alice et même si elle essayait de le cacher ça plombait un peu l'ambiance.

Là on est juste détendus et heureux.

Bella a le regard d'une femme enceinte: émerveillé, comblé, heureux.

Elle parle à Rose, et j'écoute avec bonne humeur:

«　Alors tu vois, j'ai décidé de profiter de chaque instant, de ne pas trop penser à l'accouchement, je vais m'y préparer bien sur, mais c'est un passage, pas une fin en soi. On verra bien le moment venu, j'espère juste ne pas trop souffrir　»

Rose et moi lui sourions avec bienveillance. Inutile de lui dire qu'elle souhaitera la mort, le moment venu.

Edward l'écoute béatement, comme d'habitude. J'ai souvent envie de me pincer, pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, depuis qu'il est avec Bella. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être autant amoureux. Je le suis éperdument de Rose, Jazz l'est de Lili, mais le cas d'Edward frôle la pathologie. Mon frère est…entier, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

J'ai faim. J'ai hâte que mon plat arrive.

Jasper embrasse Alice, et Edward les regarde en souriant.

Je me pince discrètement sous la table. Rose fait de même.

Alice a le bon goût de quitter les lèvres de Jazz, qui se laissait légèrement emporter et commençait à passer ses mains sous le pull de ma sœur. J'étais sur le point de lui filer un coup de pied sous la table…

«　Et sinon, pour les prénoms, vous en êtes ou?　»

Bella lui sourit:

«　Ce sera Grâce　»

Rose ricane:

«　Tiens donc Edward, tu as cédé? Voilà qui m'étonne!　»

Edward lui tire la langue et Rosalie lui lance un bout de pain à la figure. Ils rient quand je tire sur la mèche de cheveux de Rose et que Bella tape la main d'Edward.

Jasper intervient, toujours très cartésien:

«　Et si c'est un garçon?　»

Bella le regarde, l'air surpris:

«　Hum…on hésite…on aime bien Liam, Wyatt, Cole…　»

Edward lui caresse les cheveux:

«　Elle est persuadée que ce sera une fille…　»

Il la regarde d'un air extatique.

Je vois Alice sourire.

«　Mais pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à savoir à l'écho?　»

«　Parce que je serais trop déçue si c'est un garçon, alors que à la naissance, je sais que je serai juste heureuse d'avoir mon bébé…　»

«　Tu as raison, on ne peut pas être déçue en voyant son bébé　»

approuve Rosalie.

Ah, mon plat arrive. J'ai commandé un steak et double ration de frites. Avec de la salade verte, histoire que Rosalie ne passe pas le repas à me parler cholestérol. Je commence sagement par la salade.

Edward et Jasper ont aussi un steak, mon petit bout de chou de sœur grignote une salade au saumon, Rosalie a prit du veau, son pêché mignon, et Bella suit religieusement les consignes de son gynéco: elle mange du poisson et des haricots verts. Tout en piquant très régulièrement des frites dans l'assiette d'Edward.

Classique.

Rose me fait le coup à chaque fois, en ce moment même d'ailleurs.

Je lui souris et lui donne généreusement une dizaine de frites dans son assiette. Elle me fait goûter sa ratatouille.

Seul Jasper mange tranquillement. Alice n'aime pas la viande et les frites lui donnent la nausée.

Jasper est un père inquiet. Rose et lui ont eu des parents déficients, c'st le moins qu'on puisse dire, et l'un comme l'autre réagissent en étant des parents hyper protecteurs. Jazz est un papa poule de la pire espèce. Alice dit qu'il est jaloux du fait qu'elle puisse allaiter et pas lui.

«　Ali, on appelle pour savoir comment vont les enfants?　»

«　Mes parents savent s'occuper d'eux, Jazz, détend toi!　»

«　Ils en ont beaucoup à garder quand même. Et Tom et Mila ne sont pas de tout repos en ce moment　»

Je confirme que 1 an c'est un age sympa, mais épuisant. Ils courent partout, touchent tout…Et dire que dans quelques mois on remet ça avec Ninette.

Rose commence à me parler du 4°. Je me demande où elle va s'arrêter! Mais je suis d'accord pour 4. Peut-être même 5. Voire 6 pour faire un compte rond. Mais pas plus. Disons, 4 ou 6. Enfin, plutôt 4... Mais je suis incapable de refuser des enfants à ma Rose. Je l'aime trop. Et j'adore avoir des bébés avec elle. Elle est radieuse quand elle est enceinte, encore plus belle que d'habitude, tant elle est heureuse de l'être. Sa libido est au taquet pendant 9 mois, j'ai même parfois du mal à suivre. Ensuite, avec l'allaitement, ses seins sont incroyablement magnifiques. Ils feraient damner un saint.

Hum, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Zut, trop tard, je tire la nappe à moi, histoire que personne ne s'aperçoive de mon état.

Ce soir, ma petite Rosalie va avoir droit à la totale…

Chloe doit être en train de faire marcher mon père sur la tête.

La dernière fois elle l'a maquillé. Sacré Chloe. Bon, je n'ai dit à personne qu'elle me maquille moi chaque jeudi soir, quand Rose est à son cours de tae kwendo…Qui a besoin de savoir ça?

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Edward:

«　ouhou! Houston à Emmett!!!　»

«　Hein? Quoi?　»

«　je te dis que maman nous a dit que tout va bien, seulement Draco a enfin remis Petitcoeur en place, et ton chien est réfugié, terrorisé, au fond du garage, derrière la cave à vin!　»

«　Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite!　»

Rose me tape la tête en riant.

Ce chien est un malin, il est ignoble avec tout le monde, il me mord les mollets TOUS LES JOURS, mais il est angélique avec Sasha et Chloe, qui l'adorent…

Rose me chipe une nouvelle frite.

Je la regarde.

Bon sang ce qu'elle est belle…

Elle me sourit.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes la trouvent hautaine et froide. Edward l'a longtemps trouvé méchante.

Mais je crois que pendant très longtemps, seuls Jasper et moi savions voir la vraie Rose. Ou alors elle ne se montrait sous son vrai visage qu'à nous deux.

Mais moi je sais qu'elle se protège simplement derrière un masque imperturbable.

En réalité, Rose est gentille, sensible, passionnée, intelligente, fiable, précise et minutieuse.

Et moi seul sait à quel point il a été difficile pour elle d'accéder à une vie sexuelle normale.

Quand je l'ai connue elle était traumatisée par ce que son père lui avait fait subir.

Elle m'a sauté dessus lors de cette soirée ou nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais on s'est arrêté à de simples baisers.

J'ai appris à la connaitre les jours qui ont suivit, par mail, par téléphone. Quand on s'est revus le samedi suivant je savais déjà qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle ne m'avait rien dit mais j'avais comprit quelle somme de souffrance se cachait derrière ce physique magnifique.

Nous avons passé la soirée à nous embrasser et je n'ai rien tenté de plus. Elle me regardait, stupéfaite mais heureuse.

J'avais 19 ans, et, pour parler clairement, une fille différente au bout de ma queue chaque WE.

Mais là je ne voyais plus qu'elle.

J'ai attendu qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais, que je l'aimais vraiment, pour elle, pas pour son cul ou ses seins, avant d'envisager de faire l'amour avec elle.

Quand on l'a finalement fait, elle a pleuré durant des heures. De joie. Pour la première fois elle avait prit du plaisir, pour la première fois elle ne se sentait pas salie après avoir couché avec un garçon.

Elle m'a expliqué que, depuis l'age de 14 ans (dès qu'elle a commencé à avoir du succès) elle couchait avec des garçon, parce qu'elle essayait désespérément d'accéder à la normalité…

Elle ne savait pas que seul l'amour pouvait l'aider.

On l'a découvert ensemble…

En fin de compte, Edward et elle sont bien plus semblables qu'il n'y parait…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jasper PDV

Alice est heureuse. Elle rayonne. Nous sommes tous les six réunis pour une soirée «　parents sans les enfants　».

Ca fait du bien. Je sais que Tom et Mila sont entre de bonnes mains.

Je me détends et souris à Bella assise en face de moi.

Elle est adorable, ma petite belle sœur, avec son petit ventre qui pointe, et sa main et celle d'Edward entrelacées et posées dessus.

Elle rend Edward heureux.

Et le fait qu'Edward soit si heureux et épanoui rend Alice heureuse aussi. Alors ça me rend heureux.

Nous rions beaucoup et Emmett, Edward et moi dégustons un succulent bordeaux.

Je regarde ma femme, qui rit avec Emmett.

Je la revois, le jour de notre rencontre…

Rosalie m'avait parlé d'elle.

Je connaissais déjà Emmett, et nous avons été potes immédiatement, dès que Rose nous a présenté.

Quand ils m'ont parlé de Lili j'ai approuvé poliment. Mais la description de pile électrique hystérique qu'Emmett m'en avait fait ne me séduisait absolument pas.

Et ils m'avaient dit qu'elle était toute petite. Alors que je mesure 1m93!

J'y suis allé avec l'intention de rencontrer la famille d'Emmett, de me montrer gentil et poli, et, surtout, de tenir la pile électrique à bonne distance.

Et puis je l'ai vue arriver.

J'étais assis dans le salon des Cullen, et elle est entrée, en jogging, les joues rougies par la course…Elle était encore plus petite que je ne l'avais imaginé, et paraissait totalement allumée.

J'ai d'ailleurs eu la confirmation dans les moments qui ont suivi, que, effectivement, elle était vraiment déjantée.

Mais c'était trop tard. A la seconde ou je l'ai vue j'ai su.

Une certitude inébranlable.

Je l'avais reconnue. Devant moi se tenait ma femme. Celle que j'épouserai dès que possible. Celle que j'allais aimer comme un fou toute ma vie. J'ai aussi immédiatement comprit qu'elle n'allait pas être facile à suivre, mais même cette perspective me remplissait d'allégresse.

Après le repas elle m'a amenée dans sa chambre et à peine la porte refermée sur nous elle s'est jetée à mon cou.

J'ai répondu à ses baisers enflammés avec ardeur et nous avons eu bien du mal à atteindre son lit. Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour ainsi.

J'avais eu ma part de filles, bien qu'étant timide, mais là…

C'était grandiose. Tout simplement.

J'avais peur de la blesser au début, elle est un tout petit modèle, mais elle s'est adaptée à moi, et elle m'a offert un orgasme incroyable.

Depuis elle ne cesse de m'épater. Qui, par exemple, aurais pensé qu'elle réussisse à allaiter deux bébés exclusivement pendant 6 mois ? Et maintenant qu'ils ont un an elle les allaite encore deux fois par jour chacun. Elle force le respect.

Même Rosalie ne pensait pas qu'elle tienne si longtemps.

Elle aime la vie. Elle en profite intensément.

Nous nous complétons bien je pense.

Elle aime Bella.

Elles sont amies, vraiment. J'aime les voir si complices, si joyeuses toutes les trois avec Rose.

Les yeux de Bella sont magnifiques ce soir, apaisés. Elle est l'incarnation même de la maternité.

Quand nous finissons par quitter le restaurant j'ai hâte de retrouver mes enfants, mais aussi de montrer physiquement à ma femme à quel point je l'aime.

Dans la voiture d'Em' et Rose elle s'installe sur mes genoux et nous nous embrassons tout le trajet, comme Edward et Bella à coté de nous.

Emmett nous charrie sans cesse mais nous ne l'entendons même pas.

La villa des Cullen est plongée dans le noir, à l'exception du salon.

Nous entrons silencieusement et nous contemplons un long moment le spectacle qui s'offre à nos yeux…

Carlisle est allongé sur le canapé, Esmée contre lui, le chien de Bella et Edward à leurs pieds, et Chloe en travers de leurs genoux…

Emmett prend délicatement sa fille dans les bras et la monte à l'étage, pendant qu'Alice et Edward se chargent de réveiller leurs parents en douceur.

Je souris.

Chloe est une petite peste, comme sa mère et sa tante, mais elle est totalement craquante…

Alice me sourit quand nous entrons dans la chambre. Tom e Mila dorment dans leur lit, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Je prends ma femme dans mes bras et la pousse sans ménagement sur le grand lit.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

Ce soir ça va marcher à la baguette.

Ils sont trop nombreux pour que l'imprévu s'en mêle.

Esmée a mis Nina en écharpe dans son dos, Je tiens fermement Tom et Chloe par la main, tandis que ma femme gère Mila.

Leurs parents viennent de partir et Sasha est le seul à qui cela ne fasse ni chaud ni froid, en même temps il a 5 ans et demi.

Je lui ai promis une partie de Mario Kart et je m'exécute, je perds lamentablement, mais j'ai des excuses:Tom s'accroche à mon dos, tandis que Mila veut à tout prix manger ma manette…

Je les amène ensuit à la cuisine. Chloe aide sa mamie à mettre la table.

Je fais manger alternativement Tom et Mila, assis dans leurs chaises hautes, cela me rappelle quand je faisais manger Edward et Alice…Tom mange bien ses pâtes, mais je distrais Mila pour lui faire avaler plus qu'une petite cuiller.

Sasha engouffre sa deuxième fournée de nouilles pendant que Chloe louche sur la barre de chocolat posée à coté de son verre, et à laquelle elle aura droit après son repas.

Esmée et moi nous sourions souvent. J'adore garder les petits avec nous rappelle quand nous étions de jeunes parents épuisés mais heureux.

Esmée donne la becquée à Nina, qui s'essaye aux panades. Puis elle lui donne le lait de sa mère à la tasse à bec.

Nous ne prenons pas la peine de débarrasser et montons les laver.

Je colle les 4 grands (oui, après un an chez nous, on est grand) dans le bain et les savonne. Impossible de me rappeler si je viens de savonner Tom ou Mila ? Dans le doute, je resavonne les deux.

Esmée lave Nina sur la table à langer, et je fais calmer les autres quand elle la trempe rapidement dans le bain pour la rincer.

Elle la met en pyjama et disparaît dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rose pour l'endormir.

Bon courage…

Je ris en voyant Tom imiter Chloe et frotter le mur au dessus de la baignoire avec du shampoing.

Je sors Mila en premier, en confiant Tom à Sasha, et sans les quitter des yeux. Puis je mets Tom en pyjama à son tour. Chloe sort sans trop rechigner, puis je laisse Sasha se sécher et se mettre en pyjama comme un grand qu'il est.

Sasha et Chloe viennent coucher les jumeaux avec moi. J'enfile Tom et Mila dans leurs turbulettes, et les installe dans leur lit. Ils partagent encore le même lit. Hum…Comme Alice et Edward au même age…On a vu ce que ça a donné…

Je vais en toucher un mot à Alice. Non, ça ne servirait à rien.

Je vais plutôt en parler à Jasper. Là ça servira à quelque chose…

Je les embrasse et leur remonte leur boite à musique.

Nous sortons et j'amène Sasha et Chloe dans mon bureau. Le canapé lit est déjà installé. Ils s'y assoient et prennent leurs doudous. Je raconte l'histoire du loup qui voulait être un mouton, puis celle du renard et du lapin.

Quand nos enfants étaient petits, c'était déjà mon role de leur lire une histoire le soir. Je me rend compte en reprenant le flambeau que ça m'a manqué...

Je les embrasse, les borde et redescend.

La fermeté, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Esmée était beaucoup plus ferme que moi avec les enfants quand ils étaient petits. Mais je me rend compte qu'elle a raison, les aimer ne veut pas dire les laisser faire n'importe quoi.

Je vais à la cuisine, débarrasse rapidement, me sert un verre de bordeaux et me retourne pour aller au salon.

Et je manque lâcher mon verre de surprise.

Chloe est devant moi, lapin- doudou à la main, moue de petite fille qui va se mettre à pleurer…

Je la prend dans mes bras, l'embrasse et monte la recoucher, très fermement.

Elle s'accroche à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je la redescend, elle va se mettre à hurler sinon, et réveiller son frère, sa sœur et ses cousins.

Je regarde Sasha qui dort déjà. Je risque un œil dans la chambre de Lili : les jumeaux dorment en se tenant par le cou.

J'écoute ou en est Esmée : elle chantonne doucement une berceuse à Nina.

Je redescends les escaliers en soupirant, Chloe accrochée à moi en bébé panda.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et elle regarde avec moi un documentaire sur les éléphants.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé, mais Esmée me caresse doucement la joue, et je l'entends parler à Chloe :

« C'est bien ma puce, tu as réussis à endormir papi… »

Ma femme s'assied à coté de moi. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, Chloe se cale sur nous et je repars dans mes rêves.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Mes parents ont été déclarés perdants par KO.

Chloe a gagné. Comme d'habitude.

J'évite de ricaner top fort, je ne sais pas ce que me fera faire mon bébé dans quelques mois/années…

-

-

-

-

-

**_-_**

**_Je viens de poster un OS Bella/Edward trés différent de cette fic, allez voir dans mon profil, ça s'appelle "one of us", c'est assez sombre..._**


	78. maison

Edward PDV

Bella est comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Alors ça va pour moi aussi.

C'est totalement normal qu'elle choisisse sa préparation à l'accouchement. C'est elle qui accouche, hein.

Quoi que, depuis le début des séances d'haptonomie, je commence à me poser des questions…

Je suis sur et certain que Rose est dans le coup.

Em' et elle ont aussi fait des cours d'haptonomie.

Aller à la rencontre de mon bébé, je ne demande que ça.

Avoir des techniques pour soulager la douleur de ma femme, je supplie à genoux qu'on m'en donne.

Mais cette technique qui consiste à « faire passer la douleur au papa »…ça me laisse dubitatif quand même*.

Et le sourire de Bella quand on lui a dit ça me donne à penser qu'elle y compte bien, en plus.

Bon, sang ,je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit déjà enceinte de plus de 6 mois !

Ca passe si vite !

Elle va à la fac et elle dit que ça ne lui pèse absolument pas. Elle aime tellement lire qu'elle passe presque tout son temps libre à lire.

Elle écrit aussi. Elle sera peut-être un jour un grand écrivain !

Pour ses 19 ans, il y a deux mois, elle m'a réclamé des livres, quand je lui demandé ce qu'elle voulait comme cadeau.

Alors je suis allé avec elle dans une librairie et elle s'est lâchée.

Les titres m'ont fait sourire : « réussir son allaitement », «comment gérer la douleur de l'accouchement », « donner toutes les chances à son enfant », « au cœur des émotions de l'enfant », « comprendre le nouveau-né »,et j'en passe.

Je les lis moi aussi, elle les pose l'un après l'autre très ostensiblement sur mon oreiller. J'apprends beaucoup de choses.

C'est passionnant ! (on va dire ça hein !)

J'avoue que j'ai envie que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais je me sens un peu impuissant en fait. C'est difficile pour moi de savoir que je vais être là, à la voir souffrir, faire tout le boulot. Je me demande si je vais servir à quelque chose…

Elle me rabroue quand je lui dis ça, elle me répète que sans moi elle n'y arrivera pas, qu'elle a besoin de moi, même si je lui tiens seulement la main. J'ai envie de plus que ça, de vraiment participer.

L'haptonomie sert à ça. OK, sauf que « prendre la douleur »…c'était pas dans le contrat de mariage !

J'ai tout simplement hâte que le bébé soit né, que tout se soit bien passé. Qu'on soit à 3, enfin !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je crois qu'Edward a prit la relève. Maintenant que je vais mieux, que je me pose moins de questions ,il s'angoisse à son tour !

Comme s'il s'autorisait à craquer à son tour.

Je sais que ça va lui passer, que c'est normal. Mais j'ai envie de lui changer les idées.

Le deuxième trimestre est le meilleur d'une grossesse, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Pour l'instant je confirme.

Je n'ai plus de malaises, plus du tout de nausées, je ne suis pas encore trop grosse (j'ai pris 10 kgs) et je me sens bien.

On a déjà acheté un certain nombre de choses, comme les petites couches lavables, qui me font fondre chaque fois que je les regarde, c'est-à-dire 10 fois par jour.

Edward lui a acheté une peluche également, un magnifique chien loup, très doux !

J'ai renoncé à tricoter. Sue par contre, qui est très douée, m'a déjà donné plusieurs gilets adorables !

Je suis totalement dans cette grossesse. J'en savoure chaque seconde.

Je veux d'autres enfants, mais je sais que les prochaines grossesses n'auront pas la même saveur: j'aurai moins de temps pour me concentrer sur mon ventre, et ce ne sera plus l'émerveillement de la première fois.

Alors je me regarde pousser le ventre.

A la fac les garçons ont deux réactions totalement opposées.

Il y a ceux qui me regardent comme si j'étais devenue une déesse intouchable. Même si avant ils me draguaient, voire étaient lourd, à présent ils me sourient avec un air admiratif.

Et d'autres ont l'air assez excités par la grossesse. J'ai eu des demandes assez dégoutantes, que j'ai soigneusement cachées à Edward, que ça aurait drôlement mis en colère.

James ne s'est pas manifesté depuis qu'on l'a vu au cinéma. Mais je suis prudente ,et Edward encore plus. Il me laisse rarement faire le trajet fac/appartement toute seule.

Aujourd'hui est l'exception.

Quel est-ce bruit que j'entends dans cette poubelle?

On dirait …Non, quel est le monstre qui pourrait faire ça?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Alice et Jasper déménagent dans 15 jours.

Ils ont trouvé une super maison à Redmond, à seulement 3 rues de celle de Rosalie et Emmett. A quelques minutes en voiture de la villa de mes parents, qui est située en dehors de la ville, presque en pleine foret.

Ma mère est en plein boulot avec Alice pour aménager l'intérieur.

Alice transforme une partie du garage pour en faire son atelier.

Jazz et Lili auront une chambre, Tom et Mila auront chacun la leur, même si pour le moment ils partagent encore le même lit, il y a en plus une salle de jeux et un bureau pour Jazz. Le salon donne sur une chouette véranda.

Je suis jaloux.

Moi aussi j'ai envie de trouver une maison à Redmond.

Je me renseigne de partout, vais sur internet tous les jours, suis en contact avec plusieurs agences immobilières.

Mais c'est dur, soit je trouve trop petit, soit beaucoup trop grand (du genre 8 chambres…) soit complètement délabré…

On trouvera, il le faut!

Bella va rentrer d'ici quelques minutes. Elle est même un peu en retard.

Je ne l'appelle pas.

J'ai confiance en elle.

Mais pas en James…

Mais en pleine après-midi il ne tentera rien, il n'est pas idiot non plus.

Le téléphone sonne.

C'est la mère de Rose et Jazz…

«　Edward? J'ai entendu dire que tu recherchais une maison sur Redmond. Une de mes connaissances en vend une, elle est au bout de la rue ou vont aménager Jasper et Alice. Elle comporte 5 chambres, dont une petite qui sert plutôt de bureau. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait?　»

«　ah oui! Il y a des travaux? Combien en demandent les vendeurs?　»

«　des travaux de rénovations, les peintures, le papier peint, et le prix c'est le même que celui de Jazz et Lili　»

Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Le rêve!

Entre l'argent de la revente de ma voiture, celui donné par nos parents pour le mariage et la revente de mon appartement on peut acheter cette maison comptant!

«　la seule chose, Edward, c'est qu'elle ne sera disponible qu'en mai. Les propriétaires partent pour le Texas, mais la mutation du Monsieur n'a lieu qu'en mai　»

«　ce n'est pas grave, ça nous laissera le temps de vendre l'appartement! Merci Mme Hale!　»

Elle me donne les coordonnées des propriétaire et je les appelle dans la foulée. Ils sont enthousiastes et me proposent de venir visiter immédiatement.

J'attend Bella en sautillant dans l'entrée. On va aller visiter ce qui sera peut-être notre maison!

Je l'entend parler avec Bonnie dans les escaliers et me précipite pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Mais je reste surpris par son air.

L'air d'une petite fille prise en faute. Elle me regarde en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle tient son bonnet dans les bras et Bonnie roucoule en regardant dans le bonnet.

Je me penche à mon tour pour regarder le contenu dudit bonnet…

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

Je confirme qu'il nous faut une maison, et vite!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

6 petits bébés chats.

Lâchement abandonnés, comme ça dans une poubelle!

C'est scandaleux!

Certaines personnes n'ont pas de cœur.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi et les ait prit.

Bien au chaud dans mon bonnet ils ont l'air d'être mieux.

Il y en a deux gris tigrés, deux blanc et noir, un tout noir et un roux et blanc.

Edward va pousser des hurlements d'horreur pour faire bonne mesure, mais dans le fond il a le cœur aussi sensible que moi et il adore les chats.

Je sors mon portable et appelle Alice. Elle m'en réserve deux. Un gris et le tout noir. Bon, ça calmera Edward!

J'appelle Rosalie, qui hésite, puis craque en recevant la photo des minous sur son portable. Elle réserve le roux et blanc.

Je suis ravie. J'ai sauvé 6 vies, et il ne me reste que trois bébés chats à donner. Je sais que s'il le faut j'arriverai à convaincre Edward de les garder.

Je croise Bonnie dans les escaliers, avec son petit ami. Ils forment un couple original: elle est afro-américaine, plutôt petite très peace and love, très zen ,et lui est d'origine asiatique, très grand , il est métissé, parce qu'il a les yeux clairs, et il est toujours en costume cravate, parce qu'il travaille dans une banque, et avec l'air stressé en permanence. Edward dit que Bonnie ne lui fait pas assez renifler de patchouli…

Je montre les chatons à Bonnie et nous gazouillons ensemble au dessus du bonnet.

Elle craque et prend immédiatement le deuxième gris. Elle le cale dans son pull et Jamie, son petit ami , se détend un peu en voyant le chaton lécher le cou de Bonnie.

Bon. Plus que deux!

Edward nous rejoint dans les escaliers, les yeux brillants, et pile net en nous voyant, Bonnie et moi, au dessus du bonnet. Il jette un œil et éclate de rire.

J'embraye:

«　Edward, je les ai trouvés dans une poubelle! Tu te rends compte! Une poubelle! C'est horrible! Alice en prend deux, Rosalie un et Bonnie un aussi. Il n'en reste que deux à caser! Je les caserai bien à la fac!　»

Ce que je ne lui dis pas, c'est que celui qui a une tache noire autour de l'œil, il est hors de question que je m'en sépare…

Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras:

«　c'est pas un souci Bella! On part visiter une maison à Redmond! Tu peux tous les garder si tu veux!　»

　Ah bah zut! Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas essayé de les caser à tout prix!

Puis, d'un coup, je réalise:

«　tu as trouvé une MAISON! Yahooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!　»

Bonnie a juste le temps de récupérer le bonnet contenant les chats et je me jette au cou de mon mari.

Nous sautons enlacés dans les escaliers.

Bonnie rit de bon cœur. Jamie sourit.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

«　on y va?　»

«　oui, on part tout de suite!　»

Zut, les chats…

Bon, on les embarque, comme ça on donnera tout de suite le sien à Rose, et elle pourra peut-être garder ceux d' Alice…

Bonnie emporte le sien dans son appartement en manquant claquer la porte au nez de Jamie, tellement elle est concentrée sur le chaton. Elle vient de l'appeler Tigrou.

J'appelle Alice dans la voiture pour lui raconter qu'on va visiter une maison en bas de leur rue.

Elle hurle de joie, heureusement j'ai prévu le coup et j'ai éloigné le téléphone de mon oreille juste à temps. Elle aussi a déjà choisi des noms pour ses chats: Coco et Chanel…

Du Alice tout craché…

Je bouts tout le long du chemin.

Edward essaye de me calmer, pour qu'on ne soit pas trop déçus si la visite n'était pas à la hauteur de nos espérances, mais c'est peine perdue, et puis il est aussi enthousiaste que moi.

Dès que je vois la maison je me met à glapir. Il y a un grand jardin. Avec un grand arbre dedans. Comme j'en rêve!

Je saute littéralement hors de la voiture alors qu'Edward n'est pas encore garé.

Je regarde la maison, les larmes aux yeux.

Le bébé fait une pirouette dans mon ventre.

A lui aussi elle plait!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est à la limite de l'hystérie.

Je ne suis pas loin derrière, mais moi je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai moins d'hormones à gérer alors j'arrive à ne pas hurler et pleurer tout en riant hystériquement avec Alice au téléphone.

Je conduis en riant jusqu'à chez Emmett et Rosalie.

Rosalie est contente de nous voirbien qu'un peu surprise que nous ayons fait tout ce trajet pour lui remettre le chaton.

Mais nous lui expliquons et elle est heureuse pour nous.

J'aime la première chose qu'elle nous dit en réalisant que nous allons être voisins:

«on va pouvoir faire du troc de bébés!　»

Bella hurle à nouveau hystériquement.

Elle n'aura pas plus de voix demain que moi d'ouïe…

«　mais Rose, tu réalises: tu seras sans doute l'institutrice de notre bébé!　»

Bon, elles sont deux à hululer de joie en se tenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre...

Les chatons doivent se demander ou ils sont tombés.

Chloe et Sasha nous regardent, estomaqués.

Ils sont heureux d'avoir le chaton. Ils l'appellent Caramel, ce qui lui va particulièrement bien.

Nous nous rendons ensuite chez mes parents, avec seulement deux chatons. Rose a accepté de garder ceux de Lili.

Mon père est déjà là, et je me rend compte qu'il est plus de 20H00.

Ma mère pleure de joie quand nous leur racontons notre visite:

Un immense double salon, ou mon piano sera mis en valeur, un bureau pour nous deux, comme maintenant, et des chambres. Suffisamment pour avoir trois enfants.

Et le grenier est déjà partiellement aménagé, on pourra y faire deux autres chambres, une salle de bains et une salle de jeux.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

Mon père débouche un bon bordeaux. Notre péché mignon.

Ma mère fait réchauffer du chili con carne et nous parlons de la maison tout le repas.

Ma mère et Bella nourrissent les quatre chatons avec de la viande mixée.

Quand elles reviennent de la cuisine, ma mère a un des chatons non encore promis dans les bras. Elle regarde mon père en souriant.

Celui-ci comprend immédiatement et s'approche de ma mère, il caresse le chaton, qui, il faut le reconnaitre, ferait craquer n'importe qui, et demande à ma mère:

«　male ou femelle?　»

«　une jeune fille , mon chéri　»

«　bon, on va l'appeler comment?　»

Ils se sourient amoureusement.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en les regardant. Mes parents ont su garder leur complicité et leur amour intact. C'est-ce que je souhaite pour mon couple. Et nous allons nous en donner les moyens.

Bella me regarde en souriant, le dernier chaton, celui qui a une tache noire autour de l'œil collé contre elle.

«　oui!　»

Elle éclate de rire.

Heureusement, Emmett n'est pas là, sinon il me dirait encore que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma femme. C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Rosalie le mène par le bout du nez…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Quelle journée!

Je prends ma douche en riant. Je suis…Non, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive juste pas à y croire…

Je vais me coucher et Edward m'attendait visiblement.

Je m'allonge directement sur lui.

C'est sans doute une des dernières fois avant l'accouchement ou je peux le faire: mon ventre devient…encombrant…

Il m'installe confortablement, me calant même avec des oreillers.

Je frémis. Depuis quelques semaines j'aime surtout faire l'amour calmement. La levrette est devenue impossible, au grand désespoir d'Edward. Mais on a remplacé par "sur le coté".

Et ,même si j'adorais déjà ça avant, je deviens folle de bonheur quand il me fait une minette…

Il est très doué, et moi très réceptive…

Je sens rapidement sa langue sur mon clitoris ultra sensible. Il me caresse les hanches et les cuisses et je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je gémis de contentement.

Sa langue est douce, tendre. Il m'aime. Cela se ressent dans sa manière de me donner du plaisir.

Je le repousse quand il m'amène au bord du plaisir.

Je veux arriver à l'orgasme avec lui au fond de mon ventre.

Je prend à mon tour son sexe dans ma bouche. Il respire profondément, et je sais qu'il essaye de se contrôler.

Je le sens frémir quand je fais tourner ma langue autour de son gland, puis je le mordille doucement, avant de faire courir mes lèvres sur tout sa longueur. Enfin je le prends totalement dans ma bouche et imprime des va et vient.

Il sort vivement de ma bouche et vient tout de suite entre mes cuisses. Il me pénètre avec douceur et je grogne de satisfaction. Il bouge lentement au début, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il caresse doucement mon clitoris et je lui demande d'y aller plus fort.

Les sensations sont décuplées. Je me laisse aller, me donnant totalement à lui.

Je l'aime, je l'aime tant.

Je me resserre autour de lui, et me sens partir.

L'orgasme est profond, intense. Comme à chaque fois depuis le début de ma grossesse, il me fait pleurer.

Edward me prend plus intensément. Il me prend les mains et s'enfonce très profondément en gémissant. Il se cabre et crie son plaisir. Je souris en sentant sa semence couler au fond de moi.

Il me sourit en retour et nous nous regardons, heureux, comblés.

Le bonheur se cultive. J'en suis certaine. Et je mets en pratique…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_*technique d'haptonomie._**


	79. révélations chocs

**_Encore une fois merci à toutes pour vos review, c'est du super carburant!_**

**_Pour l'haptonomie, vous pouvez rechercher sur google, c'est assez long à expliquer, c'est une technique de préparation à l'accouchement, et on fait poser les bras du papa sur le ventre de la maman, la douleur est censée être allégée lors des contractions._**

**_Isa: merci! Si j'écris un livre un jour, ce que j'espère, ce sera sur un thème trés différent, mais j'ai déjà la trame en tête!_**

**_Le chapitre du jour, sur un sujet dont on ne vous parle jamais avant l'accouchement, ou presque. J'ai essayé de le prendre par l'humour!_**

**_-_**

-

-

-

Bella PDV

RDV avec la sage-femme de l'hôpital.

J'attendais ça depuis longtemps.

J'ai ma liste de questions dans mon sac. Edward a la sienne. Cette sage-femme est aussi conseillère en allaitement, c'est une amie de Rosalie, elles sont toutes les deux à la leche league.

C'est Rose qui nous l'a conseillée, en nous disant qu'elle est franche, directe et gentille. Et qu'elle ne connaît pas la langue de bois.

Tout ce que j'aime.

J'ai jeté un œil aux questions d'Edward. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Disons que c'est bien un homme…

Elle est plus jeune que je ne l'imaginais, et encore plus enceinte que moi.

Elle attend son quatrième enfant. Je comprends qu'elle plaise à Rosalie.

Nous nous asseyons cote à cote sur le canapé.

Il y a une musique douce en fond sonore. Je sais que ça plait à Edward.

La sage femme, elle s'appelle Ashley, s'assied prêt de nous.

Pas de bureau entre nous, j'apprécie.

Elle nous explique doucement le déroulement d'un accouchement naturel, avec des schémas à l'appui, et même un bassin en plastique et un poupon.

Quand elle en arrive à l'expulsion, elle nous dit :

« Alors la tête s'engage, comprimant le rectum qui se vide, condition indispensable pour que le bébé puisse naître »

Je l'interrompt en levant la main, légèrement crispée.

« Que voulez-vous dire par « le rectum se vide » ? »

Elle me sourit, tandis qu'Edward se tortille à coté de moi, gêné.

« Ce que vous imaginez. Il y a expulsion de selles. »*

Mon cerveau bugge.

L'information a du mal à passer.

Je me sens devenir cramoisie, puis livide.

Je reste la bouche ouverte. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible…Je ne vais pas…devoir…faire « ça » devant Edward, la gynéco, la sage femme ,l'infirmière…

Oh non !

Ashley sent mon trouble :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'est comme ça pour toutes les naissances, c'est physiologique, il ne faut pas être gênée. Bien sur je comprends que ça vous embète, mais sincèrement il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

Je ne réponds pas.

Atterrée, je suis atterrée…

Edward me serre la main, anxieux de me voir si gênée.

Ashley reprend, avec tact :

« Si cette idée vous dérange vraiment trop, je peux vous prescrire un lavement à faire quand le travail va commencer, pour pallier à cet inconvénient »

Je bondis sur l'occasion :

« Vous pouvez me faire l'ordonnance tout de suite ? »

Edward et elle éclatent de rire. Je suis furieuse.

Mais elle me fait gentiment l'ordonnance. Je la serre dans mes doigts, c'est un papier terriblement précieux…

Bon. On reprend l'expulsion.

« Les efforts expulsifs durent de quelques minutes à une heure maximum. C'est la partie la plus physique de l'accouchement. Certaines femmes disent alors ressentir la pire douleur de leur vie, alors que d'autres disent que pousser les soulage, voire que c'est agréable. Si les poussées de la mère sont inefficaces, ou qu'elle n'arrive pas à pousser correctement pour diverses raisons, on peut l'aider, aux moyens des forceps, ou de la ventouse. Mais là c'est du domaine purement médical, c'est votre gynécologue qui vous expliquera, ceci dit, il n'y a pas de raisons que cela vous arrive particulièrement »

Je reste légèrement abrutie. Bon sang, le coup du rectum qui se vide, ça, je vais mettre un moment à m'en remettre…

« Vous avez des questions ? »

J'en avais préparé, mais je n'ai plus tellement le cœur à les poser…

Edward sort son papier de sa poche.

« Euh…jusqu'à quand on peut avoir des relations ? »

Ashley sourit :

« Jusqu'au dernier moment, mais c'est fonction de l'envie des futurs parents. »

Edward se gratte la tête, mal à l'aise. Je pense qu'il vient de réaliser que toutes ses questions sont en rapport avec la sexualité…

Il se jette à l'eau, assez courageusement :

« Et euh…quand est-ce qu'on peut, euh…recommencer après la naissance, hum… »

« En moyenne il faut compter 5 à 6 semaines »

Il la fixe, effondré :

« 5 à 6 semaines ?! »

Ashley se contente de lui sourire.

Il se ressaisit, oublie visiblement les autres questions qu'il a préparées et demande :

« Quel rôle je peux jouer, moi, pour l'aider efficacement ? »

Ah, sa question me plait. Visiblement, elle plait également à Ashley.

« C'est à vous de trouver, mais disons qu'être là, à l'écoute, accéder à ses demandes, parfois contradictoires, parfois farfelues c'est déjà très bien… »

Ashley se tourne vers moi :

« Bella, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez pas de questions… »

Je lui jette un regard noir. Elle me taquine, c'est visible.

« Hum. Je voudrais savoir si on peut me promettre qu'on me laissera le bébé en peau à peau après la naissance »

« On ne peut pas le promettre. Si le bébé va bien, c'est oui, totalement. S'il a besoin de soins, évidement on l'amènera, et on vous le redonnera dès que possible »

« Est-ce que je pourrai le garder en peau à peau pendant deux heures si tout va bien ? »

« Pourquoi seulement deux heures ? 24 heures c'est mieux »

Je souris.

« Et pour la mise au sein précoce ? »

Elle me sourit :

« Je vois que vous avez été à bonne école avec Rose. Bien sur, la mise au sein précoce est fondamentale. Vous pouvez compter dessus »

Je me sens rassurée.

« Et si je dois avoir une césarienne, je serai endormie, comment ça se passera ? »

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma voix de trembler. Edward me prend par les épaules.

Ashley me serre la main :

« Dans ce cas, le bébé sera en peau à peau contre son papa jusqu'à votre réveil »

« Euh. J'ai une demande à ce sujet…Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre mais…c'est important pour moi »

Edward me regarde, surpris, je ne lui avais pas parlé de ça…

« En fait, je ne voudrais pas que toute la famille voit mon bébé, le prenne dans les bras, alors que moi je dors…Je ne voudrais pas être la dernière à la voir…C'est bête hein… »

« Non, Bella ce n'est pas bête du tout ! bien au contraire ! je le note dans votre dossier : en cas d'anesthésie générale, le bébé restera contre son papa, sans être lavé ni habillé, et personne ne le verra, à part le papa et les soignants, jusqu'à votre réveil »

Je lui souris, c'est déjà pas mal…

C'est le plus embêtant, je trouve, ce sentiment de ne pas tout contrôler. Alors j'essaye de m'organiser, au cas ou tout ne se passerait pas de manière idéale. Ca calme un peu mes angoisses.

Je voudrais tellement que tout se passe vite et bien, que je puisse profiter de mon bébé tout de suite…

Edward regarde le poupon d'un air dubitatif :

« C'est quand même extraordinaire, imaginer que ça tient dans un ventre, et que ça passe par un si petit espace »

En effet, c'est incroyable. D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Nous sortons du RDV après avoir passé en revue chaque étape, et listé nos désirs. J'ai fait mon projet de naissance, en fait. Et j'ai l'assurance que tout sera respecté au mieux, en fonction de mes désirs et des événements le jour dit.

Je suis épuisée.

Nerveusement, tout mettre à plat ainsi m'a fait du bien, mais a aussi mis à jour mes peurs les plus profondes…

Je repense à cette histoire de selles en accouchant…

J'ai du mal avec ça, vraiment…

Je regarde Edward en coin. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie qu'il voit ça…

« Edward ?... »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Euh…Ca te dérangerait si tu sortais au moment ou je pousserai et tu rentrerais quand la tête sera sortie… »

Il éclate de rire.

« Bella ! Tu es angoissée par cette histoire de selles, hein ?! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regarderai pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisé de toutes façons, je me tiendrai à coté de ton visage, je te tiendrai la main, te passerai un gant humide sur le front, tout ça. Mais je ne regarderai pas ton intimité mise à mal, je me sentirai trop mal, et trop coupable ! »

Ah.

Bon, on va dire ça comme ça.

Nous passons par un magasin de puériculture, pour acheter un gros ballon, la maman peut s'asseoir dessus pendant les contractions, pour bouger le bassin, il parait que c'est efficace. Nous prenons aussi de l'huile de massage, pour qu'Edward puisse me masser les reins pendant les contractions.

J'essaye de ne pas trop penser aux mauvais cotés. Je me concentre sur le moment ou mon bébé sera dans mes bras, et rien d'autre.

Rentrés à l'appartement je téléphone à Alice :

« Dis donc toi ! Il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ! Je suis assez furax figure toi ! »

« Euh…de quoi tu parles Bella ? »

« Sur le fait qu'on a des selles en accouchant !"

« Ah tu es au courant ! »

Me répond-t-elle, sibylline.

« Maintenant oui, et pas grâce à toi ! »

« Rosalie aurait pu t'en parler, elle aussi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle aura droit elle aussi à un savon de ma part ! »

A coté de moi, Edward est mort de rire.

« Bon, alors c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

Oh mon dieu…

« Et ?... »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Bella ? Je poussais, de toutes façons on ne peut pas t'empêcher de pousser, je me suis rendue compte que je ne poussais pas que le bébé, mais à ce moment là rien d'autre ne comptait que mettre ce bébé au monde ! Et puis la gynéco a mis une gaze pour cacher, je ne crois pas que Jasper s'en soit rendu compte en fait »

Au loin, derrière Alice, j'entends Jazz crier :

« Si si ! Je m'en suis rendu compte ! »

Alice s'exclame :

« Quoi ?! Oh là là ! Et ne rigole pas en plus Jasper Richard Hale ! »

« Tu vois que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter ! »

« Bon Bella, je te laisse, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec mon mari ! »

Je raccroche et appelle Rosalie dans la foulée :

« ROSE ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait des selles en poussant le bébé ! »

« Bella ? Tu pourrais dire bonjour dis donc ! »

« BONJOUR ! Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

Elle ricane, gênée :

« Personne n'a envie d'annoncer ça ! »

« Et, euh, ça t'est arrivé ? »

« Évidemment ! »

« Et tu as géré ça comment ? »

« Hum, à ce moment là, tu sais, je ne gérais plus rien du tout…Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que le bébé sorte… »

Ca m'avance bien, tiens…

Je discute plus calmement, puis vais rejoindre Edward dans la cuisine, il est en train de mixer du jambon pour Neville, le chaton. Oui, on l'a appelé Neville, pour rester dans la saga Harry Potter, et comme il est assez gaffeur et a tenté de manger le ficus le jour de son arrivée, on a choisi Neville.

Ginny l'a prit sous son aile, c'est mignon. Draco le gratifie d'un coup de langue amical de temps en temps, qui expédie le chaton à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais l'intention y est.

Les colombes s'en fichent royalement. Bref, tout va bien coté ménagerie.

Je m'effondre sur une chaise. Edward me donne un verre de jus de tomate que j'avale d'une traite.

« Mes parents vont passer, ma mère est venue rejoindre mon père, ils vont au théâtre ce soir. Je leur ai proposé de manger avec nous. »

« Tu as bien fait. J'ai envie de cuisiner justement, ça me changera les idées »

Je commence à éplucher des carottes. Un bon ragoût, ça nous fera du bien.

Edward me regarde en souriant.

Je fulmine.

« Tu sais mon chéri, dès 50 ans tu auras un toucher rectal par an… »

Il blêmit.

« Ce sera mon tour de rigoler »

« Bella…ce n'est pas si grave quand même ! Ça m'arrive de rentrer dans la salle de bains quand tu es aux toilettes et vice versa…On est intimes, on est mariés… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Là c'est…assez humiliant ! »

« Je comprends…mais ne te focalise pas là-dessus je t'en prie, tu sais c'est là que je vois que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Que tu vois que quoi ? »

« Que tu es très jeune ! »

Je le fusille du regard. En même temps, il a raison…

Je me détends un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son enfant…Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début…

Quand mes beaux-parents arrivent je me suis un peu remise du choc.

Nous leur parlons du projet de naissance.

Carlisle me propose, en cas de césarienne, d'assister à la naissance pour prendre des photos, afin que je sache tout ce qui s'est passé…

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est une excellente idée !

Après le repas je montre à Esmée les petites affaires que j'ai achetées au bébé cette semaine.

Elle admire le petit bonnet à oreilles de lapin.

Je lui raconte que je suis un peu traumatisée par le coup des selles en expulsant le bébé, je n'ai pas osé en parler devant Carlisle.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

« Pardon ? »

Me dit-elle, effarée.

Je répète.

« Mais…je ne savais pas ! Je ne me suis pas rendue compte ! »

Elle a rougit.

J'ai fait une gaffe on dirait.

« CARLISLE !!! »

Mon beau-père arrive, l'air surpris.

C'est la première fois que je vois Esmée lui parler sur ce ton.

Je quitte la pièce, mais ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre la conversation…

« C'est vrai ce que m'a dit la petite : une femme a des selles en expulsant son bébé ? »

« Euh, oui, la plupart du temps, c'est physiologique tu comprends… »

« Ça m'est arrivé à moi ?! »

« Et bien… »

« Répond par oui ou par non ! »

« Euh….oui »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Oh ! Quand je pense à Aro ! Mon gynéco de l'époque à qui je souris chaque fois que je le vois sans savoir que, que…OH ! »

Edward est mort de rire à coté de moi. Je lui lance mon coude dans les cotes.

« Pourtant, ta mère n'est pas aussi jeune que moi… »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Imagine un instant que les rôles soient inversés. Comment prendrais-tu le fait de pousser devant tout le monde ?mmmhhh ? »

Il se crispe et ne répond pas.

C'est bien ce que je pensais : si c'était les hommes qui accouchaient, l'humanité se serait éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

Mes beaux-parents finissent par nous rejoindre à la cuisine.

Esmée est rouge, forcément, encaisser 28 ans de silence, c'est dur !

Quand ils finissent par partir pour le théâtre, Carlisle me glisse à l'oreille en m'embrassant :

« Merci Bella ! »

« À votre service ! »

J'en ris à présent. Comment faire autrement, de toute façon ? D'après mes belles-sœurs, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de pousser, alors…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais accoucher.

Jamais je ne l'avouerai mais…heureusement.

Sincèrement : je n'en serai pas capable.

Les filles sont courageuses.

Vraiment.

Je regarde Bella, c'est vraiment une épreuve, de mettre un enfant au monde. Un peu un rite de passage.

Elle sera à la hauteur.

J'en suis sur.

Je suis incroyablement fier d'elle.

Elle est si jeune et si courageuse...

Son petit ventre est vraiment rond à présent. Adisson pense qu'elle va avoir un trés gros bébé. On était assez fiers, Bella et moi...

Nous avons fêté Thanksgiving la semaine dernière, chez Charlie et Sue, et ches mes parents le soir. Et cette année, nous savions l'un comme l'autre pourquoi nous disions merci!

Quand je pense que l'année dernière j'avais ricané parce que Nina, qui n'était pas encore née, avait reçu des cadeaux de Noël...Et bien cette année j'ai déjà acheté pour mon bébé un tricycle en bois, une peluche lapin blanche toute douce et des cubes en bois rétro. Et je suis certain de trouver d'autres choses d'ici Noël...

Pour Bella j'ai déjà trouvé une coeur en or sur lequel j'ai fait graver: "avec tout notre amour, papa et bébé"; et puis de jolis vêtements de grossesse aussi. Dont le beau manteau de grossesse qui lui plait mais qu'elle n'a pas osé acheter parce qu'il est trés cher. Je sais que ça lui fera plaisir!

Aprés tout, Noël ce n'est que dans un mois, enfin un peu plus.

Cette année il aura une saveur particulière, et l'année d'aprés encore plus!

-

-

-

-

-

-

* **_véridique..._**

**_Je suis désolée pour celles, qui, n'étant pas encore passées par là, voyait l'accouchement comme quelque chose de glamour...Ce n'est pas le cas! du tout!_**

**_Mais c'est quand même la plus belle aventure au monde!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Surveillez mon profil: normalement d'ici ce soir, demain au plus tard, je posterai un OS Bella/Edward lemon, sur le thème de la moto!!!_**


	80. un dimanche de pluie

_**Parfois c'est bien aussi, un dimanche de pluie !**_

_**Chapitre juste lemon !**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Il pleut.

Rien d'exceptionnel a cela, on est en décembre et on habite Seattle…

Mais aujourd'hui, peut-être parce qu'on est dimanche, j'ai vraiment envie de ne rien faire, à part rester sous la couette avec ma femme.

Elle doit partager le même état d'esprit, parce qu'après s'être levée elle a préparé du chocolat chaud en assez grande quantité et nous sommes encore attablés devant notre petit déjeuner, à discuter et lire.

« Qu'est ce que tu as envie de manger à midi Bellie ? »

La plupart du temps nous passons le WE chez mes parents, mais parfois ils font relâche, ou sont invités ailleurs.

Et aujourd'hui ils sont de sortie.

Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner du tout, juste envie de regarder un film ou même me rendormir, tiens, mais Bella doit se nourrir correctement.

Elle rosit et me regarde avec son air de petite fille prise en faute.

« Il reste des tellines dans le congélateur ? »

Je me lève et vérifie :

« Oui il y en a plein ! »

« Alors des tellines, du pain, du fromage, des fruits et peut-être un peu de glace ! »

Je sors les tellines et les met à décongeler.

Bella se lève et s'étire. Son ventre est vraiment gros maintenant.

Elle en est à 6 mois et demi. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblera à la fin…

Son ventre la gène à présent, et je suis inquiet, parce qu'elle ne voit plus ses pieds, déjà qu'en temps normal elle est maladroite…Je ne la laisse plus du tout aller seule à la fac.

Elle me sourit :

« J'ai envie d'un bain »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Ça te fera du bien ! »

« Pas toute seule… »

Sa moue boudeuse me fait sourire.

Nous allons à la salle de bains et je fais couler un bain chaud.

Nous nous installons face à face et j'en profite pour masser ses jambes.

Elle gémit de bien être.

Sa peau est douce, on dirait une peau de bébé…

Je la regarde avec tendresse.

Ses seins sont franchement ronds, ce qui me plait …beaucoup !

Elle est très sensuelle, très belle.

Voilà, ma virilité se réveille…

Elle le sent sous ses jambes et me regarde en souriant.

Nous nous relevons et nous savonnons mutuellement. Quand je savonne son ventre, le bébé vient me donner de petits coups de pieds…Ca me fait totalement fondre…

Nous nous embrassons pendant que l'eau coule sur nous pour nous rincer.

Puis nous nous installons au lit, bien au chaud sous la couette.

J'ai envie d'elle, mon désir pour elle ne de démend pas, au contraire.

Elle a envie de douceur. Moi je ne demande pas mieux…pourvu que ça lui fasse du bien.

Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Mes mains prennent ses seins en coupe et je quitte ses lèvres pour aller les téter. Elle gémit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle est toujours prête…Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance…

Je glisse vers son petit minou, qui est hyper sensible aux caresses en ce moment.

L'entendre crier quand je la taquine de la pointe de ma langue est une belle récompense.

Je la lèche longtemps, parce que je veux qu'elle soit très humide, qu'elle ai très envie de moi…

Je n'arrête que quand elle me supplie de venir en elle.

Je me redresse et m'approche de son visage. J'ai envie de cette caresse qu'elle sait si bien me faire…

Elle me prend délicatement dans sa bouche et je gémis, elle est tellement douée. Je la regarde faire, tourner autour de mon sexe tendu à craquer, l'aspirer, le téter, le taquiner. Je suis sur le point d'exploser dans sa bouche et me retire juste à temps.

Elle me regarde, petite souris mutine…

Je m'installe entre elle.

Impatient, mais désireux de savourer chaque secondes…

« Tu as envie Bella ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui ! »

« Alors dis moi le… »

Je taquine sa petite chatte totalement trempée du bout de ma queue, sans la pénétrer…

Elle grogne de frustration.

« Edward…j'ai envie ! Tellement envie de toi ! »

Je m'enfonce en elle d'un seul coup de rein puissant, la faisant crier.

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules, parce que j'ai décidé de changer de jeu, et de la prendre intensément d'emblée.

Je l'ai bien taquinée, et elle est brûlante, et complètement humide.

Très accueillante…

Elle est serrée autour de mon membre, et l'aimer est totalement extraordinaire.

J'adore coulisser en elle, repousser sans cesse les limites, élargir littéralement son intimité, la posséder, lui donner du plaisir.

Elle écarte les jambes le plus possible pour faciliter mes poussées en elle.

J'ai trop envie pour tenir longtemps. Je stimule son clitoris, pour lui permettre d'accéder à la délivrance avant d'éclater en elle…

Elle me supplie à présent :

«Edward …encore…oh… ! OUI ! Là ! Comme ça ! Encore ! S'il te plait…Oui…là…là…là »

Elle cesse de parler et je la regarde partir dans le plaisir. Son visage rougit, elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, elle roule la tête sur le coté, puis finalement rejette la tête en arrière et crie longuement son bonheur, son plaisir.

L'intensité de l'orgasme la fait pleurer et je vais cueillir chacune de ses larmes du bout de ma langue.

Quand elle s'est remise de son plaisir je pense au mien, m'enfonçant en elle plus durement. Je soulève une de ses jambes et me décale un peu, pour la sentir encore plus serrée.

J'ai très envie et 5 ou 6 poussées en elle, me faisant buter au fond de son ventre, suffisent à me faire partir.

La jouissance me fait frémir et je me répands en elle, haletant d'un plaisir qu'elle seule peut me procurer…

Je m'abat sur le coté, l'entraînant avec moi pour un câlin tendre et réparateur.

Deuxième round cet après-midi, elle peut en être sure…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jasper PDV

Ils se sont levés tôt, les deux chenapans, mais d'un coté ils feront une longue sieste…

Je fais manger Mila, Tom a déjà terminé et Alice lui nettoie les mains et le visage.

Je la regarde d'une manière qui ne laisse pas place au doute. Elle me sourit et se passe la langue sur les lèvres.

Ouh là…Je réagis au quart de tour…

Bon, Mila ne finira de toutes façons pas ce yaourt. Je la débarbouille à son tour et nous changeons les couches.

Nous couchons les bébés et j'entraîne ma femme dans le bureau,qui est plein de cartons pour le déménagement de la semaine prochaine.

Je déplie rapidement le clic- lac et lui saute dessus. Il pleut à torrent, nous ne pourrons pas aller promener les enfants, la fin d'après-midi va être sportive, alors autant prendre du bon temps quand on peut.

Elle m'arrache mon pull et je la balance sur le canapé.

Elle essaye de se relever mais je la maintiens allongée d'une main et tire sur son jean de l'autre.

J'ai envie, trop pour le laisser mener la danse.

Elle est rapidement nue, et je la contemple un instant.

Mon Alice…Ma chérie, ma princesse…Ma pile électrique à moi…Que j'aime et désire tant.

Je prend délicatement se seins dans ma bouche et immédiatement un peu de lait jaillit. Nous éclatons de rire.

Je soulève ses hanches pour aller boire à la source son autre lait, celui qui n'est que pour moi.

Elle adore cette caresse, et bientôt ses gémissements envahissent la pièce.

Je suis si dur que j'ai peur d'exploser tout de suite…

Elle se dégage et me pousse pour que je m'allonge à mon tour.

Elle déboutonne mon jean et quand sa main trouve ma virilité totalement réveillée pour elle je gémis de contentement.

Elle me gratifie de la caresse préférée des hommes et je la contemple, je ne sais pas ce qui est le meilleur ; les sensations de ses lèvres et de sa langue contre mon pénis ou la vision de sa bouche s'activant sur ma virilité.

Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que si elle continue je vais bientôt jouir…

Je l'attire à moi et elle s'empale sur moi.

Nous soupirons tous les deux de bien être et elle danse littéralement sur moi.

J'adore la regarder me chevaucher ,elle se donne totalement à moi, elle est concentrée sur le plaisir, le sien et le mien, je caresse ses hanches et son ventre,puis plus longuement encore ses seins.

Je la fixe quand elle se met à gémir plus fortement. Son visage se colore, elle se mord les lèvres, sa tête part en arrière, elle se met à crier son plaisir, et la joie m'envahit.

Son orgasme compte plus que le mien, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à jouir si elle n'était pas parvenue à la délivrance avant moi.

Je la renverse sur le canapé et m'enfonce fermement en elle.

Elle n'est pas encore remise de son plaisir et elle est toute molle dans mes bras.

Je vais chercher ses lèvres et le baiser intense que nous échangeons m'envoie des ondes de plaisir directement dans ma queue. Elle est tellement serrée, tellement douce…Faite pour moi…

Je quitte ses lèvres quand le plaisir se fait plus intense, je donne plusieurs coups de reins plus violents et je jouis enfin, me déversant en elle en murmurant son prénom.

Je la serre contre moi en riant de bonheur, mais elle pâlit d'un coup et saute hors du canapé en murmurant :

« Mince… »

Je m'assieds, inquiet, mais elle revient tout de suite, nue et souriante.

« J'ai eu peur d'avoir oublié ma pilule, mais non ça va, je suis à jour ! »

C'est bien ma petite Alice ça…

Elle se rhabille et je fais de même.

J'ai envie de faire des crêpes, Alice adore ça, et Tom s'en enfonce dans la bouche jusqu'à manquer se faire vomir…

Elle me regarde, avec un air gourmand :

« Et si on faisait des crêpes pour le goûter ? »

Je lui souris. Sur la même longueur d'ondes, vraiment…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emmett PDV

C'était un bon investissement ce trampoline.

Quand il pleut tellement comme aujourd'hui, et qu'un ne peut pas envisager de sortir balader les fauves, ça les défoule un moment.

Rose est en train d'endormir Nina, pendant que je surveille Sasha et Chloe qui sautent en riant.

Quand ma femme vient nous rejoindre je m'empare de Chloe et l'amène au lit.

C'est l'heure de sa sieste. Elle proteste un peu, mais elle s'endort pendant que je lui lis Winnie l'ourson.

Sasha est sur le canapé avec sa mère, ils discutent très sérieusement.

Je mets le DVD sur les dinosaures qu'il connaît par cœur mais qu'il adore à mon fils, et j'entraîne Rosalie dans la chambre.

Laisser un enfant seul devant la TV est totalement contre ses convictions et elle proteste mais elle ne dit plus rien quand je lui arrache son pull.

« Em'…on ne devrait pas ! »

« Oh si on doit ! Ça fera du bien aux enfants d'avoir des parents comblés, crois moi ! »

Elle se met à rire et achève de se déshabiller.

Je suis déjà nu et très en forme.

J'aime ma femme, la désirer me parait totalement normal.

Elle frémit quand je la serre contre moi, son dos contre mon torse.

Je glisse mes doigts le long de son ventre, puis rencontre sa toison soyeuse.

Je vais câliner son clitoris et elle tourne la tête sur la coté pour chercher mes lèvres.

Elle gémit sensuellement dans ma bouche et ses hanches ondulent au rythme du plaisir que je lui donne. Quand je sens son orgasme arriver je resserre mon bras autour de sa taille.

Elle vient longuement, et se mord le poing pour étouffer ses cris.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et la contemple. Elle est si belle, si désirable…

Je soulève une de ses jambes et la pénètre enfin, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se redresse un peu et s'accroche à mes bras.

J'accélère mes vas et viens, j'ai tellement envie que je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Elle est douce, sa peau est veloutée, son intimité est serrée contre ma queue.

Je grogne et la pillone plus fortement, elle m'attire sur elle, écartant largement les cuisses.

Nous nous connaissons bien et nos corps dansent tous seuls.

Quand l'orgasme m'envahit et que je me déverse en elle en râlant, je la sens se resserrer autour de mon membre, et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour étouffer ses propres plaintes de bonheur.

Nous sommes encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court, quand Sasha frappe à la porte :

« Maman ? Petitcoeur a fait très peur à Caramel ! Je peux lui donner du thon, à Caramel, pour qu'il soit content ? »

Rose prend une grande inspiration et répond d'une voix presque normale à notre fils :

« oui oui mon chéri ! Mais attend, papa va venir ouvrir la boite de thon ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

La prochaine fois qu'on est invités chez ce collègue d'Esmée je me casse une jambe plutôt que d'y aller.

Ils sont guindés, pincés et ne parlent que de leurs chiens.

En plus la viande était dure, et trop cuite.

Esmée a dit ne pas se sentir bien pour qu'on puisse partir tôt.

Je conduis prudemment à cause de la pluie, et nous rions de bon cœur, nous moquant gentiment de nos hotes, pour faire retomber la pression de ces dernières heures.

Il est à peine 14h30 et il fait presque nuit.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, je fais du feu dans la cheminée. C'est vraiment un temps à rester au coin du feu …

Esmée câline le chat, dont je suis presque jaloux, tant elle lui consacre d'attention.

D'accord cette petite minette est adorable, mais je le suis moi aussi, non ?

Voilà qu'elle lui gratte le ventre en gazouillant.

Moi aussi si on me caresse je réagis…Bon, je ne ronronne pas, certes, mais c'est bien aussi, non ?

Je m'approche de ma femme et m'empare du chaton. Pour faire bonne mesure je lui caresse la tête puis l'amène à la cuisine.

Quand je me tourne vers elle, Esmée me sourit d'une manière qui me laisse comprendre qu'elle sait ce que j'ai dans la tête, et qu'elle partage mes envies…

Le tapis devant la cheminé est épais et confortable…

Je lance dessus les coussins du canapé et me jette fougueusement sur la femme de ma vie.

Elle éclate de rire et m'embrasse avidement.

Je l'aime…Je l'aime tellement…

Je la pousse sur le tapis et nous nous déshabillons mutuellement.

Elle est de plus en plus belle.

Quand je l'ai rencontrée j'étais éblouie.

Esmée était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

Puis je l'ai trouvée encore plus belle et épanouie pendant sa première grossesse, puis la jeune maman m'a parue encore plus belle et attirante.

Enceinte de jumeaux elle a réussi à rester terriblement sexy, et même maman de 3 terribles chenapans, elle était la plus belle à mes yeux.

A présent …ça continue : elle a gardé toute sa séduction physique, et en plus elle a gagné l'aplomb que l'expérience lui a apporté…

J'en suis fou. Tout simplement.

Elle est rapidement nue et je promène mes lèvres sur son corps, je connais chaque grain de beauté, mon préféré étant celui juste au dessus de son pubis, chaque petite cicatrice, comme celle sur sa hanche, qu'elle s'est faite il y a 26 ans, en recevant contre elle la balançoire dont Emmett était en train de tomber.

Tout en elle me raconte une histoire, son histoire, notre histoire…

Je la veux trop pour ne pas accélérer le mouvement et je prends possession de son corps.

Elle raffermit sa poigne sur mes épaules et nous nous fondons l'un dans l'autre.

Rien ne peut nous faire arrêter à présent, pas même la fin du monde…Surtout pas la fin du monde…

Elle me renverse sur le dos et prend les commandes.

Je la regarde se déhancher sur moi et quand elle jouit en se mordant les lèvres je pars moi aussi, l'attirant contre moi, pour partager encore plus intimement notre plaisir.

Elle est ma moitié sur cette terre, et, je l'espère, dans l'au-delà également.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le dernier couple a été très difficile à écrire !**_

_**-**_

_**Nous partons demain soir en Espagne pour une semaine de vacances, j'espère pouvoir poster d'ici là, mais je n'en suis pas sure !**_


	81. un Noël à poils

Bella PDV

Je ne pensais pas devenir si grosse un jour. Mon ventre est effrayant…

Et la naissance est pour dans un mois et demi…

Je vais éclater avant, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

Adisson a hurlé en me voyant il y a cinq jours, pour la visite mensuelle.

J'ai pris 14 kgs en tout, et elle était persuadée que je faisais du diabète gestationnel, alors j'ai eu droit à toute une batterie de tests, mais non, je n'ai aucun souci de santé, j'attend juste un très gros bébé…

J'ai passé une échographie avec un spécialiste, qui nous a annoncé un poids de naissance supérieur à 4 kgs 300...

Edward était bêtement fier, jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle que j'allais devoir le faire sortir, ce gros bébé. Il a eu le bon goût de changer de couleur…

Heureusement que j'avais surtout acheté des petits habits en taille 3 mois.

Alice me regarde souvent d'un air compatissant, elle sait ce que c'est, que de traîner un ventre énorme…

Je ne vais plus à la fac que pour certains cours, les plus importants, je travaille le reste à la maison avec des polycops. Je passe mes partiels les 13, 14 et 15 janvier et après…repos!

J'en ai franchement besoin.

Par contre, mon ventre ne m'empêche absolument pas d'avoir encore très envie de faire l'amour avec mon mari. Au contraire…

Alice et Jasper ont emménagé à Redmond, et Alice me manque énormément. C'est une nouvelle vie pour eux.

Tom et Mila vont à la garderie 4 jours par semaine, et nous y avons inscrit le bébé…mais il ira seulement à partir d'un an. Edward a piqué une crise quand j'ai évoqué l'idée de la garderie, il veut qu'on élève notre enfant nous même, il veut s'en occuper quand je serai à la fac. Mais je lui ai expliqué que ce sera bien aussi pour le bébé d'avoir des copains, alors il a interrogé Rosalie, et on est tombé d'accord : le bébé ira une ou deux matinées par semaine à la garderie à partir d'un an, et seulement si Edward s'en sent capable…

La vie est plus simple là-bas, d'après Alice. Elle travaille essentiellement de chez elle, alors ça ne la dérange pas. Jazz fait les trajets en attendant sa mutation pour le Lycée de Redmond en septembre prochain.

Il dit que c'est le plus ennuyeux, mais ce n'est que trois jours par semaines, alors ça va.

Je ferai les trajets, moi aussi, tant que je serai étudiante.

Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment, je veux penser à demain.

Demain c'est Noël.

Ma mère et Phil ne sont pas venus cette année, ma mère préfère venir après la naissance.

C'est logique, mais elle va me manquer.

Nous allons fêter Noël chez mes beaux-parents.

Mon père et Sue viennent chez les Cullen avec Seth pour le repas du midi le jour de Noël. Mais ce soir ce sera un réveillon 100% Cullen (enfin avec quelques Hale).

Leah et Jacob sont à Hawaï, chez une des soeurs de Jake. Ils vont se marier en mars.

Ca me fait bizarre…

La vie passe, le temps arrange bien des choses!

Je repense au Noël de l'année dernière. Jamais je n'aurais cru être enceinte un an plus tard! Les cadeaux offerts à nos proches avaient tant d'importance à mes yeux…Cette année aussi bien sur, mais mes priorités se sont déplacées…

Les enfants vont être gâtés, et j'ai choisi avec beaucoup d'amour un cheval à bascule pour Nina, toute la famille sait, je pense, qu'elle est ma « chouchoute », même si, bien sur, j'aime tous mes neveux et nièces.

Pour le cadeau de Chloe aussi je me suis bien amusée à choisir une superbe poupée, exactement le genre dont je rêvais étant enfant, et que je n'ai jamais eue, car ce n'était pas dans les moyens de ma mère.

Pour Tom et Mila nous avons acheté ,à la demande d'Alice, une tente d'indien pour leur chambre, et une petite table avec des chaises assorties pour qu'ils puissent faire de la pâte à modeler et dessiner quand ils seront un peu plus grands. Et pour Sasha, Edward s'est surpassé: il va lui offrir une guitare! A sa taille, mais une vraie.

C'est touchant, je trouve, et je sais qu'il initiera aussi notre enfant à la musique…

Nous avons des cadeaux pour le bébé. Je sais qu'Edward s'est lâché et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il aura sélectionné.

Moi, pour le bébé j'ai acheté des peluches, un petit siège en mousse rouge et jaune avec Winnie l'ourson dessus pour sa future chambre et des chaussures.

Oui, des chaussures.

Les chaussures pour bébé m'ont toujours fait craquer ! J'ai prit des converses rouges, comme ça, ça ira pour une fille comme pour un garçon !

Je suis moins certaine qu'avant que ce soit une fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Au début j'aurais mis ma main à couper que ce serait le cas, mais à présent…Je m'en moque un peu, finalement. Tom et Sasha sont craquants, eux aussi !

Edward est allé balader Draco, avant que nous ne partions chez ses parents, ou nous allons passer la nuit, pour le réveillon.

Je me rends à la salle de bains pour me préparer. Nous serons tous là ce soir pour le réveillon.

Toute la famille Cullen. Je me souviens parfaitement à quel point Rosalie était belle l'année dernière, pour Noël.

Elle était enceinte du même terme que moi aujourd'hui, et elle rayonnait.

Je ne cherche même pas à égaler sa beauté (autant rentrer dans les ordres immédiatement), mais je veux faire mon maximum.

J'ai laissé Edward m'acheter une robe de soirée pour femmes enceintes, je l'ai prise noire (ça mincit…) et je vais me faire un chignon un peu classe, comme Angela m'a appris. Je vais mettre mes plus beaux bijoux et même supporter la torture de porter de (petits) talons.

Alice sera fière de moi…

Edward aussi !

Qu'est ce que j'apprécie l'eau chaude sur mon dos douloureux, depuis quelques temps…

Edward a appris la technique pour me masser le dos, les reins et les jambes, et sans ça je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup…

Bon, je vais me raser les jambes, et sous les bras aussi.

Tant qu'à y être, je vais rafraîchir le maillot, également !

Argh…Je n'y arrive pas ! Non, mes bras n'ont pas raccourci, simplement je ne vois plus du tout mon pubis !jusqu'à maintenant j'y arrivais en me penchant et regardant sur le coté, mais là rien à faire !

Panique à bord !

Téléphone, Alice, viiiite !

Ma belle-sœur explose de rire quand je lui expose mon problème :

« ben oui, on y pense pas avant mais ça finit toujours par arriver ! »

« Bon, alors comment tu faisais ? »

Parce que je connais suffisamment Alice pour savoir que même coincée sur un lit d'hôpital , enceinte de jumeaux et dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son mari, elle n'aurait pas supporté trois secondes d'avoir un poil sur la moumoune (elle est une adepte de l'épilation intégrale).

« Rosalie »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est Rosalie qui m'épilait ! Avec de la crème, pas à la cire…Le résultat est moins parfait mais si tu le fait plusieurs fois par semaine c'est quand même acceptable et… »

Je laisse Alice me faire un exposé sur les mérites comparés de la cire et de la crème épilatoire sans l'écouter, en m'imaginant un instant , nue, les jambes écartées, pendant que Rose m'étale de la crème épilatoire sur le pubis. Non, ça ne va pas être possible…

Edward et Draco reviennent à ce moment là, et Edward a l'air assez surpris de me trouver dans le salon, nue, en train de glousser hystériquement dans le téléphone, le rasoir à la main, et Neville le chaton sur l'épaule.

Il pâlit même un peu.

« Bella ? Tu ne comptes pas raser le chaton quand même ? »

Je comprends que la situation est équivoque.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas raser le chat, c'est la minette que je voudrais bien épiler ! »

Il cherche anxieusement Ginny du regard et j'éclate de rire.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Les filles sont redoutables.

Je m'en doutais mais j'ai confirmation.

Et la solidarité féminine n'est pas un vain mot.

Bella m'a expliqué en rougissant ses soucis pour s'épiler sa petite minette.

Je suis resté un moment ahuri. Son premier réflexe a été d'appeler ma sœur.

Moi, si je ne pouvais plus me couper les ongles des pieds parce que j'ai trop grossi, je ne pense pas que j'irai demander de l'aide à Jasper…

Je me suis immédiatement proposé pour faire le boulot moi-même, mais ma femme a refusé, choquée.

Je n'ai pas commenté (ça ne sert à rien) mais en fait si je comprends bien je peux regarder autant que je veux sa petite minette, la caresser avec passion, la lécher fougeusement, mais l'épiler non.

Je dois me souvenir que les femmes ne sont PAS logiques…

Dans la voiture, elle m'a expliqué, un peu choquée, que c'est Rose qui épilait ma sœur à l'hôpital.

Je suis resté un moment silencieux, histoire de digérer le flot d'informations qui me tombait sur la tête…

D'abord, j'apprends ma sœur adorée est une adepte de l'épilation intégrale. Je hais Jasper, ce type a trop de chance ! L'épilation intégrale c'est mon fantasme absolu, mais Bella ne veut pas le faire, prétextant que ça la gratterait, et surtout que ça « fait pervers » (souviens-toi Edward, les femmes ne sont PAS logiques). Ensuite j'ai essayé de visualiser la scène : Rosalie en train d'épiler ma sœur…

Comme je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai commencé à durcir, et je me suis dépêché de penser à autre chose, au baseball, à mon piano, à Ginny (NON ! pas à la chatte !).

Et, à peine arrivés chez mes parents, Bella n'avait même pas encore enlevé son manteau que Alice lui a sauté dessus (Jazz, Lili, Em' et Rose étaient déjà arrivés) et l'a entraînée dans les escaliers. Rose les a suivi, ainsi que ma mère.

C'est pourquoi je suis assis comme un imbécile, sans savoir ce que ma femme est en train de faire avec ma mère, ma sœur, ma belle-sœur et même mes nièces, parce que Chloe, Mila et Nina ont été admises dans le gynécée…

Emmett est allé écouter aux portes, et est revenu en disant qu'il les avait entendues rire…

Je tache de prendre l'air détaché, mais Jasper, qui sait visiblement plus de choses que nous (Alice est une effroyable bavarde) me regarde en souriant d'un air amusé.

Le seul indice qu'il a bien voulu me donner a été :

« Tu seras content, mon vieux ! »

Alors je sirote mon verre de vin en discutant mollement avec mon père, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers les escaliers.

Emmett m'accuse encore d'être totalement accro à ma femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre, Jasper s'en charge à ma place, en lui rétorquant que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Emmett lui rappelle alors peu subtilement la fois ou Alice lui a demandé de se teindre les cheveux en rouge pour une photo (afin de bien mettre en valeur la chemise qu'elle venait de créer) et Jazz l'a fait aveuglément.

Aveuglément est le mot.

La teinture était très, très rouge, et pas du tout éphémère. Jazz pensait que ça partirait au premier shampoing mais Alice s'était trompée en achetant la teinture. Il a mis trois mois à retrouver sa couleur normale, et encore, il a du se couper les cheveux très, très court. Il n'a même pas crié sur Alice (qui avait préventivement fondu en larmes), non c'est lui qui l'a consolée !

Je ricane en y pensant.

Mais soudain l'inquiétude s'empare de moi.

Je suis prêt à monter et entrer dans cette salle de bain de force quand les filles redescendent.

Ca va, Bella a toujours sa magnifique chevelure brune.

Elle me regarde d'un air chafouin.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont fait là-haut ?

Je n'ose pas poser de questions.

Le repas est très bon, l'ambiance excellente.

Rosalie détourne l'attention des enfants pendant que je vais enfiler le costume du Père Noël (cette année, c'est mon tour) et je reviens avec le sac de cadeaux.

Sasha me reconnaît, mais ne pipe pas mot, le brave petit.

Chloe se cache derrière mon père, et Tom et Mila se sont statufiés, terrorisés.

Il n'y a qu'avec Nina que ça marche, et Jasper nous mitraille de photos tandis que je lui donne ses cadeaux.

Nous déballons tous nos présents et je me dis encore une fois que j'ai une chance incroyable d'appartenir à cette famille si soudée, si unie, si aimante. Et encore plus d'avoir une femme si merveilleuse.

Bella a crié en découvrant le manteau de grossesse que je lui ai offert. Elle a un peu protesté parce qu'il est très cher, mais ma mère lui a dit :

« Bah…avec un peu de chance tu en auras de nouveau besoin l'année prochaine ! »

Toute la famille éclate de rire.

Elle pleure en découvrant le médaillon ou j'ai fait gravé « avec tout notre amour, papa et bébé ».

Je reçois moi aussi de nombreux cadeaux, mais évidement ceux qui me touchent le plus sont ceux de Bella. Elle aussi m'a offert des vêtements, dont un pull style indien (remarque d'Emmett : »ton Quileute te manque ou quoi ? »), et elle m'a fait une page de scrapbooking avec des photos de l'échographie du bébé et des photos de petits vêtements et des jouets qu'on a déjà acheté …C'est super beau, adorable, touchant, émouvant.

D'ailleurs je pleure.

Mes parents me regardent en riant.

« Bon sang Edward…Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir comme ça un jour… »

Me dit mon père, mi-amusé, mi-ému.

Mais il ne dit plus rien quand à son tour il reçoit des mains de Bella une page scrapbooking avec des photos de ses petits enfants…

Quand nous montons enfin nous coucher, et que Bella se déshabille devant moi, je réalise que je suis un sacré veinard.

Et je comprends ce qu'on trafiqué les filles dans la salle de bain…

J'ai droit à mon épilation intégrale…Enfin, pas moi, Bella…

Je durcis immédiatement.

C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé…

Elle s'allonge à coté de moi et je fonds immédiatement sur sa féminité toute lisse.

Aaaaah ! J'adore !

Je dépose un baiser sur mon mont de vénus si parfait, et la caresse du bout de doigts. Avant de la faire jouir avec ma langue je lui demande :

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Elle me sourit :

« C'est Rosalie. Alice avait commencé à m'épiler comme d'habitude, quand Rose m'a dit : c'est Noël… ». Alors j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. Mais quand je me suis vue dans la glace, j'ai trouvé ça très beau, et très excitant. Et puis, Rosalie et Alice le font, et même ta mère alors… »

Hein ? Ma MERE ?

Ca me fiche un coup…

Mais la vision de ma Bella se tordant de plaisir sous mes petits coups de langue me redonne toute ma vigueur, et quand je la pénètre je me demande si c'est possible d'être encore plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Finalement j'ai adoré la séance épilation avec mes belles-sœurs et ma belle-mère.

Au début j'étais atrocement gênée, mais Esmée m'a mise à l'aise en racontant des anecdotes sur sa première séance épilation, on s'y est toutes mises et on a bien rit.

Et je dois avouer que l'épilation intégrale c'est finalement agréable, très agréable même ! Pour tout dire…J'adore ! Les sensations sont démultipliées !

Et Edward adore ça…

Que demander de plus ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Me voilà de retour de mes vacances en Espagne ! On s'est éclaté, littéralement ! Il faisait très beau, on s'est baigné tous les jours (dans la mer et dans la piscine de la résidence) et on est tout bronzés !**_

_**Sinon, vous aurez deviné que j'ai fait l'épilation intégrale du maillot moi-même…J'adore…Si vous avez l'occasion, essayez…c'est top ! enfin, à mon avis hein !^^**_

_**Plus que un chapitre et un ou deux bonus avant le chapitre de la naissance PDV Bella. Il y aura trois chapitres pour la naissance ; un PDV Bella, donc, un autre PDV Edward, et le dernier…surprise !!!**_


	82. bonus:devenir une femme

_**Devenir une femme**_

_**Un chapitre très féminin, mais les garçons (enfin s'il y en a…) ne passez pas votre chemin, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur nous, et ce qui fait notre féminité !**_

_**Attention, le PDV de Rosalie est très triste et peut-être difficile à lire :**_

_**mention d'abus sexuels**_

_**(mais rien d'explicite, loin de là). Elle appelle ses parents « mère » et « père » : ça se fait encore aux USA dans les « bonnes familles »…**_

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'ai toujours eu de la chance. Ben ça continue !

J'ai 12 ans et 3 mois et c'est normal que ça m'arrive.

Mais pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive pendant ma semaine de vacances avec papa ?!

J'étais avec maman pour Noël alors je suis avec papa pour la nouvelle année.

Et il m'a amenée dans le Montana pour faire des balades dans la neige, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas que j'essaye le ski**. (1)**

Et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'avais une tache de sang sur mon pyjama.

Maman m'a expliqué il y a longtemps ce que c'est que les règles, on en parle naturellement, j'étais même impatiente que ça m'arrive.

Mais pas cette semaine !

J'ai bien deux serviettes dans ma valise, au cas ou, mais ça ne suffira pas je pense…

Je vais devoir en acheter.

Oh là là…Comment expliquer ça à papa ?

En plus je commence à avoir mal au ventre…

La serviette que j'ai mis dans ma culotte me gène et me gratte et je crois qu'elle s'est pliée dans le mauvais sens.

Je ne peux pas me retenir et j'éclate en sanglots, au dessus de mon petit déjeuner, dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel pleine de monde, avec mon père en face qui panique immédiatement.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'interroge anxieusement.

« Je veux parler à maman ! » est la seule chose que je réussis à hoqueter.

Il me traîne vers les cabines téléphoniques et je peux enfin parler à ma mère.

« Maman ! Tu sais, quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, il y avait du sang dans mon pyjama ! Je crois que ça y est, ça m'est arrivé ! »

Elle reste muette un instant puis je l'entends s'écrier :

« Félicitations ma chérie ! Tu es une femme ! C'est un jour important, je regrette que nous ne soyons pas ensemble mais on fêtera ça à ton retour ! »

« Euh, évite d'en parler à tout le monde quand même ! »

« Mais c'est si naturel ma poulette ! Bon, passe moi ton père, que je lui donne des consignes ! »

Je sors de la cabine, mon père prend ma place et je le vois devenir très rouge au fur et à mesure que ma mère lui parle.

Je suis mortifiée, mais moins que lui, apparemment.

Quand il ressort il me regarde comme si j'allais exploser et m'amène au petit supermarché du bas de la rue.

Il me dit qu'il va faire un tour au rayon des outils, et que je prenne tout ce dont je peux avoir besoin. Je prends 3 paquets de serviettes parce que je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir, des culottes parce que j'ai peur de tacher les miennes très vite, et puis aussi un pyjama neuf…

Mon père paye sans regarder ce que j'ai acheté et nous retournons à l'hôtel dans un silence gêné.

L'après-midi j'ai si mal au ventre qu'il doit m'amener chez le médecin.

Il n'est pas à l'aise, et moi je voudrais ma mère...

Le médecin est un homme, ma chance continue, et il est très vieux, au moins 40 ans **(2),** mais il est assez gentil. Il me donne des médicaments et me console (je pleure un peu, c'est pas trop une bonne journée) en me disant qu'un jour j'aurai plein de beaux bébés.

Quand je rentre à la maison à la fin de la semaine, je raconte à ma mère que finalement ce n'est pas si terrible. J'ai réussi à bien installer les serviettes et je n'ai retaché une culotte qu'une seule fois. Je n'ai eu mal que le premier jour, et le médicament m'a bien calmée. J'ai quand même pu me balader, et puis du coup papa m'a payé une promenade en traîneau.

Bref, je suis plutôt contente, jusqu'à ce que je croise la voisine, et qu'elle me félicite, devant son fils qui a 14 ans, pour « être devenue une jeune fille ». Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais tuer ma mère !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Rosalie PDV

Je pleure depuis longtemps dans la salle de bain des enfants.

Le mois dernier déjà j'avais eu un petit peu de sang dans ma culotte plusieurs jours de suite. Mais pas beaucoup.

Et puis cette fois c'est plus de sang et ça a traversé ma culotte, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'ai mis du papier toilette mais ça ne suffit pas.

Je crois que c'est mes règles, comme ils disent dans le livre ou on explique comment faire des bébés.

Ils disent que ça arrive aux filles entre 10 et 15 ans. Moi j'ai 11 ans et demi, alors c'est normal je crois mais je sais quand même pas quoi faire.

Je sais pas à qui en parler non plus.

Je peux pas le dire à mère, je ne lui parle presque jamais, et juste pour lui dire mes notes ou lui dire bonjour…

Je peux peut-être demander à Paquita, la femme de chambre de mère, celle qui est gentille, et qui m'appelle « chica », mais elle ne travaille pas le lundi, et aujourd'hui on est lundi. C'est les vacances d'été (on est en août) alors je ne peux pas en parler à la maîtresse non plus…

Je vais dans ma chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser père, surtout aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche les fesses, ou la nénette.

Je me sens pas bien, triste.

Jasper me court après dans le couloir.

« Rose ! Tu viens ? On va se baigner ? Père n'est pas là, il est à un conseil d'admiration **(3)** pour la journée ! »

Je refuse en secouant la tête.

Jazz est surpris mais il voit ma tête et me prend par la main pour m'amener dans sa chambre.

Il me tend une BD et on lit un long moment en silence.

A midi la cloche du repas sonne et on se lève pour aller à la cuisine. Jasper et moi on ne mange pas à la salle à manger, on mange à la cuisine avec les domestiques. Mère a dit qu'on mangera dans la salle à manger quand on aura 13 ans. Mais nous on préfère manger dans la cuisine, les domestiques sont gentils avec nous.

Jasper m'appelle d'une voix effrayée :

« Rose ! Tu t'es fait mal ! »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Il insiste :

« Ton short ! Il y a du sang dessus ! »

Je deviens toute rouge et me mets à pleurer.

Je lui explique ce qui m'arrive. Lui aussi a lu le livre alors il comprend.

Je vais me changer à ma chambre et il m'accompagne. C'est lui qui a l'idée que je mette du coton dans ma culotte plutôt que du papier toilette.

Je languis d'être à demain, pour en parler à Paquita…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alice PDV

ENFIN ! J'ai bien cru que ça ne m'arriverait jamais ! J'ai 14 ans presque et demi et ENFIN ENFIN ENFIN j'ai mes règles ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout , et je pensais qu'on saignait plus que ça, mais j'ai juste trouvé une petite tache dans ma culotte en allant aux toilettes, et quand je me suis essuyée après avoir fait pipi, il y avait du sang aussi.

Je cours jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents et entre sans frapper.

Maman me regarde, surprise. Je lui souris :

« Maman ! J'ai mes règles ! Ça y est ! »

Elle me sourit !

« Enfin !je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! »

Elle me serre contre elle et je sautille sur place.

On était un peu inquiète toutes les deux parce que ça ne m'était pas encore arrivé, alors papa en avait parlé à un copain gynéco qui avait dit d'attendre jusqu'à mes 15 ans avant de faire des examens, mais finalement pas besoin d'examens ! Je suis une fille comme les autres ! Non, une femme maintenant !

« Je vais avoir besoin de mettre combien de serviettes par jour ? Parce que je n'ai qu'un sachet de 15 serviettes dans ma chambre… »

« Ça suffira pour le premier mois, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Je ressors de la pièce et fonce droit vers la chambre d'Ed.

Il n'a pas le temps de souffler que je me jette sur lui :

« Ça y est ! Je suis une jeune fille : j'ai mes règles ! Tu te rends compte ?! C'est génial ! Je suis soulagée ! »

« Ah, et bien tu vois que tu n'as pas de problèmes ! C'est très bien si tu es contente ! »

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et je file voir Emmett. Lui est plus lourd mais je vois qu'il est quand même content pour moi.

Il me lance quelques vannes et je le menace de rapporter à maman et je quitte sa chambre en lui tirant la langue.

Le soir, quand papa rentre, il me félicite lui aussi (maman a du le prévenir par téléphone) et me tend un paquet que j'ouvre en toute hâte, pour découvrir une splendide écharpe, avec le bonnet assorti !

Je me jette au cou de mon père.

Ma mère est un peu surprise :

« Carlisle ? Pourquoi ce cadeau à Alice ? »

Mon père rougit en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Bah…C'est pour la consoler, tu sais, c'est quand même une épreuve, non, pour une fille ?! »

« Tu es un père faible **(4)** Carlisle ; ta fille frétille comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Elle n'a aucun besoin d'être consolée ! Enfin, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi Alice… »

Elle me tend un petit paquet, et je découvre les boucles d'oreilles qui ont appartenues à ma grand-mère.

Je me jette au cou de ma mère et laisse exploser ma joie.

« Moi c'est pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde des femmes, pas pour te consoler » précise ma mère en ricanant.

Emmett râle un peu :

« Moi aussi j'ai mes règles, tiens, je pourrais avoir des cadeaux ? »

Mais Edward lui balance un coup de poing dans les cotes en riant.

Je suis une femme, et qu'est ce que j'en suis fière et heureuse !

-

-

-

-

-

-

Esmée PDV

Il ne faut pas que je panique.

Maman m'a expliqué, et Carrie **(5)** et Ann en parlent souvent, ça leur est déjà arrivé.

Mais quand même, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Je me disais que j'avais le temps, et puis,voilà, c'est arrivé…

Carrie frappe à la porte des toilettes ou je suis et je sursaute.

« Esmée ? tu viens ou quoi ? »

Je ne réponds pas, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni pas bien quoi faire, d'ailleurs.

Carrie me parle plus doucement :

« Ess, ça va ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je chuchote :

« je…je crois que mes règles sont arrivées… »

Elle me répond à mi-voix :

« OH ! mais c'est super ! tu as des protections ? »

« euh…non »

« allez, sors de là, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, elle te dépannera ! »

« mais je fais comment pour pas me tacher ? »

« mets ton mouchoir ! »

Je la rejoins et elle me sourit, Carrie est une bonne copine.

Je me sens à la fois honteuse et heureuse. C'est un drole de mélange…

L'infirmière est gentille. Elle me demande mon age :

« j'aurai 13 ans le mois prochain »

« alors c'est tout à fait normal ! féliçitations, tu es une vraie jeune fille à présent, et tu es très jolie, tu seras un jour une parfaite petite maman ! »

Carrie et moi rions avec elle. Elle me donne des protections en papier et m'explique comment les installer. Ca a pas l'air rigolo, mais Carrie me jure qu'on s'habitue.

Nous nous rendons enfin au cours d'histoire, et Carrie me remonte tout à fait le moral en me disant :

« et dis toi que tous les mois tu échapperas à la séance d'athlétisme ! »

Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**(1) Charlie a tout à fait raison de refuser que Bella fasse du ski !!!**_

_**(2) et oui, quand on a 12 ans, 40 ans c'est vieux !**_

_**(3) un conseil d'administration bien sur, mais Jasper a 11 ans et demi !**_

_**(4) oui ! un père faible mais surtout en adoration totale devant sa fille !**_

_**(5) petit clin d'œil au célébrissime et cultissime « Carrie » de Stephen King !**_


	83. patience

Bella PDV

Je n'en peux plus.

Il reste un peu moins d'un mois, et je ne crois pas que je vais tenir…J'en suis à presque 16 kgs de poids pris, et je ressemble à un intéressant croisement entre une baleine et une éléphante.

J'ai mal au dos, au pubis, le bébé appuye régulièrement sur ma vessie, m'obligeant à faire pipi toutes les heures, ses mouvements me coupent la respiration, et j'ai des vergetures, malgré le fait qu'Edward me tartine de crème deux fois par jour.

Et malgré tout ça, j'ai tout le temps envie de faire l'amour…

Mais vraiment tout le temps…

Edward a bien du mal à suivre le rythme, d'autant plus que vu mon envergure je ne peux absolument pas prendre les commandes, je me contente de m'installer confortablement sur le lit et de le laisser me combler.

Et ce, plusieurs fois par jour, et j'en redemanderais si je n'avais pas pitié de lui.

Nous avons, enfin, fixé un prénom pour le bébé, si c'est un garçon ce sera Wyatt. J'aimais beaucoup Eliott aussi, mais vu que j'ai imposé Grâce, je pouvais bien laisser Edward me convaincre pour Wyatt !

J'ai passé mes partiels, j'ai finit hier. Je suis libre à présent! Je pense que j'aurai validé ce semestre, ça m'a fait bizarre hier, en quittant la fac après la dernière épreuve de penser que je n'y reviendrai qu'en septembre, et en plus je serai maman!

Je me concentre uniquement sur la naissance à partir de maintenant.

Je suis en train de faire la valise pour la maternité.

J'ai déjà installé deux valises sur le lit.

Je commence par celle du bébé:

Je mets d'abord les petits pyjamas.

J'en prend 10, il vaut mieux voir large.

Je les regarde en les déposant , je rêve au moment ou mon bébé les portera…

Il y en a un rouge et gris, un orange avec Winnie l'ourson dessus, un à rayures vertes et bleu , un autre bleu avec Bourriquet, un tout rouge avec un nounours sur le devant, un super rigolo, gris à très fines rayures blanches, et sur le devant il y a « le plus beau bébé du monde », un tout jaune avec écrit dessus « Mommy' s sunbeam »(1), un bleu marine avec des chats imprimés dessus, un orange avec les bébés Disney et, le plus beau de tous, celui que mon bébé mettra en tout premier, tout blanc, en velours très doux, avec l'impression d'un petit ange dessus…

Je rajoute des bodies, des gilets en laine, des chaussettes, une couverture toute douce, un nid d'ange pour la sortie, le petit bonnet à oreilles de lapin, des serviettes et des gants, des produits d'hygiène pour sa toilette, sa petite peluche: un doudou nounours couleur crème que Edward lui a acheté. Et je prend des tas de serviettes de table, parce qu'il parait qu'on s'en sert beaucoup. Esmée m'a acheté des langes en tissu, en me disant que ça aussi ça sert énormément!

La valise est bien pleine, je rajoute un sac de couches jetables, parce que nous ne commencerons à utiliser des lavables qu'en rentrant à la maison.

Oh! J'ai faillit oublier de prendre sa petite brosse à cheveux en poils tous doux, et son petit parfum de bébé! Je lui ai acheté de la crème pour le visage aussi, afin de bien protéger sa peau. Et puis également de la crème au cas ou il ait les fesses rouges.

Dans un grand sac, à coté de la valise du bébé que je réussis tout juste à fermer je mets le coussin d'allaitement et l'écharpe de portage bleu marine.

Alice et Rosalie m'ont appris à faire plusieurs nœuds avec l'écharpe, je pourrais porter tout de suite mon bébé, je me suis entrainée avec Nina, et avec le poupon que j'avais offert à Edward pour son anniversaire.

Bon, ma valise à présent. Des culottes jetables, des protections féminines, plusieurs grandes chemises pour l'allaitement, des bas de pyjama, quelques pantalons en coton, un grand tee shirt pour l'accouchement, deux gilets. Des serviettes de toilettes, ma trousse de toilette. Un peu de maquillage, mais pas de parfum, pour que mon bébé reconnaisse mon odeur naturelle.

Un livre, quelques magazines, mon MP3 , l'appareil photo.

Mes pantoufles, une tenue pour la sortie, mes soutiens gorge d'allaitement, les coussinets d'allaitement, un châle, des chaussettes en laine toutes douces.

Une boule d'émotion m'étreint la gorge.

Tout ça devient si réel…

J'appelle Edward, pour qu'il vienne voir les bagages, ah mince, voilà, je pleure…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Là on y est.

Dernière ligne droite.

J'ai peur, j'ai même les choquottes, j'ai le trouillomètre à zéro.

Je ne fais plus le fier, mais alors plus du tout.

J'ai peur qu'il y ai un problème, j'ai peur de perdre le bébé, ou Bella, ou les deux (dans ce cas je me mets directement une balle dans la tête), j'ai peur de la voir souffrir, tout en sachant que c'est ma faute et qu'elle me le reproche, j'ai peur de la relation exclusive qui va s'instaurer entre le bébé et elle, peur d'être rejeté, peur de ne pas savoir m'occuper du bébé, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Et en même temps je ressens une fierté incroyable, et une joie et une impatience proportionnelles à mes angoisses!

J'ai bataillé pour pouvoir dormir à la maternité.

J'ai parlé avec Adisson et elle a accepté. J'amènerai un lit de camp et je ne quitterai pas d'un pouce ma femme et mon enfant. Je ne rentrerai chez moi que pour me laver. Je pourrai avoir un plateau accompagnant pour manger avec Bella.

Ca a fait rire mon père, qui a dit qu'il plaignait beaucoup les infirmières: d'après lui, je vais être un sacré emmerdeur. C'est complètement vrai, et j'assume totalement! Je vais défendre ma famille, personne ne touchera à notre bébé sans demander la permission avant, personne ne mettra des bâtons dans les roues à Bella pour l'allaitement.

Bella avait l'air ravie et soulagée que je puisse dormir à la maternité, elle a bien précisé que je serai en charge des couches la nuit.

Aucun souci.

Enfin, j'espère entendre le bébé pleurer!

Bella a préparé ses bagages et ceux du bébé. J'étais incroyablement ému de voir toutes ces petites affaires de bébé, qui vont bientôt servir!

Dans la valise de Bella j'ai rajouté mon pyjama, mes pantoufles et des sous-vêtements.

Au fond de mon portefeuille il y a la bague que je vais offrir à ma femme, le lendemain de la naissance de notre enfant. Je suis allé la choisir avec mon père, je savais exactement ce que je voulais et j'ai trouvé sans problèmes: un anneau assez large en platine, avec un diamant incrusté au centre.

Mon père a approuvé, et c'est là qu'il a commis une erreur…

Il m'a dit:

« excellent choix, Bella mérite bien ça, elle est très courageuse, malgré sa jeunesse, et puis ça la consolera si elle est un peu déçue »

Il s'est interrompu, a murmuré:

« merde! »

Et on en a plus reparlé.

Mais je ne suis pas idiot et j'ai parfaitement compris.

Nous allons avoir un fils!

Je suis ravi, c'est-ce que je souhaitais, mais je suis un peu déçue pour Bella. Elle voulait une fille bien plus que je ne souhaitais un garçon.

Mais je lui ferai plein d'autres bébés! Dans le lot, il y aura bien une fille!

Je prends une longue douche, je suis assez fatigué ce soir. Bella est insatiable en ce moment, et j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme.

Je lui ai fait l'amour deux fois aujourd'hui, là je veux juste me reposer!

Mais quand je sors de la douche elle me regarde avec cet air que j'ai appris à reconnaitre: ça va être ma fête!

Je gémis de désespoir et elle rougit.

Elle baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle pense que je ne la désire plus parce qu'elle est trop grosse.

C'est idiot! Je la désire comme un fou, j'en suis amoureux à crever, je la trouve belle comme jamais, simplement je suis fatigué!

Mais la voir pleurer me rend dingue, je ne supporte tout simplement pas!

Je la prend dans mes bras, et l'embrasse passionnément.

Elle me fait un petit sourire un peu triste et je la secoue presque en lui disant à quel point je l'aime et la désire.

Et je vais le lui prouver.

Je la cale confortablement contre les oreillers et entreprend de m'occuper personnellement de sa petite minette…

Je la caresse longuement, la lèche consciencieusement et entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, associés au gout de son désir contre ma langue redonne à ma queue toute sa vigueur…

Je la pénètre tendrement et contrôle mes vas et viens pour ne pas la blesser. Elle jouit longuement, accrochée à mes épaules, et je me délecte de sa beauté, sublimée par l'orgasme.

Je jouis moi aussi, et je crois que j'aime encore plus l'intimité sensuelle et tendre de l'après orgasme que le plaisir charnel lui-même.

Je l'aime plus que tout, je ne désire rien d'autre que son bonheur, son plaisir et son confort!

C'est génial qu'elle n'aille plus à la fac...Nous allons faire cocooning jusqu'à la naissance.

Au programme: Madame Cullen se lève quand elle veut, histoire de récupérer des insomnies et des nuits hachées par les pipis-toutes-les-heures…Elle mange le petit déjeuner sain et délicieux que je lui ai préparé, puis elle prend le bain que je lui ai fait couler. Puis petit câlin coquin. Elle lit, ou va sur internet pendant que je travaille. A midi on va au resto (pour manger du poisson),de retour elle fait la sieste (après un petit câlin coquin) pendant que je travaille. Vers 15H00, un jour sur deux nous allons à Redmond, je la dépose chez Alice et je vais chercher Tom, Mila et Nina à la garderie. Je mets Tom et Mila dans leur poussette double et Nina dans l'écharpe. Je rejoins ma femme et ma sœur et vers17H00 Rosalie arrive avec Sasha et Chloe.

Nous passons un moment ensemble, avec Jasper aussi qui arrive vers 17H30 et puis nous rentrons chez nous, ou nous faisons ce que Bella veut, on parle, on joue au scrabble, on lit, on se câline…Repas léger, puis douche et massage (pour elle, pas pour moi, bien qu'elle offre toujours de me masser aussi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui attend un bébé!).

Elle est épuisée alors on se couche tôt (après petit câlin…)

Les après-midi ou on ne va pas à Redmond on va au ciné, ou à la piscine(pour son dos).

Ah la piscine…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'adore aller à la piscine.

Ca me fait du bien, je me sens légère dans l'eau.

Mais ce que je préfère c'est la sensation de bien-être que je ressens après le bain. Je me sens détendue, et ça me donne envie de faire l'amour.

Je reverrai toujours la tête d'Edward la première fois ou je lui ai fait comprendre que oui, on allait faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, dans cette cabine de piscine!

Il a paniqué dans les grandes largeurs, le pauvre chou…

Il a développé des arguments idiots du genre; on va nous entendre, on va nous surprendre, on a pas assez de place, tu vas glisser sur le sol mouillé, etc.

Arguments que j'ai balayé d'un coup de main, avant de m'enrouler autour de lui, telle un serpent qui aurait avalé un éléphant.

Il a cédé, et je ne sais pas si c'est le coté piquant de la situation ou les bienfaits de l'eau, mais je jouis très trés fort à chaque fois…

J'aime bien mon emploi du temps actuel (2), je crois que couver correspond bien à mon caractère!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(_**1) trad: le rayon de soleil de maman**_

_**(2) tu m'étonnes…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera LA naissance, PDV Bella. A moins que je ne concocte un bonus d'ici là!**_


	84. naitre Bella PDV

**_Voilà, le chapitre de la naissance est arrivé. J'ai le trac, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je sais que ce chapitre était trés attendu. Je précise que médicalement parlant il est totalement réaliste._**

-

-

-

9 février

Bella PDV

Il est tot, très tot même. Je jette un œil au radio réveil.

Il est à peine 5h00 du matin.

Je suis allée faire pipi à 3H00...

Et là je suis carrement réveillée!

Je ne me réveille JAMAIS avant Edward.

Mais aujourd'hui je me sens…bizarre.

Un peu angoissée, un peu nauséeuse.

Je m'extirpe du lit avec la grace d'une orque pataugeant dans une piscine pour enfant et me dandine jusqu'au toilettes.

Normalement, le bébé sera né d'ici 3 jours, ça serait vraiment sympa, parce que mon ventre est incroyablement énorme.

Même Rosalie était impressionnée de me voir, avant-hier.

Je me demande combien ce bébé va peser.

J'ai du mal à me relever des toilettes.

Bon sang.

Je retourne au lit, mais impossible de me rendormir.

Je tourne, je vire, avec difficultés en plus.

Edward ronflotte doucement. D'habitude ce petit bruit me fait sourire mais aujourd'hui ça m'énerve prodigieusement.

Je le secoue comme un prunier.

Il gémit et sa main vient automatiquement se poser sur mon ventre.

Tout aussi automatiquement le bébé vient donner un petit coup de pied à l'endroit ou la main de son père est posée.

D'habitude ce genre de moment me fait fondre, mais aujourd'hui…ça m'énèèèrve !

Edward se soulève sur un coude et me regarde en souriant d'un air parfaitement idiot.

Il tire le drap pour contempler mes seins et mon ventre nus.

« tu es belle mon amour, de plus en plus belle… »

Il a l'air sincère en plus.

Après tout, je n'ai prit « que » 18 kilos…

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis sur des charbons ardents.

Edward se lève pour aller à la salle de bains et revient tout sourire.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je fond. Je me colle contre lui.

« tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre mon amour ? »

« oh oui ! »

Il m'installe confortablement sur les coussins, semi assise.

Il embrasse délicatement mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, puis mes cuisses et finalement remonte jusqu'à mon intimité.

Je couine quand sa langue fraiche vient lécher mes petites lèvres.

Les sensations sont totalement incroyables.

Un concentré de plaisir, de bonheur physique intense.

Il est plus qu'habile à ce petit jeu et je me perd dans l'orgasme rapidement.

Il me fait glisser sur le coté, soulève doucement ma jambe gauche et me pénètre tendrement.

Il va et vient avec beaucoup de douceur, et je dois lui demander d'accélerer le mouvement.

Ses doigts et les miens caressent mon clitoris et je pars dans un deuxième orgasme tout aussi violent.

Edward s'enfonce plus rapidement et je le sens éjaculer au fond de moi. Il gémit, le visage et le torse en sueur.

Il sort précautioneusement de moi et s'allonge derrière moi.

Il me caline avec tendresse.

« ça va mieux mon ange ? »

« oui, merci ! »

Mais à peine ais-je prononcé ces paroles que la nausée me tord l'estomac.

Me levant aussi rapidement que mon ventre me le permet je titube jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Je vomis avec une violence incroyable.

Edward m'a suivie et il retient mes cheveux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vomis mais c'est vraiment long, et violent.

Une fois calmée je m'asperge le visage d'eau fraiche, puis me dirige sous la souche. Edward entre avec moi et me savonne.

Je suis épuisée par les vomissements.

Je retourne me coucher après la douche et m'effondre dans le lit.

Je dors depuis plus de deux heures quand je suis réveillée par une crampe au ventre.

J'ai eu mon lot de crampes dans les jambes pendant cette grossesse, mais au ventre c'est la première fois.

On dirait une douleur de règles, mais en plus intense.

Ca passe et j'essaye de me rendormir.

Mais au bout de 8 ou 10 minutes la douleur revient.

Je gémis.

Immédiatement je sens la main d'Edward se poser sur mon ventre.

« ça va ? »

J'ouvre les yeux. Je viens de comprendre :

« je crois que j'ai eu des contractions ! »

Branle bas de combat.

Edward bondit hors du lit, revient avec sa montre, la lotion de massage et le ballon.

Je souris,mais il a l'air paniqué.

Il s'assied à coté de moi et nous attendons.

Je ressens une douleur sourde monter dans mon ventre, et ça fait comme une vague qui descend jusque dans les reins. C'est douloureux, mais supportable.

Cependant je suis sure que le travail a commencé.

Je regarde mon mari. Lui aussi a comprit. C'est le grand jour. Et je me moque que ce soit Wyatt ou Grâcie ,finalement.

J'ai simplement hate d'avoir mon bébé dans les bras.

J'ai peur, de la douleur, de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Je m'installe sur le coté, attendant la suite des évennements.

Edward me masse les reins, c'est frais, agréable, ça me détend.

Nous restons silencieux, nous murmurant seulement des mots d'amour de temps à autre.

Vers 11h00 du matin j'ai subitement envie de me lever.

Cela fait deux heures que j'ai des contractions, espacées de 7 minutes environ.

C'est tout à fait gérable.

Je m'assied sur le ballon et Edward m'aide à basculer mon bassin.

J'ai l'impression que cette position accélère les choses.

J'ai envie d'un bain.

Cela fait une demi heure que je suis sur le ballon, et là, je veux un bain.

Edward va me le faire couler.

J'ai mal à présent ,vraiment mal. La douleur me fait souffler à chaque contraction.

Mais rien d'atroce.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre : « bébé, tu vas arriver, ça va aller, j'ai hate de te voir tu sais ! »

Je suis les recomandations de Rose : rester en contact avec son bébé.

Edward m'aide à entrer dans la baignoire.

Je bénis l'inventeur de la baignoire, quel qu'il soit.

Je ressens un bien être immédiat.

Edward me remet de l'eau chaude chaque fois que j'en ai besoin.

Il reste avec moi, me tient la main et accompagne chacun de mes gémissements en soufflant avec moi.

A 13h30 je sors de l'eau, et reste un moment indécise.

Mais la contraction suivante m'emporte, me fais hurler, et tomber à genoux.

Edward panique un peu :

« on y va ? on part Bella ? »

Je souffle et m'accroche à ses épaules :

« oui ! là on peut y aller je pense ! »

Edward appelle le taxi puis m'aide à m'habiller. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai mal à présent, pas tout le temps, mais le répit est de courte durée.

Edward enfile un jean et un pull à même la peau.

Il m'aide à descendre les escaliers, puis remonte en courant chercher les valises.

Je monte dans le taxi en serrant les dents.

Le chauffeur de taxi comprend immédiatement de quoi il retourne et il fait vite.

Il nous débarque devant l'entrée de la maternité et Edward veut aller chercher une sage-femme avec un fauteuil roulant mais je suis capable de marcher.

Je suis quand même heureuse d'arriver devant l'acceuil du service obstétrique.

La sage-femme me fait installer dans une salle d'accouchement.

Edward me tient la main, nous nous sourions, le grand moment est arrivé !

La sage-femme m'examine.

Et c'est la douche froide.

« vous êtes dilatée à 3 centimètres. Il y en a encore pour des heures et des heures… »

Elle a un air désolé, mais pas autant que moi…

Edward me serre la main et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il est tout blanc.

Je m'assied, désorientée.

Une autre contraction arrive.

La sage-femme branche le monitoring.

Elle reste très gentiment un quart d'heure avec nous, nous expliquant que les contractions sont certes efficaces, mais pas intenses.

La porte s'ouvre sur Adisson.

Je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

Elle m'examine à son tour :

« 3 centimètres… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux…

Elle examine le tracé du monitoring, puis nous regarde dans les yeux, Edward et moi :

« rentrez chez vous. Vous y serez mieux. Ici on va t'examiner sans arret, tu n'auras pas d'intimité, tu géreras moins bien la douleur… »

Puis elle s'adresse à Edward parce qu'une nouvelle contraction me tord en deux :

« ton père arrive, il va vous reconduire. Ramène la moi quand elle te suppliera de la tuer tant la douleur sera affreuse… »

Elle a dit cette dernière phrase en riant, mais j'entend très nettement Edward déglutir.

Carlisle arrive.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

Je me rhabille avec l'aide d'Edward et de la sage-femme.

Carlisle m'installe sur un fauteuil roulant et je ne proteste pas.

Je pleure.

Le découragement m'envahit.

Nous rentrons chez nous, nous étions tellement persuadés en partant il y a une heure de revenir à 3…

Carlisle et Edward me portent presque dans l'escalier.

Nous croisons Bonnie qui me sourit de toutes ses dents :

« ça y est ? je suis si contente ! »

J'ai envie de la noyer dans la première flaque qui vient mais Edward lui répond gentiment que ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment.

Je m'installe sur le canapé.

Carlisle discute un moment avec son fils et quand ils reviennent me voir, Carlisle me propose de repasser me voir dans 3 heures, à la fin de sa garde.

J'accepte volontiers.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls.

Je commence à crier à chaque contraction.

Elles sont plus rapprochées à présent, toutes les 3 ou 4 minutes.

Edward est derrière moi, il a posé ses mains sur mon ventre, comme en cours de sophrologie. Je ne sais pas si ça m'aide.

Par moments je me sens forte, et courageuse, à d'autres je panique, veut ma mère, veut une péridurale…Mais je ne réclame pas encore la mort, ce n'est donc pas encore le moment.

A partir de 17h00 je vais aux toilettes tous les quart d'heure

Je me vide littéralement Je n'ai pas en plus attrapé une gastro-entérite ?

Edward va interroger Bonnie, qui le rassure en lui disant que c'est le signe de l'avancée du travail.

Et au moins je n'aurai peut-être pas de selles en expulsant mon bébé…

Je trouve une position qui me soulage un peu :

Penchée presque à angle droit sur le plan de travail de la salle de bains.

Edward appuie sur mes reins.

Je hurle quand deux contractions démoniaques s'abbattent sur moi, et m'effondre à genoux.

Edward me propose d'y retourner.

Je suis d'avis de demander à Bonnie si elle accepte de m' éxaminer, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller pour m'entendre dire que je suis à 5 cms…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ma demande que je sens un liquide s'écouler le long de mes jambes, accompagnés d'un « pop ».

Edward me regarde dans les yeux et il me sourit.

Je souris en retour.

Je viens de rompre la poche des eaux.

La naissance est proche !

Je me sens soulagée, contente.

Mais pas longtemps.

La contraction arrive tout aussitôt et elle me brule intensément, comme si on m'attaquait au lance flamme. Mais de l'intèrieur…

Je hurle et m'arque sur le sol.

Je retombe la tête sur les genous d'Edward.

Il veut se relever, sans doute pour appeler une ambulance, mais une autre contraction s'empare de mon corps.

A partir de ce moment là mes souvenirs sont flous, parcellaires.

Je sais que Bonnie arrive en courant , en entendant mes hurlements.

Je sais que Carlisle arrive juste après, je sais que quand Edward m' enleve mon pantalon et ma culotte devant son père pour que Bonnie puisse m'examiner je ne proteste pas, je sais que Bonnie doit attendre que la contraction s'arrète pour pouvoir faire le TV ;

J'entend sa voix angoissée :

« je sens la tête ! »

Je hurle encore, une douleur effroyable prend possession de mon corps, et quand elle commence à refluer une incroyable envie de me relever s' empare de moi.

Je me met à genoux, tremblante, en sueurs, déroutée, mais obéissant à mon seul instinct.

Je ne sais plus ou est Edward, c'est seulement quand Carlisle demande à son fils de me tenir fermement que je comprend qu'il est agenouillé derrière moi.

Une nouvelle contraction arrive, et une force incroyable s' empare de moi : il faut que je pousse, que je guide mon bébé vers la sortie.

Je pousse en hurlant, incapable de me retenir.

Quand la douleur se calme un peu j'entend Edward me dire qu'il est là, qu'il est fier, si fier de moi...

J' ouvre les yeux et je vois Bonnie me tenir la main, son visage est serein, à la main elle tient une serviette humide, qu'elle passe sur mon front.

Je vois aussi Carlisle, à genoux devant moi, en train d'installer des serviettes éponges par terre. Juste avant qu'il n'enfile des gants en latex appartenant sans doute à Bonnie je ressens une violente envie de vomir.

Bonnie attrape précipitament le seau sous le lavabo et me le tend.

Je vomis comme jamais de ma vie, comme je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait vomir.

Je me relève enfin, et Bonnie me nettoye tendrement le visage .

Je sens les mains d'Edward sous mes épaules, son souffle précipité contre ma joue.

Une contraction arrive, je comprend qu'elle va être terrible et j'ai le temps de dire :

« j'ai mal,j'ai peur, je veux mourir »

Puis j' accompagne la douleur, je pousse, pousse encore, parce que la nature ne m'a donné aucune autre solution.

J'entends des voix, celle d'une femme, celle d'un homme, qui m'encouragent, me féliçitent ,me demandent de continuer comme ça, de pousser, de pousser encore,et encore.

Mais je ne sais déjà plus à ce moment là qui je suis,ni ce que je fais là, et encore moins qui est cette fille qui hurle aussi fort.

A un moment la brulure dans mon vagin devient insuportable.

Je vois le visage d'Edward devant moi, je ne sais pas à quel moment il a changé de place avec Bonnie. Il prend ma main et me la fait mettre entre mes cuisses, je sens quelque chose de mou, et de chaud.

Une voix, celle de Carlisle, mais que fait-il là ?, me dit que c'est la tête du bébé ,que je dois pousser plus fort.

Je me sens partir en arrière, la chaleur m'envahit, je suis si fatiguée, je veux juste dormir.

Une main me frotte la joue, et j' entend la voix d'Edward me dire de regarder.

Une main me souleve la nuque, et je vois un miroir entre mes cuisses, je reconnais celui du bureau, comment est-il arrivé là ? Dans le miroir je vois le sommet d'un crane couvert de cheveux mouillés de sang, le crane dépasse d'entre des cuisses, d'entre mes cuisses.

La contraction arrive et là un truc démentiel se produit : quand je pousse pour accompagner la contraction je vois la tête avancer, je vois des oreilles apapraitre, les voix me disent de continuer,de pousser, encore, encore plus fort, mais je me concentre sur la vision de cette tête en train d'apparaître.

Quand la tête est totalement sortie deux mains la tirent tout doucement et je sens des doigts se glisser dans mon vagin, me faisant hurler. Bonnie me crit à présent de ne pas pousser. La main sort de moi, amenant avec elle un bras.

Ma main se tend toute seule vers ce bras ,je l' attrape. Des doigts se posent sur les miens, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise de pousser quand la contraction arrive. Une autre main ,celle d'Edward, s' empare du deuxième bras du bébé quand il sort, et c'est ensemble que nous faisons naitre notre enfant et le posons sur mon ventre.

L'effroyable douleur s' arréte d'un coup, et le soleil vient illuminer ma vie.

Mon bébé.

Mon bébé.

Je le regarde, il est là, il pleure, fort.

Je le serre contre mon cœur, contre moi, je l'embrasse , indifférente au sang et au vernix dont il est recouvert.

Rien ne peut décrire cette sensation, ce bonheur, la puissance de la vie qui m'étreint à ce moment-là.

Je ne suis plus qu'un animal, une maman mamifère qui hume son petit, qui le reconnaît comme tel, qui le fait sien ,pour toujours. A un moment je le léche même, je me shoote à son odeur. Je le berce en répétant sans cesse les même mots : mon bébé mon bébé, »

Edward caresse le dos de notre enfant, et ma joue, je me laisse aller contre son torse, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, se mélant à celles de mon mari.

Il répéte sans cesse la même chose lui aussi :

« regarde ! mais regarde comme il est beau ! »

Je suis d'accord avec lui, je n'ai jamais été autant d'accord avec lui de toute ma vie.

Le bébé rampe vers mon sein et je l'aide un peu à trouver le mamelon mais il se met à téter comme un chef, ses cris ont cessé et je le caresse pendant qu'il téte.

Je vois la main d'Edward s'avancer vers le cordon ombilical qui passe entre les jambes de notre enfant, il l' écarte et nous découvrons ensemble le sexe de notre enfant.

Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai toujours souhaité avoir une fille, mais à cet instant précis je ne désire rien d'autre que le petit garçon qui se love contre moi. Je me met à rire et je murmure son prénom :

« Wyatt ! tu es Wyatt ! bienvenue mon chéri ! »

Edward pose sa main sur le dos de notre fils et passe son autre bras autour de mes épaules.

Je continue à bercer mon fils, nous sommes tous les trois dans notre bulle de bonheur et d'amour. C'est le plus beau, le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie.

Wyatt téte avidement et je ne me lasse pas de le regarder avec Edward.

Carlisle intervient doucement , pour nous dire que le placenta va sortir.

Je sens qu'il me leve la jambe et qu'on place quelque chose de dur et de froid sous mes fesses.

Bonnie appuye sur mon ventre et je sens le placenta sortir hors de moi.

Edward se penche pour m'embrasser, et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens complète. Je suis avec mon mari, et notre enfant.

Je suis une femme, je suis fière de l'être.

Bonnie me demande ou je veux m'installer et je répond sur le canapé.

Je reprens doucement contact avec la réalité.

Edward reste seul avec moi pendant que Bonnie et Carlisle préparent le salon.

Bonnie revient avec une chemise d'Edward, elle m' aide à l'enfiler, j' emmitoufle Wyatt dedans ,il est hors de question qu'on me l'enlève, ne serait-ce que quelque secondes.

Puis Bonnie me nettoye les cuisses,les fesses avec une serviette et m' aide à enfiler une culotte en papier avec une protection.

Je me relève avec l'aide d'Edward et je marche jusqu'au salon, appuyée contre lui.

Je suis bien,heureuse et fière.

Je marche en titubant, mais la tête haute.

Je suis fière, si fière de moi…

Finit la Bella si complexée et peu sure d'elle-même, voici la nouvelle Bella, sure de sa personnalité et de sa force. Aujourdhui est le jour de la naissance de mon fils, mais quelque part c'est la mienne aussi.

Ensuite les gens commencent à arriver.

Adisson d'abord, que Carlisle a contacté par téléphone.

Elle me féliçite, surprise mais contente. Elle vérifie que je ne sois pas déchirée, ni que je ne sois en train de faire une hémorragie. Mais je suis en pleine forme. Elle admire Wyatt, et le pèse avec la balance que Bonnie vient d'aller chercher à la pharmacie. 4 kgs 630. Ah oui, quand même!

Elle reste longtemps, prét de deux heures, pour être sure que je ne vais pas faire une hémorragie. Elle préfèrerais que j'accepte d'être hospitalisée, mais Edward et moi refusons d'une seule voix.

Elle a prévenu une sage-femme libérale qui va venir tous les jours pendant 15 jours, pour nous suivre, le bébé et moi.

Edward ne nous laisse à aucun moment, notre bulle s'est un peu ouverte mais pas complètement, nous nous parlons par le regard, c'est incroyablement intense.

Esmée arrive juste aprés, en larmes. Elle regarde Wyatt, et s'assied, son sourire doit être semblable au mien. Elle serre Edward silencieusement contre elle.

Elle ne me demande pas à prendre le bébé et je lui en sait gré, parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas me séparer de lui.

Carlisle prend sa femme dans ses bras et tend le téléphone à Edward. Celui-ci appelle d'abord Alice, puis ma mère, mon père et Rosalie.

Je refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, hormis ma mère, mais elle pleure tellement que nous échangeons surtout des haisers.

Wyatt a laché le sein et s'est endormi, Edward prend encore des photos, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait être si heureux...

Quand Esmée m'amène une assiète de pâtes je dévore, Wyatt calé contre moi, et je me rends compte que je crevais de faim.

J'ai besoin d'une douche et Edward m'accompagne à la salle de bains, je me déshabille et me douche rapidement, pendant qu'il tient notre fils.

Wyatt n'a toujours pas été lavé, mais il n'est pas sale, seulement neuf, et il sent si bon...On lui met une petite couche,avec la culotte de protection Winnie l'ourson, et un bodie jaune, avec un pyjama rouge, pour faire la totale Winnie!

Je ressens la fatigue à présent, et mes beaux-parents s'en vont, émus et fiers.

Nous nous couchons tous les trois, Wyatt s'agite et je l'allaite couchée, c'est une position reposante, surtout calée avec le coussin d'allaitement.

Edward nous regarde avec les larmes aux yeux et je pleure moi aussi, des larmes d'un bonheur puissant.

Je m'endors avec mon fils contre moi, les mains de mon mari posées sur lui et moi.

Demain sera simplement le premier jour du reste de ma vie.

Ma nouvelle vie, avec mon enfant, qui m'a fait naitre aujourd'hui...

-

-

-

**_Ca vous a plu? Je suis en train d'écrire le PDV d'Edward. Je tenais à ce que Carlisle soit là, parce que dans Breaking Dawn il est absent lors de la naissance, là,il se ratrappe!_**


	85. naitre Edward PDV

**_Quelques précisions: Bella a mis longtemps pour arriver à une dilatation d'environ 6 cms, puis elle a perdu les eaux et tout est allé trés vite. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé à moi!_**

**_ Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ai plu, j'avais le trac! _**

**_Quand le bébé est né, le souvenir de la douleur reste assez flou, la nature prévoit bien les choses!_**

**_ Wyatt a pu mettre une couche lavable tout de suite puisqu'ils sont à la maison, et il ne porte pas la tenue blanche prévue par Bella parce qu'elle n'y a plus pensé, de plus cette tenue était dans la valise. _**

**_Voici le PDV d'Edward, qui est bien sur trés différent, ce n'est pas un copié collé du vécu de Bella, chacun a eu sa vision des évenements, le témoignage humain est subjectif et parcellaire, c'est ce qui en fait tout sa fragilité, et sa beauté._**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera le PDV de Carlisle._**

Edward PDV

Je crois que le grand jour est arrivé.

Bella n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est sur les nerfs, anxieuse, agressive même.

J'essaye de la réconforter, mais rien ne marche. Elle vomit, je crois que c'est un signe annonciateur.

Je la regarde dormir, et elle geint dans son sommeil.

Comme si son corps savait ce qui va se passer. Non, son corps SAIT ce qui va se passer…

Elle se réveille, l'air chiffoné. Voilà, elle le formule à voix haute :

« Je crois que j'ai eu des contractions ! »

Bon sang !

Je panique. J'essaye de le cacher mais je panique.

On y est. Et j'ai peur. Plus moyen de reculer, je n'ai pas le droit de faire autre chose que d'assurer…

Je vais essayer de l'aider à supporter la douleur. En faisant ce qu'il m'est possible de faire.

Je vais faire tout ce qu'elle me demandera, tout, y compris lui décrocher la lune, tiens.

Elle souffre. Elle est courageuse, mais je vois qu'elle a vraiment mal.

Mais pourquoi je lui ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai tant insisté pour avoir un bébé ? Je suis un grand malade…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle souffre autant…

Un bain, oui, bien sur ! Excellente idée ! Mais pourquoi je prendrais un bain ?

Ah ! Je comprends, un bain POUR ELLE !

Je ne dois pas paniquer, évidement qu'elle m'envoie lui faire couler un bain, elle ne m'envoie pas me laver moi ! Quoi que, vu ce que je transpire ce serait pas du luxe !

Bon, Edward, reprend toi, c'est le jour le plus important de ta vie, de la sienne aussi. Reprend toi mon vieux !

C'est une bonne idée ce bain, la lumière est tamisée, l'eau chaude a l'air de calmer la douleur, Bella souffle profondément et je l'aide du mieux que je peux. Elle y reste longtemps, et je rajoute régulièrement de l'eau chaude.

L'idéal serait que ça soit comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il faille partir à l'hôpital, et que le bébé naisse dès qu'on y arrive.

Je ne suis pas croyant, mais là j'essaye de me remémorer la prière que j'ai entendu dans la bouche de Rosalie et Jasper, quand ils voulaient l'apprendre à Sasha et Chloe.

Je n'y arrive pas…

Ne panique pas Edward !

Elle sort de l'eau, assez brusquement en plus.

Je la regarde, médusé.

Elle hurle de douleur, et ses genoux ploient.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, on va y aller là, hein, dis moi qu'on y va Bella ! Je gère plus rien du tout moi !

Ouf on y va.

Le soulagement que je ressens en arrivant à la maternité est indescriptible. Je n'ai pas pensé à noter le nom du chauffeur de taxi, pour le remercier plus tard. Il a été parfait, il a conduit vite et bien, et quand on est sorti de la voiture il m'a tapé sur l'épaule en me disant :

« T'en fais pas mon vieux, j'en ai 4 de gamins, c'est merveilleux tu verras ! »

Je vais le croire, il a de l'expérience, il sait ce qu'il dit, c'est sur et certain.

Une sage femme ! Là ! Elle va s'occuper de moi ! Enfin de Bella !

Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un ! Jamais !

Enfin quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle fait !

Non, mais c'est quoi cette bonne femme ? Comment ça dilatée à 3 cms ? Elle se fout de nous ou quoi ? Je vais lui faire bouffer son diplôme moi ! 3 cms ! Alors que ça fait des heures qu'on y travaille !

Elle branche le monitoring. Bon une machine ça ne se trompe pas, hein…

Comment ça les contractions ne montent que jusqu'ici alors qu'elles peuvent monter jusque là ? Mais vu comment Bella souffre avec des contractions jusqu'ici, qu'est ce que se sera quand elles monteront jusque là ?!

J'ai le temps de prendre un billet d'avion pour Acapulco ? Ou mieux tiens, je vais aller à Cap Canaveral, qu'on me ligote sur la prochaine fusée en partance…

Voilà Adisson. Elle a intérêt à être à la hauteur. Je sais où elle habite !

Non, mais ils se sont donnés le mot dans cette maternité de ploucs ou quoi ? 3 cms, n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Elles ont joué le 3 au loto ou quoi ?

Comment ça on rentre chez nous ?

Là comme ça, tous les deux ?

Je dois être fort pour Bella, je le lis dans le regard de la sage femme.

Bon.

Je vais être fort aujourd'hui, et demain on m'hospitalisera pour dépression nerveuse mais ce sera la faute de la sage femme et de la gynéco, et de leurs foutus 3 cms.

Non je ne panique absolument pas.

D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que je paniquerais ?

« Ramène la moi quand elle te suppliera de la tuer tant la douleur sera affreuse… »

La seule raison pour laquelle je n'étrangle pas Adisson sur le champ est qu'on risque d'avoir besoin d'elle un peu plus tard dans la journée. Genre pour pratiquer une césarienne en urgence pour sauver ma femme et mon fils.

Papa ! Mon papa est là ! Je m'avance vers lui mais c'est Bella qu'il prend dans ses bras. Euh oui, je ne suis pas en train d'accoucher, même si j'ai drôlement mal au ventre. C'est l'appréhension, oui je sais, c'est l'appréhension.

Bon je vais me concentrer sur les détails pratiques, ceux que je peux contrôler.

Aider Bella à se rhabiller par exemple.

Le retour n'est pas glorieux…

Putain, 3 cms…Ca fait cher le centimètre.

Bonnie croit qu'on part quand on la croise dans les escaliers…

Non, on revient…

Il est 15h00, et Bella déguste. Pour de bon, maintenant.

Papa va revenir à 18h00. Voilà la première bonne nouvelle depuis bien longtemps.

Je préfèrerais qu'il ne parte pas du tout, mais je suis un grand garçon.

J'ai 27 ans et demi, c'est moi qui ai fait ça à Bella (du moins j'espère), j'y ai prit un plaisir incroyable, et là j'assume.

Bon, moins qu'elle beugleront les féministes, mais à mon humble avis ça se discute.

Elle est d'un courage incroyable. Je ne sais pas si je sers à grand-chose, à simplement la tenir dans mes bras, mes mains sur son ventre en lui murmurant des mensonges (du style : tout va bien se passer, c'est presque fini) et des vérités (je t'aime, je suis fier de toi, tu es belle, courageuse, je ne t'en ferai jamais d'autres)…

Vers 17h00 l'ambiance change. Elle se réfugie dans la salle de bains, parce qu'elle se vide littéralement. Je suis inquiet. C'est normal, ça ?

Je galope chez Bonnie, qui me rassure un peu: c'est normal, ça prouve que le travail avance bien.

Elle me regarde d'un œil un peu anxieux :

« Ça va Edward ? Si besoin je suis là, je ne bouge pas de la soirée, OK ? »

« OK. Merci Bonnie, ça va aller, hein, ça va forcément aller ! »

Elle me sourit :

« Bien sur que ça va aller voyons ! »

Bella s'était recroquevillée entre le placard et la baignoire, elle me fait penser à une petit animal dans son nid, mais là elle se relève et s'appuie sur le lavabo. Je masse ses reins. Même moi qui n'y connais rien je comprends que les choses s'accélèrent. Elle crie très fort, ses cris sont graves, presque gutturaux.

Je ne cherche plus à cacher ma panique quand elle s'effondre à terre.

Là on y retourne, je ne peux plus gérer ça, je veux des professionnels, et vite !

Elle chipote mais j'entends très nettement un pop.

J'ai le temps de penser que c'est un peu tôt pour ouvrir le champagne, quand une flaque se forme à nos pieds.

Oh putain.

Bordel de merde…

LA on y est !

Je lui rends son sourire.

Le plus dur est passé !

En fait, non.

Son cri me fait bondir. Elle rugit littéralement de douleur.

Je ne panique pas, je suis statufié.

Les pompiers, la police, Superman, Rosalie, n'importe qui, mais il faut appeler quelqu'un là !

Bonnie arrive en courant.

Elle prend Bella dans ses bras et m'envoie appeler une ambulance.

Mais en arrivant dans le salon je me heurte à mon père.

Nous retournons à la salle de bains.

Mon père prend les choses en mains.

Il faut savoir ou elle en est.

Mon père est un peu pale :

« Je crois que c'est très avancé »

J'enlève ses vêtements à ma femme. Plus aucune pudeur, rien que la trouille qui me tient le ventre.

Bonnie veut voir ou ça en est, elle se lave les mains et met des gants, ses propres gants.

Mais elle s'arrête tout de suite dans son examen :

« Je sens la tête ! »

Putain là on y est, et pas un peu.

Mon père me demande de tenir Bella, qui s'est agenouillée.

Bonnie lui attache les cheveux et mon père met des serviettes par terre.

Le grand moment est arrivé, et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je rencontre le regard de mon père, qui me sourit :

« Tout va bien, ça se passe très bien, la tête est engagée, il n'y a plus qu'à la faire sortir ! »

Bella se met à pousser. Elle pousse avec une force incroyable, elle déchire, vraiment.

Je la soutiens, je lui dis que je l'aime, parce que jamais ça n'a été si vrai.

Je ne panique plus, je ne suis pas effrayé ou triste ou heureux, je suis passé en mode « animal » il faut le faire, elle doit le faire, elle va le faire.

J'y crois.

Pas d'autre solution.

Elle vomit, effroyablement. A s'en étouffer. Ni mon père ni Bonnie ne paniquent, ni même ne s'étonnent. Donc ça doit être normal.

Bonnie est géniale. Elle est rassurante, douce, elle nous aide, vraiment. Mon père est concentré, terriblement concentré.

Bella pousse mais je vois que mon père se contracte. Bonnie aussi. Ca n'avance pas…

Bella perd les pédales, elle délire, elle dit qu'elle veut mourir.

Ca dure longtemps, tellement pousse aussi fort qu'elle peut, mais la tête ne progresse pas vraiment. Le bébé est si gros...

Je me sens mal, vraiment mal.

Mon père s'en rend compte, il me demande de venir ave lui, Bella a besoin de moi, elle a beau pousser la tête ne glisse que très très lentement, je vois le crane qui dépasse un peu, je n'hésite même pas à poser mes mains dessus, je dirige celles de Bella, pour qu'elle prenne conscience que ses efforts ne sont pas vains, que notre enfant arrive.

Bonnie quitte la pièce, c'est pourtant pas son genre de fuir…

Elle revient avec un miroir, putain c'est le moment ?

Je crois que je me souviens de la prière…

Notre père qui êtes aux cieux…

Bella continue à pousser mais sans force, elle part dans les vaps…

Je promets d'aller à l'église, au temple, à la synagogue, à la mosquée, j'irai à la Mecque sur les genoux, j'offrirai du riz et des putains de fleurs à Bouddha, je mangerai casher, je me convertirai à l'Islam et j'irai à Lourdes sur les mains, je baiserai les pieds de Rosalie tous les matins, je ferai n'importe quoi mais putain un miracle là c'est le moment, vraiment magne toi je veux pas la perdre non bordel je ferai n'importe quoi même la laisser à Jacob Black je sais qu'il en est toujours amoureux si ça lui sauve la vie mais qu'elle vive qu'elle vive je veux pas non pas la voir comme ça-

« EDWARD ! Aide là ! Aide là maintenant ! »

Mon père me secoue et je tapote la joue de Bella.

« Mon amour regarde moi, c'est la fin la tête est là je la vois je la vois pousse encore, plus fort, donne tout et ce sera finit »

Elle geint et se plaint. Une contraction arrive et elle hurle « NON NOOOOOOn » mais elle pousse quand même, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait souffrir autant sans en mourir, je ne savais pas que c'était ça, accoucher, je n'aurai plus que du respect pour toutes les femmes du monde, qui vivent ça pour la survie de l'humanité…

Bonnie met le miroir entre les cuisses de Bella et je comprends.

Je lui dis de regarder et elle le fait.

Ca marche, elle pousse plus longtemps, elle donne tout, tout pour faire naître notre bébé.

Le haut du crâne sort complètement, les oreilles apparaissent, la tête sort jusqu'au cou.

"pousse, pousse comme ça, encore ,allez, encore ,continue, pousse encore!"

Mon père met ses mains sur le crâne et le fait lentement vriller, il glisse une main pour aller chercher l'épaule et Bella hurle de souffrance absolue, mais ça va vite maintenant, mon père dégage un bras, Bella pose sa main dessus, mon père pose ses doigts sur ceux de Bella et il tire doucement quand elle pousse, le deuxième bras est dégagé, je le prend entre mes doigts, c'est chaud, et si doux.

C'est instinctif. Juste instinctif.

Bella et moi faisons naître notre enfant.

Plus de cris, plus de douleur.

Juste le regard ahuri de notre fils. Il a vraiment l'air étonné de ce qui lui arrive.

Plus rien n'existe, plus rien.

Il est là.

Il se met à pleurer, il a du coffre, il agite ses poings minuscules et Bella le serre contre elle.

Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Rien.

Elle, lui et puis moi.

Rien d'autre.

Wyatt.

Il est beau, si beau. Je le dis, je ne me lasse pas de le dire…

Mon fils.

Mon bébé, mon enfant. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui…

Il se met à téter. Un vrai pro. Je suis fier, tellement fier de voir qu'il sait s'y prendre !

Je ne peux pas faire autre chose que les regarder, ma femme, mon enfant.

Le bonheur est tel que je ne sens plus mon corps. Je n'ai plus d'enveloppe corporelle. Je suis une âme en communion avec celles de Bella et de Wyatt.

Nous trois, juste ici, sur cette terre.

Mes yeux sont enfin ouverts, je sais, je sais pourquoi je suis là, pour ça, pour rien d'autre. Rien ne compte, la musique, rien. Juste ça. Etre là pour vivre ça. Je sais pourquoi je suis sur terre. Pour devenir père. Pour perpétuer l'espèce. Le reste ce n'est qu'illusions .La vérité est là, entre mes bras.

Ma femme, mon fils. Notre bonheur.

Mon père pleure. Bonnie aussi. Moi je ne sais pas. Sans doute oui, et je souris, ça je le sais.

Mon père évacue le placenta, je ne regarde pas, ce qui m'intéresse c'est Bella qui donne le sein à Wyatt. La vierge à l'enfant. Enfin, vierge…

Lui et Bonnie nous laissent seuls tous les trois.

On ne se parle pas, on se regarde. On se sourit. On s'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût de sueur, de larmes et de sang.

Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

J'embrasse Wyatt aussi.

Il est si doux, si chaud.

Je le bouffe du regard.

Il a peu de cheveux, ils sont châtains clair on dirait. Impossible de voir la couleur de ses yeux. Je m'en fous. Il est beau. Le plus beau des bébés.

J'aide ma Bella à se relever.

Elle est épuisée mais si forte. Si belle. Et dans ses yeux un éclat nouveau.

Je l'aime, et je suis tellement, tellement fier d'elle.

Elle marche. Bon sang, elle marche. La tête haute en plus. Comment peut-on avoir souffert à ce point et marcher quelques minutes plus tard? La nature est incroyable. Bella sourit tout le temps. Moi aussi je crois.

Je prends des photos, j'en ai pris dans la salle de bain, j'en prends sur le canapé.

A un moment mon père me prend l'appareil de mains et nous flashe.

Je suis bien. Juste bien.

Adisson arrive, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à elle, je suis avec Bella et Wyatt, les autres m'ennuient un peu. Mais j'entends que Bella va bien, et que Wyatt pèse 4kgs630.

Respect Bella, total respect mon courageux petit agneau.

Non, on ne partira pas pour l'hosto ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Ma mère arrive. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ai plus honte, je n'aurai plus jamais honte de moi. Regarde ce que j'ai fait maman, regarde à quel point j'avais raison, de choisir Bella, de lui faire ce bébé. Sois fière de moi, tu peux, je vaux autant que mon frère et ma sœur, même si j'ai fait tant de bêtises, peut-être m'a-t-il fallut ça pour pouvoir en arriver là, pour pouvoir en arriver à lui.

Wyatt.

Je sais que je ferai tout, comme toi, tout accepter, tout pardonner.

Je ne lui adresse en fait pas la parole, mais nous nous comprenons.

Je suis père.

Papa. C'est moi, le père de Wyatt. Moi qui lui apprendrai à manier la batte, moi qui lui apprendrai ses premières notes au piano, qui lui offrira son premier ballon…

Je voudrais que les autres s'en aillent, nous laissent.

Je téléphone à la famille, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Il n'y a qu'à Alice que je suis heureux de parler.

Demain je serai content de les voir, fier de leur présenter Wyatt.

Mais ce soir c'est notre soir, à tous les trois.

Notre famille.

Je tiens Wyatt pendant que Bella se douche. Mon fils, dans mes bras. Je le regarde dormir, ses joues bien pleines, ses petits cheveux chatains, sa bouille détendue...

On se couche à trois.

J'avais peur d'être mis à l'écart. Peur qu'il y ai Bella et Wyatt et moi à coté. Mais pas du tout. Il y a nous trois. Notre première nuit.

Avec Wyatt, Matthew Cullen, né le 9 février à 18h53.

Mon fils. Notre fils.

-

-

-

**_Je vais moins souvent mettre à jour cette fiction, d'abord parce que je travaille dessus depuis prét de 5 mois, je mets à jour plusieurs fois par semaine et là je sature. Ensuite j'ai d'autres fics en cours, pleins d'autres idées, mais je n'arrive pas à y travailler parce que cette fic me prend énormément de temps._**

**_Alors je vais sans doute m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine ou deux, afin de pouvoir faire un peu autre chose._**

**_"instant pub": je viens de publier le prologue et le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, qui s'appelle "la coloc" c'est TRES TRES lemon,et contrairement à ce que peut faire penser le premier chapitre ce sera bien un Bella/Edward._**

**_Ensuite, vous pouvez allez voter pour vos trois OS préférés pour le concours d'allocop (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) , moi j'ai voté! (et pas pour moi, évidemment!)_**


	86. naitre Carlisle PDV

**_Voici le dernier PDV de cette naissance. J'aime particulièrement ce PDV! Bien que j'adore les deux autres!_**

Carlisle PDV

J'ai été stressé toute l'après-midi. J'ai appelé Esmée plusieurs fois, heureusement que aujourd'hui je n'opérais pas, je n'avais que des consultations.

Je pars avec un quart d'heure d'avance, et je cours presque dans la rue.

Bella dilate lentement, elle risque de beaucoup souffrir, je ne sais pas comment elle va gérer ça.

Je suis si angoissé que j'en veux à Edward, Bella n'est qu'une gosse, il ne pouvait pas attendre un an ou deux, bon sang?!

Dès que je rentre dans le hall j'entends les hurlements.

Rien qu'aux cris qu'elle pousse je peux dire que Bella est dilatée à bien plus de 5 cms!

Je monte les escaliers cinq à cinq, le cœur battant.

Je me heurte à Edward, le regard fou, dans le salon.

Il m'entraine dans la salle de bains.

Bonnie est déjà là. Je l'ai vue quelques fois à l'hôpital, elle est compétente, je le sais.

Bella se tord de douleur, il faut savoir à quelle dilatation elle en est, je me demande si elle est encore transportable.

Je me concentre sur les gestes médicaux.

Je dois oublier que Bella est mon enfant, que c'est mon petit fils qu'elle va mettre au monde.

J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de faire disparaitre sa douleur, mais la seule façon pour elle de cesser de souffrir c'est de mettre son bébé au monde.

Je connais mon fils, et je sais qu'Edward est en panique totale.

Je le comprends. Bella est en train d'accoucher, et si il y a le moindre souci je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera.

Bonnie l'examine. La tête est là.

J'en étais certain.

Je respire profondément.

Le plus dur est fait, à présent il faut l'accompagner dans la poussée.

Elle est bien partie pour se débrouiller comme un chef.

Je pense au facteur huit qu'il faudrait lui injecter en cas d'hémorragie, étant donné son syndrome de Willebrand.

Il y en a, à l'hôpital…Je ne dois pas penser à ça, Bella va accoucher naturellement et sans souci.

J'interroge Bonnie du regard, lequel de nous deux va faire l'accouchement à proprement dit. D'un battement de cils elle me fait comprendre que ce sera moi. Tu m'étonnes…

Je dois rester rassurant.

La tête est à la vulve, bien engagée, la présentation est céphalique, je calcule rapidement le score de Malinas, il est à 7, bon, ça va se passer ici…et maintenant.

Bella a pris spontanément une position semi verticalisée puisqu'elle est à genoux, évidement je vais respecter cela.

Elle pousse spontanément, je l'encourage, la tête progresse à peine malgré toute la bonne volonté de Bella.

Elle est une primipare, alors c'est normal que la phase d'expulsion soit longue et difficile.

Bella pousse, autant qu'elle le peut, la tête descend avec les contractions utérines et les efforts expulsifs, mais dès que la contraction s'arrête la tête remonte…

Le bébé est gros, c'est évident, je regarde Bonnie, elle aussi trouve que c'est long, que ça n'avance pas assez vite…

Bella s'épuise, il faut l'aider plus que nous ne le faisons. Je glisse deux doigts contre le périnée pour le masser et éviter qu'elle ne se déchire trop…

Edward ne sait plus quoi faire, Bella commence à perdre connaissance, il faut faire quelque chose.

Bonnie amène un miroir c'est une excellente idée.

Je demande à Edward de l'aider, elle ne m'entend pas, pas plus qu'elle n'entend Bonnie…

Si le miroir ne l'aide pas à accoucher, j'appellerai les secours, le bébé risque trop l'hypoxie.

Ca marche, le soulagement me submerge. Elle pousse violement, la tête glisse je sais ce que je dois faire, je vais dégager l'avant-bras droit en effectuant une rotation, j'essaye de me fermer à ses hurlements, c'est dur mais j'y arrive. Elle vient attraper le bras de son enfant et elle pousse pour achever de le faire naitre, Edward attrape le deuxième bras, j'accompagne simplement leur geste, c'est à eux de faire naitre leur fils, comme je l'ai fait il y a 29 ans pour Emmett.

Je ne suis plus médecin, je ne suis plus qu'un homme qui assiste au miracle de la vie, je ne suis plus qu'un grand-père qui découvre son petit-fils, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un père qui a le bonheur incroyable de voir son fils et sa belle-fille connaitre le plus grand bonheur de toute leur vie…

Bonnie pleure, je sens mes propres larmes couler sur mes joues. Mon petit fils, il est là, il est magnifique, Edward, oh mon dieu, Edward, je n'aurais jamais cru voir son visage afficher un tel bonheur, et ma petite Bella, quel courage, elle est si belle à cet instant précis, une véritable icône de la maternité, son expression reflète l'animalité et la sensualité, elle découvre son enfant, elle le respire, je caresse le dos du bébé, puis la joue de Bella, je suis tellement fier, si fier d'elle, d'Edward, de Wyatt, de moi, de Bonnie, de ce miracle auquel nous venons de participer…

Je me reprends parce que Bella saigne, il faut accélérer la délivrance, Bonnie appuie sur le ventre de Bella, je glisse le seau sous les fesses ensanglantées de Bella, le placenta sort sans difficultés, Bonnie et moi pensons qu'il est complet, ma tête tourne un peu, le bonheur, la chaleur aussi, mais surtout le bonheur.

J'aime cet enfant, moi qui étais si réservé avec cette grossesse, je suis sous le charme et je sais qu'ils avaient raison , j'aurais du avoir plus confiance en Edward, il sait ce qu'il fait, Bella a beau être encore une ado, elle est plus mature et responsable que bien des femmes de 30 ans, je suis fier, je l'aime tellement, ma petite belle fille, si j'avais l'âge d'Edward, c'est elle que j'aurais choisi moi aussi.

Je reprends mes esprits et redescends un peu sur terre, cette naissance ne concerne pas que nous, il faut que Bella soit vue par un gynéco, je sors de la salle de bains, Bonnie me suit, nous leur laissons un peu d'intimité à 3, ils l'ont bien mérité!

J'appelle Adisson, qui me hurle dessus, elle est affolée mais je la rassure: le bébé est né, tout s'est bien passé, le placenta est évacué, Bella ne s'est même pas déchirée!

Elle arrive, elle le fait pour moi, je le sais, ça me rassure.

J'appelle Esmée, elle n'arrive pas à y croire, je crois que je n'y crois pas encore moi-même!

Je vais à la rencontre d'Adisson, pendant que Bonnie et Edward aident Bella à se rafraichir et s'installer sur le canapé.

Adisson est soufflée. Bella est faite pour accoucher, une parfaite petite mammifère! Bonnie est allé chercher une balance, Wyatt pèse 4kgs630! J'ai du mal à y croire!

Je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai aidé ma belle-fille à mettre au monde ce magnifique bébé!

Esmée arrive, elle est terriblement émue elle aussi.

Je la serre contre moi.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés, nous avons si longtemps souffert du comportement d'Edward, de sa si visible souffrance. Et par la grâce de notre Bella, le voilà devenu si heureux, le voilà devenu père, le voilà mon égal.

J'aime Edward, de tout mon cœur, depuis toujours, jamais mon amour pour lui n'a faibli, même aux heures les plus sombres de son existence, mais la fierté que je ressens aujourd'hui pour lui est la plus violente qu'il m'ai été donné de ressentir pour lui. J'étais terriblement fier d'Emmett et d'Alice, je le suis tout autant d'Edward.

Enfin!

Esmée prend les choses en main, elle fait cuire des pates. J'en mange trois assiettes sous son regard médusé, j'ai eu une telle poussée d'adrénaline lors de l'accouchement que je suis épuisé et tremblant. Bella dévore aussi, et ça me fait plaisir, elle a besoin de se retaper! Par contre Edward ne peut rien avaler, il se rattrapera demain, je lui fais confiance.

Wyatt est le plus fort d'entre nous, en outre il a tout comprit: il ne se préoccupe de rien d'autre que du sein de sa mère, à la manière dont il tête il va faire venir des litres de lait.

Bella est belle. Je l'ai toujours trouvée belle, mais elle était timide et effacée. Là elle est apaisée, avec sur le visage un air résolu et déterminé que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Elle a l'air tellement sure d'elle!

Edward et elle n'ont d'yeux que pour leur fils. C'est normal, ils ont raison!

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'attachement parent-enfant est fait, et bien fait.

Quand nous partons, Esmée et moi, je la laisse conduire. Je suis épuisé, heureux, sur un petit nuage.

Quand nous arrivons à Redmond et que nous passons devant la future maison de Wyatt et ses parents j'éclate en sanglots.

Je pleure longtemps, des pleurs de décharge et de bonheur. Esmée a simplement passé ses bras autour de mes épaules, elle respecte mon émotion, Elle pleure elle aussi, et quand nous nous couchons ce soir là, après avoir longuement parlé avec Emmett et Alice au téléphone, je récite mentalement la prière du soir que mon propre père m'avait appris quand j'étais enfant, et je la dédie à Wyatt.


	87. te connaitre

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font si chaud au coeur! _**

**_Je ne peux pas vous contacter si vous n'êtes pas inscrites sur FF, ou si vous ne me donnez pas votre mail. Certaines reviews m'ont particulièrement touchée, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir dans la vie, tout le monde a droit au bonheur!_**

**_je vous embrasse trés fort, j'espère que ce chapitre vous prochain sera sur les premiers jours de Wyatt, du point de vue de ses parents!_**

**_Au fait: je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de charmed, les prénoms du fils de Bella et Edward sont donc les mêmes que dans cette série pour un personnage, mais c'est un complet hasard!_**

**_Et pour Grey's anatomy: je ne suis pas fan, j'ai du voir un ou deux épisodes!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Te connaître

-

Esmée PDV

Tu es si petit. Pourtant tu es le plus gros bébé de la famille, mais tu es si neuf, si innocent, si mignon !

Je me sens émue, spécialement émue.

La première fois ou je suis devenue grand-mère, lors de la naissance de Sasha, j'ai cru que je me sentirais à l'écart, parce que Rosalie est une mère louve et qu'elle n'est pas ma fille.

Mais elle a su me faire une place, et j'ai été une grand-mère comblée.

Avec la naissance de Tom et Mila, j'ai pu un peu plus m'imposer, parce qu'ils étaient les enfants de ma fille, et qu'elle était si dépassée qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

Là, tu es le fils de mon « fils prodige » et de la femme qui l'a fait renaître à la vie, tu es en quelque sorte un miracle !

Je te regarde téter, tu es un pro , ton père a raison là-dessus ! Il a aussi raison quand il dit que tu ressembles à ta mère, tu as des cheveux châtains, qui boucleront sans doute, et tes yeux sont ceux d'un nouveau-né, mais je parie qu'ils auront la même couleur de chocolat liquide que ceux de Bella. Par contre, et ça me fait incroyablement plaisir, tu as les mêmes petites fossettes sur les mains que moi !

Et moi je ne cherche plus ma place, je suis ta grand-mère, qui t'adorera toujours et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour ton bonheur. Je sais que toi aussi tu viendras avec tes cousins et cousines jouer dans notre maison les WE, que tu te goinfreras de chocolat et que tu tireras les cheveux de tes cousines, tu seras sans doute complice avec Nina, qui a 1 an de plus que toi presque jour pour jour, j'ai hâte déjà d'être à Noël prochain, pour voir ton sourire à toi aussi devant les paquets colorés, et surtout pour cette photo de famille qu'on fera, même si je sais, connaissant Rosalie,et ton père aussi, que le nombre de nos petits enfants va sans aucun doute croître dans les années qui viennent.

Je t'aime Wyatt, tu es le plus beau bébé du monde, sois en bien certain, et mon cœur t'a fait une immense place.

J'aime voir le sourire de Bella, qui semble ne plus savoir faire que cela : te regarder et sourire.

Et Edward…Edward est sur un petit nuage, il ne touche plus terre, il a ce qu'il avait toujours juré de ne jamais avoir : une femme et un enfant, et cela le comble plus que tout !

Merci, petit Wyatt !

-

-

-

Alice PDV

Je n'arrive même pas à parler. Wyatt pèse plus lourd que mes deux bébés réunis à la naissance, mais il me parait si petit !

Et il est tellement mignon ! Il ressemble plutôt à Bella, mais il a mon menton .Je suis étonnée d'ailleurs que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ! Je touche sa joue si douce du bout du doigt.

Le bébé d'Edward ! Voilà, les larmes débordent.

Je m'agenouille devant Bella qui ne me regarde pas, les yeux rivés sur son fils qui tête. Edward est collé à elle, il tient la main de Wyatt.

Mon père passe un bras sur mes épaules, je serre Chloe contre moi, elle est muette d'étonnement, et j'ai beau entendre Rosalie pleurer juste derrière moi je suis incapable de bouger.

Mince alors ! Le bébé d'Edward ! Mon écorché vif de frère, qui a le regard tellement lumineux aujourd'hui…Il est heureux, si heureux. C'est grâce à toi petit bouchon, petit bonhomme que j'aime déjà tant.

Je tends à tes parents le paquet cadeau que je prépare depuis des semaines. Ils l'ouvrent à deux mains, et me sourient. Oui, je savais que ça leur plairait, mais là les mots sont vains, juste un regard, avec mon frère, un regard qui me dit sa fierté et son bonheur.

Je dépose un baiser sur le crâne de Wyatt, un autre sur le joue de Bella et un dernier sur la bouche de mon frère, comme quand nous étions gosses, ce geste, que nous n'avions plus fait depuis au moins 20 ans, et que nous venons de partager naturellement, pour la dernière fois sans doute, parce que nous venons d'enterrer définitivement les vestiges de notre enfance. Plus personne ne pourra jamais traiter Edward de gamin. A présent le voilà père. Et je ressens un sacré coup de vieux !

-

-

-

Emmett PDV

C'est moins pire que je n'aurais cru.

Rosalie a piqué une crise hier soir, en apprenant les circonstances de la naissance de Wyatt. Je l'ai tenue contre moi, en larmes, la moitié de la nuit. Ma petite rose sans épines, qui est si sensible, si à fleur de peau…

Wyatt est un magnifique gaillard. Et la tête que tire Edward me ravit. Je n'ai pas finit de le charrier. Pire que mes gosses le matin de Noël !

Il a raison, les gamins y'a rien de mieux !

Je me penche pour tenter de voir la bouille du petit, enfouit contre le sein de sa mère (encore un qui a tout compris !) et l'émotion me saisit d'un coup. Cet enfant à mon nez ! C'est indéniable ! Il est beau, vraiment beau…

Je tape sur l'épaule de mon frère. Puisque lui a initié mon fils aux joies du catch, il peut être certain que j'entraînerai le sien à la boxe dès qu'il sera capable de serrer les poings ! Ah mais !

-

-

-

Jasper PDV

J'étais inquiet pour Rose.

Je savais qu'elle allait se sentir mal. Mais elle sait se tenir, et Bella est géniale. Elle a fait, sans le savoir, ce qu'il fallait.

Je m'approche un peu et ça me prend à la gorge . Bon sang ce q'il est mignon ce bébé ! Ca me ramène plus d'un an en arrière, et je ne m'attendais pas à ça .

Je félicite Edward, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Bella, cette petite Bella si forte et si courageuse, et me donne une contenance en caressant la joue du bébé.

Tom est jaloux. Il grogne en voyant le bébé téter.

Alice lui donne un peu le sien du coup, bien que normalement il n'ait plus qu'une tétée par jour, le soir. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles…

Mila a des instincts maternels prononcés. Elle veut à tout prix mettre son propre bonnet sur la tête de son cousin. Cela fait rire tout le monde sauf Chloe, qui informe acidement sa cousine que Wyatt étant un garçon, il ne va pas porter un bonnet violet. Les rires redoublent.

Je m'éloigne parce que le père de Bella entre, et je serre ma sœur dans mes bras. Elle me rend un pale sourire. Je crois que je vais accéder à sa demande et aller à une séance avec elle chez son psy.

-

-

-

Charlie PDV

Ma petite fille. J'étais furieux hier soir après Edward, de l'avoir encore mise en danger. Accoucher chez elle, mais c'est pas possible ! Elle aurait pu avoir une hémorragie, y rester peut-être !

Enfin, c'est un garçon, et je vais le tenir à l'œil, qu'il ne croit pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de sa mère. Je peux vous dire qu'Edward va s'en occuper, hors de question que ma fille s'épuise à la tache.

Elle n'a que 19 ans, et elle est déjà mère. J'en veux à Edward, vraiment.

Je rentre dans la pièce, bien décidé à prendre mon gendre entre quatre yeux et lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Et puis je le vois.

Mais qu'il est petit. Et qu'il a l'air fragile.

Je le regarde de plus prêt, en silence.

C'est un Swan.

Il n'a rien d'un Cullen. Rien !

C'est MON PETIT FILS.

Il a la forme de mes yeux, celle de mon visage, mes joues aussi. C'est mon portrait craché.

Je jette un œil à Bella, qui a un air extatique que je comprends parfaitement. Je lui tapote la joue, en lui disant qu'elle a fait du bon boulot.

Je regarde aussi Edward, qui regarde mon petit fils comme s'il l'avait fait tout seul.

Il a intérêt à être à la hauteur, je vous le dis moi.

Wyatt s'agite au sein.

C'est que c'est un costaud ce petit bonhomme.

Je ne pense pas qu'un peu de lait va lui suffire.

Je propose à Bella d'acheter moi-même du lait pour le petit. Je ne veux pas qu'il manque de rien.

Rosalie glapit et m'informe que le lait de sa mère est exactement ce qu'il faut au bébé.

Mouais.

Admettons.

Mais je vais contrôler tout ça moi, quitte à venir peser mon petit toutes les semaines.

Et puis je lui pêcherai du poisson frais, et j'ai un copain qui est boucher, mon petit bonhomme aura toujours de la bonne viande pour bien grandir.

Et qui c'est qui viendra tout bientôt pêcher avec son papi ? C'est mon petit Wyatt ! Et oui mon amour, papi a vu une mini canne à pêche au magasin des Newton, elle vaut plus cher qu'une grande mais considère qu'elle est à toi, en rentrant je m'arrête pour te l'acheter. Ca te sera plus utile que cet ours que Sue t'a choisi, hein mon grand garçon ?

Tu viendras passer des vacances à Forks, tu verras, avec moi tu pourras jouer au policier pour de vrai, et même t'amuser avec de vrais indiens ! Il ne faut pas que ton père croit que c'est arrivé là, hein, il ne doit pas oublier que tu es mon petit fils, j'ai mon mot à dire ! Et oui ! Et je vais te donner toutes les ficelles du métier, moi, un jour tu rentreras peut-être au FBI !

Oui mon petit canard, tu es magnifique, et là je vais sortir parce que je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps de pleurer…

-

-

-

Rosalie PDV

C'est dur. Quand j'ai su, hier soir, que Bella avait accouché chez elle, sans difficultés, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Elle a tout ce que j'aurais voulu, un bébé de plus de 4 kgs, avant 20 ans… Moi j'ai commis tant d'erreurs, j'ai tellement tâtonné, avant d'enfin arriver à la naissance de Nina.

Je suis jalouse, parce qu'elle a vécu ce que j'aurais voulu vivre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais je me suis sentie si mal quand même.

Seul Emmett est au courant, et Jasper a compris.

Emmett, comme toujours, m'a comprise et soutenue. J'ai pu pleurer tout mon soul.

Jasper m'a simplement serré la main, mais cela m'a suffit pour savoir qu'il m'aime, et me soutient.

Je me suis fait violence pour entrer dans la pièce, et, dès qu'elle m'a vue, Bella s'est levée pour se jeter dans mes bras, son petit collé contre elle, elle m'a remerciée en pleurant, et je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Elle m'a dit et répété que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle y était arrivée, que sans moi, sans les messages que je lui avais fait passer, sans mon écoute et mon soutien, sans toute la force qu'elle s'était découverte grâce à moi, jamais elle n'y serait arrivée.

Alors j'ai senti ma jalousie et ma peine fondre comme neige au soleil, j'ai pu embrasser ma belle-sœur et lui dire à quel point je suis fière d'elle.

J'ai pleuré, de joie, de vraie joie, en découvrant mon petit neveu. Il est tellement mignon ! Une petite touffe de cheveux en bataille, une bonne bouille d'ange repu.

Il tête comme un fou, grassouillet comme il est, il a besoin de beaucoup manger. Bella assure bien avec l'allaitement. Il a tété toute la nuit, mais, bien calés avec le coussin d'allaitement, Bella a pu dormir.

Je suis fière d'elle. Bella est plus malléable qu'Alice, j'ai plus le sentiment d'avoir participé à sa réussite.

Je peux être heureuse. Et les larmes que je verse sont celles du bonheur.

-

-

-

Sue PDV

Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie si ému.

Je suis heureuse, de les voir si heureux et puis de découvrir ce petit bout de chou, qui me fait complètement craquer. Etrangement, il me rappelle Seth bébé. La même bouille décontractée, la même manière de téter furieusement, comme si on allait l'arracher du sein de sa mère dans la seconde.

Il est vraiment beau. Je vais lui tricoter du bleu marine, ça ira bien avec son teint. Je n'aurais jamais osé demander, mais Bella me dit d'elle même quie je peux me considérer comme la grand-mère de Wyatt, si je le souhaite ; Bien sur que je le veux ! J'en pleure même !

Je serre la main de Charlie.

Papi et mamie. La naissance de cet enfant légitime en quelque sorte notre couple.

Je suis heureuse de voir Bella si épanouie, la petite lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux n'est pas prête de s'éteindre !

Et Edward…Le si beau et si parfait Edward ! Il est encore plus magnifique dans son rôle de jeune papa éperdument amoureux de sa femme et de son petit !

-

-

-

Renée PDV

J'ai bien cru que cet avion ne se poserait jamais !

Wyatt a plus de 36h00, et j'ai tellement hâte de le découvrir !

Edward vient nous ouvrir la porte, et je me glisse silencieusement dans la chambre ou ma fille et mon petit fils dorment encore. J'ai la gorge instantanément serrée en voyant ma fille dormir, une main posée sur le plus beau des bébés.

Wyatt dort comme un ange, lové contre sa mère, son teint de pêche , ses petits cils , sa crête de cheveux , sa petite bouche rose, tout est si parfaitement adorable.

Réprimant un sanglot, je pose ma main sur l'épaule de ma fille, ma petite fille devenue mère. Je me sens responsable tout à coup, je veux le meilleur pour ce bébé, qu'il puisse être heureux, juste ça. Qu'il connaisse le bonheur !

Je le regarde de plus prêt quand Bella allume la lumière. Mais c'est qu'il me ressemble ! Il a mes cheveux ! Et ma bouche ! Mon tout petit ! Qu'il est beau !

-

-

-

Seth PDV

C'est un bébé quoi. Ils disent tous qu'il est gros, mais moi je le trouve plutôt petit, et puis il ne fait que dormir, ou téter, ce qui m'embête parce que je suis jeune, et que voir les seins d'une femme, même si c'est ma sœur, même si c'est pour allaiter son bébé, ben ça me fait de l'effet.

Edward a l'air idiot. Mais idiot à un point ! Complètement gaga.

Et je n'aurais jamais cru voir Charlie pleurer comme ça .Surtout dans les bras d'Esmée, assis sur les marches d'un escalier…

Ca rend les gens marteaux de voir un bébé … Moi j'ai hâte qu'il grandisse un peu, je l'amènerai avec moi pour draguer les filles. Il parait que ça marche mieux qu'un chien ou qu'une moto pour les aborder….

Jacob me donne un coup sur l'épaule à me tuer, et m'appelle « tonton ».

Bon sang. Mais c'est vrai ! Je suis le tonton du bébé ! C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi beau, d'ailleurs il me ressemble cet enfant…

-

-

-

Phil PDV

Grand-père.

Argh, le coup est rude ! J'ai 37 ans, et je suis grand-père sans jamais avoir été père ! Renée m'aura tout fait !

Mais le petit est bien mignon, ils ont raison d'être fier de lui comme ça !

Je suis sur qu'il a du potentiel, je lui apprendrai à manier la batte avec Emmett, on en fera un champion de cet enfant !

Je le mitraille de photos, j'en mettrai une dans ma casquette lors des matchs, il me portera chance !

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

C'est moins dur que je n'aurais pensé, de voir Bella, que j'aime encore, malgré l'amour profond et sincère que je porte à Leah, avec un bébé.

J'avais peur de souffrir, parce qu'on s'est quand même quittés à cause de ça : je voulais lui faire un bébé et elle ne voulait pas.

Par contre avec Cullen pas de soucis…

Mais bon, c'est la vie, et puis ce bébé est bien mignon, il ressemble à sa mère, c'est dire s'il est beau…

Je serre vigoureusement la main d'Edward, et chahute Seth, pour masquer mon trouble.

Heureusement, Leah me chuchote à l'oreille un secret qui me fait pousser des ailes…

-

-

-

Leah PDV

Wyatt est adorable. Le voir me remplit le cœur de joie. J'espère juste que le mien sera moins gros.

Je ne peux plus me retenir et murmure à Jacob que nous aussi serons parents d'ici début octobre…

Bella a un regard tellement heureux et épanoui que je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en cédant à Jacob et en mettant en route un bébé, même si ça ne sera pas facile, avec l'hôtel qui marche fort, et le boulot de Jake.

Mais on s'en sortira, parce qu'un enfant c'est ce qui peut arriver de mieux dans la vie, et le regard et le sourire qu'échangent Edward et Bella achèvent de m'en convaincre !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Ce bébé ressemble à beaucoup de monde, c'est souvent comme ça! MDR! Et je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais à mon avis, Charlie va être un sacré emmerdeur!_**


	88. premiers jours à trois

Bella PDV

Je pensais que la naissance de mon enfant allait changer ma vie. Qu'il y aurait un avant et un après.

Mais non. C'est simplement la suite logique.

La suite de notre histoire d'amour, à Edward et à moi.

Parce que quand deux personnes s'aiment comme nous nous aimons, il est normal que leur amour donne naissance à un enfant.

Simplement, aujourd'hui je mesure la chance que nous avons eu que ce soit si facile pour nous.

Si simple, sans danger.

J'ai pris conscience de tellement de choses depuis la naissance de mon fils.

Si j'avais vécu dans un pays du tiers-monde ,ou à une autre époque, peut-être que mon enfant n'aurait pas survécu.

Si Edward et moi avions été du même sexe, alors ça aurait été un vrai parcours du combattant pour concevoir.

Ou si l'un d'entre nous avait été stérile….

J'imagine à présent le désarroi des couples rencontrant ces difficultés.

Le travail de deuil qu'ils doivent mener. Avant, peut-être, de pouvoir adopter.

Je remercie le ciel que tout se soit si bien passé pour nous.

Parce que tout le monde a le droit de connaitre un tel bonheur!

Wyatt a deux jours.

Presque exactement, et c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

Impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, désormais.

Je trouve ça naturel et extraordinaire à la fois.

Mon bébé tête presque tout le temps, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Il a besoin de se nourrir beaucoup, à cause de son poids.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'occuper de lui.

Le regarder, tout le temps!

La sage femme est venue deux fois.

Edward a donné son premier bain à Wyatt ce matin.

J'étais à coté, mais je tenais à ce qu'Edward construise cette relation avec notre fils.

Il s'en est très bien sorti, mais je n'en ai jamais douté!

Wyatt dort beaucoup, presque tout le temps. Il ne se réveille que pour manger.

Mais ce soir il pleure, et nous ne trouvons pas la raison de ses pleurs.

C'est dur, mais je sais que c'est très souvent que les bébés pleurent le soir.

Edward est un peu désemparé lui aussi, je suggère que nous lui donnions un bain, pour le détendre. Edward pâlit un peu, nous ne l'avons baigné qu'une fois, et avec la sage-femme.

Mais Wyatt ne se calme pas, alors je remplis la baignoire shantala.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est forte. Je le savais, mais elle se coule dans la maternité avec une facilité qui me laisse admiratif.

Elle est sure d'elle, détendue, mais précise dans ses gestes et son attitude.

On nous a prévenus: les bébés pleurent beaucoup le soir. Wyatt ne va visiblement pas faire exception à la règle.

Présentement il est 22 H56 et il hurle. Ne s'arrête que pour reprendre son souffle.

Il est rouge, en sueur, et il hurle.

Bella lui présente régulièrement le sein, ce qui ne fait que le rendre plus furieux encore.

Le bain c'est sans doute une bonne idée.

En même temps, si Wyatt est aussi têtu que sa mère on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Bella a refusé de rester au lit.

Wyatt est né le 9 février à 18h53, et le lendemain midi Bella était debout, habillée, en train de balader Wyatt à travers l'appartement.

J'ai tempêté, tenté de la raisonner j'ai fait intervenir la sage-femme, mon père et le sien: rien à faire, elle a mené son train train.

Elle est fatiguée pourtant, mais elle refuse de rester couchée.

Je trouve qu'elle en fait trop.

En même temps je n'imaginais pas toute l'intendance que représente l'arrivée d'un bébé. La machine à laver tourne toute la journée!

Wyatt régurgite après les tétées, et on dirait qu'il fait exprès de ne pas viser la serviette que nous mettons sur nos vêtements. Bella et moi nous changeons trois ou quatre fois par jour, et on sent quand même le lait rance à plein nez!

Bella avait prévu une multitude de tenues pour le bébé.

Et je me moquais gentiment: j'avais tord!

On le change plusieurs fois par jour.

Je ne savais pas que les cacas de bébé pouvaient être explosifs, et tacher la couche, le body, le pyjama, mais aussi les vêtements des parents!

Mais rien de tout cela n'est bien grave, Wyatt va bien, il a bien sur perdu un peu de poids, mais pas trop, et vu comme il tête il va vite le reprendre!

Le bain était un bonne idée. Il se calme dans l'eau tiède.

Nous ne nous risquons pas à le savonner, mais Bella lui chantonne une berceuse pendant que je lui mouille doucement la tête.

Nous le sortons avec précautions et il accepte le sein. Il s'endort en tétant!

Victoire!

Nous filons au lit, on ne sait jamais, il va peut-être se remettre à pleurer d'ici une heure!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Le troisième jour c'est le jour du baby blues.

Tout le monde m'avait prévenu.

Chute hormonale, fatigue due à l'accouchement, montée de lait…

C'est normal.

Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est dur!

Je pleure sans arrêt. C'est affreux!

Je me sens nulle, désemparée, je ne suis pas une bonne mère, je suis trop jeune, mon bébé ne me supporte pas, il a pleuré presque toute la nuit, Edward va me quitter, il va partir avec le bébé et ce sera ma faute…

C'est nul tout ça, je le sais mais je ne peux tout simplement pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal au dos, au ventre, mes seins sont douloureux, je n'y arriverai jamais, je craaaaaaque!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Baby blues.

Troisième jour.

Heureusement, j'étais prévenu.

Bella est une fontaine.

Je l'entoure du mieux que je peux, mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, simplement attendre que ça passe.

La sage-femme l'a obligée à se reposer pendant qu'elle me regardait donner le bain à Wyatt.

Wyatt est nerveux lui aussi. Il s'énerve au sein, je pense qu'il crie de faim.

Bella n'a pas encore eu sa montée de lait et le colostrum ne lui suffit visiblement plus.

Je panique un peu.

Bella est si fatiguée…

Elle ne se fait pas prier pour rester au lit.

Wyatt et elle finissent par s'endormir.

Je regarde autour de moi, désemparé.

Il y a de tout partout.

Moi qui suis quelqu'un d'ordonné (chiant, dirait parfois Bella) et bien mon appartement est sans dessus dessous.

Je sors Draco, qui est adorable, il couve Bella et Wyatt.

Neville et Ginny dorment ensemble, totalement indifférents à l'arrivée de Wyatt.

De retour j'essaye de m'organiser. Je fais tourner une machine, entasse rapidement la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle et le met en marche.

Les cadeaux de naissance je les mets dans un coin du salon, on verra plus tard.

Il y a une tonne de linge à trier.

La femme de ménage va venir tout à l'heure, mais elle n'est pas là pour tout faire.

Elle est très gentille, très maternelle envers nous.

Je me surprend à regarder l'heure.

Ce troisième jour va bien finir par prendre fin…

Bella m'appelle.

Je me précipite à la chambre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je me suis réveillée trempée.

Je crois que pas de soucis: ma montée de lait est là!

Il y en a partout!

Et Wyatt tête comme un fou!

Il attendait ça, visiblement.

Je me sens mieux, je me sens toujours un peu désemparée, un peu dépassée, très fatiguée, mais l'espoir est revenu!

J'ai du lait, plein de lait, mon bébé va être calé, ça va aller mieux!

Edward est comme moi: il rit de voir tout ce lait!

Mon tee shirt est trempé et le sein que Wyatt ne tête pas coule littéralement!

Edward me regarde d'un drôle d'air…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je vais oser.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'oserais pas, Bella est ma femme, Wyatt mon fils, il n'y a là rien de honteux…

J'ai envie de gouter le lait. Savoir quel gout ça a!

Bella éclate de rire quand je lui en parle.

« ben…c'est un peu bizarre mais…vas-y essaye! »

Je me penche et je ris un peu en prenant le sein de Bella dans ma bouche. Il a doublé de volume. Mon fils a énormément de chance…

Je n'ai pas besoin de téter: le lait coule tout seul!

Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ça a un drôle de gout!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne l'oublierai jamais celle-là! Edward qui fait le bébé!

Il peut être sur que je vais raconter ça à tout le monde!

Le principal intéressé, à savoir Wyatt, se fiche éperdument du fait que son père et moi rions comme deux imbéciles.

Il tête comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il finit par s'endormir, et Edward prend une photo, parce qu'il a la marque du pli de mon tee shirt imprimé sur la joue.

Il dort comme un ange. Difficile de croire qu'il a pleuré quasi non stop durant les dernières 24H00...

Je me sens mieux.

On va y arriver.

On est trois!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ma mère arrive.

Quand j'ai besoin d'elle, elle est là.

Je suis fatigué.

La tension des derniers jours retombe. Je me rend compte qu'un bébé ça demande une attention constante, et beaucoup de travail. Mais quel bonheur! Quelle joie de voir MON ENFANT!

Etre père c'est vraiment vivre des émotions intenses.

Ma mère nous amène plein de cadeaux de collègues et d'amis à elle.

Nous ne comptons plus les nounours et petits vêtements adorables!

Elle dépose sur la table des mandarines, des légumes pour nous faire une soupe, et elle met mon tablier.

Bella s'assied à table avec nous, et nous discutons tous les trois.

C'est un moment précieux.

C'est important que nous prenions conscience que le monde continue de tourner, que la vie ne se résume pas à 10 machines par jour et des pleurs de bébé!

Ma mère sait ce que nous traversons.

Elle nous rassure, tout en nous faisant rire.

« Imaginez: Emmett avait deux ans et demi, et Alice et Edward devaient avoir trois semaines. J'étais dans le jardin avec mes trois enfants. Je donnais le biberon à Alice, tout en faisant osciller avec le pied le transat dans lequel Edward était en train de hurler…Je surveillais Emmett du coin de l'œil quand tout d'un coup le téléphone a sonné. Emmett a attrapé le téléphone, que j'avais posé sur la table, et l'a balancé dans la petite bassine que je lui avais posé par terre pour qu'il baigne ses canards en plastique. Et à l'époque bien sur c'était un téléphone à fil: ça a fait disjoncter toute l'installation électrique de la maison! »

On est mort de rire Bella et moi. Je la regarde. Elle est souriante. Ca fait du bien.

Demain Alice et Jasper viennent à la maison. Après-demain ce sera le tour de Rosalie et Emmett.

Ca fait du bien. La solidarité.

Je suis fier de ma femme, de mon fils, de moi.

Alors je fais une chose qui me paraissait impensable il y a un mois: je vais chercher mon vieux répertoire téléphonique, et je téléphone à d'anciens « copains » et même quelques stripteaseuses, de mon ancienne vie, celle d'avant Bella, pour leur dire que je suis papa.

Bella me sourit, elle sait que c'est important pour moi.

Ma mère est plus surprise mais elle me caresse les cheveux.

Je prends Wyatt dans mes bras, tout en parlant à des gens surpris, parfois inquiet de m'entendre, mais finalement tous heureux pour moi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois: mes deux enfants ont la grippe A. Mon mari et moi allons sans aucun doute bientôt suivre!**_


	89. premier WE en famille

Bella PDV

C'est hallucinant qu'un si petit bébé ait besoin de tant de choses!

On part seulement pour un WE, chez mes beaux-parents, qui ont déjà pas mal de matériel de puériculture, et on est chargés comme des mules…

J'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'on a prit le strict minimum…

Mais entre l'écharpe de portage, le coussin d'allaitement, des vêtements à gogo (il se salit beaucoup en régurgitant) , un plein sac de couches lavables, la baignoire shantala….Et encore, je l'allaite! Si on devais trimballer les biberons, le lait en poudre, le stérilisateurs…On resterait peut-être chez nous!

J'ai même faillit oublier de prendre des vêtements pour nous!

Je suis contente d'aller chez eux. On va fêter plein de choses: l'anniversaire de Sasha, celui d'Emmett, celui de Nina, ceux de Jasper et Rosalie et la naissance de Wyatt.

Ca va nous changer les idées. On en a besoin, le rythme d'un nouveau-né est assez débilitant …Je dors deux heures, puis je fais ce que j'ai à faire pendant quatre heures en dormant debout, ensuite je dors un demi-heure, me réveille hébétée, me rendort au bout de deux heures, sommeille un peu, donne une tétée, dort 5 heures…

C'est dur!

Edward est moins fatigué que moi, mais c'est quand même dur pour lui aussi.

Malgré tout, on est fou de joie.

Wyatt est adorable! Il est calme, enfin le jour. Parce que pour l'instant il confond le jour et la nuit..Le jour il dort des plages de 6H00 d'affilée, mais la nuit il tête toutes les heures ou presque…

C'est le plus dur.

Mais Rose et Alice nous ont juré que ça dure un mois environ.

Mais dans ces moments là, un mois c'est long…

Edward aime bien aller balader avec le bébé, mais il ne peut pas le balader la nuit, et c'est forcément moi qui lui donne le sein.

Ca va se tasser, tout ça.

J'ai le moral, c'est déjà ça!

Il grossit bien. En 10 jours il a prit 300 grammes!

J'étais sacrément fière quand on l'a pesé. Je n'ai pas énormément de lait, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour mon fils. C'est le principal.

Edward m'accuse de jouer à la poupée. Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si Wyatt a reçu de petits converses rouges toutes en tissu et une petite casquette adorable! Je le trouve craquant avec ce tout petit pantalon de coton gris, ses « converses » rouges et son mini pull de marin rayé gris et rouge.

Oui, bon…je joue à la poupée!

Et j'adore ça!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je ne sais pas si c'es lié à notre différence d'âge, mais Bella est bien plus cool que moi.

Je suis plus angoissé. Je passe mon temps à surveiller que Wyatt respire. Je m'inquiète un peu pour le WE. J'espère qu'il va supporter le changement, et le trajet en voiture surtout. Il n'a que 10 jours, après tout!

Je réussis à tout caser dans le coffre.

Bon, on s'installe.

Je conduis, Bella passe derrière, à ma demande, pour surveiller Wyatt qui est bien attaché dans son maxi cosy ,les chats sont chacun dans leur cage de transport, calés aux pieds de Wyatt. Draco s'installe à coté de moi. Ca c'est un super copilote!

C'est la première fois que Wyatt monte en voiture.

Je ne dépasse pas le 80 kms /heure.

J'interroge Bella toutes les trente secondes.

Il dort, d'accord, tout va bien.

On met deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour faire le trajet, mais je ne veux pas risquer de bousculer le bébé.

Ca fait rire ma femme.

Je la regarde dans le rétroviseur. Elle tient la main de Wyatt qui dort.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux…

Elle est encore plus belle depuis la naissance de notre fils.

Son regard a changé. Il est à la fois doux et déterminé.

Elle est plus fragile, mais bien plus forte en même temps.

Je crois qu'elle sait qui elle est.

Moi aussi je le sais.

Je suis un père. Le père d'un super petit bébé!

Nous arrivons et mes parent se précipitent sur le bébé.

Pas un regard pour Bella et moi, ils rentrent vite le maxi cosy « pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid » et ils nous claquent presque la porte au nez.

Mon père admire Wyatt. Et rien ne peut me rendre plus fier.

« il a une sacré carrure! Ce sera un athlète! »

Je me rengorge. Bella aussi.

Même Draco a l'air fier!

Bella lâche les chats. Neville part immédiatement jouer avec Luna ,la chatte de mes parents, que Bella a voulu qu'ils appellent ainsi.

Enfin, jouer…

Nous avons fait stériliser Ginny, mais pas Neville…

« euh…vous avez fait opérer Luna? »

Demande Bella.

« non » répond ma mère, avec subitement l'air de le regretter, vu ce que sont en train de faire les chats.

Wyatt vient de se réveiller et je lui cache les yeux.

Il a bien le temps de voir ce genre de scènes!

Mais il réclame à plein poumons sa pitance.

Bella s 'installe sur le canapé et lui donne le sein.

Il se jette dessus .Je le comprends…

Moi-même je ressens une certaine frustration sexuelle.

10 jours que je n'ai eu aucune activité à ce niveau là, évidemment, alors que Bella a des seins qui me rendent totalement fou…

Quand je pense qu'il va falloir attendre plus d'un mois encore!

Enfin, il y aurait d'autres manières de me faire, disons, patienter, mais jusqu'à présent Bella était si épuisée que je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Mon frère , ma sœur et leurs famille ne viendront que demain. Ils habitent à 10 mns, et je suis certain qu'ils ont un peu peur de la nuit qui se profile!

Ma mère nous a cuisiné un succulent repas. J'adore le rôti et le gratin de pommes de terre. En dessert elle a fait un fondant au chocolat.

Ca fait gémir Bella:

« oh Esmée! Vous êtes dure avec moi! Il me reste prêt de 8 kgs à perdre! »

« ttt Bella! tu allaites, hors de question que tu fasses le régime! »

Du coup Bella se ressert.

Ca me fait sourire.

Il y a deux ans je n'aurais pas supporté de côtoyer une fille qui ne serait pas physiquement « parfaite » mais à présent j'adore le fait que Bella soit un peu plus rondelette. Elle a perdu presque tout son ventre, mais elle a gardé des fesses rondes, de bonnes joues aussi. J'adore ça!

Malheureusement, pas elle…

Nous allons nous coucher tôt.

Il n'est même pas 22H00!

Mais mon père me retient par le bras.

Je regarde Bella qui me fait signe d'y aller.

Elle me tend Wyatt et je l'embrasse.

Il pleure un peu, mais je pense que c'est des pleurs de fatigue, il n'a pas l'air prêt à piquer une crise trop longue. C'est vrai qu'on arrive à comprendre les pleurs, au bout d'un moment.

Je suis mon père dans son bureau.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

Je ressens à nouveau de la fierté. La mienne et la sienne.

Il nous sert à chacun un verre de vieux cognac.

Nous trinquons en souriant:

« à Wyatt! »

Nous buvons en silence.

Puis mon père me demande:

« alors, le pire ce sont les nuits, je m'en doute, mais le mieux, c'est quoi? »

« le mieux c'est de le regarder tout simplement! »

Il me sourit.

« ça passe vite tu sais…profites-en! »

« c'Est-ce que je fais! »

« et Bella? Elle va bien? Elle est si jeune…Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: elle est très mure pour son âge, mais elle la vit bien sa maternité? C'est une perte de liberté quelque part comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte…Je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu… »

« elle ne donne pas cette impression. Pour le moment ils sont en symbiose. Mais de toutes façons je le redis: je vais m'occuper du bébé. Bella ne faillira pas à sa tache, mais je la lui rendrais la moins lourde possible… »

« j'ai confiance en toi Edward. J'admire Bella, vraiment. Moi à cet âge là je n'aurais jamais assumé! Et toi n'en parlons pas! »

Je souris. En effet…

« elle est exceptionnelle. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a toujours tenu le rôle du parent, dès son plus jeune âge. »

Nous finissons notre verre en silence.

Mon père a raison, Bella est très jeune, je dois faire attention à ce qu'elle puisse rester aussi une jeune fille.

Ne pas la cantonner à son rôle de mère.

Je monte rejoindre ma femme et mon fils.

Ils dorment tous les deux.

Wyatt est collé contre sa mère. Petit malin, va…

Je m'endors rapidement, comme toujours ces derniers temps!

Wyatt est sympa: il se réveille pour téter vers 3h00 puis se rendort au sein. A 6h00 il mange encore et ne se met à pleurer que vers 7H30.

On frappe à notre porte.

C'est ma mère qui nous propose de le descendre avec elle et mon père, pour qu'on puisse dormir une heure de plus.

Bella Lui tend le bébé et je me serre contre elle. Je ne me sens même pas retomber dans le sommeil.

Vers 9H00 je me réveille …en forme…Un peu trop en forme!

Bella sent mon désir contre ses fesses et elle rit:

« approche un peu plus et je te reçois à coups de couteaux! »

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire: il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre physiquement de l'accouchement et aussi du temps pour réinvestir son corps comme un objet de plaisir.

Elle accepte néanmoins une douche à deux.

Mon désir pour elle ne faiblit pas.

Ca la fait rire!

Je vais devoir me soulager, je ne peux pas rester comme ça!

Je demande à Bella de me caresser.

Elle me frotte doucement et je gémis.

C'est si bon…

Elle me rince et je suis un peu gêné quand elle s'accroupit pour me prendre dans sa bouche.

J'en ai très envie, mais en même temps je ne sais pas si elle est prête…

Mais elle me donne un plaisir trop intense pour que je me pose plus de questions.

Sa bouche est douce, elle me caresse bien, je pars vite dans le plaisir et je râle en la regardant avaler ma jouissance.

Bon sang…

Elle me sourit.

« ça va mieux? »

« oui! Merci mon ange! »

« hum…tu peux essayer de me caresser? Tout doucement hein, j'ai encore un peu mal… »

Je la serre contre moi, son dos appuyé contre mon torse, et vais trouver son petit bouton de plaisir.

Je le caresse avec autant de douceur que possible.

Elle se détend.

Elle comme moi savons qu'elle n'atteindra pas l'orgasme aujourd'hui, mais ce moment est intense, précieux. Nous sommes les parents de Wyatt mais nous sommes aussi un couple amoureux.

Nous nous sourions en sortant de la salle de bain.

Bella enfile un jean délavé, et un joli gilet gris foncé prêt du corps, qui met en valeur ses seins et ses formes féminines.

Je m'habille rapidement aussi. Je met également un jean délavé et un pull gris, j'aime bien qu'on soit assorti.

Bella me sourit et prend pour Wyatt une petite tenue bleue et grise.

Je l'aime. De plus en plus!

Ma mère tient à assister au bain.

C'est moi qui baigne Wyatt, toujours. C'est notre moment privilégié à nous.

Ma mère sourit en me regardant laver mon fils.

« je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ainsi Edward. Ton père a été un excellent père, Emmett en est un également, et toi aussi, finalement. Je n'aurais cru , désolée de te le dire, mais avant que tu ne rencontres Bella j'avais presque perdu espoir. »

Je me contente de lui sourire.

Je suis ému qu'elle me compare à mon frère.

Emmett est, à mes yeux, un excellent père. Jasper aussi, mais il est un peu trop angoissé.

Quand nous descendons triomphalement les escaliers avec un Wyatt affamé dans les bras, le reste de la famille est là.

Chloe s'approche de Wyatt. Ce bébé la fascine.

Sa sœur est déjà « grande » et ne se laisse pas faire (le caractère des Hale d'après Emmett, celui des Cullen selon Rosalie… )

Alice me regarde avec un petit sourire incrédule.

Je sais que ça lui fait drôle, que je sois devenu papa.

Au moment du repas nous jouons à « passe moi le bébé » et Wyatt fait le tour des bras de tout le monde.

Bella rit de voir tout le monde s'extasier sur lui.

Jamais Rosalie n'aurait toléré une chose pareille avec un de ses enfants, surtout Sasha.

Bella est moins « mère louve ». Plus détendue, plus sure d'elle sans doute.

Après le dessert nous offrons les cadeaux.

Ca a été sportif de trouver cinq minutes pour aller acheter des cadeaux d'anniversaire!

Alors j'ai prit des bons d'achat dans une librairie pour Jazz, Em' et Rose (ils aiment tous lire) ,une voiture télécommandée pour Sasha et une poupée premier âge pour Nina.

Wyatt a déjà été très gâté par toute la famille* mais chacun lui offre une bricole aujourd'hui, symboliquement.

Alice se lève et réclame le silence.

Nous la regardons ouvrir un sac et en sortir plusieurs chemises identiques: une pour chaque garçon, même pour Wyatt! Elle a aussi confectionné des robes pour les filles.;

On habille les enfants avec leurs nouvelles tenues et on les fait poser pour des photos.

Je suis ivre de fierté!

Mon père fiat une photo de famille avec le retardateur.

Ma mère nous fait tous rire:

« peut-être que l'année prochaine il y aura un membre de plus? »

En regardant Rose.

C'est Emmett qui répond:

« peut-être bien, mais ce n'est pas encore fait! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

***_en bonus vous aurez droit aux cadeaux reçus par Wyatt!_**

**_-_**

**_Cet après-midi nous avons vu New Moon. J'avais peur, mais j'ai adoré! J'ai faillit virer team Jacob! Et à part la scène ou Bella est vampire et le combat chez les Volturi j'ai vraiment aimé!_**

**_-sinon j'ai 38,5 de température et une conjonctivite; Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un rhume!_**


	90. bonus: rencontre Esmée Carlisle

**_Je suis malade comme un chien, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la grippe néanmoins._**

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

Ras le bol.

Saleté de journée .

J'ai accumulé les emmerdes aujourd'hui.

D'abord j'ai été en retard, ce qui m'a valu les remontrances de mon supérieur, ensuite j'ai eu plus que mon lot de vomissements et d'ivrognes...

La journée a été horrible et elle n'est pas finie.

Je suis fatigué.

Je suis en dernière année avant le concours de l'internat et j'effectue souvent 60H00 par semaine…

Et aujourd'hui samedi, je bosse aux urgences.

Il est 18H30, je suis coincé ici jusqu'à 22H00 et si je dois encore suturer un ivrogne qui a vomit je crois que je vais craquer.

Les urgences c'est pas mon truc.

Mon truc c'est la chirurgie…

Je soupire en m'emparant d'un nouveau dossier.

Une jeune femme de 20 ans qui s'est visiblement cassée la jambe.

Amenée par les pompiers.

Bon, elle ne sera sans doute pas ivre, c'est un peu tôt pour ça dans la soirée.

Je rentre dans le box ou elle a été installée.

Des mèches ébouriffées couleur caramel, des yeux verts très clairs plein de larmes, une bouche tordue par la souffrance mais elle reste digne et maitresse d'elle même tout de même.

Elle est accompagnée d'une copine qui a l'air désemparée.

Moi je reste figé sur place.

C'est elle.

La femme de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas comment je le sais.

Je le sais, c'est tout.

Je me ressaisis et m'approche d'elle.

Je tremble.

Je lui souris et elle grimace en retour.

« Bonjour Melle Pratt.. »

« Esmée… »

« Esmée, d'accord, moi c'est Carlisle… que vous est-il arrivé?»

« j'ai glissé à la patinoire, et j'ai entendu ma jambe craquer! »

« rien qu'à voir votre jambe je peux dire qu'elle est cassée, mais il faut néanmoins que vous passiez des radios…Je vais vous y amener, ensuite je vous poserai un plâtre, à moins qu'il n'y ait besoin de chirurgie, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas »

« d'accord… »

Elle se tourne vers son amie:

« Helena…tu peux rentrer chez toi, je te téléphonerai, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi, il y en a pour un moment, n'est-ce pas? »

Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« oui, au moins deux heures, en tout… »

Son amie l'embrasse et s'en va.

Je l'amène à la radio sur le brancard et j'attend avec elle. Ce n''est pas mon rôle, mais je ne peux plus la quitter.

Elle ne me regarde pas vraiment, elle souffre trop, mais je me sens totalement sur de moi. C'est elle, définitivement!

Je lui pose des questions, pour la distraire de sa souffrance.

J'apprend qu'elle n'est à Seattle que pour les vacances, elle est de Chicago.

Elle est étudiante en art, elle veut se lancer dans la décoration.

Je lutte pour ne pas caresser sa joue, mais je lui prend la main. Elle me la broie.

Quand on doit l'installer pour la radio elle ne peut retenir des cris qui me tordent le ventre quand on manipule sa jambe et je craque et caresse enfin sa joue.

Heureusement c'est Félix qui est de garde à la radio aujourd'hui, il me regarde avec un petit sourire, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de réflexion.

C'est bien une fracture simple.

Je la ramène dans le box aux urgences et je commence son plâtre.

Elle se détend un peu, c'est normal, la contention soulage toujours.

Elle est épuisée, mais elle rit aux blagues que je lui raconte.

Nous bavardons et je découvre qu'elle loge chez son amie et les parents de celle-ci dans le quartier voisin du mien.

Je vais lui chercher un encas et j'annonce à John que je prend ma pause.

Je mange un sandwich avec elle.

Nous rions plusieurs fois.

Elle est ma patiente. Pour quelques minutes encore.

« Esmée, il faut patienter encore environ une demi heure pour que le plâtre soit suffisamment sec pour pouvoir te déplacer. Je finis dans un peu plus d'une heure. Si tu veux je te peux te ramener chez les parents de ton amie ? »

« je ne veux pas vous déranger! »

« Esmée, si je te tutoies et que toi tu me vouvoies ça me fait sentir vieux alors que je n'ai que 24 ans! Et je te propose de te ramener, c'est donc que ça ne me dérange pas!»

Elle rosit:

« bon d'accord alors! »

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Je l'installe à coté de moi et je prend un peu le chemin des écoliers, pour faire durer le plaisir de l'avoir avec moi.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Je suis si bien avec elle.

On est complices, déjà!

Arrivés devant chez les parents de son amie la regarde intensément:

« Esmée…on peut se revoir? »

« oui! Je voudrais bien! »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je griffonne mon numéro sur un bout de papier, elle en fait de même.

« je peux passer te voir demain? »

« oui, quand tu veux, je crois que je vais laisser tomber la patinoire de toutes façons! »

Nous rions ensemble.

Je l'aide à sortir de la voiture et à clopiner jusque devant le porche.

Juste avant qu'elle sonne je passe ma main sur sa joue et l'attire à moi.

Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éloigner, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être impatient…

Mais elle passe son bras derrière ma nuque et c'est elle qui initie un vrai baiser profond.

Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue tendre ,j'aime son gout, j'aime sa façon d'embrasser, à la fois innocente et passionnée…

Nous nous sourions quand elle rentre dans la maison.

Je rentre rapidement chez moi, sur un petit nuage.

Je suis bien. Je suis heureux.

A peine arrivé je me rue sur le téléphone.

« bonsoir, je pourrais parler à Esmée Pratt s'il vous plait? »

Je n'eu pas à patienter très longtemps avant d'attendre sa voix au bout du fil.

« Carlisle? »

« oui c'est moi! »

Elle éclate de rire:

« déjà! »

« je ne peux plus me passer de toi on dirait! »

« Carlisle, tu sais, je suis jeune mais je suis une fille sérieuse… »

« moi aussi je veux que ça soit sérieux, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me plais et je suis sur qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses tous les deux… »

-

Le lendemain je m'oblige à attendre 11H00 du matin avant de sonner à la porte des parents d'Helena.

Esmée arrive sur des béquilles, tout sourire.

Le père d'Helena n'a pas l'air ravi qu'Esmée vienne se promener avec moi mais celle-ci est majeure…

Je suis aux anges, littéralement.

Nous discutons passionnément.

Nous venons de nous rencontrer mais c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours…

Je me gare en bas de chez moi et nous nous embrassons longuement.

Elle est faite pour moi.

Avec elle je veux tout faire. Tout ce que je pensais m'arriver dans un futur lointain: me marier, avoir des enfants.

Avec elle je veux tout ça!

J'ai très envie d'elle. Physiquement …

Nos baisers deviennent intenses.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui propose de venir dans mon appartement.

Elle accepte tout de suite.

Je la porte dans les escaliers, elle pourrait monter toute seule, mais j'ai envie de la protéger…

Je la dépose sur mon canapé.

Nous nous embrassons de plus en plus passionnément.

Je lui enlève son chemisier et elle se laisse faire, haletante.

Quand elle me regarde lui enlever son jean en souriant je la reprend dans mes bras et vais la déposer sur mon lit.

Nous allons nous aimer pour la première fois.

Et certainement pas la dernière.

Elle me sourit et je la regarde avec passion.

« Esmée…je t'aime…Je sais que c'est rapide, mais je t'aime, je sais que c'est toi, je veux que tu sois ma femme et la mère de mes enfants… »

Elle se jette à mon cou avec passion. Je la renverse sur le lit et la regarde, avide.

Nous nous aimons ardemment.

Elle est vraiment faite pour moi, même physiquement.

Je suis si bien en elle, et ses gémissements de plaisir me montrent que c'est la même chose pour elle.

Le plaisir nous laisse enlacés, en sueur, haletants, nous regardant avec amour.

Il n'y a plus qu'un problème.

Dans une semaine elle doit repartir à Chicago…

-

En quelques jours nous prenons des décisions drastiques.

Esmée s'inscrit en fac d'art à Seattle.

Elle retourne à Chicago pour récupérer ses affaires et revient s'installer chez moi.

Nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'un mois et nous vivons ensemble!

Tout notre entourage nous prédit que notre couple ne va pas résister à la promiscuité, le manque d'argent et le temps qui passe.

Mais un an et demi plus tard nous nous marions, encore plus amoureux, et 8 mois après notre mariage Esmée m'annonce que notre premier bébé est en route…Notre enfant naitra fin janvier!

Cela faisait 3 mois que nous essayions de le faire ce bébé, et nous sommes incroyablement heureux de savoir que notre rêve est en train de se réaliser…

-

-

-

**_J'adore le couple Esmée/Carlisle!_**


	91. bonus Jacob et Bella

_**Depuis que j'ai vu New Moon j'avoue avoir un peu viré team Jacob. Alors voilà un long bonus racontant la relation de Bella et Jake, quand elle est arrivée à Forks, avant que cette fic ne commence. On y voit aussi la première fois de Bella.**_

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

Je savais qu'elle devait venir vivre ici, pour faire ses deux dernières années de Lycée.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis 4 ou 5 ans.

Je me souvenais d'une petite fille timide que j'aimais bien embêter, puis d'une gamine un peu godiche et empotée.

Quand Billy m'a demandé de venir avec lui chez Charlie, je n'ai pas calculé que Bella avait à présent 15 ans et demi, presque 16 et qu'elle ne devait plus rien à voir avec la gosse de 12 ans dont je me souvenais.

Je suis descendu de la camionnette et j'étais en train de déplier le fauteuil roulant de mon père quand elle est sortie dans l'allée.

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, on était en juillet et elle portait un short kaki avec un tee shirt noir.

Sur le coup je suis resté stupéfait.

Elle avait bien grandit, la petite Bella Swan.

On voyait qu'elle était encore très jeune, son corps n'était pas encore celui d'une femme, mais elle était une magnifique adolescente.

Tout de suite j'ai adoré ses cheveux.

Je me suis souvenu que quand on était gosse je les lui tirait souvent, et je me suis traité d'imbécile.

Mon père m'a interpellé et je l'ai aidé à rentrer dans la maison.

Puis je me suis tourné vers Bella et je lui ai sourit:

« hum, salut Bella, moi c'est Jacob, tu te souviens? On faisait des gâteaux de boue autrefois?! »

Elle a un peu rougit mais elle a répondu:

« je me souviens oui, en fait JE faisais des gâteaux de boue et TOI tu me lançais du sable dans les yeux et tu me tirais les cheveux aussi! »

J'ai un peu ri, assez gêné.

Elle riait aussi.

« il va falloir que je te fasse oublier le coup du sable dans les yeux alors! Qu' est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner? »

Elle a mimé la panique:

« sors moi de là tout de suite! Si je dois assister à la retransmission TV d'un match de baseball ou de foot supplémentaire je me roule par terre en hurlant! »

Je n'ai rien dit, mais ça a été dur. J'étais venu avec mon père voir un match important.

Mais la fille en face de moi me plaisait déjà incroyablement. Je ne devais pas la laisser filer!

« OK, prend ton sac, un maillot et une serviette, je t'amène à la plage de la Push! »

Elle m'a sourit et a filé chercher ses affaires.

Je suis allé dans le salon, ou nos pères ouvraient déjà des bières et j'ai dit, le plus nonchalamment possible:

« j'amène Bella à la plage de la Push, il y aura Emilie, Leah, tout ça… »

« OK » a dit mon père.

« pas question! » a rétorqué Charlie en me regardant comme si je comptais sortir avec sa fille le plus vite possible, ce qui était complètement le cas.

Mais Bella venait d'arriver à coté de moi et elle a donné une tape sur la tête de son père:

« papa! Je suis grande, OK? Et Jake m'amène simplement à la plage, rejoindre des amis! J'ai mon téléphone sur moi, OK? »

Charlie a maugrée dans sa moustache et nous sommes sortis.

Je n'ai pas regretté cette après-midi, Bella était encore plus jolie en maillot, elle était naturelle, fraiche.

Elle me plaisait.

De plus en plus.

On s'est revu tous les jours durant le mois qui a suivit.

J'étais en train de tomber complètement amoureux.

Bella était un peu jeune pour moi, elle allait sur ses 16 ans en septembre, alors que j'allais en avoir 19 fin novembre, mais elle était tellement mure, ou moi immature, ou les deux, que ça ne se ressentait pas.

Début aout j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Alors un soir , en la déposant devant chez elle ,après avoir passé l'après-midi à tourner tout ça dans ma tête, je l'ai retenue par le bras alors qu'elle allait descendre de ma voiture.

Elle m'a regardée, surprise, et je me suis penché vers elle, le cœur battant.

Quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes elle s'est jeté à mon cou et je l'ai serrée contre moi passionnément.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est embrassés comme ça, mais longtemps.

J'étais tellement bien, avec la fille que j'aimais dans mes bras, en train de gouter ses lèvres si douces, de caresser ses cheveux qui me rendaient dingue, à découvrir la peau de ses bras et de son dos, si chaude, si tendre…

Je commençais à glisser mes mains sous son tee shirt sans qu'elle ne m'en empêche et à faire connaissance avec ses seins sublimes quand la portière de la voiture s'est violement ouverte.

C'était Charlie, qu'on avait pas entendu se garer derrière nous.

Il a sorti Bella de la voiture, et m'a invectivé.

Mais Bella ne s'est pas laissée faire, elle a remis son père en place, et j'ai même été invité à manger.

Je l'ai encore embrassée sur le seuil en partant, mais Charlie était au bord de l'explosion et on s'est séparés en riant.

De retour chez moi je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à elle, à l'amour que je lui portais et au désir qu'elle m'inspirait.

Puis mon père est venu me parler sérieusement. Charlie lui avait téléphoné.

J'ai promis de ne pas faire de mal à Bella, de ne pas brusquer les choses, d'être sérieux, prudent, etc…

Oui j'avais bien conscience qu'elle était mineure, qu'elle était vierge, qu'elle avait presque trois ans de moins que moi…

En septembre, pour ses 16 ans je voulais lui apprendre à conduire. Mais Charlie voulait absolument s'en charger.

Alors je lui ai offert, en cachette de nos pères, une vieille moto que j'ai retapé pour elle, et avec elle.

On a passé des merveilleux moments à bricoler sa moto, nous interrompant très régulièrement pour nous embrasser sans fin.

La moto a été prête mi octobre et on a commencé les entrainements tout de suite.

J'étais inquiet et j'avais raison de l'être.

Ca a duré un mois.

Tous les WE elle essayait de faire plus de deux kms sans tomber. Mais elle n'y est jamais arrivée.

Elle s'est blessée plusieurs fois, bien que sans gravité, et j'ai du l'amener aux urgences pour des radios et même quelques points de suture, rendant Charlie fou, au passage.

Mi novembre on a décidé d'arrêter les entrainements. De toutes façons les routes devenaient glissantes.

Alors on a passé TOUT notre temps à nous embrasser, soit assis sur de vieux pneus dans mon garage, soit sur mon lit, quand mon père n'était pas là au début, puis même quand il était là…

On allait de plus en plus loin, je lui enlevais son pull et son soutien gorge à chaque fois, et même son jean de temps en temps.

Mais je sentais qu'elle avait un peu peur d'aller plus loin.

Moi-même je n'étais pas rassuré: j'avais eu plusieurs petites amies, mais je n'avais encore jamais couché avec une fille vierge.

Et puis, le 30 novembre, le jour de mon anniversaire Bella est venue chez moi, bien que ce soit un mardi soir.

Elle est arrivée vers 18H00 et elle m'a embrassé langoureusement sur le pas de la porte.

« joyeux anniversaire! »

« merci mon cœur! »

Elle m'a entrainé vers ma chambre en me tirant par la main, disant bonjour au passage à mon père qui lui a répondu d'un signe de la main tout en augmentant le volume de la TV, ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque fois qu'on s'enfermait dans ma chambre Bella et moi.

A peine la porte refermée, Bella a sorti de sa poche un minuscule paquet cadeau et elle me l'a tendu, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'étais intrigué et j'ai dépiauté l'emballage rapidement.

A l'intérieur il y avait un préservatif.

J'ai regardé Bella qui était toute rouge, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

J'ai instantanément durcit.

« Bella…tu n'es pas obligée! Je veux dire, tu dois être prête, je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges pour moi »

Ca me crevait le cœur de lui dire ça, parce que j'avais une incroyable envie de la prendre là maintenant tout de suite, mais je l'aimais passionnément, et seul son bonheur comptait pour moi.

Elle a baissé les yeux et elle a murmuré:

« j'en ai envie… »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré et j'ai déplacé ma commode pour la mettre devant la porte de ma chambre.

Bella avait enlevé son manteau et je l'ai regardée, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull vert tout simples elle était sublime, et elle allait être à moi.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et on a commencé par là ou elle connaissait.

Des baisers, des caresses, et très vite elle a été en culotte dans mes bras.

J'étais torse nu, mais j'avais gardé mon jean.

On avait jamais été plus loin.

D'elle-même elle a déboutonné mon jean et je l'ai enlevé, me retrouvant en boxer.

Mon érection était bien visible et je l'ai vue déglutir.

Je l'ai embrassée, avant de laisser ma langue courir le long de son cou, puis sur ses seins.

Les pointes se sont durcies au contact de mes lèvres et elle a gémit.

J'ai aimé l'entendre geindre ainsi de plaisir et mon sexe a frémit.

J'ai continué mes baisers sur son ventre et quand j'ai rencontré le bord de sa culotte je l'ai tout simplement retirée.

Elle a frissonnée mais n'a opposé aucune résistance.

Instinctivement elle a croisé ses mains sur son pubis, mais je lui ai doucement pris les mains pour les écarter et pouvoir la contempler.

Je lui ai murmuré à quel point elle était belle et désirable et je pensais au plus profond de moi chacune des paroles que je prononçais.

Sa toison était très douce, j'en ai un peu caressé les boucles soyeuses avant de glisser mes doigts entre ses lèvres intimes.

Elle était déjà humide.

Je lui ai sourit et je lui ai doucement fait écarter les cuisses.

Elle a un peu résisté et je n'ai pas insisté.

J'ai déposé une multitude de baisers sur ses cuisses et son pubis avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et venir caresser chaque repli de son sexe du bout de ma langue. Elle s'est mise à pleurnicher de plaisir, ses mains dans mes cheveux, et quand j'ai suçoté son clitoris elle a crié.

Je me suis alors relevé et j'ai mis de la musique.

Elle m'a sourit quand je me suis à nouveau installé entre ses cuisses et elle a spontanément écarté largement les cuisses.

J'ai longuement joué avec sa minette, la préparant , l'humidifiant au maximum.

Quand j'ai atteint mon point de non retour je me suis relevé et j'ai enfin enlevé mon boxer.

Bella était déjà en sueur, et la rougeur sur ses joues ne devait plus rien à la gêne, mais tout au désir.

Je me suis agenouillé à coté d'elle et j'ai prit une de ses mains pour qu'elle me caresse.

J'avais très envie de sa bouche, mais nous avions le temps, elle était trop novice pour ça, je le lui apprendrais plus tard.

Elle a fait coulisser ses mains sur mon membre, me regardant parfois du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle me donnait du plaisir.

Je lui caressais tendrement la joue et les cheveux, lui murmurant que je l'aimais.

J'ai finalement déchiré l'emballage du préservatif et l'ai rapidement déroulé sur mon pénis tendu à bloc.

J'ai embrassé ma chérie avant de m'allonger sur elle, me glissant entre ses cuisses.

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux.

Elle avait peur, c'était évident, et sans doute normal, mais je savais qu'elle en avait envie aussi.

« tu veux bien Bella? Tu peux encore me dire non »

« je veux bien, mais doucement, je t'en prie…

« bien sur »

J'ai prit ses genoux dans mes mains et je les ai remonté, lui écartant très largement les jambes.

Elle a rougit mais un simple regard sur son intimité m'a montré que sa petite fente était complètement trempée.

J'ai encore prit ses lèvres, et tout en l'embrassant j'ai caressée son entrée du bout de mon gland.

Je ne tenais plus, le désir me ravageait littéralement le ventre, alors j'ai positionné mon gland juste devant sa fente étroite, je me suis un peu redressé pour ne pas peser sur elle et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux:

« c'est le dernier moment pour dire non Bella. Après je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter »

Elle respirait fortement, anxieuse:

« vas-y… »

« détend toi, regarde moi, fais moi un sourire! »

Elle a un peu rit à mes propos et j'ai poussé en elle, doucement mais efficacement.

Je n'ai pas quitté son visage des yeux et je l'ai vue se crisper ,alors que je n'avais glissé en elle que d'un ou deux centimètres.

Je suis ressorti et j'ai humidifié mon sexe avec ma salive.

Puis j'ai recommencé.

Cette fois je me suis enfoncé jusqu'à la moitié et elle a crié.

Je lui ai prit la main, indécis, et puis d'un coup de rein j'ai achevé de la déflorer.

Elle a sursauté en criant mais une fois que j'ai été complètement en elle, butant au fond de son ventre, je me suis immobilisé.

Je voulais qu'elle s'habitue, et je devais moi-même reprendre mes esprits, elle était si douce et étroite que j'aurais pu venir tout de suite.

Je suis resté profondément en elle, immobile, et je suis venu trouver ses lèvres.

Elle m'a rendu mon baiser et au bout d'un moment je l'ai sentie se détendre.

J'ai alors commencé à bouger et elle a rompu le baiser, criant à nouveau de douleur.

« ça fait mal! Ça brule! »

« tu vas t'habituer…ça va passer…Je suis désolé mais il faut que je bouge je ne peux plus tenir »

J'ai essayé de maitriser mes allers et venues en elle, parce qu'elle avait encore visiblement mal, mais c'était vraiment dur, j'avais très envie d'elle, et j'étais sous pression depuis 4 mois.

Elle s'y est finalement habituée, et elle a cessé de pleurer. J'ai caressé son clitoris du bout du doigt et elle s'est mise à gémir:

« comme ça! Oui c'est bon! »

Ses mots m'ont amené à la délivrance et j'ai poussé plus durement en elle, criant mon plaisir dans son cou.

Je me suis redressé pour lui sourire et la remercier.

Elle me souriait aussi.

Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, c'était déjà ça.

Je me suis retiré d'elle.

Elle avait saigné, plus que je n'aurais cru , et j'ai utilisé mon boxer pour nettoyer ses fesses et ses cuisses.

Elle était encore essoufflée, et moi j'étais ému.

Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien, et je n'ai pas réfléchit, je lui ai demandé:

« tu voudras bien qu'on recommence? »

Elle a rit et moi aussi.

Ca nous a fait du bien.

Nous nous sommes embrassés et je lui ai dit:

« c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, si tu n'avais plus mal, si je ne t'avais pas dégouté du sexe à vie:! »

Elle a rit plus fort et j'ai senti mon cœur exploser de bonheur.

Elle m'a caressé la joue:

« j'ai encore un peu mal, mais c'est supportable, tu ne m'as pas dégoutée, et je suis prête à recommencer, enfin, peut être pas tout de suite! »

On est restés longtemps enlacés, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Quand elle est reparti j'ai nettoyé les taches de sang sur mes draps, et je me sentais bêtement fier.

Je l'ai appelée dès que j'ai pensé qu'elle devait être rentré chez elle et nous avons discuté plus d'une heure durant.

J'étais inquiet parce qu'elle avait encore mal, mais je sentais à sa voix qu'elle était contente.

On a recommencé le samedi.

Puis le dimanche.

Et encore, encore, et encore…

Elle s'étais mise à adorer faire l'amour.

Moi je l'aimais elle.

Bien plus qu'elle ne m'aimait moi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Ne me jetez pas des tomates! Ne remplissez pas ma boite mail de reviews furieuses! (ou alors avec des reviews aimantes!!!) dès le prochain chapitre je revire team Edward: juré!**_

_**Mais quand même, c'est mignon un Jacob amoureux, non?^^**_


	92. garçon d'honneur

Edward PDV

Je trouve que Wyatt est un peu petit pour passer si longtemps en dehors de la maison.

Mais c'est le mariage de Jacob et Leah, et Wyatt est « garçon d'honneur »! A un mois et demi, c'est amusant, mais Alice n'a pas prit ça à la légère et mon fils se voit affublé d'un minuscule petit costume gris, avec une chemise blanche et même une petite cravate!

Alice lui en a acheté trois les mêmes, c'est plutôt une bonne idée parce que Wyatt régurgite régulièrement, et le fait de porter un costume ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid, il bavouillera dessus avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude !

Bella est magnifique. Elle porte une robe d'hiver grise et noire qui lui va très bien. Je porte moi-même un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche et j'ai mit une cravate grise, pour être assorti à ma femme.

Je crois que la famille Cullen ne fera pas honte!

Pour dire la vérité je suis épuisé.

Les nuits ne sont pas folichonnes, Wyatt est capable de pleurer de minuit à 3h00 sans qu'on sache pourquoi…

Bella a des cernes sous les yeux et ça m'angoisse…

Je sais bien que c'est normal, que ça va passer, mais c'est quand même dur.

Pour contrebalancer il y a des moments simplement merveilleux.

J'adore littéralement quand on se promène et que les gens s'arrêtent pour admirer notre fils.

Et puis depuis 3 semaines Wyatt nous sourit. Maintenant c'est totalement intentionnellement. Il me regarde et me fait un immense sourire. Et là j'oublie tout le reste, les nuits difficiles, les pleurs qu'on ne comprend pas toujours, les seins de ma femme qui ne sont plus à moi, mes tee shirt qui sentent perpétuellement le lait caillé…Non, plus rien ne compte alors que le sourire de mon fils !

Ce qui est embêtant aussi c'est que j'ai du mal à travailler : je suis fatigué et du coup j'ai du mal à me concentrer…Heureusement que j'avais beaucoup travaillé avant sa naissance.

Bella me dit de composer quand je veux, mais quand je veux ce n'est pas forcément possible !

Bon, tout ça va s'arranger.

Allez, direction la Push !

C'est un mariage en petit comité. Mais ma famille est invité et Tom et Sasha porteront le même costume que Wyatt, et Chloe, Mila et Nina auront toutes les trois une robe rouge et grise.

Seth est à nouveau garçon d'honneur.

Nous arrivons sans encombres, Wyatt ayant dormit comme un loir tout le trajet.

Charlie vient me prendre Wyatt des bras et roucoule comme un fou…

Quand je pense qu'il lui a déjà acheté deux canes à pêche…

Nous mangeons du poisson, Sue est déjà auprès de Leah.

Seth nous demande plusieurs fois comment on met l'écharpe de portage. Il est bien jeune (il a 17 ans) pour se soucier déjà de ça !

A 14h00 nous partons pour l'hôtel de Leah.

La grande salle est magnifiquement décorée.

Ma mère y est pour quelque chose ! Elle a beaucoup appris sur la civilisation amérindienne en décorant l'hôtel de Leah, et du coup elle est reconnue comme étant une spécialiste par ses pairs. Je suis fier d'elle.

Ma famille nous rejoint. On est tous très beaux je trouve.

Emmett tiens ses filles par la main, fier comme un paon. J'espère avoir une fille un jour !

Je vois Jacob, qui est splendide avec son smoking noir et sa coiffure traditionnelle. Il a l'air angoissé. Je le comprends. J'étais dans le même état…

Leah est invisible, c'est normal. Alice et Bella sont allées la rejoindre.

Seth revêt lui aussi une coiffure de plume.

Jake vient mettre une plume aussi autour de la tête de mon fils.

Seth le prend dans ses bras délicatement et Jake et lui se placent devant l'hôtel.

J'espère que Jacob sera moins émotif que moi, Seth a Wyatt dans les bras, il ne pourra pas le retenir ! Bella et Alice arrivent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles portent des robe presque identiques, elles sont splendides !

Bella est assise au premier rang, à coté de Sue et Billy..

Le reste de ma famille est juste derrière.

Moi je suis au piano !

Je commence à jouer la marche nuptiale.

Leah arrive au bras de Charlie, qui est presque aussi ému que pour notre mariage.

Leah est splendide dans une robe immaculée, évidement réalisée par Alice.

Jacob défaille.

Seth passe précipitamment Wyatt à Emily qui est le témoin de Leah pour lui prendre le bras. Les gens rient un peu.

L'échange des vœux me rappelle tellement de souvenirs que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

C'est un magnifique mariage.

Il s'est mis à neiger en fin de matinée, et c'est sous les flocons qui tombent sur le toit vitré de la véranda que nous commençons la garden party.

Au moment du champagne Jacob vient prendre Wyatt, le soulève devant lui, tel le vieux singe dans le roi lion, et annonce que d'ici le mois d'octobre mon fils aura un cousin ou une cousine.

Instant de stupeur.

Puis hurlements de joie.

Leah est toute rose de plaisir.

Sue, Alice et Bella n'ont pas l'air surprises. Evidemment, elles savaient ! Les cachottières !

Bon, je suis très heureux pour eux, bien sur, mais encore plus pour moi: là je suis sur que Jacob, marié et père de famille, n'essayera plus de ma prendre Bella !

Je regarde Rosalie qui installe Wyatt en écharpe sur le ventre de Seth. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seth, qui est un ado normalement constitué, c'est-à-dire qu'il gazouille en regardant Wyatt pendant 5 mns quand on arrive, puis demande à sa mère à quel age mon fils sera capable de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui, avant de continuer tranquillement sa vie, tiens tellement à promener Wyatt aujourd'hui…Il prend Nina dans ses bras, en plus…

Ca m'intrigue..Je le regarde.

Et je comprends !

Il n'a pas fait 3 pas ainsi que 4 ou 5 filles lui fondent dessus. Ah il a du succès Seth, avec deux petits bouts dans les bras !

Je m'approche un peu, amusé. J'entends Seth dire aux filles : « oui oui ! c'est mon neveu et ma nièce ! je m'en occupe beaucoup ! j'adore les enfants ! »

Malin ce gamin ! Il ira loin !

Je vais rejoindre ma femme. Nous n'avons pas le bébé dans les bras, alors je la serre contre moi et vais trouver ses lèvres. Nous sommes des parents, mais aussi des amants…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je crois qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien.

Wyatt a déjà trois mois et on ne panique presque plus jamais.

Il dort beaucoup mieux depuis un bon mois, même s'il se réveille encore au moins une fois la nuit pour téter.

On lui a installé un lit à coté du notre et ça se passe bien.

Nous avons signé l'achat de la maison hier.

La semaine prochaine les travaux commencent.

L'appartement d'Edward sera vendu le 1° juillet donc on aménagera chez nous fin juin.

Depuis environ deux semaines j'arrive à nouveau à lire.

Avant j'en étais incapable.

Mon bébé me prenait tout mon temps, et je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que m'occuper de lui.

On a même eu une dispute avec Edward à ce sujet, alors qu'on se dispute très rarement, il disait que je devais renouer avec mes passions d'avant. Il a prit Wyatt et il l'a amené faire un tour sans moi.

J'ai d'abord été furieuse, puis j'ai pris un livre et j'ai lu prêt de deux heures.

Quand ils sont revenus j'étais revigorée.

Edward est très complice avec Wyatt.

Plus que moi peut-être…

Wyatt aime être avec moi pour téter, évidement, et pour les câlins, mais celui qui le fait rire et l'amuse c'est Edward.

Quand il est inconsolable, qu'il ne veut pas le sein, que rien ne le calme, alors Edward le met en écharpe et lui joue du piano, il n'y a que ça qui marche.

La fatigue des premières semaines s'est atténuée, je me sens épanouie en fait.

Je suis plus instinctive avec mon fils que je ne pensais l'être.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à beaucoup intellectualiser ce qui m'arrivait dans la vie, mais pas là. Là je ne me pose pas de questions, j'agis à l'instinct.

Wyatt aime son père à la folie, Edward a auprès de lui une place que je devrais peut-être moi-même tenir? Tant pis!

C'est notre manière de fonctionner, et elle nous convient.

Edward s'occupe beaucoup de notre enfant, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu un père s'occuper autant de son bébé, surtout si petit.

Depuis que Wyatt est né je ne lui ai jamais donné son bain. C'est toujours Edward qui s'en occupe. Les couches, une fois sur deux c'est lui. En fait, à part l'allaitement (c'est moi!) et le bain (c'est Edward!) il n'y a pas de taches vraiment attribuées à l'un ou à l'autre.

Notre relation, à Edward et à moi a évolué, forcément.

D'un coté on s'aime encore plus, on a une complicité intense, et de l'autre on a moins de temps l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'est pas facile de tout concilier, mais je crois qu'on y arrive pas mal.

J'appréhendais beaucoup de reprendre une sexualité active.

L'accouchement a beau s'être bien passé, j'avais très peur d'avoir mal à la pénétration.

Edward avait vraiment très envie au bout d'un mois, il n'en pouvait plus, même s'il ne le montrait pas. J'essayais de le satisfaire avec ma bouche, Mais il m'a très clairement dit qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, pas seulement de jouir lui.

Alors j'ai sauté le pas.

Ca a été laborieux*, j'étais bien plus angoissée que lorsque Jake m'a déflorée…

Mais Edward est un amour, il a prit son temps et…comment dire ? Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être possible, mais c'est encore mieux qu'avant !

La naissance de Wyatt m'a vraiment fait changer, mûrir.

Mes orgasmes sont encore meilleurs, mais pas seulement. Je suis moins passive, je suis plus exigeante.

Edward est ravi. Evidemment !

Par contre la fatigue nous contraint à avoir une fréquence de rapports moindre.

Avant il était très rare qu'on passe 24h00 sans faire l'amour.

Maintenant, certains soirs on est si fatigués qu'on se couche pour DORMIR dès que Wyatt est endormit !

J'ai interrogé Rose et Alice, elles m'ont assuré que quand le bébé fait ses nuits, la sexualité reprend ses droits.

Je souris à mon mari. Nous sommes liés par cet enfant bien plus que par tous les serments du monde. Il est la preuve que nous nous aimons…

Mon bébé dort dans mes bras. Edward nous prend en photo.

Je vais l'envoyer à ma mère. Elle me manque, mais cet été nous allons la voir, en Floride, au mois d'août.

Nous emménageons en juillet et en août nous allons décompresser 3 semaines en Floride. En septembre je retourne à la fac. Ca va me faire drôle ! Mais Wyatt sera avec son père. Edward est pire qu'une mère louve, tout se passera bien pour eux !

-

-

-

_*** ça vous dit que je le raconte en OS ?**_

_**-**_

_**J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, désolée !**_

_**Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, j'ai encore des idées, mais je pense que je vais sauter des mois, aller à l'essentiel quoi !**_


	93. bonus: reprise

**_Voici le fameux OS!!!_**

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ca fait un mois. Enfin très exactement un mois et 3 jours…

Et je vais exploser…

J'avais peur, avant la naissance de mon fils, d'être traumatisé par l'accouchement, de ne plus pouvoir désirer ma femme comme avant.

Et bien que l'accouchement soit bien pire que je ne l'imaginais, mon désir pour Bella n'a pas faiblit.

Au contraire je crois !

L'avoir vu accoucher a fait naître en moi un respect immense pour ce dont son corps a été capable. Elle a fait ce que des millions de femmes avant elle ont déjà réalisé, mais elle, c'est ma femme. Et c'est mon fils qu'elle a mit au monde. Le courage et la force dont elle a fait preuve me font la vénérer.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait donner autant que ce qu'elle a donné ce jour-là.

Et parfois quand j'y repense, je suis admiratif, incroyablement admiratif, qu'elle se soit remise si facilement d'une telle épreuve. Qu'elle parle même de recommencer un jour !

J'étais prêt à prendre moi-même la pilule pour lui éviter d'avoir à revivre ça, je crois…

Mais dans tous les cas j'ai envie d'elle.

En réalité nous n'avons jamais vraiment cessé d'avoir des relations, puisque 10 jours après la naissance de Wyatt elle m'a donné du plaisir avec sa bouche, et que je la caresse, aussi doucement que possible, à chaque fois qu'elle me prodigue cette attention, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours, mais là ça ne me suffit plus.

Je veux faire l'amour, je veux la voir jouir, je veux jouir moi-même au fond de son ventre.

Je n'ai rien contre le fait de prendre mon plaisir dans sa bouche, bien au contraire, mais disons que j'ai vraiment envie de partage…

Je ne sais pas si elle est prête.

J'ai osé demander à mon frère son avis, et Emmett m'a dit que Rose et lui n'avaient attendu que 3 semaines après la naissance de Nina. Il m'a dit aussi que si elle ne saigne plus c'est le signe qu'on peut recommencer. Il m'a aussi conseillé d'y aller très doucement, mais de ne pas non plus laisser s'installer une absence de rapports trop longue, car plus on attend, plus elle risque d'avoir peur et de se bloquer.

Donc…

Je passe à l'attaque.

Wyatt dort, il vient de téter et j'ai préparé le canapé du bureau…

Bella est sous la douche : je l'y rejoins, déjà complètement dur…

Elle me sourit et se laisse volontiers faire quand je la savonne.

Sa peau est tellement douce, ça me fait fondre.

Elle me savonne à son tour et j'accélère les choses en nous rinçant rapidement.

Je la sèche moi-même et elle rit quand je la soulève dans mes bras pour l'amener sur le canapé.

Elle se raidit en apercevant le canapé déplié.

« Edward…je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir ! »

« On va simplement aller jusqu'ou tu es capable d'aller mon amour »

Elle tremble.

Je vais chercher notre couette à la chambre, vérifiant au passage le sommeil de mon fils.

Je lui souris mais elle est crispée.

Je m'allonge à coté d'elle et nous couvre.

Je l'embrasse et elle se détend un peu.

Je veux la retrouver.

J'en ai envie, tellement envie.

Nos corps se reconnaissent.

Elle gémit sous mes caresses.

Nous rions quand je passe ma langue sur ses seins et reçoit une giclée de lait.

Ca détend l'atmosphère.

Je descends encore, caresse son ventre avec amour et reconnaissance et vais enfin trouver son intimité.

Je la sens se crisper mais je commence par embrasser ses cuisses, puis son sexe lui-même.

Je donne de petits coups de langue et je la sens réagir.

Elle ondule des hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la caresse et j'exulte.

Je remonte le long de son corps et je l'embrasse passionnément.

Je lui fais tendrement écarter les jambes et elle résiste.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Je fais marche arrière.

Je m'allonge à coté d'elle et mes doigts vont d'abord trouver son petit bouton.

Elle joint ses doigts aux miens et me guide.

Je m'aventure plus bas , elle est déjà est humide.

Je souris.

Elle s'enhardit et glisse un doigt en elle.

Je repousse les couvertures et je la contemple, en train de se caresser elle-même.

Elle glisse deux doigts dans son intimité, pendant que je pose une main sur sa douce toison et de l'autre je stimule son clitoris.

Elle est magnifique, appliquée, concentrée.

Au bout d'un moment elle vient chercher ma main et guide mon doigt en elle.

Je sens sa chaleur et sa douceur et ça me fait gémir.

Elle est tendue à nouveau et me supplie de ne pas bouger.

Je lui promets d'être sage.

Elle ne lâche pas ma main.

Je la laisse me guider en elle. Quand elle se détend et me laisse seul maître de la caresse je vais à nouveau frotter son clitoris du bout de ma langue.

Elle grogne de plaisir et je glisse un deuxième doigt en elle.

Je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses sans cesser de la caresser et très doucement je frotte mon sexe contre sa petite fente.

Elle me regarde et fais non de la tête.

C'est dur mais je fais marche arrière à nouveau.

Elle se caresse à nouveau et je lui fais écarter très largement les cuisses, pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

Je commence à me dire qu'on va s'en tenir là et que je vais éjaculer sur sa toison en la regardant se caresser quand elle me dit :

« Viens, s'il te plait ! Viens ! Mais doucement ! »

Je l'embrasse et m'allonge sur elle, sans peser sur son corps.

J'ai un peu le trac et je la caresse longuement du bout de mon sexe avant de donner une petite poussée.

Je la pénètre très facilement tant elle est humide, de quelques centimètres à peine.

Nous retenons notre souffle.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, je crois »

Je glisse encore un peu et ne peux retenir un gémissement: elle est toujours aussi serrée ! Ca tient du miracle !

C'est dur à présent de ne pas bouger en elle.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Je suis à moitié en elle, appuyé sur mes bras qui passent de chaque coté de ses épaules.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, primaire, instinctive : l'immobiliser et la prendre comme une bête.

Je fais taire l'animal en rut qui est en moi et m'enfonce encore, plus rapidement cette fois.

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules.

Je continue à la pénétrer et je bute au fond de son ventre.

Elle gémit doucement et je commence à aller et venir, lentement.

Le souffle court, elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau.

Sincèrement, si elle me demande d'arrêter maintenant je ne suis pas sur d'en être capable…

J'accélère mes mouvements et je regarde son visage. Elle a fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Ses yeux brillent, ses joues rougissent, elle me demande avec empressement :

« Plus fort ! Vas-y plus fort ! »

Je n'avais besoin que de ça et je m'enfonce vigoureusement, lui arrachant des cris.

Je suis incapable d'arrêter mais je lui demande :

« Tu as mal ? »

« NON ! C' est...OH! C'est bon ! »

Je ne me pose plus de questions, d'ailleurs je n'en suis plus capable, et je la retrouve, je la retrouve complètement…

Elle crie et se tord littéralement de plaisir.

Je vois l'orgasme arriver et je couvre sa bouche de ma main juste à temps, elle hurle en jouissant, je sens son sexe couler sur le mien et je m'enfonce moi aussi dans le plaisir, enfin, enfin, enfin c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, enfin je suis en elle, nous jouissons ensemble et c'est si bon, si intense.

Je roule sur le coté en la serrant contre moi, pleurant et riant tous les deux en même temps.

Elle me regarde et me dit : « c'est encore mieux ! C'est encore meilleur qu'avant ! »

Elle est sous le choc visiblement, pauvre puce…

Je vais lui en faire beaucoup d'autres moi, de bébés, si elle prend de mieux en mieux son pied après une naissance !


	94. Noël des Cullen

Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient face à leurs trois enfants, un air amusé sur le visage.

« bon, Em', Ed' et Lili, comme vous le savez, le Père Noël va passer cette nuit »

Leur rappela Esmée.

Emmett,du haut de ses presque 8 ans, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et son père le fit taire d'un coup d'œil menaçant.

« comme il a beaucoup de travail, ce serait bien de lui laisser un petit quelque chose à manger sur la table du salon, qu' est-ce que vous en pensez? »

Alice bondit de joie:e« oui! Il reste du poulet! »

« non mon ange, je pensais plutôt à un verre de lait et un biscuit, peut-être une orange? »

Suggéra Carlisle.

« mais papa, maman elle dit pas d'orange le soir parce que ça xite! »

« parce que ça EXCITE Edward…Enfin ceci dit, dans ton cas on cherche encore ce qui te calmerait…non, ne pleure pas mon chéri, je sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis le début du mois de décembre, tu ne t'es presque pas battu à l'école et maman et moi trouvons aussi que tu as été très gentil à la maison, je suis certain que le Père Noël en tiendra compte! »

« et moi papa j'ai été gentille aussi? »

« mais oui ma Lili! Comme toujours! »

« alors le Père Noël il va m'amener le château de princesse et la Barbie papillon*? »

« sans aucun doute mon amour! »

dit Carlisle en prenant Alice sur ses genoux.

Bien qu' âgée elle aussi de 5 ans et demi,comme Edward, elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule, et son père estimait de son devoir de la protéger, fermant désespérément les yeux sur le fait que ,de ses trois enfants, c'était justement Alice qui terrorisait les deux autres.

« et moi papa, j'aurai mes playmobils de chevaliers et mon train en bois? »

« mais oui Edward! »

Emmett bien que ne croyant plus au Père Noël depuis plusieurs mois, ne put masquer son inquiétude:

« euh papa?Moi j'aurai mon nouveau vélo et le circuit de voiture? »

« je suis sur que oui Em' »

Lui répondit son père avec un clin d'œil.

Esmée les regardait, silencieuse et amusée. Son mari était vraiment un papa poule de la pire espèce. Il fondait littéralement devant Alice, mais ne savait rien refuser à Emmett et à Edward non plus…

Rasséréné, Emmett aida son frère et sa sœur à disposer une assiette de biscuits et un verre de lait sur la table à coté du sapin gigantesque qu'Esmée avait décoré avec eux la semaine précédente. Sur la proposition d'Edward, ils mirent également une assiette de carottes devant la porte, pour les rennes du Père Noël…

Les trois enfants montèrent se coucher.

Comme tous les soirs, Alice pleura pour pouvoir dormir avec Edward.

Carlisle regarda sa femme avec un air presque aussi suppliant que leur fille:

« c'est Noël, Esmée, on pourrait leur permettre, pour une fois? »

Esmée sourit:

« bon, va pour cette nuit! »

Elle eut le tact de ne pas faire remarquer à son mari qu'ils cédaient de toutes façons plusieurs fois par semaine: le vendredi soir parce que demain c'est samedi, le samedi soir parce que demain c'est dimanche et le dimanche soir parce que demain c'est lundi (et qu'il faut se consoler de retourner à l'école) sans compter souvent que le mercredi soir ils cédaient aussi (parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormit ensemble) .Résultat: Alice dormait plus souvent dans le lit de son frère que dans le sien…

Edward se poussa sur le coté, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et Alice se faufila à coté de son frère en riant.

Carlisle leur lut l'histoire du petit poucet, puis celle de Cendrillon.

« moi aussi un jour je me marierai avec un prince! » affirma Alice, péremptoire.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui c'est vrai! Il sera très grand, très beau et très blond! Et très gentil aussi!

« et tu auras plein d'enfants? »

Demanda Edward,un peu inquiet.

« non, juste deux. Un garçon et une fille! »

Répliqua Alice, qui avait visiblement bien réfléchit à la question.

« et comment les appelleras-tu ? »

Demanda Esmée avec tendresse.

« le garçon je l'appellerai Edward! Et la fille, ben c'est le Prince qui choisira! »

« tu es trop gentille ma chérie! »

Commenta Carlisle, avec adoration.

Esmée embrassa les jumeaux, puis Carlisle les serra dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Emmett, qui ,déjà dans son lit, lisait avec application un livre sur le base ball.

« bonne nuit mon chéri! tu as été adorable de ne pas révéler à ton frère et à ta sœur que le Père Noël n'existe pas! »

Lui dit Esmée.

« ben je tiens à avoir des cadeaux moi! »

Répliqua Emmett avec logique.

Carlisle l'embrassa et Esmée lui caressa la joue.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre et attendirent une heure pour être surs que les enfants dormaient, avant de descendre disposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

A une heure du matin, Esmée secoua Carlisle:

« hein quoi? »

« on a oublié de boire le lait et de manger les biscuits! »

Ils descendirent donc, et, à moitié endormis firent le petit goûter du Père Noël…ainsi que celui des rennes!

A 6h 03 exactement Alice ouvrit un œil.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Emmett ( qui savait lire l'heure) et le secoua comme un prunier:

« Em'! quelle heure il est? »

Réveillé en sursaut il loucha sur le réveil qu'Alice tenait devant son nez:

« euh 6h04 »

« bon alors c'est le matin?! »

« OUI! »

Cria Emmett en bondissant hors du lit.

Ils se ruèrent dans la chambre d'Edward et le tirèrent littéralement hors du lit.

Titubant, ce dernier courut avec son frère et sa sœur vers la chambre de leurs parents, hurlant comme des sioux.

Carlisle bondit dans son caleçon tandis qu'Esmée n'eut que le temps d'enfiler sa nuisette( un petit câlin avait été le bienvenue après le goûter de 1h00 du matin…)

Les enfants escaladèrent le lit de leurs parents, surexcités.

Ils descendirent les escaliers tous les cinq, Esmée tenant ses fils par la main et Carlisle portant Alice contre son cœur.

Celle-ci se laissa glisser à terre en voyant la monticule de paquets devant le sapin.

Edward se précipita vers la table et se tourna vers sa sœur, la voix vibrante d'émotion:

« le Père Noël a mangé tous les biscuits! »

Alice galopa ouvrir la porte:

« et les rennes ont mangé toutes les carottes! »

Alors seulement ils se jetèrent sur les cadeaux.

Carlisle et Esmée, aussi émus l'un que l'autre, les regardèrent déballer de nombreux paquets.

Alice découvrit le château de princesse et la Barbie tant attendus, mais aussi un déguisement de fée, un poupon avec des accessoires, une mallette de maquillage pour fillette, un petit bracelet en or (son père, évidemment) et plusieurs livres .

Edward reçut bien entendu son train en bois et ses playmobils, mais également une mini guitare, un chien en peluche, une voiture télécommandée, un déguisement de Batman et des livres.

Emmett découvrit, en plus de son vélo de grand et son circuit de voiture, un équipement de base ball, un déguisement de Jedi, des playmobils policiers, un ballon de basket et bien sur des livres.

Les trois enfants avaient reçu des cadeaux communs: deux jeux de société (un scrabble pour enfant et le monopoly) et un trampoline, dont-ils pourraient se servir dans le garage, en attendant que la terre du jardin ait dégelé.

Le Père Noël n'avait pas oublié Esmée qui reçut un nouveau collier ainsi que des pinceaux, de la peinture et des toiles, ni Carlisle qui déballa un magnifique livre d'art sur l'Italie et un livre de recette ainsi qu'un tablier de cuisine, Carlisle s'étant récemment découvert une passion pour la cuisine.

Esmée et Carlisle regardèrent leurs enfants jouer, savourant le bonheur de ce moment.

Carlisle avait eu un père pasteur rigoriste, pour qui Noël était le jour de la naissance du Christ, et non un jour de fête. Carlisle n'avait donc jamais reçu de cadeaux à Noël, hormis ceux que sa mère lui offrait en cachette.

Esmée avait eu une mère célibataire et fauchée, qui faisait de son mieux, mais Esmée ne trouvait pas souvent au pied du sapin ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu recevoir.

L'un comme l'autre étaient heureux de pouvoir gâter leurs propres enfants.

Partis du bas de l'échelle sociale, ils avaient réussis à s'élever, par leurs études et leur travail acharné.

C'était leur premier Noël dans cette maison de Redmond.

Ils ne regrettaient pas leur achat.

Ils étaient surs qu'ils allaient passer de merveilleux moments, comme celui-ci, pendant des très nombreuses années.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Carlisle se rendit à l'hôpital de Seattle, pour visiter ses patients.

Il rentra chez lui, impatient de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. La maison embaumait la dinde et le chocolat.

Il s'adossa un instant contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant ses enfants, assis tous les trois sur le canapé, Emmett au centre, un des jumeaux de chaque coté, il leur lisait une histoire.

Esmée vint le rejoindre et ils se prirent par la main.

« je crois qu'on a pas trop raté leur éducation »

Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ils s'embrassèrent et une fois de plus Esmée se félicita de sa chute, un beau matin d'été, sur une patinoire ou elle ne voulait même pas se rendre…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_*** j'ai inventé mais ça doit bien exister!**_

_**** voir le chapitre 90: bonus rencontre Carlisle et Esmée**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Oui c'est dégoulinant, oui c'est la famille parfaite…**_

_**Ben c'est bientôt Noël, j'ai envie de bons sentiments!**_

_**Je ferai d'autres bonus : un pour Jasper et Rosalie enfants, un pour Bella et un pour Jacob.**_

_**Pour attendre Noël!**_

_**Mdr!**_


	95. nouvelle maison

Bella PDV

La dernière fois que j'ai déménagé c'était il y a deux ans...

Et j'ai bien apprécié le voisinage…

Ce déménagement-là me crève un peu le cœur.

Quitter cet appartement est difficile.

Nous nous y sommes aimés, Edward et moi, nous y avons vécu tant de choses.

Wyatt y est né.

Les cartons sont dans le camion, il n'y a plus de meubles et Edward et moi faisons le tour de l'appartement vide.

C'est dur.

Je regarde la cuisine, l'emplacement du frigo, ou Ginny s'était cachée le jour ou nous l'avons adoptée.

Le coin de tapisserie du couloir que Neville avait choisit comme griffoir.

L'endroit où se tenait le piano d'Edward dans le salon.

Le bureau, l'endroit ou Draco aimait à s'installer pour être avec nous quand nous travaillions.

Mais nous allons vers la suite logique de notre vie.

Une belle maison, avec de la place. Un grand jardin. Où notre fils et nos animaux seront heureux. Et nous, également.

Wyatt a déjà 5 mois.

La vie est plus facile avec lui depuis environ un mois.

Il dort bien, enfin !

Il se réveille encore une fois pour téter, vers 1h00 du matin, mais se rendort tout de suite après.

Je suis plus en forme, et Edward aussi.

Il réagit à son entourage aussi.

Il adore Draco, qui le lui rend bien.

Et il est fan de Sasha.

Nous entrons dans la salle de bain, main dans la main.

Tant de souvenirs affluent.

Le sol juste devant la baignoire, l'endroit exact ou Wyatt est venu au monde.

La douche, la baignoire, ou nous nous sommes tant de fois aimés.

Nous sortons de l'appartement en silence et fermons la porte à clé.

Nous laissons les clés dans la boite aux lettres, émus et silencieux.

La voiture est devant la porte

Wyatt est dans les bras de mon père.

En nous voyant il éclate de rire et tend les bras à Edward.

Celui-ci prend le bébé dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Nous soufflons un grand coup et nous l'installons dans son siège auto.

Mon père passe à coté de lui et jacasse tout le long du trajet, jouant avec le hochet, et câlinant même le tigre en peluche de mon fils…

Devant notre nouvelle maison à Redmond, les déménageurs sont déjà à l'œuvre.

Alice, en short en jean et chemise de Jasper aux manches roulées, dirige l'opération d'une main de maître.

Esmée et Rosalie gardent toute la tripotée d'enfants chez Emmett et Rosalie.

Je descends de la voiture et m'installe sur la terrasse, assise sur une marche d'escalier, pour allaiter mon fils avant de l'amener à Esmée et Rose.

Alice vient m'embrasser.

Emmett passe à coté de nous, un fauteuil dans les bras, hilare.

« Dites les filles, vous allez tuer ces pauvres déménageurs, entre une qui sort ses seins et l'autre qui montre ses cuisses, ils vont s'en souvenir longtemps de ce déménagement ! »

Il n'a pas vu Carlisle, qui est derrière lui et lui met une tape sur la tête :

« Laisse les filles tranquilles sinon tu transportes le piano tout seul ! »

Emmett lui tire la langue :

« Oui papa ! »

Alice, du haut de son mètre cinquante trois, toise son frère et le rabroue :

« Tu oses dire ça alors que tu es torse nu ?! »

« Bah c'est pas pareil, moi je suis un mec ! »

« Et alors, tu peux faire fantasmer toi aussi ! »

Jasper arrive, ployant sous le poids d'un carton :

« Dites, Emmett ne me fait absolument pas fantasmer, par contre que vous dégagiez le passage pour que je puisse déposer ce putain de carton ça serait pas de refus ! »

Jasper a aussi laissé tomber le tee shirt, et je vois Edward enlever le sien, avant de s'attaquer au transport des meubles de la chambre.

Je détourne le regard, avant de me mettre à avoir envie de me jeter sur lui, pour tomber sur mon père et Carlisle, qui enlèvent eux aussi leur chemise.

C'est vrai qu'il fait sacrément chaud aujourd'hui.

D'où le short ultra court d'Alice.

D'où mon débardeur…

Edward passe à coté de moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

Ca y est, je bave…

Wyatt finit de téter et lâche brutalement le sein, se relevant un peu pour contempler l'agitation autour de lui et laissant ainsi mon sein à découvert.

Evidemment au moment ou Jazz et Em' passent à coté de moi.

Ils se contentent de me sourire.

Je rajuste mon débardeur et je mets Wyatt dans l'écharpe.

Je l'amène chez Rose à pieds.

C'est génial.

3 rues seulement nous séparent !

Esmée est dans le jardin avec Mila et Chloé.

Mila a presque deux ans et Chloé en aura 4 dans moins d'un mois.

Ce sont deux chipies adorables.

Elles sont en train de faire du toboggan.

Esmée vient chercher Wyatt et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

Je repars en courant vers MA maison.

Tout le monde s'agite comme des fourmis.

Je vais directement dans la chambre de Wyatt. Nous l'avons déjà tapissée. Edward s'est pratiquement roulé par terre dans le magasin pour qu'on prenne la tapisserie 101 dalmatiens, alors que je voulais celle de Winnie.

J'ai cédé parce qu'il m'a expliqué que les 101 dalmatiens était son dessin animé préféré, et qu'il m'a juré que je pourrai choisir toutes les tapisseries des chambres de tous nos futurs enfants.

Mais je dois dire que la frise est très drôle, avec les bébés dalmatiens qui se courent après.

Carlisle est en train de finir de monter le lit de Wyatt.

Il y a un grand placard, et sa commode.

J'ouvre les cartons contenant ses vêtements et commence à ranger.

Mon fils a une garde robe de rock star.

Rose donne les vêtements de Sasha à Alice pour Tom ; mais Alice ne s'en sert presque pas, et me les donne ensuite, et elle me donne aussi les vêtements de Tom.

Celui-ci a une telle garde robe qu'il porte rarement la même tenue plus de deux ou trois fois, donc les vêtements sont en excellent état.

Malgré ça Edward achète plein de petits habits à Wyatt, comme quoi le gène « mode » est vivace chez les Cullen. Esmée, elle, adore offrir à ses petits enfants des tenues identiques…

Ma mère m'envoie aussi des vêtements par la poste, Sue fait des merveilles au tricot et au crochet, mon père lui-même lui a offert un petit gilet de pêcheur, et même une casquette,et,quand même, j'achète moi aussi ce qui me plait à mon petit garçon…

Bref, si je devais mettre à Wyatt tous les vêtements qu'il possède, je serais bonne pour le changer 4 ou 5 fois pas jour…

Je classe les vêtements par age, et par saison.

Dans la commode je range les bodies, chaussettes, couches lavables et pyjamas.

La chambre est grande, la placard immense, mais je vais devoir mettre au grenier un carton de vêtements taille 3 ans, parce que le placard affiche complet !

Je déballe ensuite les jouets.

Je monte ENFIN la ferme qu'il a reçue en cadeau de naissance. Il est trop petit pour jouer avec, mais c'est génial en déco.

Alice vient inspecter mon travail. Elle a l'air satisfaite.

Elle m'aide à installer le tour de lit et je mets des draps.

Wyatt a une jolie chaise en rotin, qu'Esmée lui a déniché dans une brocante.

Je l'installe prêt de son lit et assied son gros Winnie en peluche dessus.

Je pose son tapis d'éveil sous la fenêtre.

Je tiens l'escabeau pour qu'Alice installe les rideaux qu'elle a réalisés elle-même.

La chambre est magnifique…

Mon père arrive pour monter le coffre à jouets.

Il fait aussi des trous dans le mur, pour les tableaux.

Il y a une grande photo de Wyatt au dessus de la commode, une photo de nous trois à coté de son lit, et les 6 cousins au dessus du coffre à jouets.

Alice est contente. Moi j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes.

Mon fils a une chambre de rêve.

Mon père se racle la gorge, et sort de sa poche un bouchon de pêche.

Tranquillement il l'accroche avec du fil de pêche au dessus du lit de Wyatt.

Alice et moi éclatons de rire.

Si c'est pas du bourrage de crâne, ça !

Nous refermons la porte de la chambre de Wyatt, qui est fin prête à le recevoir, je fixe les lettres de son prénoms en bois peints avec de la pâte à fix et Alice et moi allons dans notre chambre, à Edward et à moi.

Edward et Carlisle sont en train de finir de monter notre lit, justement.

On entend un camion arriver, et Edward file comme l'éclair au rez de chaussée : c'est le camion qui transporte son précieux piano.

Alice et moi faisons le lit, et rangeons le linge.

Elle m'aide aussi à disposer les bibelots.

Puis mon père fixe les tableaux. Un géant de notre photo de mariés au dessus du lit, et un portrait de Wyatt au dessus de la commode.

Mon rocking chair dans un coin, les rideaux clairs qu'Esmée nous a trouvés et on passe à la salle de bains.

Aux salles de bains, plutôt.

Nous n'en utiliserons qu'une pour le moment, celle attenante à notre chambre. L'autre sera pour Wyatt, plus tard.

Mais Alice tient à ce que les deux soient décorées et pourvues de tout ce qu'il faut.

A midi nous mangeons des sandwichs amenés par Rosalie, qui vient en coup de vent avec Wyatt, à qui je donne le sein.

Il a l'air cool, et nous apprenons qu'il a passé la matinée à regarder Sasha et à rire dans les bras de Chloe.

Edward le câline longuement et Rose le met en écharpe pour repartir.

Les hommes ont bien avancé avec le rez de chaussée.

Le salon est magnifique.

Je rejoins Edward dans le bureau.

Nous aurons à nouveau un bureau commun.

Nous nous contentons de monter le clic clac, et d'installer les bureaux, avec les ordinateurs, et tout le matériel dont Edward a besoin pour travailler.

Nous nous sourions souvent.

C'est impressionnant de penser que nous nous installons ici pour peut-être 50 ans…

Alice et Esmée se chargeront de la déco du bureau plus tard.

Dans le salon je range les livres dans l'immense bibliothèque, pendant qu'Alice se charge de la vaisselle ;

Mon père fixe la hote de la cuisine en pestant.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Emmett achèvent d'installer les canapés du salon, et les différents meubles de la pièce à vivre.

Je me demande si tout ce qu'il y a dans les cartons rentrera vraiment dans les meubles…

Ginny et Neville sont planqués dans le garage.

Draco galope en tous sens dans le jardin, fou de joie.

Quand le principal est installé, en fin de journée, je m'aperçois que je suis fourbue !

Je ne sens plus mes épaules, ni mon dos.

Nous remercions tout le monde et ils s'en vont, Rose va nous ramener Wyatt d'ici peu.

Il y a une dernière chose que je veux faire avec mon mari avant l'arrivée de notre fils.

Le prenant par la main, je l'entraîne dans le jardin.

Dans notre jardin qui fait plus de 1000 m2 il y a plusieurs arbres, mais surtout un gros pin.

Je lui tends la balançoire que j'ai achetée pour Wyatt avant-hier.

Il me sourit et escalade les branches les plus basses, et fixe la balançoire à la bonne hauteur, suivant me indications.

Au lieu de remonter, il me tend la main :

« Viens voir ma puce ! »

Je grimpe précautionneusement, mais sa main, puis son bras me maintiennent en sécurité.

Nous grimpons ensemble et, arrivés à environ 3 m de hauteur nous regardons autour de nous.

La forêt toute proche. Le toit de la maison de Jazz et Lili. Notre rue...

Notre maison.

Notre jardin…

Il vient chercher mes lèvres et notre baiser dure jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous interpelle.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Rosalie nous ramène Wyatt.

J'ai hâte qu'il découvre sa chambre. Il est observateur.

Rose éclate de rire en nous voyant perchés dans l'arbre.

Nous redescendons et Bella va s'asseoir dans le salon pour allaiter le bébé.

Rosalie part retrouver les siens et nous nous retrouvons enfin tous les trois dans notre maison.

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour ou j'ai aménagé à Seattle pour mes études. J'avais 18 ans et je pensais avec arrogance que Seattle valait 100 fois mieux que Redmond, que Redmond était pour les ploucs.

Puis, à 23 ans j'ai acheté mon appartement et j'ai sourit avec satisfaction en pensant que je vivrai à Seattle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Puis Bella est entrée dans ma vie, telle une comète.

Ravageant tout sur son passage, mon coeur, ma vie, mes certitudes.

Me revoilà à Redmond et plus qu'heureux d'y être…

Wyatt finit de téter et nous lui faisons symboliquement visiter la maison.

Puis Bella va préparer de quoi grignoter et pendant ce temps je donne son bain à mon fils.

Il retrouve sa baignoire shantala et regarde autour de lui avec étonnement.

Je lui mets un pyjama gris clair avec un chaton dessus et il vient faire la dînette avec nous.

Bella lui fait goûter du flan sur le bout de son doigt et il grogne pour en avoir encore.

Il est fatigué, un peu énervé aussi.

Ca fait un grand bouleversement, et il a passé la journée avec plein d'enfants.

Nous montons le coucher.

Bella l'allaite une dernière fois et je l'installe dans son lit.

Il s'empare de son nounours et je lui chante plusieurs berceuses.

J'attends qu'il soit complètement endormi et je rejoins Bella au salon.

Je me laisse tomber à coté d'elle, épuisé.

Je la regarde.

Son débardeur est sexy. Il fait ressortir ses seins ronds.

Je suis vraiment fatigué, mais j'ai envie de baptiser la maison…

« Bell's...Quelle pièce en premier ? »

Elle ouvre un œil et comprend l'allusion. Son regard se fait coquin.

« Notre chambre c'est vraiment classique…Pourquoi pas la cuisine ? »

Je me lève d'un bond et elle me suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je l'allonge sur la table.

Je suis en forme tout à coup…

Elle se tortille pour enlever ses vêtements mais je me charge du boulot moi-même.

Elle est rapidement nue et offerte sur la table.

Un sacré casse-croûte en perspective…

Je me déshabille moi-même et elle se redresse pour trouver ma bouche. Je soude littéralement mes lèvres aux siennes et c'est à tâtons que je la pénètre.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je donne d'emblée un rythme puissant.

Elle passe ses mains sur mes fesses et tend les reins vers moi, poussant pour approfondir la pénétration.

Mon bassin est en feu.

Elle est douce et serrée, comme toujours.

Je quitte ses lèvres pour maintenir ses hanches. Elle est sur le point de jouir.

Je le sais à sa respiration erratique et à ses gémissements.

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et la regarde jouir magnifiquement.

A peine ses geignements de plaisir s'estompent que je la retourne et la fais cambrer.

Je glisse en elle vigoureusement et vais buter au fond d'elle, nous arrachant des cris à tous les deux.

Je vais trouver un de ses seins d'une main, et de l'autre je pose ma main sur le bas de son dos.

Elle crie encore, et je savoure longuement notre union.

Puis, quand le plaisir m'emporte je pose mon front sur son cou et hume l'odeur de fraise de ses cheveux, et aussi celle de son lait tout en me répandant en elle, éjaculant ma semence en longues giclées libératrices.

Nous finissons la soirée par une douche commune, avant de nous écrouler sur notre lit, épuisés et joyeux.

Nous nous endormons béatement, enlacés, heureux.

Wyatt nous fait un magnifique cadeau d'aménagement, en dormant jusqu'à 8h00 sans se/nous réveiller…

Dans 3 semaines, nous partons en vacances en Floride !

-

-

-

**_Le gout d'écrire cette fic me revient!_**

**_merci à toutes pour votre fidélité à cette histoire!_**

**_Pour les nouvelles: sachez que s'inscrire sur FF est facile, et vous pouvez mettre cette fic en alerte, parce que je ne peux pas prévenir par mail quand je publie, il y a trop de lectrices! cool d'ailleurs!^^ sinon j'ai un twitter (voir lien dans mon profil) ou je préviens aussi quand je publie!_**

**_bisous!_**


	96. surprise

Bella PDV

J'attendais ces vacances avec impatience.

Wyatt a eu 6 mois la semaine dernière. C'est presque un grand garçon !

J'avais envie d'en profiter, de retrouver ma mère, et Phil.

De jouer dans les vagues avec mon bébé et mon mari.

De faire de jolies photos…

D'avoir de beaux souvenirs…

Nous sommes en Floride depuis 3 jours et je pensais sincèrement profiter à fond de mes vacances, surtout après le mois de juillet ou nous avons rangé et aménagé la maison sans relâche…

Mais je ne supporte pas le climat de Floride.

Je suis épuisée, et malade.

Wyatt n'est pas bien non plus.

Il chouine au sein en permanence, et il est devenu un vrai crampon.

Il ne veut plus que mes bras. Edward est surpris. Wyatt qui était « papa » à fond, est devenu « maman » à plein temps.

Et je n'aurais pas besoin de ça, vu mon état de fatigue.

Nous partons rejoindre ma mère et Phil à la plage.

Wyatt hurle. C'est Edward qui l'a en écharpe, mais il tend les bras vers moi en criant de désespoir.

Nous échangeons.

Depuis plusieurs semaines nous portons toujours Wyatt sur le dos, mais là il s'accroche à mon cou.

Je l'installe donc sur le ventre et il cherche le sein avec avidité.

Il tête avec fureur quelques secondes puis se met à crier de rage.

J'ai moins de lait.

Je suis si fatiguée que ma production a diminué.

Edward est inquiet.

« On va devoir lui donner à manger à la cuiller Bella. Des panades de fruits ou quelque chose comme ça »

J'éclate en sanglots.

Edward me prend dans ses bras.

Nous sommes sur la route piétonne qui mène à la plage et plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent, surprises.

Edward me serre contre lui.

« Bella…tu as allaité exclusivement Wyat plus de 6 mois ! Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter, simplement il lui faut autre chose en plus ! Regarde comme tu es fatiguée, et lui affamé ! »

« C'EST TA FAUTE EDWARD !!! »

Il me dévisage, ahuri :

« Comment ça c'est ma faute ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas pourquoi ! MAIS C'EST TA FAUTE !!! »

Ma mère et Phil nous rejoignent à ce moment-là et nous interrogent, inquiets.

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter à présent, de concert avec Wyatt qui hurle et essaye de téter alternativement.

Ca va mal chez les Cullen.

Edward explique à ma mère :

« Bella est épuisée. Le contrecoup du déménagement sans doute. Et elle ne supporte pas le climat de Floride, elle craque, c'est normal. En plus elle a envie de vomir tout le temps, et Wyatt est frustré parce qu'elle a moins de lait. Bella, ma chérie, tu dois te reposer et accepter que Wyatt grandit et a besoin de manger autre chose que ce que tu peux lui fournir ! »

Je relève la tête, en fureur :

« C'EST TA FAUTE !!!! »

Phil a l'air embarrassé :

« Euh…je vais réserver une place sur la plage, hein… »

C'est effectivement indispensable, la plage est immense et il y a deux occupants au kilomètre carré…*

Ma mère me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

« Attendez moi un instant »

Elle s'éloigne vers le centre commercial tout proche.

Pendant ce temps Edward récupère Wyatt et le promène sur la jetée.

Je m'assieds sur le muret qui sépare la plage et la jetée.

Je tache de respirer correctement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'envie de coller des baffes à Edward me taraude.

Ma mère revient, portant un petit sachet :

« Viens boire un café avec moi ma chérie »

Edward s'approche :

« Un café, évitez Renée, elle est assez énervée comme ça ! »

Je le toise :

« J'aime pas le café Cullen, tu le sais pas encore ? ! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et file retrouver Phil sur la plage.

J'entends les cris de Wyatt diminuer progressivement.

J'éclate en sanglots.

Ma mère me caresse les cheveux et me prend par la main.

Elle m'entraîne jusqu'au snack du petit centre commercial.

Elle se commande un café et un jus de pamplemousse pour moi.

Avec un grand sourire elle me tend le petit sachet :

« Vas donc dans les toilettes… »

J'ouvre le sachet.

Il contient un test de grossesse.

Je regarde ma mère, furieuse :

« Mais maman ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! »

« Tu prends la pilule ? »

« Non ! Mais j'allaite Wyatt exclusivement ! C'est un contraceptif en soi ! »

« Eh non ! Ça marche pour certaines femmes, mais pas toutes ! J'en sais quelque chose : je suis née à cause de ça !!! »

Je blêmis et titube jusqu'aux toilettes.

Je dépiaute l'emballage et fais pipi sur le test en essayant sans succès de ne pas m'en mettre plein les doigts, vu comme je tremble.

« Je pose le test sur le lavabo, face contre la faïence et me lave longuement les mains en me répétant :

« Ça peut pas être ça… ça peut pas être ça… ça peut pas être ça… ça peut pas être ça… ça peut pas être ça… ça peut pas être ça… »

Je me sèche les mains tout aussi longuement.

Je m'empare du test et inspire un bon coup.

Je le retourne.

Les larmes me brouillent la vue un instant.

Ben, c'est ça…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Wyatt est en fureur.

Il a faim, j'en suis certain.

C'est un costaud, depuis toujours.

A 6 mois on l'habille déjà en taille 18 mois.**

Il ne peut plus se contenter du lait de sa mère, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il hurle à la mort, là.

Je le regarde.

Même comme ça, hurlant sauvagement ; il est magnifique.

Il a les cheveux de Bella, et depuis quelques jours il commence à boucler. Par contre il a mes yeux verts.

Sa peau est très pale, comme celle de Bella et la mienne aussi, d'ailleurs, mais la rage l'a rendu rouge vif.

Phil tourne autour de nous, angoissé.

Je le regarde :

« Quand Bella et Renée reviennent je vais lui acheter un petit pot de fruits »

Il fait oui de la tête.

« Ça risque d'être sportif, avec Bella ! »

« Je l'occuperai si tu veux »

« Merci, t'es super courageux ! »

Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je me retourne.

Je vois Bella arriver.

Ou plutôt foncer sur moi, l'air plus furieuse que je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Elle s'approche de moi, ignorant totalement Wyatt qui hurle et se démène pour qu'elle le prenne.

Elle se plante devant moi et me regarde avec…haine ?colère ?

« Je le savais bien que c'était ta faute tout ça ! »

Et elle me balance une claque monumentale, qui me fait chanceler.

Je suis étourdie et je la distingue à peine tourner les talons et foncer à grandes enjambées furieuses vers la jetée.

Renée arrive, l'air soucieux.

Elle me prend Wyatt des bras et me tend un stylo.

Je prends le stylo, me demandant si la plus folle des deux est la mère ou la fille.

Ah, ce n'est pas un stylo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'entends nettement Edward m'appeler.

Mais je fais la sourde oreille.

Il me rattrape et m'oblige à le regarder.

« Bella…tout s'explique je pense ?! »

Il sourit, l'imbécile…

Je me dégage et poursuit mon chemin.

Il me prend par la main :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Au laboratoire d'analyse médicale, pour une petite prise de sang, histoire de savoir à combien de semaines j'en suis… »

Il ne réplique rien et je me calme un peu en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Il n'y a pas un chat et je passe tout de suite.

Je ne regarde pas l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras et je me cramponne à la main d'Edward.

« Vous aurez les résultats d'ici une heure »

Edward paye sans broncher et nous ressortons.

Le découragement m'envahit.

Edward se racle la gorge :

« Hum…apparemment l'allaitement n'est pas si sur, comme contraceptif… »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Bella…je sais bien que c'est un peu tôt, mais c'est pas bien grave…Nos enfants seront complices, ça sera dur la première année, mais après ça sera génial ! »

Je l'interromps :

« Je ne suis pas sure de garder ce bébé Edward »

Il devient blanc :

« Bella ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais te pardonner si tu te débarrasses de notre enfant »

« Et moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner de m'imposer ça. J'ai 19 ans Edward ! J'en aurai 20 le mois prochain ! Et je suis déjà mariée, et mère ! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup avec une autre grossesse et un autre bébé alors que je n'ai pas finit mes études ! »

Il ne répond pas.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Plus du tout.

J'entre dans le petit centre commercial.

Il y a un supermarché.

Je prends un caddy, et, les larmes aux yeux achète des petits pots pour mon fils.

Je ne peux pas avoir encore un bébé. Je ne m'en sortirai pas…Ce sera trop dur. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais en même temps, ne pas le garder, c'est une décision si difficile. Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus. Pourquoi ?

Au bout de l'allée où il y a les petits pots je vois le rayon des petits habits.

Je m'approche, cherchant une casquette pour Wyatt, la sienne étant un peu petite, déjà.

Et je la vois.

Une petite robe.

Blanche, sans manche, avec des broderies anglaises.

Adorable.

Si ce n'est pas un signe, ça…

Je ne sais pas de combien je suis enceinte, mais sans doute un ou deux mois.

Donc le bébé naîtra au printemps prochain.

Le bébé. Qui sera peut-être une fille. Grâcie…

Je prends la petite robe. Taille 3 mois.

Je la mets dans le caddy.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre.

Il y a là un bébé. Mon bébé. Celui d'Edward et le mien. Une petite sœur, ou un petit frère pour Wyatt. C'est la vie qui est là, en moi. Ma vie. Je suis faite pour être mère, c'est ce qu'Adisson m'a dit et répété. Mon corps est parfait pour ça.

Je repense à cette amie de ma mère qui a eu des graves soucis de santé, et qui était ménopausée à seulement 27 ans. Peut-être que le destin me fait avoir des enfants très jeune parce qu'après je ne pourrais pas ?

Je caresse mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'imaginer Wyatt, dans quelques mois. Il marche et vient caresser mon ventre rond. Il se penche au dessus d'un berceau et touche la joue d'un petit bébé.

Notre petit bébé.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Un minuscule bébé, avec les cheveux d'Edward…Et la même bouche en cœur qu'avait Wyatt à la naissance…

Je suis fichue…

Je suis amoureuse de mon bébé.

Je paye mes achats et cours rejoindre Edward.

Il est assis sur un banc, l'air désemparé.

Je fonce vers lui et il se lève juste à temps pour me recevoir dans ses bras.

Nous nous embrassons longuement et quand il rompt notre baiser il s'exclame :

« Bella je suis désolé, je suis un idiot, évidemment que tu es très jeune et c'est lourd pour toi tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça, je te pardonnerai tout bien sur, mais j'aime déjà ce bébé et.. »

Sa voix se brise.

Je lui sourit et sors la petite robe de mon sac.

Il éclate de rire et je prends sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre.

Il me serre contre lui.

« Tu as vite changé d'avis »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas avoir un bébé, mais je veux CE bébé. Moi aussi je l'aime déjà. Il me fallait juste surmonter le choc. Tu vas devoir m'entretenir un peu plus longtemps »

« Bella, tu finiras tes études, je te le jure ! Et deux bébés c'est gérable, regarde Alice et Jasper ! »

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou.

« Je pense que ça sera l'enfer quelques temps, mais on devrait s'en sortir vivants… »

Nous retournons au laboratoire.

Je regarde longuement les résultats en retournant sur la plage, retrouver Wyatt.

Je suis enceinte de 5 semaines environ. Date présumée d'accouchement : 10 avril. Date de conception présumée : 11 juillet.

Je ricane :

« On l'a fabriqué le jour du déménagement. Il a été fait sur une table de cuisine ! »

Edward me sourit :

« J'ai toujours été très inspiré par les déménagements ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai les jambes coupées.

Bella m'a fait une sacrée peur. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tout envoyer bouler, moi, sa grossesse, et même Wyatt.

Un deuxième bébé. Je ne réalise pas encore très bien.

Mais je le veux, je sais que je veux cet enfant.

Bella aussi, même si le choc a été rude.

Elle est formidable.

Quel courageux petit agneau.

Bon sang, elle va accoucher à nouveau. L'air me manque. Je ne suis pas sur de survivre à nouveau à une telle boucherie. Je crois qu'on campera devant l'hôpital un mois à l'avance. Ou alors je kidnappe Adisson et je la garde sous la main jusqu'à la naissance…Je ne sais pas si dans notre nouveau voisinage il y a une sage femme. Je vais me renseigner.

Bella me tient la main. Je serre ses petits doigts dans les miens.

Nous entendons les pleurs de Wyatt et nous nous mettons à courir ensemble.

Il tend les bras à sa mère et Bella s'assied à l'ombre du parasol pour lui donner le sein.

Pendant ce temps j'ouvre un petit pot « pomme /banane ».

Wyatt se met à se débattre et Bella me le tend et s'enfuit en courant.

Je le cale sur mes genoux et je porte à sa bouche une petite cuiller de compote.

Il reste stupéfait un instant.

Passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Fait la grimace.

Hurle un bon coup.

Mâchonne d'un air suspicieux.

Puis ouvre grand la bouche.

J'enfourne une nouvelle cuiller.

Il a un hoquet de surprise.

Mais il avale.

Et ouvre un four immense.

Le petit pot y passe en entier.

Et il en veut encore.

Je débouche un deuxième petit pot « poire/crème de riz »

Wyatt en dévore la moitié.

Puis s'endort dans mes bras.

Renée s'installe confortablement sous le parasol et je lui pose mon fils endormi sur les genoux.

Je vais rejoindre ma femme qui pleure dans les bras d'un Phil complètement dépassé par les événements.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et je réconforte Phil :

« C'est rien, c'est les hormones qui jouent au yoyo… »

Il s'enfuit vers la mer. Je le comprends un peu.

Bella renifle et m'interroge :

« Il a mangé ? »

« Euh oui, il a mangé un petit pot et demi, il a l'air d'adorer la poire et »

Je suis interrompu par ses sanglots.

Heureusement que la plage est quasiment vide.

Elle me fait les poches.

Je ne comprends rien et elle s'énerve un peu :

« Ou es ton portable ? Je n'ai plus de crédit ! »

Je le lui tends.

Elle compose un numéro.

Je ne pose pas de questions. J'ai beau être un homme et donc avoir peu d'intuition , mon instinct de survie me hurle en ce de me faire le plus petit possible.

Bella renifle un peu et je l'entends hululer dans le téléphone :

« Rose ! C'est Bella ! »

Argh.

Emmett, Rosalie et leurs gamins sont en vacances en Californie. Il y a un sacré décalage horaire, ça doit être la nuit pour eux…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Rosalie PDV

MMMMMHHHH….C'est quoi cette sonnerie ?

Emmett me balance mon portable. Je regarde l'heure. 3H27 du matin.

Bon sang.

Je regarde qui essaye de me joindre.

Edward ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de drame !

Je décroche.

« Rose, c'est Bella ! »

« BELLA ? Ça va ? »

« Je suis enceinte et je n'ai presque plus de lait Wyatt vient de manger un petit pot il a adoré tu crois qu'il va refuser le sein et préférer la nourriture je veux pas arrêter d'allaiter je me sens si coupable Rose ! Tu vas m'en vouloir si je dois arrêter l'allaitement et tu crois que je pourrais lui donner à nouveau le sein après la naissance du deuxième ce serait bien quand même et tu crois que mon lait va se tarir complètement ou ça peut revenir dans quelques temps j'ai besoin de toi rose et »

J'interromps son flot de parole qui me donne le tournis :

« Tu es enceinte Bella ?! »

Emmett se redresse brusquement dans le lit.

« Euh oui ! »

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci ! On l'a pas fait exprès tu sais ! »

« Bah il est là c'est qu'il a envie de t'avoir comme maman ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sur ! Tu attends pour quand ? »

« Avril ! »

« Je suis contente pour vous ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Wyatt ! Continue à lui proposer le sein et donne lui à manger à la cuiller en plus. D'ici un ou deux mois tu auras sans doute à nouveau du lait ! »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Ben oui !!! »

Emmett m'arrache littéralement le téléphone des mains.

« Bella ? Tu es enceinte ? Vraiment ?! »

………………..

« Félicitations ! Passe moi mon frère ! »

« Ed ? MOUHAHAHAHAH !!! T'as bien bossé mon vieux ! Deux ! Ah j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

…………………….

« Ouais ! Allez je finis ma nuit mon vieux ! Ah la tête des parents quand ils vont savoir ça ! »

Emmett raccroche en rigolant.

Je me recouche, heureuse et surprise.

Je ne savais pas que Bella n'avait pas repris de contraception. Ils sont gentiment inconscients ces deux-là…

Emmett se colle à moi, style sangsue.

« Roooose ? J'ai plus sommeil… »

Je me retourne vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous, on est en essais bébés OFFICIELS. Ne pas laisser passer une occasion…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Quand je pense que j'ai détesté Rosalie pendant des années…

Et c'est elle qui rend le sourire à ma Bella adorée.

Elle me rend mon téléphone avec le sourire.

Je me sens plus léger.

« Edward, la chambre de ce bébé, c'est la tapisserie Winnie, OK ?! »

« évidemment mon amour ! »

Son sourire se fait sadique :

« Et c'est TOI qui annonce ma grosses à mon père !!! »

AAARRRGGGHHH !!!

« Euh…oui ma chérie. On a le temps hein ? »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_* véridique! quand je suis allée en Floride ça m'avait frappé!_**

**_** comme mon fils au même age! ça donnait: "mais il marche pas encore ce grand garçon?!" et moi: "bah non: il n'a que 7 mois!" et l'autre en face "HEIN?!!!" ^^_**

_**Certaines avaient trouvé ! Bravo ! **_


	97. bonus: Alice petit chef

Alice Cullen, 8 ans et des bananes, haute comme trois pommes, se tenait debout face au tableau noir accroché au mur de sa chambre la veille par son père, à sa demande expresse.

D'une écriture appliquée, elle écrivit :

« DICTEE »

« Oh non… »

Gémit Edward.

Alice se retourna vivement et fit face à ses deux frères, assis sur des poufs, coté à coté, un cahier sur les genoux, un stylo dans la main.

Emmett souffla d'un air peu gracieux.

La voix d'Alice claqua tel un fouet :

« Tu as dit quelque chose Edward ? »

« Alice, pas de dictée s'il te plait ! On en a déjà fait deux ! »

« EDWARD ! Je m'appelle Melle Brandon et je suis ton institutrice ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette impertinence ! Va au piquet ! Et tu feras 50 lignes « je ne dois pas être impoli avec la maîtresse ! » Ca te fait rire Emmett ? 50 lignes pour toi aussi ! »

« MAIS ! »

« Tu ne me réponds pas Emmett ! Va au piquet toi aussi ! »

Emmett se posta dans le coin opposé à celui qu'occupait déjà Edward.

Alice profita du calme pour s'emparer des cahiers de ses « élèves ».

Elle ratura rageusement et généreusement en rouge, et leur mit un zéro à tous les deux.

Elle les fixa, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bon, c'est l'heure de la récréation. Vous pouvez aller dans la cour ! »

Emmett et Edward filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Alice prépara une suite d'addition au tableau.

Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine.

C'était leur père qui les gardait en ce samedi matin, Esmée étant partie pour la journée à un congrès sur le feng shui.

Carlisle buvait une tasse de café en contemplant le jardin, les couleurs de l'automne le rendaient magnifique.

Il sourit à sa fille qui vint se glisser sur ses genoux.

« Mon petit papa que j'aime, je joue à la maîtresse avec Edward et Emmett, mais deux élèves c'est pas beaucoup…Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »

« Si tu veux ma princesse ! »

Alice sautilla jusqu'à la porte fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la terrasse et appela, d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire pour une enfant de son age et de sa corpulence :

« EMMETT !!! EDWARD !!! La récréation est terminée !!!!! »

Ses frères arrivèrent devant elle infiniment plus rapidement qu'ils ne le faisaient avec leur véritable institutrice.

« En rang ! »

Ordonna sèchement Alice.

Emmett et Edward se prirent par la main.

Ils jetèrent un regard en biais à leur père quand il monta les escaliers avec eux mais ne pipèrent mot.

50 lignes leur suffisaient amplement pour la journée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Carlisle s'assit par terre, en tailleur, derrière ses fils.

« Bon, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il va se présenter ! »

Emmett et Edward se retournèrent vers leur père.

Celui-ci contint son rire :

« Euh…je m'appelle Carlisle et j'ai 9 ans et demi ! »

« Et tu viens d'où ? »

Demanda Alice.

« Euh….de Katmandou ! »

« C'est ou, ça, Katmandou ? »

Risqua Edward.

« C'est en Afrique ! »

Affirma Alice, péremptoire.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alice le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, vous allez faire ses additions et ensuite : DICTEE ! Et silence dans les rangs ! »

Emmett et Edward se mirent précipitamment au travail.

Carlisle resta bouche bée devant l'autoritarisme de sa fille.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, l'air furieux :

« Dis donc ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouveau que tu ne dois pas travailler comme les autres ! Encore une bêtise et ce sera 50 lignes ! »

Carlisle se leva, mécontent.

« Alice, sors deux minutes ! »

« Mais ! »

«Sors je te dis »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Carlisle regarda ses fils, qui continuaient à faire leurs additions.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Esmée lui répétait depuis des années qu'Alice était celle qui commandait dans la fratrie.

Il avait toujours refusé d'y croire.

Là, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

« Les garçons… ça vous plait de jouer avec Lili? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence.

« Répondez, je ne vais pas vous gronder ! »

Emmett se décida :

« Ben non, ça ne me plait pas ! Elle me crie tout le temps dessus ! »

« Pourquoi tu joues avec elle quand même ?! »

« Ben parce que sinon elle pleure ! Et tu nous grondes si elle pleure ! Et tu dis toujours qu'elle est petite et qu'il faut lui céder ! Pourtant elle a l'age d'Edward ! »

« Et toi Edward ? »

« Oui moi j'aime jouer avec Alice ! Mais j'aime pas quand elle me crie après »

Carlisle leur caressa les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle vous martyrisait. Je vais lui parler. Je vous donne l'autorisation d'aller en bas jouer aux jeux vidéo ! »

Poussant un cri de joie, Emmett et Edward galopèrent au salon.

Carlisle prit la main d'Alice et l'amena faire un tour au jardin.

« Ma chérie, quand tu joues avec tes frères tu n'as pas le droit d'être méchante avec eux »

« Je suis pas méchante, je les tape pas ! »

« Mais tu leur fait faire des choses dont ils n'ont pas envie ! Toi ça t'amuse mais pas eux ! »

Alice fondit en larmes.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à personne Lili, mais tu dois être plus gentille avec eux, et moins commander ! Sinon tu auras des ennuis ! »

« Sinon tu vas me gronder ? »

Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, le visage plein de larmes levé vers son père.

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes sur le visage de sa fille et fit un effort démesuré pour lui répondre :

« Oui, je te gronderai si tu embêtes tes frères. Vous pouvez jouer ensemble sans que l'un d'entre vous commande ! »

Il la ramena au salon et lui ordonna de demander pardon à ses frères, ce qu'elle fit en sanglotant.

Emmett grogna vaguement mais Edward se jeta à son cou.

Alice remonta dans sa chambre, seule.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et, serrant un lapin en peluche contre son cœur, elle se jura :

« De toutes façons, moi, quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec un homme qui fera TOUT ce que je veux !!! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Cet OS m'a été inspiré par mes enfants. Je peux vous assurer que quand ma fille se met à jouer à la maitresse, même les chats rasent les murs..._**


	98. bonus:merci

_**Tout petit bonus, mais j'avais oublié qu'Edward avait une bague pour Bella, pour la naissance de Wyatt !!!**_

-

-

-

Edward PDV

On est le 10 février.

Je viens de me réveiller.

Bella et Wyatt dorment.

Mon fils est né il y a à peine plus de 12h00 et déjà toute ma vie tourne autour de lui.

Je regarde Bella.

Ses traits sont tirés, ses lèvres gercées, son visage est marqué de fines pétéchies dues aux efforts expulsifs.

Mais c'est la plus belle.

Wyatt se tortille en vagissant.

Je pose ma main sur lui et il se calme un peu.

Mais moins de 5 minutes plus tard il pousse un petit cri plaintif, suivit de cris bien plus forts, témoignage de sa bonne santé et de sa faim.

Bella ouvre les yeux et immédiatement propose le sein à notre enfant qui se jette dessus comme un loup affamé.

Puis elle relève les yeux, rencontre mon regard et me sourit.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur le bout du nez et me relève pour aller fouiller dans mon porte feuille.

Je reviens et lui montre l'écrin.

« Oh Edward ! »

Commence-t-elle, un peu paniquée.

« Chuuut ! Attend de voir ! »

J'ouvre l'écrin et elle regarde la bague.

Elle me sourit et ouvre la bouche.

« Ne dis rien Bella. Cette bague n'est rien, absolument rien en comparaison du cadeau que tu m'as offert hier. Mettre mon fils au monde est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, avec ton arrivée dans ma vie. Je veux que tu portes cette bague en témoignage de ce jour ou notre bébé a vu le jour, grâce à toi. »

Elle tend la main et je glisse la bague au majeur de sa main gauche, juste à coté de son alliance.

Wyatt tête en remuant les jambes.

Nous le contemplons, émus et heureux.

Notre bulle est encore là.

Je regarde ma femme à nouveau.

Elle est prodigieuse.

Son courage, sa féminité.

Je le savais, qu'elle serait extraordinaire, mais elle m'a tellement impressionné…

Elle aussi est émue.

Mais avec un petit rire elle me demande :

« Tu comptes m'offrir une bague à chaque naissance ? »

« La prochaine fois ce sera un bracelet si tu veux ! »

« Tu comptes donc en avoir d'autres, ça ne t'a pas dégoutté ?! »

« Je te ferai autant de bébés que tu voudras mon amour ! »

« Alors un ou deux de plus...au moins »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Je suis admiratif.

Avoir enduré la souffrance qu'elle a enduré il y a moins de 24h00 et parler de recommencer…

Je regarde mon fils.

Oui, il y en aura d'autres.

Parce que c'est simplement un miracle.

-

-

-

_**J'avais oublié ce moment dans le récit en lui-même, alors je le mets en bonus.**_

_**Je suis en ce moment très occupée à écrire un OS pour répondre au défi « Bloody Valentine », l'OS sera sur mon profil ce soir ou demain. Puis je reprendrai le prochain chapitre de cette fic.**_


	99. avouer première partie

Bella PDV

C'est quand même magique, l'inconscient.

Du moment ou j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, et que j'ai admit, je n'ai plus été autant malade.

Notre séjour en Floride s'achève dans quelques jours et nous en avons finalement bien profité.

J'ai quelques nausées le matin, mais à part ça, ça va.

Wyatt est moins pénible depuis que j'ai prit conscience de ma grossesse aussi.

Il mange de bons repas le midi, il adore tout, comme son père. ..

Je lui donne le sein le matin et le soir. Le matin le sein lui suffit comme petit déjeuner, mais le soir il a droit à un mélange compote/semoule qui lui plait beaucoup en plus de mon lait.

Et à 16h00, il apprécie beaucoup son mélange yaourt/banane écrasée…

Il est resté très accroché à moi, il doit sentir que dans quelques temps un bébé plus petit sera là.

Je lui répète souvent qu'il est mon amour, et que je ne cesserai pas de l'aimer parce qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Edward a prévenu Alice et Jasper au téléphone, et Alice lui a raccroché au nez. Elle m'a rappelé cinq minutes plus tard, complètement à l 'ouest. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire!!!

Nous n'avons encore rien dit à Esmée et Carlisle, ni à mon père et Sue. J'ai Leah au téléphone très souvent, et je brule de lui annoncer, mais je connais Jacob: il est incapable de tenir sa langue et il se précipiterait chez mon père pour cracher le morceau…

Edward n'est pas pressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Charlie…

Mais je crois qu'il craint au moins autant son père.

Ma mère est contente, je pense.

Elle prend la vie comme elle vient, et sait voir le bonheur là ou il est, c'est-à-dire dans le quotidien.

Quelque part, cette naissance m'arrange bien.

Je vais aller à la fac jusqu'en janvier, comme ça je validerai le dernier semestre de ma deuxième année, puis repos. Je reprendrai la fac en septembre, le bébé aura 5 mois, et je m'attaquerai à ma 3° année.

J'aurai « perdu » un an pour avoir deux enfants, c'est pas si cher payé!

Edward a JURE de se lever la nuit pour le bébé.

Je profite lâchement de la culpabilité qu'il ressent pour cette grossesse surprise pour lui faire promettre des tas de choses, y compris le prénom du bébé (Elliott ou Grâce) alors qu'en fait nous ne nous sommes préoccupés de contraception ni l'un ni l'autre.

J'avais entendu dire que l'allaitement empêche l'ovulation, mais je n'ai jamais cherché si c'était vrai. Il me suffisait de demander à Addison, ou Rose, ou Alice ou Carlisle, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée.

Addison m'avait donné une ordonnance pour la pilule, quand je suis allée la voir pour l'examen de routine 6 semaines après la naissance de Wyatt, mais j'ai jeté l'ordonnance, me disant que j'allaitais…Et jamais Edward ne s'est soucié de savoir si j'avais repris la pilule ou quoi que ce soit.

On était deux à être inconscients!

Et ce bébé a choisit de nous rejoindre, parce qu'il doit estimer qu'on sera de bons parents pour lui.

Du coup je ne regrette pas qu'Edward ait insisté pour qu'on prenne un hôtel pour ce séjour à Jacksonville.

Ca me permet de me reposer vraiment.

Le matin, après le tétée très matinale (vers 7H00) Edward part balader Wyatt sur le bord de plage, à la fraiche, pendant que je me rendors.

Ils reviennent vers 8H30, et Edward recouche le bébé, et me rejoint au lit, nous dormons tous les 3 jusqu'à 10H00 au moins.

A midi on mange avec ma mère et Phil, puis on ballade ou on passe l'après-midi chez eux, et on va sur la plage de 17H00 à 20H00 environ.

Je me baigne avec Wyatt, qui adore l'eau.

Le soir il s'endort juste après avoir tété, épuisé d'avoir si bien joué dans les vagues.

Et moi, ma libido est de nouveau au taquet…

Il me semble qu'Edward a un peu maigri, je l'épuise, le pauvre coco…

Non, en fait il ne se plaint pas que je sois tout le temps en demande comme ça.

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, nous allons laisser Wyatt sous la garde de sa mamie, pour aller manger tous les deux en amoureux au restaurant.

J'ai hâte!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je ne suis pas dupe.

Bella me mène par le bout du nez.

J'ai promit tout ce qu'elle voulait: la tapisserie de la chambre, les prénoms, me lever la nuit, lui masser les pieds tous les jours, annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents et à son père, tout ce qui peut lui faire plaisir.

Je suis trop heureux pour la contrarier sur quoi que ce soit.

J'ai conscience que la venue de ce bébé va nous changer encore la vie.

Mais on va l'assumer.

Je vais faire mon possible pour lui faciliter la vie, je veux qu'elle finisse ses études.

Elle est brillante, douée, passionnée et elle mérite de vivre sa passion.

Je la regarde tandis que nous marchons sur la jetée pour rejoindre le restaurant.

Wyatt s'est endormit au sein, comme tous les soirs, et je sais que Renée le surveillera bien.

Alors on va profiter de ce moment à deux.

J'admire ma femme. Elle est splendide.

Elle est la mère d'un bébé de 6 mois, elle est enceinte de plusieurs semaines, et malgré tout elle a l'air de ce qu'elle est: une ado de moins de 20 ans.

Elle porte un longue robe bustier à fleurs, qui met ses seins en valeur, avec une ceinture en cuir et des sandales assorties à la couleur de la ceinture.

Elle est carrément belle.

Plusieurs hommes la dévorent du regard et je passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Comme d'habitude, elle ne se rend compte de rien!

A table elle commande des tellines et moi un plateau de fruits de mer.

On discute tranquillement de Wyatt, du futur bébé, et de notre bonheur, tout simplement.

La soirée est belle, mais elle me parait longue.

J'ai envie d'elle…

Arrivés à l'hôtel Renée s'en va rapidement et je saute littéralement sur Bella.

A son regard je comprends qu'elle allait me demander un petit câlin de toutes façons!

Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai envie.

Je défais sa ceinture mais je l'empêche d'ôter sa robe et je la bascule sur le lit, en avant, elle se maintient sur les mains.

Je remonte sa robe et manque défaillir en m'apercevant qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous…

Je suis encore plus dur, si c'est possible…

Elle rit de m'entendre gémir en découvrant ses magnifiques fesses dénudées.

Je la pénètre d'un seul coup et elle gémit à son tour.

J'adore la vue que j'ai. Sa robe retroussée rend ses fesses encore plus désirables, et mon sexe qui entre et sort, pour s'enfoncer encore davantage dans le sien est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

Elle me laisse mener la danse de cette manière un long moment, tendant les reins pour que je la pénètre le plus profondément possible, avant de se dégager de mon étreinte et de me pousser sur le lit. Elle me fait enlever ma chemise blanche et mon pantalon en lin et je m'allonge sur le lit; la regardant défaire son chignon.

« Bella…garde la robe, s'il te plait! »

Elle me sourit d'un sourire carnassier et me rejoins sur le lit.

Elle s'empale sur moi et commence à danser sur mon membre, une danse sensuelle et incroyablement bonne.

Ses mouvements font glisser le haut bustier de sa robe et je contemple ses seins, arrondis par l'allaitement et le début de grossesse se balancer en rythme.

Je soulève sa robe pour regarder sa féminité aller et venir sur moi et rapidement je la vois arriver à la jouissance.

Elle jouit longuement, totalement abandonnée au plaisir, et à moi.

Quand ses spasmes d'extase se calment je m'empare de ses hanches et donne un rythme plus soutenu, me conduisant à la délivrance à mon tour.

Je prends mon plaisir en gémissant dans sa bouche et elle se laisse rouler sur le coté dès que j'ai finit de me déverser en elle.

Je la prend dans mes bras, l'aide à enlever sa robe et nous sombrons dans le sommeil en même temps.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Ben voilà. Les vacances sont finies.

Nous sommes arrivés à Redmond hier, et il pleut…

Je vais passer l'après-midi chez Alice.

Je suis effarée de voir combien Tom et Mila, que je n'ai pas vus depuis trois semaines, et qui ont presque deux ans, ont grandit. Mila parle depuis plusieurs mois, mais Tom s'y met aussi.

Mila court vers moi:

« bisous à Wyatt! »

Je me penche et elle l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Alice me rejoins et me serre dans ses bras, avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre.

« je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! »

Je ris:

« ben si! Pour avril! »

Jasper nous rejoint et dépose un baiser sur ma joue:

« félicitations petite belle-sœur! Tu es…courageuse? Inconsciente? Les deux sans doute! Mais je suis ravie pour vous! »

Alice m'a préparé de la semoule au lait.

Elle me connait bien!

Edward est allé chez ses parents.

Il va leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Il avait l'air un peu inquiet en partant…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'ai un assez mauvais pressentiment…

Je ne suis pas sur que mes parents prennent la nouvelle avec autant de philosophie que Renée, surtout mon père, qui est ultra protecteur avec Bella.

Ils sont un peu étonnés de me voir arriver, seul.

Je voulais prendre Wyatt avec moi, avec l'intention avouée de m'en servir comme bouclier, mais il s'est littéralement accroché à sa mère.

Je décide de l'annoncer d'abord à ma mère.

Je prends mon temps, leur montre des photos, discute avec eux, caresse longuement Luna (le chat)…

Puis je demande à ma mère de venir faire un tour avec moi dans le jardin.

Elle accepte et je fais un clin d'œil peu convaincant à mon père:

« je te la ramène! »

Il nous regarde quitter la terrasse en plissant les yeux, il se doute qu'il se trame quelque chose.

« tu as quelque chose à me dire, Edward? »

Je me passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, un geste d'anxiété chez moi, qui n'échappe pas à ma mère.

« hem..oui! »

Elle a l'air inquiet.

« ne t'en fais pas! Rien de grave! Une bonne nouvelle au contraire! Excellente même… »

J'attends.

Elle s'impatiente.

« bon, alors dis moi Edward! »

« tu ne devine pas?! »

« NON! Bon sang! Parle! »

« hum…Bellaestenceinte »

« quoi? Je n'ai rien comprit! »

« Bella est enceinte… »

Elle reste stupéfaite un long moment.

« ce n'est pas drôle Edward! »

« ce n'est peut-être pas drôle mais c'est vrai »

Elle me regarde, la bouche ouverte, trop étonnée pour réagir.

« maman…c'est un bébé surprise, certes, mais on est très heureux et »

« pour quand? »

« avril »

Elle réfléchit.

« 14 mois d'écart…C'est peu tu sais. Comment réagit Bella? »

« secouée au début, très heureuse maintenant! »

« et toi tu le prends comment? »

« moi très heureux depuis l'instant ou j'ai su »

« comment c'est arrivé Edward? »

J'éclate de rire:

« tu veux vraiment que je t'explique?! »

« EDWARD! »

« elle n'a pas reprit de contraception…. »

« PARDON?! »

« elle croyait que l'allaitement était un contraceptif en soit »

« vous êtes deux inconscients… »

« maman…ce n'est pas un drame! On va avoir un bébé! C'est une bonne nouvelle! »

Elle me sourit:

« tu as raison. Je suis surprise, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui ça arrive. Félicitations! »

Je la serre dans mes bras et nous retournons enlacés sur la terrasse.

Terrasse que mon père arpente nerveusement en long et en large.

Il me regarde d'un air inquiet.

Je serre ma mère contre moi:

« papa, je suis HEUREUX de t'annoncer que Bella et moi allons avoir un deuxième bébé en avril… »

Il me regarde, éberlué, puis dévisage ma mère qui lui sourit.

Il rentre dans la maison, en ressort immédiatement et se dirige vers sa voiture, dont il claque la portière et démarre en trombe.

Ma mère fond en larmes.

Je suis atterré. Et en colère.

On a fait un bébé, pas vendu des armes à Al-Qaïda…

Je vais préparer une tasse de thé à ma mère et nous discutons un long moment, assis cote à cote sur la balancelle.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure mon père revient.

Il sort de sa voiture et s'avance vers moi, le visage impénétrable.

Je me crispe. Ma mère aussi.

« Carlisle… »

« Edward…tout d'abord, félicitations… »

Je respire mieux.

« merci »

« ensuite, tu es totalement inconscient »

« merci »

« tu avais promis de la protéger, Edward… »

« on l'a fait à DEUX! Et c'est une surprise, je n'ai pas obligé Bella à avoir un bébé! »

Ma mère prend la parole:

« elle n'a pas reprit de contraception. Elle croyait que l'allaitement était un contraceptif. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« je suis …surpris. C'est un peu tôt pour que je sois heureux, désolé. Mais ça viendra, je te le promet. »

« c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Je fais un pas vers lui et il m'enlace.

« je t'ai pardonné bien pire…Et puis, il faut pleurer quand un enfant s'en va, pas quand il arrive… »

« tu as raison! Je suis heureux, tu sais, et Bella aussi. Je pense qu'on est de bons parents pour Wyatt, on le sera aussi pour Elliott-ou-Grâce! »

« bon, ça y est, je suis content. Charlie est au courant? »

« pas encore, je vais lui annoncer demain… »

Il ricane.

« bon courage, et tache de revenir vivant! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je suis en train d'écrire un OS (concours Bloody Valentine), qui me donne du mal. J'espère pouvoir vous montrer le résultat dans le WE._**


	100. 100

_**Chapitre spécial puisque c'est le centième!**_

_**Alors je mets le chiffre 100 à toutes les sauces!!!**_

_**Tout d'abord les dialogues, essayez de deviner qui parle à chaque fois, les réponses sont en bas de la page!!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

1) Bon, je vais pas le répéter 100 fois les enfants : en voiture !!!

-

2) -Mmmhhh, je vais te prendre au moins 100 fois pendant ce WE…

-…et de 100 façons différentes ?

-Bien sur…

-

3) -Donc, en fait, si j'ai bien calculé, on a au moins 100 contractions pour un accouchement ?

Et la douleur est multipliée par 100 entre le début et la fin ?

-Madame, on devrait changer de sujet, votre mari est sur le point de s'évanouir là…

-

4) Meuh non ce n'est pas cher 100 dollars pour un jean !

-

5) -Tu sais que c'est la centième fois qu'on fait l'amour ?

-Tu as tenu les comptes ?!!!

-Oui mon trésor…

-

6) Ma carte bleue est bloquée, c'est nul, je viens de tomber sur le pull dont je rêve depuis toujours, tu peux me prêter 100 dollars ?!!!

-

7)- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Mais arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule ! Je te dis de prendre ces 100 dollars ! Je suis ton mari, je veux que tu aies de la monnaie sur toi, hors de question que tu te ballades les poches vides, en cas de coup dur, on ne sait jamais !

- Bon, alors 10 dollars !

- Prends ce billet de 100 dollars tout de suite ou je prends le chien en otage !

- Non ! Pas le chien !!

- Allez !!! Mon amour…je te lâcherai pas sinon…

- Alors ne me flache pas…

- Mmmmhhhh, oh ouiiii…

- Comme ça ?

Bîîîp CENSURE !

- On recommencera ?

- 100 fois si tu veux !

-

8) -Si tu regardes mes seins au lieu de regarder comment il faut faire pour changer la couche du petit, pas étonnant qu'au bout de 100 fois tu n'aies toujours pas comprit !

-Mais tes seins…Ils sont 100 fois plus beaux qu'avant !!!

-

9) Moi, à 10 ans, j'avais déjà attrapé 100 brochets…

-

10) Vous êtes la 100° boutique à me contacter pour vendre mes créations ! Je vous offre cette chemise rien que pour vous !!!

-

11) Mais non je n'ai pas 100 crèmes de beauté, il y a beaucoup de pots parce que je fais des mélanges !

-

12) Ah c'est sur qu'en mangeant plus de 100 steaks par an, tu ne vivras pas 100 ans !

-

13) Je suis certain qu'il y a au moins 100 fautes dans cette copie !

-

14) Vous savez, pour 100 dollars le m2 je ne peux pas faire des miracles non plus !!!

-

15) non 2 et 2 ça ne fait pas 100. Ce n'est pas gagné malgré l'opération…

-

16) -hé ! Je viens de compter j'ai 100 bouteilles dans ma cave à vin !

-Ouééééé !!!

-Oh ça va !

-

17) quand j'ai dit que j'aimais 100 fois plus cette recette de mousse au chocolat, je n'ai pas suggéré que tu me resserves 100 fois quand même !

-

18) -et pourquoi pas 100 magasins aussi !

-Ah si tu insistes !

-

19) -je vais essayer de faire 100 allés et retours en toi avant de jouir !

-Si ça t'amuses !

-

20) -je viens de faire 100 pompes sur un seul bras !

-Et si tu nettoyais plutôt 100 fois la voiture ?!

-

21) -pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de se marier avec 100 femmes ?

-Parce que la loi protège les inconscients !

-

22) -je t'aime 100 fois plus que les autres !

-Oh ma princesse !

-

23) -je suis certain que tu as déjà au moins 100 paires de chaussures !

-Raté ! 83 seulement !

-

24) -avant de la connaître j'ai couché avec plus de 100 filles, mais avec elle c'est meilleur que tout !

-Plus de 100 ?! Ça laisse rêveur !

-

25) 100% pur beurre ! Et tu crois que mes enfants vont manger ça ?!

-

26)- c'est 100% cholestérol ça ! Tu devrais le savoir !

-Justement c'est ce qui est bon !

-

27) je suis sur que je perds au moins 100 heures par an dans les embouteillages !

-

28) -2 bébés ? Vous êtes certain ?!!

-A 100% !!!

-

29) - une surprise ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Oui mais là je suis certain à 100% que ça va te plaire !

- Oh ! Deux places pour le théâtre ! Merciiii !

-

30) pour notre WE en tête à tête j'ai acheté 100 préservatifs, ça devrait suffire !

-

31) oui cette robe te va bien, mais tu es 100 fois plus belle toute nue !

-

32) -mais non Monsieur, vous vous trompez ! Je ne peux avoir un tel découvert ! J'ai dépensé à peine 100 dollars cette semaine !

-…..

-Euh, oui la semaine dernière, peut-être que, en effet…

-

33)- bah non je trouve pas ça trop moi que tu commandes 100 beignets par jour pour les petits déjeuner !

-Tout le monde n'en mange pas 10 comme toi tous les matins !

-

34) j'ai été demandée en mariage 100 fois aujourd'hui !

-

35) mais Monsieur, ça fait 100 fois que je vous dis qu'opérer ne servirait à rien !

-

36) on peut aussi tapisser les murs avec des billets de 100 dollars si vous tenez absolument à étaler votre fortune !!!

-

37) -avant de déménager à Forks, je lisais environ 100 livres par an !

-Et ben avec moi tu vas utiliser au moins 100 préservatifs par an !

-

38) -tu sais, la pilule n'est pas efficace à 100% !

-N'essaye pas de m'embobiner ! Le bébé ce sera l'année prochaine !!

-Pffff….

-

39) mais non on n'a pas marché 100 kms ! 3 tout au plus !

-

40) -je suis certaine que tu as déjà au moins 100 poupées !

-Mais j'aime les bébés !

-

41) -tu sais que tu as 100 jeux vidéos ? A ton age…

-Ben quoi, j'ai 30 ans !

-Oui, justement !

-

42) -je sais réparer plus de 100 modèles de voiture différents les yeux fermés !

-Personne ne te demande travailler les yeux fermés !

-

43) -je viens de terminer ma 100° maquette !

-Si ça t'aide à supporter ma sœur…

-

44) -mon objectif c'est de sortir avec au moins 100 filles avant la fin du Lycée !

-Je préfèrerais que ton objectif soit d'obtenir 100% à tes examens !

-

45) ce type, il est 100% sexe…

-

46) -tu me fais grimper au 100% ciel !

-On dit le 7° ciel !

-Oui mais avec toi c'est le 100° au moins !

-

47) - c'est la 100° fois que je te ramasse ton hochet ! Ne le jette plus !

-BOUM !

-

48) moi j'aurai un immense lit, avec 100 peluches dessus !

-

49) -si tu hésites entre plusieurs robes, prends les toutes ! Je te les offre !

-Tu es un ange, mais il y en a 100 !

-Ah en effet…

-

50)- je crois que même si j'avais 100 filles je ne me ferais pas à l'idée d'en marier une seule…

-Tu veux rire ! C'est inespéré de réussir à la marier ! Et en plus de la supporter il comble ses découverts !

-Tu comprendras le jour ou tu auras une fille…

-

51) -ça fait 100 jours aujourd'hui que je suis sur ce lit d'hôpital !

-Je sais ! Ça fait 100 jours que je fais ceinture !!!

-

52) -vous êtes le centième patient que je vais opérer du cerveau !

-Ah, pourvu que 100 soit un chiffre porte bonheur !

-

53) si tu nages 100 mètres sans t'arrêter on pourra considérer que tu sais nager !

-

54)- mais tu ne vis ici que depuis deux ans !

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait 100 ans ! Je veux du soleil ! Je m'en vais !!!

-

55)- tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu as 100 mecs à tes pieds !

-Mais oui c'est ça…

-Justement oui c'est ça !

-

56) -tu sais qu'en tant que femme je peux espérer vivre 100 ans ?!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu feras à 100 ans ?

-J'irai 100 fois par jour sur ta tombe tiens !

-

57) mais ça fait au moins 100 fois que tu lis ce livre ! Je sais pas moi, sors, va t'amuser !

-

58) -tu crois vraiment qu'ils jouent aux 7 familles tous les deux enfermés dans sa chambre ?

-A 100%...

-

59) ne sois pas stupide ! bien sur qu'il faut qu'elle prenne le pilule ! Mais enfin elle n'est plus un bébé ! Tu espérais quoi ? Qu'elle soit encore vierge à 100 ans ?!!!

-

60) ma mère elle est 100 fois plus belle que la tienne !

-

61) -j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi avec le temps !

-Même pas dans 100 ans mon amour !

-

62) tu sais, il pourrait y avoir 100 mannequins à coté de toi, tu serais toujours la plus belle !

-

63) -et pourquoi moi j'en ai pas 100 des robes comme tatie ?

-Non, pas déjà le virus de la mode !

-

64)- si te me prends ma poupée je te mets une baffe !

-Si tu me mets une baffe je t'en mets 100 !

-MAMAAAAAN !!!!

-

65) -on a utilisé un paquet de 100 couches en 7 jours ! Qui dit mieux ?

-Les parents de triplés !

-Ah oui…

-

66) -tu sais le bébé pèse environ 100 grammes maintenant !

-Roh ! Déjà ! On pourrait fêter ça ?

-

67) -Monsieur, vous rouliez à plus de 100 Kms/heure dans une zone limitée à 70…

-Ah…

-

68) -et il faut combien de temps pour apprendre à conduire ?

-Pour votre fille, vu le résultat de ses tests je pense qu'on peut tabler sur 100 heures…

-

69) -il m'a envoyé 100 SMS en une semaine !

-Je te dis qu'il est amoureux de toi !

-

70) -et s'il y en avait 100, tu en achèterais 100 ?

-Euh, oui…

-

71)- moi des dalmatiens j'en veux pas 101, j'en veux 100 !

-Nous voilà sauvés !

-

72) -c'est ma 100° sortie en surf ! Yaaaaahhh !

-Tache de ne pas te noyer cette fois mon chéri !

-

73) vous pouvez me faire une jolie coiffure de mariée avec ce diadème ? Il appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère, il a au moins 100 ans !

-

74) -ça y est ! je vais passer quaterback dans l'équipe du Lycée ! Je viens d'atteindre les 100 kgs de muscles !

-Je croyais que tu aimais le base ball !

-tu joues bien du piano ET de la guitare ?!

-Ah oui…

-

75) -j'aime tellement la glace au chocolat que je pourrais en manger 100 litres par semaine!

-Tu dois pas être tellement en dessous...

-

76) oh un cadeau pour moi de ta virée shopping! Merci mon amour! Je ne connais pas ce groupe de rock! "100 singes" c'est original comme nom!

-

77) -mais oui c'est la même alliance que celle qu'on avait repérée ensemble!

- arrêtes! Je vois bien que le diamant est 100 fois plus gros!

-

78) -c'est quoi ce bouquet ?

-c'est un bouquet de 100 roses parce que ça fait 100 jours aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble! Il est tellement romantique!

-tu l'aimes plus que moi!

-mais non! Ce n'est pas pareil!!!

-

79) oh maman! Tu es 100 fois plus belle qu'un clown!

-

80)- combien de cartes de fidélité de magasin elle a?!

-au moins 100!!!

-

81) -ben tu vois, un orgasme, c'est 100 fois meilleur que la meilleure de toutes les mousse au chocolat du monde!

-j'ai hâte d'essayer!

-

82) - y'en a pas 100 des comme moi!

- en même temps c'est une chance!

-

83) -combien de fois il t'a fait chanter ce soir?

-au moins 100 fois!

-

84)- tu te rends compte que ce sac coûte 100 fois plus cher que l'autre?

- oui mais je l'aime 100 fois plus!

-

85) 99 sacs...100 sacs...101 sacs...

-

86) - il a convulsé au moins 100 fois pendant mes 8 heures de garde...

- ce n'est pas de bon pronostic!

-

87) quand bien même je vivrais 100 ans je n'oublierais pas ce jour!

-

88) - et il va faire du bruit comme ça pendant longtemps ?

- au moins 100 ans j'espère !

-

89) – ça fait beaucoup 100 ?

- ça dépend ce que c'est !

- 100 bonbons ?

- ça fait beaucoup TROP !

- zut…

-

90) Chaque seconde qui passe je l'aime 100 fois plus…

-

91) - tu te rends compte que j'ai composé 100 mélodies au piano !

- oh oui je me rends compte ! On t'entend partout dans la maison !

-

92) –tu es sure qu'il n' y a que 8 gamins à ce goûter d'anniversaire ?

- oui, pourquoi ?

- au bruit on dirait qu'ils sont 100 fois plus !

-

93) tiens, c'est marrant, il y a exactement 100 asticots dans la boite…

-

94) – je m'inquiète pour toi, toutes ces sorties, ces beuveries, ces coucheries, tu mets ta santé en danger !

- à 100 ans, j'arrête, promis !

-

95) –tu as le choix entre 100 lignes ou une fessée…

- je choisis la fessée !!!

- j'en étais sur !...

-

96) – pourquoi tu en as pas eu 100 des bébés ?

- parce que deux d'un coup ça suffit !!!

-

97) – oh ! Un 100 pattes !

- non ! On dit un mille pattes ma chérie ! »

-

98) – j'ai fait une faute à ma dictée !

- à quel mot ?

- sang ! Je l'ai écrit « cent » !

- tu t'en souviendras maintenant !!!

-

99) Je suis enceinte de 9 mois, j'ai prit 18 kilos, je ressemble à une baleine, j'ai les jambes gonflées, des boutons, les lèvres gercées et des vergetures et tu me dis que je suis 100 fois plus belle qu'avant ? Je m'inquiètes drôlement pour avant dis donc !

-

100) - tu sais, j'ai eu au moins 100 orgasmes dans tes bras depuis qu'on se connaît…

- je t'en promets au moins 100 fois plus…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voici les résultats! Quand il s'agit d'un dialogue je mets en premier le prénom de la personne qui parle en premier!**_

_**Et si je ne précise pas le contexte ou l'age c'est que ça se passe maintenant ou que ça n'a pas d'importance!**_

1) Esmée à ses 3 enfants petits

2) Carlisle / Esmée

3) Rosalie / sa sage femme, pendant la grossesse pour Sasha

4) Alice (évidemment)

5) Alice/Jasper

6) Alice

7) Bella / Edward

8) Rosalie / Emmett

9) Charlie, à Edward qui tache de ne pas bailler...

10) Alice

11) Alice

12) Rosalie à Emmett

13) Jasper à un élève (je rappelle que Jasper est prof d'histoire dans cette fic)

14) Esmée à un client pingre (je rappelle qu'Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur)

15) Carlisle, à un patient pas guéri...

16) Carlisle / Esmée

17) Edward (adolescent ) à Esmée

18) Alice / Jasper

19) Emmett / Rosalie

20) Emmett / Rosalie

21) Sasha / Carlisle

22) Alice (enfant) / Carlisle

23) Jasper / Alice

24) Edward / Emmett

25) Rosalie

26) Sue / Charlie

27) Esmée

28) Esmée (enceinte de ses jumeaux) à son obstétricien en train de lui faire sa 1° échographie

29) Bella / Edward

30) Emmett

31) Jasper

32) Alice / son banquier (conversation qui revient régulièrement)

33) Jacob / Leah (à propos des commandes de Leah pour son hôtel)

34) Rosalie (à l'occasion de n'importe quelle Saint Valentin...)

35) Carlisle, à un patient pénible

36) Esmée, à un client pénible

37) Bella / Jacob, à l'époque ou ils sortaient ensemble

38) Rosalie / Emmett, le jour de leur mariage

39) Jasper / Alice (qui n'aime marcher que dans les centres commerciaux!)

40) Rosalie (enfant) / sa mère

41) Rosalie / Emmett

42) Jacob / Leah

43) Jasper/ Emmett

44) Seth / Sue

45) n'importe quelle femme à propos d'Edward...

46) Edward / Bella

47) Jasper / Mila

48) Alice à Edward (adolescents, faisant des projets d'avenir)

49) Carlisle à Esmée

50) Carlisle à Emmett (le jour du mariage d'Alice et Jasper)

51) Alice / Jasper (pendant la grossesse pathologique d'Alice)

52) Carlisle / patient

53) Emmett à Sasha

54) Charlie / Renée (quand elle le quitte)

55) Edward / Bella

56) Rosalie / Emmett

57) Renée à Bella

58) Charlie / Billy (à propos de Jacob et Bella enfermés dans la chambre de Jacob, Billy est ironique)

59) Renée à Charlie au téléphone (à propos de Bella qui sort avec Jacob depuis peu)

60) Sasha à un copain d'école (et il a raison!)

61) Bella / Edward

62) Edward à Bella

63) Chloe / Emmett

64) Chloe / Sasha

65) Carlisle / Esmée (juste après la naissance de leurs jumeaux)

66) Bella / Edward

67) Charlie / un automobiliste qui vient de se faire flasher

68) Renée / moniteur d'auto école (à propos de Bella, qui a finalement appris à conduire avec son père)

69) Angela / Bella (à propos de Ben)

70) Jasper / Alice

71) Emmett (enfant) / Esmée (sortants du cinéma)

72) Mike Newton / Jessica Stanley

73) Rosalie (préparant son mariage) à son coiffeur

74) Emmett / Edward

75) Jacob / Leah

76) Jasper à Alice (clin d'oeil au groupe de rock de Jackson Rathbone, 100 Monckeys, ce qui signifie 100 singes!)

77) Edward / Bella

78) Edward / Alice (au début de sa relation avec Jasper)

79) Edward (enfant) à Esmée

80) Bella / Jasper

81) Emmett / Edward (adolescents)

82) Emmett / Rosalie

83) Rosalie / Emmett (à propos de Sasha tout petit qu' Emmett vient de coucher)

84) Esmée / Alice (adolescente)

85) Alice, qui a du mal à s'endormir (demain, c'est les soldes) et qui compte les sacs pour s'endormir

86) Carlisle / Meredith Grey (à propos d'un patient mal en point)

87) Edward à Bella (le jour de leur mariage)

88) Emmett / Rosalie (à propos de Sasha qui vient de naître, et qui pleure)

89) Edward (enfant) / Carlisle

90) Bella, à propos de Wyatt

91) Edward/ Emmett (adolescents)

92) Emmett / Rosalie, lors du goûter d'anniversaire de Sasha

93) Edward, pendant sa partie de pêche avec Charlie et Billy, et qui s'ennuie à mourir

94) Esmée / Edward (avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella)

95) Jasper (plus coquin qu'il n'y parait) / Alice

96) Sasha / Alice

97) Chloe / Carlisle

98) Bella (enfant) / Renée

99) Bella (à Edward)

100) Bella / Edward


	101. avouer deuxième partie

_**Beaucoup de réactions à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella à Esmée et Carlisle. **_

_**Certaines ont été surprises de la réaction de Carlisle, mais en fait c'est logique, Carlisle aime beaucoup Bella, il a envers elle une attitude protectrice, il n'était pas d'accord pour que Bella et Edward aient un bébé si tôt, même s'il n'a rien dit, a accepté cette grossesse, et adore Wyatt.**_

_**Là un deuxième ça l'a mis en colère, il a peur qu'Edward ne manipule Bella (ce qui est quand même un peu vrai) et que Bella ne craque sous la pression étude s+ bébé + grossesse…Ce qui n'arrivera pas, je vous rassure !**_

_**Bref, Carlisle est seulement inquiet.**_

_**Pour le 100° chapitre, je suis contente que ce clin d'œil vous ait plu !**_

_**Ca n'a pas été facile à écrire croyez moi !!!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je suis en train de faire un rêve érotique.

Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Je rêve que Bella est en train de me faire l'amour…C'est vraiment très agréable…Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller…

Mais j'ouvre un œil et je me rends compte que je ne rêve pas.

Je regarde et vois ma Bella en train de me gratifier d'une sublime fellation.

Je suis mort et arrivé au paradis…

Je me laisse aller sur les oreillers et profite à la fois de la vue de mon ange en train de me donner du plaisir avec sa jolie bouche, et c'est un spectacle hautement érotique, et bien sur du plaisir qu'elle m'offre, justement.

Je ne vais pas être long à jouir, je réussis à la mettre en garde, qu'elle se sente libre d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pour toute réponse elle s'active de plus belle sur mon membre, me mordillant par moments.

Je grogne de plaisir. Je passe mes mains dans ses boucles chocolat et la guide avec tendresse.

Le plaisir monte, inexorablement, et je ne me maîtrise plus.

Je jouis en me déversant dans sa bouche, prenant un plaisir extraordinaire….

Elle me sourit et je la renverse sur le matelas.

« Tu me réveilles souvent en faisant me faisant l'amour, alors j'ai eu envie de te rendre la pareille… »

Je lui souris, radieux. Voilà une journée qui commence merveilleusement bien.

Je décide de la faire jouir à mon tour et j'embrasse sa féminité douce et parfaitement lisse.

L'épilation intégrale me fait toujours autant d'effet.

Elle geint sous mes petits coups de langue et je glisse deux doigts en elle. Elle est trempée. Je ris intérieurement, bénissant les hormones de grossesse.

Je concentre mes caresses sur son clitoris, enfonçant mes doigts en elle et en quelques minutes à peine elle se tord de plaisir sous mes doigts et ma langue. Elle crie quand l'orgasme s'empare de son corps et je dois maintenir ses hanches pour prolonger la caresse…

Elle est encore essoufflée et rouge de plaisir quand elle vient se pelotonner dans mes bras.

« Ça fait du bien ! J'en avais besoin pour affronter cette journée ! »

Je déglutis.

Nous partons chez Charlie et Sue après le petit déjeuner. Je vais devoir annoncer la grossesse de Bella à Charlie.

Wyatt se réveille.

Bella file l'allaiter, pendant que je passe le premier à la salle de bain.

Je me brosse les dents, prends une douche rapide, enfile un jean et une chemise à rayures noires et grises, ne perds pas de temps à tenter de discipliner mes cheveux et vais rejoindre ma femme et mon fils. Bella est assise dans le rocking chair, Wyatt accroché à son sein.

Je caresse les cheveux châtains de mon fils, il me regarde et me sourit, sans lâcher le sein de sa mère…

Ca nous fait toujours rire, Bella et moi.

Il tête avidement et je ne me lasse pas du spectacle.

Quand il a finit il s'étire et cherche à s'asseoir.

Je le récupère et comme souvent on se chicane, Bella et moi, sur la tenue qu'il va porter aujourd'hui.

Je voudrais qu'il mette cet adorable petit short à rayures bleu et bleu marine, avec un tee shirt blanc, mais Bella lève les yeux au ciel d'un air dégoûté :

« Edward ! Cette tenue fait bébé ! »

« Ce qui tombe bien mon amour, vu que Wyatt a 6 mois ! »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Regarde cette salopette en jean ! Adorable, non ? »

« Bon, OK pour la salopette en jean, mais avec ce tee shirt gris en dessous et on prend le short et le tee shirt blanc pour le changer si besoin, OK ?»

« OK ! »

Elle file faire sa toilette.

Je joue un peu avec mon fils, puis je l'installe sur son tapis d'éveil pour ranger la chambre.

Je suis maniaque et j'aime beaucoup replier sa petite turbulette en éponge, ranger sa peluche à coté de son doudou dans son lit, etc.

Et puis si j'habille Wyatt maintenant, il va remplir sa couche dès qu'il sera prêt.

On ne m'aura plus !

Voilààààà…Il est en train de remplir sa couche ! C'est comme ça tous les jours, hein mon pépère ?!

Je m'empare de lui à bout de bras et direction la salle de bain.

Bella est sous la douche, en train de chantonner.

J'allonge Wyatt sur la table à langer et commence à lui enlever son pyjama. J'adore ce pyjama, c'était un pyjama tout simple, couleur orange vif, mais Bella l'a customisé en écrivant dessus au feutre indélébile « I'm the king of the woooorld »

Visiblement, quand on a vu Titanic avant d'avoir 10 ans, comme c'est le cas de Bella, on est marqué à vie par « Leonardo »…

Oh là, c'est un caca nucléaire ce matin…

Bon, on va employer les grands moyens :

« Bella, vu l'état de ses fesses et même son dos, je le savonne et je te le passe pour que tu le rinces ! »

« Ça m'étonne pas, il s'est gavé de compote de pruneau hier chez Alice ! »

Elle ouvre la porte et réceptionne le bébé, prudemment parce qu'il est tout glissant de savon et qu'elle est d'une maladresse que la maternité n'a hélas pas arrangée.

Wyatt ferme comiquement les yeux en sentant l'eau sur son corps et Bella et moi éclatons de rire.

Elle le rince et il pose sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère, geste qui me fait fondre.

Il s'octroie une petite tétée supplémentaire et elle me le tend pour que je finisse de le préparer.

Je lui met une couche à toute allure, de trop nombreuses expériences de pipi en plein sur la chemise me restant gravées en mémoire …J'adore sa surcouche : bleu marine avec plein de petits canards jaunes dessus. C'est Alice qui la lui a fabriquée. Il s'agite en tous sens et je lui donne une brosse à dent neuve pour le faire tenir tranquille.

J'enfile rapidement le tee shirt et c'est en boutonnant la salopette en jean que je la voie.

Sur sa gencive.

Une pointe blanche.

Une DENT !

J'allume toutes les lumières de la salle de bain et lui retrousse les babines.

J'exulte !

« BELLA !!! Il a une dent !!! »

Elle sort en trombe de la douche et se penche sur Wyatt, qui a l'air très surpris de notre attitude.

« Mais oui ! C'est bien une dent ! »

On est tout content.

Bon, d'accord TOUS les bébés ont des dents un jour.

Mais pas aussi belles que celle de notre fils !

Bella se sèche rapidement et elle coiffe Wyatt « à la Edward » comme elle dit, c'est-à-dire qu'elle met un tout petit peu de gel dans sa main et ébouriffe consciencieusement les cheveux de Wyatt.

Puis elle le parfume, et le soulève pour le contempler.

Elle fronce les sourcils, le repose sur la table à langer et retrousse les jambes de sa salopette.

Elle sourit, satisfaite du résultat.

Je la regarde en riant.

« Pourquoi ce regard narquois, Edward ?! »

« Tu as passé un peu trop de temps avec Alice, je crois ! »

Elle me tire la langue en riant.

Je la suis dans notre chambre.

Elle enfile un string et un soutien gorge et je la regarde attentivement.

« Tu as déjà un peu de ventre mon amour ! »

Elle rougit furieusement :

« Non ! C'est celui que je n'ai pas eu le temps de perdre !!! »

« Non, c'est le bébé, j'en suis sur ! »

Je me penche sur elle et caresse son petit bidon.

« Coucou Elliott ! C'est papa ! »

Je suis persuadé que ce sera un garçon.

« Ce sera peut-être une fille ! »

Elle est pleine d'espoir, mais elle aussi pense que ce sera un garçon.

Cette fois on a décidé (enfin surtout elle) de demander le sexe à l'échographie.

Donc on le saura vers 3 mois.

Là elle en est à un mois et demi de grossesse.

Elle met un pantalon en lin kaki et un tee shirt noir. Je l'adore dans cette tenue…

Je range notre chambre pendant qu'elle va préparer le sac pour Wyatt.

C'est incroyable tout ce qu'il faut trimballer pour un bébé…

Au moment de monter en voiture elle me sourit et me dit, nonchalante :

« Tu as bien fait de mette une chemise foncée, on verra moins les taches de sang dessus… »

Ah ah ah…

Charlie ne va quand même pas me tuer pour avoir (encore) mis ma femme enceinte ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je suis quand même un peu anxieuse dans la voiture.

Wyatt vocalise en mordant le nez de sa girafe en plastique, maintenant on sait qu'il se fait les dents, et Edward a l'air peu impatient d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon père.

Je tache de me détendre.

J'ai hâte de voir Leah. Elle est enceinte de 7 mois et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il y a deux mois, son ventre était encore très discret.

Jacob m'a téléphoné il y a deux jours, pour me demander d'être la marraine de leur fille. Evidemment j'ai accepté ! Elle va s'appeler Sarah, j'adore ce prénom.

On ne veut pas baptiser nos enfants, n'étant pas croyants, mais on voulait faire une fête pour Wyatt cet été. Mais avec le déménagement et le bébé surprise, ce sera pour l'été prochain, on fêtera Wyatt + Sarah+ bébé surprise et sans aucun doute le bébé de Rosalie et Emmett, je sais qu'ils essayent de mettre le 4° en route.

Bon, au pire, que peut faire ou dire mon père ?

Se mettre en colère ? Carlisle l'a fait, ça lui a passé. Nous traiter d'inconscients? On est au courant…

Il peut faire des reproches spécifiquement à Edward, ce ne serait pas un scoop…

Non il va râler puis se calmer.

C'est certain.

Ca va bien se passer.

Nous nous garons devant la maison de Sue, qui est maintenant la maison de Sue et de mon père. Ca me fait drôle qu'il n'habite plus à Forks même.

Je sors avec des jambes en cotton.

Leah se précipite vers la voiture, nous ignore royalement, Edward et moi, et se jette sur Wyatt qui rigole en la voyant.

On a l'habitude.

Elle le sort de la voiture en gazouillant.

Je regarde son ventre, elle est bien ronde à présent !

Jake arrive et il me dépose un baiser sur la joue, puisse serre la main d'Edward.

Il prend à son tour Wyatt dans ses bras et roucoule littéralement.

Mon père arrive en courant et se jette sur mon fils.

« Oh mon grand garçon ! Que tu m'as manqué ! Tu es le plus beau des bébés ! Qui c'est qui va avoir une petite cousine ? Ouiiii c'est toi !!! »

Il est limite à interner devant Wyatt.

Edward s'approche de mon père, le regarde dans les yeux et lui annonce :

« Charlie, Wyatt va avoir une petite cousine, et aussi un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

Leah et Jacob ouvrent des yeux ronds.

Tout le monde se fige en attendant la réaction de mon père.

« C'est vrai ? »

Il a seulement l'air surpris.

« Oui c'est vrai. En avril ! »

Il fait sauter Wyatt dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, même avec une petite cousine et un petit frère tu seras toujours l'amour de papi »

Et il tourne les talons, Wyatt dans les bras.

Je dévisage Edward, stupéfaite. Il sourit, ravi de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Leah a l'air sous le choc.

« Un deuxième, déjà ! »

Je me mets à rire :

« C'est une surprise totale, mais une bonne ! »

Jacob est goguenard.

« Ça m'étonne toujours qu'on puisse faire un bébé sans s'en rendre compte ! »

Il n'a pas tord.

« Je croyais que l'allaitement était un contraceptif… »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je n'y connais rien mais si vous êtes contents c'est le principal »

Leah et moi nous caressons mutuellement le ventre.

« Une fille alors, c'est super ! J'ai quand même quelques vêtements à te passer, du rouge, du orange, du blanc ! »

Elle rit :

« C'est gentil ! Elle n'ira pas toute nue ! »

Mon père ressort à ce moment-là.

« Bella, tu es enceinte alors ? »

Tiens, il vient de réaliser…

« Ben…oui ! »

« Félicitations ! »

Il a le sourire.

Nous restons interloqués.

« Quand je pense qu'on avait peur que tu le prennes mal ! »

Il parait offusqué.

« Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ?j'adore mon petit fils ! »

Il se tourne vers Edward :

« Tu m'avais promis d'assumer et tu le fais. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de l'amener à temps à la maternité cette fois-ci ! »

Edward affiche un sourire éclatant.

« Ma puce, je vais te faire un bébé tous les ans si ça met ton père en joie à ce point ! »

Je lui tire la langue :

« Reste calme Cullen ! »

Sue arrive avec Seth.

Nous leur apprenons la bonne nouvelle, assis dans le jardin.

Seth affiche une tête réjouie.

Ce gamin est formidable : toujours content !

Sue a l'air comblée :

« 3 petits enfants en un an ! Je n'ai jamais autant tricoté de ma vie ! »

Nous mangeons de fabuleuses grillades, et nous buvons (Seth, Leah et moi du jus d'orange) à Wyatt, sa dent toute neuve, Sarah et Elliott-ou-Grâce.

La semaine prochaine, je retourne à la fac…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Et voilà! un Charlie ravi! désolée pour celles qui attendaient le bain de sang! Charlie adore Wyatt, il a vu qu'Edward assume ses responsabilités, que Bella est heureuse, il ne cherche pas plus loin!_**


	102. la visite de Jane

**_Ce chapitre est auto inspiré! je me suis inspirée de mon OS "le petit chaperon rouge"!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella reprend la fac dans 6 jours.

Elle est angoissée.

Je ne le suis pas moins.

Wyatt et elle n'ont jamais été séparés depuis qu'il est né, et il a 6 mois et demi.

Alors on va essayer de le préparer :je vais aller le balader tous les matins au moins une heure sans Bella, et l'après-midi c'est elle qui partira en vadrouille sans nous, une heure et demi ou deux heures.

J'espère que ça fera comme une transition pour le bébé.

Mais on va également profiter à fond de nos derniers jours de vacances.

Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, en ce beau dimanche, ou ,justement, il fait un temps radieux, et je donne des petits bouts de mon beignet à Wyatt, qui a visiblement décidé que mon beignet allait devenir son beignet, quand le téléphone sonne.

Je regarde qui essaye de me joindre. C'est ma mère.

Je décroche.

« maman ! comment tu vas ?! »

« je vais bien mon chéri. Je t'appelle parce que ta tante Carmen va être opérée en urgence. Une occlusion intestinale. Ce n'est apparemment pas trop méchant, mais elle va passer une semaine à l'hôpital. Alors Eléazar et elle nous envoient Jane pour la semaine. Elle arrive à Tacoma à midi et demi. Nous allons la chercher, ton père et moi. »

« ah mince, je suis désolée pour Tante Carmen ! mais ça va être sympa de voir Jane ! elle a du grandir ! »

Jane est ma cousine. La plus jeune de la famille, elle n'a que 13 ans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était l'année dernière pour notre mariage, elle était encore un bébé, avec coiffure de petite fille sage et tout et tout. Ca me fait plaisir de la revoir. Elle s'était beaucoup occupée de Sasha, Chloe , Tom et Mila, et surtout de Nina, lors de notre mariage. Là elle va pouvoir faire connaissance avec Wyatt.

Ma mère poursuit :

« je vais être pas mal occupée cette semaine. Je pourrai l'amener à certains RDV avec moi, mais d'autres non. Alors je risque de devoir vous la confier de temps en temps. »

« Pas de problème ! elle est adorable, et elle va s'amuser avec Wyatt ! »

« ça ne te dérange pas alors ?! Alice a aussi accepté de la baby sitter de temps en temps »

« non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire ça me fait plaisir ! je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on va pouvoir lui faire faire ! »

Je raccroche, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bella ! tu sais qui vient nous rendre visite ?

« non ! qui ça ? »

Mon amour arrive du bureau, un livre dans les mains, un chat sur l'épaule.

Je lui sourit. Elle est belle, mais belle…

« ma petite cousine, Jane ! tu sais la petite poupée blonde qui jouait avec les petits à notre mariage ! »

« ah oui ! celle qui est toute petite, avec d'immenses yeux bleus et un air d'ange ! »

« ouiii ! elle ! sa mère va être opérée et elle vient passer la semaine chez mes parents. On l'accueillera certains jours, elle jouera avec Wyatt »

« ah c'est super ! enfin, pas pour sa mère évidement… »

Nous décidons d'aller voir Jane chez mes parents dès la fin de la sieste de Wyatt.

Il est 15h30 quand nous nous engageons dans l'allée qui mène à la ville de mes parents.

Wyatt gazouille à l'arrière de la voiture, et je suis impatient de le présenter à Jane. Je suis tellement fier de mon fils que le présenter à quelqu'un me remplit de joie.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la terrasse, d'où nous provient des rires et des voix et nous découvrons que Jazz et Lili sont déjà là avec Tom et Mila.

Alice est assez fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Je la trouve même un peu pâlichonne, mais là elle rit en voyant Jane couvrir Mila de bisous.

Je reste figé sur place.

Jane a grandit.

Enfin, pas énormément, elle sera sans doute de petite taille, comme Alice, mais elle n'est plus du tout un bébé.

Elle a de la poitrine, une taille fine, et surtout elle s'habille comme une jeune fille.

Elle porte un short rouge à la mode, avec une chemise kaki sans manche qui met son corps en valeur. Alice a l'air très fière d'elle.

Je m'approche d'elle, Wyatt dans les bras et Jane se jette sur nous en criant de joie :

« OOOOH !!! qu'il est BEAU ! je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? oh je l'adore ! »

Je suis ivre de fierté. A coté de moi Bella affiche un sourire éclatant également.

Je lui met Wyatt dans les bras et elle le serre contre elle, sans toutefois lâcher Mila.

Jane adore les enfants.

Tom s'approche d'elle, visiblement jaloux.

Alors Jane s'assied, cale mon fils sur une cuisse et enlace Tom et Mila, ravis, de l'autre.

Je regarde Jasper.

Il est aussi ému que moi.

Je regarde mes parents. On est tous très fier de Jane. C'est une petite gamine adorable. Très maternelle. Rosalie va l'adorer.

Les yeux de Jane brillent quand Alice lui propose de dormir chez eux le soir même.

« oh ouiiii ! je pourrais donner leur bain à Tom et Mila ?!!! »

« bien sur ! »

Elle exulte.

Tom et Mila sont littéralement accrochés à elle.

Wyatt la dévisage en lui souriant.

On a trouvé une parfaite petite baby sitter.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivent avec leurs 3 enfants.

Chloe se précipite littéralement sur Jane, qui ne sait plus ou donner de la tête.

Même Sasha, qui est très timide, mange littéralement dans la main de ma cousine au bout de quelques minutes.

Nina se fait une place sur ses genoux.

Jane a l'air ravie.

Nous le sommes aussi.

Voilà une baby sitter en or !

Nous passons une après-midi de rêve. Jane réussit à s'occuper des enfants, avec gentillesse et dextérité.

Bien sur nous surveillons tout le monde, mais les petits sont angéliques avec elle.

Je commence à être jaloux d'Alice et Jasper qui ont mit la main sur elle avant nous.

Emmett et Rosalie ont l'air de la vouloir à domicile, eux aussi.

Nous établissons un tour de garde, littéralement.

Jane ne touche pas terre. Nous apprenons qu'elle veut devenir puéricultrice.

Rosalie la couve du regard.

Jane est très à l'aise, très gentille.

Je suis fier d'elle.

Alice a l'air ravie d'avoir mit la main sur elle en premier.

Vers 18h00 nous rentrons chez nous et je propose à Jane de venir avec Wyatt et moi le lendemain matin, nous allons à la Push amener des affaires premier âge à Leah et Jake, pour Sarah.

Elle accepte en rougissant. Elle est encore timide.

Elle embarque triomphalement dans la voiture de Jasper et Alice. Mila ne lui lâche pas la main.

Mes parents vont passer la soirée chez ma sœur, parce qu'ils ont à peine vu Jane, du coup.

Bella et moi passons la soirée à nous extasier sur Jane.

Sa gentillesse, son sens inné des enfants, sa beauté si fraiche, son air innocent…

Elle est adorable.

Je regarde le ventre de ma femme.

« ce serait génial qu'on ait une fille. C'est tellement adorable une petite fille, et même une adolescente, Jane est si facile ! »

Elle approuve chaleureusement.

Je m'endors en pensant à Jane et à la façon dont elle a bombardé de photos tous les enfants de la famille.

Bella lui a proposé de lui enseigner les rudiments du scrapbooking et Jane a bondit de joie.

Un amour d'enfant, vraiment…

Le lendemain matin Bella allaite longuement Wyatt, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tente de négocier sa venue à la Push.

« non ! toi tu travailles, moi je vais à la Push ! »

Elle me foudroie du regard. Pour la calmer je la laisse choisir la tenue de Wyatt.

Elle lui enfile une salopette kaki avec un tee shirt gris. Je lui met sa minuscule casquette des Seattle mariners que Seth lui a offert et nous faisons au revoir à maman sur le pas de la porte.

Bella retient ses larmes.

Mais Wyatt gazouille quand je l'installe dans la voiture. Je suis sur qu'il s'habituera à la séparation plus vite que sa mère.

Je me gare devant chez ma sœur.

Alice est déjà partie à Seattle, ou elle avait RDV avec une boutique.

Jasper sort à ma rencontre. Bizarrement ,il affiche un air soucieux.

Je m'étonne.

« ça va ?! »

« oui oui ! Jane a passé la soirée à s'occuper des petits, on s'ennuyait presque Alice et moi ! »

Jane arrive, Tom et Mila en couche dans les bras.

Immédiatement je suis aussi mal à l'aise que Jazz.

Il me dit, à mi-voix :

« quand Alice est partie elle était encore en pyjama, je ne sais pas comment lui dire… »

Jane porte un tee shirt noir assez prêt du corps, mais qui ne me dérange pas. Par contre elle porte aussi une jupe en jean, courte. Vraiment courte. L'an dernier cela ne m'aurait pas gêné, elle était encore une enfant, mais là…

Elle a de jolies jambes, et avec cette jupe c'est…

Je ne sais pas comment dire…

En plus elle s'est un peu maquillée, a relevé ses cheveux en chignon et porte un joli coller en cuivre.

Elle est…Enfin elle fait ado quoi…

Elle passe Tom et Mila à Jazz et me dépose un bisou sur la joue.

Puis elle ouvre la portière et roucoule en couvrant mon fils de bisous.

Elle s'installe à coté de lui.

Je suis un peu désemparé.

Jazz l'est tout autant que moi.

Il chuchote :

« tu crois qu'on lui demande d'aller se changer ? là elle est carrément sexy… »

Voilà. Sexy. C'est le mot que je cherchais .

Jane est devenue …sexy…

Je regarde Jasper, aussi mal à l'aise que lui :

« bof, on va à la Push tu sais, elle ne risque rien là-bas… »

Jasper approuve :

« ouais comme ça c'est Alice qui lui parlera cet après-midi ! »

Je m'installe au volant et regarde Jane et Wyatt dans le rétroviseur.

Elle a passé un bras autour des épaules de mon fils ,qui exulte.

Cette gamine est adorable. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a grandit et que cette jupe est trop …sexy, pour une jeune fille, voilà tout .

Pendant le trajet elle me pose des questions :

« Leah c'est la sœur de Bella c'est ça ? »

« oui, enfin le père de Bella et la mère de Leah sont ensemble, alors Leah et Bella se considèrent comme sœurs. »

« elles ont aussi un frère ? »

« oui Seth, on va le voir d'ailleurs, il travaille avec Jacob »

Nous nous garons devant le garage de Jake et j'ouvre le coffre pour décharger le couffin et la multitude de sacs de vêtement, pendant que Jane sort Wyatt de la voiture.

Jacob arrive en se frottant les mains.

Nous échangeons une poignée de main puis il se fige en apercevant Jane.

« elle a grandit ta cousine dis donc ! »

« euh…oui… »

Seth nous rejoint.

Jacob lui lance le chiffon :

« on fait une pause Seth ! »

Jacob sort les sacs avec moi.

Il a l'air effaré :

« tout ça ! mais on ne pourra pas lui mettre autant de vêtements ! »

« oh si ! tu verras un petit bébé ça vomit tout le temps ! »

« ah.. »

Je relève la tête.

Pas trace de Jane.

Ni de Wyatt.

Jacob scrute les alentours, lui aussi :

« Seth ?! »

Seth aussi a disparu…

Une lumière rouge s'allume dans ma tête.

Nous entrons en trombe dans le garage.

Et trouvons Seth et Jane, en train de rire ensemble.

Jane a Wyatt sur une hanche, elle regarde Seth avec des yeux…euh…de grands yeux quoi…

Seth lui a visiblement offert une canette de soda et il regarde ma cousine avec un regard que je sais parfaitement nommer, celui-là :

Avec de l'intérêt.

Bon sang mon bébé de petite cousine LUI PLAIT !!!

A coté de moi Jacob a l'air paumé, lui aussi.

J'attrape mon petit beau-frère par le bras et l'entraine à l'extérieur :

« SETH ! Jane a 13 ans ! c'est une petite fille encore ! ne te fais aucune illusion, OK ?!»

« ben ! elle a pas 13 ans, elle a 13 ¾, elle en aura 14 en décembre…Et c'est elle qui m'a cherché ! elle m'a dit qu'elle se rappelait de moi à votre mariage, que j'étais toujours aussi gentil et moi je lui ai dit qu'elle est devenue une jeune fille, elle est super sexy dis donc »

Je manque lui coller mon poing dans le nez.

« SETH !!!!! tu es trop vieux pour elle !!! »

Il me toise :

« tu manques pas d'air dis donc ! Bella a bien 8 ans de moins que toi… »

Je panique :

« c'est pas pareil ! »

« bah tu as raison, dans ton cas c'était pire : elle était mineure ! Jane et moi on est mineur tous les deux ! mais t'en fais pas hein, j'ai pas l'intention de la violer ! »

Il a un air goguenard que je connais bien. J'ai longtemps affiché le même.

Jane arrive, escortée par un Jacob qui a tout du chien perdu.

« Edward ? je peux aller voir Leah avec Wyatt ? Seth va nous montrer le chemin ! »

Je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle.

Mais Jane sait parfaitement qu'il est prévu que nous mangions tous à l'hôtel de Leah…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'éloigne déjà, avec Wyatt dans sa poussette et Seth qui a déjà posé un bras sur ses épaules.

Jacob me regarde, dépité.

« je vais avoir une fille… »

Je hoche la tête ,effaré.

« elle m'a demandé si Seth a une petite amie, tu te rends compte… »

Oui, je me rends compte…

Jacob m'offre une bière.

Il rend sa voiture à un client qui lui demande 3 fois s'il va bien puis je l'aide à fermer le garage et nous montons dans ma voiture pour aller à l'hôtel de Leah.

Le trajet dure moins de 5 mns, mais Jake a le temps de se plaindre 3 fois du fait qu'il va avoir une fille.

Je compatis, vraiment.

Je croise les doigts pour que notre futur bébé soit un garçon.

Jane s'est transformée en 10 secondes en jeune fille amoureuse, sous mes yeux.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire…

Leah a l'air un peu surprise quand nous arrivons.

Elle a mon fils dans les bras.

Pas de Jane à l'horizon, ni de Seth, d'ailleurs.

Je ne panique absolument pas.

J'ai juste un peu de mal à contrôler ma voix en questionnant Leah :

« ILS SONT OU BON SANG ? JANE ET SETH ILS SONT OU ?!!! »

« ben Seth m'a dit qu'il voulait lui montrer je ne sais quel jeu vidéo et ils ont disparu »

Je me liquéfie sur place.

On m'a confié cette gamine et la première chose que je fais est de la regarder se jeter sur un garçon sans réussir à empêcher quoi que ce soit…

Jacob sort son téléphone et appelle Seth.

« vous êtes ou ? tu te ramène et vite ! t'as compris ! »

Jacob raccroche et nous regarde, ahuri.

« ils arrivent. Ils sont dans la chambre de Seth ! »

Je défaille.

Jacob regarde le ventre de sa femme et invective sa future fille :

« t'as pas intérêt à nous faire un coup pareil ,t'as compris Sarah ! sinon…sinon….ben sinon t'auras pas de peluche voilà ! »

Leah éclate de rire.

« arrêtez les garçons ! Seth ne lui fera rien, ils risquent de se bécoter un peu, ça n'a jamais tué personne. »

En fait ça risque fort de me tuer ,moi, quand mon oncle Eléazar apprendra que j'ai fait rencontrer un garçon plus âgé à sa précieuse petite fille, qu'il couve comme un joyaux de la couronne, qui va dans une école privée pour filles et qui joue du violon et fait de la danse classique.

Voilà Seth et Jane qui arrivent, parfaitement naturels.

Jane donne la becquée à Wyatt, tout en parlant avec Seth qui la fit rire.

L'ignoble petite ordure, il la fait rire!

Ah il sait s'y prendre.

Evidemment, c'est moi qui lui ai expliqué comment draguer les filles …

Il a retenu les leçons. Si j'avais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il irait draguer ma petite cousine…

Bon, gardons la tête froide . Jane n'est plus un bébé.

Bella m'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles de Wyatt.

Il est en pleine forme.

Je n'en dirais pas autant de son père, mais le petit va bien, oui, c'est le principal….

Après le repas j'informe Jane que nous partons. Elle fait la moue.

« déjà ? »

Oui déjà, enfin moi je dirais qu'il est trop tard, mais bon…

Seth se penche vers elle et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Jane sourit.

Nous montons en voiture, elle n'a plus l'air triste de partir. Bon sang que c'est dur de suivre une ado…

On n'est pas encore sur la nationale que son portable sonne.

Elle babille dans le téléphone.

Et oui, c'est Seth qui l'appelle…

Je me gare devant chez ma sœur, complètement à l'ouest.

Alice apparaît sur le seuil.

Wyatt dort dans son siège, alors je me gare sous un arbre dans leur allée.

Jane se précipite sur ma sœur, et lui parle précipitamment. Alice la prend par le bras en souriant et elles rentrent. Jasper arrive vers moi.

« Ed ? ça va ? tu as une tête mon vieux ! »

Je m'effondre littéralement dans les bras de mon beau-frère et ami.

« elle…elle a dragué Seth ! ils ont disparu un long moment dans sa chambre ! elle lui parlait en riant ! il la draguait ouvertement et elle flirtait avec lui ! ils ont échangé leurs numéros de portable et il l'appelle tout le temps ! et je sais pas quoi faire !!! »

Jasper a l'air aussi dépassé que moi. Il me tapote le dos.

Bella arrive et a l'air passablement effarée de me trouver enlacé avec Jasper, et quasiment au bord des larmes…

« ton frère ! il a dragué ma cousine ! »

Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger Bella.

« c'est un peu normal, elle est très mignonne Jane, et elle n'est plus un bébé ! »

Ca y est, mes nerfs lâchent.

« mais…mais il est trop vieux pour elle ! c'est ,je sais pas moi ! malsain !!! »

Bella fronce les sourcils :

« dis donc, ça ne te gênais pas toi, de me faire l'amour comme une bête quand j'étais mineure ! »

Jasper rougit violement.

Je lève les bras au ciel:

« Bella…c'est pas pareil ! »

Jasper sent venir la dispute.

Il me frotte le dos en murmurant:

« shhhshhhh »

D'un ton apaisant.

Bella passe devant moi, impériale, et file rejoindre Alice et Jane.

Je dévisage Jasper.

« tu sais, quand Mila sera ado, je viendrai t'aider à botter le cul de tous les minots qui lui galoperont après »

« merci, je n'oublierai pas ta proposition ! »

Mes parents arrivent et je vais pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air de trouver tout ça anormal.

Je passe la barre à mes parents.

A présent, ils sont responsables de la petite!

Je bois un verre avec mon père et Jazz, quand une voiture se gare devant le portail.

Je reste confondu.

C'est Seth...

Tout sourire.

Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise immaculée.

Jane sort en courant et se précipite vers lui, suivie de Bella et Alice, qui sourient ,elles aussi.

Jane s'est changée.

Elle porte un short et un mini top.

Seth a l'air de trouver le top à son gout…

Jane nous fait au revoir de la main et monte en voiture avec Seth.

Je regarde la voiture partir et me tourne vers ma femme et ma sœur:

« ou vont-ils? »

« faire un tour! »

Alice et Bella ont l'air de trouver tout cela tout à fait naturel.

« mais…ils vont…ils vont… »

Alice fronce les sourcils:

« ils vont quoi Edward? »

« s'embrasser?…! »

Bella éclate de rire.

« on espère bien! »

Bon, si tout le monde trouve ça normal…

Ma mère me sourit:

« c'est dur de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont plus des bébés… »

Jane et Seth reviennent plus d'une heure après.

Seth boit un coup avant de repartir. Et, au moment de repartir il roule une pelle d'enfer à Jane.

Je tache de regarder ailleurs, mais j'entends parfaitement qu'il dit:

« à demain! »

À ma cousine, qui exulte.

Et ça dure toute la semaine.

Jane passe une soirée et une nuit chez nous.

Seth se fait inviter le même soir par Bella…

Je passe la nuit à faire des rondes, pour vérifier que chacun reste bien dans son lit.

Jane est encore un bébé à mes yeux.

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a grandit et que Seth est très gentil avec elle.

Quand elle repart à la fin de la semaine, sa mère guérie, je suis quand même soulagé.

Sauf quand j'entends ma mère lui rappeler qu'elle revient pour les vacances de la Toussaint.

Et oui, Bella m'informe que Seth viendra passer la semaine chez nous, pour voir sa chérie…

Le pire c'est que Bella se moque de moi.

Elle me traite de vieux.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi proche de Charlie…

Mais celui que je plains le plus c'est Jake. Il va voir une fille, et il sait ce qui l'attend…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Jasper et Alice, et il m'a été inspiré (imposé?!!!non je rigooole!!!) par Ironique!!!^^_**


	103. saleté de stérilet

_**Je suis contente que le flirt Jane/Seth vous ait plu. Ne vous en faites pas, Jane reviendra passer des vacances…Edward réagit ainsi parce qu'il est dépassé, et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il avait Jane sous sa responsabilité. Et souvent quand on a soit même fait des bêtises, on ne supporte pas celles des autres !**_

_**Ce chapitre j'aurais pu l'appeler : « ce qui est arrivé à Alice par la faute d'Ironique »…**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alice PDV

Jasper a raison.

Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Je prends la pilule depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Mais je la prends mal. Je l'oublie un soir sur deux, voire deux soirs sur trois.

Ce qui fait qu'on utilise des préservatifs quasiment tout le temps.

Moi ça ne me gène pas plus que ça, mais Jazz en a ras le bol. Il dit qu'il aime bien qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière entre nous quand on fait l'amour. Que le préservatif c'est parfait pour prévenir les MST et les grossesses mais que nous on est un couple stable et qu'il tient beaucoup à pouvoir faire l'amour sans devoir s'interrompre une demi heure pour chercher partout les préservatifs, parce que je ne sais plus ou je les ai rangés…

Et la dernière fois on ne les a pas trouvés.

J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Même la fellation la plus hot que j'ai pu lui faire ne l'a pas calmé. Et le lendemain, quand il a retrouvé les préservatifs à coté des céréales (légère étourderie de ma part) il m'a regardée et m'a dit :

« Bon ma Lice, c'est plus possible. On est plus des ados, j'en ai marre de jongler avec les méthodes de contraception ! La pilule ça convient pas tu la prends pas correctement, les préservatifs j'en peux plus, il reste quoi ? l'implant contraceptif et le stérilet ! Tu choisis quoi ? »

« On va tester le stérilet ! »

L'implant ça me stresse l'idée de me faire glisser ça sous la peau.

Le stérilet ça me stresse aussi, mais Rose en a eu un et elle m'a juré qu'on ne sent rien quand on le met. Ma mère m'a dit la même chose.

Je profite du début des vacances d'été pour prendre RDV avec Addison.

Elle me convainct de mettre un stérilet aux hormones.

Et effectivement, la pose se passe bien. J'étais stressée pourtant…

Je rentre à la maison et me fait littéralement sauter dessus par un Jasper très impatient de tester le stérilet.

Pour lui impeccable. Il adore le fait de ne plus devoir compter avec moi les pilules, devoir acheter en urgence des préservatifs, etc, etc…

Au début je partage son enthousiasme. Mais très vite je déchante.

Je ne supporte pas le stérilet. Douleurs dans le bas ventre, saignements, sautes d'humeur…

Jasper est désolé.

Je téléphone à Addison qui accepte de me recevoir entre deux patients pour l'enlever.

Ma mère m'y conduit. J'apprends que le retrait d'un stérilet est plus douloureux que la pose…

Adisson me prescrit un autre stérilet, au cuivre celui-là.

Elle me le posera lors de mes prochaines règles, le mois suivant.

Dans la voiture, lors du retour, ma mère et moi rions comme des folles, pour faire retomber la tension.

Jasper va être ravi : encore un mois avec des préservatifs !

Il prend son mal en patience.

Et j'attends mes prochaines règles de pied ferme.

Sauf qu'elles n'arrivent pas.

Je suis sur des charbons ardents.

Jasper tourne comme un lion en cage.

Fin septembre, comme je n'ai toujours pas mes règles, et que je suis furieuse après cette saleté de stérilet aux hormones qui m'a fichue en l'air pour longtemps, je débarque dans le cabinet d'Adisson, histoire de lui dire ma façon de penser sur ce stérilet, et pour insister pour qu'elle me pose celui au cuivre même hors période de règles.

Elle me reçoit entre deux patientes.

Je lâche ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

« C'est une saleté ce stérilet ! Non seulement je n'ai pas mes règles qui auraient du arriver il y a 15 jours, mais en plus j'ai prit du poids, j'ai mal aux seins et je suis épuisée ! »

Elle me regarde de travers.

Et me fait monter sur la table d'examen.

Je la supplie presque de me poser ce fichu stérilet, tout en lui demandant si ça n'existerait pas, des stérilets pour homme...Je suis prête à financer la recherche, tiens !

Elle m'interrompt :

« Alice… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jasper PDV

Je rentre du Lycée de Redmond, qui est mon nouveau poste depuis la rentrée en sifflotant. J'y vais en vélo, j'ai moins de 20 minutes de trajet c'est franchement le pied. Les élèves sont des bourges, on a de gros moyens, je n'ai pas fait ce métier pour ça à la base, bien au contraire, mon but premier était d'enseigner aux plus défavorisés, ce que je faisais au début de ma carrière, mais depuis que j'ai des enfants mes priorités ont changées. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps de qualité avec ma femme et mes enfants. Quand Tom et Mila seront plus grands, je reviendrai à l'enseignement en zones défavorisées.

Le mardi je finis à 17h00 et quand j'arrive, normalement, je trouve Alice et les enfants en train de jouer dehors, dans notre grand jardin.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, pourtant il fait beau, enfin, il ne pleut pas.

Je rentre et appelle :

« Mes amours ?! »

Pas de réponse.

Alice a du aller chez Edward.

Mais j'entends du bruit dans son bureau.

Je vais voir et trouve ma femme en train de pleurer, roulée en boule dans son fauteuil.

Je me précipite sur elle et la prend dans mes bras :

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle hoquette et ne répond pas.

Alice qui ne parle pas, c'est alerte rouge, c'est grave, vraiment grave…

« Il est arrivé quelque chose aux enfants ? »

Elle fait non de la tête.

« Ils sont ou alors ? »

Elle reprend sa respiration :

« À la garderie, je ne suis pas allé les chercher »

Elle va toujours les chercher à 16h30. Il y a un problème…

« Ma Lili, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Violents sanglots pour seule réponse.

Je cherche ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Mais je ne vois pas…

Elle finit par articuler :

« C'est mon RDV chez Adisson ! »

Je blêmis. Non, c'est pas possible, Alice ne peut pas être malade, pour la mettre dans cet état, elle a du apprendre une horrible nouvelle…

« Alice, dis moi, tu peux tout me dire ! On est deux, on fera front, j'accepterai l'argent de mes parents s'il le faut, on te fera soigner, Alice ! Je suis là ! »

Elle me regarde interloquée :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai peur ! Tu as vu comme tu pleures ! J'ai cru que tu avais un cancer ou un truc comme ça ! »

Elle me fait un petit sourire :

« Non je ne suis pas malade ! »

Je respire mieux.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ?! »

Elle me tend alors une pochette cartonnée.

Je l'ouvre.

Il y a une photo, qui me rappelle bien des choses. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est une échographie. On a eu la même pour les jumeaux. Mais là il en manque un.

Je regarde ma femme.

Elle soulève les sourcils.

« Tu es enceinte ?!!! »

Elle fait oui de la tête et refond instantanément en larmes.

Je m'assois, les jambes molles. Je refuse de recommencer tout ça. Voir mon Alice si malade, si faible ,la voir hospitalisée à nouveau des mois durant, avec en plus deux enfants à gérer…

Je regarde l'échographie.

Je me force à retrouver un calme précaire.

« Aliiice ? Je peux avoir des explications ? »

« Adisson m'a expliqué que la seule possibilité c'est que la fécondation ait eu lieu les derniers jours ou j'avais le stérilet, et quand elle me l'a enlevé la nidation a eu lieu. Tous les préservatifs du monde n'y auraient rien changé. C'est un petit survivor…Une chance sur pas grand-chose, et c'est tombé sur nous. Je suis enceinte d'environ un mois et demi. Tu m'étonnes que j'étais fatiguée… »

« Elle t'a fait une écho alors ? »

« Oui, parce que quand elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte à l'examen, j'ai paniqué comme une folle. Je refusais d'y croire, alors elle m'a fait une écho. Il n'y en a qu'un cette fois et crois moi elle a cherché de partout si un deuxième ne se planquait pas quelque part… »

Elle réussit à me faire rire.

« Ça fait pour quand ça ? »

Elle me regarde avec un pauvre sourire :

« Mi mai. »

« Ça sera plus facile alors, cette fois, s'il n'y en a qu'un ? »

« Adisson dit que ce n'est pas une grossesse pathologique. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas aller au terme mais je dois me ménager, surtout le dernier trimestre »

« Pas d'hospitalisation de prévue ? »

« Pas plus que pour n'importe quelle femme ! »

Je respire mieux.

Alice s'est pelotonnée contre moi.

« Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? »

« Le choc. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça. Jamais je n'avais pensé en avoir un autre un jour. J'avais peur de ta réaction aussi. Tu répétais tellement qu'on en aurait jamais d'autres, que tu ne recommencerais à aucun prix… »

« Je crois que celui-là ne nous a pas laissé le choix ! Ma priorité c'est que tu ailles bien. Le reste on le gérera. S'il le faut je me mettrai à mi-temps le temps que le bébé grandisse un peu. Je te l'ai dit je suis prêt à accepter de l'argent de ma mère pour ton bien-être. »

Elle couine et re-refond en larmes.

Les hormones.

J'ai l'habitude à présent.

Et puis les hormones n'ont pas que des désavantages….

Ses seins vont devenir tout rond.

Je glisse ma main sous son tee shirt et vais trouver ses lèvres de ma bouche quand son portable sonne.

Fuck…

C'est la halte garderie.

Elle se confond en excuses au téléphone.

Je lui prends le téléphone des mains :

« Allo ? Oui Mme la directrice, ma femme n'a pas pu venir en effet, elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte ! »

L'autre reste soufflée un moment :

« Félicitations M .Hale et à Mme aussi ! »

« Merci ! A ce propos, réservez donc une place pour notre futur bébé en septembre prochain ! »

« Bien entendu ! Il n'y en a qu'un seul ?! »

« oui oui ! Si Rosalie ou Emmett Cullen viennent chercher Nina, collez leur donc mes enfants dans les pattes ! »

« M . Cullen est justement ici… »

« Parfait ! Passez le moi ! »

La voix surprise d'Emmett retentit dans le téléphone :

« Emmett ! Tu es le premier de la famille à l'apprendre : ta sœur est enceinte ! Un mois et demi ! »

Silence au bout du fil.

Alice et moi nous tordons de rire.

Il finit par réagir.

« Ah…euh…cool ! »

« C'était pas prévu mais il est là, alors il y reste ! Il n'y en a qu'un ! Tu le dis à personne, OK ? Enfin je sais très bien que tu vas le dire à Rose, mais que ça n'aille pas plus loin ! Tu embarques mes bandits, STP, je viens les récupérer dès qu'Alice et moi avons fêté la nouvelle ! »

Il rit :

« Ouais OK, fêtez bien ! »

Je me tourne vers Alice qui sourit à travers ses larmes.

Plus besoin de préservatifs…

Miaaam !

Elle rit et je la prends dans mes bras, pour aller la déposer sur notre lit.

Et je lui fais l'amour avec passion.

Je suis enthousiaste finalement. Une grossesse sans problème, on l'a bien mérité il me semble ?!

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**C'est la faute à Ironique ! Je pensais vraiment que Jasper et Alice auraient juste les jumeaux. Mais elle m'a convaincue, donc voilà Alice est enceinte !!! Bella aussi. Et on sait que Rosalie et Emmett voulaient mettre un 4° en route**_…

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !!!**_


	104. bonus: descriptif des persos

**_Je me suis rendue compte que je ne vois pas les personnages de ma fic comme S. Meyer. Voici donc un descriptif de ma vision des Cullen/Hale._**

**_J'ai conscience que je vais sans doute choquer un peu...Mais je n'aime pas le Mary Sue!!!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Carlisle , Peter CULLEN_**

Né le 8 mars 1954

Neurochirurgien

Cheveux chatains, yeux gris/bleu

1m87, carrure athlétique

Physiquement il est un séducteur, son sourire fait tourner la tête des femmes, il est beau et chaleureux.

Carlisle est intelligent, travailleur, passionné, honnête,droit et soigneux.

Mais aussi calculateur, assez arrogant,sur de lui, fier de sa réussite et a tendance à se replier sur lui-même et sa famille.

Se laisse mener par le bout du nez par sa fille et ses petits enfants, surtout les filles.

A un faible pour Chloe et Wyatt, et évidement pour Alice mais refuse de l'admettre.

Il s'entend vraiment bien avec Emmett, pas de conflits entre eux, relation parent/enfant facile, puis relation d'adultes saine et amicale.

Alice le manipule à sa guise.

Il adore Edward, mais se méfie de lui,et a du mal à lui faire confiance.

Il aime beaucoup Bella, et a peur qu'Edward ne la domine trop.

Il aime beaucoup Jasper mais a tendance à penser qu'il a bien de la chance d'avoir Alice.

Il aime bien Rosalie, mais surtout parce qu'elle rend Emmett heureux, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle au quotidien, alors qu'il reconnaît qu'il aurait choisi Bella, à la place d'Edward.

Il adore sa femme, et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Intolérant face aux religions en règle générale, a souffert de la folie mystique de son père, pasteur intégriste.

Il est un neurochirurgien reconnu, mais il a du mal avec l'aspect financier de la médecine. Régulièrement il opère gratuitement des enfants venus de l'étranger pour être sauvés, ou des patients sans couverture sociale.

Il aime s'habiller de manière décontractée tout en étant classe et mode. Alice le conseille.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

**_Esmée, Ann PRATT CULLEN_**

Née le 1° mai 1957

Décoratrice d'intèrieur

Cheveux auburn, c'est-à-dire chatain tirant sur le roux, yeux très verts.

1m64, plutot menue.

Physiquement elle est belle, avec un visage avenant, elle est trés souriante.

Esmée est gentille, a bon caractère, mais est assez hypocrite dans son travail, elle est séductrice, manipulatrice, charmeuse.

Elle est autoritaire mais clairvoyante, sévère mais juste avec ses enfants. Elle est très maternelle mais ne s'en laisse pas compter.

Elle adore Emmett, avec qui elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes, et elle a une relation complice avec Alice, mais son préféré est Edward.

Il est l'enfant qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter, quand elle est tombée enceinte elle souhaitait une fille, et a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'attendre des jumeaux. Elle était en conflit ouvert avec lui avant qu'il connaisse Bella, lui reprochant la vie qu'il menait, alors que Carlisle laissait couler sans rien dire (bien qu'il en souffre aussi).

Elle adore Jasper, qu'elle considère comme un fils.

Elle aime énormément Bella, et est la seule à se rendre compte que c'est elle qui domine dans son couple avec Edward.

Elle aussi est la plus dominatrice dans son couple, mais elle domine en douceur, et avec gentillesse.

Elle admire Rosalie et l'aime beaucoup, mais ne sait pas toujours se positionner avec elle, pas certaine de la place que Rose veut bien lui faire. Elle adore Carlisle mais fait très attention qu'aucune femme ne vienne le lui voler.

Elle est impitoyable dans son travail, n'a pas d'état d'ame et elle est reconnue par ses pairs. Elle est célèbre dans son milieu, et participe régulièrement à des reportages pour des magazines, ou pour la TV.

Elle vient d'un milieu pauvre et défavorisé, sa mère était une mère célibataire. Elle a réussit à se faire une place au soleil et entend bien la garder.

Elle est toujours bien mise, coquette mais naturelle. Son pêché mignon est le parfum.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

**_Emmett ,Carlisle CULLEN_**

Né le 17 janvier 1981

Entraineur sportif

Cheveux chatain et bouclés, yeux bleus /gris

1 m 89 carrure athlétique

Il ressemble physiquement à son père, mais il est plus carré, et il a la bouche et le sourire de sa mère.I l est beau et le sait mais n'en joue pas.

Il a très bon caractère. Toujours joyeux , toujours amical, il aime la vie et s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

Il est sans problèmes et est très intelligent, c'est le plus intelligent de sa fratrie. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quelles études supèrieures, mais sa passion était le sport.

Il adore sa femme et est le seul à la comprendre vraiment.

Il est fou de ses enfants, en particulier de Chloe.

Son meilleur ami est Jasper.

Il avait avec Alice une relation frère/sœur, à toujours se chamailler, mais il était plus proche d'Edward, il comprenait sa souffrance, comme il comprenait celle de Rosalie.

Il est entier, a beaucoup d'humour mais sait être sérieux quand il le faut.

De tous, il est le plus facile à vivre.

Il aime bien charrier Bella, mais a de l'admiration pour elle.

Il adore Alice, et ,depuis qu'ils sont adultes, il s'entend très bien avec elle.

Il est un excellent père, attentif, protecteur et attentionné.

Il est un entraineur sportif apprécié, mais très dur avec les joueurs, ne tolérant pas le manque de fair play et la malhonneteté.

Il ne s'interesse pas à son look, mais laisse Alice et Rosalie l'habiller, donc il porte toujours des tenues à la fois décontractée et classes.

Il est trés souriant.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

**_Jasper, Richard HALE_**

Né le 16 février 1983

Professeur d'histoire

Cheveux trés blonds, bouclés, yeux très bleus.

1m93 ,mince mais athlétique

Jasper est timide, calme,intelligent, très instruit, tolérant et très intuitif.

Il est très beau, comme Rosalie, mais ne s'en rend pas compte.

Il a bon caractère, s'accomode facilement des situations et n'aime pas les conflits.

Mais il est angoissé et possessif.

Il adore Alice et se laisse mener par le bout du nez avec plaisir .Il n'aime pas prendre des décisions, et préfère laisser sa femme décider.

Il aime beaucoup Rosalie, mais ils cachaient à leur entourage leur complicité. Il sait ce qu'elle a vécu, et se sent encore aujourd'hui impuissant.

Il peut se mettre en colère quand la coupe est pleine, et devenir très violent, comme tous les timides. Mais sa colère est dirigée vers ses parents, surtout son père. Il est faché avec lui, mais pourrait le tuer s'il s'en prenait à un de ses enfants.

Il adore ses enfants, mais est très protecteur et angoissé avec eux.

Il s'entend très bien avec ses beaux-parents et Emmett, qui est son meilleur ami.

Il est attiré inconsciemment par Bella, et si Edward et Alice n'existaient pas, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Il se tient volontairement à distance d'elle, et se concentre sur sa femme et ses enfants.

Il a longtemps détesté Edward, parce qu'il voyait Alice souffrir à cause de son attitude,mais depuis qu'il est avec Bella il a appris à le connaître et à présent il l'apprécie, bien qu'il en soit un peu jaloux à cause de l'affection que lui porte Alice.

Professionellement il est un professeur d'histoire passioné et passionnant. Il sait transmettre son interet à ses élèves, mais ne se rend pas compte que toutes les gamines du Lycée sont entichées de lui. Il tient ses élèves à distance, et reste très discret avec ses collègues. Sa raison de vivre , c'est sa femme et ses enfants.

Il est habillé par sa femme,qui lui fait porter des chemises, des jeans et des pantalons qui le mettent en valeur.

Jasper se ronge les ongles.

Il est gaucher.

-

-

-

**_Rosalie, Lilian HALE CULLEN_**

Née le 16 février 1983

1m70 mince, élancée et sportive.

Cheveux très blonds bouclés, yeux très bleus.

Rosalie ressemble de manière frappante à Jasper, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aiment le reconnaître. Comme lui elle est terriblement belle, mais contrairement à son frère elle en a conscience et en souffre.

Elle n'était pas désirée, ses parents voulaient un garçon, sa mère l'a rejettée et son père a abusé d'elle.

Elle s'est retranchée dans ses études et son amour pour les enfants.

Elle est intelligente mais bornée, elle affiche un air froid,hautain et arrogant mais en réalité elle n'est pas sure d'elle-même, a toujours peur d'être abandonnée et rejettée.

Les seules personnes à qui elle fasse vraiment confiance sont Emmett et Jasper.

Emmett l'a littéralement apprivoisée. Elle l'adore, comme elle adore leurs enfants et feraient n'importe quoi pour eux.

Elle est une excellente institutrice, très professionnelle et motivée.

Elle est une très bonne mère, très maternelle, maternante et douce, mais trop perfectionniste.

Elle se fait suivre par un psychiatre depuis la confrontation avec ses parents et elle va mieux. Elle s'est rapprochée de sa mère et ça lui fait du bien. Contrairement aux apparences elle se repose beaucoup sur Emmett au quotidien, et c'est lui qui mène la barque dans leur couple.

Elle aime beaucoup Carlisle et Esmée, mais attend d'eux qu'ils prennent la place de ses parents, ce qu'ils se refusent à faire.

Elle recherche en permanence l'approbation d'Esmée, qui ne se rend pas compte que sa belle-fille a besoin d'être rassurée en permanence.

Elle aime beaucoup Alice, mais est jalouse d'elle, car elle pense qu'Alice est mieux qu'elle.

Elle a le même genre de sentiments pour Bella.

C'est avant tout une personne en souffrance, qui se rabaisse beaucoup.

Elle a longtemps détesté Edward, sans se rendre compte qu'ils se ressemblent énormément, au point de vue caractère. A présent elle l'aime bien, et elle a enfin réussit à s'avouer, avec son psy, qu'il l'a toujours un peu attirée, même si elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui et le fait qu'il aille mieux, lui permet à elle de se rapprocher fraternellement de lui, et ça leur fait du bien à tous les deux.

Elle aime s'habiller et partage les gouts d'Alice. Elle peut porter n'importe quoi, et ne se prive pas de mettre ses seins et ses jambes en valeur.

Elle ne se ronge plus les ongles mais à la place elle se mordille le pouce.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

**_Edward, Anthony CULLEN_**

Né le 20 juin 1983

Musicien

1m90, mince et musclé

cheveux brun/roux foncés, yeux très verts

Physiquement il ressemble à sa mère, mais pas de manière frappante. Il a le regard intense de son père.

Il est trés beau, mais avec un coté vilain garçon trés sexy. Il pue le sexe.

Edward est un passionné.

Il est torturé,entier, caractériel, cynique et orgeuilleux. Il est aussi très arrogant,capricieux, maniaque, imbu de lui-même et peu empathique.

C'est un grand manipulateur et, s'il n'est pas méchant, il n'est pas gentil non plus.

Il n'hésite pas à se servir des gens, jouant de son charme et de sa beauté, dont il est parfaitement conscient.

Professionnellement il est un très grand musicien, très doué, à la limite du génie, et il gagne très bien sa vie. Il n'a aucun scrupule à faire de l'argent même peu glorieusement en composant des musiques pour des pubs ou des arrangements musicaux pour des clips ou autre. Il méprise ce genre de musique mais est prêt à jouer le jeu pour gagner de l'argent.

Il est très égoiste mais peu de gens lui resistent car il a un charisme extraordinaire.

Il est très sur de lui-même ,jusqu'à en être imbuvable.

Mais, comme Rosalie, ce n'est qu'une carapace qu'il s'est construite pour se protéger.

En réalité, Edward cherche à être aimé.

Il a le sentiment très violent de ne pas avoir été désiré. Ses parents souhaitaient une fille, et lui est venu « en plus ».

En réalité ses parents l'adorent, surtout sa mère dont il est le préféré, mais il ne s'est jamais fait à l'idée qu'on l'aime autant que son frère et sa sœur.

Emmett était un gamin quasi parfait et Alice une petite chipie adorable, il a prit le role du mauvais garçon, cherchant sans cesse les limites, testant en permanence l'amour de ses parents.

Il a collectionné les addictions, surtout au sexe, et à l'alcool. Etrangement, il n'a jamais fumé de cigarettes, mais a touché à beaucoup de drogues, y comprit des dures, sans jamais tomber dans la dépendance.

Il aime sa sœur Alice de manière malsaine, inconditionnelle et égoiste. Pour lui, Alice lui appartient.

Il hait Jasper.

Il est jaloux d'Emmett, et Rosalie l'énèrve autant qu'elle l'attire.

Il aurait eu besoin d'être remis en place, ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé.

Il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête,et refuse de grandir.

Il est totalement immature sur beaucoup de points et aigri sur d'autre.

Il n'est pas sympathique, mais il est terriblement attirant.

Mais il a radicalement changé en rencontrant Bella.

Il est amoureux d'elle, et transpose sur elle tout l'amour malsain qu'il vouait à sa sœur.

Alice était une partie de lui-même, Bella en est une autre.

Bella fait ressortir ses bons cotés, qu'il cachait soigneusement.

Avec elle, il devient tendre, gentil, hyper possessif et très protecteur.

Il l'aime réellement et ne se lassera jamais d'elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle le fait changer, évoluer, murir. Il se rend compte qu'il peut être aimé pour ce qu'il est et non pour l'image de bad boy sexy qu'il donne, et il coupe d'un coup toutes ses addictions au sexe et à l'alcool, pour les remplacer par une addiction à Bella.

Sa vision du monde et de la vie, change totalement.

Il cesse d'être un artiste torturé pour devenir quelqu'un de plus sain.

Il cherche à ratrapper le temps perdu, en se mariant très rapidement, et en voulant avoir des enfants le plus vite possible.

Il montre sa vraie nature en étant enfin heureux, et il se révèle beaucoup plus charmant.

Il se met à apprécier Jasper en retrouvant avec Alice une relation normale.

Il renoue avec Emmett une bonne relation et apprend à apprécier Rosalie.

Il comprend enfin que ses parents l'aiment, et il ne ressent plus le besoin de les provoquer.

Sa relation avec Bella est simple, naturelle,il découvre qu'aimer et être aimé est plus facile qu'il ne le croyait, et surtout que ça lui donne des ailes,au lieu de les lui couper.

Il est un excellent père. Il est très impliqué dans sa relation avec son fils , il n'hésite pas à prendre parfois une place qui reviendrait normalement à Bella.

Le fait que sa femme soit très jeune quand elle devient mère lui donne l'occasion d'être, pour le première fois de sa vie, celui sur qui on peut compter, et il adore cela.

Il ne regrette pas le passé, étant trop égoiste pour cela, mais il veut aller de l'avant et profiter de son bonheur.

Néanmoins, il reste quelqu'un de fragile . Si Bella le quittait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance, et n'a pas d'amis. Il se confie à sa sœur et à son frère, et aussi à présent à Jasper, mais sa seule véritable amie est Bella.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Bella, il se serait probablement suicidé à assez court terme.

Il est un maniaque de l'hygiène corporelle, se douchant deux fois par jour . Par contre il ne se coiffe jamais, se contentant de se laver les cheveux et de les ébourrifer avec les doigts.

Il aime la mode et a un gout trés sur. Il s'habille trés bien, mode, voire sexy.

Il a la manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand il est anxieux.

Il est ambidextre.

-

-

-

**_Alice, Mary CULLEN HALE_**

née le 20 juin 1983

styliste

1m53 , trés fine et menue

cheveux chatains foncés, yeux trés verts

Elle ne ressemble ni à son père ni à sa mère, à part les yeux, qui sont les mêmes que ceux d'Esmée et d'Edward. Elle a le sourire de son père, et des expressions d'Edward. Elle est trés gracieuse, trés belle et comme Edward a beaucoup de charme.

Elle est, comme Edward, une enfant gatée.

Alice est dynamique, enjouée, vive, expressive.

C'est une effroyable bavarde.

Elle est trés autoritaire, et ,comme Esmée et Edward, ne s'embarasse pas de scrupules.

Elle est gentille avec ceux qu'elle aime bien,mais est capable d'être cruelle avec ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

Elle est assez imbue d'elle même et n'a presque pas d'amies filles, à part Bella et Rosalie. Elle les apprécie parce que l'une comme l'autre se plient à ses volontés.

Elle est trés lucide et sait tirer avantage de toutes les situations.

Elle est fantasque et créatrice.

Mais elle est aussi menteuse et peut se monter calculatrice et malhonnête.

Elle est fanatique de mode et de shopping, elle a conscience du coté futile de ce penchant mais l'assume parfaitement. Elle a eu du mal à accepter sa petite taille et son physique enfantin, et jouer avec la mode l'y a aidé.

Elle adore Jasper, mais elle le manipule et en a conscience. Elle avait, et a encore, beaucoup de succès auprés des hommes, et en a beaucoup profité. Elle a parfois été infidèle à son mari, en grand secret et sans que cela n'implique qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un autre homme ou qu'elle n'aime pas Jasper. Elle n'a plus ce genre d'attitude depuis qu'ils ont décidé d'avoir un bébé.

La naissance de ses enfants l'a beaucoup fait murir.

Elle est une mère attentive mais décontractée et assez fantasque.

Elle adore ses parents, elle est trés complice avec sa mère et elle mène son père par le bout du nez.

Elle s'entend bien avec Emmett qu'elle aime beaucoup, et elle adore Edward.

La relation qu'elle a longtemps entretenue avec son jumeau était pathologique et elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne pouvait s'en dépétrer. Elle sentait qu'Edward avait besoin de l'adorer, peut-être pour ne pas la détester. ..

Elle a beaucoup souffert de voir Edward souffrir alors qu'elle même était heureuse, mais ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Depuis qu'il connait Bella, la relation qu'elle entretient avec Edward la comble totalement.

Alice a tendance à mener sa vie comme bon lui semble et les autres suivent, ou pas...

Elle est une artiste, elle est trés intelligente, et trés douée dans son domaine, mais elle manque d'organisation et de constance. Elle a tendance à commencer beaucoup de choses et à ne rien finir.

Son attitude désinvolte lui joue parfois des tours mais elle compense par son charme et son exhubérance.

Elle est sympathique au premier abord mais peut se réveler inflexible, voire machiavélique.

Elle mélange les styles pour s'habiller, et elle est toujours à la pointe de SA mode. Elle a un gout trés sur, et ne fait jamais de fautes de look.

Elle aime les belles choses, et n' hésite pas à mettre le prix.

Elle suce son pouce pour dormir.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

**_Isabella, Marie SWAN CULLEN_**

née le 13 septembre 1991

étidiante en littérature

1m63, mince mais peu sportive

cheveux chatains foncés, ondulés, yeux marrons.

Bella est peu sure d'elle-même. Elle est trés belle mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Physiquement elle est un harmonieux mélange de ses parents.

Elle peut paraitre douce mais en réalité elle sait ce qu'elle veut et peut faire preuve d'une volonté de fer voire même être tétue.

Elle est trés mure pour son age, voire trop, mais elle a toujours du l'être, suite à la séparation de ses parents.

Elle a mené une vie heureuse, mais calme. Elle n'était pas riche mais avait tout ce qui lui fallait.

Elle est assez calme et trés observatrice.

Elle a une ligne de conduite et s'y tient.

Elle n'hésite pas à s'imposer quand elle le veut, et même si elle a bon caractère on ne lui fait pas faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas.

Elle est timide, mais aussi capable de s'imposer si les circonstances l'imposent.

Elle est passionnée par la littérature et se donne à fond dans ses études.

Intelligente, travailleuse, sérieuse, elle est une bonne élève.

On peut lui faire confiance, elle a un sens moral développé.

Elle a beaucoup aimé Jacob, mais moins que ce que lui l'aimait.

Elle est trés sensuelle , et trés fidèle.

Elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward trés vite, il est un point d'ancrage dans sa vie, elle peut se reposer sur lui, lui faire confiance.

Elle l'aime passionément, mais des deux c'est Edward le plus amoureux.

Elle sait parfaitement que grace à lui elle a brulé les étapes, devenant adulte d'un coup.

Il a également été un tremplin social, la faisant accéder à la richesse.

Elle lui en est reconnaissante mais cela n'a pas joué dans leur histoire d'amour.

Elle est une bonne mère, mais sa jeunesse la rend assez désinvolte. Elle vit au jour le jour et laisse Edward s'occuper de leur fils plus qu'elle.

Elle a une relation intense avec Wyatt,mais elle ne l'étouffe pas. Elle veut montrer qu'elle peut elle aussi être une bonne mère.

Son idéal, son modèle, c'est Rosalie.

Elle adore Alice, et est trés à l'aise avec elle, presque plus qu'avec Edward, parce qu'Edward l'impressionne un peu.

Elle aime beaucoup ses beaux-parents, qui lui paraissent idéaux, et elle adore Emmett avec qui elle entretient une relation fraternelle.

Elle est attirée par Jasper, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

L'amour qu'elle porte à Edward est pur, intense. Elle est heureuse avec lui.

Mais s'il la quittait, elle s'en remettrait, alors qu'Edward ne s'en relèverait pas. Son amour pour Edward est moins maladif que celui qu'il lui porte.

Sa relation avec son mari la comble de bonheur, mais c'était pour elle la continuité logique, bien que précoce. Ce qui a changé sa vie, c'est la naissance de son fils.

Elle s'est révélée aux autres et à elle-même ce jour-là.

Elle s'est prouvé qu'elle était forte, courageuse et elle a prit confiance en elle-même.

Depuis elle a beaucoup plus conscience de sa propre personalité, et de celle d'Edward, qu'elle a moins tendance à mettre sur un pied d'estal.

Du coup, leur relation est plus saine, moins symbiotique.

Bella a les pieds sur terre.

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a changé la vie d'Edward, mais elle comprend qu'il est plus heureux depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Elle aime sa vie, et fera tout pour préserver son bonheur.

Elle aime beaucoup ses parents, mais elle s'est éloignée de sa mère en venant vivre chez son père. Elle aime son père et en est trés proche. Elle apprécie aussi beaucoup Sue, et Phil.

Les Cullen sont pour elle la famille idéale. Sa figure maternelle de référence est à présent Esmée.

Si elle n'avait pas connu Edward elle aurait fait sa vie, et aurait pu être trés heureuse avec un homme dans le genre de Jasper:cultivé et passionné comme elle par la littérature.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la mode et le maquillage, mais elle a été initiée par Alice et Rosalie et elle s'est mise à aimer les vêtements quand elle attendait son fils et qu'elle préparait son trousseau.

Depuis elle aime bien la mode et s'habille mieux. Elle a moins de scrupules à dépenser l'argent d'Edward depuis qu'ils ont Wyatt.

Elle tripote souvent une mèche de ses longs cheveux et elle suçote son stylo quand elle travaille.

Elle s'habille de manière décontractée, elle aime les jean et les chemises.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je ferai une suite des portraits dans un autre bonus!_**


	105. baby boom

**_J'ai plein de commentaires à faire par rapport au dernier chapitre, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je le fera plus tard, juste un immense merci pour vos review, spécialement à Anzele et à Lunenoire, qui ont reviewé chaque chapitre de cette fic, et de plusieurs de mes autres fics aussi! Ca fait plaisr et ça motive!!!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Carlisle PDV

Je suis un homme heureux.

Vraiment. Et j'en ai conscience !

J'ai une femme fabuleuse, que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Trois enfants magnifiques, et géniaux, qui ont des conjoints que j'apprécie énormément.

Et 6 petits enfants formidables, que j'adore par-dessus tout !

J'avoue avoir réagit de manière un peu épidermique quand Edward nous a annoncé la grossesse de Bella, deux en à peine un an, ça m'a fait peur pour elle…

Mais je me suis fait à l'idée, et si Charlie le prend bien…

Nous sommes conviés au restaurant par Charlie, justement. C'est l'anniversaire de Bella, qui fête ses 20 ans.

20 ans et déjà mariée, maman et enceinte. Edward est béat devant elle, il a de bonnes raisons de l'être !

J'ai vu hier Rosalie et Emmett ,en coup de vent quand ils sont passés pour qu'on s'entende pour le cadeau de Bella, mais dès qu'ils ont tourné le dos Esmée et moi nous nous sommes souris : nous savons que Rose est enceinte. Elle affichait un air et un sourire que nous connaissons bien…

Je suppose qu'ils vont nous l'annoncer aujourd'hui, lors de l'anniversaire de Bella.

Bon, en route !

J'ai mis un costume, pour faire honneur à ma petite belle-fille.

Esmée est resplendissante. Elle porte une robe verte qui la met sublimement en valeur.

J'ai chaud, tout d'un coup...

Je regarde ma montre. Finalement, on a le temps…Un petit câlin, pour la route…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai 20 ans. C'est un age tellement attendu. Mais moi ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Je me sens « grande » depuis bien longtemps !!!

Mon père a voulu marquer le coup : il nous invite tous dans un chouette restaurant de Seattle.

Je suis assez fatiguée par ma grossesse, la reprise de la fac la semaine dernière mais la perspective de passer une bonne journée me donne des ailes.

Edward est incroyablement collant depuis hier soir.

Pour être claire, si je n'ai pas Wyatt pendu au sein, c'est Edward qui y est !!!

Officiellement je n'aurai 20 ans que mardi. Et je sais qu'Edward va attendre ce jour-là pour m'offrir son cadeau.

Mais j'ai comprit que quelque chose se trame pour aujourd'hui…

Alice m'a confectionné une blouse pour aujourd'hui. Je l'adore elle est magnifique ! Avec des couleurs que j'aime, et un mélange de rayures et de pois, dans les tons de noir et de gris, avec un joli jean ça me plait beaucoup comme tenue !

Mais Edward n'a pas l'air prêt à me laisser m'habiller…

Il se presse contre moi et à la manière dont il m'embrasse dans le cou, je comprends que je ne vais pas y échapper. Je n'ai d'ailleurs AUCUNE envie d'y échapper…

Wyatt fait sa petite sieste du matin…

Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus moyen de reculer là.

Je tire Edward par sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée jusque sur le lit et il dégrafe mon soutien gorge avec dextérité.

Nous allons à l'essentiel. Wyatt risque de se réveiller, et nous devons partir dans peu de temps. Pas de place pour des préliminaires, alors je m'installe sur le ventre et laisse Edward prendre les commandes. Il me pénètre avidement et je mords l'oreiller pour étouffer mes cris. Les hormones de la grossesse rendent mon plaisir plus vif encore, et je ne me contrôle plus du tout. Je pousse les hanches vers lui, désireuse de rendre le rapport un peu plus brusque. Il comprend le message silencieux et donne des coups de reins si vifs que je dois me tenir aux draps pour ne pas être projetée au sol.

Il me donne un maximum de plaisir et je jouis très vite, sauvagement. Je le sens se déverser en moi, et il me fait rouler sur le coté, en sueur, nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre comme des noyés.

Nous avons à peine le temps de reprendre notre souffle que mon portable gazouille.

C'est Alice.

« Quand vous aurez finit de faire des galipettes vous nous rejoindrez ! On est devant chez vous ! »

Je me mets à rire.

« Tu devrais monter. Les galipettes n'ont pas arrangé ma coiffure !!! »

Alice monte en râlant, mais secrètement ravie.

Depuis que nous vivons dans la même rue, nous sommes encore plus complices et Edward et Alice, qui travaillent tous les deux depuis leur domicile, passent toutes leurs journées ensemble quand nous sommes partis, Jasper et moi.

Alice me coiffe avec dextérité.

Edward et Wyatt sont habillés pareil: un jean et une chemise blanche. Wyatt se tient bien assis maintenant, et Mila a décidé qu'il était son poupon, ce qui ne dérange absolument pas mon fils!

Nous partons pour Seattle en convoi exceptionnel.

4 voitures qui se suivent... J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir Rosalie par la fenêtre. Elle m'a fait de grands signes de la main et son sourire m'a éblouie…

Mon père nous attend devant le restaurant, très fier.

Il prend d'autorité Wyatt dans ses bras et il fait tout le repas avec lui sur les genoux. Wyatt est fier comme un paon, et il sourit à tout le monde, spécialement à Sue qui lui donne la becquée.

Nous sommes nombreux. Il y a là tous ceux que j'aime.

Leah est magnifique, avec son ventre tout rond.

Nous posons ensemble pour une photo « futures mamans ». Rosalie se poste à coté de nous :

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Nous nous mettons à hurler de joie !

« Tu attends pour quand ? »

« Fin avril ! »

Je sautille sur place, nos enfants auront quelques jours de différence seulement !

Jasper a un immense sourire sur le visage en nous mitraillant de photos toutes les trois.

Je suis aux anges.

Toute la famille félicite Emmett et Rosalie. La plus émue est sans doute Alice.

Billy regarde souvent Leah avec un air de joie qui me ravit Je suis certaine que Billy sera un grand-père parfait. Il amuse les enfants. Tom et Nina sont perchés sur ses jambes et il fait tourner son fauteuil en tous sens. C'est drôle et émouvant à la fois.

Le repas se passe bien, je suis heureuse, vraiment, mais je me sens un peu tendue à l'approche du dessert. Qu'est ce qu'ils m'auront tous manigancé ?!

Le gâteau est une mousse au fruits, dans le genre de notre gâteau de mariage, j'en avais très envie.

Sur le dessus du gâteau j'ai demandé à ce que soit écrit, au chocolat :

« Tom et Mila 2 ans – Bella 20 ans »

Les jumeaux m'aident à souffler les bougies sous les applaudissements.

Nous avons déjà fêté leur anniversaire la semaine dernière, mais je leur offre un sifflet chacun, sous le regard consterné de leurs parents. C'est en remerciement du mini piano qu'Alice a donné à Wyatt il y a deux jours. Ni elle ni moi ne sommes dupes ; ce piano fait un bruit atroce, alors elle me l'a refilé…

Sasha vient me faire un câlin.

Il me caresse le ventre : « moi je veux un petit frère et un petit cousin !!! »

Edward lui caresse les cheveux :

« Tu auras peut-être une petite cousine ! »

« Oui mais c'est le bébé de tatie Alice »

Intervient Chloe, du haut de ses 4 ans.

Toute la table éclate de rire.

Je papote avec Jacob qui, bizarrement, se tient dans une drôle de posture, m'obligeant à me pencher pour lui parler.

Je sursaute quand Carlisle et Jasper s'approchent de moi, mon beau-frère tient un foulard dans les mains et il me le passe devant les yeux en riant. Je comprend l'attitude de Jacob : je n'ai pas vu arriver le coup !

Jasper me prend par une main, Carlisle par l'autre et ils me guident en riant à travers le restaurant.

Je comprends que je suis dehors en sentant l'air frais sur mon visage.

Jasper dénoue le foulard et je cligne des yeux.

Devant moi il y a mon père et Edward. Derrière eux, une voiture.

Une Volvo noire.

Je reste un instant muette d'étonnement.

Carlisle me serre le bras et me dit:

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella! Tu es une étudiante qui vit en banlieue, tu as besoin d'une voiture bien à toi! »

Toute la famille se met à me chanter Joyeux anniversaire et moi j'éclate en sanglots.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je savais qu'elle allait pleurer!!!

C'est Rosalie qui a eu l'idée de ce cadeau pour ses 20 ans. Bella va à Seattle 3 jours par semaine et elle prenait notre familiale, du coup je me retrouvais sans voiture, ce qui n'était pas grave vu qu'Alice habite au bout de la rue et que la plupart du temps Jazz va au Lycée en vélo, mais surtout elle n'aime pas du tout conduire notre grosse volvo.

Alors j'ai eu l'idée de la S40.

Elle se suspend au cou de son père, puis au mien. Elle m'embrasse avidement et je lui réponds volontiers.

Un peu trop longtemps sans doute parce que les applaudissements dégénèrent en sifflements et en rires et que Charlie tire sa fille en arrière.

Bella regarde l'arrière de la voiture ou j'ai installé un siège auto et un maxi cosy flambants neufs. Elle se remet à pleurer.

Nous rions tous.

C'est Jake qui a convoyé la voiture jusqu'ici.

Après la fête Bella conduit prudemment jusqu'à la maison.

Wyatt est énervé et pleure sans que nous ne réussissions à le calmer.

Bella prend un bain avec lui.

Ca marche mais en fait il n'a pas assez dormit et du coup il est trop énervé pour s'endormir seul et paisiblement comme d'habitude.

Alors je le mets dans l'écharpe et lui joue du piano.

Bella nous prend en photo.

Je lui souris.

Elle a 20 ans, et elle est à moi. Je ne devrais sans doute pas penser cela, mais mon coeur bat la chamade quand je me répète qu'elle est mienne...

Elle retourne à la fac le lendemain, lundi.

Wyatt vit très bien la séparation, ce n'est que deux jours et demi par semaine, et il est avec moi.

Bella a pleuré en partant les deux premiers jours, puis elle a vu que le bébé va très bien et l'accueille avec joie le soir, alors elle renoue avec joie avec sa passion. Ma femme sera un jour une documentaliste exceptionnelle.

Alice arrive vers 9h30, comme tous les jours ou Bella et Jasper ne sont pas là.

Nos conjoints ont, volontairement, les mêmes horaires, ils travaillent le lundi, le mercredi matin et le jeudi.

Alors nous passons nos journées ensemble, ma soeur et moi, ces jours là.

Elle est seule le lundi et le jeudi, Tom et Mila allant à la garderie avec Nina, alors nous travaillons tous les deux. Elle laisse à demeure une machine à coudre, une réserve de tissus et son matériel pour réaliser des croquis.

Wyatt dort encore beaucoup, en moyenne 1h30 le matin et 3h00 l'après midi et pendant ce temps là nous ne chômons pas. J'adore travailler avec Alice. Nous nous stimulons l'un l'autre.

Quand Wyatt est réveillé il joue prêt de nous sur son tapis d'éveil, ou il est en écharpe sur mon dos ou celui de ma soeur.

Puis, à 16h15, nous partons chercher les jumeaux à la garderie.

Dès que possible nous y allons à pieds.

Souvent nous nous donnons la main en marchant, et je suis heureux de cette complicité retrouvée avec Alice, mais notre relation est saine, à présent.

Wyatt adore aller chercher Tom et Mila. Nina fréquente la halte garderie aussi et le jeudi nous la récupérons avec les nôtres. Rosalie ne travaille pas le lundi alors elle garde sa fille. Elle vient passer un moment avec nous après qu'elle ait récupéré Sasha et Chloe à l'école.

Tom et Mila se ruent sur nous quand nous arrivons et je suis drôlement fier quand nous repartons avec les 3 enfants. Wyatt est tout content de jouer un moment avant que nous partions. Nous avons décidé, Bella et moi, que Wyatt ira à la garderie, à mi-temps, quand il se déplacera, que ce soit en marchant ou à quatre pattes, et donc qu'il sera capable de s'amuser vraiment.

Je n'ai pas hâte. J'adore m'occuper de mon fils.

Le mercredi matin Alice a les enfants, ils ne vont pas à la garderie alors souvent c'est Wyatt et moi qui allons chez eux. Wyatt est tout fou là-bas. Il y a plein de jouets et Mila le couvre de bisous. Rosalie vient, à présent. Au début je crois qu'elle n'osait pas. Mais finalement elle vient avec Nina et elle arrive à être détendue.

Evidement nous ne pouvons pas travailler, alors nous jouons avec les enfants et préparons le repas. Quand Jasper et Bella arrivent, vers midi et quart pour l'un et prêt de 13h00 pour l'autre, nous mangeons tous ensemble. C'est toujours la pagaye mais on rigole bien. Rosalie est suffisament détendue pour regarder sa fille manger uniquement des desserts en préfère la voir moins stressée!

Le mardi et le vendredi nous restons avec nos conjoints, mais on se voit de temps en temps, pour goûter ou manger le soir, et ce rythme nous convient parfaitement.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que revivre à Redmond me plairait à ce point. Je pensais que j'irais à Seattle très souvent, avec Wyatt, pour y passer au moins la demi journée, mais finalement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

J'aime être au calme pour composer. Ici il n'y a pas de bruits parasites.

C'est exaltant.

Bella a l'air de bien gérer les trajets, à présent.

Les jours où on est tous les trois à la maison je fais attention qu'elle se repose suffisamment. Bella est capable d'aller jusqu'à l'épuisement pour tout bien faire, et ça, c'est hors de question.

Nous avons une petite routine sympa.

Je me lève avec Wyatt et Bella se lève vers 9h00, puis nous travaillons cote à cote dans le bureau, qui est finalement la pièce ou nous passons le plus de temps. Comme quand je suis avec Alice Wyatt dort, ou est en écharpe, toujours avec Bella, greffé au sein. Ces moments sont précieux. C'est juste l'évidence du bonheur familial.

Je gère bien. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, c'est de la fierté.

Je gère l'habillage de Wyatt (je laisse Bella choisir ses vêtements, enfin, une fois sur deux) et je le fais manger à table. Si il pleure la nuit c'est moi qui me lève, mais c'est très rare.

Je lui donne son bain, sauf quand il en prend un avec Bella.

Le soir c'est moi qui le couche, après qu'il a tété dans le bureau ou le salon.

En fait, je gère presque tout, sauf l'allaitement. Bella le câline, elle est douce et patiente avec lui, mais même quand nous sommes tous les deux à la maison, c'est moi qui change les couches, qui le lève, le couche, etc. Avant c'était équitable entre nous, mais Bella va à la fac, j'ai promis à son père, au mien et à elle qu'elle aurait son diplôme et je compte bien respecter mes engagements.

Alors Bella allaite, puisque je ne peux pas le faire, et le reste c'est moi.

Je suis fatigué. Inutile de le nier, vivre avec un bébé c'est fatiguant. Mais je suis donne un sens à ma vie!

Et je suis rarement seul avec lui, ce serait sans doute dur, d'être isolé, mais là, avec Alice et Rose, c'est plus simple!

Quand elle rentre le soir et que Wyatt, l'apercevant, lui tend les bras avec un immense sourire sur le visage, qu'elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle et lève les yeux vers moi pour avoir un baiser, je sais que c'est ce que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Ce bonheur-là. Que je refusais. Mais dont je ne pourrais plus me passer!

Demain, jour exact de ses 20 ans, Bella aura mon « vrai » cadeau. Je sais que ça lui fera plaisir...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Il est minuit. Et je pleure. Tout simplement parce que je suis en train de me remettre d'un fabuleux orgasme. Edward me sourit, il maintient mes mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, au dessus de ma tête.

Il attend que je reprenne un peu mes esprits et je le sens à nouveau aller et venir en moi. Je le veux, je le veux au plus profond de moi, je veux le voir et le sentir jouir alors je bascule le bassin, pour que ses pénétrations soient aussi profondes que possible, et je gémis, parce que je sais que le plaisir va à nouveau prendre possession de mon corps.

Il ne me lâche pas, ni mes mains, ni du regard. Je le vois se contracter, parce que pour lui aussi le plaisir monte crescendo. Je souffle pour tenter de ne pas crier, mais peine perdue.

Alors il vient coller ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous nous embrassons sensuellement et je crie dans sa bouche quand l'orgasme me prend, brûlant mon bas ventre au lance flamme du plaisir, me laissant toute molle dans les bras d'Edward, qui grogne en se répandant en moi.

Je me serre contre lui et sombre immédiatement dans le sommeil, l'entendant à peine me murmurer:

« Ça, c'était ton cadeau en nature. Demain matin tu auras l'autre... »

Je souris dans mon début de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillée d'une manière particulièrement agréable...

Edward m'a fait positionner sur le ventre, et me fait l'amour en levrette, d'une manière que je ne peux que qualifier de divine. Comme chaque fois qu'il commence à me faire l'amour dans mon sommeil je jouis très vite, et très fort.

Je voudrais que ça dure plus longtemps, mais mes sens sont exacerbés, et pour Edward c'est un peu pareil, son érection matinale est assez impérieuse.

Nous nous sourions, heureux et essoufflés.

J'ai très envie de me rendormir, avec un peu de chance Wyatt ne se réveillera que vers 7h30,mais je vois Edward se lever, nu comme un vers, et je tente de ne pas baver (saleté d'hormones! ), et il revient, tout sourire, avec un petit paquet. Je l'ouvre, les doigts tremblants, je découvre une chaîne en or blanc, torsadée comme j'aime, avec un pendentif qui est un portrait gravé de Wyatt. Je fonds en larmes (toujours ces saletés d'hormones...).

Je mets le pendentif autour de mon cou, et je remercie Edward avec émotion.

Nous nous recouchons et je ne me rends compte que Wyatt est réveillé que quand Edward me l'amène pour que je le fasse téter.

Je me lève avec eux, pour une fois, parce que je tiens à habiller mon fils aujourd'hui.

Edward me laisse faire et j'enfile à Wyatt une petite chemise, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête les 20 ans de sa maman!

Je reçois plein de coups de téléphone, de cartes et d'email. Je reçois un mail de Jane et ça me fait plaisir. Je sais qu'elle correspond activement (avidement serait le terme approprié) avec Seth. Ils sont très amoureux!

C'est mon anniversaire, alors je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

Nous passons une super journée. Très calme, mais vraiment agréable. Alice vient nous voir dans l'après-midi et nous partageons plusieurs fous rires. Mais je trouve qu'elle est fatiguée, vraiment, en ce moment. Elle travaille beaucoup, ayant reçu plusieurs commandes pour des créations uniques de robes de mariées. Elle a un chouette book, et du coup elle est très demandée.

Mais elle devrait lever le pied et se reposer un peu...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

Je suis soufflé.

Ebahi.

En proie à des sentiments partagés.

Très partagés.

J'ai appelé Adisson et je lui ai hurlé dessus dans le téléphone.

Elle a rit et m'a rassuré.

Enceinte.

Ma toute petite fille est enceinte.

J'étais sincèrement heureux et soulagé de savoir que Jasper et elle avaient décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfants.

Mais les accidents peuvent toujours arriver…

La preuve.

Bon, il n'y en qu'un, cette fois-ci, et tout devrait bien se passer.

Mais quand même, mon bébé!!!

Esmée rit de me voir dans cet état. Une chance qu'elle me l'ai appris par téléphone. Je vais avoir le temps de retrouver mes esprits, avant de sauter à la gorge de Jazz.

Donc, ma fille et mes deux belles-filles sont enceintes, et les bébés sont prévus dans un laps de temps de un mois.

Ouh les copieuses!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Alice, enceinte?

NON! C'est une blague!

Apparemment pas, vu la manière dont elle me montre son échographie en pleurant.

De joie.

Je suis sonné un moment, puis je me rends compte que nos enfants auront le même age, la même complicité, peut-être que celle que nous entretenons, ma soeur et moi.

Alors, enfin, la joie me submerge.

Je la serre contre moi, déclenchant les rires de Wyatt, en écharpe sur mon dos, et qui tend la main pour s'emparer d'une mèche de mes cheveux d'une main, une mèche d'Alice de l'autre. Nous obligeant à rester collés l'un à l'autre, riant et pleurant à la fois, le temps de nous défaire de la poigne assez ferme de mon bandit de bébé.

Je compte va faire 9 petits enfants à mes parents.

Mouahahahah!!!


	106. bonus:petit défi perso

**_Petit défi perso._**

**_J'écris des lemon sans problèmes. Je trouve d'ailleurs que j'ai énormément progressé dans l'écriture en général, et dans celle des lemon en particulier depuis que je me suis mise à l'écriture intensive._**

**_Mais j'ai du mal à écrire des dialogues en général, et dans les lemon en particulier._**

**_Hors, quand je lis des lemon, ce que je préfère c'est justement les dialogues chauds…_**

**_Donc, je m'oblige moi-même à écrire un lemon UNIQUEMENT en dialogues._**

**_C'est donc un lemon entre Bella et Edward._**

**_Comprenne qui pourra !!!_**

**_-_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! »

« Désolé, je ne veux pas te faire peur, au contraire… non ne mets pas ton tee shirt ! j'adore tes seins, ils ont encore gonflé…Bon sang Bella tu es si belle… »

« On a pas le temps là ! »

« Siiii, on va prendre le temps qu'il faut ma belle ! Laisse toi faire ma chérie !...tu sais bien que tu adores que je te lèche ! »

« Oooh, oui ça ! »

« Comme ça ? Tu aimes ça ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Là, juste là ! Encooore ! »

« Tu as raison je crois qu'on a vraiment pas le temps ! »

« EDWARD !!! »

« Aie ! Inutile de me frapper je plaisantais voyons ! Je continue alors ? »

« OUIIIII ! »

« C'est ça que tu aimes mon amour ? »

« Mmmmhhhh »

« J'adore ton goût…Tu me fais durcir rien que comme ça… »

« C'est mon tour, allez, allonge toi ! »

« OoOoOoOoOhhhh ! Bon sang Bella…tu es sublime…Un peu plus fort….là c'est parfait….Hhhhhmmmmm…Oui ! Encore un peu ! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh…Arrêtes ! Je vais venir sinon ! Oh tu es devenue une experte ! Tu me suces incroyablement bien ! Viens un peu par là ! J'ai envie d'être au fond de ton ventre mon amour »

« OH ! Doucement ! Tu es pressé ou quoi ?! »

« Désolé, je suis toujours pressé de te faire l'amour ! Ça va ? Écartes plus les jambes, tu es toute mouillée pourtant ! »

« C'est pas ma faute si tu es trop gros ! »

« Ne te plains pas dis donc ! »

« Mais je ne me plains pas ! Oh ! OUIIII ! Plus fort ! PLUS FORT ! Mmmmmhhhhhhh….. »

« Comme ça ? Tu aimes ? »

« Oui !!! Oh oui j'aime ! Et toi ? »

« J'adore ! Tu es tellement douce et serrée ! C'est juste fabuleux ! J'y vais plus fort d'accord ?... »

« Oh oui ! Vas-y, j'ai tellement envie ! »

"oh je suis en toi là...Je te sens si bien..."

_Soupirs et halètements mêlés durant un moment…_

« J'y suis presque…continue…comme ça, là, oh oui là ! Ça vient… »

« Vas-y ma chérie, je veux te voir jouir, allez laisse toi aller… »

« OOOOOOOHHHHHH ! Ouiiiiii ! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!!! »

« Ma puce ! Tu es si belle quand tu jouis ! J'adore te regarder… »

« Oh c'était tellement fort….j'en veux encore !! »

« Tu vas en avoir, promis ! Retournes toi ! »

« Comme ça ?! »

« Oui, cale toi bien sur le ventre »

« Là ? »

« Mmmhhh, oui, mais cambre toi davantage….Encore ! Oh tu coules littéralement…J'adore te caresser dans cette position ! »

« Ne me regardes pas là ! Ça me gêne ! »

« Ne sois pas gênée, tu es belle, et j'adore ta petite minette, surtout quand elle est surchauffée comme en ce moment…et tes petites fesses, mmmh, j'ai envie de les croquer ! »

« Viens…s'il te plait, viens ! »

« Tiens toi ! »

« OOOh !!! »

« Oh ma puce ! Je te prends complètement là ! Oh c'est si bon ! »

« Oh oui ! Comme ça ! LAAAA !!! »

« Moi aussi j'aime comme ça ! Bella, il faut que j'y aille plus fort, je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est trop bon ! »

« Oh oui, oui oui oui ! J'aime tellement ça ! »

_Gémissements variés, mais tous exprimant le plaisir…_

« Bella…Je viens…C'est trop bon…Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Bellaaaaaa !!! mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh !! AAAAHHHHH ! »

« Oh ! Ça vient ! Ça vient si fort ! Oh c'est trop bon ! MMMMMHHHHHH Edwaaaard ! Je t'aime ! »

« Ma puce, je t'aime…je t'aime…je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit si bon… »

« C'est parce qu'on s'aime si fort ma chérie »

« Edward ? Là on est en retard !!! »

_Rires..._

« C'est pas grave ! On s'en fout…Ce soir on remet ça ma puce »

« Ah oui ! J'adore ! »

« Il faut en profiter, dans pas très longtemps tu ne pourras plus te mettre dans cette position avec un gros bidon…. »

« C'est ce que j'aime le moins dans la grossesse, ne plus pouvoir pratiquer la levrette ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, quand le bébé sera né je te prendrai uniquement comme ça si ça t'as trop manqué ! »

« J'y compte bien ! Bon là il faut y aller ! »

« OK…un dernier bisou…je t'aime »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je vous assure que j'ai souffert !**_

_**-**_

_**Sinon, par rapport au chapitre descriptif des persos :**_

_**Beaucoup de réactions, comme je m'y attendais. Mes persos sont humains, avec des défauts et des qualités. **_

_**Aucun n'est parfait. **_

_**Edward a un caractère particulier, il ne peut pas se suffire à lui-même, mais avec Bella il est totalement heureux.**_

_**Bella AIME Edward, elle l'adore, seulement Bella est une personne beaucoup plus équilibrée qu'Edward, son amour n'est pas maladif, alors que celui d'Edward envers elle l'est . Il l'aime et a BESOIN d'elle pour vivre.**_

_**Alice a trompé Jasper, mais elle ne le fait plus. D'ailleurs elle ne l'a pas fait très souvent. Et elle regrette. Ca va mieux ?!**_

_**Jasper est gaucher, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, j'ai lu ça dans un article, Jackson Rathbone a du s'entraîner pour la scène de base ball à manier la batte de la main gauche car Jasper est gaucher et pas Jackson.**_

_**Edward ambidextre c'est moi qui l'ai décidé, je trouvais que ça collait bien au personnage. Les autres sont tous droitiers car la plupart des gens le sont. Je suis moi-même gauchère, et si j'avais pu décider lequel serait gaucher j'aurais choisi Alice.**_

_**Bella est une excellente mère. Elle laisse Edward s'occuper beaucoup de leur fils non pas parce qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas du petit mais parce qu'Edward est un papa poule et qu'elle-même est très occupée avec la fac.**_

_**Bella et Jasper sont attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais ils ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte, enfin surtout Bella, Jasper est plus vieux, il se rend mieux compte, mais il aime Alice, et il fait tout pour voir Bella comme une petite sœur. Cependant, si Alice et Edward n'existaient pas (outre le fait qu'il faudrait les inventer…) Jasper et Bella auraient pu être ensemble.**_

_**Emmett est, de très loin, le plus équilibré de tous. **_

_**Ils sont une famille heureuse et très unie.**_

_**Pour le dernier chapitre, Alice n'annonce pas sa grossesse lors de l'anniversaire de Bella parce qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant. Elle découvre sa grossesse fin septembre.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera la naissance de Sarah, la fille de Jacob et Leah. Tout finira bien, mais ce sera assez dramatique.**_

_**Puis vous verrez quelques Cullen se débattre avec une vilaine varicelle dans le chapitre suivant (qui sera drôle).**_

**_Un peu de pub pour mon dernier OS pour le défi Bloody Valentine Contest: "lunatique" à découvrir sur mon profil!!!_**


	107. Sarah Black

**_Quelques réponses:_**

**_ariaane: non bien sur que je ne pense pas que les filles de 13 ans sont des petites filles, loin de làààà! Par contre Edward se faisait quelques illusions vis à vis de Jane! mais attend que celle-ci revienne passer des vacances chez eux, tu verras que Seth est un chanceux! mdr!_**

**_On m'a demandé si on pouvait imprimer ma fic, oui bien sur, mais attention de ne pas laisser trainer les documents, que des mineurs ne tombent pas dessus!!!_**

**_Enfin, non Alice ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte lors de l'anniversaire de Bella! l'anniversaire s'est tenu le 11 septembre et, si vous relisez le chapitre "saleté de stérilet" vous noterez qu'elle dit bien qu'elle va chez Adisson fin septembre._**

**_En règle générale, inutile d'essayer de me coincer, je fais trés attention à ce que j'écris, et même si l'erreur est humaine et que je peux en commettre,je maitrise mon histoire._**

**_Par contre pour le chapitre conception, il y a eu des mots qui ont été bouffé par FF (c'est hélas fréquent) ce qui fait que je précise que le bébé est bien sur un garçon, chromosomes XY..._**

**_Enfin, je le dis clairement; Bella et Alice sont heureuses d'être enceintes, même si ce n'était pas prévu, elles n'en veulent pas à leurs maris et ne vont pas leur faire payer quoi que se soit!!!_**

**_Je vous livre un scoop: il y aura 2 garçons et 1 fille._**

**_Et ce n'est pas Bella qui aura une fille! La pauvre!!! Mais Edward et elle auront un 3° enfants, dans quelques années (et ce sera une fille)._**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella doit être arrivée à Seattle, à présent.

J'attends son texto. Quand elle est garée elle m'en envoie un, pour me dire qu'elle est arrivée à bon port.

Je suis dans la cuisine, tranquillement installé devant une tasse de thé, à jouer avec Wyatt qui vient de se découvrir, sans surprise, une passion pour le chocolat. Il aura 8 mois dans 3 jours, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'il goûte aux joies de ce monde. Je lui ai donc fait goûter les yaourts au chocolat.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il adore ça. Il en fait une sacré consommation…Un petit dessert au chocolat à midi et un pour le goûter !

Le soir il tête encore exclusivement, et le matin aussi, sauf que ce que Bella ne sait pas, c'est que dès qu'elle a le dos tourné Wyatt et moi partageons un beignet au chocolat.

Il en a plein les joues, plein les mains et plein les cheveux !

Dès que je reçois le texto de Bella il va avoir droit à un bon bain !

Ah voilààà !

« Mes amours, je rentre dans l'amphi ! Bisous maman / Bella ! »

Je lui envoie un petit mot :

« On pense à toi, on t'aime ! Wyatt et Edward »

J'hésite puis finalement je prend mon fils en photo et l'envoie à Bella. Il est bien temps qu'elle apprenne que son fils fait des infidélités à ses seins dès le matin…

Elle a du éteindre son téléphone, je dois donc m'attendre à un coup de fil peu aimable vers midi…

Nous filons à la salle de bains et je décide de prendre un bain avec Wyatt.

Il adore ça, les bains avec papa ou maman.

Je m'installe dans la baignoire et je l'assois sur mon ventre. Il se penche pour me mordre le nez en riant. Je gémis. Il a 4 dents à présent, et elles sont efficaces... Puis il tente de m'assommer avec son canard en plastique. Je grogne en riant :

« Dis donc, c'est un peu tôt pour l'oedipe ! »

J'entends Alice arriver.

Elle a les clés de chez nous, comme j'ai les clés de chez elle.

Elle nous appelle.

« On est dans le bain Lili !!! »

Elle déboule en riant, et se penche sur Wyatt pour un bisou.

« Dégage Alice ! »

« roh ! Ne râle pas ! Je ne regarde pas de toutes façons !!! »

« Sors le petit s'il te plait ! »

Elle s'empare du bébé et commence à le sécher.

Je sors en m'accrochant à ma serviette. Oui je suis pudique, contrairement à ma sœur, que je trouve nue deux fois sur trois en arrivant chez elle le matin, je n'y fais même plus attention…

Elle habille Wyatt pendant que j'enfile mon jean et un pull kaki.

Bella a préparé la tenue de Wyatt hier soir, il porte un adorable petit pantalon en velours beige, et une marinière bleue marine à rayures blanches. Il fait grand garçon et encore plus avec les petites converses bleu marine que Sue lui a offert la semaine dernière, et qu'on lui met presque tous les jours, tellement ça lui va bien.

Alice lui dresse les cheveux sur la tête, non sans mal, Wyatt boucle, comme sa mère, et on ne pourra bientôt plus lui faire sa coiffure « à la Edward ».

Nous nous installons dans le bureau, je commence à composer pendant qu'Alice dispose des morceaux de tissu blanc, elle en est à monter le corsage d'une robe de mariée qu'elle réalise pour un modèle unique.

On sonne à la porte.

Je suis surpris.

C'est rare qu'on vienne ainsi chez moi.

Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de sociable, et peu de personnes débarquent chez moi en sonnant à la porte.

Les personnes qui viennent me voir régulièrement sont mon frère, ma sœur, mon beau frère, ma belle sœur et mes parents.

Tous ont les clés et entrent sans sonner.

C'est un peu tôt pour que ce soit le facteur, il n'est même pas encore 8h30.

Je vais ouvrir, et un étrange pressentiment me serre le ventre.

Sur le seuil je découvre Leah.

Leah, et son ventre vraiment rond à présent, elle attend pour la fin du mois et on est le 6 octobre.

Je reste sans voix en la dévisageant.

Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Son visage est bouffi, et elle respire difficilement.

« Où est Bella ? »

« Bella est à la fac ! Tu ne te sens pas bien Leah ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alice arrive avec Wyatt dans les bras et étouffe un cri en voyant ma belle-sœur.

« LEAH ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?! »

Leah a l'air sur le point de s'effondrer et je la prends par le bras pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé.

« J'ai mal à la tête »

est la seule chose qu'elle arrive à nous dire.

Je suis affolé mais Alice prend les choses en main.

Elle appelle une ambulance, tandis que j'aide Leah à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Quand l'ambulance arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard je regarde l'infirmier prendre la tension de Leah qui pleure, à présent.

Le jeune homme palit, puis s'éloigne pour parler dans son portable.

Il revient avec le médecin:

« Madame ? Vous avez une tension trop élevée, on va vous amener au centre hospitalier le plus proche, vous avez votre dossier de maternité sur vous ? »

« Dans ma voiture »

articule difficilement Leah.

Alice fouille dans le sac de Leah, s'empare des clés et fonce chercher le dossier.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle Jacob.

Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Jake ? C'est Edward, Leah est chez moi, elle ne se sent pas bien, l'ambulance est là, ils vont l'amener à l'hôpital, je vais exiger qu'elle soit conduite au Seattle Grâce Hospital, ou travaille mon père, tu devrais venir, avec Sue »

« Quoi ? C'est une blague ? »

« Non Jake, c'est pas une blague, désolé mon vieux, je vois si elle peut te parler »

Je tends mon téléphone à Leah :

« Jake, j'ai mal à la tête, tellement mal… »

Elle se met à vomir.

Les ambulanciers accélèrent la cadence et l'installent sur le brancard.

Jacob pleure dans le téléphone :

« LEAH !!! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Un ambulancier s'approche :

« C'est son mari au téléphone ? »

« Oui ! Tenez ! »

Je lui tends mon portable et il parle calmement à Jacob :

« Monsieur Black, je suis le Dr Reed votre femme est en train de faire une crise d'éclampsie, nous allons la conduire à l'hôpital ou on lui fera une césarienne immédiatement. Vous devriez la rejoindre dès que possible. »

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, l'angoisse me tord le ventre.

Je reprends le téléphone :

« Jake ? Je ne la laisse pas, tout ira bien, ils vont s'occuper d'elle, respire mon vieux et ne conduis pas, OK ? »

Il gémit dans le téléphone :

« Elle allait bien hier et même ce matin ! Elle allait à Seattle chez des fournisseurs! Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Évidemment ! »

J'essaye de prendre un ton rassurant, mais en fait Leah est si mal que j'ai peur qu'elle meure sous mes yeux…

Alice est en larmes, elle porte Wyatt sur la hanche, je les serre contre moi avant de monter dans l'ambulance avec Leah.

Je m'assois prêt de sa tête et je lui parle doucement.

Elle ne me reconnaît pas.

Elle délire, m'appelant Jacob, puis Seth, parfois même papa…

Le médecin la perfuse, et elle ne réagit même pas quand il la pique.

Jamais je ne suis arrivé si vite à Seattle, on a fait le trajet en à peine 20 minutes alors qu'entre mon domicile et l'hôpital il y a 35 bonnes minutes normalement. Le bruit de la sirène me déchire les oreilles.

Leah ne parle plus. Tandis qu'ils sortent le brancard de l'ambulance elle se met à convulser.

Je crie, horrifié, et je regarde le médecin injecter quelque chose dans sa perfusion. Ils poussent le chariot en courant vers la maternité et je galope pour rester à leur niveau.

Je me retrouve mis à la porte devant le bloc.

Je tremble.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me dirige vers le bureau de mon père.

Impossible de me souvenir s'il opère ou a des consultations aujourd'hui.

La secrétaire me dévisage, surprise, et me demande de patienter. Mais je rentre en force dans le bureau.

Mon père est en train de regarder un dossier avec Derek et je me jette sur lui :

« Papa ! C'est Leah ! Elle est ici, ils lui font une césarienne, elle fait une crise d'éclampsie ! »

Derek me sert un verre d'eau et mon père me pose plusieurs questions.

Puis il s'empare de mon téléphone, et appelle Jacob.

« Jacob, respire, ils sont en train de césariser, tout va bien aller maintenant, dès que le bébé sera sorti elle sera en train de guérir ! Ne pense qu'à ta fille, tu vas être papa ! »

Nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers la maternité, et les portes s 'ouvrent miraculeusement devant nous.

Mon père me fait enfiler une blouse et j'attends avec Derek derrière la porte du bloc, pendant que mon père va voir ou ça en est.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. Je réalise à quel point j'aime bien Leah, avec sa manière d'être toujours si gentille, mais si effacée, si timide aussi. Cette fille n'a pas eu une vie facile, elle mérite le bonheur. Et il lui arrive ça... C'est si injuste!!!

Derek me murmure des paroles de réconfort, mais je pense à Jacob et la manière dont je vivrais ça, si j'étais à sa place, et ma Bella dans ce bloc, luttant contre la mort, en ce moment. Je deviendrais fou…

Mon père revient, tout sourire.

La petite est née ! Elle a les cheveux de son père !

Je me sens mieux.

« Et Leah ? »

« Ils lui ont fait une anesthésie générale, mais elle est soignée, ne t'en fais plus pour elle. »

Je donne mon téléphone à mon père et il repart prendre la petite en photo.

Il revient et je regarde les photos du petit bébé, elle est mignonne, elle ouvre de grands yeux, et elle a plein de cheveux très noirs. J'envoie les photos à Jacob.

Puis j'appelle ma sœur, pour la rassurer, elle rit et elle pleure dans le téléphone.

Je me sens vidé.

J'appelle Jacob. Il a reçu les photos. Il pleure, sans savoir si c'est de joie, de peur, de colère…

Il est en voiture avec Sue, Seth et Charlie, qui conduit. Il leur reste moins d'une demi heure de route.

Mon père revient à nouveau, avec une infirmière qui pousse une couveuse.

La petite est dans la couveuse, elle se tête les doigts. Je me sens fondre. Elle est jolie, vraiment. Je prends plein de photos.

«Elle va en néo nat, pour une surveillance de 24h00, mais elle va bien, elle a faim même ! »

Je ris, et me penche sur la couveuse :

« Sarah ?...tu ressembles à ton père !!! »

L'infirmière me sourit :

« Elle s'appelle Sarah alors ? »

« Euh oui, Sarah Black ! »

Je la regarde noter le prénom sur le bracelet d'identification du bébé.

Je m'assieds quand la couveuse s'éloigne et mon père se laisse tomber à coté de moi.

Je téléphone à Bella et lui laisse un message. Mon père fait de même sur la portable de ma mère.

Je laisse Jacob prévenir les autres, c'est à lui que revient cet honneur.

Ils arrivent.

Jacob marche en tête, le visage tendu, et Sue est plus pale encore que moi.

Seth a les yeux rouges, Charlie tient Sue par le bras.

Jacob s'approche de moi et je le rassure tout de suite :

« C'est bon ! Tout va bien maintenant ! La petite est magnifique, elle est en néo nat, il faut que tu ailles la voir ! »

Adisson sort du bloc et s'adresse à mon père. Mais il la prend par le bras et lui indique notre groupe :

« Son mari, son frère et sa mère sont là ! »

Adisson nous met au courant :

« Ça a été limite mais tout s'est bien passé, elle part en soins intensifs pour une surveillance rapprochée, mais elle est sauvée, tout ira bien. Elle est en train de se réveiller et elle réclame son mari. »

Jacob est autorisé à rentrer quelques minutes en salle de réveil.

Il ressort et Sue peut elle aussi rentrer voir sa fille.

Jacob est désorienté.

« C'est pas ce qu'on pensait, tu sais, c'est vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait… »

Je compatis, vraiment, et lui serre l'épaule.

Puis nous nous rendons à la néo nat.

Les lieux me rappellent la naissance de Tom et Mila.

Jacob et Sue entrent voir Sarah.

Je reste avec Charlie et Seth, qui ne réalise pas encore tout.

Il a eu peur, il est si jeune, je comprends qu'il se pose des questions.

Je le rassure comme je peux.

Sue revient au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux :

« Elle est si belle ! Elle ressemble à Jacob ! C'est hallucinant ! »

Charlie est au téléphone, avec Billy.

Nous nous détendons.

Le plus dur est passé.

Jacob ressort au bout d'une heure, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il a pu tenir la petite dans ses bras, et même lui donner son biberon.

Il est fou amoureux d'elle.

Voilà, il est un papa, il est foutu !!!

Je l'amène boire un café, il en a besoin.

Il me parle de sa fille tout le temps, et je suis heureux de le voir si content. Bien sur notre joie est gachée par les circonstances, mais Sarah mérite qu'on se sente heureux de son arrivée sur terre. Demain, je raconterai tous les détails que je connais à Leah, qui a raté la naissance de sa fille, comme Jacob d'ailleurs...Comment vont-ils vivre avec ça?Ca doit être dur, mais ils surmonteront ça pour leur enfant, j'en suis sur.

Charlie, Sue et Seth repartent chercher des affaires, je pars avec eux, ils vont me déposer au passage. Jacob retourne voir Leah.

Je lui serre la main et il me remercie.

Je tremble encore, la poussée d'adrénaline m'a épuisé.

Alice se jette à mon cou quand j'arrive chez moi.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés, son contact me fait du bien.

Je vais voir Wyatt, qui dort, et je le contemple longuement, encore plus conscient que d'habitude de ma chance et de mon bonheur...

Bella m'appelle à midi et demi, paniquée. Je la rassure. Elle voudrait bien voir Leah et Sarah, mais les visites sont interdites.

Quand Bella rentre, ce soir-là, je la prends sur mes genoux pendant qu'elle allaite Wyatt et je profite simplement de leur présence.

J'ai la conscience aigue que nous avons frôlé la catastrophe ce matin et je savoure mon bonheur.

Alice aussi se serre contre Jasper, leurs enfants accrochés à leurs jambes.

Nous passons une partie de la soirée au téléphone, à raconter les événements à Rosalie, Emmett et Renée.

Tout se finit bien, mais la vie n'est pas toujours facile…

Demain, nous pourrons aller voir Sarah et féliciter les heureux parents.

J'ai hâte de revoir Leah, pour que son visage tordu par la douleur puisse enfin s'effacer de ma mémoire.

Quand nous avons couché Wyatt, je pousse ma femme sur le lit, et je lui fais l'amour avec une énergie avide et proche du désespoir. Je veux la sentir vibrer dans mes bras, je veux la voir prendre du plaisir, je veux la combler de bonheur, je veux profiter de chaque seconde de bonheur que nous vivons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nos orgasmes sont particulièrement intenses, elle pleure dans mes bras, enfin détendue, et je laisse une main sur son ventre à peine arrondi pour dormir, pour que notre bébé sache à quel point je l'aime déjà, et à quel point nous sommes heureux de l'attendre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je précise que Leah a donc fait une crise d'éclampsie, vous pouvez chercher sur google des infos sur cette maladie, je manque de temps pour vous faire un résumé, elle s'est arrété chez Edward et Bella, parce qu'elle s'est sentie mal en chemin, elle allait à Seattle chez des fournisseurs (pour son hotel) . Voilà!_**

**_Merci encore à tous et toutes de vos reviews, de vos mises en alerte et encouragements.C'est parce que cette fic vous plait que je trouve l'inspiration et la force de la continuer aussi longtemps._**

**_Je rêve qu'elle soit un jour traduite en d'autres langues, mais je ne vois pas bien qui s'atèlerait à une traduction de plus de 100 chapitres!!!mdr!!!_**


	108. varicelle

_**TWILIGHT-SERIE 888 : NE PANIQUE PAS ! J'ai eu ton message mais je ne peux pas te répondre, tu as mis tes messages en privé ! Alors sur ta page d'accueil (account) tu dois cocher dans private message pour que enable apparaisse en vert ! Là je pourrais t'écrire et t'expliquer comment poster ta fic !quand tu l'as fait envoie moi un message à nouveau !**_

_**Courage ! Ne casse pas ton ordinateur, tu regretterais !!!**_

-

-

--

-

-

-Edward PDV

J'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre de la naissance de la petite Sarah.

J'en ai même cauchemardé la nuit.

Leah, elle, a du être suivie psychologiquement.

Mais à présent tout a l'air d'aller bien pour eux.

Leah a trouvé sur internet un site d'entraide pour les mamans ayant vécu une césarienne contre leur gré et elle dit que ça l'aide énormément.*

Jacob est traumatisé.

Chaque fois que Bella l'a au téléphone, c'est-à-dire au moins une fois par jour, il lui répète qu'il ne veut plus jamais d'enfants.

Bella lui jure qu'un jour l'envie reviendra.

Je l'espère pour eux, ce serait dommage de rester sur cette expérience traumatisante.

Par contre je suis très attaché à Sarah.

Je me soucis d'elle, comme si cette difficile expérience m'avait en quelque sorte rendu un peu responsable de cette enfant.

J'ai remis à ses parents une forte somme d'argent pour elle. Bella avait prévu des cadeaux, mais moi je voulais faire un geste pour elle. Jacob a commencé par refuser (Leah était hors d'état de se rendre compte) mais je lui ai expliqué ce que je ressentais, et je lui ai suggéré de mettre l'argent de coté pour les études de sa fille. Il l'a fait.

Jacob m'a dit qu'il entretiendrait mes voitures gratuitement, et à vie.

Il se rend compte qu'on n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe, ce jour là.

Bella a été terriblement touchée aussi. J'étais inquiet, parce qu'elle est enceinte et que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'angoisse, mais elle est forte, et elle a réussit à prendre du recul.

Cette histoire nous a tous secoués.

Mais la vie est forte, et son tourbillon nous a repris.

Wyatt grandit vite. Il a 9 mois passés, et depuis quelques jours il marche à 4 pattes.

On était ravis et fiers, Bella et moi.

Au début.

Parce que depuis, il enchaîne les bêtises…

Et c'est encore pire depuis avant-hier, parce qu'en plus il sait se mettre debout en se tenant à une chaise, la table basse ou même un mur…

Alors il touche tout. Et quand on lui dit « NON Wyatt, il ne faut pas toucher ! »

Il nous regarde avec un petit sourire condescendant et continue tranquillement à faire ce qu'il veut.

Sa bêtise préférée est sans aucun doute de manger les croquettes des chats…

Je passe mon temps à le surveiller.

Il est inscrit à la halte garderie depuis septembre, et je crois qu'il va effectivement y aller, pour que je puisse travailler un minimum…

Je pense qu'on va commencer l'adaptation à la crèche la semaine prochaine. Je vais y envoyer Bella, parce que je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de laisser mon petit poulet.

Alice arrive en chantonnant.

Ma sœur a une énergie hors du commun. Elle est enceinte de deux mois et demi, et son petit ventre pointe déjà. J'adore.

Bella aussi est déjà bien ronde, je ne me lasse pas de caresser notre bébé et elle rit de me voir embrasser son ventre si doux. Nous allons demain passer la première échographie. Nous allons demander à connaître le sexe de notre bébé.

Je sais que cette fois Bella ne sera pas vraiment déçue si le bébé, comme je le pense, est un garçon. Elle adore Wyatt et je lui ai juré de lui faire des bébés jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une fille !

Alice s'assied en tailleur à coté de Wyatt et lui donne une vieille télécommande pour l'occuper. Wyatt se concentre intensément sur la télécommande et nous nous dépêchons de travailler.

Alice a plus d'un tour dans son sac et quand Wyatt se désintéresse de la télécommande elle lui donne successivement un vieux téléphone portable et un trousseau de vraies clés.

La paix règne dans le bureau quand le vrai téléphone de ma sœur sonne.

Wyatt lâche tout et escalade sa tante pour essayer de s'en emparer avant elle. Elle gagne, mais de justesse.

C'est la directrice de la halte garderie.

Tom n'est pas bien.

Il pleure et il a de la fièvre.

Alice fonce.

Elle m'appelle 1h00 plus tard.

Elle a récupéré Tom et aussi Mila, Tom refusant tout net de se séparer d'elle.

Et effectivement Tom a plus de 39 et grogne en permanence. Il refuse de manger quoi que se soit. Pour Tom, c'est très grave.

Je suis un peu inquiet, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir une rhinopharyngite ou quelque chose comme ça…

J'attends patiemment qu'Alice me rappelle.

Ce qu'elle fait à 11h30.

Légèrement anxieuse.

D'après le médecin, Tom a la varicelle…

Argh.

Donc nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que les autres enfants de la famille l'attrapent, il n'y a, pour le moment, que Sasha et Chloe qui l'aient eu.

Bella est presque contente en rentrant le soir.

Je la regarde de travers. Notre petit poulet va être malade, et elle s'en réjouit ?!

Elle m'explique :

« J'ai eu la varicelle à 10 ans. J'ai été malade comme un chien ! Il vaut mieux l'avoir tôt, plus on l'a tard, plus on est malade ! »

Dans ce cas…

Le lendemain matin elle profite du fait qu'on soit mardi pour aller rendre visite à Tom, avec Wyatt. Histoire d'être bien sure que la contamination soit assurée…

L'après-midi nous allons à Seattle, voir Adisson.

Bella est un peu anxieuse, même si elle essaye de le cacher.

Wyatt fait fondre Adisson, qui fait la visite avec lui dans les bras.

Elle ne me le rend qu'au moment de faire l'échographie.

Nous restons silencieux un long moment, respectant la concentration d'Adisson.

Notre bébé va bien.

C'est le principal.

Quand elle nous demande en souriant si on veut toujours savoir le sexe, Bella répond oui d'une petite voix.

Adisson sourit.

« Vous pensez que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

D'une même voix nous nous exclamons :

« Un garçon ! »

Elle sourit :

« Vous avez raison ! »

Je suis content. Ravi même. Jane m'a un peu douché dans mon envie d'avoir une fille…

Et puis, tant qu'on a des garçons, je suis assuré que Bella sera d'accord pour avoir d'autres bébés, pour avoir une fille un jour. Et comme je veux plus d'enfants qu'elle…

Je souris à Bella.

Elle a quand même les larmes aux yeux, même si elle affiche un air bravache.

Nous sortons du cabinet en nous tenant par la main.

Wyatt est dans l'écharpe, dans mon dos et nous faisons un tour à pieds pour qu'il s'endorme.

Je respecte le silence de ma femme.

Au bout d'un moment elle finit par me parler :

« Je suis plus déçue que je ne pensais. Tu crois qu'on aura une fille un jour ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie ! Et deux petits gars si rapprochés c'est l'idéal ! »

Elle se met à rire.

« J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec une petite fille… »

Je la prends par les épaules et la serre contre moi.

Elle pleure enfin. Pas longtemps, mais je respecte sa déception.

Comme elle me le dit à travers ses larmes :

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas un garçon c'est que je voulais une fille ! »

Quand elle se sent mieux nous entrons dans le plus proche centre commercial et nous nous asseyons dans un starbuck.

Elle prend un chocolat chaud et moi un thé.

Wyatt dort du sommeil du juste.

Nous téléphonons à notre famille.

Tout le monde est ravi d'apprendre que Elliott va bien. Mais le plus heureux, c'est Charlie. Il crie de joie en apprenant qu'il va voir un autre petit fils…

Nous buvons tranquillement quand une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Bella ? Tu m'attends un moment ? J'ai une idée, je reviens d'ici peu ! »

Elle me regarde, surprise.

Je rentre dans le magasin de jouets du centre commercial et je fonce au rayon poupées.

Je déniche rapidement ce que je cherche. Une grande poupée, avec de longs cheveux châtains. Elle est très belle et porte une robe.

Une vendeuse s'approche de moi et je lui demande ou je peux trouver des vêtements pour la poupée.

Elle me montre le présentoir et je choisis plusieurs robes pour la poupée.

Elle me sourit, un peu trop. J'ai appris que le fait de porter mon fils renforce visiblement mon sex appeal… Je l'informe en souriant que j'achète cette poupée pour ma femme, que j'adore, parce que nous venons d'apprendre que nous attendons un deuxième petit garçon, et qu'elle est un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec une fille.

Elle rit un peu :

« C'est une attention charmante ! »

« Ma femme est formidable, j'en suis fou amoureux ! »

« Elle a bien de la chance !

« Non ! C'est moi qui suis chanceux ! »

Elle me fait alors un paquet cadeau en silence.

Je rejoins Bella et lui tends le paquet.

Elle l'ouvre rapidement et reste sans voix, avant d'éclater de rire :

« Edward ! MERCI!!! C'est génial ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je l'adore ! Je vais l'appeler Grâce évidemment ! »

Elle change la poupée immédiatement et je sais que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

Nous rentrons à la maison, et Bella prend un bain avec Wyatt.

Elle a de nouveau beaucoup de lait et Wyatt s'est remis à téter exclusivement les jours ou Bella est à la maison. Il boude même les petits desserts au chocolat que j'essaye de lui donner, tendant les bras à sa mère pour avoir accès à ses seins ce qui remplit Bella de fierté.

Par contre les jours ou on est seuls, il mange comme moi, je ne mixe même pas ses aliments, je les coupes fins et il se débrouille comme un chef.

Je les regarde tous les deux, non trois et je m'émerveille encore une fois de la chance que j'aie.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alice PDV

Bon, la varicelle se sera fait.

Il vaut mieux qu'ils l'attrapent maintenant que quand le bébé sera né.

Et puis j'allaite encore un peu Tom, Mila elle ne veut plus depuis cet été, il a au moins ça dans le ventre.

Je fais tout bien comme le médecin a dit.

Je nettoie chaque bouton, l'un après l'autre, avec un coton tige et le désinfectant.

Tom est malade depuis deux jours et ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

Il est assommé par le sirop pour qu'il ne se gratte pas, heureusement, parce qu'il est affreusement grognon, lui qui est si calme habituellement, comme Jasper, ça me fait drôle.

Je surveille Mila, mais pour le moment elle n'est pas malade.

C'est difficile, de câliner Tom qui ne veut pas quitter mes bras, tout en m'occupant de Mila qui a son énergie habituelle, en étant enceinte, et victime de nausées tenaces.

Heureusement, demain Jasper ne travaille pas.

Mon téléphone somme.

C'est Rose.

« Allo, ici l'hôpital Cullen / Hale, infirmière Alice à l'appareil ! »

Rose éclate de rire :

« Mais si tu tiens un hôpital je vais t'amener Nina ! Ça y est je viens de trouver son premier bouton !!! »

« Bon, alors dans l'ordre, Tom, Nina, je me demande si en 3° ce sera Mila ou Wyatt !!! »

« Je parie sur Mila, elle a été plus en contact avec Tom que Wyatt »

« Tu as sans doute raison, on verra bien. »

Je vois très vite.

Quand Mila se réveille de sa sieste, elle pleurniche et soulève mon tee shirt pour téter, ce qu'elle n'a plus fait depuis 3 mois…

Tom est greffé au sein depuis plusieurs heures, alternant les moments ou il dort avec le mamelon en bouche et ceux ou il tête pour de bon.

Je me demande quelle va être sa réaction en voyant sa sœur téter, cela faisait si longtemps que mes seins sont seulement à lui…

Mais il se contente de poser sa main sur la joue de Mila.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je comprends pourquoi nos parents n'ont jamais rien fait pour tenter de nous séparer un peu, Edward et moi. Mes propres enfants sont en train de nouer eux aussi une symbiose, je m'en rends compte et je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour les en empêcher…

Jasper, qui m'a tant répété qu'il n'accepterait pas de voir l'histoire se répéter, entretient encore plus que moi leur relation, refusant qu'ils soient séparés, ne serait ce que pour quelques heures.

Je crois que finalement Rosalie et lui sont beaucoup plus liés qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer jusqu'à présent. En fait, ils ont toujours été très complices, mais très discrets aussi.

A présent, ils s'affichent beaucoup plus.

Mila pleure avec le sein en bouche.

Youpi…

Je soulève son pull et cherche le premier bouton.

Sans surprise il est sur son ventre.

Quand Jasper arrive il me trouve en larmes sur le canapé.

Je suis épuisée, et Tom et Mila sont crampons et grognons.

Il les prend dans ses bras et les amène à la salle de bain.

Je lui conseille de mettre carrément le produit pour les boutons dans l'eau du bain. Au diable les cotons tiges…

Au bout de 5 minutes je l'entends me parler :

« Alice ! Mila a déjà 8 boutons ! »

Bien son genre ça, de compter les boutons…

Puis, 3 minutes après :

« ALIIIIICE !!!! Tom a des boutons sur les testicules !

« Je sais… »

« Mais c'est affreux ! »

« Non il parait que c'est normal !... »

Jasper ne s'en remet pas…

Solidarité masculine…

Le téléphone sonne.

C'est Bella.

« Alice, tu vas bien? Ca y est, Wyatt a son premier bouton. Mais il n'est pas spécialement malade… »

« Ca va venir… Et préviens Edward, il va en avoir sur les testicules… »

« Aie…Il va mal le vivre, c'est certain ! »

Bon, ce soir programme d'attaque.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, avec mes enfants chouineurs au possible.

Mila vomit tout ce qu'elle avale, à part mon lait. Elle tête donc comme une folle.

Mes seins ont triplé de volume, j'ai des litres de lait à nouveau…

La nature est bien faite.

Sauf pour Jazz qui louche sur mon décolleté sans pouvoir en profiter.

Je m'installe du mieux que je peux, en les calant chacun à un sein.

Jasper m'amène gentiment une bouteille d'eau et il me prépare des crêpes.

Puis il va se coucher, pour être prêt à prendre la relève demain.

La nuit va être longue.

-

-

-

-

-

--

Bella PDV

Wyatt est malade, mais je pensais que ce serait pire.

En fait, il ne lâche tout simplement pas le sein.

Le sirop est apparemment efficace, il ne se gratte pas trop.

Edward lui a donné un bain et a longuement séché ses boutons un par un avec l'antiseptique.

Nous ne laissons pas la fièvre s'installer, et lui donnons un antipyrétique toutes les 3 heures.

Et il tête sans cesse.

Je me couche sur le coté et dors pendant qu'il tête.

Le lendemain il est claffis de boutons.

Heureusement qu'Alice nous avait prévenu pour le coup des testicules, parce qu'Edward, même prévenu, a eu les larmes aux yeux en découvrant les petits points rouges sur la partie du corps qui fait de notre fils un garçon.

Wyatt est abattu aujourd'hui, et pas un peu.

Nina est à peine malade. Rosalie, qui dort toute la nuit, se moque gentiment d'Alice et moi.

Mais elle sait que nous aurons notre revanche un jour !

Tom commence à aller mieux. Il n'a plus de fièvre.

Mila est encore très malade, et elle tête sans cesse, comme Wyatt.

Ce soir je me couche à coté d'Edward, pour la première fois depuis 3 nuits Wyatt est dans son lit, il n'a plus eu de fièvre depuis midi et il tête moins.

On va bien voir.

A mon immense surprise Edward ne se jette pas sur moi pour faire l'amour.

Il se couche et me souhaite bonne nuit d'un ton endormi.

Je tombe comme une masse et je suis tirée de mon sommeil par des gémissements à 3h00 du matin.

C'est Edward qui me demande d'une voix tremblante de faire sortir le monstre du placard, parce qu si il mange toute la confiture de fraise il ne pourra plus en donner aux plantes vertes et aux poissons rouges.

J'éclaire et le dévisage, stupéfaite.

Edward claque des dents.

Je pose ma main sur son front.

Il est brûlant…

Je soulève son tee shirt, prise d'un doute affreux.

Sur son ventre je vois 2 petits boutons que j'ai appris à bien connaître…

Oh oh…

-

-

-

-

-

**_La suite de la varicelle d'Edward au prochain chapitre._**

**_Je ne dirais qu'une chose : pauvre Bella !!!_**


	109. Edward vs varicelle

_**Je suis amusée de voir l'avis unanime de mes lectrices sur les hommes malades ! Avis que je partage entièrement !!!**_

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

C'est juste l'horreur.

Edward était tellement malade la nuit dernière, délirant complètement , que j'ai été obligée d'appeler Carlisle.

Il était très inquiet.

Il m'a expliqué qu'Edward avait bien eu la varicelle à l'age de 3 ans, en même temps qu'Emmett et Alice, mais il l'a eu très faible, une petite dizaine de boutons et pas ou peu de fièvre.

Dans ces cas là l'immunité n'est pas certaine et la personne peut avoir à nouveau la varicelle.

C'est le cas de mon pauvre petit mari.

Il est si malade qu'il ne me reconnaît pas.

Esmée va arriver, pour ne pas me laisser seule avec Wyatt qui est encore grognon et Edward qui n'est pas capable de bouger…

Carlisle m'a fait une ordonnance.

Je suis épuisée. Impossible pour moi d'aller à la fac. Edward râle, il souffre, c'est vraiment affreux.

Ah, voilà Esmée qui arrive !

Finalement mes beaux-parents sont là tous les deux, je crois que ça ne va pas être du luxe.

Carlisle commence par ME prendre la tension.

Qui n'est pas bien haute, à peine 9…

Il m'expédie me coucher sur le canapé du bureau.

Wyatt dort encore, j'en profite.

Quand je me réveille je file voir Edward.

Je reste effarée : il est méconnaissable ! Couvert de boutons, et défiguré. Il a du mal à respirer.

Esmée est à son chevet, l'air vraiment inquiète.

Je fonds en larmes.

Esmée me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle l'a littéralement assommé avec une injection, ça le démangeait trop… »

Je soulève son tee shirt et je frissonne. Il a des vésicules partout, sur tout le corps.

Il n'a aucune réaction quand je lui caresse les cheveux.

Sa respiration est hachée, il gémit dans son sommeil.

Je pleure à nouveau.

J'entends Wyatt gazouiller, et Carlisle arrive avec lui dans les bras.

Il me le tend et je m'assieds sur le lit pour lui donner le sein.

Carlisle prend la température d'Edward, et celui-ci ne réagit même pas quand il lui met le thermomètre dans l'oreille.

Il a plus de 40…

C'est vraiment affreux…

Alice arrive, seule, elle a laissé ses enfants à Jasper.

Elle aussi fond en larmes en voyant Edward dans cet état.

Je savais que la varicelle chez un adulte c'est grave, mais à ce point…

Carlisle tache de nous rassurer, en nous disant que les premières 48h sont les pires, et que ça ira mieux ensuite. Mais je vois bien que lui aussi est inquiet.

Je navigue entre le canapé du bureau pour me reposer un peu et la chambre, au chevet d'Edward.

Alice repart en fin de matinée, poussée dehors par son père.

Esmée prépare de la soupe, et du poisson parce que je me déclare incapable d'avaler de la viande.

Edward ne peut rien avaler.

« Carlisle, il va guérir, hein ? »

« Bien sur ! Mais je vais le perfuser pour l'hydrater, et lui donner des antipyrétiques par voie veineuse, ce sera plus efficace. »

Une fois perfusé, Edward va visiblement mieux.

Mais dans l'après-midi il se réveille un peu et demande à aller aux toilettes. Nous ne sommes pas trop de trois pour l'aider, le portant à moitié.

Il se recouche, presque comateux.

Rosalie passe nous voir en fin d'après-midi.

Elle aussi est impressionnée.

Et inquiète : Nina n'a pas été beaucoup malade, elle risque donc, comme Edward, de l'avoir à nouveau…

J'appréhende la nuit, mais Esmée et Carlisle restent avec moi.

Ils dorment dans le canapé du bureau, et j'insiste pour dormir avec Edward, afin de le surveiller.

Il me tient chaud. Epouvantablement.

Il parle beaucoup dans son sommeil aussi, délirant à fond les manettes.

Néanmoins j'apprends certaines choses… Il m'appelle de différents prénoms dans son sommeil. Souvent Alice, parfois maman, mais également Heidi, Tanya, Lily, Carol et j'en passe… Je suis trop inquiète pour m'énerver, mais je note les infos dans un coin de ma tête…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la nuit est longue, et agitée.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être autant malade…

Je réussis à dormir un peu, quand Edward cesse de gémir et de s'agiter, vers 4h00 du matin.

Je suis réveillée par Carlisle qui vient se rendre compte de l'état d'Edward, à 6h00.

« Il va mieux, je pense que le plus dur est passé ! Rendors toi Bella ! »

Le sommeil d'Edward est plus normal, je sens qu'il récupère.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, à 8h30, je suis en train d'allaiter Wyatt, à coté de lui.

Il nous sourit faiblement.

Je me sens soulagée.

Mais il se met à gémir :

« Ça me gratte !!! »

J'appelle Carlisle, catastrophée.

Il lui injecte quelque chose dans la perfusion et Edward se calme instantanément.

Il me sourit, béat, et je comprends que mon beau-père l'a shooté !

Carlisle lui sourit :

« Edward ? Ce serait bien que tu prennes un bain, pour désinfecter tes boutons, d'accord ? »

Edward ne me quitte pas des yeux, je me sens assez gênée, son regard est…brûlant !

« Ouiiii ! Un bain c'est une bonne idée ! Mais tu viens avec moi Bella ?!!! J'ai envie de toi mon cœur ! »

Je deviens plus rouge qu'une tomate :

« EDWARD ! Arrête ! Tu es malade, c'est pour ça que tu dois prendre un bain ! »

« Mmmmhhhhh mais je vais suffisamment bien pour ça ! »

Carlisle est mort de rire, mais moi je voudrais bien rentrer 6 pieds sous terre !

Esmée arrive et je file à la salle de bain pour faire couler le bain d'Edward.

Même de la salle de bain je l'entends rire…

Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Esmée me rejoint dans la salle de bain, Wyatt dans les bras. Elle rit sous cape et me regarde d'un air amusé. Oh là là !!!

Wyatt est parfaitement remis, à présent, et il a encore grandit.

Edward arrive, escorté par Carlisle. Mon mari n'a plus sa perfusion, je vois que Carlisle lui a mit une espèce de bouchon, sans doute pour pouvoir le reperfuser après.

Esmée reprend Wyatt et sort de la salle de bain.

Edward tangue, il est encore très chaud, et franchement pas dans son état normal. Il rit et me caresse la joue, un peu trop à mon goût.

Nous l'aidons à ôter son tee shirt et son boxer et il rentre dans l'eau.

Il est quand même impressionnant avec ces boutons sur tout le corps…

Je le plains, bien sur, mais son attitude empire de seconde en seconde.

Carlisle le prend à la rigolade mais moi je suis affreusement gênée.

« Ma puce…allez viens avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Je t'aime mon amour ! Tu sais que je t'aime !!! »

« Oui Edward, moi aussi je t'aime, mais là tu vois on est pas tout seuls et puis tu es malade mon chéri ! »

« Ne me fais pas râler ma chérie ! J'ai tellement envie de »

Je ne le laisse pas finir et l'asperge d'eau froide avec le pommeau de la douche.

Il bondit et crache de l'eau, un peu calmé.

Il s'ébroue et me fixe, apparemment pas aussi calmé que je l'espérais…

« Tu veux jouer à ça ma puce ? Pas de problème ! »

Il m'attrape par le bras et essaye de me faire basculer dans la baignoire avec lui en riant.

Carlisle réussit à maîtriser suffisamment son fou rire pour venir à mon secours.

Il m'arrache des bras d'Edward et me pousse hors de la salle de bain :

« C'est bon, je vais me charger de lui ! Prépare lui juste un tee shirt et un boxeur propre, ça vaut mieux je pense ! »

Je change rapidement les draps de notre lit et pose un tee shirt noir et un boxeur gris foncé sur l'oreiller d'Edward, sélectionne une tenue pour moi et je descends pour mettre les draps dans le lave linge.

Esmée et Wyatt sont dans la cuisine.

Esmée s'est habillée entre temps et elle me regarde en riant :

« Edward est toujours aussi amoureux de toi, c'est bien ! »

Je rougis et ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

Je file prendre une douche rapide dans la deuxième salle de bain et enfile un jean noir, une chemise bleue marine et un gilet sans manche gris foncé.

Edward aime beaucoup cette tenue.

Je ne prend pas le temps de démêler mes cheveux et fait un chignon à la va-vite.

Je rejoins Esmée et Wyatt.

Esmée est en train de boire une tasse de café, Wyatt, installé dans sa chaise haute, tape avec énergie sur la tablette, armé de 2 cuillers en bois.

Je m'assois à coté de lui et l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne. Il me sourit et me tend une de ses cuillers.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains :

« Esmée, je suis assez gênée que Carlisle et toi soyez obligés de rester là, ça vous fait manquer le travail, si Edward va mieux je vais pouvoir gérer et »

« Bella ! Nous sommes une famille, et les familles sont faites pour s'entre aider ! Edward est notre fils, toi tu es enceinte et tu as un petit bébé, tu ne peux pas gérer en plus un Edward malade ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le travail, je suis indépendante et je rattraperai plus tard mon retard, pour Carlisle il a tout simplement dit qu'il est en quarantaine, il ne peut pas risquer d'amener la varicelle à ses patients ! »

« Merci Esmée, j'avoue que sans vous je ne sais pas comment je ferais ! »

Je me prépare du porridge, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Carlisle arrive et se sert une tasse de café.

Puis il s'assied à table avec nous et Wyatt lui offre solennellement la dernière cuiller en bois.

Carlisle me sourit :

« Bon, Edward est lavé, désinfecté, badigeonné, rhabillé et recouché. Là il s'est endormi. Malheureusement pour toi il n'a pas perdu l'usage de la parole »

Je deviens éca rlate.

Esmée éclate de rire.

« J'en ai appris de belles ! »

Ajoute Carlisle, sans aucune pitié pour ma gêne.

Il rit et je crois que me voir aussi gênée l'amuse encore plus. Je sais de qui Emmett tient, finalement !

Il me caresse les cheveux :

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je connais mon fils, et crois moi, il t'aime passionnément. »

« Tant mieux ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Esmée s'adresse à Carlisle :

« Bella est très gênée que nous soyons là, elle a peur des répercussions sur notre travail »

Carlisle me sourit :

« Je te reconnais bien là Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici demain Edward ira mieux et on vous abandonnera à votre triste sort ! »

Je finis mon porridge et je monte voir Edward.

Il dort comme un bébé, vautré en travers du lit.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, submergée par la tendresse.

Mon pauvre petit chéri…

Je redescends et je commence à préparer une soupe.

Du bouillon, ça fera du bien à Edward.

Alice arrive en fin de matinée.

Nous montons ensemble voir Edward.

Il se réveille en nous entendant entrer et me tend les bras.

Alice ricane en me voyant le câliner.

Edward me murmure à nouveau des mots d'amour, mais plus calmement.

Alice reste manger avec nous, Tom et Mila sont retournés à la crèche ce matin.

Elle nous fait rire en nous racontant la tête de sa belle-mère quand elle est venue voir Tom et Mila et que Mila lui a dit que son frère avait des boutons sur les coucougnettes.

Edward arrive à boire un peu de bouillon, assis dans le lit, et même à jouer quelques instants avec Wyatt.

L'après-midi je vais faire la sieste en même temps que Wyatt et Esmée part quelques heures pour voir un client impatient.

En fin d'après-midi Edward est à nouveau très fiévreux.

Carlisle m'explique que c'est normal, la fièvre monte beaucoup le soir.

Mais il ne délire plus, c'est déjà ça.

Le soir je vais me coucher à 21h00, épuisée.

Carlisle et Esmée restent encore une nuit.

Edward se réveille à nouveau à 3h00, en sueur et fiévreux.

Carlisle lui donne du paracétamol et il se rendort facilement.

Il vient se pelotonner dans mes bras et je n'ai pas le cœur à le repousser, bien qu'il soit brûlant.

Le lendemain il ne délire plus, bien qu'épuisé et très faible.

Carlisle lui enlève son cathéter et à midi il réussit à descendre à la cuisine, pour manger un yaourt et la moitié d'une banane.

Lui qui dévore habituellement…

Mes beaux-parents partent dans l'après-midi, mais ils appellent plusieurs fois.

Edward dort beaucoup.

Je suis moi-même très fatiguée et je m'installe dans le bureau, avec Wyatt et ses jouets. Il a beaucoup d'énergie et dans cette pièce je peux le surveiller sans problème.

Je le couche tôt, et me glisse sous la couette avec mon mari.

Pour la première fois il ne se réveille pas dans la nuit.

Le lendemain je me sens mieux.

On est samedi et lundi je pourrai sans doute retourner à la fac.

Edward est geignard.

Pire que Wyatt ne l'était.

Il a peur de garder des marques de ses boutons.

Je lui répète 100 fois que non, il n'en démord pas…

Il est épuisé, ce qui est normal. Mais ça le touche beaucoup :

« Bella…Je ne sais pas si je vais me remettre…C'est vrai tu sais, je me demande si je vais pas crever… »

Je ne le lui avouerai jamais, mais il me rappelle furieusement Jacob, quand il avait eu une angine, et qu'il voulait faire son testament, persuadé de ne pas survivre à son mal de gorge…

Il alterne les moments ou il s'excuse :

« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi mon amour… Quand je serai vieux n'hésite pas à m'abandonner dans un hospice et à refaire ta vie surtout… »

« J'y comptais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il me coule un regard noir.

Je retiens mon rire.

Et puis à d'autres moments il est carrément pénible :

« Bellaaaa ! Vient me faire un bisou ! »

« Ouiii attend je mets le linge au sèche linge ! »

Bella ! Je t'aime ! Je veux un bisou !!!! »

Ou alors :

« Bella je ne veux pas t'embêter mais la seule chose qui me ferait envie pour manger c'est du pain perdu, tu pourrais m'en faire ? »

« Oh oui, pourquoi pas ?! »

Je fais une fournée de pain perdu, puis au moment de manger :

« Désolé…l'odeur m'écoeure ! Je vais plutôt prendre de la glace »

Je ne lui abats pas la poêle sur le crâne parce que :

1) c'est mon mari et je l'adore

2) il est malade et ne se rend pas compte

Je me retrouve avec 1 kilo de pain perdu sur les bras.

Et Wyatt préfère téter… Il est en train de sortir une autre dent et dans ces cas là seul le sein l'intéresse.

Du coup je téléphone à Alice et Rosalie et les invitent à venir goûter avec les enfants.

Elles débarquent à 17h00 et les enfants dévorent. Cool !

Sasha s'est fixé une mission : apprendre à marcher à Wyatt.

Mon fils adore son cousin et il s'applique à avancer un pied après l'autre en tenant les mains de Sasha.

Rosalie se moque gentiment d'Edward, qui est encore couvert de croûtes sur tout le corps, y compris le visage:

« On va t'appeler eléphantman, toi qui étais plutôt beau gosse c'est dommage ! »

Alice le regarde en riant, et je me mêle au fou rire.

Edward nous jette des regards furieux, tout en donnant de petits bouts de pain perdu à Nina, assise sur ses genoux.

Il fait la tête même après le départ de Rose et Alice.

Mais il ne résiste pas à un petit câlin et un petit massage de nuque.

Je crois que ce qui le rend furieux, c'est d'avoir, évidemment, des croûtes sur les parties génitales, et d'être trop fatigué pour faire l'amour.

J'avoue être moi-même en manque…

Mais je connais Edward : dès qu'il ira mieux on se rattrapera !!!

Le dimanche il réussit à rester debout toute la journée, ne faisant, comme moi, qu'une petite sieste d'un heure pendant que Wyatt dort lui aussi.

Mais il est encore faible.

Le lundi je pars pour la fac, laissant mon mari sous la surveillance d'Alice.

Nous avons prit une décision :

La semaine prochaine, Wyatt commence la crèche.

Le jeudi Edward est déclaré officiellement guéri par Carlisle.

Edward, l'œil frétillant, se précipite sur moi dès que mon beau-père a tourné les talons, dans le but évident de (enfin) faire l'amour.

Je le repousse :

« Pas si vite M. Cullen ! Je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques qui sont Lily, Heidi et Carol !!! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je précise qu'Edward a réagit au calmant par une attitude antagoniste, ça arrive souvent, c'est arrivé à mon mari (qui avait l'attitude d'Edward !). **_

_**Pour la varicelle : elle ne rend pas les hommes stériles (ce sont les oreillons, si il y a complication) et comme dit dans le chapitre si on ne l'a pas eu très forte (moins de 15 boutons) on a une chance sur deux de l'avoir à nouveau…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Je suis épuisée, je ne cesse pas d'écrire, mais mon rythme a baissé.**_

_**Ne m'en veuillez pas, je fais de mon mieux pour mettre à jour autant que possible, mais vraiment je suis très, très fatiguée.**_


	110. bonus: descriptif persos suite

**_Jacob, William BLACK_**

Né le 30 novembre 1988

Mécanicien spécialisé dans les voitures anciennes de luxe

Cheveux noirs mi longs, yeux noirs, type amérindien.

1m98 , carrure très athlétique

Physiquement Jacob est très impressionnant, mais il est souriant et accessible. Il est beau, mais dans un style brut, il n'aime pas s'habiller et ne va jamais plus loin qu'un jean et un tee shirt.

Il est très gentil, mais s'emporte facilement.

Il a le cœur sur la main, et il aide beaucoup les autres membres de la réserve.

Il fait figure de grand frère idéal.

Il a perdu sa mère à l'age de 14 ans, et ne s'en est jamais remis.

Il a du s'occuper de son père, et a développé avec lui une relation très complice.

Jacob est un vrai gentil. Il est même trop doux, il a du mal à se faire une place.

Il peut se montrer coléreux quand ses émotions l'emportent, mais il regrette après.

Il travaille énormément, les voitures sont sa passion. Il a commencé à bricoler des moteurs après l'accident de son père, pour survivre, et il s'est découvert une passion. Il n'a pas fait d'études secondaires, bien qu'il soit très intelligent, car il devait travailler pour vivre, et il le regrette. Il était doué en maths et biologie, et aurait pu aller très loin dans l'un de ces domaines.

Entier, franc, altruiste, il est de bonne compagnie, on peut compter sur lui.

Il a les défauts de ses qualités : il est carré dans ses valeurs et ses choix et peut se montrer rigide.

L'amour de sa vie, c'est Bella. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis l'instant ou il l'a revue, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 16 ans, et il l'aimera toujours. Il n'a pas cru, quand Bella a rompu avec lui, que ce serait définitif. Il pensait qu'elle ne supporterait pas la vie sur le campus et reviendrait vers lui. Quand elle a rencontré Edward, il a cru mourir de chagrin. Mais il aime Bella d'un amour pur et désintéressé et veut son bonheur. Au point de savoir s'effacer, finalement.

Il aime Leah, mais il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Il est sorti avec elle quand il a comprit que elle, l'aimait et s'est attaché à elle au fur et à mesure. Il l'aime très sincèrement, et est heureux avec elle, mais si Bella revenait vers lui, il quitterait Leah, pour vivre avec Bella. Son rêve inavoué est de partager sa vie avec Bella, et d'élever leurs enfants ensemble, et d'en avoir d'autres tous les deux.

Il adore sa fille, et reste marqué par les conditions de sa naissance. Avoir faillit perdre Leah lui a montré à quel point il tient à elle et à présent il pense moins à Bella.

Avec le temps, il préfèrera sans doute Leah.

Il n'a plus d'animosité envers Edward depuis la naissance de Sarah.

Il s'entend très bien avec Emmett et il a un petit faible pour Esmée : elle lui rappelle sa mère et il voudrait qu'elle le chouchoute comme elle le fait avec ses propres enfants.

Il adore Seth, et s'occupe bien de lui.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Leah, Joan CLEARWATER BLACK_**

Née le 15 mars 1990.

Directrice de son propre hôtel.

Très longs cheveux noirs (il lui arrivent plus bas que les fesses) et yeux amérindien.

1m 67, sportive mais un peu ronde.

Physiquement Leah est bourrée de complexes, ce qui est dommage car elle est très jolie, bien que d'une beauté peu conventionnelle. Elle une dizaine de kilos en trop, qu'elle n'arrive pas à perdre, mais qui en fait font son charme.

Elle est timide, et très perfectionniste. Elle n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de son père, qu'elle adorait.

Elle a été en conflit avec sa mère durant son adolescence, et même maintenant elle n'en est pas très proche.

Elle commence à trouver des satisfactions dans sa vie d'adulte, mais son adolescence a été difficile, du fait de son caractère difficile et de ses rondeurs non assumées.

Leah est fondamentalement gentille, mais angoissée et peu sure d'elle.

Avant Jacob, elle a connu une terrible déception amoureuse, elle a été abandonnée par son premier amoureux, et elle en est restée longtemps malheureuse.

Leah s'entend bien avec son petit frère Seth, qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle est.

Elle n'était pas contente de la relation de sa mère et de Charlie, mais elle a finit par accepter, souhaitant le bonheur de sa mère.

Elle est tombée amoureuse de Jacob alors qu'il était encore avec Bella, et elle n'aurait rien fait pour séparer leur couple, mais elle était très jalouse de Bella.

Elle ne savait pas comment faire comprendre ses sentiments à Jacob, et si celui-ci n'avait pas fait le premier pas (c'est Edward qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur l'amour que Leah lui portait) elle n'aurait jamais tenté sa chance.

Elle se sent bien quand elle tombe enceinte, comme si elle était enfin reconnue dans sa féminité à travers la maternité. La naissance de sa fille a été un terrible choc, physiquement et moralement. Elle a vécu cette naissance volée comme une terrible injustice. Mais cela lui a permit de se rapprocher de sa mère et lui a prouvé que Jacob l'aime, et tient à elle.

Elle adore sa fille, et souhaite être une bonne mère. Elle idéalise Rosalie, qui lui parait formidable, mais ne pense pas pouvoir l'égaler. En réalité, elle est une aussi bonne mère qu'elle !

Elle est reconnaissante envers Edward, qui a fait son maximum pour l'aider lors de cette épreuve, et, depuis qu'elle est mariée, elle aime beaucoup Bella, qu'elle considère comme sa sœur.

Leah est une jeune femme d'une grande valeur, et elle commence à prendre un peu confiance en elle. Physiquement elle s'aime un peu plus depuis que Jacob lui répète inlassablement qu'elle est belle, et un jour, sans le savoir, Jasper lui a permit de se voir sous un autre jour, en lui disant gentiment qu'elle était encore plus belle enceinte.

Leah mérite d'être heureuse, et elle veut s'en donner les moyens, surtout depuis qu'elle est mère. Etre passée si prêt de la mort lui a donné une autre vision de la vie, elle veut en profiter, tout simplement.

Elle est gauchère.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Seth, Gabriel CLEARWATER_**

Né le 14 janvier 1994

Apprenti mécanicien avec Jacob.

Cheveux noirs, tombants dans le cou, yeux noirs. Type amérindien.

Im85, maigrichon (pour l'instant !)

Physiquement, Seth est encore très ado. Mentalement aussi !

Il est doux, gentil et très décontracté. Un peu trop parfois.

Il s'entend bien avec tout le monde et louvoie toujours suffisamment pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Il était très jeune à la mort de son père, et il lui manque, mais il est d'un caractère heureux, qui lui permet de s'accommoder de toutes les situations.

Plus malin qu'intelligent, il n'aimait pas l'école, et s'est fait régulièrement exclure, pour pouvoir aller avec Jacob. Il adore apprendre son métier avec son beau-frère et sera un très bon mécanicien. Jacob espère s'associer avec lui dans le futur.

Seth adore sa mère et sa sœur.

Il s'entend bien avec Charlie et encore mieux avec Bella, qu'il considère comme sa sœur.

Il aime beaucoup Edward, qui lui a apprit des tas de trucs de drague, et il est fou de Wyatt et de Sarah.

Il est vraiment amoureux de Jane, et attend sa venue avec impatience. Il compte bien la mettre dans son lit à assez court terme, mais le cache soigneusement (sauf à Jane) !

C'est un joyeux drille, mais plus tard il sera un homme digne de confiance.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Charles (Charlie), John SWAN._**

Né le 19 juillet 1971.

Sheriff.

Cheveux châtains, bouclés, yeux marron.

1m80, carrure normale, un peu rond.

Physiquement Charlie a été un jeune homme très charmant, mais en vieillissant il s'est un peu empâté. Il aime un peu trop la bière et les hamburgers !

Il a très longtemps vécu seul, le départ précipité de Renée avec Bella (qui avait 1 an et demi) l'a anéanti. Il aimait sincèrement sa femme, et il a mit du temps à se remettre de leur divorce.

Il est un homme calme et consciencieux, mais bourru.

Quand Bella est venue vivre avec lui il en a été très heureux, mais a vite été totalement dépassé par les evennements. Elle est sortie avec Jacob tout de suite et il a cru étrangler celui-ci le jour ou sa fille a demandé à prendre la pilule. Il veut bien faire, mais manque de repères.

Il tombe amoureux de Sue et elle lui apporte le soutien qui lui manquait.

Quand Bella part à Seattle il n'est pas tranquille, et il a du mal à accepter Edward. Néanmoins, il se rend vite compte que Bella est heureuse, et, sans jamais le reconnaître, il se met à beaucoup aimer Edward. Il a le béguin pour Esmée, mais le cache soigneusement.

Quand Bella tombe enceinte il est furieux, il a peur qu'elle refasse les mêmes erreurs que lui et Renée.

Mais il tombe fou amoureux de Wyatt et se complet dans le rôle du grand-père.

Il a l'impression de rattraper ce qu'il n'a pas pu vivre avec sa fille.

Il est allé vivre à la Push, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Seth doive déménager, et aussi parce qu'il se sent aujourd'hui plus amérindien que blanc. C'est un homme bien, qui mérite le respect.

Il s'occupe très bien de Seth, lui donnant le cadre et l'amour dont le jeune homme a besoin.

Il est heureux que Jacob soit rentré dans sa famille.

Il adore Sarah, qu'il considère comme sa propre petite-fille.

L'amour qu'il porte à Sue est sincère, et très profond : ils s'entendent bien.

Il a eu du mal avec Leah, qui le rejetait, mais à présent ils sont plus complices.

Son meilleur ami est bien sur Billy.

Il éprouve du respect pour Carlisle, et une affection filiale pour Alice. Il est fier d'Edward, surtout depuis son attitude lors de la naissance de Sarah.

Il adore Bella, et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, comme par exemple accepter qu'elle se marie à 18 ans et soit mère à 19 ! Il est très fier d'elle, et elle le mérite. Leur relation a évolué et il respecte ses choix en tant qu'adulte responsable.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Susan (Sue), Elizabeth MOON CLEARWATER_**

Née le 13 décembre 1970.

Préparatrice en pharmacie.

Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, type amérindien.

1m65, un peu ronde.

Physiquement, Sue ressemble beaucoup à Leah.

Sue est une femme énergique et assez autoritaire. Son caractère assez fort se marie bien avec ceux de Seth et de Charlie, mais cela a crée des conflits avec Leah.

Elle dirige la maisonnée d'une main de fer, ce qui ravit Charlie, et maintient Seth dans le droit chemin.

La perte de son mari a été terrible, mais elle s'est accrochée pour ses enfants.

Elle adore Leah, mais ne sait pas le lui montrer. Elle est plus spontanée avec Seth.

Elle apprécie beaucoup Jacob, et se rend compte qu'il fait du bien à sa fille.

Elle adore Edward, avec qui elle est très complice.

Et évidemment elle adore Sarah et Wyatt !

Son amour pour Charlie lui redonne foi en l'avenir. Ils sont heureux ensemble.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_William (Billy), Emerson BLACK_**

Né le 28 mars 1964

Sculpteur sur bois

Cheveux grisonnants, yeux noirs, type amérindien.

1m90, carrure athlétique.

Physiquement Billy est très diminué.

Victime d'un accident de voiture début 2003, sa femme est morte sur le coup est lui est resté paraplégique.

Plus que son handicap, ce qu'il a le plus mal vécu, outre la disparition de sa femme, c'est le fait que Jacob, alors âgé de 14 ans, a du devenir un homme.

Il a été hospitalisé un an, durant cette année là Jacob vivait chez les Clearwater.

Billy est un homme intègre, mais diminué par la douleur.

Il se raccroche intelligemment aux bonheurs de l'existence, et il adore son fils, avec qui il est très complice.

Son amitié sincère avec Charlie lui permet aussi de passer de bons moments.

Il travaillait en tant que mécanicien, et, depuis son accident, s'est reconverti dans la sculpture sur bois. Il est devenu un artiste reconnu, et Esmée lui trouve des clients.

Il est un homme tranquille, et facile à vivre.

Il aime beaucoup ses filles, et regrette de ne pas les voir souvent.

Il était très heureux de la relation de Bella et Jacob mais avait comprit qu'elle ne durerait pas.

Il adore Leah, et tient à Sarah comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Lors du mariage de Bella et Edward, il a eu un béguin pour Mme Hale, qui est son strict opposé, mais il n'osera jamais lui avouer.

C'est un homme d'un grand courage, et d'une grande honnêteté.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Renée, Evalyn, MASON SWAN DWYER_**

Née le 27 octobre 1971

Institutrice

Cheveux châtain clair, yeux noisette

1m66, mince

Physiquement, Renée ne ressemble pas vraiment à Bella, à part dans les mimiques et les expressions.

C'est une femme dynamique, assez exubérante et fantasque.

Elle adore sa fille, mais n'entend pas se sacrifier.

Elle a épousé Charlie sur un coup de tête, et ne l'a jamais regretté, bien qu'ayant fuit Forks pour éviter de périr d'ennui.

Elle a collectionné les aventures (sans les ramener à la maison) avant de rencontrer Phil, qui est son âme sœur et qui la comble.

Elle a été une mère sans doute non conventionnelle, mais aimante et cadrante.

Elle prend la vie comme elle vient, toujours du bon coté, et fait confiance à sa fille.

Elle adore Wyatt, et elle fait confiance à Edward.

Elle est une très bonne institutrice, et elle est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Elle a de multiples passions, mais elle sait être sérieuse si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Son amour pour Bella est sincère, si elle devait tout lâcher pour aller la rejoindre, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Elle est droitière.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Philip (Phil), Daniel DWYER_**

Né le 8 janvier 1974

Joueur de base ball professionnel.

Cheveux châtains clairs, yeux gris.

1m82, sportif.

Phil est un homme gentil et doux, qui adore sa femme.

Ils n'ont pas d'enfants à eux, et il n'en souhaite pas, en raison de ses fréquents déplacements.

Il aime énormément Bella, mais a été dépassé par les événements quand elle a rencontré Jacob, puis Edward. Il adore Wyatt et il est complice avec Edward.

C'est un homme discret, qui se fond dans le paysage, mais qui peut être très drôle. Il s'entend bien avec Renée, ils sont complémentaires.

Il est droitier.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Sasha, Noah, CULLEN_**

Né le 21 janvier 2005

Cheveux blonds, bouclés, yeux très bleus.

Il ressemble à Jasper.

C'est un gentil gamin, qui a le caractère facile de son père.

Il adore Edward, et aussi Wyatt.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Chloe, Lola CULLEN_**

Née le 1° août 2007

Cheveux châtains, yeux gris bleus

Elle ressemble à Alice, mais moins en grandissant.

C'est une chipie adorable, qui mène son grand-père et son père par le bout du nez.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Thomas (Tom), Edward HALE_**

Né le 3 septembre 2009

Cheveux roux foncés, yeux verts

C'est le portrait craché d'Edward, avec le caractère de Jasper. Ne cherchez pas, l'homme idéal, ce sera lui !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Mila, Rosalie HALE_**

Née le 3 septembre 2009

Cheveux cahtains, yeux verts

Elle ressemble beaucoup à Alice. Elle est gentille, mais coquine. Jasper ne lui résiste pas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Nina, Fiona CULLEN_**

Née le 3 février 2010

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus

C'est un bébé sage et calme, mais en grandissant elle prend les commandes de sa fratrie. Physiquement elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Wyatt, Matthew CULLEN_**

Né le 9 février 2011

Cheveux châtains, bouclés, yeux verts.

Il ressemble plutôt à Bella, et surtout à Charlie, mais aussi à Carlisle. C'est un costaud, comme Emmett.

C'est un bébé vif et curieux, pas de tout repos, qui demande beaucoup d'attention. Il a un fort caractère qui ressemble à celui de son père. Edward l'élève très bien, et Bella a plus tendance à la gâter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Sarah, Clare BLACK_**

Née le 6 octobre 2011

Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, type amérindien.

Elle est très jolie, avec des traits très fins.

Elle est un bébé calme et elle dort beaucoup.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Jane, Emma DENALI_**

Née le 12 décembre 1997

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus

1m 47, très menue.

Jane est la petite dernière de la famille, elle est la fille du cousin de Carlisle. Fille unique, elle est gâtée et couvée.

Mais en grandissant elle s'émancipe, et tombe amoureuse de Seth. Ils correspondent par téléphone, mail et webcam.

Romantique, elle est persuadée qu'ils se marieront un jour.

Comme Rosalie elle adore les enfants, et a un faible pour Tom et Mila.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Ruth, Donna O'MALLEY HALE_**

Née le 8 novembre 1959

Cheveux blonds yeux bleus

1m69, type aristocratique

Ruth Hale est une bourgeoise, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, avec un mari tyrannique et incestueux.

Elle a longtemps taché de garder les apparences, mais, après que la vérité ait éclaté, elle a trouvé le courage de divorcer et de jeter son mari dehors. La fortune venant essentiellement d'elle, elle a toujours proposé de l'argent à ses enfants, qui ont toujours refusé.

Les relations avec Jasper n'ont pas vraiment évolué, mais avec Rosalie, si. Elles se sont un peu rapprochées.

Mme Hale regrette le passé.

Elle aurait voulu un mari comme Carlisle, ou comme Charlie : un homme bon.

Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être une bonne grand-mère, mais Sasha et Chloe (les plus grands) la trouvent idiote. Elle ne sait pas s'y prendre avec eux.

Alice l'a un peu prise en pitié et la reçoit parfois en cachette de Jasper.

Elle a de l'admiration pour Esmée, qui, elle, la méprise.

Elle tente de sa cacher le fait que Billy lui plait, mais ce n'est pas si facile…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Les couples :_**

Carlisle et Esmée se sont mariés le 29 décembre 1979

Charlie et Renée se sont mariés le 15 juin 1991 et ont divorcé le 19 avril 1993

Emmett et Rosalie se sont mariés le 14 février 2004

Jasper et Alice se sont mariés le 23 juillet 2005

Edward et Bella se sont mariés le 3 juillet 2010

Jacob et Leah se sont mariés le 25 mars 2011

-

-

-

-

Comme vous avez pu le constater je suis en avance sur le temps dans ma fic !

Bon, à être en avance, une petite révélation pour le futur : dans 22 ans, Wyatt et Sarah se marieront…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'avais oublié de préciser qu'il existe (en France et en Belgique, mais ouverte à tout le monde) une association qui s'appelle « Césarine » qui est un site de soutien aux personnes concernées par la césarienne. Il y a un forum aussi. Vous tapez césarine dans google et vous tombez dessus. Je n'ai jamais eu de césarienne moi-même mais je sais que pour celles qui ont connu ça, c'est un vrai soutien.**_

_**-**_

_**Bon, je viens de finir le descriptif des persos ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !!! **_

_**-**_

_**Pour moi-même : je ne suis ni enceinte ni malade, j'ai juste une tonne de travail et j'écris quand je peux, souvent la nuit, alors en ce moment c'est dur ! Je précise que je travaille 40h00 par semaine, heureusement il y a des moments de calme (et là je peux parfois écrire) mais pas en ce moment, alors c'est un peu plus hard. Ce matin ça a été, ça m'a permit de finir ce chapitre.**_

_**Mais ce WE je DORS !!!**_

_**-**_

_**Sinon : pour que Billy et Mme Hale se mettent ensemble tapez 1, pour qu'ils ne s'avouent pas leur amour tapez 2, pour que l'auteure aille se coucher immédiatement (pour avoir des idées pareilles elle est VRAIMENT fatiguée !) tapez 3…**_


	111. nouvelle fraternité

_**On me demande souvent combien de chapitres comportera cette fic: je ne sais pas! **_

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je ne vais pas sortir en courant dans la rue en hurlant de désespoir pour rattraper ma femme et mon fils.

Absolument pas.

J'y pense, certes, mais je ne vais PAS le faire.

Je me concentre sur ma respiration. Bella a simplement amené Wyatt à la garderie.

Il y est déjà allé trois fois avec elle, et ce matin elle le laisse pour deux heures.

Nous ne sommes pas en train de l'abandonner.

Pas du tout.

Mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas l'interpréter comme ça?

Mon bébé, mon tout petit…

Alice me prend sans ses bras et je m'effondre.

C'est duuuuuur!

Ma sœur rit mais me réconforte:

« Edward…Wyatt a 8 mois et demi! Il s'ennuyait ici avec nous, regarde comme il est content de jouer avec d'autres enfants quand il est avec ses cousins! Et puis il y a Tom, Mila et Nina avec lui: il est en terrain connu! »

« Mmmmmoui… Je sais tout ça, mais c'est dur quand même! C'est mon petit poulet, tu sais bien! »

La seule chose qui me réconforte c'est la pensée que mon fils fêtera Halloween avec les autres enfants la semaine prochaine, il feront un défilé dans la rue de la garderie. Bella lui a déjà acheté un costume de Tigrou!…

J'accompagnerai la sortie, ce jour-là et Jasper aussi, c'est un des jours ou il n'a pas cours.

Et Wyatt n'ira à la garderie que les lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi matin. Je le récupère à midi. J'ai peur que les autres enfants ne l'embêtent. J'étais tellement stressé hier que j'ai demandé de surveiller mon fils à Tom et Mila.

Qui ont deux ans .

Ils m'ont regardé d'un air surpris.

Bon, Alice a raison je dois me mettre au boulot. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps avec ma varicelle, épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne, et je dois rattraper le temps perdu.

Bella ouvre la porte et je lâche tout pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle renifle pitoyablement.

« j'ai laissé mon bébééééééééééééé! »

Alice lui tapote l'épaule:

« il a pleuré? »

« non…Mais il était en train de jouer, je lui ai dit que je m'en allais et il a continué à jouer avec le camion! »

« c'est qu'il y est bien! »

Alice part en riant et Bella et moi nous mettons au travail. L'un comme l'autre avons de quoi faire.

A midi moins dix nous patientons devant la garderie, tendant l'oreille pour entendre si notre fils ne pleure pas;

Je crois que si je l'entends pleurer je défonce la porte pour aller le récupérer…

Mais quand enfin, la directrice nous ouvre la porte nous nous précipitons, la bousculant presque, pour découvrir Wyatt, assis par terre avec d'autres enfants en train de faire de la peinture avec ses mains , et même ses pieds.

Il est en body et a bien besoin d'un peu de nettoyage, mais il a l'air de drôlement s'amuser!

Il nous voit, nous sourit en agitant ses mains, mais ne se précipite pas vers nous à quatre pattes, je suis presque vexé.

Bella le prend dans ses bras et il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand il la retrouve.

Nous le lavons rapidement dans la salle des changes et nous la rhabillons.

Arrivés à la maison il prend une grande tétée pendant que nous mangeons , il grappille un peu de purée et quelques haricots verts et nous le couchons.

Il s'endort en un temps record, et Bella et moi retournons travailler. Nous sommes un peu nostalgique…

Une page se tourner. Wyatt grandit et il commence à avoir une vie en dehors de nous…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

C'est incroyable comme ça grandit vite!

Wyatt va à la garderie depuis une semaine et il adore ça. Il se met debout et tient en équilibre quelques instants. Et il n'a pas encore tout à fait 9 mois!

Jasper et Edward ont accompagné les éducatrices pour faire le défilé de Halloween avec les enfants. Ils sont revenus fourbus, les pauvres chous!

On s'était entendu, Alice ,Rose et moi pour faire les déguisements des enfants sur le thème de Winnie l'ourson. Wyatt était en tigrou, Nina en petit gourou, Tom en Winnie et Mila en porcinet. Ils étaient tous adorables. Et on a persuadé Jazz et Edward de se déguiser aussi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus drôle que Jasper en bourriquet et Edward en coco lapin!

Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour leurs enfants.

Je les ai mitraillé de photos et j'en ai donné une à toute la famille. Jasper m'a juré de se venger.

Bon, nous partons pour la Push.

Ca va être une après-midi tranquille.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Depuis la fête d'Halloween de la semaine dernière, chaque fois que je vois Emmett, ou chaque fois qu'il me téléphone ,il me chantonne la chanson de Winnie l'ourson.

Du coup je n'arrive plus à me la sortir de la tête! C'est agaçant!

Je regarde Bella préparer le sac de Wyatt. Nous allons voir son père à la Push. Charlie est encore plus traumatisé que moi par l'entrée de Wyatt à la garderie et il a demandé qu'on vienne le voir en fin d'après-midi pour vérifier de visu que son petit fils n'a pas maigri et ne porte pas de marques de morsures ou autre.

On en profitera pour passez voir Sarah. Elle a presque un mois et je hai puissamment Jacob, qui ricane en disant que sa fille dort très bien, merci pour eux! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que les nuits hachés, GGGRRRR!!!

Bella est déjà rendue à quasiment 4 mois de grossesse et elle est déjà bien ronde. Je me demande combien va peser Elliott…On ne voit pas passer cette grossesse là. On est tellement occupés. Tous les soirs je prends le temps de mettre mes mains sur son ventre et de parler à notre fils, mais à part ça, ça défile , et je ne réalise pas très bien qu'en avril nous aurons deux bébés…Wyatt sera encore tellement petit!

Bella fait mine de prendre le volant et je lui prend les clés des mains:

« pousse toi de là petite gamine!!! »

Elle me tire la langue:

« je ne suis pas certaine de laisser conduire un coco lapin qui a encore des marques de varicelle! »

Nous rions ensemble et je l'embrasse avec amour. Je pose mes mains sur son petit ventre rebondi et je fonds de bonheur en sentant Elliott remuer sous mes doigts.

Nous prolongeons notre baiser jusqu'à ce que Wyatt, déjà dans son siège auto, se mette à pleurnicher.

Nous montons en voiture et le bébé s'endort à la sortie de Redmond.

Bella m'enfonce en se mettant à chanter l'air de Winnie l'ourson…Argh!

Le voyage est agréable. Il ne pleut pas et j'aime être avec mon fils et ma femme, et le fait de savoir qu'on va manger ce soir à la table de Sue me met également en joie, je dois l 'avouer.

Bella cuisine très bien, ainsi que ma mère, et Leah, mais la cuisine de Sue… Comment dire? Avec elle juste une pomme de terre au four avec un steak, il y a de quoi se rouler par terre. Charlie a un peu grossit, d'ailleurs.

Nous entrons dans la Push. Wyatt dort toujours et Bella sommeille à coté de moi depuis 10 mns.

Nous passons devant l'hôtel de Leah, elle ne rouvrira que dans un mois, heureusement c'était la basse saison, j'aperçois déjà le toit de la maison de Sue et Charlie, mais d'abord nous passons devant chez Billy.

Je passe tranquillement.

Je freine.

Je suis victime d'hallucinations ou quoi?

Je recule.

Non, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien la voiture de Mme Hale, garée devant la maison de Billy!

Je suis stupéfait.

Bella ouvre un œil et marmonne:

« on est arrivés? »

« BELLA! Regarde ça! »

Elle baille et s'étire:

« quoi? »

« cette voiture devant chez Billy! Tu la reconnais pas? »

« ben…c'est une voiture… et elle est noire… »

« Bella! C'est l'Audi A5 de Mme Hale! »

Elle me regarde d'un air ébahi:

« meuh non! Tu confonds! Que veux-tu que Mme Hale vienne faire ici? »

Elle s'étrangle sur la fin de sa phrase parce que justement Mme Hale vient de sortir de la maison, elle discute avec animation avec Billy qui roule à coté d'elle.

Nous restons immobiles, garés juste à coté de la voiture de Ruth Hale. Je ne suis pas capable de réagir.

Ils lèvent la tête et nous aperçoivent.

Nous descendons mécaniquement de la voiture et allons les saluer.

Mme Hale est visiblement gênée:

« Edward! Bella! Mais quelle bonne surprise! J'étais chez B-M . Black pour acheter une de ses merveilleuses sculptures! Il est si doué de ses mains! J'ai des cadeaux à faire et je me suis dit que ce serait si original et le fait main est tellement à la mode »

Elle pourrait être crédible, si elle ne s'agitait pas autant, et surtout si elle tenait à la main autre chose qu'une minuscule sac à main dans lequel aucune sculpture plus grosse qu'un petit pois ne peut entrer.

Billy reste impassible.

Mme Hale s'approche de notre voiture et admire Wyatt:

« quel beau bébé! C'est comme Sarah! Billy vient de me montrer les dernières photos, elle a tellement grandi depuis la semaine dernière! »

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle avoue, en plus.

Elle s'installe derrière son volant, non sans nous avoir gratifié d'une étreinte parfumée et nous fait ses au revoir:

« à très bientôt les enfants! Et à un de ces jours M . Black! »

Billy lui sourit:

« c'est ça Ruth! À bientôt! »

Elle sourit et se vend encore une fois:

«oui oui à demain! »

Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner et me tourne vers Bella.

Elle a la bouche ouverte, en état de choc elle aussi.

Enfin, elle se tourne vers Billy, qui est toujours aussi impassible.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Billy la prend de cours:

« Bella, ton père vous attend. A toute à l'heure! »

Nous remontons et je me gare devant chez mon beau-père, me demandant vaguement si ce n'est pas une caméra cachée.

Bella sort de la voiture en courant et je la voie entrer comme une furie dans la maison. Wyatt dort encore à poings fermés, je fonce à la suite de ma femme, après avoir bouclé les portières.

Bella appelle son père à plein poumons.

Charlie arrive et demande immédiatement:

« ou est mon petit? »

« dans la voiture! »

Il se met en marche vers la porte mais Bella se met devant lui:

« papa? Billy et Mme Hale?! »

Il rougit un peu:

«ils sont grands et font ce qu'ils veulent! »

Bella le retient par son pull:

« papa, c'est VRAI alors? »

« on dirait bien »

Grommelle mon beau-père.

« mais…j'arrive pas à y croire! »

Charlie explose:

« moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand tu es sortie avec Jacob à 15 ans, puis avec celui-là (il me montre du doigt) à moins de 18 ans! Et pourtant tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour eux! Et si le fait que Billy soit en fauteuil et pas elle te choque alors tu me déçois beaucoup Bella! »

« mais ce n'est pas ça du tout! je ne pensais même plus au fait qu'il est en fauteuil! C'est plutôt que Mme Hale est une aristo et Billy, ben…c'est Billy quoi! »

« les contraires s'attirent! »

Ah oui mais alors là c'est même plus les contraires, ce sont les antipodes, le pole Nord et le pole Sud, le feu et la glace, l'indien et la petite oie blanche, le démocrate et la républicaine et j'en passe.

Charlie revient avec un Wyatt grognon dans les bras.

Sue nous embrasse à son tour.

Bella reste abasourdie et moi je suis prit d'un fou rire nerveux par moment.

Jacob et Leah arrivent avec Sarah et nous installons les bébés sur le canapé pour une séance photo.

Wyatt regarde Sarah d'un air d'abord surpris puis content.

Il lui pose la main sur la joue puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Nous réussissons à prendre une photo à ce moment-là, Jake et moi!*

Billy arrive, et il exige une photo avec les deux bébés dans ses bras.

Je suis certain qu'il en donnera un exemplaire à Mme Hale…

Puis il donne son biberon à Sarah et ensuite la petite s'endort angéliquement dans ses bras.

Bella et moi sommes en rogne. Wyatt ne s'est JAMAIS endormit ainsi!

Bella jette d'ailleurs un regard assassin à Jake et Leah.

« veinards! Vous avez un ange, pas un bébé! »

Sue appelle Seth à grands cris. Il est scotché à son ordinateur, en pleine discussion avec Jane.

Il finit par descendre et après avoir poliment prit des nouvelles ne parle plus que d'elle.

C'est beau l'amour.

A tout âge.

Je fixe Jacob. Il n'a pas l'air au courant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que se soit. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne peux pas le croire…

C'est une blague, forcément…Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ces deux-là ensemble…

Est-ce que Billy peut encore…..?… Carlisle a certainement la réponse mais je me vois mal demander à mon beau-père si un homme paraplégique peut encore avoir une érection…

Le repas est délicieux mais je me pose trop de questions pour en profiter et quand nous allons changer Wyatt, Edward et moi (il faut être deux parce qu'il bouge tellement que quand on est pas chez nous, ou c'est sécurisé, il faut que un le tienne et l'autre change) je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander:

« à ton avis, est-ce que Billy peut encore? Enfin tu vois quoi! »

Edward rougit:

« dis donc coquine! je n'avais pas pensé à ça moi! »

Je ricane:

« roh! C'est normal de faire l'amour quand on s'aime, non? »

« tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas répondre à ta question! »

Jacob arrive avec Sarah, qui est réveillée et ne sent pas la rose.

« Jake! Tu es au courant? Pour ton père? »

Jacob a l'air surprit et Edward m'invective:

« BELLA! Ce n'est pas à toi de parler de ça! »

Jake ouvre de grands yeux:

« mais de quoi vous parlez?! »

« Jacob, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi: tu as un frère et une sœur de plus. Absolument. Et ils sont blonds aux yeux bleus!!! »

-

-

-

-

-

--

Edward PDV

La tête de Jacob en ce moment vaut son pesant de cacahuètes…

Il regarde Bella comme si elle était complètement cinglée. Je suis assez en colère contre elle. Ce n'était pas à nous de parler de ça à Jacob.

Sue arrive pour donner un coup de main. Jake lui demande:

« c'est quoi l'histoire avec mon père? »

Sue rougit:

« demande lui à lui! »

Il met Sarah dans les bras de Sue et file vers la cuisine.

Je prends Bella par le bras et la tire vers la cuisine. Elle doit s'excuser pour son indiscrétion!

Jacob s'est assis à coté de Billy:

« papa, c'est quoi cette histoire de frères et sœurs aux yeux bleus dont me parle Bella? »

Charlie jette un regard furieux à sa fille.

Bella relève le menton:

« Jacob a le droit de savoir! »

Mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle regrette.

Billy soupire et prend la main de Jacob:

« en effet, tu as le droit de savoir que ton père est heureux. Je fréquente Ruth, la mère de Jasper et Rosalie… »

Jacob reste sans voix.

Leah ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes:

« Billy? C'est une blague? »

« mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut y croire?! Je suis si vieux et amoché pour qu'il soit inimaginable qu'une belle femme puisse tomber amoureuse de moi?! »

Tout le monde s'écrie en même temps:

« ah mais non! Tu es encore jeune et très charmant et si gentil »etc., etc.…

Leah s'explique:

« c'est surtout que vous êtes si différents! »

Billy nous sourit:

« pas tant que ça. Ruth n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance, contrairement aux apparences. Elle a été victime de son mari, et moi j'ai souffert de la perte de ma femme. L'un comme l'autre avons vu souffrir nos enfants sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et sous ses apparences de femme classique se cache quelqu'un qui voudrait se débarrasser du carcan de son monde mais a du mal. Je l'y aide un peu. Et elle voudrait être une bonne grand-mère, à défaut d'avoir été une bonne mère. Mais ni Rose ni Jazz ne lui laissent une vraie chance. Je leur parlerai, à ces deux là. Ils sont un peu mes petits, à présent. Même s'ils ne le savent pas encore! »

Jake avale sa salive et tapote l'épaule de son père.

« p'pa, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. A ce propos, si tu tiens à parler à Rosalie, vas-y doucement hein… »

Tiens , Jacob connait suffisamment bien ma famille pour savoir qu'il faut se méfier de la belle blonde…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir mit les pieds dans le plat ,finalement.

Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de Jazz et Rose…

Sarah regarde Wyatt qui saute sur les genoux de mon père.

Et elle se fend d'un sourire.

Jacob est encore sonné par la révélation de son père, mais Leah rigole:

« je devrais être furieuse! Son premier sourire, et il n'est même pas pour moi! »

Sue couve les bébés du regard:

« je me demande ce qu'ils nous feront ces deux-là plus tard! »**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_***cette photo servira de faire-part de mariage, 22 ans plus tard!**_

_**** en l'occurrence je confirme qu'ils se marieront ensemble à 22 ans, et ils auront 4 enfants, d'abord un petit garçon ,puis une petite fille, puis un bébé surprise qui se transformera en une jolie paire de jumeaux! (garçon et fille). Je ne sais pas si j'irai jusque là dans ma fic, peut-être bien! Et je pense que Wyatt et Sarah seront médecins tous les deux, sans doute spécialisés dans les médecines alternatives, l'un acupuncteur et l'autre homéopathe. Ils seront associés et auront un cabinet ensemble à la Push.**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

_**Dans le prochain épisode: Jasper et Rosalie découvrent leur mère sous un jour …nouveau!**_


	112. révélations

_**Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, tara sue me a du retirer ses fics. Je suis dégoutée. Comme Clair de Lune, je vais créer un blog pour mes fics, au cas ou, mais je continue à poster sur FF en attendant. On verra bien!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Nous avons rit à gorge déployée, Edward et moi, dans la voiture pour rentrer de la Push.

Bien sur je suis heureuse pour Billy, qui mérite le bonheur, et pour Mme Hale aussi, mais sincèrement, ce deux-là ensemble…Pourquoi pas George Bush et Hillary Clinton, tant qu'à y être?!

Mais si ils sont heureux alors tout va bien, évidement.

Edward m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

J'ai tenu promesse.

On ne peut pas dire qu'en parler à Angela soit trahir le secret, elle ne connait pas vraiment Jasper et Rosalie, elle ne va rien aller leur dire.

Jacob m'a appelé plusieurs fois, encore sous le choc. La première fois il ne réalisait pas, la deuxième et la troisième fois il avait plein de questions à me poser à propos de Mme Hale et la dernière fois il était juste content.

Edward a réussit à ne rien dire à Alice mais je sais que ça a été très dur.

Aujourd'hui, samedi, Mme Hale a justement demandé à ses enfants de venir la voir. Seuls.

J'attend le résultat avec impatience…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je n'ai pas totalement tenu ma promesse.

J'en ai parlé à ma mère.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler à ma mère…

Sur le coup elle m'a tâté le front avec un air inquiet et quand elle a vu que je n'avais pas de fièvre j'ai du lui promettre sur la tête de Wyatt que je ne mentais pas pour qu'elle arrête de penser que je lui faisais une blague…

Jasper et Rosalie sont partis ensemble, seuls, voir leur mère. Ils étaient inquiets.

Du coup, Bella et moi avons proposé à Alice et Emmett de venir à la maison attendre leur retour.

Evidemment nous voulons être aux premières loges pour voir leurs réactions…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Emmett et Alice se doutent de quelque chose.

Mais nous demeurons muets.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment va réagir Jasper; Rosalie est très froide en apparence, mais en réalité elle est sensible et gentille, alors je pense que le premier choc passé, elle réagira positivement.

Mais Jasper…Il est plus intransigeant…

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis.

Emmett est inquiet. Il est protecteur envers Rose et essaye de l'appeler.

Elle répond.

Je suis surprise.

Visiblement, ils arrivent.

Je retiens ma respiration.

La voiture de Jazz et Lili se gare devant chez nous quelques minutes plus tard.

Je colle mon nez à la fenêtre, battant Edward à la course.

Rosalie sort en premier, l'air calme.

Jazz sort du coté passager et son air est aussi indéchiffrable que celui de sa sœur.

Il fait le tour et ouvre la porte arrière.

Avec surprise je vois Mme Hale sortir. Et je le suis encore plus en voyant Rosalie ouvrir le coffre et sa mère et elle en sortir un fauteuil roulant.

Jasper aide Billy à s'installer dans le fauteuil et Edward va ouvrir la porte.

Il y a 5 marches à notre perron et Emmett et Edward aident Jasper à monter le fauteuil roulant jusque dans notre salon.

Billy affiche un large sourire.

Il a l'air heureux.

Chloe, Tom, Mila et Nina se ruent ventre à terre vers lui. Wyatt suit le mouvement à quatre pattes. Ils connaissent Billy, et ce dernier a l'habitude d'amuser les enfants, notamment en les asseyant sur se genoux et en faisant tourner son fauteuil en tous sens, ce qui ravit les enfants, bien entendu.

Même Wyatt apprécie.

Billy rit en voyant les cinq enfants se chamailler pour monter en premier sur ses genoux.

Il en attrape deux au hasard dans le tas, Chloe et Mila et dit à Wyatt, Tom et Nina que ce sera bientôt leur tour.

Les filles s'accrochent aux accoudoirs et rient avant même qu'il ne commence à rouler.

Emmett et Alice sont surpris.

Très surpris.

Jasper s'approche d'A lice, la prend dans ses bras et pose son menton sur la tête de sa femme.

Rosalie s'assied sans cérémonie sur le canapé.

Jasper se laisse tomber à coté d'elle .

Il est un peu pale, mais en même temps il est rarement très coloré.

Il sourit et demande à Edward:

« tu aurais un verre de whiskey mon vieux? »

Alice ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes:

« Jasper! Il est 10H30 du matin! »

Jazz rit et serre Alice contre lui:

« c'est exceptionnel mon amour! J'ai besoin d'un remontant là! »

Edward lui sert un verre et Jasper l'avale d'un trait.

Emmett le regarde, aussi effaré qu'Alice.

Rosalie regarde Nina et Tom grimper à leur tour sur les genoux de Billy, puis elle se tourne vers son jumeau:

« on gagne au change… »

« absolument »

Emmett se dégèle:

« quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer? »

Il a parlé fort, pour couvrir les cris des enfants et les rires de Billy.

Jasper et Rosalie se tournent d'un même mouvement vers leur mère.

Celle-ci est assise sur le canapé en face du notre et elle parle avec Sasha. Sasha aura 7 ans dans quelques mois, et visiblement Mme Hale pense qu'il est un interlocuteur digne d'intérêt à présent.

Elle ne nous prête pas attention et Rosalie l'interpelle:

« maman! »

Je reste bouche bée. C'est la toute première fois que j'entends Rose appeler ainsi sa mère…

Mme Hale s'approche de nous en rougissant un peu.

Elle s'assied à coté de Rosalie et je m'assied moi-même en la voyant passer son bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Et je manque défaillir en voyant que non seulement Rosalie ne la repousse pas mais qu'en plus Jasper se lève pour s'asseoir de l'autre coté et que Mme Hale le prend par les épaules lui aussi.

Emmett se laisse tomber à coté de moi et Alice se raccroche à Edward.

Mme Hale s'éclaircit la voix:

« hum, et bien, Billy et moi nous nous entendons bien, et nous avons décidé d'unir nos solitudes, et d'essayer de racheter le passé, enfin, surtout moi. Il m'a éclairé sur bien des points et je vois la vie bien différemment à présent. Je veux vivre pleinement, et non plus seulement pour les apparences. J'ai compris que ce qui compte c'est avant tout les enfants, ils représentent le bonheur, et l'avenir… »

Le silence s'installe, seulement troublé par les rires de Billy et des 4 plus petits à l'autre bout du salon.

Sasha regarde sa grand-mère:

« ça veut dire quoi? »

Mme Hale lui sourit:

« ça veut dire que tu as un nouveau grand-père! »

« Billy c'est mon grand-père?! »

« et bien, oui! »

« trop coooool! CHLOE TU SAIS QUOI? BILLY C'EST NOTRE PAPIIII!!! »

Il part au triple galop vers les autres enfants.

Chloé s'écrie:

« c'est VRAI?! »

Billy lui caresse la joue:

« oui ma poulette! »

Chloé hurle de joie à son tour. Tom, Mila et Nina, bien que ne comprenant rien à la situation, crient de joie à leur tour.

Wyatt, assis sur un genou de Billy, reste perplexe, mais profite de l'inattention générale pour attraper les bouclettes blondes de Nina, qui se met à crier de douleur.

Mme Hale se précipite au secours de Nina.

Emmett semble en mode bug pour un bon moment.

Alice fixe intensément Jasper et Rosalie.

Edward et moi retenons difficilement notre rire.

Jasper se met à sourire:

« ben quoi? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non? »

Alice vérifie d'un coup d'œil que Billy et sa belle-mère sont occupés et demande à mi-voix:

« mais…Billy, il peut quand même…enfin, vous voyez? »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'éclate de rire.

Bella et Alice ont pensé à la même chose. Quelles coquines.

Emmett enguirlande Alice:

« non mais tu as de ces idées! Enfin Lili! »

« oh ça te va bien de faire le prude! Enfin quoi, c'est vachement important! »

Jasper regarde sa femme en riant:

« je n'avais pas pensé à ça! »

Rosalie intervient:

« ben moi si! Tout de suite! »

Je contiens suffisamment mon fou rire pour dire que Bella y avait pensé elle aussi.

Mon frère et mon beau-frère tombent d'accord avec moi: les femmes sont bien plus coquines qu'il n'y parait!!!

Alice demande à Jasper, avec sa franchise habituelle:

« tu es heureux? »

« oui! Je n'y aurais pas cru si Billy n'avait pas été là pour confirmer, mais je suis heureux, oui. J'ai l'impression de découvrir ma mère. »

Alice se tourne vers Rosalie:

« et toi Rose? »

« oui! Très! J'aurais préféré découvrir ma mère plus tôt mais bon… »

Elle se met à pleurer et Emmett le prend dans ses bras.

Mme Hale s'approche maladroitement et tend la main pour caresser les cheveux de sa fille.

Bella, Alice, Emmett et moi fonçons à la cuisine. Il est essentiel de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Emmett ouvre notre frigo et boit un grand verre de coca.

Alice le regarde de travers.

Emmett hausse les épaules:

« pour une fois que Rose ne me voit pas! Et puis Jazz a bien bu du whiskey! »

Nous éclatons de rire.

Les Hale/Cullen/Black quittent notre maison en troupeau indiscipliné un peu avant midi et je fais rapidement cuire des pates, pendant que Bella se rue sur son téléphone.

Elle appelle Angela pour lui raconter la saga Hale/Black…

Le soir même mes parents viennent nous rendre visite.

Ils sont officiellement au courant.

Et, bizarrement, mon père fait la tête.

Et pas un peu.

Je finis par lui proposer de faire un tour avec moi dans le jardin et il accepte pendant que ma mère et Bella discutent en essayant une nouvelle recette de mousse au chocolat. J'adore quand elles font ça.

Mon père prend Wyatt dans ses bras et nous prenons la voiture.

Je laisse mon père conduire et il roule jusqu'au terrain de jeux ou nous emmenons parfois les enfants.

Je me tais. J'attend.

Il se décide:

« maintenant ils ont un autre grand-père… »

Aie. Voilà de la concurrence. Je comprends sa réaction.

Et, bizarrement, pour une fois, je sais quoi répondre:

« quand on est nés, Alice et moi, vous avez cessé d'aimer Emmett? »

« bien sur que non! »

« mais au début vous deviez être tout le temps sur nous, on avait besoin de beaucoup d'attention et puis il y avait l'attrait de la nouveauté… »

« euh, oui »

« et puis avec le temps les choses se sont mises en place ,et personne n'a été lésé?… »

« euh…oui »

Il reste silencieux un moment puis remet le moteur en marche:

« tu sais que je t'ai bien élevé toi, finalement? »

Je ris:

« c'est maman qui va être contente! »

Il rit aussi et me demande:

« bon, une bière, ça te tente? »

« ouaip »

« Le pub des three lions? »

« ouaip »

J'appelle Bella, histoire que ma mère et elle nous mette de la mousse au chocolat de coté.

Je jette un œil à Wyatt. Il aura droit à sa première fraise à l'eau, tiens…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Précision: on m'a fait remarquer que la famille Cullen/Hale/Swan/Black fait penser à la mafia. Le terme m'a fait mal, mais ce n'est pas faux de remarquer qu'ils sont centrés les uns sur les autres. Je précise que Bella a des amies: elle est toujours copine avec Angela, et ils voient parfois Bonnie. Je vais tenter de raconter leurs amitiés en dehors du cercle familial, même si à la base ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.**_

_**Cette fic je l'écris avant tout pour me faire du bien. Je décris à la fois la réalité du quotidien, et à la fois la perfection: des couples fous amoureux , une famille unie (de plus en plus) . Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de rêver, de s'échapper de notre vie quotidienne parfois difficile.**_

_**Pour cette raison, non, Edward ne va pas retourner à son ancienne vie, aucune stripteaseuse ne va refaire surface, personne ne va venir troubler leur bonheur, PAR CONTRE Edward va être un peu jaloux, mais je vais montrer ça sur le coté humoristique. J'adore faire mariner les hommes^^**_

_**J'aurais aussi trois questions à vous poser:**_

_**Tout d'abord, quel chapitre de cette fic préférez-vous? Et pourquoi?**_

_**Ensuite, à votre avis, quel est celui que moi je préfère?**_

_**Je donnerai ma réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Dernière question: êtes-vous d'accord pour que j'aille plus loin dans le lemon (Bella/Edward), autrement dit, êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'ils aient des pratiques sexuelles non conventionnelles (la sodomie pour être claire)? Je n'ai pas introduit ce type de lemon dans cette fic jusqu'à présent, mais je crois que maintenant Bella est mure pour ça! (et Edward en crève d'envie!…)**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**IMPORTANT: je commence deux autres fics. Ne m'en voulez pas la grâce de l'inspiration vient de me tomber dessus. Donc, pas de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic avant que j'ai avancé les deux autres! Je vous donne les titre: « trois petites filles blanches » et « ce que tu voulais voir ».**_

_**J'y travaille, je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à les publier.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt!**_


	113. petit plaisir

Bella PDV

Edward n'est pas très amateur de sport à la TV, mais ce soir c'est la finale de je ne sais quel championnat alors le voilà installé dans le canapé, assez excité.

C'est bien dommage, parce que moi j'ai très envie de faire l'amour.

J'en ai besoin, à vrai dire.

Je suis enceinte de 4 mois passés et comme lors de ma première grossesse j'ai des envies de sexe assez intenses.

Je monte dans notre chambre et décide de me faire couler un bain.

Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau chaude en gémissant de bien être.

Mais force est de constater que l'eau chaude ne calme pas du tout mon désir.

Bien au contraire…

Je ne vois qu'une seule solution et je laisse ma main glisser entre mes cuisses.

Je sais me caresser, et je ne peux pas attendre la fin du match pour avoir un orgasme…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Satanée pub.

Bella avait l'air contrariée en montant tout à l'heure. Je vais aller voir si tout va bien.

Elle n'est pas dans la chambre, mais il y a de la lumière dans la salle de bain.

Elle doit prendre un bain.

Je ne veux pas la déranger et je jette juste un œil par la porte entre ouverte.

Je reste médusé.

Bella est en train de se caresser.

Sa main frotte son petit bourgeon et elle gémit, les yeux fermés, ses joues sont délicieusement rougies et moi ma virilité se réveille instantanément.

Au diable le foot…

On a déjà parlé du fait de se donner du plaisir en solitaire, Bella et moi .On est tombé d'accord sur le fait que se masturber est parfaitement normal, même au sein d'un couple. Mais c'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce magnifique spectacle.

Je la regarde glisser un doigt, puis deux en elle-même mais quand elle se met à onduler ses hanches en se mordillant la lèvre, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter et je rentre sans bruit dans la pièce.

Elle sursaute et crie quand je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle retire vivement sa main et je lui souris :

« Bella…C'est le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, alors continue, je t'en prie… »

« non…j'ai honte ! »

« viens »

Elle sort, et me laisse la sécher en évitant mon regard.

Je la conduit jusqu'à notre lit et je la fait allonger, les jambes très écartées.

Je caresse son petit minou déjà bien humide et elle halète, en sueur.

Je prend sa main droite et la pose à la place de mes doigts.

« je ne te ferai l'amour que quand je t'aurai vu te donner du plaisir »

Elle ouvre les yeux ,sceptique, puis elle me sourit et je la vois se détendre :

« d'accord,mais tu te caresses aussi.. »

« pas de problème… »

Je me déshabille entièrement et m'assied tout prét d'elle.

Ma queue est totalement réveillée et je fais glisser mes doigts dessus.

Bella ferme les yeux et je grogne en la voyant enfoncer trois doigts de sa main gauche en elle, tandis que l'index de sa main droite virevolte sur son clitoris.

Elle ondule en gémissant et je dois cesser de me caresser avant de jouir sur mes doigts.

Bella peut avoir deux orgasmes à la suite, mais pas moi…

Elle crie à présent, le bassin tendu, son sexe offert au plaisir.

Je l'observe attentivement, elle se caresse plus vite, plus fort, et quand je vois le liquide nacré de son désir couler plus abondamment le long de ses doigts enfoncés en elle je sais qu'elle va jouir.

Elle se cambre divinement et crie en tournant la tête en tous sens, ivre de plaisir.

Elle sort ses doigts de son minou et je m'installe entre ses cuisses.

Je la pénètre d'une seule poussée, prenant sa main entre mes doigts je la porte à ma bouche et me délecte de son suc…

Elle est brulante et je m'enfonce vivement en elle, savourant sa douceur et son humidité.

Elle enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je pousse plus fort, mes yeux rivés aux siens.

Je veux la voir jouir encore une fois et je sais comment faire pour y parvenir.

Mes poussées sont fortes, rapprochées, et je lui murmure à quel point elle m'a excité en se caressant elle-même.

Elle jouit à nouveau, magnifiquement, et je mèle mon plaisir au sien, incapable de résister à ses suppliques de plaisir. Je me répends violement en elle, avec un bonheur presque brutal.

Je reste aussi longtemps que possible au fond de son ventre et nous nous sourions, complices et amoureux.

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me taquine :

« le foot, c'est quand tu veux mon amour… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Juste un petit lemon aujourd'hui.**_

_**Je suis en train d'écrire non pas deux mais trois autres fics.**_

_**L'une est totalement écrite et comporte trois chapitres, que je commencerai à publier demain.**_

_**Je n'ai pas été surprise par les chapitres que vous avez préférés. Mais personne n'a trouvé celui que moi je préfère. Il s'agit du bonus « la roue tourne », le chapitre n°55.**_

_**A bientot !**_


	114. bonus: une vie de chien

**Un petit OS d'un point de vue original !!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Draco PDV

Bon, le jour se lève, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille réclamer ma patée.

Tout est calme dans la maison, j'aime bien cette nouvelle maison, il y a cet endroit (on dit jardin je crois) ou je peux courir oreilles au vent, et les indésirables vont y crotter ce qui rend l'intérieur respirable.

Je trottine dans l'escalier et m'acquitte de ma premier tache du matin.

Je vais vérifier que petit humain va bien

Le petit humain dort comme un chiot, c'est parfait.

J'adore le petit humain, il marche comme moi et quand il mange il me lance volontiers de bons morceaux.

Ça compense le fait qu'il ne sache pas encore très bien me caresser.

Je vais aller faire lever les deux grands humains maintenant.

Mon humaine attend un petit je pense.

Elle sent comme quand le petit humain était dans son ventre.

Et le grand humain est encore plus à son service que d'habitude.

Je rentre dans la drôle de niche ou ils dorment ensemble, et je comprends tout de suite que , pour ma patée, je vais attendre un peu.

Les humains sont spéciaux, ils s'accouplent alors qu'elle est pleine…

Mais c'est leur problème, tant que ma gamelle est remplie à heures fixes, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Je redescends et attend patiemment à coté du frigo.

Ah, quand même, grand humain se décide à venir me rejoindre à la cuisine.

Il est d'excellente humeur, comme toujours quand il vient de s'accoupler avec mon humaine.

Il me caresse et me remplit ma gamelle.

Il remplit aussi la gamelle des indésirables, qui viennent nonchalamment manger à coté de moi

Ces deux-là ne servent strictement à rien, ils passent leur temps à dormir et manger, mais ils sont aussi bien traités que moi.

Alors que moi, je protège mon humaine, et petit humain aussi, et surtout.

Et puis je tiens compagnie à grand humain, d'ailleurs il le dit lui-même.

Quand il sort promener avec petit humain, qui c'est qui trotte devant eux, prêt à tout pour les protéger de n'importe quel danger? C'est moi! Et pas un des ces indésirables paresseux et gourmand!

Enfin, il me caresse et me gratte sous le menton, comme j'aime.

Ces humains là sont gentils. Je n'ai pas toujours connu ça, mais là je suis bien.

Ils rient souvent, et me donnent toujours de bons gros os.

Mon humaine est très douce, elle me caresse souvent, et elle sent bon.

Grand humain est très gentil avec elle, et ils sont très doux avec le petit humain.

J'y veille.

Quand je joue avec petit humain, mon humaine et grand humain poussent des jappements de joie, et font de la lumière avec ce drôle d'appareil qu'ils sortent souvent, surtout depuis que petit humain est là.

Les indésirables, eux aussi font des mamours au petit humain.

Paresseux, gourmands et inutiles mais pas bêtes…

Et puis, petit humain boit du lait, les indésirables ont toujours espoir d'en avoir eux aussi un peu ce qui est idiot, petit humain tétant les mamelles de mon humaine…

Bon, mon humaine part dans cet engin bruyant et grand humain m'appelle.

Chouette, on va promener.

On arrive à cet endroit de perdition, ou on laisse petit humain.

Ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois, mais on va toujours le chercher après et petit humain ne veut jamais en repartir, alors j'ai perdu l'habitude de grogner sur grand humain quand il abandonne petit humain là-bas.

On repart avec l'humaine qui sautille.

Elle est sympa mais j'ai du mal à la suivre.

Ils font des choses bizarres, l'humaine bondissante fait un boucan d'enfer sur une espèce de machine bizarre pendant que grand humain fait du bruit que j'aime.

L'ensemble est étrange mais enfin, ce sont des humains,il ne faut pas trop leur en demander.

Le gros avantage c'est que les indésirables supportent mal et vont faire leur troisième sieste de la matinée au fond du jardin.

Moi je fait rouler ma baballe, et je fais une petite sieste aussi.

Quand grand humain m'appelle, je bondis de joie:on va chercher petit humain.

C'est mon moment préféré.

Petit humain mange, et je m'installe sous sa chaise.

Je ramasse toujours quelque chose!

Puis grand humain va faire dormir petit humain et l'humaine qui sautille me donne de la bonne viande en me disant « chut! »

Je l'aime bien, elle aussi.

Puis grand humain revient et il mange avec l'humaine qui sautille.

Là aussi j'ai toujours un peu quelque chose!

Ils font encore leurs bruits bizarre mais ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

Mon humaine rentre enfin et j'aboie pour bien lui montrer mon bonheur.

J'ai droit à de gros câlins et de bonnes gratouilles!

Grand humain et elle collent leurs museaux ensemble, et petit humain tête sa mamelle.

C'est bien.

Les indésirables rappliquent, l'air de rien, mais eux aussi aiment les caresses de mon humaine.

Quand mon humaine se trempe dans l'eau, on dirait qu'elle aime ça, je vais lui tenir compagnie.

Elle fait du bruit avec son museau et je sais qu'elle me parle gentiment.

J'ai, depuis quelque temps, une mission importante.

Petit humain n'aime pas quand mon humaine et grand humain le mettent dans son panier dans sa niche à lui quand il fait nuit.

Il pleure et mon humaine retourne le voir plein de fois.

Elle est fatiguée, mais petit humain hurle si c'est grand humain, il ne veut que mon humaine. C'est normal, c'est elle qui a les mamelles!

Alors mon humaine me fait coucher à coté du panier de petit humain et petit humain se calme.

Il me regarde et puis il finit par s'endormir.

Là je sors sans bruit et je vais voir ce que fait mon humaine.

Il faudrait que je réussisse à faire comprendre à grand humain que quand une femelle est pleine ça sert plus à rien de s'accoupler, parce que grand humain et mon humaine s'accouplent tous les soirs.

Enfin, ça les empêche pas de me caresser gentiment, après, et grand humain m'attend prêt de la porte pendant que je fais mon dernier pipi du soir.

C'est que je ne suis plus un chiot, ma prostate n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Je m'installe dans la niche de mes humains, mais pas dans leur panier: grand humain ne veut pas.

Ils font du bruit avec leurs museaux et ils rient , ils regardent aussi longtemps dans des trucs bizarre posés devant eux, chacun le leur.

Puis ils se couchent et j'attends que grand humain se mette à ronfler pour aller m'installer dans leur panier, aux pieds de mon humaine.

Quand il commence à faire un peu jour je descend boire, et j'attends qu'il fasse suffisamment jour pour aller réveiller mes humains.

J'aime ma vie.

C'est une vraie vie de chien.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

_**Les indésirables ce sont bien entendu Ginny et Neville, les chats.**_

_**L'humaine qui sautille c'est Alice et elle et Edward font des bruits bizarres avec la machine à coudre et le piano!**_

_**Le truc bizarre que Bella et Edward regardent longtemps, c'est leur livre!**_


	115. le retour de Jane

_**J'ai mit un sondage sur mon profil: j'ai envie de changer le titre de cette fic, qui ne correspond plus du tout ,pour l'appeler « les gens heureux ont une histoire »**_

_**Votez oui ou non!!!**_

**_IMPORTANT: j'ai décidé de vieillir Jane d'un an:elle a en fait 14 ans, presque 15.C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi!!!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

En un mois nous avons su que la famille Cullen/Hale va s'agrandir de deux garçons et une fille.

Notre petit Elliott, bien sur et 10 jours après nous Em' et Rose ont appris qu'ils vont, eux aussi, avoir un fils.

Ils sont ravis, puisque avec 2 garçons et 2 filles ils vont être magnifiquement comblés.

Ils ont ,comme nous, révélé le prénom: Liam.

Bella adore elle aussi ce prénom.

Nous regardions tous le ventre de Lili en riant: encore un cousin?

Mais non, à son immense joie ma sœur a appris qu'elle attend une petite fille.

Jasper et elle discutent encore prénoms.

Ce matin , premier jour des vacances de novembre, je regarde ma femme coiffer sa poupée (la fameuse Gracie!) en souriant.

Elle lui a même acheté des barrettes, j'ai eu une bonne idée de la lui offrir.

Elle a fait un drôle de tête en apprenant que Alice va avoir une fille, mais je lui ai répété ma promesse de lui faire des bébés jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une fille!!!!

Wyatt essaye de s'emparer de la poupée mais Bella détourne son attention sur autre chose.

Je suis légèrement anxieux.

Jane va arriver.

Emmett est allé la chercher à l'aéroport.

Et, bien entendu nous attendons Seth d'un instant à l'autre!

J'ai parlé à mon père.

Jane va avoir 15 ans le mois prochain, elle est terriblement jeune, et Seth est un ado amoureux et bourré d'hormones. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'emballent un peu trop, Jane est trop jeune pour avoir des rapports sexuels.

Mon père a promit de venir parler à Seth, il est moins impliqué émotionnellement.

Rosalie va parler à Jane.

Emmett va lui amener la petite directement en revenant de l'aéroport, avant que elle et Seth se voient.

Ils vont passer quelques jours chez nous.

Ce n'est pas que j'appréhende mais…en fait, oui, j'appréhende!!!

Mon père arrive.

Il est souriant, un peu amusé aussi.

« Edward!comment tu vas? »

« étonnamment bien! »

Il rit:

« tu survivras! On a bien survécu à ta très longue adolescence, ta mère et moi! »

Je rougis.

« tu a réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire à Seth? »

« oui, que si il pose un seul doigt sur Jane je lui arrache les »

« PAPA! Je ne plaisante pas! »

« oh Edward! Ça te va bien de jouer les vierges effarouchées tiens! »

« justement, je sais de quoi les garçons sont capables! »

Bella est morte de rire.

Je regarde Wyatt,qui essaye encore d'attraper la poupée, et ,pour la première fois, je me demande si c'est héréditaire, le gêne du don juanisme…

Gloups…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

Bon, je vais parler à Seth.

Lui expliquer, calmement, que Jane est trop jeune pour autre chose que le flirt.

Voilà.

Ça va bien se passer.

Mais pourquoi je me retrouve à parler à Seth, alors que c'est Rose qui va briefer Jane?

Bizarrement, Edward,Emmett et Jasper ont eu comme une faiblesse au moment de se porter volontaires...

Jacob a déjà parlé à Seth, tout comme Charlie et Billy.

Mais une couche supplémentaire ne fera pas de mal.

Seth va avoir les oreilles rebattues avec ça mais tant pis…

Tiens le voilà d'ailleurs.

Bella et Edward fuient courageusement vers leur bureau avec le bébé et je vais accueillir mon,euh…Mon quoi au juste? Bon, on va dire mon neveu, j'aime beaucoup Seth.

Il entre, tout sourire, l'œil brillant:

« elle est là? »

Bon sang sa voix vibre, il est vraiment très amoureux.

« elle ne va pas tarder! Assied toi un peu ,on va discuter en l'attendant! »

« ou sont Wyatt et ses parents? »

« oh ils arrivent! »

Il me regarde et soupire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé:

« c'est bon, j'ai comprit, vous voulez me parler de Jane! »

« et oui! Sérieusement ,Seth, tu as conscience qu'elle n'a pas encore 15 ans? »

« OUI! Je ne vais pas la violer ! Elle est plus jeune que moi, je le sais très bien! «

« je voulais simplement te dire que flirter est très agréable mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois capable de te réfréner, une fois commencé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« je vois très bien. Bon Carlisle, avant Jane j'ai eu deux petites amies avec qui…Enfin bon, bref, ma première fois était aussi la première fois de ma première copine, d'accord? Alors je sais que c'est pas si facile pour une fille, la première fois. J'aime Jane et je vais prendre soin d'elle. Et j'ai l'intention de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, mais pas de coucher avec elle! Enfin, pas tout de suite…»

« ton honnêteté t'honore. Pour ce qui est de dormir dans le même lit que Jane, étant donné que vous passez deux nuits ici, c'est à Bella et Edward de voir ça avec vous deux… »

« pffffffff »

« Seth…Jane nous est confiée par ses parents…On veut la rendre en bon état! »

Il rit.

Je m'approche et passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

Seth est vraiment un gamin au caractère heureux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à toute volée et Jane arrive vers nous en courant.

Serth bondit du canapé et se jette sur elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, ils s'embrassent passionnément, seuls au monde.

Emmett s'avance vers moi, l'air un peu désorientée, Chloe en remorque.

Je prends ma princesse dans mes bras et la couvre de baisers.

Elle regarde attentivement Jane et Seth.

Emmett lève les yeux au ciel et nous nous faisons un clin d' œil.

Néanmoins, s'il se moque un peu trop je peux lui rappeler les débuts de sa relation avec Rosalie…Quand ils passaient des repas entier à s'embrasser…

Chloe prend mes joues entre ses mains et m'informe gravement:

« papi, tu sais, moi à l'école j'ai un amoureux! »

« c'est bien ça ma chérie! »

Emmett fronce les sourcils:

« comment ça c'est bien? Ça dépend! C'est qui d'abord? »

« c'est Matt. Et bien avec Matt je fais des bisous comme ça d'abord! »

Emmett manque défaillir:

« QUOI? Chloe, enfin! Il t'oblige,hein, c'est ça?! »

Je suis mort de rire.

« Em'! ne la traumatise pas! Et à 4 ans et demi je ne suis pas sur et certain qu'ils se roulent vraiment des pelles tu sais! »

« des pelles ou ça? Y'en a pas des pelles dans le bac à sable de la cour tu sais! »

Emmett ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

Bella arrive, rayonnante, Wyatt dans les bras. Edward les suit, un chat sur chaque épaule,Draco dans son sillage.

Il a l'air assez abattu, en voyant Jane et Seth, soudés l'un à l'autre.

La porte s'ouvre sur Alice, un jumeau au bout de chaque main, le ventre qui pointe.

Ça fait bizarre de voir Alice enceinte ET debout!

Jane et Seth restent enlacés et Alice et Bella se mettent à rire.

Edward a l'air de plus en plus inquiet…

Voilà pourquoi Esmée et moi avons demandé à nos enfants de ne ramener à la maison qu'un ou une petit ( e) amie sérieux (se)!

Jane finit par se décoller un peu de Seth.

Elle embrasse gentiment toute la famille et Tom et Mila se jettent sur elle.

Seth prend Wyatt dans ses bras et Jane le regarde avec un air extatique…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Rosalie PDV

Bon, il faut bien que quelque un se dévoue. Visiblement ce coup-ci, la bonne poire c'est moi…

Je sourie le plus gentiment possible à Jane, qui ,visiblement, n'attend qu'une chose:voir Seth.

Comme je la comprends…

Bon, je respire et je plonge:

« Jane, ma chérie. Il faut que je parle de certaines choses avec toi. Seth et toi vous êtes très amoureux, ça fait plaisir à toute la famille (surtout à Edward, mais ça Jane n'a pas besoin de le savoir…). Tu sais quand on est amoureux, il est normal d'avoir envie de s'embrasser. Et Seth est plus âgé que toi. Il a bientôt 18 ans…Mais toi tu n'en as pas encore 15. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir des rapports sexuels, j'espère que tu le sais? »

« ben oui… »

« Booon! (ouf!) cependant, il faut que tu saches que les garçons, et même les filles, peuvent se laisser déborder par les événements. On commence à s'embrasser et puis…ça peut vite déraper. Il est important de savoir s'arrêter, tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

« ben oui… »

« tu penses être capable de gérer tout ça avec Seth? »

« ben oui… »

Pourquoi je ne suis pas convaincue?

« tes parents savent que tu as un petit ami ici? »

« ben oui… »

« Jane…Je suis ravie que tu sois amoureuse, mais justement je voudrais que pour toi ça reste du bonheur, tu comprends? »

« ben oui… »

Si elle dit « ben oui » encore une fois je crois que lui colle une baffe…

Bon, je lui ai parlé. A Bella de se débrouiller maintenant…Ah si:

« tu as des questions à me poser peut-être Jane? Je peux tout entendre tu sais, et je ne répèterai rien à personne »

« euh…J'ai peur que si je ne couche pas avec lui, Seth veuille avoir une autre petite amie plus âgée »

Elle se met à pleurer! Mince!!!

Je ne suis pas une grande démonstrative mais là je sens que je dois faire quelque chose. Je lui tapote le dos. Elle se jette à mon cou. Argh!

« mais euh, il n'y a pas de raisons! Il t'aime, il va t'attendre!!!et puis, il y a…enfin, il y a des moyens pour lui de faire retomber la pression sans passer à l'acte tu sais! »

« ah…lesquels? »

« le flirt et, oh! Je suis un peu déroutée de t'expliquer cela mais il peut, hum, il peut enfin, il peut jouir sans te pénétrer »

Elle a l'air dubitative.

Emmett attend dans le jardin et j'ai presque envie d'aller le chercher. C'est SA cousine après tout!

Jane me sourit:

« comment on sait qu'on est prête pour coucher avec un garçon? »

« tout d'abord il faut que ton corps soit prêt. Bien sur l'apparition des règles veut dire que ton corps change et sera bientôt prêt. Mais avoir ses règles ne veut pas dire qu'on est prête à passer à l'acte. Il faut être prête dans sa tête aussi. En avoir envie, savoir ce qu'on veut, ou pas. Aimer son partenaire est une bonne chose aussi!Il n'y a pas de règles, l'amour et la douceur, le respect et le désir doivent te guider. Tu comprends ça Jane? »

« ben oui… »

« bon, tu vas rejoindre Seth chez Bella et Edward? »

« OUI!!! »

Elle file en courant.

Je suis épuisée…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Seth PDV

Il a fallut négocier sec, mais Jane et moi nous avons le droit de dormir ensemble cette nuit.

C'est totalement grâce à Bella. Si ça n'avait dépendu que d'Edward, je pense que j'aurais passé la nuit ligoté sur le canapé ou un truc comme ça…

Je l'embrasse et c'est juste génial.

Ma petite blondinette à moi…

Qu'Est-ce qu'elle m'a manquée…

Je l'aime vraiment cette fille. Je vais attendre, je veux pas lui faire de peux bien attendre un peu... Quand elle aura vraiment 15 ans on pourra enfin faire l'amour…

Elle veut donner son bain à Wyatt et je les accompagne dans la salle de bains. Elle est très gentille avec lui.

Merde, son tee shirt blanc est mouillé et je vois ses seins par transparence. Bon sang, ça va être dur cette nuit.

Enfin on est couché dans le même lit.

Elle est gênée, je le vois bien, mais je la colle contre moi et l'embrasse.

Elle répond volontiers au baiser mais on est interrompus par Edward:

« les enfants!Wyatt veut un dernier bisou avant d'aller au lit! »

Nous nous exécutons et je reprends avidement les lèvres de ma chérie.

Oh, c'est vraiment chaud.

Revoilà Edward…

« euh, Ginny réclame des caresses… »

Je le fusille du regard en caressant la bestiole.

Il va pas rappliquer avec Neville et Draco quand même?

Non, mais il n'est pas à court d'idées.

Je viens de passer ma main sous le tee shirt de Jane ,qui gémit en se collant à moi, quand Edward entre dans la chambre:

« un peu de glace au chocolat les enfants?! »

« NON!!! »

5 minutes après:

« si vous avez froid, c'est là qu'il faut monter le chauffage, viens voir Seth! »

Hum, je ne peux pas sortir du lit, il doit bien s'en douter!

« non mais on a pas froid là! Bonne nuit Edward! »

Il sort, visiblement à regret, et Jane me saute dessus.

Pas longtemps. Revoilà Edward!

« Jane tu as pensé à appeler tes parents? »

« OUI ! Bonne nuit!!! »

Moins d'une minute après, je suis sur qu'il est resté derrière la porte, le revoilà:

« et toi Seth, tu ne devrais pas appeler ta mère? »

« NON! Ma mère sait que je suis bien arrivé, elle n'attend pas de nouvelles avant demain! »

Il sort à reculons.

On entend Bella l'enguirlander et on se pense tranquilles.

Nous reprenons nos baisers et très vite je suis totalement dur…

Je m'allonge sur elle et elle gémit quand je frotte mon membre contre son pubis.

Je commence à avoir les oreilles qui bourdonnent moi…Elle ne me repousse pas. Elle est pas si jeune que ça, et puis elle a l'air d'avoir envie…

« Jane? J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour… »

« moi aussi mais j'ai pas le droit… »

« je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu sais! »

« ben oui,mais je sais pas si je suis prête ou pas »

« on continue un peu et si ça va pas-tu m'arrêtes OK? »

« OK »

Je lui enlève son tee shirt . Oh ce qu'elle est belle…Ses seins sont petits mais fermes et très doux.

J'en prend un dans ma bouche et elle crie un peu.

« ça va? »

« oui! C'est juste que…c'est bon! Je ne savais pas que c'était si bon! »

Oh! Elle me rend fou!Je ne vais jamais réussir à me contrôler…

Je vire mon propre tee shirt et je commence à glisser ma main dans son pyjama, quand la porte s'ouvre à toute volée.

Sur Edward, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, l'air paniqué:

« je ne peux pas! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls ici tous les deux! »

Jane remonte le drap pour cacher ses seins et je me prend la tête entre les mains.

Bella arrive, pouffant de rire:

« allez viens Edward! Laisse les tranquilles! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'ou je dois laisser Jane et Seth aller. Je serais d'avis qu'ils sont bien partis pour faire l'amour, alors bien sur Jane est très très jeune (presque 15 ans) mais je connais pas mal de filles qui ont eu des rapports dès 13 ans, 13 ans et demi. Une bonne copine m'a dit avoir eu une relation très épanouie dès 14 ans (elle rewieve de temps en temps!!! à mardi à la piscine cocotte!!!) Bref, je ne veux choquer personne, mais j'ai du mal à croire au mythe du « on dort dans le même lit mais il ne se passe rien » . Donc si ça choque trop je ne les laisserai pas aller jusqu'au bout mais ils iront de toutes façons assez loin.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si Bella a raison de les laisser dormir ensemble .Moi je ne le ferais pas en tous cas! Mais c'est une fic, et j'aime bien raconter les première**_s _**fois!**_

**_Je précise que les propos de Rosalie à propos de quand on sait qu'on est prête ou pas reflètent mon propre n'est que mon avis, je clarifie en disant que à mon sens faire l'amour est un acte important dans la vie, qu'il peut y avoir des différences importantes selon les cultures, les religions, les familles._**

**_Pour moi ce qui est important c'est de le faire pour de bonnes raisons: s'aimer et en avoir envie me parait un bon début. Pour ce qui est de l'age...De part mon métier je vois de plus en plus de trés jeunes filles être passées à l'acte avant 15 ans, et le vivre trés bien. Voilà, je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité loin de là, et je n'encourage ni ne décourage le passage à l'acte!!!_**

**_L'attitude d'Edward est uniquement dans le but de faire rire._**


	116. la suite des aventures des amoureux

Jane PDV

Edward est arrivé au moment ou il fallait, je crois…

Seth me regarde, gêné.

Bella entre dans la chambre aussi et quand elle comprend que je suis presque nue elle rougit.

« Jane? Je pense que tu devrais aller passer le reste de la nuit sur le canapé du bureau! »

Je fais oui de la tête et Edward sort de la chambre, je remets mon tee shirt précipitamment et elle m'escorte jusqu'au bureau.

« tu sais Jane, on peut se laisser déborder facilement par ses hormones… »

« j'ai vu ça, oui… »

« je n'ai rien contre le fait que Seth et toi passiez à l'acte, mais tu es sous notre responsabilité, tu es mineure et je ne veux pas que ça se passe sous mon toit. Tu ne prends pas la pilule j'imagine? »

« non… »

« fais le mariner un peu Jane! Ça ne lui fera pas de mal! »

« euh. Bella? Tu avais quel âge toi?… »

« 16 ans. »

« c'est vrai que tu es sortie avec Jacob? »

« oui! C'était avec lui, d'ailleurs. J'en garde un bon souvenir parce que c'est quelque chose que j'avais décidé , je savais ce que je faisais, tu vois? »

« hum, oui… »

Elle m'aide à faire le lit et je me couche.

J'ai bien aimé ce qu'on a fait ,Seth et moi.

Mais on a le temps de se découvrir, je ne veux pas bruler les étapes.

Je prends mon portable et je lui envoie un texto:

« je t'aime…Je suis désolée…C'était super...J'ai envie de recommencer mais pas encore d'aller jusqu'au bout! »

J'attends qu'il me réponde, mais rien.

L'angoisse commence à monter.

J'envoie un autre texto:

« tu es fâché? Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Ne m'en veux pas, OK? »

Toujours pas de réponse…

J'éclate en sanglots et je pleure longtemps.

Je croyais qu'il m'aimait!

Mon téléphone vibre et je me jette dessus.

C'est un message de Seth:

« moi aussi je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas, on a le temps! »

Ben qu'Est-ce qu'il a mit comme temps à me répondre!

« je me sens mieux, pourquoi tu me répondais pas? Je pleurais, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi! »

Il me répond dans la seconde:

« j'arrive! »

Je l'entends tapoter à la porte de la chambre de Bella et Edward.

« Edward? Je veux juste parler cinq minutes à Jane, OK? »

« ouais c'est ça! Me prend pas pour un imbécile, OK? »

« non je te jure! Elle pleure là! »

« qu'Est-ce que tu en sais?!!! »

« elle m'a envoyé un texto! »

« un texto?! »

La voix d'Edward est vraiment surprise:

« vous vous envoyez des textos alors que vous êtes dans la même maison?! »

« ben oui! »

Bella ouvre doucement la porte du bureau.

« ça va Jane? »

« oui, ça va! J'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus de moi! »

Edward arrive, avec Seth.

Seth me prend dans ses bras.

Bella pousse Edward vers le couloir:

« allez! Laisse les discuter deux minutes! »

« SETH! Je t'attend juste devant la porte OK? »

« ouais! »

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs qui me font chavirer:

« Jane! Ne crois jamais que je ne t'aime pas, d'accord! »

« mais c'est que tu ne me répondais pas! »

« j'étais dans la salle de bain… »

« ah? Ben t'en a mit du temps! »

Il me fixe, secoue la tête et rougit:

« non, mais t'es vraiment jeune, je crois que tu n'es pas prête ma puce! »

Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et se relève pour partir mais je le retiens par le tee shirt:

« pourquoi tu me dis ça?! »

Il rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux:

« tu ne comprends pas ce que je faisais dans la salle de bains? »

« ben si! Ce que tout le monde fait dans une salle de bain!!!! »

Il rit franchement là:

« Jane…Tu m'as laissé en plan…J'ai du finir tout seul ce qu'on avait commencé…Tu vois ce que je veux dire?! »

Je me sens rougir. Je comprends…

« Ah oui, d'accord… »

Je ris aussi et le fou rire nous gagne.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et c'est le meilleur câlin de ma vie.

Mais on frappe à la porte et la voix désespérée d'Edward retentit:

« dites…Vous êtes adorable, les amoureux, mais là il est prêt d'1h00 du matin et je voudrais dormir!

Nous rions tout en nous embrassant et il sort de ma chambre en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors en pensant à lui.

C'était une belle soirée, finalement!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Les hormones adolescentes sont redoutables…

Edward est furax après moi:

« Bella, si Jane était tombée enceinte ça aurait été TA faute! Je te disais qu'on ne peux pas les laisser dormir ensemble! Enfin! Deux ados amoureux et toi tu crois qu'il vont s'en tenir à des bisous-bisous et des serments d'amour! »

« Edward! Calme toi!!! Il ne s'est rien passé! J'ai eu tort, je le ferais plus, ça te va?! »

« mouais…Mais tu pourrais peut-être enlever cette nuisette et me montrer à quel point tu es désolée!!! »

« goujat! »

« allez, ma puce!!! »

« non! Je suis solidaire des deux autres! S'ils ne peuvent pas faire l'amour je le fais pas non plus! »

Nous rions ensemble et il m'arrache presque ma nuisette.

Il me bascule en arrière et prend mes hanches entre ses mains.

Je sais ce qui va suivre et je frémis.

Je sens que je coule déjà.

Il regarde ma féminité et me souris d'un air carnassier:

« je ne pense pas que tu vas être solidaire encore longtemps! »

Il ne fait rien , ne me caresse pas, se contente de me regarder, dans les yeux, puis il fixe mon sexe et rien que ça me fait fondre de désir.

Je ne tiens plus:

« bon d'accord! Je m'en fous de la solidarité! J'ai enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!! »

Il me sourit et je regarde se bouche se poser sur mon antre.

Sa langue me fait vibrer.

Il me lape avec application et je gémis.

Il s'arrête net et me chuchote:

« Bella! Je sais que ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais tu vas devoir faire l'amour en silence! On a deux ados saturés d'hormones dans la maison, je te le rappelle! »

« Je suis pas sure de pouvoir me taire! »

Il pose alors une main sur ma bouche, me soulève une cuisse de l'autre et me pénètre d'un grand coup de rein.

Je gémis sous ses doigts, tant le plaisir est fort.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et ses mouvements en moi sont intenses.

Je le sens prendre possession de mon corps et je me donne à lui, totalement.

Sa respiration se fait haletante, autant que la mienne et il se penche pour prendre mon mamelon en bouche.

Ce simple contact décuple mes sensations et j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Ses mouvements en moi se font durs, exigeants, son pubis heurte le mien, stimulant délicieusement mon clitoris et je jouis en mordant ses doigts.

Il se répand en moi presque aussitôt et enfin il enlève sa main de ma bouche pour la remplacer par ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassons avidement et je m'endors alors qu'il est encore en moi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Seth PDV

Visiblement, il y en a qui ont le droit de faire l'amour…

Ils doivent bien essayer d'être discrets, mais les grincements du lit sont explicites, ainsi que les gémissements étouffés.

Je suis bon pour refaire un petit tour par la salle de bain…

En retournant me coucher je jette un œil à Jane.

Elle dort, roulée en boule sur le coté.

Je souris tout seul.

J'ai envie d'elle, bien sur, mais j'ai surtout envie de la protéger…

C'est génial d'être amoureux, mais des fois c'est quand même un peu compliqué.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Ils sont encore là pour une après-midi, une nuit et demain matin ils partent pour la Push.

Charlie va être content, tiens!

Je suis ravi de les voir si mignons tous les deux.

Seth a offert un collier à Jane.

Elle a pleuré plus d'une heure, tellement elle était contente…

Il est doué, le petit, il a fait le collier lui-même, une lanière de cuir, une plaque de cuivre sur laquelle il a gravé leurs prénoms et des perles indiennes nouées à différents endroits.

Jane va se regarder dans le miroir toutes les trois secondes.

Elle, elle lui a amené un DVD qu'elle a fait elle-même, qui montre les endroits ou elle vit, son Lycée, son école de danse, ses amis, sa maison, ses parents, ses chiens et même son cheval.

On y a droit en boucle depuis ce matin.

Elle lui a donné un autre DVD mais celui-là visiblement Seth va le regarder seul.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dessus.

Je tanne Bella pour qu'elle interroge Jane, ce qu'elle se refuse à faire.

Wyatt a décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour à bêtises.

Jane le surveille, mais je ne peux pas lui confier le bébé à 100% et Bella est en train de finir un résumé . Je sature un peu là. Enfin, après le repas de midi on va tous aller faire une ballade.

Avec Alice et Jasper, et les jumeaux.

On va à l'aquarium à Seattle.

Rosalie va chez sa mère passer l'après-midi avec ses enfants!

Quand Emmett m'a annoncé ça je lui dit d'arrêter la fumette.

Mais c'est vrai!

Je suis bien content pour elle. On a tous besoin de l'amour d'une mère, quel que soit notre âge.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je suis vidée. Crevée, épuisée!

Jane et Seth viennent de partir pour la Push.

Le séjour s'est bien passé, la visite à l'aquarium a été très sympa, mais les jumeaux remuent beaucoup, et Wyatt avait décidé de faire la visite exclusivement debout dans sa poussette, les bras tendu en l'air.

Il fallait donc le tenir tout en marchant.

Enfin, Seth va aller passer les vacances de Noël chez Jane, et, à mon avis, la petite Jane pourra dire au revoir à sa petite fleur…

Edward déboule dans la cuisine, affolé:

« hé! Ils sont partis seuls! Ça craint tu crois? »

« non! Il fait trop froid pour faire l'amour dans une voiture! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sue PDV

Elle est franchement adorable cette petite Jane.

On voit qu'elle vient d'un milieu aisé, qu'elle est fille unique et qu'elle a été très gâtée, mais elle a bon cœur et elle rend mon Seth heureux.

Elle gagatise en câlinant Sarah, et Jacob et Leah se rengorgent.

Charlie a l'air inquiet.

Jane se lève spontanément pour débarrasser la table à la fin du repas, et Seth le fait avec elle.

J'ai du mal à y croire!

Habituellement, pour faire faire quoi que se soit à Seth, je dois le menacer de lui supprimer son ordinateur! Je l'adopterais bien, moi la petite blonde.

Leah et Jacob repartent avec la petite et Jane et Seth montent dans la chambre de Seth « pour jouer au jeu vidéo »

J'interviens:

« d'accord, mais vous laissez la porte de la chambre grande ouverte! »

Jane rougit.

Seth soupire:

« OK… »

Je lance un coup d'œil à Charlie:

« la petite est une enfant. On nous l'a confiée, ce soir elle dort dans l'ancienne chambre de Leah! »

« bien sur! »

Seth est invité à passer une semaine chez elle juste après Noël.

Pour ce que j'en sais, les parents de Jane sont assez âgés, et visiblement ils ne voient pas leur fille grandir.

Je connais les ados et Jane et Seth sont très amoureux.

La petite aura 15ans et si ils ne sont pas surveillés de prêt, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteront sages.

Je monte faire un tour à l'étage.

Ils sont vautrés sur le lit, enlacés et en train de s'embrasser comme si on allait les séparer pour toujours dans la seconde suivante…

Je leur dit:

« c'est comme ça que vous jouez aux jeux vidéos!!! »

Ils me regardent en riant, et je ris aussi, que faire d'autre?!Et ils recommencent à s'embrasser avidement.

Oui, avidement.

Bon. Je redescends, expédie un Charlie bougonnant à l'étage, avec pour mission de passer et repasser dans le couloir, de faire du bruit, bref, de ne pas se faire oublier…

Je décroche mon téléphone et appelle Esmée.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**J'ai donc décidé de les faire patienter un peu.**_

_**On retrouvera les aventures de Jane et Seth pour les vacances de Seth chez Jane. Et là…^^**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera une conversation entre filles: Bella/Rosalie/Alice/Leah.**_

_**Je n'ai pas écrit la conversation entre Sue et Esmée parce que le chapitre commençait à être long, mais j'en ferai un petit bonus je pense.**_

_**Ou une partie du prochain chapitre!**_


	117. papotages entre filles

Bella PDV

C'est Rosalie qui a eu l'idée.

Alice, elle et moi sommes enceintes et fatiguées.

Alors elle a pensé qu'une sortie entre filles, sans maris et sans enfants nous ferait le plus grand bien.

J'ai proposé qu'on invite Leah et mes belles-soeurs ont chaleureusement approuvé.

Du coup, nous voilà toutes les quatre dans le break familial de Rose, en se début de samedi après-midi de début décembre. Et déjà nous rions bien!

Grâce Leah, qui a laissé pour la première fois Jacob seul avec Sarah…

« sincèrement, quand je suis partie, je me demandais lequel des deux je devais confier à l'autre! »

S'exclame-t-elle.

Alice est pliée de rire.

Quand à moi, j'imagine parfaitement Jacob, seul avec sa fille. Il est parfaitement capable de l'installer devant « monster garage *» si elle pleure!

Nous sommes en route pour Seattle. Plus exactement pour le centre de remise en forme. Au programme: massages, spa et soins du corps.

Ça va faire du bien!!!

Nous arrivons pile à l'heure, preuve de la parfaite organisation de Rose.

Leah est un peu intimidée, elle n'est encore jamais allée dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je la prends par la main avec un petit clin d'œil et elle me sourit en retour.

Nous commençons par les massages.

Nous devons nous installer deux par deux et Leah resserre sa main autour de la mienne.

Elle est un peu gênée au moment de se déshabiller, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais nous nous exécutons rapidement et une fois en culotte, enfin, en string, nous nous allongeons à plat ventre sur la table de massage. Je me décale légèrement sur le coté, pour laisser de la palce à Elliott, et je me laisse chouchouter.

Les deux masseuses sont très gentilles, et elles nous demandent de ne pas parler pendant le massage.

C'est tellement agréable que je m'endors assez rapidement.

Je suis réveillée par Alice, qui me souffle doucement sur le visage.

Je me relève en riant, un peu désorientée.

Rosalie est en train de réveiller Leah.

« allez! Au SPA! »

S'exclame Alice.

Je me laisse couler dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante avec un soupir de bien être.

C'est juste ce qu'il me fallait!

Alice pousse de petits gémissements et Rose la taquine:

« Alice…Attend d'être rentrée pour avoir un orgasme! »

Leah s'étrangle de rire.

Elle a attaché ses somptueux cheveux et Rosalie, la plus proche d'elle, tend la main pour toucher son chignon:

« tu n'as pas coupé tes cheveux depuis combien de temps? »

« La dernière fois je devais avoir 10 ans, et j'en ai 21 et demi! »

Nous poussons toutes des gémissements d'admiration et d'envie.

Leah rosit.

« c'est beaucoup d'entretien vous savez. J'ai envie de tout couper au moins deux fois par jour, surtout depuis la naissance de la petite! »

Alice bondit:

« NON! Ne fais pas ça surtout! Ils sont tellement beaux! »

Leah la regarde en riant:

« c'est fou le nombre de gens qui veulent sauver mes cheveux malgré moi! »

Rosalie approuve:

« Jacob doit adorer! Il ne te le pardonnerait pas si tu coupais tout! »

« tu plaisantes! Il s'en fiche! Enfin, il n'aimerait sans doute pas que je me rase la tête mais 30 cms il ne verrait même pas la différence »

Ça, j'en suis sure et certaine. Jacob tombait toujours des nues quand je lui faisais remarquer avoir un nouveau vêtement ou même avoir coupé mes cheveux!

Edward, par contre, a l'œil perspicace.

Rosalie sourit à sa nouvelle belle-sœur:

« Emmett est pareil. Le jour du mariage d'Alice et Jasper, il est entré dans la chambre ou je préparais Alice, elle était en bustier et jupon, et il lui a dit: « ouah! Tu es magnifique Lili!!! » alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe!!! »

J'éclate de rire, imitée par Leah. Alice, et Rose, qui connaissaient déjà l'anecdote, rient moins fort mais Alice embraye:

« un matin c'est Jazz qui a emmené les enfants à la garderie. Il a mit les vêtements de Mila à Tom et vice versa. Ça ne l'a absolument pas dérangé de mettre un pull violet à son fils, par contre les dames de la garderie ont bien rit! »

J'interviens:

« tu as du lui passer un sacré savon le soir! »

Rosalie approuve:

« il m'a raconté! C'est un crime de lèse-Alice ça! »

Leah regarde Alice:

« heureusement que tu n'es pas mariée avec Jake, quand il habille Sarah, il lui met systématiquement les vêtements à l'envers! »

Alice ouvre des yeux horrifiés:

« met un post-it pour différencier l'endroit de l'envers! »

« ah, c'est une bonne idée, je le ferais! »

Rosalie me regarde:

« tu n'as pas ce genre de problèmes toi Bella! »

« non! Edward est plus porté sur la mode que moi!en même temps c'est le frère d'Alice, hein! »

Nous regardons toutes les trois Alice en ricanant, mais elle déclare avec superbe:

« j'assume totalement, et mon jumeau aussi! »

Rosalie gémit:

« tu n'aurais pas pu laisser un peu du gêne de la mode à Emmett! »

« bah! Il a hérité du gêne du bon sens! On ne peut pas tout avoir! »

Je regarde Rose:

« c'est vrai ça, Emmett est plein de bon sens! »

Elle approuve chaleureusement:

« oui! Il est aussi très gentil, et fiable! »

Leah allonge ses jambes.

« la principale qualité de Jake c'est aussi la gentillesse, c'est très important! »

Alice a l'air songeuse:

« c'est vrai…Jazz est très gentil également. Alors que moi, je ne le suis pas. Enfin je le suis moins que lui… »

« tu ne l'es PAS tout court Lili!!! »

« merci Rose! Je te retourne le compliment! Ceci dit c'est vrai que souvent dans un couple il y a un plus gentil que l'autre. Pour Rose et moi, ce sont nos maris qui sont gentils. Bella, c'est toi la gentille, Edward est charmeur, manipulateur mais il n'a pas un bon fond, comme toi tu l'as! »

« c'est vrai. Mais Edward est gentil avec moi. Mais effectivement ce n'est pas sa principale qualité. »

« c'est quoi alors sa principale qualité? »

Me demande Leah.

« la passion! Edward est un passionné! »

Rosalie tape dans ses mains:

« les filles! C'est une bonne idée ça! On va dire la principale qualité et le principal défaut de nos maris: pour Emmett, sa principale qualité est la gentillesse et son principal défaut est qu'il est affreusement désordonné! »

J'enchaîne:

« Edward est un passionné, donc, et son principal défaut c'est sans doute son arrogance. Parfois il me fait honte! »

Leah prend la parole:

« La principale qualité de Jacob c'est aussi la gentillesse, et son plus gros défaut c'est d'être parfois trop gentil! Il se fait marcher sur les pieds… »

Alice se concentre:

« Jasper est quelque un de très empathique, mais son défaut est d'être très timide.

Et puis…c'est un très bon coup! »

Je l'éclabousse:

« LILI!!! »

« bah quoi! C'est vachement important!!! »

Rosalie pousse Alice du bout du pied:

« toi tu n'es pas timide et réservée hein! Mais tu as raison c'est important l'entente sexuelle! »

Alice n'y tient visiblement plus et elle se penche vers Leah:

« hum, je me demandais: tu crois que Billy peut… »

Leah éclate de rire:

« oui, il peut. Il y a une rééducation spéciale pour ça! »

Rosalie sourit:

« me voilà rassurée pour ma mère! »

Alice a l'air rassérénée Elle jubile même:

« j'ai gagné mon pari! Edward était sur qu'il ne pouvait plus! Bella, ton mari me doit 50 billets! »

Je suis surprise:

« tu as parié là-dessus avec Edward! »

« oui! Tu sais on est souvent seuls et on rigole beaucoup, tout en travaillant bien sur! »

Rosalie,avec sa franchise habituelle, me dit:

« je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter leur symbiose à ces deux là! Encore que ça s'est calmé depuis que tu es avec Ed, avant Jasper avait bien du mérite! »

Alice se met un peu en colère:

« arrête Rose! Edward et moi on s'adore, mais toi aussi tu es très proche de Jasper, simplement vous êtes moins démonstratifs que nous! »

« oh! Alice! Jasper et moi sommes effectivement très proches, mais nous avons, hélas, de bonnes raisons! Mais Edward et toi c'est…c'est comme si vous étiez interchangeables! »

Je sens venir la fureur d'Alice et j'interviens:

« interchangeables pas trop quand même! Moi je n'ai pas envie de trouver Alice dans mon lit ce soir à la place de mon mari hein! »

Elles rient toutes les trois et Leah s'exclame:

« remarquez, c'est Jasper qui serait le plus étonné de voir arriver Edward dans sa chambre! »

Nous nous étouffons de rire un long moment.

Leah reprend la parole:

« j'aime beaucoup Seth, on se dit beaucoup de choses, mais reconnaît Alice, que Edward et toi, c'est quand même une complicité exceptionnelle! »

« j'admets…Dis-moi, puisque tu parles beaucoup avec Seth, ça en est ou avec Jane? »

« ah! Il compte les secondes qui le séparent du 27 décembre! C'est le jour ou il va chez elle! »

Rosalie sourit avec bonne humeur:

« je pense que quand il rentrera il manquera un petit quelque chose à Jane!

« si tu parles de sa virginité je pense aussi qu'elle ne fera pas long feu! »

Je fais un clin d'œil à Leah:

« recommande bien à Seth d'être particulièrement gentil, c'est un moment important! »

Puis je rougis. Je sais que Leah sait que j'ai moi-même perdu ma virginité avec celui qui est maintenant son mari…

Mais Leah me sourit gentiment:

« ne t'en fais pas! Je fais passer le message, d'autant plus que Jane est vraiment très jeune »

Alice hausse les épaules:

« pas tant que ça en fait! Moi c'était le soir de mes 15 ans! Et j'en garde un bon souvenir!»

« et moi j'en avais 14! Mais ça n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons, et si ça n'a pas été atroce, ce n'est pas non plus un bon souvenir »

Dit Rosalie, avec de la rancœur dans la voix.

Mon cœur se serre et je vois Alice passer son bras autour des épaules de Rose.

« vous étiez vraiment jeunes! Moi j'avais presque 17 ans, et c'était avec mon amoureux de l'époque. Ça s'est bien passé, mais vu comment il m'a jetée pas longtemps après j'en garde aussi un souvenir amer… »

Je garde le silence. Je suis un peu gênée.

Mais Alice me fixe:

« et toi Bella? »

« moi j'avais pile 16 ans et j'en garde un bon souvenir aussi. »

Je sais que je suis rouge pivoine.

J'évite de regarder Leah.

Alice me sourit:

« oh! Je vois, désolée pour mon manque de tact! »

Mais Leah me parle gentiment:

« c'est bon, Bella! J'étais au courant et on ne va pas refaire le passé! Je pense que Jacob ne se doute pas une seule seconde de ce dont on parle et ça vaut mieux, mais franchement, je me rappelle très bien de vous deux à l'époque, et ça crevait les yeux qu'il était fou de toi. Bien plus que toi de lui! »

« en fait, Jake était mon meilleur ami. Rectificatif:il a commencé par être mon bourreau, quand on était gamin, puis il a été mon meilleur ami, et j'ai trouvé ça agréable de coucher avec lui, mais effectivement, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas l'homme de me vie! Tu lui conviens mieux Leah, tu le canalise, et ça moi j'en aurais été incapable! »

Rosalie me regarde:

« pourtant tu canalise Edward! »

« ah bon? »

Elles rient toutes les trois.

« tu n'as pas connu le Edward d'avant. Il était…puant d'arrogance et de sexe! »

« si c'est toi qui dit ça, Alice, ça devait être vrai! »

S'étonne Leah.

Je me souviens du Edward des touts premiers jours. Plus rien à voir, en effet, avec l'homme qui partage ma vie…

Alice s'étire:

« ça fait un bien fou!!! On devrait faire ça une fois par mois les filles!!! »

« OH OUI! »

Nous exclamons-nous en chœur.

Elle continue:

« je me sens toute détendue. C'est Jasper qui sera content ce soir, il pourra me faire tout ce qu'il voudra, je serai totalement consentante! »

Je râle un peu:

« Alice! Je te jure! On dirait Edward, vous êtes accros au sexe ! »

Rosalie approuve:

« le grand frère Cullen n'est pas mieux! »

Alice se fait provocante:

« non mais arrêtez les filles! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de mieux que le sexe dans la vie? Franchement! Le fait d'avoir des enfants mis à part bien sur! »

Elle n'a pas tord.

Nous gardons le silence.

Elle reprend la parole:

« c'est comme les filles coincées qui refusent toute expérimentation! Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent à ne vouloir pratiquer que le missionnaire! Alors que je ne connais rien de meilleur que la levrette! »

Je suis surprise de voir que c'est Leah la première à réagir:

« en effet, la levrette est aussi ma position préférée! Mais au début de ma vie sexuelle je n'aurais jamais été prête pour ça! Il m'a fallut du temps pour prendre de l'assurance! »

Rosalie approuve:

« Bien sur! Il faut y aller petit à petit! On finit par prendre plaisir à des pratiques qu'on trouvait impensables avant! »

Leah lui sourit:

« si tu parles de la sodomie, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, si c'est bien fait c'est extraordinairement bon! »

Je manque m'étrangler:

« non, vous …Oh! »

Alice me regarde avec stupéfaction:

« tu ne fais pas ça Bella?! »

Elles me regardent toutes les trois avec surprise.

Je m'enfonce dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de mon visage, et je fais non de la tête.

Alice me sourit:

« Edward est fou amoureux de toi , n'en doutes jamais, pour réussir à se passer de ça! »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus encore, ne gardant que les yeux hors de l'eau.

Leah m'interroge:

« il n'insiste pas? »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je refais surface:

« non! Au début il m'en a parlé une ou deux fois et je lui ai dit que pour moi c'était totalement impensable et que si il m'en reparlait je retournais vivre chez ma mère! »

Elles éclatent de rire.

Je m'enfonce à nouveau sous l'eau.

Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil:

« tu as tord Bella, je t'assure que ça peut être divin. Et vu l'expérience d'Edward, il t'enverrait au paradis! »

Je sors vivement la tête de l'eau:

« il m'envoie déjà au paradis! Et je trouve ça…sale, vulgaire et dégradant! »

Toutes les trois m'aspergent d'eau en riant.

Alice me vole dans les plumes:

« dis donc! Tu avales bien le sperme, tu te laisses faire un cuni avec plaisir, tu pratiques la levrette avec bonheur! Alors ne juge pas le reste! »

Leah me tapote le bras:

« quand on s'aime et qu'on se respecte il n'y a rien de sale ni de dégradant Bella! »

« ça doit faire mal! »

« avec de la patience, de la douceur et un bon lubrifiant, ça va tout seul! »

M'informe Leah.

Rosalie la regarde:

« dis donc, tu es plus coquine qu'il n'y parait toi! »

Leah lui tire la langue en riant.

Je reprends mes esprits:

« Alice, je savais que tu étais totalement libérée, mais vous, Leah et Rose, je suis plus surprise! »

Alice sourit avec fierté.

Leah ricane:

« il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort! »

« en effet! »

Quand nous sortons pour aller au soins du visage, je me rends compte que leurs propos ont éveillé mon intérêt..

Comment je vais expliquer à Edward que,finalement, je serais d'accord pour tenter l'expérience?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_***émission américaine ou ils font des trucs sur des voitures dans des garages. Mon mari adore. Quand il regarde ça ,je peux écrire tranquillou!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Les propos des personnages n'engagent qu'elles! Chacun et chacune est libre d'aimer ou pas certaines pratiques.**_

_**Qu'on ne me fasse pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit!**_

_**L'essentiel, c'est de prendre son pied!!! ^^**_


	118. bonus: drabbles

_**C'est trop court pour en faire un chapitre ou même un bonus séparément, alors voici quelques petits drabbles, certains peuvent se passer dans un futur assez lointain ou au contraire il y a bien longtemps !**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le PDV des indésirables**_

Neville PDV

Comment ça la gamelle est vide ?!

Non mais c'est pas possible !

Ils sont où, les esclaves ?

Bon le tout petit esclave rampe dans le salon, aucune importance il n'est pas capable de remplir la gamelle. Ah, voilà l'esclave aux poils longs.

Elle fait pas attention à moi et elle attrape le petit esclave et le fait téter.

Je vais miauler à coté d'eux, c'est que j'ai faim, moi !

Oui oui je le sais que je suis trop mignon, mais bon sang tu vas remplir ma gamelle, oui ?!

Oui je suis adorable aussi, mais j'ai faim là tu vois !

Bon, elle est totalement bouchée, je vais chercher l'autre.

L'esclave aux poils courts est là.

On dirait qu'il comprend, lui.

Raaaah ! Il remplit d'abord la gamelle de l'hystérique qui frétille de l'arrière train de la manière la plus vulgaire qui soit.

Et ses aboiements…

Mais quel manque de distinction. Alors que la frangine et moi nous miaulons po-li-ment.

Bon, tout de même, voilà la pâtée.

Pfiouh….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny PDV

Caresse moi là…Oui là, gratte sous le cou. Roh là c'est parfait.

Non je ne ronronne pas à cause de toi, idiote, je ronronne parce que j'ai envie !

Bon, le dos à présent.

Puis la tête.

Mmmmmhhh, encore le dos.

Un petit cou le ventre aussi, ça me gratouille juste là.

Bon j'en ai marre, tchao.

Bon sang, l'autre fait encore son boucan d'enfer, ou je vais dormir moi ?

C'est que si je ne fais pas ma 7° sieste de l'après-midi je n'aurai pas le temps de la faire avant la nuit et après mon horloge biologique va être déréglée !

Et si mon horloge biologique est déréglée mon poil risque d'être moins brillant. Et ça, c'est juste inadmissible !!!

Allez, là sur le canapé je ne serai pas trop mal.

Tu parles, le petit esclave essaye de m'attraper la queue, l'esclave aux poils courts recommence son boucan d'enfer et l'esclave aux poils longs joue avec l'hystérique de service qui a l'air bêtement heureux. Ah c'est sur, courir derrière une baballe c'est super exaltant !

Bon je me réfugie en haut.

Là c'est bien, c'est calme.

Je me roule en boule et je m'endors enfin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le coup de téléphone entre Esmée et Sue**_

« Allo ? »

« Esmée ? Bonjour ! C'est Sue ! »

« Ah ! Sue ! Comment allez-vous ? Et nos amoureux ?! »

« Je vais bien, merci, quand aux amoureux nous tachons de ne pas les laisser être trop amoureux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je vois parfaitement bien Sue !!! »

« C'est un peu pour ça que je vous appelle. Seth va aller chez la petite Jane en fin d'année, et je suis un peu inquiète. Je ne pense pas que la petite prenne une contraception et vu comme ils sont amoureux, je pense que le passage à l'acte est assez imminent …Evidement je vais rappeler à Seth que l'usage du préservatif est impératif, mais un accident est vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, des accidents il y en deux actuellement vers chez moi : un dans le ventre de Bella, et un dans celui d'Alice !!! »

« Oui….C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Pourriez-vous en parler à la mère de Jane ? Je n'ai eu Carmen qu'une ou deux fois au téléphone et je ne me vois pas vraiment lui conseiller de faire prendre la pilule à sa fille parce que mon fils va très certainement lui sauter dessus à la première occasion ! »

« Non ça ne va pas être possible…Carmen et Eléazar sont totalement aveugles avec la petite. Ils ne la voient pas grandir. Ils sont persuadés que Seth est son meilleur ami. Pourtant Jane les a informés qu'elle sortait avec lui, mais pour eux ils se tiennent la main et se regardent dans les yeux en souriant… »

« Ça va leur faire un drôle de choc fin décembre… »

« J'ai essayé d'en parler un peu à Carmen au téléphone, mais en retour elle m'a parlé de la poupée de collection en porcelaine avec de vrais cheveux qu'ils ont commandé et qui va arriver de France pour l'anniversaire de la petite… »*

« Bon…donc je vais bien expliquer tout ça à Seth, ce serait bien d'en parler à Jane aussi ? Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée… »

« Moi non plus, je vais demander à Rose ! »

« Parfait. Bonne journée Esmée !

« À vous aussi ! Surveillez les bien !!! »

« Comptez sur moi ! Le bonjour à Carlisle !

« Sans faute, de même à Charlie ! »

« Bien sur ! Au revoir ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Et donc, quelques minutes plus tard…

« Allo, Rose ? Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Et les enfants ? »

« Bonjour Esmée ! Nous allons tous très bien, merci ! »

« Bon ! Dis moi, il faudrait que quelqu'un parle à Jane, oui encore une fois, pour bien lui expliquer le maniement des préservatifs. Non parce que tu comprends »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pas moi ! Demandez à Alice ce coup-ci ! »

« Euh…vu comment Alice se sert des préservatifs… »

« M'en fiche ! J'ai parlé une fois à Jane j'ai fait mon devoir !!! Voyez avec Bella ou Leah ! »

« Je comprends Rosalie, je vais appeler Bella !

« voilàààà ! Allez à bientôt ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Et donc…

« Bella ? Ma chérie ! Tu pourrais expliquer à Jane le maniement des préservatifs ?!

« Pardon ?! »

« Oui…Un accident est vite arrivé… »

« AH AH AH ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella ! Mais tu vois certaines personnes ne savent pas qu'il faut le mettre dès le début du rapport par exemple… »

« Ah bon, il faut le mettre dès le début ? »

« Bella !!! »

« Non je plaisante Esmée ! »

« Hum…tu veux bien t'en charger ?! »

« Alice serait pas plus douée ? »

« Vois avec elle ! »

« OK ! »

-

-

-

-

-

Et donc…Alice n'ayant peur de rien…

« Allez Jane ! Vas-y ! La banane ne va pas te manger ! »

« Hum, comme ça ? »

« Oui c'est pas mal ! Allez, encore une fois, plus tu seras entrainée, mieux ça se passera ! »

« Mais je vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait mettre le préservatif ! »

« Tu comprendras le moment venu ! Non ne serre pas si fort, ça lui ferait mal ! Tout en dextérité, en souplesse et en douceur ! Pas d'ongles trop long non plus ma puce ! »

« Là ça va ?! »

« Parfait ! Bon, donc on le met dès que le pénis est en érection, et on le retire juste après l'éjaculation, OK ? »

« Oui oui j'ai comprit ! »

« Inutile d'être gênée ma cocotte, et puis il vaut mieux que tu sois gênée avec moi qu'avec Seth au moment de passer à l'acte ! »

-

-

-

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois une Jane en larmes poussée de force dans l'avion et un Seth désespéré ramené à la Push, Jasper fit part à son épouse de son ressenti :

« Franchement Alice, obliger cette gamine à enfiler des préservatifs sur une banane… »

« Et sur quoi tu aurais voulu qu'elle s'entraine ?! »

« C'est obligatoire l'entrainement ?! »

« Non tu as raison…Il vaut mieux la laisser dans l'ignorance, comme ça quand elle sera enceinte ils auront une dérogation plus facilement pour se marier et »

« ALICE ! En plus, franchement, toi qui donne des cours de contraception, on aura tout vu ! »

« ………… »

« Non ma puce ! Non ! Ne fais pas la tête !je plaisantais mon amour ! »

« ………….. »

« Mon cœur ! Je t'aime ! Et tu sais que je suis ravie d'avoir ce bébé ! C'est tellement bien de profiter de cette grossesse qui se passe bien ! J'adore te faire l'amour avec ton petit ventre rond ! Allez ! Souris-moi !!! »

« Mmmhhhh…Et puis dans 12 ou 13 ans ça nous évitera de le faire »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Et bien ce sera Jane qui montrera à Mila comment se servir d'un préservatif ! »

« …………. »

« JASPER !!! REGARDE OU TU VAS !!! »

« Non mais je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup, tu vas conduire, c'est mieux ! »

« Pffff, vous les mecs vous êtes des chochottes… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Jane est la digne cousine d'Edward Cullen**_

« Maman ! »

« Oui Jane ! »

« Il faudra acheter un sac de couchage plus grand pour quand Seth sera là. Le mien est petit et c'est un sac de couchage Barbie… »

« Euh, il dormira dans le bureau Jane ! »

« Mais non ! On a dit qu'on ferait une cabane dans ma chambre et tout ça ! »**

« Une cabane ! Quelle bonne idée !!! »

_Et hop…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**La persécution de Jacob Black**_

« Papa ! »

« Oui ma Sarah ? »

« Il est beau Wyatt, hein ?! »

« Oui oui… »

« Moi je l'aime Wyatt… »

« C'est bien ma chérie… »

« Et lui il m'aime aussi ! »

« C'est ça mon ange, c'est ça… »

« Et quand on sera grands on se mariera ! »

« On verra ça ma chérie. Pour le moment tu n'as que 4 ans. Alors mange ta soupe ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

« Leah, tu n'es pas sérieuse là ! »

« Si, très sérieuse, pourquoi ? »

« Mais elle est trop jeune pour prendre la pilule ! »

« Jake, Sarah a 15 ans ! Et ne me dis pas que tu pense que Wyatt et elle jouent aux dominos quand il vient la voir et qu'ils s'enferment dans sa chambre ! »

« Mais…non ? Tu crois que ? »

« Ah je crois pas ! Je suis sure ! »

« SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!! »

« Jake ! Arrête ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux papa ?! »

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne couches pas déjà avec Wyatt ?! »

« Euh, ben si…Depuis 6 mois ! Il faudrait te réveiller hein ! »

-

-

-

Quelques heures plus tard :

« Jake, il fait froid là ! Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit assis au pied de cet arbre ! Rentre te coucher ! »

« Je suis très bien ici pour réfléchir ! »

« Et tu réfléchis à quoi ? »

« Au meilleur moyen d'éradiquer tout les Cullen males de ma vie !!! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Jane est têtue, Seth aussi…**_

« Cette fois on la prend noire ! »

« Oh non ! Rouge ! »

« Noir c'est plus classe Seth ! »

« Oui mais rouge c'est plus sport ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, noire ! »

« Mais tu as déjà choisit le couleur de notre précédente voiture ! C'est mon tour ! »

« …….. »

« JANE ! Arrête ! Jane…Si tu crois me faire céder comme ça ! Oooh ! Arrête ! Ça ne marche pas à tous les coups ! »

« Ah désolée mais jusqu'à présent ça n'a jamais raté ! »

« Oui ! Continue ! Mmmh ! Oh non ! N'arrêtes pas bébé ! »

« D'abord cesse de m'appeler bébé, j'ai 34 ans, et ensuite on est bien d'accord, on prend une voiture noire ?! »

« Oui ! Oui !!! Noire, à pois, à fleurs ou à rayures mais CONTINUE !!!! »

-

-

-

_Je dois vraiment expliquer comment elle s'y prend pour le faire céder ?^^_

_Je précise qu'ils sont chez eux, au lit, en train de regarder le dépliant hein, pas au milieu du hall chez le concessionnaire !_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Surprise…**_

« Charlie ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Je…je suis enceinte ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je suis enceinte ! Tu sais, ma gastro ? Ben c'est un bébé, pas une gastro !!!! »

« ………. »

« Je suis à presque 3 mois ! »

« Renée ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de pleurer et épouse-moi ! »

« OK ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Logique masculine et sadisme enfantin**_

« Mais enfin Rose, si tu ranges mes pantoufles à leur place, comment veux-tu que je les trouve ?!!! »

« EMMETT !!! Je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer !!! »

-

-

-

-

« Maman ? »

« Oui Chloe ? »

« Pourquoi tu as pas épousé un prince charmant? »

« Il n'y en avait plus de disponibles, alors je me suis rabattue sur ton père ! »

« Ah je comprends. Ma pauvre maman… »

-

« Mais pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça maman ? »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

« Mais papa, pourquoi tu veux que j'apprenne à nager ? Elle est froide l'eau ! »

« La natation fait travailler tous les muscles du corps Nina ! »

« Ah ! C'est pour ça que les dauphins sont tout musclés alors !!! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_***cette poupée, majestueusement installée sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Jane, se révèlera porter une magnifique robe et un adorable petit tablier avec une poche. Très pratique pour y cacher la réserve de préservatifs…**_

_****Jane a totalement raison. Un mensonge, plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe. Et des parents totalement aveugles comme ça, ça existe ! La mère du dealer du Lycée disait au policier venu l'arrêter : « mais je ne comprends pas ! Mon fils ne sort de la maison que pour aller jouer avec les petits voisins dans la rue ! » Le fiston, âgé de 19 ans, vendait de la coke, quand même…**_


	119. bonus: Jacob et Leah

_**Comme j'aime de plus en plus le personnage de Leah, voici comment Jacob et elle ont commencé leur histoire d' se situe pendant les chapitres 37 à 45 de cette fic.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur Edward et Bella, avec un lemon…spécial !!!^^**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Jacob PDV

Leah.

Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née.

J'ai passé un an chez elle.

Je partageais la chambre de Seth, mais au début, quand je pleurais une partie de la nuit , la mort de ma mère, l'absence de mes sœurs, l'hospitalisation de mon père, elle venait s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

Au début je la repoussais, puis je l'ignorais, mais au bout de quelques jours je pleurais dans ses bras.

Le jour nous n'en parlions jamais.

Elle est sortie un an avec Sam, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour Emily, ce dont elle a eu du mal à se remettre, puis moi avec Bella, qui m'a quittée pour la fac…

Et nous voilà adultes, avec une amitié très particulière.

Je l'adore, c'est mon amie.

Mais depuis plusieurs années elle est pénible, elle me prend la tête en permanence, m'engueulant à propos de mes fréquentations.

Et Cullen pense qu'elle serait amoureuse de moi ?...

Je ne sais pas, vraiment…

Qu'est ce que je ressens, moi, pour elle ?

Je l'aime bien, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je n'en suis pas amoureux, non.

Elle est belle.

Elle pense le contraire mais elle est idiote.

Bien sur elle est ronde, mais j'adore ça. Elle ne se rend pas compte que beaucoup d'hommes la trouvent…appétissante.

Elle a des formes, des hanches, des fesses, une très jolie poitrine.

Je l'ai vue des tas de fois en maillot, et j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait sacrément tord d'avoir autant de complexes…Mais la seule fois ou je lui ai dit ça elle a cru à de l'ironie et m'a collé une baffe avant de fondre en larmes…

Claire a mit une heure à la consoler alors que je lui avais fait un compliment !*

Bref, cette fille est prise de tête, mais adorable.

Je peux toujours tâter le terrain…

-

Bon, mon tee shirt est propre, j'ai démêlé mes cheveux. Je rentre dans l'hôtel de Leah, dont elle est si fière et elle a l'air surprise de me voir :

« Jake ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais ! Je pourrais avoir un petit dej ? »

Elle rit :

« Je ne tiens pas un snack tu sais ! Normalement les petits déjeuners sont pour les clients de l'hôtel qui ont dormit ici, mais parce que c'est toi…Tiens assied toi ! Tu veux du porridge ou des œufs au bacon pour commencer ? »

« Les deux c'est possible ?! »

Elle éclate de rire :

« Oui ! Je t'amène ça !

« Je lui demande de s'asseoir avec moi, et comme je suis le seul convive elle le fait.

Elle boit un café et je l'observe à loisir.

Elle évite mon regard.

Il me semble qu'elle rougit par moments.

« Tu te souviens, quand on était mioches, tu jouais tout le temps au restaurant ! Qu'est ce que tu as pu me faire avaler comme soupe de terre ! Maintenant tu joues pour de vrai ! »

« Oui, c'est amusant ! Et toi, tes voitures de plastique sont devenues vraies depuis longtemps ! »**

Je lui souris en la fixant. Oui, elle rougit !

Je file au garage, avec dans l'idée d'aller plus loin avec elle.

-

Ca fait un mois maintenant que je vais tous les jours prendre mes repas à l'hôtel de Leah. Elle me laisse difficilement la payer…

Mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je vais l'inviter ce soir, non pas au resto, elle en tient un, mais au cinéma…

Je lui propose en souriant, après qu'elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire.

Elle hausse les épaules, visiblement gênée :

« Tu as autant de grâce et de subtilité qu'un bulldozer Jake… »

« Bah…Tu me plais, c'est normal que j'essaye non ? »

« Sans doute. Mais non, je n'irai pas au cinéma avec toi ce soir ! »

« Hé ! T'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui ! Laisse-moi travailler maintenant ! »

Je me sens mal tout d'un coup.

Plus mal que quand Nessie m'a dit qu'on avait bien rigolé, mais que ça s'arrêtait là. Presque aussi mal que quand Bella m'a préféré ses études, puis son Cullen…

Je la voulais plus que je ne le soupçonnais.

Je file au garage, la tête à l'envers, et le cœur en miettes.

Nid à emmerdes, les nanas…

Mais je n'aie pas dit mon dernier mot.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Leah PDV

Depuis combien de temps suis-je amoureuse de Jacob Black ?

Des années…

Il sortait avec Bella, quand j'ai cessé de le voir comme un frère. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'était plus un ado énervant

Mais il était prit. Et je ne me voyais pas rivaliser avec la beauté et l'intelligence de Bella Swan…Toujours pas, d'ailleurs.***

Je sais parfaitement qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle.

Et il est hors de question que je sois un amusement destiné à simplement le distraire.

Le repousser est terriblement difficile, mais je l'aime trop pour pouvoir sortir avec lui sans souffrir…

Mais il insiste.

Il revient à la charge, jours après jours.

Il ne me drague pas ouvertement, mais il est là, me faisant comprendre que c'est quand je veux…

J'ai du mal à tenir le coup.

Vraiment.

Il me couvre de petites attentions.

Une fleur, une plaque en bois sculptée pour mettre sur la devanture de l'hôtel, une simple barre chocolatée (mais ma préférée !), un fruit, un coup de main discret mais au moment ou j'en ai besoin.

Et moi je m'enfonce.

La dépression me guette.

Je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.

Il fait ce qu'il faut pour, et ça marche très bien…

Sauf qu'il pense devoir me conquérir, alors que je l'aime déjà.

Je sais que je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour qu'il s'en empare, et qu'on soit ensemble.

Mais pour combien de temps ?!

J'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi tout le monde est en couple, et tellement heureux de l'être.

Ma mère, par exemple.

Je suis ravie pour elle, bien sur.

Et puis je sais qu'elle a comprit.

Elle ne me dit rien mais je sais qu'elle souffre pour moi.

Quand elle me propose d'organiser le réveillon de Noël à l'hôtel, j'accepte, pour me changer les idées.

Mais, le 23 décembre, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, finalement.

Je suis si fatiguée…

Je me sens si seule…

Demain Charlie, Seth et Jake vont venir pour installer les tables dans la grande salle et je devrai faire bonne figure.

Alors peut-être que ce soir est le bon moment pour craquer.

Mon hôtel marche et c'est vraiment ce qui me maintient la tête hors de l'eau.

Sam et Emily sont terriblement heureux ensemble, et je ne suis pas assez méchante pour ne pas me réjouir pour eux.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est dur !

Je suis l'idiote de service, celle qui a été plaquée, et il a eu bien raison de le faire.

Jacob me court après, mais il aime toujours Bella. Et moi je l'aime lui, pour de vrai.

C'est compliqué la vie.

Parfois je me demande si elle vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Moi tout ce dont je rêve c'est de trouver mon âme sœur, et d'avoir un bébé, plusieurs même ! J'aime les enfants. Les petits jumeaux d'Alice sont totalement craquants ! Ca me fait tellement envie.

Mais peut-être que moi je n'en aurai jamais, que jamais aucun homme ne m'aimera assez pour me faire un bébé…

Voilà, les larmes arrivent, j'espère que ça me fera un peu de bien…

Je serre Wolfie**** contre moi et je me laisse aller au chagrin.

Je pleure tellement que je n'entends même plus la musique de la radio et je sursaute violemment quand des bras m'enserrent.

Je crie, de peur, mais ce n'est que Jacob.

Je n'ai plus la force de le repousser …

Il me tient juste dans ses bras, et me caresse les cheveux, il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Je pleure, longtemps.

Quand je me calme enfin, il me soulève et va me déposer sur mon lit.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me dit :

« Dors ! Demain tout ça te paraitra forcément moins grave ! »

Mais je suis sure du contraire, alors je m'accroche à lui. Je ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit.

Il se méprend sur mes intentions et sa bouche se pose sur la mienne.

J'ai déjà embrassé Jacob, la première fois je n'avais que 11 ans, et c'est arrivé quelques fois par la suite, mais là, c'est un vrai baiser d'adultes.

C'est doux, agréable.

Assez rapidement il s'allonge sur moi mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

J'en ai envie, mais si je couche avec Jake maintenant, je le regretterai demain.

Alors je dégage ma bouche et je lui demande d'arrêter.

Il grimace et se relève mais je le retiens par la manche de son pull :

« Reste ! Dors avec moi, s'il te plait ! »

Il me fixe et son visage reflète son incompréhension :

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi sans faire l'amour ?! On est plus des gamins Leah… »

« Justement ! »

Il s'allonge alors à coté de moi, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son jean.

J'enlève moi aussi mon jean et je me colle contre lui, mon nez contre son torse et je suis un peu enivrée par son odeur. La fatigue m'enveloppe et quand les bras de Jake me serrent contre lui je me laisse aller dans le sommeil.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

Je ne sais pas trop comment me tirer de cette situation.

Je ne pourrai jamais trouver le sommeil, je suis bien trop dur pour ça.

Elle est tout contre moi et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son visage.

La lune éclaire suffisamment sa chambre par les rideaux mal tirés pour que je puisse la contempler en train de dormir.

Ses traits sont différents.

La journée Leah a souvent l'air triste, soucieuse, en colère.

Là son visage est juste pur, détendu. Elle parait ce qu'elle est : une jeune femme qui n'aura 20 ans que dans quelques mois.

Mon désir pour elle ne faiblit pas…

Mais comment peux-t-elle dormir si paisiblement alors que j'ai tellement envie de lui faire l'amour ?

Je ne peux plus me retenir et je laisse ma main suivre les courbes de son corps…

J'aime sentir la douceur de sa peau, la rondeur de ses hanches et de ses fesses.

Quand ma main s'égare sous son tee shirt et rencontre son sein encore prisonnier du soutien gorge je sais que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps et j'accentue mes caresses, pour la réveiller.

Elle geint puis ouvre les yeux.

Je suis allongé sur elle, et dans son sommeil elle a passé ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

J'ai soulevé son tee shirt et rabaissé les bonnets de son soutien gorge.

Je la regarde, elle a l'air déroutée.

« Désolé ma belle, mais tu es beaucoup trop tentante… »

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et elle répond avidement à la pression de mes lèvres, puis de ma langue dans sa bouche.

Le baiser est brulant, langoureux, il me donne envie de tellement plus.

Je tire sur son tee shirt et lui arrache presque son soutien gorge. Je caresse ses seins dans la semi pénombre et je suis frustré de ne pas les voir…Alors je tends le bras et allume la lumière.

Terrible erreur.

Elle semble réaliser ce que nous sommes en train de faire et elle se cache la poitrine de ses bras.

« Leah !!! Arrête de te cacher ! Tu es belle, désirable ! Regarde comme j'ai envie de toi ! »

Mais elle me repousse.

« Non ! Si on couche ensemble maintenant je sais que je le regretterai demain… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! On en a envie tous les deux, pourquoi on ne se ferait pas du bien ? »

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues et elle remet son tee shirt sans me regarder.

La fureur m'envahit d'un coup et je donne un coup de poing dans l'oreiller.

Elle sursaute violement et je m'en veux aussitôt.

« Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

Elle se recroqueville et je la prends dans mes bras.

Elle se laisse faire et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je la tiens simplement, et contrairement à tout ce que je croyais, je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte, collé à elle.

Quand le réveil sonne le lendemain je grogne de frustration, avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas MON réveil qui sonne, et qu'une forme chaude est tout contre moi…

J'ouvre un œil et regarde Leah s'étirer.

Elle ressemble à un chaton et cela me fait sourire.

Nous nous sourions, un peu timidement.

Elle se lève, visiblement un peu gênée, et elle file à la salle de bains.

J'entends le bruit de la douche et j'ai très envie de l'y rejoindre.

Mais je n'ose pas. Elle me jetterait, et ça, je ne le veux pas.

Quand elle ressort, vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un pull beige je lui demande si je peux utiliser la salle de bains. Elle me répond par l'affirmative, me précisant qu'elle m'a déposé une brosse à dent neuve sur le lavabo.

Je finis ma toilette et vais la rejoindre en cuisine.

Elle me sert une tasse de café et je la serre contre moi, tachant de ne pas tenir compte de sa gêne palpable.

« Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix tremble un peu.

« Toi »

Elle me regarde, surprise :

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est toi mon programme ! J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! »

Elle est clairement paniquée, mais j'ai l'intention de mettre la situation au clair.

« La mère de Bella arrive d'ici quelques minutes avec son compagnon, je dois préparer leur chambre. Ensuite, cet après-midi, il faut préparer la grande salle pour la fête de ce soir ! »

« OK, on doit faire quoi dans la chambre ? »

Elle me regarde de travers et je lui souris :

« Non, je veux dire, celle pour la mère de Bella ? »

« Oh ! Faire le lit, mettre des serviettes propres, ce genre de choses… »

Je vais l'aider, et elle rit parce que je ne sais pas faire un lit au carré. Mais j'apprends vite.

Elle évite mon regard mais je veux une explication, et je l'aurai.

A midi nous partageons des sandwichs et je file ensuite voir mon père, pendant qu'elle accueille Renée et Phil.

Je reviens avec Charlie et Seth, et, aidés de Phil, nous mettons les tables selon les souhaits de Leah.

Quand tout est arrangé, je la prends par la main et l'entraine vers ma voiture.

Je conduis un moment en silence et m'arrête sur le bord de la plage.

Elle sort avec moi et nous marchons un peu sur le sable, malgré le froid et la pluie.

Je lui prends la main et je me jette à l'eau :

« Leah…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu sais, pas juste de tirer un coup ! »

« Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu aimes Bella, et j'ai beau ne pas avoir une haute estime de moi-même, je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation ! »

Je m'arrête :

« Je pourrais dire la même chose ! Tu aimes Sam ! Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, tu l'aimes encore ! »

« NON ! Je ne l'aime plus ! J'ai de la colère et du ressentiment à son égard !!! »

« Leah…Quelque part oui j'aime encore Bella. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas de haine envers elle. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi ! Je sais que j'ai souffert à cause d'elle, je sais que les sentiments que j'ai pour elle sont différents de ceux que je ressentais quand j'étais avec elle. Je l'ai aimée comme un fou, j'ai été heureux de vivre ça, mais à présent c'est finit, mais si Bella Swan m'a laissé un cadeau c'est bien l'envie d'être heureux ! J'ai envie d'aimer à nouveau ! J'ai envie d'être heureux ! J'ai envie de VIVRE ! Tu sais pourquoi pendant des années j'ai été aveugle te concernant ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que tu étais une fille super, pas seulement une fille belle et sexy ? Parce que tu te complais dans le malheur ! Tu ne dépasse pas ce qui t'es arrivé de mal ! La mort de ton père, le départ de Sam…Mais j'ai réalisé que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas un lot de consolation ! Tu es la fille que je veux maintenant, et je te veux pour plus qu'une nuit Leah ! On se connaît, tu sais mes défauts et mes qualités. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille, parce que pour moi le temps où la mienne était réunie s'est finit bien trop vite…Je veux tout ça Leah, et je voudrais que ça soit avec toi ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Leah PDV

Il est presque minuit en ce 24 décembre, et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, depuis la mort de mon père sans doute, je me sens en paix avec moi-même.

La main de Jake est dans la mienne. J'ai eu du mal à avaler ce qu'il m'a dit, sur la plage, je l'ai vécu comme un reproche, mais il a écouté ma colère, et quand celle-ci s'est transformée en chagrin, il a respecté mes pleurs et puis il m'a écoutée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu dire à quelqu'un à quel point j'ai du mal à m'accepter.

Il a secoué la tête quand je lui ai dit à quel point je n'aime pas mon corps, à quel point je doute en permanence de moi-même…

J'ai pu dire aussi ma colère et mon désarroi face à la disparition de mon père.

Il ne m'a pas jugée. Lui aussi peut comprendre que l'on puisse en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être mort, parce que vivre sans lui est simplement trop dur.

Quand j'ai eu finit de parler lui aussi m'a dit ses propres souffrances, ses colères et ses peurs.

Nous avons finit par retourner à l'hôtel, et nous sommes arrivés les derniers.

Tout le monde nous regardait en souriant. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, parce que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et je craignais que tout le monde pense que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Jake. Mais Billy m'a serré la main et m'a murmuré :

« C'est toi que je voulais comme belle-fille ! »

Nous venons d'échanger les cadeaux.

Et j'ai à peine fait attention à ce que j'ai reçu.

La seule chose qui compte c'est la main de Jake dans la mienne, qui me guide vers ma chambre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il y ait tant de souffrances chez Leah.

Tant de blessures mal refermées. Tant de dépréciation d'elle-même.

Ca me met en colère ! J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai envie qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est aussi bien que n'importe qui.

Mieux que beaucoup de filles …

Je peux faire confiance à Leah.

Je l'aime.

Je sais que je l'aime. Parfois l'amour peut venir tout doucement. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Bella. Mais j'aime Leah parce que j'ai appris à la connaître. Et il n'y a pas de bonne façon de tomber amoureux. L'essentiel c'est d'aimer.

Quand je suis avec elle, la douleur d'avoir été rejeté par Bella s'amoindrit, et même disparaît de plus en plus.

Je veux que nous soyons heureux ensemble.

Nous le méritons.

Elle me laisse la déshabiller.

Elle est tendue, mais elle se laisse faire.

J'ai vraiment envie d'elle. Elle est belle. Sa peau est chaude, douce, sucrée.

Je le contemple, enfin nue dans mes bras.

Elle est gênée, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Je comprends que je vais devoir la rassurer beaucoup.

Alors je lui murmure des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, tout en caressant ses seins, que je trouve splendides, mais qu'elle a tant de mal à assumer.

Elle se détend doucement et je passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Je me déshabille entièrement à mon tour et je m'allonge sur elle.

Je comprends que pour commencer on va y aller doucement. Elle a besoin d'avoir confiance, en moi et surtout en elle, avant de pouvoir s'épanouir dans la sexualité.

Je lui tends le préservatif et elle me sourit, elle le déroule sur mon sexe et je la pénètre doucement.

Elle s'accroche enfin à mes épaules, et rapidement le plaisir monte plus haut que je n'aurais cru.

C'est incroyablement fort et intense !

Nos corps vont bien ensemble. J'accélère mes mouvements en elle, et elle se laisse enfin aller. Elle ne cherche plus à se cacher et le plaisir la transfigure.

J'ai l'impression de voir enfin le vrai visage de Leah. Et ce que je vois me fait fondre, littéralement.

J'aime être en elle.

J'aime lui faire l'amour.

Elle est délicieusement serrée autour de moi et ses gémissements de plaisir me la font désirer encore plus.

Nos corps nous échappent, n'obéissant plus qu'à l'instinct millénaire qui nous conduit au plaisir.

L'orgasme la fait crier, et la voir jouir aussi magnifiquement m'envoie moi aussi dans les tréfonds du plaisir.

Nous restons longtemps enlacés, en sueur, nous souriant avec bonheur, complices et enfin apaisés.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces, et je lui murmure :

« Joyeux Noël mon amour ! »

-

-

-

-

-

_***il lui avait dit « tu sais les rondeurs bien placées comme tu as c'est super bandant ! » dans la bouche de Jake c'était effectivement un compliment, mais pour Leah, qui avait 15 ans, ça n'a pas résonné tout à fait comme tel !**_

_**** merci les enfoirés !**_

_***** et Bella ne se sent pas mieux que Leah, bien au contraire ! Comme quoi la notion de beauté est très subjective ! (dit celle qui ne trouve pas Rob particulièrement beau !)**_

_****** Wolfie est le petit chien de Leah. Wolf signifie loup en anglais. Wolfie peut se traduire par « p'tit loup »**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**J'étais partie pour écrire un court bonus sur la manière dont Jacob et Leah ont débuté leur relation !!!**_

_**Mais comme d'habitude les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, surtout Leah !!!**_


	120. plus

_**Ariane chasle merci de ta proposition mais FF a bouffé ton adresse mail! Va dans mon profil et envoie moi un mail! C'est le plus simple je crois! Ou alors via mon twitter (lien dans le profil aussi) !**_

_**-**_

_**Ceci est un lemon comportant des scènes d'amour pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes et/ou des plus sensibles. Pour être claire il va être question de sodomie.**_

_**Il y a un avertissement quand ça commence, et un quand ça finit.**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella est revenue de son après-midi entre filles revigorée.

Ça me fait plaisir.

Je la regarde, assise avec Wyatt sur les genoux. Il mange comme un ogre en ce moment. Il a mangé sa part de purée et de haricots verts, et il pioche à pleines mains dans l'assiette de sa mère.

Bella le regarde en souriant.

J'aime les observer comme ça.

Elle est enceinte de 5 mois déjà. Et cette grossesse se passe incroyablement bien. Elle est bien plu sereine. Nous ne nous posons pas autant de questions. C'est agréable de juste vivre les événements sans chercher à les maîtriser ou les décortiquer.

La grossesse et la sérénité qui est la sienne en font une jeune femme encore plus belle. Encore plus désirable.

Elle me regarde par moment d'un air coquin.

Bella adore l'eau, et je me doute que le SPA aura décuplé sa libido, déjà très active en ce moment.

Miam!

Je monte coucher Wyatt. Il est épuisé, mais, à seulement 10 mois il fait preuve d'un caractère bien trempé.

Mes parents sont d'ailleurs fous de joie. Ils répètent à l'envie que j'étais exactement comme ça, quand j'étais bébé. Apparemment, Emmett était un bébé de magazine, mangeant bien, dormant comme un ange (Rosalie confirme: c'est toujours le cas…) , Alice dormait très bien mais picorait comme un oiseau, et moi je dévorais presque autant qu'Emmett( toujours d'ailleurs!) par contre j'étais pénible pour dormir: je pleurais plusieurs fois par nuit et je piquais des crises de nerfs pour aller me coucher le soir.

Ma mère m'appelle tous les jours pour que je lui raconte mes démêlés avec les dodos de mon fils. Ça la fait bien rire, mais elle râle un peu, Wyatt se contente de se mettre en colère quand on le couche, mais il ne se réveille pas la nuit.

Bella n'arrivait plus du tout à l'endormir, il la rendait chèvre, alors j'ai prit les choses en main. Je le couche, et lui caresse la joue en chantant des berceuses. Il râle un bon coup, mais il s'endort finalement . Et je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que je ne céderai pas. Il râle moins longtemps!

Bon, mon petit garçon adoré s'est endormi, je vais m'occuper de sa mère…

Je commence par aller faire faire un dernier tour à Draco.

Puis je remplis les gamelles et donne une dernière caresse aux animaux.

Je monte les escaliers en courant, impatient de retrouver Bella.

Elle est déjà installée sur le lit. Complètement nue, elle m'adresse un sourire éblouissant, mais il me semble qu'elle est un peu gênée…

Je lui saute littéralement dessus et nous rions en roulant sur le lit.

Je l'embrasse avidement et elle répond à mes caresses.

Nous nous connaissons bien et je sais exactement comment l'amener au désir. Je joue de ma langue et de mes dents sur sa féminité déjà trempée et elle finit par me supplier de la pénétrer. Je n'en demande pas plus et je m'enfonce en elle sans ménagement.

Elle crie et je dois avouer que ses cris font intégralement partie maintenant du plaisir sexuel…Bella est tout sauf discrète quand on fait l'amour et j'adore ça…

Son ventre commence à l'empêcher de prendre certaines positions, mais nous arrivons encore à pratiquer notre position favorite à l'un comme à l'autre, à savoir la levrette.

Je sors à regret de sa petite chatte et la prend par les hanches pour la faire retourner, mais elle ne me laisse pas faire et me pousse au contraire qur le dos en riant.

Je la regarde s'empaler sur moi et m'empare de ses seins avec délice…

Dans cette position c'est elle qui mène la danse et je suis bien obligé d'avouer que ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.J'aime dominer un peu…

Elle prend appuie sur mon torse et je regarde avec bonheur son sexe coulisser sur le mien. Elle donne plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements de reins et je souris en voyant les rougeurs annonciatrices de l'orgasme se répandre sur son visage et ses cris se font plus longs, plus intenses.

Elle ouvre la bouche et je sens la douceur de ses parois intimes se resserrer sur mon sexe tendu au maximum.

Elle se laisse aller dans le plaisir et je ne peux détacher rmon regard de son visage exprimant un tel plaisir.

Elle se calme doucement et m'offre un sourire magnifique.

Je l'embrasse et comme le désir me brûle le ventre je la fait positionner en levrette.

Elle se retourne vivement, se mordillant la lèvre.

Je suis surpris.

« Edward? tu sais, j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler, mais finalement, je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer… »

« de quoi tu parles mon amour? »

« ben… »

Je ne comprends pas du tout.

« on en a discuté avec les filles, et en fait elles le font toutes et elles m'ont dit que ça pouvait être délicieux, alors… »

« Bella, explique moi de quoi il s'agit! »

Elle rougit violement, et je la trouve si désirable que cette conversation commence à m'agacer.

« Hum…je veux parler de, euh, enfin, tu vois… »

« non! »

« Edward! Ce que les hommes préfèrent!la…la sodomie… »

Elle baisse la tête, vraiment gênée et je me statufie.

Elle me demande …ça?

C'est bien entendu une pratique que j'adore. Je l'ai très souvent pratiquée avant de connaître ma Bella. Mais elle n'était pas du tout favorable pour essayer , et je l'aime tant que j'avais décidé de m'en passer.

Et là , par miracle c'est elle qui m'en parle.

Je déglutis difficilement , la queue tellement tendue que je m'attends à exploser…

« Bella? tu veux qu'on essaye la sodomie, là, maintenant?! »

« euh, oui…mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, tu iras doucement? »

Oh…Je me retiens aux draps pour ne pas la basculer sur le ventre et m'enfoncer dans son petit trou et la prendre sauvagement sur le champ.

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux:

« je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement! On va y aller tout doucement, je vais te faire adorer ça!!! »

Je m'approche d'elle et elle recule instinctivement. Je comprends que je vais devoir me montrer un peu moins empressé…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Mais qu'Est-ce qui m'a prit de lui parler de ça? Je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état!

Je n'ai qu'une envie:lui dire que finalement je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience!

Mais il est tellement heureux et excité que je n'ose pas.

Il m'embrasse avec passion et il m'allonge confortablement sur le ventre, bien calée avec des coussins.

Je tremble comme une feuille…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

__________________________________ début du lemon______________________________________________________________

Edward PDV

Il faut que j'y aille tout doucement.

Bella est visiblement angoissée. Je l'embrasse et la fait installer confortablement. J'attrape le lubrifiant et en imbibe mes doigts.

Je commence à caresser doucement sa petite minette, pour qu'elle soit bien détendue.

Bella est contractée.

Je m'allonge à coté d'elle:

« Bella…Je ne veux t'obliger à rien…Je t'aime tu sais…Bien sur j'ai envie d'essayer, mais si tu es terrorisée , on peut arrêter tout de suite… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Il me caresse. C'est vraiment bon. J' ai l'habitude de ces caresses. Il stimule souvent mes fesses et même mon petit trou avant la pénétration, mais là je sais ce qui va suivre et ça m'effraie et m'excite à la fois…

Ça dure très longtemps. Il utilise beaucoup, beaucoup de lubrifiant et quand il enfonce un doigt en moi, il caresse en même temps mon clitoris.

Je geins un peu, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment douloureux ou simplement gênant…

Il retire son doigt et je sens son sexe se frayer un passage dans ma minette surchauffée.

Il fait de doux va et vient en moi et il caresse mon anus en même temps.

C'est carrément délicieux… Il glisse sa main gauche contre ma cuisse et va caresser mon clitoris.

Ses mouvements fermes et doux en moi et ses doigts sur les parties si sensibles de mon anatomie me font partir dans le plaisir. J'atteins un état d'excitation intense, et l'orgasme qui s'abat sur moi l' est tout autant.

Je crie encore le plaisir qui a été le mien quand je sens son doigt se retirer de moi et son sexe prendre la place.

Il me caresse du bout de son gland tout en me murmurant des mots doux.

« tu vas aimer ça Bella, je te jure que tu vas adorer. Tu es si sensuelle, tu vas crier de plaisir … »

Je le sens s'enfoncer un peu en moi. Il ressort immédiatement et je le sens encore appuyer contre moi et s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Il recommence sans cesse et il s'enfonce à chaque fois un peu plus profondément, et reste en moi toujours un peu plus longtemps.

J'ai mal Inutile de me leurrer j'ai même très mal. Mais la douleur n'est rien, comparée à l'excitation qui est la mienne.

Il m'envahit. Il se force un passage en moi, et c' est-ce que je veux.

A un moment la douleur se fait plus vive. Je souffre trop à présent pour continuer:

« Edward, ça me fait trop mal! »

« Je suis complètement en toi Bella… Jusqu'à la garde…Ça va aller, souffle et détend toi... Je ne peux plus arrêter à présent mon amour, je peux juste attendre que tu n'aies plus mal… »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et tache de me détendre. Il va à nouveau caresser mon clitoris et ça m'aide à accepter cette intrusion.

Il se met à gémir et je le sens coulisser en moi.

Il y va très doucement, très lentement, mais assez vite il doit avoir du mal à se contenir et il accélère le mouvement.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit douloureux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il perde les pédales et me prenne fort, me faisant souffrir.

Mais il y a une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée: c'est que j'allais adorer ça…

La douleur est toujours présente, mais elle est reléguée au second plan par les sensations extraordinaires qui me coupent le souffle.

Il est en moi. Je me donne totalement et entièrement à lui. Et il gémit fortement.

Je peux ressentir physiquement le plaisir qui est le sien.

Il accélère et je tends les fesses vers lui.

J'en veux plus! Je ne peux pas attendre pour en avoir plus!

Je pose mes mains sur mes fesses pour les écarter, pour mieux ressentir son pénis au fond de moi.

Il crie mon prénom, visiblement fou de plaisir et il me tient les hanches , donnant à présent de violents coups de reins.

Je crie, à la fois de plaisir, de douleur et surtout de bonheur.

J'aime ça! J'adore ça! C'est fabuleux, c'est sublime, c'est le summum de la symbiose amoureuse.

Je m' offre tellement à lui, et il se donne tant à moi que nous ne formons plus qu'un…

Je sens son orgasme arriver.

Je sens son sexe frémir en moi et je tends le plus possible les reins vers lui.

Ses cuisses frappent les miennes violement et le frottement de son bassin contre mes fesses me rend dingue.

Je vais trouver mon clitoris du bout des doigts et je le frotte fermement. Je suis si excitée que le plaisir me fauche littéralement et je hurle tandis qu'Edward donne d'ultimes coups de reins d'une force telle que je dois me tenir aux draps de ma main libre.

Il crie mon prénom et je le sens jouir en moi.

Il se répand longuement, et je ressens chaque long jet chaud de sperme en moi.

Il râle et s'effondre sur moi, me collant contre lui, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Au bout d'un long, d'un très long moment il me murmure:

« merci…Bella…merci mon amour… »

-

-

-

-

-.

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle n'est pas assez détendue. Je vais devoir y aller millimètre par millimètre…

Je glisse ma queue tout contre son antre et pousse légèrement. Je ne m'enfonce que de quelques millimètres mais déjà elle geint. Je me retire et recommence l'opération, lui répétant sans cesse l'adoration qu'elle m'inspire.

Je vis mon rêve…

Depuis combien de temps aies-je envie de la prendre de cette manière? Depuis le premier jour!

Je me contiens. Je dois me contenir, lui faire aimer ça.

Je m'enfonce chaque fois davantage en elle.

Elle s'ouvre de plus en plus à moi.

Je sais qu'elle a mal, je le ressens ,mais je sais aussi que la plaisir de l'envahissement l'emporte sur la douleur de la défloration.

Je suis en train de la déflorer.

Je suis le premier (et le dernier, j'espère!) à m'introduire en elle de cette magnifique façon…

Rapidement je m'enfonce totalement en elle.

Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas brusquer les choses .

Je suis au paradis.

Elle est incroyablement serrée, elle est chaude, et délicieuse.

Elle s'abandonne à mon désir, elle est à moi, totalement et complètement mienne.

Elle souffre, mais c'est normal.

Je la rassure et je commence à aller et venir le plus tendrement possible.

Mais quand elle écarte elle-même ses petites fesses pour me permettre de la posséder encore plus profondément, encore plus intensément, alors je ne peux tout simplement plus me contrôler

Elle me rend fou.

Fou de désir, fou de plaisir, fou d'amour, fou de bonheur…

Elle aime ce que je lui fais subir.

Elle adore ça.

Elle me supplie même de la prendre plus fort.

Le plaisir qui habite mon ventre m'envahit complètement.

Elle se caresse pendant que je la possède et je sais qu'elle va jouir très vite.

Alors je me laisse aller et n'obéit plus qu'à mon instinct.

Elle est totalement dilatée pour ma queue, mais elle reste serrée et forcer le passage est juste divin.

Je viens. Je viens et c'est meilleur que tout.

Elle crie , des cris de jouissance que je connais et adore, et je viens en elle, en longs jets libérateurs qui me font crier, ma jouissance me laisse pantelant, et encore plus amoureux, si possible.

________________________ fin du lemon _____________________________________________________________________________________

Bella m'a tout donné, m'a tout laissé prendre, et comme je le lui avais promis, elle a adoré ça…

Je la garde serrée dans mes bras. Je la remercie, mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrai la remercier pour tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apporte.

Longtemps après je l'entraîne sous la douche, et je remarque qu'elle est un peu gênée et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Je prends son menton entre deux doigts et l'oblige à croiser mon regard:

« Bella, ça va? Tu regrettes?Tu as mal? »

Elle rougit:

« j'ai un tout petit peu mal, et je ne regrette qu'une seule chose! »

Mon cœur se serre:

« quoi donc? »

Elle rougit encore plus, rit un peu en secouant la tête et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres:

« de ne pas avoir essayer avant… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Par rapport aux chapitres précédents: je précise que j'adore les chats! J'en ai deux moi-même, qui sont rois à la maison (n'Est-ce pas Saeko?!!!)**_

_**Et je referai des drabbles comme ça!**_

_**Pour tout vous dire j'ai hate d'être à la semaine ou Seth va chez Jane…Vous l'aurez comprit, Jane et Seth vont effectivement faire leur vie ensemble.**_

_**A ce sujet je précise que je déteste les séparations. Je suis incapable de faire se séparer un couple. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, Bella et Jacob étaient déjà séparés (et en douceur).**_

_**Donc quand je crée un couple, il va durer. C'est une fic, et le but est de me/vous faire plaisir!!!**_

_**Parmi tous les personnages ,celui qui me ressemble le plus est Leah, mais je suis moins torturée, plus optimiste. Je suis plus un mélange Bella/Leah, mais plus Leah quand même!!! Le personnage à qui je voudrais ressembler est Alice.**_


	121. saleté de journée

Edward PDV

Je m'examine dans le miroir, par ce beau matin de mi décembre.

Il y a un truc qui cloche.

Je fais attention à mon physique.

Depuis toujours. J'aime la mode, j'aime être bien fringué, j'aime plaire.

Même si je ne regarde que ma femme, j'aime attirer les regards sur moi.

Alice est comme moi.

Sans fausse modestie, nous sommes beaux, et nous le savons.

Je suis moins beau que Jasper*, mais je suis moins timide que lui est je sais davantage me mettre en avant.

Je sais parfaitement que ce qui fait mon charme, outre mes yeux verts clairs, cadeau que la nature m'a donné, c'est indéniablement ma tignasse désordonnée.

Je ne me coiffe jamais. Mes cheveux roux foncés ne croisent jamais une brosse ou un peigne. Et encore moins un ciseau de coiffeur.

Je me lave les cheveux tous les jours, et les ébouriffe avec les doigts. J'utilise du gel pour les rendre plus ébouriffés encore. Et quand ils sont trop longs, je les dépointe moi-même.

Je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux courts.

Jamais.

Quand j'étais mome ma mère me les avait laissé pousser jusqu'aux épaules, tellement ils étaient drus. Mais à 6 ans j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me les coupe parce qu'on se moquait de moi à l'école, me traitant de fille! Mais ma mère a refusé tout net qu'on les coupe trop court.

Dès l'age de 12 j'étais très attentif à mon look et je me suis toujours coiffé en accord avec la mode, et surtout avec MON style.

Et j'estime que mes cheveux sont trop sympas pour les couper.

Et puis,Bella aime bien jouer avec mes cheveux…

D'une manière générale, j'aime beaucoup les cheveux longs, et pour les hommes j'aime bien les cheveux fous, comme Jazz ou Jake. Emmett n'aime pas non plus les couper trop court, mais il boucle trop pour pouvoir les laisser pousser autant que moi . Jasper a en ce moment les cheveux qui tombent dans le cou. Avec ses boucles très blondes, il ressemble à un angelot. Rosalie a aussi les cheveux longs, et ils sont parfaits, bouclant juste comme il faut, mais il faut dire que Rose a toujours la grande classe.

Jake a les cheveux vraiment longs, qu'il attache parfois en queue de cheval. C'est vraiment son style, il fait un peu bad boy, et je sais que ça plait aux filles!

J'adore les cheveux de Bella.

Littéralement.

Depuis notre voyage de noce, ou elle avait réalisé son fantasme en se faisant couper les cheveux dans un salon parisien, je la supplie de ne rien changer chaque fois qu'elle parle de les couper.

Du coup, ils sont maintenant très longs. Ils lui arrivent presque' aux reins.

Je ne me lasse pas de les caresser, de jouer avec , de les humer…

Leah a les cheveux les plus magnifiques qui soient. Lisses, épais et soyeux , ils lui tombent presque au milieu des cuisses et un jour je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les toucher. Ça l'a faite rire et Jasper lui aussi a tendu la main pour les caresser.

Chaque fois que Alice la voit elle les lui coiffe, les tresse, s'amuse comme une folle.

Ma sœur n'a pas les cheveux très longs. Elle est petite, et les cheveux longs ne conviennent pas à son physique. Ils retombent dans son cou, et en boucles folles autour de son visage. Mais je sais qu'elle souffre de ne pas pouvoir les porter aussi long qu'elle voudrait.

Bref. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec mes cheveux ce matin.

Il y a une mèche qui ne va pas, là, juste là, sur le coté.

Je m'empare des ciseaux et je coupe prudemment.

Ça ne vas toujours pas.

Bon il est temps d'amener Wyatt à la garderie.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Vu le froid qu'il fait je m'enfonce un bonnet jusqu'aux oreilles alors ma mèche folle n'a pas d'importance.

Wyatt a hérité des cheveux de Bella. Mais il boucle plus qu'elle.

On ne peut plus lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme avant.

Mais ma mère a piqué une crise de nerfs quand on a évoqué de les lui couper.

Alors il a des bouclettes dans le cou, comme Sasha.

Je retrouve Alice devant la garderie.

Je dépose Wyatt, qui est prêt à marcher. Nous attendons ses premiers pas pour les jours qui viennent…

Depuis quelques jours, il y a un nouvel enfant à la garderie. Un petit bonhomme d'environ un an et demi, qui s'appelle Ian, et il se trouve que sa mère est Heidi…

Nous étions un peu gênés, elle et moi, la première fois qu'on s'est vu en amenant nos fils. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et comme moi elle est mariée à présent, à un dénommé Alec, à qui Ian ressemble beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui présenter Bella, et je n'ai pas franchement hâte: Bella sait parfaitement que Heidi a été la première fille avec qui j'ai couché. Ceci dit, si elle montre des signes de jalousie, je lui rappellerai que je suis obligé de claquer la bise au gars qui l'a déflorée elle chaque fois que je le croise, hein…

Nous rentrons chez moi, Alice est en forme, son ventre pointe bien à présent, elle est très fière de cette grossesse qu'elle vit dans la joie, et non dans l'angoisse perpétuelle.

Une fois dans le bureau, je me souviens de ma mèche rebelle et je la montre à Alice .

Elle crie en mimant l'effroi.

Je la pousse et elle se suspend à mon cou en riant:

« allez, viens , je vais t'arranger ça! »

Je m'assied dans la salle de bain et elle s'empare de mes ciseaux.

« Alice…j'espère que tu sais que je ne confierais ma tignasse à personne d'autre qu'à toi? Pas même à Bella, vu sa maladresse!!! »

« Je sais Edward. Ta confiance me touche. »

Elle commence à arranger mes cheveux.

« tu as vu qu'il y a le fils de Heidi à la garderie? »

« évidement que je l'ai vu Alice! »

« tu en as parlé à Bella? »

« non…J'ai pas envie ! »

« Edward! Elle le saura forcément! Il y a 15 mioches dans cette garderie! »

« ouais…on verra…Là j'ai pas envie tu vois! Bella est fatiguée en ce moment! »

« oh! Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'elle te fasse la tête et que tu sois privé de câlins! »

« Bella n'est pas comme ça! Et puis… »

« et puis quoi?! »

« non, c'est perso! »

« Edward…Le perso entre toi et moi ça n'existe pas! Ça n'a JAMAIS existé!!! »

Je ris. Alice est très forte.

« eh bien…Nous avons exploré une nouvelle facette de notre sexualité… »

« non? Elle a accepté finalement? »

« tu es au courant?! »

« ben oui! On en a parlé au SPA! »

« vous avez parlé de CA au SPA toutes les 4! »

En fait ça me revient. Bella me l'a dit, mais vu ce qu'on a fait ensemble après je n'y ai plus pensé!!!

Alice me sourit avec condescendance:

« on parle de tout, nous les filles. Et Bella était la seule à ne pas pratiquer. Alors on lui a expliqué que c'est délicieux, quand c'est bien fait!Et, je suis sure qu'elle a adoré! »

« oui! Et elle me le demande régulièrement maintenant! »

« ça ne m'étonne pas! Jasper va être déçu, lui que ça faisait ricaner de savoir que tu ne pouvais pas pratiquer ça… »

Je bondis littéralement sur ma chaise, bousculant ma sœur:

« ALICE!!! TU AS DIT QUOI EXACTEMENT A JASPER???!!! »

Elle crie et se couvre la bouche en affichant un air d'horreur.

« QUOI??? »

« Edward…tes cheveux! Tu as bougé! J'ai dérapé! »

Je me précipite sur le miroir.

Horreur absolue.

J'ai un grand trou sur tout le coté gauche!

Mes cheveux!

Ma tignasse adorée!!!

Je me tourne vers Alice. Elle me regarde, partagée entre le fou rire et la gêne.

« mais qu'Est-ce que je vais faire? »

« je crois que la seule solution est de tout couper…Pour égaliser… Ça repoussera Edward! »

Je ne peux que me résoudre.

Je me sens vide. Mes cheveux!

Elle s'empare de la tondeuse et je préfère ne pas regarder quand elle a finit.

Elle me sourit:

« tu es très beau même comme ça! »

« boucle là Alice. Si tu savais te taire de temps en temps ça ne serait pas arrivé! Je peux savoir ce que tu es allé raconter à Jazz sur MA vie privée?! »

Elle fond en larmes.

Meeeeeerde!!!

Je la prends dans mes bras.

Mon cœur saigne.

C'est mon Alice.

Mon bébé, mon double, ma jumelle ,mon trésor.

Celle à qui j'ai tout prit quand on était dans le ventre de notre mère.

Combien de fois l'aies-je entendu dire? Edward était un beau bébé, mais Alice était si petite…Edward avait tout prit!

Elle s'accroche à moi.

Je la serre fort. Mon Alice.

« Je te pardonnerai tout tu sais… »

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit piteusement:

« je n'ai rien dit de spécial à Jasper, juste que Bella n'était pas d'accord pour ça… »

Je soupire:

« ma Lili…Ça ne le regarde pas! »

« tu me pardonnes? »

« mais oui…tu le sais bien… »

Je finis par me jeter un coup d'œil.

J'ai les cheveux très court. On dirait que je pars en Irak…

Je grimace. Je ne me plais pas du tout!!!

Je retourne dans le bureau, avec ma sœur qu'il me faut consoler…

On se met au travail, et j'ai du mal à encaisser ma nouvelle coupe, vraiment.

Bella m'appelle vers midi: un de ses profs est absent et elle rentrera vers 16H00.

Du coup elle me demande de l'attendre pour aller chercher Wyatt, qui va toute la journée à la garderie les lundi et jeudi à présent.

C'est une sale matinée.

Alice tache de se faire pardonner.

Elle cuisine du poulet sublime et je me détends un peu.

Je vais en profiter:

« ma puce, je sais que ce bébé vous l'appelez Esmée, puisque ce sera son deuxième prénom, mais je voudrais que tu me dises son vrai prénom. Pour te faire pardonner! »

Elle m'offre son sourire de travers, celui qui fait dire à tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas jumeaux pour rien:

« bon…Elle va s'appeler Zoe… »

« j'adore. Et je vais le dire à Bella. »

« HE!!! »

Je la regarde en levant les sourcils.

Elle se renfrogne:

« mouais, c'est de bonne guerre! »

« Nous travaillons toute l'après-midi et je n'avance pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la mélodie que je cherche.

Je vais à la cuisine me préparer un bol de glace. Je vois Bella se garer et je sors à sa rencontre.

Enfin un bon moment!

Mais j'avais oublié un détail:

« EDWARD! Tes cheveux! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait? »

Elle fond en larmes, inconsolable.

Je la serre contre moi:

« c'est Alice qui a dérapé! »

Alice nous rejoint et s'excuse auprès de Bella.

Bella est vraiment touchée.

Je savais qu'elle aimait mes cheveux, mais à ce point-là…

Elle finit par se calmer et je lui explique toute l'histoire.

« bref Bella, si tu n'avais pas dit à Alice que tu refusais de pratiquer la sodomie, elle ne serait pas allé le répéter à Jazz et ma tignasse serait intacte! »

« donc, c'est ma faute! »

« en partie!!! »

Nous rions tous les trois.

Nous nous rendons à la garderie.

Je comprends que ma journée de merde n'est pas finie.

Heidi entre en même temps que nous.

Elle est accompagnée d'un homme qui n'est pas son mari.

Je souffle et faits les présentations;

« Hum, Heidi, tu te souviens de ma sœur Alice? Et voici ma femme Bella. Bella, je te présente Heidi, une ,euh, une amie de jeunesse… »

Bella lui sourit tout en me donnant un méchant coup dans le dos.

Heidi me regarde, choquée:

« qu'Est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux Edward?! »

Alice couine.

« c'est un accident! »

Elle se ressaisit et nous présente:

« Alice, Edward vous vous souvenez de Démétri? Bella, je suis ravie de te rencontrer et je te présente mon frère Démétri, il vient de divorcer et il va vivre chez nous quelque temps. »

Ah, oui, je reconnais Démétri, le grand frère de Heidi. . Il doit avoir 35 ou 36 ans à présent.

Je rêve ou il regarde fixement ma femme?

Je prends Bella par le bras et nous entrons dans la salle ou se trouvent les enfants

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds.

Wyatt sanglote dans les bras d'Emmett, qui est arrivé avant nous.

Il porte sur la joue une énorme trace de morsure.

Bella crie et nous nous précipitons ensemble sur lui.

Alice est horrifiée, elle aussi.

La directrice nous informe que c'est Ian qui a mordu Wyatt.

Heidi fond en larmes.

Bella pleure tellement que la directrice l'amène boire un verre dans le hall.

Je câline mon fils.

Je suis désolé, en colère, je souffre pour mon fils.

Emmett me demande, un peu gêné:

« tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux Ed?Tu les as coupé? »

« non c'est Alice! »

« oh… »

Il n'insiste pas, comprenant que ce n'est pas le moment.

Heidi vient s'excuser.

Ian pleure dans ses bras. Elle l'a grondé.

« ce n'est pas la faute de ton fils Heidi, c'est un bébé!!! »

Je comprends que ça soit dur pour elle.

Je me relève pour aller retrouver Bella.

Wyatt est plus calme.

Alice et Emmett sont déjà partis avec leurs enfants.

Ma saleté de journée de nullité de n'importe quoi continue.

Bella est assise sur un banc. Elle boit à petites gorgées et qui est accroupi à ses pieds en train de la dévorer du regard et de lui parler en lui caressant les cheveux?

Démétri…

Raaaaaah!!!

Je fonce vers eux et je me retiens pour ne pas lui arracher la tête, l'étriper et faire brûler les morceaux.

Bella relève la tête vers nous et se remet à sangloter en regardant Wyatt.

Je me penche vers elle, mais Démétri est plus rapide:

« làààà…rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit: c'est ta réaction qui va conditionner le ressenti de ton fils! Te voir pleurer lui fait associer la douleur et ton chagrin, cela risque de le traumatiser durablement »

Je suis si surpris que je ne réagis pas tout de suite;

Heidi , à coté de moi me murmure:

« Démétri est thérapeute, il est coach aussi… »

Il est surtout en danger là.

Bella me lance des regards gênés, je vois qu'elle n'est pas à son aise du tout.

Démétri joue de sa fonction de pseudo médecin pour continuer à caresser ses cheveux et quand je le vois poser sa main sur la cuisse de ma femme je craque:

« ne la touche pas! »

Il me regarde, absolument pas perturbé:

« du calme Edward. Ta femme a besoin de réconfort. »

« ça tombe bien je suis là! »

« tu sais que la jalousie est un signe de névrose particulièrement évident? Bella est majeure, si mon contact ne la dérange pas, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner »

Heidi intervient:

« Démétri…Arrête, on s'en va! »

Je vais garder mon calme, je vais garder mon calme…

« Démétri, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu a divorcé vois-tu… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Il se concentre à nouveau sur Bella:

« ton mari n'a pas à intervenir Bella. J'espère que tu en as conscience… »

Bella rougit violement:

« si vous insinuez que je suis une petite oie stupide vous allez trop loin! J'en ai marre, on s'en va Edward! »

Elle prends Wyatt dans ses bras et l'autre sangsue nous suit.

Il tend une carte à Bella, qui ne la prend pas.

« si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas… Ne te laisse pas faire Bella, prends ta vie en main! »

Nous rentrons à la maison.

Bella prend un long bain avec Wyatt.

Je cuisine une tarte salée et je la fais à moitié cramer.

Wyatt est épuisé, grognon, et il a visiblement mal.

Bella pleure en permanence.

Nous avons un mal fou à endormir notre fils. Il finit par s'endormir au sein, ce que nous essayons toujours d'éviter. Bella le pose précautionneusement

Je file prendre ma douche.

Quand je reviens je trouve Bella endormie profondément.

Je m'assied sur le rebord du lit et passe ma main dans ce qui me reste de cheveux

Je n'ai plus ma tignasse adorée.

Mon beau-frère connaît ma vie sexuelle sur le bout de doigts.

Ma première petite amie connaît ma femme.

Mon bébé adoré a été sauvagement mordu.

Et un abruti a visiblement flashé sur ma Bella.

Pour couronner le tout j'ai perdu une partition, pas avancé sur un boulot important, et je ne vais pas faire amour ce soir.

Je me couche et enlace Bella.

Pas mécontent que cette journée se termine.

_***opinion personnelle d'Edward, qui n'engage que lui!!!**_


	122. bonus: première couche

_**Première couche...**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Carlisle PDV

Bon.

Tout va bien se passer.

Je suis médecin.

Je suis même chirurgien.

Et lui, c'est mon fils.

Mon bébé que j'aime plus que tout, dont je suis si fier.

Et c'est un bon gros bébé, 4kgs 120, Esmée a fait du super boulot.

Et j'ai participé, j'ai donné LA bonne graine, hein mon petit amour?!

Et là, ma merveilleuse femme se repose.

Normal.

Emmett a 6 jours et nous sommes rentrés de la maternité il y a deux heures.

Et il faut déjà changer sa couche.

Je peux le faire.

Je sais que je peux le faire.

Emmett sait que je peux le faire.

Oui!

On va y arriver!!!

Je vais le faire.

Là, maintenant.

Bon je lui en lève sa culotte orange en éponge. Je préfère quand il porte la bleue marine…

Bon, courage Carlisle.

L'enlever c'est facile.

Aie, Emmett se tortille. Il doit avoir froid.

Bon un peu de coton, oui là, allez le lait de toilette.

Voilà. Ah, il en reste, là…

Mais c'est que ça colle!

Non, ne pleure pas mon amour!

Pfiouh, ça y est! Plus rien sur le popotin de mon petit ange!

C'est qu'il est grand et costaud ce petit bonhomme! Ce sera un athlète hein mon petit bouchon?!

Bon, allez, on remet une couche propre.

C'est pas le bon sens?!

Ben si ça l'était! Bon, les scotchs sur les cotés.

Yes! Voilà un bébé tout propre!

On y est arrivé Emmett!

C'est qui les meilleurs?

C'est les Cullen père et fils!!

Allez viens là, on va voir maman!

Et MERDE! Pourquoi elle tombe cette couche?!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emmett PDV

Mon cœur. Mon petit bébé! Oui tu es le plus beau! Oh oui!!!

Tu ressembles à tonton Jasper tu sais. Il va être super fier et heureux!

Mais pourquoi Rose veut -elle absolument que ce soit moi qui t'habille pour la toute première fois?!

Tu es né il y a moins de deux heures et tu es encore tout recroquevillé!

L'infirmière me fait un clin d'œil et elle t'enfile ta brassière. Au moins tu n'auras pas froid.

Je la remercie avec chaleur.

Bon. Ah, c'est ça la couche? Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est petit!!!

Bon donc je pose son petit pet' là-dessus.

Et puis? Doit falloir la refermer.

Y'a pas de ceinture. Non. Ah, là des scotchs.

Ouais, ben c'est pas si facile. Les scotchs ne sont pas symétriques. Ça ta mère ne me le pardonnera pas.

Bon je le refais.

J'irai plus vite si mes mains tremblaient moins.

Mais je suis ému.

Oh oui!

Mon premier bébé, et c'est un splendide petit garçon. Avec un superbe zizi et des coucougnettes de champion. Absolument!

Bon, c'est mieux.

On va même dire que ça ira comme ça.

Mais…Oh!!!

« ROSE!!! Sasha vient de me sourire!!! Tu le crois ça!!! »

« oui Emmett, je le crois…Et j'ai très bien entendu quand il a dit « mon papa c'est le meilleur! » aussi!!! »

Ta mère est une rigolote.

Mais là je vais pas lui faire la moindre réflexion...

Elle a souffert comme je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Mais comme elle le dit elle-même ça valait le coup.

Hé, Sasha?! C'est quoi cette odeur?

Oh merde… Dis donc, je croyais que tu étais mon copain!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jasper PDV

Bon.

Ne paniquons pas.

Mila est toute petite, certes, mais je ne vais PAS la casser.

Absolument pas.

Non.

Bon .

Ne panique pas Jasper.

Ne panique pas.

NE PANIQUE PAS!!!

C'était chouette finalement la néo nat. Je changeais jamais les couches…

Non, je délire là, ma femme et mes enfants sont à la maison depuis moins d'une heure, je ne peux vraiment pas les renvoyer à la néo nat. Je passerais pour quoi?

Pour ce que je suis, un père débordé. Affolé, paniqué.

Non, ne panique pas Jasper!

Oh là là…

Ses petites jambes sont de la taille de mon doigt.

Arglh!

Bon elle est cool. Profitons en.

Ça y est elle crie…

Je réussis à maîtriser mon tremblement.

Tout en douceur.

La lingette en éponge. Le liniment.

Tchoup tchoup sur le cucul…

Hop, vite la couche.

C'est pas trop serré ça au moins?

Je vais m'habituer, je vais m'habituer…

Emmett m'a juré qu'on s'habitue, et vite.

Il m'aurait pas raconté de conneries, pas son genre. Enfin si, mais pas là-dessus. Je l'ai déjà vu changer ses enfants, en plus. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait plus attention.

Bon, je referme le pyjama.

Alice arrive.

Oh non, elle pleure. C'est dur ce baby blues!

« Jazz…C'était Tom qu'il fallait changer, pas Mila. Et tu as oublié de lui remettre son petit body… »

Non, mais dans une vie antérieure j'ai du être au moins Hitler moi, pour mériter une telle réincarnation.

Bon, courage. Ma femme compte sur moi:

« va te reposer mon amour. Je vais finir de m'occuper de Mila et je vais ensuite changer Tom! »

« OK! Il a fait caca Tom au fait! »

Grgnhgnrgkh…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Allez viens là petit bébé!

Oh tu es choupinou!

Tu sais, tu peux remercier tes cousins Tom et Mila.

Parce que grâce à eux, je sais changer une couche!

Ouaip Monsieur Cullen junior!

Oh tu pue tu pue tu pue!!!

Allez on vire cette couche pleine de méconium. C'est vrai que ça colle et pas un peu ce truc.

Je réussis à débarrasser mon fils de ce vilain caca.

Il est trop mignon.

Il a un bon gros bidon, et des tas de plis aux cuisses.

Il n'a pas froid là, dans la salle de bain surchauffée. Alors je profite pour lui faire des bisous sur le ventre et des poutis poutis sur les cuisses.

Oui je suis gaga, et j'en suis fier. Allez encore un pouti pouti sur le ventre.

HE!!!

C'était le pouti pouti de trop on dirait, il vient de faire un joli pipi, en plein sur mon tee shirt!

Et bien entendu j'entends Bella arriver!

Je vire mon tee shirt et le balance vers le lave linge.

Je prend un air sur de moi et je lange le bébé.

Efficacement en plus.

Bella ne me regarde même pas de toutes façons. Elle embrasse Wyatt.

Elle remarque quand même que je suis torse nu.

Je prépare mentalement des excuses si elle me demande pourquoi je suis à moitié à poil.

Mais elle se contente de me dire tranquillement:

« ah ça y est! Il t'a déjà fait pipi dessus! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

Pourquoi moi?

Parce que je suis le père?

C'est moyen comme raison...

Leah est encore perfusée, et à moitié dans les vaps.

Sue est allée à l'administration. Bref dans la chambre il y a moi et Seth.

Et je crois que je suis quand même le mieux placé pour changer la couche.

Bon.

Les pressions ça va, je vire le pyjama.

Un body, mais c'est minuscule ces trucs!

La couche est devant moi.

Je dois pouvoir l'enlever sans en mettre partout.

HOP!

Euh, oui, hop, mais maintenant il y a du caca partout sur le pyjama!

Je dois enlever le pyjama.

Mais c'est pas vrai! Peuvent pas faire plus petit comme taille!

Ma main est plus grande que ce petit gilet!

Rah ,elle va avoir froid toute nue?

« SETH!!! »

« quoi? »

« viens m'aider! »

« qu'Est-ce que je dois faire?! »

« je lui tiens les jambes en l'air et toi tu frottes ses fesses! »

« tu déconnes?! »

« Seth si tu le fais pas je te jure que je le dis à te Jane adorée! »

« OK c'est bon! ……Là ça va tu crois? »

« ouais ça ira! »

Il faut la rhabiller entièrement.

« Seth tu la surveilles je vais chercher des habits propres! »

« fais vite! »

Je prends ce que je trouve. Du blanc, du rose…Parfait.

« Bon, c'est dans ce sens la couche tu crois? »

« on dirait, non? »

« non mais c'est nul! Il faut la retourner pour scotcher les trucs! Bon sang! Je me suis scotché les doigts et arrête de rire Seth, c'est obligé de se scotcher les doigts avec! T'as vu comme c'est minus!!! »

Bon, le body.

Mais c'est une horreur ce truc!

« ça va pas là les pressions hein? »

« non ça va pas! T'as qu'à faire un nœud! »

Bon le pyjama.

« pourquoi il y a quatre trous? »

« ben je pense deux pour les jambes, deux pour les bras! »

« ah ouais…. »

J'ai mit le pyjama. Ouais. Mais les manches du body ont remonté!

« Seth, tu tiens les manches du body truc là, et je remets le pyjama! »

« grouille! Elle va avoir froid! »

« ne me stresse pas plus que je ne le suis! »

Bon le pyjama c'est fait.

Le gilet.

Mais c'est pas possible que les manches soient serrées à ce point! Elle a un drôle de look là, avec ce gilet qui serre les manches et que je n'arrive pas à faire tenir fermé devant! Je met du sparadrap pour faire tenir, je veux pas qu'elle ait froid moi!!!

« putain Seth on a oublié les chaussettes! »

« mets les par-dessus le pyjama! On va pas tout recommencer! »

LA! Victoire!

Elle est magnifique ma fille!

-

-

-

-

« Sue…Je t'aime beaucoup, mais arrête de rire !!! »

« Jake! Tu lui a mit la couche à l'envers! Tu as fait un nœud au body à l'entrejambe, tu a mis les manches du pyjama à la place des bras et le gilet ça se met dessous! Pas dessus! Il est tout déformé le gilet là! Et les chaussettes c'est dessous aussi!!! Mais le top c'est quand même le sparadrap là pour faire tenir fermé! J'adore!!!»

« j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu! Mais arrête de la prendre en photo!!! »

« ah si! Je veux que Leah voit ça!!! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voilà, une envie de rigoler aujourd'hui!!!**_


	123. le premier Noël de Wyatt

Edward PDV

Noël.

Déjà!

Le premier Noël de Wyatt.

Bella est en train d'enfiler une robe de grossesse noire, très fluide, qui lui va magnifiquement bien.

J'ai moi-même du enfiler un costume.

Nous allons réveillonner chez la mère de Rosalie et Jasper.

Parfaitement.

Et toute la famille Cullen est invitée.

Il y aura aussi Billy, et Charlie, Sue, Jake, Leah, Seth et une bonne partie de la Push.

Et aussi de la famille de Ruth.

A qui elle veut présenter son nouveau compagnon.

J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Mais hâte!!!

Seth est intenable depuis quinze jours.

On le flanque dans l'avion dans trois jours, il va rejoindre sa Jane chérie, et je me demande s'il va voir quoi que ce soit de Chicago: il n'aura d'yeux que pour sa chérie! Si on l'écoutait il camperait devant le terminal d'embarquement…Et il regarde les prévisions météo toutes les heures, terrorisé à l'idée que des tempêtes de neige bloquent les vols.

Bref, il est le seul à qui cette soirée ne fasse ni chaud, ni froid.

Mes parents sont comme nous tous très impatients de voir ce qui va se passer lors de ce réveillon très cosmopolite!

Nous partons enfin, Wyatt est magnifique dans son petit pyjama de renne.

Bella bout d'impatience.

Cette soirée va nous faire du bien.

Demetri n'a pas lâché l'affaire et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans le nez. Heidi a l'air dépassé, et son mari, Alec, est visiblement sur le point de craquer. Alice pense que le Demetri en question doit faire partie d'une secte, ou un truc dans le genre. En tous cas, sa manière de fixer ma femme sans même chercher à cacher le désir qu'elle lui inspire me rend dingue. Bella m'a prévenu que la prochaine fois elle lui colle une baffe.

Elle a ma bénédiction…

Rah, la maison de Mme Hale, je veux dire, de Ruth, elle veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça, maintenant ,mais j'ai du mal; est magnifiquement décorée, des lumières scintillantes partout.

Nous nous garons juste à coté de mes parents et nous montons rapidement l'escalier, il fait froid,je ne veux pas que ma femme et mon fils tombent malade.

Ruth Hale, vêtue d'une robe dorée scintillante digne de Las Vegas est dans le hall, en train de recevoir ses invités. A ses cotés, Jasper, très intimidant dans un smoking très classe, Rosalie, belle à couper le souffle dans une robe de grossesse rouge qui lui va à ravir , Sasha, clone miniature de Jazz, avec la même mini smoking, Chloe qui porte une ravissante robe violette et bien entendu Billy.

Billy qui a sorti le smoking lui aussi, et, étrangement ça va très bien avec la magnifique parure de plumes qu'il a sur la tête.

Mais ce qui me plait le plus, je crois que c'est Jacob, placé entre Jasper et Billy.

Il reçoit, lui aussi. Et il n'a pas l'air particulièrement à son aise. Il faut dire qu'avec ses presque deux mètres, on ne voit que lui.

Visiblement, Ruth Hale a décidé de frapper fort.

Très fort.

Elle présente Billy comme son compagnon, et du coup, Jacob comme son beau-fils, et donc sur la même ligne que Rose et Jazz. Lesquels ont un air ravi qui me donne envie de rire quand je les embrasse.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Quand je vois Jacob, qui salue les invités aux cotés de Rose et Jazz, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un profond salut, la révérence quoi!

Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je lui murmure à l'oreille:

« dis donc, dans un mois tu fais la bise à Elizabeth! »

« à qui? »

« la reine d'Angleterre! »

« t'es bête! »

Nous avançons et nous retrouvons Emmett et Alice, aussi excités que des gamins. Ils nous sautent dessus et nous disent:

« restez là! C'est le bonne place! Vous allez voir comme on rigole! »

Leah, que je n'avais pas vue, me saute dessus et je l'étreins.

Effectivement, c'est la bonne place.

J'adore voir la famille, très, très aristo de Ruth arriver, et se figer en apercevant Billy et Jacob. Que Ruth présente avec beaucoup d'aplomb et de naturel comme étant « son fiancé et son futur beau-fils »

La tête de certaines personnes est à mourir de rire. La plupart se ressaisissent vite, mais on voit leur désarroi.

Ceci dit, personne n'ose le moindre commentaire. Jacob est impressionnant, même en costume.

Quand tout le monde est arrivé Ruth entre dans le salon avec Billy à ses cotés. Quand ils passent à coté de nous, je vois leur petit sourire, ils s'amusent bien, visiblement.

Une bonne partie de la Push est là.

Seth a l'air prêt à se consumer sur place. Moins de 3 jours Seth!

Sue est amusée elle aussi, mais mon père a l'air affolé.

Carlisle et Esmée ont l'air ravis.

Je me jette au cou d'Esmée:

« ma chérie! Tu vas bien?! »

« oui! Je suis heureuse de vous voir! »

Mon père me serre contre lui.

Il se met presque à pleurer en regardant Wyatt, dont la joue est pourtant presque guérie.

Sue a l'air prête à secouer Seth.

Ce dernier se penche sur moi:

« Bella, j'ai acheté un ensemble de sous vêtements à Jane pour Noël, mais j'ai un doute, je peux te le montrer? J'ai peur que ça fasse un peu trop? »

Aie aie aie…

Je l'entraîne dans la cuisine, un peu à l'écart.

Il sort de la poche intérieure de son costume un soutien gorge avec string assorti noir, en dentelle. C'est beau, vraiment. Je suis surprise en regardant l'étiquette: Victoria's secret!!!

« tu as braqué une banque Seth? »

« non! Mais j'ai tout dépensé pour elle, et pour les petits! »

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

En relevant la tête j'aperçois Tanya, qui a l'air assez surprise de me voir, un ensemble de lingerie assez sexy à la main, en train d'embrasser un gamin.

Elle pivote sur elle-même et nous pouffons de rire, Seth et moi.

Nous rejoignons la salle de bal, sans nous lâcher la main.

Je regarde la pièce, qui est pleine d'une foule hétéroclite.

J'aime ça.

C'est drôle, et touchant.

Seth regarde sa montre.

Je pouffe de rire.

Il me sourit et m'invite à danser.

Je tourne avec lui, et regarde les paquets magnifiquement emballés posées au pied du sapin.

A coté de nous, Jasper danse avec sa mère, et Jacob tourne avec Rosalie. Il a l'air guindé, mais la grâce de Rose compense largement. Alice et Emmett dansent ensemble.

Carlisle danse avec Leah, et Esmée avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Sue aussi valse, mais j'ignore aussi qui est son cavalier.

Mon père ne danse pas, il a toujours mon fils dans les bras.

Je cherche Edward du regard et je me crispe en le découvrant en pleine discussion avec Tanya…

Non mais je rêve? ! Non, je ne rêve pas. Elle le tire par la main et l'oblige à danser avec elle.

Il est visiblement furieux et il la tire vers Seth et moi.

Je tache de rester impériale.

Edward se rapproche suffisamment de nous, pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'il dit à la guenon habillée de soie bleue qui s'accroche à lui.

« je danse avec ma femme, uniquement! »

Il la repousse fermement et me prend dans ses bras. Seth regarde la greluche et comprend au quart de tour, il dit à Tanya, qui s'accroche à lui pour se donner une contenance:

« désolé, j'ai une petite amie alors je ne danse qu'avec elle, ou avec mes soeurs. Si je danse avec une vieille se sera pas avec vous, mais avec ma mère! »

Et il file discuter avec mon père et Billy.

Emmett et Alice s 'approchent de nous. Alice affiche un air mécontent:

« pas de couples mariés sur la piste de danse! »

Du coup je passe aux bras d'Emmett et Edward enlace Alice.

Emmett a tout du gamin la veille de Noël.

En même temps, on est la veille de Noël, et mon beau-frère est un grand gamin.

Pas toujours, il peut être très responsable, mais il aime rire et s'amuser.

Là, il jubile.

« Je commence à apprécier ma belle-mère, tu le crois ça, petite Bella? »

« je le crois! Et arête de m'appeler petite Bella, tu vas commencer à moins apprécier ta belle-sœur sinon! »

« ooooh! Le tout petit chaton se transforme en tigresse? Grouhouh!!! Edward doit adorer ça! »

« EMMETT!!! »

« Je plaisante ma petite sœur! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella rit avec Emmett. Alice est tout sourire dans mes bras. Je cherche mon beau-père de l'œil et aperçoit Wyatt endormi, dans l'écharpe de portage, dans le dos de son papi.

C'est une merveilleuse soirée.

A minuit pile, Ruth fait aligner la soixantaine d'invités et commence la distribution des paquets avec Billy, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ruth Hale est riche, mais elle a aussi du goût, et Billy a le sens de l'humour.

Cela donne un mélange détonnant.

Je reçois un piano en bois, minuscule, visiblement sculpté par Billy.

Bella reçoit un parfum français hors de prix.

Wyatt, tout comme Sasha et Tom, reçoit une voiture électrique « Cars » à la taille d'un enfant. C'est un splendide cadeau!

Chloe, Mila, Nina et Sarah ont aussi droit à une voiture électrique mais la leur est rose et violette.

Seth reste un long moment ébahi en ouvrant son enveloppe: Ruth lui a offert un abonnement sur Virgin Airlines: « Seattle/Chicago à volonté pendant un an… »

Il est au bord de l'évanouissement…

C'est quand je vois mes parents contempler, un vase indien pour ma mère, et un presse papier taillé pour mon père, que je comprends.

Ruth et Billy ont offert à ceux qui sont du coté de Ruth, donc des gens aisés, habitués au luxe, des cadeaux « made in La Push »,et à l'entourage de Billy, des cadeaux beaucoup plus luxueux…

Leah , par exemple, a reçu un collier qui n'a pas du être acheté au rabais.

Jake regarde d'un air hagard un morceau de papier, qui doit être un chèque.

Je cherche Tanya du regard. Elle m'a profondément énervé tout à l'heure. Elle est venue me raconter que ma femme essayait des sous vêtements sexy tout en embrassant un jeune Indien dans la cuisine. Non mais elle est pitoyable...

Elle a un petit rictus sur le visage. Elle tient au bout d'un doigt un collier fait d'un simple morceau de cuir, avec une seule perle en bois. Hé hé^^

Nous partons tôt.

Bella est fatiguée, Wyatt doit finir sa nuit dans un vrai lit.

De toutes façons, nous revenons demain midi.

Emmett part en même temps que nous avec ses trois enfants, tout comme Alice avec Tom et Mila.

Jasper et Rosalie restent encore un peu.

Nous couchons Wyatt et Bella et moi regagnons notre lit, fourbus.

Wyatt, qui a connu une soirée agitée, ne se réveille qu'à 9H30. Quel beau cadeau de Noël!

Nous l'amenons dans le salon, devant le sapin qui brille. Bella l'a décoré la semaine dernière, pendant que j'avais amené Wyatt en balade. Elle a du goût. Les décos sont des nounours minuscules et des sucres d'orge. Et une guirlande électrique pour la nuit.

Wyatt ne comprend pas que les paquets sous le sapin sont pour lui.

Je place le caméscope dans le bon angle sur son trépied et nous lui ouvrons ses paquets.

Je lui ai trouvé un trotteur en bois, qui imite une locomotive, et son premier tambour.

Cela fait rire Bella. Elle offre à Wyatt ses premières petites voitures, en plastique doux et incassables et des cubes en bois, magnifiques.

Nous avons pensé à Elliott, et nous avons emballé à son intention un gros Tigrou en peluche.

Je tends son paquet à ma femme. Elle me tend le mien en souriant.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un seul paquet cette année. Nous sommes parents, et Noël c'est surtout fait pour les enfants.

Je reçois de sa part un magnifique métronome en bois, sur lequel est gravé « Edward,je t'aime pour toujours, Bella »

Ma Bella sait toujours comment me faire plaisir. Ce cadeau, je l'aurai sous les yeux tous les jours!

Elle ouvre son propre cadeau. Et ses yeux brillent en découvrant un mini ordinateur portable. Je sais qu'elle en a besoin pour la fac. Et elle aussi pensera à moi tous les jours!!!

Elle se jette à mon cou et nous nous embrassons longuement. Ses lèvres sont douces, fraîches, et jamais aucun de nos baisers n'est routinier. Mon cœur bat encore comme au premier jour en sentant sa langue sur la mienne. Je la serre contre mon torse. Bella est mon trésor, le plus beau cadeau que la Vie m'ai donné. Et elle m'a donné un enfant, et bientôt un deuxième. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être si heureux…

Nous entendons Wyatt rire et nous rompons notre baiser, sans relâcher notre étreinte pour le regarder. Il a réussit à entrer dans le carton qui contenait son trotteur, et il est fier de lui. Il tient à la main des lambeaux de papier cadeau, et il sourit de ses 7 dents…

Bella et moi éclatons de rire.

Nous nous habillons rapidement, je remets mon costume Bella sa robe et nous enfilons à Wyatt un pantalon en velours gris, une chemise blanche et un gilet bleu marine. Il est très beau, et trés chic! Nous nous rendons chez mes parents.

Il y a des tas de paquets sous le sapin, bien entendu.

Les enfants ne savent plus ou donner de la tête. Mais nous avons prit une décision: pas plus d'un cadeau par couple et par enfant. Mais ça fait déjà beaucoup!

Mes parents ont décidé d'offrir un cadeau commun à leurs petits enfants: une cabane de jardin en bois, avec l'ensemble toboggan/balançoires. Mais mon père n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter des paquets individuels. Nous sommes donc noyés sous les peluches, poupées et autres petits voitures.

Wyatt est un peu paumé. Il se réfugie tout contre moi. Je reçois des cadeaux de ma famille, mais ce qui me plait le plus, c'est l'empreinte de la petite menotte de mon fils dans de la pate à sel, qu'il a décoré lui-même à la peinture à doigt. C'est Rosalie qui lui a fait faire.

Elle a également fait réaliser une ouvre commune à tous les enfants: Elle a déposé par terre dans son garage une immense feuille blanche, et a donné carte blanche aux 6 enfants, avec peinture à volonté.

Le résultat, encadré, est offert à mes parents. C'est magnifique, et mon père va chercher sa perceuse pour l'installer en bonne place dans le salon.

A 11H30 nous partons chez Ruth.

Seule sa maison est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Et il y a tout le monde!

Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Sasha, Chloe, Nina, Jasper, Alice, Tom, Mila, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Jacob, Leah, Sarah, Bella, Wyatt et moi.

Et bien sur, Ruth et Billy.

Quand nous entrons, une surprise attends Bella: sa mère est là! Et Phil aussi bien entendu!!! Bella est folle d ejoie. Et Renée pleure en prenant Wyatt dans ses bras.

Mais quand, quelques minutes après notre arrivée entrent les filles de Billy, Rachel et Rebecca, accompagnées de Paul, le mari de Rachel, et de Quil, le fiancé de Rebecca, je comprends que Ruth aime vraiment Billy, et qu'elle veut lui faire plaisir. Le regard de Billy quand il apperçoit ses filles est à lui seul un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Nous prenons des photos. Beaucoup, des sérieuses, des droles, par famille, par couples, tous ensemble, les enfants ensemble, etc...C'est un moment drole et joyeux. C'est un moment que je n'oublierai jamais.

Le repas est évidemment délicieux. Je suis assis entre Bella et Alice. Wyatt est sur mes genoux. Ma mère est en face de moi.

Je suis juste heureux.

Et quand ,juste après le dessert Wyatt fait ses premiers pas, fier et droit comme un i, sous les applaudissements de toute la famille, je sais que le bonheur se cultive. Et en ce moment il est juste sous mes yeux.

Et j'en savoure chaque seconde.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voili voilà voilou.**_

_**Je prévois un bonus pour le prochain chapitre: la première fois de Jasper et Alice, et celle d'Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Puis juste après la semaine de vacances de Seth chez Jane…^^**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Un peu de pub pour lovelemon un forum génial, ou les lecteurs et les auteurs peuvent se retrouver en toute simplicité!!!**_

_**voir le lien dans mon profil!**_

_**.**_


	124. bonus: délire varicellien

_**A la demande d'une lectrice, Alaiena , voici ce qu'Edward a raconté à ses parents pendant sa varicelle…**_

_**Pauvre Bella. **_

_**Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a dit. Et heureusement que ce n'était pas à Emmett qu'Edward racontait tout ça!!!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Esmée PDV

Edward est malade.

Vraiment malade. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état. Il a toujours été un petit garçon vigoureux et en bonne santé.

Bébé, quand Alice avait une bronchite, lui se contentait d'un rhume.

Et depuis qu'il est adulte, je ne crois pas qu'il ai été réellement malade, les gueules des bois mises à part.

Là aussi on peut remercier Bella, depuis qu'il la connaît il ne s'est plus jamais saoulé…

Mais là…

Je souffre de le voir dans cet état. Il ne me reconnaît même pas.

Il grelotte et délire à cause de la fièvre.

Carlisle aussi est inquiet, qu'il veuille le reconnaître ou non, je connais suffisamment mon mari pour pouvoir dire qu'il angoisse lui aussi.

Bella est épuisée, et malade de peur.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus que ce qui est fait actuellement.

Carlisle m'a dit que si son état ne s'améliore pas dans les 12H00, il le fera hospitaliser.

Mon pauvre petit garçon…Lui qui est si mignon, avec sa bouille d'ange…Là il fait peur tant il est défiguré…

-

Bon, on va dire qu'il va mieux.

Aux dépends de Bella, mais il va mieux,c'est certain!

Pauvre petite Bella, elle ne sait plus ou se mettre.

Il aime sa femme, c'est le principal!

Elle va lui faire couler ce fameux bain, et Edward s'enthousiasme …un peu trop!

« ah les bains ça la détend toujours! Vive les bains!ma Bella! Je l'aime, j'ai tout le temps envie d'elle! »

Je ris, les nerfs qui lâchent, sans doute…

« Edward! Ça suffit! Tu vas la gêner! »

« mais non! Elle est la seule à mes yeux tu sais! Pourtant j'en ai eu des filles, je peux même pas compter, mais elle c'est la seule que j'aime! Je pensais pas me contenter d'une seule fille un jour, mais ELLE oui! Elle sait tout faire, tout! Elle est devenue une petite tigresse en plus! Et »

Carlisle l'interrompt et le pousse dans la salle de bains.

Bella nous regarde avec appréhension.

Une petite tigresse alors?

Ça ne m'étonne pas ,en fait!!!

Edward se met à gémir en l'apercevant..

J'ai pitié de Bella et je les laisse seuls avec Carlisle, ça vaut mieux!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Edward va mieux, même s'il délire.

Bella est presque plus rouge que lui.

Il vaut mieux que je continue tout seul, elle va le noyer sinon!

Elle sort, tachant de garder sa dignité, mais vraiment gênée.

Edward regarde la porte et gémit de frustration.

« pourquoi elle part? je veux qu'elle vienne dans le bain avec moi!!! »

« Edward! Du calme! Tu n'es pas en état de batifoler avec elle! »

« mais siiii! Je suis toujours en état! Pourquoi ça t'arrive à toi de pas être en état?! »

« oui, comme à tout le monde! »

« pas moi! Bellaaaaaaaa! Reviens mon bébé! Je t'aime! J'ai envie de toi ma puce! »

« Edward! Arrête! Sinon je vais t'en reparler pendant des années! »

« mais! T'as vu comme elle est belle! »

« elle est magnifique… »

« et elle est plus coquine qu'il n'y parait tu sais! Elle est douée, t'imagine même pas! »

« je préfère ne pas imaginer justement! »

« oh mais je peux t'expliquer! Elle adore la levrette et »

Je l'arrose à mon tour avec l'eau fraîche

Non je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus sur la sexualité de ma petite belle fille chérie.

Et encore moins sur celle de mon fils!

Malgré tout, j'en apprend toujours plus que je n'aurais voulu…

« non mais j'te jure! C'est une bénédiction une fille comme ça! Quel homme ne voudrais pas une fille aussi belle et qui adore la levrette hein? »

« oui, allez met ton tee shirt Edward! »

Je ris à l'idée de la tête que ferait Bella si elle entendait ce que me raconte Edward…

« tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on a que des garçons? On m'a dit que la levrette ça donnait plus de garçons »

« aucun rapport Edward, allez allonge toi, il faut te reposer, et arrêter de raconter ta vie sexuelle, surtout à moi! »

« non mais moi ça me dérange pas d'avoir que des garçons, au contraire , surtout si c'est parce que j'ai toujours droit à la lev »

« EDWARD TAIS TOI MAINTENANT!!! »

« crie pas! Mais tu sais je l'aime ma petite femme! Oh oui alors! Elle est si gentille, et tu sais elle est plus coquine qu'on pourrait penser »

« oui je sais tu m'as déjà raconté Edward! allez chuuuut! Dors! »

« je t'ai dit qu'elle est le meilleur coup de ma vie? tu le crois ça? Plus d'une centaine de filles, des stripteaseuses et tout ça, et la meilleur fille dans mon lit ça a été une gamine presque sans expérience! Tu le crois dis?! »

« plus d'une centaine! Edward! T'étais vraiment un idiot! »

« ouiiiii! Mais je l'aime tu sais! Elle n'avait eu que Jacob avant moi, et je lui ai apprit des tas de choses c'est génial en fait hein! Elle savait même pas vraiment sucer, et elle avalait pas mais maintenant »

« Bon Edward tu arrêtes là, je te laisse dormir! »

Je pose deux doigts de ma main gauche sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire,et de l'autre je caresse ses mèches cuivrées.

Il s'agite un peu en grognant le prénom de sa femme mais il sombre vite dans le sommeil.

Je le laisse dormir, et quitte la chambre en riant.

Sacré Bella.

Edward a de la chance.

La levrette, miam!


	125. bonus:rédemption

Ruth Hale était désireuse de bien faire.

Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de quitter son mari, depuis, surtout, qu'elle fréquentait Billy, elle voyait la vie différemment.

Elle avait toujours aimé Jasper, sans réussir à le lui montrer.

Elle avait toujours adoré Rosalie, tout en la maintenant à bonne distance, terrorisée à l'idée de s'attacher à elle, et de souffrir affreusement le jour ou son père abuserait d'elle.

Ruth n'était pas une femme particulièrement maligne, mais elle n'était pas bête non plus.

Comme Rosalie avant elle, elle avait été prisonnière de sa beauté (_**ndla: c'est de leur mère que Jasper et Rosalie tiennent leur beauté ,leur blondeur, leurs boucles et leurs yeux bleus)**_ et surtout de son statut social.

Héritière de la fortune familiale , née après la mort d'un frère ainé en bas âge, ses propres parents s'étaient désintéressés d'elle. Elle s'était raccrochée à la futilité de l'apparence, seul aspect de sa vie qu'elle ait jamais eu le pouvoir de contrôler.

Ses enfants avaient très tôt manifesté leur fort caractère et leur désir de se démarquer de leur milieu social.

Cela n'avait aucune importance pour Rosalie, qui n'hériterait pas de la gestion de la fortune familiale, mais cela avait été dramatique dans le cas de Jasper, seul garçon Hale.

Jasper avait pu compter sur le soutien d'Emmett, et bien sur de Carlisle et Esmée.

Inutile de mentionner Alice, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ruth avait soupiré de soulagement le jour ou elle avait rencontré Alice pour la première fois.

Petite, brune, elle n'était pas le type de son mari.

Si Ruth Hale avait toujours eu peur d'Alice, qu'elle devinait imprévisible et très déterminée, capable de beaucoup de choses, elle avait au contraire adoré Emmett au premier regard.

Pourtant, elle avait su rien qu'en voyant l'expression de ce dernier quand Rosalie le leur avait présenté, qu'il était au courant.

De tout.

Mais elle avait vu sa fille sortir de sa souffrance à son contact. Elle avait vu Jasper se lier d'amitié avec lui, et Rosalie sourire, et même rire ,bref, s'épanouir dans les bras de son fiancé.

Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, mais le soulagement avait été grand.

La naissance de Sasha, puis de Chloe n'avait pas été un grand bouleversement. Rosalie la tenait à bonne distance, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt, n'ayant guère approché ses jumeaux à plus d'un mètre cinquante avant qu'ils aient atteint l'âge de 3 ans.

La naissance de Tom et Mila avait revêtu une plus grande importance.

Elle avait silencieusement souffert de voir Alice se débattre avec les dangers de cette grossesse. Elle-même avait eu une grossesse sans souci, bien qu'elle soit gémellaire. Elle avait obtenu une césarienne de convenance, ce qui avait ajouté à l'impression d'irréalité que cette maternité déclenchait en elle (_**ndla :loin de moi l'idée de sous entendre que les mamans ayant eu une césarienne sont de moins bonnes mères, d'ailleurs les bébés nés de cette façons sont toujours plus beaux, plus intelligents et terriblement doués. Le fait que je sois moi-même née par césarienne n'altère en aucun cas l'objectivité de mon jugement , bien évidemment…^^).**_

Dans son milieu, surtout dans la folie des années 80, une mère déléguait ses enfants. Et elle s'était contentée de s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent jamais de jouets ou de splendides vêtements.

Une ou deux fois par semaine elle installait ses enfants dans la poussette et marchait 500 m avant de revenir , persuadée d'avoir fait son devoir.

Le seul geste qu'elle s'était autorisé envers eux, avait été de coiffer leurs boucles blondes.

Tout le monde, de la secrétaire particulière de son mari à la cuisinière en passant par le médecin de famille s'extasiait sur la ressemblance frappante de Jasper et Rosalie, et surtout sur leurs magnifiques boucles dorées.

Dès l'âge de 4 ans Rosalie s'était dérobée aux caresses maternelles sur sa tête, mais elle avait passé sa main dans la chevelure de Jasper chaque fois qu'il était à sa portée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop grand pour qu'elle puisse physiquement le faire.

Aujourd'hui encore elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire le geste lorsque son fils était assis.

Lui ne s'était jamais rebellé.

Il avait toujours aimé ça.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il s'agissait là de marques d'affection.

Ruth se débattait avec sa place de grand-mère peu spontanée et de mère manquant de naturel, lorsqu'une aide totalement innatendue lui était tombée dessus.

C'était Billy qui lui avait un jour téléphoné, pour lui proposer de venir voir ses dernières sculptures.

Elle avait accepté, tachant de garder les apparences de la convenabilité, se persuadant, malgré son cœur battant , qu'elle se rendait simplement dans l'atelier d'un artiste non encore reconnu.

Mais quand elle avait vu l'œuvre que Billy voulait lui montrer elle était resté pantoise.

C'était son propre visage (à elle) qu'il avait sculpté dans du hêtre, parce que, lui avait-il appris, ce bois est un bois dur, mais facile à attendrir…

Leur relation commença ce jour-là, bien qu'elle ne fut consommée que bien des semaines plus tard. Mais Ruth aurait trés bien pu se contenter des baisers et des gestes d'affection que lui prodiguait Billy et qui lui avaient tant manqués pendant si longtemps.

Elle avait alors commencé à se défaire de la carapace acquise tout au long de ces années.

Rapidement elle s'était découvert une force et un humour qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle était encore jeune, et désirable.

Elle avait eu le désir violent d'enfin envoyer promener les convenances qui avaient régit sa vie.

Elle avait commencé par se rapprocher de Rosalie.

Celle-ci, sur la défensive au début, lui avait fait un peu de place dans sa vie.

Le jour ou, naturellement, elle avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille occupée à lire un livre à Chloe, et que celle-ci lui avait adressé un petit sourire sans chercher à se dérober, Ruth avait réalisé tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Ne travaillant pas, elle avait alors décidé de passer plus de temps avec ses petits enfants.

Elle sentait l'animosité de Chloe, et le dédain de Sasha. Mais les jumeaux (elle était la seule à les nommer ainsi à voix haute) et bien sur Nina, n'avaient pas encore de préjugés contre elle. Surtout qu'elle venait souvent avec de petits cadeaux, bien que Jasper et Rosalie lui aient demandé de ne pas chercher à acheter l'amour des enfants, et avaient interdit avec autorité toutes sucreries.

Mais personne ne pouvait empêcher Ruth d'amener des flacons de bulles, des petits sifflets ou des toupies , encore moins des livres.

Même Sasha attendait désormais sa grand-mère avec impatience.

Seule Chloe restait sur la défensive. Mais Ruth lui donnait du chocolat en cachette et Chloe commençait à apprécier ses visites.

Un peu avant Noël, alors que Rosalie et Alice étaient en plein préparatifs de Noël, et qu'elle passait l'après-midi chez sa fille, elle proposa d'amener les enfants au parc.

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard perplexe qui ne lui échappa pas, et lui déchira les entrailles.

« pas les cinq! »

Dit avec raison Alice.

Sasha regardait à la TV une émission sur les requins.

Chloe s'accrocha à sa mère dès que le regard de sa grand-mère se posa sur elle.

« je reste avec maman! »

Couina-t-elle.

Il fut donc décidé qu'elle amènerait les trois plus jeunes prendre l'air.

Ravie, elle écouta les explications d'Alice et réussit à la 3° tentative seulement à boucler les attaches de sièges autos (_**ndla: c'est réellement un exploit. Je n'ai jamais réussit avec le siège auto de ma nièce, y laissant un ongle à chaque fois**_).

Elle se gara à proximité du parc indiqué par Rosalie et détacha Tom.

Sage décision, le petit garçon étant le seul à écouter parfois ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Elle sortit alors vivement Nina de son siège et la déposa à coté de son cousin.

Elle réussissait à sortir Mila, quand une voix outrée l'invectiva:

« ils sont à vous les deux petits là-bas? »

Surprise elle regarda autour d'elle:

Tom courait à toutes jambes vers les toboggans tandis que Nina avait prit la direction opposée, vers le bac à sable.

Tenant une Mila gigotant sous le bras elle se précipita d'abord sur Nina (plus jeune) et la cala elle aussi sous un bras. Puis elle se précipita vers Tom.

Les trois petits enfin rassemblés elle reprit son souffle et bénit le jeune âge des enfants, qui n'iraient pas raconter l'anecdote à leurs parents.

Elle posa les trois bambins dans le bac à sable et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche.

Pas longtemps.

Tom demanda à faire pipi.

Désemparée, elle le fit uriner contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Immédiatement prise à parti par un homme promenant un doberman.

Elle lui répondit acidement que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

Tom correctement rhabillé, elle le déposa à coté de sa sœur.

Elle se rendit alors compte que les enfants n'avaient pas de pelles ni de seaux.

Mais d'autres enfants oui.

Mila s'empara du seau de la gamine la pus proche. Qui le récupéra de force, déclenchant les hurlements de Mila et la colère de Tom qui tapa sur la tête de la fillette.

Ruth se leva alors, s'empara de Nina qu'elle cala sous son bras gauche, et elle réussit à tenir les menottes de Tom et Mila dans sa main droite. Elle trouva refuge prêt des balançoires et fit asseoir les trois enfants sur le tourniquet.

Elle le fit tourner doucement, provoquant les rires des petits.

Rapidement à bout de souffle, elle continua cependant, fière de les entendre s'amuser.

Mais Nina changea rapidement de couleur et vomit son déjeuner en pleurant.

Ruth en resta stupéfaite.

Puis elle sortit des mouchoirs en soie de son sac et entreprit de nettoyer la fillette.

Changeant son fusil d'épaule pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure elle entraina les petits vers les toboggans.

Tom et Mila glissèrent en riant de joie, mais Nina se révéla incapable d'escalader les échelles seule.

Ruth l'aida.

Une fois.

Trois fois.

Trente fois.

La cinquante-deuxième fois elle ne sentait plus ses bras et décida de changer d'activité avant de laisser tomber l'enfant. Rosalie la décapiterait sans doute dans la seconde si une telle chose arrivait.

Elle se posta au milieu de l'herbe et décida de faire une ronde avec les enfants.

Aucun des trois ne fut enthousiasmé. De plus, elle se rendit compte que faire la ronde impliquait de tourner, et l'estomac de Nina contenait peut-être encore suffisamment de liquide pour qu'elle rende à nouveau.

Découragée, elle regarda l'heure: ils n'étaient au parc que depuis une demi heure.

Il faisait trop froid pour faire asseoir les enfants pour écouter une histoire ou chanter une chanson. Du reste, elle ne connaissait pas d'histoires pour enfants, et n'avait aucune chanson dans son maigre répertoire pouvant convenir à de touts petits.

Elle résolut alors de les regarder courir, trottant elle-même en tous sens pour les maintenir dans le même périmètre.

Elle réussit à tenir ainsi 20 minutes de plus, avant que le froid ne menace de la congeler sur place.

Elle se rapatria piteusement vers sa voiture, un jumeau au bout de chaque main, Nina trottant gaiement devant elle.

Arrivée à la voiture elle fit monter les jumeaux devant, pendant qu'elle sanglait Nina.

Mila trouva le bouton de l'autoradio et la musique de Lady Gaga envahit l'habitacle.

Habitués à ce genre de musique avec leur mère, Tom et Mila entonnèrent avec enthousiasme le refrain de « Bad romance » et se mirent à se trémousser avec enthousiasme. Nina repoussa les mains de sa grand-mère et rejoignit ses cousins sur les sièges avant, sautant avec eux à qui mieux mieux.

Toute son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence, Ruth Hale avait assidument fréquenté un cours de danse classique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'agiter les mains en rythme.

Elle se prit au jeu, et fit sortir les enfants de la voiture, augmenta le volume de l'autoradio et dansa avec eux, sur le parking peu fréquenté jouxtant le parc.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper arriva au parc, mécontent après sa femme et sa sœur d'avoir laissé les trois enfants partir avec une grand-mère rien moins que fort peu expérimentée, il trouva sa mère, ses enfants et sa nièce en train de se trémousser en rythme sur la reprise de Cherry Bomb (_**ndla: par Dakota Fanning et Kristen Stewart**_).

Il les observa, médusé, danser tout le long de la chanson.

Quand la radio diffusa « Ugly Girl » des 100 Monkeys (_**le groupe de Jackson Rathbone, oui je sais c'est facile de ma part ce genre de clin d'œil mais je vous conseille le clip de cette chanson, il est trop drôle!!!**_), Mila l'aperçut et tendit les bras vers lui:

« papa! Danse avec nous!!! »

Il prit sa fille et sa nièce dans les bras et tourna avec elles.

D'abord surprise, puis gênée, Ruth souleva finalement Tom et le fit tournoyer.

Ni Jasper ni elle ne reparlèrent de ce moment de complicité, mais par la suite Ruth fit souvent danser ses petits enfants (dans son salon, pour plus de sureté). Même Sasha et Chloe finirent par se joindre au reste de la troupe.

Mais pour l'heure, Ruth rejoignit sa maison, fourbue et moulue, raconta son après-midi au téléphone à plusieurs amies, insistant sur les bons moments passés, n'avoua la vérité qu' à Billy, et fila se coucher après une bonne douche dès 21h00.

A minuit elle se relevait pour avaler une bonne dose de paracétamol, ses bras et son dos la faisant trop souffrir pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

Mais une fois recouchée elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir d'un tel moment de joie spontanée et de complicité avec ses propres jumeaux.

Elle n'en trouva pas.

Mais elle se jura qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Elle pouvait se rattraper avec ses petits enfants, et même avec Jazz et Rose.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle nomma ses enfants par leurs surnoms.

-

-

-

-

--

_**Vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'étais partie pour écrire un petit bonus léger?!!!**_

_**Mais Ruth est presque aussi incontrôlable que Leah.**_

_**-**_

_**Par rapport au dernier chapitre, je précise que non, Edward ne se souvient pas avoir ainsi déliré, et ni Esmée ni Carlisle ne vont informer Bella de ce qu'il leur a raconté. Enfin, Carlisle pratique assidument la levrette avec sa femme, ainsi que bien d'autres positions!!! Disons que les propos d'Edward l'ont un peu …émoustillé!^^**_


	126. premier jour à Chicago

Seth PDV

Je vais la voir. Plus que quelques minutes…

J'ai envie de secouer toutes les personnes devant moi qui mettent tant de temps à récupérer leurs bagages.

Ma bouche est sèche.

Moi je n'ai qu'un seul sac à récupérer, dans mon sac à dos que j'ai gardé en cabine avec moi il y a de toutes façons l'essentiel: un rechange au cas ou, les cadeaux de Jane, et une boite de préservatifs.

Je m'empare enfin de mon sac et court vers le hall.

Je la cherche du regard.

Ma petite blondinette!

Je vais devoir me contenir en plus. Sa mère sera là, et il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'afficher devant elle.

Je parcours la foule du regard, le cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'en échapper.

Et puis, tout à coup, SA voix:

« SETH!!! »

Je tourne la tête sur la gauche et elle est là.

Alors plus rien n'a d'importance. Je n'entends même plus le brouhaha autour de nous. Je jette mes sacs à terre et ouvre grand mes bras. Elle s'y jette et je la serre contre moi.

Nos lèvres se trouvent seules. Je dois me pencher ,bien qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. J'avais oublié à quel point elle est petite...

C'est comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. L'embrasser est toujours aussi naturel.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, dont la douceur m'a incroyablement manqué. Et son odeur… J'aime tellement cette fille…

Nous rompons notre baiser quand une voix douce lui demande de bien vouloir me présenter.

Je relève la tête et rencontre le regard aussi bleu que celui de Jane de celle qui doit être sa mère.

Je tends la main:

« excusez-moi, mais j'étais si heureux de retrouver Jane… »

« je vois ça…Je suis Carmen, la maman de Jane! »

« Seth. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin! »

Cette dernière phrase, ma mère me l'a faite répéter tous les jours pendant une semaine avant que je parte…

Je tiens Jane par la taille, bien collée contre moi, pour rejoindre le parking.

Je la regarde en marchant et nous nous sourions.

Devant la voiture Jane demande à pouvoir passer à l'arrière avec moi et sa mère accepte.

Nous nous tenons la main et je la bouffe du regard.

Elle est encore plus jolie qu'avant. Elle porte un jean noir et un long pull gris avec une veste en jean et un manteau noir par-dessus ,avec un bonnet et une écharpe rouge. Elle est belle!

Je vais avoir 18 ans, et je suis déjà avec la femme de ma vie. Je mesure la chance que j'aie. Mes copains sont moqueurs, mais je sais qu'en fait ils sont envieux.

De toutes façons j'en ai rien à faire qu'ils se moquent de moi en me demandant à quand le mariage. J'aime Jane et le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je jette de brefs coups d'œil par la fenêtre quand Jane ou sa mère me désignent tel ou tel monument, mais en fait je suis sur un petit nuage.

La main de Jane dans la mienne est la seule chose qui compte pour moi.

Nous nous garons devant une maison qui ressemble fortement à celle de Mme Hale.

Je savais que les parents de Jane sont aisés (son père est dans la finance, sa mère est artiste peintre) mais là, c'est …ouah! La voir en photo et la voir en vrai, c'est pas pareil!

Je tache de ne pas avoir l'air trop impressionné en rentrant dans le living qui mesure plus grand que toute ma maison.

C'est vraiment beau. Mais Jane et sa mère sont gentilles, et jamais je ne me suis senti « inférieur » à ma petite amie.

La mère de Jane demande à ce que je l'appelle Carmen.

Elle me propose d'appeler ma mère pour la rassurer.

Je tombe sur Charlie:

« hey! Je suis bien arrivé! Tu le dis à ma mère, OK? »

« ah! Seth! Alors, Chicago? »

« c'est cool! »

« et Jane va bien? »

« ouais impec! »

« que ça continue hein! »

« j'y compte! »

Carmen me sert un encas.

Du jus de fruit et un beignet. Miam!

Jane a du lui dire que je suis un gros mangeur.

En même temps c'est normal, j'ai 17 ans!!!

Jane picore une pomme.

Je lui caresse la main en la bouffant des yeux.

Carmen est un peu à coté de la plaque je crois:

« vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux. Je suis contente que Jane ait un ami si gentil. Bon, Jane , vous pouvez aller jouer dans ta chambre. Seth, Jane m'a dit que vous aviez prévu de construire une cabane, je suis d'accord bien sur, mais n'abîmez rien, d'accord?! »

J'en reste bouche bée. Une cabane?!!!

Je coule un regard à Jane qui me fait un clin d'œil. J'embraye:

« je suis le roi des cabanes, Carmen, ne vous en faites pas, je laisserai tout dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé! »

Enfin, presque…

Jane me tire dans les escaliers.

Dès que nous sommes suffisamment loin pour que sa mère ne puisse pas nous entendre j'éclate de rire:

« une cabane? T'es géniale ma puce mais quand même, la prochaine fois, tiens moi au courant!!! »

Elle rit et je la regarde ouvrir une porte sur laquelle sont prénom est composé de lettres en bois peints.

Je rentre dans sa chambre, et ,tout de suite, je comprends pourquoi sa mère a cru possible que nous y construisions une cabane. Sa chambre doit faire 35m2. J'enlève mes chaussures.

La moquette est couleur crème. Elle a un lit immense, avec une couette violette et prune. Ses meubles sont magnifiques et sans doute griffés. Mais il y règne un désordre certain. Ma mère râlerait.

Je pose mon sac dans un coin et elle me saute dans les bras.

Nous nous embrassons longtemps, et la température monte vite haut.

Son pull est fin et je caresse ses seins avec plaisir.

Elle finit par s'éloigner un peu, essoufflée.

« il va falloir attendre ce soir pour les calins.Là ma mère va sans doute venir nous voir ! »

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et regarde plus attentivement autour de moi. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose, histoire de faire retomber mon désir, qui doit être visible à l'œil nu.

Sur un fauteuil en osier il y a sa collection de poupées. Je savais que Jane adore les poupées. Je m'approche et les admire. Certaines sont de toute évidence des pièces de collection. L'une d'entre elle ressemble à Jane. Je la regarde, surpris.

« c'est une poupée modèle! J'ai posé pour sa réalisation, et ses cheveux sont les miens! »

Je suis soufflé. Je prends la poupée et la tourne délicatement. Elle est très ressemblante, et magnifique.

Je vois la poupée que je lui ai envoyé moi pour son anniversaire. C'est une poupée « anne geddes », un bébé vêtu d'une tenue d'abeille. Elle ne fais pas tache avec les autres, au contraire, elle va bien avec.

Jane s'aperçoit que je regarde la poupée que je lui ai offerte et elle rougit:

« je dors avec. Et je l'ai appelée Sarah! »

Mes yeux piquent. Bon sang…

Je la reprends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse encore.

Nous sommes rapidement interrompus par un toquement à la porte.

Sa mère, évidemment, qui veut savoir si on a besoin de quelque chose.

Jane lui dit que j'admire ses poupées.

« c'est une belle collection, n'Est-ce pas Seth?! »

« oh oui! Mais ma préférée je crois que c'est celle qui ressemble à Jane! »

Carmen et Jane éclatent de rire.

« Jane, as-tu donné à Seth ses cadeaux de Noël? »

« pas encore, mais je vais le faire maman! »

« ah, Carmen, j'ai quelque chose pour vous! »

J'ouvre mon sac et tends à Carmen le paquet que ma mère a préparé. Elle l'ouvre et Jane et elle se confondent en remerciements et en compliments.

C'est un plateau sculpté par Billy, et c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique.

Jane pousse presque sa mère dehors.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit:

« on s'échange les cadeaux? »

« oui!!! »

Je lui tend mes paquets, le coeur battant.

Elle tient un gros paquet, et un plus petit.

Je la regarde ouvrir le premier cadeau.

Elle glapit et saute sur place:

« une étoile!!! Oh!!! Seth! C'est super!!! »

Oui, je lui offre une étoile. Une étoile dans le ciel. C'est Bella qui m'a dit que ça existait. Et en plus, on peut donner un nom à son étoile. Evidemement j'ai appelé celle que j'offre à Jane « Jane Clearwater« !!!

Elle m'embrasse, les larmes aux yeux. Je peux remercier Bella pour sa super idée.

Jane serre contre elle le cadre dans lequel j'ai mis le certificat de possession de son étoile.

Elle me demande d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

« après! Toi d'abord! S'il te plait! »

Le cadeau suivant, c'est moi seul qui ait eu l'idée.

Elle crie à nouveau.

« il est TROP BEAU!!! Je l'adore!!! »

Je suis fier de moi. C'était une bonne idée ce nounours vintage avec un pull bleu!!!

Je m'éclaircit la gorge et lui tends le dernier paquet, un peu tremblant.

Elle l'ouvre précipitamment et me fixe, brusquement toute rouge.

Je me sens mal un instant mais elle me sourit:

« Seth! C'est magnifique! J'adore! »

OUF! L'ensemble lui plait! Je me détends. Elle regarde les étiquettes:

« c'est ma taille en plus!!! Tu veux que je le mette ce soir?! »

« oh ouiiiiiii!!! »

Je m'attaque à mes paquets à mon tour, pendant qu'elle serre le nounours contre son cœur.

Je commence par le plus petit, et découvre le dernier i-phone. Je rougis brusquement.

« Jane! T'es dingue!!! »

« t'en fais pas, je l'ai choisit mais c'est ma mère qui a payé! »

Avoue-t-elle.

Je l'embrasse et déballe mon dernier cadeau.

Je reste un instant confondu:

« je le crois pas!un blouson en cuir!!! Celui dont je rêvais en plus!!! »

Je l'essaye et elle rit:

« t'es super intimidant comme ça! »

Nous nous enlaçons et je suis au Paradis.

Carmen nous emmène manger dans un resto asiatique à midi, puis Jane me fais découvrir son quartier à pied.

En fin d'après-midi nous construisons la fameuse cabane, avec des draps et des chaises, en riant comme des fous.

Nous installons même un matelas et des coussins.

Je rencontre enfin son père.

Je n'ose pas demander à Jane quel age ont ses parents, mais il est évident que Eléazar au moins 70 ans. Sa mère est plus jeune, mais elle a dépassé la soixantaine probablement.

Eleazar m'accueille comme un fils.

Après le repas il me montre des photos de Jane, et je comprends assez rapidement qu'elle est un miracle.

Une fois enfin seuls dans sa chambre je l'interroge.

Elle me confirme que ses parents ont tenté d'avoir un bébé pendant 20 ans, avec toutes les techniques possibles, sans résultat. Et Jane est née ,naturellement, 2 ans après qu'ils aient tout arrêté.

Je lui sourit:

« tu sais te faire désirer dis donc… »

Elle éclate de rire.

La tension commence à monter.

Elle me montre la salle de bains et je vais prendre une douche.

J'espère que demain nous prendrons notre douche ensemble…

-

-

-

_à suivre..._


	127. Chicago citronné

Jane PDV

Là on y est, et pas un peu…

Finalement c'est bien, cette cabane.

Au moins, on est planqués sous les draps, et si mes parents entrent ils ne nous verront pas directement…

Après ma douche j'ai mis le splendide ensemble de lingerie qu'il m'a offert, et mon pyjama par-dessus.

Lui ne porte qu'un boxer.

J'ai souvent pensé à ce moment, et je croyais que j'aurais peur, mais en fait pas vraiment.

C'est à la fois génial et un peu irréel.

Et puis j"aime Seth, et lui aussi m'aime. Alors c'est normal de faire l'amour. J'en ai envie, vraiment, parce que je l'aime pour de vrai.

Je l'embrasse et il me caresse doucement.

Je sens la bosse de son désir contre mon ventre, et ça allume des papillons entre mes cuisses.

Il m'enlève mon pyjama. Le haut on a déjà fait, le bas c'est la première fois.

Voilà je suis en sous vêtements dans ses bras. Le string me va parfaitement, mais le soutien gorge est un peu grand.

Mais il me regarde avec des yeux brûlants.

Je me sens bouillir là…

Il caresse mon ventre, mes bras et quand il se penche pour mordiller mon mamelon à travers le soutien gorge, je me sens fondre…

« tu me l'enlève, s'il te plait? »

Son regard se fait noir et il respire fort.

Je l'aide à le dégrafer et je ne suis même pas gênée de son regard sur ma poitrine nue, parce qu'il me complimente:

« tu es tellement belle Jane! Je les adore tes seins! »

Il les lèche, les embrasse, les tête.

Entre mes cuisses les papillons se font brasier…

Je soulève les hanches quand il fait glisser le string sur ma peau brûlante.

Je suis nue devant un garçon pour la première fois de ma vie, et quand il me fait doucement écarter les cuisses pour aller me caresser, je me laisse aller en arrière sur les coussins, pour simplement ressentir la caresse.

C'est incroyablement agréable. Je me touche souvent moi-même , mais être caressée c'est mille fois meilleur !

J'ouvre les yeux quand ses mains quittent mon corps.

Il enlève son boxer tout en me regardant.

Je déglutis en apercevant son sexe, incroyablement dur et gros.

Je tends la main et l'effleure, avant de réaliser ce que je viens de faire et je retire ma main en rougissant.

Il attrape mon poignet en souriant et repose mes doigts sur sa queue.

Il me guide et je le regarde fermer les yeux en gémissant sous la caresse.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui lui fait autant de bien.

Il m'interrompt au bout de quelques minutes et me sourit:

« tu es prête Jane? On fait l'amour ou on s'en tient encore au flirt? »

Mon cœur bat la chamade:

« je suis prête! »

Il me sourit , l'air joyeux et soulagé.

Mais rapidement l'inquiétude se peint sur son visage:

« Jane, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je t'aime et je veux que tu me le dises si ça va pas,OK? »

« OK! »

Il se lève et va chercher un préservatif.

J'en avais acheté moi aussi, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'il se soit préoccupé de ça.

J'ai un petit sourire en me souvenant des cours d'Alice.

Je tends la main pour me saisir du préservatif, et je le déroule assez facilement sur son sexe tendu.

Il geint…

« tu es une championne ma puce! »

Il reprend ses caresses et je me détends jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse glisser son sexe le long de ma fente.

La peur me prend d'un coup. La peur de la douleur, la peur de l'inconnu.

Mais il m'embrasse et je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Je le sens pousser en moi.

Doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour me pénétrer un peu.

C'est agréable et j'attends la suite avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur.

Il cherche mon regard.

J'aime notre intimité. On est planqués sous des draps tendus assez bas, seulement éclairés par une petite lampe.

Son sourire est sincère, son désir aussi.

« je t'aime Jane, tu le sais hein? »

« bien sur! »

Il pousse beaucoup plus fort et je sens mon hymen se briser.

Je crie, plus de surprise que de douleur, mais il a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes et mon cri se perd dans sa bouche.

C'est inconfortable à présent. Ça fait assez mal, ça brûle; mais surtout j'ai l'impression que mon intimité est écartelée, ouverte de force.

Il halète et se met à bouger en moi.

« aie! Ça fait mal! »

« je suis désolé! ça va passer! Je te le promets! Détends toi! »

Je panique en le sentant s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément en moi.

Il caresse mes joues et me sourit, et je me répète que c'est ce que je veux. Je veux faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant. Je voudrais juste que ça soit notre deuxième fois, pas la première!

Il me demande si ça va.

Je hoche la tête brièvement. Oui, ça va. Je me détends un peu. Il est gentil, il se contient, je le vois bien.

"Jane, je dois bouger... Je t'aime...je t'aime!!!"

Il y va de plus en plus fort et je souffle pour essayer de m'habituer mais la douleur est omniprésente, au moment ou je me dis que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps, il accélère encore le rythme , il se met à geindre et se cambre en se mordant les lèvres.

Je comprends qu'il vient de jouir…

Son regard se reporte sur moi. Il est haletant, en sueur, et il me sourit intensément. Qu'Est-ce qu'il est beau!

Je le sens se retirer de moi et, malgré la douleur qui m'habite encore, je regrette qu'il ne soit plus en moi.

« Jane! Ça va? Tu as eu mal, je suis désolé… »

« non ça va! C'est juste que c'est plus fort que je ne pensais! »

« la prochaine fois ça sera plus agréable pour toi, je te le promets! »

Je lui souris.

Je me sens bizarre. Contente, émue, je me sens grande aussi.

Et puis c'est un secret merveilleux.

Il se débarrasse du préservatif et je regarde mes cuisses.

J'ai un peu saigné, mais pas beaucoup. Il y a un peu de sang sur mes cuisses, à l'entrée de mon vagin, mais les draps ne sont pas tachés.

Il m'accompagne à ma salle de bain et je me nettoyer rapidement.

Lui aussi se lave un peu et je le pousse dehors en riant, j'ai besoin d'intimité.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais ça me brûle quand je fais pipi.

Ça lance dans mon vagin et ça pique assez fort.

Je ne peux pas retenir un cri.

Seth défonce presque la porte, affolé:

« ça va? Tu as mal? »

« oui, un peu! Ça me brûle »

« oh là là, tu veux voir un médecin? »

« non! Ça va passer!!! »

On va se coucher et pour la première fois de ma vie je dors dans les bras d'un garçon.

C'est tellement bien!

Ma minette me fait encore mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis amoureuse de lui, et je sais qu'il me donnera bientôt du plaisir!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Seth PDV

Elle dort dans mes bras. Elle est toute douce, toute chaude aussi. On est toujours dans cette fameuse cabane, et rien que ce mot sera désormais pour moi synonyme d'amour!

Je viens à peine de me réveiller, parce que le jour se lève, et que contrairement à la mienne, la chambre de Jane n'a pas d'épais rideaux. Le soleil m'a réveillé.

Mais j'en suis ravi. Je la contemple, je suis fier de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Un peu embêté qu'elle ai eu mal, mais je compte très bientôt lui donner du plaisir.

On frappe à la porte et je m'affole.

Mais Jane ouvre un œil, s'étire et invite à entrer.

C'est sa mère, un chat blanc dans les bras.

« Bonjour! Alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit dans cette cabane les enfants? »

« oui très bonne Carmen! »

Je retiens mon rire.

Jane tend les bras:

« oh! Caïus!!! Regarde Seth! C'est mon chat! Il ne vient pas souvent, il faut en profiter! »

Le chat, splendide avec ses longs poils blancs, vient se coucher contre Jane.

Carmen repart, non sans m' avoir demandé si des pancakes et des œufs me conviendront pour le petit déjeuner.

Jane et moi nous sourions.

Je file m'habiller et faire un peu de toilette.

Elle s'habille aussi, et je souris en voyant qu'elle enfile l'ensemble de sous vêtement que je lui ai offert.

Après le petit déjeuner elle doit jouer du violon. Elle doit en jouer tous les jours, pour garder son niveau. Je l'écoute, médusé. Elle joue vraiment bien!

On se câline dans la cabane, qu'elle refuse de défaire tant que je suis là.

L'Après-midi on va à la patinoire.

Je ne sais pas du tout patiner, et elle à peine mieux, mais on rit comme des fous.

Je suis amoureux. De plus en plus.

Mais de retour de la patinoire elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre.

Elle est embêtée:

« je saigne encore…Je ne sais pas si c'est normal! Et j'ai encore mal, même si c'est pas très douloureux! »

« tu ne dois pas avoir tes règles? »

« non! Je les aie eues la semaine passée!!! »

« il faut en parler à quelque un ,on peut pas rester comme ça! »

« je veux pas le dire à ma mère! Tu as bien vu! Elle est gentille mais elle me prend encore pour un bébé! »

« alors j'appelle ma sœur! »

« OK! »

Je compose le numéro de Leah.

Pas de réponse.

J'appelle à l'hôtel, et tombe sur Jacob, qui tient le standard parce que Leah a accompagné Sarah chez le pédiatre.

Il est surpris de mon coup de fil mais je lui dit de donner le bonjour à tout le monde.

Je raccroche et appelle Bella.

« Bella! C'est Seth! »

« Seth! Comment ça va?! »

« Bella, j'ai une question à te poser. Jane et moi,on, elle… enfin, on a fait l'amour hier soir! Et elle a encore un peu mal, et elle saigne aussi…c'est grave? »

« elle saigne beaucoup? »

« ben… »

« passe la moi! »

Je tends le téléphone à Jane, qui est rouge et refuse de le prendre.

A mi-voix je la menace:

« tu parles à Bella sinon j'appelle Alice! »

Elle s'empare précipitamment du téléphone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jane PDV

Non, pas Alice!!!

Je suis gênée, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix…

« hum, salut Bella! »

« « salut Jane! Félicitations!!! »

« hum, merci… »

« tu as très mal? »

« non, mais ça me lance. Et ça brûle aussi quand je fais pipi… »

« c'est normal ça. Tu saignes beaucoup? »

« pas trop, comme le premier ou le dernier jour des règles… »

« alors aucun souci! C'est normal!!!mais attendez que tu ne saignes plus et que tu n'aies plus mal pour recommencer quand même! »

« ouais, bien sur! Merci Bella…T'es une sœur! »

Seth me dévisage, inquiet:

« alors? »

« elle dit que c'est normal, mais qu'il vaut mieux attendre pour recommencer »

« bien sur! Je me sens mieux, j'ai eu la trouille!!! »

Il me lance alors un coussin au visage en riant et c'est parti pour une bataille de polochons!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

« EDWARD!!!!!EDWAAAAAAAARD!!!! »

« oui j'arrive! Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« tu me dois 100 dollars!!! »

« non? Tu es sure?! »

« oui! Seth vient de m'appeler! Ils ont fait l'amour hier soir! »

« pfffff! Et il t'appelle pour te le dire?! »

« non, il voulait que je parle à Jane! »

« à propos de quoi? »

« ça ne te regarde pas Edward! C'est entre filles ça! »

« OK! voilà tes 100 dollars! »

« sois beau joueur bébé! Et je suis trop gentille, je vais t'acheter un cadeau avec cet argent! »

« oh ma puce! T'es adorable! »

Edward a quand même l'air légèrement abattu.

J'étais totalement certaine que Jane et Seth passeraient à l'acte dès le premier soir, mais lui pensait que ce serait plutôt à la fin de la semaine.

J'ai gagnéééééé!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le séjour à Chicago n'est pas finit!!! Suite au prochain chapitre!!!**_


	128. objectif: PLAISIR

_**J'étais morte de rire devant les réactions: « ça y est! Ils l'ont enfin fait!!! » à croire que vous étiez aussi impatientes que Seth!!! MDR!!! Ce chapitre va vous prouver, si besoin était, que Jane n'est vraiment pas traumatisée par sa première fois. Loin de là!!!**_

_**-**_

_**Sinon: il est toujours d'actualité que j'écrive la première fois des couples Rose/Emmett et Alice/Jasper. Ça viendra…bientôt!**_

_**- **_

_**J'écris beaucoup de bonus pour cette fic. J'ai conscience que ça peut agacer, néanmoins je ne commande pas mon inspiration, et si cette fic dure aussi longtemps c'est sans doute parce que l'écriture des bonus alimente mon inspiration pour le reste des chapitres. **_

_**-**_

_**Twilight série 888: oui je sais qu'il n'y a que 20 mns entre Redmond et Seattle. Moi je dis qu'il faut une demi heure pour aller de chez Bella et Edward au Seattle Grâce Hospital. On va dire que 20 mns c'est en théorie, et qu'il faut tenir compte de la circulation, OK? ^^ Néanmoins j'ai adoré t'imaginer en train de taper « Redmond-Seattle » sur ton GPS!!!**_

_**-**_

_**Je vais aussi écrire des lemon sur le couple Esmée/Carlisle : un lemon représentatif à chaque période de leur vie: jeunes mariés, parents débordés, quarantenaire , etc…**_

_**-**_

_**Pour le bonus « rédemption » oui Tom et Mila connaissent par cœur le refrain de Bad romance: ils chantent avec leur mère du Lady Gaga, et plein d'autres chansons. Leur mère c'est Alice hein?!!!^^**_

_**-**_

_**On m'a suggéré que Edward et Bella se fassent tatouer les prénoms l'un de l'autre: ça m'a donné une idée, merci!!!!!**_

_**-**_

_**On m'a aussi suggéré que Bella perde le bébé. Hélas je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce genre de choses arrive (ayant moi-même subit un avortement thérapeutique à 4 mois et demi de grossesse parce que le bébé était mort in utero) mais cela n'arrivera pas pour Elliott. Par contre plus tard il est possible que je les confronte à une fausse couche.**_

_**-**_

_**On m'a aussi suggéré une bonne grosse dispute Bella/Edward. Je sais que ça manque à ma fic. Mais j'ai du mal! Je vais essayer de les faire se chamailler…**_

_**-**_

_**Pour en finir on m'a demandé de mettre mes commentaires entre parenthèse dans le texte et non plus tout en bas. Je préfère aussi alors merci de la suggestion! J'espère que ça convient à tout le monde!**_

_**-**_

_**Allez, on retrouve les petits amoureux, j'adore ce petit couple!!!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Seth PDV

On va attendre qu'elle n'ai plus mal pour que je la pénètre à nouveau, mais on peut faire l'amour autrement…

On a prit notre douche ensemble, et j'ai adoré la savonner.

Mais on a pas pu prendre notre temps, au cas ou Carmen nous surprenne.

Là, bien calés dans la cabane on peut se donner du plaisir.

Je suis très dur, alors on commence par moi…

Je lui montre comment me caresser. Elle s'applique, et son visage concentré me fait fondre.

J'aimerais bien qu'elle me suce, mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Mais elle s'approche de moi d'elle même et je l'encourage quand elle dépose un baiser sur ma queue tendue à bloc.

« passe ta langue là…Oui tout du long! Oh! Encore!……tu peux essayer de le prendre dans la bouche?! Oh ma puce, c'est parfait! »

Elle est hésitante, craintive, mais je la guide doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes je me dégage et j'éjacule sur son ventre et ses seins, grognant de plaisir.

Elle me sourit et regarde mon sperme sur son corps en rougissant.

Je pose un doigt sur ma semence et l'étale généreusement.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

Mais elle joint ses doigts au mien et je trouve ce geste terriblement érotique.

C'est son tour à présent.

Je lui fais écarter les jambes et je la regarde.

Elle ne saigne plus .Alors je dépose mes lèvres sur son petit minou et je la caresse de ma langue.

Elle crie de surprise et veut se dégager:

« non! J'ai honte! Arrête!!! »

Mais je maintiens fermement ses hanches et continue ma caresse de plus belle.

Très rapidement elle ne cherche plus à me repousser.

Elle geint lascivement et j'accentue mes coups de langue sur son clitoris gonflé et hyper sensible.

Je la sens onduler sous mes mains.

Elle pleurniche de plaisir et bientôt me supplie:

« Encore oh! Encoooore ! comme ça! Oh ça brûle, ça fait du bien! »

Je finis par arrêter parce qu'elle fait trop de bruit, mais je prend sa main et la pose sur sa minette avec la mienne. Nous joignons nos doigts pour stimuler son clitoris et je l'embrasse pour étouffer ses cris.

Elle jouis rapidement et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon épaule.

Je la regarde, elle est sous le choc!

Pauvre petite puce!

Visiblement c'était son premier orgasme…

« c'était quoi ça?

« un orgasme Jane!!! »

Je ris, mais je ressens surtout une immense tendresse.

« mais c'est génial! Je veux le refaire!J'en veux encore »

« ne t'en fais pas! Je t'en donnerai beaucoup d'autres! »

Elle s'accroche à mon cou, riant et pleurant en même temps.

Je suis moi-même plus qu'heureux de la voir si joyeuse et détendue!

Elle finit par se remettre et nous parlons longuement.

Nous faisons des projets d'avenir. Dès qu'elle aura 18 ans , elle viendra vivre avec moi. Je travaillerai, alors je pourrai financer ses études.

Comme Edward avec Bella.

Elle veut devenir avocate. Je suis très fier d'elle.

Elle ne veut qu'un seul enfant mais je grimace. Moi j'en voudrais plutôt quatre ou cinq. Elle me donne une tape sur la tête:

« ouais! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va accoucher!!! »

« bon, alors deux quand même? Trois si tout va bien? »

« On va commencer par deux, et on verra pour trois!!! »

(_**ndla: ils font déjà des compromis. C'est bien !^^) **_

On finit par s'endormir, et quand je me réveille le lendemain matin avec sa tête posée sur mon torse je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me passer de ça quand je vais devoir rentrer chez moi…

Après le petit déjeuner Carmen nous emmène en voiture au haras ou vit Barley Sugar _**(en français : Sucre d'orge), **_la jument de Jane.

Nous lui donnons des carottes et une pomme. On ne peut pas la monter pour le moment: elle attend un poulain.

Alors on se ballade dans la neige un moment.

L'Après-midi je rencontre Gloria et Liz, les meilleures amies de Jane.

Elles sont sympas. On fait une partie de jeux vidéo, mais quand elles s'en vont je suis content de me retrouver rien qu'avec ma petite amie.

Le soir, Carmen et Eléazar nous invitent au restaurant, puis on va faire quelques parties de bowling. Je joue avec Carmen, contre Jane et son père, et Carmen et moi l'emportons haut la main.

Ses parents sont vraiment gentils, mais quand même un peu space!

Ils passent tout, absolument tout à Jane, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit déjà heurtée à un « non », mais en même temps ils la prennent pour un bébé.

Et Jane en profite complètement :plus le temps passe, plus je me rend compte qu'elle régente à peu prêt tout dans la maison.

Elle n'hésite pas à enguirlander son père parce qu'elle estime qu'il a trop travaillé ces derniers jours.

Elle est gentille, et cela prouve qu'elle l'aime, mais son père lui sourit béatement en l'appelant « ma princesse ».

Elle n'hésite pas à m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant ses parents, mais ceux-ci persistent à me traiter en neveu.

Comment peuvent-ils vraiment croire que leur fille et moi ne faisons rien de plus que nous embrasser?

Le soir nous prenons à nouveau notre douche ensemble, et quand nous nous faufilons sous les draps je bénis littéralement cette idée de cabane.

Elle n'a plus mal.

Elle ne saigne plus.

Mais si elle préfère on peut faire comme hier soir et se contenter de se donner du plaisir sans pénétration…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jane PDV

J'ai envie. Vraiment vraiment envie!

Rien que le fait de sentir son épaule contre la mienne me rend toute mouillée.

Pourtant on porte tous les deux un tee shirt.

Ma mère a dit qu'elle allait nous apporter une surprise.

Je suis fébrile.

Je veux la même chose qu'hier soir!!!

Ah, voilà ma mère!

« Regardez ce que je vous amène! »

« de la chantilly! Merci maman! »

« amusez vous bien! Soyez sages, hein. Ah tu as sorti le monopoly Jane! Quelle bonne idée! »

Seth se tord de rire dès que ma mère a refermé la porte.

« alors ma puce, on se fait un petit monopoly? »

« mmmhhh avec de la chantilly? »

« bonne idée… »

Il m'arrache presque mon tee shirt et étale de la chantilly sur mes seins.

Je tremble d'impatience.

Mince, je coule littéralement!

Il prend son temps pour bien tout nettoyer, et quant à il commence à descendre mon pyjama je soulève les hanches, impatiente…

Je lui descend son boxer, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne me contrôle plus!

J'ai envie, non j'ai BESOIN de ressentir le même plaisir intense qu'hier!!!

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

Il a l'air étonné mais sacrément content.

Moi je ne tiens plus!

« Seeeeth! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai envie! Je veux que tu viennes en moi! Maintenant! S'il te plait!!! »

Il déchire fébrilement l'emballage du préservatif et je le lui prends des mains, ça va pas assez vite pour moi!!!

Il me dévisage, médusé, mais il se reprend vite et se positionne entre mes cuisses.

J'écarte les jambes au maximum, tellement impatiente que je grogne de frustration!

Il me caresse et je tends les hanches vers lui.

Lui aussi est visiblement gagné par la fièvre de mon désir et il appuie fermement contre mon ouverture.

Je le sens entrer en moi.

C'est encore un peu douloureux, enfin, plutôt sensible, mais je le veux en moi, je le veux!!!

Il s'enfonce assez facilement, sans doute parce que je suis très mouillée.

A nouveau j'ai la sensation que ma petite chatte est complètement envahie, écartelée même.

Mais cette fois c'est une intrusion très agréable.

Il commence à aller et venir et je gémis.

C'est délicieux! Littéralement!

Je ne me rends compte que je crie de plaisir que quand il pose sa main sur ma bouche.

Il accélère le rythme, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le rapport soit presque sauvage.

Il est complètement en moi et j'adore ça.

Il faut continuer, de plus en plus fort!

C'est instinctif, animal,c'est c que je sais qu'on doit faire.

La brûlure se concentre sur mon clitoris et elle grossit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en une boule de feu, comme hier soir.

Je ne peux plus penser, rien que ressentir!

J'aime faire ça, j'aime tellement!

Et j'en veux encore!!

Il gémit à présent et très vite je le sens se tendre et son sexe frémit dans le mien.

Lui aussi vient de jouir.

Je m'accroche à lui. Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher!

"je crois que je viens de mettre 3 hotels rue de la Paix là!!!"

Il éclate de rire à ma remarque et me prend dans ses bras.

Nous restons enlacés, à nous embrasser et nous répéter sans cesse qu'on s'aime.

Ce soir je peux dire qu'on a fait l'amour. Pour de vrai.

La fatigue, le sommeil n'existent plus.

Nous n'avons qu'une envie: recommencer!

Il me montre comment le caresser pour qu'il redevienne dur rapidement et nous recommençons.

Encore et encore.

Je connaissais l'expression « faire l' amour toute la nuit » mais je croyais justement que c'était une expression.

Et bien non!

Nous faisons littéralement l'amour toute la nuit.

Nous parlons à peine, juste pour dire notre plaisir, et notre amour aussi.

Je ne veux rien d'autre que ça. Lui en moi.

Encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève dans une forme incroyable, bien que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Seth sourit tout le temps.

Je crois qu'on a l'air idiot tous deux!

Mais aucune importance: on est heureux!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Seth PDV

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir libéré en Jane une part d'elle-même que personne ne soupçonnait.

Elle vient de s'habiller et elle porte un jupette noire assez courte, mais très style écolière, avec une chemise blanche et par-dessus un pull court et sans manche gris.

Elle met des collants gris, des ballerines noires et elle se fait une queue de cheval.

« on dirait que tu vas entrer à Poudlard ma belle! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

A la voir comme ça, n'importe qui penserait qu'elle est l'innocence incarnée.

D'autant plus que sa petite taille et ses cheveux fins la font paraître plus jeune qu'elle n'est. Elle a juste 15 ans, mais elle en parait 13 à peine. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore 18 ans. Je fait bien mon age, moi, en plus…

On est un peu dans le coltard tous les deux.

On passe la matinée à travailler. Elle son violon et ses cours, et moi je me résout à bûcher des cours de gestion imprimés sur le net. Jacob veut qu'on s'associe d'ici quelques années, et la gestion fait partie du boulot. Moi mon truc c'est les moteurs de belles voitures, mais bon…Je veux pouvoir offrir à Jane un train de vie sympa. Alors c'est parti pour la gestion!

Demain c'est le 31 décembre. Carmen et Eleazar sont invités chez des amis, mais Jane a dit qu'on préférait ne pas se coucher trop tard, et donc qu'on resterait ici, à regarder un DVD en mangeant de la glace et des cookies, comme ça on pourra aller se coucher dès les 12 coups de minuit fêtés.

Elle serait une formidable actrice.

Elle était parfaite dans le rôle de la petite fille sage…

Ses parents ont presque eu la larme à l'œil.

J'ai réussit à me retenir de rire.

Mais ça n'a pas été facile.

On va au cinéma cet après-midi, voir le tout dernier Harry Potter.

Ça fait drôle de penser que c'est le 8° et dernier film_**…(je rappelle que cette fic est en avance sur le temps!)**_

Je me demande si on va vraiment voir le film, ou juste s'embrasser tout du long…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Pour que les parents de Jane finissent par les surprendre en pleine action, tapez 1, pour qu'ils continuent à croire fermement que Jane et Seth jouent au monopoly tapez 2, pour que Jane et Seth s'enfuient à Las Vegas se marier avec de fausses cartes d'identité, tapez…euh,non, pas taper !!!^^**_


	129. petits jeux entre adultes

_**Le séjour à Chicago n'est pas finit, mais nous voici revenues le temps d'un chapitre à Bella et Edward.**_

_**Un chapitre uniquement sexe, sexe et…sexe. C'est assez space vous êtes prévenues. Je précise qu'ils sont toujours très très amoureux. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre a lieu dans l'amour, le respect et le consentement mutuel. Un rating M+++ s'imposant vivement avertissement au début et à la fin!!!**_

_**-**_

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Bon.

Wyatt vient de s'endormir.

Edward est dans le garage, occupé à suer sang et eau sur l' engin de torture, ou plutôt le banc de musculation qu'Emmett lui a offert à Noël.

Draco croque l'os que je vient de lui donner.

Les chats dorment. Oui, encore.

Bref, la voie est libre.

Je me faufile dans le bureau et allume mon PC portable.

J'ouvre une page Word et tape à toute allure:

« Ginny prit Draco par la main et l'entraîna en direction de la salle sur demande. Ils s'y retrouvaient toutes les nuits depuis des semaines, mais rien ne pouvait les rassasier l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours ennemis, s'insultant pendant la journée avec encore plus de farouche violence qu'avant, mais la nuit ils n'étaient plus que des amants passionnés. Ils avaient beau savoir que leur relation ne pourrait jamais être révélée au grand jour, que leur amour était tout simplement impossible, ils étaient trop attirés l'un par l'autre pour ne pas passer à l'acte.

A peine la porte de la salle de demande franchie, ils butèrent contre le pied d'un lit à baldaquin.

C'était Ginny la première qui avait souhaité ces grands rideaux opaques.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et Draco arracha sans ménagement la chemise de nuit de Ginny »

Je tape encore un moment.

Pipi.

Et allez!

Encore une fois pipi!!!

Bon j'y vais vite, c'est que j'ai plein d'idées à développer moi, et en plus mes lecteurs me demandent la suite!!!

Je ne prends pas la peine de fermer la page, j'aurai vite fait.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Aie…Ça tire! Saleté de banc de musculation! Je vais devoir y aller doucement. Mon truc c'est plutôt la course à pied moi, ou alors le basket!

J'ai envie de me faire réconforter par Bella.

Elle doit être dans le bureau.

Non, elle n'y est pas.

Pourtant son ordinateur est allumé.

Elle devrait se reposer un peu. Elle travaille trop, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle passe ses partiels dans quelques jours, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de réviser comme ça…

Mais elle est têtue la petite puce!

Je jette un bref coup d'œil.

Et reste médusé.

Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à des révisions de deuxième année de littérature anglaise tout ça!

« Elle menait la danse à présent et il gémit en la regardant enrouler sa langue autour de sa queue tendue »

……………………

Un peu plus bas:

« Il la retourna et s'enfonça en elle brusquement déclenchant leurs cris à tous les deux »

Je suis bouché bée.

Pas longtemps.

Une claque vigoureuse s'abat sur le sommet de mon crâne tandis que Bella rugit mon prénom.

Je me tourne vers elle, totalement ahuri.

« EDWARD! Tu lis en cachette ce que j'écris? »

« parce que c'est toi qui écris ces trucs pornos?! »

Elle n'est plus rouge là, elle est cramoisie

Elle porte un string à rayures rouges et grises et une chemise noire à moi fermée par un seul bouton, son joli ventre dépasse, ses seins sont bien visibles, et moi je sens mon sexe faire un bond dans mon boxer…

« c'est pas du porno! C'est…de l'érotisme! »

« ah ouais dis donc! Mais pourquoi tu écris des trucs comme ça si tu me les fais pas lire? C'est vachement chaud, ça mérite d'être lu! »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure

« qui te dis que ce n'est pas lu? »

Je ne suis plus à une surprise prêt ce soir, mais là…

« Bella? Qui donc lit ça? »

« je ne connais pas la plupart de mes lecteurs! Je publie sur un forum de fics! »

« tu plaisantes là?! »

« non! J'ai même pas mal de succès tu sais… »

« tu m'étonnes… »

Elle me sourit d'un air coquin et je me glace soudain:

« mais tu dois avoir des tas de mecs qui te courent après! »

« non! J'ai un pseudo de toutes façons… »

« lequel? »

« hum…little white Swan _**»(ndla « petit cygne blanc » , en français )**_

« non?…tu caches bien ton jeu mon amour! »

« c'Est-ce que dit Alice… »

« Alice? Elle lit ça? »

« oui! Rosalie aussi, et Leah! »

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre…

Mais il y a comme une lumière qui s'allume dans ma tête:

« elles écrivent elles aussi? »

« Juste Alice… »

« sur Draco et Ginny aussi? »

« non, elle son truc c'est plutôt Hermione et Snape… »

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Ma sœur est capable de tout. Je le savais. Mais là…

Jamais plus je ne pourrai lire un bouquin ou voir un film de HP de la même façon…

Bella me fixe, boudeuse:

« en attendant, Cullen, tu as lu mes écrits sans permission! Permission que je ne t'aurais pas donnée!!! »

Je grogne:

« alors, d'abord la fenêtre était ouverte sur ton PC, et ce bureau est le notre…Ensuite…Tu écris des cochonneries pendant que je crois que tu révises!la vilaine fille, c'est toi!!! »

Elle fait la moue et croise les bras, tirant ainsi sur sa/ma chemise, dévoilant son mamelon gauche.

Ses seins sont gonflés, ils sont majestueux, arrogants. Ils sont pleins de lait, et les hormones de la grossesse rajoutent à leur beauté.

Ma queue est tellement tendue à présent, que je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle ne va ni étudier, ni écrire ce soir.

Une idée diaboliquement érotique me traverse l'esprit…

« Bella…je crois que tu mérites d'être punie… »

Elle ouvre d'immenses yeux furieux et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais je me lève et mon érection ne peut lui échapper.

Je la prends par les poignets et plante mon regard dans le sien.

« va tout de suite dans la chambre, déshabille toi et prépare toi à recevoir la fessée que tu mérites… »

Elle hésite visiblement, puis elle quitte le bureau et je me passe la main dans ce qu'il me reste de cheveux.

Je repense à tout ce qu'elle s'est moqué de ma nouvelle coiffure, une fois le premier choc passé. Pour ça aussi elle mérite d'être punie…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Mon string est trempé. Bon à être essoré.

Je ne suis pas adepte du sadomasochisme, mais la manière dont Edward m'a dit que j'allais être punie m'a littéralement fait couler.

Je défait le bouton de la chemise et arrache mon string.

……………………..Début du lemon………………………

Je m'allonge sur le dos, le jambes repliées et serrées.

J'ai un peu peur, mais l'excitation est la plus forte.

Edward entre dans la chambre.

Il est nu et son sexe est fièrement dressé.

Je glapis.

Il s'approche de moi ,le visage dur et impassible.

Il me prend par l'épaule et me fait positionner à quatre pattes.

Je le sens écarter mes fesses, puis ses doigts se posent à l'entrée de ma minette et en écarte les parois.

Sa voix résonne, basse et rauque:

« tu es totalement trempée…Je vais te prendre, ne t'en fais pas…Mais pour l'instant, tu dois être punie, n'Est-ce pas? »

« Je ne réponds pas, à la fois gênée et honteuse.

« dis que tu mérite d'être punie Bella… »

« je mérite d'être punie… »

Je sens ses mains caresser mes fesses.

C'est électrisant.

Il les écarte à nouveau, observant tranquillement mon intimité.

Et le désir à présent ravage mes entrailles.

Sa main s'abat sans prévenir sur ma fesse gauche.

Pas très fort mais sèchement.

Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise.

Immédiatement ,un deuxième coup s'abat sur ma fesse droite.

Plus fort cette fois-ci.

Ce n'est pas douloureux mais c'est cuisant.

A nouveau les doigts d'Edward écartent mes fesses, puis les berges de ma petite minette.

Puis un coup beaucoup plus fort me fait crier.

Cette fois-ci, ça m'a fait mal.

Pas terriblement, mais mal quand même.

Je ne bouge pas, trop excitée pour me révolter.

Sa main caresse mes cheveux, puis mon dos, et finalement mes fesses.

Je sais que si je lui demande d'arrêter il le fera tout de suite.

Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête.

Pas du tout même…

J'ai rarement été aussi excitée …

Il pose une main sur le bas de mon dos, et me maintient fermement.

Une claque retentit.

J'entends le bruit avant de ressentir la douleur.

La brûlure se répand d'un coup, et les larmes me piquent les yeux.

Il écarte à nouveau mes fesses.

Encore une claque.

Je crie cette fois. Il recommence

Encore et encore.

Il frappe de plus en plus fort, me faisant vraiment mal maintenant, même si la douleur n'est pas terrible.

Je sais que j'aurai des marques demain…

Après chaque coup il inspecte longuement mon intimité.

Je sais que je suis toute mouillée. Je sens le jus de mon excitation couler sur mes cuisses.

Plusieurs fois je le sens recueillir ma cyprine du bout des doigts et l'étaler sur mes fesses, avant de me frapper à nouveau.

Il ne me parle pas, ou très peu, juste pour me répéter que je suis une mauvaise fille et que je mérite la punition qu'il m'inflige.

Mes fesses me cuisent à présent

Mais j'attend la prochaine claque avec impatience.

Je ne me reconnais pas; Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer m'adonner à ce genre de pratique avec autant de délices.

Mais je le sens hésiter derrière moi.

J'ai envie qu'il continue, alors je tortille mes fesses sans aucune pudeur.

Je le sens prendre mes poignet dans ses mains.

« je crois que tu as été suffisamment punie pour m'avoir caché ce que tu écris…Mais maintenant, je vais te punir pour t'être moquée de moi, et de mes cheveux… »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Ma chatte se contracte douloureusement tant je suis excitée…

Il pose mes mains sur mes fesses.

« écarte-les… »

J'obéis immédiatement.

« mieux que ça! »

Je tire plus fort sur le lobe de mes fesses, mettant totalement à nu mon petit trou.

J'entends Edward fouiller dans la table de nuit, et aussitôt ses doigts se posent entre mes fesses et appliquent du lubrifiant.

Mon cerveau est en ébullition.

Ça ne fait que 15 jours que nous pratiquons l'amour anal, et il ne m'a prise ainsi que 4 ou 5 fois. Toujours après m'avoir donné un violent orgasme en levrette, et après une longue préparation, m'étirant avec ses doigts.

Mais là, visiblement, il a l'intention de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je sens son sexe gorgé de sang et de sperme se positionner contre mon entrée si sensible, et si serrée et il appuie fermement.

Il a utilisé beaucoup de lubrifiant et je le sens s'enfoncer en moi sans que je ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance

Je n'ai pas mal. Pas du tout.

J'ai tellement envie de ça…

J'écarte encore plus mes fesses, les pressant contre son bassin.

Il est totalement en moi et il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'habituer à son intrusion, il positionne ses mains sur mes hanches et commence à aller et venir en moi.

Fort, d'emblée.

Je ne peux retenir un long cri, que j'étouffe comme d'habitude dans l'oreiller.

Il se tend et caresse ma hanche:

« tu as mal? »

« non! C'est trop bon! Continue! Plus fort! »

Ses mouvements sont rapides, et très fermes.

Je le sens coulisser en moi sur toute sa longueur.

Il me prend délicieusement.

Je crie sans discontinuer à présent, pour supporter l'incroyable pression de sa queue dans la partie la plus intime et la plus fragile de moi-même.

Il grogne, de plus en plus fort et je bascule mon bassin en rythme.

« plus fort! Encore plus fort! »

Il crie, un long cri puissant et je sens sa semence jaillir en moi, inondant mes entrailles, l'amenant au paradis.

Il se laisse tomber sur le coté, me serrant contre lui.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et le supplie littéralement.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant.

La dominer sexuellement, c'est presque implicite entre nous. Mais de manière soft: c'est presque toujours moi qui prend l'initiative des rapports, et des positions pratiquées.

Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de jeux vraiment coquins.

Des petits jeux entre adultes…

Je me débarrasse de mon tee shirt et d mon boxer qui me comprime douloureusement e je rejoins ma femme dans la chambre.

Elle est couchée sur le lit, nue, légèrement recroquevillé dirait un petit animal prit au piège.

Je la désire si fort…

Je la fais retourner et se cambrer à quatre pattes.

D'un seul coup d'œil je constate qu'elle mouille abondamment.

Réprimant un sourire je vais titiller sa petite chatte du bout des doigts, et lui promets de la combler d'ici peu.

Mais pour l'heure…

« dis que tu mérites d'être punie Bella! »

Elle hésite. J'ai peur qu'elle me demande d'arrêter. Mais elle me répond:

« je mérite d'être punie »

Je caresse son dos, ses fesses. Je contemple son petit trou, que j'aime tant prendre depuis ces derniers 15 jours…

Puis je me décide et claque sa fesse.

Elle sursaute mais ne tente pas de se dérober.

J'inspecte à nouveau son intimité et ce que je vois me conforte dans la pensée qu'elle adore ce petit jeu.

Elle coule de plus en plus.

Je frappe son autre fesse. Elle est à bout de souffle mais elle ne fait rien pour mettre fin à sa punition.

Alors j'y vais plus fort. Je veux voir jusqu'ou elle est capable d'aller.

Bella m'a tant de fois surpris par la passé…

Je frappe ses fesses bien pus fort que je n'aies jamais eu l'intention de le faire à présent…

Mais elle ne se rebelle toujours pas…

Sur ses fesses on distingue très nettement les marques de mes mains . Elle va être marquée pour longtemps.

Je lui laisse un peu de répit entre entre chaque coup.

Je caresse un peu sa fente, recueille son nectar et l'étale généreusement sur ses fesses rougies.

Pour la soulager un peu, ça doit la brûler.

Je reprends les claques.

Je la fais crier à présent, à chaque coup. Mais elle continue de tendre les fesses vers moi.

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Elle est plus forte que moi.

Ma main me fait mal, et si je la frappe plus fort je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.

Mais la vision de son petit trou me rend dingue.

Et me donne une idée.

« je crois que tu as été suffisamment punie pour m'avoir caché ce que tu écris…Mais maintenant, je vais te punir pour t'être moquée de moi, et de mes cheveux… »

Je lui fais poser les mains sur ses fesses.

« écartes-les »

Elle obéit, trop timidement à mon goût.

« mieux que ça! »

Voilà.

Son petit trou est parfaitement accessible.

Je m'enduis de lubrifiant, et vient en humecter son intimité.

Elle frémit quand je présente mon gland entre ses fesses.

Je ne l'ai jamais prise ainsi sans une longue préparation.

Mais elle est si excitée, que je sais que cela va bien se passer.

Je pousse et m'enfonce sans difficulté.

Elle est incroyablement serrée et je souffle pour me contenir.

Elle crie, et j'ai un peu peur, mais ce ne sont que des gémissements de plaisir.

Je bouge tout de suite, incapable de faire autrement.

Elle crie plus fort et j'ai un doute:

« tu as mal? »

« non! C'est trop bon! Continue! Plus fort! »

Elle veut ma mort!

Je me lâche alors, et la prends avec l'intensité dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Elle crie et me supplie d'y aller plus fort.

L'orgasme monte, je grogne à présent, et un seul regard sur mon sexe planté en elle, sur sa douce intimité écartelée de la plus merveilleuse des façons me fait partir dans l'extase.

Je crie en me répandant en elle.

………………le lemon se poursuit de manière plus classique……………

J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

Je la serre contre moi mais elle se dégage et me secoue presque.

« Edward! Ma petite chatte a besoin d'aide là! »

Je la regarde.

A genoux, provocante, elle caresse sa minette.

Je la renverse sur le dos et viens poser ma bouche sur son sexe brûlent et coulant d'un désir succulent.

Je la lèche, l'aspire, la mordille. Je glisse trois doigts en elle, déclenchant de nouveaux cris.

Je cajole son clitoris tout en augmentant mes allées e venues en elle.

Elle tremble et gémit.

Je sais qu'elle est proche.

Alors j'écarte mes doigts en elle, pour la remplir encore plus, et je concentre les mouvements de ma langue sur son clitoris gonflé.

Elle jouis contre moi, prise de spasmes.

Elle mord l'oreiller, et ça vaut mieux. Je crois qu'on l'aurait entendue jusque chez Rose et Emmett sinon…

Elle pleure.

Je ris silencieusement, la tenant dans les bras et embrassant chaque larme de plaisir coulant sur ses joues.

Longtemps après nous prenons une longue douche ensemble.

Nous n'avons pas encore reparlé de ce que nous venons de faire.

Plusieurs fois je pose mes mains sur son ventre, vérifiant les mouvements d'Elliott. On y est allé particulièrement fort, et je veux vérifier qu'il va bien.

Visiblement, c'est le cas. Il a même l'air particulièrement guilleret…

Elle relève la tête et cherche mon regard, rougissante.

« tu me puniras encore? »

« si tu es une vilaine fille oui! »

Elle rit.

« Edwaaaaard? »

« mon amour? »

« j'ai une idée… »

« laquelle ma chérie? »

« on pourrait recommencer mais avec…enfin, avec un petit truc en plus pour ma petite chatte en même temps… »

Je la regarde, un peu largué.

Je me souviens très, très bien de ma petite voisine de 17 ans et demi, qui rougissait à la simple pensée d'être prise en levrette.

Et maintenant elle me demande ni plus ni moins un gode pour remplir sa minette pendant que je la sodomise…

Je déglutis.

« c'est une excellente idée ma chérie! »

Elle ouvre des yeux immenses, visiblement très contente.

« tu iras en acheter un demain alors? »

L'élève a dépassé le maître on dirait…

« euh…oui, absolument… »

Elle ronronne de bonheur quand nous nous recouchons cote à cote. Elle s'endort presque immédiatement, mais je la contemple longuement.

Elle est belle.

Elle est incroyable.

J'en suis dingue.

Je souris en repensant à Emmett, qui m'a dit une fois, à mots couverts, que Rose est insatiable quand elle est enceinte.

Je crois que ma Bella aussi.

Je lui ferais volontiers un bébé tous les ans moi…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Alors, pour respirer il suffit d'inspirer de l'air, puis de le souffler, et recommencer..**_

_**Je dis ça pour celles qui auraient oublié comment faire suite à la lecture de ce chapitre…^^**_


	130. réveillons divers et variés

_**Je suis ravie du succès du dernier chapitre^^ vous êtes des coquines!!!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

31 décembre.

Edward PDV

Ce passage à la nouvelle année me touche particulièrement.

L'Année ou Wyatt est né s'achève.

Celle ou Elliott va nous rejoindre commence.

J'ai tout.

Tout ce qui peut me rendre heureux. Une femme formidable que j'adore, un bébé génial que j'aime par-dessus tout, bientôt un autre petit garçon qui sera tout aussi super que son frère, une maison confortable, un boulot en or, un chien trop mignon, des chats plutôt cools ,des colombes bien blanches, une famille aimante et unie.

Une sexualité parfaite…

Je ne vois pas bien quoi demander de plus à la vie.

Ce soir on ne va pas faire de folie. Certainement pas!

On passe la soirée avec Alice et Jasper.

Emmett et Rose sont dans le chalet de Ruth dans le Colorado pour la semaine, mes parents se sont offert quelques jours en amoureux à NY, Charlie et Sue gardent Sarah: le club des joyeux lapins de garenne a réservé la salle et toutes les chambres pour la nuit: Leah et Jacob auront fort à faire. Billy et Ruth seront on ne sait pas vraiment ou, mais ensemble, et Seth…Seth est à Chicago!!!

Bella et Alice sont tout de même fatiguées, alors ce soir c'est un petit réveillon très tranquille.

Des toasts, de la salade, de la glace, et une bonne bouteille de vin français pour Jazz et moi.

Les filles sont installées devant la cheminée, en train de papoter.

On fait le réveillon chez nous, parce que Wyatt ne s'endort que dans son lit.

Tom et Mila, par contre, dorment n'importe ou, pourvu que ce soit ensemble.

Je vais à la salle de bain avec Jazz et les enfants.

Ils prennent un bain tous les 3.

Wyatt n'est pas le dernier à tout asperger.

Depuis qu'il marche il est un vrai petit bonhomme, plus un bébé.

Mila le surveille, ça nous fait rire, Jazz et moi.

On leur met des pyjamas assortis (merci Alice!) et on grignote tous devant la cheminée.

Bella me sourit, nous regardons Wyatt déguster un bout de foie gras avec délice.

Alice est bien ronde à présent. Bella aussi, mais Alice est plus impressionnante.

Jazz et moi ouvrons la bouteille.

Les filles sont en forme et nous chambrent gentiment.

Je déguste le vin, qui est vraiment délicieux.

Jazz l'apprécie visiblement aussi.

Nous buvons à nous deux presque les trois quart de la bouteille.

Je me sens encore plus heureux.

Jasper me prend par le cou et nous rions tous les deux. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. J'adore Jazz, surtout ce soir. Chais pas pourquoi…

Je sais que nous sommes un peu éméchés, Jasper ne boit que très peu, et moi je me suis déshabitué de l'alcool . Avant de connaître Bella, il m'aurait fallut bien plus que ça pour me rendre joyeux, mais je ne bois qu'exceptionnellement et du coup je ris vraiment de bon cœur.

Jasper taquine Bella.

« tu verras quand tu seras prof, il te faudra plus de poigne que ça! »

Il lui dit ça parce que Bella essaye, mais en vain, d'empêcher Wyatt de se gaver de glace.

Bella rougit et rit elle aussi:

« je serais peut-être documentaliste, à la place ,ou écrivain! »

J'éclate de rire:

« oui oui! Écrivain! Tu peux c'est sur, vu ce que j'ai lu! Et toi aussi Lili! Vous pouvez vous associer! »

Jazz me regarde, surpris:

« quoi? »

« t'es pas au courant mec? Nos petits femmes si innocentes écrivent des cochonneries! »

Bella et Alice rougissent violement.

Jasper me serre un peu plus par le cou:

« quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?! »

Alice me donne un coup sur la tête.

Jasper ouvre de grands yeux:

« passez aux aveux les filles! »

Alice se suspend à son cou:

« Bella et moi on écrit des fics…sur la saga HP… »

« pourquoi tu me l'avais jamais dit? »

« bah c'est mon jardin secret! »

Jasper rit et caresse les cheveux de ma sœur:

« tu es un petit lutin cachottier ma chérie! »

J'insiste:

« elles créent des couples…Hors du commun! »

« sérieux? »

« ouais! Bella c'est Draco et Ginny et Alice Hermione et Snape! Tu le crois ça! »

« vous êtes très imaginative les filles! »

Jazz est mort de rire.

« je veux lire ça! »

J'ai interrogé Bella, alors je peux aider mon beau-frère que j'aime tellement:

« Jazz, le pseudo de ta femme, c'est hot-pixie!!! »

Il rit à gorge déployée, comme moi:

« ça te va bien ma Lice! Et celui de Bella? »

Je le serre contre moi, et il pose sa tête dans mon cou.

On est beurrés je crois…

« little white Swan !»

« ouh! Plus si blanc le cygne! Surtout ces derniers temps! Lili m'a dit que tu te dévergondes petite Bella! T'es heureux hein Edward? »

« ah ouais! Plus qu'heureux! On fait tout ce que j'aime alors tu parles! »

« ouais moi c'est pareil , je vois pas quoi souhaiter de plus! »

Alice est morte de rire.

Bella essaye de changer de sujet:

« bon…C'est bientôt minuit! »

Jasper, toujours très gai, la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui:

« ma petite sœur! Tu me surprend tu sais! Alice a beaucoup d'influence sur toi on dirait! »

Alice prend la mouche:

« hé! C'est Bella qui m'a initiée aux fics! »

Nous rions tous les quatre, et je récupère ma femme.

Bella se cale contre mon torse.

Je pose mes mains sur son ventre.

En face de nous Alice et Jasper font de même.

Tom et Mila dorment enlacés sur le canapé. Wyatt vient de rendre enfin les armes et dort en travers du fauteuil à coté de nous.

Je serre ma femme contre moi et , tandis que les 12 coups sonnent, je vais chercher ses lèvres, indifférent à tout le reste. Nous nous embrassons longuement, de même que ma sœur et Jazz.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emmett PDV

Je suis épuisé.

Deux jours à la neige, et je demande grâce…

Rose est morte de rire…

Sasha skie seul, mais je dois le surveiller sans cesse, et Chloe sera sans doute douée, mais pour le moment elle a tout à apprendre. Quand à Nina, bien installée dans l'écharpe sur mon dos, elle adore me voir m'occuper de son frère et sa sœur.

Rose, elle, couve tranquillement. Elle est incroyablement belle, vêtue d'un pantalon de grossesse gris foncé et d'un pull de ski rouge et bleu. Elle resplendit. D'autant plus qu'elle passe son temps à se reposer.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de venir, ce que je comprends, enceinte et avec 3 enfants, ça fait beaucoup.

Alors je lui ai promit de m'occuper de tout.

Elle m'a prise au mot et du coup elle me regarde avec une satisfaction visible me débattre avec les leçons de ski à donner aux deux grands, les couches de Nina, les repas, la vaisselle; le chalet à ranger…

C'est du boulot, bon sang…

Le réveillon de ce soir ça va être vite vu: au lit dès que les enfants dorment!

Rose me masse gentiment les épaules:

« Rose, ma puce, on va s'arrêter à quatre enfants hein, qu'Est-ce que tu en dis? »

Elle éclate de rire:

« oui je pense que quatre ce sera suffisant, je suis d'accord avec toi! »

Il est tout juste 21H00 que nous dormons enlacés.

Je suis réveillé à 23H20 par une furieuse envie de faire pipi.

Ça arrive même aux hommes…

Je me lave les mains quand je me demande si j'ai bien rentré la luge dans le garage.

J'enfile rapidement mes après ski et pose ma veste sur les épaules.

Je sors, bon, la luge n' était pas restée dehors.

Je cours vite vers la porte, je suis gelé!

La porte est fermée!

Je le crois pas!

Je frappe, Rose a du se lever aussi et fermer derrière moi.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappe plus fort.

Rien!…

Je ne peux pas sonner: il n'y a pas de sonnette…

Mon téléphone est à l'intérieur..

Les chambres sont à l'étage, je ne peux pas taper au volet de notre chambre.

Je fais le tour, me poste sous notre chambre ,grelottant et appelle, de plus en plus fort:

« Rose! ROSE!!! ROOOOOOSE!!! »

Rien!

Je vais mourir de froid!

Je cherche quelque chose à lancer sur le volet.

Il y a de la neige, mais pas de cailloux!

Avant de geler sur place je casse une branche et la balance sur le volet.

A la troisième tentative accompagnée de cris désespérés enfin elle entrouvre le volet:

« Em'? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais dehors? »

« je suis gelé! Viens m'ouvrir! »

J'ai même du mal à marcher jusqu'à l'avant du chalet!

Rose me prend dans ses bras:

« viens vite prendre une douche chaude! »

Je me réchauffe sous l'eau brûlante:

« je ne comprends pas! Si c'est pas toi, qui donc a refermé la porte? »

« aucune idée! Un coup de vent sans doute! »

Je tremble encore dans le lit.

Je me colle contre ma femme adorée:

« Rooooose, »

« Elle rit:

« oui! Je sais comment te réchauffer totalement! »

Je ris et la retourne prestement:

« je t'aime…tu es toute chaude ma puce! »

Je ne lui enlève que son bas de pyjama et la pénètre à tâtons, la couette bien serrée autour de nous.

Nous faisons durer le rapport, pour une fois on s'aime avec douceur.

Quand les 12 coups de minuit retentissent à la pendule du rez de chaussée je lui murmure à l'oreille:

« bonne année…Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que vivre encore des dizaines d'années à tes cotés… »

C'est le lendemain matin que nous avons une explication:

Chloe nous regarde avec sévérité:

« moi dans la nuit j'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai fermé la porte qu'elle était ouverte! C'est finit la papa Noël hein, alors il faut fermer la porte! »

Rose éclate de rire. Sacré Chloé…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Carlisle PDV

New York!

Les rues sont bondées de monde comme en plein jour!

Je tiens la main d'Esmée dans la mienne et ce simple contact me donne des ailes.

Nous remontons l'avenue rapidement, en direction de Time Square.

Dans quelques minutes, la boule de cristal commencera sa chute!

Il fait froid, et je prends ma femme contre moi la serrant dans mon manteau.

Nous nous sourions:

« encore une année chargée ma chérie! »

« oh oui! Et la prochaine ne le sera pas moins! 3 bébés en peu de temps! Nous avons une vie magnifique! »

« elle l'a toujours été à tes cotés! »

Nous nous embrassons et je ne quitte ses lèvres que quand le décompte commence:

Nous regardons, toujours enlacés, la boule descendre, et lorsqu'elle touche le sol nous nous embrassons à nouveau, au milieu des cris de joie et des acclamations.

Le froid est particulièrement vif.

Nous rejoignons notre hôtel, nos mains toujours bien serrées. J'ai le sentiment enivrant d'avoir à nouveau 20 ans.

Nous passons prêt d'un groupe fêtant la nuit de la liberté(_**en 1862, la nuit de la St Sylvestre a prit une signification particulière pour les esclaves qui attendaient leur émancipation fixée au 1° janvier 1863: depuis plusieurs communautés fêtent cette nuit comme la nuit de la liberté)**_: affros, blancs et asiatiques mêlés.

Je leur souris au passage et l'un d'entre eux me donne une pomme. New York!!!

Nous entrons dans notre chambre et nous laissons tomber sur notre lit, amoureux et enfiévrés.

Autant profiter de notre dernier jour à New York en faisant une nuit blanche!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jacob PDV

Qui aurait dit que le club des joyeux lapins de garenne masquait en fait une club échangiste?!

Leah est revenue à la fois effarée et morte de rire du petit tour qu'elle a fait dans la grande salle pour voir si tout allait bien.

Alors oui, tout va bien!

Elle se jette sur moi et m'arrache presque mon pull.

Visiblement, le spectacle l'a stimulée.

Je la laisse me chevaucher, me félicitant que Sarah soit chez Sue et Charlie!

Je lui souris et elle se penche vers moi «

Bonne année M. Black! »

« bonne année Mme Black!!! »

Elle se redresse et je prends ses seins dans mes mains, cette année je la laisse me faire l'amour tiens…C'est super confortable!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Billy PDV

C'est agréable comme sensation…

Je n'avais jamais prit de bain bouillonnant mais c'est quelque chose à quoi je pourrais m'habituer…

Surtout avec Ruth collée à moi.

Personne ne sait ou on est.

On est pas bien loin, on est à Seattle, mais on est dans un hôtel plus que classe.

Un palace, en fait.

Avec une chambre hallucinante.

Bon, c'est le four seasons en même temps…

Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer que l'année passée m'apporte tant de joie! Une merveilleuse petite fille, le mariage de mon fils, revoir mes filles, avoir une compagne que j'aime, et qui m'aime…Et deux nouveaux enfants, et plein de petits enfants!

Je bois une gorgée de champagne.

J'ai hâte de raconter ma nuit à Charlie, enfin… ce qui est racontable!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Charlie PDV

C'est calme ,comme soirée.

La petite dort à poings fermés.

Sue est endormie contre moi.

Elle tenu bon jusqu'à minuit, et la rediffusion de la fête à Time Square, on a cherché Carlisle et Esmée, sans les trouver, puis elle a posé sa tête sur mon torse est a sombré dans le sommeil.

Je n'ose pas bouger. On est tellement bien…

Je me sens en paix. Je caresse ses cheveux et elle grogne un peu.

Je me lève en la tenant contre moi et la soulève pour la porter u lit.

Elle se réveille à moitié mais me laisse la porter dans mes bras.

Une fois allongés sur le lit, je me penche sur elle:

« et si on se mariait? »

Elle ouvre un œil, me sourit et murmure:

« oui! »

Je m'allonge contre elle et la serre tendrement:

« Las Vegas? »

« bonne idée! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être mariée par un extraterrestre! »(_**ndla: à Vegas on peut être marié par Elvis Presley, un extraterrestre, et bien d'autres choses encore!)**_

Nous rions ensemble, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Bella. Il n'y a pas que les jeunes qui ont le droit de s'amuser!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Seth PDV

Elle est dingue. Non mais j'ai du mal à la reconnaître, bon j'adore ça,mais je suis dépassé là…

« Jane…Je t'assure: ça me plait pas de faire l'amour dans le lit de tes parents! »

« Seth!!! Ils sont pas là! Et leur lit est waterbed! Imagine les sensations! »

« ouais…Mais ils vont s'en apercevoir! »

« meuh non! On ne va pas rentrer sous les draps! Juste s'allonger dessus! »

Je la laisse m'entraîner dans les couloirs.

On est tous les deux totalement nus.

Il est 23H30, et, autant je suis d'accord pour être en train de faire l'amour quand les 12 coups retentiront, autant que ça se passe sur le lit de ses parents…

Elle me saute au cou et malgré ma peur et mes réticences je suis très vite totalement dur.

Pourtant on arrête pas de faire l'amour depuis 3 jours mais je suis jeune, très amoureux,et on va être séparés dans si peu de temps…

Elle s'allonge sur le fameux lit et je m'installe entre ses cuisses.

Elle me sourit et je la pénètre en la regardant dans les yeux.

« oh ma puce! C'est si bon d'être en toi! »

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et passe ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je me redresse et prend ses cuisses dans mes mains, pour les maintenir plus écartées, contre le matelas.

Je m'enfonce en elle avec force et nous perdons contact avec la réalité.

C'est tellement bon! Tellement intense! Et le waterbed décuple encore mes mouvements en elle!

Je l'aime…Je l'aime tant!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Eleazar PDV

Elle était ennuyeuse cette soirée, de toutes façons!

Carmen a raison, autant rentrer pour embrasser les enfants pour la nouvelle année.

Seth est vraiment un garçon merveilleux.

Jane a bien choisit. On a bien comprit qu'ils sont très amoureux. Ils sont très jeunes, mais après tout, l'amour n'a pas d'age! _**(ndla: il a bien raison!)**_

Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, Carmen et moi: on sait bien qu'ils doivent s'embrasser de longs moments dans cette cabane.

Jane est encore très jeune, mais je pense que d'ici 3ou 4 ans, ils risquent d'avoir des rapports. Ça me fait un peu mal de penser à ça, mais ma fille grandit…

En tous cas, Seth est très respectueux.

Il n'y a pas de bruit, ils doivent déjà dormir.

Pourtant ils ne se dépensent pas tellement ces derniers jours: ils passent presque tout leur temps à jouer à des jeux de société! Je ne savais pas que Jane aimait autant le monopoly et le scrabble. Seth a du l'initier, et elle y a prit goût _**(ndla: oui oui! En effet!^^)**_

Je serre ma femme contre moi pour monter les escaliers:

« Carmen, nous n'avons qu'à aller enfiler une tenue plus décontractée et ensuite aller réveiller les enfants! »

« bonne idée! »

J'ouvre la porte.

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe là.

Jane. Ma toute petite fille.

Sur notre lit.

Nue, oui, nue! Avec Seth.

Ce qu'ils sont en train de faire est très clair.

Je reste figé.

Ils ne nous ont pas vu.

Carmen me tire en arrière et referme la porte.

Nous nous regardons, effarés.

Notre bébé!

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ni quoi faire surtout!

Carmen reprend ses esprits la première

« on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'oblige… »

Ah non, on ne peut pas dire…Le peu qu'on a vu démontre clairement qu'elle est plus que consentante…

Je vais m'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Carmen s'installe à coté de moi.

« qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? »

« je ne sais pas! Elle a 15 ans, c'est très jeune mais… »

« Si on les empêche de se voir elle ne supportera pas… »

Carmen se lève et je la suis.

Elle va dans la chambre de Jane, s'empare des pyjamas de deux garnements. Je regarde le monopoly posé par terre d'un œil neuf…

Nous retournons devant notre chambre.

Carmen frappe vivement à la porte:

« Jane! On sait que vous êtes là! Viens prendre vos pyjamas et sortez, qu'on vous parle! »

Un instant de silence, puis la porte s'entrouvre, la main de Jane parait et saisit les vêtements.

Moins d'un minute plus tard, les deux amoureux sortent de la pièce. Seth a un air piteux et gêné. Jane relève le menton d'un air de défi. Ils se tiennent par la main.

J'essaye de montrer un peu d'autorité:

« Jane! Seth! Vous avez…euh, vous auriez du nous le dire! »

Carmen me regarde d'un air interloqué. Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire!

Elle prend le relais:

« pourquoi notre lit? »

« parce que c'est un waterbed! »

Dit Jane avec simplicité.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi leur dire. Qu'Est-ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation?

Je ne me sens pas spécialement bien.

Jane soupire et tape du pied:

« bon, vous pensiez quoi? Franchement? On est amoureux, on est ados, il n'y a que vous pour ne pas voir comprit qu'on couche ensemble! »

Seth est rouge vif.

Je vacille un peu.

Seth me retient par l'épaule.

Jane me saute au cou:

« papa! Ça va? Hé! J'ai 15 ans et je suis amoureuse! Pas de quoi être malade! »

Carmen secoue Jane:

« vous avez fait attention au moins? »

Jane ouvre de grands yeux:

« attention à quoi? »

Carmen rougit, puis pâlit:

« Jane! Vous êtes inconscients! Tu risques d'être enceinte! »

Je vacille un peu plus…

Carmen enchaîne

« mais ce n'est pas grave! Un bébé c'est une bénédiction! On l'élèvera! Seth viendra vivre ici et »

« maman! Arrêtes de délirer! On toujours utilisé des préservatifs »

Je respire mieux.

Carmen s'évente avec sa pochette:

« excusez moi, je suis sous le choc! »

Les 12 coups retentissent.

Jane me saute au cou:

« bonne année papa! Bonne année maman! »

Je la serre contre moi.

Ma petite chérie!

Carmen éclate en pleurs et serre elle aussi Jane dans ses bras.

Seth s'approche, hésitant.

Nous le serrons contre nous aussi.

Il rend Jane heureuse.

Tant pis pour le reste.

Je crois que je réaliserai vraiment demain…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai bien rit par moments!^^**_

_**Normalement je posterai la suite de « the dark side of the moon » demain ou lundi!**_


	131. petits et grands évennements

_**On me demande souvent combien de chapitres aura cette fic: aucune idée! J'écris au feeling! Elle n'est prête de se terminer!**_

_**Une autre question récurrente c'est ma fréquence d'édition: je n'ai aucun rythme! Ca peut être tous les jours, puis une pause de 10 jours…Désolée:Je ne suis pas quelqu' un de rigoureux!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

2 janvier

Seth PDV

Une semaine, ça passe vraiment trop vite.

Mis qu'Est-ce qu'il s'en est passé, en une semaine!

Jane et moi avons fait amour et nous nous sommes fait surprendre…

Ses parents ont bien réagit, mais je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise depuis, quand même.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Du moins, pas tout seul.

Les parents de Jane sont quand même super gentils, le jour de l'an ils m'ont donné de l'argent, comme à Jane, pour la nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir l'enveloppe devant eux, alors je l'ai fait dans la salle de bains, le seul endroit ou Jane et moi ne soyons pas soudés l'un à l'autre.

100 dollars, tout de même!

On est en train de défaire la cabane. Mon cœur se serre. Quand nous reverrons nous?!

Pas avant spring break ,ou elle doit venir passer la semaine chez moi, certainement. Ou alors un WE en février; vu que je ne paye pas l'avion, si ses parents m'invitent malgré tout…

Elle pleure.

On s'asseoit sur son lit. On part pour l'aéroport dans 10 mns.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure: elle peut venir vivre chez moi?! Ma mère serait d'accord!

Mais pas ses parents…

Je ne lui dit rien, elle est capable de s'emballer, avec son caractère bien trempé!

Voilà, c'est le moment, il faut y aller.

Elle se serre contre moi.

Je lui donne mon tee shirt, pour qu'elle ai un souvenir de moi.

Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes, se lève d'un bond, et me tend une poupée,celle qui lui ressemble et que j'aime tant.

Je la serre contre moi, je suis heureux d'avoir ce souvenir d'elle.

Juste avant de quitter la chambre je prend son flacon de parfum sur sa coiffeuse et en asperge la poupée.

Ses parents m'accompagnent tous les deux.

Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière de la voiture, nous murmurant des promesses à voix basse, et échangeant des baisers passionnés.

J'embarque au tout dernier moment.

Mon cœur se serre. Je lui tiens la main autant que possible.

J'adresse un signe à ses parents, qui me le rendent avec un air un peu dépassé et nous nous envoyons des baisers tant qu'on se voit.

Une fois dans l'avion, je sors la poupée de mon sac à dos.

Je m'en moque qu'on me regarde.

A coté de moi , un homme d'affaires me sourit en me voyant contenir difficilement mes larmes:

« chagrin d'amour? »

« non! Séparation pour quelques semaines! »

« c'est sa poupée? »

« ouais! Elle lui ressemble, c'est une poupée modèle! »

« elle est très mignonne ta petite chérie alors! »

« merci! »

« accroche-toi, tu le reverras bientôt! »

« je sais! »

Il est sympa mais j'ai juste envie de penser à elle.

Je sors mon appareil photo et fait défiler les dizaines de photos que j'ai prit durant mon séjour. Certains sont …d'ordre privé, et je vais devoir faire gaffe que personne d'autre que moi ne les voit_**…( ndla: ce sont des photos de Jane en sous vêtements,hein, ils ont pas tourné de porno!)**_Quand l'avion se pose à Tacoma _**(ndla: l'aéroport de Seattle) **_je reprends espoir. Dans moins de 3 ans, Jane aura 18 ans. Et alors, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Avant même, parce qu'elle viendra dès qu'elle sera graduée, donc dans à peine plus de 2 ans.

Je marche vers Charlie qui est venu me chercher.

Il me dévisage, visiblement inquiet:

« tu as acheté une poupée Seth? »

Je ris, le cœur plus léger.

« non, c'est spécial »

Il n'insiste pas et je monte dans la voiture de patrouille.

A peine installé je sors mon téléphone et envoie un texto à mon amour:

« bien arrivé à Seattle. Je t'aime, à bientôt! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

12 janvier

Bella PDV

Evidement, je choisis ce moment précis pour craquer..

Quelle bonne idée!

Je suis en voiture, avec Carlisle et Jasper, direction Seattle.

Pour la dernière fois avant un bon moment, du moins je l'espère: je passe aujourd'hui mon dernier partiel. Normalement j'aurai validé ma deuxième année.

Pas de quoi pleurer?

Ben si!

Je suis fatiguée, je craque, tout simplement!

Carlisle et Jasper réagissent très différemment.

Edward n'a pas voulu que j'aille seule à Seattle pour passer mes partiels, persuadé que ,avec ma malchance légendaire, j'aurai une panne ou un truc dans le coup, il m'a emmenée, Alice une fois et aujourd'hui c'est Carlisle, et Jasper qui a un RDV médical.

Jasper a paniqué en me voyant fondre en larmes, il voulait, dans le désordre: me ramener à la maison, appeler Edward, appeler Alice, appeler Esmée, appeler Rosalie, appeler Leah,m'amener tout droit à l'hopital!

Carlisle, lui , m'a simplement recommandé de pleurer maintenant, plutôt que pendant le dernier examen.

Comme on avançait pas vite à cause des embouteillages, et que je pleurais de plus belle, Carlisle a envoyé Jasper me consoler.

Alors, Jazz a escaladé les sièges pour passer à l'arrière avec moi, et à présent je pleure dans ses bras.

Il me tapote le dos gentiment.

Carlisle m'adresse des encouragements.

Bon, je commence à me sentir mieux.

« Jazz? Distrais-moi, s'il te plait, raconte moi quelque chose de drôle!! »

« mmmmhhh, voyons voir, est-ce que je t'ai raconté que quand on était petits ,Rosalie et moi on jouait à l'école et que Rose faisait la maîtresse et en profitait pour me faire faire ses devoirs comme ça? »

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

Carlisle nous regarde en riant dans le rétroviseur:

« mon pauvre Jasper! Passer de Rosalie à Alice!!! »

Le fou rire me gagne. Jasper me caresse les cheveux:

« tu verras, Wyatt et Elliott se battront sans doute beaucoup, mais ils seront complices aussi! C'est chouette d'avoir des frères et sœurs, je te plains d'avoir été fille unique d'ailleurs! »

« quand je venais chez mon père je jouais avec Jacob, et ça me faisait passer le désir d'avoir un frère pour le reste de l'année! »

Carlisle me regarde dans le rétroviseur:

« à ce point-là? »

« oh oui! Il me lançait du sable dans les yeux, et me faisait tomber exprès chaque fois que possible! Il ne me supportait pas! Il me disait toujours que je n'étais qu'une fille!!! »

Jasper secoue la tête en riant:

« ben dis donc, il a du s'en vouloir après! T'es pas rancunière d'être sortie avec lui malgré tout! »

Je rougis:

« il avait changé d'attitude hein! »

« je te crois! »

Quand ils me déposent devant la fac je me sens mieux.

Angela m'attend et nous allons ensemble vers les salles d'examen, bien qu'elle soit une année en avance, à présent.

La matinée passe à toute allure.

Je picore à midi, passant tout mon temps au téléphone avec Edward, à lui raconter les épreuves, et à rire de la surprise qu'on reserve à Seth pour ses 18 ans.

L'Après-midi se passe bien aussi.

Quand je quitte la salle, je suis en vacances. Je ne retournerai à la fac qu'en septembre.

Et j'aurai deux enfants!!!

C'est Esmée qui me récupère et je me sens bien plus légère dans la voiture.

« tu vas pouvoir te reposer à présent Bella! »

« oui! J'en ai vraiment envie! »

On parle de la chambre d'Elliott dont on va commencer l'aménagement à la fin du mois.

Je prévois du Winnie l'ourson de partout!

Héhé!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

20 janvier.

Carlisle PDV

Je ne sais pas si la petite ne va pas me rendre dingue !

Heureusement que je l'amène directement chez Lili et Jazz, ou elle va passer la nuit.

Je viens juste de la récupérer à l'aéroport et elle est totalement hystérique.

Les 18 ans de Seth c'était le WE dernier, mais il les fête demain, parce que la semaine dernière Sue était de garde à la pharmacie, et Charlie d'astreinte au commissariat.

Il va nous faire un arret cardiaque en voyant sa chérie arriver demain, c'est sur!

Elle saute sur son siège dans la voiture!

J'essaye de me souvenir de mes 15 ans, mais ça fait un peu loin…

Par contre, je me souviens parfaitement qu'Esmée et moi n'avons pas pu supporter d'être séparés quand on s'est connus…

Et je me demande ce qu'auraient fait Emmett et Edward si leurs chéries n'avaient pas été tout prêt…

Bon, je comprends Jane. C'est beau d'être si amoureux!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Bella dort comme un loir.

Elle dort beaucoup depuis une semaine qu'elle ne va plus à la fac. Visiblement, elle avait du sommeil en retard…

Wyatt est prêt, moi aussi…

Je l'embrasse pour la réveiller.

« Bella au bois dormant? On doit y aller si on veut être à l'heure pour l'anniversaire de ton petit frère! Fais gaffe , si tu tardes trop Jane viendra elle-même te sortir du lit, et elle risque d'être moins tendre que moi!!! »

Bella pouffe de rire.

Elle s 'étire et je lache Wyatt sur le lit, pour la caliner un peu.

Wyatt file droit sur Gracie _**(ndla: la poupée) **_et la serre contre son cœur.

Bella va se préparer.

Quand on arrive devant l'hotel de Leah, ou la fête va avoir lieu, je vois l'air de Jazz dans sa voiture et je me doute qu'il ne doit pas être fâché d'être arrivé. Jane a du être légèrement incontrôlable durant le trajet!

Rosalie et Alice la prennent par la main, histoire qu'elle ne se précipite pas direct sur Seth.

Bella appelle Leah: tout est en place!

Nous entrons dans la grande pièce.

Seth est bien là, en train de disposer les plateaux de petits fours sur une grande table.

Il est magnifique dans son jean noir et sa chemise grise.

Jacob sourit en nous voyant.

Il y a déjà pas mal de monde.

Jake prend Seth par les épaules et s'adresse à lui d'une voix forte:

« Seth! Dis moi un peu, qu'Est-ce qui te ferait vraiment plaisir pour tes 18 ans?! »

Seth parait un peu surpris par l'attitude de son beau-frère. Il est le seul. Tout les autres sont dans la confidence!

Il sourit, d'un air un peu triste:

« je voudrais Jane bien sur! »

Jacob le serre plus fort par les épaules:

« ça peut peut-être s'arranger! »

Tout le monde regarde Seth, qui, visiblement dérouté, doit se demander si Jacob n'est pas devenu fou.

J'ouvre alors la porte de la salle et Rose et Alice lachent Jane, qui entre, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Seth reste un instant stupéfait puis court vers elle. Il la serre dans ses bras et ils s'embrassent ,seuls au monde.

Tout le monde rit et se parle, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a fonctionné!

Au bout d'un bon moment, Charlie va secouer le petit couple:

« bon, Seth, on a tes vrais cadeaux maintenant! »

Seth attend poliment, mais on voit bien qu'il s'en fiche: Jane est dans ses bras, le reste ne compte plus!

Il est quand même heureux de découvrir ses paquets.

Il a reçut plein de choses, dont un nouvel ordinateur de sa mère et Charlie.

Bella et moi lui offrons un jean diesel.

Jane lui offre une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif.

Il le met tout de suite, bien sur!

La fête bat son plein toute l'aprés-midi.

Seth est venu nous remercier, Jane acrochée à lui, et il nous a dit, en riant:

« je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère tenait tant à ce qu'on fasse la fête à midi et l'après-midi! Je veux pouvoir profiter de Jane pour moi tout seul ce soir! »

Le regard qu'ils échangent est sans équivoque. J'ai beau savoir qu'ils sont passés à l'acte, et que Jane en est très heureuse, j'ai quand même du mal…

Vers 18H00, Seth attire l'attention sur lui:

« regardez! Pour mes 18 ans, je me suis offert un cadeau très spécial! Personne n'est au courant, pas même Jane, et encore moins m mère! »

Là-dessus, il déboutonne sa chemise.

La plupart des filles et femmes présentes le sifflent, même ma mère!

Il ote complètement sa chemise et montre son épaule droite, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Nous découvrons alors un tatouage: « Jane for ever », dans un cœur magnifique.

Jane est toute rouge de plaisir, et Seth très fier.

Sue a l'air plus circonspecte, mais elle ne dit rien.

Tout le monde l'applaudit.

Il remet sa chemise, aidé par Jane, et ils disparaissent de la fête un court moment après.

Nous partons ensemble, tous les Cullen.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella et même ma mère affichent un air…nostalgique.

Emmett, finit par leur dire:

« quoi?! »

Ma mère soupire, et dit:

« ce tatouage, c'est si… »

Rose lui sourit:

« si romantique! »

Alice embraye:

« c'est exactement ça! »

Bella approuve chaleureusement.

Jasper, Emmett mon père et moi nous regardons, légèrement surpris.

Emmett marmonne:

« je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire! »

Je croise le regard de Jasper, juste avant de monter en voiture, et lui lance un clin d'œil.

Le lendemain, on se fait une conversation à 4 sur skype _**(ndla: je ne me sers jamais de skype alors j'ignore si on peut parler à quatre, on va dire que oui!!!)**_On prend RDV pour la WE prochain. Seth n'a pas la palme du romantisme! Ah mais!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jane PDV

J'ai mit mon slim en jean délavé, avec le top que je portais le jour ou on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Avec un gilet bien sur! Je sais que Seth adore cette tenue.

Je suis morte de rire parce qu'il a installé un verrou à la porte de sa chambre depuis la dernière fois ou je suis venue.

Je lui ai envoyé des BD par la poste le jour même de son anniversaire,et il y a quelques heures je lui ai offert la chaîne et le pendentif, mais, une fois qu'on est nus et qu'il commence à déchirer l'emballage du préservatif, je lui offre mon dernier cadeau:

« c'est pas la peine! Ma mère m'a emmenée chez le médecin et je prends la pilule depuis 4 jours! »

Il me regarde, et un immense sourire se peint sur son visage. Il balance le préservatif par terre et se jette sur moi avec fougue.

Je l'accueuille avec autant de passion et nous faisons l'amour avec délice.

On va profiter de ce WE, et pas un peu!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Seth qui se fait tatouer.

Mon mari qui complote sans beaucoup de discrétion avec mes beaux-frères et mon beau-père.

Et voilà mon père qui m'appelle et m'annonce que le mois prochain il va passer un WE à Las Vegas avec Sue pour s'y marier, seuls…

Je regarde Wyatt qui mord avec frénésie (dents qui poussent) le tête de sa girafe en plastique.

Bon, il n'a pas l'age de me faire ce genre de coups…

Dieu merci…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**-J'ai mit un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, parce que je travaille beaucoup à l'heure actuelle sur « the dark side of the moon » et « la fille que j'aimerai toujours »!**_

_**Je n'abandonne**** pas du tout cette histoire, mais tant que j'écrirai les deux autres, je posterai forcément moins souvent sur celle-ci!**_


	132. tatoo

_**Salut tout le monde!!!**_

_**J'écris moins en ce moment, c'est le printemps je passe du temps dehors avec mes enfants, et puis c'était les vacances! **_

_**Une chose importante: la pilule, si elle est prise le premier jour des règles, ce qui est le cas de Jane, est efficace dès la première prise! Donc, tout va bien!!! Pas de petit Seth ou de mini Jane en vue! A moins que vous n'insistiez fortement pour qu'elle tombe enceinte, évidement!!!**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Trois contre un, il n'a pas pu y échapper…

Mon père fait une drôle de tête, assis sur le fauteuil du tatoueur…

Jasper, Emmett et moi, on le regarde, attentifs ,pour voir si ça fait vraiment si mal que ça…

Il sourit d'un air bravache mais je crois qu'il n'en mène pas large.

Ca commence…

Et bien apparement oui, ça fait quand même mal…

Je suis le plus jeune de la troupe, même si Jazz n'a que 4 mois de plus que moi, et je passerai le dernier.

J'ai eu une bonne idée je pense: sur le bras gauche je vais me faire tatouer: Bella, avec un B stylisé, et sur le bras droit, Wyatt, après la naissance d'Elliott je ferai rajouter son prénom,bien sur, et ceux de nos futurs enfants.

Du coup, Emmett et Jasper font comme moi.

Mon père a déclaré qu'on était grands, maintenant, mais il va quand même se faire tatouer nos initiales entrelacées.

C'est long, c'est même franchement long.

Et encore, Esmée, ce n'est pas un prénom trop long! Em' a décidé de se faire tatouer Rose, plutôt que Rosalie, et le o sera une rose. Jazz se fait tatouer Alice en entier, il est courageux.

Mon père grimace par moments…

Je suis certain que Bella a comprit ce qu'on trame mais elle sera heureuse quand même.

Un autre tatoueur s'installe prêt du fauteuil voisin de celui de mon père et nous regarde en souriant;

« je suis disponible, lequel commence? »

Comme un seul homme, Jasper et moi attrapons Emmett chacun par un bras et le poussons vigoureusement vers le fauteuil.

Nous décidons d'aller faire un tour, Jazz et moi, parce que la séance est vraiment longue.

Nous allons boire un verre et nous prenons tous les deux une limonade. Je regarde Jasper.

Je l'ai tellement longtemps vu comme celui qui m'avait volé ma sœur que j'ai du mal à faire le lien dans ma tête entre celui qui est à présent mon ami et l'homme que j'ai tant détesté.

Il téléphone à Alice, justement.

C'est Mila qui lui répond. Elle lui raconte avec aplomb qu'elle a mangé des céréales, qu'elle porte un jean et son pull Minnie, elle l'informe avec une satisfaction visible que Tom a renversé son jus d'orange et pas elle, mais quand Jasper insiste pour qu'elle lui passe sa mère, elle refuse tout net. Je suis mort de rire, mais Jasper est un peu désespéré, ceci dit, il a beau la supplier, elle finit par raccrocher.

Il gémit. Je rit franchement.

« ne te moque pas! Je me demande ce que ça sera, dans 15 ans! »

« bah…Alice était comme ça…Et elle n'a pas vraiment changé! »

Il gémit plus fort:

« Rose aussi était comme ça! Bon sang, si elle a hérité de sa mère et de sa tante il ne me reste plus qu'à m'enfuir le plus loin possible! »

Je décide de le taquiner:

« Zoe sera sans doute pire! »

Il me lance un regard noir:

« attends, tu auras bien une fille un jour! »

« mmhhh, on verra! L'idée d'avoir 4 ou 5 garçons me plait bien tu sais! »

« je te comprends…En attendant, c'est Tom qui est à plaindre! »

« tu m'étonnes! »

Quand on retourne chez le tatoueur, on a pas le temps de dire ouf, que mon père et Em' nous poussent à notre tour sur les fauteuils.

Je ferme les yeux, je serre les dents et je pense à Bella et Wyatt.

Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'avais beau m'en douter, je suis fière et heureuse.

Mon prénom tatoué à vie sur le bras d'Edward.

Et il a jouté celui de Wyatt. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Il nous aime, je le sais, mais disons qu'une preuve supplémentaire me fait du bien.

Il me tarde de voir les tatouages des autres , mais je sais déjà que le plus beau, c'est celui de mon mari!

Wyatt regarde le bras de son père sans comprendre. Tout ce qui l'interesse c'est la voiture qu'Edward lui ramené de Seattle.

Wyatt a déjà 11 mois et il marche vraiment bien à présent.

Il est grand, on l'habille en taille 2 ans, et d'une énergie incroyable. Il a un caractère bien trempé aussi.

J'ai du mal à le maîtriser. Il n' obéit qu'à son père.

Mon père est toujours aussi gaga de lui. Il en est terriblement fier, d'autant plus que Wyatt nous ressemble beaucoup physiquement, à mon père et à moi. Il ne ressemble pas à Edward, un peu à Carlisle, surtout dans les mimiques du visage et il a la carrure athlétique d'Emmett.

Il sera sans doute très grand, comme Edward.

Je me demande à quoi ressemblera Elliott…

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, enlacés et regardons notre fils jouer avec sa voiture sur la table basse.

Notre salon est « légèrement » envahi par les jouets.

Il y a son petit caddy (il adore) un bon millier de peluches, et encore plus de petites voitures.

Wyatt adore les voitures.

Autant qu'Edward.

Ca promet…

Il est petit, pourtant, mais il sait parfaitement faire rouler deux voiture en même temps, et même les faire avoir un accident.

Et puis il y a son petit train. Ah, ce petit train. C'est un joli jouet en bois, en forme de locomotive, sur lequel l'enfant peut s'asseoir et avancer avec les pieds. Wyatt l'a reçu de mon père à Noël, et il décolle rarement ses fesses de là.

Il s'y installe dès le matin, un voiture dans une main, un peluche (souvent son lion) calé devant lui et il est alors visiblement très satisfait de la vie…

Rosalie dit souvent qu'il joue comme un enfant plus grand, sans doute parce qu'il est (même si ça ne va pas durer!) le plus jeune de la famille et qu'il imite ses grands cousins.

Mon père (qui d'autre?) lui a offert une grosse voiture de policier. Parfois je me dit que dans deux ans, quand Elliott s'y mettra, je vivrai au milieu des circuits , des garages miniatures et des petites voitures hyper réalistes…Edward est aux anges, évidement. J'espère vraiment que j'aurai une fille un jour!

Wyatt a une énergie débordante.

Heureusement qu'il dort bien la nuit.

J'ai prit moins de poids que pour ma première grossesse.

Je me repose beaucoup moins!!!

Pour Wyatt j'avais prit 18 kilos en tous, j'en avais perdu 11 en accouchant , et avant de retomber enceinte, 5 moins plus tard, j'en avais perdu 4 de plus.

Là, à 6 mois passés, je n'ai prit que 7 kilos. Ca n'empêche pas Elliott d'être déjà un gros bébé!

Je recommence à gamberger pour l'accouchement.

A la limite, je préfèrerais à nouveau accoucher chez moi, plutôt que d'aller à la maternité. Mais aucune sage femme ne veut m'assister à domicile, à cause de mon syndrome de Willbrand. Et Carlisle m'a prévenu: il ne répondra pas au téléphone, et jouera les mort dès 15 jours avant la date prévue et jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né!

J'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau autant. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai à nouveau. Parfois je me dis que c'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à accoucher de Wyatt: c'est si difficile, si douloureux. Edward m'écoute avec un petit sourire. Il dit qu'il a vu de quoi je suis capable, et qu'il sait parfaitement que je trouverai la force, le moment venu.

Rose, étonnenment, traverse le même genre de doutes que moi! Elle est très fatiguée par cette grossesse, et je pense que ce sera leur dernier. Alice elle, rayonne. Elle savoure cette grossesse. Elle s'inquiète moins que nous. Ceci dit, prés avoir mis deux bébés au monde en même temps, je comprends que plus rien ne lui fasse peur!

Edward est un peu géné par les pansements sur ses bras.

Du coup, je donne son bain à Wyatt, qui me trempe intégralement et inonde la moitié de la salle de bain…

Il est enfin en pyjama!

Victoire!!!

Je lui ai mit un pyjama bleue marine avec une baleine dessus. Il mange sa purée en ouvrant une immense bouche. Comme son père, il a un appétit de bûcheron. Il mange une compote en dessert, et je l'allaite pour finir le repas.

Edward monte le coucher, avec Draco.

Je nourris les chats et je prend une douche bien méritée.

Je m'installe sur le lit, vêtue d'un tee shirt d'Edward, et rien d'autre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Mes bras sont douloureux. J'ai même du mal à me déshabiller!

Je dois faire gaffe en me lavant…

Mais quand je rentre dans notre chambre et que je trouve ma chérie, portant mon tee shirt bleu marine à coll en V qui laisse voir une partie de ses seins, en train de lire « innocemment » sur le lit, les jambes croisés, sa féminité dévoilée, je retrouve toute ma vigueur…

Je m'approche d'elle et je m'allonge à ses cotés, nu, et déjà plein de vigueur:

« Bella, ce soir c'est toi qui mène la danse! »

Elle ne me répond pas .

Je m'attend à ce qu'elle me suce, vu ma position, mais non.

Un peu surpris, je la regarde se mettre à genoux et virer le tee shirt.

Elle s'approche de moi, plante son regard dans le mien et elle passe une jambe sur moi, soulève le bassin et s'empale directement sur ma queue tendue à bloc.

Elle gémit, les yeux fermés.

Elle donne un mouvement doux, mais je soulève le bassin pour activer le mouvement.

Je lui tends mes mains et elle les saisit.

Prenant appui sur moi, elle me chevauche plus vivement.

Je la contemple.

Ses seins se balancent en rythme, elle est terriblement belle, son ventre rond la rend plus désirable encore à mes yeux.

Son visage rougit, je tend une main pour dégager ses cheveux.

Elle accélère le rythme en pleurnichant et je me sens perdre pied.

Elle est très serrée autour de ma queue.

Elle se cambre et je grogne en la regardant jouir.

Quand elle ne contrôle plus ses cris de plaisir je me sens partir moi aussi et je me répand en elle, heureux, fier surtout , de ma femme, si jeune et si belle, que j'aime tant…

Elle s'allonge à mes cotés.

Nous nous sourions.

Demain ,pendant la sieste du bébé, je compte bien sur un rapport plus long et plus ludique…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Wyatt est endormit.

Edward l'a promené dans le parc ce matin, et il s'est levé tôt: il devrait faire une longue sieste.

Edward me pousse vers notre chambre d'une main ferme et je me mets à rire.

Je sais ce qui m'attend.

Je me déshabille en même temps que lui.

Hier soir j'ai mené la danse, cet après-midi je le laisse maître du jeu…

Il m'embrasse de manière très suggestive et ses mains caressent mes seins.

J'ai envie, tellement envie.

Il me fait installer directement en levrette.

Pas de longs préliminaires aujourd'hui , de l'action, c'est-ce dont j'ai envie.

« ferme les yeux »

Sa voix est chaude, pleine de promesse.

J'obéis en frissonnant d'anticipation.

Je sens quelque chose de ferme et de froid me pénétrer.

Je reconnais le gode qu'il a acheté il y a quelque temps déjà.

Je me mords les lèvres.

Il fais quelques allées et retours en moi avec le gode, et quand il sent que je suis totalement détendue, que le gode m'investit totalement, il le laisse en place et ses mains caressent mes fesses.

Un de ses doigts dépose du lubrifiant sur mon petit trou.

Je mords l'oreiller.

Il me caresse, me masse.

J'ai un peu peur ,comme d'habitude, mais il me rassure:

« tout va bien, ne crains rien , je vais juste te donner beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir… »

Il introduit un doigt en moi et je sursaute.

« détend toi…tu sais bien que tu vas adorer ça! »

Je le sais parfaitement, mais l'intensité de l'acte m'effraye toujours un peu…

Je sens son sexe prendre la place de ses doigts entre mes fesses.

Je pose ma main gauche sur ma fesse, l'écartant pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il s'enfonce, un peu trop vite et je crie de douleur.

Il s'immobilise. Je lui demande de ressortir, ça me blesse un peu.

« non, ça va aller, détend toi! »

Il bouge le gode et le plaisir me fait fondre.

Je le sens m'investir totalement.

Je suis en transe.

Je suis comblée.

Son sexe énorme dans mon petit trou, le gode imposant dans ma chatte.

C'est incroyable.

Les sensations sont terriblement intenses, et délicieuses en même temps.

Je me laisse aller, mordant l'oreiller pour étouffer mes cris.

Il va et vient en moi, ralant de plaisir. Il m'écarte complètement et le gode prend toute la place dans ma chatte aussi.

Je suis à sa merci, et j'adore ça.

Il sait exactement comment me faire jouir. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il accélère les mouvements du gode, tandis que sa queue en moi me prend avec avidité.

Je sais qu'il ne sera pas long à jouir, tant cette position l'excite.

Je vais trouver mon clitoris et le caresse du bout de mes doigts.

Je me concentre sur l'orgasme qui se construit dans mon ventre.

Le feu se propage à toute allure.

Il grandit, grossit, embrasant mon corps tout entier.

Enfin il éclate , m'expédiant au paradis.

Edward me suit de prêt, haletant, il s'enfonce en moi une dernière fois et explose entre mes reins, criant de plaisir pendant que je le sens se répandre en moi.

Nous nous effondrons sur le matelas, bras et jambes entremêlés.

Je mets dut temps à me remettre de mon plaisir.

Pendant que je reprends mon souffle, pleurant de bonheur, il m'embrasse et caresse mon ventre et mes seins.

Il me remercie aussi, ce qui me laisse toujours surprise: moi aussi je prends un plaisir extraordinaire!!!

Quand nous sommes redescendus sur terre, je relève le nez et contemple la scène:

Les draps gisent au sol, le gode a roulé presque jusque sous la commode, le tube de lubrifiant s'est répandu un peu partout, son plaisir et le mien (je suis une vrai fontaine dans ces moments là) maculent les draps et mon oreiller est mouillé de salive, à force d'avoir été mordu…

Je regarde Edward , son sourire me fait fondre:

« si Grissom et son équipe débarquent ils auront de quoi analyser, avec nous! _**»(ndla: clid d'œil à la série « les experts Las Vegas« )**_

Il éclate de rire et me serre contre lui, jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je m'endors en souriant ,le nez dans son cou.


	133. bonus: 30 avril

_**Boo560:tu me proposes tes talents de traductrice et j'accepte très volontiers ! Je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mail : FF n'accepte pas les adresses mail dans ses reviews : le mieux est que tu t'inscrives pour que je puisse te répondre !**_

_**En tous cas MERCI !!!**_

_**Sylvie anne : je pense aussi que l'hyper médicalisation autour de la naissance n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, néanmoins des femmes qui comme toi accouche aussi vite et sans douleur c'est très rare (hélas !) bisous à toi !**_

_**Merci à tous de votre fidélité à cette histoire et de vos reviews ! J'édite moins en ce moment sur cette fic parce que je travaille sur « the dark side of the moon » !!Mais je ne l'arrête pas, je fais juste une petite pause !!!^^**_

_**Le bonus d'aujourd'hui est centré sur le couple Carlisle/Esmée, et leur façon d'appréhender leurs moments d'intimité à différentes époques de leur vie !**_

30 avril 1980

Carlisle PDV

L'avantage, avec les minuscules appartements, c'est qu'on est tenu au courant du moindre fait et geste de son conjoint. Là, par exemple, il n'est que 6 heures moins le quart du matin, et Esmée vient d'aller faire un petit pipi…Elle revient, toute ensommeillée…

« Ne te rendors pas ma chérie ! »

« Non ! Carlisle, pas maintenant je suis fatiguée ! »

« Allez ! On va peut-être faire le bébé ce matin ! »

Ca marche : elle se réveille d'un coup et arrache sa chemise de nuit.

J'éclate de rire et me jette sur elle.

Elle rit avec moi.

On en a vraiment trés envie de ce bébé…

Et plusieurs collègues m'ont répété que les essais sont le meilleur moment…

De toutes façons on ne se rendormira pas, alors on prend notre temps, on s'applique, tels deux écoliers soucieux d'avoir une bonne note.

Je suis en elle, et ce matin la connexion est incroyablement forte.

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux et je la regarde gémir, ses lèvres se colorent plus dans le plaisir et j'accélère mes mouvements, voilà ça y est, plus rien ne compte, juste le plaisir qui vient au galop.

Elle me mord l'épaule en jouissant et je pars à mon tour, rendu fou par les resserrements des ses douces parois sur mon membre. Je suis parfaitement conscient, juste après le plaisir, de ma semence au fond de son ventre, et l'espoir m'étreint le cœur : c'était si fort ce matin, si intense, on a sûrement fait le bébé…

_**Et, effectivement, Emmett fut conçut ce matin là…**_

30 avril 1980

Esmée PDV

Emmett (_**nlda : il a 15 mois**_) vient de se rendormir entre nous, après son biberon du matin. Il est, depuis sa naissance un bébé particulièrement facile, toujours en train de rire, dormant très bien (et beaucoup), et mangeant aussi très bien, et de tout. Du coup, il se réveille tous les matins très tôt, vers 5h30, pour un « pré petit déjeuner » parce qu'il reprend un biberon de lait avec nous, vers 7h30, quand on déjeune à notre tour_**. (ndla : oh oui c'est du vécu, mon fils a fait ça pendant plus de 3 ans !)**_

Heureusement, il se rendort dès le biberon avalé, entre nous deux, bien au chaud.

C'est mon moment de la journée préféré. Il dort collé contre moi, la main de Carlisle posée sur son dos.

La plupart du temps, Carlisle ne se réveille pas tout à fait, il va chercher le bébé au radar et j'ai préparé le biberon sur ma table de nuit la veille au soir, il n'y a que les doses de lait à rajouter au dernier moment.

Mais ce matin, mon mari est bien réveillé et nous contemplons tous les deux notre fils endormi.

Il est totalement craquant avec ses bonnes joues roses, ses mèches dorées qui bouclent à l'arrière de sa tête_**… (ndla : Emmett est châtain foncé à l'age adulte, mais était blondinet étant enfant) **_et sa bouche en forme de cœur…Carlisle me sourit et nous nous regardons intensément.

Pas besoin de la moindre parole :

Nous nous levons silencieusement et je pose un coussin de mon coté du lit, tandis que Carlisle fait la même chose de son coté, au cas ou le bébé tombe en bougeant dans son sommeil.

Nous nous rapatrions sur le canapé avec la couverture et le fou rire me gagne.

Mais je cesse de rire quand il fait glisser mon pyjama le long de mes jambes.

Nous devons faire vite, et nous allons à l'essentiel.

Il se positionne derrière moi et je cambre les fesses.

Les sensations sont puissantes et je mords l'accoudoir du canapé.

Il serre mes hanches avec force et je le sens basculer dans le plaisir. Je vais caresser avec douceur mon petit bouton et je pars avec lui dans l'orgasme. Quand le plaisir a reflué de nos deux corps, il se me relève par les épaules et me serre contre son torse. Je suis encore à bout de souffle et je souris quand il caresse mes seins.

« toujours d'accord pour faire le prochain bébé cet hiver ? »

« oh oui ! »

Nous nous enlaçons et sommeillons sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix nous appelle :

« papapapaaaa ! papa !!! papaaaa ! »

Carlisle est très très fier : Emmett sait dire papa, mais pas encore maman ! _**(ndla : la plupart des enfants font ça, c'est très agaçant pour la maman^^).**_

Nous le rejoignons dans notre lit pour un dernier câlin à trois avant que le stress de la journée commence…

30 avril 1988

Carlisle PDV

Samedi, enfin !

Pas besoin de se lever !

Mais ça, ce serait bien d'arriver à la faire comprendre à Alice…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cette gamine se lève-t-elle plus tôt le samedi et le dimanche que les jours de semaine ?!!! _**(ndla :oui oui, c'est encore du vécu !!!)**_

Emmett et Edward dorment encore, mais Alice, alors qu'il n'est pas encore 7h00 danse au pied de notre lit.

Esmée a rabattu le drap sur son visage et feint le sommeil…J'applaudis ma fille.

«Lili…il est très tôt tu sais, tu devrais aller te recoucher ! »

« le soleil est levé papa ! »

Argument difficilement réfutable…

Mais moi je commence à avoir des envies frétillantes. Esmée et moi ne nous sommes pratiquement pas vus cette semaine : j'avais des gardes de soir et elle commençait très tôt le matin.

Prêt d'une semaine sans sexe et je suis à ramasser à la petite cuiller…

Elle glisse sa main contre ma cuisse, contre…

Oh,oh…

Trouver une idée, vite !

« A-Alice ? et si tu allais donner un petit déjeuner à M. Lapin ? »

Elle file à sa chambre.

Esmée se rue sur moi et, prudents (chat échaudé craint l'eau froide) nous n'enlevons que le bas de nos pyjamas.

Je me mets derrière elle, en position de petite cuiller qui a l'avantage d'être discrète et je la pénètre d'une seule poussée…

Elle frémit et je passe mes mains sur ses seins, la faisant gémir.

Nous avons très envie, et le plaisir monte assez rapidement.

Je la sens aller caresser son clitoris et je donne une cadence plus intense, elle gémit et enfouit sa tête dans son bras, je me sens heureux et fier de savoir que je suis celui qui lui donne autant de plaisir.

Je me concentre sur mes propres sensations quand une petite voix nous fait sursauter.

Evidement, c'est Alice !

« papa ! M. Lapin a bien mangé ! Maintenant il veut que tu lui fasses un bisou ! »

Je me contorsionne pour embrasser la peluche avec la furieuse envie de l'étrangler, tout en maintenant bien serré le drap sur nous.

Esmée, qui a eu droit à son orgasme, est secouée d'un fou rire nerveux.

Elle grogne quand je la pince et s'adresse à notre fille adorée :

« maintenant M. Lapin a besoin d'un bon bain ! »

« ah oui ! »

Alice file à nouveau et je n'hésite pas : le temps m'est compté, je colle le bassin d'Esmée contre le mien et m'enfonce en elle sauvagement.

Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute ma vigueur que je bondis à nouveau :

« maman ! je ne trouve pas mon maillot de foot ! »

Emmett est au pied du lit, vêtu d'un bas de jogging…

« il est en train de sécher, va voir, il doit être sec ! »

Il file.

Je n'aie pas le temps de recommencer à faire l'amour à la femme de ma vie qu'Edward entre à son tour dans la pièce, son habituel air révolté sur le visage :

« pourquoi le lapin d'Alice il a le droit de prendre un bain et pas mon Goldorak ?! »

Je soupire et enfouit mon visage dans les cheveux de ma femme, qui explique patiemment à notre fils :

« parce qu'un bain ne cassera pas M. Lapin alors que ton Goldorak si ! »

« alors mon T. Rex il peut aller dans l'eau ? »

« oui ! »

Je respire quand il file en courant et c'est un miracle que je sois encore suffisamment dur pour reprendre mes poussées.

Moins de 15 secondes plus tard, bruit de bagarre générale dans la salle de bain.

Cris en tous genre, rugissement de T. Rex et glapissements suraigus d'Alice couvrant le tout.

Dégoutté, je remets mon pyjama et fonce sur les lieux du crime.

Pour trouver une baignoire remplie à ras bord, Alice trempée et en larmes , Edward assez penaud et Emmett hilare.

Dès qu'il me voit, Edward se met à crier :

« c'est pas moi qui ai noyé M. Lapin, c'est Emmett ! »

Lequel éclate de rire :

« c'est pas moi, c'est le T. Rex!!! »

J'écarte la mousse qu'a généreusement répandu Alice et trouve effectivement le doudou de ma fille écrasé par le T. Rex au fond de la baignoire_**. (ndla : c'est toujours du vécu…)**_

Je réanime le malheureux lapin, c'est-à-dire que je l'essore, Esmée fait habiller sa progéniture, j'ai une discussion avec Emmett , nous installons les 3 garnements avec un paquet de céréales devant la cassette vidéo de « Basil, détective privé » et j'empoigne ma femme, la pousse dans la salle de bain dont je ferme le verrou à clé, et, enfin, je jouis en elle sous l'œil peu aimable d'un T. Rex puni (par Alice) et d'un lapin suspendu au dessus du lavabo par une oreille (pour sécher).

Je soupire.

Pas si facile, de réussir à faire l'amour quand on a 3 enfants !

30 avril 1999

Esmée PDV

Vendredi soir ! La semaine a été difficile. Beaucoup de travail, et des clients pénibles.

Enfin, demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Emmett est revenu crevé de son entraînement de foot et Alice s'est enfermée une partie de la soirée dans sa chambre, je me doute qu'elle doit préparer mon cadeau.

Edward a passé la soirée avec moi, adorable comme il sait le faire, pas assez souvent malheureusement.

Il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il m'avait composé une mélodie pour mon anniversaire.

Mon cœur de maman s'est empli de joie.

Carlisle est enfin là.

Il n'est que 22h00 mais il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il n'a qu'une envie : qu'on s'isole dans notre chambre tous les deux.

Emmett est en train de manger, et il nous regarde d'un air écoeuré.

C'est assez énervant que les enfants devenus ados s'imaginent qu'ils sont nés dans les choux !

Nous montons à notre chambre et Carlisle tire le verrou.

Nous allons être discrets, mais aussi prendre notre temps.

Nous prenons notre douche tous les deux _**(ndla : ils ont une salle de bain privée dans leur chambre : ils sont riches et américains !)**_ et nous avons beau connaître le corps de l'autre par cœur, les caresses et la complicité font de chaque acte un moment unique.

Carlisle a opéré toute la journée et il s'allonge sur le lit, visiblement décidé à me laisser mener la danse !

Je le prends dans ma bouche et très vite il a une belle vigueur.

Il veut me rendre la pareille mais je l'en empêche et vient m'empaler sur lui, nous tirant des gémissements.

Heureusement, dans la chambre d'Emmett du heavy metal rugit, et dans celle d'Alice, ou Edward doit sans aucun doute se trouver avec elle, c'est « Californication » des Red Hot Chili Peppers qui se fait entendre. Je souris en pensant que c'est de circonstance et je me déhanche en essayant de faire abstraction de la musique.

Carlisle me retourne et je le sens frémir contre moi.

Il ne doit pas être loin de la délivrance, si j'en juge par ses gémissements et les coups de reins de plus en plus forts qu'il donne.

Je m'empare de mon oreiller et mords dedans, histoire de ne pas ameuter nos ados chéris et je crie enfin mon plaisir, quelques secondes avant mon mari qui mord aussi l'oreiller.

Nous nous regardons, souriants et détendus.

« bon, maintenant, on va redescendre, rien que pour les narguer ! »

Me dit Carlisle, et j'éclate de rire.

30 avril 2004

Carlisle PDV

La maison est franchement vide.

Ca résonne…

Emmett vient de se marier avec Rosalie, et on le voit assez peu, comme Esmée et moi à l'époque ils doivent passer tous leurs moments libres à sauter l'un sur l'autre.

Nous savons parfaitement qu'un bébé sera sans doute là l'année prochaine et ça nous fait très plaisir !

Alice et Jasper passent tous leurs WE à sortir, sur l'impulsion d'Alice, et Edward…

Edward n'attend pas la WE pour sortir…Mais il est malgré tout un étudiant brillant et il n'a pas encore 21 ans, il s'assagira bien un jour.

Néanmoins on s'inquiète pour lui.

Esmée est encore plus triste que moi de leur départ.

On se doute qu'ils reviendront vers nous dans quelques temps, il faut bien que leur jeunesse se passe, mais c'est dur quand même.

Esmée a même suggéré d'adopter un bébé !

Le salon est froid.

Nous montons nous coucher et Esmée se laisse simplement faire quand je m'allonge sur elle.

Elle est vraiment l'ombre d'elle-même depuis le début de l'année, depuis que ni Alice ni Edward ne rentrent plus le WE…

Mais je réussis à lui donner envie de moi, en la léchant longuement et patiemment, comme elle aime.

Elle jouit une première fois sous mes coups de langue et quand elle m'attrape par les bras pour m'attirer sur elle je ne me fais pas prier et la pénètre fermement.

Notre jouissance est forte, presque sauvage.

Comme si nous devions nous prouver que nous sommes encore jeunes et capables de faire l'amour.

Elle se colle contre moi et je la rassure :

« ça va passer, c'est une période difficile ! »

« je sais ! heureusement qu'on est tous les deux ! »

30 avril 2013

Esmée PDV

On est seuls à la maison. Pas d'enfants, de gendre ou de belle-fille, pas de petits enfants à garder à la dernière minute.

Portables éteints, fixe débranché, la maison est à nous.

On est redevenus des gamins, et depuis quelques temps on teste toutes les pièces de la maison.

Ce soir, c'est au tour de la chambre d'Edward et Bella.

Carlisle me fait un croche patte pour arriver avant moi à la porte mais je ne le laisse pas faire et lui saute sur le dos.

Il rit et me repousse mais je me faufile et saute sur le lit avant lui.

Il me bondit dessus et nous roulons sur la couette en nous embrassant furieusement.

On n'a pas le temps de se mettre dans les draps, il m'arrache mes sous-vêtements, rendu fou par le porte jarretelles rouge sang que j'ai enfilé.

Il me pénètre avec force et les sensations sont encore meilleures que quand on avait 25 ans !

Plus besoin de contraception, la liberté est de mise entre nos corps ! Et c'est juste génial.

On est surs de notre amour, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de chercher encore à nous séduire.

Nos enfants sont grands et heureux, nous avons retrouvé une liberté et donc une passion intense !

Je m'enroule autour de lui et vais chercher ses lèvres.

Nous savons si bien comment accéder à l'extase…

Aujourd'hui, faire l'amour ensemble c'est vraiment du plaisir, et rien que du plaisir !

Je sens l'orgasme arriver et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Plus de pudeur mal placée, juste le plaisir !

Nous crions ensemble et je le sens se répandre en moi.

Haletants nous restons un long moment à nous câliner sur le lit.

Je lui mordille le cou.

« Il va falloir changer les draps et les remettre juste après qu'ils soient secs. La semaine dernière Rose s'est posé des questions, elle ne comprenait pas que j'ai changé les draps de leur lit alors qu'ils n'y avaient dormi qu'une seule fois…J'ai réussit à noyer le poisson, mais Alice a comprit, je pense et Bella est maligne, elle comprendra de suite si samedi elle trouve une couette différente… »

Carlisle est mort de rire dans mon cou.

« Bella est plus coquine qu'il n'y parait, en plus…Si tu savais ce qu'Edward m'a raconté, pendant sa varicelle ! »

Nous peinons à calmer notre fou rire.

« Il ne faut pas se moquer d'elle ! C'est grâce à Bella qu'Edward a reprit goût à la vie ! »

« Oui je sais, j'adore Bella d'ailleurs ! Tout comme Jazz et Rose ! »

On a de la chance. Et on en est conscient !


	134. 1 an

Bella PDV

1 an.

Mon petit garçon adoré a un an aujourd'hui !!!

Il s'en fiche royalement, mais il est quand même un grand garçon !

Du coup, aujourd'hui on apporte de quoi faire la fête à la garderie.

Il nous réveille à 7h30 et Edward va le chercher. Il se blottit dans mes bras pour sa tétée du matin et je savoure sa chaleur contre moi.

Edward nous prend en photo.

Il frotte mon ventre avec ses pieds et Elliott remue, comme pour lui répondre.

Je sourie et Edward me fait remarquer que j'ai exactement le même genre de sourire qu'il y a un an.

« C'est normal, il y a plein de souvenirs qui remontent ! »

« C'est quand même chouette de ne se souvenir que de la fin ! »

Il n'a pas tort…

Edward habille le bébé, non sans difficultés. Wyatt est une boule d'énergie, comme son père au même age selon Esmée.

Ca promet… !

Pour une fois, Edward n'a pas discuté la tenue que j'ai choisie et Wyatt porte une salopette en jean avec un pull marin en dessous.

Par contre il a à présent les cheveux vraiment trop longs…

« Edward, il va falloir lui couper un peu les cheveux, c'est plus possible là ! »

Edward le serre contre lui :

« On fera faire ça par un vrai coiffeur ! »

« Il vaut mieux ça en effet, plutôt que de le confier à Alice ! »

Bon, on est tous prêts, en route !

Je pousse la poussette et Edward porte les sacs contenant les gâteaux et boissons.

Nous rejoignons Alice et les jumeaux au coin de la rue.

Mila se précipite sur son cousin et lui chante Joyeux anniversaire.

Edward est ému, je le vois bien…

La directrice de la garderie est un peu effarée de voir tout ce qu'on amène.

J'avais bien dit à Edward qu'il voyait trop grand !

« On a de quoi nourrir les enfants pendant des jours ! »

Alice et moi échangeons des coups de coude joyeux.

Edward se perd en explications, mais on repart avec les ¾ des victuailles.

Pas grave, on les aura pour ce WE.

Rose arrive avec Nina quand on repart.

Elle est morte de rire de voir Edward repartir avec des sacs.

« Nous aussi on avait vu un peu grand pour la première fête de Sasha, mais après on s'organise mieux ! »

Edward lui tire la langue.

De retour à la maison, je finalise la page de scrapbooking que je fais pour les un an de Wyatt, et qui bien sur retrace son évolution tout au long de cette année.

J'ai choisi des photos ou il est dans son bain.

Edward compose. J'ai cru entendre le thème de Joyeux anniversaire, mais visiblement, il est en train de l'arranger à sa façon !

La matinée passe vite et à midi je fais rapidement cuire du riz et du poulet.

Edward est plongé dans ses partitions.

Il grogne vaguement quand je lui dis que le repas est prêt.

Je connais mon mari, quand il est en pleine folie compositrice, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger, je mange seule, lui laissant une part dans le micro onde, et je vais m'allonger pour une petite sieste.

Edward PDV

Je tiens une idée là. Je sens la fièvre de la création s'emparer de moi.

Dans ces moments là plus rien ne compte.

Je noircis des partitions entières et quand enfin je m'arrête, la nuque douloureuse, mais satisfait de mon travail, je me rends compte qu'il est plus de 13h30.

Je file à la cuisine, et, sans surprise je trouve une assiette pour moi que je n'ai qu'à faire réchauffer.

Je l'engloutis et vais voir si Bella n'est pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Elle dort.

J'adore la regarder dormir.

Je m'assied sur le rebord du lit et la contemple longuement.

Elle respire calmement, son visage est serein.

Je sens l'émotion monter tout en l'admirant ainsi.

Je la revois, il y a un an, tordue de douleur par les contractions, mais si courageuse, si belle, si femme surtout.

La fierté m'envahit.

Elle est à moi, cette gamine si jeune, si belle, si extraordinaire.

Comment c'est possible ? Je n'étais qu'un crétin arrogant, et elle a bien voulu de moi. Elle m'a donné un fils, et bientôt un autre.

J'ai hâte, à présent, de voir Elliott naître.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appréhension cette fois. Je sais qu'elle va souffrir à nouveau, mais je sais maintenant comment l'aider. Je sais aussi que la douleur n'est rien, comparée à la violence de la pulsion de vie.

J'étais monté avec la ferme intention de faire l'amour, mais je m'allonge simplement à coté d'elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Je ne dors pas, je savoure juste ce moment.

A 16h00 nous partons chercher Wyatt.

Visiblement, la fête n'est pas finie.

Emmett est là, en train d'amuser les plus grands.

Je reconnais bien là mon frère !

Il me sourit et me donne une claque dans le dos.

« Fier ? »

« Oh oui ! »

On se comprend, lui et moi.

Je me souviens, quand Sasha est né, que j'étais incroyablement fier d'être son oncle. Je pensais, à ce moment là, que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants moi-même, et regarder mon neveu me faisait parfois mal au ventre.

Je ne disais rien à personne, mais Emmett me mettait souvent Sasha dans les bras, en me disant avec son bon sens habituel qu'un jour se serait mon tour. Je répondais non, bien sur, mais il se contentait de rire.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Bella en grande conversation avec Heidi.

Je sais parfaitement que Bella aime bien Heidi, mais aussi qu'elle fait ça pour me faire enrager.

Et ça marche fort bien.

Démétri n'est plus dans les parages, et heureusement pour lui.

Je ne supportais plus de le voir tourner autour de ma chérie comme ça !

Je porte Wyatt sur mes épaules pour rentrer.

Il est tout content.

A peine arrivés je m'installe avec lui au piano et je lui joue plusieurs morceaux. Il est très réceptif à la musique.

Il tend les mains et je guide ses doigts sur les touches.

Il ne tape pas violement mais au contraire tout en douceur, déjà sensible aux accords qu'il tire.

Un jour il sera un grand pianiste !!!

Nous finissons le reste de la journée dans une bulle à 3.

Le premier anniversaire a un goût spécial, comme nous l'avait prédit Alice.

A 18h53, heure exacte de sa naissance, nous nous serrons trous les trois les unes contre les autres, puis nous offrons à Wyatt ses cadeaux.

Il n'y a que les nôtres, et ceux reçus par la poste, le reste de la famille lui offrira dimanche, lors de la grosse fête de famille.

Je lui ai trouvé un assortiment de voitures de courses. Bella a rit plus d'une heure, en voyant ma joie de les acheter.

Ben quoi ? C'est un garçon ! Normal, qu'il aime les voitures !!!

Elle lui a acheté un sveat à capuche Winnie l'ourson.

Je sourit de voir que Wyatt ne jette pas un regard au sveat, mais adore les voitures de course.

Je lui donne aussi un livre interactif.

Et là, honteusement, traîtreusement, Bella lui déballe une voiture musicale Winnie l'ourson. La voiture est rouge, et Winnie est assis dedans, il porte même des lunettes style aviateur.

Wyatt ne lance plus un regard aux voitures de courses mais serre contre son cœur la voiture Winnie en disant :

« nounou »

Bella triomphe, même pas modestement en plus.

« Oui c'est la voiture du nounours !!! »

Je suis horriblement vexé, mais je me contiens.

Bella me regarde avec un sourire condescendant.

Pffff…

D'ici dimanche, je trouverai bien un autre cadeau !

Comme je suis beau joueur, je tends à Bella SON paquet.

Elle a l'air surprise :

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui ! Pour te remercier d'être une mère formidable et une épouse géniale ! »

Elle rougit.

Rien que ça, c'est mon plus beau remerciement.

Je cale Wyatt sur mes genoux, assis par terre, et je regarde Bella ouvrir son paquet.

Elle éclate rire en découvrant une peluche Winnie.

Elle est fan de Winnie l'ourson, n'hésitant pas à le décliner sous toutes les formes.

Son porte clé ? Winnie l'ourson.

Les pares soleil de la voiture ? Winnie l'ourson…

L'étui de ses lunettes de soleil ? Winnie l'ourson…

Les serviettes de table de Wyatt ? Winnie l'ourson !!!

Le fond d'écran de son ordinateur ? Une photo de Wyatt portant un pyjama…Winnie l'ourson _**! (ndla : je suis fan ABSOLUE de Winnie. Hélas je n'ai pas autant de goodies que Bella, mais je vais m'y mettre tiens !)**_

Et je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça !

Elle se fige. Elle vient de voir ce que le Winnie porte autour du poignet.

Elle éclate de rire, et moi aussi…

« Une montre Winnie! Oh Edward! MERCI! Je l'adore!!!"

Elle se jette à mon cou.

En plus sa Winnitude empire avec le temps. _**(ndla : comme moi…)**_

Elliott passera les premiers mois de sa vie déguisé en ours, vu le nombre de pyjamas, tee shirt et ensemble Winnie qu'elle a préparé pour lui…

Elle passe sa nouvelle montre à son poignet et me sourit.

Wyatt joue avec la voiture Winnie. Je m'empare des voitures de courses et essaye d'attirer son attention dessus, mais c'est peine perdue.

Bella ouvre devant le bébé le cadeau que sa mère lui a envoyé.

Je suis un peu nerveux.

Renée a parfois des idées saugrenues.

Mais non, ça va. Il s'agit de plusieurs ensemble shorts et tee shirt pour cet été.

100% Winnie l'ourson. Je devine sans peine qui a guidé Renée dans ses choix…

Ca se soigne ?!!!

Mais on est tous coiffés au poteau quand on ouvre le cadeau envoyé par Jane.

C'est un bébé Winnie (elle connaît bien Bella, on dirait) en peluche qui marche et qui parle. Il répète :

« fais moi un câlin »

Et :

« je t'aime tu sais ! »

Wyatt pousse des cris de joie et serre à l'étouffer le Winnie contre lui.

Je sens que ce jouet va vite me taper sur les nerfs… _**(ndla : je confirme, mon fils l'a eu et c'est légèrement stressant au bout d'un moment !) **_

Bella PDV

Regroupement d'anniversaires.

On fête en même temps les 31 ans d'Emmett, les 7 ans de Sasha, les 2 ans de Nina, les 1 an de Wyatt et les 29 ans de Jasper et Rosalie.

On est franchement nombreux.

Tous les Cullen, les Hale, les Swan, les Clearwater, les Black…

Sarah, qui a 4 mois, porte une robe violette qui lui va à ravir.

Elle est à croquer.

Je la tiens dans mes bras depuis plus d'une heure, elle est sage et calme.

Une poupée !!!

Je vais voir Edward :

« jure moi que tu me feras une fille un jour ! »

Il se penche sur Sarah :

« promis ! »

Nous nous sourions.

Wyatt est intouchable depuis notre arrivée. Mon père l'a prit dans ses bras et joue avec lui, le porte en triomphe et est si gonflé de fierté que je m'attends à ce qu'il explose d'un instant à l'autre…

L'hôtel de Leah est vraiment parfait pour ça.

Carlisle et Esmée sont là, visiblement fiers de leur progéniture, ils ont bien raison de l'être !

Mme Hale (je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à l'appeler Ruth…), ne lâche pas le bras de Jasper, qui a l'air de s'amadouer un peu, depuis quelques temps.

Tom et Nina sont sur les genoux de Billy et Jacob pousse à toute allure le fauteuil à travers la salle, déclanchant les rires des enfants.

Chloe et Mila, parfaites petites princesses, circulent en proposant des bonbons aux invités.

Leah demande à Rose et Alice si elles louent leurs filles pour quelques extras.

Sasha suit Seth partout à la trace. Visiblement il est devenu son modèle, son héros.

Edward est jaloux d'ailleurs. Il essaye de le cacher mais je m'en rends très bien compte.

J'admire les tatouages d'Emmett et Jasper.

Sue et Leah admirent aussi, mais je pense qu'elles en profitent pour admirer les muscles aussi^^ _**(ndla : comment le leur reprocher ?!!!)**_

Carlisle refuse de tomber la chemise, mais à force de le supplier il finit par le faire en soupirant. Esmée rit avec Alice et moi. J'adore le E majuscule de son tatouage. Et sur son autre bras, les deux E et le A entrelacés me mettent les larmes aux yeux. A Alice aussi.

Esmée se moque de nous :

« on va dire que les hormones de la grossesse vous jouent des tours les filles ! »

Rosalie vient me prendre Sarah des bras. Je résiste.

Nous nous chamaillons en riant.

Jacob s'approche et menace de nous faire mettre sur liste d'attente.

Finalement, je lui passe la petite en riant :

« bon, un petit moment. Mais attention ! n'oublie pas qu'elle est promise à Wyatt ! »

J'ai dit ça en riant mais Jacob sursaute :

« Hors de question ! Elle ne se mariera pas ! Elle restera avec son père ! »

Rosalie éclate de rire :

« si tu crois qu'elle te demandera ton avis, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !!! »

Jacob a l'air affolé :

« mais j'ai mon mot à dire il me semble ! »

Mon père, qui passe à coté avec Wyatt lui assène un coup fatal :

« oh non Jacob, non, tu n'auras rien à dire, crois moi !!! »

Edward, comme a chaque fois que je suis un peu trop prêt ou un peu trop longtemps avec Jacob, rapplique et m'enlace fortement.

Rosalie pique un fou rire.

J'informe Edward :

« Jacob n'est pas d'accord pour que Sarah épouse Wyatt ! »

Edward fixe Jacob, qui se défend :

« je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'elle se marie TOUT COURT !!! »

« tu te fais des films, là mon vieux ! elle fera ce qu'elle voudra ! »

« je sais… »

Répond piteusement Jacob…

Mon père regarde Jaca :

« à tout prendre, autant que ce soit avec mon petit, tu ne crois pas ? »

Jacob regarde Wyatt avec résignation :

« ouais…sans doute… »

Wyatt, dans les bras de mon père, tend justement les bras vers Sarah, qui lui sourit des bras de Rose.

Mon père s'approche et Wyatt veut attraper Sarah, qui éclate de rire.

Jacob affiche un air inquiet.

« ben voilà, ça commence ! »

Le taquine Rosalie.

Jacob a l'air prêt à lui arracher la tête, mais Emmett annonce l'heure du gâteau.

Aussitôt, Edward et lui, subitement réconciliés par l'appel du ventre, se précipitent vers la table.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Nina (dans les bras de Jasper), Wyatt (dans ceux d'Emmett) et Sasha se regroupent autour du gâteau imposant.

Il y a beaucoup de bougies !!!

Wyatt ne souffle pas, il a l'air de se demander qu'est ce qu'on fabrique tous, là !

A nouveau il reçoit des cadeaux, bien sur.

Carlisle a frappé un grand coup : il offre à ses 3 petits enfants une panoplie de médecin !

Nina saute sur l'occasion et prend la température de qui passe à sa portée.

Mon père n'a pas fait dans la demi mesure : il offre à Wyatt une voiture de police téléguidée absolument énorme. Me demande même si elle rentrera dans le coffre……Aussitôt, Edward,Seth et mon père se mettent à jouer avec, sous couvert de montrer à Wyatt comment s'en servir…Tu parles…Ils s'amusent comme des fous.

Même Emmett et Jasper viennent voir l'engin.

Sasha, qui lui, a reçu un humer noir télécommandé, tente de provoquer un accident, s'attirant les foudres de la gente masculine.

Mila a une idée : elle fait asseoir Wyatt sur la voiture de police. Il adore ça, évidemment…

Tom se perche sur le humer de Sasha, et sincèrement je me demande si ceux qui s'amusent le plus sont les enfants ou les adultes…

Jacob tanne Leah pour tenter un deuxième bébé :

« ce sera peut-être un garçon ! »

Leah lève les yeux au ciel :

« je t'offrirai une voiture téléguidée pour ton anniversaire Jake, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! »

Il hausse les épaules.

Je regarde Edward qui court à coté de la voiture tout en tenant Wyatt et je sens une bouffée de joie m'envahir.

En relevant la tête je suis surprise de voir Mme Hale, non, Ruth, il faut que je m'y fasse, assise sur les genoux de Billy. J'ai du mal à m'y faire, vraiment…

Nina, qui a reçu aussi du maquillage, s'avance justement vers sa grand-mère pour la maquiller. Elle se prête au jeu, surtout que Rosalie supervise sa fille.

Puis, elles vont maquiller Esmée.

Carlisle n'y tient visiblement plus : il se joint aux autres hommes/garçons pour jouer avec les voitures téléguidées.

Je m'assois à coté d'Alice :

« c'est sympa, hein ? »

« oh oui ! j'adore ces fêtes ! »

Elle mange une part de gâteau. Alice est gourmande, et elle ne grossit pas_**. (ndla : HAINE !!!)**_ D'ailleurs elle n'a prit que du ventre, alors que j'affiche un popotin respectable.

Mais je m'en moque : Edward dit adorer mes fesses.

Quand nous rentrons, tard le soir, Wyatt dort comme un bien heureux dans son siège auto, il ronfle même un peu.

Il dort à moitié tandis qu'Edward le lave rapidement et il refuse de manger, se contentant d'une grosse tétée.

Pour une fois il ne fait la foire quand on le couche.

Edward et moi regardons les photos et vidéos prises aujourd'hui.

C'était une belle journée.

Edward s'étire.

« bon, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la naissance d'Elliott !!! »

_**Cette fic a de moins en moins de succès mais ce n'est pas grave. Je la continue quand même, bien que je travaille sur d'autres en parallèle. Merci à ceux qui y restent fidèle!**_

_**Sachez aussi que cette fic est traduite en anglais par Ariane Chasle, que j'embrasse d'ailleurs trés fort!**_


	135. dispute

_**Une précision importante : dans le dernier chapitre j'évoquais le fait que cette fic remporte moins de succès. Je ne parlais pas en terme de review : j'ai mes fidèles, je le sais et je vous remercie toutes d'ailleurs ! Mais en fait je m'apperçoie au niveau des statistiques de FF que le trafic est en nette baisse ! Mais on m'a dit que c'est la faute aux examens que beaucoup passent en ce moment. D'ailleurs à toutes et tous : bonne chance !!!**_

_**Merci de votre soutien, ça fait du bien !!!**_

Bella PDV

Moins d'un mois à présent…

On est le 15 mars et Elliott sera né le 10 avril au plus tard.

Jusqu'à présent j'avais tellement d'occupations, entre Wyatt, la fac, les allés et retours, puis ensuite la préparation des un an de Wyatt, que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de me poser pour réfléchir à la naissance d'Elliott.

A présent c'est le cas.

Et, contrairement à l'année dernière, j'ai acquis de l'expérience.

Je sais ce que je veux, et surtout ce que je ne veux pas.

La semaine dernière on est allé à l'hôpital pour la visite du 8° mois et on a visité les salles de naissance.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de ça.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Je ne veux pas être clouée sur une table d'accouchement, obligée de porter une de ces blouses ouverte dans le dos qui gratte et qui tombe, je ne veux pas devoir obéir à la sage femme et devoir demander pour aller faire pipi. _**(ndla : Bella exagère sans doute un peu le tableau, hein, mais il y a de ça,surtout pour la blouse !)**_

Je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions.

Aucune sage femme libérale ne voudra me suivre pour un accouchement à domicile à cause de mon syndrome de Willebrand.

Et je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Quelle autre solution y a t il ?

Rester chez moi et accoucher seule avec Edward.

Alice va accoucher à l'hôpital, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle : ce sont les sages femmes qui sont à plaindre…

Rosalie est suivie par une sage femme libérale et accouchera à domicile,comme c'était prévu pour Nina. Emmett et elle sont sereins, même si la sage femme n'a pas le temps d'arriver, comme pour Nina, ils n'ont peur de rien.

Et moi…Je veux la même chose !!!

Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Edward.

Wyatt est à la garderie et Edward s'acharne sur ce stupide banc de musculation.

Je vais le trouver.

« Edward, j'aimerais qu'on discute, j'ai prit une décision, par rapport à la naissance d'Elliott »

Il a l'air surpris, mais il me suit dans la cuisine où il se laisse tomber sur une chaise, torse nu.

J'évite de regarder ses muscles et lui tend la bouteille de jus d'orange.

Il boit et me sourit :

« ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé des champs stériles Winnie l'ourson ?! »

« Edward…je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! »

« pardon ? »

Il a l'air effaré, vraiment.

« je-ne-veux-pas-aller-à-l'hopital »

Il ressemble à un mérou, là, avec sa bouche ouverte.

Je trépigne :

« je veux accoucher ici ! je n'irai pas là-bas ou il fait froid, c'est inhumain et ça pue ! »

« mais là-bas il y a tout le matériel médical pour vous sauver, au cas ou… »

Je tache de maîtriser ma colère :

« je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais j'ai déjà accouché chez moi Edward, et il n'y a eu aucun problème ! »

« Bella…c'était inopiné et il y avait deux médecins présents. Et souviens-toi comme ça a été précieux de les avoir, surtout à la fin, pour te guider, quand tu étais épuisée et que pousser n'aidait plus ? »

« tu sous entend que je suis incapable d'accoucher sans qu'on m'y oblige ? »

« bien sur que non ! »

« et c'est bien TOI qui me répète depuis des mois que cet accouchement-ci sera plus rapide et plus facile ? »

« oui mais »

« tu dis ça pour me tranquilliser, mais en fait tu n'en penses pas un traître mot ! »

« BELLA !!!ça suffit bon sang ! j'ai complètement confiance en toi ! si une sage femme pouvait être là le jour J, comme pour Rose, je serai partant tout de suite, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! et je ferai quoi moi, si tu te mets à pisser le sang ? »

« je me mettrai PAS A PISSER LE SANG ! tu es pessimiste !!! »

« et toi tu es irréaliste ! et puis qu'est ce qui t'embête tant avec l'hôpital ? Alice y va bien ! »

Alors CA c'était la chose à ne pas dire.

J'adore Alice. Mais j'ai un complexe d'infériorité envers elle.

« JE SERAI JAMAIS A LA HAUTEUR D'ALICE HEIN ? QUOI QUE JE FASSE ?!!! »

« mais…Bella ?!!! »

Je quitte la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Je m'empare des clés de ma voiture et sors sans même prendre mon sac.

Je ne sais pas ou je vais, mais j'y vais.

Edward PDV

J'ai du mal à réaliser, là.

On vient de se disputer. Ca nous arrive, mais toujours pour des broutilles, essentiellement parce qu'elle est désordonnée et moi maniaque.

On se balance des mots tels que « hystérique du ménage » et « tu t'y retrouve comment dans ton bordel ? » (je m'y retrouve PAS !) puis on finit par en rire et on se fait un bisou.

Mais là…On vient de se disputer pour quelque chose de sérieux.

Et elle est partie.

Elle a pété un plomb ou quoi ? Envisager d'accoucher ici, juste elle et moi ! Elle n'a pas l'air de réaliser que si ça lui arrive, ça m'arrive à moi aussi !

Je m'habille, retourné.

Et je fais la seule chose que je sache faire quand ça va pas : je vais voir ma sœur.

Alice est sur son canapé, en train de faire des sudoku, quand je rentre chez elle.

Je m'effondre dans ses bras.

« ben qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« on vient de se disputer, Bella et moi ! »

« bah tu sais, Jasper et moi on se dispute au moins une fois par semaine ! »

Jasper est quand même vachement courageux…

« oui mais là, c'est grave ! »

Je lui raconte.

« Edward…ça ne sert à rien de vouloir raisonner une femme enceinte. Elle t'a livré ses tripes et toi tu lui parles médecine… »

« qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? »

« l'écouter ! lui apporter ton soutien, et lui dire que toi aussi tu as tes limites et ne peut pas tout assumer »

Je médite un moment.

J'essaye de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle ne répond pas.

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Alice m'accompagne chez moi.

Je vois tout de suite le sac de Bella sur la commode dans le salon. A l'intérieur il y a son portable.

J'appelle Rosalie, mais Bella n'est pas chez elle.

Elle promet de me prévenir si elle la voit.

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage.

Au bout de deux heures je suis franchement inquiet.

Alice me regarde intensément :

« Edward…Laisse la vivre un peu ! Elle a besoin de se calmer, elle va revenir, OK ? »

« elle n'a ni sac, ni argent, ni téléphone ! Permet moi de m'en faire ! »

A midi je me rends dans la cuisine avec Alice et nous préparons du poisson, du riz et des légumes au cuit vapeur.

A 13H00 Bella n'est toujours pas rentrée, alors Alice m'oblige à passer à table.

Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Je n'aime pas qu'on se soit disputés, mais surtout, je n'arrive pas à comprendre le point de vue de Bella. Comment peut-elle faire passer la sécurité après tout le reste ?!!!

Nous sommes à table depuis moins de cinq minutes que la porte d'entrée claque.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me précipite :

« Bella ! »

Je fonce dans le salon. Elle est en train de monter l'escalier.

Je la récupère à mi-hauteur.

Je suis frappé par son expression.

Tristesse, colère, peur.

Visiblement, la crise n'est pas finie.

« on peut parler, Bella ? »

« non »

« Bella… »

« j'ai dit non. »

Je la suis jusqu'au bureau. Elle s'y engouffre et claque la porte.

Je redescends, abattu.

Alice est mal.

« j'y vais Edward. Vous avez besoin d'intimité »

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur.

Je prépare un plateau.

Mon assiette, une pour Bella, de l'eau, des fruits.

Je monte et entre dans le bureau.

Bella ne me regarde pas.

Je soupire et installe le plateau au sol.

« pique nique, ça te dit ? »

Pas de réponse.

Je commence à me sentir mal.

« Bella, je sais que tu es en colère, mais si on ne discute pas, on ne pourra pas se mettre d'accord ! »

« je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de discuter, tu as toujours raison ! »

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

« c'est ce que tu penses ?que je veux toujours avoir raison ?! »

« ce n'est pas ce que je pense, c'est la réalité ! »

« Bon. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai…On peut avoir une discussion constructive, à présent ? »

« non »

« bouder ne t'amènera nulle part ! mange au moins un peu ! »

Pas de réponse.

Elle se concentre sur son PC.

Je suis désemparé, et je maîtrise ma colère.

Je finis par redescendre le plateau, intact.

Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire que je finis par appeler mon père.

Pas de réponse, évidemment, il doit être en train d'opérer.

Je ne laisse pas de y a des xhoses qu'on ne peut pas dire à un répondeur...

A 15h00 je remonte.

Dans une heure et demie il faut aller chercher Wyatt, et une fois qu'il sera là ce sera difficile de se parler.

Elle dort sur le canapé du bureau.

Je m'agenouille à coté d'elle, vaincu.

Je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa bouche.

Elle gémit et j'accentue mon baiser.

Elle ouvre la bouche et je fais danser ma langue autour de la sienne.

Je passe mes mains sous son tee shirt et vais caresser ses seins.

Elle me repousse brutalement.

C'est pas gagné.

Elle me regarde, furieuse.

Je lève les mains en l'air, en signe de rédition.

« tu croyais m'avoir de cette façon, Cullen ? »

« arrête de m'appeler Cullen ! toi aussi tu es une Cullen je te signale ! »

« non ! je suis une Swan ! »

C'est vrai qu'elle n'utilise jamais le nom de Cullen. Ca m'embête, d'ailleurs.

« OK ! je voulais te parler, mais tu dormais, et j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir envie de ma femme, quand même ? »

Je m'approche.

Elle me repousse.

Je reste là, les bras ballants.

« tu ne m'aimes pas !!! »

« HEIN ? »

J'hallucine, là !

Je la prends dans mes bras de force, au début elle se débat, puis finalement elle se laisse aller.

C'est mon tour d'être fou de rage.

« ne me redis jamais que je ne t'aime pas Bella, parce que ça me rend dingue ! »

« si tu m'aimais tu me soutiendrais ! »

Je souffle. Garder son calme, garder son calme…

Bella PDV

Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

Il n'a pas confiance en moi, ou alors il ne veut pas revivre la naissance de Wyatt. Pourtant c'est moi qui ai dégusté, pas lui !

Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir la même chose que Rosalie, tout simplement ?

Pourquoi j'ai ce putain de syndrome de Willebrand qui me pourrit la vie !!!

J'ai la rage, il me faut un coupable, et ça tombe sur lui.

Au fond de moi je comprends son point de vue. Il a peur, c'est tout, mais je n'arrive pas à être logique.

« tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! »

Là, c'est sortit tout seul.

Il me secoue par les épaules :

« tu vas arrêter ! tu sais très bien que si ! ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas être suivie par une sage femme ! »

« parce que c'est la mienne ?! tu crois que je préfèrerais pas ne pas avoir cette maladie ?! »

Il s'adoucit :

« bien sur que ce n'est pas ta faute ! et tu crois que je ne voudrais pas que tu n'aies pas ce souci ? »

« c'est pas juuuuuuuste !!! »

J'enrage. Mais plus contre lui. Contre…, je ne sais pas contre qui. La malchance, sans doute.

Je pleure enfin, et ça me fait du bien.

Quand je me calme un peu, je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

« Emmett, LUI, a confiance en Rose, et il respecte ses décisions ! »

« Rose n'a pas de problèmes de santé. Toi si, ce n'est la faute de personne. Inutile d'essayer de faire comme si tu n'avais rien Bella… »

« mais tout s'est bien passé pour Wyatt ! »

« oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera encore le cas ! »

Je trépigne.

« on peut enfin en parler ? on va trouver une solution Bella, tu le sais bien »

« je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! »

« oui ça j'ai comprit. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution ! »

« si ! courir le risque ! »

« NON ! je t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre, c'est hors de question ! »

Je ne réponds pas. La colère monte à nouveau.

« tu as un bébé Bella. Pense à Wyatt s'il se retrouvait sans sa maman… »

Il me prend par les sentiments. Je n'avais pas pensé à Wyatt, en effet…

« dis moi ce qui te dérange tant avec l'hôpital ? »

« c'est pas chez moi. J'ai l'impression de régresser ! »

« je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, tu sais. Je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça ! »

« et puis je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. J'y suis allée un peu trop souvent quand j'étais gamine, pour me faire recoudre, entre autre. Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ! »

« justement c'est une occasion de t'y faire un beau souvenir !!! »

« tu cherches encore à avoir raison ! »

« non, je cherche à te faire voir les choses autrement ! »

« ben ça m'énerve ! »

La tête me tourne. Je suis obligée de m'allonger.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« tête qui tourne, c'est rien, ça va passer ! »

« bien sur ! tu n'as rien mangé ! »

Il quitte le bureau et je pleure à nouveau.

Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on me laisse dire ma colère, et lui me raisonne comme si je faisais un caprice !

Il revient avec une banane, du chocolat et une portion de semoule au lait.

Il me connaît bien.

Je mange et ça me réconforte.

« je vais m'allonger »

« OK, j'irai chercher Wyatt »

Je vais me pelotonner sur notre lit et m'endors après avoir versé quelques larmes supplémentaires.

Quand je me réveille je me sens mieux.

Je descends pour trouver Wyatt et Edward sur le tapis du salon en train de jouer aux voitures.

Wyatt me voit en premier et crie de joie.

Edward relève la tête et nos yeux se rencontrent.

Je baisse la tête et me dirige vers eux.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et Wyatt se précipite sur moi.

Je le serre contre moi.

Edward nous rejoint et il me prend dans ses bras. Je me jette à son cou et me serre contre lui.

Je pleure à nouveau.

Mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de décharge.

Nous passons à table, et l'ambiance est détendue.

Wyatt nous fait rire.

Edward me sourit :

« je suis désolé. J'aurais du t'écouter au lieu de vouloir te faire garder les pieds sur terre »

« je sais bien que c'est irréalisable, mais ça me fait sentir tellement mal d'être différente des autres »

« Bella…Je t'aime, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi »

« je suis désolée, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'étais en colère et tu as prit pour tout le reste… »

J'ai la gorge un peu serrée, mais ça va quand même mieux !

Edward PDV

Je vais chercher Wyatt à la garderie.

Je suis inquiet. Belladort et j'ai eu le temps de me calmer et de réfléchir.

Elle est fatiguée, ce qui est normal, dans son état.

C'est normal qu'elle réagisse vivement.

Rosalie arrive un peu après moi et me perce à jour de suite :

« ça ne va pas mieux avec Bella ? »

« si, mais c'est pas la joie non plus. »

Je lui explique ce qu'elle voudrait.

« je la comprends. Elle a le droit d'être en colère, elle a le droit de rêver. Bella est une fille intelligente, elle prendra la bonne décision et tu le sais ! »

Je rentre, un peu soulagé.

Je m'occupe de Wyatt. Je ne me lasse pas de l'observer jouer.

Il est très concentré sur ses voitures.

Ca me fait sourire.

Bella nous rejoint, et, tout de suite, je vois qu'elle va mieux.

La soirée est tranquille, je la sens fragile encore.

Quand le bébé est couché, je l'amène dans notre chambre.

Elle répond à mon baiser avec plus de passion encore que d'habitude.

C'est fougueux, là, carrément !

Je l'entraîne sous la douche et la savonne longuement.

Elle se laisse masser les épaules en gémissant de bien-être.

Une fois allongés, je me concentre sur son corps.

Qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aime et la vénère.

Je joue longuement avec ses seins, puis avec sa féminité, ce qui la fait se cambrer.

Son ventre est presque aussi gros qu'il ne l'était à la fin pour Wyatt.

J'y dépose une multitude de baisers, avant de venir à nouveau tourner autour de son clitoris.

Je lui écarte doucement les jambes et la pénètre en plusieurs poussées qui lui arrachent de petits cris.

Voilà, j'y suis.

Je la regarde, capte ses yeux et lui sourit.

Elle me rend mon sourire et je bouge en elle, me délectant de son étroitesse et de sa douceur, et au moins autant de ses gémissements de plaisir.

Je suis au paradis.

Faire l'amour avec elle prend tout son sens. On est ensemble parce qu'on s'aime. Et l'aimer me procure toujours un plaisir intense.

Ce soir il est décuplé encore, par les tensions de la journée…

Je fais durer le rapport en ne la prenant pas trop fort.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes c'est elle qui en réclame plus :

« Edward…plus fort ! oh oui ! plus fort encore ! »

Je sens l'ivresse monter et je serre les dents.

D'abord elle.

Heureusement elle part vite dans le plaisir, contractant violement ses douces parois autour de mon sexe, et gémissant fortement, son magnifique visage rouge et en sueur.

Je la suis immédiatement, me déversant en elle, en longues giclées libératrices.

Nous restons longtemps l'un contre l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, avant de, enfin, réussir à évoquer la naissance d'Elliott plus sereinement.

Je la laisse imaginer la naissance dont elle rêve.

C'est ce dont elle a besoin.

La réalité nous rattrapera bien assez tôt.

_**J'ai atrocement souffert pour écrire cette dispute.C'est pas du tout mon truc! Je suis pas prêt de reccomencer!^^**_


	136. Elliott Bella PDV

Bella PDV

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus gros qu'une baleine ?

Moi…

Visiblement, Elliott a décidé de faire du rab…

Sa date est le 10 avril, et on est déjà le 9…

D'un autre coté, rien n'est prêt.

J'ai sorti les vêtements taille un mois, parce que vu son gabarit on va zapper la taille naissance,et j'en ai même mit quelques un sur ma commode, mais c'est tout.

Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre sérieusement…

Edward est dans le bain avec Wyatt, qui a 14 mois aujourd'hui.

Bon, allez…

Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'aller à l'hopital…

Mais on a beaucoup discuté, Edward, Adisson et moi et on a trouvé un compromis : on ira à la maternité le plus tard possible, Adisson restera avec nous pour éviter que j'ai affaire à trop de personnel et si tout va bien je sortirai 2 ou 3h00 après la naissance.

Ca s'appelle une sortie précoce, et une fois à la maison je pourrai me reposer, puisqu' Edward gérera Wyatt et on a doublé les heures de la femme de ménage pour trois mois.

Bon, je prévois le minimum du coup.

Allez...Je sors la valise du placard!

J'installe deux pyjamas dans la valise.

Tous les deux neufs, Elliott a bien droit a des affaires rien qu'à lui. Je voudrais qu'en premier il mette le pyjama rouge Winnie l'ourson. Avec le body et les chaussettes winnie aussi. La brassière en laine jaune pour mettre sous le pyjama…Une couche lavable, non j 'en prévois deux,en cas de bébé farceur…

Tiens, c'est vrai que Wyatt avait mit le même genre d'ensemble juste après sa naissance ! Mais là, il y a les oreilles de winnie en relief, et l'arrière du pyjama c'est les fesses de winnie !

Edward s'est longuement moqué de moi,quand il a vu ce pyjama, mais je me suis vengée en racontant à Alice comment il jouait aux petites voitures après le coucher de Wyatt (ce qui est vrai !).

Du coup, il n'ose plus rien dire.

Un deuxième pyjama. Ah, tiens je n'avais pas fait attention que j'avais acheté autant d'affaires winnie l'ourson ! Bon, celui-ci est bleu marine, avec winnie assis sur un bateau ,portant un marinière, sur le devant. Il est rigolo aussi !

Pour aller avec celui-ci, je mets un body rayé gris et bleu marine, des chaussettes bleu marine et un petit gilet gris.

Ah, son petit bonnet ! Winnie l'ourson, bien sur !

Le nid d'ange pour qu'il n'ait pas froid en sortant de l'hopital…

Il n'aura pas de bain avant d'être rentré, donc pas la peine de s'encombrer de tout ça.

Pour moi :un grand tee shirt. Une bouteille d'eau pour boire en cachette _**(ndla :pas bien Bella ! bon j'ai fait pareil, sifflotte…)**_

De quoi me rafraichir après la naissance. Une tenue pour la sortie : un pantalon en tissu large, une chemise et un gilet. Des sous-vêtements…

J'aime bien préparer la valise finalement, c'est mignon. Bon, je crois que j'ai finit.

Une valise suffit largement pour nous deux, c'est l'avantage de ne pas rester à l'hopital !

Je me demande vraiment comment va réagir Wyatt. Je m'attends à tout !

Bon.

Bon.

Bon,bon,bon,bon…

Je m'ennuie en fait…

Je suis à la fois fatiguée et énervée.

Pfffff…

J'entends les garçons jouer dans la baignoire.

Je les rejoindrais bien mais je risque de tout faire déborder.

Je vais voir la chambre d'Elliott, qui est prête.

Mais qui a coupé le chauffage dans cette pièce ?

Je le rallume.

Je regarde les placards, vides.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Ca ne va pas ça !

Je vais chercher le carton de vêtements en un mois et les installe dans l'armoire. Finalement j'ai acheté pas mal de vêtements neufs pour lui, j'en suis étonnée moi même! Je redécouvre certaines tenues que j'ai acheté au début de l'automne et que j'avais oubliées...Mince alors, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux...

De la salle de bain j'entends Edward faire le requin et Wyatt hurler de rire. Mon coeur se gonfle de joie. Dans un an ce sera encore plus drole...J'imagine Wyatt et Elliott, collés l'un à l'autre, taper sur Edward le requin...

Je souris toute seule et caresse mon ventre.

Il y a 5 mns j'avais surtout envie que ma grossesse se termine, là j'ai simplement envie de rencontrer enfin mon bébé.

Cette grossesse a passé vite, je ne me suis pas vraiment concentrée dessus. Manque de temps, appréhension de devoir gérer deux bébés...

Je sens les larmes monter. Je parle à Elliott ,ce que je n'ai presque pas fait de toute ma grossesse:

"tu peux venir quand tu veux tu sais, j'ai hate de te rencontrer! Et je t'aime déjà, je m'occuperai bien de toi!"

Puis je monte au grenier récupérer les cartons de 3 mois.

Edward serait furieux de me voir porter ces deux gros cartons, mais il ne me voit pas, alors…

Voilà, le placard est plein à présent!

Bon, c'est mieux ainsi !

Je mets les pyjamas et les couches dans la commode.

Ah, je déballe aussi ses draps et prépare le berceau.

Bon, ou est passé son écharpe ?

Celle de Wyatt est bleu marine, et elle nous sert encore,enfin c'est surtout Edward qui porte Wyatt, moi je ne peux plus.

Pour Elliott on en a commandée une à rayures grise et rouge. Je l'adore !

Ah, la voilà.

Bon, ou l'installer ?

Une idée me vient : je fais un hamac avec ladite écharpe et installe son tigrou géant dedans. Je prends une photo, tiens !

Bon, tout est nickel.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Wyatt et la range de fond en comble.

Je change même ses draps.

J'aligne les animeaux en plastique quand Edward arrive avec Wyatt dans les bras.

« tu t'amuses bien ma chérie ? »

Je lui lance un regard noir :

« je RANGE ! »

Il se fige :

« tu ranges Bella ? tu es malade ? »

« ah ah ah ! »

Je me relève et donne le sein à Wyatt qui est prêt à se coucher.

C'est inconfortable.

D'ailleurs, depuis ce matin je n'ai pas tellement de lait.

Ca tire dans mon ventre.

Wyatt rale, lui aussi.

Il me repousse et Edward le couche.

Je vais prendre une douche.

Mon ventre tire toujours.

Quand je lève les bras pour me laver les cheveux une contraction me prend par surprise.

La vache !Elle est forte !

J'attends.

J'en ai un peu trop fait, ce soir, ça doit être une contraction de rappel à l'ordre.

Mais non, très vite une deuxième arrive, longue et douloureuse.

J'halète.

Je me rince et me sèche le plus vite possible mais trois autres contractions me paralysent entre temps.

On dirait qu'on y est là...

Mon coeur s'embralle un peu. Est-ce que je suis prête?

J'enfile le seul tee shirt d'Edward dans lequel je rentre encore en guise de chemise de nuit et me traine jusqu'au lit.

Edward est plongé dans « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ». Il est fan de Cedric Diggory…

Je regarde l'heure : 21h03.

Je m'allonge et attends.

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre : une contraction me fait très vite gémir.

Edward bondit.

« ça y est ? »

« oui ça commence on dirait ! »

Il sourit et pose ses mains sur mon ventre.

Une autre contraction arrive, et je la trouve très longue !

Edward ouvre de grands yeux :

« hé ! mais il n'y a même pas eu une minute entre les deux ! »

« à qui le dis-tu ! »

Il me serre contre lui.

Nous attendons, silencieux.

Encore une !Celle là me coupe le souffle.

C'est douloureux, mais encore parfaitement gérable.

Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit si rapproché d'emblée !

Je suis mon instinct et me roule en boule sur le coté.

Edward me masse les reins.

Bizarrement, je sommeille entre chaque contraction.

Edward m'embrasse quand chaque contraction arrive.

La sensation de ses lèvres fraiches sur les miennes me fait du bien.

Nous murmurons.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parait très long je me relève et m'installe en tailleur.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« 22h18…Ca va ? »

« c'est intense, mais ça va »

Trois contractions s'enchainent en un temps record…

J'ai même du mal à reprendre mon souffle !

Edward se rhabille à toute allure.

Je guette la prochaine contraction et ne peux m'empêcher de gémir quand elle me tord en deux.

J'entends Edward appeler ses parents.

« Ils arrivent pour garder Wyatt, on y va dès qu'ils arrivent ! je vais t'aider à t'habiller ! »

Je mets un temps fou pour passer une culotte, un jean de grossesse et je me contente de mettre un gilet par-dessus le tee shirt d'Edward.

J'entends Esmée et Carlisle monter les escaliers en courant.

Ils me parlent gentiment, mais je suis déjà très loin de tout ça. Et je suis totalement incapable de leur répondre.

Edward s'adresse à son père:

« ça va très vite il me semble ! »

« tu as raison Edward, partez tout de suite ! »

Esmée m'attache rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Simplement ,j'ai du mal à parler…

La descente des escaliers est pénible.

Edward et Carlisle me portent presque.

Je m'installe sur le siège passager et Edward démarre tout de suite.

Les contractions s'enchainent.

Je suis dans ma bulle, me contentant de les acceuillir et de les gérer l'une après l'autre.

Quand la voiture ralentit je regarde par la fenêtre et reconnaît les rues de Seattle.

Je sais qu'Edward me parle tout le temps, mais je suis obligée de me concentrer sur la puissance des contractions.

Je me sens dans un drole d'état d'esprit. Je crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que nous allons avoir un deuxième bébé.

Et pourtant, dans quelques heures Elliott sera là, et bien là !

Je reconnais la douleur des contractions, mais je ne la vis pas du tout de la même manière qu'il y a 14 mois. Je me laisse aller, je laisse mon corps s'ouvrir,je sais que c'est la seule solution. Je ne cherche pas à me prouver quoi que ce soit, ou à Edward, ou à qui que ce soit.

C'est trop intense pour que je puisse faire autre chose qu'accoucher.

Je demande à Edward de ne pas s'affoler.

Je vais crier, je le sens. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce sont plus des cris de libération, d'accompagnement, que de douleur.

Néanmoins il accélère quand j'accompagne la contraction suivante d'un long hurlement presque jubilatoire.

On arrive devant l'hopital.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur.

Il m'est physiquement impossible de sortir de la voiture. Mon bassin est coincé, tout simplement.

Edward interpelle le vigile et celui-ci revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une sage femme et un fauteuil roulant.

Quand on m'installe sur le fauteuil, je dis tout de suite à la sage femme que la tête est engagée :je la sens très bien.

Edward reçoit un coup de téléphone.

Ca m'agace.

Il marche en me tenant la main et me dit :

« on a oublié la valise à la maison ! mon père nous l'amène ! »

Je panique :

« tu as l'appareil photo ? »

« oui ne t'en fais pas ! »

Adisson nous rejoint dans le couloir :

« Bravo Bella ! tu fais tout bien cette fois ! tu as réussit à atteindre l'hopital et je suis justement de garde ce soir ! »

« j'ai envie de pousser ! »

Elle s'empare du fauteuil et se met à courir dans le couloir.

On me rentre dans une salle d'accouchement et la sage femme et Edward me déshabillent tandis que je me retiens de pousser et qu'Adisson ouvre un kit et enfile des gants.

Dès que je ne porte plus mon jean et ma culotte je me hisse sur la table d'accouchement et m'installe comme mon instinct me dit de le faire :les fesses au ras de la table, un jambe repliée sur le coté, l'autre pendante.

Edward s'approche de moi et je souffle avec lui.

La sage femme veut me mettre le garrot pour installer une perf, mais je me débats : je sens venir la poussée.

Je commence à pousser sans que rien ne puisse me retenir.

Edward me tient la main et j'exulte littéralement dans cette poussée.

Une force animale me porte.

Personne n'a besoin de me dire quoi faire, je le sais, et puis c'est tout !

Adisson me féliçite.

Je SAIS que je pousse bien, je le sens.

Une deuxième contraction, encore plus puissante et je pousse plus fort encore.

C'est jubilatoire! C'est presque bon. Je sens la tête sortir, je la sens trés bien.

La brulure est intolérable et je hurle, tout en poussant plus fort encore et je pose ma main sur le crane de mon bébé, l'accompagnant dans sa naissance.

Adisson me guide simplement.

Je suis assise ou presque et vois trés bien mon bébé naitre. C'est incroyable, c'est magique.

Il n'est pas encore né, seule sa tête est dehors que j'en suis déjà folle amoureuse!

Edward pose ses mains sur les miennes, tandis qu'Adisson dégage un bras puis un autre.

C'est Edward qui l'attrappe alors par les aisselles et achève de le faire naitre, le posant sur ma poitrine.

Je suis sous le choc, incapable de parler.

Les émotions sont intactes, aussi fortes et intenses qu'il y a 14 mois.

Je reste un temps indéterminé à simplement regarder mon bébé, qui ne pleure pas, ouvrant d'immense yeux et observant autour de lui.

Edward pleure et caresse Elliott, mais moi j'ai juste ma main posé sur son dos, je ne suis pas encore heureuse, je suis encore dans ma bulle, avec lui, il est né mais il fait encore parti de moi.

J'entends Edward demander à Adisson pourquoi le bébé ne pleure pas.

"il n'en a pas besoin, il va trés bien ne t'en fais pas!"

Je le savais, moi, qu'il va trés bien.

Il redresse un peu sa tête et je croise son regard.

Et ça en est finit.

Voilà, je suis sa mère. Ses yeux sans couleur définie me sondent, m'interrogent.

"oui mon bébé je suis là: je suis ta maman!"

Voilà, je pleure, la joie et le bonheur arrivent d'un coup.

Edward soulève mon tee shirt et je n'ai même pas besoin de le guider :Elliott trouve le sein tout seul, et se met à téter , à la fois trés zen, et trés efficace.

Je regarde Edward qui me remercie mais je ne suis pas encore en état de lui répondre.

Je sens qu'on appuie sur mon ventre.

Je me retiens de crier quand le placenta sort.

Adisson m'examine, mais,comme pour Wyatt je ne suis pas déchirée.

Elle m'aide à passer une de ces horribles culottes jetables et on me couvre avec plusieurs couvertures, j'ai froid, le contre coup sans doute.

Je regarde mon bébé.Je suis incapable de faire autre chose.

C'est mon fils, mon ange!

Comment aies-je pu désirer une fille?

Je ne veux rien d'autre, désormais, que mon splendide petit garçon, qui a l'air si apaisé.

Edward le mitraille de photos.

Je souris, et il me fait remarquer que j'aie le même sourire que le jour de la naissance de Wyatt.

Adisson et la sage femme nous laissent tous les trois.

Edward me demande à prendre le bébé.

Elliott ne tête plus alors je le soulève et le lui tends.

Il se remet à pleurer en serrant son fils contre lui.

Mais Elliott se met à pleurer pour la première fois et Edward le repose sur mon sein, ou il se calme imméditement.

Edward me taquine:

"le bébé à sa maman hein?"

"le fils de son père plutot si seul le sein le calme!"

Nous nous serrons tous les trois et je savoure notre bonheur. Il ne manque que Wyatt et la famille sera réunie.

On frappe à la porte.

C'est Carlisle.

Il demande à entrer et Edwrd lui fait signe.

Il s'approche, ému.

"oh! il est encore plus gros que Wyatt!"

"je ne sais pas, il n'a pas encore été pesé!"

"il est magnifique!"

"ouais on trouve aussi!"

Je suis fière de mon bébé.

Carlisle me caresse les cheveux.

"Adisson m'a dit que tu lui avais donné une leçon d'accouchement! Je suis trés fier de toi Bella!"

Edward enchérit:

"moi aussi je suis fier d'elle, terriblement!"

Il ressort aprés avoir prit Elliott en photo, pour l'envoyer à Esmée.

Edward sort son téléphone portable et fait de même.

La sge femme revient et demande à peser le bébé.

Je lui tends et elle rit en revenant:

"4kgs 780! C'est trés rare de voir de si beau bébé!"

Je suis encore plus fière.

Adisson, qui vient de rentrer me féliçite encore:

"tu es vraiment faite pour faire des bébés et accoucher Bella!"

"pas tous les ans quand même!"

Edward rit avec moi.

Il me montre son portable:

en dessous de la photo d'Elliott, et c'est amusant mais sur la photo ses bonnes grosses joues ressortent encore plus, il a écrit:

"Elliott, 4kgs 780, est né le 9 avril à 23H41. Maman et bébé en pleine forme, accouchement exprès!"

j'approuve et il envoit le messge.

Mais il appelle mon père et ma mère en direct.

Je parle brièvement à ma mère, qui arrive dans deux jours.

Mon père, qui a déjà reçu la photo, m'informe que mon fils a "une tête à porter l'uniforme de policier".Je me contente de rire.

Les messages affluent:

"encore un bon parti pour ma fille!" (Leah)

"il est BEAU!on veut le même!" (Rose et Emmett)

"je suis trop contente! j'ai hate de le voir! féliçitations!" (Jane)

Alice appelle, en larmes. Edward lui parle tandis que je me risque, avec l'aide d'Adisson, à me lever.

Ma tête tourne un peu, mais je me sens bien.

Oui, je veux toujours partir dès que possible!

Le pédiatre, arrive, est examine trés rapidement Elliott.

"tout va bien, c'est un bébé en pleine santé!"

A 2H30 nous partons.

Je passe à l'arrière avec Elliott. Je le regarde dormir.

Il a été habillé par Edward, et je ne vois que son petit nez qui dépasse du bonnet.

Le trajet se passe bien, mais je suis fatiguée et mon bassin est douloureux; j'ai hate d'arriver.

Edward me demande sans cesse si Elliott va bien.

"oui! en pleine forme!il dort!"

Esmée et Crlisle se précipitent dès que nous nous garons devant le garage.

Carlisle ne me laisse pas le choix et me prend dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Esmée , en larmes, m'aide à me déshabiller.

Edwrd m'amène Elliott qu'il déshabille totalement, et je le prends contre moi, en peau à peau. Je nous enveloppe dans une serviette éponge et je me laisse aller contre l'oreiller.

Edward s'allonge à coté de moi et Carlisle et Esmée nous parlent cinq minutes.

Puis Esmée m'embrasse fort et me féliçite encore et encore.

Ils s'en vont, promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Je m'endors tout de suite.

J'ai juste le temps de penser que j'ai hate que Wyatt se réveille, pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec son frère.


	137. Elliott Edward PDV

Edward PDV

9 avril, déjà.

Elliott va être des notres d'un moment à l'autre.

Bella n'est pas en forme depuis ce matin.

Elle tourne et vire, est désagréable, me rembarre.

Signe annonciateur ?

C'est sans doute pour demain !

J'ai hate. Je veux voir mon fils venir au monde ! Une experience dont on ne se lasse pas, c'est sur !

Je prends un bain avec Wyatt.

Il a 14 mois aujourd' hui et je m'émerveille de ce petit bonhomme si vif et curieux.

Il ne tient pas en place, jamais.

Toujours en mouvement, toujours en train de rire et grimper sur quelques chose ! Comme moi enfant, il parait!

On lui a fait couper les cheveux et il fait encore plus petit garçon comme ça.

Il ressemble physiquement à sa mère. Il a mes yeux, mais ses boucles chatains, la forme de son visage, son sourire, son air concentré…c'est du Swan pur et dur.

Il a son petit caractère aussi.

Monsieur ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non : il rale et tape même du poing sur la table. Toujours le coté Swan !Bien que Bella jure évidemment la main sur le coeur que c'est plutot du coté Cullen ce trait de caractère!

Il est toujours très grand . En même temps, je mesure 1m90, donc c'est logique qu'il ne soit pas petit !

Wyatt adore l'eau. Il m'asperge copieusement en riant. J'adore le voir rire comme ça. Il a un air canaille qui me fait fondre.

Je joue au requin. Je lui mords les pieds, les fesses et même le ventre.

Il me repousse en se tordant de dire.

Je le serre contre moi, pour un calin tout doux.

Mais il ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et me mords à l'épaule :

« dis donc ! tu fais le requin toi aussi ! attends un peu Monsieur le requin qui va être grand frère ! »

Je l'attrape et le bascule tête en bas, lui mordillant les cuisses.

Il rit à gorge déployée.

Je me retiens de ne pas continuer encore : ça va l'enerver et il est temps pour lui d'aller au lit.

Je fais donc un jeu plus calme, avant de le sortir et de le masser à l'huile apaisante. Il adore ça.

Je lui mets sa couche en me disant que d'ici très peu de temps je vais être surpris par les minuscules cuisses et fesses d' Elliott: ça va nous faire un choc !

Ma Bella est dans la chambre de Wyatt.

Elle RANGE ! Alors ça c'est un scoop !

Je crois qu'elle est de plus en plus désordonnée avec le temps, alors la voir ranger me fait craindre…une naissance ?

Wyatt est fatigué à présent, et Bella aussi.

Je couche mon bébé et elle va prendre sa douche.

Je m'installe pour lire.

Me disant que c'est sans doute une des dernières soirées sans un bébé pleurnichard et pendu au sein avant…très longtemps !

Je regarde Bella, vêtue d'un de mes tee shirt, venir s'allonger à mes cotés.

Elle est belle.

Même enceinte de 9 mois, avec un ventre vraiment impressionnant, bien que cette fois-ci elle n'ait pris que 13 kilos, elle est extraordinairement belle.

Son visage, juvénile, on me regarde parfois de travers, parce qu'elle fait moins que ses 20 ans, est en même temps celui d'une femme enceinte.

Elle se couche sur le coté.

Elle gémit. Je sursaute.

« ça y est ? »

« oui ça commence on dirait ! »

Je souris et pose mes mains sur son ventre.

On y est là, on dirait!

Une autre, déjà?

Elle dure longtemps en plus!

Je suis étonné, ça démarre très fort, je suis surpris.

« hé ! mais il n'y a même pas eu une minute entre les deux ! »

« à qui le dis-tu ! »

Et tout s'enchaine.

Bella se recroqueville contre moi, tandis que les contractions arrivent de plus belle.

Elle gère, très bien même.

Je vois que c'est fort, très intense, mais Bella se donne entièrement à son instinct de mamifère!

Je la serre contre moi, je lui masse le dos.

J'ai le sentiment qu'on est hors du temps, juste elle, moi et Elliott a a bien choisi son moment: toutest calme dans la maison.

Nous murmurons, je l'encourage, bien qu'elle n'en ait visiblement pas besoin.

Je n'ai pas ne panique pas, cette fois-ci.

J'ai confiance en Bella, en moi, et en Elliott.

J'admire ma femme. Elle est dans sa bulle à présent, et mon instinct mamifère me dit à moi que les choses se passent très bien, et surtout très vite.

Je n'attend qu'un déclic, et il vient quand 3 contractions très intenses prennent possession du corps de la femme que j'aime.

Je peux voir son ventre contracter, littéralement.

Je m'habille et passe un coup de téléphone à mes parents.

« maman?Je crois qu'il faut que voys veniez immédiatement, Elliott arrive, et il est très pressé! »

Je regarde Bella. Elle m'entends à peine, je pense, qaud je lui dis que mes parents arrivent.

Je l'aide à s'habiller.

C'est difficile. Elle a du mal à bouger.

Je la sens habitée par l'évennement.

Je suis fier, si fier d'elle.

Je profite dumoment; je la vois souffrir, mais elle est au delà de la simple douleur. Elle est belle jusque dans la douleur de la contraction, qui en ce moment prend toute sa vraie signification: elle donne la vie, la douleur n'est pas vaine, elle n'est pas stérile, elle n'est pas souffrance elle est joie, elle est puissance.

Quand mes parents sont là je prends conscience qu'on doit vrament y aller, là,si je ne veux pas jouer les sages femmes dans la voiture:

"ça va trés vite il me semble ! »

« tu as raison Edward, partez tout de suite ! »

Ma mère attache les cheveux de Bella à la va vite, et ce simple geste me fait fondre: ma mère prend soin de ma femme comme elle le ferait avec Alice. Je regarde la femme qui m'a mis au monde il y a prêt de 29 ans et un seul regard me dit sa joie et sa fierté.

Bella ne peut plus parler.

Je la sens mobilisée, tendue, vers un seul but: donner naissance à notre enfant.

Chaque mouvement, chaque inspiration n'est désormais dédié qu'à cela.

Elle tend vers la vie.

Je roule, attentif à la route, et encore plus à ma femme.

Je lui parle, des mots simples et sans suite, juste pour lui dire mon amour, ma fierté et ma foi.

Pas de réponse.

Mais je n'en attends pas vraiment.

Il est tard, et je me dis qu'Elliott va faire les choses bien en naissant le jour même du terme.

Mais voilà Bella qui sort un peu de sa bulle:

« Edward...je vais crier...Je n'ai pas si mal, mais je dois crier, tu comprends? »

Oui, je comprends.

Je comprends qu'elle vient de franchir une étape. Je comprends que ça va vraiment très vite.

J'accelère.

Les rues de Seattle la nuit me paraissent belles. Commesi la ville elle même se paraît pour la naissance d'un nouvel être vivant, porteur de tant de joie et de promesses.

Elle hurle. Un vrai hurlement de femelle en train de mettre bas.

Je ne panique pas, mais je sais avec certitude qu'il est presque temps.

L'hopital est là.Et Bella est déjà incapable de se mobiliser seule.

Le vigile part chercher de l'aide.

Bella halète et pousse des grognements:elle n'est plus tout à fait humaine, là, elle est plus mamifère!

La sage femme comprend elle aussi que c'est la fin et encore plus quand Bella dit, entre deux contractions, qu'elle sent que la tête est engagée.

Mon téléphone sonne, tandis que je marche à coté du fauteuil roulant en tenant la main de Bella.

C'est mon père, on a oublié la valise et il nous l'amène:il fallait bien que ça nous arrive!

Heureusement, l'appareil photo est dans ma sacoche.

Adisson est toute contente de nous voir.

Mais déjà Bella a envie de pousser.

Changement de couleur chez elle et la sage femme!

Mais je n'aie pas peur, toujours pas: je suis juste très sur de moi, et de ma femme.

Elle fait exactement ce qu'il faut: ne pas se laisser perturber par aucune considération, accoucher, se soumettre à la force vive de la nature.

Je l'aide à se déshabiller.J'essaye de croiser son regard, sans y arriver, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Nous communions autrement. Je l'aide à se percher sur la table.

Elle prend d'instinct une position plutot innatendue, mais rien n'a d'importance.

Elle pousse, avant même que personne ne soit prêt. A part moi: je suis prêt.

Je l'acompagne dans la poussée.

Elle pousse fort et longtemps.

Je suis fier, incroyablement fier.

Hurlement quand la contraction cesse.

Elle se laisse aller contre moi.

Pas un mot, pas un bruit, juste la respiration haletante de Bella.

Encore.

Je la vois changer de visage, son air devient farouche et elle pousse à nouveau, tandis qu'Adisson l'encourage et la féliçite.

Je la tiens toujours par l'épaule mais je veux voir naitre mon fils et je me penche, pour découvrir la tête déjà à moitié sortie.

Elle pose une main sur le crane et je le vois sortir ,guidé par la main de sa mère.

Adisson est là, mais c'est Bella qui fait naitre son bébé.

Je me sens à mon tour possédé par l'instinct millénaire et je pose mes mains sur celles de Bella.

La tête sort entièrement.

Adisson dégage rapidement les bras et je repousse ses mains pour le prendre sous les bras et sortir moi même mon fils entièrement du ventre de sa mère.

Je le pose sur Bella.

Je les regarde.

C'est magique.

Intense.

Incroyable.

Magnifique.

Merveilleux.

Tout ça en même temps.

Je suis sous le choc.

Du bonheur, oh oui! Du bonheur, rien que du bonheur.

Elliott ne pleure pas. Il regarde.

Je me tourne vers Adisson:

« pourquoi il ne pleure pas? »

« il n'en a pas besoin, il va trés bien ne t'en fais pas! »

Bella l'admire , elle le bouffe des yeux.

Il est beau, tellement beau!

On a réussit, encore une fois!

Je me penche sur eux. Je les caresse, les embrasse, je pleure, sans retenue. Je retrouve la même intensité d'émotion qu'il y a 14 mois.

Mon fils, ma femme.

Notre famille.

Le bonheur, rien que ça.

Bella est dans sa bulle encore.

Elle ne voit rien d'autre qu'Elliott.

Le regard qu'ils échangent est d'une intensité sans pareille.

Elle pleure enfin, et moi aussi!

Nous sommes 4, bien sur, mais là, nous sommes 3.

Elliott a sa place, tout comme Wyatt a la sienne, pour toujours.

Je soulève le tee shirt de Bella et Elliott, tranquillement, se met à téter, sans avoir besoin d'aide, visiblement, c'est un connaisseur.

Je caresse ses mains, il a de grosses mimines, comme Wyatt a la naissance. Visiblement ,lui aussi sera grand et costaud!

Encore une stature Cullen!

Mais ses cheveux sont chatains, plus foncés que ceux de Wyatt à la naissance.

Je prends des photos.

Bella sourit, comme elle l'a fait il y a 14 mois. J'aime ce sourire.

Rien que pour lui, je lui ferai des tas de bébés!

Nous restons un peu seuls.

J'embrasse ma femme, mon enfant.

Je sais que même si je devais vivre 1000 ans, cet instant resterait gravé dans ma memoire...

Je prends mon fils dans mes bras, en larmes encore , pour la première fois il pelure et je le repose sur sa mère, que je taquine ,Elliott va être le bébé de sa maman!

Mon père est là, avec la fameuse valise.

Il est ému, lui aussi.

Nous échangeons un regard très intense,et des paroles qui semblent bien vaines, à coté:

"oh! il est encore plus gros que Wyatt!"

"je ne sais pas, il n'a pas encore été pesé!"

"il est magnifique!"

"ouais on trouve aussi!"

Il aime Bella, je le savais déjà, mais le regard qu'il lui lance, et la douceur avec laquelle il lui caresse les cheveux me le confirme encore.

"Adisson m'a dit que tu lui avais donné une leçon d'accouchement! Je suis trés fier de toi Bella!"

"moi aussi je suis fier d'elle, terriblement!"

Un regard, à nouveau.

Il me sourit.

Il est fier de moi.

Autant que je le suis d'Elliott.

Il prend le bébé en photo et nous laisse, pour rejoindre ma mère et celui qui est désormais mon fils ainé.

La sage femme pèse le bébé.

4kgs780! Je suis encore plus fier de Bella. Elle est juste parfaite! Et les bonnes joues d'Elliott me paraissent plus grosses encore!

Je réalise qu'il faut prévenir le reste de la famille.

Alors je prends une photo avec mon portable et l'envoie à tout le monde, en écrivant, très fier:

"Elliott, 4kgs 780, est né le 9 avril à 23H41. Maman et bébé en pleine forme, accouchement exprès!"

Je suis tellement, tellement fier d'elle, de lui, de moi, de nous!

Mon frère et Rose sont les premiers à nous répondre , puis Leah, Jane aussi.

Alice m'appelle.

Je sens notre connexion, comme toujours.

Elle pleure et elle rit.

Peu de mots, mais les bons...

« je suis fière de toi Edward, il est si beau! Et je suis fière de Bella...je le savais tu sais, que c'était la bonne! »

« je sais Lili, tu avais raison! »

On appelle ses parents.

Renée pleure plus qu'autre chose, mais Charlie, entre deux bougonnements de joie me dit:

« merci Edward »

et ça, c'est la plus belle chose qu'il puisse me dire!

Je regarde Bella qui se lève, aidée par Adisson. Elle tient debout. Je suis admiratif, et sous le charme.

Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle puisse réellement quitter l'hopital si vite, mais visiblement elle va le faire.

Le pédiatre examine Elliott et confirme ce que nous savions tous:c'est un magnifique bébé en pleine santé.

Je l'habille.

Il est si petit! En fait non, mais en même temps...si!

Je m'éclate, vraiment.

Bella est prête. Elle signe des papiers, moi aussi.

On me donne l'acte de naissance de notre enfant.

Je le lis avec délectation:

« le lundi 9 avril 2012 à 23h41 est né à Seattle (Wa) Elliott, Andrew Cullen de Edward, Anthony Cullen né le 20 juin 1983 à Seattle ( Wa) et de son épouse Isabella,Marie Swan Cullen, née le 13 septembre 1991 à Port Angeles(Wa) »

Je plie le papier et le mets dans la valise, heureux et souriant.

Le trajet retour est calme.

Elliott dort, tout simplement, et Bella le veille.

Je nous ramène au bercail.

Ma mère nous féliçite, encore et encore. Elle est heureuse, et émue.

Bella est fatiguée, heureuse, mais fatiguée.

Je l'aide à se mettre au lit, puis je déshabille le bébé et elle le prend en peau à peau contre elle.

J'adore cette vision d'eux.

Elliott est serein, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Mes parents partent, et je leur sourit, moi aussi je me sens serein!

Bella s'endort immédiatement.

Je vais voir Wyatt qui dort à poings fermés: une sacré surprise l'attend à son réveil. Il me paraît immense, et énorme.

Je rentre dans la chambre d'Elliott, et je découvre avec surprise que Bella a tout rangé hier ! Elle a du sentir venir la naissance!

Je souris et je descends manger un peu.

Je me fais un sandwich au fromage et le déguste en caressant le chien.

Puis je vais me recoucher et contemple très longtemps ma femme et mon bébé.

Je m'endors enfin, un bras posé sur eux.

Me voilà non plus seulement père, mais père de famille!

_**Voici le PDV d'Edward pour cette belle naissance.**_

_**Mon fils est né ainsi, sauf que le travail a été plus long mais j'ai accouché (expulsion) en 4 minutes!**_

_**Pour info: j'ai crée le personnage d'Elliott en même temps que celui de Wyatt. J'ai fait naitre Wyatt le 9 février parce que je voulais qu'Elliott naisse le 9 avril, jour de l'anniversaire de Kristen Stewart (pour le clin d'oeil aux films!) et je voulais qu'ils aient 14 mois d'ecart jour pour jour. Le gros poids de naissance est un clin d'oeil à une amie, qui fait de gros bébés très facilement!**_

_**Pour celles qui se posent la question: dans deux ans, Bella et Edward auront une fille, (leur dernier enfant) et elle portera le (vrai) prénom de Dakota Fanning (qui n'est donc pas Dakota!). J'en connais qui doivent se précipiter sur wikipédia pour savoir! Mdr!**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera la découverte de Wyatt de son petit frère (avec un petit PDV de Wyatt!) et leurs débuts à 4. Et Jane va venir pour spring break! Quand à Rosalie, son petit Liam ne va pas tarder à arriver!**_


	138. famille

PDV Wyatt

C'est quoi ça ? Maman dodo ? Papa ? C'est quoi ? C'est bébé ? Non ! Bébé c'est Tayatt !

Pas bébé ! Tayatt veut pas le bébé !NAN !

Bébé dodo avec Daco !

Non ! Pas bébé !PAPAAAAA !

PAS BEBE !

Edward PDV

Aie.

C'est pas gagné !

Wyatt vient de se réveiller et je le porte jusqu'à notre lit.

Mais il fait une drôle de tête en découvrant son frère collé contre Bella.

Elliott, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître a dormit toute la nuit.

Depuis qu'on est rentrés il a dormit comme un loir. Bella aussi, et moi avec !

Il est prêt de 8h00 et Wyatt en a gros sur le cœur, visiblement.

Bella ouvre un œil.

Elle a son air habituel, elle n'est même pas marquée par l'accouchement, alors que le lendemain de la naissance de Wyatt son visage était effrayant, même si je la trouvais incroyablement belle.

Elle sourit à Wyatt, qui se met à pleurer.

Elle lui tend un bras et il se laisse enlacer.

Elle lui propose de téter.

Il le fait et s'arrête aussitôt.

Il a un air paniqué, qui me fait peine.

« J'ai du colostrum, ça doit lui faire bizarre ! »

M'explique Bella, alarmée.

Wyatt s'agenouille et regarde son frère.

Je suis ému.

Il affiche un air circonspect puis s'aventure à lui toucher la joue.

On l'encourage à y aller doucement.

Elliott s'étire et Wyatt sursaute.

Bella se met à rire :

« Ah oui ! C'est un vrai ! Il bouge ! C'est ton petit frère, il est tout petit mais dans pas très longtemps tu pourras jouer avec lui ! »

Wyatt se réfugie dans mes bras.

Elliott ouvre les yeux et cherche avidement le sein.

Il trouve très vite et se met à téter, comme hier, zen et détendu.

Sur de lui.

Ca me frappe d'ailleurs, pour un bébé je le trouve drôlement sur de lui !

Wyatt fond en larmes, de vraies larmes de chagrin.

Elliott s'en fiche royalement et tête avec force.

Bella se met à pleurer et bouge pour attirer Wyatt contre elle.

Il se met à téter lui aussi, dévisageant son frère avec inquiétude.

Je cherche à le rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Il y a encore du lait pour toi aussi ! »

Bella le câline de son mieux, autant qu'elle le peut avec deux enfants au sein.

Je prends des photos, à part Alice, je n'avais encore jamais vu une femme allaiter deux enfants en même temps !

Je suis heureux.

Vraiment ! Wyatt est perturbé, mais il est très jeune et il va s'habituer.

Là c'est du bonheur en plaque.

Bella me sourit.

Elle caresse la tête de Wyatt qui s'accroche à ses doigts.

Ils tètent tous les deux en même temps, un bon moment.

On gratte à la porte de la chambre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête, je sais qu'Alice est là.

Je l'ai sentie, plus qu'entendue, arriver.

Elle se penche sur Bella et l'embrasse, avant de caresser la tête de Wyatt qui lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

Je la serre contre moi, tandis qu'elle découvre Elliott.

Ce dernier se moque éperdument de son entourage .Je suis frappé, d'ailleurs. Wyatt était attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Pas lui ! Lui il tête et a l'air de prendre la vie du bon coté.

Alice, qui l'observe avec ravissement, me confirme :

« On dirait Emmett ! »

Bella se met à rire :

« Ah c'est sur que si seule la bouffe compte… »

Alice ne reste pas longtemps. Elle nous félicite et s'en va, après avoir embrassé Bella avec douceur.

Je finis par me lever et je prends une douche revigorante.

Je m'habille d'un jean et d'un tee shirt bleu marine, et je rejoins ma femme et mes enfants.

Elliott dort profondément.

Wyatt fait la tête, assis à coté de Bella, son Winnie serré contre lui.

Bella sommeille, visiblement fatiguée.

Je prends Wyatt dans mes bras et l'amène à la salle de bains.

Il se déride un peu tandis que je l'habille.

Je décide de lui mettre un jean et un tee shirt bleu foncé, à lui aussi.

Ca fera sourire Bella.

Quand nous regagnons la chambre, Bella va à son tour prendre une douche.

Je range un peu la pièce, tout en surveillant Wyatt.

Bella nous rejoint et s'habille à son tour, elle met un jean de grossesse dont elle resserre avec satisfaction la ceinture, et un gilet en coton bleu marine.

Elle me sourit :

« Je devrais trouver du bleu pour Elliott aussi ! »

Mais en fait, elle lui met juste une couche et le positionne tout contre elle dans l'écharpe, en ouvrant son propre gilet, pour que le bébé soit contre sa peau.

On faisait ça avec Wyatt, les premiers temps, pour le réchauffer, le rassurer et faciliter les tétées.

Bella ne supporte pas de rester couchée.

Alors nous descendons à la cuisine et elle s'installe à table.

Je râle en la voyant soulever Wyatt pour le mettre dans sa chaise haute.

Elle affiche un air de petite fille prise en faute.

Je lui sers un bon petit déjeuner.

Wyatt ne se fait pas prier pour engloutir un morceau de brownie.

Bella est pale, tout de même.

Elle mange une banane et je lui prépare un smoothies plein de fruits frais.

Elle regarde tout le temps Elliott, qu'on a entendu une ou deux fois depuis qu'il est né.

Un bébé calme ? Ca nous changerait !

Il n'est pas encore 9h00 qu'on sonne à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir et Wyatt se met à crier en entendant la voix de Charlie.

Ce dernier se précipite sur lui et le lance dans les airs.

Il s'approche de Bella, les yeux brillants, Wyatt sur son épaule.

Il se penche et contemple la mèche de cheveux qui est la seule chose qu'on aperçoit du bébé.

« Il est bien mignon, celui là aussi ! Beau boulot Bella ! »

Bella rosit et lui sourit.

Il boit une tasse de café et nous annonce la venue de Sue, Leah et Sarah dans l'après-midi. Jacob et Seth n'osent pas déranger, ils sont néanmoins impatients de voir Elliott.

Bella ne parle pas beaucoup, attentive au bébé.

Après le départ de Charlie je l'encourage à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Elle le fait.

Aujourd'hui, Wyatt n'ira pas à la garderie !

Ma mère arrive en même temps que Rosalie.

Cette dernière est aussi dans ses derniers jours de grossesse, puisque Liam doit naître aux alentours du 25 avril.

Elle se penche sur Elliott, amusée.

« Il est tout en joues ! »

Bella se met à rire.

Ma mère s'amuse avec Wyatt. Il lui montre son livre.

Il est un peu perdu, je le vois bien.

Rosalie ne reste pas longtemps, nous sentons bien que les gens ont peur de nous déranger.

Mais Bella a besoin de se reposer.

Ma mère amène Wyatt faire une promenade.

Il n'est pas très content de s'en aller, mais prendre l'air lui fera du bien.

Draco est médusé.

Il s'est couché aux pieds de Bella depuis qu'elle est sur le canapé, et il monte la garde.

Les chats, eux, ont l'air un peu vexés : encore du bruit en perspective !

Je me sens un peu décalé, fatigué.

C'est un peu surréaliste comme situation.

Bella est encore dans sa bulle, c'est visible.

Je tourne et vire, je ne sais pas quoi faire, en fait.

Vers la fin de la matinée, ma mère revient avec Wyatt et Alice.

Tom et Mila ne viendront que demain, je préfère que Bella se repose aujourd'hui.

Alice me donne sans cesse l'impression qu'elle va tomber. Elle a un ventre beaucoup plus petit que celui de Rose et celui qu'avait Bella, mais elle est si minuscule et parait si fragile que la grossesse est incongrue, chez elle.

Mais elle a de l'énergie à revendre, comme toujours.

Bella sommeille.

Ma mère prépare un plat de pâtes et je dévore deux assiettes, m'attirant les moqueries de ma femme et de ma sœur.

Bella mange elle aussi, et ma mère l'encourage :

« Tu dois prendre des forces Bella ! »

Bella sort un peu de sa bulle et je lui demande à prendre Elliott.

Elle refuse tout net.

Je suis un peu surpris. Jamais elle n'a refusé de me passer Wyatt !

Elliott dort toujours.

Bella s'inquiète visiblement au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passe.

Wyatt dort, il fait sa sieste habituelle, et Bella, Elliott et moi nous câlinons sur le canapé.

Alice est repartie, ma mère aussi.

Bella me secoue :

« Edward…Il n'a pas tété depuis ce matin, et il est plus de 14h00 ! Il risque de se déshydrater, non ? »

Je m'affole.

« Tu crois ? S'il avait faim, il tèterait, non ? »

« Ou alors il a un problème ? »

Je me sens mal.

Nous sortons Elliott de l'écharpe.

Il me parait en forme, bien coloré, plein de plis partout.

Il a une couche taille un mois qui est déjà un peu juste.

Il baille et grogne un peu quand Bella le stimule.

Elle lui propose le sein avec insistance mais il se contente de tétouiller quelques secondes avant de se rendormir de plus belle.

Je le couvre bien et le regarde, dans les bras de sa mère qui pleure.

« Wyatt tétait tout le temps à cet age là ! Lui n'a tété que deux fois depuis qu'il est né ! J'ai peur Edward ! »

Je suis désemparé. On a pas de médecin traitant. C'est mon père qui nous soigne. Et en ce moment il opère, à Seattle.

Je téléphone à Rose.

Elle me rassure :

« Certains bébés ne tètent pas souvent, mais si Bella est si inquiète il vaut mieux consulter ! »

Branle-bas de combat.

Comment s'organiser ?

Wyatt dort en ce moment !

Bella PDV

Mon bébé ne mange pas ! Et si il avait un grave problème à l'estomac ? Et si il allait mourir ? J'ai peur, si peur pour lui !

Je ne peux déjà plus imaginer notre vie sans lui ! C'est comme s'il avait toujours été là, avec nous.

Je panique, complètement.

Je l'imagine déjà, hospitalisé, perfusé, opéré…

C'était trop beau !

Edward appelle sa mère, qui arrive pour garder Wyatt.

Elle tente de me calmer :

« Bella, Elliott dort comme un ange, je pense que s'il souffrait ou avait un grave souci il pleurerait et s'agiterait ! »

Je suis incapable de lui répondre.

On file.

Je tremble de tous mes membres.

On a habillé Elliott, pour le coup et je me sens misérable.

On a fait dérangé Carlisle en salle d'opération pour lui dire qu'on venait consulter et il a remué ciel et terre : on nous attend aux consultations pédiatriques.

Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais ça doit être un grand ponte.

Il serre la main d'Edward, ils se connaissent visiblement.

Il me tapote l'épaule et nous fait entrer dans son cabinet.

Je dépose Elliott sur la table d'auscultation et il siffle entre ses dents :

« Ça c'est un beau poids de naissance ! »

Edward sourit. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas aussi inquiet que moi.

Il examine Elliott sous toutes les coutures.

Je retiens mon souffle.

La porte s'ouvre sur Carlisle, en tenue de bloc, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Il se penche lui aussi sur Elliott, qui, réveillé, tête tranquillement ses doigts.

Le collègue de Carlisle l'ausculte très minutieusement.

Il me regarde, avec un sourire en coin :

« Vous êtes inquiète pour quoi au juste ? »

« Il n'a tété que deux fois depuis qu'il est né ! »

Il me sourit :

« Profitez-en ! Il va tout à fait bien ce bébé ! Vous avez un petit garçon plein de vie, simplement il est très calme, et il sait très bien téter, alors il n'a pas besoin de téter souvent ! Savourez au lieu de paniquer ! »

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux, visiblement soulagé.

« Alors on ne l'hospitalise pas ? »

Carlisle se met à rire :

« Non Bella ! Il va bien, ne t'en fais plus ! »

Je me sens totalement idiote.

Le pédiatre regarde Edward rhabiller Elliott.

Je me sens nulle, vraiment.

Mais Carlisle me caresse le dos :

« C'est normal de t'inquiéter pour ton enfant Bella, mais là tu peux arrêter ! Allez, souris ! »

Je tache, mais je me sens terriblement jeune, tout à coup.

Je me demande ce que le pédiatre pense de moi : une gamine de 20 ans, avec deux gosses et qui n'est pas fichue de s'en occuper correctement ?

Nous repartons, triomphalement pour Edward, piteusement pour moi.

Il me regarde, soucieux :

« Bella ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Me sens nulle ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es une mère, c'est normal de t'inquiéter ! »

Je respire. Elliott dort. Il a l'air cool.

On rentre et Edward m'oblige à me coucher.

Je colle Elliott contre moi et je ne me rends même pas compte que je m'endors.

Edward me réveille par des baisers.

Leah et Sue sont là, avec la petite. Je m'assoies et leur sourit.

Elles admirent le bébé. Je me sens mieux, mais tellement déphasée…

Elliott se réveille et grogne, je m'empresse de l'allaiter et il tête une grosse demi-heure.

Avant de se rendormir.

Je ne suis pas habituée à ça !

Wyatt est infernal ce soir. Il pique colère sur colère.

C'est normal, mais c'est dur !

A 21h00 nous filons tous au lit.

Je tremble un peu.

Je me sens dépassée.

Mais je dors ! Je dors même toute la nuit !

Elliott ne se réveille que vers 7h00, et je le regarde téter, faire le plein, littéralement.

Wyatt tète lui aussi. Il ne tètait plus que deux fois par jour, mais là je le laisse aller jusqu'à 4 fois...

Le jour suivant je repends des forces, et surtout confiance en moi.

La sage femme passe, et pèse Elliott, qui n'a perdu que 50 grammes.

Je suis soufflée !

Elle m'explique, patiemment, que mon bébé tête beaucoup, mais pas souvent: j'en profite !

Edward est fier.

« Tu es une très bonne mère Bella, arrête d'en douter ! »

Alors je me laisse vivre.

Je profite du calme évident d'Elliott.

Wyatt retourne à la garderie et ça lui fait du bien.

Nous avons des visites, mais les gens ont le tact de ne pas rester longtemps.

Je savoure.

Mais mes sentiments sont partagés...Mon bébé ! Je me sens un peu coupable, je ne l'ai pas désiré, je l'aime quand même, j'espère qu'il le sait.

Je suis surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle notre vie à 4 se construit.

Je me sens déchirée entre mes deux suis fille unique et j'ai peur de léser Wyatt. Ou Elliott..

Par certains cotés c'est dur : faire coïncider les rythmes de Wyatt et Elliott est juste impossible. Mais on s'y fait.

Wyatt ignore son frère, pour l'instant.

En fait, Elliott est tellement cool que c'est facile de vivre avec lui.

Il tête 3 ou 4 fois par 24h00 et ne pleure jamais: il râle quand il a faim, et c'est tout !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, d'ailleurs.

Edward dit que c'est parce qu'il est heureux, que c'est qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Emmett, à qui on dit qu'Elliott ressemble, est très fier de son neveu. Esmée nous confirme qu'Emmett était un bébé comme ça : il dormait, mangeait et ne pleurait jamais: un enfant sans problème.

Si, ça existe !

Je retrouve mon calme du coup.

Et puis, alors qu'Elliott a 5 jours, je me rends compte que c'est plus facile que je ne l'imaginais.

C'est bien, même! Je savoure. Je suis bien moins fatiguée qsu'aprés la naissance de Wyatt, mon accouchement a été une formalité, et Elliott est un bébé génial.

J'ose dire à ma mère, qui est venue passer quelques jours pour connaître son deuxième petit fils que j'ai peur qu'Elliott n'ait pas vraiment besoin de moi.

Elle me sourit et me dit:

« Il a besoin de ce que tu lui donnes et tu lui donnes exactement ce dont il a besoin! »

Edward, à coté, lève les yeux au ciel.

Il est comblé, je le sais. Il me le dit souvent.

Et puis, un soir, tandis que je suis seule dans le bureau, j'entends Edward rire avec Wyatt dans la salle de bain.

Je vais les voir.

Wyatt est dans le bain, Edward, agenouillé à coté de la baignoire trempe Elliott dans l'eau pour le rincer.

Je secoue la tête.

Mince alors! Il n'y a pas 3 ans, j'étais une Lycéenne, je ne connaissais pas Edward, et à présent...

A présent on est une famille.

Je m'assois par terre et Edward me sourit, il m'embrasse et je laisse juste la joie m'envahir.

C'est juste un bon moment, un de ceux qui font du bien.


	139. bonus: 20 juin 1983

_**Une naissance, encore…J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire^^**_

20 juin 1983

Esmée PDV

Je rassemble mes forces.

Encore une fois…

Je pousse, c'est impossible de faire autrement de toutes façons.

La douleur me fait hurler, mais je pousse quand même, broyant la main de Carlisle dans la mienne.

« Vas-y Esmée, encore, c'est la fin, je vois ses cheveux ! »

Je reprends mon souffle.

Mode animal ON.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, mais j'y suis.

Encore…

Oh ça brûle !

Je sens la tête passer, et je hurle.

La douleur est violente mais comme il y a plus de deux ans, je ressens la même joie dans la souffrance, l'envie de pousser est si intense.

« Ne pousse plus Esmée ! »

Aro _**(ndla : dans cette fic, Aro Volturi est le gynécologue d'Esmée)**_ me sourit et j'entends un rire.

C'est Carlisle qui regarde ce qu'on vient de poser sur mon ventre.

Je me soulève et je le vois.

Il a un air ahuri qui me fait sourire.

Vraiment, il a l'air de se demander ce qu'il fait là. Une masse folle de cheveux noirs, un œil entrouvert, et un air pas ravi d'être né. Je pose mes mains sur lui. Mon bébé !

Je l'attire vers moi.

Il glisse un peu, mais il est si beau !

Il semble réaliser et se met à hurler.

Il est tellement petit ! La moitié moins qu'Emmett on dirait.

Je sais déjà que c'est un garçon. C'est le plus gros des jumeaux et c'est un garçon. L'autre on ne sait pas encore…Je vérifie quand même, oui c'est bien un garçon.

Il pleure à pleins poumons.

Je souris et cherche le regard de Carlisle qui pleure et caressant son dos.

« Regarde comme il est petit !mais il est si beau ! »

« Edward ! Ne pleure pas comme ça ! »

Il ne pleure plus, il hurle ! Quel coffre !

Je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse encore et encore.

La sage femme veut le prendre mais non oh non !

Aro me parle :

« Le deuxième sort Esmée, ne pousse pas, accompagne juste le mouvement ! »

Oh ça fait mal ! Mais je sens les mains d'Aro attraper quelque coince. Je hurle. Ca brûle !

Carlisle me parle :

« N'aies pas peur ! Le bébé est en siège, il faut dégager la tête ! »

Je serre Edward plus fort encore.

La nausée me prend d'un coup et Carlisle me met la bassine sous la tête.

Un miaulement.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une toute petite chose grisâtre être posée sur moi.

Nouveau miaulement.

Ah ben zut, celui là a encore plus de cheveux qu'Edward.

Lequel a cessé de hurler, tiens.

Ils sont là.

Tous les deux.

Mes bébés.

Ils ont visiblement fait un concours : c'est à celui qui sera le plus chevelu !

La sage femme retourne le tout petit et lui masse énergiquement le torse.

Cri plus vigoureux.

Edward en rajoute une couche en pleurant à nouveau. Visiblement, il n'est pas content qu'on s'en prenne au bébé.

Carlisle examine le tout petit.

Il me regarde, son air est…passionné :

« Esmée ! C'est une fille ! Une fille ! OH ! Regarde ! »

NON ?

Une fille ?

Je m'étais persuadée que c'était un autre garçon, pour ne pas être trop déçue.

Edward et Anthony !

Mais oui c'est une fille !

Ah ben mince, et comment on va l'appeler ?

Enfin pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance.

Carlisle m'embrasse et je ris toute seule.

Ils pleurent de concert, mes bébés, et Edward couvre largement la voix de sa sœur.

Elle est si petite !

Mais elle est parfaite. Minuscule mais adorable.

Edward est énorme, à coté !

J'accepte qu'on me les prenne pour les peser.

Edward en premier, 2 kgs 950, pour un jumeau il est bien costaud, mais c'est sur que par rapport à Emmett qui faisait plus de 4 kilos, ça me change ! La petite, maintenant.

Oh bichette ! 1kgs 990 ! Rien que pour dire que tu fais pas 2kgs000 hein nénette !

Ils n'ont qu'un mois d'avance, mais on les met en couveuse.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais Carlisle étant médecin, je vais pouvoir avoir la couveuse dans ma chambre.

Edward n'a pas besoin de la couveuse, mais il va rester avec sa sœur, pour la rassurer.

On le lave et je l'entends hurler.

La petite est sur moi, elle dort paisiblement.

On me ramène Edward, j'ai le droit de le tenir encore un peu, pendant qu'on lave sa sœur. Elle aussi pleure dans le bain.

Ils s'habitueront !

Voilà, ils portent tous les deux une petite couche, et la sage femme s'est bien amusée à coiffer leur tignasse, visiblement : elle a dressé les cheveux d'Edward, façon punk rebelle et la petite elle lui a fait une petite raie au milieu, elle est trop mignonne.

Hop, dans la couveuse.

Edward regarde autour de lui.

Il pleure mais quand sa sœur lui tête le doigt il cesse ses cris.

Ils se regardent.

Ah ben ça alors !

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux même…

Edward fronce les sourcils, l'air de dire :

« Ah ben t'es là toi aussi ! »

Je souris à Carlisle.

Il est fier comme un paon.

Bon, retour en chambre.

Je suis fatiguée, mais heureuse.

J'ai hâte de voir Emmett, de voir sa réaction en découvrant son frère et sa sœur.

Carlisle file le chercher chez la nounou.

La pédiatre passe.

Elle les examine. Ils vont bien. Un peu en avance, la fille est un peu petite, mais rien de méchant.

Il va falloir les faire téter très souvent, au début.

Mais c'est rien ça.

Edward s'est endormi.

Il a bien du mérite, parce que sa sœur le pousse en agitant ses pieds. Elle grogne .La pédiatre leur a mit un petit bonnet, ça va très bien à Edward, on dirait un petit elfe.

Mais la petite n'aime pas du tout ! Elle réussit à l'enlever, je suis soufflée.

Je me lève pour le lui remettre.

Elle hurle :

Bon, bon, je l'enlève.

Elle se tortille, cale sa tête contre le bras de son frère et s'endort.

Très délicatement je lui remets le bonnet.

Quelque chose me dit que cette paire là va être moins facile que mon gentil Emmett.

Je me couche sur le coté pour les contempler.

Je mesure ma chance, des accouchements faciles, pas d'épisio, je suis fatiguée, mais en forme. J'admire mes bébés.

Ma mère me manque tout d'un coup.

Elle m'a quittée si tôt.

Elle serait si fière de moi.

D'eux…

Je verse une larme en regardant ma fille.

Moi aussi, j'ai une fille à présent.

Deux fils, et une fille.

Maman…

Elle est morte si vite, en plus.

Juste quelques semaines avant notre mariage.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la peine aujourd'hui.

Mais la boucle est bouclée, je n'ai plus de mère, mais j'ai une fille.

Je ne sais pas encore comment on va appeler la petite, mais je sais déjà que Carlisle sera d'accord pour lui donner Mary en second prénom .C'était le prénom de ma mère.

Et Edward, ce sera Anthony son second prénom, un clin d'œil au frère qu'il n'a pas !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement.

Emmett entre, impressionné, son petit sac à dos sur les épaules.

Il porte une petite salopette en jean courte, et un tee shirt rouge.

Il a toujours ses boucles de bébé, qui tombent dans son cou. Il me parait absolument immense et énorme. On va lui couper les cheveux, Carlisle me supplie de le faire depuis des mois, mais là, oui je réalise qu'il n'est plus un bébé. Il a deux ans, presque et demi.

Il ne parle pas encore très bien mais il est très doux.

Il me regarde et s'approche de la couveuse.

Il sourit, joyeux :

« Bébé ! Et bébé aussi ! »

« Oui ! Ton petit frère, c'est Edward ! Et ta petite sœur ! »

« BEBE ! »

Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et presse son nez contre la couveuse.

Il est content. Je m'y attendais, il a un caractère heureux et tout le rend joyeux.

Carlisle l'assied à coté de moi sur le lit et je le câline longuement.

Mon mari sort Edward de la couveuse.

« Carlisle ! Tu es fou ! On ne doit pas faire ça !

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas pour lui la couveuse ! »

Edward ne se réveille pas quand Carlisle le met dans les bras d'Emmett.

Celui-ci rigole :

« Bébé y fait dodo ! Piti bébé ! L'est beau ! »

Je tiens mes fils, et Carlisle prend une photo.

J'ai hâte qu'elle soit développée.

Carlisle remet Edward dans la couveuse et sort la petite.

« Carlisle ! »

« Pas longtemps ! Je veux qu'Emmett la voie bien ! »

Je regarde la porte, anxieuse, mais tout est calme.

Emmett caresse la joue de sa sœur :

« Poupée ? »

« Non c'est un bébé aussi ! Elle est petite hein ?

« Poupée ! »

Assène-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

C'est vrai qu'on dirait une poupée !

Carlisle remet la petite contre Edward.

Je regarde Emmett qui ouvre son petit sac.

Il en sort une petite voiture et la fait rouler sur le sol.

Carlisle vient se serrer contre moi.

« Ça va ? »

« Oh oui ! Je me sens plutôt fière ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Nous sourions en regardant Emmett jouer.

Il fait rouler la voiture et de temps en temps s'arrête pour regarder son frère et sa sœur.

Il sort son ours du sac et vient se faire câliner en suçant son index et son majeur.

Tout est calme. La fin de l'après-midi est radieuse.

Demain c'est l'été.

Mes bébés ont eu une bonne idée d'arriver aujourd'hui !

Emmett fouille encore dans son sac. Il en ressort un livre et me l'amène pour que je le lui raconte.

C'est Alice au pays des merveilles.

Je commence à lire.

Carlisle m'interrompt :

« Esmée ?... »

« Oui ?

« Alice ! »

« Quoi, Alice !

« C'est beau ce prénom ! J'adore !on pourrait appeler la petite Alice ! »

Je me soulève et la regarde.

Alice.

Ah ben oui ! Ca s'impose !

Je souris à Carlisle.

« Edward et Alice, ça fait pas un peu vieux jeu ? »

« Non c'est classe ! »

« Tu as raison, ça leur va bien ! Pour Alice, Mary en deuxième prénom ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Mes larmes montent à nouveau.

« Et pour Edward, Anthony en deuxième, d'accord ?

« Oui, c'est parfait. »

Il caresse ma joue.

Je continue ma lecture.

Emmett se lasse et va regarder les bébés.

Carlisle essaye de lui faire dire les prénoms.

Il répète du mieux qu'il peut :

« Edar, Acile »

« on va dire ça bonhomme ! »

Carlisle et Emmett repartent à 19h30.

On a mangé tous les trois, partageant mon plateau repas et le sandwich que Carlisle a acheté.

On a donné deux fois le biberon aux bébés, et Edward a bu comme un glouton, mais pour Alice c'est moins facile.

Emmett voulait finit le biberon qu'elle a laissé, et on a finit par céder en riant, persuadés qu'il n'allait pas aimer le goût, mais en fait il a tout bu. Ventre sur pattes…

Je suis fatiguée, mais si heureuse

La nuit tombe sur la ville et je contemple sans arrêt mes bébés.

Ils dorment, ventre contre ventre.

La sage femme passe, elle est très gentille, je la connais, elle s'était déjà occupée de moi lors de la naissance d'Emmett.

On discute longuement.

Elle me rassure, c'est sur qu'élever des jumeaux c'est plus difficile, mais on s'en sortira.

Elle rit en les regardant :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bruns ! Mais le garçon je ne pense pas que ça dure, alors que la fille si ! »

Je ris avec elle. Je suis fière de mes bébés.

« C'est joli, Edward et Alice, c'est classique et indémodable ! Il y a quelques mois on a eu une autre paire de jumeaux, aussi blonds que les vôtres sont bruns, eux aussi avaient des prénoms classiques : Jasper et Rosalie, c'est beau, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh oui ! Rosalie c'est très doux ! »

Elle reste encore quelques minutes et je m'endors finalement, sans doute pas pour très longtemps…


	140. bonus: video

_**Ce bonus, issu d'un gros délire sur MSN avec des lemoniaques qui se reconnaitront (inutile de ta cacher Alaiena, c'est de toi que je parle^^,entre autres!) se passe plus tard dans le temps, par rapport à la chronologie de l'histoire. J'aime bien écrire dans le désordre, désolée^^**_

1° juillet 2013

Edward PDV

Il fait beau, il fait chaud et je suis juste bien.

On passe l'aprés-midi chez Jazz et Lili.

Bella est allongée à coté de moi sur le même transat, ma main est sur sa cuisse.

Alice est en face, étalée de tout son long sur Jasper qui, comme moi, ne laisse pas ses mains dans sa poche.

Emmett et Rosalie sont en train de s'embrasser, à moitié dans la piscine, à moitié sur la margelle.

Jasper rale :

« arrêtez ou je vous noie ! »

Emmett lui fait signe de la boucler et je ris franchement.

Les enfants sont tous chez les grands-parents.

Ouais, tous !

Wyatt et Elliott chez Charlie et Sue, Tom, Mila et Zoé chez Mme Hale et Sasha, Chloe, Nina et Liam chez mes parents.

Et nous 6 on fait quoi ? Eh bien on parle d'eux.

Ouais…Normal je pense.

Mais on rigole bien aussi.

Rosalie s'adresse à son frère :

« Jazz, elle est ou la video de Zoé ,Liam et Elliott ? »

« sur l'ordi de mon bureau ! vas-y si tu veux ! »

« la video ou ils sont dans la petite piscine ? »

« oui ! »

Bella m'a dit qu'Alice lui a montré cette video parait-il très drole hier, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

Je m'adresse à Rose :

« je peux venir la voir avec toi ? »

« bien sur ! »

Nous montons tous les deux.

Elle s'installe devant le bureau de Jasper et tape le mot de passe : rosalice.

Je souris.

Sacré Jasper.

Rose fouille dans les videos.

« je ne me souviens plus comment Alice l'a appelée ! ah ça doit être celle-là, regarde la date ! »

Effectivement ,il y a une vidéo datée du 29 juin. L'année n'est pas mentionnée mais ça doit quand même être ça.

Elle l'ouvre.

Bizarre, la qualité est pas terrible.

Ce n'est pas Elliott, Liam et Zoé dans la pisicne.

Pas du tout même.

Déjà, je reconnais ma chambre d'ado.

Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Alice apparaît tout d'un coup.

Alice, mais avec 10 ans de moins !

J'ouvre la bouche.

Elle…Elle est ATTACHEE ! Menottée, plus exactement, sur mon lit !

Nue.

Totalement nue, et même baillonnée.

Je panique.

Jasper apparait. Aussi nu que ma sœur.

Il s'approche d'elle et lui écarte les jambes sans douceur. Je retiens un cri et me redresse sur mon siège.

Alice se débat, tirant sur les menottes,elle crie, mais son hurlement est étouffé par le baillon.

Mon cœur bat à exploser, je sens la crise de nerf arriver…

Alice !

La video continue.

Jasper s'allonge sur elle et

Clac.

Finit.

Je tourne la tête vers Rosalie, dont j'avais totalement oublié la présence et qui vient de fermer la fenêtre de la video.

Elle est rouge vif.

Atrocement génée, mais elle rit aussi.

« bon, c'est pas grave, on dit rien hein Edward ! »

« comment ça on dit rien. Il…il l'a VIOLEE ! »

« Edward ! »

Je me lève et la rage fait bourdonner mes oreilles.

Je vois rouge, littéralement.

Je fonce vers les escaliers.

Rosalie m'appelle, elle s'acroche à moi, essayant de me retenir.

Je la repousse sans ménagement elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, tentant encore de me retenir. Je la gifle sans pouvoir me retenir et elle fond en larmes.

Je relève la tête quand une voix résonne.

C'est celle de Jasper, qui a du nous entendre crier, Rosalie et moi.

Il m'a vu gifler Rose et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Je me jette sur lui et lui donne un coup de poing magistral dans la machoire.

Rosalie hurle, Jasper se défend mais sans m'attaquer. Bien son genre, ça. Sauf avec ma sœur, visiblement !

Les cris de Rose se font aigus :

« EDWARD ARRETE MAIS ARRETE ! »

Je frappe à l'aveuglette, et Jasper me maintient contre le mur, essayant de me maitriser.

Rosalie hurle encore plus fort :

« EMMETT ! EMMETTTTTT ! »

Mon frère arrive en courant, avec Alice et Bella.

Il se jette sur moi ,m'arrache de Jasper et me gifle avec violence.

Jasper et lui arrivent à me maitriser et je hurle :

« qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?hein ! qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Alice est en larmes, elle se jette à mon cou :

« Edward ! mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La confusion est à son comble.

Bella, qui est en train de regarder le nez en sang de Jasper, me lance un regard à la fois étonné et triste.

Je ne supporte pas !

« ROSALIE ! mais dis leur que tu as vu toi aussi ! »

Rose me regarde en secouant la tête :

« mais tu vas te calmer ! tu n'as pas comprit que c'est forcément une mise en scène ? »

Alice la regarde :

« mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Je regarde Emmett :

« on a vu une video ou Jasper la…la violait ! »

Je lui dis, en regardant Alice.

Les yeux gris de mon frère se font assassins, sa machoire se serre et il me lache, attrapant Jasper par le cou :

« QUOI ? »

Alice saute sur Emmett :

« arrête ! c'est du délire ! »

Jasper cherche l'air et Rosalie et Bella secouent Emmett.

Alice se précipite devant Jasper.

Personne ne comprend plus rien et Rosalie hurle :

« STOOOOOP ! »

Son ton de maitresse d'école nous dompte tous.

Bella s'approche de moi :

« ça va ? »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

Rosalie est prise de fou rire :

« hum, Jasper, tu es un imbécile, ça c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un violeur…Bon, en fait, en cherchant la video des enfants, Edward et moi sommes tombés sur une video ,euh, privée, je suppose que Jazz et Lili voient de laquelle je parle. J'étais tellement surprise que je n'ai pas arrêté de suite, et on en a suffisament vu pour qu'Edward réagisse avec le calme qui le caractérise quand il s'agit d'Alice »

Alice est rouge vif.

Jasper se cache la tête entre les mains. Rosalie rit de plus belle.

Emmett et Bella nous regardent alternativement, hésitant entre l'incrédulité et le rire.

Finalement, Emmett s'adresse à Alice :

« il t'a fait du mal ? »

« non ! enfin Emmett ! »

« euh,oui, désolé Jasper, mais bon,euh… »

Je regarde Alice :

« je sais ce que j'ai vu ! tu étais attachée et tu te débattais ! »

Jasper couine et Rosalie est obligée de s'asseoir, tellement elle rit.

Alice se cache le visage dans les mains :

« Edward…tu sais ce que c'est qu'un fantasme ? »

Je regarde Jasper :

« ah ben tu caches bien ton jeu, ton fantasme c'est le viol ? »

Emmett le regarde de travers aussi.

Alice tape du pied :

« EDWARD !EMMETT ! c'était MON fantasme ! »

Silence.

Emmett relache définitivement Jasper.

Moi aussi.

Bella se tourne vers Emmett et ils se mettent à rire ensemble.

Rosalie se joint à eux et ils se serrent les uns contre les autres, écroulés de rire.

Je regarde Jasper assis par terre à coté de moi , je l'ai bien amoché.

Alice s'assied entre ses jambes et ils se sourient, génés.

Je ne bouge pas.

Je cherche le regard de ma sœur.

Elle me voit et soupire.

Je baisse les yeux.

Elle passe des genoux de Jazz aux miens.

Je la serre contre moi.

Jasper souffle.

Je relache Alice qui se pelotonne contre son mari.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Emmett, Rose et Bella redescendent.

Alice se lève et prend nos mains à Jasper et moi pour nous faire lever.

J'évite le regard de mon beau-frère.

J'ai honte.

Alice prend un air sévère :

« Edward ?... »

Je regarde Jasper :

« je suis désolé. Je…J'ai vu rouge. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Mais met toi à ma place, imagine si tu avais vu un truc comme ça avec Rose et Em »

« je sais…Moi j'y serais allé avec un fusil, alors… »

« euh, tu acceptes mes excuses alors ? »

« ouais… »

Je lui tends la main. Il la prend, hésite, me regarde et finalement m'attrape et me serre contre lui.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je touche Jasper de plus prêt que du bout des doigts.

Il me serre fort et je lui rends son étreinte.

Pas besoin de paroles. Il sait que j'aime Alice, et je sais que lui aussi l'aime. Que si j'ai réagit ainsi, c'est bien parce qu'elle est très importante pour moi.

On se dit beaucoup de choses, à travers cette étreinte.

Alice se suspend à nous et nous l'attrapons pour la serrer contre nous.

Un vrai calin.

On finit par redescendre, et je prends de la glace dans le congélateur pour la machoire de Jasper.

Je le soigne, Alice ressort, nous restons tous les deux dans la cuisine.

« je vais mieux planquer les videos… »

« oui, c'est tombé sur Rose et moi, mais ça aurait pu être mon père, ou Sasha.. »

Il frémit.

Je le regarde. Sa machoire est violette.

« désolé »

« je sais… »

Je sors voir Rosalie.

"hum, je suis désolé Rose, je t'ai giflée et..."

"OK, c'est bon, j'aurais du me douter que tu allais réagir comme ça!"

Je m'effondre sur un transat. Bella se couche à coté de moi et me caresse les cheveux.

"allez, ça aurait pu être pire..."

"ah bon?Je ne vois pas comment!"

"bah, tu aurais pu tomber sur une video de Jacob et moi, par exemple!"

Emmett et Alice se mettent à rire.

Jasper me regarde, goguenard.

Je me redresse et dévisage Bella:

"ah parce que que tu as fait des videos avec Jacob?"

Elle rougit:

"euh..."

Rosalie suggère de passer un coup de téléphone à Leah.

Je reste muet d'étonnement.

Bella prend un air mutin:

"mais enfin Edward, tu n'as jamais fait de videos?"

Je baisse le ton:

"tu sais bien que si!"

Emmett, qui a fort bien entendu, propose à Jasper d'aller fouiner sur mon ordinateur.

Je les ignore.

Bella me sourit:

"non mais je veux dire, avant!"

"ben...non!"

Je me rallonge, serrant Bella contre moi.

Cette idée de video avec Bella et l'autre clébard me tourne dans la tête.

Je me demande comment m'introduire sur l'ordinateur de Jacob en douce...

Quoi que non, ça me traumatiserait durablement...

Je suis épuisé.

Je repense à la video.

Je ne voudrais PAS y penser, mais...impossible.

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, je suis bien obligé de reconnaitre, que, euh...C'est vachement excitant...

Je regarde Bella.

Est-ce qu'elle accepterait d'être, hum, attachée?

Oh pas bon! Cette idée me met dans une forme...éblouissante.

Je me lève d'un bond et saute dans la piscine.

Alice me dévisage, surprise:

"ça va Edward?"

"trés bien. J'ai juste, euh, chaud."

L'eau est fraiche, ça va mieux.

Je regarde ma soeur.

Et soudain, une question s'impose à moi:

"Alice? Pourquoi MA chambre?"

Elle me regarde et rougit violement.

Jasper fronce les sourcils:

"tiens, c'est vrai ça Lili, pourquoi sa chambre à lui? tu y tenais beaucoup, en plus , à ce que ce soit là !"

Rosalie et Bella se tordent de rire, mais Emmett dévisage Alice avec nous.

Alice ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche.

"euh...Je...euh...Je vais chercher des boissons! Qui en veut?"

Elle se lève et file vers la cuisine.

Jasper me regarde:

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas savoir"

Il a sans doute raison.

_**PUB: je vous conseille l'excellente fic de Death in Vegas: destin ou hasard. Elle n'en est qu'au début de cette histoire, mais c'est déjà chaud bouillant et d'une grande qualité d'écriture!**_


	141. Liam

_**Alors...Je suis contente de voir que le dernier bonus vous a plu! **_

_**La grande question:pourquoi dans la chambre d'Edward?...**_

_**Et bien...A la base j'ai inventé ça pour rendre la situation "pire" pour Edward, mais disons que l'explication inconsciente, c'est sans doute que la relation entre Alice et Edward, comme je l'ai dit et répété, était malsaine, il y avait entre eux une attirance incestueuse et Alice devait vouloir que ça se passe dans la chambre de son frère pour cette raison, (pour imaginer peut-être, que ça se passait avec lui?) et puis, à cette époque là, Edward n'adressait même pas la parole à Jasper, donc faire ça dans sa chambre c'était aussi un peu pour l'embêter, même s'il ne le savait pas.**_

_**Lexi: tu me mets l'eau à la bouche là avec ton analyse des persos de cette fic! dis moi en plus!**_

_**Une dernière chose:un fantasme reste un fantasme, et pour mon propre cas et celui de pas mal de femmes/filles que je connais le fantasme du viol et un des plus courant. Perso ça ne me choque pas (c'est un fantasme!) et je trouve même que ça colle bien au personnage d'Alice, assez déjantée et trés libérée! Pour ce qui est de Bella, certes elle s'est pas mal lachée sur le sexe avec Edward, mais elle adorait le sexe avant lui! Je l'ai déjà dit aussi mais on pourrait résumer la relation Bella/Jacob à ça: lui l'aimait elle, et elle aimait le sexe avec lui!**_

**_Alors bien sur que Bella et Edward vont faire une video ensemble et bien sur je le raconterai! Et vous aurez aussi droit à celle faite par Jacob et Bella. Si si, j'insiste ^_^_**

Edward PDV

17 avril 2012

Je suis fatigué.

Non, sérieusement je suis naze.

Depuis la naissance d'Elliott, Wyatt ne fait plus ses nuits.

Normal, classique.

Mais PENIBLE !

D'autant plus qu'Elliott les fait, lui. Il dort avec nous, et il se réveille une fois à tout casser dans la nuit, ne pleure pas, se contente de prendre le sein, de téter un coup et se rendort aussi sec.

Bella ne s'en rend même pas compte une fois sur deux.

Mais Wyatt…

Il appelle toutes les heures, c'est pas dur !

Alors cette nuit on a décidé de le prendre avec nous. On a dormit tous les 4. Elliott collé à sa mère, et Wyatt contre moi.

On a dormit tous les 4 toute la nuit.

Ca fait du bien, mais j'ai pas mal de sommeil en retard alors j'espère que la nuit prochaine ce sera pareil.

Bella est plus sereine que moi. Il faut dire aussi que c'est moi qui me suis levé toutes les nuits pour Wyatt !

Elliott est un bébé incroyable. Très éveillé, très calme, mais uniquement quand il est contre Bella.

Impossibilité totale pour elle de le poser. Il passe son temps contre elle. Dans l'écharpe toute la journée et il dort soudé à elle.

Il continue de téter 4 ou 5 fois maximum par 24h00 et il ne pleure jamais. Enfin, presque. Si qui que ce soit le prend autre que Bella il hurle à la mort.

Je ne peux même pas lui donner son bain. C'est toujours moi qui baignais Wyatt, même à cet age là, et j'adorais ça, mais Elliott ne veut même pas en entendre parler.

Il y a lui et sa mère et les autres on peut bien déménager sur la lune, ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, ça l'arrangerait même plutôt.

Bella rentre totalement dans son jeu.

Elle se détourne même un peu quand je m'approche pour le voir.

Hier on a même eu des mots un peu vifs ! Je voulais embrasser la tête d'Elliott et Bella m'a sifflé :

« Laisse le tranquille ! »

J'ai rétorqué :

« Hé ! C'est mon fils aussi ! »

« Tu veux rire ! Il n'a même pas une semaine, c'est MON BEBE ! »

« Bella ! Je ne te laisserai pas te l'approprier ! »

Elle a eu les larmes aux yeux mais m'a laissé déposer un bisou sur la tête d'Elliott et un peu plus tard elle s'est excusée.

Elle est vraiment exclusive avec le bébé.

Wyatt est infernal. Mais vraiment. Il pique colère sur colère, se roule par terre et se fait vomir.

Au début Bella me demandait sans arrêt de sortir promener avec lui, et je le faisais, mais j'ai décidé que Wyatt a autant le droit qu'Elliott d'être à la maison et que c'est un passage obligé, cette crise de bébé.

Il régresse aussi. Il a passé deux jours à marcher à 4 pattes, alors qu'il marche sur deux jambes depuis 4 mois. Il veut téter sans arrêt, ce qui exaspère Bella. On a du fixer des limites : Wyatt a le droit de téter le matin en se levant, le soir avant d'aller au lit, et aussi en même temps qu'Elliott parce qu'il ne supporte tout simplement pas de voir Elliott téter.

Il ne fait plus la sieste dans son lit.

Plus du tout. Il s'endort dans mes bras sur le canapé.

On ne peut rien faire. Absolument rien d'autre que de s'occuper des enfants, exclusivement.

Bella se charge des changes et de la toilette d'Elliott et moi de celle de Wyatt.

Entre les repas, le linge, Wyatt à aller chercher et amener à la garderie…Hier soir on s'est couché à 20h30, avec Wyatt et on s'est endormis immédiatement.

Moi qui étais un oiseau de nuit, à présent je me couche avec les poules.

Je ne regrette rien, mais deux bébés, c'est quand même très dur !

Bella le prend avec philosophie.

Moi aussi, mais j'ai hâte qu'on retrouve un rythme plus normal, que les deux enfants dorment toute la nuit dans leurs chambres, et que moi je retrouve ma femme.

Parce que là, Bella n'est plus ma femme, elle est la mère de mes enfants, elle est ma colocataire, celle avec qui je plie le linge et prépare des pâtes, mais on échange des paroles, toujours dans l'urgence, qu'en ce qui concerne le bassement matériel.

Hors, ma femme me manque !

Cella avec qui je parlais et riais des heures durant, celle qui étais toujours prête à faire l'amour, et qui maintenant soupire et grogne quand je caresse ses fesses ou lui fais un bisou dans le cou.

Je m'énerve de la voir réagir comme ça et elle m'envoie paître d'un ton cassant.

Alors j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Elle va prendre sa douche. Depuis la naissance d'Elliott, quand elle se lave, elle met le bébé dans l'écharpe suspendue en hamac à coté de la douche et elle fait plus vite que l'éclair.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Bells, tu vas prendre une douche tranquille, pendant ce temps je tiens Elliott, même si il pleure un peu il n'y a pas de drame, c'est mon bébé aussi et il est normal qu'il soit dans mes bras Ensuite tu joueras un peu avec Wyatt et son nounours, chose que tu n'as pas faite depuis une semaine. Wyatt est ton fils aussi, il n'a que 14 mois, c'est sans doute très dur pour lui que tu passes beaucoup moins de temps avec lui ! »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je lui lance mon regard de la mort qui tue et elle fond en larmes.

Mince ! Je ne voulais pas ça !

Je la serre contre moi, Elliott entre nous.

Wyatt rapplique et se colle à mes jambes. Je le soulève et on se câline tous les 4.

Je vais chercher les lèvres de Bella et on échange enfin un vrai long baiser d'amoureux.

Elle me donne Elliott, prend Wyatt dans ses bras et va prendre une douche avec lui.

Elliott dort comme un bienheureux mais dès qu'il est dans mes bras et non plus contre Bella il se met à pleurer…

Je m'installe au piano avec lui dans les bras.

Je commence à jouer.

Il se tait et ouvre de grands yeux.

Je joue une berceuse et il est très concentré.

J'essaye un peu de jazz et il remue un peu. Puis un air de pop et il bouge ses orteils en rythme.

Je suis stupéfait.

Wyatt aime que je joue du piano ou de la guitare avec lui, mais Elliott est ultra réceptif à la mélodie en elle-même.

On dirait qu'il change de comportement selon ce que je joue. Il s'y adapte.

Je le redresse, pour qu'il voie ma main sur les touches.

Il se détend contre moi quand j'entame l'air que je joue quotidiennement à Wyatt, et qu'il a forcément entendu pendant la grossesse de Bella.

J'arrête de jouer.

Il grogne. Il ne pleure pas, il grogne. Et je sais très bien que ça veut dire encore.

Je me remets à jouer. Il est paisible, tout contre moi.

Je le regarde.

C'est mon fils.

Oh oui ! C'est bien mon fils !

C'est le bébé de Bella, mais c'est mon fils.

Je sais, avec une certitude absolue, qu'Elliott sera musicien, lui aussi .J'ignore s'il en fera son métier _**(ndla : oui, Elliott en fera son métier !il deviendra premier violon soliste dans l'orchestre philharmonique de Seattle !)**_, mais il est plus que réceptif à la musique ! La fierté m'envahit.

Bella arrive avec Wyatt.

Elle brosse ses cheveux encore humides.

Elle a réussit à enfiler un jean et la félicite.

Elle me tire la langue et soulève son tee shirt noir : le dernier bouton du jean n'est pas fermé ! Ca nous faire rire.

Wyatt est en jean, lui a mit des converses rouges, comme Bella, et lui aussi a un sweat noir.

Il a l'air tout fier et apaisé.

Bella le met en écharpe sur son dos.

Elle s'approche de nous et regarde Elliott qui écoute la musique que je contnue à jouer doucement tout en parlant avec Bella.

'J'amène Wyatt balader un peu. J'ai mon portable, au cas ou ! »

« Bien sur, à tout de suite ! »

Elle se penche sur moi et je l'embrasse avec passion.

Elle sourit et me dit :

« J'en ai deux pendus au sein, ça me suffit largement OK ? »

Je grimace.

Ce soir, une fois les deux bébés endormis, je l'amènerai faire un tour à la salle de bains. Il est bien trop tôt pour reprendre les rapports, mais les caresses sont les bienvenues !

Je regarde son pendentif. Pour la naissance d'Elliott, je lui ai offert un nouveau pendentif, avec les prénoms de nos fils gravés dessus.

Elle l'adore, et moi aussi : il tombe exactement entre ses seins et c'est …très excitant !

Wyatt le manipule en tétant, je pense qu'Elliott fera pareil très bientôt !

Ils s'en vont, et j'entends Bella faire le cheval et Wyatt rire, tandis qu'ils s'éloignent dans l'allée.

Je regarde Elliott.

Je vais prendre son écharpe, l'installe sur mon ventre mais son dos contre mon ventre, pour qu'il me voit jouer et je lui dis :

« bon mon chéri, on va voir si tu préfères Chopin ou Mozart ! »

Une demi heure plus tard j'ai ma réponse.

Il est Mozart.

Evidemment.

Valeur sure !

Je joue le concerto pour piano n°9 celui dit « jeunehomme » trois fois.

Il ne s'en lasse pas. Je change, et entame le célèbre « cosi fan tutti » et il s'agite, visiblement réceptif.

J'ai trouvé mon comparse !

Je suis fier, super fier de lui !

Mon téléphone sonne. Sans surprise, c'est Bella.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour son petit canard !

Mais il va très bien le petit canard à sa maman, il prend sa première leçon de musique !

Mais sa voix résonne à mes oreilles, mutine :

« Edward ! Je viens de passer chez Rose et Emmett, et elle est en train d'accoucher ! J'ai croisé la sage femme qui arrivait ! »

Je souris :

« Hé ! Pauvre Elliott ! Il n'aura pas été le plus petit bien longtemps ! »

Bella et Wyatt reviennent peu après.

Wyatt vient vers moi et je l'installe sur mon genou, décalant un peu Elliott et je continue à jouer.

Bella file à la cuisine et je la rejoins avec les enfants à midi et de mi pour manger.

Elle a fait réchauffer des raviolis et préparé une salade verte.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Elliott on pare au plus pressé et nos repas sont moins élaborés qu'avant, mais ça n'est pas bien grave.

Wyatt adore les raviolis. Bella aussi.

Je donne Elliott à Bella et il tête un moment. Evidemment Wyatt laisse ses raviolis et va téter lui aussi.

Bella ne peut plus manger et je lui donne la becquée.

Ca arrive à presque tous les repas et on a décidé d'en rire !

On attend le coup de fil.

Il arrive alors que je pèle une banane pour Bella.

C'est Chloe qui nous appelle :

« Liam est né ! Il est beau ! Tu viens le voir tonton ? »

Elle me passe Emmett et celui-ci nous dit que oui, on peut passer brièvement.

On file directement, Bella mange sa banane en chemin.

Je lui souris.

La famille s'agrandit, c'est gé haut dans la rue on rattrape Jasper, Alice et les petits.

Alice a les larmes aux yeux. Bella l'embrasse :

« Tu es la prochaine ! »

« Comme tu dis ! »

Quand nous arrivons, je constate avec surprise que Ruth est déjà là : sa voiture est (mal) garée dans l'allée.

Emmett vient nous ouvrir et je lui dis mon étonnement. Il me fait un clin d'œil :

« Crois le ou non, elle est la première que Rose a appelé ! »

Nous nous rendons au salon.

Sasha, Chloe et Nina sont regroupés dans le même fauteuil serrés les uns contre les autres et ne mouftent pas, le regard vissé sur leur mère, installée juste à coté d'eux sur le canapé, un bébé brun dans les bras.

Je me penche, avec Bella.

Il est moins gros qu'Elliott, mais il est bien joufflu lui aussi !

Ruth Hale est assise très prêt de Rosalie, elle a son bras passé autour des épaules de sa fille.

Rosalie, comme à chaque fois que je l'ai vue après la naissance d'un de ses enfants, a des yeux si bleus et si brillants que c'est presque impossible de la regarder en face.

Jasper embrasse sa mère.

Alice admire Liam.

« Il pèse combien ? »

« 4 kgs 360 ! »

Emmett est très, très fier.

« La sage femme a eu le temps d'arriver cette fois ? »

Emmett et Rosalie éclatent de rire ensemble :

« Non ! Il est né en moins de deux heures ! Elle est arrivée une heure après, mais de toutes façons on ne l'a appelée que quand il est né ! »

« Il est né dans la baignoire ? »

« Oui, comme Nina, ça a été vraiment facile cette fois ! »

Ruth sourit :

« Je suis très fière de toi Rose ! »

Emmett me regarde et simule discrètement l'évanouissement.

Je me marre.

Bella sourit :

« Il ressemble à Emmett, non ? »

Ruth Hale intervient :

« Oui, un peu, mais il a des airs de Jasper ! »

Je dévisage le bébé. Il ne ressemble ni de prêt ni de loin à Jasper mais on va laisser Ruth dire ce qu'elle veut !

Elle a vraiment l'air fière, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mes parents arrivent à leur tour et ma mère se met à pleurer en regardant Liam :

« Il ressemble à Emmett ! C'est fou ! Il était exactement comme ça à la naissance ! »

Ruth la regarde :

« Et bien, c'est normal qu'il ressemble un peu à son père, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a des airs de Jasper ! »

Ma mère la regarde, surprise. C'est bien la première fois que Ruth revendique une quelconque ressemblance avec un de ses petits enfants.

Mon père étouffe un rire.

Ma mère affiche un sourire sardonique :

« Mais bien sur Ruth, il peut ressembler à plusieurs personnes en même temps ! »

Nous mettons Elliott et Liam coté à coté et prenons une photo. La ressemblance entre les deux est surprenante. Les cheveux de Liam sont plus foncés, il est plus petit, mais à part ça…

Wyatt a escaladé le fauteuil est s'est calé sur les genoux de Sasha. Son cousin est son modèle absolu, il l'adore, et il admire presque autant Tom.

Tom et Mila se sont eux aussi installés sur le fauteuil.

Mon père regarde la tripotée d'enfants agglutinés sur le fauteuil, impressionnés, et leur dit :

« Et bien vous êtes économiques ! Un fauteuil pour 6 ! »

Sasha lui sourit.

Chloe entraîne Nina et Mila dans sa chambre.

Tom et Wyatt partent dans celle de Sasha, mais ce dernier demande à tenir Liam.

Emmett le lui donne et Sasha promène son petit frère dans le salon, fier comme un prince.

Sasha, est, lui le parfait clone de Jasper, et c'est de pire en pire en grandissant.

Ruth s'inquiète :

« Mais enfin Rose, Sasha ne risque pas de faire tomber le bébé ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

Lui répond Rosalie en riant.

Emmett lève les yeux au ciel.

Sasha regarde sa grand-mère de travers.

Celle-ci se tourne vers Alice.

Elle lui sourit :

« Je pense que le tien sera moins gros ! »

Tout le monde se met à rire. Alice a deux fois moins de ventre !

Ruth lui demande l'autorisation de toucher son ventre, ce qu'Alice accepte.

Du coup, ma mère vient le toucher, elle aussi.

Alice rit. Elle m'a raconté que Jasper lui a demandé si Zoe pouvait avoir en plus d'Esmée en second prénom comme convenu, Ruth en troisième prénom. Alice en a avalé la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger de travers puis elle a dit « oui » et Jasper a été ravi.

Ruth se penche sur Elliott.

Elle demande à la prendre et Bella refuse tout net, sans aucun tact.

Ruth essaye de masquer son air déçu et ma mère vient lui tapoter l'épaule :

« Ne le prenez pas mal Ruth, je n'ai pas pu le prendre moi-même ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

S'exclament en même temps mon père, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

Bella rougit, et elle assène un coup fatal :

« Je n'ai pas laissé ma mère le prendre ! »

Jasper ricane :

« Et tu disais que Rose est une mère poule ! Mais tu la bats à plate couture là ! »

Bella lui tire la langue en riant.

Alice regarde Jasper :

« Mais Rosalie non plus ne laissait personne toucher ses bébés ! »

Jasper hausse une épaule :

« Elle laissait quand même Emmett les prendre ! »

Je confirme :

« Je dois me battre pour toucher Elliott ! »

Bella est gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

Mon père vient lui caresser les cheveux.

Rosalie, pose sa tête sur son bras, visiblement fatiguée et nous nous levons pour partir et la laisser se reposer.

Nous allons récupérer Wyatt.

Nous le trouvons en train de jouer aux petites voitures avec Tom.

Les 3 filles, dans la chambre de Chloe et Nina sont en train bien entendu en train de jouer avec les poupées. Elles ont toutes les trois un poupon dans les bras, celui de Chloe s'appelle Liam, celui de Nina c'est Elliott et Mila a appelé le sien Tom.

Elles sont très sérieuses dans leur jeu, en plus !

Nous rentrons chez nous, tranquillement.

Alice et Jasper font le chemin avec nous et nous les laissons devant chez eux. Tom et Mila vont faire la sieste,e t Alice aussi.

Elliott dort dans l'écharpe et nous montons à l'étage.

Bella dépose le bébé sur le lit, elle met Wyatt au sein et je m'effondre à coté d'eux.

Je m'endors sans même en avoir conscience.

Quand je suis réveillé par Wyatt qui m'ouvre les yeux de force en gazouillant, je me sens plus reposé.

Bella et Elliott dorment descends avec Wyatt et je le regarde jouer.

Le reste de la journée est calme, nous sommes à jour de la lessive,e t j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le rangement des jouets dans le salon. Je me contente de pousser du pied quand je dois passer et puis voilà !

Le SOIR, quand les deux bébés sont endormis, j'entraîne Bella dans la salle de bain, comme je me le suis promis.

J'ai mis un oreille derrière chaque enfant, pour prévenir les chutes.

Je laisse la porte enreouverte pour les surveiller.

Bella me sourit.

« Tu sais que tu es aussi ma femme, ma puce…Je t'aime tu sais, j'ai envie de te retrouver un minimum ! »

En silence elle se débarrasse de son tee shirt. Je caresse ses seins en capturant sa bouche de mes lèvres.

Je suis dur et ses mains sur mon érection ne m'aident pas à me calmer.

Elle fait glisser mon boxer sur mes cuisses et s'agenouille devant moi.

Quand elle me prend dans sa bouche je rejette la tête en arrière. Elle me suce doucement, tout en me caressant comme j'aime…Je gémis et donne des coups de reins. Je sens l'ivresse monter et je la regarde me donner du plaisir. Je caresse ses cheveux et pousse doucement sur sa tête pour qu'elle accélère le rythme, elle le fait et je jure entre mes dents.

J'y suis.

Je me répands dans sa bouche, gémissant son prénom.

Elle avale tout ce que je lui donne et la joie me submerge.

Voilà, je l'ai retrouvée.

Elle se redresse et je la serre contre moi.

Elle me sourit et je joue avec sa poitrine.

Elle ne saigne plus depuis deux jours et je lui propose le même genre d'attention.

Elle accepte et je lui enlève moi-même son shorty noir.

Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, d'ailleurs elle en avait moins prit que pour Wyatt, mais bien sur elle a encore du ventre, et elle a aussi de bonnes cuisses, et des fesses dodues. J'adore.

Je l'aide à se percher sur le rebord du meuble vasque et je parsème son visage de baisers, avant d'aller titiller ses seins. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : un jet de lait m'aveugle. Elle rit et je m'empare de ses seins, les tétant alternativement avec plaisir. Je bois son ait, déclenchant ses rires :

« Edward ! Je suis d'accord pour allaiter deux garçons, pas trois ! »

Je ris moi aussi et passe à son ventre, que j'embrasse avec tendresse, reconnaissant de m'avoir donné deux magnifiques petits gars.

Puis je lui fais écarter les cuisses et viens lui offrir un cunni comme elle les aime. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et probablement qu'elle non plus, mais elle arrive à l'orgasme !

Je suis incroyablement fier et heureux !

Elle se colle à moi, riant et pleurant en même temps.

« Edward ! C'était encore meilleur ! Pourquoi c'est de mieux en mieux après chaque grossesse ! »

« Sans doute parce que tu te sens de plus en plus femme ? »

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle. Je lui rends la pareille avec force.

« De toutes façons je m'en moque, ce qui compte, c'est que ça soit bon ! »

Je ricane :

« Oui t'as raison ! »

Nous filons au lit.

Je regarde l'heure : 21h23 !

Je ris tout seul en sentant Wyatt se coller contre moi.

Bella dort déjà, Elliott lové dans ses bras.

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et souris.

C'est dur, mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine…

_**J'ai écrit un bonus, que je publierai sans doute demain, j'ai hate! Je l'adore, je crois que c'est un de mes chapitre préféré! Je me retiens pour ne pas le publier tout de suite! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Donc...A demain!**_


	142. bonus: photos

_**J'ai la pression! J'aime ce bonus mais aussi bien vous allez le trouver pas terrible! Je verrai bien!**_

13 septembre 1991 (_**ndla : c'est le jour de la naissance de Bella, bien qu'elle n'intervienne en rien dans ce chapitre)**_

Jasper et Rosalie Hale étaient âgés de 8 ans et demi.

Ils étaient de magnifiques enfants, tous les deux d'une blondeur dorée, avec des yeux absolument identiques, d'un bleu profond et lumineux.

Leurs visages délicats étaient traits pour traits semblables.

Jasper portait ses boucles courtes, tandis que Rosalie affichait une cascade de boucles soyeuses lui tombant jusqu'à la taille.

Leur vie n'était pas aussi joyeuse et resplendissante qu'elle le paraissait vu de l'extérieur, mais il faut avouer qu'ils affichaient l'image de l'enfance et de la gémellité parfaite.

L'un comme l'autre, calmes et réfléchis, avaient depuis longtemps déjà appris à faire semblant, ce qui était indispensable pour survivre dans le milieu aristocratique qui était le leur.

Ce jour là, leur mère, qui ne leur manifestait d'interet apparent que pour leur acheter de magnifiques vêtements, était venue les chercher à la sortie de l'école pour les amener à une séance de photo.

Plusieurs fois par an, depuis leur naissance, on les conduisait à Seattle, toujours dans le même studio de photographie, et ils posaient, dans des tenues et des poses diverses, mais toujours à deux.

Leurs portraits ornaient les murs de l'immense demeure de leurs parents, et, à chaque fois, le photographe faisait d'un de leur portrait la devanture de son magasin.

Il faisait encore chaud en ce vendredi de septembre.

Jasper et Rosalie, sagement assis cote à cote, l'un revêtu d'un bermuda bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche et l'autre d'une robe resserrée à la taille par une ceinture se nouant dans le dos en liberty blanche et rouge, se regardaient de temps à autre, et échangeaient un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Leur mère conduisait, et, de manière implicite mais ferme, il leur était déconseillé de parler entre eux en présence d'un de leur parent.

Les conversations des enfants gênent les adultes…(_**ndla: évidement, ce n'est pas mon opinion!)**_

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent de la voiture et se prirent par la main. Ils avaient remarqué que ce geste déclenchaient toujours l'admiration voire la compassion des adultes.

Hors, déjà, Jasper et Rosalie s'amusaient de l'idée que se faisaient la plupart des adultes de leur gémellité.

Ils suivirent leur mère dans le studio du photographe, ou, comme d'habitude, on loua leur beauté, leur ressemblance et leur sagesse.

Ils acceptèrent les bonbons avec politesse et sourirent aux caresses et aux compliments.

Ils endossèrent plusieurs tenues, la première étant un costume gris avec cravate noire pour Jasper et robe de princesse avec col en dentelle violette pour Rosalie. Le second, composé d'une véritable robe à traîne pour Rosalie et d'un tenue de petit lord Fauntleroy pour Jasper, déclencha l'irritation de dernier, à cause du jabot en dentelles. Il ne dit rien, cependant, sachant parfaitement l'inutilité de toute velléité de rébellion.

Le photographe fit peu de cliché des jumeaux dans cette tenue là. Ils étaient trop rigides et empesés.

La tenue suivante leur plu beaucoup plus. Bien sur Jasper eu droit à une cravate et Rose à de la dentelle, mais ils eurent moins le sentiment d'être des singes savants.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur demande de poser.

Ils savaient quoi faire.

A la fin de la séance, soulagés, ils remirent leurs tenues normales, plus décontractées, bien que très chics.

En attendant leur mère dans la salle d'attente, ils virent avec surprise arriver une autre famille, dont les enfants, visiblement, venaient poser également.

Les 3 enfants étaient vêtus de shorts en jean et tee shirts à la mode et pratiques.

Jasper soupira devant les pieds ornés des baskets dont il rêvait des garçons et Rosalie sentit son cœur se serrer d'envie en voyant le tee shirt Minnie de la petite fille.

Les 3 autres enfants étaient gais et joyeux.

Leur mère les aurait qualifiés d'intenables mais Jasper et Rosalie sentaient, au fond de leur cœur, que c'est ainsi que doivent se comporter des enfants.

La fillette jouait avec un de ses frères.

Elle le poussait et il riait.

Elle se mit à le chatouiller et il éclata de rire avant de lui faire subir le même sort.

Son rire était contagieux et Jasper et Rosalie se mirent à rire à leur tour, non sans vérifier que leur mère ne leur prête pas attention.

Mais elle était toujours en grande conversation avec le photographe.

Les 3 autres enfants regardèrent dans leur direction en les entendant rire.

L'aîné, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année, reluqua Rosalie, qui rougit.

La fillette, à qui il manquait les deux dents de devant s'approcha de Rosalie, et naturelle et spontanée, toucha sa robe du bout du doigt :

« Elle est belle ta robe ! »

« Merci »

Rétorqua Rosalie, empesée.

L'enfant les dévisagea.

« Ah, vous aussi vous êtes jumeaux ? »

Ils firent oui de la tête, habitués à cette question qui n'en était pas une, tant leur gémellité était évidente.

La fillette brune leur désigna le plus petit de ses frères, qui la dépassait néanmoins d'une bonne tête :

« Moi aussi je suis jumelle avec lui ! »

« On dirait pas ! »

Répliqua Jasper.

La brunette le toisa, bien qu'elle lui arrive tout juste à mi poitrine.

« Tous les jumeaux ne se ressemblent pas ! »

Surpris par le ton autoritaire de la fillette, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Le garçon que la petite brune avait désigné comme étant son jumeau s'approcha et Rosalie et Jasper remarquèrent leurs yeux verts identiques.

« Ah oui, t'as raison ! C'est bien ton frère, mais ça veut pas dire que vous soyez jumeaux ! Il parait plus grand que toi ! »

Insista Jasper.

« On a 8 ans tous les deux !tu veux que j'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils te disent qu'on est vraiment jumeaux ? »

Demanda la fillette en tapant du pied.

Rosalie sentit venir la dispute entre son frère et la fillette et chercha de l'aide autour d'elle.

Elle accrocha le regard du plus grand des garçons, dont les boucles châtains encadraient un visage franc ,ouvert et souriant, et il s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère tout en demandant à la fillette de quoi il retournait.

Sans reprendre sa respiration, la petite fille lui expliqua que Jasper ne la croyait pas.

L'aîné s'adressa alors à Jasper d'un ton conciliant:

« Elle a raison. Ils sont vraiment jumeaux ! »

Jasper rencontra le regard du plus jeune garçon.

Il était en colère mais ne dit rien.

La fillette reporta son attention sur la tenue de Jasper :

« Tu vas à un mariage ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Demanda celui-ci, surpris.

« Ben à cause de ta tenue !on dirait même que c'est toi qui va te marier tellement tu es chic ! »

Se moqua la fillette, déclenchant les rires de ses frères.

Jasper rougit de colère et répliqua, tout en prenant la main de Rosalie :

« Non je vais pas me marier ! Et le jour ou je me marierai ce sera pas avec toi, crois moi ! » _**(^_^)**_

« Alors ça, ça risque pas ! » _**(re ^_^)**_

Se moqua encore la fillette.

Rosalie entraîna son frère vers leur mère.

Jasper et Rosalie s'aperçurent alors que les parents des enfants avaient silencieusement assisté à la scène, sans rien dire, et affichaient même un air amusé. Le père se pencha sur ses enfants et leur caressa les cheveux à tour de rôle avec bonne humeur.

Ils en restèrent interdits.

L'attitude ce cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec celle de leur propre père, qui ne touchait jamais Jasper mais par contre prenait un peu trop souvent le visage de Rosalie entre ses mains, la fixant avec un regard trop brillant, et lui murmurant avec trop de douceur qu'elle devenait une jolie fille.

Ils partirent peu après, et Jasper lança un dernier coup d'œil vers les trois autres enfants avant de franchir la porte.

Il croisa le regard de la fille, qui lui tira la langue en riant.

Il lui répondit de la même façon, tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Il aurait voulu être exactement comme elle…

Le soir, dans leur chambre, ils parlèrent de la petite altercation.

Ils étaient envieux.

Rosalie parla longtemps du tee shirt Minnie et des barrettes Cendrillon de la petite brune, et Jasper des baskets noires et grises de ses frères.

Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne formulèrent à voix haute, c'est qu'ils enviaient surtout la gentillesse de leurs parents, et encore plus le fait que ces 3 enfants là avaient le droit de se comporter comme des enfants de leur age.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Jasper repensa à la fillette et sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle s'était moquée de lui, et, sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui était insupportable. Il aurait tellement préféré jouer avec elle…

_**Si j'ai bien fait mon boulot, chacune d'entre vous aura identifié sans souci les enfants Cullen^^**_

_**J'aime bien ce genre de moments, ou on croise son destin, et où ça fait parfois des étincelles. **_

_**En même temps, il est évident qu'ils se sont croisés sans doute plusieurs fois : les enfants Hale et les enfants Cullen ont le même age et vivent dans la même ville !**_

**_Sinon, nous avons acceuilli ce matin deux nouveaux chatons! Ils s'appellent...Alice et Jasper! Ils sont adorables, joueurs, calins, et...inséparables! J'ai mit des photos sur mon twitter si vous voulez les voir, le lien est sur mon profil!_**


	143. Zoe

Jasper PDV

Je regarde sans arrêt l'heure. J'ai hate que la journée se termine!

Tom et Mila sont surexcités, ce soir.

Rectificatif Tom est surexcité, Mila est dans son état normal.

En tous cas, ils sautent sans cesse à pieds joints sur le canapé, au son du dernier tube à la mode dont s'est entichée Alice.

Ils sont rouges comme des homards, ils rient comme des fous et Alice a mit le son assez fort, je vais devenir dingue.

Non, en fait, j'adore ça.

C'est si éloigné de ce que j'ai connu dans mon enfance…C'est des moments de bonheur à l'état pur !

Mila porte une vraie chemise de nuit de grande, comme elle aime à le dire.

Toute blanche, longue, avec un petit volant en bas et un col en V, garni de petite dentelle, avec une poche ou est brodé un M stylisé. Fabriqué par Alice, bien entendu.

Tom, lui, a son pyjama préféré : le vert, avec un dinosaure dessus.

Alice, encore en tenue de jour, comme moi, est juste éblouissante avec son jean de grossesse qui lui va à ravir, et le top qu'elle s'est confectionné, dans un ton de rouge qui la met incroyablement en valeur. Elle a complété sa tenue avec un gilet gris clair, et un bola _**(ndla: un pendentif qui fait une petit mélodie vous pouvez chercher sur google, c'est ravissant!)**_ qui se pose sur son ventre tout rond.

Elle bat des mains en mesure et se trémousse même.

Elle éclate de rire en regardant Mila faire une pirouette des plus acrobatique, alors que moi, mon cœur manque s'arrêter !

9 mois de grossesse et elle est en pleine forme.

Bien sur elle est fatiguée, mais tout va bien.

C'est…juste génial !

Heureusement que ce bébé a décidé de nous rejoindre : cette grossesse est merveilleuse, elle nous fait oublier le stress incroyable qu'on a connu la première fois.

Alice ne le dit pas, elle est beaucoup plus pudique sur ses sentiments qu'elle ne veut bien le reconnaître, mais je sais que pour elle cette grossesse est une véritable consécration.

Et Zoé est arrivée au terme, puisque sa naissance est prévue pour le 16 mai et qu'on est le 12 au soir, alors on espère très fort que son premier mois sera moins chaotique que celui de Tom, et surtout de Mila qui pleurait et tétait sans cesse…

Mila, justement, pousse Tom qui tombe de tout son long sur le canapé et elle lui saute dessus à pieds joints.

Il se met à hurler et je bondis pour le consoler.

Alice explique à Mila qu'elle a fait mal à son frère et qu'elle ne doit pas recommencer.

Mila pleure à son tour et se serre contre Tom.

C'est le signal de la fin d'une journée bien remplie.

Du reste, il est plus de 21h00.

Direction la salle de bain, brossage des dents, lavage des mains.

Mila se brosse les dents toute seule, mais il faut le faire pour Tom.

Mila fait un dernier pipi, Tom aussi, mais lui porte encore des couches la nuit et je la lui enfile.

Mila est une grande fille, mais Tom est encore un peu bébé. Ils ont 2 ans et 8 mois.

On va tous les 4 dans leur chambre.

Au départ, on avait fait une chambre pour chacun.

Mais en fait, ils dorment encore dans le même lit, alors il y a leur chambre et une salle de jeux.

Esmée s'est éclatée à leur faire une chambre.

Quand Emmett, Alice et Edward étaient aussi petits, mes beaux-parents n'avaient pas les moyens financiers qu'ils ont à présent, et je sais qu'Esmée a le sentiment de se rattraper aujourd'hui avec notre paire de jumeaux à nous, qui ressemblent tant aux siens.

De plus, ils sont les enfants de sa fille, ce qui lui donne une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Bref, ils ont une chambre de rêve.

Le lit de Tom est une charrette en bois verte, en bois, celui de Mila est le même en rouge.

Un ciel de lit en forme de feuille pour chacun.

Des draps petites fées pour Mila, petites locomotives pour Tom.

Une tapisserie vert clair avec des motifs d'enfants dessinés, fille et garçon, dans les bleu et rouge.

Une montgolfière verte et rouge en guise de lustre.

Des étagères de livres partout. Et attention, stylisées les étagères ! En forme d'escargot et de coccinelle !

Une armoire style cabine de plage chacun, rouge pour Mila, verte pour Tom.

Un fauteuil en rotin chacun, une petite table pour dessiner…

Et que dire de la salle de jeux. L'annexe de King jouet !

Le plus beau, c'est l'énorme maison de poupée, qui occupe tout un pan de mur, et qu'Esmée a fait réaliser sur mesure.

Chloe et Nina ont la même. Bella en pleure d'envie chaque fois qu'elle vient.

C'est une vraie maison, avec un toit rouge et tout. Plusieurs étages, meublée, et même tapissée et carrelée ! Une famille de petits lapins en feutrines, habillés, y vivent_**. (ndla : c'est mon rêve absolu. Oui, même à 35 ans !)**_

Quand on a fêté les deux ans de Tom et Mila, j'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, ma mère et Sue jouer avec les petits lapins en question, à genoux devant la maison !

Bref. Je suis heureux de voir que mes enfants ont exactement ce qu'il faut.

Rosalie et moi avons aussi partagé une chambre (on disait nursery…) jusqu'à l'age de 10 ans.

Mais notre chambre, pour magnifique qu'elle soit, était extrêmement classique.

De même pour les jouets, les vêtements.

On n'avait pas le choix.

Mes parents m'offraient toujours des armes, ou des soldats de plomb, et des poupées à Rosalie. J'aurais préféré des animaux en plastiques, des legos et des playmobils, et si Rose adorait les poupées style bébé, elle rêvait d'une barbie.

Mais tout ça, on ne l'a jamais eu. C'était, selon les termes de ma mère, vulgaire.

Ma mère, la même qui offre une Barbie à Chloe au moins une fois par mois...

Et des playmobils à Sasha chaque fois qu'elle offre une Barbie à sa sœur.

Et des jouets parlants (le style qu'elle méprisait) à ses autres petits enfants…

Restons zen… Elle a évolué, tant mieux. Mais je ne crois pas que je me ferai un jour à la voir enfiler un maillot de bain à la Barbie de Chloe, bien qu'elle le fasse à chaque fois que j'y vais.

Et quand Sasha a commencé à avoir des playmobils, on y jouait en cachette, Rosalie et moi, dès qu'il dormait et qu'Emmett et Alice avaient le dos tourné…On prétextait ranger la salle de jeux !

Mila choisit le livre de ce soir.

Elle grimpe à coté de Tom, dans le lit de celui-ci et ils se collent l'un à l'autre pour m'écouter raconter l'histoire du loup qui voulait être un agneau.

Puis, Alice les embrasse et je m'empare de Mila, la couche dans son lit à elle et leur souhaite bonne nuit.

Nous quittons la chambre et Alice file prendre sa douche.

Je compte jusqu'à 5.

Et je risque un œil par la porte de la chambre.

Oh oui, Tom est déjà dans le lit de Mila…

Je soupire et vais rejoindre Alice.

Elle est sous la douche et je la rejoins.

Je savonne son ventre. Zoe s'agite moins, depuis quelques jours.

C'est la fin.

Alice est fatiguée.

On va à la chambre et je lui masse les reins.

Elle sommeille déjà, mais moi, la voir ainsi, nue et magnifique, me fait la désirer puissamment.

J'écarte doucement ses cuisses et vais la lécher doucement.

Elle remue et geint :

« Je suis fatiguée ! »

« Laisse toi juste faire, tu ne regretteras pas ! »

Elle continue à dormir, et moi à lécher son clitoris et elle ne tarde pas à réagir.

Très vite, elle m'attrape par les épaules et je ris de la voir me supplier de la pénétrer.

J'obéis immédiatement, restant en appui sur mes bras pour ne pas peser sur elle.

Elle se met légèrement sur le coté, et je la regarde prendre du plaisir.

Elle jouit au bout de quelques minutes et je la suis rapidement. Je grogne en me répandant en elle, enfin soulagé.

Elle se pelotonne contre moi et nous reprenons notre souffle.

Elle me parle un peu de la grenouillère baby Dior qu'elle vient de commander pour Zoe, et qui est le premier vêtement qu'elle veut qu'elle porte, mais elle sombre dans le sommeil avant d'avoir pu me la décrire totalement.

Je reste encore un moment éveillé, la regardant, caressant son ventre rond.

Je finis par éteindre vers minuit.

C'est le téléphone qui me réveille.

J'ouvre un œil, groggy.

Je m'empare du portable d'Alice, posé sur sa table de nuit.

Elle n'est pas dans le lit avec moi.

Encore un pipi nocturne, la pauvre.

Il est 1h25, qui donc appelle à cette heure-ci ?

Je regarde le nom du correspondant : Edward…

Evidemment.

Je décroche, agacé.

« Jazz ? C'est moi ! Comment elle va ? »

« Qui ? »

« Je te réveille, hein ? Alice, elle va bien ? »

« Ben…oui ! Elle fait pipi là ! »

« J'en suis pas sur ! Va la voir ! »

Je bougonne mais je sais pertinemment qu'Edward et Alice ont un 6° sens.

Je file à la salle de bains.

Elle est là, en train de respirer bruyamment.

Je la regarde :

« Alice ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, juste quelques contractions, depuis une demi heure ! »

Bien le genre de ma Lili, ça, gérer seule !

Je reparle à Edward :

« Tu as raison, je crois qu'elle commence le travail ! Merci ! Je te tiens au courant ! »

« OK tu l'embrasses pour moi hein ! »

Il chuchote.

Bella et les enfants doivent dormir.

Je ne sais pas, dans ces moments là, si j'adore ou déteste Edward. D'un coté je l'envie, pour cette relation si forte qu'il entretient avec ma femme, mais d' un autre coté ça m'énerve parce que, justement…elle est MA femme !

Je me presse contre elle. Mes mains se posent sur son ventre.

Elle geint plus fort.

Visiblement, le travail a bel et bien commencé.

Alice, qui est une jeune femme dynamique et bavarde en temps normal, se roule rapidement en boule sur notre lit. Elle ne parle pas, elle se contente de souffler quand une contraction s'empare de son corps.

Je la regarde.

Elle est nue, encore , et elle est si menue que je vois littéralement la contraction se propager le long de son ventre.

Au début, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider, mais assez vite je trouve ma place. Mes mains sur ses reins, sa tête dans mon cou.

Elle ne prononce pas une parole, et moi, au contraire, je lui parle sans arrêt. Je lui parle d'elle, de moi, de nos enfants, dont nous sommes si fiers, de Zoé, notre incroyable petit miracle.

Vers 3h00 elle se met à crier franchement, et à chaque contraction une larme coule sur sa joue, me tordant le ventre.

Je commence à me demander s'il ne faut pas y aller, quand, brusquement, à 3h20, elle sort de sa bulle :

« Jazz, il faut y aller là ! »

Je la serre contre moi et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Je me rue sur le téléphone et appelle mes beaux-parents. C'est Carlisle qui répond :

« C'est Jasper, on vous amène les enfants ! »

Il comprend immédiatement bien sur :

« Elle ne souffre pas trop ? »

« Ben, si, quand même »

« On vous attend »

Je m'habille, tandis qu'Alice se mets accroupie, gérant une autre contraction. Je l'aide à passer ses vêtements.

Elle souffle bruyamment, mais ne parle toujours pas.

Je charge sa valise, et celle de la petite dans le coffre. Plus celle prévue pour Tom et Mila. Ils ne vont passer qu'une nuit et sans doute un jour chez leurs grands-parents, mais elle a prévu au moins 10 tenues chacun…

Je vais à la chambre de Tom et Mila.

Je les soulève dans mes bras, profondément endormis et les dépose allongés sur la banquette arrière, puis les recouvre d'une couverture. Je vais chercher Alice, et la porte jusqu'à la voiture, elle aussi.

Elle se mord les lèvres.

Je démarre en trombe.

Elle gémit fortement, et je laisse au maximum ma main sur sa cuisse.

Il n'y a que quelques minutes de trajet, heureusement.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendent devant la porte d'entrée.

Carlisle ouvre la portière d'Alice, qui ne lui répond pas.

Il me regarde, avec une légère animosité.

« Filez vite, je me refuse totalement à accoucher ma propre fille ! »

Esmée me sourit.

Carlisle et moi nous entendons très bien, mais je sais parfaitement qu'en ce moment il estime qu'elle souffre par ma faute.

Il charge les enfants, chacun sur une épaule et s'engouffre dans la maison.

Je sors la valise des jumeaux du coffre.

Esmée me dit :

« De toutes façons, je me débrouillerais bien ! »

Nous sursautons tous les deux : Alice se matérialise à coté de nous, subitement énervée :

« Non ! Il faut leur mettre demain une tenue précise ! Ouvre la valise Jazz ! »

Je m'exécute, tandis qu'Esmée retient son rire.

Alice sort de la valise deux tenues et les tend à sa mère, qui les prend et serre Alice contre son cœur.

Alice lui rend son baiser au moment ou Carlisle revient et s'étrangle de colère en nous voyant encore là.

Il prend Alice dans ses bras et la fait asseoir, puis me pousse vers le coté conducteur.

Nous partons et je roule aussi vite que possible.

A présent que les enfants ne sont plus là, Alice hurle littéralement à chaque contraction.

Je transpire tellement que ma chemise colle à mon dos.

Quand je me gare enfin devant l'entrée de nuit de la maternité je soupire de soulagement. Enfin arrivés.

Alice sort d'elle-même et marche avec mon aide jusqu'au bureau des sage-femme.

Immédiatement une jeune femme rousse nous prend en charge.

Elle aide Alice à se déshabiller, pendant que je rapatrie les valises.

Je tiens la main de ma femme tandis qu'elle place le monitoring.

Puis elle l'examine et lui sourit :

« Vous êtes presque à 9 centimètres ! C'est parfait ! Tout va bien ! Par contre c'est trop tard pour la péridurale ! »

Je grimace, mais Alice ne répond pas.

La sage femme nous laisse et je masse le dos de ma femme, qui ruisselle littéralement de sueur, et hurle de manière absolument stridente à chaque contraction.

Je ne parle plus.

Je me contente d'être à, de toutes façons, je suis certain qu'elle ne m'entend pas vraiment.

Au bout d'une heure, la sage femme revient :

« Vous êtes à 10 centimètres et la tête s'engage ! Vous n'avez pas encore envie de pousser ? »

Alice fait signe que non.

La sage femme regarde le tracé du monitoring :

« Tout va bien, on va juste attendre ! »

Alice s'agite, changeant de position sans cesse.

Elle a refusé la perfusion, et on lui a juste posé un cath obturé, en cas d'urgence, et je la comprends : avec une perf elle ne pourrait jamais bouger ainsi.

Elle finit par se lever.

La sage femme est surprise mais ne dit rien.

Elle fait quelques pas, et se plie en avant, les bras posés sur la table d'accouchement, son visage posé dessus.

Nous restons silencieux, respectant ses choix.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se relève, me regarde et s'accroche à ma chemise.

Elle crie longuement, puis s'accroupit. Je fais le tour de la table.

Elle regarde la sage femme :

« Ça pousse ! »

La sage femme lui sourit et l'examine :

« Oh oui ! La tête est juste là ! On installe tout et vous pourrez y aller ! »

Elle appelle une collègue et elles installent des serviettes et des alèzes par terre. Je suis bluffé. Elles laissent Alice accoucher de la façon dont elle le sent.

Alice tremble de tous ses membres dans mes bras.

Je n'en mène pas large non plus.

La sage femme s'adresse gentiment à elle :

« C'est le moment Alice, quand ça pousse il faut accompagner le mouvement, d'accord ? »

Et là, elle panique :

« Non je ne veux pas pousser ! Elle ne peut pas naître maintenant ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu le pyjama baby Dior et »

Je la connais, pourtant, mon Alice, mais là elle m'impressionne !

Elle se fige et pousse d'un seul coup.

La sage femme me fait un clin d'œil et encourage Alice.

La poussée s'arrête et Alice hurle.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses épaules, à genoux derrière elle.

Elle halète.

« Je ne veux pas pousser ! Ça fait trop mal ! mais ça pousse si fort ! »

Elle pousse à nouveau.

Je ne me sens pas spécialement bien.

J'ai très envie de me coucher par terre, ou mieux, de ramper jusqu'à la sortie.

Mais si je fais ça, je sais que j'en entendrais parler chaque jour du reste de ma vie…

Alors je respire profondément et m'accroche à l'idée que c'est bientôt finit.

Je ne crois pas si bien dire.

Une autre poussée, plus forte et plus longue, et la sage femme nous dit de regarder.

Je me penche et vois la tête sortir, je le dis à Alice, qui me broie les mains :

« Regarde ! Mais regarde ! Elle naît ! »

Mais Alice est très loin de nous, à ce moment là.

La sage femme dégage la tête et sort le bébé.

Elle le soulève et nous le montre.

Alice le regarde sans comprendre, mais je m'empare de notre bébé.

Je pleure, je ris.

Alice réagit quand je pose le bébé contre elle.

Elle le serre contre elle en pleurant de joie.

Je caresse le bébé, la joie me prend aux tripes et plus rien n'existe que nous 3 ,dans notre bulle à nous.

Alice presse le bébé, l'embrasse à n'en plus finir.

Elle regarde le bébé sous toutes les coutures.

C'est bien une fille.

Zoe.

Nous nous regardons en riant.

Elle est magnifique.

Elle me parait bien rondelette. Elle a quelques cheveux châtain clair, ça me change de la tignasse brune de Tom et Mila !

Les sages femme aident Alice à s'allonger sur le lit, la petite au creux des bras.

Je regarde mes deux petites femmes.

Zoe a cessé de pleureur, elle a une toute petite voix, comme Mila.

La sage femme l'amène pour la peser.

2kgs 860 et 46 cms.

Une crevette en comparaison de ses cousins, mais un énorme bébé pour nous !

Alice l'allaite et elle tête volontiers.

Je prends des photos.

Alice demande à la sage femme à quelle heure elle est née exactement :

« 5h23 ! »

Cette manie qu'ont les bébés de naître la nuit !

J'appelle la famille.

Rosalie, puis Edward, puis mes beaux parents, puis ma mère.

A 8h00 nous remontons dans la chambre.

Alice est épuisée, mais sereine.

Je m'allonge à coté d'elles dans le lit et nous dormons tous les trois un bon moment.

On est réveillés par un toquement à la porte.

C'est ma mère !

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Elle m'embrasse, puis serre Alice contre elle.

Elle regarde Zoe.

Et je vois des larmes dans ses yeux…

Elle donne à Alice un petit paquet.

Alice le dépiaute et reste sans voix en découvrant un bracelet de chez Tiffany. Ma mère lève la main pour l'empêcher de la remercier :

« Je te dois bien ça ! »

Elle regarde la petite un long moment.

Puis, au moment ou elle veut partir, la porte s'ouvre sur Carlisle et Esmée, portant Tom et Mila.

Mila descend à la vitesse de l'éclair des bras de son grand-père et se précipite sur sa sœur.

Tom, lui se cache contre l'épaule d'Esmée.

Mila affiche un air réjouit et enguirlande Alice :

« Ah ben quand même ! C'était ça que je voulais moi ! Pas ton ventre ! »

Tous les adultes présents éclatent de rire, même ma mère.

Mila soulève la couverture pour mieux voir sa soeur.

Laquelle est nue, en peau à peau avec Alice.

Ce qui agace prodigieusement sa grande sœur :

« Mais ! Pourquoi elle a pas d'habits ! Moi je lui donne ma jupe en jean d'abord ! »

Larmes générales.

La jupe en jean à laquelle Mila fait allusion est son archi préférée, et chacun mesure le sacrifice de Mila.

Alice lui explique que Zoe ne sera habillée que le lendemain.

Esmée se penche pour que Tom puisse lui aussi voir sa petite sœur.

Mais il hurle de désespoir et se cache les yeux :

« Pas le bébé !non ! »

Aie.

On vient de lui voler sa place…

Alice lui propose de téter.

Carlisle s'interpose vigoureusement :

« Certainement pas ! Tom est sevré depuis Noël ! Et tu ne vas pas à nouveau en allaiter deux ! Tu dois penser à ta santé aussi ! »

Mila se tourne vers son frère :

« T'es plus un bébé ! »

Tom, vexé, descend des genoux d'Esmée et commence à donner des coups de pieds dans le mur.

Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras.

Il s'arrête net.

Je peux être impressionnant quand je suis en colère, et il a conscience d'être allé trop loin.

Il ne dit rien quand je m'assois avec lui à coté d'Alice.

Laquelle lui tend un bras ou il se jette en éclatant en sanglots. Alice et moi le câlinons et l'embrassons.

Mila ne fais pas attention et embrasse Zoe.

Au bout d'un long moment, Tom se redresse et regarde enfin Zoe :

« Elle est moche mais elle est belle ! »

Ce qui résume pas mal la situation.

Encore un moment et il se risque à toucher sa joue.

Puis il l'embrasse avec Mila.

Quand ils repartent une heure plus tard, il est aussi content que Mila.

Et il est un grand garçon !

Esmée est heureuse, et Carlisle très ému. Ma mère propose de garder les enfants et Esmée, qui ne travaille pas aujourd'hui m'interroge du regard :

« Pourquoi pas … »

Je ne m'avance pas trop, chez ma mère, il y a toujours des employés de maison, elle ne sera pas seule.

De toutes façons, elle propose à Esmée de prendre le thé.

Ils partent enfin et nous nous endormons à nouveau tous les trois.

Alice sort après-demain, on doit se reposer maintenant !


	144. bonus:débuts

_**Zoe est née, la famille est presque au complêt, ne manque que la fille de Bella et Edward, et un autre bébé pour Leah et Jacob, mais je n'ai pas determiné son sexe.**_

_**Jane et Seth auront ausis des enfants mais pas tout de suite!**_

_**Zoe est née le 13 mai, un clin d'oeil à Robert Pattinson . J'avais d'autres trucs à dire, mais je m'en souviens plus, désolée.**_

_**Voici en bonus la première fois de Alice et Jasper, et de Rosalie et Emmett.**_

Alice PDV

Il est parfait ! Juste parfait.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber amoureuse un jour. Et surtout pas si vite. Et surtout pas d'un garçon comme lui.

Il est, euh, ben mon contraire.

Grand, blond, musclé, doux, calme, les pieds sur terre.

Mais…C'est lui !

Il a été très calme et poli tout le long du repas.

Il ressemble à Rosalie.

Beaucoup.

Physiquement, bien sur, mais ils ont tous les deux la même attitude presque obséquieuse. C'est probablement une façade due à leur éducation.

Mais ça…Je vais m'en rendre compte très vite !

Je dois faire abstraction d'Edward.

Edward est mon frère.

La personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

A présent, il y a lui aussi.

Jasper.

Jazz.

Je sais, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, que c'est lui.

C'est comme si je l'avais reconnu.

Et un jour cela arrivera à Edward aussi.

Il me tient la main dans les escaliers.

Je sais qu'il a comprit que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui montrer les derniers vêtements que j'ai inventé.

Ou plutôt, si, mais…Une autre fois !

Il est légèrement gêné.

Je m'en rends bien compte !

Je sais pourquoi : mes parents sont en bas, et tout le monde a bien comprit mes intentions !

Mais mes parents ne sont pas comme ça. Je le rassure :

« Mes parents sont cools tu sais ! »

« Ah oui j'ai vu ! Je sais de qui Emmett tient sa bonne humeur ! »

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

Il y entre et se passe la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Son geste ressemble tellement à celui d'Edward que j'en ai un coup au cœur.

Je secoue la tête. C'est mon histoire, notre histoire.

Edward n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Il regarde autour de lui.

Ma machine à coudre, rutilante, au milieu d'un fouillis de tissus. Pourtant, Edward a rangé ma chambre hier, mais je sème le désordre très rapidement…

Les posters de Nirvana qui encadrent le tableau de colombine qui date de mon enfance mais que j'aime tant.

Des photos de moi, agrandies, diverses et variées. Sur l'une je porte une tenue gothique, sur une autre je suis en danseuse classique, sur une autre encore je suis dans les bras d'Edward qui me serre fort contre lui.

J'adore cette photo.

Mais là, elle me parait…incongrue.

Comme si Jasper voyait une photo de moi avec un ex.

Je le voie approcher de la photo et froncer les sourcils.

Je murmure :

« C'est Edward… »

« Je vois ! »

Je lui saute au cou.

Je ne peux plus attendre !

Il me réceptionne, surpris mais charmé, et je vais chercher ses lèvres.

Il me rend mon baiser, mais c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Je l'attire jusqu'à mon lit ou nous nous effondrons et il s'allonge sur moi.

Nous nous embrassons, longtemps.

C'est vraiment merveilleux.

Une communion intense.

Et, très vite, ma petite culotte est bonne à essorer.

J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'amants, avant lui. Mais aucun n'était comme lui.

Lui est doux, gentil, tendre.

Assez vite, je me rend compte qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Ca m'étonne et m'émeut à la fois.

Tous les garçons, et les hommes, avec qui j'ai couché m'arrachaient presque mes vêtements, même dans une voiture en plein mois de janvier.

Mais Jasper, lui, me respecte.

Comme Edward.

Je ressens le même genre de respect venant de lui que de mon frère…

Mais, moi j'ai bien l'intention d'aller plus loin !

Je sais que lui aussi en a envie, vu à quel point il est dur contre mon ventre.

Alors je prends les choses en main et je soulève son pull.

Il me sourit et l'enlève.

Je me débarrasse moi-même de mon tee shirt, et de mon soutien gorge.

Ses yeux brillent.

Visiblement, il vient de comprendre.

Il vient prendre mes seins dans sa bouche.

Je gémis et fourrage dans sa tignasse.

Je sais, je sens que ça va être…intense !

Je continue à être l'instigatrice.

Rapidement je quitte mon jean, et déboutonne le sien.

Il m'empêche d'ôter mon string.

« Alice…tu es sure ? »

Je me soulève un peu et vais trouver sa bouche, pour murmurer tout prêt :

« Bien sur que je suis sure ! J'en ai tellement envie ! »

Il gémit et me débarrasse de mon dernier vêtement.

Je fais glisser son boxer et gémis à mon tour en découvrant son érection.

Qui est la hauteur de son propriétaire : grande et, euh, baraquée…

Il me sourit, un peu inquiet :

« Ça va aller ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Tu parais si jeune, si fragile.. »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et je comprends d'un coup ses réticences. C'est vrai que ma taille minuscule et ma minceur prononcée me font paraître très jeune. Il connaît mon age, puisqu'on la même mais il flippe visiblement là…

« Hum, désolée de te décevoir, mais…Je ne suis plus vierge depuis bien longtemps ! »

Il sourit, un peu déçu :

« À ce point ? »

« Plus de 2 ans ! »

« Oh…je vois ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

« Ben quoi ! J'adore le sexe ! »

Je vois un drôle d'air dans son regard bleu :

« Alice…Je…Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi rien que pour le sexe. Je ressens des choses très forte pour toi et »

Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase et vient souder mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Moi aussi ! Je ressens pareil, je…tu sais je suis plus pudique que je ne veux bien le montrer mais…moi aussi… »

J'ai peur, qu'il se rhabille et s'en aille, pensant que je ne suis pas assez bien.

Mais au lieu de ça, il plante son regard dans le mien. Je le soutiens.

Yeux bleu océan contre regard vert clair.

Il lit en moi, ou presque.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je crois que c'est ce qui le décide.

Il vient les cueillir du bout de la langue et je m'accroche à son cou.

« Alice….Je te veux tellement… »

Voilà. Ca y est.

On est nus tous les deux et plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

J'attrape un préservatif dans mon sac et il l'enfile, tout en me regardant avec tendresse.

Et puis, au tout dernier moment, j'ai peur.

Bien plus peur que lors de ma vraie première fois.

J'ai beaucoup couché, mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour.

Il me caresse et je geins, tremblante de désir.

Il me pénètre, enfin, si lentement.

Je peux ressentir son désir, et son amour.

Je me donne à lui, totalement, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Il s'enfonce jusqu'à buter au fond de mon ventre et je dois me mordre la main pour ne pas crier tant c'est bon.

Il me regarde, encore.

Jamais je n'avais regardé quelqu'un aussi intensément dans les yeux, à part Edward.

Il commence à bouger.

Et moi à onduler des hanches, pour aller à sa rencontre.

C'est comme un feu d'artifices.

Ca éclate, c'est de plus en plus beau.

Et le final est à la hauteur.

Bouquet de plaisir, orgasmes intenses, cris étouffés, ses mains, sur mes hanches, les faisant siennes, sa bouche contre mon cou, me marquant.

Suçon.

Je suis à lui.

Il est à moi.

La marque de mes griffures dans son dos…

Et puis rien d'autre que nous deux, enlacés, ailleurs, transportés.

Complicité, joie, amour.

Il faut bien redescendre, et c'est avec fierté qu'on affiche nos doigts liés.

J'évite le regard d'Edward.

Je suis heureuse, mais j'aie peur de sa réaction.

Edward m'aime, inconditionnellement.

Il m'aime trop, beaucoup trop. Il est jaloux.

Mais je me refuse à penser à ça.

Je veux juste savourer mon bonheur.

Moi, Alice Mary Cullen, âgée de 17 ans, 3 mois et deux jours,mesurant 1m53, pesant tout juste plus de 40 kilos,paraissant 14 ans à peine, je suis amoureuse.

Et si heureuse de l'être.

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens bien.

Quand je suis dans les bras d'Emmett, je me sens en sécurité.

Il est très différent de l'image qu'il donne.

Emmett est un tombeur, je sais très bien qu'il a collectionné les aventures.

Mais sous sa carrure d'athlète et son sourire joueur, se cache un homme, un vrai.

Pas un salaud, pas un baiseur.

Un homme intelligent et sensible.

Il aime rire, il aime s'amuser.

Mais il sait être sérieux.

Il sait être réfléchit.

Il est si doux, si gentil.

Je l'aime.

Ca me faisait peur, au début. De l'aimer tant. J'avais la hantise qu'il me laisse tomber.

Je le lui ai même dit. Il m'a alors juste murmuré :

« Je vais te prouver le contraire »

Et il n'a jamais essayé de coucher avec moi.

Je sais à quel point il en a envie, parce que quand on s'embrasse je sens combien il est dur, mais il attend que je sois prête.

Et ça…me fait sentir importante pour lui.

Je lui ai tout dit.

Tout ce que Jasper était le seul à savoir. Et d'autres choses aussi, qu'il n'y a que lui et moi à connaitre.

Emmett est quelqu'un de très reposant. Il ne se prend pas la tête. Il m'écoute, et je vois la colère dans ses yeux, contre celui qui ne mérite pas d'être appelé père.

Je sais qu'il me protège. Je sais qu'avec lui il ne m'arrivera jamais rien.

Il me comprend.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais envie d'avoir des enfants, mais que j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère, il m'a juste sourit :

« Je sais très bien que tu seras une mère parfaite, et des bébés je t'en ferai autant que tu en voudras ! »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux :

« 6 ? »

« Si tu veux ! Ou même 8 ou 9 ! »

J'ai rit, de joie, mais lui m'a répété :

« Je suis sérieux ! J'aime les gamins, et ça ne me fait pas peur ! »

Je l'ai embrassé, le cœur battant follement.

Quand je l'ai présenté à Jazz, je savais qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

Et c'est le cas. Emmett fait du bien à mon frère aussi.

Il nous montre ce que c'est qu'être heureux.

Et moi, ce soir, j'ai envie de lui.

Je ne pensais pas être capable d'avoir du désir sexuel pour un homme un jour.

J'ai beaucoup couché, parce que j'essayais d'effacer les traces de mon père sur mon corps.

Mais, même si l'acte en lui-même n'était pas désagréable, je ressentais toujours de la honte et de l'amertume, après.

Je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le cas avec Em.

Il est venu avec le 4x4 de son père.

Sa voiture est à la révision.

Je refuse d'aller en boite. Il est un peu surpris, j'adore danser.

Mais là, non, je veux aller dans un coin tranquille, en forêt.

Il se gare et me dévisage.

J'ai envie !

On passe à l'arrière et on s'embrasse, comme d'habitude.

J'allume le plafonnier et plante mon regard dans ses yeux gris :

« Em ? J'ai envie de faire l'amour, ce soir ! »

Il panique.

C'est visible.

1m89, 100 kgs de muscle, des mains qui pourraient assommer n'importe qui d'une simple tape, et il panique dans les grandes largeurs.

Il me fait rire.

Mon ours en peluche !

Je me jette sur lui.

Emmett a beau être un cas spécial, dans la gente masculine, il est un homme comme les autres et il y a certaines choses à laquelle aucun ne résiste.

Comme par exemple me voir enlever ma chemise, mon soutien gorge et me pencher au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

Immédiatement il emprisonne mes seins dans ses grandes paluches.

Qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Je me suis beaucoup servie de ma poitrine dans le passé, riant de voir les gars baver littéralement en regardant mes seins, mais là je prends un plaisir incroyable à être caressée.

Il ne se fait plus prier.

Il m'enlève ma jupe et il arrache son jean.

Je farfouille dans mon sac et sort un préservatif.

Mais il me plaque contre le siège et couvre mon corps de baisers. Il se rapproche dangereusement de mon sexe. Il le trouve et…OH ! C'est trop bon ! Il me lèche, m'aspire et je deviens folle de plaisir.

Il se relève, le regard fou de désir.

Je regarde sa virilité tendue, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de faire une fellation de mon propre gré.

Je me penche sur lui et il m'intercepte.

Je suis effarée mais il me murmure :

« Pas si vite ! Ça me gène, on a le temps ma chérie »

Il essaye de me rendre encore plus amoureuse ?

Il m'allonge avec douceur et m'écarte doucement les cuisses.

Je lui tends le préservatif et son regard se plante dans le mien :

« Tu es sure ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu veux pas un bébé ? »

J'en reste ébahie :

« Bien sur que si ! Mais là c'est un peu tôt, non ? »

Mon cœur bat très fort. Oh oui j'aie envie d'avoir un bébé ! Maintenant !

Mais ce n'est pas sérieux…

Il affiche un petit air déçu :

« Comme tu veux ! Mais si tu changes d'avis… »

Je lui souris :

« On le fera dès que possible ! »

Je lui mets le préservatif et le regarde positionner une de mes jambes sur son épaule :

« Tu es sure Rose ? »

« Oui ! »

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux tout en me pénétrant et je suis surprise par la force du plaisir qui m'investit en même temps que lui…

Il est prudent, il se maîtrise.

C'est moi qui dois en demander plus :

« Oh ! Plus fort s'il te plait ! Je veux ! Je veux vraiment ! »

Il donne un rythme vif et rapide et je me détends totalement, seulement consciente du plaisir et du bien être.

C'est tellement proche et tellement différent de ce que j'ai connu.

Les gestes sont les mêmes mais sa douceur et ses mots d'amour me font ressentir des émotions incroyables.

C'est bon.

C'est juste bon.

Je sens un plaisir plus fort arriver, de très loin.

Je me cambre, pour mieux le ressentir.

Il grandit, grossit, m'embrase et finalement éclate, et je hurle mon premier orgasme.

Il me suit juste après et je le sens frémir dans le préservatif.

J'éclate en sanglots.

Il comprend.

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras, pour me câliner pendant que je pleure de joie et de reconnaissance.

Je suis comme les autres.

Je suis normale. Je n'ai pas été trop abîmée.

Je suis capable de ressentir du plaisir, de faire l'amour avec mon petit ami sans que de vilaines images ne s'interposent entre nous !

Le bonheur me fait pleurer, longtemps.

Je lui explique, mais il savait déjà.

Lui aussi est heureux, ses yeux brillent.

On finit par repartir, il est terriblement tard.

J'ai pleuré longtemps.

Mais je me sens bien.

Libérée.

Heureuse.

Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrête dans une épicerie ouverte la nuit.

Il me prend un milk shake et lui boit une boisson vitaminée.

Il y a une maman, qui promène un bébé braillard, quand on sort de l'épicerie.

Elle souffle :

« Sasha…tu vas enfin t'endormir mon amour ? »

Nous nous regardons en souriant, et il me serre contre lui :

« J'aime bien ce prénom, Sasha… »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Si on a un garçon un jour… »

« OK ! »

Il éclate de rire :

« Tu n'es pas difficile à convaincre ! »

« Parce que je suis heureuse ! »

Il m'embrasse et je n'aie pas envie de quitter ses bras.

Il me fixe :

« J'ai envie de te présenter à mes parents »

.

_**Bon sang, je sais que j'avais des trucs à dire...Mais là trou de mémoire! **_

_**Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, vacances à la montagne.**_

_**Pour tout le monde.**_

_**Et aprés, fuite d'Esmée et Carlisle pour se retrouver en amoureux.**_

_**Billy et Mme Hale ont des projets aussi.**_

_**Rosalie,Bella et Alice vont fuir une demi journée maris et enfants...**_

_**Jane et Seth vont passer l'été ensemble, et Jane va devenir plus indienne que les indiens.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand faire tomber Leah enceinte. Peut-être rapidement. Vous voulez qu'ils aient un garçon ou une fille?**_


	145. Alaska

Bella PDV

Alaska.

Edward a gagné, cette année on est à la montagne. C'est vrai qu'avec un très petit bébé, c'est le plus simple. Mais l'été prochain, il m'a promit Hawaï !

Le chalet est adorable.

Deux chambres, une pièce principale qui donne sur une terrasse qui donne elle-même sur le lac.

Repos.

Total.

Détente !

Edward a été très clair quand on est arrivés.

A partir de maintenant, les enfants dorment dans la même chambre, et lui et moi on dort à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

J'étais angoissée, mais ça se passe bien.

On est parti en famille, bien sur.

Avec les Cullen c'est à peine envisageable de faire autrement.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

On a chacun notre chalet, et si on fait parfois des repas ensemble, on fait aussi cavalier solitaire.

Wyatt s'éclate.

Il adore jouer sur le ponton du lac avec Sasha et Tom.

Ils mettent des cailloux dans un seau et Wyatt les relance à l'eau…

Elliott est toujours aussi cool.

Il a déjà 3 mois et sa ressemblance avec Emmett s'est accentuée.

Il a même ses yeux gris.

Il tête 4 fois par jour et le reste du temps il gazouille et observe son frère jouer.

Wyatt a accepté son frère. Surtout depuis qu'Elliott lui fait des sourires.

Liam est assez calme, lui aussi, même s'il pleure plus qu'Elliott. Lui aussi ressemble à Emmett, il a les mêmes yeux gris que Carlisle, Emmett, Chloe et Elliott.

Zoe est une petite demoiselle de 2 mois, qui aime déjà tout surveiller, tout regarder, tout comprendre.

Elle est plus facile que son frère et sa sœur parce qu'elle n'était pas prématurée, mais pour qu'elle soit contente, il faut qu'il y ait du mouvement.

Elle me fait rire, deux mois et déjà Mademoiselle ouvre de grands yeux bleus sur le monde, attentive et observatrice.

Jasper est fier, parce qu'elle a ses yeux, et qu'elle a perdu tous ses cheveux de naissance, il espère qu'elle sera blonde.

Mila pouponne sa sœur. Alice et elle se disputent tous les matins : Mila veut choisir les vêtements de sa soeur, mais elle est rarement d'accord avec sa mère.

Zoe imposera sa loi à Elliott et Liam, j'en suis sure.

Wyatt ne tête plus.

Le mois dernier, il a prit le sein, a tétouillé puis m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit :

« Nan ! Bébé ! »

En montrant son frère en train de téter, et depuis finit, nada, rien du tout.

Je ne suis même pas triste.

J'étais épuisée et j'ai allaité Wyatt 16 mois, en étant enceinte, en allant à la fac.

Donc il est un grand.

Edward me tourne autour depuis ce matin.

Je suis dans un transat, entre Rose et Alice.

On a collé les bébés en écharpe sur leurs pères, avec mission de surveiller les plus grands.

Même Chloe est allée avec les autres pour pêcher dans le lac.

Mais Edward vient souvent me voir, pour un petit bisou.

Il prépare quelque chose j'en suis totalement certaine.

D'ailleurs, Alice le rabroue :

« Dégage Edward ! Va donc pêcher la baleine dans le lac ! »

Il lui lance une touffe d'herbe et me dépose un baiser sur le bout du nez avant de rejoindre les autres sur le ponton.

Je ferme les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'on est bien.

Alice prend la parole :

« Et si demain on allait faire un tour, juste nous 3 ? Sans homme, sans enfants, sans bébé, sans « mamaaaaaan », on va n'importe ou mais on y va ? »

Rose bondit sur son transat :

« Oh oui ! Excellente idée ! »

Je suis plus réticente. Je n'aime pas laisser Elliott.

Ca va mieux qu'au début, mais j'appréhende le mois de septembre et le retour à la fac…

J'ai eu une conversation avec Sue, il y a deux mois, parce que mon incapacité à laisser Elliott frolait la pathologie et a entraîné des disputes à répétition entre Edward et moi.

Mais en fait, je me sens terriblement coupable. Je n'ai pas désiré Elliott, pire : je ne l'ai pas aimé tout de suite quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. J'ai même pensé à ne pas le garder. J'ai beaucoup occulté cette grossesse, me concentrant sur mes études et Wyatt.

Alors j'ai peur qu'il se sente rejeté.

J'essaye de me rattraper.

J'ai pu en parler, et ça m'a fait du bien.

Je suis moins exclusive, mais c'est encore dur pour moi de le laisser plus que quelques minutes.

Alice me pousse du pied :

« BELLA ? »

« Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! »

C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée. Je fais tout pour m'en convaincre.

Mon portable vibre.

C'est un message de Jane :

« Salut Bella, oublié ma pilule hier soir ne l'ai prise que ce matin, dois faire quoi ? Bisous J. »

Je soupire. Jane est à la Push et rend Jacob neurasthénique, à passer ses journées dans le garage à regarder Seth travailler…

Je lis le message aux filles, qui ricanent, les pestes.

Je pianote une réponse :

« Tu la reprends ce soir normalement et tu files des chapeaux à petit Seth jusqu'à la fin du cycle ! Bisous B. »

Mieux vaut la jouer prudente.

A midi moins le quart nous nous extirpons de nos transats et décidons de faire repas commun.

Chips, jambon, fromage, fruits, yaourts.

Ceux qui ne sont pas contents peuvent bien aller se pêcher du poisson dans le lac !

On mange assis dans l'herbe.

Wyatt fait un sort à deux portions de chips et je l'observe, abattue.

Visiblement, il va avoir l'appétit de son père, j'ai pas finit de cuisiner.

Elliott me regarde manger une banane et, pour rire, je lui en fais goûter sur le bout de mon doigt.

Succès absolu et immédiat.

Je me retrouve à devoir lui donner de minuscules morceaux, tandis qu'il agite les jambes de joie et qu'Edward nous regarde en riant.

Wyatt devient grognon.

Elliott baille.

C'est le moment de coucher la marmaille.

Je change la couche d' Elliott qui se frotte les yeux, puis je le couche. Il se tourne sur le coté, s'empare de son lion en peluche et s'endort en moins de 2 minutes. Ca m'épate toujours...

Wyatt fait pipi debout, contre un arbre, avec son père.

On essaye pas de le rendre propre, mais il adore imiter son père…

J'embrasse Wyatt et l'allonge sans son lit.

Nous quittons la chambre et quand Edward me soulève dans ses bras en me regardant d'un air carnassier, je sais que ça va être ma fête !

On a recommencé à faire l'amour il y a deux mois, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre son rythme.

Avant c'était tous les jours sans problèmes, là je suis juste trop occupée, trop fatiguée et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Mais là c'est les vacances et ma libido est gentiment revenue.

Il me balance sur le lit et me saute dessus en rugissant.

J'éclate de rire et rugis moi aussi.

Il me regarde, amusé :

« Non ! Moi je suis le lion et toi l'agneau ! »

« Ah OK ! Tu veux encore jouer à ça ! »

« Ouais ! Tu vas voir joli petit agneau bouclé, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Je vais pas te manger, nooooon ! Tu es trop mignon pour ça…je vais plutôt te faire l'amour encore et encore »

Je lui assène un bon coup sur la tête et saute à genoux.

Il se redresse en se frottant le crâne et me dévisage, ahuri :

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Bella ? »

« Le gentil petit agneau n'est plus tout à fait sans défense : il a prix des cours de kung fu ! »

Il éclate de rire et se jette à nouveau sur moi.

J'essaye de lui faire un croche patte mais il est bien trop fort et trop lourd.

Le fou rire nous prend et il s'écroule sur moi, nous sommes aussi tordus de rire l'un que l'autre. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

Il retrouve son sérieux avant moi et tire sur mon short kaki tout en embrassant mon ventre.

Mon fou rire se calme et je soulève les hanches pour qu'il m'enlève mon string.

Il m'ôte aussi mon tee shirt bleu marine et je sens le désir monter très rapidement.

Je soulève son tee shirt et caresse ses abdominaux qui me rendent toujours aussi dingue.

Il déboutonne lui-même sa braguette et je baisse d'un même mouvement son bermuda et son boxer.

Son érection jaillit et je frémis.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres et nos corps se soudent l'un à l'autre.

Je suis en feu.

Je retrouve les sensations du plaisir, du désir.

Il me soulève une jambe, la cale contre sa hanche et me pénètre d'emblée de toute sa longueur.

Je retiens un cri.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'adapter et commence des allées et venues impérieuses.

Il a toujours été exigeant, en amour, et ces derniers temps je ne le vivais pas bien.

Mais là…Enfin je reprends du plaisir à être dominée.

Faire l'amour tout en douceur ne fait pas franchement partie de ses habitudes, même s'il a fait des efforts quand il le fallait.

Je sais qu'il avait hâte de retrouver nos ébats passionnés.

Et on y est.

Et je me rends compte que à moi aussi ça a manqué.

Je gémis tant les sensations sont fortes.

Je glisse mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'encourager à me pénétrer le plus profondément possible et il plante alors son regard dans le mien :

« Enfin ! On y est là ma puce…Je t'aime, je t'aime tant… »

Ses déclarations d'amour, combinées à ses mouvements exigeants me donnent le tournis.

Je crispe mes doigts sur ses fesses et me concentre sur la boule de feu qui grandit dans mon ventre.

Il s'en rend compte et donne de l'amplitude à ses mouvements.

Je crie sans pouvoir me retenir quand l'orgasme m'envahit enfin et je me donne entièrement à lui….

Il me regarde et je le sens sur le point d'exploser, lui aussi :

« Bella, ça vient…oh, oui là…Je t'aime… »

Il se cambre et se répand en moi tandis que j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin, et mes bras autour de son cou, reconnaissante pour le plaisir intense qu'il vient de me procurer.

Nous nous sourions.

En sueur, décoiffés, mais tellement heureux et complices.

Il exulte.

« J'avais tellement hâte que tu sois à nouveau dans l'acte…Que tu ne penses qu'au plaisir… »

Ca m'agace un peu.

« Désolée d'être une mère attentive hein ! »

Il me sourit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais bien ! Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Je ne me sens même pas sombrer dans le sommeil, mais nous sommes réveillés deux heures plus tard par les appels de Wyatt.

Edward fonce le chercher avant qu'il ne réveille Elliott.

Je me rhabille et sors avec mon fils.

Jasper est dehors avec Tom et Zoe.

Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe et regardons les garçons courir.

« Alice dort encore ? »

« Oui, avec Mila ! Et Edward ?»

« Non, mais il attend le réveil d'Elliott ! »

« Alice m'a dit pour votre sortie demain. Vous êtes dures avec nous les filles ! »

J'éclate de rire :

« Ce n'est qu'une demi journée ! »

Il me sourit :

« Tu as la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue Bells ! »

Je frotte ma joue et il s'empare de ma main pour regarder ma cicatrice sur mon pouce.

Il frémit :

« Bon sang, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour ! Quelle peur tu m'as fait ! »

Je rougis.

Edward nous rejoint avec Elliott qui grogne.

Je le fais téter et Zoe se met à pleurer.

« Mince, je vais devoir aller réveiller Alice ! »

« Bah non ! Donne la moi ! »

Il me la tend et je mets Zoe au sein.

Elle tête et Elliott la regarde, surpris mais paisible.

Edward et Jasper rient.

Edward regarde par-dessus son épaule :

« Je ne sais pas si Alice sera d'accord ! »

« Si ! Elle m'a donné l'autorisation ! Et puis je sais qu'elle a déjà allaité Wyatt ! »

Edward sourit mais Jasper n'était visiblement pas au courant.

Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignent.

Rose sourit en me voyant allaiter Zoe.

Wyatt vient se pendre aux basques de Sasha avec Tom.

Alice et Mila nous rejoignent finalement et je signale à ma belle sœur qu'elle donnera une tétée à Elliott, pour la peine.

Elle rit et je regarde autour de moi.

Le paysage est incroyablement beau.

Les enfants s'amusent, on est bien.

Demain on file toutes les trois.

Hé hé…

Le lendemain je me réveille en forme.

On a refait l'amour le soir, Edward et moi.

On était tous les 6 dehors, à prendre l'air pendant que les 9 enfants dormaient, et Edward m'a embêtée jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de le suivre dans notre chalet, sous les rires et les sarcasmes des autres.

Pour la peine, j'ai eu droit à un cuni fabuleux, et à une levrette absolument géniale.

On est ressortis, après, et j'étais rouge de honte, mais Edward, lui, était très fier…

Emmett nous a chambré sans douceur :

« Alors Edward, ça va mieux ? Plus léger ? »

Jasper a éclaté de rire.

« Ouais, de quelques grammes, mais ça fait du bien quand même ! »

« Et toi Bella, tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir ? Pas trop le feu ? »

Ils riaient tous, et moi je n'avais envie que d'une chose : rentrer sous terre !

Je sors du lit et file m'habiller à la salle de bains.

Je me prépare et au tout dernier moment je prends Elliott dans son lit et, sans le réveiller je m'allonge avec lui à coté d'Edward et l'allaite.

Il tête dans son sommeil, prêt d'une demi heure.

Edward nous regarde, appuyé sur son coude et il me caresse les cheveux quand je lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres en partant.

Alice est déjà dehors et Rosalie nous rejoint au bout de quelques minutes.

Nous laissons Alice conduire et elle nous amène à Kenai, la ville la plus proche.

On s'achète un café et on file droit vers le centre commercial.

On commence par les boutiques pour enfants, bien sur…

J'achète deux salopettes en jean identiques pour mes fils cet hiver, et des pulls Tigrou, identiques aussi. Je craque sur un tee shirt Porcinet pour Elliott, et un Bourriquet pour Wyatt. Alice est chargée comme une mule. Rosalie a trouvé des petites robes à rayures craquantes et je soupire.

J'espère avoir une fille un jour !

J'achète une robe en lin naturel pour Sarah. Elle lui ira très bien.

Alice nous plante devant le magasin avec ses sacs et galope, le sac contenant le tire lait à la main , vers les toilettes.

Fuites de lait à l'horizon !

On décide ensuite de nous faire plaisir à NOUS.

Nous allons la librairie et je m'achète plusieurs livres. Alice se trouve des BD, et Rose craque pour un livre de photos sur les écoles au 19° siècle.

Il est bientôt l'heure de repartir.

Un dernier tour dans une boutique de cosmétique, et je décide de me faire une folie : je m'achète du vernis à ongle NOIR ! _**(ndla : clin d'œil pour toi Saeko !) **_. Après tout, je n'ai que 20 ans !

Rosalie conduit au retour, et, bien que je sache que cela me rend malade, je lis en voiture.

J'arrête rapidement, victime de nausées, et Alice me taquine.

A peine garées, les enfants (enfin, ceux qui marchent) se précipitent sur nous.

Je serre Wyatt contre moi.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont sur la terrasse du chalet d'Em et Rose.

Ils ont l'air assez fatigués.

Je m'approche d'Edward et l'embrasse.

Je suis surprise : il n'est pas rasé.

Et il porte encore le boxer et le tee shirt qu'il met pour dormir !

Je regarde mes beaux-frères : eux aussi ne sont pas rasés et sont encore en boxer et tee shirt. (_**ndla: raaaaah! qui se dévoue pour faire un peu de baby sitting avec eux?)**_

Je jette un œil aux enfants.

Barbouillés de confiture, habillés à la va comme je te pousse, coiffés comme la chienne à Jacques (_**ndla: il parait que c'est une expression Québécoise, en tous cas je l'adore !)**_, mais joyeux.

Je vois Alice froncer les sourcils devant la tenue de ses enfants.

Je détaille Wyatt : il porte une chemise à carreaux qu'on a acheté avant-hier, et une salopette en jean.

Je souris aux trois pères légèrement hagards :

« Ben…qu'est ce que vous faites encore en pyjama ? »

Alice regarde Jasper droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi est-ce que Mila ne porte pas le tee shirt qui va avec son short ? »

Rosalie sourit à Emmett :

« On va s'arrêter à 4 hein mon amour ? »

Maligne, Rose, elle est la seule à qui son mari sourit et donne un baiser.

Jasper, l'air exaspéré, colle une Zoe puante dans les bras d'Alice,qui la met au sein immédiatement :

« Le tee shirt en question est plein de boue ! »

Edward me regarde, l'air épuisé :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta pilule ! J'en peux plus ! »

Je récupère Elliott qui me sourit.

On déballe nos achats.

On a prit des petits jouets pour les enfants, et, heureusement, un petit cadeau aussi pour nos maris.

Edward contemple le mini piano en bois que je lui ai ramené, et un sourire renaît sur ses lèvres.

La bonne humeur revient.

Rosalie, décidément machiavélique, a ramené du chocolat et des beignets pour Emmett. Il est aussi joyeux que Nina qui déballe une mini trompette.

Alice se laisse tomber sur une chaise et regarde les 3 compères épuisés :

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ? »

3 regards noirs (enfin, un gris, un bleu et un vert, mais là, la colère les rend noirs !) la dévisagent, et Rose, elle et moi éclatons de rire.

« Ils vous en ont fait baver, hein ? »

Demande Rose en riant.

Edward et Emmett se taisent, encore secoués.

Mais Jasper regarde sa sœur :

« Comment tu fais avec une classe entière ? »

Elle lui sourit :

« Je sais m'y prendre, c'est tout ! »

Et pour le repas, on va ressortir les chips…

_**Mes bébés chats sont adorables, mais mes grands chats ont peur d'eux...Je sais plus quoi faire...En tous cas, sur mon twitter il y a des photos des 4 matous. **_

_**Jacob et Leah auront un garç elle va tomber enceinte dans l'hiver, je pense. **_

_**Bisous à toutes! (à une époque, des males s'étaient manifestés, mais, s'ils sont encore là, ils sont d'une discrétion qui confine à l'invisibilité...)**_


	146. pow wow

_**Précisions : par rapport à l'allaitement d'un bébé autre que le sien : c'est possible, mais c'est chacune qui voit ! Moi j'aurais pas supporté, mais là c'est Alice et Bella, elles ont une amitié et un lien très fort.**_

_**Jamais Bella n'aurait proposé d'allaiter un des enfants de Rosalie (à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !)**_

_**Je fais un récapitulatif des enfants de la famille avec leurs ages à ce moment là de la fic :**_

_**Emmett et Rosalie : Sasha, 7 ans et demi, Chloe pratiquement 5 ans, Nina 2 ans presque et demi et Liam 3 mois.**_

_**Jasper et Alice : Tom et Mila, 2 ans et demi, bientôt 3, et Zoe, 2 mois.**_

_**Edward et Bella : Wyatt, 17 mois et Elliott, 3 mois.**_

_**Jacob et Leah : Sarah, 9 mois.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Seth et Jane !**_

Lundi 2 juillet 2012

Aéroport de Tacoma.

Seth PDV

Dingue, je vais devenir dingue si elle est pas dans mes bras dans les 10 secondes.

Son avion a atterrit il y a un quart d'heures.

Et ils ont pas encore fait débarquer les passagers !

J'en peux pluuuuus là !

Ca fait 71 jours qu 'on s'est pas vu.

Elle est venue passer la semaine de spring break à la maison, du 15 au 22 avril, mais depuis on a pas pu se revoir…

J'avais trop de boulot, et elle aussi, avec ses examens de violon, d'équitation, tout ça.

Les portes s'ouvrent.

Je secoue la barrière.

Je la voie !

Elle sort la première, et nos regards se rencontrent…

« JAAAAANE ! »

Elle m'offre un sourire éclatant !

Enfin !

Elle court vers moi et ne s'embarrasse pas de préjugés : elle escalade carrément la barrière et se jette dans mes bras.

Je la réceptionne et nos lèvres se soudent instantanément.

Je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose que la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Autour de nous les rires et les applaudissements fusent, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Au bout d'un long moment on cesse de s'embrasser et on se regarde.

Je la vois tous les jours à la web cam, mais je la trouve changée quand même.

Un peu plus grande, on dirait qu'elle a réussit à passer le mètre cinquante, et son visage est plus mur aussi.

Elle parait enfin un peu plus que 13 ans !

« Tu fais plus grande ma puce ! »

« Toi aussi ! Tes cheveux ont poussé, j'adore ! »

On se dirige vers le tapis roulant pour récupérer ses bagages, enlacés.

« Il faut prendre un chariot ! »

« Non ! T'en fais pas ! Je suis costaud ! »

« Si si Seth ! Je te jure ! Il faut un chariot ! »

Je suis un peu vexé, mais je la laisse prendre le chariot.

Et finalement elle a raison : 4 valises, 3 sacs de voyages et un sac à dos énorme, je peux pas tous les porter !

Je charge tout son bardas et l'interroge, des étoiles dans les yeux :

« Tu déménages chez moi ma puce ? »

Elle rosit :

« J'aimerais bien ! Mais bon, quand même, je viens pour un mois et demi, hein ! Et puis ce gros sac là, y'a rien pour moi, c'est des cadeaux, et puis…je suis une fille hein ! »

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu es une fille, et je m'en réjouis, crois moi ! »

Il n'y a pas assez de place dans le coffre et je dois mettre une valise et le sac à dos à l'arrière de la voiture.

Je démarre, heureux, et elle commence à papoter.

Je ne voie pas passer le trajet.

Elle est là !

On s'arrête vite fait à la pharmacie dire bonjour à ma mère.

Elle est heureuse de voir Jane, qui l'embrasse chaleureusement.

J'ai hâte d'être chez moi !

Je me gare dans l'allée, en travers.

Rien à faire !

Je la laisse pas prendre quoi que ce soit dans le coffre, à part son sac à main et je la soulève dans mes bras pour monter les escaliers.

Elle a le souffle court, elle aussi !

Je la dépose sur mon lit et verrouille la porte.

Elle a déjà enlevé son tee shirt et je bondis sur elle.

Je ne voudrais pas être aussi sauvage, mais j'y arrive pas !

Et puis, de toutes façons, elle aussi est impatiente, elle m'arrache littéralement mon boxer, me griffant au passage, mais aucune importance, elle est là, dans mes bras, nue.

Elle a mûrie durant ces quelques mois, son corps est moins enfantin, ses seins sont plus ronds, j'adore !

Je lui fais écarter les jambes et elle tend les reins vers moi.

Je la pénètre en essayant de ne pas la brusquer, mais elle est toujours aussi douce et étroite et surtout elle enfonce ses ongles dans mes fesses, pour que j'y aille plus franchement.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça, et je m'enfonce en elle, gémissant et grognant.

Je sais que ce rapport ne sera pas long, mais aucune importance, on a aussi faim l'un que l'autre…

Impossible d'avoir un peu de fantaisie, ou quoi que ce soit, là c'est juste nos lèvres en mode « collées à la super glue » et mon sexe qui investit furieusement le sien.

Je réussis tout juste à garder suffisamment de maîtrise pour la laisser jouir d'abord, mais quand elle dégage sa bouche pour crier son plaisir je bascule moi aussi, et je me répands en elle, m'accrochant fermement à ses hanches.

On reste accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Enfin !

On rit ensemble de notre impatience.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et elle vient s'installer à califourchon sur moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux nous discutons quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt pour le deuxième round…

Quelques heures et surtout quelques rounds plus tard, elle s'extrait du lit en me tirant par la main.

Je grogne. Je veux rester au lit avec elle !

« Allez Seth ! Il est plus de 18h00 ! Ta mère et Charlie vont bientôt rentrer ! Je vais préparer le repas ! »

Ah, si c'est pour manger…

Je la regarde évoluer avec naturel dans ma cuisine. Incroyable ce que ça me rend heureux de la voir préparer une salade !

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

Adorable !

« Seth…Tu vas découper le poulet en morceaux ! »

Ah !

« Euh, oui ma puce ! »

Je m'applique.

Elle me surveille et me félicite.

Je suis tout fier _**(ndla : non je me fous pas de sa gu****, Seth est un homme, c'est tout !)**_

J'allume le barbecue _**(ndla : Seth est plus doué qu'Edward, les gènes indiens, sans doute !)**_

Je fais cuire le poulet, pendant que Jane prépare des pommes de terre au four.

Ma mère arrive à 19h30 et a l'air absolument ravie de trouver un repas tout prêt.

Je reconnais qu'entre Charlie et moi, elle est pas habituée à ça !

Elle regarde Jane avec amusement et amour. Ca me gonfle le cœur de joie.

Charlie arrive et Jane se suspend à son cou.

Il est content de la voir, et encore plus de passer à table.

On mange dehors, sur la terrasse, et je ne lâche pas la main de Jane de tout le repas. Je mange de la main gauche, ça n'a aucune importance.

Après le repas, délicieux, vraiment, je confirme que j'épouserai Jane, elle me demande de sortir ses valises du coffre, elle a des petits cadeaux pour nous.

Ma mère sourit mais Charlie met les deux pieds dans le plat :

« Vous avez pas sorti ses valises du coffre ? Mais vous avez fait quoi tout l'après-midi ? »

Jane devient écarlate et je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Ma mère nous vient en aide :

« Charlie : tais toi et mange ! »

« Mais »

« Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Il rougit à son tour :

« Oh… »

Nous filons vers la voiture, mais nous entendons :

« Tout l'après-midi ? »

« Bah, ils sont jeunes ! »

On rit, un peu gênés.

Je monte ses bagages à ma chambre et m'assoies sur mon lit, les bras rompus.

Elle traîne du plomb là-dedans ou quoi ?

Elle ouvre un grand sac et en sort plusieurs paquets.

On redescend et elle donne à ma mère et Charlie un gros paquet cadeaux, et deux petits.

Le plus gros se révèle être un ensemble nappe et serviette, et même moi qui n'y connaît strictement rien, je vois bien que ça doit être très cher.

Ma mère rosit d'ailleurs.

Jane explique :

« C'est de la part de ma mère, vous m'accueillez tout l'été ! »

« C'est magnifique !je vais l'appeler ! »

Pour Charlie Jane a trouvé un bouchon de pêche dernier cri, il est fou de joie, et pour ma mère des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle a fabriqué elle-même.

Elle me tend plusieurs paquets, que j'ouvre et découvre des tees shirt magnifiques, et un jean génial !

Je l'embrasse pour la remercier, et en profite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux pour toi, mais je te les offrirai en privé ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Je la regarde.

Elle porte un short en jean très court et un top blanc. Elle est ravissante. Totalement à mon goût.

Et …sexy ! OH OUI ! TRES SEXY !

Je recommence à avoir chaud.

Heureusement, je porte un bermuda large et une chemise un peu longue.

Jane demande des nouvelles des enfants.

A partir de demain, elle gardera Sarah pendant que je travaille.

Leah voulait la payer, mais Jane l'a très mal prit, elle a même pleuré au téléphone quand ma sœur a insisté, disant que si on la payait, c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

Leah ne savait plus comment la calmer !

Il est à peine 21h30 mais je ne tiens plus… :

« Jane, tu dois être fatiguée…On peut aller se coucher si tu veux ! »

Elle se lève instantanément :

« Oui, je suis fatiguée, en effet ! »

Charlie, toujours légèrement à l'ouest, intervient :

« Tu es fatiguée par une journée de trajet, qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas garder le bébé toute la journée ! »

Jane rougit, je baisse la tête et ma mère nous sauve encore une fois la mise :

« Charlie…Laisse les tranquille ! »

Nous fonçons à l'étage…

Ca doit bien faire le 5° round, au moins !

Mais je ne me rassasierai JAMAIS d'elle !

Jane PDV

Ca fait déjà 2 semaines que je suis là, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis tellement bien ici !

J'adore vivre avec Seth.

Je le dresse un peu.

Il est toujours surpris que je lui demande de laver la salade ou de faire cuire la viande, mais il le fait sans discuter. Sue me félicite de réussir à le faire participer comme ça, et Leah m'a conseillé de ne jamais relâcher la pression.

C'est pas dans mon caractère, de toutes façons !

Je connais bien la Push, à présent.

Je garde Sarah. Elle a 9 mois et elle est juste adorable ! Elle a plein de cheveux, et je m'amuse à lui faire des couettes.

Je lui ai ramené plein de vêtements de Chicago, Leah était ravie, on a les mêmes goûts, et Leah est sympa, elle me laisse choisir les habits de la petite. Je la change le midi, sinon elle pourra jamais porter tous les vêtements qu'elle a : Leah joue à la poupée elle aussi, de même que Sue, et Sarah avait déjà une bonne cinquantaine de robes, plus les 10 que j'ai amené…

Le rouge et le violet lui vont à ravir. Le blanc aussi.

Leah m'a apprit à mettre l'écharpe, et j'adore me promener comme ça avec la petite.

On va voir Sue à la pharmacie, Leah à l'hôtel, Billy dans son atelier, mais on passe surtout du temps au garage.

J'adore regarder Seth travailler.

Il est si beau et si sexy, avec sa combinaison verte et ses mains pleines de cambouis ! Et il est si concentré, si …doué !

Il me rend dingue !

Charlie et moi, on est les seuls blancs de la Push. Ca me fait drôle ! Mais on commence à m'accepter, je crois.

Au début ma blondeur détonnait franchement, et j'ai pensé à me teindre en brune, mais Seth a hurlé : il adore mes cheveux.

Mais hier, quand j'allais à l'épicerie chercher des cocas pour Jake et Seth, une vielle dame a demandé, en me voyant passer :

« Mais qui c'est cette petite blanche ? »

Et un homme que je connais même pas lui a répondu :

« mais c'est la petite Clearwater ! La fiancée de Seth ! »

J'étais ravie !

La famille Cullen au grand complet est en Alaska. J'ai vu mes cousins la semaine dernière, et j'ai pu faire connaissance avec Zoe. Elle est adorable !

J'espère qu'on aura une fille en premier, Seth et moi.

J'ai envie de l'appeler Madeline. Maddie ! _**(ndla : Madeline, en France comme ailleurs, est un prénom assez chic, ce qui correspond bien à Jane, et Madeline Clearwater, c'est assez drôle comme ensemble !)**_

Aujourd'hui on va tous au pow wow de Seattle_**. (ndla : rassemblement amérindien pacifiste, avec démonstrations, rencontres, danses, etc)**_

Vraiment tous. Charlie, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Sarah, Billy, Ruth, Seth et moi.

Billy, Jacob et Seth portent leurs habits civils, mais ont tous les 3 une parure de plumes. C'est la 1° fois que je voie Seth l'arborer, et j'adore.

D'ailleurs, j'adore la culture amérindienne.

J'ai eu une vive discussion avec le pasteur, parce que je lui ai demandé de faire un sermon à propos du génocide perpétré par les colons blancs à l'encontre des natifs américains.

Il était très embêté, me donnant raison mais sans vouloir s'engager.

J'étais furieuse.

Depuis, je refuse d'aller à l'Eglise.

Je sautille quand on se gare.

On a prit la poussette de Sarah, et on engouffre plein de choses dans le panier en dessous !

Seth me prend la main et on entre dans un autre monde.

C'est…dément ! Des plumes, des couleurs, de la musique, des danses !

J'adore-euh !

Jake rencontre un copain et s'arrête pour discuter.

Leah me laisse la poussette et on fait un tour, juste Seth, la petite et moi.

On nous regarde un peu bizarrement.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi blanche et aussi blonde de toute ma vie…

Au bout d'un moment, une femme nous dit carrément :

« vous êtes bien jeunes, mais, bon, au moins la petite a tout prit de son père ! »

On se regarde, Seth et moi, interloqués. Puis on comprend : la plupart des gens pensent que Sarah est notre fille ! Je me sens très très fière.

Je me demande à quoi ressembleront nos enfants ? Un harmonieux mélange, ou pas ?

On verra bien !

Seth doit partager mes pensées parce qu'il me dit :

« dans le lot, j'espère qu'on aura une petite blonde ! »

Je le regarde. Il est franchement mat de peau, ses yeux sont d'un noir profond, et ses cheveux couleur aile de corbeau…

« c'est pas gagné pour la blondeur ! »

Il rit et je regarde Sarah.

Je serai ravie que mes enfants lui ressemblent.

La plupart des gens sont sympas.

Tolérants. Ouverts.

J'ai droit à quelques regards appuyés, et Seth essuye des remarques du genre « qu'est ce que tu fais avec une visage pâle », mais ça reste anecdotique. Et il sait répondre !

On se retrouve pour le pique nique, et nous apprenons que Sue et Billy ont eu le même genre de réflexions. Mais on est pas les seuls blancs du pow wow, il y a des familles entières de caucasien ou d'afro-américains !

L'après-midi on fait des ateliers.

J'apprends la porterie. Et le tissage !

On me maquille, on me tresse les cheveux avec des perles et une plume.

Seth me prend en photo et je l'envoie à ma mère.

Je suis surtout fière de ma poterie, même si elle tient pas bien droit.

Billy me dit qu'il m'apprendre comment la peindre, une fois qu'elle sera totalement sèche. Je dis à Leah que je la lui donnerai pour son hôtel. Elle est contente, et même émue, je crois.

J'achète des objets artisanaux pour mes parents.

Et un collier pour Sarah. Puis une robe traditionnelle, toujours pour Sarah. Et un oiseau en poterie, évidement pour Sarah.

Je n'ai qu'une nièce, c'est normal que je la gâte.

Et puis, Sarah m'adore.

Régulièrement, elle se retourne pour voir qui pousse sa poussette, et si c'est pas moi, elle pleure.

Je suis très fière.

Le lendemain, j'ai un coup de soleil.

Seth me passe de la crème, mais il est mort de rire :

« voilà ! tu es une vraie peau rouge à présent ! »

Je lui met une tonne de crème sur le visage, par surprise, et étale copieusement :

« et toi tu es un visage pale ! »

On se chamaille et on rit, se collant de la crème partout.

Dans la bagarre on fait tomber sa chaise de bureau et on finit sur le lit, à s'embrasser sauvagement.

Il m'enlève mon tee shirt, quand Charlie ouvre la porte d'un coup et rentre en courant l'air affolé :

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu des cris et des bruits ! »

Je cache mes seins dans mes mains et Seth le rassure en riant :

« non c'est rien, on s'amuse juste un peu ! »

Charlie rougit en découvrant ma tenue et ressort précipitamment.

Je rie, mais là, c'est nerveux !

J'ai pas envie de repartir.

Mais vraiment pas.

Mes parents me manquent, mais j'ai une idée…

_**Des nouvelles de mes chats : Les grands sont totalement terrorisés par les petits, qui les narguent en riant (enfin, presque !). J'ai pensé à le enfermer tous les 4 dans la cage de transport et voir ce qui se passe, mais j'ose pas ! ^_^**_

_**Je vais essayer tous les trucs qui m'ont été donnés, merci de vos conseils !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : juste un indice : Jane a une idée…**_

_**Prochain bonus : le martyre des pauvres papas restés seuls toute une matinée avec leurs mioches…**_


	147. bonus: sortie piscine

_**Je n'oublie pas le bonus sur les hommes seuls avec leurs enfants, mais j'ai eu une inspiration pour celui-ci! **Et il est annoté par Alaiena!_

_**.**_

_**Pour répondre à quelques questions:**_

_**Jane est agée de 15 ans et demi, mais jusqu'à présent elle paraissait plus jeune, à peine 13 ans, mais, enfin, elle se forme plus et parait son age!**_

_**.**_

_**Max? ouah! Un mec! Bienvenue! Je ne suis pas forcément toujours tendre avec tes condisciples, mais je vous aime bien!^^**_

_**.**_

_**Fan-fiction-twilight j'ai pas comprit si tu veux que je la termine ou la continue?**_

_**.**_

_**"Moi" et les Québécoises: désolée pour l'expression de la chienne à Jacques, c'est une copine canadienne d'environ 35 ans qui me l'a dite, et elle a bien dit « coiffée comme »! Mais bon, c'est pas grave hein?vous me pardonnez les Québécoises?**_

_**.**_

_**Pour toutes celles qui veulent faire du baby sitting avec les Cullen boys: à la queue,comme tout le monde! (sans mauvais jeu de mot!) et la première c'est moi! Et oui, c'est moi qui écrit la fic, hein, faut bien que j'aie quelques petits avantages! **(n/A: je suis seconde y'a pas moyen!)_

_**.**_

_**Je dédie ce bonus à Maielle, qui m'a inspirée! **(n/A: encore une folle dans l'équipe)_

_**Ce bonus se passe durant la dernière année de Sasha (le fils de Rosalie et Emmett) en maternelle, Rose est son institutrice.**_

_**Pour les noms françaises, une ATSEM est la personne qui seconde l'institutrice, en maternelle (kindergarden)**_

Emmett PDV

Elle m'a eu.

En beauté en plus.

Évidement, elle sait s'y prendre.

Surtout avec moi_. (n/A: en même temps c'est pas dur!)_

Je rentrais de 3 jours de déplacement avec l'équipe _**(ndla:je rappelle qu'Emmett est coach d'une équipe de baseball)**_ , situation dont nous avons horreur, elle et moi.

Je suis rentré à prêt de 21H00, j'ai foncé droit sur elle pour un long baiser, puis je suis allé embrasser mes enfants endormis.

J'avais mangé en chemin, mais j'avais très faim d'elle!

On est allé directement dans la chambre et je l'ai retrouvée avec un bonheur incroyable.

On a fait l'amour deux fois de suite, et ,alors que j'allais m'endormir, sa tête sur mon torse, mon nez dans ses cheveux, elle m'a dit:

« au fait…Demain on manque de parents pour la sortie piscine . Comme tu travailles pas, je t'ai inscrit pour l'accompagnement! »

J'étais bien. Elle était dans mes bras, j'étais béat de bonheur et de satisfaction sexuelle, alors j'ai murmuré:

« oui mon amour… » _(n/A: vient de se faire avoir en beauté)_

Et ce matin, encore légèrement hagard, je me suis retrouvé ,sans très bien comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, à faire le petit train avec 23 gamins de 4 ans pour les faire grimper dans le bus…

Et me voilà dans les vestiaires, avec les garçons.

Rosalie et l'Atsem s'occupent de faire mettre les filles en maillot, dans le vestiaire à coté.

Je suis pas tout seul, dieu merci.

Un autre père est dans la même galère.

Il a l'air assez enthousiaste, et, d'après Rose, il accompagne souvent, surtout à la piscine.

J'ai toujours admiré ma femme, mais ce matin particulièrement…

14 petits garçons à faire mettre en maillots, c'est juste l'horreur. (_n/A: je confirme. Mais les filles aussi!)_

Les décibels sont puissants, et jamais on ne s'y retrouvera dans les chaussettes et les pantalons!

Je ne supporte déjà plus le petit Georges.

Non seulement il est totalement crétin, mais en plus il est dangereux!

Et que dire de Ronnie? Ce gosse a le diable au corps!

Ils sont tous en maillots, c'est un miracle.

On les pousse vers la pisicne.

Évidemment, Rose et les filles sont déjà dans le bassin, impériales. Pas un maillot ni un bonnet qui dépasse, mais comment fait-elle?

Sasha me fait un bisou et saute à l'eau. _(n/A: c'est trognon)_

Je lui ai déjà apprit à nager, et il en est très fier.

Je m'effondre sur le banc, épuisé.

L'autre père s'assied à coté de moi

Je lui souris:

« on a pas pu se présenter! C'est que c'est énergique à cet age là! »

« ouais! T'as raison! Moi je suis Royce, le père de Roy junior! »

« moi je suis Emmett,le père de Sasha ! Et je suis épuisé! »

Il rit:

« bah, moi je viens pas pour les gamins! » _(n/A: non!)_

Je me demande pourquoi il dit ça, mais j'entends Rosalie crier:

« BILL! Arrête de baisser le maillot de Monica sinon tu seras interdit de piscine »

« Mais maîtresse j'ai rien fait! »

« SI! on t'a vu! »

Crient en même temps 4 ou 5 gamines.

Monica est consolée et recommence ses mouvements de grenouille.

Rosalie sort de l'eau et marche le long du bassin pour surveiller les gamins.

Je l'admire. Elle porte un maillot noir, échancré juste comme il faut, et sa poitrine sublime est discrètement mais efficacement mise en valeur.

Je vais baver. _(n/A: comment donner chaud à tous les mecs en une leçon!)_

Je bave.

« voilà pourquoi je viens! »

Murmure Royce à coté de moi. _(n/A:lui, il est mort!)_

Je bondis.

Je le dévisage.

Il fixe…ma femme!

Et lui aussi bave…

J'en reste ahuri.

Puis la fureur monte:

« elle te plait? »

« faudrait être difficile! pourquoi tu crois que j'accompagne toutes ces putains de sorties?J'espère bien me la faire un de ces jours! Elle est farouche, mais aucune ne m'a résisté bien longtemps! » _(n/A: je confirme ce que je viens de dire!)_

Je me maîtrise.

C'est dur.

Je n'ai qu'une envie: lui broyer les couilles avant de le noyer dans ce putain de bassin!

Mais, à la place, je lui dis:

« je suis non seulement le papa de Sasha, mais aussi le mari de Rosalie,la maitresse, tu sais celle que tu as envie de te taper! »

Il rougit.

Puis pâlit.

Il est mal. (_n/A: pauvre Royce) (**ndla: tu plains Royce toi maintenant?)**_

Il a raison de l'être!

Je me maîtrise.

Je pense à mes enfants. Si je tue ce gros porc, ils devront venir me voir en prison, c'est moyen comme idée.

« je, euh, je suis désolé, je savais pas que, euh, qu'elle était mariée, et surtout que, avec, euh, toi, et ,euh, je plaisantais, hein, euh… »

« ta gueule » _(n/A: ça a le mérite d'être clair)_

Il se tient coit.

Je me calme.

Je le regarde de temps à autre, il fixe le carrelage.

Ça vaut mieux.

Fin de la leçon.

Seul un mioche, Sasha est hors concours puisqu'il sait nager, a réussit à aligner 3 brasses sans bouée et sans avaler la moitié de la piscine , c'est le petit Forrest.

Nage Forrest, nage!

On les fait rhabiller.

Les enfants doivent sentir ma colère rentrée, pas un ne moufte.

On les entasse dans le bus.

Le Royce transpire. (_n/A: t'es vache avec ce pauvre homme quand même Louise!) **(ndla: non, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite!) **_

Tu m'étonnes.

Rosalie s'approche de nous, tout sourire, ravissante, belle, trop, sans doute:

« M. King! Vous avez fait la connaissance de mon mari? Emmett, mon chéri, M. King est notre plus fidèle accompagnateur! Il est de toutes les sorties! N'Est-ce pas Hillary? »

Hillary, l' ATSEM, approuve.

L'autre verdit.

Je prends MA Rose dans mes bras: (_n/A: vachement possessif le mec!)_

« mon amour, justement M. King vient de me dire qu'il ne pourra plus jamais accompagner, à partir de maintenant! »

Rosalie ouvre des yeux effarés et regarde l'autre abruti:

« vraiment? »

« euh oui, hélas… »

Murmure le futur cadavre.

Je souris à mon ange:

« mais à partir de maintenant MOI je serai de toutes les sorties, ne t'en fais pas! »

Elle m'offre un sourire éclatant, et ignore totalement l'autre lavette, qui se liquéfie sur le sol du bus.

Je tape dans mes mains:

« allez les mioches! On chante! Hop! SI TU AS D'LA JOIE AU CŒUR TAPE DANS TES MAINS! »

Ils se mettent tous à frapper dans leurs mains et rugissent le refrain avec moi.

Pas touche à me femme.

S'il faut que je me coltine les sorties à la piscine, celles au théâtre, au zoo, au cinéma et au musée, pas de soucis.

Je poserai des congés pour ça, putain! Mais personne ne draguera MA Rosalie! (_n/A: oh mon dieu le pauvre il sait pas dans quoi il s'engage!)_

_._

.

.

_**Je vous rassure: Maielle ne drague pas la maîtresse ! (ou alors je suis pas au courant!). **(n/A:pas la maitresse Louise, mais le maitre! OK, je sors!)_

_**Vous avez vu le clin d'œil aux présidents des USA passés avec les prénoms des garçons? Et aux « femmes de leur vie » avec Monica et Hillary? (**N/A: et aussi la subtile allusion aux clips de Hillary Duff ou Kellan apparait. Trop forte!) (**ndla: l'honneteté m'oblige à avouer ignorer totalement qui peut bien être Hillary Duff. J'ai 35 ans, hein!)**_

_**Et aussi un clin d'œil à Forrest Gump!**_

**_IMPORTANT: l'auteure de cette fic se dégage de toute responsabilité concernant la réputation récemment acquise de cette pauvre Maielle. Qu'elle s'en prenne à Alaiena! ^^_**


	148. lait de toilette et cours de maths

_**TADAAAAAAAAAAAM! je suis bigame et oui aprés mon mariage avec Maielle (pour notre fic "a vampire in chocolate heaven", publiée tous les lundi) me voici mariée pour le meilleur et pour le rire à Alaiena! Notre fic "tout feu tout flamme" a vu le jour samedi ! Lien dans mes favoris !**_

_**Ce chapitre est un lemon comportant une scène pouvant heurter la sensiblité de certains : warning!**_

Edward PDV

Cet hiver, je fais construire une piscine dans notre jardin.

On fête les 5 ans de Chloe dans le jardin de mes parents, plus exactement dans leur piscine.

Jane est là, avec Seth, et ce dernier ne recule devant rien pour plaire à sa chérie: il a réunit les garçons, à savoir Sasha, Tom et même Wyatt, et ils les fait jouer au ballon, pendant que Jane supervise Chloe, Mila et Nina qui jouent à la marchande.

Elliott, Liam et Zoe dorment.

Jacob , Leah et Sarah arriveront plus tard, pour le repas du soir, avec le reste de la famille.

Et moi, je regarde Bella aligner les longueurs.

Elle trouve qu'elle a du ventre.

C'est un peu vrai, mais elle a eu deux bébés en un an.

Mais elle a décidé de perdre son petit bidou avant la rentrée.

Du coup, elle nage avec fureur.

Rosalie dort sous le parasol, Emmett est en pleine discussion avec nos parents, et Jasper et Alice ont disparu.

Tiens, les voilà.

Jasper a l'air…heureux.

Je sais PARFAITEMENT ce qu'ils viennent de faire…

Et je ne voie pas pourquoi on ne ferait pas de même…

Je rentre dans l'eau et m'approche de ma femme.

Elle nage sur le dos et me rentre dedans.

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée:

« j'en suis à 56! C'est chouette hein! »

« fabuleux! Mais je connais un autre moyen de te faire perdre des calories ma puce… »

« Edward…ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe? »

« mmhhh oui! À la bouffe aussi! »

« on croirait entendre Emmett! »

« bah…on est frères! »

Elle me sourit et se colle contre moi.

« d'accord mais à une condition! »

« laquelle? »

« tu me tiens les pieds pour que je fasse des abdos…avant et après! »

« à une condition! »

« laquelle? »

« tu fais tes abdos nue! »

« bien sur! »

Jasper s'est effondré sur le transat à coté de celui de Rose et je m'adresse à ma sœur:

« Alice, on monte Bells et moi, je te confie mes fils! »

Alice nous sourit:

« ne faites pas le 3°! »

« Bella éclate de rire:

« non, pas de souci, mon téléphone et celui d'Edward vibrent à 20H00 pour pas que j'oublie ma pilule! »

Alice se met à rire et plonge dans l'eau avec un style impeccable.

Visiblement, c'est elle qui a épuisé Jasper, et pas le contraire!

On passe devant Emmett et mes parents, installés à la table de jardin devant l'orangeade faite maison par mon père et Bella baisse la tête, un peu gênée.

Mes parents se contentent de sourire, mais Emmett nous interpelle:

« hep là! Ou vous allez comme ça tous les deux! »

Bella devient coquelicot et je la prend par la taille.

Je tire la langue à mon frère tandis que ma mère lui intime l'ordre de se taire.

Il râle et elle lui cloue le bec:

« si tu continue à les embêter je le dis à Rosalie! »

Il se calme immédiatement et nous grimpons l'escalier en riant.

Je la pousse dans la chambre et je tire le verrou.

Elle enlève son maillot et s'allonge sur le sol.

Bon, allez, quelques abdos, et puis, hop! A la casserole!

Je saisis ses chevilles et les maintiens, accroupi à coté d'elle.

Elle passe ses bras sous sa nuque et elle se relève d'un coup, repliant le haut de son corps vers ses genoux.

Elle recommence 7 ou 8 fois.

Et je ne tiens plus!

Elle transpire, ses cheveux, mouillés par la piscine, collent un peu partout sur son corps, surtout sur ses seins, qui pointent entre les mèches humides.

Ses jambes se contractent à chaque mouvement, dessinant le fuselage de ses cuisses.

Elle se concentre sur l'effort, les yeux mi-clos.

Je craque au 11° abdo et me penche légèrement, effleurant de ma langue son téton lorsqu'elle se relève.

Elle gémit:

« Edward! Ne me déconcentre pas! »

Mais je recommence au contraire à chacune de ses remontées, la faisant grogner, d'excitation et de colère.

Elle finit par rester en position assise, ma bouche autour de son mamelon, évitant de téter pour ne pas faire jaillir le lait.

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me murmure:

« oh…j'ai envie… »

Mon sexe trésaille à ces seules paroles.

Je la fais allonger et lui écarte les jambes.

Je plonge sur sa féminité.

Elle est déjà mouillée…

Je lui souris, tandis qu'elle rit, un peu gênée…

« qu'Est-ce qui t'a excité comme ça ma belle, la piscine ou la séance abdos? »

« c'est toi qui m'excite voyons! »

« c'est un peu facile ça comme réponse! »

« bon, j'avoue: la piscine me met toujours dans un drôle d'état! »

Je confirme! Cet hiver , construction d'une piscine dans notre jardin!

Je me penche à nouveau sur elle, me concentrant sur son centre de plaisir.

J'écarte minutieusement ses petites lèvres et décapuchonne son clitoris.

Je darde ma langue dessus, et elle se cambre, écartant largement les cuisses.

Elle gémit et je m'accroche à ses hanches.

Son goût est une véritable drogue pour moi.

Je la lape, la savoure, décrivant de doux cercles sur son clitoris bourgeonnant, alternant avec des coups de langues à l'entrée de son antre.

Elle finit par me supplier:

« je n'en peux plus! Viens maintenant! S'il te plait! »

Je me relève et enlève mon maillot.

Mon membre turgescent est totalement dur.

Elle se dresse à genoux et vient le happer.

Je sens l'urgence qui est la sienne dans ses mouvements.

Elle me suce avec vigueur, sans honte ni pudeur.

Elle enroule sa main autour de la base de mon sexe et serre juste ce qu'il faut pour me faire gémir.

Ses lèvres et sa langue font des merveilles sur la partie immergée dans sa bouche.

Je me sens perdre pied et elle se relève d'un bond.

Je la pousse sur le lit, désormais en mode homme de cromagnon qui a vu une femelle à sa convenance (et même qu'elle va y passer, et pas un peu!)

Elle me fixe, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure me rendant encore plus fou de désir que je ne le suis déjà.

Je me positionne entre ses jambes, impatient, et, d'une toute petite voix elle me dit:

« doucement! »

Je la regarde, et lui souris:

« oh non! Pas doucement! »

Elle rit et tend le bassin vers moi.

Je la pénètre, me réfrénant tout de même pour ne pas la prendre trop vivement.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière, et un long cri accompagne ma poussée en elle.

Quand je bute au fond de son ventre je joins mon gémissement à ses cris.

Je tremble de plaisir et elle enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Elle crie, tandis que je m'enfonce en elle avec vigueur.

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche, donnant un rythme plus vif encore.

Je la regarde partir dans les limbes du plaisir, et quand son visage reflète l'extase qui l'emporte, je ris de bonheur de voir ma femme aimer à ce point ce que je lui fais.

Je sors de son féminité et elle roule d'elle-même sur le ventre, sur élevant le bassin, fesses tendues vers moi.

Je lui fais largement écarter les jambes et la pénètre profondément, sans autre préparation.

Je donne un rythme qui m'amènera rapidement à la délivrance, mais elle m'interrompt très vite.

« pas comme ça… »

« comment alors? »

_**WARNING!**_

« Elle ne me répond pas mais presse ses fesses contre ma queue qui n'en peut plus.

Je comprends:

« Bella, on a pas de lubrifiant! »

« le lait de toilette, dans la salle de bain!

« Je bondis vers la salle de bain et m'empare dudit lait de toilette.

J'en verse généreusement entre les fesses de Bella, qui se tortille en riant:

« c'est froid! »

« t'inquiètes, ça va bientôt être bouillant »

Elle écarte doucement ses fesses de ses mains, dévoilant son petit trou, me faisant gémir d'excitation.

Je presse mon sexe engorgé contre son antre.

Elle est habituée, à présent, à ce type de pénétration, et je m'enfonce sans difficultés.

Elle est serrée, incroyablement, et je dois ressortir pour l'inonder littéralement de lait de toilette.

Elle ondule ses fesses, donnant elle-même le rythme qui lui convient.

Je la laisse faire, mais quand ses gémissements me font perdre pied, je la plaque contre le matelas, et la martèle avec force, mes mains se glissant sous elle pour prendre ses seins en coupe.

Elle mord l'oreiller et je sens mon orgasme arriver. Les sensations divines de ses muscles se resserrant autour de mon sexe brûlant me font littéralement vibrer. Je serre les dents pour tenter de rester discret, mais quand l'orgasme me rattrape je me penche sur Bella et lui répète « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir. Je jouis en longues giclées, enfin soulagé, et de quelle façon!

Elle file à la salle de bains et je retape un peu le lit.

_**fin du warning**_

Puis je la rejoins et nous nous lavons rapidement ensemble.

Je la regarde:

« je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder du lait de toilette de la même façon! »

Elle rit, un peu gênée.

Nous regagnons le jardin le plus discrètement possible.

Elliott s'est réveillé et il est dans les bras de mon père. Bella se précipite pour le récupérer, rouge de honte. On s'est fait grillé!

Emmett me sourit de toutes ses dents:

« ça va comme tu veux frangin? »

« oh oui! »

On est seuls, tous les deux, et je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas…

« t'as eu ta dose? »

« ouais! C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de lait de toilette! »

Il rit:

« un petit massage érotique par exemple? »

« ouais…et aussi, par exemple, une sodomie aussi délicieuse qu'improvisée »

Il reste bouche bée.

J'ai rabattu son claquet à mon frère sur le sexe! Ouah! Je vais jouer au loto!

Emmett passe l'après-midi à charrier Bella.

Quand elle change Elliott, il lui dit:

« il reste du lait de toilette pour le nettoyer? C'est étonnant! »

Évidement, les autres ne comprennent rien, mais Bella me prend à part:

« qu'Est-ce que tu as dit à Em'? »

« la vérité! »

Elle me fusille du regard:

« t'es DINGUE: on va en entendre parler pendant des années! »

« t'as pas tort, mais c'est pas méchant! »

« ouais, faut toujours que vous vous vantiez, vous les males! »

Elle a tout bon mais je refuse de l'admettre.

Le reste de la famille arrive, pour le repas du soir, pendant lequel Chloe doit souffler ses bougies.

Jane se précipite sur Sarah, qui pousse un cri de joie en la retrouvant.

Charlie se fait mener par le bout du nez par Wyatt.

On passe tous à table et le repas est très sympa.

Je suis assis en face de Jane, à coté de Bella qui est en face de Seth. Emmett est à ma droite, et Jasper de l'autre coté de Bella.

Alice n'est pas loin et Rosalie est de l'autre coté d'Emmett.

Chloe souffle ses cinq bougies sous les applaudissements et ma mère, Sue et Ruth servent les parts. C'est un fondant au chocolat, avec de la crème anglaise.

Emmett se penche vers moi:

« hey! Tu sais, j'ai testé et la crème anglaise ça vaut bien le lait de toilette! »

Bella rougit.

Rosalie aussi.

Elles échangent un coup d'œil paniqué.

Personne d'autre ne comprend.

Charlie est à l'ouest complet, ceci dit, il vaut mieux:

« mais, on utilise pas des lingettes maintenant pour changer les bébés? »

Je pars dans un fou rire nerveux.

Seule Jane, la douce et innocente petite princesse, comprend de quoi il retourne:

« le nutella aussi c'est chouette! »

Emmett et moi échangeons un coup d'œil effaré puis la fixons.

Elle sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil.

Seth, rouge vif, contemple son assiette.

Emmett ricane:

« pas dans ce cas là Jane »

« oh…j'en ai encore à apprendre on dirait! »

Je lui lance un regard sévère:

« j'espère bien! »

Seth lui prend la main:

« c'est moi qui me charge de ton éducation ma puce! »

Sue rigole, mais Charlie fronce les sourcils:

« voyons, Seth, Jane a ses parents, c'est à eux de l'élever! »

Seth fixe Charlie, pince sans rire:

« oui bien sur, mais je peux quand même l'aider, par exemple pour les maths… »

Bella part dans un fou rire nerveux.

Elle regarde Jacob qui est obligé de quitter la table tant il rit.

Je comprends qu'il y a un truc, mais ni Seth, ni Bella, ni Jacob ne veulent m'éclairer, malgré mes questions répétées tout au long de la soirée.

Finalement, c'est Leah, qui fréquentait Bella et Jacob quand ils étaient en couple qui m'explique:

« pour justifier ses visites à la Push, Bella disait à son père que Jacob lui donnait des cours de maths! »

Je rougis.

La jalousie me chauffe les oreilles.

Mais je me maîtrise

C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Néanmoins, le soir, une fois couchés, je me tourne vers Bella:

« dis moi, je ne savais pas que Jacob t'avait donné des cours de maths! »

Elle ne se dégonfle pas:

« bah si! Tous les jours pendant un an! »

Je grogne:

« tu as fait des progrès alors!

« tout dépend ce que tu appelles maths, évidement! En mathématique appliquée ,oui, beaucoup! »

Elle rit comme une baleine et je me met à bouder.

Elle me passe la main dans les cheveux:

« dis donc, c'est bien toi qui allait dans des clubs de striptease tous les soirs et »

« oui, c'est bon! On en parle plus! »

Néanmoins, je me méfierai si un jour elle a besoin de cours particuliers…

_**Petit jeu**_: _**quel est le point commun (outre Twilight, bien sur) entre Dakota Fanning, Rachelle Lefevre, Kellan Lutz et Cam Gigandet?**_


	149. bonus: les papas seuls avec leurs petits

_**La réponse au petit jeu du chapitre précédent: ils ont tous joué dans les experts Las Vegas!**_

_**Une réponse à une review anonyme (je sais plus qui désolée!) : oui cette fic est optimiste, tu exagères sans doute un peu en disant que c'est le pays des bisounours, mais il y a de ça! **_

_**Le but c'est de faire plaisir, à vous, et à moi! Il y a assez de malheurs dans la vie, alors une parenthèse de "perfection", ben j'aime bien!**_

_**Par contre je ne sais pas ou tu voies que Bella, Alice et Rosalie fondent en larmes à tout bout de champ! A part lors de la naissance de leurs enfants, et là c'est quand même bien normal! Mais si tu trouves ça gnangnan tu trouveras (même parmi les miennes) des fics beaucoup plus dures et sombres!**_

**_Par rapport au lait de toilette: il vaut mieux éviter en fait, hein, pour ce genre de pratique, et avec les préservatifs c'est carrement interdit !_**

Emmett PDV

Les 4 à moi tout seul c'est quand même la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Mais je vais gérer.

3 ou 4,après tout…

Liam roupille.

Parfait.

Sasha est absorbé par sa DS.

Rosalie me trancherait la tête si elle savait que notre fils joue au jeux videos avant le petit déjeuner mais après tout, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Ni à moi (surtout).

Chloe ,qui est venue me rejoindre dans le lit quand Rose est partie, m'ouvre un œil de force.

Ah, je m'étais rendormit sans m'en apercevoir !

« papaaaaaaaaaaa ! tu es le plus beau tu sais ! »

« merci ma princesse ! »

« papa ! quand je serai grande je me marierai avec toi ! »

« oh, tu dis ça maintenant… »

« si ! et aussi un peu avec Dave hein quand même »

Me voilà embrigué dans un ménage à 3 …

Je souris à Chloe.

Elle est de plus en plus belle.

Elle ressemble moins à Alice qu'avant.

Elle est brune, comme sa tante, mais elle a la carrure des Hale : longue et fine. Ses cheveux sont vraiment longs, à présent, formant des grosses boucles dans son dos. Elle a toujours la chevelure en broussaille, ses cheveux sont indisciplinables, mais ça lui donne tout son charme !

Avec ses yeux gris, je comprends qu'elle brise des cœurs.

Elle me sourit et me caresse les cheveux :

« ils sont TROP BEAUX te cheveux ce matin papa ! »

Ma souris ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'est bien connu.

Son sourire se fait enjoleur :

« et j'aime quand tu as ta barbe qui pique. Ca te va TROP BIEN ! t'es encore plus beau que Shrek ! »

Je me fige.

Elle s'explique :

« Shrek quand il est en prince hein mon papa que j'aime ! »

Oh ! ma jolie princesse !

Je fonds !

Elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou pour un gros calin.

La voix de Ssha retentit :

« bon ! tu lui dis oui ou non ! »

Surpris, je me redresse :

« quoi ?qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Chloe bat des cils et me dit, précipiatament :

« non mais tu sais papa, on voulait pas te réveiller hein, parce que tu es beaucoup fatigué parce que hier soir tu as joué à la console avec tonton Edward et tonton Jasper, hein, alors comme Nina elle avait soif, on a voulu lui donner de l'eau, et Sasha et moi on a ouvert le robinet qui est dur, enfin, surtout Sasha, et on arrive plus à le refermer. Y'a un peu d'eau partout mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'été y fait beau, et Nina elle était toute mouillée mais je lui ai mit un autre habit que j'ai trouvé dans le placard et elle pleure plus que son front il lui fait mal parce que Sasha il lui a dit si elle pleure encore il lui en colle une et »

Je bondis hors du lit et fonce à la cuisine.

Enfin, la pièce principale.

Chaos.

Apocalypse.

Boite de céréales éventrée sur le sol.

Lait répandu un peu partout, sauf dans les bols.

Robinet ouvert à fond les manettes.

Eau qui gicle tout autour.

On patauge dans un mélange de lait, d'eau et de céréales.

TV allumée. Pas sur un dessin animé. Sur un les experts, avec fusillades et autopsies en série.

Nina, ma petite puce, vêtue d'une culotte et d'un pull marin, assise sur une chaise, son doudou à la main, a les joues pleines de larmes.

Et une énorme bosse sur le front.

Sasha est vautré sur le canapé, sa console à la main.

Liam se réveille et se met à hurler.

Instinctivement je me précipite sur Nina.

Elle fond en larmes, mélant ses hurlements à ceux du bébé.

« j'ai cogné la table et j'ai mal-euh !et Sasha il m'a fait encore plus mal-euh ! »

Je la serre contre moi et me précipite vers la chambre, pour récupérer Liam.

Je manque m'étaller de tout mon long, en me prenant les pieds dans ma propre sacoche, en travers du couloir, vidée de son contenue, porte monnaie ouvert, pièces et billets répandus…

« SASHA ! »

Il relève enfin le nez :

« je cherchais une pièce pour faire rentrer la bosse de Nina ! »

« HEIN ? mais c'est une légende le coup de la pièce de monnaie ! »

Je galoppe, cale Nina sous un bras et attrape Liam de l'autre.

Puis me rue à la cuisine.

Assied Nina sur le plan de travail et tente de fermer le robinet.

Liam, dans mes bras, est aspergé d'eau.

Ses hurlements redoublent.

Chloe, imperturbable, me secoue le tee shirt :

« papa, c'est quoi une légende ? »

« après Chloe ! »

Je réussis à fermer le robinet.

Je respire.

Il y a…de tout…Partout…

Bon, on va faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Je m'approche de Sasha et lui arrache la game boy des mains :

« tu files te laver et t'habiller ! et vite ! »

Il file.

Je regarde Nina.

Sa bosse est vachement impressionante…Liam pue, de plus en plus.

Chloe me contemple :

« papaaaa ? c'est quoi une légende ? »

« on verra ça plus tard. Va chercher tonton Edward ! »

Elle sort en courant.

Je fonce à la salle de bains.

Je colle Nina sur le rebord du lavabo et , d'une seule main lui passe de l'arnica sur sa bosse.

« j'ai mal papa ! »

Mes yeux me piquent.

Ma toute petite !

Je lui donne un sachet de paracétamol.

Elle boit le médicament sans rechigner, dans le verre à dents.

C'est jetant le sachet que je me rends compte que je viens de lui donner la dose qu'on donne à Sasha. Soit le double de ce qu'elle aurait du recevoir…

Mes cheveux se dressent sur la tête.

Revoilà Chloe :

« tonton Edward il demande pourquoi, parce qu'il lave Elliott et Wyatt ! »

Il les lave le matin, maintenant ?

« va chercher tonton Jazz ! dis lui que c'est GRAVE ! »

Elle repart en courant.

Je panique :

« SASHAAAAA ! »

« quoi ? »

« viens iciiii ! »

Il arrive, l'air étonné.

« vas me chercher mon téléphone ! »

Nina sanglotte.

« mon doudou l'est tout mouillé ! »

Sasha me donne mon téléphone. J'appelle mon père :

Il n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que je hurle :

« je viens de donner la dose de Sasha à Nina ! je fais quoi ? »

« de quoi tu parles Emmett ? »

« du paracétamol ! »

« ah ! bon c'est pas grave, qu'elle n'en reprenne pas de la journée ! elle risque de somnoler un peu ! »

« ouf ! merci !

« ça va Emmett ? »

« ouais ouais ! je gère ! »

Je gère. C'est ça…

Bon.

La couche de Liam .

C'est une vraie urgence, là.

Nina s'accroche à son doudou pendant que je change et habille Liam le plus vite possible.

Jasper arrive, affolé, Zoe en écharpe sur le dos :

« quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Chloe m'a dit que c'est grave ? »

« ouais mais en fait, tu peux sécher le doudou de Nina au sèche cheveux STP ? »

Il a l'air prêt à me crever les yeux, mais il voie Nina et s'exclame :

« oh la pauvre ! »

Puis, après un temps de reflexion :

« Rosalie va t'arracher la tête… »

« je sais, merci de ton soutien ! »

Il s'empare du sèche cheveux et le passe sur le chien en peluche.

Chloe, toujours en pyjama, fait preuve de compassion et va chercher son propre doudou qu'elle tend à sa sœur. Qui, heureusement, l'accepte en guise de remplaçement ,le temps que son toutou chéri soit sec.

Bon.

Liam est habillé.

Hop, je le colle en écharpe dans mon dos.

Je m'empare de Nina et la nettoye sans toucher son front.

Heureusement, Rose a préparé les habits des enfants avant de partir, je n'ai qu'à les leur mettre.

Voilà Nina habillée.

Et calmée.

Enfin, à peu prêt.

Je me tourne vers Chloe et l'aide à se débarbouiller, puis à s'habiller.

J'ai un peu de mal à lui passer son tee shirt, mais en forçant un peu j'y arrive.

Je ne me risque pas à coiffer les filles.

Certainement pas !

Liam rouspète en continu.

Je prends mes filles par la main et me rend à la cuisine.

Je laisse Jasper dans la salle de bain, en pleine opération séchage de doudou, et il me crie :

« fais déjeuner les miens ! »

« OK ! »

Sauf que la cuisine est hors d'état de servir.

Je soupire et entraine les filles vers le chalet d'Edward, Sasha sur les talons.

Au passage je récupère Tom et Mila , qui jouent avec la terre devant leur chalet.

Le tee shirt de Nina est noir de terre.

On débarque sur la terrasse de mon frère et ses yeux s'agrandissent en voyant Mila :

« ouh là ! Alice va pas être contente ! »

« tu l'as dit bouffi ! »

Puis il voit Nina :

« et Rose non plus ! »

« bon, on a faim ! »

Gémit Tom.

Il m'aide à faire asseoir les gosses.

« ça va toi ? »

« couci couça. Elliott a vomit sur Wyatt et sur le canapé… »

Elliott a vomit, pourtant c'est pas le genre de bébé à régurgiter…

Edward a un air penaud.

Je flaire un truc :

« Ed…pourquoi il a vomit ? »

Il me regarde avec un air implorant :

« bah...pour les amuser je les lançais en l'air, et bon, à la 8° fois son estomac a pas trop supporté ! »

J'éclate de rire.

Mila commente :

« eh ben ! tatie Bella elle va pas être contente ! »

Edward lui fait signe de se taire.

Jasper nous rejoint, le doudou à la main.

Nina le récupère en souriant.

Elle est pas bien dynamique…

Jasper regarde sa fille et palit :

« aaaah ! ta mère va me tuer ! »

Edward et moi lui confirmons de la tête.

Sasha en rajoute une couche :

« ah ça c'est sur que tatie Lili, elle va être en pétard ! »

Je pars chercher le lait que Rose a tiré avant de partir, parce que Liam hurle comme un fou.

Jasper fait de même .

On s'assied autour de la table.

Edward distribue des brioches et des jus aux plus grands.

Je prend Liam dans mes bras.

Puis je regarde Jasper, embété :

« hé ! c'est laquelle la tienne de tasse à bec ? »

Il me dévisage :

« je sais plus ! »

« il y en a une rouge et une orange et vous savez pas les differencier ? »

Se moque Edward.

Impossible de me souvenir.

Liam et Zoe sont rouges vifs, affamés.

Sasha, les doigts dans les oreilles,nous crie :

« donnez leur n'importe laquelle ! mais qu'ils se taisent! c'est du lait de toutes façons ! »

Je déglutis.

Je m'empare de la tasse à bec rouge et l'enfourne dans la bouche de mon fils.

Qui tète avec ardeur.

Zoe ne se plaint pas non plus.

Jasper et moi regardons Edward, puis Sasha et Chloe :

« vous ne direz rien à Rose et Alice, hein ? »

Ils jurent, solennellement.

Jasper regarde Nina :

« elle dort ? »

Je sursaute : ah oui, elle roupille, à moitié affalée sur Edward, qui ne peut plus manger, avec Nina d'un coté, Elliott sur un bras et Wyatt qui le bombarde de bouts de brioche.

Je suis attendrie, mais Jasper demande :

« il faut pas les empécher de dormir au moins deux heures après s'être cogné la tête ? »

« t'as raison ! Sasha ! à quelle heure elle s'est cognée ? »

Sasha ,la bouche pleine, me regarde et hausse les épaules :

« j'en sais rien moi ! je suis pas payé pour la surveiller ! »

Edward secoue doucement Nina.

Elle cligne des yeux, serre son chien contre elle, se lève, me grimpe dessus, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se met à ronfler.

Bon…

Je regarde Edward et Jasper, qui ont l'air inquiets.

Je sais pas quoi faire.

Edward trouve la solution :

« on a qu'à la réveiller de temps en temps, pour la faire parler ! »

Jasper m'installe Nina en écharpe dans le dos.

Liam agite ses orteils , radieux, dans mes bras.

Le petit déjeuner est finit, et Sasha, Tom, Mila, Chloe et Wyatt file vers la rive du lac.

Jasper et Edward se précipitent derrière eux.

Je cale Liam contre mon épaule et vais ranger mon chalet.

Liam, heureusement, accepte de rester un moment dans son transat.

Nina dort profondément.

Je m'interrompt 2 fois dans mon rangement pour aller sur le ponton, ou Edward la chatouille pour la réveiller :

« tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Nina… »

« bien ! ta sœur, elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Chloe… »

Bon, ça va.

Une fois le chalet à peu prêt en état, je rejoins Jazz et Ed, et les petits.

Partie de ballon.

Je me joins à eux.

On peut pas y aller de bon coeur: on a chacun un enfant dans le dos, et moi, en plus j'ai Liam calé sur l'épaule...

D'ailleurs, Sasha rale, et finit par aller jouer avec sa DS.

Je l'envie un peu...

Elliott se met à raler, puis à pleurer, puis à hurler.

Edward est effaré.

Jasper et moi l'observons: il se tête les doigts: il a faim.

"mais d'h'abtude il tient bien plus longtemps que ça sans têter!"

"bah oui Edward, mais là il a vomit!"

lui rappelle Jasper.

On regarde l'heure.

Il est 11H10.

Les filles ne reviendront que vers midi.

Edward nous implore du regard:

"il reste un peu de lait?"

On lui donne ce qui restait dans les tasses à bec.

Elliott , pas habitué à la tasse, se débat, mais finit par boire un peu.

On ne sait pas si Liam n'a pas bu le lait d'Alice et Zoe celui de Rose, mais en tous cas, Elliott a bu celui des deux...

Evidement, les plus grands ont fait des leurs.

Wyatt est trempé.

Edward file Elliott à Jasper, qui finit de le faire boire, tandis qu'il va changer son fils.

Chloe et Tom embêtent Sasha.

Il les pousse.

Hurlements.

Mila boude, parce que Jasper lui a mit un tee shirt qui ne lui plait pas.

Edward revient avec Wyatt changé et sa guitare à la main.

On fait asseoir les gamins en rond.

Edward joue l'air de "on va à la chasse à l'ours" (_**ndla: comptine américaine**_) et nous entonnons tous le refrain.

Succes.

Les enfants battent des mains et miment les paroles.

Il passe tout un répertoire.

On danse même la ronde...

Sasha est mort de rire.

A midi moins le quart, Edward va ranger sa guitare, Jasper met le tee shirt de Mila à tremper et je surveille la route.

Nina est plus en forme, je mets sa frange sur son front. Avec un peu de chance, Rose ne s'en appercevra pas tout de suite...

Elle fait un gros calin à Mila.

La voiture des filles arrive!

ALLELUJAH!

Chloe s'approche de moi:

"papa, c'est quoi une légende?"

_**ndla: evidement, Liam a bu le lait de sa tante, et vice versa!**_

_**Rosalie a bien rit, en voyant Chloe habillée avec les vêtements de Nina, et Nina avec ceux prévus pour Chloe. Par contre elle a moins apprécié la bosse...**_

_**Alice n'a jamais pu récupérer les traces de terre sur le tee shirt de Mila. Et Jasper a entendu parler du fait qu'il avait mit un tee shirt appartenant à Tom à Mila pendant une bonne dizaine de jours.**_

_**Bella s'est longtemps demandé d'ou provenait cette odeur rance dans le chalet, qui n'y était pas avant son départ. Elle n'a jamais pu obtenir de réponse précise.**_

_**Emmett, Jasper et Edward ont fait une sieste de deux heures, ce jour-là...**_


	150. céder

Edward PDV

Je suis un peu fatigué.

Non, en fait je suis un peu vieux.

Ou, alors, je suis tout simplement un homme.

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.

Ou à admettre.

Oui, voilà, je n'arrive pas à admettre que ma petite cousine soit plus forte que moi.

Des années durant, l'enfant terrible de la famille c'était moi.

Et voilà que la délicieuse et adorable petite Jane vient me piquer la place.

Bon, place vacante depuis que j'ai rencontré ma Bella.

Mais quand même !

Celle-là, elle est un peu forte !

Et Jane n'a que 15 ans !

Charlie est dépassé.

Totalement.

Sue a essayé de la raisonner .

Leah aussi.

Jacob, lui, a été plus direct :

Soit elle arrête, soit il ne lui confie plus Sarah.

Mes parents sont allés la voir pour tacher de lui faire entendre raison.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella et moi on lui a téléphoné, pour lui donner notre point de vue, et la calmer.

En pure perte.

Mais…oui, parce qu'il y a un mais.

Seth la soutient.

Bon ça, c'est normal.

Et ALICE AUSSI !

Alice !

Non mais elle…

Vraiment.

Une plaie.

Adorable.

Une plaie adorable.

D'ailleurs, je l'adore.

Ma petite sœur chérie !

Mais c'est une plaie quand même.

Elle a dit, textuellement :

« Jane a raison. Elle est jeune, elle doit en profiter ! »

Alors, bien sur, Jane s'est sentie très forte.

Le résultat, c'est que ma tante Carmen et mon oncle Eléazar arrivent aujourd'hui à Tacoma.

Pour une raison extrêmement simple.

Jane refuse de repartir.

Elle a mit ses parents au pied du mur.

« je reste avec Seth, je ne rentre pas à Chicago »

Mon oncle Eléazar a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je me souviens parfaitement de la naissance de Jane.

J'avais 13 ans et demi.

Ma mère avait longuement sangloté, de joie, 8 mois plus tôt, en apprenant la grossesse miraculeuse de ma tante Carmen.

Celle-ci avait 43 ans, et mon oncle prêt de 55.

Un vrai miracle !

Même moi et Emmett on était émus, quand la petite est née.

On était allé passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Chicago, cette année là.

Jane est née le 12 décembre.

Elle n'avait que 11 jours quand on est arrivé.

Je revois la tête d'Alice, en la découvrant.

Elle était ravie.

Certes Jane était née avec un mois d'avance, mais elle était juste minuscule.

Elle flottait dans les vêtements taille naissance.

Même ma mère était impressionnée.

Et Alice folle de joie : elle n'allait plus être la seule petite de la famille !

Emmett et moi on ne s'est pas trop occupé de la gosse, mais Alice si, beaucoup.

On a plein de photos, de ce séjour-là.

Alice m'avait obligé à prendre Jane dans mes bras et quand j'ai montré les photos à Bella, moi, ado, portant des vêtements de skate, avec un appareil aux dents, tenant un paquet de dentelles roses avec un air crispé…J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de rire.

Je me souviens aussi quand Rosalie l'a rencontrée.

C'était encore pour Noël.

J'étais très mal, à cette époque là, parce qu'Alice sortait avec Jasper depuis 3 mois.

Mais je me souviens de la visite de Jane et ses parents.

Jane avait pile 4 ans et Rosalie en était littéralement tombée amoureuse.

Elle avait traîné Emmett dans les magasins le 24 décembre, pour dégotter des cadeaux pour la petite.

Le matin de Noël, il y avait tellement de poupées et poupons de toute sorte dans notre salon qu'on aurait pu ouvrir une crèche.

Alice et Rose ont pouponné toute la journée, et Jasper ,Emmett et moi on avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre d'Emmett, à jouer avec nos nouveaux jeux vidéos.

A cette époque là je n'adressais pas la parole à Jasper, mais ce jour-là j'avais fait un effort.

Jane était elle-même une poupée.

Minuscule.

Toute rose, et blonde.

Alice et Rosalie avaient passé énormément de temps à la coiffer.

Jane se laissait faire avec délices.

Elle était d'une sagesse exemplaire.

Mon oncle Eléazar exultait.

Sa fille était un modèle de perfection.

La même, qui, aujourd'hui, refuse de rentrer chez elle.

Parce qu'elle est amoureuse.

Elle profère des menaces, à présent, la petite princesse.

Du genre :

« Si on me fait retourner de force à Chicago, je fuguerai et je retournerai à la Push en stop. Au risque de me faire violer et assassiner. Mais je prendrai le risque. Parce que je l'aime »

Seth a ouvert de grand soyeux :

« Non mon ange ! Je viendrai te chercher ! »

Charlie, dépassé, horrifié s'est alors exclamé :

« Non ! Tu es majeur et elle mineure ! Ses parents pourraient t'accuser d'enlèvement d'enfant ! »

« Tant pis, je prendrai le risque parce que je l'aime ! »

J'assistai à la scène, médusé.

Bella riait au début, mais affichait à présent un air grave.

On commençait à comprendre que la petite n'allait reculer devant rien.

Elle a d'ailleurs enchaîné :

« Et puis …Si on m'embête avec cette histoire, j'arrête de prendre la pilule ! Et on aura un bébé ! Et vous tous serez bien obligés de prendre notre couple au sérieux ! »

Seth l'avait regardé ,affolé :

« Un bébé ?Mais Jane on avait pas parlé d »

« Tais toi ! Seth ! »

A alors crié Jane.

Bref.

Mon oncle et ma tante débarquent dans 10 mns.

Je soupire.

C'est moi qui les récupère à l'aéroport.

Je dois les conduire directement chez Sue et Charlie.

Evidement, eux veulent que Jane rentre chez eux, quitte à embarquer Seth.

Ils proposent même de payer des études à Seth.

Mais Seth veut rester à la Push, avec son garage et sa Jane.

Du reste, Jane ne veut pas de ça non plus. Elle veut rester à la Push…

Bref, ça promet de chauffer.

Bella est déjà sur place.

Elle a subitement décidé d'amener les enfants voir leur grand-père.

Elle voulait être aux premières loges, oui !

Et Emmett, Rose, Jazz et Alice, avec leurs mioches, sont chez Billy.

Pour les mêmes raisons que Bella.

Quand je récupère mon oncle et ma tante, j'affiche un grand sourire sur mon visage.

Ils ont l'air paumés.

Les pauvres.

Je me demande, non sans angoisse, ce que mes fils me réservent dans l'avenir_**…(ndla : tes fils pas grand-chose Edward, par contre ta fille…)**_

Ils ne parlent presque pas.

Ma tante Carmen pleure.

Ils adorent Jane, et j'espère que la petite se rend compte à quel point elle est aimée, et à quel point elle fait du mal à ses parents, qui se sentent rejetés.

Le trajet se déroule dans le silence, ou presque.

Ils me demandent des nouvelles des enfants, et après ça ils restent muets, malheureux.

Je mets la musique.

Quand on se gare devant chez Sue et Charlie, je vois Ruth sortir de chez eux, pour accueillir Carmen et Eléazar.

C'est une bonne idée.

Ruth est de même milieu qu'eux.

Et elle a fait les même choix que Jane.

Jane, justement, la voilà.

Vêtue d'une petite robe blanche courte, un fin serre-tête dans les cheveux, elle ressemble à un petit ange.

Mais elle y ressemble seulement.

Je sais par Bella, qui le sait par Leah, qui, elle-même le tient de Seth en personne, que Jane est une jeune fille libérée et...comment le dire ? Sensuelle ? Sexy ? Enfin, en tous cas, elle adore le sexe.

Je soupire en me rappelant de Jane, vers 4 ou 5 ans, qui s'occupait de ses poupées pendant des heures, en disant que les garçons étaient tous méchants et qu'elle se marierait avec son papa, ou bien, parce que son père était prit, avec mon propre père.

Qui adorait littéralement Jane, qui lui disait toujours qu'il était beau et gentil.

Ma mère riait, mais, à la réflexion, c'était peut-être un signe précurseur…

Jane saute au cou de ses parents.

Qui la serrent contre eux en sanglotant.

Charlie me rejoint et nous regardons la scène à la fois émus et amusés.

Jane sautille sur place :

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! J'ai aidé Leah à préparer votre chambre à l'hôtel ! Vous allez adorer ! »

Ruth s'avance et Carmen lui tombe dans les bras.

Seth, prudent , n'est pas encore sorti de la maison.

Sue arrive et elle les fait asseoir.

Bella , que j'aperçois par la fenêtre, son minois collé à la vitre, ne perd pas une miette du spectacle.

J'entre.

Je vais directement à la cuisine, ou je trouve Bella et Seth collés à la fenêtre.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras.

Après l'avoir longuement embrassée, j'empoigne Seth et la traîne dehors.

Il embrasse Carme et Eléazar, visiblement mal à l'aise , puis s'assied et Jane s'installe illico sur ses genoux.

Sans aucune pitié pour les adultes présents, ils s'embrassent sans pudeur.

Carmen et Eléazar, figés, attendent que leur file daigne les écouter.

La discussion qui suit est totalement stérile.

Chacun campe sur ses positions.

Jane veut reste là.

Ses parents veulent les ramener, Seth et elle.

Carmen argumente : Jane ne peut pas s'incruster comme ça chez Charlie et Sue !

Mais Jane a réponse à tout :ils ont prévu d'habiter la petite pièce au dessus du garage de Jacob et Seth.

Et Jane ira à l'école de la réserve.

Ce dernier détail manque faire défaillir mon oncle, qui a payé des centaines de milliers de dollars les écoles privées que fréquente Jane depuis ses 3 ans.

Bella arrive avec les petits, et cela crée un moment de diversion bienvenu.

Les négociations reprennent de plus belle.

Jane ne lâche rien.

Elle affirme, tranquillement, et menace, tout aussi tranquillement.

Sérieusement, elle fait peur.

Carmen fond en larmes.

Et puis, finalement, c'est Ruth qui trouve une solution :

« En somme, Carmen, Eléazar, vous ,tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de vivre auprès de votre fille ? »

« Naturellement ! »

« Alors venez donc vivre ici ! »

Tout le monde la regarde, stupéfaits.

Jane est la première à réagir.

Elle saute au cou de Ruth :

« Mais OUI ! Quelle bonne idée ! C'est CA la solution ! »

Mon oncle et ma tante, un peu sous le choc, se regardent.

« Eh bien…J'ai toujours vécu à Chicago, mais si le bonheur de Jane ne dépend que de ça… »

Y aura-t-il eu une fois dans sa vie ou Jane n'aura pas eu gain de cause ?

Seth ferait bien de se méfier…

Ou alors il aime ça.

Bella et moi amenons les enfants faire une ballade.

Les détails pratiques sont moins intéressants que LA discussion !

On file chez Billy.

Bella PDV

Non mais c'est mieux qu'un roman photo, la saga Jane/Seth !

C'est une bonne idée que les parents de Jane viennent vivre ici.

Au moins pour quelque temps.

Et ils ont les moyens de s'acheter une maison dans le coin sans devoir vendre celle de Chicago.

A peine arrivés devant chez Billy, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et Leah, Alice et Rosalie surgissent, au galop :

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Très bien ! Ruth a eu une bonne idée ! Elle a suggéré que les parents de Jane viennent vivre ici ! »

Alice sautille :

« Hé ! Mais c'est génial !C'est LA solution ! »

« Ils ont dit oui ? »

Demande Rose, tout excitée.

« Pas encore, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils refusent ! »

Jacob, Billy, Emmett et Jasper ,bien qu'affichant un air détaché, sont aussi avides que les filles de connaître les détails.

Chloe, accrochée aux jambes de sa mère, tout excitée elle aussi, demande :

« Alors Jane elle reste ? »

« Oui ! On pense ! »

« Oh génial ! J'adore Jane ! »

Wyatt a aperçu Sarah et éclate de rire.

Il tend les bras vers Jacob, qui tient sa fille dans les bras.

Je tends mon fils à Jake, qui le prend et le cale face à Sarah.

Wyatt lui sourit et Sarah lui caresse la joue.

Chloe commente :

« Et eux, ils habiteront ou quand ils seront grands ? »

« Jacob intervient :

« À la Push ! Ma fille ne quittera pas son père ! » _**(ndla, bien que Sarah quittera la maison de ses parents pour aller à la fac de médecine à Seattle avec Wyatt, ils habiteront en effet la Push plus tard, ils feront construire une maison sur la plage ou ils se sont mariés, et ou ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois, mais ça, seuls eux deux**_ _**,sans compter le chien de Sarah, le savent !)**_

Sasha est content lui aussi.

Un moment il a eu très peur que Seth, qu'il adore, s'en aille.

On rigole et on commente la situation.

Mais on a tous à l'esprit que nos propres enfants nous en ferons aussi de belles, plus tard. _**(Ndla : en fait, seule la fille de Bella et Edward sera vraiment terrible !)**_

Du coup, on organise un pique nique sur la plage.

Tous ensemble.

Wyatt galope sur le sable. Il adore la plage.

Sarah, qui a 10 mois, essaye de le suivre à 4 pattes.

Ils se roulent sur le sable en riant et tout le monde s'amuse de les voir se câliner.

_**(ndla :c'est sur cette même plage, que 14 ans plus tard…mais sans témoins cette fois, à part, donc le petit chien de Sarah, ils passeront à l'acte, après une soirée romantique , avec feu de camp sur la plage, pique nique assis rien que tous les deux dans le sable,même que Wyatt lui jouera de la guitare et tout et tout…Wyatt et Sarah seront un couple à la fois très sérieux et très romantique)**_

Carlisle et Esmée nous ont rejoints.

Ils parlent de la région à Carmen et Eléazar.

Qui ont l'air conquis. (En même temps, ils n'ont pas tellement le choix !)

Je reconnais que la Push a un charme bien à elle.

Mon père a été conquis, Ruth aussi, même si Billy et elle passent du temps chez Billy, elle ne vit pas officiellement avec lui, maintenant c'est Jane qui ne veut pas quitter la réserve…Qui donc sera le prochain ? _**(Ndla : ton fils !)**_

Moi-même je reconnais qu'y vivre, doit avoir tout son charme…Mais ça fait loin de Seattle, que j'adore.

Edward me regarde.

Je lui souris, un peu surprise par l'intensité de son regard :

« Tu sais Bella, moi aussi je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, si tu voulais partir vivre ailleurs, je te suivrais les yeux fermés ! »

Je rougis.

Il a parlé fort, en plus et Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice , mon père et Seth l'ont entendu.

Ils rient, mais mon père bougonne :

« Je te jure Edward que j'attends que tes gosses grandissent et tombent amoureux ! Et j'espère que tu auras une fille, je rigolerai bien ! » _**(ndla : Charlie ne rigolera en fait pas du tout quand petite fille d'à peine 14 ans affichera fièrement sa relation avec deux garçons en même temps…Ceci dit, Edward n'en mènera pas large non plus. Hannah sera du genre rebelle…)**_

Quand on quitte la plage, juste avant que la nuit tombe, Carmen et Eléazar ont prit leur décision : demain ils commenceront à chercher une maison dans le coin !

Seth et Jane exultent.

Et ils ne rentrent pas chez Sue et mon père.

Non.

Ils vont faire un tour.

On se doute qu'ils vont fêter ça…

_**Est-ce que vous souhaitez que dans un prochain bonus je fasse un récapitulatif de ce que deviendront les enfants dans le futur ?**_

_**Déjà vous savez que Wyatt et Sarah seront médecins, Elliott violoniste, et Hannah , la fille d'Edward et Bella, donc, sera mannequin, et actrice. Elle sera un jour très célèbre. **_


	151. bonus: symbiose

Esmée PDV

_**22 mars 1984**_

Il pleure.

Encore!

C'est la 5° fois, cette nuit! Au moins…

Je suis seule avec les enfants, Carlisle est de garde à l'hôpital.

Je m'extirpe du lit,au bord des larmes tellement je suis fatiguée , et entre dans la chambre des garçons.

Emmett dort comme un bienheureux, mais Edward sanglote..

Je me penche sur lui:

« là…là…je suis là! Rendors toi mon bébé! »

Je lui caresse la tête et lui remet sa sucette dans la bouche.

Mais à peine j'ai quitté la chambre qu'il se remet à pleurer.

Il a 9 mois, et il n'a jamais fait ses nuits.

Et je suis à bout!

Je le prends dans mes bras et le regarde. Qu'Est-ce qu'il es beau! Il me regarde de ses immenses yeux verts, et je sens ma colère et ma fatigue s'envoler. Je lui souris et il me rend un sourire à 3 dents.

Je l'amène à la cuisine et lui prépare un biberon, qu'il engloutit en 4 mns top chrono.

Je soupire, embrasse sa houppette rousse et file dans ma chambre avec lui contre mon cœur.

Je me couche avec lui à mes cotés mais il gazouille et me touche dans la pénombre.

« Edward! Mon bébé! Il faut faire dodo! C'est la nuit tu sais! »

Il gémit pitoyablement.

Mais que c'est duuuur un bébé qui ne dort pas bien la nuit!

La nuit dernière il ne s'est réveillé qu'une fois, et la nuit d'avant pas du tout, alors je commençais à penser que c'était gagné, qu'enfin il allait faire ses nuits.

Et pas du tout…

Ça recommence.

Je m'assied dans le lit et lui donne la boite de mouchoirs pour qu'il joue.

Il est 2H56...

Désemparée ,je prends le téléphone et appelle Carlisle:

« mon amour, c'est moi…Devine qui squatte notre lit? »

« Edward… »

« gagné…Je craque! J'ai besoin de dormiiiiir! »

« passe le moi »

Je colle le combiné contre l'oreille d'Edward qui écoute en riant:

« c'est papa mon bonhomme, il faut faire dodo mon chéri! »

Edward fait « pppfffffff! » dans le combiné, déclenchant les rires de son père.

Je reparle à mon mari:

« chérie, comment va Alice? »

La petite a eu un peu de fièvre en fin de journée mais c'est sans doute à cause de ses molaires qui percent.

« elle ne s'est pas réveillée, je vais aller la voir, si il y a quoi que ce soit je te rappelle! »

« OK, bonne nuit mon amour, et embrasse Edward! »

Je regarde mon fils qui mord avidement le paquet de mouchoirs.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et m'adresse un sourire qui me fait fondre.

« MAMA! »

« oui mon amour, je suis ta maman! Tu as raison! »

Je lui tends sa sucette, dont il s'empare et qu'il fourre dans sa bouche.

Je me lève, le cale contre ma hanche et vais voir Alice.

Elle dort bien.

Son pouce dans la bouche, son petit pyjama rose qui lui va bien, ses mèches brunes qui commencent à boucler…

Elle ressemble à un petit ange…Du moins quand elle dort, comme Edward…

Edward regarde sa sœur et baille.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour aller le remettre dans son lit, mais il tend les bras vers le lit de sa sœur.

Alors je le dépose à coté d'Alice.

On verra bien…

Il se colle à elle et je les regarde.

Pyjama rose contre pyjama vert, il fait presque deux fois sa taille mais c'est lui qui se fait tout petit dans un coin du lit…

Je laisse la porte de la chambre d'Alice ouverte et vais m'effondrer dans mon lit.

Je suis réveillée à 9H00 par…Emmett qui vient me réclamer son petit déjeuner.

Je bondis dans la chambre d'Alice, et trouve mes bébés toujours endormis…

JAMAIS Edward n'avait dormit plus tard que 6H30!

Alors, le soir même, je retente l'expérience.

Je couche Alice et Edward ensemble dans le même lit.

Silence total jusqu'au lendemain matin…

Au bout d'une semaine, sans même avoir besoin d'en discuter, Carlisle et moi déménageons les affaires d'Edward dans la chambre d'Alice, et ,sans plus se poser de questions, nous profitons de nos nuits enfin retrouvées!

.

.

.

_**7 septembre 1986**_

Ils ont 3 ans, et ils ne parlent pas.

C'est la maîtresse qui m'a interpellée.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Alice et Edward parlent à la maison!

Ils parlent tout à fait normalement même!

Mais pas à l'école.

A l'école, me raconte la maîtresse, ils refusent de jouer avec les autres enfants, et passent leur temps assis l'un à coté de l'autre, main dans la main.

Alors, elle envisage des mesures drastiques:

Changer Alice de classe.

Pour qu'ils soient séparés.

Mon cœur se brise.

Jamais ils ne supporteront cela, surtout Edward…

Et ,le lendemain, l'institutrice me dit:

« on a essayé de les séparer, mais ça n'a pas été possible. Ils n'ont fait que pleurer et réclamer leur jumeau! »

Cela ne m'étonne pas.

Alice et Edward sont très proches!

Au bout de quelques semaines, ils jouent avec les autres, et adressent la parole aux adultes.

Mais, aux dires de la maîtresse, ils restent collés l'un à l'autre, préférant par-dessus tout jouer ensemble.

Cela a toujours été ainsi…

Mais Alice a quand même des copines, et Edward aime bien jouer avec son frère aussi. Alors je ne trouve rien d'anormal à ce que mes enfants soient proches!

.

.

.

_**25 décembre 1989**_

Pour Noël, Alice et Edward ont commandé une tente, des talkies walkies, le jeu puissance 4 et des billes.

Ils auront tout cela, bien entendu, plus des poupées et des playmobils.

Je me rends enfin compte de ce qui me gênait, sur leur liste commune: ils n'ont demandé que des jeux qui peuvent se faire à deux…

.

.

.

_**12 août 1990**_

Carlisle interroge nos enfant en riant:

« c'est qui la plus belle? »

« Emmett s'écrie:

« c'est maman! »

« et Edward:

« c'est Alice! »

Je les serre contre moi.

Alice sourit à Edward, qui lui fait un clin d'œil.

.

.

.

_**22 novembre 1992**_

« je ne vous gronde pas les enfants, je veux juste savoir qui a cassé le vase, pour qu'il m'aide à le recoller! »

Edward et Alice, d'une même voix:

« c'est MOI! »

Emmett soupire:

« en tous cas, c'est PAS moi! »

J'éclate de rire. Que faire d'autre?

.

.

.

_**16 juin 1997**_

Bilan chez le psychologue scolaire, avec Alice et Edward.

Les profs les trouvent très collés l'un à l'autre, d'où le bilan.

J'écoute le psychologue parler, bien que je sois sure que mes enfants n'aient pas de problèmes…

« Edward et Alice ont une symbiose gémellaire intense, assez caractéristique, habituellement, des monozygotes Mais ils vont grandir et rencontrer des partenaires amoureux,et leur symbiose laissera place naturellement à une relation plus fraternelle, moins intense! »

C'est ça, discute!

.

.

.

_**17 octobre 2000**_

Edward a maigri.

Il ne dort plus, ne joue plus de piano.

Il ne nous parle plus.

Il supplie littéralement Alice de laisser tomber Jasper.

Le WE dernier, il a crevé les pneus de la voiture de Jazz.

Ce coup-ci, on ne peut plus reculer.

Il doit être aidé.

Le traîner chez un psychiatre n'a pas été facile, mais nous y sommes.

Edward ne desserre pas les dents, mais Carlisle, Alice, Emmett et moi expliquons ce que nous avons à dire.

Puis le psychiatre nous reçoit, juste Carlisle et moi:

« Edward est en profonde dépression Je peux dire avec certitude qu'il a un immense chagrin d'amour. Pour lui, il a perdu sa sœur, et une grande partie de lui-même. Il a besoin d'une thérapie pour ne pas sombrer encore plus. Cela va être long, et difficile. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est de rencontrer l'amour, lui aussi… »


	152. massage

Edward PDV

Déjà la rentrée…

C'était un chouette été, moins occupé que le dernier, on en a vraiment profité durant ces deux mois.

Eliot a déjà 5 mois, et il est incroyablement zen et calme.

Il observe beaucoup et sourit malicieusement.

On essaye de ne pas le comparer à son frère, mais néanmoins on voit bien qu' il a un coté « pépère patapouf » que n'a pas Wyatt.

Elliott est un bon vivant,:il aime dormir, manger et être câliné.

Il n'est pas nerveux , mais au contraire très calme, comme l'était Bella au même age,parait-il.

Wyatt…visiblement, me ressemblerait plutôt à moi.

Il a 19 mois, à présent, et j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il a un peu l'intention de régenter la maison.

Il sait dire « non » et…ne s'en prive pas.

Bella a reprit les cours depuis une semaine, à plein temps, et elle me manque beaucoup.

Elliott va à la garderie, comme Zoe et Liam.

Elliott est prêt, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt à manche longue gris avec un ours bleu marine sur le devant, et d'un gilet gris plus foncé. Il a même des chaussettes d'un gris identique à celui du gilet, Bella est devenu la reine à ce petit jeu.

Wyatt porte déjà un pantalon en toile kaki et un tee shirt rouge à rayures grises, mais il refuse d'enfiler les chaussures que je lui ai achetées hier…

Je le caresse dans le sens du poil:

« Wyatt! Regarde mon petit poulet comme elles sont belles tes chaussures! Regarde! Il y a un petit chien, là, sur le coté! »

« NAN! Pas toutou! Rouch! »

Il revient avec ses converses rouges et tente de les enfiler.

Je capitule en soupirant et les lui mets.

Bon, la veste à présent…

« Wyatt! On va à la garderie viens on met la veste! »

« nan! »

Je m'approche de lui et commence à lui mettre ladite veste en jean tout en lui parlant ,pour détourner son attention:

« hé! Tu sais j'ai vu une belle voiture dans la rue! Tu viens on va voir si elle est encore là! »

Ça marche.

Il galope vers la porte et j'ai juste le temps de m'emparer d'Elliott, qui a retiré ses chaussettes et mord ses orteils.

Je cale Elliott sur ma hanche, m'empare de l'énorme sac qui contient leurs affaires pour la garderie et le passe en bandoulière.

Draco cavale à coté de Wyatt et le fait tomber par accident.

Wyatt se relève et se tourne vers moi:

« papa! Pote! »

Ce qui signifie « porte moi » bien entendu.

Je pose Elliott dans la poussette de Wyatt, lui enfile ses chaussettes et met Wyatt dans mon dos, le calant avec l'écharpe de portage.

Pendant ce temps Elliott en à nouveau enlevé ses chaussettes…

Je rentre au galop, Wyatt toujours dans mon dos et court chercher des chaussons de cuir pour Elliott, sinon il va passer la journée pieds nus.

Elliott n'a pas l'air ravi de voir que je lui remet ses chaussettes PLUS des chaussons qu'il ne peut enlever: il fronce les sourcils et me regarde, désemparé.

Je claque la porte et lui tends mes clés, ça l'occupera.

Je remonte la rue et on rejoint la maison d'Alice et Jasper.

Je rentre et trouve Mila fin prête, un petit cartable à la main.

Par contre Alice ne porte qu'un string et une chemise à moitié fermée, Tom n'a pas encore ses chaussures et Zoe est en pyjama.

Alice me fait les yeux du chat potté de Shrek:

« Edwaaaaard! Je suis à la bourre! AIDE MOI! Je n'ai plus que 10 mns pour conduire Tom et Mila à l'école et je n'y arriverai jamais! »

Je mets ses chaussures à Tom, tandis que Wyatt râle pour sortir de l'écharpe .

Alice enfile à toute allure un jean et des ballerines et me colle Zoe dans les bras:

« je les amène! Habille Zozo s'il te plait! Ses habits sont là! »

Elle met un sac sur le dos de Tom, prends Mila par une main, Tom par l'autre et part à toute allure, tandis que Tom commence à pleurer:

« non! Pas l'école! »

Je réalise d'un seul coup: je viens de me faire avoir par Alice.

Une fois de plus…

Zoe me regarde d'un air suspicieux tandis que Wyatt hurle:

« PAPA! Veux par terre! »

Je pose Wyatt à terre, et commence à enlever le pyjama de Zozo.

Bien entendu sa couche est pleine, et pas que de pipi…

Je change sa couche et lui enfile un mini leggings noir avec une robe en jean et un gilet assorti au leggings: il y a les même nœuds dessus!

Wyatt s'est installé dans la mini voiture de Tom et circule dans tout le salon.

Par terre, à coté de la porte il y a le sac de Zoe.

Je grommelle contre Alice tout en allant chercher dans le garage la poussette double des jumeaux.

J'y dépose Zoe , reviens dans le salon, installe Elliott à coté de sa cousine, puis sort Wyatt de la voiture de Tom.

Il hurle comme un possédé tout en m'envoyant des coups de pieds.

J'élève la voix.

Lui aussi.

Je sors Elliott de la poussette, installe Wyatt de force dans la poussette double et met Elliott en écharpe dans mon dos.

Zoe prend peur à cause de la colère de Wyatt et se met à sangloter…

Je descends Elliott de mon dos, le pose sur le canapé, sort Zoe de la poussette, y met Elliott, et réussit à mettre Zoe dans mon dos.

On part.

J'ai réussit à caser les deux sacs sous la poussette.

Draco me suit, l'air résigné

Attention, convoi exceptionnel…

Je fais une arrivée très remarquée à la garderie.

Wyatt court tout droit vers son copain Nahuel et j'installe Elliott et Zoe dans le coin des bébés.

Je profite lâchement du fait que les trois enfants soient occupés pour partir rapidement.

Heidi part en même temps que moi.

Elle est enceinte, et doit accoucher d'un jour à l'autre.

Elle attend une fille, ce qui rend Bella « légèrement » jalouse…

Je lui souhaite bonne chance, parce que vu ses traits tirés, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est pour plus que bientôt.

Je vais tout droit chez ma sœur, avec la poussette vide.

Je n'ai pas le temps de franchir la porte qu'Alice se jette sur moi, en larmes:

« Tom pleurait encore quand je suis partie! Je voulais le ramener à la maison mais Rose m'a mise à la porte! Il va jamais s'habituer! »

« mais si! Ça fait qu'une semaine tu sais! »

Je mets trois plombes à la consoler.

Elle est inquiète pour Tom qui n'aime pas l'école.

Mila, au contraire, s'y éclate.

Rosalie a prit la classe des petits exprès cette année pour les avoir dans sa classe, mais justement Tom ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'est pas seul avec sa tante et sa sœur. Et il demande tonton Emmett…

Alice se ronge les ongles et je lui mets une tape sur la main.

J'aie un travail de fou, en plus!

On réussit à se mettre un peu au boulot, et je finalise un mix pour une pub, et je l'envoie à mon client par mail.

Ouf!

Il est déjà midi et demi et Alice a le nez dans de la dentelle noire.

Depuis un an environ, Alice s'est spécialisée dans les robes de mariées…originales, on va dire ça, et elle a un nombre de demandes incroyables.

Pendant l'été elle a réalisé une robe violette avec un voile jaune, et là elle en réalise une…toute noire!

Je tente le coup, on sait jamais:

« Lili, on mange? »

« bonne idée, tu vas nous faire quoi? »

Et zut, elle est maligne!

« poisson, salade et riz? »

« miam! »

Je met le poisson et le riz dans le cuit vapeur et prépare la vinaigrette.

Alice vient quand je l'appelle, super cool.

Elle grignote son poisson et je l'observe.

Elle a toujours sa petite moue boudeuse d'enfant, et son petit sourire en coin ,le même que moi, parait-il.

Elle est enthousiaste:

« j'ai presque finit le corsage, je me suis cassé presque tous les ongles sur les baleines, regarde! »

J'observe sa menotte.

Elle doit faire moitié moins que la mienne.

On retourne travailler et je me concentre sur le film de la pub que je dois mettre en musique.

Franchement ,mettre en musique une pub pour de la mort au rat…

Je me décide pour une musique un peu angst et action mélangée.

Je relève le nez pour dire à Alice qu'il est temps d'aller récupérer les enfants.

Elle dort.

Bon.

Je reprends la poussette et file à la garderie.

Wyatt boude.

Il a voulu prendre de force un jouet à un autre enfant et l'animatrice l'a grondé, ce qu'il a très mal prit.

Je l'installe dans la poussette et Zoe se laisse installer à coté de lui.

Elliott rigole dans mon dos.

On retourne chez Alice.

Je la réveille en installant Zoe contre elle.

Zoe tête tandis qu'Alice me regarde faire goûter mes fils.

Yaourt au chocolat et brownie pour Wyatt, lait de maman à la tasse à bec pour Elliott.

Jasper arrive avec Tom et Mila. C'est lui qui les récupère le soir, en principe.

Tom a l'air épuisé.

Jasper est souriant:

« Rose m'a dit qu'il a eu du mal à s'endormir, mais ça c'est globalement mieux passé »

Tom se cale à coté d'Alice sur le canapé et Wyatt va jouer avec Mila.

A 17H00 je prends mes bandits et on retourne à la maison.

Bella ne devrait pas tarder.

La femme de ménage est venue et je suis ravi de rentrer dans une maison qui sent bon!

Wyatt joue avec ses voitures et je m'installe au piano avec Elliott.

Il passe littéralement des heures avec moi, à me regarder jouer.

Depuis quelques semaines je guide parfois ses doigts sur les touches.

Wyatt nous rejoint par moments, mais il est moins passionné qu'Elliott.

Bella arrive .

Wyatt pousse un hurlement de joie:

« MAMA! »

Il court vers elle et elle se baisse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Draco talonne Wyatt de prêt et Bella embrasse Wyatt tout en caressant le chien.

Elliott se met à crier.

Je m'approche de Bella, qui a déjà déboutonné sa chemise et lui tends Elliott, dans une cacophonie épouvantable: le bébé pleure de faim, le plus grand crie de joie, le chien aboie et on sonne à la porte.

Bella met Elliott au sein avant même d'avoir réussit à s'asseoir, on échange un bisou rapide et j'ouvre la porte.

Sur Jasper.

Qui tient Mila par la main et me regarde en souriant d'un air …coquin.

Je lui propose d'entrer mais il doit y aller.

« je passais juste pour t'amener ça… »

Il me tends un flacon.

Je m'en empare, surpris:

« euh, merci, mais…qu'Est-ce que c'est? »

Il ricane:

« c'est Rose qui a testé un mélange d'huiles essentielles aphrodisiaques.. C'est pas mal, tu verras… »

Je le remercie avec chaleur.

Quand je retourne dans mon salon, le calme est revenue.

Elliott tête avec passion, Wyatt est collé à Bella qui lui lit un livre.

Draco est de l'autre coté de Bella, sa tête posée sur son genou.

Je prends une photo.

J'adore ces moments-là.

A la fin de la tétée d'Elliott elle va faire couler un bain, qu'elle prend avec les deux garçons.

Je prépare le repas, des spaghettis bolognaise.

Je pense sans cesse au flacon…

Rah!

Bella mange avec les deux garçons sur les genoux.

On tente d'avoir une conversation d'adulte:

« ça a été ta journée mon amour? »

« oui! Un cours passionnant sur la littérature au 18° siècle,et toi? »

« bien aussi, j'ai finit une pub et bien avancé sur une autre »

« cool! Non Wyatt ne jette pas tes pâtes par terre! »

Wyatt pleurniche: il est fatigué.

Le téléphone sonne.

C'est Jane.

Elle est enthousiaste:

« salut Ed! ça va? J'ai trouvé un cours de danse assez prêt du Lycée de Port Angeles, tu le crois ça? »

« c'est chouette Jane! Tu es ou là?

« chez Seth, ou tu veux que je sois? »

Je rigole:

« t'as raison! »

Je lui passe Bella.

Mon oncle et ma tante ont acheté une maison à Port Angeles, mais Jane passe le plus clair de son temps à La Push.

Ah, l'amour…

Je souris à Wyatt qui me tend un deuxième yaourt au chocolat pour que je le lui ouvre.

Sacré Wyatt!

Je me demande ce qui pourra détrôner son amour pour le chocolat! _**(ndla: Sarah!)**_

C'est 20H00, l'heure de coucher les garçons.

Bella s'occupe de coucher Elliott et moi Wyatt.

J'entre dans la chambre de ce dernier, qui commence à râler.

On s'installe par terre pour lire un livre.

Il choisit un oui-oui .Je hais oui-oui…Mais bon…

Puis un livre télétubbies…

De mieux en mieux!

Vient LE moment critique.

Je le dépose dans son lit.

Il hurle à la mort.

Se tape même la tête contre le lit.

Je le ressort pour le calmer un peu.

Peine perdue:

« MAMA!MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

Bella arrive, en soupirant.

Coucher Wyatt n'a jamais été facile, mais ces derniers temps, c'est la cata.

Je vais voir Elliott.

Le gros pépère ronfle déjà.

J'entends Wyatt piquer sa crise:

« PAS DODO! NOOOOOON!PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PAS DODO! »

Je file vers sa chambre.

J'envoie Bella se détendre et je fais la seule chose qui marche: j'escalade le lit à barreaux de mon fils, me case dedans, les jambes pendantes et il se précipite sur moi.

Il sanglote encore et je caresse ses boucles en chantonnant.

Il finit par s'endormir et je me dégage tout doucement, le déposant tout enroulé sur lui-même, à plat ventre, les fesses en l'air.

Je suis épuisé.

Je me traîne à la salle de bains et prends une douche pour me décontracter un peu.

Bella est au lit, le nez dans un livre de littérature anglaise quand je la rejoins.

J'arrache la couette et elle sursaute:

« tu m'as fait peur! »

« j'ai un nouveau jouet! »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux:

« quoi?quoi? »

Je lui montre le flacon de Jasper:

« Des huiles essentielles aphrodisiaques…Partante pour un petit massage? »

« oh oui! »

Elle enlève son grand tee shirt et se soulève pour un long baiser, qui me fait déjà durcir.

Puis, elle s'allonge sur le ventre tandis que je débouche le flacon.

Rien que l'odeur est pleine de promesses…

J'étale le liquide ambré sur son dos et passe mes mains huilées le long de ses épaules, puis de son dos, pour atteindre ses fesses.

Elle gémit de bien être et je glisse mes mains vers ses hanches, puis je remonte le long de ses hanches.

Enfin, je reprends de l'huile et en tartine généreusement ses fesses.

Je glisse entre elles, la faisant haleter.

C'est une sensation incroyable…

Je malaxe ses fesses entre mes mains, les pétrissant, les écartant et jouant longtemps avec elles.

Puis je lui demande de se retourner.

Ma voix me parait rauque, et je sais pourquoi!

Elle se retourne et je fais couler de l'huile sur ses seins, et les masse longuement…

J'évite de trop presser pour que ça ne soit pas douloureux, mais rien que les effleurer est très excitant…

Je masse aussi son ventre, puis ses cuisses.

Elle écarte les jambes, les pliant en lotus, plante de pied contre plante de pied, sa féminité offert aux caresses que je ne lui accorde pas pour le moment…

J'insiste sur ses cuisses, très prêt de sa petite chatte luisante, et sur son mont de vénus, tandis qu'elle geint sous mes mains.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je m'attarde enfin sur son sexe échauffé.

Elle crie plus fort à mon contact et je la frotte doucement, une main après l'autre, faisant coulisser mes doigts à chaque fois contre son clitoris.

Elle ondule littéralement sous la caresse, les yeux fermés, les mains tenant fermement les draps.

Je n'y tiens plus et lui passe les jambes sur mes épaules, et la pénètre fermement.

Elle ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien.

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, sans jamais quitter son regard.

Elle se tient à mes épaules et soutient mon regard, bien que ses yeux se brouillent de larmes de plaisir.

« comme ça…Là c'est bon! Tellement bon! »

« je sais mon amour, moi aussi c'est délicieux, tu es toute chaude! »

Au bout d'un long moment je la fais retourner et elle se cambre d'elle-même.

Je glisse en elle, et nos corps luisant coulissent en rythme.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément.

J'écarte ses fesses pour mieux voir mon sexe prendre le sien, et ce geste la fait crier, et se cambrer encore.

Quand je la sens se resserrer autour de moi, tandis que de longues plaintes de plaisir s'échappent de sa bouche, je me répands en elle, dans un dernier coup de rein libérateur…

Je m'effondre sur elle et je m'y endormirais si elle ne me repoussait pas en riant:

« mon amour! Douche obligatoire là! Et il faut changer les draps! »

Je gémis dans son cou.

Quoique…Une douche avec elle…


	153. bonus: Aliiiiiice!

**petit message personnel pour les revieweurs anonymes et surtout masochistes qui lisent cette fiction alors qu'ils ne l'aiment pas: il existe sur FF des fics SM trés bien écrites qui combleront leurs attentes ...**

**Un petit bonus centré sur Alice, perso que j'adore, et qui se veut humoristique.**

**Parfois, ça chauffe pour Alice:**

_Avec Jasper:_

_« ALIIIICE! Le banquier vient de me téléphoner! Tu es encore à découvert! »_

_« ah…mais c'est rien ça hein mon amour! Les enfants vont bien, nous aussi, et puis j'ai préparé un gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir! »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Edward:_

_« ALIIIIIICE! Ou est passé ma partition? »_

_« rah! Je crois que je me suis trompée, je l'ai prise pour dessiner un croquis! »_

_« mais c'est pas vrai! Comment je fais moi! »_

_« bah tu peux bien lire les notes à travers le dessin de la robe quand même? »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Bella:_

_« ALIIIIIIIICE!Ne me dis pas que tu as jeté ma culotte Snoopy en triant mon tiroir alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire? »_

_« si! Elle était immonde et trouée cette culotte Bella! »_

_« mais c'est celle que je portais la première fois que Edward et moi, enfin…tu vois quoi! »_

_« ah. Ben…Je vais aller fouiller dans la poubelle! »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Rosalie:_

_« ALIIIIICE! Tu ne rends PAS service à Tom en pleurant avec lui comme ça! Il va s'habituer à l'école et même finir par adorer ça! »_

_« bah je sais pas! Moi j'ai jamais aimé l'école! Enfin si, quand j'ai commencé à regarder les garçons j'aimais bien y aller…..Tom? Regarde la petite fille avec la robe rouge, elle est mignonne, non? »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Emmett:_

_« ALIIIIIICE! Mais pourquoi tu es allée dire à Rosalie que je devrais l'amener à Paris pour notre anniversaire de mariage! Elle ne pense plus qu'à ça maintenant »_

_« ben oui, comme ça elle me ramenera le dernier parfum de Jean-Paul Gaultier drôlement moins cher! »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Esmée:_

_« ALIIIIIICE! C'est toi qui a prit mon rouge à lèvres Dior! J'en suis sure! »_

_« oui, c'est moi, de toutes façons la couleur ne t'allait pas: cette teinte est pour les brunes et tu es presque rousse! »_

_« Alice… »_

_Avec Jacob:_

_« ALIIIIICE! Je suis sur et certain que c'est TOI qui a mit dans la tête de Leah que ça m'irait mieux les cheveux courts! Maintenant elle m'en parle tous les jours! »_

_« ben oui! Ça t'irait drôlement mieux les cheveux courts! »_

_« Alice… »_

_**Et puis, souvent, les compliments pleuvent!**_

De Carlisle:

« oh ma chérie! Tu avais totalement raison !la chemise bleue me va bien mieux que la verte! »

« j'ai toujours raison papa! »

« c'est vrai mon amour! »

De Jasper:

« hmmmm Alice! Tu réussis ce tiramisu divinement! Et il est meilleur à chaque fois! »

« merci! Tu en reveux? »

« oh oui! »

De Emmett:

« Alice? Tu pourras me faire encore ces cookies aux 3 chocolats? Mais tu le dis pas à Rose hein? S'il te plait ma petite sœur que j'aime et qui est la reine des cookies… »

De Bella:

« merci Alice, t'es super sympa de garder les enfants cet après-midi! »

« bah c'est normal que Edward et toi ayez envie de vous retrouvez un peu tous les deux! »

« oui mais y'a que toi pour gérer 5 enfants pendant 4H00! »

De Rosalie:

« oh Alice! Un petit top pour moi? Que tu as fait toi-même en plus! Oh!merci! »

« ne pleure pas Rosalie! »

« bah ça me touche toujours quand on est gentil avec moi! »

De Ruth Hale:

« merci Alice de m'amener les enfants,et en plus ils m'ont fait des dessins! Ce n'est pas toutes les belles filles qui accepteraient de me pardonner ainsi! »

« ne pleurez pas Ruth! »

« ça me touche tellement quand on est gentil avec moi! »

De Edward:

« tu es la plus merveilleuse des sœurs, tu le sais ça? »

« tu dis ça parce que je t'ai fait une charlotte au chocolat! »

« oui, un peu, mais y'a pas que ça! »

De Charlie:

« Alice, si un jour Bella et Edward on une fille, j'espère qu'elle te ressemblera! »

« je l'espère aussi Charlie! »

D'Esmée:

« Alice, je me doute que c'est toi qui a soufflé à ton père l'idée de m'emmener en WE à Los Angeles, tu savais que j'en avais envie, alors merci ma chérie! »

« de rien maman, ça me fait plaisir! »

De Jasper (encore!)

« oh ALICE! OUIIIIIII! Je t'aiiiiiime! ALIIIIIIICE! »

De Sasha:

« t'es vraiment belle Tata Lili, avec ce maillot blanc! »

« merci Sasha, quand je pense que tes oncles, ton père et ton grand-père ont crié au scandale en le trouvant trop petit! »

« bah non c'est cool quand on voit les tétous! »

« euh… »

De Jane:

« c'est grâce à toi que je peux aller avec Seth passer tout le WE seuls en camping, tu as convaincu mes parents, t'es la meilleure Lili! Merci! »

De Leah:

« vraiment, tu trouves que ce pull me va bien?Pourtant je trouve qu'on voit trop mes seins avec ce décolleté? »

«justement, tu as une poitrine magnifique, montre là voyons! »

« tu es sure? »

« je ne le dirais pas si ça n'était pas vrai Leah, tu es BELLE! »

« ooooh! Merciiiiiiiiiii! »

« mais arrête de pleurer! »

De Tom:

« maman! T'es belle! »

« oh merci mon chéri! »

« ouais t'es tellement belle qu'on dirait un clown! »

« euh… »

De Seth:

« Alice, il te va bien ce débardeur, hein, vachement bien même, mais tu pourrais pas mettre un gilet, non parce que…fait chaud là hein… »

« ah? Euh…OK! Regarde du coté de Jane hein! »

« oui mais euh…c'est pire avec le tee shirt que tu lui as fait mettre! »

De Jasper (oui encore !»

« oh ma Lili! Il te va bien ce string! Oh tu as des fesses délicieuses…mhhhhh! »

« ne touche pas mes fesses M. Hale! Regarde, je mets la guêpière assortie, tu vois? »

« oh oui je vois! Ouaaaah! »

« pas touche j'ai dit! Allez grouille on va être en retard chez Bella et Edward! Tu auras le droit de toucher quand on rentrera! »

« mais…je vais souffrir toute la soirée moi! »

« justement…C'est ça qui est bien, après tu seras un fauve et j'adore ça! »

« Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! »

De Mila:

« mamaaaan! Papa il veut pas que je mets du rouge à lèvres! »

« ton père est légèrement vieux jeu! Viens me voir, je vais te mettre du beige rosé, ça t'ira bien! »

« merci maman t'es la plus gentille! »

De Chloé:

« je veux que ce soit Tata Lili qui me fasse ma robe de princesse pour le carnaval! Parce qu'elle les fait trop bien les robes de princesse!»

_**Vous noterez:**_

_**1) Rosalie et sa mère se ressemblent plus qu'il n'y parait**_

_**2) pour faire plaisir à un homme: un peu de chocolat, et hop!**_

_**3) Charlie ne connaît pas totalement Alice, sinon il ne dirait pas ça**_

_**4) Sasha n'est pas en retard (tiendrait-il de son oncle Edward?)**_

_**5) Jasper est-il à plaindre ou à envier? On se le demande!**_


	154. bonus: destin des enfants

_**JE REPOSTE PARCE QUE J'AVAIS OUBLIE ZOE! (merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer!) c'te honte!**_

_**Voici un récapitulatif du devenir des enfants Cullen/Hale/Black.**_

_**Je ne rentre pas trop dans les détails pour éviter à la fois de gâcher la surprise à ceux qui le souhaite, mais aussi au cas ou je changerai d'avis en cours de route!**_

_**Par ordre de naissance**_.

_**Sasha Noah Cullen**_

Né le 21 janvier 2005

Physiquement, il a toujours été, et restera, le portrait de son oncle Jasper.

Même si en grandissant il aura aussi une ressemblance, surtout au niveau des expressions du visage, avec son grand-père Carlisle.

Il sera, comme tous les hommes de sa famille, très grand, il mesurera 1m89.

Sasha deviendra vétérinaire et se fera pas mal d'ennemis en étant un membre actif et vigoureux de la cause animale. Il se mariera avec une jeune femme elle aussi vétérinaire et très impliquée dans cette cause. Victimes de menaces sérieuses, ils n'auront volontairement pas d'enfants au début de leur mariage, s'entourant par contre d'animaux en tous genre. Finalement, ils auront « par accident » une fille alors qu'ils auront prêt de 40 ans, et Sasha sera totalement fou de sa fille, au point de ralentir son engagement afin de lui éviter des ennuis.

_**Chloe Lola Cullen**_

Née le 1° août 2007

Physiquement, sa ressemblance avec Alice s'atténue avec l'age. Elle ressemble toujours à sa tante, mais aussi à son père, dont elle a les yeux gris. Elle sera moins grande que sa mère, mais plus que sa tante: 1m65.

Chloe est celle qui a le caractère Hale le plus prédominant. Peu intéressée par les études, elle se mariera à 20 ans avec un « bon parti », qui lui permettra de ne pas travailler. Ils auront 2 enfants ensemble, 2 garçons. Elle peindra beaucoup, mais hésitera à montrer ses toiles à son entourage. Elle gardera toute sa vie une relation très forte avec sa mère, il lui sera impossible de ne pas la voir quotidiennement, par exemple. Elle aidera son frère dans sa lutte pour les animaux, n'hésitant pas à recueillir en urgence toute sorte de bêtes plus ou moins hébétées.

_**Thomas (Tom) Edward Hale et Mila Rosalie Hale**_

Nés le 3 septembre 2009

Physiquement leur ressemblance avec Alice et Edward restera toujours intacte. Tom surtout, sera le portrait craché d'Edward, mesurant exactement la même taille (1m90) alors que Mila sera plus grande que sa mère (1m60).

Ils réaliseront finalement ce qu'Edward et Alice n'ont jamais fait: ils ne se quitteront pas, vivant dans deux appartements voisins.

Mila aura plusieurs aventures peu sérieuses, et aura un bébé (une fille) qui ne verra son père qu'épisodiquement, et qu'elle élèvera avec Tom, en grande partie.

Tom se cherchera assez longtemps, avant d'assumer une bisexualité qui n'étonnera que lui. Pour cette raison, il ne se mariera pas, et, une fois suffisamment mur, militera pour la reconnaissance des différentes sexualités.

Professionnellement, Mila sera, comme et avec sa mère, créatrice de mode.

Tom sera journaliste financier

Eux aussi seront « victimes » de Sasha, et vivront, entre autre, avec une iguane lunatique et même, durant plusieurs années, avec 3 chèvres naines quasiment psychopathes…

_**Nina Fiona Cullen**_

Née le 3 février 2010

Grande (1m71), blonde, élancée, elle sera, comme sa mère, une beauté.

Nina sera une sportive, comme son père. Elle se consacrera aux problèmes d'anorexie mentale des adolescentes, après que sa meilleure amie en soit hélas décédée à l'adolescence. Elle deviendra thérapeute, et finira par ouvrir une clinique spécialisée.

Elle épousera un autre thérapeute, avec lequel elle aura 3 enfants. Maligne, elle argumentera d'une allergie à tous les poils pour éviter que Sasha ne transforme sa maison en refuge animalier comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres membres de la famille, mais elle intègrera les animaux dans la thérapie de ses patients.

_**Wyatt Matthew Cullen, né le 9 février 2011 et Sarah Clare Black, née le 6 octobre 2011.**_

Wyatt ressemblera physiquement à sa mère, à part les yeux de son père. Lui aussi sera grand, mais moins que son père (1m88). Wyatt sera un enfant précoce (surdoué) ,heureusement diagnostiqué tôt il sera habilement guidé par ses parents, et fera de très brillantes études. Assez arrogant comme son père, il restera très proche de celui-ci toute sa vie. Il sera obnubilé par Sarah, sans quoi il aurait pu collectionner les aventures.

Sarah sera ,comme sa mère, assez ronde, mais elle sera plus grande qu'elle, puisqu'elle mesurera 1m71. Intelligente mais pas surdouée, elle devra travailler plus que Wyatt, et ce sera lui qui prendra des petits boulots pour les faire vivre après leur mariage. Elle sera proche de Jane toute sa vie, la considérant comme un modèle.

Ils seront toute leur vie amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur amour et leurs promesses de mariage feront rire leur entourage dans leur enfance mais en fait ils se marieront bel et bien ensemble, à l'age de 22 ans.

Ils seront médecin tous les deux, Wyatt sera acupuncteur et Sarah homéopathe. Ils auront 4 enfants Un garçon, une fille ,puis des jumeaux (garçon et fille).Ils vivront toute leur vie à La Push, militant pour la cause amérindienne (et le plus acharné sera Wyatt).

En association avec Sasha, ils ouvriront un refuge pour chevaux, dans La Push même.

_**Elliott, Andrew Cullen**_

Né le 9 avril 2012

Elliott sera le plus grand de la famille, arrivant à 1m 95. Il ressemblera à la fois à Bella (même boucles châtains) et à Emmett (même yeux gris et même sourire)

Très timide, il se réfugie dans la musique. Il se complet dans la lecture et une certaine passivité. Il est proche de sa mère et de sa grand-mère Esmée. Il est très gentil, et a beaucoup d'humour, si on sait le comprendre. Il n'ose pas trop se mettre en avant, en fait, car il est complexé par sa haute taille. Il vivra beaucoup dans l'ombre de son frère et de sa sœur. Mais il deviendra violoniste, et tiendra une place importante dans l'orchestre philharmonique de Seattle. Peu aventurier, très calme, il se mariera pourtant avec une française, et partagera sa vie entre les USA et la France. Comme on échappe pas à son destin, sa compagne sera elle aussi une ardente militante de la cause animale et ils auront de nombreux chats. Elliott finira par devoir mettre sa femme au pied du mur, car celle-ci ne désire pas d'enfants. Elle cédera pour ne pas le perdre, et ,bien entendu, s'épanouira totalement dans la maternité. Ils auront finalement 5 enfants! Des jumeaux (garçons) en premier, puis 2 autres garçons, et, enfin, une fille.

_**Liam, Joshua Cullen**_

Né le 17 avril 2012

De tous, Liam sera le seul à ressembler franchement à Esmée. Enfant sans problème, comme son père avant lui, Liam suivra les traces de son frère Sasha, et,comme lui, deviendra vétérinaire. Ils s'associeront, quand Liam reviendra d'un séjour de 3 ans en Afrique, ou il participera à la sauvegarde des espèces menacées, travaillant, entre autre, comme soigneur pour lions dans une réserve. Il ne reviendra pas seul, mais avec une jeune australienne, elle aussi soigneuse pour lions, rencontrée sur place.

Ils vivront 10 ans à Seattle, jusqu'à ce que sa femme ait trop le mal du pays, et ils iront alors vivre à Melbourne. Ils auront 2 enfants, un garçon et une fille.

_**Zoe, Esmée Ruth Hale**_

Miss Hale, sera physiquement un harmonieux mélange de ses parents, avec des yeux bleux verts et des boucles chatains clair, et sera à peine plus grande que sa mère et sa soeur, culminant à 1m61. Trés mignone, avec le caractère de sa mère, elle sera trés tot, comme sa tante Rosalie et Jane passionnée par les enfants. Elle deviendra directrice de crèche, et épousera un ami de Sasha, lui aussi vétérinaire. Elle vivra donc, elle aussi, avec des animaux, et, du coup, se contentera de deux enfants!

_**Todd, Tyler Black**_

(fils de Jacob et Leah, pas encore né dans l'histoire)

Né le 8 janvier 2013

Comme Jacob, comme Seth, Todd sera un enfant sans problème. Immense comme son père (il atteindra les 2m) il deviendra, au grand dam de sa mère, cascadeur. D'abord à moto, puis, après un accident assez grave, à cheval. Désinvolte, il se fera finalement mettre la main dessus par une jeune fille, qui le mettra au pli, ce que, finalement, il adorera. Ils auront un fils, qui grandira avec les chevaux.

_**Hannah, Grâce Cullen**_

(fille de Edward et Bella, pas encore née dans l'histoire)

Née le 30 juillet 2014

Hannah est rousse, plus rousse encore qu'Edward,avec de magnifiques anglaises. Elle a les yeux verts de son père. Elle est très belle, mais a un caractère rebelle.

Elle s'opposera à son père très tôt alors qu'elle sera très proche de sa mère, la seule à la comprendre.

Elle a la taille mannequin, puisqu'elle mesure 1m70,et qu'elle a des formes très avantageuses.

Très intelligente, mais refusant de se plier aux règles, elle sera renvoyée de tous les établissements scolaires qu'elle fréquentera.

Dès l'age de 13 ans, elle sortira avec des garçons, multipliant les aventures.

Elle fugue à 15 ans, pour rejoindre le leader d'un groupe de rock de 10 ans son aîné, avec qui elle a une liaison. Ramenée à la maison par les policiers, elle repartira la nuit même…

Elle quitte la maison le jour même de ses 18 ans, en accord avec sa mère, qui était au courant, mais manquant tuer son père et ses grands-pères, d'autant plus qu'elle part pour Los Angeles, tenter sa chance en tant que mannequin (ses parents ne l'ont pas laissée poser tant qu'elle était mineure, malgré de nombreuses propositions). Après un mois de prise de contact, ou elle multiplia les « petits boulots » dont il ne vaut mieux ne rien savoir, elle est repérée lors d'un casting et devient immédiatement l'égérie d'une marque de sous vêtements prestigieux. Futée, maligne et fort bien conseillée, elle ne tombe pas dans le star système, même si elle en donne toutes les apparences. Elle multiplie les provocations, s'affichant avec des filles dans les rues de Los Angeles. Elle se présente à tous les castings possibles ,son but étant de devenir actrice.

Elle y parvient,mais, 5 ans après son arrivée à Hollywood, et alors qu'elle est une jeune actrice très en vue et très prometteuse, elle sombre dans une profonde dépression. Elle tente de se suicider, et n'est sauvée que d'extrême justesse par Todd, venu la voir alors qu'il est en ville pour le tournage d'une cascade.

Prise en charge par un psychiatre ami de Nina, elle travaillera sur elle-même, notamment par l'hypnose, jusqu'à se souvenir des attouchements sexuels dont elle a été victime à l'age de 3 ans, par un instituteur pédophile.(personne n'était au courant)

S'en suivra (elle portera plainte) un procès retentissant, dont elle sortira gagnante.

Mais elle ne voudra plus retourner à Hollywood, et deviendra, à l'immense fierté de son grand-père Charlie, agent au FBI. Elle se mariera avec un pasteur (à ce moment là,Edward, ne s'étonnera plus de rien) et ils auront 6 enfants (dont 4 adoptés) et serviront de famille d'accueil pour former des chiens futurs guides d'aveugles (Sasha est passé par là)…


	155. bonus: conseils

_**Un mini chapitre au milieu de mon ménage d'automne!^^**_

Jane a reçu pas mal de conseils de la part des unes et des autres au début de sa relation avec Seth.

Morceaux choisis…(_en italique, les pensées de Jane)_

**Leah:**

SURTOUT, ne te laisse pas faire par Seth! Il est gentil, certes, mais c'est un garçon, hein, alors maintiens la pression tout le temps! !

_Pas de souci, il me mange dans la main!_

**Bella**:

sois gentille mais ferme, patiente mais suffisamment exigeante quand même, et tout ira bien!

_Ah, je dois être patiente?_

**Rosalie:**

un homme comblé, à tous les niveaux, ne va pas voir ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

_De toutes façons, si il va voir ailleurs je lui coupe les…_

**Sue**:

un bon conseil Jane, quand tu verras un aspirateur, demande ce que c'est!

_De toutes façons, il est hors de question que je promène ce truc!_

**Carmen: **

ta virginité est ton bien le plus précieux, ma chérie!

_C'est ça ,c'est ça…Tu retardes de plusieurs trains ma pauvre maman!_

**Esmée:**

si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ne discute pas, ça ne sert à rien: pleure!

_Pas bête, je n'y aurais pas pensé_!

**Alice:**

flatte le, caresse le dans le sens du poil, et surtout, épuise le sexuellement: c'est pas difficile, tu choisis les positions ou c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot et tu lui jures qu'il te procure un plaisir incroyable comme ça, tu verras il marchera pas, il courra et bien sur tu dis, en rougissant hein, à qui veut l'entendre, qu'il est une bête au lit, et bien sur tu lui mitonne des petits plats, n'hésite pas à avoir la main lourde sur le chocolat d'ailleurs et alors crois moi, il ne regardera jamais ailleurs!

_Pas si vite j'ai pas le temps de tout noter là!_

**Ruth:**

tu décides tout en lui faisant croire que les idées viennent de lui, c'est un exercice un peu délicat mais qui vaut le coup!

_T'en fais pas: il est pas né celui qui me dirigera!_

**Chloe:**

tu lui dis que si il t'aime il t'achète tout ce que tu as envie!

_Elle ira loin la petite!_

**Mila: **

c'est Seth qui doit porter ton sac!

_On voit bien qui est sa mère à celle-là!_


	156. Wyatt et Sarah

_**Je suis obligée d'avouer que je commence à avoir du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour cette fic. Alors je vous demande de bien vouloir prendre les chapitres comme ils viennent! Je fais du mieux que je peux, je le jure!^^**_

**_Sarah et Wyatt. Evolution d'un amour annoncé!_**

_**Bella PDV**_

On a vu Sarah hier.

Elle sait marcher depuis 1 semaine seulement, alors bien sur, elle tombe encore souvent.

Et puis elle a un an tout juste.

Wyatt, du haut de ses 20 mois, a passé beaucoup de temps à la ramasser, d'un air condescendant.

Mais il n'a échappé à personne qu'à chaque fois il lui déposait un petit bisou sur le crâne, l'air de rien…

_**Leah PDV**_

Sarah a voulu faire du vélo sans petites roulettes, vexée parce que Wyatt sait en faire et pas elle. Résultat : 2 points de suture au genou gauche.

Wyatt était tellement embêté qu'il a demandé à son père de lui remettre les petites roues, à lui aussi.

_**Bella PDV**_

Elliott est venu se coller contre moi, pas content.

Wyatt et Sarah l'ont viré de la cabane dans les arbres. Sous le fallacieux prétexte que lui ne sait pas encore lire, contrairement à eux…

_**Jacob PDV**_

Sarah ne veut plus se marier avec moi.

A la place, elle veut épouser Cullen.

Le jeune, évidement. Wyatt.

Je l'ai à l'œil le gamin. Va se tenir à carreaux…

_**Edward PDV**_

Wyatt m'a demandé cet après-midi à quel age on a le droit de se marier. Quand j'ai répondu 18 ans, il a compté rapidement, et a murmuré, la voix tremblante « encore 11 ans… » Du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir…

_**Sarah PDV**_

On a fait le serment du sang, Wyatt et moi. On s'est un peu piqué le bout du doigt et on a mélangé nos sangs.

Alors comme ça on est fiancés et on s'aimera toujours toujours !

_**Sasha PDV**_

Trop marrant ce petit Wyatt. Il n'a que 8 ans, mais il est déjà amoureux et il voulait des conseils pour le cadeau d'anniversaire des 8 ans de Sarah, la semaine prochaine. Je lui aurais bien dit de lui acheter de la lingerie _**(ndla : Sasha a 14 ans et demi à ce moment là)**_ mais ça va pas le faire. Alors je lui ai passé 10 dollars, à rajouter au 15 qu'il avait déjà, je lui ai dit de réclamer un peu de sous à sa mère et d'acheter un joli collier à sa chérie. Il était tout content…

_**Billy PDV**_

Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas répéter.

Surtout à Jake, qui me ferait une crise cardiaque immédiate.

Sarah m'a fait du charme toute l'après-midi, pour finalement me demander si je voudrais bien signer l'autorisation pour qu'elle se marie avec Wyatt, (à 9 ans…) à la place de son père, qui ne veut même pas en discuter. J'ai refusé et maintenant elle dit qu'elle va se laisser mourir de faim…

Ruth panique un peu mais pas moi. Et puis j'ai une arme secrète dans le placard :un pot de nutella…

_**Wyatt PDV**_

Marre.

C'est pas parce qu'on est petits qu'on a pas le droit d'être amoureux ! Je veux plus qu'on me dise qu'on changera d'avis plus tard, parce que je changerai JAMAIS d'avis : Sarah, elle est pour moi !

_**Charlie PDV**_

C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de garder Wyatt et Sarah ensemble.

Ils sont partis faire un tour en vélo à 14h00, il est 19h30 passées et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés !

Edward et Bella sont venus, affolés, pour aider à les chercher. Avec Jacob et Leah ils arpentent les rues en hurlant leurs noms, Sue et moi on fouille le bois derrière la maison et Billy, fou d'angoisse, est resté sur place, au cas ou ils reviendraient.

C'est Ruth qui les a retrouvés : ils étaient dans sa voiture, garée derrière la maison de Billy. Ils jurent ne pas avoir vu le temps passer. Ils disent qu'ils jouaient à « conduire jusqu'à Las Vegas pour se marier ». Et ils n'ont que 11 ans! La tête de Jacob vaut l'angoisse générée par leur disparition, il faut bien l'avouer…

_**Jane PDV**_

Sarah avait besoin d'un peu d'écoute. Elle a eu ses premières règles hier, et elle voulait savoir si Wyatt allait s'éloigner d'elle à cause de ça. Je lui ai juré que non, et puis lui aussi change, et devient un jeune homme. En creusant un peu, elle a avoué avoir peur qu'il se mette à se moquer d'elle et de sa poitrine qui pousse, comme certains idiots à son école.

Je l'ai rassurée : vu les regards déjà appréciateurs que j'ai vu Wyatt glisser vers la pour l'instant mini poitrine de Sarah, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se moque…

_**Wyatt PDV**_

J'ai lu des livres où ils le disent. Tom m'a dit que c'est pas difficile. Pas plus que de l'embrasser, en tous cas. Et je n'ai pas trouvé dur de l'embrasser du tout. Alors je me penche sur elle et lui dit, au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'aime ! »

Elle se cache la tête entre les mains.

J'ai peur qu'elle pleure.

Mais non ! Elle me regarde et me sourit :

« Moi aussi ! »

Ca fait plein de papillons dans mon ventre et ma poitrine.

Je suis content.

Mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

_**Jacob PDV**_

Le mariage est passé de mode.

Tout le monde le dit, surtout les statistiques. Les garçons surtout ne veulent plus se marier.

Mais bien sur il en reste un pour vouloir à toute force épouser ma fille ! Quand ils étaient minots on se disait que ça leur passerait, mais ils ont déjà 15 ans, et ça ne leur passe absolument pas, bien au contraire…

Je dirais même que depuis cet été ils en parlent encore plus, je sais pas pourquoi…

_**Jane PDV**_

Aie. Sarah est en larmes dans mes bras, paniquée.

Hier soir, sur la plage, Wyatt et elle sont allés beaucoup plus loin que prévu.

Ils se sont laissés emporter par leurs hormones en ébullition, et, bref, ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sans aucune protection, bien entendu…

Evidement ils savent qu'elle doit prendre la pilule du lendemain, sauf qu'à Forks, la pilule du lendemain, c'est Sue qui la vend, dans l'unique pharmacie de la ville. Wyatt attend devant la maison, ennuyé, l'air piteux. J'interroge la petite :

« C'était bien au moins ? »

Elle esquisse un pale sourire et me dit, entre deux reniflements :

« Génial ! »

J'embarque Sarah et Wyatt (qui passe l'été chez son grand-père) à Port Angeles, direction la pharmacie la plus proche. Et je les envoie, seuls, acheter cette fameuse pilule du lendemain. C'est Wyatt qui a payé. L'est bien ce gamin…

_**Leah PDV**_

Bon sang, elle n'a même pas encore 15 ans…Et elle me réclame déjà la pilule…

Je comprends que Wyatt n'ose pas trop me regarder en face en ce moment.

Nous voilà dans le cabinet du gynéco de Port Angeles.

Sarah répond aux questions du gynéco.

Classiques les questions. Age des premières règles ?12 ans…Maladies infantiles ?...toutes…

As-tu déjà eu des rapports ?...Oui…

Hein ? Comment ça, oui ?

Elle va à coté pour l'examen et je tache de me remettre un peu.

Je reprends mes esprits en faisant le chèque, je ne me fais d'ailleurs aucune illusion : si elle a accepté que je vienne avec elle, c'est pour que je paye.

Dans la voiture, je l'interroge, en essayant de ne pas la braquer, ce qui a hélas tendance à arriver en ce moment chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

« Sarah, chérie, tu as eu des rapport avec Wyatt ? »

« Oui »

Je lui jette un œil tout en essayant de ne pas m'emplâtrer le premier camion qui me croise.

« Quand ? »

Elle souffle :

« T'es de la police toi maintenant ? »

« SARAH ! Je suis surtout ta mère ! »

« Ouais c'est bon je le sais ! »

Je me crispe sur le volant mais je tache de sourire.

« Quand ? »

« Le 11 août, ça te va ? Tu veux savoir ou et l'heure exacte ? »

« Non ça ira. Mais, euh, tu étais d'accord ? »

« Non il m'a violée »

Je me gare sur le bas coté, le cœur battant à tout rompre et dévisage ma fille.

Qui me sourit d'un air goguenard. Par miracle, je réussis à ne pas la gifler.

« Chérie, je veux juste m'assurer que tu es pleinement consentante, tu es si jeune et… »

« Bon je te le dirai qu'une fois : c'est super génial, et c'est bien pour ça que je veux prendre la pilule tu vois, parce que les préservatifs ça gâche tout et »

« Stooooop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! »

Je me gare en dérapage pas bien contrôlé devant l'hôtel, manquant écraser Wyatt qui nous attend et qui bondit sur le coté.

Sarah se jette à son cou et je colle une claque sur le crâne de Wyatt. Qui est bien plus grand que moi.

Ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il ne moufte pas.

Mais Seth, qui passe en vélo avec Maddie dans son siège enfant derrière lui, me dévisage, stupéfait :

« Ben pourquoi tu le frappes ? »

Je soupire :

« Attends un peu que Maddie ait 15 ans et tu comprendras ! »

Il ricane avec suffisance :

« Nan mais Maddie elle est sage ! »

« Ouais on en reparlera ! »

Sarah me lance, en prenant le chemin de sa chambre, Wyatt au bout de la main :

« M'man, on va jouer aux jeux vidéos hein ! »

« Non »

Ils pilent net, stupéfaits.

Comment aies-je pu être assez idiote pour croire qu'ils jouent aux jeux vidéo, constamment enfermés dans la chambre de Sarah depuis 15 jours ?

« Comment ça non ? »

« Sarah, tu veux que je raconte notre petite visite chez le médecin à ton père ? »

Elle pâlit et Wyatt défaille.

« Oh non maman tu vas pas faire ça !

« Non je vais pas le faire, si vous n'allez pas jouer aux jeux vidéos. Par contre vous allez mettre la table du soir dans la grande salle de réception, ça me donnera le temps de me calmer ! »

Ils y vont, la tête basse.

Je manque faire brûler le rôti et je sursaute en entendant Wyatt m'adresser la parole. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver :

« Leah…Je l'aime tu sais…Je veux pas lui faire de mal ! »

Je le dévisage.

Et je soupire.

« Quand je pense à quel point j'étais contente, quand tu es né, toi… »

Il rit.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et Sarah nous rejoint.

« Bon, maman on a finit, on peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne prends pas encore la pilule jeune fille ! »

Wyatt devient écarlate et ils filent.

Je m'empare du téléphone.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à être sous le choc.

« Allo, Bella ? J'ai un truc à te raconter ! »

_**Edward PDV**_

Je sifflote, particulièrement joyeux.

Je rentre dans la maison, et je manque tomber, parce que Bella se précipite sur moi, l'air à la fois furieuse et bouleversée.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que Hannah a encore bien pu faire ?

« EDWARD ! Tu dois avoir une conversation avec ton fils ! »

« Elliott ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pas Elliott, Wyatt ! »

« Mais Wyatt est chez ton père ma chérie ! »

« Oh je le sais ! Mais Leah vient de m'appeler : il..Oh ! Il…IL COUCHE AVEC SARAH ! OUIIIIII ! DEJA ! Alors tu vas prendre ta voiture et tu vas aller avoir avec lui une conversation père/fils sur la sexualité, OK ? »

« OK,OK, calme toi chérie ! On se doutait bien qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte un de ces jours de toutes façons ! Et puis, il a 15 ans et demi et »

« MAIS SARAH N'A PAS ENCORE 15 ANS ELLE !ET SI IL LA MET ENCEINTE CE SERA TA FAUTE PARCE QUE TU LUI AURA PAS EXPLIQUE TOUT CE QU'IL DOIT SAVOIR EDWARD ! »

Bella est bouleversée. Moi plutôt fier.

Je calme l'amour de ma vie comme je peux et j'embarque Elliott et Hannah dans la voiture. Bella tient à venir.

Wyatt est surpris de nous voir.

Un peu crispé même.

Bella le regarde de travers et il se fige.

Je l'embarque en voiture.

Il se fait petit, ce qui n'est pas facile.

« Hum…Nous croyons avoir comprit que Sarah et toi, vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure… »

Pas de réponse.

Je me gare devant le drugstore.

« Wyatt… »

« Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation »

« Moi aussi, mais ta mère va m'arracher les yeux si je le fais pas, et figure toi que je tiens à la vue. Et elle s'inquiète pour Sarah et »

Il explose :

« Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce que les femmes réagissent toujours comme si les filles étaient des victimes ! J'ai pas obligé Sarah à quoi que ce soit, c'est même elle qui a commencé bon sang ! »

« Je te crois ! Je te crois ! »

« Bon alors ça ira comme ça ! »

« Euh oui, juste une chose n'oublie pas de vous protéger ! »

Il rougit violement.

« Wyaaaat ? »

« Roh ! Ça va ! La première fois on a déconné, mais bon, on a géré, elle a prit la pilule du lendemain, et puis..Bah je me sens mal avec ça. Je...j'ai eu la trouille qu'elle tombe enceinte et…Je recommencerai pas, ça te va ? Enfin je veux dire, maintenant j'ai acheté des préservatifs, voilà »

C'est le gros avantage avec Wyatt. Il se fait la morale tout seul. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui tapoter le dos.

On redémarre.

Je le regarde. Il tend le cou en arrivant devant l'hôtel et sourit en apercevant Sarah.

Je rigole :

« T'es mordu, hein ? »

Il me sourit :

« Ouais. Mais c'est pas nouveau ! »

Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais ça devient sérieux…

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Secrètement, j'espérais qu'un de mes petits enfants fasse médecine.

C'est Wyatt. Et ça ne m'étonne pas.

Sarah et lui sont rentrés depuis un an déjà à la fac de Seattle. Et ils ont tous les deux validé leur première année.

Ils partagent une chambre de bonne.

Ils sont fiers et refusent l'aide de leurs parents.

Wyatt travaille après les cours, comme plongeur.

Lui qui a toujours eu une existence privilégiée, ça ne lui fait pas de mal. L'humilité est une qualité importante, pour un médecin.

Je suis fier de Wyatt. Il sait se donner les moyens pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Et ce qu'il veut c'est Sarah, et devenir médecin.

Il aura l'un et l'autre, j'en suis sur !

_**Jacob PDV**_

Je me souviens à quel point j'aimais Bella. A quel point j'avais envie de me marier avec elle, de faire ma vie à ses cotés, de lui faire des bébés.

Ca n'est pas arrivé. Je ne regrette rien, mais, en quelque sorte aujourd'hui, en épousant Wyatt, Sarah répare définitivement le passé.

Alors je peux le promettre à Leah : non, en amenant ma fille jusqu'à l'autel, je ne vais pas en profiter pour étrangler Wyatt au passage !

_**Wyatt PDV**_

Bien sur qu'on sait que ça va pas être facile.

Bien sur on est étudiants tous les deux, pour encore plusieurs années.

Bien sur on vit de nos salaires d'internes, pas bien gros.

Bien sur Sarah va « perdre » un an.

Mais on s'en fiche. On voulait ce bébé. Et on l'a.

Depuis hier soir, à 21h16, quand j'ai fait naître notre fils, ni Sarah ni moi ne nous posons plus de questions. Harry est là, tout simplement. Il est le plus merveilleux bébé de l'univers. Et le reste, on s'en moque.

_**Sarah PDV**_

Je suis debout.

La tête haute.

Amérindienne aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude.

Je reçois mon diplôme dans quelques secondes.

Wyatt l'a eu l'année dernière.

Mais moi je deviens aujourd'hui le docteur Sarah Cullen-Black, homéopathe.

Dire que je suis fière est un euphémisme.

Wyatt n'est pas discret dans le public.

Il a fait mettre une plume dans les cheveux de Harry, assortie à la sienne.

Et il siffle et s'agite !

Harry, qui a 6 ans, est surexcité.

Dans mon ventre, le bébé s'agite.

Elle aussi veut participer à la fête !

Voilà c'est mon tour.

Je prête serment.

Et dès mon dernier mot prononcé, Wyatt se lève en agitant les bras.

Mon père, encore plus grand que lui en fait autant et je vois nettement ma mère et Bella tenter de les calmer.

Mais le plus heureux c'est mon grand-père.

Il ne sort presque plus de chez lui, mais il voulait être là aujourd'hui.

Parce que sa petite fille est la première amérindienne de la Push à devenir médecin.

Je marche vers ma famille, la tête haute.

Wyatt me serre contre lui et je lève les bras en signe de victoire.

Je suis fière et Todd me regarde, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

Il faut être amérindien, pour comprendre.

Et nous le sommes.

Ce soir, à la Push, la fête durera jusque tard dans la nuit.

Grâce à moi.

Et je n'ai pas envie d'être modeste.

Pas aujourd'hui !

Carlisle est là aussi.

Il me serre contre lui à son tour. Et quand il me tend un paquet que j'ouvre à la hâte, l'émotion me noue la gorge.

Un stéthoscope. Comme il l'a fait l'an dernier pour Wyatt. Le même stéthoscope, exactement. Avec mon nom gravé dessus. Docteur Sarah Cullen-Black.

Harry me regarde, rouge de fierté.

Je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude, avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts.

Il me tend un paquet.

Wyatt l'aide à le tenir, il est visiblement très lourd.

Je déballe et ce coup-ci, je ne peux plus parler.

C'est une plaque.

Notre plaque.

"Docteur Sarah Cullen-Black, médecin homéopathe

Docteur Wyatt Cullen-Black,médecin acupuncteur

Associés."

Nous ouvrirons officiellement notre cabinet le mois prochain.

J'ai hâte.

_**ndla: Wyatt et Sarah, en se mariant ont accolés leurs noms de famille, plutot que Sarah prenne celui de Wyatt.**_


	157. bonus: souvenirs

_**Voici un chapitre qui se déroule dans un futur très lointain! En 2141, très exactement!**_

_**"Tant qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se souvenir de toi, tu n'es pas tout à fait mort."**_

L'enfant aux cheveux d'une drôle de couleur s'approcha de sa mère.

« maman! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la malle du grenier de grand'pa! »

Mary se leva et tendit le regard.

« oh! J'ai déjà vu cette photo! Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Attends un peu, je me demande si… »

Elle prit la photo dans ses mains et l'étudia.

Le cliché, jauni, écornée et partiellement délavé montrait un couple souriant.

La jeune femme semblait avoir moins de 20 ans, elle était fine et bronzée. Ses longs cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait un maillot de bain noir. L'homme, qui paraissait plus mur était lui aussi en tenue de bain. Il tenait la jeune fille par les épaules et ne regardait pas vers l'objectif, mais couvait la jeune femme du regard, avec un air très amoureux.

Comme l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle, il avait les cheveux d'une couleur très particulière, entre le roux et le chatain.

Mary s'assit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle retourna la photo.

Il y avait deux prénoms, une date et quelques mots.

Malgré les outrages du temps, elle réussit à les lire, tandis que l'enfant escaladait ses genoux.

Elle se moucha et embrassa son fils.

« regarde ce qu'il y a écrit: Edward et Bella, 20 juillet 2010, voyage de noce, Barcelone, Espagne »

« ah c'est lui le vieux Edward! »

« oui c'est lui! »

« mais il a l'air jeune! »

« il l'était à cette époque là, tu sais! Mais c'était il y a très, très longtemps! »

« c'était le papa et la maman de Troy? »

« oh non! Ecoute moi bien: Edward et Bella ont eu plusieurs enfant, je ne me souviens plus de combien, mais leur premier était Wyatt. Wyatt a eu Harry, avec sa femme Sarah. Harry a eu mon grand-père, Troy, qui a eu mamie Amy qui m'a eu moi et moi je t'ai toi maintenant! »

« ça fait beaucoup de papis et mamies! »

« tu as raison, surtout pour toi qui a 4 ans! Moi j'ai connu mon arrière grand-père Harry, mais Edward et Bella sont morts bien avant ma naissance, 10 ans avant il me semble… »

« ils sont morts la même année? »

« oui, le même jour en fait. Ils n'étaient pas si vieux tu sais, 90 et 98 ans, mais ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Mon grand-père Harry disait que c'était ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mieux. Mourir tous les deux en même temps. Ils avaient eu une vie longue et heureuse, et ils s'aimaient très fort, ils n'auraient jamais voulu être séparés. »

Mary se tut.

Il y avait des choses que l'on ne raconte pas à un enfant de 4 ans.

Même si elles sont si anciennes, même si c'est finalement une belle histoire.

La voiture était tombée d'une falaise, ce jour-là, mais Mary savait qu'on avait retrouvé aucune trace de freinage. Son grand-père Troy disait qu'on avait trouvé dans leurs papiers un diagnostic de pré démence sénile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Néanmoins, Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le geste d'un ultime et sublime romantisme…

Elle caressa son ventre rond du bout des doigts et sourit toute seule.

Son fils jouait avec le chat.

Sa conviction se trouva encore renforcée.

Sa fille allait s'appeler Bella.

Le petit garçon revint vers elle et contempla encore la photo.

Il pointa la jeune fille du doigt:

« tu lui ressembles, maman! »

« Merci Edward! »

Il continua, la fixant de ses yeux verts:

« avant j'aimais pas mon nom, mais maintenant j'aime bien m'appeler Edward. Il était beau, le premier Edward! »

« tu es aussi beau que lui! Et je te souhaite de rencontrer un jour ta Bella! »

« mais ce sera ma sœur! »

Mary se mit à rire:

« oui, mais je veux dire que je te souhaite de rencontrer un jour un amour aussi fort! »

Son mari, Gabe, entra dans la pièce.

Elle le regarda et lui fit par de sa décision:

« tu sais, j'ai très envie de raconter l'histoire de Edward et Bella. Les premiers du nom, je veux dire! »

« ça fera sans doute un best seller! »

« tu me mets la pression! »

« mais non! Leur histoire est belle, pour qu'on s'en souvienne encore! »

C'était sans aucun doute vrai.

_**Ceci n'est pas un point final. Mais j'ai eu l'inspiration donc…**_

_**Je ne publie pas beaucoup en ce moment parce que je travaille sur l'avant et l'après de « une grenouille à sauver ». J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres. Mais je ne pourrai publier qu'après le concours qui se termine le 4 novembre!**_

_**J'écris aussi mon OS pour le "opposed passion contest"!**_

_**Nous partons en vacances en Espagne pour les vacances de la Toussaint, donc il n'y aura aucune mise à jour sur aucune de mes fics entre le 22 octobre et le 3 novembre.**_


	158. bonus: avoir 20 ans

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie très chère Erika et à sa fille, la splendide Sapir, dont les photos d'anniversaire m'ont inspiré ce chapitre!**_

_**Avoir 20 ans, quand on est une jeune fille, à travers différents points de vue. Attention, ce n'est pas forcément facile ou gai! **_

_**Précisions: Esmée ne connait pas encore Carlisle, Renée et Charlie appellent leur fille Isabella, puisque c'est elle qui se surnommera Bella bien plus tard, Edward n'accepte pas encore Jasper et Leah ne s'est jamais remise de la perte de son père.**_

_**Esmée. 1° mai 1977**_

J'ai de la chance. Il est minuit pile ,j'ai 20 ans et le DJ vient de me dédicacer « I feel love », de Donna Summer, ma chanson préférée !

Je me dandine au son de la musique, tandis que le DJ hurle :

« Joyeux anniversaire Esmée ! tu es la plus belle ! »

Mes copines me serrent contre elles et je ris tout en avalant d'un trait mon cocktail.

Ce soir c'est la fête ! Le DJ vient me voir, pour me demander quelle chanson je veux après celle-là.

Je lui demande « don't leave me this way » de Thelma Houston et il me caresse les cheveux.

« comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Pete ! »

« Alors merci Pete »

Il se penche et effleure mes lèvres des siennes.

Il me fait un clin d'œil :

« le bar est gratuit pour toi ce soir ma beauté ! Et quand la boite fermera je peux t'inviter chez moi ? »

« oui génial ! »

Je me faufile au bar et demande une bière.

J'ai soif. Il fait chaud et mon jean me colle aux jambes.

Mais vu le regard de Pete sur moi, il n'est pas dit que je le garde bien longtemps sur les jambes…Le reste non plus d'ailleurs !

Il faut que je profite de mes 20 ans après tout !

_**Ruth . 8 novembre 1979**_

La coiffeuse achève de me faire un chignon à la Grâce Kelly. Ma robe blanche est là, prête à être enfilée.

Je la regarde. Elle est belle.

Mes parents m'ont offert un collier de perles avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties ce matin.

Elles seront parfaites avec la robe.

Quand je descends l'escalier au bras de mon père pour rejoindre mes invités je me sens vraiment grande.

Il y a du monde pour le bal de mes 20 ans.

Je suis fière , quand même.

Mon père ne me lâche pas le bras et me dirige vers un groupe de jeunes gens.

Ils s'inclinent devant moi et je rosis.

Mon père me présente l'un d'eux plus particulièrement. Il est presque aussi blond que moi, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu aussi soutenu que les miens. Il présente bien, et il est très charmant. Il a dans le regard une lueur presque vindicative, tellement il est sur de lui :

« Ruth, voici Richard Hale, le fils de l'ami dont je t'ai parlé. Richard, je suis fier de te présenter enfin ma fille ! »

Richard Hale me regarde de manière appuyée :

« Ruth, je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Monsieur vous m'aviez dit que votre fille était très belle, mais vous étiez très en dessous de la vérité, elle resplendit littéralement. Bien entendu elle vous doit la première danse, mais, Ruth, m'accorderez-vous la suivante ? »

Je lui souris :

« bien entendu ! »

Mon père me présente d'autres personnes mais le regard de Richard Hale ne me quitte pas.

Peut-être est-ce lui, mon prince charmant ?

_**Sue. 13 décembre 1990**_

Il m'a fallut prêt de la moitié de la journée pour réaliser quel jour on est.

Et je m'en fiche totalement.

Leah est malade.

Elle n'a que 9 mois, mais ma pauvre chérie est hospitalisée depuis 3 jours.

Pour une bronchiolite.

On a eu très peur pour elle, Harry et moi.

J'ai longtemps pleuré, en la voyant perfusée et sous oxygène.

Je n'ai pas dormit de deux nuits.

Alors, avoir 20 ans aujourd'hui me laisse totalement indifférente.

Je suis heureuse parce que ma fille va mieux.

Et quand je me penche sur elle, pour toucher son front, elle m'offre son premier sourire depuis plusieurs jours.

Je fonds en larmes. Joie, fatigue, soulagement.

Je la serre contre moi et elle babille.

C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir.

Harry arrive vers 18h00 ,après sa journée de travail et la petite lui tend les bras. Lui aussi est ému de la trouver guérie.

Il a amené un gâteau et on le mange avec le pédiatre de garde et les infirmières.

Juste avant de repartir, Harry me tend un écrin.

Il me sourit et je l'ouvre, surprise.

Je trouve un très joli pendentif en or, en forme de rose.

« c'était à ma mère. Il t'ira bien ! Je t'achèterai une chaine pour aller avec, quand la petite sera sortie ! »

Nous nous embrassons et quand il repart, je m'installe à coté de Leah qui dort enfin paisiblement.

Je la contemple.

J'ai 20 ans et je ne demande rien de plus que ce que je possède, que mon mari et ma fille soient auprès de moi !

_**Renée. 27 octobre 1991**_

Je fonds en larmes pour la 10° fois de la journée.

Isabella pleure, à me déchirer les tympans…

Je la promène dans mes bras, lui masse le ventre, mais rien n'y fait.

Elle hurle, rouge vif.

Je craque et la pose dans son lit, et sort de la chambre, tellement sur les nerfs que je me rue sur le téléphone.

« Charlie ! C'est moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Elle pleure depuis deux heures ! Rien ne la calme ! Je suis trop jeune, elle sent que je suis une mauvaise mère, j'en suis sure!»

« mais non ! calme toi ! je rentre dans une demi heure ! »

Voilà. J'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui et je suis une bobonne.

Une bobonne même pas efficace, en plus…

Charlie arrive et va chercher la petite dans sa chambre.

Il me la tend et m'ordonne de l'allaiter.

Je m'exclame :

« non voyons ! le pédiatre a dit une tétée de 10 mns toutes les 4h00 maximum et elle a tété il y a 3 heures ! »

« le pédiatre est un con ! Fais la téter autant qu'elle veut, pour voir !»

J'en reste bouche bée.

Charlie déboutonne lui-même mon chemisier et Isabella se cabre en sentant l'odeur du lait.

Je la met au sein, elle tête une demi heure et s'endort, repue, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Charlie me sourit :

« La mère du shérif (_**ndla à cette époque Charlie était adjoint**_) m'a dit que quand un bébé pleure c'est qu'il a faim ou mal. Isabella est en bonne santé, donc elle a faim ! Je te dis que ce pédiatre est un con ! »

Je réfléchis.

Bon, j'ai 20 ans. Je décide de n'en faire plus qu'à ma tête. A partir de maintenant, Isabella tétera tant qu'elle voudra, comme elle voudra.

De toutes façons, à 18 ans, elle ne tétera plus, c'est certain…

Je regarde Charlie :

« tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« ben oui, c'est le soir de la retransmission du match Seattle/New York ! »

« oui et j'ai 20 ans Charlie ! »

Il prend un air tragique . Et se lève.

« je file acheter un gâteau ma chérie ! et une pizza ! et un cadeau ! »

Je soupire.

Je regarde mon bébé.

Pour une surprise, ça a été une surprise.

Mais quelle jolie surprise !

Elle n'a pas perdu ses cheveux, contrairement à tout ce qu'on m'avait dit. Et je me demande si elle ne va pas boucler, comme son père.

Finalement, je suis plutôt fière.

20 ans et un bébé. C'est pas si mal !

_**Rosalie. 16 février 2003**_

Je regarde Alice arriver avec le gâteau.

Emmett me serre contre lui.

Alice crie :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Carlisle et Esmée applaudissent, tandis qu'Emmett se jette sur mes lèvres et que Jasper fait de même avec Alice.

Seul Edward est absent.

Mais j'aime autant ça.

Je me lève et Jasper me tend les bras.

Je l'enlace.

Il y a 20 ans, nous étions nés depuis quelques heures à peine, et l'émotion me noue la gorge.

Jasper me serre fort et je lui souris.

Il s'installe à coté d'Emmett et je me faufile sur les genoux de celui-ci. Alice s'installe sur Jasper et je trouve que ses yeux brillent vraiment beaucoup.

Emmett se lève et me dépose sur le canapé.

Il tourne sur lui même et fouille ses poches.

Je ne comprends pas.

Carlisle l'attrape par le bras et lui fourre un objet que je ne voie pas dans la main.

Il s'approche de moi et je le trouve désespérément pale.

Pourtant, il n'a pas encore mangé le gâteau d'Alice…

« euh Rose.. »

Commence-t-il.

Mais Esmée se lève et le tire vivement par le bras. Elle rit mais ses yeux brillent de larmes.

C'est bizarre tout ça.

Emmett se met alors à genoux devant moi et me tend un écrin.

Je comprends d'un coup et je me sens rougir.

Alice crie :

« ouvre le ! »

Emmett ouvre l'écrin et balbutie :

« Rose, je te veux pour femme et euh… »

Il s'interrompt, trop ému pour continuer et mon cœur bat à toute allure.

Esmée chuchote :

« oh ! avec tout ce que je l'ai fait répéter ! »

Jasper me sort de ma transe :

« Rose ! répond ! »

Mais je suis incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Alors je me jette sur Emmett et cherche avidement sa bouche.

Il laisse tomber l'écrin et me serre contre lui.

Autour de nous les applaudissements et les rires fusent.

Carlisle s'exclame :

« bon, je pense qu'on peut considérer que ça veut dire oui ! »

Esmée pleure mais tente de plaisanter quand même :

« en voilà un de casé ! Au suivant ! »

J'ai 20 ans et je suis fiancée !

FIANCEE !

_**Alice. 20 juin 2003**_

Ca, c'est la fiesta de l'année.

J'ai 20 ans bon sang !

Je suis trop trop trop contente !

Je coule de sueur, et mon tee shirt me colle de manière très indécente, et tous les garçons me regardent, mais Jasper me frotte contre lui au son de la musique techno.

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse encore et encore.

Il passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt et Emmett lui tape sur le crane.

Je vois Rose rire, plus que je ne l'entends.

Je tourne sur moi-même et achève mon sex on the beach d'une seule lampée.

Je suis déjà éméchée, mais je veux être totalement saoule, ce soir.

Edward est déjà bien parti, lui, et pas qu'au cocktail.

Il s'est payé un ligne de coke pour ses 20 ans et du coup il rit et tolère même Jasper.

Il déconne grave avec la coke, mais aucun d'entre nous ne le dira.

Il danse avec une rousse, mais quand il s'approche de moi je quitte les bras de Jasper pour lui offrir une danse.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Alice, merde, on est presque des vieux cons ! »

« parle pour toi dis donc ! »

Il rit et me fait tourner sur moi-même.

Il me soulève et je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Ses pupilles me fixent et je lui souris :

« je t'aime petite sœur ! »

« Moi aussi grand frère! »

Jasper vient me chercher et Edward et lui échangent un regard meurtrier.

Edward prend la canette de bière des mains de Jazz, enfin, il l'arrache plutôt et Jasper secoue la tête.

La douleur me transperce le cœur et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de la faire cesser.

Je tire Jazz par la main jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il rit et on entre dans une cabine.

Il soulève ma jupe et baisse mon string.

Je commence à déboutonner sa braguette en riant.

J'ai 20 ans.

Et cette nuit, je veux faire n'importe quoi !

_**Leah.15 mars 2010**_

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai 20 ans.

Certains jours j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien plus, d'autres bien moins.

Il fait froid et il pleut.

Mes cheveux vont être trempés, mais il est hors de question que je me serve d'un parapluie sur la tombe de mon père.

Cela fait longtemps que je suis là.

Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, et la nuit est sur le point de tomber.

J'ai un hôtel qui marche de mieux en mieux. J'ai un petit ami sérieux qui commence à me parler mariage.

Et mon père n'est pas là pour voir ça.

Pas là.

Je pleure encore. Jamais sa perte ne pourra cicatriser.

Jamais.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne.

C'est Charlie.

J'ai du mal, avec lui.

Mais il est là.

Il me serre contre lui.

« je t'ai déjà raconté ta naissance ? »

Je fais signe que non.

Il rit brièvement.

« J'étais chez toi quand ta mère a perdu les eaux. On savait qu'il lui faudrait une césarienne et elle était prévue pour quelques jours plus tard. Mais tu étais pressée. Ton père ressemblait à un poisson pas frais. Il tournait dans tous les sens, hagard. Ta mère l'a secoué et je l'ai ai amené dans la voiture de patrouille. Je suis resté avec ton père, dans la salle d'attente, pendant qu'on faisait la césarienne à ta mère. Ton père m'en a fait voir tu sais Il avait mal au ventre, à un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait accoucher lui aussi. Et puis la sage femme est arrivée, avec toi dans les bras. Ton père t'a regardée et il s'est mit à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant, et je ne l'ai revu qu'une seule fois après ça : quand ton frère est né. Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais t'en parler, mais je vais quand même te le dire : il a passé 9 mois à prier pour avoir un garçon. Et à l'échographie on leur avait annoncé un garçon, en plus. D'ailleurs il y avait une petite cane à pêche pour toi dans son garage. Mais quand la sage femme lui a dit qu'il avait la plus jolie petite fille au monde, il a pleuré comme un gamin. Il t'a prit dans ses bras et il m'a répété pendant des heures que tu étais belle, et sage et je ne sais quoi encore. Je disais oui à tout. Il était fier, mais fier… C'est lui qui a choisi Leah. Il a lâchement profité que ta mère soit dans les vaps pour qu'on écrive ce prénom sur ton bracelet de naissance. Plus tard, le soir , on est allé au pub, et il m'a dit, bien qu'il n'avait que 21 ans, qu'il pouvait mourir, à présent. Il mourrait heureux. »

« pourquoi tu me dis tout ça aujourd'hui Charlie ? »

« parce que tu as 20 ans et qu'il est grand temps que tu t'autorises à être heureuse »

Je le laisse me ramener .

Et je rends les armes.

La vie continue.

Ma mère est heureuse avec Charlie, et, enfin, je comprends que c'est ce que mon père aurait voulu.

Jacob s'avance vers moi, l'air guilleret :

« viens Leah j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Seth saute sur Charlie qui lui donne une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Et ça ne me fait plus aussi mal.

Mon petit frère a besoin d'un père, même s'il est de substitution.

Ma mère me sourit et me tend un écrin.

Je l'ouvre.

Il contient une chaine en or et un pendentif en forme de rose.

C'est magnifique.

« ton père me l'a offert le jour de mes 20 ans, alors que nous étions à l'hôpital avec toi. Je me suis promit de te le donner à ton tour le jour de tes 20 ans ! »

Je l'embrasse.

Je regarde le portrait de mon père, sur le buffet.

Je serre les dents et finis par me laisser aller à la joie tandis que Jake et Seth me donnent un immense nounours.

J'ai 20 ans. Mon père me manque affreusement, mais il est là, dans mon cœur.

_**Jane. 12 décembre 2016**_

Seth me taquine depuis ce matin, parce que je l'ai enfin rejoint dans la vingtaine.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis là ou je veux être: avec lui, et ma famille.

Mes parents vont sans doute m'offrir de très beaux cadeaux, et je sais que Seth m'a acheté un bijou, mais ça me passe au dessus de la tête.

Dans mon sac, j'ai le plus beau des cadeau.

Un test de grossesse positif.

Apprendre que je suis enceinte le jour de mes 20 ans, c'est-ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux.

Et le cadeau que je me fais à moi-même, c'est de ne le dire à personne.

Je veux garder ce merveilleux secret pour moi, encore un peu. Je le dirai à Seth demain, et au reste de la famille le jour de Noël.

Pour l'instant je veux être la seule à savoir, et à profiter!

_**Sarah. 6 octobre 2031**_

Il faut bien y passer. Et pour une fois je fais un truc avant Wyatt. Lui aura son stage à la morgue dans 2 mois.

3° année de médecine, et autopsies au programme.

Je le savais ,ça fait partie du métier.

J'aurais juste préféré que ma première autopsie n'ait pas lieu le jour de mes 20 ans…

La première des choses qui me frappe, c'est l'odeur. Une odeur doucisseuse, qui imprègne tout. J'ai déjà senti l'odeur de la mort, mais pas aussi fort.

Je suis forte. Je peux le faire.

Mais que je rentre dans la salle d'autopsie avec Carolyn, l'autre externe on frémit. Le corps à autopsier est encore recouvert d'un drap, mais la taille ne laisse pas place au doute: c'est un enfant.

Je me concentre sur autre chose. Je pense à ma mère, qui viendra me voir ce soir, pour me donner le médaillon en forme de rose que j'aime tant. C'est une tradition familiale.

Elle-même l'a reçu à ses 20 ans, comme mamie avant elle.

Je sursaute parce que ça commence.

Le légiste nous salue et ôte le drap.

Ma vue se brouille.

Mais je tiens bon.

Quand je retrouve Wyatt à la cafet de l'hôpital, à plus de 14H00, je sais qu'avec lui je vais pouvoir craquer.

Il me prend la main et me demande d'une voix grave comment ça s'est passé. Il sait à quel point j'appréhendais.

Je me racle la gorge mais ma voix tremble malgré tout. Je récite les mots que je n'oublierai jamais:

« enfant de sexe féminin, âgée de 4 ans, de type afro-américaine, victime d'un accident de la voix publique. Le choc a eu lieu au niveau occipital et latéral gauche du crane. Les os du bras gauche, du bassin et de la jambe gauche sont entièrement brisés. Il manque une partie du cerveau, qui a été évacuée par le conduit nasal ».

Je m'interrompt, envahie par les larmes.

Wyatt pleure avec moi.

« tu as eu le pire… »

« j'ai toujours du bol! »

« bah quand même, tu m'as, moi… »

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

Il sort un petit paquet de sa blouse et me le tend.

On s'embrasse doucement;

Je déballe un parfum et le remercie chaleureusement.

Ilse lève et revient avec deux part du pudding au chocolat indigérable de la cafet.

« joyeux anniversaire mon amour! »

« merci Wyatt! »

On se sourit, les doigts entremêlés.

Ca a été une journée difficile. Un drôle d'anniversaire, tout comme, il y a 20 ans, j'ai eu une drôle de naissance…

_**Le PDV de Bella est disponible dans le chapitre 105 « baby boom »et le récit de la naissance de Sarah dans le n° 107 « Sarah Black ».**_


	159. c'est la vie

_**Edward PDV**_

J'ai du mal à croire que Bella et moi fêtons nos 3 ans de mariage…Et ça fait 4 ans qu'on se connait!

C'est inimaginable ce que ma vie a changé durant ces 4 ans.

Une femme qui j'aime plus que tout.

2 fils adorables.

Une maison.

Des animaux.

Le bonheur, quoi!

Bella a achevé sa 3° année de fac, avec d'excellents résultats.

Je suis fier d'elle.

Là, on profite un peu de notre toute nouvelle piscine, et la semaine prochaine on part à Hawaï.

On y fêtera notre anniversaire de mariage, bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui on va rester tous les 4, à profiter de la vie, tout simplement.

J'aime bien le petit matin.

Il fait déjà jour, bien sûr, mais tout est calme, tranquille.

On est que deux à être réveillés dans la maison: Neville et moi.

Il ronronne à côté de moi. Je suis assis sur un transat, je touche l'eau du pied et je contemple mon jardin.

J'aime ma vie. Il ne me manque…Presque rien.

Mais je sais ce que je vais demander à Bella aujourd'hui.

_**Bella PDV**_

3 ans de mariage.

Ouah!

J'ai du mal à y croire.

C'est génial mais, un peu irréel aussi.

J'émerge du sommeil et il est déjà 11H00 du matin.

Edward est dans le jardin avec les garçons.

Il me sourit en me voyant arriver.

Je porte un de ses tee shirt et un bas de maillot.

Je sais qu'il adore ça!

Elliott et Wyatt courent vers moi, et j'allaite Elliott.

Wyatt, qui a 2 ans et presque 5 mois parle incroyablement bien.

Il me montre le dessin qu'il vient de faire:

« Regarde maman, là tu vois c'est toi, et à côté c'est moi. On est allé au planétarium et papa il est resté à la maison avec Elliott pour qu'il fasse sa sieste. On va regarder les planètes et après tu vas m'acheter un microscope pour regarder les fourmis! »

Edward rit avec moi. Wyatt est très en avance pour son âge, à tel point que Rosalie dit qu'il doit avoir un fort QI. Mais Edward et moi refusons de regarder notre fils comme autre chose que ce qu'il est : un petit garçon avide de tout savoir!

Elliott finit de téter et je grignote un bout de brioche.

Puis, après un peu de toilette je fonce chez Alice et Jasper chercher le cadeau d'Edward.

Je connais mon mari: il aurait deviné tout de suite ce que c'était, même recouvert d'une couverture!

Il éclate de rire en me voyant arriver avec un vélo muni d'un porte bébé à l'avant et un siège enfant à l'arrière!

Wyatt contemple le vélo d'Edward et commente:

« Devant c'est pour Elliott et derrière c'est pour moi! »

« Exactement mon chéri! »

Edward monte sur le vélo et Elliott applaudit en le regardant tourner dans le jardin.

Edward vient m'embrasser:

« Merci mon amour! J'adore! »

Il me tend à son tour un paquet cadeau et je trouve, avec joie mais sans surprise puisque c'Est-ce que je voulais, un bikini pour les vacances! Il m'offre aussi plusieurs livres, toujours pour les vacances!

La journée est calme, détendue.

Mais…Je trouve qu'Edward a un air coquin qui me fait rire.

Il a quelque chose derrière la tête j'en suis SURE! Mais quoi?

On couche les garçons pour la sieste et on se baigne tous les deux, tranquilles.

Et quand il vient me prendre dans ses bras, tendre et câlin je pense qu'il va me demander de monter dans notre chambre pour y faire l'amour…

Mais non…

« Bella? On fait un 3° bébé? »

Je le regarde, surprise:

« Ben…Bien sur! L'année prochaine, comme on avait dit! Quand j'aurai finit ma 4° et dernière année de fac! »

Il grimace:

« Non…Maintenant! »

« Edward….T'es pas drôle, là! Elliott n'a même pas encore 15 mois! »

Il me sourit:

« J'ai envie d'une petite fille! Sarah me fait craquer! Moi aussi je veux une petite fille qui va m'adorer et me faire le coup des petits bras autour du cou! »

J'éclate de rire:

« Edward! T'es marrant! Je croyais que tu voulais plein de petits garçons! »

« Oui, on en a déjà deux! Et bon, c'est assez chaud, quand même, alors je me dis que 3 ça sera bien, hein, alors…Une petite fille, et très vite, pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de différence entre nos enfants, qu'ils jouent ensemble, et puis, on est dans les couches, autant y rester! »

Je tique. Il a l'air sérieux…

« Euh…Par très vite tu entends quoi exactement? »

« Septembre, pour que le bébé arrive en juin, dès que tu auras finit tes examens! »

Je gémis:

« Plutôt décembre, que je ne passe pas mes exams enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et ressemblant à une baleine! »

Il gémit à son tour et me serre contre lui:

« Ou alors on le fait tout de suite…Tu t'arrêteras en janv »

Je m'écris:

« AH NON ALORS! Ras le bol des années coupées en deux Edward! Il me reste un an, et je veux aussi penser à trouver un boulot figure toi! »

Il fait la moue, tel le chat potté dans Shrek.

Je bas des cils.

Il rit.

« Bon…On verra, on va pas se disputer, hein? »

« Comme tu dis! C'est pas le jour, là! »

Mais on sait parfaitement tous les deux que la discussion n'est pas close…

Edward est tenace, et quand il veut quelque chose, il a l'habitude de l'obtenir.

Mais là, moi, je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire un bébé tout de suite.

Mais on a mûrit, en 3 ans, et on sait tous les deux mettre de l'eau dans notre vin.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je le savais… En fait je connais vraiment bien Bella, à présent, et je sais quand elle va craquer ou pas.

On est à Hawaii depuis 3 jours et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ma femme a fait un magnifique acte manqué!

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, catastrophée, elle m'a annoncé avoir oublié sa plaquette de pilule à la maison.

J'ai sourit:

« Tu peux aller chez le médecin pour qu'il te la prescrive, ou alors on met des préservatifs ou bien…On fait un bébé! »

Elle n'a rien répondu, se contentant de hausser les épaules…On n'en a pas reparlé mais …depuis on fait l'amour sans aucune protection.

Je suis ravi.

Connaissant la fécondité de Bella, une grossesse sera très vite en route!

En attendant, on profite de Hawaii.

Les garçons s'amusent sur la plage.

Et moi…Je vais m'essayer au surf !

Bella a déjà préparé le caméscope et l'appareil photo, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Gloups…Vais tenter de ne pas me noyer !

Je monte sur la planche, regardant ma femme e tmes fils, qui crient "papaaaa" en agitant les bras. Mon coeur bat, bientot, ils seront 4 à m'encourager!

Evidement, je ne réussis pas du premier coup à surfer, mais, finalement j'apprends assez vite.

J'adore ça.

C'est cool!

Bella est dégoutée:

"Tu réussis tout ce que tu fais!"

"Mais noooon!"

"Ben si, je me sens nulle à côté!"

Je grogne en la serrant contre moi, tout mouillé:

"TOI, tu réussis tout et tu es exceptionnelle mon amour!"

"Pff, tu parles!"

Je la prends par les épaules et lui impose un demi tour, pour qu'elle voit nos fils, occupés à jouer avec le sable.

Elle sourit malgré elle:

"Ouais, d'accord mais on s'y est mit à deux!"

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"BELLA! ARRETE !"

Elle rit, mais je supporte mal ce manque de confiance en elle, même si ça s'est un peu arrangé, surtout depuis la naissance de nos enfants.

Je la pousse vers le surf.

Le moniteur la regarde en souriant.

Hum, je vais surveiller tout ça moi!

Bella a comprit et tente de s'échaper:

"Keith, ma femme peut prendre un cours aussi?"

Le moniteur, trés surfeur-bad boy-dragueur affiche un air réjoui:

"Oh oui!"

Je pousse Bella dans l'eau.

Elle me jette un regard noir.

Je m'empare à mon tour du camescope.

Pour rien.

Elle est plus douée que moi, la coquine.

Et au bout d'une demi heure elle fait des figures que je n'ai pas accomplit au bout de deux heures.

Pffff.

Keith est fou de nettement moins! Même si je suis fier d'elle, bien sur...

Vite, lui faire un bébé!

_**Bella PDV**_

Hawaii c'était génial. Vraiment. On était que tous les 4, et je crois que…J'ai un peu perdu la tête…

Et le résultat, ben…Le voilà…

Enceinte.

Je suis à nouveau enceinte.

Je viens de faire le test, mais ça n'était qu'une formalité, depuis plusieurs jours j'ai moins de lait et les tétées étaient très désagréables.

Je soupire.

Et je compte sur mes doigts.

Bon.

Ca sera pour mi-avril.

Pile poil deux ans de différence avec Elliott.

Et encore une année de fac tronquée pour moi.

C'est nul. Mais , ce coup-ci, ce sera bien une petite fille,non ?

Grâce. Enfin, ma petite Grâce.

Bon, ben voilà, ça y est, je suis contente… Un bébé ! Oh là là ! Je souris toute seule.

Et je file secouer Edward qui ouvre un œil, pas spécialement frais.

Il a composé une bonne partie de la nuit, je l'ai entendu venir se coucher vers 3h30 du coup là, forcément, il est à peine 7h00, il a du mal…

« Edward ! REGARDE ! »

Un gémissement me répond, il plisse les yeux et louche sur le test que je lui colle sous le nez :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un test de grossesse ! »

Pour le coup, il s'assied d'un bond dans le lit et me l'arrache des mains. Il le regarde et me sourit.

« Tu me gifles pas, ce coup-ci ? »

J'éclate de rire :

« Non ! Je m'y attendais cette fois ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras.

Il est content, et moi aussi, vraiment !

« Ce coup-ci, quelque chose me dit que c'est ta petite Grâcie ! »

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et on reste un long moment silencieux, il a posé sa main sur mon ventre et je souris, béatement.

Wyatt débarque dans notre chambre à 8h05 et on le prend entre nous.

Très sérieusement, comme à son habitude, il demande quand est-ce qu'on va voir Sarah.

Il adore Sarah, qui est pourtant encore très petite, elle n'a pas 2 ans !

Mais elle le vénère littéralement et ils jouent très bien ensemble.

Leah est enceinte, elle aussi.

Ils attendent un bébé pour janvier. Je ris : nous aurons encore une fois des enfants très rapprochés !

Quand on se lève pour de bon, je m'adresse à Edward, à mi-voix :

« Pour le moment, on ne dit rien à personne, OK ? »

Il grimace :

« Juste Alice ? »

« OK, mais c'est tout ! »

C'est encore très tôt, et je sais très bien que ce coup-ci on aura des réflexions, de mon père, et surtout de Carlisle.

A quelques mois près je vais louper une partie de ma dernière année, et ils vont sans aucun doute râler.

Edward, je le vois bien, a hâte de le dire à Alice.

Alors je l'envoie prendre des nouvelles, l'air de rien.

Il y va avec Elliott.

Je reste avec Wyatt, qui, depuis plusieurs mois, s'éclate à peindre.

On lui a acheté de la peinture à doigt et il m'offre tous les jours des tonnes de dessins.

Il en fait aussi pour Sarah, et on lui en envoie par la poste plusieurs fois par semaine !

Il fait déjà des maisons et des bonhommes.

Je suis fière de lui !

Edward revient avec Alice quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils ont Zoe et bien entendu Elliott avec eux.

Alice m'enlace :

« Félicitations Bella ! Tu es courageuse, tu sais ! »

« C'est le dernier, ça c'est sur ! »

Elle rit et pose ses mains sur mon ventre.

Je n'oublierai jamais la date d'aujourd'hui, le 13 août !

Edward PDV

Bella est retournée à la fac ce matin.

Plus qu'un an, officiellement. Elle va essayer de ne pas couper l'année en deux, et de passer les examens en mai quand même. On verra bien.

Cette fois-ci elle n'est pas malade. Pas de nausées, elle est heureuse d'être autant en forme.

Et du coup, elle est persuadée que le bébé est une fille !

On a encore rien dit à la famille. Parce que je sais que cette fois, mon père va le prendre encore plus mal que pour Elliott. J'assume, je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais disons qu'on pense lui annoncer en lui montrant la vidéo de l'échographie.

D'ailleurs, Bella a son premier RDV avec Adisson aujourd'hui.

Je ne pourrai pas y être, parce je dois récupérer les garçons à la crèche à cette même heure. Mais bien sur, Bella a prit le premier RDV disponible. Les fois d'après, j'y serai.

Je suis en train d'enfiler sa veste en jean à Elliott quand mon portable sonne.

C'est mon père.

Je décroche, confiant.

« « Edward ? Où es-tu ? »

Sa voix m'alerte immédiatement.

Il se passe quelque chose.

« A la garderie, en train de récupérer les garçons ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis auprès de Bella. Adisson m'a appelé, Edward…L'échographie a montré qu'il n'y a plus d'activité cardiaque depuis au moins deux jours…Je suis désolé, Edward, vraiment… »

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Mon bébé…

Bella…

Je me ressaisis.

Bella…

« Papa ? Comment va Bella ? »

« Pas bien. Physiquement elle ne risque rien, mais…Depuis qu'elle a apprit elle ne fait que pleurer… »

« J'arrive ! »

Je serre mes fils contre moi.

Je sors de la garderie, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'organiser.

Mon unique préoccupation, c'est Bella.

Ma Bella, si fragile, elle doit être dans un tel état.

Brièvement, je pense au bébé.

Il ne viendra pas nous rejoindre. Ca me brise le cœur, mais c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie humaine.

Trop fragile, sans doute.

Bella doit se sentir si mal, ma femme, mon ange, ma rédemption… Savoir qu'elle doit être en train de souffrir, moralement et physiquement, me rend dingue.

Wyatt a peur :

« Papa ? T'es en colère ? »

« Non mon ange, on va aller voir maman, elle a un bobo au ventre, on va aller lui faire des bisous, d'accord ? »

Elliott me regarde, ses grands yeux gris interrogatifs :

« Maman ? »

« Oui on va voir maman ! »

J'installe mes fils sur le vélo, et pédale jusque chez nous.

Je les assied dans la voiture et tente de reprendre mes esprits : risquer un accident de voiture est la dernière chose à faire.

Je pose mon front sur le volant et inspire un grand coup.

Puis je mets en route la musique et insère le CD que j'ai enregistré pour les enfants.

Le thème de Winnie l'ourson retentit et les garçons tapent dans leurs mains.

En rythme absolu dans le cas d'Elliott, qui joue déjà quelques notes au piano.

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Bella.

C'est la voix de mon père qui me répond :

« Papa…J'arrive, je me calme et je viens. Je peux parler à Bella ? »

« Edward, prend ton temps, respire, ne prend pas de risques ! »

Je l'entends s'adresser à ma femme :

« Bella, c'est Edward, il veut te parler ! »

« Edward, elle ne veut pas, désolé.. »

Une brique tombe dans mon estomac. Ma femme ne veut pas me parler. Dans un moment difficile, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de moi et elle refuse de me parler… Elle doit être vraiment mal.

Je démarre. Et me concentre sur la route.

Jamais le trajet ne m'avait paru aussi long.

Je me gare sur la place de Derek, et je m'en fiche.

Il reconnaîtra sans doute ma voiture, si besoin.

Je prends Elliott dans mes bras, Wyatt par la main et je file vers le bureau d'Adisson.

Mais sa secrétaire me renvoie au bureau de mon père.

J'y cours, impatient de voir Bella, de la réconforter, de la serrer dans mes bras.

Je frappe et entre.

Mon père s'avance vers moi et prends Wyatt et Elliott dans ses bras.

Bella est recroquevillée sur le fauteuil de mon père.

Je la prends dans mes bras :

« BELLA ! »

Elle relève la tête, en larmes :

« Pardon… »

Je déglutis. Elle est encore plus mal que je ne le croyais.

Je la serre contre moi, à court de mots.

_**NDLA : La suite viendra bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, pas très bon non plus, mais être confronté à une fausse couche fait malheureusement partie de la vie. Bella va se remettre, ne vous en faites pas, et ils auront un autre bébé très rapidement (Hannah, donc, dont Bella tombera enceinte fin octobre, là on se situe tout début septembre).**_

_**Suite à un événement remontant à quelques mois, j'éprouve de grandes difficultés à écrire pour cette fic, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, littéralement, et je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai conscience de ne plus y arriver comme avant. Je m'en excuse.**_

_**La suite de ce chapitre viendra le plus vite possible (courant de la semaine prochaine sans doute), mais ensuite je ferai une longue pause. Je n'y arrive vraiment plus et j'ai trop de respect pour mes lecteurs, et trop d'amour pour les personnages de cette fic pour me contenter de chapitres médiocres.**_

_**Encore bonne année à tout le monde !**_


	160. la vie continue

_**Edward PDV**_

Bella se met à pleurer encore, accrochée à mon cou.

Mon père prend en charge Wyatt et Elliott, qui sanglotent de voir leur mère dans cet état, et Adisson s'adresse à moi:

« Edward…Une fausse couche est une événement courant, hélas, mais difficile à vivre. Dans le cas de Bella, comme je le lui ai déjà expliqué, comme l'embryon ne se détache pas tout seul on va intervenir chirurgicalement demain, pour une aspiration. C'est un accident de la vie, qui ne préjuge en rien d'une future grossesse qui se déroulera sans doute parfaitement bien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous… »

Je la remercie, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi.

J'aide Bella à se lever.

Elle évite mon regard.

Mon père est dans le couloir avec les garçons, alors je serre Bella contre moi et la supplie de se calmer:

« Bella…Les petits vont avoir peur si ils te voient comme ça, essaye d'arrêter de pleurer s'il te plait! »

Elle fait oui de la tête en hoquetant.

Je caresse ses cheveux et tente de la réconforter:

« Je t'aime Bella, c'est pas grave mon amour… »

« Si c'est grave! »

Ma gorge se serre.

Elle réussit à calmer ses pleurs et j'essuie son visage.

Elle se mouche et je prends sa main pour rejoindre les enfants.

Elliott est à cheval sur les genoux de mon père et rit à gorge déployée, mais Wyatt est assis, l'air grave. Dès qu'il voit Bella il se précipite vers elle:

« Maman! T'as plus bobo? »

Il s'accroche à ses jambes et elle le soulève dans ses bras:

« Encore un peu, si, mais je serai bientôt guérie »

Sa voix est altérée et mon ventre se serre à nouveau.

Mon père se lève et s'approche de nous:

« Alors? »

C'est Adisson qui lui répond:

« Elle revient demain matin à 9H00 pour une aspiration »

Bella se détourne pour cacher ses larmes.

Je comprends qu'il faut partir.

Rentrer à la maison.

Mon père nous accompagne jusqu'à la voiture.

Bella ne parle pas.

Visiblement, elle se concentre pour ne pas pleurer.

Je mets la musique et je chante avec Wyatt tandis qu'Elliott tape dans ses mains.

Je suis fatigué.

Comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps.

Arrivés à la maison, Bella se met en pilotage automatique.

Elle sort les garçons de la voiture et les amène immédiatement prendre le bain.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, devant la baignoire.

Elle parle, elle réagit à ce que Wyatt lui dit, mais elle n'est pas là.

Pas réellement avec nous.

Je suis désemparé.

Sa souffrance est palpable. Et je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

Moi aussi je suis malheureux, mais je crois que ça n'a pas de commune mesure avec ce qu'elle ressent.

Quand elle entreprend de faire cuire des pâtes, j'appelle Alice.

Rapidement je lui explique.

Elle est effondrée, et ne sait pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire.

Mais il n'y a rien à dire, ou à faire.

On passe à table.

Les garçons sont énervés, et Bella encore plus.

Le repas est tendu.

Elliott réclame sans cesse le sein et Bella lui donne mais je vois à quel point ça l'agace.

Wyatt balance volontairement son yaourt par terre et Bella lui crie dessus.

Je tente de gérer la crise.

Wyatt se met à hurler, de manière stridente et Bella pose Elliott à terre et quitte la pièce rapidement.

Je souffle un bon coup.

Elliott est stupéfait, il était en train de téter et se retrouve d'un seul coup sans rien.

Je l'installe à nouveau dans sa chaise haute et lui donne un beignet au chocolat : il adore ça et ça le consolera un peu du départ de Bella.

Wyatt est dans une rage noire.

Il a toujours été très sensible aux humeurs des gens, en particulier celles de sa mère.

Je ne sais pas comment le calmer.

Peu à peu ses cris de rage se transforment en appels désespérés :

« MAMAAAAAAAAN ! »

Bella revient, rouge et en larmes.

Elle prend Wyatt dans ses bras

Il se calme et la serre contre lui.

Je fais profil bas.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella dans un tel état, à part quand elle a découvert sa seconde grossesse, et ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

Elle charge les deux garçons dans ses bras et arpente le salon en tous sens.

Puis, à ma demande, elle s'assied sur le tapis et on joue aux petites voitures.

Elliott et Wyatt cognent sans cesse leurs voitures l'une contre l'autre, avec une violence inhabituelle.

J'ai beau être à coté de la plaque, je sens qu'il faut leur donner un minimum d'explications.

Mais comme Bella ne desserre pas les dents, je prends les choses en mains.

« Les garçons, maman et papa ont du chagrin aujourd'hui. C'est une histoire de grands. Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous, on vous aime très fort, ça va aller mieux, c'est promit. »

Je ne sais pas si ça leur fait du bien, mais Bella me regarde avec reconnaissance.

Je monte coucher les garçons.

Ce n'est pas facile, ce soir.

Pour Elliott ça va encore, il me demande juste plus d'histoires et de câlins que d'habitude, mais Wyatt refuse tout net de cesser de sauter partout et de s'agiter.

Je dois même le maintenir de force allongé en lui parlant fermement.

Il pleure un peu mais finit par écouter l'histoire de Pierre Lapin.

Je quitte enfin sa chambre et redescends au salon.

Bella n'y est plus mais j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine.

J'y vais et la trouve en train de nettoyer furieusement un des placards. Elle a sorti toutes les casseroles et astique avec énergie les étagères.

Je suis surpris et atéré.

« Bella…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

_**Bella PDV**_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que mon bébé meure ?

Je ne voulais pas avoir un bébé. Je voulais ce bébé-là.

Il ne viendra pas, jamais, jamais.

Jamais je n'aurai un bébé qui naîtra le même mois qu'Elliott, peut-être le même jour.

J'y avais pensé. Qu'on fêterait toujours leurs anniversaires ensemble.

Et non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Je suis en colère.

Contre moi.

Je n'ai pas su mener cette grossesse à terme.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai honte. Et je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai.

Souffrir, en ce moment, est la seule façon pour moi d'aimer encore ce bébé.

Le plus insupportable, c'est l'attente.

Demain.

C'est demain qu'on en finira.

Et moi, en attendant j'ai un embryon mort dans mon ventre.

Et ça, c'est insupportable.

Y penser me rend folle.

Je dois faire quelque chose.

M'occuper.

Ne pas repenser sans cesse aux paroles d'Adisson.

Parce que je revois la scène en continu.

Son sourire en me mettant du gel sur le ventre.

Sa boutade en me taquinant sur ma fertilité.

Et puis son silence.

Son visage qui se ferme.

La peur qui naît dans mon ventre.

L'horrible vérité qui fait jour dans ma tête.

Et que j'essaye de repousser.

Ma gorge affreusement serrée et ma voix qui passe à peine pour tenter de refuser l'inévitable :

« Quoi ? Il y en a deux ou quoi ? »

Et elle.

Son regard gêné.

Ses mots définitifs.

« Bella, je suis désolée. C'est finit »

Les murs qui vacillent autour de moi.

Mon esprit qui refuse la vérité.

Mon cœur qui, lui , sait déjà.

Et les loups qui hurlent dans ma tête.

La certitude, immédiate et inébranlable, que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Je regarde l'écran.

Je vois la forme, que je connais pour l'avoir déjà vu par deux fois.

Mais elle est immobile. Pas de petit clignotement montrant un petit cœur qui bat.

Rien.

Jamais cette image ne s'effacera de mon esprit.

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour la revoir encore.

Et encore.

Demain, on forcera mon ventre pour en retirer un bébé mort.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que ça arrive ou pas.

Je voudrais pouvoir débrancher mon cœur et mon cerveau.

Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir.

Au moins pour ce soir, pour cette nuit.

Je frotte.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Mon corps n'est plus qu'à moi. Pendant plusieurs semaines il était avant tout un cocon pour mon bébé.

Je faisais attention. Ne pas me fatiguer. Ne pas porter de poids. Faire attention à ce que je mange, ou bois.

Plus maintenant.

Maintenant, je peux à nouveau faire ce que je veux.

Edward est paumé, je le vois bien.

Il souffre, peut-être, sans doute même, mais je suis incapable d'être en empathie avec lui.

Moi, c'est dans mon corps que ça se passe.

C'est moi qui porte la mort.

La voix d'Edward est fatiguée quand il me parle :

« Bella…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je réponds la vérité :

« Je m'occupe ! »

Il s'agenouille à coté de moi.

Et frotte aussi.

Nous nous activons plus d'une heure.

Sans réel but.

Quand la fatigue m'empêche de continuer, je m'immobilise.

Dans ma cuisine rutilante.

A côté de mon mari aussi désemparé que moi.

Jamais nous n'avons aussi peu parlé.

Nous montons à l'étage et je me douche, tentant de me laver sans regarder mon ventre.

Je m'allonge. Edward me prend dans ses bras.

« Bella…Ca va aller…C'est dur mais tu sais ce qu'a dit Adisson, c'est fréquent et la prochaine fois ça se passera comme pour les garçons ! »

Je sais tout ça.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

« Edward…Je suis en train de perdre un bébé. Je ne veux pas penser au suivant ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas un bébé…Il allait mal, sans doute, c'est pour ça que »

« SI ! SI C'ETAIT UN BEBE !C'ETAIT UN BEBE DANS MA TETE ET DANS MON CŒUR ! »

Je me mets à trembler.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Enfin, il se décide, alors que je pleure à nouveau, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller :

« Je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça. Pour moi c'est pas du tout rigolo, c'est un espoir déçu, et je t'assure que je déteste ce qui nous arrive, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment de perdre un enfant. Si c'est ce que tu ressens alors forcément c'est la fin du monde »

Et c'est ça. Exactement ça.

C'est la fin d'un monde.

Celui de la vie que je prévoyais. Plus jamais je ne pourrai penser que je suis une bonne mère. Que mon corps est fait pour ça. Parce que ce n'est plus vrai. La machine a eu un raté. Et ça change tout.

Plus d'insouciance désormais.

Une présence à jamais là, une place vide, pour toujours.

Je pleure.

Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Edward ne comprend pas, c'est évident.

Il tente de me rassurer :

« Je te promets que tu auras ta petite Grâce un jour ! C'est juste partie remise ! »

Je ne réponds pas.

« C'est un ange, alors, dis-toi ça ! Là où il est, il n'a pas besoin de nous ! »

« Je sais ! C'est moi qui avais besoin de lui ! »

Il continue, sans comprendre que je ne veux pas raisonner, juste pleurer la terrible nouvelle.

« One ne reporte que de quelques mois, c'est rien quelques mois dans une vie tu sais ! »

« ARREEEEEEETE ! »

Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre lui.

Mais on ne parle pas de la même chose.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux commence.

Je ne sais même pas si je m'étais endormie ou pas.

C'est presque indécent.

Mais on fait l'amour, de manière presque désespérée.

Je n'ai même pas honte.

Et la jouissance me fait un peu de bien, provisoirement.

Mon corps est capable de bonnes choses. Encore.

Je m'endors, alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir fermer les yeux de la nuit.

Mais c'est le réveil qui me sort du sommeil.

Je me lève, m'habille.

Je n'ai pas le droit de manger,parce que je vais avoir une anesthésie générale.

J'allaite Elliott.

Je tache de me comporter normalement, pour mes fils.

Mais c'est Edward qui les habille, qui prépare les sacs.

Je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour aller à l'hôpital.

Je sors cet après-midi, de toutes façons.

Un grand tee shirt, mes pantoufles. Des culottes. Des serviettes hygiéniques.

Un livre…

On part.

Je reste dans la voiture, c'est Edward qui dépose les garçons à la garderie.

Alice vient m'embrasser. Elle ne dit rien, mais voir ses yeux tristes, quelque part, ça me fait du bien. Il n'y a pas que moi pour pleurer ce bébé.

Jasper est là aussi. Il me sourit, visiblement gêné.

Il fait beau. Pour une fois... Ce beau temps est tellement en inéquation avec mon état d'esprit que je trouve le soleil presque indécent...

Edward conduit silencieusement jusqu'à Seattle.

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse aussi souvent que possible. Il est là. Il est mon mari.

Mon esprit est embrumé. Je n'arrive pas à penser à ce qui va se passer.

Carlisle est là. Il nous attendait.

On ne parle pas beaucoup, mais au moins je ne suis pas seule.

Adisson, visiblement, me fait passer en premier.

Je regarde mon beau-père.

Etre sa belle-fille a ses avantages.

Il faudra que je lui dise que je lui suis reconnaissante.

Tout le monde est mal, c'est visible.

Je marche, vers la salle d'opération.

A un moment, Edward doit s'arrêter. Et moi continuer.

Carlisle me demande si je veux qu'il m'accompagne.

Oui, oui je veux.

Je m'accroche à sa main.

Je pleure à nouveau, nerveusement.

Je me déshabille dans une petite pièce et enfile cette atroce blouse d'hôpital.

Je tremble de tous mes membres.

Hier, Adisson aurait bien voulu me prescrire un tranquillisant, mais en allaitant Elliott, je ne peux pas.

Tant pis. Il faut assumer.

Je marche jusqu'à la table.

Je m'y allonge et Carlisle et une jeune infirmière m'aident à me déshabiller

Ma pudeur naturelle est mise à mal mais après tout, c'est Carlisle qui m'a accouchée, la première fois.

Adisson me parle, elle est déjà masquée et je sursaute.

« Allez Bella, c'est bientôt finit, on va y aller. On va analyser le sac embryonnaire, est-ce que tu voudras savoir quel était le sexe ? »

« Oui ! »

Carlisle essuie mes larmes sur mes joues.

On pose un masque sur ma bouche et mon nez.

Je perçois une odeur acre. J'ai le temps de souhaiter que tout ça ne soit qu'un long cauchemar.

Et c'est le trou noir.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je suis là. Les bras ballants. J'attends.

Et l'impuissance me rend fou.

Mon père m'a promit que ça serait rapide.

Je sors de là.

Je ne peux pas rester.

Bella…Ma Bella. On n'a pas eu le temps de s'embrasser avant qu'elle ne parte au bloc.

J'arpente le parking.

J'appelle Alice.

« Edward, ça va ? »

« Non ! Alice…Je sais pas quoi faire… »

« Ou est Bella ? »

« Au bloc, papa a pu aller avec elle ! »

« C'est un moment difficile Edward,mais ça va passer, tu vas vite la retrouver, et alors vous allez vous reconstruire, tous les deux.. »

« Je suis mal, là, Alice… »

« Je sais Edward. Je comprends, je ne sais pas quoi faire à part te dire que je suis avec toi,et que je t'aime Edward ! »

« Moi aussi Alice ! »

On parle un moment encore.

Puis je vois mon père arriver.

Il me sourit.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Bella est très sensible. Je le savais, comme je sais qu'elle va vivre très difficilement cette épreuve.

Elle vient de sombrer dans l'inconscience et Adisson commence son travail.

Le bruit de l'aspiration, que je connais pourtant si bien, me fait mal, cette fois.

Adisson me parle : »l'embryon était très malformé, il valait mieux que ça se finisse comme ça. Tu veux voir Carlisle ? »

« Oui… »

Je regarde.

Adisson a raison, cet enfant n'était pas viable.

C'est un accident de la vie.

Mais c'est dur.

Bella est transférée en salle de réveil.

Elle est dans les vaps encore pour un bon moment.

Alors je sors voir mon fils.

Son air défait me serre le cœur.

Pourtant, je suis en colère contre lui. Je suis touché, ému, et je le plains ,mais je lui en veux, quelque part.

Il a recommencé.

Esmée m'a calmé, hier soir. Mais bon sang, il ne pouvait pas attendre quelques mois avant de la mettre à nouveau enceinte ?

« Alors ? »

« C'est finit, ça s'est bien passé, sans difficultés, elle n'aura aucune séquelle, l'embryon était gravement malformé, il vaut vraiment mieux que ça se soit passé comme ça ! »

Il fait oui de la tête.

Je soupire, sans pouvoir me retenir. Trop fort.

Edward ne s'y trompe pas.

Il relève le nez, l'air agacé :

« Quoi ? »

Il a le même air que quand il était ado et la fureur me fait frémir :

« J'aurais préféré apprendre la nouvelle autrement que par Adisson qui m'informe que Bella fait une fausse couche ! »

On s'affronte du regard.

Tout ce qu'on ne s'est jamais dit.

Ma colère envers son comportement si longtemps irresponsable ressort d'un coup.

Mais son air me fait penser que sa colère sera pire que la mienne.

Alors je calme le jeu.

« On ne peut rien y changer. Je voudrais juste que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour ne pas me cacher une grossesse… »

La lueur de rage dans ses yeux s'éteint aussi.

« Je savais que tu le prendrais mal. Parce que le bébé aurait du naître en avril, et que Charlie et toi vous auriez râlé à cause de sa dernière année de fac ! »

Je ne réponds rien.

Parce que c'est la vérité.

J'aurais râlé.

Edward me sourit, avec chagrin :

« Ça me parait tellement dérisoire, maintenant… »

« Viens, on va y aller, tu vas pouvoir voir Bella, je te ferai rentrer ! »

Il me dévisage, presque apeuré :

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, j'en suis incapable ! »

On fait deux pas et je le prends dans mes bras.

Je le serre fort, un bref moment, et il me rend la pareille.

Un moment père/fils, qui fait du bien.

Edward est mon fils. Je l'aime et je vais le soutenir.

Mais si je ne supporte pas certaines de ses attitudes, c'est justement parce que je l'aime.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le lui dire.

Je lui tends une blouse à enfiler.

On se regarde, tous le deux en bleu.

Je lui souris.

Bella émerge doucement.

Elle geint de douleur.

Edward panique.

J'injecte un calmant dans la perf.

Elle va se réveiller.

Elle va se remettre.

Ca va aller.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle souffre autant. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, horrifié.

Mon père tente d eme rassurer:

"Elle ne s'en souviendra pas!"

Elle finit par se réveiller suffisament pour me reconnaitre.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Juste que je ne vais pas la laisser.

Parce que c'est sa hantise, visiblement:

"Ne me laisse pas, Edward, ne pars pas...3

J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne la laisserai jamais, elle répète sa demande à l'infini.

Plusieurs fois, mon père injecte des antalgiques dans sa perf.

Finalement, vers midi, elle est assez bien pour aller se reposer en chambre.

Enfin, physiquement ,parce que psychologiquement, c'est la cata.

Elle est recroquevillée en boule et ne répond à personne.

Je me sens totalement inutile.

Et le pire de tout, c'est que j'ai faim.

Sauf qu'avoir faim dans un moment pareil me semble carrément innaproprié.

Mon père a rejoint ses consultations.

Je suis seul avec Bella, qui sommeille et se réveille en pleurant.

Je commence à croire qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir de l'hopital ce soir.

E tpuis, vers 16H00, elle se lève d'un coup.

Elle me repousse quand je veux l'aider à marcher et elle va à la salle de bains.

Elle en ressort, la tête haute.

D'une voix impériale, elle me dit :

"On s'en va! Je veux rentrer!"

Elle entreprends de s'habiller.

Je sors et attrape la prmeière blouse blanche qui passe.

On m'envoie une sage femme.

Qui signe le bon de sortie.

Je prends le volant et je suis obligé d'avoue rà ma femme:

"Je dois manger quelque chose avant de partir, j'ai la tête qui tourne!"

"Moi aussi."

McDo du coin.

Royal cheese géant...

Et retour à la maison.

Bella vomi deux fois sur le chemin du retour.

Et elle saigne tellement qu'elle tache les sièges de la voiture.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'excuse.

"Non, mais c'est pas de ta faute...Voyons, Bella..."

En arrivant elle file directement à la salle de bains et tire son lait, qu'elle jette. Elle ne pourra allaiter Elliott que demain matin.

Elle prend une douche et je la surveille discrètement, parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ait un malaise.

Heureusement pour moi, elle file se coucher et moi je vais chercher mes fils chez Alice.

Je résume rapidement les évennements à ma soeur et à Jasper.

Ils sont compatissants.

Wyatt et Elliott dans les bra,s je rentre à la maison.

On monte faire un bisou à maman. Puis je joue un moment avec eux, et les couche.

Alice et Jasper les ont lavés et fait manger.

A 9H00 je les couche et file prendre un bain.

Ca me fait un bien incroyable. Je tente de réfléchir, sans y arriver.

Je ne sais qu'une chose: c'es finit! A présent, on va pouvoir passer à autre chose.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si mal. Physiquement je veux dire.

La douleur est vraiment forte, et je dois me bourrer de médicaments. Mais j'arrive à dormir quand même.

Le réveil est difficile. Je me sens vide. Inutile.

Ma gorge est serrée, l'angoisse me ronge, littéralement.

Les garçons appellent et je secoue Edward.

Il va les chercher.

Elliott demande à téter et je me sens mieux en l'allaitant, en le calinant.

Je sers à ça, je suis leur maman.

Wyatt fait des allers et retours de notre chambre à la sienne. Il m'offre toutes ses peluches, en me regardant, pour vérifier que ça me fait plaisir.

Je réussis à sourire.

Mon petit garçon, si sensible.

Il veut me faire plaisir.

Edward me tient par les épaules, il rit.

Quand il amène les enfants à la garderie je tache de me reposer.

Il revient et je finit par me lever parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je tourne et je vire.

Edward me joue du piano. Il est gentil.

Mais, visiblement, pour lui, on doit tourner la page.

Moi, je voudrais juste me réveiller enfin.

_**Edward PDV**_

Elle retourne à la fac. Enorme dispute, hier soir. Le jour même de l'intervention. Parce que bien sur, je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'elle aille à la fac aujourd'hui.

Mon père l'a enguirlandée par téléphone. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Alors ma mère l'amène, parce qu'elle a peurt d'un accident.

Bella ne veut pas que ça soit moi.

Il parait que c'est normal.

Le temps passe, et je suis triste de voir Bella encore si malheureuse, mais moi, j'envisage l'avenir plutot sereinement.

Elle est jeune, une fausse-couche c'est accidentel, surtout qu'on a déjà deux magnifiques bébés, qui nous montrent chaque jour que Bella (et moi) est capable d'avoir des bébés sans souci!

Elle est forte, courageuse, mais je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Je suis sur qu'elle ressasse ça sans cesse, dans sa tête. Elle a besoin de se distraire, mais elle refuse de sortir ou de faire autre chose que de s'occuper des enfants et travailler ses cours. Je lui propose d'aller au restaurant, au cinéma, ma mère m'a proposé plusieurs fois de garder les petits, mais Bella refuse, elle dit que c'est trop tot.

Mon père me dit d'être patient.

Heureusement, dans un sens, il fait mauvais temps en ce moment, et ça explique qu'on reste confiné chez nous.

Bella a refusé d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas au courant. J'aurais voulu en parler mais Bella n'a pas envie de devoir tout raconter, je peux le comprendre.

Ce n'est pas une bonne période,mais on s'en sortira. Je le sais. Bella est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. Elle est en train de guérir. Je le vois.

_**Bella PDV**_

Ca fait un mois aujourd'hui. Un mois que j'ai perdu le bébé.

J'ai passé ce mois dans un brouillard.

J'ai eu 21 ans sans m'en rendre compte.

Je fais tout au radar.

J'étais si fatiguée que Carlisle se débrouillait pour m'emmener à la fac, parce qu'il avait peur que j'aie un accident.

Mais ça va mieux.

Je me remets.

Physiquement je suis totalement remise, je viens d'avoir mon retour de couche.

Edward et moi nous sommes d'accord : on recommence tout de suite.

On verra bien.

Mon portable sonne.

C'est Adisson.

« Bella, je viens de recevoir les résultats d'analyse. C'était une triploïdie, donc aucun regret, l'embryon n'était pas viable. Tu veux toujours savoir quel était le sexe ? »

Mon cœur bat.

« Oui, je veux le savoir ! »

« Le caryotype était féminin »

Mon cœur se serre.

La bile remonte dans ma bouche.

« Merci. Je dois y aller »

La tête me tourne.

Grâce.

C'était Grâce.

La douleur serait aussi forte si ça avait été un garçon.

C'est de le savoir.

En même temps, je me sens mieux.

Je vais pouvoir faire mon deuil, pour de bon.

J'appelle Edward.

« Adisson vient de m'appeler. C'était une fille, Edward… »

Il ne répond pas, sans doute sous le choc.

Je continue :

« Mais elle avait une triploïdie, alors…Pas de regrets, elle a dit »

« Je sais pas quoi dire. Je t'aime Bella.. »

Je me lève et époussette mon jean.

J'ai deux heures de cours.

Et j'ai envie d'y aller.

Comme j'ai envie de retrouver mes fils et mon mari ce soir.

Et je sais qu'un jour, sans doute, j'aurai la force de parler autour de moi de ce qui s'est passé.

Parce que pour le moment seuls Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper sont au courant.

En sortant de la fac, je passe par le centre commercial.

J'achète des petites voitures pour Wyatt, un harmonica pour Elliott. J'ai eu du mal à m'occuper de mes fils, ce dernier mois. Mais je vais me ressaisir.

J'achète une poupée de chiffon. Elle a deux tresses brunes et un sourire naïf.

Le cadeau de Grâce. Le seul que je lui ferai jamais.

En entrant dans Redmond je souffle un bon coup.

Edward, je le sais, a hâte que je sois à nouveau enceinte. On a eu du mal à se comprendre pendant ce mois. Lui regardait vers l'avenir, vers un futur bébé, et moi je me focalisais sur ce bébé perdu. Mais à présent moi aussi je veux tourner la page. Jamais je n'oublierai cet épisode de ma vie. Mais désormais ce bébé a un statut, Grâce sera toujours dans mon cœur.

Et la vie continue.


	161. bonne nouvelle

_**Un immense merci à vos reviews, qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Pour vous répondre honnêtement, oui j'ai vécu cette perte. J'ai hélas eu une interruption médicale de grossesse, à 5 mois…Pour triploïdie…Mon bébé était une fille et nous l'avons appelée Louise. (D'où mon pseudo). Il « vaut mieux », je pense le vivre dans les 3 premiers mois. Mais c'est une perte toujours difficile. Mes pensées et câlins vont à toutes celles qui ont vécu ce moment si douloureux. Je pense sincèrement que les bébés ainsi partis n'étaient pas fait pour la vie terrestre, mais ils ont mené quand même une œuvre : celle de se faire aimer, même en passant comme une étoile filante, et aussi de faire évoluer leurs parents.**_

_**Merci de me lire encore.**_

_**Ce chapitre-ci est plus drôle, même si au début Bella est encore mal.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera celui de la naissance de Hannah.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je regarde Bella.

Elle évite soigneusement mon regard.

Mais je ne compte pas la laisser faire l'autruche plus longtemps.

C'est Noël.

Les garçons sont surexcités, comme leurs cousins et cousines, et les enfants courent en tout sens dans le salon de mes parents.

Bella porte un pantalon noir et une chemise en voile un peu ample.

De toutes façons, on ne voit encore rien.

Elle est pale, mais pas plus qu'Alice, par exemple, vu la saison c'est normal, ses traits sont tirés mais ça peut passer pour la fatigue liée à ses études et elle vomit tous les matins, mais ça, moi seul le sait.

Mon père a comprit, néanmoins, je pense.

Mais Bella, depuis 3 semaines qu'on sait, se refuse obstinément à annoncer la nouvelle.

Je me trompais lourdement en pensant qu'une nouvelle grossesse allait lui rendre le sourire.

Au contraire, alors qu'elle allait vraiment mieux, apprendre qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte l'a déprimée. Elle pense sans cesse au risque de perdre à nouveau ce bébé.

Normalement, elle doit accoucher le 31 juillet. Mais elle refuse d'y penser.

Moi, sans savoir pourquoi, je suis confiant. A voir comme elle est malade, c'est que le bébé est bien accroché !

Alors quand je lui tends un petit paquet, je prends soin de le lui donner à l'abri des regards, parce que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle apprécie…

Wyatt est juché sur son vélo « Tigrou » flambant neuf et arbore un sourire de vainqueur. Emmett est penché sur lui, en train de lui apprendre à positionner ses pieds.

Elliott a eu une draisienne en bois, mais il préfère jouer avec son nouveau tambour, et ses animaux de la ferme. Elliott n'a rien d'un aventurier.

Je regarde Bella, qui ouvre le paquet, méfiante. Je lui ai déjà offert pas mal de cadeaux, et elle doit flairer une entourloupe…

Elle regarde le petit ensemble et me dévisage, furieuse :

« Edward ! C'est bien trop tôt ! Et c'est rose ! »

Je soupire. La colère me gagne à mon tour.

« Donne le à la croix rouge ! »

Je la plante là et m'approche de Sasha qui me prête volontiers une des manettes pour jouer à guitar heroe.

Je ne joue pas bien longtemps, parce que ma mère vient me chercher :

« Edward, je pense que Bella veut te parler ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé. Elle va encore se/me prendre la tête…

« Elle est ou ? »

« Dans la cuisine. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Oui, mais ELLE ne veut pas ! »

« Edward.. »

Je ne réponds pas et me faufile à la cuisine. Où Bella pleure comme une madeleine.

Allons bon. Mon cœur se serre.

Même si je ne la comprends pas du tout, sur ce coup-là, je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi.

« Bella…C'est juste un petit body ! »

Elle relève le nez et contemple le petit ensemble nouveau-né qu'elle serre contre son cœur :

« Ben oui, mais tu imagines comme ça me fera mal de le voir si il se passe quelque chose ? Et puis, je suis sure que ça sera un garçon ! »

« Si c'est un garçon, on mettra le body au prochain bébé ! Ou encore à celui d'après…Tant qu'on n'aura pas une fille, on continuera ! »

Elle rit à travers ses larmes.

Je tente :

« Bella, je veux le dire. Ne pas en parler n'empêchera rien, de toutes façons ! »

Elle baisse le nez.

« Bon…D'accord, mais c'est toi qui t'en charge ! »

« OK ! »

Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne vers le salon :

« Ohé tout le monde ! Regardez ce que le père Noël a apporté à Bella ! »

J'agite le petit body, ainsi que le petit bonnet, les chaussette, le tout rose pale avec un Winnie dessiné dessus (_**ndla : lien sur mon profil**_).

Alice est la première à réagir :

« C'est…C'est pas vrai ? DEJA ? »

« Génial ! »

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Eh ! Ca c'est mon frangin ! Tu marches dans mes traces hein petit Eddy ? »

« Félicitations ! »

Etc., etc.…

Je suis très très fier.

Et je réponds à la place de Bella qui a enfoui son nez dans le body :

« C'est pour le 31 juillet ! Et Bella a un peu de mal parce que début septembre elle a eu une fausse couche. Mais c'est fini, à présent, on peut regarder vers l'avenir ! »

Ma mère vient serrer Bella dans ses bras.

Charlie regarde sa fille, peiné :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ? Je voyais bien que tu étais mal, j'avais peur d'un souci de santé, ou un truc avec tes études… »

Bella renifle un bon coup :

« Je ne pouvais pas le faisait juste trop mal ! »

Rosalie aussi est peinée de ne pas avoir su :

« Je t'aurais aidée, Bella… »

Elle est encore plus chagrinée que Jasper et Alice l'aient su et pas eux.

Mais on lui explique que c'est un concours de circonstances.

Et on fini par boire une coupe de champagne en l'honneur de ce futur bébé.

Tout le monde en parle comme d'une fille. Alors qu'on en sait rien ! Mais c'est la faute à moi et mon body rose, ainsi que me le précise bien Bella.

Wyatt, qui a parfaitement comprit, nous met en garde :

« Moi, je veux pas une sœur, je veux un frère, parce que les filles elles sont toutes bêtes, à part Sarah ! »

Nina lui colle une baffe bien méritée et ils se battent au point qu'on doit les séparer.

Bella rit, enfin.

Je crois qu'elle se sent libérée.

Personne ne lui fait aucune réflexion négative, par rapport à ses études. Non, on l'encourage et lui remonte le moral.

Bref, j'ai eu raison.

Comme toujours^^

_**Bella PDV**_

J'adore le petit body.

Je ne sais pas si je le mettrai un jour à ma fille, parce que je suis à 100% certaine d'attendre un 3° garçon, j'ai très envie de l'appeler Brett, Lew, pour assortir à ses frères. Et je me demande si on aura une fille un jour…

Je l'ai rangé dans un des tiroirs de ma commode et je le regarde tous les jours.

Je suis à 3 mois de grossesse révolus, et je pense que je peux respirer, à présent.

Les risques de fausse couche sont derrière moi.

Je me sens plus sereine !

On va passer l'écho du 3° mois aujourd'hui.

J'espère si fort voir un petit cœur battre.

3h00 plus tard, je suis rassurée. Le cœur bat bien, tout est normal. Le soulagement est indicible. Edward en a les larmes aux yeux.

Adisson nous demande si on veut savoir le sexe, « parce qu'elle le voit très bien ».

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Elle voit très bien, c'est donc que c'est bien un garçon !

Je soupire :

« Non, ça ira, merci ! Je suis sure que ça sera un garçon, alors autant que je le découvre à la naissance ! »

Elle ricane. Où glapit. Je ne sais pas trop.

Edward, qui lui, voulait savoir, la regarde :

« Quoi ? »

« Non, non, rien…Si vous ne voulez pas savoir, je respecte, hein ! »

Edward plaque sa main sur ma bouche et crie presque :

« Finalement on veut savoir ! »

Je m'agite et Adisson rigole.

Elle s'enfuit dans son bureau et je donne une grande claque sur la tête d'Edward.

S'ensuit une scène mémorable :

« T'as vu sa tête ? Je suis sur que c'est une fille ! »

« Mais non ! Elle voit très bien le sexe à 3 mois, c'est que c'est un garçon ! »

« Alors on lui demande ! »

« NON ! »

On continue à se disputer jusque devant Adisson qui rit de bon cœur, et finit par nous dire :

« Bon, écoutez, j'écris le sexe du bébé sur un bout de papier, je le mets dans une enveloppe et vous l'ouvrirez si vous voulez ! »

Je bondis telle une panthère et attrape l'enveloppe avant Edward, qui tente, mais en vain, de me l'arracher.

Le trajet retour n'est q'une longue dispute !

« Allez Bella donne moi cette enveloppe ! Je ne te dirai rien si tu veux pas savoir ! Promit ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! Tu vas te mettre à hurler le sexe du bébé dans la seconde, je te connais Cullen ! »

« T'es pas marrante ! Et tu vas pas pouvoir me cacher cette enveloppe bien longtemps ! »

« Je vais la jeter ! »

« Hein ? T'es dingue ! »

Etc, etc…

On continue à parlementer toute la soirée.

J'ai planqué l'enveloppe (qui m'a brûlé les doigts !) sous mes strings. Avant de la déplacer au fond du tiroir à chaussettes d'Edward qui ira moins la chercher là…

Edward me fait le coup de l'éblouissement :

Les yeux dans les yeux, il me caresse la joue en me murmurant des mots d'amour.

Mais ça ne marche plus, ça.

Du moins quand je ferme les yeux.

Puis il me supplie.

Mais je reste de marbre.

Wyatt et Elliott ne comprennent pas tout, mais on leur a mit un DVD de la ligue des justiciers pour pouvoir continuer à nous chamailler tranquilles et ils profitent de l'aubaine, ravis.

Traîtreusement, Edward passe aux promesses :

« Bella, mon amour, si tu acceptes qu'on regarde ce papier, je t'emmène à New York pour Spring Break ! »

« Non ! »

« Je t'offre 10 séances de massage avec cette masseuse hors de prix ! »

« Non ! »

« Si…Si c'est un garçon, pour te consoler, je t'offrirai une femelle chiwawa ! »

Argh. Là, c'est dur. Je rêve d'un chiwawa depuis plusieurs mois.

Faiblement, je murmure :

« Non… »

Il s'écrit :

« DEUX CHIWAWAS ! Un couple ! Comme ça ils auront des bébés ! »

Je le regarde.

Raaaah !

« Bon, attends, je pose mes conditions ! SI j'accepte qu'on ouvre cette enveloppe, tu m'offres les massages, le séjour à New York et le couple de chien ! »

« OK ! »

« Bon, alors d'accord ! L'enveloppe est sous tes chaussettes ! »

Il fonce comme un fou dans les escaliers.

Et revient, l'air impassible.

Il sort dans le jardin et s'amuse avec Draco.

Il pleut, il fait nuit mais je le suis :

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi Bella ? »

« Ben…Tu as lu ? »

« Oui. Tu auras tes chiens dans la semaine, ne t'en fais pas, et je te prends RDV pour les massages demain matin ! Le séjour à New York ce sera en avril mon amour !»

« Bon sang Edward ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Il prend l'air surpris :

« Je croyais que tu étais sure sure sure sure sure que c'est un garçon ? »

« Ben oui mais…Oh arrête et dis le moi ! »

« Non ! »

« HEIN ? »

Il me sourit et sort un tout petit bout de papier de sa poche.

« Je te taquine, ma chérie ! Tiens ! »

Je tends la main et prends le papier.

Je l'ouvre, mais attends un peu avant de regarder.

Je risque un œil, très vite, en travers.

Je distingue le mot garçon.

Ben voilà.

Malgré tout, la déception me serre le cœur.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Tu es contente mon amour ? »

« Oh oui ! Bien sur ! »

Ma voix tremble.

Il fronce les sourcils :

« Bella, regarde bien le papier ! »

Je le lis entièrement, cette fois-ci :

_« Ce bébé n'est pas un garçon ! Amicalement, Adisson »_

Pas un garçon.

Ah.

Je mets 3 secondes à comprendre.

Donc, c'est une fille.

Une….UNE FILLE ?

_**Ndla : un IMMENSE merci à twilightttt qui, en review anonyme, m'a donné le lien du petit body rose dont il est question dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil !**_


	162. bonus Jalice: économies

_**Voici un petit bonus centré sur Alice et Jasper. Si vous riez autant en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant, vous devriez passer un bon moment^^**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Ma mère se fait livrer ses courses.

Esmée et Carlisle se font livrer leurs courses.

Bella et Edward se font livrer leurs courses.

Rosalie et Emmett se font livrer leurs courses.

Tous nos voisins, amis et connaissances se font livrer leurs courses.

Mais ma femme non.

Elle, elle va en virée au Wallmart AVEC LE SOURIRE.

Et ma carte bleue.

C'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui adore faire les courses, même alimentaires.

Enfin, avec Alice, ce n'est jamais _que_ alimentaire, hein…

Alors, certes, j'ai les moyens d'assumer, j'ai un salaire correct, mais aussi et surtout l'argent familial que je touche, comme Rose, sous forme de rente annuelle et que je fais fructifier, ce qui triple largement mon salaire (et heureusement) mais tout de même…

Avec ce qu'Alice dépense de manière…inutile, on va dire, on pourrait sans problème s'acheter un chalet dans le Wyoming, ce qui est notre envie de plus en plus forte à tous les deux.

Il faut que je lui en parle.

Je peux le faire sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre de sécession, j'en suis sur.

Certain.

Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

Absolument pas.

Je pourrais peut-être demander à Edward de venir en renfort, quand même ?

Bon, stop, elle mesure 1m53 et doit peser 40 kgs toute mouillée, je peux m'en sortir tout seul !

Elle est revenue justement du supermarché il y a une heure et la note ,que je tiens dans ma main, un peu crispé, je l'avoue, me reste en travers la gorge.

386,37 dollars pour manger une semaine à 5, enfin, 1 adulte, une jeune femme picoreuse, un petit garçon avec un bon appétit, certes mais qui n'a quand même que 3 ans et des brouettes, une fillette du même age qui se nourrit de l'air du temps et un bébé de quelques mois exclusivement allaitée…Faut pas rigoler là…

J'épluche la note, et souligne en rouge ce qui me pose souci.

Je passe sur les denrée telles que la farine, les œufs, la viande, les légumes, yaourts et autres, qui sont tout à fait justifiés et qui, finalement, ne constituent que le 1/3 de la note, à peine.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Et j'appelle ma femme…

« Alice, mon amour, tu peux venir deux minutes qu'on discute de quelque chose ? »

« J'arrive ! »

La voilà.

Elle a Zoé au sein, et son air mutin habituel.

Elle manque me faire fondre mais je me ressaisis.

Le chalet dans le Wyoming…Je dois penser à ça…

« Ma puce, je viens de jeter un œil à la note des courses…Je pense sincèrement qu'on pourrait faire pas mal d'économies en faisant légèrement plus attention,et ainsi on pourrait sans doute acheter ce chalet dans le Wyoming ! »

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi et fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par « légèrement plus attention », Jasper Hale ? Tu n'espères pas que j'affame nos enfants tout de même ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Alice…Ne commence pas je t'en prie ! Regarde, si on prend la note des courses, là, tu v »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça, souligné en rouge ? »

Son ton est sec, cassant. Alerte rouge.

Je lui souris, et tente de mettre du miel dans ma voix…

« Eh bien disons que c'est peut-être justement le genre d'achats que nous pourrions éviter et donc économiser et »

Elle se lève.

« A-Alice ? »

Elle quitte la cuisine de ce pas trop pressé que je connais hélas très bien.

Et merde !

« ALICE ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle enfile son petit manteau à Zoé et me pousse pour prendre son sac.

« Ma puce, ou vas-tu ? »

« Chez ma mère ! »

« Mais enfin ! On ne peut pas parler comme deux adultes responsables ? »

« Non, pas si tu soulignes mes fautes en rouge ! Tu m'as pas mit une note aussi ? Je te laisse Tom et Mila, ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller de leur sieste, n'oublie pas de compter leurs céréales du goûter, qu'ils n'en mangent pas trop ! »

« ALIIIIICE ! »

Elle claque la porte et j'entends la voiture rugir.

Elle n'a jamais su conduire souplement…

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

J'ai manqué de subtilité, c'est évident.

Je pousse un profond soupir et l'appelle sur son portable.

Je tombe sur sa messagerie, bien sur…

« Alice, mon amour…On a mal démarré cette discussion mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, seulement qu'on trouve une solution. Je t'aime mon bébé. Reviens, tu me manques déjà, et Zozo aussi… »

Je compose à nouveau son numéro.

Messagerie, immédiatement.

Elle a du éteindre son téléphone.

Je vais attendre le réveil de Tom et Mila puis j'irai la chercher.

En attendant, j'appelle Rose. Pour avoir son avis.

« Jazz, c'est toi ? »

« Oui…Rose, on vient de se disputer, Alice et moi.. »

« Encore ? »

« Bah oui, je sais bien qu'on se chamaille souvent, mais là, elle est partie chez sa mère avec Zozo… »

« Aie. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ben…Elle revenait du Wallmart avec une note impressionnante et j'ai voulu qu'on regarde en détails ce qu'elle avait acheté pour pointer les dépenses inutiles et faire des économies pour le chalet, tu sais, dans le Wyoming. Alors j'ai souligné en rouge ce qu'elle avait acheté qui était superflu et elle l'a mal prit et »

« QUOI ? T'as souligné en rouge des trucs sur sa note de courses ? Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Emmett me ferait un truc pareil je lui coupe les couilles !»

J'entends Emmett en arrière plan, qui crie :

« QUOI ? Mais moi j'ai rien fait du tout ! »

Rosalie le rassure :

« Mais non mon amour, ne t'en fais pas ! J'y tiens autant que toi et »

« ROSALIE ! »

« Oui oui, Jazz…Tu t'es mit dans la merde tout seul mon grand ! »

« Oui, ben si ma petite sœur pouvait m'aider à en sortir… »

« Tu vas la chercher. Avec un cadeau et des excuses. Et tu proposes de faire les courses TOI pour voir si tu dépenses moins qu'elle ! »

« Ah…J'y avais pas pensé. Mais moi je vais les commander par internet, je vais pas me trainer au wallmart ! »

« Comme tu veux Jazz ! »

« Merci Rose… »

« Un dernier détail Jazz, je sais de source sure qu'Alice a très envie d'avoir le dernier parfum de Lancôme… »

« Ah.. Merci encore ! »

Le dernier Lancôme. Gloups. Moi qui voulais faire des économies…

Je prépare un petit sac avec deux gourdes de compotes et quelques biscuits et je vais réveiller les jumeaux.

Mila est ravie d'aller à la parfumerie, mais Tom réclame sa mère tout du long.

Je dois récupérer Alice.

Ils ont le dernier Lancôme. Ouf.

Je me fais faire un joli papier cadeau (pour le prix, ils peuvent…) et je fonce chez mes beaux-parents.

Carlisle vient nous ouvrir la porte et prend Tom et Mila dans ses bras.

Il me regarde, légèrement agacé, et je joue franc jeu :

« Je suis venu m'excuser de la méthode, pas du fond ! Je voudrais vraiment faire quelques économies pour ce chalet ! »

Il me sourit :

« Oublie 5 mns que tu es prof. Alice sait très bien que dans le fond elle a tort, et tu sais comment elle est dans ces cas-là… »

Oh oui, je sais…Alice peut-être la championne de la mauvaise foi…

Je m'avance dans le salon.

Elle est là, en train de discuter avec sa mère, Zoé endormie dans les bras.

Ses yeux sont rouges. Mince, je déteste la voir comme ça…

Je m'avance et m'assied à ses cotés.

Elle m'ignore.

Tom vient lui réclamer un câlin.

Je souris à Esmée qui me rend un sourire .Ouf. Au moins une alliée dans la place.

Mila joue avec le chat, c'est-à-dire qu'elle le poursuit impitoyablement et j'attends qu'Alice daigne me lancer un regard.

Esmée et elle, visiblement, étaient en train de parler du dernier livre de Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai jamais lu, mais je sais qu'Alice aime beaucoup. Bon, je me lance.

« Comment s'appelle le livre dont vous parlez ? »

Esmée rit sous cape :

« Les âmes vagabondes… »

Alice, sans me regarder, me dit, froidement :

« Tu as été invité, toi ? »

Esmée se lève et rejoint Carlisle, Tom et Mila, dans la cuisine.

Je me lève et vais m'asseoir de l'autre coté, pour tenter de capter son regard.

Peine perdue, elle se tourne de l'autre coté.

Sale gosse…

Je soupire :

« Alice…Je suis venu pour faire la paix mon amour…On peut parler ? »

« Pas tout de suite…J'ai les nerfs là ! »

« Je t' ai fait un petit cadeau, pour te prouver que je tiens à toi ma puce ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire des économies… »

« C'est le dernier parfum de Lancôme ! »

Elle tique visiblement. Mais elle résiste :

« Toi, tu as parlé à Rose.. »

« Euh…Oui… »

« Je n'en veux pas. Ramène-le chez Nancy ! »

Elle appelle la vendeuse par son prénom…Bon…

« Non, hors de question. Je sais que tu en as envie. »

« J'ai aussi envie du chalet.. »

Moue boudeuse, petite voix malheureuse.

C'est un demi aveu.

« Moi aussi mon amour. Mais on est deux à devoir se mettre d'accord et faire des efforts, OK ? Si tu veux, je me charge des courses alimentaires, pour voir ce que ça donne ? »

Elle me regarde enfin, moqueuse :

« Toi dans Wallmart ? N'oublies pas le GPS mon amour ! »

« Je commanderai par internet ! »

« Je suis impatiente de voir ça ! »

Je me risque à aller l'embrasser. Elle accepte le baiser.

Ouf ! La crise est passée.

Elle tend le cou pour apercevoir le paquet du parfum et je le lui donne.

Elle dépose délicatement Zoé sur le canapé et entreprends de déballer son cadeau, fébrile.

A partir de maintenant, on va pouvoir faire des économies, pour de vrai…

Je passe la semaine à cogiter (bon, pas tout le temps non plus) à comment m'organiser.

Je décide de faire une liste de repas à prévoir sur la semaine.

Du style : poisson/riz/haricots verts et poulet/pâtes/ratatouille, etc.

Je fais une liste en fonction, et me précipite chez ma sœur pour qu'elle me montre comment commander.

En fait c'est très facile.

Et j'en ai pour 120 dollars à peine !

Je suis très fier de moi.

Les courses nous sont livrées à domicile.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me vanter un peu :

« Tu vois Alice, on gagne du temps et de l'argent ! »

« Ouais ouais.. »

« On peut faire ça ensemble, en plus ! »

« Mmhh »

Elle n'a pas la défaite facile, mais je n'insiste pas.

Mais le soir, je lui propose :

« En fait, pour éviter les achats coup de tête, le mieux c'est d'en parler à l'autre avant d'acheter, qu'est ce que tu en penses, chérie ? »

« Ouais ouais… »

Le chalet dans le Wyoming ne m'a jamais paru si proche…

Je souris tout seul.

…

Lundi, 10h30, en plein cours sur la guerre de sécession à une classe de Terminale.

Je suis à fond dans mon récit :

« C'est alors que le jeune major Withlock prit une décision qui fit basculer cette bataille, et eu des répercussions sur toute la guerre de sécession… Il »

On frappe à la porte.

Je suis surpris. C'est une des secrétaires, l'air grave, un téléphone à la main :

« M. Hale, c'est votre femme au téléphone. Elle dit que c'est très urgent, et grave… »

Je me sens pâlir et m'empare du téléphone.

Un accident, il a du arriver un accident à un des petits…

Les élèves me dévisagent, inquiets, eux aussi, sans parler de la secrétaire.

« Alice ? »

« Oui Jasper. Désolée de te déranger mais c'est une décision que je ne peux plus prendre seule : tu as oublié de commander des œufs et je ne sais pas comment faire l'omelette aux pommes de terre que TU as prévu qu'on allait manger ce midi sans oeufs. Alors il faut qu'on en parle : je vais acheter des œufs ou je fais seulement les pommes de terre ? »

Je reste muet. Elle n'ose pas faire ça quand même ? Ben si…

Je suis certain d'être écarlate, à présent, au point de concurrencer Bella. Tout le monde me regarde et je ne sais pas très bien si ma dignité va en sortir intacte.

Je prends une grande inspiration :

« Tu…Tu…non mais c'est bon, tu peux! »

« Je peux quoi ? »

« En acheter ! »

« Je vais au Wallmart ou je les commande ? »

« A-ALICE ! Vas-y ! »

« Au Wallmart ? »

« OUI ! »

« T'es sur, hein ? Ca va pas griller nos chances d'avoir un jour ce chalet dans le Wyoming ? »

« Je pense que ça va très bien se passer comme ça ! »

« Je te sens tendu mon amour, tu es en colère contre moi ? »

« Du tout, du tout…A tout à l'heure ! »

Je rends le téléphone à la secrétaire qui me regarde, interloquée.

Je décide de jouer le grand jeu :

« C'était important, effectivement, mais à présent c'est réglé ! Merci ! »

Elle s'en va, l'air dubitative.

Je me tourne vers mes élèves :

« Bon, tout va bien, l'incident est clos. Reprenons. Où en étais-je, déjà ? »

Une élève lève la main :

« Le major Withlock allait prendre une décision… »

« Oui, exact, merci Maria. Donc, le Major Withlock se trouve confronté à une difficile décision : devait-il acheter des œufs ou pas ? Non, je veux dire, devait-il acheter des canons ou pas ? »

Evidemment, toute la classe est pliée de rire. Comment leur en vouloir ?

Je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps : Alice a toujours le dernier mot…


	163. naissance catastrophe

Edward PDV

On me secoue là, non?

Mmmmhhh…

« Edward! EDWARD? »

« Mmmoui? »

« Tu dors? »

« Eh ben plus maintenant! »

« J'ai mal au dos… »

Allons bon…

« Essaye de dormir Bella…Bon sang, il est 3H00 du matin! »

« T'es pas gonflé! TU m'as fait ce bébé et maintenant je dois souffrir seule et en silence, c'est ça? »

Oui, en gros c'est ça, mais si je lui dis, je suis mort…

Bon, allez…

« Tourne toi ma puce! »

Elle grommelle et je passe mes mains sur ses reins appuyant doucement aux endroits que je sais sensibles.

Mais elle se relève au bout de quelques secondes:

« J'ai franchement mal, là…Tu crois que c'est ça? »

« Ben…C'est toi qui a accouché par deux fois mon amour! Tu en penses quoi? »

« J'ai pas mal comme les autres fois justement. Là j'ai mal au dos! »

« Attendons un peu, on verra bien! »

Elle s'installe avec un gros coussin.

Et soupire.

« J'en ai marre! Ras le bol d'être enceinte. Je vais te faire vasectomiser. »

Son ton est très sérieux, tellement que je me réveille pour de bon, tiens.

« Tu rigoles, là? »

« Pas du tout! »

« Mais mon amour…Et si on a envie d'une deuxième petite fille un jour? Hein? »

Elle fait sa moue adorable, celle qui me fait fondre.

« Mmmmhhh… On verra! 3 c'est bien déjà il me semble! »

« Oui en effet! »

Je me cale contre ma femme et me rendors.

Je suis réveillé par de petites menottes qui me tapent sur la tête.

« Papa! »

J'ouvre un œil.

Et vois Wyatt, vêtu d'un mini boxer bleu arborant Winnie l'ourson (évidemment…).

Il a l'œil grave, les boucles en pétard et un air effrayé.

« Maman elle a mal! Elle a dit que je viens te réveiller parce que la petite sœur elle arrive! »

Je bondis hors du lit et cours jusqu'en bas.

Bella est sur le canapé dans une position très acrobatique, mi à 4 pattes mi accrochée au dossier du canapé.

Elliott la regarde, médusé, ne portant, lui aussi, qu'un petit boxer, bien entendu lui aussi Winnie l'ourson, mais vert. Et trempé, il a du mal à devenir propre. _**(ndla: clin d'œil à mon autre fic « jumeaux en pagaille » ou lors de l'accouchement d'Esmée, Jasper et Edward ne sont eux aussi vêtus que d'un boxer!)**_

Il tient un bourriquet en peluche par le cou et sa lippe s'accentue en me voyant:

« papa! Maman l'a bobo! »

Bella, courageuse comme elle l'est, tente de le rassurer:

« N'ais pas peur mon Elliott, c'est rien de grave, juste le bébé qui va bientôt sortir! »

Je me précipite vers Bella.

Et manque me casser la figure: il y a plein d'eau par terre.

Haletante, Bella m'informe:

« J'ai perdu les eaux, comme tu peux le voir! »

En effet…

« Ca va ma chérie? »

« Génial! Mais quand ta fille sera née, ça ira mieux! »

Une contraction arrive et je vois Bella se mordre le bras pour ne pas crier devant les garçons.

Connaissant ma femme et la vitesse à laquelle Elliott est né, je décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

Je prends Elliott sous le bras, Wyatt par la main et grimpe à l'étage en courant.

Enfile un bermuda gris et un tee shirt rouge Winnie l'ourson à Elliott et aide Wyatt à mettre son tee shirt adoré: le noir avec un dinosaure dessus, et un bermuda en jean.

Leurs sandales d'été en cuir, une petite casquette, et j'arrime sur leur dos leurs sacs à dos Winnie que Bella a préparé il y a plusieurs jours, avec des petites voitures, des livres, des animaux en plastique, etc., pour le jour de la naissance.

Les garçons sont inquiets et je tente de les rassurer.

« Maman, a un peu mal, c'est vrai mais elle est très contente parce que le bébé arrive! Ce soir vous viendrez voir votre petite sœur à l'hôpital! »

« Comment elle va s'appeler? »

Demande Wyatt.

« Ah ça…On ne sait pas encore! »

On a pas encore réussit à se mettre d'accord, Bella et moi. Je voudrais appeler ma fille Mackenzie, mais ça fait hurler Bella, qui tiens mordicus à Ness.

On verra bien quand elle sera là!

J'enfile moi-même un bermuda kaki et une chemise blanche et redescends avec mes fils.

Bella, uniquement vêtue d'un grand tee shirt blanc et d'une culotte verte, transpire sur le canapé.

Nos regards se croisent et je comprends le message: VITE!

Je porte mes deux fils pour aller plus vite et cours jusque chez Alice.

Je sonne et entre sans attendre.

Jasper surgit et comprend instantanément.

Il tend les bras à mes enfants.

Wyatt descend et fonce dans le couloir en appelant Tom.

Mais Elliott, qui est un enfant très calme, toujours de bonne humeur et se laisse porter par la vie, décide subitement de se rebeller un tantinet.

Il s'accroche à mon cou en hurlant, m'étouffant à moitié.

« NOOOOON! PAPAAAAAA! Veux maman! Pas aller ici! ! »

Alice arrive en renfort et ils ont bien du mal à détacher Elliott de moi.

Je l'embrasse fort et lui promets une magnifique surprise pour tout à l'heure.

Heureusement, on a déjà acheté des cadeaux pour les garçons, qu'ils trouveront à la maternité!

Je quitte la maison de ma sœur, le cœur en vrac d'entendre les hurlements de mon petit bonhomme et cours vers chez moi, ou je suis accueilli par d'autres hurlements , que je connais bien, ceux-là, ou plutôt que je reconnais.

Bella est épuisée, depuis des semaines, cette grossesse a été très dure pour elle, surtout psychologiquement, elle prenait tout mal et me reprochait tout et son contraire mais là…

Là je reconnais la « Bella petit mammifère« , qui est en train de mettre bas.

Mon petit hamster femelle à moi.

Elle me laisse la prendre dans ses bras et enfile un short en coton avec mon aide.

Son ventre est nettement moins gros que pour Wyatt et Elliott, le bébé sera beaucoup plus petit, je pense.

« Ca a été les garçons? »

« Oui impeccable! »

Pieux mensonge…

Elle n'est pas dupe:

« C'est sur? »

« Wyatt a galopé pour jouer avec Tom! »

« Et Elliott? »

« Quand je suis parti, Alice lui donnait un bonbon! »

C'est la vérité, mais je ne lui précise pas qu'Elliott repoussait ledit bonbon de toutes ses forces en réclamant sa mère…

On part.

Il est 10H03, ce 30 juillet et notre fille va arriver!

_**Bella PDV**_

Plus jamais.

Non, là, vraiment plus jamais.

Je n'en peux plus.

Ras le bol des grossesses, ras le bol d'être fatiguée, ras le bol d'allaiter non stop depuis plus de 3 ans.

Je veux que la petite naisse, grandisse et qu'on passe à autre chose!

Bon sang, j'ai mal…

Edward est plus serein qu'il ne l' a jamais été pour un de mes accouchements, mais moi je suis angoissée.

Je suis remise de ma fausse couche mais là ça ressort, toute la peur, la perte de confiance en mon propre corps.

J'ai envie de baisser les bras. De demander une césarienne, tant pis pour l'anesthésie générale. Là c'est trop, tout simplement.

Je pleure, de fatigue et de découragement.

Pour une fois, c'est Edward qui n'a qu'à être fort.

Je sais que j'ai été difficile, depuis le mois de juin, depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme _**(ndla: A présent Bella a une maitrise en littérature anglaise et elle souhaite travailler en tant que documentaliste**_).

Je m'en rends compte, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème au dernier moment, que la petite meure, ou je ne sais quoi…

Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas sereine!

Edward ne voit pas pourquoi il y aurait un souci, il essaye de me rassurer, mais je crois que c'est seulement quand le bébé sera là, que je me sentirai mieux.

Encore là, entre deux contractions, je me demande si je suis à ma place…

22 ans et demi, mariée, et bientôt un 3° enfant! C'est de la folie!

Bien sur la plupart du temps j'adore ça, mais…Là ,non. Là, maintenant tout de suite je voudrais juste être une jeune femme célibataire et insouciante.

On se gare sur le parking et Edward me prend la main, souriant et impatient.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être heureux, quand même?

Mais il m'énèèèèèrve !

On entre dans la maternité, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour:

Une jeune infirmière le dévore du regard.

Il ne s'en rend pas compte, trop occupé à me couver du regard mais bon sang, moi je le vois!

Je m'accroche à lui, du coup.

C'est MON homme! Attention je mords! Non JAMAIS je n'ai souhaité vouloir être célibataire, JAMAIS!gggrrr!

Il me tiens la main, parce qu'une nouvelle vilaine contraction me laboure le dos.

Mais je la prends autrement, celle-là…

Je suis en train de donner naissance à notre fille.

J'ai envie d'une fille depuis si longtemps!

Et elle arrive!

Quand la contraction s'en va, j'esquisse un sourire, ce qui a le don de rendre Edward joyeux:

« Elle arrive…Pour de bon là! »

« Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte ma chérie! »

Je veux le monitoring, je veux entendre le petit cœur du bébé battre, être sure qu'elle supporte bien le travail…

J'ai peur pour elle!

On m'installe en salle d'accouchement et la sage femme me pose immédiatement le monitoring.

« Tout va bien , Mme Cullen! Ne vous en faites pas! Votre bébé va très bien! »

Je me rends compte que je pleure à ce moment là seulement.

Mais c'est de soulagement.

La sage femme m'examine:

« Vous êtes presque à totale! J'appelle votre gynécologue! »

Adisson arrive un quart d'heure plus tard, et là , la douleur est vraiment intense, je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre, au moins, je ne gamberge plus!

Je sens parfaitement la tête s'engager.

Oh…Ce que ça peut faire mal!

Je hurle littéralement et mon esprit s'évade un peu…

Je suis loin, très loin de là. Je plane, je n'ai plus vraiment mal.

J'entends des bruits, des cris, des pleurs de bébé aussi. Mais tout est vague, confus, mes oreilles sont bouchées…

Edward ,qui hurle mon prénom.

Mais je veux juste dormir.

Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Une ultime fois, je pense à mon Elliott, malgré les mensonges d'Edward je sais qu'il a pleuré, tout à l' heure.

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander à Edward d'aller le chercher.

Il me manque.

Mais je n'arrive plus à parler.

Alors un seul mot nait sur mes lèvres.

Elliott.

Et puis c'est le trou noir.

_**Edward PDV**_

Ca se passe mal, c'est évident.

Bella ne pousse pas vraiment ,je crois que le bébé et son corps font le travail tout seul.

Mais elle tourne de l'œil littéralement.

Adisson et la sage femme s'affolent.

Et puis je vois le sang.

Rouge sombre, il coule à flot.

En même temps que le sang, un bébé sort d'entre les cuisses de ma femme, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

Pas plus qu'Adisson et la sage femme, d'ailleurs, qui donnent l'enfant à un jeune homme qui quitte la pièce avec.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'il y a du monde dans la salle d'accouchement.

Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux.

C'est un anesthésiste, ami de mon père.

Il applique un masque sur le visage de Bella, qui était pourtant déjà inconsciente.

On me repousse.

On me demande se sortir.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis statufié sur place.

Bella est en train de mourir. Je le sais, plus que je ne comprends.

Et si Bella meurt, il est hors de question que je survive.

Adisson plonge une main dans le ventre de Bella, par les voies naturelles.

Et en ressort ce que je devine être le placenta.

Pendant ce temps, l'anesthésiste introduit des tas de produits dans la perfusion de ma femme.

Le sang s'arrête.

Les gens crient, parlent autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Mais je comprends, instinctivement, que Bella n'est plus en train de mourir.

Parce que l'ambiance se calme d'un seul coup.

Adisson me regarde. Elle est blême mais esquisse un sourire:

« Edward? Respire, c'est bon, elle est sauvée, on a retiré le placenta et l'hémorragie est jugulée. On lui a donné du facteur 8, ça va aller, viens, près d'elle! »

Je tremble de tous mes membres.

Mais je réussis à m'approcher.

Bella est tellement pale.

Ses lèvres sont décolorées, elle a d'énormes cernes violettes.

Plus jamais…Plus JAMAIS ça!

L'anesthésiste retire le masque de son visage et je me penche pour déposer des baisers sur ses joues et ses lèvres.

« Pardon…Pardon ma Bella… »

Elle geint doucement, encore dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Autour de moi ça s'agite toujours.

On a nettoyé le champ de bataille.

Bella a été sommairement habillée d'une chemise d'hôpital propre et d'une culotte de papier.

Mais déjà ça va mieux.

Elle n'est plus en sang, c'est déjà ça.

Elle ne ressemble plus à un cadavre…

Mon père arrive, et ,tremblant, agresse presque Adisson:

« QU'Est-ce QUI S'EST PASSE? »

« Carlisle…Garde ton calme, Edward n'a pas besoin de ça! C'est fini, mais elle a eu une hémorragie de la délivrance. On lui a fait une révision utérine sous AG et l'hémorragie s'est immédiatement arrêtée ! Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas! On lui a injectée beaucoup de calmants mais elle va se réveiller doucement! »

Mon père se penche sur Bella et lui prend le pouls, puis demande:

« Et le bébé? »

« La petite va très bien, le pédiatre l'a examiné! »

« Je veux la voir! »

Réclame mon père. Puis, il parait se rendre compte de ma présence:

« Edward? Ca va? »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais pas.

La peur a été si forte que je ne sens plus mes jambes.

La sage femme arrive avec un petit paquet.

Qu'elle dépose dans mes bras.

Je regarde.

Et je suis happé par un regard d'une telle intensité que je ne peux le quitter.

C'est ma fille. Notre fille!

Et elle me regarde. Interrogative et lumineuse.

Elle est belle! Tellement belle! Mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes, mais de joie, d'émotion positive, cette fois.

Mon père se penche sur elle aussi:

« Hé! Salut toi! T'es drôlement mignonne tu sais! »

Elle porte un petit bonnet et tête ses doigts. Elle est à croquer!J'écarte un peu le drap qui l'entoure, et m'inquiète aussitôt:

« Mais elle est toute petite! Et si maigre! »

Adisson me regarde, tout en palpant le ventre de Bella:

« Non, Edward, je t'assure qu'il n'ya aucun souci de ce côté là, ta fille pèse 3 kgs 880! »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, elle est minuscule! »

Mon père et moi rions enfin, un peu.

Bella tourne la tête dans tous les sens, et gémis.

Je dépose le bébé sur elle et la maintiens doucement.

Bella ne s'en rend pas comte et grogne plus fort.

Je me penche sur elle, l'embrasse et lui murmure:

« Bella, regarde notre bébé! Elle est magnifique! Regarde! »

Mais Bella se met à crier, plus fort, et articule laborieusement:

« J'ai mal! J'ai MAAAAL! »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et Adisson se précipite sur la perfusion dans laquelle elle injecte une seringue de produit opaque.

Presque immédiatement, Bella replonge dans l'inconscience.

Je reprends ma fille dans mes bras.

Ma fille, dont la naissance est irrémédiablement gâchée…

Mon père me fait asseoir sur une chaise et me dit, doucement:

« Je vais prévenir la famille, d'accord? »

Je fais oui de la tête et le regarde sortir, puis je dévisage Bella qui s'agite dans son sommeil.

Enfin ,je regarde mon bébé, qui s'est endormit. J'enfouis mon visage dans le drap qui l'entoure et pleure longuement.

De peur, de soulagement, de déception, de colère et d'impuissance.

_**Bella PDV**_

La tête me tourne.

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir vraiment les yeux.

Je suis dans un lit, et j'ai froid.

Je sais qu'Edward est là. Il me parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.

Ma gorge me brule.

J'ai soif.

Abominablement soif.

« De l'eau… »

J'ignore comment j'ai réussit à dire ça mais je sens qu'on tient ma nuque et quelque chose de froid heurte mes lèvres. Je sens la fraicheur de l'eau humecter ma bouche et je bois, longuement.

Je me sens immédiatement replonger dans le sommeil mais une violente nausée m'en empêche et je vomis en hurlant de douleur.

Ca a au moins le mérite de me réveiller pour de bon.

J'ouvre les yeux.

La pièce tangue mais je réussis à faire le point.

La première personne que je vois est Esmée, elle a un air affolé sur le visage.

A coté d'elle il y a mon père, pale et l'air vieilli.

Carlisle me parle alors et je me rends compte qu'il est tout près de moi, en train de me soutenir la tête pendant que je vomis.

Edward me parle alors.

« Bella? Reste avec nous ma chérie! »

« Elliott? Ou est Elliott? »

« Il est chez Alice et à cette heure-ci il dort! »

La douleur dans mon ventre se calme.

J'arrive à rassembler un peu mes pensées.

Qu'Est-ce qui m'est arrivé.

Et…Mais ou est mon ventre?

Avant que je n'ai pu m'affoler, Edward me caresse la joue, tandis qu'Esmée me passe un gant humide sur le visage:

« Bella…Tu as eu une hémorragie en accouchant. Mais c'est fini, tout va bien à présent…La petite est là, regarde! »

Je tourne la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indique.

Un tout petit bébé dort dans un berceau de plastique.

Edward le sort du lit et me le tend.

Le bébé est vêtu d' un petit body à rayures violettes et roses..

Il porte aussi un petit bonnet, qu'Edward enlève.

Les cheveux de l'enfant sont roux.

Et ce bébé est un parfait étranger.

_**Ndla: A suivre!**_

_**Pas taper, hein, les filles, Bella qui manque mourir d'hémorragie en mettant sa fille au monde, c'est pas MON idée, c'est celle de notre chère Steph^^**_


	164. Hannah Cullen

_**Voilà le suite de cette naissance pas facile, ce chapitre est plus joyeux!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Bella regarde le bébé sans comprendre.

Elle secoue la tête:

« C'est pas mon bébé »

Puis elle se rallonge sur le coté, et ferme les yeux, avec l'intention visible de se rendormir.

La boule dans ma gorge qui avait presque complètement disparu grossit à nouveau, rendant difficile le passage de l'air.

« Bella… »

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, alors que je pensais que le pire était passé, qu'on allait pouvoir se reconstruire, se concentrer enfin sur le bébé…Voilà qu'on monte d'un cran dans l'horreur. Bella ne comprend pas que ce bébé, cette petite fille qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps, est la sienne. J'ai envie de secouer ma femme, de lui hurler de regarder son bébé, de la serrer contre elle…De l'aimer, tout simplement…

Mais mon père lève la main en l'air pour me faire taire.

Charlie est tout à coté de moi, l'air affolé.

Mon père borde Bella puis s'adresse à nous à mi-voix:

« Laisses-là dormir ,elle est encore sous l'influence des médicaments. Quand elle se réveillera ça ira mieux! »

Je repose le bébé dans le petit berceau, le cœur en miettes.

Je me tourne vers ma mère et mon beau-père.

Ma mère a les traits marqués, ses yeux sont rouges des larmes qu'elle a versé toute l'après-midi.

Charlie se prend la tête dans les mains:

« Que personne ne me parle d'un bébé de plus dans ma famille! Entre Leah et Bella, j'ai eu mon compte d'émotions fortes! »

Une sage-femme entre et prend la tension de Bella, qui ne se réveille que très brièvement.

« 10/4 , c'est bon! »

Mon père hoche la tête.

Je regarde ma montre.

Il est près de 9h00 du soir.

La petite est née à 11h00 du matin.

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas comment on va se sortir de tout ça.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, tous les trois, et vous reposer. Je ne sais pas comment ira Bella demain. Et je ne veux pas les quitter, alors on aura sans doute besoin d'aide dans les prochains jours, autant que vous soyez reposés »

Ils approuvent et m'embrassent avant de partir.

Ma mère me caresse les cheveux:

« Bella va aller mieux, le pire est passé, j'en suis sure. Elle va comprendre, quand elle sera en état d'entendre les explications, c'est certain! »

Son ton indique qu'elle essaye de se convaincre surtout elle-même.

Charlie se penche et embrasse sa fille.

Mes parents quittent la chambre, encadrant Charlie.

Je suis épuisé. Vidé.

La seule personne que j'ai pu appeler est Alice. Qui était totalement effondrée, évidement.

Je regarde ma femme endormie. Même si pale et marquée par les derniers événements, je la trouve belle.

Son visage a retrouvé un air d'adolescente.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Mais je n'y suis pas bien.

Alors je quitte mes chaussures et me faufile dans le lit, tout contre Bella.

Elle se love instantanément contre moi, à notre habitude.

Son corps est chaud, preuve qu'elle est bien vivante et mon angoisse se calme un peu.

Mais il manque quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je me redresse et attrape le bébé, qui dort encore. Depuis qu'elle est née, elle dort. Je n'ai vu ses yeux qu'une seule fois, et je n'ai jamais entendu la son de sa voix. Je la place tout contre la poitrine de Bella et me replace derrière ma femme. Et je m'endors aussitôt.

_**Bella PDV**_

Je suis réveillée par une voix douce qui me demande comment je vais.

J'ouvre un œil. C'est difficile.

C'est une infirmière qui me prend la tension. Confusément, je sais que c'est arrivé plusieurs fois ces dernières heures.

Mais là, il fait jour.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Quel jour on est? »

« Le 31 juillet! »

Je ne réponds rien, épuisée. Tout est difficile. Même tourner la tête.

La voix d'Edward s'élève derrière moi.

Il est couché avec moi dans le lit, comme à la maison ;

Sauf qu'on est pas à la maison…

« Bien dormit, les filles? »

Même dans le coltard comme je le suis, je ressens l'angoisse dans sa voix.

« Oui »

Je regarde le petit paquet qui me tient chaud, tout contre ma poitrine.

C'est un bébé.

Minuscule.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

« Edward? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Tu as eu une hémorragie, Bella…Foutu syndrome de Willebrand… »

Sa voix s'est brisée.

« Mais quand? »

« De quoi tu te souviens? »

« Hier…On est partis pour le Seattle Grace…On a laissé les garçons à Alice…Et puis, je sais plus, c'est confus. J'avais mal, et puis…Plus rien! »

« Tu était déjà inconsciente quand la petite est née…Et après ils t'ont bourrée de calmants. C'est finit Bella, tu ne risques plus rien. Et je crois bien que je vais me faire vasectomiser »

« C'est la petite alors? »

« Oui! Regarde comme elle est belle! »

Il s'est assis dans le lit, mais moi j'en suis physiquement incapable.

Le bébé dort à poings fermées.

Elle porte un des petits bodys que j'ai acheté début juillet. A rayures roses et violettes, avec Hello Kitty dessus. C'est Wyatt qui l'a choisit.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai déjà vu ce bébé quelque part!

« Edward, tu es sur que c'est la notre? Je…Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part! »

« Oui, la nuit dernière. Mais tu étais encore assommée, et tu n'as pas comprit qui elle était »

Je tente de me souvenir. Effectivement ça me dit quelque chose…

« Quand j'ai vomit? »

« Oui, voilà! »

Oh.

Je la regarde encore.

Elle est très petite!

L'inquiétude me gagne soudain:

« Mais comment elle va? »

« Très bien! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle! »

« Mais elle est toute petite! C'est pas normal! »

Il se met à rire, d'un voix cassée, rauque:

« J'ai dit la même chose, mais pas du tout: elle pèse 3kgs 880, c'est même un beau bébé! C'est Wyatt et Elliott qui étaient très gros tu sais! »

Je suis dubitative.

On dirait une poupée. Elle est très jolie, avec des traits fins et sa petite bouche est en forme de cœur.

Elle a prit une pose gracieuse dans son sommeil. C'est bien une fille!

Je commence à réaliser. Je n'ai rien vu, rien vécu. La tristesse monte, me serre la gorge.

« Qui l'a vue? »

Edward doit sentir venir les ennuis, et c'est d'une voix rassurante qu'il me dit:

« Moi, mes parents et ton père. Et c'est tout. Bella…Je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul, comprends la peur que j'ai eu. Et quand ma mère et ton père ont su se qui t'est arrivé, ils sont venus pour te voir. On t'aime, tu sais… »

La colère prend toute la place, d'un seul coup. Ce bébé est tout propre, je suis sure qu'elle sent même le savon!

« Pourquoi elle a été lavée? Bon sang Edward tu savais bien que au moins je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit lavée! C'était trop difficile de la laisser quelques heures dans une couverture en attendant que je me réveille? »

J'ai voulu crier mais j'en suis bien incapable…

« Bella…Elle a été lavée parce qu'elle était pleine de sang, de la tête aux pieds…On ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça… »

« Pleine de sang? »

« Oui, ton sang Bella… »

« Oh…C'était à ce point? »

« Oui…Je…J'ai eu si peur…Oh Bella… »

Il se penche sur moi et me serre contre lui.

Je ne peux plus être en colère.

Je commence à comprendre: j'ai faillit mourir, tout simplement.

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur le coussin.

Voilà, c'est arrivé. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas…Tout ce qui me faisait si peur…

Mais je suis trop mal pour pleurer…

La porte s'ouvre. Adisson entre, et selon une habitude tenace dans cet hôpital, me prend la tension.

Elle me sourit:

« Bon, ça va. Je vais t'expliquer Bella. »

Elle s'assied à coté de moi:

« Tu as eu une hémorragie grave, mais qu'on a rapidement jugulée. Tu as reçu 2 culots de sang et ta tension est bien remontée. On t'a gardée 6h00 en observation en salle d'accouchement et on t'a très fortement sédatée. Tu dois rester une semaine minimum en observation, et repos strict durant un mois. Pas d'effort, pas de voyage, ne pas porter de poids, pas de ménage, ni de lessive! »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je coule un regard vers Edward qui sourit.

Elle se penche sur le bébé:

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle est jolie! Elle te ressemble Bella! »

Je regarde le bébé à nouveau.

Je ne vois pas de ressemblance, moi…

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« Fatiguée… »

« C'est normal. Et psychologiquement? »

J'éclate en sanglots pour seule réponse.

« Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. C'est normal Bella…Tu es sous le choc…Il t'es arrivé quelque chose d'affreux, au lieu d'un événement formidable…Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça, vraiment… »

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

Adisson parle avec Edward mais je n'écoute pas, c'est un des pire moment de toute ma vie. Elle finit par s'en aller. Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis. Je voudrais simplement me réveiller de ce cauchemar…

Puis une sage femme arrive.

Pour…Me prendre la tension!

Je pleure encore, tandis qu'Edward me tient la main, totalement paumé.

La sage femme regarde la petite, qui est dans son berceau, toujours endormie.

« Elle a tété? »

« Non, elle dort! »

« On va venir vous faire la toilette, on lui donnera son bain aussi, ça la réveillera et vous pourrez la mettre au sein. »

« Mais j'ai eu des calmants! »

« Le dernier qui n'était pas compatible avec l'allaitement remonte à plus de 12h00 alors c'est bon! »

Et elle revient avec une autre jeune femme.

Un reste de ma dignité bafouée se manifeste:

« Edward! Tu vas te charger du bain du bébé! Moi je suis bonne à rien mais toi tu peux le faire! »

Il me regarde:

« Euh oui! Mais…Bella, tu n'es pas bonne à rien! »

Je ne réponds pas. Mais sincèrement, je me sens vraiment bonne à rien…

Edward prend le bébé et commence à la laver.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'occupent de moi et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie. On me lave comme un bébé. Bien sur elles sont très gentilles, douces et professionnelles, et je sais bien que demain ou après-demain je pourrai m'occuper de ma toilette toute seule mais… Mais c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Cependant, quand elles frottent mon dos, ça fait vraiment du bien! Mais je n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus le sentiment de honte que je ressens.

Elles m'enfilent un tee shirt à moi, et je peux même le choisir…Youpi… Je demande le noir, de forme tunisienne, avec des boutons devant, donc, je suis bien dedans.

Et quand on m'enfile un petit short de coton, par-dessus le fabuleuse culotte de papier que j'adoooore, ben ça me fait un peu de bien au moral. Mais le mieux de tout, c'est que je peux me brosser les dents! Assise dans mon lit, à cracher le dentifrice dans une bassine de plastique, certes, mais…Je me lave les dents!

Par contre je refuse qu'on me brosse les cheveux, ce sera trop long, alors je les attache en chignon flou.

Je me sens plus fraiche, plus nette.

Edward termine de laver le bébé.

Et me l'amène.

Elle est enveloppée dans une sortie de bain vert clair, qui a appartenu à Wyatt, puis à Elliott. Elle a les yeux ouverts.

Et je ne peux pas faire autrement que de la prendre, vu comment Edward me le tend avec insistance.

Elle me regarde et ma gorge se serre.

Ah ben mince, elle a les cheveux roux! Mais vraiment roux, pas blond vénitien, ou brun roux comme Edward, non, vraiment roux!

J'en suis soufflée.

Je lui souris et elle tourne la tête, se mettant à pleurer.

Je comprends très bien le message et lui propose le sein.

Qu'elle prend avec quelques difficultés. Puis elle se met à téter.

Et je suis bien obligée de me rendre à l'évidence: ce bébé est bien ma fille.

Je me concentre sur elle.

Ses petits mains, posées sur ma poitrine, sa petite bouche qui tête avidement, ses petits sourcils si roux, sa peau tellement douce…

L'amour monte enfin dans ma poitrine, m'étouffe presque.

J'écarte la serviette pour la regarder. Elle a de petites cuisses pleines de plis.

Elle est toute rondelette et je vérifie de visu que c'est bien une fille. Ca me fait vraiment drôle! Il…Manque quelques chose presque! Mais non, je suis contente, enfin! Une fille! C'est ma petite fille!

Je ne me rends compte que je pleure que quand Edward me parle:

« Bella…Regarde là! Elle est belle, hein! Ne pleure plus, je t'en prie, on doit regarder vers l'avenir, regarde Leah, elle n'a aucun souci avec Sarah, pourtant la naissance de la petite a été aussi difficile que la sienne… »

Je secoue la tête

« Edward…Je pleure d'émotion, c'est tout! »

Il souffle, visiblement soulagé.

Je me cale sur le côté et regarde ma fille tout le long de la tétée.

Edward la regarde aussi.

Et je décide le la garder contre moi , en peau à peau, pour essayer de réparer un peu les dégâts.

Je ne veux plus la lâcher. J'ai besoin de m'y attacher, de la faire mienne.

De retrouver le lien instinctif qui devrait nous unir et qui a été brisé.

Edward téléphone à la famille, pour donner de bonnes nouvelles.

Il me sourit:

« Mes parents vont arriver avec Wyatt et Elliott!

« Un frisson me parcourt: j'ai tellement envie de voir mes grands garçons!

_**Edward PDV**_

Ca va mieux. Ca a été long, mais je crois que Bella a enfin réalisé que c'est son bébé. Elle ne la lâche pas, mais quand elle la regarde, son air est encore un peu incrédule.

Mais ça va aller, ça va aller.

Je suis vraiment épuisé, mais les nerfs me maintiennent éveillé.

« Bella…Tu sais, je suis totalement d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle Ness, tu l'as largement mérité! »

« Non…Elle n'a pas du tout une tête à s'appeler comme ça! »

Ah. Elle va peut-être accepter Mackenzie, finalement?

Mais elle me surprend, comme toujours:

« Tu aimes Anna? »

Je fronce le nez. J'ai bien connu une Anna, qui était stripteaseuse et…Comment dire…Ca ne me parait pas le moment d'en parler à ma femme…

Je me contente de dire:

« Bof… »

Bella fait la moue:

« Mais…Regarde là! Ca lui va bien je trouve! »

Une idée me vient:

« Pourquoi pas Hannah? C'est plus original! »

Bella me sourit:

« Oui! Hannah! J'adore! C'est classe, ça lui va bien! »

J'écris moi-même le prénom de notre fille sur la petite carte accrochée à son berceau.

Hannah Cullen. Je souris Ca, c'est un nom de star de cinéma!

On toque à la porte.

Mes parents sont là, avec les garçons.

Elliott rentre le premier et voit Bella.

Il lâche la main de ma mère et se précipite vers sa mère, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il y a un bébé dans le lit.

Je l'aide à se coller contre Bella, qui lui sourit et le couvre de baisers.

« Mais tu as grandit mon Elliott! »

C'est vrai, je le trouve grandit, moi aussi! Sans doute parce qu'il est immense en comparaison d'Hannah!

Wyatt, lui, regarde dans le berceau:

« Elle est ou la petite sœur? »

Bella lui tend la main:

« Là, elle tête, viens voir! »

Elliott se redresse alors et Elliott et Wyatt regardent la petite, qui s'est endormie en tétant.

Mes parents m'embrassent.

Ils sourient, comprenant que ça va vraiment mieux!

Elliott regarde sa sœur, sur la réserve.

Wyatt la touche, et commente:

« C'est une vraie? »

Nous éclatons tous de rire:

« Oui! C'est un vrai bébé! C'est votre petite sœur, elle s'appelle Hannah! »

Je suis heureux que ce soit Bella qui annonce le prénom de notre fille.

Mais elle se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, visiblement épuisée.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil:

« Dans ma valise… »

Ah oui!

Je sors les cadeaux des garçons et les leur donne.

Wyatt arrache le papier cadeau et pousse des cris de joie en découvrant 4 toupies Beyblade et un lot de petites voitures.

Il commence à lancer ses toupies, fou de joie. Tom adore les toupies Beyblade et Wyatt en voulait lui aussi, du coup.

Elliott, lui, découvre une petite ferme avec des animaux et même un tracteur. Lui aussi est content.

Mais il ne quitte pas les bras de sa mère.

Je me détends enfin.

On est malgré tout une famille!


	165. bonus: un soir sur la plage

_**J'aime beaucoup le couple Wyatt/Sarah. Je vous livre ce petit bonus, et un autre est en cours d'écriture, toujours sur ce couple!**_

11 aout 2026

_**Sarah PDV**_

On est seuls sur la plage, Wyatt et moi. On aime être juste tous les deux. Ca a toujours été lui et moi. On a même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. On est les deux moitiés de la même âme. Le yin et le yang. La timide et l'extraverti. On est complémentaires jusque dans notre solitude volontaire à deux.

C'est pas toujours facile, Todd _**(ndla: pour rappel, Todd est le petit frère de Sarah**_) nous embête souvent !

Mais là, on est juste lui et moi, avec Rangoo, mais lui, il nous ennuie pas ! (_**ndla : Rangoo est le petit chien de Sarah).**_

Il a prit sa guitare. Il ne joue pas aussi bien qu'Elliott, mais il est quand même super doué. C'est son père qui lui a apprit. Elliott, lui, va au conservatoire, en plus de jouer avec Edward.

« Tu veux quoi comme morceau Sarah ? »

« _Just believe in me _! »

Il commence à jouer et je ferme les yeux pour savourer le moment.

Sa voix est chaude quand il fredonne la mélodie.

Je me laisse porter.

Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis toujours, du moins depuis aussi loin que mes souvenirs peuvent remonter.

Je rouvre les yeux quand ma chanson s'arrête.

Il est en face de moi, juste de l'autre coté du feu. Il est torse nu et son corps est déjà un peu plus que celui d'un adolescent. Il est beau, c'est le plus bel homme que je connaisse. Mon cœur bat plus vite en le regardant. Et son regard sur moi est encore plus déstabilisant. Je ne porte qu'un tee shirt et une culotte et il fixe ma poitrine, ce qui me rend un peu nerveuse.

Je me lève et vais m'installer sur ses genoux.

On s'est disputés, ce matin.

A cause de cette imbécile de Haley, qui lui a fait les yeux doux.

Oui, je suis jalouse et j'assume !

Elle m'a dit que je suis grosse, devant lui.

C'est là que Wyatt a –enfin-comprit que Haley n'est PAS ma copine !

Il était très en colère et moi j'ai pleuré.

Là ça va mieux mais je me sens mal un peu encore.

Wyatt est vraiment super beau. Moi…Moi je suis boulotte.

Et j'ai trop de poitrine !

Qu'est ce qu'il me trouve, franchement ?

« Ca va ma puce ? »

« Bah…Non… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore aux conneries que t'a dit Haley? »

« Ben…Je te le dis pas alors ! »

« C'est nul…T'es BELLE ! Je dois te le dire comment ? Et j'ai horreur des maigres ! Elles ont pas de seins, pas de fesses et je suis sur qu'on doit se faire mal quand on les touche, alors que toi… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et m'embrasse, passant ses mains sous mon tee shirt.

Je me dégage :

« Oui, mais moi j'ai trop de poitrine ! »

Il me regarde, muet.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais…Sarah…Voyons…Une fille ne peut pas avoir trop de poitrine ! C'est…Non, mais tu te rends pas compte en fait…J'aime autant d'ailleurs ! »

Il veut reprendre le baiser mais je l'en empêche :

« Quoi ? Je me rends pas compte de quoi ? »

« Mais…Enfin t'as ta chance avec n'importe quel mec ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut là ou il faut ! »

« Wyatt ! Je suis BOUBOULE ! Je m'habille en taille 42 ! »

« Bon…On va parler de ça toute la nuit ? Parce que ça me gonfle là. T'as décidé que tu es grosse, très bien…Tu l'es ! Mais moi j'adore ça ! »

Je me sens rougir.

Et je le laisse m'embrasser.

Contrairement à ce que pense Wyatt, il n'y a que lui pour me trouver belle (avec mes parents, quand même) et je me sens bien dans ses bras.

J'ai tout le temps peur, en fait, qu'il trouve une autre fille.

Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et puis…Ca serait pas la première fois dans la famille… (_**ndla : Wyatt et Sarah sont au courant, pour la liaison de Bella et Jacob**_).

Mais lui, il dit tout le temps qu'il m'aime.

Je le crois, parce que je le connais bien, et que je sais lire dans son regard.

Et il regarde même pas Becky, et pourtant tous les mecs matent Becky. Sauf Wyatt…

Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer…J'espère tellement qu'on se mariera plus tard…Qu'on aura des enfants !

Je veux une petite fille comme Maddie ! (_**ndla : Maddie est la fille de Jane et Seth).**_

Elle est belle, elle ressemble à Seth, mais suffisamment à Jane quand même pour qu'on voit qu'elle est métissée. Je veux une petite fille exactement comme ça !

Wyatt m'allonge sur le sable et s'installe sur moi.

J'adore ça.

Il est lourd sur moi, exactement comme j'aime.

Il passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt et baisse mon soutien gorge, pour caresser mes seins.

On le fait souvent depuis le jour de son anniversaire ou on l'a fait pour la première fois.

C'est génial, sauf que ça me met le ventre en feu.

Et comme à chaque fois, son sexe est terriblement dur contre moi, et c'est difficile de s'arrêter à présent.

Je sais qu'il a autant envie que moi de continuer…De…De faire l'amour !

Je veux que ce soit lui pour ma première fois. Notre première fois…

Il fait chaud et j'enlève carrément mon tee shirt.

Il grogne de satisfaction et entreprend de se déshabiller lui aussi.

On est nus tous les deux en moins d'une minute.

Ca aussi, on l'a fait souvent depuis le début de l'été.

On va un peu plus loin à chaque fois. La seule chose qu'on a pas encore fait, c'est la pénétration à proprement parler.

Il tête mes seins tout en caressant ma féminité et j'ai très envie qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, ce soir.

Alors, quand il commence à m'embrasser là, juste là, en bas, je le laisse faire un moment, parce que c'est trop bon, et puis je le fait remonter jusqu'à moi.

Je passe ma main dans ses boucles et lui dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

« On va jusqu'au bout ce soir, OK ? »

Il ouvre de grands yeux :

« Oh…OUI ! Mais, on a pas de capotes ! »

« Tu feras attention ! »

« Ouais… »

On sait tous les deux que c'est pas le top mais…Je vois pas bien comment arrêter maintenant…

Alors il initie un autre baiser, dans le quel je me fonds littéralement, et je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Je ne peux plus tenir : J'ai tellement envie de lui en moi…

On ne cesse pas de s'embrasser, de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Je le sens contre moi, si gros, si dur…

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

C'est Wyatt.

L'amour de ma vie…

Il ne quitte mes lèvres que pour me sourire :

« Je t'aime Sarah »

« Je t'aime Wyatt »

Il glisse un peu à l'intérieur de moi et je décale un peu ma jambe pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il pousse et je souffle un bon coup.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Ca va ? T'as mal ? »

« Un peu, mais pas beaucoup ! »

« Je peux plus tenir ! »

« Viens ! »

Il pousse plus fort et m'investit totalement. Je n'ai pas mal, c'est un peu inconfortable parce que ça ne glisse pas très bien mais c'est tout.

Il commence à bouger et nous gémissons ensemble.

Il va de plus en plus vite et je n'ai plus mal du tout, ça glisse bien à présent, c'est juste bon, vraiment bon !

_**Wyatt PDV**_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

On est en train de faire l'amour.

Pour de vrai, pour de bon !

Ma Sarah. Mon amour !

C'est un rêve qui se réalise !

Ma petite indienne à moi !

Elle est serrée mais je suis à l'aise en elle. Plus qu'à l'aise…C'est le paradis !

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Elle n'a pas mal.

Même, elle a l'air d'aimer ça !

Et moi…Je sens le plaisir arriver. J'ai déjà eu des orgasmes, très souvent même, tout seul, et depuis plusieurs semaines avec Sarah, mais là…Il y a une énorme différence entre jouir par des caresses, même quand c'était elle qui me caressait, et puis ce que je sens monter en moi.

Je vais de plus en plus vite, ne pouvant pas retenir mes cris, tellement c'est bon.

Elle aussi gémit et me demande d'y aller plus vite, plus fort.

Je me noie dans son regard qui exprime un plaisir très fort.

Et ça vient.

La brulure intense qui me submerge est une véritable extase.

Rien au monde pourrait me faire sortir du corps de la fille que j'aime.

Rien. C'est trop bon, je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Et je le fais.

Je jouis, me répandant en elle avec force, exultant de bonheur.

Je me rends à peine compte que je m'abats sur elle, ivre de plaisir.

On s'embrasse, encore et encore.

« Je t'aime…C'était génial ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! J'ai déjà envie de recommencer ! »

On rit un peu, émus et fiers.

Elle n'a pas saigné.

Un sacré soulagement, ça aussi !

J'ai bien un mauvais moment, en pensant à la tête que tirerait Jacob, mais je chasse ces pensées.

A la place, je contemple ma petite amie.

Quand je pense qu'elle a des complexes !

Elle est dingue !

Elle a un corps de rêve ! Des seins absolument sublimes, qui font bander tous les mecs et je sais de quoi je parle : c'est épuisant de toujours surveiller que personne me la pique. Bien sur elle est un peu ronde mais c'est super beau ! Elle a des fesses à croquer, et un corps super féminin ! J'ai pas envie de faire l'amour à un sac d'os moi ! Heureusement (pour moi) elle comprend pas quand les mecs la draguent (sont d'une subtilité, faut avouer) : elle croit qu'ils se moquent d'elle. Je ne déments pas. C'est que ma Sarah à moi, j'y tiens !

Faut dire que son père veille au grain : je suis le seul mec qui l'approche d'assez près pour lui faire l'amour. Mais je crois que Jake n'a pas comprit qu'on a grandit. Pour lui on a toujours 10 ans e ton est deux gamins qui partent à l'aventure avec nos vélos et nos gouters dans nos sacs à dos!

On se sourit encore.

Et puis…Elle se mords la lèvre :

« Finalement…T'as pas fait attention ! »

MERDE ! Je panique un peu.

« Désolé, je pouvais pas, c'était trop bon ! »

« Je prendrai la pilule du lendemain ! »

« Ouais »

On se rhabille. Il faut rentrer, avant qu'on nous cherche.

On rentre en scooter et je suis un peu inquiet mais non, ça va. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal. Elle s'accroche à moi tandis que Rangoo est dans son panier, devant moi, oreilles au vent. J'adore l'été, c'est synonyme d'amour et de liberté!

Demain, on ira voir Jane pour qu'elle nous amène à Port Angeles acheter la pilule du lendemain.

Je me gare devant l'hôtel de sa mère et on descend .

Jacob est là et il me regarde fixement . J'en ai des suées dans le dos…

« Wyatt…T'avais pas mit ton casque correctement ! ne refais jamais ça, je veux pas d'embrouilles avec ta mère, comprit ? »

« Oui Jake, promit ! »

Jacob ne fait jamais allusion à mon père, c'est marrant.

Il est plus d'une heure du matin et on file se coucher.

On nous laisse dormir ensemble, comme toujours depuis qu'on est gosses.

On parle un peu avant de s'endormir.

« Tu sais ,je t'aime encore plus fort maintenant ! »

« Moi aussi ! Et en même temps, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ai fait ! C'est fou hein ! »

Je la tiens dans mes bras, et on s'embrasse.

Je crois qu'on s'endort en s'embrassant.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par une érection, comme tous les matins…j'ai 15 ans c'est normal !

Elle le sent, dans son sommeil et se frotte contre moi.

D'habitude, elle m'aide à faire retomber la pression en me caressant.

Mais là…

Je la réveille doucement…

« Sarah…J'ai envie de faire l'amour encore ! »

Elle me sourit, encore à moitié endormie.

On a toujours pas de capotes.

Mais on en est plus là…

Je me glisse entre ses cuisses et je la pénètre sans difficultés.

C'est encore meilleur que la nuit dernière.

Elle est très chaude, très humide…

« T'étais toute prête ou quoi ? »

« Y'a pas que les mecs qui ont le droit de faire des rêves hot qu'est que tu crois ! »

Fou rire.

Mais pas longtemps.

Parce que c'est trop bon de lui faire l'amour.

On accélère le rythme, en fusion totale.

Et comme la nuit dernière…J'éjacule en elle.

J'ai même pas honte. Ni peur. Enfin…Si. Un peu peur, quand même.

Elle, elle panique là.

Comme si elle venait de réaliser.

Je l'ai jamais vue s'habiller aussi vite.

Et je prends conscience, moi aussi, d'un seul coup de ce qu'on vient de faire…Par deux fois. Oh là là…Si elle tombe enceinte ce sera une catastrophe! Nos parents le sauront et on nous laissera plus être seuls tous les deux comme ça!

On prend à peine le temps de se brosser les dents et on file voir Jane. Pilule du lendemain, vite !


	166. bonus cachotteries

_**Je suis contente que le dernier bonus vous ai plu!**_

_**En voici un autre, toujours sur le couple Sarah/ Wyatt, mais ils ont un peu grandi^^**_

_**Wyatt PDV**_

Elle est jeune.

Elle est belle.

Elle est sexy.

Et c'est bientôt ma femme.

Dans 5 mois très exactement.

Je devrais nager dans le bonheur.

_Devrais_.

Parce que…Elle me cache quelque chose.

C'est une certitude, maintenant.

Tous ses jours de repos, depuis un mois, elle disparait tout l'après-midi.

Elle m'a parlé d'un RDV avec Mila. J'y ai cru.

Puis, ça a été une après-midi zen toute seule à courir les librairies.

Ensuite, elle devait aller chez l'esthéticienne. Puis elle m'a sorti le coup de l'après-midi au spa entre copines.

Mais là, ça passe plus.

Parce que quand je l'appelle, elle ne me répond jamais. Elle me rappelle un long moment plus tard, et à chaque fois elle est très rapide et surtout très évasive.

Elle refuse de me parler de ses après-midi en rentrant le soir, prétextant avoir besoin de son jardin secret.

Ce que je respecte.

Sauf que…Depuis ses sorties totalement inhabituelles, elle a changé.

Elle a un peu maigri, elle s'est musclée, elle se maquille plus qu'avant et…Elle est encore plus sexy.

Je veux dire, la différence c'est que maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est belle et sexy et elle l'assume.

Je l'aime. J'ai confiance en elle. J'ai 22ans, elle en a 21 et demi, on est des adultes, on s'aime, on va se marier, on veut des enfants, on a des tas de projets!

Mais là, j'ai des doutes horribles. Sarah aurait-elle…Un amant? Rien que cette pensée me rend malade. On travaille énormément tous les deux, avec nos études de médecine. Mais notre complicité est toujours la même. On sait pourquoi on fait ça. Parce que c'est-ce qu'on veut! C'est notre avenir commun qu'on bâtit en ce moment. Et même si ces années sont un peu difficiles, on les vit bien! Parce qu'on est deux, justement! Ca fait bientôt 4 ans qu'on vit ensemble, et jamais encore Sarah ne m'avait fait le coup du « j'ai besoin de mon jardin secret », à part de manière très ponctuelle pour une virée avec Zoe, par exemple. Comme moi quand je sors avec mes potes pour une soirée au pub à rigoler en regardant le foot, ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ça fait du bien.

Là, l'attitude de Sarah est à la fois anormale et inhabituelle. Et je ne sais pas comment lui en parler, justement parce que ça ne nous était jamais arrivé.

Cet après-midi encore elle a disparu bientôt 2H00.

Et je ne sais ni ou elle est ni, surtout avec qui.

J'ai mal. La jalousie me dévore.

Alors, je fais ce que je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais faire: je fouille dans ses affaires.

Rien de bien intéressant. Le résultat de son dernier frottis, un dessin d'un gosse, sans doute un petit patient, des notes de cours, des listes de livres à lire, quelques notes d'épicerie, ses relevés bancaires. Tiens….Un relevé bancaire d'une banque dont nous ne sommes pas clients!

Je parcours les papiers plus surpris que méfiant.

Et c'est bien l'ouverture d'un compte, au nom de Sarah Black, datant d'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, quand elle a commencé à disparaitre les après-midi.

Je me connecte à internet sur mon téléphone. Et vais consulter ce compte.

J'en reste bouché bée. Il y est créditeur de 800 dollars!

Nous qui sommes chroniquement à découvert! Parce que vivre de mes petits boulots et des quelques sous que rapportent nos gardes, ben c'est très dur, surtout que nous sommes parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que nous refusons toute aide de nos parents. Et puis, avec le mariage cet été, et bien que nous fassions un mariage en petit comité et que LA pour le coup nos parents ont imposé de payer la plus grande partie, ben…C'est vraiment difficile financièrement.

Et Sarah a 800 dollars planqués quelque part…

Ma gorge est douloureuse.

Je me lève, en proie au chagrin.

Puis la colère monte.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone et j'appelle celle que j'aime plus que tout.

Comme d'habitude elle ne répond pas.

Alors j'ai une idée. J'appelle Zoe, parce que je sais que si quelqu'un sait ou est Sarah, c'est bien ma cousine, qui est aussi sa meilleure amie.

_**Sarah PDV**_

Une démonstration de plus. Ca ne se refuse pas, même si Wyatt m'a déjà appelée, et que je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Je ne voulais pas, mais je vais devoir lui dire.

J'enfile l'ensemble choisi par les clients.

C'est vraiment très sexy.

Un soutien gorge presque entièrement transparent et un string ultra minimaliste.

Je me regarde dans le miroir en pied.

Si mon père me voyait comme ça, il aurait un infarctus du myocarde dans la seconde. Et Wyatt…Il serait fou furieux!

Heureusement, personne, à part Hannah et Zoe, ne savent ou je suis et ce que je fais.

J'ouvre le rideau et m'avance dans la cabine, les mains sur les hanches, le menton redressée, tout sourire comme on me l'a apprit.

En principe, j'évite de regarder les clients, c'est toujours un peu gênant, mais là, le silence est tel que je relève la tête, surprise.

La première personne que je vois est Zoe.

Blême. A ses cotés il y a Paul, son petit ami, qui serait tout blanc je pense, s'il n'était pas afro-américain...Il a le regard baissé et se tord les mains. Et à coté de Paul…

Il y a Wyatt.

J'en reste clouée sur place.

Et tout de suite les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Il me regarde, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il se lève et marche vers moi, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux brillants.

Je recule jusque dans le vestiaire ou je me change, tandis que Wyatt me pousse presque.

« Wyatt… »

Mais il m'interrompt:

« Sarah…Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur… »

« Peur? »

« Oui…J'ai eu peur que tu te sois trouvé un autre copain…Que tu veuilles me quitter… »

« Tu es fou? Jamais de la vie! Je voulais juste gagner un peu d'argent, pour le mariage! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? »

« Parce que tu aurais râlé! Tu aurais essayé de me convaincre de ne pas travailler, que tu pouvais gagner assez d'argent. Mais moi aussi je veux me sentir utile tu comprends! Moi aussi je veux gagner ma vie! »

« Sarah…C'est CA que tu as trouvé comme boulot? »

« OUI! Enfin c'est Hannah qui m'a rencardée! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Et encore, je ne lui dis pas que avant qu'elle parte pour Los Angeles, ce boulot, c'était celui d'Hannah, justement!

Il me fixe, l'air réprobateur et je me déchaine d'un seul coup:

« WYATT j'en ai marre! Je ne suis pas une gamine, je suis parfaitement capable de veiller sur moi-même, OK? Il y a des règles dans ce métier figure toi! Je ne présente de la lingerie qu'à des clients ou il y a minimum une femme, je ne suis jamais nue et il y a des vigiles et »

Il me plaque contre le mur et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je sais ma chérie…Zoe m'a tout expliqué! Ne lui en veux pas d'ailleurs, je l'ai faite parler! Putain ce que tu es belle! Ca me rend dingue de savoir que tu t'es baladée en petite tenue devant je ne sais combien de gars! »

« OH WYATT ARRETE! On dirait ton père! Tu es aussi possessif que lui!»

« Parce que comme ma mère tu ne te rends pas compte de ta beauté! »

« Bah maintenant peut-être un peu plus… »

Je me sens rougir et enfouit ma tête dans sa chemise.

Il m'attrape par le menton et relève mon visage vers lui.

Il a son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

Argh!

« C'est-à-dire mon amour? »

« Ben…Quand Hannah m'a téléphonée pour me parler de ce petit boulot je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle et que jamais on m'accepterait! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je poursuis, heureuse, finalement, de tout lui déballer:

« Mais Zoe m'a obligée à me présenter à la responsable du magasin et contrairement à ce que je pensais elle m'a pas fichue dehors en riant quand elle m'a vue, au contraire, elle m'a demandé d'essayer un ensemble bustier porte jarretelles (là, Wyatt gémit en me serrant fort contre lui, me permettant de sentir qu'il est très excité par la situation) et elle m'a engagée! Je…J'y croyais pas! Le premier jour j'étais terriblement stressée mais je l'ai fait! Tu entends? Je l'ai fait! Et ça s'est bien passé! Et mannequin lingerie dans un magasin de cette classe, ça me rapporte pas mal de fric en peu de temps et sans effort! »

A mon avis, là, il ne m'écoute plus! Il a fait glisser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge et suçote mes seins, avec application, me mettant moi aussi dans un état d'excitation certaine! Je grogne:

« Wyatt! Arrête! Je vais abimer le string! »

Il me regarde, goguenard:

« Dans ce cas ma chérie, je vais te l'enlever! »

Et il fait effectivement rouler le string le long de mes hanches et je sais que je ne vais plus y échapper. D'ailleurs…J'en ai pas envie!

Il me caresse suggestivement:

« Tu es toute mouillée ma puce…Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide? »

Je souris et vais attraper sa verge dressée:

« Sans doute autant que toi! »

Il déboutonne son jean et je libère sa virilité.

Il me soulève par les fesses et me plaque contre le mur tandis que je bouge le bassin à sa rencontre.

Il s'enfonce en moi d'un mouvement sec et je mords son épaule pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

On ne fait pas l'amour, on baise là, et comme des bêtes!

Ses mains agrippent mes fesses et me font coulisser sur lui , de plus en plus vite.

Je tente d'échapper à l'orgasme et il s'en aperçoit:

« Sarah! Laisse toi aller!

« Je veux pas me faire virer! »

« Si tu es virée, ce sera pas par moi! »

On rit au milieu d'une baise mémorable et je suis à peu près certaine que Zoe et Paul nous entendent dans le salon de démonstration à coté.

Il reprend ses mouvements en moi et très vite je ne peux plus rien contrôler.

J'accueille le plaisir en me mordant la main, tandis qu'il se répand en moi, tout en gémissant mon prénom.

Il me repose à terre et nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre:

« Sarah…Je t'aime! Je suis à la fois fier de toi et un peu jaloux…Mais je suis soulagée surtout! J'ai eu si peur que tu me trompes! »

« T'es un gros béta! C'est toi que j'aime! »

Il se rajuste et moi je suis bien embêtée!

« Comment je fais moi maintenant? Je vais ruiner tous les ensembles que je vais porter si il y a du sperme qui dégouline dessus! »

Il éclate de rire en me caressant les joues.

« C'est pas rigolo! Pousse toi! »

J'enroule mon pull autour de ma taille et me faufile dans les toilettes ou je tache de réparer les dégâts.

Quand on rejoint le salon de démonstration, sans surprise, Zoe et Paul ont disparu!

Wyatt accepte de repartir pour me laisser finir mon après-midi de travail.

Mais en ressortant, vers 18H00, je le découvre assis sur un banc en face de l'entrée du magasin!

Le soir, une fois couchés, il m'interroge en tachant d'être subtil, ce qui lui va comme des guêtres à un lapin.

« Et tout se passe toujours bien pour toi? »

« En général oui! 90% des clients sont des femmes! Il y a parfois des maris, ou des petits amis ou des frères, mais c'est rare! »

« T'as jamais eu de…Euh…Propositions? »

« Une fois ou deux. Et c'était des femmes à chaque fois! »

J'évite de lui parler de la fois ou le fils de Céline Dion est venu avec sa mère et qu'il voulait m'épouser à toute force…(_**ndla: toutes mes excuses envers Céline et René-Charles qui sont sans aucun doute des gens fort sympathiques et très bien élevés!)**_

Il me serre contre lui et je SAIS parce que je le connais PAR CŒUR, qu'il cogite.

Gagné…

« Et…Ca existe, mannequin lingerie pour hommes? »


	167. bonus: première boum!

_**Parfois, on veut être grand et c'est bien normal, mais être un peu petit encore, ce n'est pas plus mal !^^**_

_**Sarah PDV**_

Eh bien ça a fini par arriver ! J'ai 11 ans !

J'aime bien quand je rejoins l'âge de Wyatt. Ca ne dure pas longtemps mais ça me donne l'impression d'être grande.

Et cette année, c'est encore plus important.

Parce que cet après-midi je vais donner ma première boum.

Une VRAIE boum, ou il y aura de la musique pas pour les bébés, un buffet avec un gros gâteau au chocolat et ma mère m'a même installé des lumières de toutes les couleurs dans la petite salle de réception de son hôtel.

La plus petite salle, parce qu'on sera que 20 : 10 garçons et 10 filles.

Mais c'est bien suffisant.

Sasha a fait la playlist. Il est sympa.

Et tonton Seth m'a donné des tas de ballons, de serpentins et de confettis.

Ca va être une chouette fête !

Wyatt est là depuis hier soir.

Il m'aide à gonfler les ballons.

Todd (_**ndla : le petit frère de Sarah**_) est parti pour la journée avec papi Charlie et papi Billy : ils l'amènent pêcher, alors à moins qu'il ne rentre à la nage, il ne devrait pas gâcher ma fête d'anniversaire.

Maman m'a offert une robe super à la mode.

Je ne savais pas si je devais la mettre mais Wyatt l'adore alors c'est réglé : je la mets !

Les préparatifs nous occupent toute la matinée, et heureusement que Wyatt est là pour m'aider. Maman a déjà installé pas mal de choses, et papa aussi, mais je voulais finir la déco moi-même !

On mange sur le pouce, je suis super énervée.

Maman me fait un chignon très haut, et elle me maquille un peu.

Jane m'a prêté un joli collier en argent et en ambre, qui va très bien avec le noir de la robe.

Et tout à coup, voilà, ça y est.

Les invités arrivent !

Wyatt me tient par la main pour m'aider à les recevoir.

Les filles sont aussi excitées que moi, et je vois bien que maman se retient de rire.

Papa passe et me tapote la tête :

« Tu t'amuses bien ma chérie ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

Il regarde maman et la serre dans ses bras.

Elle sourit, mais ses yeux sont par moment plein de larmes. Je sais que ma naissance a été très dure et souvent quand c'est mon anniversaire ça lui rappelle qu'elle aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement. Elle m'a l'a bien expliqué, parce qu'elle veut pas que je pense qu'elle est pas fière de moi. J'ai comprit mais en fait, moi, ça ne me dérange pas, l'histoire de ma naissance. Je trouve ça même plutôt cool d'avoir un truc un peu dramatique à raconter !

Enfin, le gros avantage, c'est que pour mes anniversaires, maman me couvre toujours de cadeaux et elle m'a toujours organisé de supers goûters d'anniv, pour que ça soit la fête et que ça nous fasse de beaux souvenirs.

Je serre Kimmy dans mes bras, c'est la dernière invitée à arriver, voilà, la fête peut commencer !

J'ai une inspiration et je sors dans le couloir, je saute au cou de ma mère et je l'embrasse très fort. Elle a l'air surprise mais heureuse.

« Je t'aime maman ! »

« Moi aussi ma chérie ! »

« C'est grâce à toi que je peux faire une boum, t'es une super maman ! »

Elle ne me répond pas mais me serre très fort elle aussi.

C'est vrai que c'est une super maman, tout le monde le sait, sauf elle, c'est quand même dommage !

Je rentre dans la salle et ferme la porte.

Wyatt est à côté de l'ampli, il me fait un clin d'oeil et met le son.

Les filles sont déjà debout et commencent à danser en riant.

Je sautille vers Wyatt, qui reste collé à côté des baffles.

Mais je le prends par la main et il danse avec moi.

Par contre, les 9 autres garçons restent collés au mur.

Pffff…Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles ! Pourquoi est-ce que les gars refusent de danser ? C'est pas réservé aux filles ! J'ai souvent vu le père de Wyatt danser, et il danse mieux que la mère de Wyatt et la mienne ! Bon, d'accord, il est musicien, mais quand même ! D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui nous a appris à danser à Wyatt et à moi, cet été quand je suis allée passer une semaine chez Wyatt. Hannah aussi danse super bien elle m'a montré des trucs de danse sexy, que Edward m'avait pas montré.

Je lâche la main de Wyatt qui se colle lui aussi contre le mur immédiatement.

Pffff…

Mais si les garçons sont très bêtes, nous, les filles, on est obstinées !

Je prends mes copines par les épaules, on forme un grand cercle à 10 :

« Bon, les filles, on prend chacune un garçon et on le tire sur la piste de danse, OK ? »

« Ouais, je m'occupe de Joe ! »

S'écrie Ginny.

Tu m'étonnes…Elle est amoureuse de lui !

Je me précipite sur Wyatt et je n'ai pas de vrais problèmes à le reconduire au milieu de la piste de danse.

Les copines en ont un peu plus, mais on s'aide, on y va par la force s'il le faut, et en deux chansons, on est tous les 20 à danser les bras en l'air, en sautant sur place et en rigolant !

C'est génial !

Je suis super méga contente ! On s'éclate grave !

Wyatt se lâche, maintenant et je vois tous les garçons prendre exemple sur lui : je suis super fière !

On s'en donne à cœur joie pendant exactement deux chansons et demie.

Et là, clac, d'un seul coup… LUMIERE !

On cligne tous deux yeux.

La musique s'arrête.

Je regarde vers l'ampli, mon père est là, tout sourire, un ballon de basket dans les mains :

« Les garçons ! On se fait une petite partie ? »

J'y crois pas. C'est…C'EST PAS VRAI !

Les garçons hurlent comme des fous et se précipitent vers mon père.

Ils partent en courant dehors.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Wyatt s'est immobilisé sur le seuil de la porte et il me regarde, hésitant.

De la main, je lui fais signe d'y aller.

Et je fonds en larme.

Lily et Candy me prennent dans leurs bras et je vois Ginny quitter la salle.

Elle revient presque immédiatement avec ma mère, qui est aussi furieuse que moi :

« C'est pas vrai ? Il a pas fait ça ? »

Et si. Mon père vient de gâcher ma première boum !

Maman me prend dans ses bras et elle me dit :

« Attend, je vais voir, je reviens ! »

Elle revient 2 minutes après :

« Je viens de passer un savon à ton père, il est désolé, il ne pensait pas à mal. Mais les garçons s'éclatent et refusent de revenir. Je suis désolée… »

Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux, mais je refuse qu'on me gâche mon anniversaire.

Ah non alors !

On remet la musique, avec les filles, mais c'est pas pareil.

Alors, au bout d'un moment on va dans ma chambre.

Kimmy trouve le carton des mes vieux jouets dans le fond de mon placard.

Elle le sort et…Ben on joue aux Barbies.

Et on s'éclate, finalement.

Je ressors aussi toutes mes poupées et poupons, et on joue à la maman. Longtemps !

Chacune choisit un garçon de la fête comme « papa » de son bébé et on rigole bien. Moi bien sur j'ai choisi Wyatt et notre bébé (une fille) s'appelle Amelia. J'aime bien ce prénom.

Vers 17h00, on se retrouve tous dans la salle et on dévore le goûter.

Je souffle mes bougies avec ma poupée dans les bras, et Wyatt qui me tient par la taille.

Mon père se fait petit. Dire que je m'étais débarrassée de Todd, et c'est mon père qui vient mettre le souk…Pfffff…

Après les bougies, le gâteau et les cadeaux, les invités s'en vont.

Je suis contente de mes cadeaux, mes copines m'ont offert des fringues et des bijoux fantaisies, j'ai aussi eu des livres, des DVD, des peluches.

Wyatt m'a offert une chaîne et un cœur en argent.

Je les mets de suite !

Mes parents, je sais pas pourquoi, veulent attendre après-demain pour me donner mon « vrai » cadeau, mais ce matin ils m'ont offert un parfum en attendant.

Quand tout le monde est parti, sauf Wyatt qui passe le WE ici, et je vois ma mère pousser mon père vers moi.

Papa me regarde d'un air de chien battu et je ne peux pas résister à cet air là…

« Sarah, ma chérie…Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta boum, je pensais que ça occuperait les garçons, de faire un basket ! »

« Ouais…Mais ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

« Promit ! »

Il a l'air soulagé que je ne sois pas fâchée et il regarde ma mère, presque implorant :

« Leah…Chérie…Allez, on lui dit ? »

Je dresse un sourcil : me dire quoi ?

Ma mère soupire puis sourit :

« Allez…NON ! Attend ! On l'amène ! »

« Ouiiii ! Venez tous les deux, on va voir ton cadeau Sarah ! »

« Voir ? Je comprends pas là ! »

« Tu comprendras en le voyant justement ! »

Wyatt me fait signe que lui non plus ne comprend rien et je monte en voiture avec mes parents et Wyatt, dévorée de curiosité.

Mes parents se regardent en souriant et je me ronge les ongles.

Ma mère se gare devant la maison de Embry et Claire.

Je sors, me posant 1000 questions !

On entre dans le garage et Embry nous conduit vers un coin en me regardant du coin de l'œil et en riant. Je suis intriguée !

Il y a sa chienne, que je connais bien et que j'aime beaucoup qui est allongée dans un grand panier…

Et je pousse un cri de surprise !

Elle a des chiots ! Ils sont adorables !

Alors, papa en attrape un, gris et noir, et me le montre :

« Joyeux anniversaire Sarah ! Je te présente ton cadeau, qui ne pourra quitter sa maman que dans 2 jours ! »

Je fonds en larmes. Je suis si heureuse !

Un chien !

A moi !

J'en rêve depuis si longtemps !

Je prends le petit chiot dans mes bras.

Il jappe et halète.

Il est adorable !

Wyatt le caresse dans mes bras.

Maman tranquillise la chienne qui a l'air stressée de voir son petit dans mes bras.

Je me penche sur elle :

« Je te jure que je vais bien m'occuper de ton bébé, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Quand on repart, je me sens toute légère.

Finalement, c'est un bon anniversaire.

Wyatt me demande :

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, ce petit chien ? »

« Rangoo ! »

Il me sourit :

« Pourquoi Rangoo ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais ça lui va bien je trouve ! »

Mes parents sourient.

J'ai hâte que Rangoo vienne vivre chez moi.

Si je me débrouille bien, j'arriverai à le faire dormir au pied de mon lit !

En tous cas, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier mes 11 ans !

_**Ndla : Ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Sarah lors de sa première boum, m'est arrivé à moi pour mes 11 ans : mon père a tout gâché en amenant les garçons jouer au foot ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu de petit chien… !**_


	168. bonus: achat de Noël

_**La mission est simple: pour Noël, chacun des protagonistes a décidé d'offrir à sa compagne un ensemble de lingerie, et se rend donc dans un magasin spécialisé…**_

_**PDV Carlisle**_

Je sifflote en en marchant dans les allées du centre commercial. Je suis joyeux, et assez impatient.

Je me regarde dans le reflet de la vitrine et entre dans la boutique. Une jeune femme s'avance vers moi:

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider? »

« Volontiers. Je désire offrir à ma femme un ensemble de lingerie. Je souhaite un bustier, une guêpière et des portes jarretelles. Nos gouts, à ma femme et à moi, nous portent vers le vert émeraude, le blanc ivoire, le bleu nuit et bien sur le noir. »

« Très bien Monsieur, je vais vous montrer ce qui pourrait vous convenir. Quel budget désirez-vous consacrer à cet achat? »

« Je n'ai pas de budget précis. J'achèterai ce qui me conviendra, ne vous en faites pas pour le budget. »

Elle me montre différents ensembles et comme je n'arrive pas à me décider entre un ensemble vert et noir et un blanc magnifique, je prends les deux.

« Quelle taille dois emballer? »

« Du 40 pour le string et la guêpière, et du 95 D pour le bustier. »

Elle me fait deux beaux paquets cadeaux (pour le prix, elle peut!) et je sors, très satisfait. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre à la bijouterie, acheter à ma femme un bijou, pour qu'elle ait un cadeau à ouvrir devant toute la famille le 25 décembre…

_**PDV Emmett**_

J'ai comprit le message. Ouais, c'est vrai, Rose me parle d'ensembles sexy depuis des semaines. Chaque fois que je m'installe à l'ordinateur, une fenêtre apparait, avec des photos de sous vêtements très classes. Donc bon, je vais acheter un chouette ensemble, comme ça ma Rosie sera contente.

Ce magasin, là, il est super sympa. Enfin, y'a des trucs sexy, quoi.

Je rentre. On me regarde bizarrement.

Bon, OK, je sors du boulot, donc je porte encore un jogging et une casquette de baseball.

Mais oh, j'ai bossé moi!

Une vendeuse, une minuscule asiatique qui m'arrive au coude s'adresse à moi d'une voix de gamine de 12 ans:

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider? »

« Euh, ouais…Je cherche des sous vêtements pour ma femme! »

« Très bien, quel genre souhaitez-vous? »

« Euh…Vous vendez quoi le plus souvent? »

« Eh bien…Quels sont les caractéristiques physiques de votre femme? »

« Elle est très belle, grande, blonde, les yeux bleus, sexy, magnifique… »

L'autre se racle a gorge et m'entraine vers des rayons ou le noir et le blanc sont majoritaires.

Elle me montre des trucs très chouettes mais…Pas assez sexe à mon gout.

J'approuve mollement. Mais c'est tout seul comme un grand que j'aperçois ce qui me plait et qui ira divinement bien à Rosalie!

Je me dirige vers le string et le soutien gorge et m'en empare, triomphant.

« Voilà! C'est ça qu'il me faut! »

La vendeuse affiche une mine dubitative:

« Vous êtes sur, Monsieur? Les sous vêtements léopards sont assez…Connotés… »

« C'est parfait! C'est ça que je veux! »

« Très bien, Monsieur. Quelle taille? »

J'en reste sur le cul.

Merde alors, elle fait quoi comme taille déjà, mon amour?

Je bafouille:

« Ben…Elle a de splendides fesses comme ça! »

Je montre avec mes mains les formes de ma princesse.

« Et elle a de très beaux lolos! Dans ce genre là! »

Je fais mine de peloter les seins de ma femme, avant de me rendre compte que deux vendeuses, en plus de la mienne, et trois ou quatre clientes me fixent, choquées. Je me racle la gorge et sort mon portable:

« Allo, Alice? Elle fait quoi comme taille Rose en sous vêtements? »

« 90 E en soutien gorge et 38 en culotte! »

« Ok merci tite sœur! »

5 minutes plus tard je ressors ,triomphant, avec un beaux paquet enturbanné. J'ai du demander à ce qu'on y rajoute des nœuds, d'ailleurs, mais je suis très fier de moi!

_**PDV Jasper**_

Je rentre dans le magasin, un peu gêné, mais je sais qu'Alice a envie d'un nouvel ensemble de lingerie fine.

Je maudis mentalement mon mètre 93 et rentre la tête dans les épaules en me dirigeant vers le portant des bodies.

J'adore les bodies…J'en regarde un qui ira bien à ma femme quand une voix me fait sursauter:

« Je peux vous aider? »

« Hum et bien…Oui…Je vais prendre ce body, je pense… »

« Bien Monsieur. Quelle taille? »

« 80 C ou ,euh, 36! »

Elle me souris et je la suis jusqu'à la caisse, tachant de ne croiser le regard de personne.

Quand je ressors avec mon paquet cadeau, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Voilà, c'est fait. C'est dur d'être timide…

_**PDV Edward**_

J'entre dans la magasin, d'un pas franc et le sourire aux lèvres. Je sais exactement ce que je veux et je me dirige vers une vendeuse:

« Bonjour Amanda! »

Elle relève la tête et me sourit:

« Oh bonjour M. Cullen! Que désirez-vous aujourd'hui? »

Amanda me connait bien, comme les autres vendeuses de la boutique, je viens très régulièrement acheter divers ensembles à ma femme si belle et sexy…

« Je veux un ensemble string et soutien gorge noir, avec de la dentelle et je le veux ouvert au niveau du string »

« Nous avons certainement ce genre de modèle, M. Cullen! »

« Je n'en doute pas! »

Elle me sélectionne plusieurs modèles et j'en choisis un.

« Mme Cullen porte toujours du 90 C et du 38? »

« Absolument! »

Je la regarde faire un paquet et rentre chez moi, satisfait.

_**PDV Jacob**_

Bon, ben, quand il faut…Il faut. Leah m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle a envie que je lui offre un ensemble sexy. Moi j'aime bien la lingerie, j'adore quand elle met des trucs sexy, mais en choisir un…

Bon.

Edward m'a donné l'adresse.

Je m'adresse à une vendeuse.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur? »

« Je cherche un ensemble pour ma femme »

« Bien, quelle forme, quelle couleur? »

« Euh…Du noir. Ca lui va très bien, enfin…Elle met toujours ça! »(_**ndla: Leah porte en effet toujours des sous vêtements noirs parce qu'elle se trouve trop grosse**_)

Elle me montre plusieurs…trucs.

Il y a des choses que je sais même pas comment ça s'enfile.

Je suis paumé.

Je finis par me décider pour un string très..Euh…Minimaliste avec le soutien gorge assorti.

« Quelle taille, Monsieur? »

J'ai prévu ça, Sue m'a inscrit les tailles de Leah sur un bout de papier.

Je fais toutes mes poches avant de le trouver au fond de mon portefeuille. Triomphant, j'annonce:

« 100 E et 44! »

Je ressors, un peu fatigué. Et assez abattu: jamais je n'aurais cru que si peu de tissu puisse couter aussi cher…

_**PDV Charlie**_

Hum… Ca fait quatre fois que je passe devant la boutique, faut que je me décide à entrer.

Je rase les murs vers le fond du magasin et tripote de la dentelle violette.

Je sais ce que je veux.

Je vais bien trouver ça tout seul.

Sauf que non: une vendeuse m'aborde, très naturelle:

« Monsieur, que désirez-vous? »

Je tache de me convaincre que tout ceci est parfaitement normal et surtout que je vais y survivre…

« Je veux une nuisette violette, en taille 46 s'il vous plait… »

« Bien sur, Monsieur, nous avons plusieurs modèles, je vais vous les montrer! »

Je regarde les 4 modèles différents et choisis celui qui a le plus de dentelles au niveau de la poitrine. Je paye, et c'est affreusement cher, et je me sauve, ruisselants de sueur.

Mais j'y suis arrivé!

Et j'ai hâte de voir Sue dans cette tenue…

_**PDV Billy**_

Comme je savais que je ne trouverais rien de bien à Port Angeles, Ruth m'a prêté sa voiture et son chauffeur, qui m'amène là ou il parait qu'il y a ce que je cherche.

Il y a du monde mais j'arrive à me frayer un chemin quand même.

Par contre pour entrer c'est la galère, difficile d'ouvrir la porte depuis un fauteuil roulant…Heureusement, un passant m'aide.

Je m'avance dans les rayons.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Il y a plein de belles choses.

Ruth est blonde et j'ai envie de lui offrir un déshabillé rouge, court, parce qu'elle a de belles jambes.

J'en vois un qui a l'air bien, mais il est placé en hauteur.

Je cherche une vendeuse des yeux mais elles évitent soigneusement mon regard.

Je soupire et m'exclame d'une voix forte:

« Puis-je avoir de l'aide? »

Enfin une jeune femme s'approche de moi et, l'air gênée, me demande ce que je veux:

« Je voudrais voir le déshabillé rouge là »

« Elle l'attrape et me le tend »

Il est bien mais un peu long:

« Auriez-vous le même genre en plus court et en taille 42 ? »

« Certainement »

Répond-t-elle, guindée.

Je fais mon choix, et je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai trouvé.

Mais, à la caisse, on refuse mon chèque.

En soupirant, je tends ma carte bancaire.

On me fait un paquet cadeau dans un silence gêné.

Ca m'énerve et je dis à la vendeuse:

« Vous savez, tout d'abord je suis peut-être en fauteuil mais j'ai une vie sexuelle épanouie, et ensuite ma compagne est une très belle femme, alors arrêtez d'avoir pitié ou je ne sais quoi! »

Elle rougit et me tend mon paquet:

« Excusez moi Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée! »

Je retourne à la voiture, à la fois content et contrarié.

Mais je me ressaisis. Ruth sera magnifique là dedans et ELLE m'accepte comme je suis, comme moi je l'aime comme elle est, avec son passé et les erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre.

Le reste, on s 'en fou, après tout!

_**PDV Seth**_

Bon, j'ai pas perdu la liste, j'entre, c'est bien ça, la boutique Victoria's secret.

Je m'approche d'une petite vendeuse:

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je cherche un ensemble tanga soutien gorge gris perle avec des dentelles et des sequins, en taille 36 et 80 B s'il vous plait! »

Je regarde deux modèles et choisis celui qui a la culotte la plus petite. On me fait un paquet, je paye et je retourne vers ma moto.

Ben voilà, rien de bien difficile, je vois pas pourquoi Charlie a eu besoin de boire un verre de whiskies pour se remettre en rentrant!

**_ndla: Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Mais disons qu'au bout de tant de chapitres, il me faut du tmeps pour trouver l'inspiration!_**


	169. bonus: le sac à main d'Alice

Alice est une jeune femme à la fois très prévoyante, désordonnée et incapable de se satisfaire de peu.

Elle trimballe en permanence avec elle une énorme besace. Qui contient bien des choses :

-2 téléphones. (Parce qu'elle en égare systématiquement un dans la journée.)

- les chargeurs de ses téléphones

-Plusieurs trousseaux de clés (sa maison, celle d'Edward et Bella, celle de ses parents. ) Mais elle n'a jamais le bon sur elle . Rosalie refuse obstinément de lui donner un double des clés de sa propre maison. Elle a parfaitement raison .

-1 agenda. Ou elle mélange allègrement le professionnel et le personnel.

-3 crayons gris, 1 gomme et 8 stylos dont 3 violets (sa couleur préférée) dans une mignonne petite trousse Versace.

-1 carnet

-2 brosses à cheveux. Selon les jours l'une la coiffe mieux que l'autre…

-1 trousse de maquillage bien garnie

-1 porte monnaie contenant rarement plus de 3 dollars

- 1 porte feuille avec ses papiers d'identité, carte de mutuelle, permit de conduire et sa carte bancaire, bloquée par la banque 3 semaines sur 4 pour cause de dépassement colossal de découvert autorisé et la carte bancaire de Jasper, qu'elle lui pique donc 3 semaines sur 4. ou plutot 2 Jasper se réveillant le 23 du mois quand la banque l'appelle et qu'il reprend de force sa carte, mais trop tard : elle est bloquée aussi…Le couple Hale finit assez souvent le mois en mangeant des pâtes.

-des mouchoirs en papiers

- une petite trousse à couture

-un livre

-un petit paquet de lingettes

-du paracétamol (périmé, quand Alice a mal à la tête elle achète, c'est plus efficace que des médicaments, sur elle)

-3 paquets de chewing gum tous entamés

-1 petit miroir (pourtant Jasper lui répète tous les jours qu'elle est la plus belle et son père le lui dit aussi au moins 1 fois par semaine)

-1 couteau suisse (pour les ciseaux à ongles)

-1 lime à ongles (pour patienter quand elle doit faire la queue)

-1 mini lampe accrochée à la fermeture éclair de son sac qui lui sert souvent à fouiller au fond dudit sac

- des préservatifs (Alice ne trompe PAS son mari, elle est prévoyante, c'est tout, et d'ailleurs, elle a déjà dépanné Seth et Jane)

-des croquis en vrac (parce que l'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas)

-1 bombe au poivre fournie par Charlie (une fois Alice s'est elle-même aspergée par accident. Depuis la bombe est dans une petite poche à part)

-1 GPS (offert par Jasper, qui connaît bien sa femme)

-des lunettes de soleil Ray Ban dans un étui à lunettes Gucci (ne pas chercher à comprendre)

-1 Mp3 et des écouteurs

-1 bouteille d'eau

-des bonbons

- des playmobils et des biscuits pour ses enfants

-1 petit harmonica (quand elle est dans une salle d'attente avec ses enfants, elle donne l'harmonica à l'un des 3 et en principe son délai d'attente s'en trouve extrèmement réduit !)

-1 petit album photo avec les photos de ceux qu'elle aime (dont une photo de Jasper tout nu sous la douche, que Mila a une fois montré à une vieille dame dans la salle d'attente du médecin. La mamie n'a pas regretté sa visite !)

Alice a bien entendu plusieurs sacs. Lorsqu'elle en change, elle se contente, au grand désespoir de Jasper, de vider le contenu d'un sac dans l'autre. Et c'est tout !


	170. guérison

_**Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas facile, mais Bella ne pouvait pas se remettre d'un tel accouchement facilement.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Bella est guérie, c'est officiel.

Elle est physiquement remise de cet accouchement dramatique.

Pas physiologiquement.

Et moi non plus.

Je ne pense pas que je me remettrai un jour de la peur que j'ai eue.

Voir ma femme en train de mourir sous mes yeux a été insoutenable.

Mais je vois la vie autrement.

Je veux en profiter.

Plus encore qu'avant. Je veux passer du temps à faire ce que j'aime.

Jouer avec mes enfants, les voir grandir, composer, jouer de la musique.

Voir ma famille, mes amis.

Passer du temps avec Alice.

J'en ai besoin. Autant qu'elle.

Et surtout, profiter de ma femme.

Ma Bella.

Je l'aime encore plus qu'avant.

Elle est mienne, certes, mais pour combien de temps?

La mort peut nous arracher l'un à l'autre en si peu de temps.

Je ne sais pas si elle voit les choses de cette manière.

Elle n'a jamais voulu reparler des premières heures de Hannah.

Certes, c'est très dur d'élever 3 enfants d'âges si rapprochés.

Elliott est toujours un enfant calme, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Wyatt et surtout de Hannah.

Wyatt est sans cesse en train de se poser des questions sur beaucoup de choses. L'univers, la vie, la mort, et j'en passe…

Hannah, quand à elle, est terriblement éveillée.

Ce qui est une bonne chose sauf qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup.

Elle a un mois et demi à présent et si la nuit elle dort des plages de 6 heures sans interruption, la journée elle se contente de mini siestes de 20 mns à peine…

Je suis franchement fatigué.

Dépassé aussi.

Mais je me répète en boucle que ça va passer, ça va s'arranger.

Bella est plus épuisée que moi et je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

Elle est très jeune pour vivre tout ça.

Je crois qu'on doit parler.

_**Bella PDV**_

Le panier de linge sale est plein.

La salle de jeux est en désordre.

Je n'ai pas ouvert un livre depuis des semaines.

Hannah refuse de dormir.

J'ai mal au dos à force d'arpenter sa chambre pour la bercer.

Et Edward joue du piano…

Hannah sait très bien ce qu'elle veut.

Hors elle n'est pas aussi attachée au sein que ses frères. Wyatt tétait même s'il n'avait pas faim, me prenant pour une sucette géante. Mais au moins ça le calmait Elliott non, il tétait par faim, mais il ne pleurait presque pas. .

Hannah, elle, ne tête que pour se nourrir comme Elliott mais elle dort très peu et veut tout le temps être portée et découvrir le monde.

Alors certes, je suis très fière de ma fille qui est curieuse et intelligente mais…Je voudrais pouvoir me reposer et simplement faire autre chose que materner sans répit.

Je sature avec les maternités, même si bien entendu j'adore mes enfants!

Tiens voilà Edward.

Hannah a reconnu son père et sourit.

Evidemment il est sous le charme et je lui tends sa fille.

Il me regarde:

« Ca va Bella? »

« Ben…Oui »

« Tu es fatiguée? »

« Oh oui! »

« Alors va te reposer, je vais amener Hannah en promenade! »

« Ouais… »

Il ne peut pas comprendre mon état d'esprit.

Je suis certes fatiguée mais surtout nerveusement. Je fais souvent des cauchemars ou je revis la naissance de Hannah, quand j'ai perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé. J'y pense aussi, trop souvent. J'essaye de ne pas le faire, mais ça me fait comme des flashs que je ne peux pas contenir, et voir Hannah réveillent souvent ces flashs. C'est dur et je ne peux pas en parler. Comment dire à qui que ce soit que juste regarder ma fille de 3 mois me fait la voir, nouveau-née, couverte de mon sang de la tête aux pieds? Je n'ai pas vu Hannah comme ça mais je sais qu'elle a été ainsi et je l'imagine sans peine.

C'est lourd tout ça. Et depuis la naissance de Hannah je me sens tout le temps mal.

Nulle. Je ne sais pas comment dire, comme si je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

Tout le monde me dit et me répète que rien n'est de ma faute, que personne n'y peut rien, je n'arrive pas à encaisser.

Il y a une seule personne qui peut sans doute comprendre ce que je ressens, c'est Leah.

Mais je n'ose pas lui en parler, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je surnage, en fait. Comme si j'étais dans un épais brouillard.

Plus grand-chose n'a de sens. J'aime mes enfants, mon mari mais… C'est si fragile tout ça. La vie n'a pas le même sens. Je ne ressens plus cette joie de vivre que j'avais depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward. J'ai faillit mourir. Je suis passé si prêt. Et alors, que ce serait-il passé? Edward se serait trouvé seul avec 3 enfants, il aurait sans doute refait très vite sa vie(_**ndla: bien sur que non! Edward ne s'en serait jamais remit**_), et une autre aurait élevé mes enfants, sans doute aussi bien que moi. Alors, à quoi je sers, en fait?

Je m'allonge. Depuis la naissance de Hannah je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est bloqué dans ma gorge.

Et ça fait 3 mois…

Elliott est à la garderie, Wyatt au jardin d'enfant.

Il y est entré il y a deux mois, et ça ne m'a même pas touché.

Même le jour ou la maitresse (ce n'est pas Rosalie) m'a parlé un soir de la semaine dernière pour me dire que Wyatt est très intelligent, très en avance, ça ne m'a pas vraiment fait plaisir.

Comme si mes sentiments étaient anesthésiés, comme si la seule chose que je puisse ressentir c'est la tristesse et surtout la culpabilité.

Aussi horrible que ça puisse paraitre, la présence d'Hannah me pèse.

Elle est un bébé tellement difficile et je suis si peu en état de m'occuper d'elle.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors que j'en ai tellement besoin.

Je reste sans bouger.

Esmée, avec son franc parler habituel, m'a dit qu'elle craignait que je sois atteinte de dépression post partum.

Mais pas du tout.

Quand on est dépressif, on a envie de rien, et moi j'ai envie de tas de choses, sauf que je ne peux pas les faire.

J'ai envie de sortir, j'ai envie de ne rien faire d'autre que lire tout un après-midi, j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma, j'ai envie d'être jeune et insouciante.

Sauf que je suis mère de trois enfants.

Et en même temps je ne veux surtout pas les perdre.

Je me lève et regarde longuement par la fenêtre.

Le temps est couvert, il y a du brouillard mais il ne pleut pas.

Le jardin est triste, morne.

Il n'y a presque personne dans la rue.

Ah si, voilà Edward qui porte Hannah en écharpe. Et Alice est avec eux.

Je les regarde entrer.

Je m'attends à ce qu'Edward monte avec le bébé pour que je la nourrisse mais non. Elle doit dormir, pour une fois.

Je descends.

J'ai faim, il est presque midi.

Edward et Alice parlent dans la cuisine, ils doivent me croire endormie.

Hannah est dans son berceau, dans le salon je la regarde en passant: elle dort à poings fermés.

Elle est jolie. Elle est toujours aussi rousse et ne me ressemble en aucune façon. Tant mieux pour elle, mais j'ai souvent du mal à croire que c'est vraiment ma fille.

Les voix d'Edward et Alice me parviennent. J'écoute.

« Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien, Alice, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider mais elle ne me laisse pas lui parler, elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle a peut-être besoin de temps? »

« Ca fait déjà 3 mois et j'ai peur qu'elle s'enfonce. Les enfants vont en souffrir, et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, c'est ma belle-sœur et je l'aime! »

« Je ne veux pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit! »

« Ca ne peut pas durer Edward »

J'entre alors dans la cuisine.

Ils s'interrompent et me regardent.

Ils ont le bon gout d'être gênés.

La colère m'étouffe.

« Alice si tu estimes que je suis folle, je préfèrerais que tu me le dises en face »

Ma voix est coupante comme du rasoir et je vois Alice frémir.

Edward s'approche de moi et veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse.

« Bella je n'ai jamais pensé que tu es folle, je pense que tu vas mal, nuance. Et plus tu attendras, plus ce sera difficile de t'en sortir »

« Oui c'est sur que je devrais sauter de joie, j'ai juste faillit mourir, je n'ai pas vu ma fille avant qu'elle ait plus de 12 heures, mais bon, c'est la faute de personne, c'est moi qui suis nulle je…JE SERAI JAMAIS A TA HAUTEUR CA C'EST CERTAIN ! »

Ca, ça faisait longtemps que ça me pesait sur le cœur. Je me suis toujours sentie inférieure à Alice.

Sans doute parce que je le suis.

Edward se met en colère:

« Mais enfin Bella personne n'a jamais insinué que tu es inférieure à qui que ce soit, et tu n'es pas nulle! »

Il se contient pour ne pas exploser, je le vois bien.

Alice est furieuse, elle aussi.

Je suis moi-même en rage.

« Ecoute Bella, je peux comprendre ce que tu vis et »

« NON! Bien sur que non! Comment le pourrais-tu? »

« BELLA TU CROIS QUE CA A ÉTÉ FACILE POUR MOI MA PREMIERE GROSSESSE? Quand je pleurais tous les jours, persuadée que mes bébés allaient mourir ou avoir de graves séquelles? Que je n'avais pas le droit de m'asseoir dans mon lit pour manger, que je devais utiliser le bassin? Je sais ce que c'est que d'être terrorisée et en colère! »

Je ne réponds pas.

Je ne pensais plus à ça.

Je me referme sur moi-même, comme depuis 3 mois.

Alice continue et sa voix est plus douce:

« Tu as besoin d'aide Bella. A la maternité j'ai vu une psychologue 3 fois par semaine durant tout le long de ma grossesse alitée et même après! Et Leah aussi l'a vue! »

« Leah n'a aucun problème! »

« PARCE QU'ELLE A ETE AIDEE! »

Je fais demi tour et je m'empare des clés de ma voiture.

Et je m'en vais.

Je n'ai pas prit mon sac, ni mon téléphone.

Je roule au hasard, trop furieuse pour réfléchir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que je pense à Hannah.

Elle doit avoir faim.

La culpabilité me tord alors le ventre.

Je fais demi tour.

Et j'accélère.

J'ai fait pas mal de tours et de détours et je suis devant chez moi en moins de 30 minutes.

J'ai besoin de courage pour rentrer chez moi.

Super…

Edward va et vient dans le salon, une Hannah hurlante sur l'épaule.

Alice est en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

Je l'approche d'Edward et attrape Hannah sans le regarder.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et l'installe.

Elle se met à téter ,ses sanglots se calment peu à peu.

Elle a de vraies larmes et son visage est tout rouge.

Je suis un monstre, une mère indigne. J'affame mon enfant.

Elle tête longuement et quand elle s'arrête elle me fixe de ses grands yeux verts.

Je soutiens son regard, ce que je ne fais pas habituellement.

Elle me sourit. Je caresse sa joue, elle rit.

Elle se retourne je mets ma main pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Elle cherche une occupation. Avec Hannah il faut toujours que ça bouge.

Je m'assois et attrape un jouet que je lui donne, elle s'en empare en criant de joie et l'agite, puis elle me regarde à nouveau. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle attend de moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner.

J'ai tellement voulu une fille. Et j'ai perdu la première et je suis en train de tout gâcher avec la seconde.

Ma relation avec Wyatt est facile, celle avec Elliott est naturelle.

Mais pas avec Hannah.

Avec elle je suis sur la corde raide. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Edward, qui est fou d'elle.

J'ai encore cette énorme boule dans la gorge.

Et ma tête tourne parce qu'il est 13 heures trente, que je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin et que je crève la dalle.

Voici Alice.

Elle s'installe à mes côtés et je ne la regarde pas.

« Tu as faim? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Tu veux que je parte? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis mauvaise comme ça avec elle. J'adore Alice et elle essaye vraiment de m'aider.

« Je suis chez toi, je ne veux pas te gêner »

« Tu es chez ton frère, donc tu es chez toi! »

Elle ne répond pas.

Je regarde Hannah qui joue à présent avec son trousseau de clé lumineux.

J'entends des pleurs. Je relève la tête, surprise. C'est Alice qui sanglote.

Je n'en reviens pas. Alice, en règle générale, ne pleure jamais.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as? »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus…Je ne sais pas quoi faire! J'ai l'impression de te perdre! »

« Mais non…Je… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je peux comprendre qu'elle se sente rejetée. Je la rejette. Parce que je suis jalouse.

Edward arrive, sans doute parce qu'il a entendu sa sœur pleurer.

Il ne dit rien et la prend simplement dans ses bras.

Je les regarde.

Je suis la cause de tout ça.

Encore une fois.

Je pause Hannah dans son transat et je monte dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

Edward va bientôt me détester.

Alors je vais sur mon ordinateur, cherche le numéro de téléphone et appelle:

« Bonjour, je voudrais un RDV avec Mme Zafrina, psychologue, s'il vous plait. »

_**Edward PDV**_

Noël, déjà.

On est le 24 décembre, et j'ai le sentiment que notre vraie vie de famille a commencé il y a quelques semaines, plutôt qu'il y a presque 5 mois.

Bella a retrouvé son regard.

C'est peut-être fou, mais elle n'avait plus le même regard.

Durant les 3 premiers mois de Hannah elle avait un regard triste et éteint. Mais depuis environ un mois elle a de nouveau ce regard pétillant.

Et puis…Hannah fait enfin ses nuits. Elle a commencé à mieux dormir à 4 mois et là, à bientôt 5 mois elle dort de 21 heurs à 7 heures du matin; Ouf! ENFIN!

Et je dois dire que rien que ça, ça fait du bien.

Mais surtout, Bella a accepté de consulter un psy. La psychologue de l'hôpital l'a carrément adressée à un spécialiste des chocs post traumatiques. Et c'est ainsi qu'on a découvert de quoi souffrait Bella…

Quand elle est revenue de la première séance elle était déjà terriblement soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle, que ce genre de traumatisme se guérit très bien.

Elle a fait des séances d'EMDR et là je crois qu'elle est presque totalement remise.

Elle est redevenue ma petite Bella.

Nous avons pu parler. Elle a aussi pu parler à Alice et ma sœur a l'intelligence de ne pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire.

Ce soir, 24 décembre, nous allons, comme depuis plusieurs années, chez Ruth Hale.

Et Bella joue à la poupée! Elliott et Wyatt portent tous les deux la même tenue: un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet gris. Réunion classe oblige…

Mais Bella a demandé à Alice de leur fabriquer à Hannah et à elle des robes identiques.

Bella est belle et sexy dans une robe noire à décolleté plongeant, et Hannah est adorable dans la même robe, sans le décolleté, bien sur. Bella lui a mit un serre-tête pour bébé, noir avec des strass et elle lui a même mit un peu de poudre rose sur les joues.

De mon côté, je n'ai pas échappé au costume…

D'autant plus que Ruth m'a demandé de jouer du piano ce soir.

Je regarde Bella , accroupie, recoiffer les garçons, qui n'aiment pas beaucoup ça.

Puis elle se relève et se tourne vers Hannah qui est sur le tapis et qui tourne sur elle-même.

Bella la ramasse et la regarde avec un grand sourire.

Hannah le lui rend et Bella l'embrasse sur le nez, puis sur le crane.

Elle la serre contre elle:

« Allez mon amour on va faire la fête! »

Quand je pense que Bella a pu penser qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus importante au monde pour nos enfants, surtout pour sa fille.

Depuis que Bella va mieux, Hannah aussi.

Et moi également, évidement.

Wyatt et Elliott sont aussi plus détendus et plus souriants.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour convaincre ma femme de se faire aider sans attendre 3 mois à penser que ça allait s'arranger tout seul.

Alors bien sur le salon est plein de jouets et on n'arrive pas à garder la maison en ordre mais…Tant pis.

On est enfin heureux.

_**Ndla: Voilà, je pense que je vais écrire encore un chapitre, et puis cette histoire sera terminée. J'y ajouterai sans doute des bonus, mais c'est tout. A BIENTÔT**_!


	171. bonus: matins

_**Je dédie ce bonus à toutes les mamans du monde: elle comprendront!**_

_**Précisions : les Cullen habitent la maison que j'ai déjà plus ou moins décrite dans cette fic, les parents ont une chambre avec une salle de bains dedans, chaque enfant à sa chambre et ils ont une salle de bain pour eux trois. (Plus tard, quand les enfants seront devenus ados et qu'Alice squattera la salle de bains deux heures tous les matins, ils feront aménager une autre salle de bains à côté du cellier qui deviendra « la salle de bains des garçons ».)**_

_**Edward et Alice ont un peu plus de 9 ans, et Emmett a 11 ans et demi.**_

_**20 novembre 1992**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

7h00.

Saleté de réveil !

Je m'extrais de mon lit en gémissant.

J'aurais bien dormit une heure de plus…

Mais il faut se lever.

Carlisle n'est pas là, il a travaillé cette nuit et j'ai 3 enfants à gérer.

Je sors de dessous la couette et enfile une pantoufle. Je cherche la seconde du bout de l'orteil sans la trouver. Je me résous à ouvrir les yeux pour la trouver : pas de deuxième pantoufle ! Mais…BON SANG OU EST MA PANTOUFLE ?!

Nulle part !

Grrrrr… Ca commence bien. Je file à la salle de bain pieds nus.

Pipi.

Ah ben tiens…Mes règles. Avec 3 jours d'avance…Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée, tiens…

Les dents. Je me lave aussi le visage et passe ma crème de jour. Je me maquille et me parfume.

Je me lave toujours le soir, sans ça j'ignore comment je ferais le matin, à moins de me lever à l'aube.

Je m'étire et retourne à ma chambre, je m'habille, ouvre la fenêtre et fais mon lit rapidement.

Puis je prends une grande inspiration et je vais lever les enfants.

Courage Esmée, courage…

Je commence par Emmett.

Je m'approche de lui, évitant les ballons et autres jouets sur le sol, il est roulé en boule sous la couette et je le secoue doucement par l'épaule :

« Em' mon chéri c'est l'heure ! »

« Mmmmhhh »

« Allez mon cœur, debout ! »

J'allume sa lampe de chevet et entre dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il dort par-dessus la couette, avec 10 mille livres et jouets autour de lui…

Je soupire et le secoue doucement.

Aucune réaction.

Je secoue plus fort : il grogne.

Mais j'ai trouvé le truc avec lui depuis quelque temps : j'allume la radio et pousse le son assez fort : il ouvre un œil et marmonne :

« Mets la station classique »

J'obtempère et file réveiller Alice.

Elle est couchée à l'envers dans son lit, avec un autre pyjama que quand je l'ai envoyée au lit…Alice...Alice…

Et le mystère de ma pantoufle est résolu : elle est au pied du lit d'Alice avec une Barbie couchée dedans : il faut dire que c'est une pantoufle style mule à plumes roses et chatoyantes…

Je me penche sur ma fille et chantonne :

« Debout ma princesse ! »

Elle ouvre les yeux et s'étire, puis s'assied dans son lit et me sourit.

Parfait : je retourne voir Edward qui est réveillé mais toujours allongé :

« Edward tu te lèves sinon j'éteins la musique ! Et habille-toi ! »

« Mais…Je crois que je suis malade ! »

Comme il a dormit sans couette vu qu'il était couché dessus je touche son front : il est frais comme un gardon :

« DEBOUT ! »

Il pose un pied à terre en pleurnichant.

Je rentre dans la chambre d'Emmett qui ronfle et j'arrache sa couette : il hurle.

« EMMET TU TE LEVES ET MAINTENANT ! »

« Oui oui oui »

Mais bien entendu il reste couché…Et l'heure tourne.

Je le secoue et il passe enfin à la station verticale : il se traine à la salle de bains.

Je file à la cuisine et remplis 3 bol de céréales : deux à moitié plein et un avec juste une poignée, dans l'un je mets du lait chaud : c'est pour Emmett, dans celui ou il y a très peu de céréales je mets du lait froid : c'est celui d'Alice, et enfin dans celui d'Edward je mets…Du jus d'orange. Il adore ça et au moins comme ça il mange…

Emmett arrive, en pyjama et s'attable, il râle :

« Je voudrais des œufs et du bacon moi ! »

« Et moi je voudrais des enfants qui se lèvent avant moi et me préparent le petit déjeuner ! »

Il se tait et mange.

Pas trace d'Edward ni d'Alice.

Je vais les voir au pas de charge.

Edward est assis dans son lit, vêtu d'un slip, une chaussette au pied gauche, il tient la deuxième chaussette dans la main et il lit une BD posée sur son lit.

J'arrache la BD, ouvre la fenêtre et il glapit qu'il a froid :

« Eh bien habille toi tu n'auras plus froid ! »

Je file chez Alice : elle est habillée.

Mais pas du tout comme c'était prévu !

Elle porte une robe d'été à fleurs, un gilet par-dessus, des collants en laine et des sandalettes.

« ALICE ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas mit le jean qu'on avait préparé hier soir ? »

«Parce que j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et il pleut pas alors je veux mettre une robe ! »

« Il ne pleut pas mais il fait froid ! »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai mit des collants ! »

Je la regarde : objectivement elle ressemble à une réfugiée polonaise. Au mieux. Rien ne va ensemble : la robe est rose et verte, les collants sont rouges, les sandalettes sont un peu petites et le gilet est noir.

Je n'ai pas le courage pour la bataille qui va avoir lieu si je veux la faire changer. Et l'heure tourne.

Elle est suffisamment couverte, elle n'aura pas froid, le reste…Tant pis.

Alice apprendra le bon gout un jour ou l'autre (_**ndla : mieux : elle le créera**_ !)

Alors je soupire et lui dis :

« File déjeuner, il y a déjà Emmett à la cuisine ! »

Elle file.

Je fais son lit en tirant juste la couette, je pose l'oreiller par-dessus et installe deux peluches sur le tout.

J'ouvre les rideaux et retourne auprès d'Edward.

Qui, habillé, a reprit sa BD.

Je retiens mes cris et le prend par le bras.

Je l'entraine à la cuisine et il commence à manger.

Emmett vient visiblement de se resservir un bol et Alice joue avec sa cuiller.

« Mange Alice ! »

Elle se lamente :

« Je voudrais des crêpes ! »

« Dimanche ! »

« Maintenant… »

« ALICE IL EST PLUS DE 8 HEURES ET ON PART DANS 20 MINUTES ALORS MANGE ! »

« J'ai pas faim… »

L'angoisse et l'énervement me serrent la gorge. Alice est petite, frêle, menue, fragile. Si elle ne mange pas avant d'aller à l'école j'ai peur qu'elle s'épuise.

« Tu veux plutôt un morceau de chocolat ? »

« Non »

« Moi j'en veux ! »

S'écrie Emmett.

Je lui donne du chocolat tout en interrogeant encore ma fille :

« Tu veux de la compote ? Une banane ? »

« Oui une banane.. »

Edward émerge de son bol :

« Je veux du jambon ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben quoi Alice peut avoir une banane, moi je veux du jambon ! »

J'ouvre le frigo et lui lance une tranche, il la dévore avec les doigts.

« Allez, Emmett va t'habiller, Edward file faire ta toilette et n'oublie pas les dents ! »

Je m'installe à côté d'Alice et je lui fais manger sa banane tout en buvant mon café et en grignotant un toast.

Elle en mange la moitié et n'en veut plus.

« Bon va te laver ! »

Elle part en sautillant et j'ouvre le frigo, dont j'extraie les sandwich et yaourts de mes enfants et je les mets dans leur panier repas.

Je leur mets aussi une banane chacun, un lait au chocolat pour Emmett, un lait à la fraise pour Alice et un jus de pomme pour Edward.

Puis je cours à la salle de bains.

Edward est assis sur les WC, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, une BD à la main. J'arrache la BD et lui intime l'ordre de se dépêcher, bon sang !

Emmett est dans sa chambre.

Je le dévisage :

« Tu as fait ta toilette ? »

« Ouais ! »

La moutarde me monte au nez et je le prends par les épaules et le fais pivoter pour qu'il se retrouve face au miroir : il est tout barbouillé de chocolat. Ca le fait rire :

« Va te débarbouiller on part ! »

« Mais y'a Edward aux chiottes ça pue ! »

« Va dans ma salle de bains ! »

Il sort et je vais voir ou en est Alice : elle a mit d'autres chaussures, finalement et elle est propre.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Elle s'est bien brossé les dents.

Je m'empare de la brosse à cheveux : elle hurle.

Je la coiffe de force. Je sais qu'elle craint, comme moi d'ailleurs mais comment faire ?

Le cœur saignant je la coiffe le plus vite possible.

Elle pleure vraiment, malgré mes efforts pour être douce et quand c'est finit je lui dis :

« Va vite dans ma chambre mettre de mon parfum ! »

Elle retrouve le sourire et court dans le couloir.

Chambre d'Emmett : fouillis sans nom. Il y en a partout.

Je laisse tomber.

Chambre d'Edward : des livres et BD éparpillées, alors je fais le lit à toute allure, il rangera le reste ce soir.

Je prends mon sac et cours dans l'entrée :

« LES ENFANTS ON Y VA ! »

Ils arrivent.

Edward est mal coiffé je cours à la salle de bain, prends du gel au creux de ma main, le rejoint et lui en passe dans la tignasse, il maugrée mais ça va mieux.

Je les regarde : Emmett n'a ni manteau ni cartable ni panier repas…

« Em' va chercher tes affaires ! »

Edward a son cartable et son panier repas mais pas de manteau :

« Edward ton manteau ! »

« Mais il fait pas froid ! »

« Va le chercher »

Alice a son manteau, son cartable et son panier repas : miracle :

« Monte en voiture Alice ! »

Elle sait qu'elle a gagné le droit de monter devant.

Emmett et Edward reviennent en courant, portant chacun leur veste…Sur le bras…

Je suis en retard et laisse tomber.

Ils voient Alice devant, qui leur tire la langue et ils râlent comme des fous :

« C'est pas juste c'est toujours elle ! Y'en a marre ! »

Edward en rajoute :

« Je vais divorcer ! »

J'éclate de rire :

« Divorcer de qui ? »

« De toi ! »

« C'est pas possible ! »

Il donne un coup de pied dans la voiture et je lui donne une claque sur la tête, Emmett ricane et Edward fait la tête.

Je démarre enfin et roule vers l'école. Si je roule bien on va même être à l'heure !

Emmett chante, Alice lui hurle de se taire et Edward boude.

Je dépose Emmett en premier, il m'embrasse, lance une baffe à son frère et tire la langue à sa sœur.

Je soupire.

Je regarde Edward dans le rétroviseur : il a sa tête des mauvais jours.

Je détache Alice :

« Passe derrière c'est le tour d'Edward de venir devant !

« Mais… »

« OBEIS ALICE ! »

Elle obtempère en hululant.

Edward passe devant.

Je redémarre.

Une fois garée je sors avec mes enfants. Alice entre en premier après un bisou et je retiens Edward pour le serrer contre moi :

« Je t'aime chéri »

Il me fait un bisou et part, son sac à dos bougeant sur son dos au rythme de sa course.

Je remonte en voiture et retiens un rugissement : les manteaux de mes fils sont là, posés sur le siège arrière.

Je pratique la respiration abdominale, celle qu'on m'a avait enseignée lors des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Elle ne m'a pas servie à grand-chose au moment d'accoucher mais par contre qu'est ce que je m'en sers depuis que mes enfants sont nés pour essayer de retrouver un peu mon calme !

Et dire que tous les soirs, en me couchant, je me jure de ne pas crier sur mes enfants le lendemain…

J'arrive chez mon client.

Je me remaquille un peu, et respire à fond.

Puis je vais sonner.

Il m'ouvre la porte et s'exclame :

« Madame Cullen ! Mais comment faites-vous pour être si belle et fraiche de si bon matin ? »

Bonne question tiens…


	172. fêtes pour rire

_**Noël réveillons...Les fêtes de fin d'année peuvent aussi avoir des moments droles! ^^**_

« Bon sang Edward mais fais levier! »

« Je fais que ça! C'est toi qui est vraiment pas doué Jazz! »

« Mais c'est parce que je veux pas tout abimer ! Je suis pas un bourrin moi! »

« T'as surtout deux mains gauches mon pote! »

« Je suis gaucher Edward… »

« Ouais, ben alors deux mains droites! »

« Rigole mais en attendant ça rentre pas! »

« C'est pas de ma faute c'est toi qui doit l'emboiter! »

« JE TE DIS QUE JE POUSSE MAIS JE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE MAL NON PLUS! »

« Mais si tu me fais mal je te le dirai! POUSSE va bien falloir le faire rentrer! »

« Alors écarte plus que je puisse m'introduire! »

« Mais c'est parce que c'est neuf c'est pas souple! »

« Oui ça pour être neuf, c'est neuf! Mais je vais pas faire ça tous les jours de toutes façons… »

« Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à le faire une fois! »

« Si tu m'aidais vraiment j'y arriverais! »

« Quand je pense que tu es soit disant super doué pour faire des maquettes… »

« Rien à voir avec des maquettes… »

« En tous cas on est pas arrivé… »

« Je suis sur qu'il manque des pièces! »

« Oui c'est évident »

« C'est plus la qualité de quand on était mômes… »

« Tu l'as dit! »

« J'y suis presque je crois, allez Edward, aide moi un peu! »

« Oh tu me gonfles à la fin, je fais de mon mieux, t'as qu'à monter ça tout seul! »

« Eh ben tu iras dire toi-même à ton neveu que t'es même pas fichu de lui monter son château fort playmobil! »

« Tu veux que je te fasse bouffer le pont levis?! »

« Oh! Moi je te donne des coups d'épées hein! Ah ah ah!»

« Ouh tu me fais peur avec ton épée playmobil! Attends regarde moi j'ai la catapulte! BAM BAM! »

« Prends ça! Bim! »

_ils se poursuivent en riant..._

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Papa et tonton ils m'ont prit mes playmobils et ils me les rendent paaaaaaas! »

« Jasper? Edward? Je le crois pas…Et après vous dites qu'Emmett est un gamin…! »

« Non mais Alice c'est pas ce que tu crois! »

« Chérie, voyons c'est parce qu'on aide Tom à monter son château fort! »

« Quelle efficacité! »

...

...

...

« Maman je veux la coiffer ma poupée! »

« Oui oui chérie, attends regarde je mets ça là tu vois? Ca lui va bien… »

« …. »

« Et si je lui mets du fard à paupières bleu c'est joli hein? »

« …. »

« Ses cheveux sont vraiment doux et réalistes! »

« …. »

« Ah mais il y a aussi du brillant à lèvre! »

« … »

« J'aurais vraiment adoré avoir un aussi beau jouet à ton âge tu sais chérie, tu as de la chance! »

« … »

« Je vais lui faire une jolie queue de cheval, ça lui ira bien, c'est sur! »

« … »

« Tu vois comme elle est jolie comme ça? Et tu penses que le gloss parme lui irait bien? »

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« Bon Rosalie ça suffit, rend sa poupée tête à coiffer à Chloe! »

...

...

...

« Si tu n'en manges pas, tu n'auras pas de dessert Jasper! »

« Mais je n'aime pas ça! »

« Tu n'as pas gouté! »

« Mais enfin je sais très bien que je n'aime pas les huitres! »

« Tttt tttt! Une au moins pour me faire plaisir! »

« MAMAN! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à refaire mon éducation maintenant que j'ai 29 ans! »

« Allons mon petit Jazz, ne contrarie pas ta mère! »

« Jacob… »

...

...

...

« Tout le monde chante! C'est comprit? »

« Oui maman! »

« Oui Esmée!

« Oui chérie! »

« Oui mamie »

« Wesh wesh mémé! »

« SASHA! »

« Ce n'est pas grave Rose, allez on y va! TOUS ENSEMBLE! »

« **_We whis you a merry Christmas ! We_ **»

« Stop! Quand je dis tout le monde c'est valable pour toi aussi Jacob! »

« Ok…Vous l'aurez voulu… »

« **_We whis you a_** »

« Ok, c'est bon Jacob, tu peux faire du play back, c'est mieux! Edward arrête de rire! »

...

...

...

« Seth, c'est quoi le cadeau que tu as fait à Jane? »

« C'est un cadeau de grand ma Chloe! »

« Oui mais il est bizarre! »

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande! »

« Mais elle va pas s'amuser avec un long truc brillant! Ca fait de la musique? »

« Euh non…Oh Bella arrête de rire! »

« Oh il bouge! »

« Ne le touche pas! Et ne dis rien à tes parents d'accord? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est …Ca ne plairait pas à ta maman! »

« Bah si, ma maman elle en a un comme ça dans sa table de nuit mais le sien il est noir! »

…..

« Pourquoi tu rigole comme ça tatie Bella? Seth réponds moi, arrête de rire! »

« Allez Chloe, va donc jouer avec ta sœur! »

« Vous jouez à quoi? »

« Ah Sasha je demandais à Seth c'est quoi le cadeau de Jane?! »

« Ah ah! Moi je sais! C'est un jouet de sexe, c'est pour ça qu'il lui a donné en cachette! »

« Mais moi je l'ai vuuuuuu! »

« Sasha…. »

« Mais tatie c'est vrai! Tu vois Chloe c'est pour remplacer le zizi du garçon! »

« Ah bon? Il est trop petit ton zizi Seth? »

« PAS DU TOUT! C'est pas pour ça! BELLA ARRETE DE RIRE! »

...

...

...

« Non mais Rose c'est ta faute aussi un peu hein… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi?! »

« C'est toi qui fais sans cesse des reproches à maman comme quoi quand on était enfant on avait pas les jouets qu'on voulait! »

« C'est pas la vérité peut-être Jasper?! »

« Si! Mais le lui dire sans arrêt ça l'a gonflée je pense! Alors là elle se venge! »

« Mais on a pas l'air idiots là tiens! Emmett va rire pendant des mois! »

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Oui c'est sur, t'aurais vu ta tête en déballant ta Barbie en plus! »

« Oui ben toi avec tes légos t'étais pas mieux! »

« T'as qu'à refiler ta Barbie à tes filles! »

« Ah parce que toi tu vas donner tes légos à tes enfants peut-être?! »

« Bah …Non! Ils en ont déjà plein et j'en ai tellement rêvé quand j'étais gamin…. »

« Eh ben c'est pareil pour moi… »

« Ok on la joue discret ,on les planque et on dit merci à maman? »

« Tope là! »

« Reste plus qu'à assumer… »

« Lève la tête et souris! »

« Ok, passe devant quand même! »

...

...

...

« Allez Bella! J'ai super envie! »

« T'es malade ou quoi? On est pas tout seuls dans la pièce »

« Oh mais c'est le réveillon on a tous un peu bu, et leur canapé est loin du notre! »

« Non je peux pas faire l'amour avec du monde dans la pièce! »

« Mais ils doivent dormir! »

« Je sais pas pour Alice mais moi je dors pas, en tous cas! »

« Je dors pas non plus! »

« Bah tu vois Edward , ni Jasper ni Alice ne dorment! »

« Euh ouais…On va à la salle de bains? »

« T'as envie de vomir Edward?! »

« Ta gueule Jazz! »

« Ah ben puisque vous allez baiser dans la salle de bains, en revenant vous coucher dans le salon frappez à la porte avant d'entrer, on va en profiter! »

_Une heure plus tard…_

« Bon Edward, on retourne se coucher! J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée moi! »

« Viens te réchauffer contre moi minette, je veux attendre encore un peu, hors de question que Jasper croit que je suis précoce! »


	173. bonus :matin avec papa

_**Ce bonus est en lien avec le bonus « matin ». Cette fois c'est Carlisle qui gère le matin…**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Ce matin c'est moi qui amène les loupiots à l'école.

J'aime bien ça, c'est une meilleure façon de commencer la journée que de se réveiller sur le canapé défoncé de la salle de repos après 3 heures d'un sommeil entrecoupé par des urgences nocturnes.

Je me rase et m'habille puis je me prépare un café.

Je vais réveiller les enfants.

Le printemps commence, c'est vraiment agréable.

J'ouvre les fenêtres des enfants pour les réveiller.

Emmett et Edward grognent mais Alice bondit hors du lit. Mon petit ange !

Elle me fait un gros câlin et je retourne à la cuisine.

Je bois mon café tout en lisant mon livre. Passionnant ce bouquin.

Vraiment passionnant.

AAAAAAH !

8 heures déjà ! Le temps passe à toute allure quand on lit !

Je bondis de ma chaise et me précipite vers les chambres des enfants.

Alice est habillée, mais les garçons dorment encore.

Je secoue Emmett :

« Debout mon grand ! On va être en retard ! »

Il sort du lit en gémissant. Edward fait pareil.

Je retourne voir Alice :

« Tu vas à l'école habillée comme ça ?! »

« Oui, c'est maman qui l'a dit parce que sinon je la mettrai jamais cette robe ! »

Ah, bon.

« Va te brosser les dents et les cheveux ! »

Elle file.

Emmett est à moitié habillé, Edward lui est à la cuisine, en train de manger le reste de glace au chocolat. Pas top comme petit déjeuner mais bon…

« Edward, va vite t'habiller ! On doit partir dans 5 minutes ! »

Il y va en maugréant.

8 heures 15 je bats le rappel :

« Allez les enfants, on y va ! Vous vous êtes brossés les dents ? »

« Oui papa ! »

« C'est bien mes lapins ! »

On embarque en voiture. Mais Emmett se plaint :

« Papa, j'ai faim moi ! »

Alice me prévient :

« Tu nous a pas donné nos paniers repas pour midi ! »

Ah zut !

« On va s'arranger les enfants ! »

Je m'arrête devant un snack et achète à toute allure 3 beignets au chocolat.

Les garçons l'engloutissent et Alice tache un peu sa robe en le mangeant, mais tant pis.

Je me gare devant l'école et leur donne 10 dollars chacun :

« Vous vous achèterez quelque chose au distributeur pour midi ! »

Ils sont tout contents !

J'embrasse mes trésors et file au boulot.

A peine assis à mon bureau j'appelle Esmée :

«Voilà, tout le monde est à l'école ! »

« Ah, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Merveilleusement ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe de travers franchement ?! »

« Oh plein de choses… »

« Mais non mon amour ! Passe une bonne journée ! »

Esmée s'en fait trop. Nos enfants sont grands maintenant, tout roule !

_**Esmée PDV**_

15 heures.

Je vais chercher mes enfants à l'école.

J'ai eu une longue journée au travail, et je ne suis pas fâchée qu'elle se termine.

Il fait plutôt beau, il faut dire qu'on est fin mai.

Ah, je reconnais la maitresse d'Edward et Alice qui arrive avec sa classe.

Je cherche mes enfants des yeux.

Tiens, Edward donne la main à la maitresse…Que se passe-t-il ?

Et…..A-ALICE ? Non, je rêve. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Je fixe ma fille qui marche entourée de plusieurs petites camarades.

Elle sourit, très contente.

Elle…ELLE PORTE SA ROBE DE DEMOISELLE D'HONNEUR !

Celle qu'elle a portée l'été dernier pour le mariage d'un couple d'amis à nous.

C'est une robe à crinoline, toute blanche avec des dentelles et elle a même mit les gants à trou-trou…

Je me liquéfie sur place.

Carlisle … Je vais l'étriper. Lentement.

Je pense assez sérieusement à m'enfuir pour éviter la maitresse mais celle-ci s'approche de moi, Edward toujours par la main.

Elle rit ouvertement.

Je m'exclame :

« C'est mon mari qui s'en est occupé ce matin ! »

« Oh je m'en doute, ne vous en faites pas ! Et puis Alice a eu beaucoup de succès ! Par contre Edward n'est pas bien, il a mal au ventre »

Du coup je cesse de fixer Alice qui se pavane tandis que ses camarades l'admirent et je reporte mon attention sur mon fils.

Qui est tout vert.

« Edward mon chéri, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai mal au cœur… »

Je me penche vers lui et il se met à pleurnicher. Je passe ma main sur son front. Il n'est pas chaud, pourtant.

« Tu as mangé le sandwich au fromage que je t'ai préparé à midi ? »

Alice intervient :

« Non papa nous a pas donné nos paniers repas alors à la place il nous a donné des sous pour acheter à manger au distributeur. Moi j'ai prit une gaufre et un ice tea mais Edward il a acheté plein de paquets de bonbons ! »

Oh oh. Voilà l'explication…

Je vais passer un de ces savons à mon mari…

En attendant j'ai un petit garçon pas bien du tout.

La maitresse m'encourage :

« Bon, au moins on sait ce qu'il a, ça passera ! »

« Oui, merci, et désolée ! »

Je porte presque Edward pour aller à la voiture.

Sauf qu'il a presque 10 ans et qu'il est bien trop lourd pour moi ! Edward n'est quasiment jamais malade, et du coup il ne supporte pas de se sentir mal.

Je cherche mes clés dans mon sac quand l'inévitable se produit :

Edward vomit par terre.

Alice n'a pas le temps de se reculer et elle en reçoit plein sa splendide robe…

Je me retrouve avec deux enfants en larmes.

Alice se lamente sur sa robe et Edward pleure de douleur et de honte.

Heureusement j'ai des mouchoirs en papiers dans mon sac.

Je me précipite sur mon fils :

« Mon chéri, là…Ne t'en fais pas ça peut arriver ! »

Alice gémit :

« C'est la faute de papa ! »

« Oui, absolument ! »

Edward vomit encore. J'espère qu'il aura tout évacué.

Il me regarde, pitoyable :

« J'ai mal au ventre ! »

Je le serre contre moi, tout en lui essuyant le menton :

« Ca ne fait rien mon amour, demain tu seras guéri ! »

Il chouine en se tenant le ventre.

Alice pleure aussi :

« Je veux pas sentir le vomit ! »

Je les fais monter en voiture.

Et en effet ça pue horriblement…

Pas des milliers de solutions, d'autant plus qu'on va être en retard à l'école d'Emmett, je me tourne vers ma fille :

« Enlève ta robe minette ! »

Elle obtempère et je jette la belle robe dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Quand je remonte en voiture pour aller chercher Emmett, évidement Alice est en larmes.

Elle est vêtue de sa culotte, de ses chaussures blanches et de ses gants à trou-trou. Quel look…

Edward est recroquevillé à ses côtés, gémissant.

Je la console :

« Papa va t'acheter une autre robe ma puce ! »

Elle renifle et demande :

« Une robe de princesse ? »

« Tu la choisiras ! »

« Oh cool ! »

Emmett nous attendait devant le portail.

Il monte, furieux, et à peine dedans il se bouche le nez :

« Ah ça PUE ! »

« Edward a dégueulé partout ! J'ai même du jeter ma robe ! »

L'informe sa sœur.

Emmett, qui est assis à côté de moi se retourne vers sa sœur et la fixe d'un œil rond avant de lancer un coup d'œil compatissant à son frère :

« Ca va Ed ? »

« Non ! »

Je soupire.

« Edward a mangé trop de bonbons… »

« C'est parce que papa a oublié nos paniers repas ! »

Dit Alice.

Emmett se tourne vers moi, furieux de nouveau :

« Oui justement ! Il a aussi oublié mon sac de sport ! J'ai pas pu participer à l'entrainement de foot ! »

Il a la voix qui tremble.

Je songe un instant à me rendre directement à l'hôpital et à refourguer à mon cher et tendre époux un Edward vomissant, une Alice à moitié nue et un Emmett furieux.

Sauf qu'à cette heure-ci il opère surement et qu'il va laisser les enfants livrés à eux-mêmes, hors je touche du doigt ce que ça donne…

« Ceci dit, Emmett, tu as 12 ans passés, tu pourrais penser à ton sac de sport et à ton panier repas. Vous aussi Edward et Alice !

« « Moi j'oublierai plus ! »

Gémit Edward. Oui, je pense aussi…

On arrive à la maison.

« Alice va te changer, Emmett file faire tes devoirs, Edward viens mon cœur, je vais te faire un citron pressé… »

Il me suit à la cuisine.

Ah….AAAAAAh…

La tasse de café de Carlisle est encore sur la table, la boite de glace au chocolat est posée à côté et elle a bien entendu complètement décongelé : le chocolat a coulé partout. Dans le grille pain il y a deux toasts carbonisés, une chance que ça n'est pas prit feu !

Je contiens ma colère et fait un citron pressé à mon fils.

Puis je l'accompagne pour qu'il s'allonge.

Evidement dans sa chambre les volets ne sont pas ouverts, le lit n'est pas fait…

Pareil dans les chambres des deux autres et dans la notre.

Carlisle a beaucoup de chance de travailler ce soir et cette nuit !

Mais je prends sa tasse de café, la boite de glace dégoulinante et les toasts cramés et je les pose sur son bureau.

Il y a des limites à tout !


End file.
